A Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) Fanfiction: Phantomhive meets Croft
by CroftButler21
Summary: Basically the same story we fans know, but includes a new character: Coraline Croft, a thirteen-year old who's had her share of supernatural experiences (both good and bad). Of course, nothing could've prepared her for the adventure she was about to involuntarily embark on...See my profile for full plot and OC character description(s)
1. Prologue: Threats & an Unseen Accident

Before the story starts, here I write the following:

Special Note:

I will be mostly following the anime timeline/dialogue, but I'm going to try and combine it with the original manga to the best of my capability (let's see how that turns out; fingers crossed). By the way, for the sake of argument, Ciel will be the same height as my main OC Coraline (I honestly don't believe he's 5'0'' as it says on his profile).

Also, there will be some plot-twists here and there courtesy of my OC, including a serious change of fate for one particular character during the Jack the Ripper piece (feel free to comment on that part; stay tuned), and then of course, the ending (but that'll be a long while...).

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler story or characters; that right solely belongs to _Yana Toboso_.

I also do not own references (subtle or otherwise) to the following:

Tomb Raider (reboot 2013 and onward; some of the story, characters, plus my OC is based off of Lara Croft); that's _Crystal Dynamics_ and _Square Enix_

Legend of Zelda (Majora's Mask Primarily); that's _Shigeru Miyamoto_ , _Takashi Tezuka_ and _Nintendo_

Harry Potter (I admit, this one's not as obvious, but trust me, you'll see it when it comes); that's _J.K. Rowling_

Oh, and my character will be singing some songs from this time, so I'll be be adding disclaimers to the songs that come up; if I somehow forget, do not hesitate to let me know in the comments/reviews so I can fix it. As of now (June 3rd, 2017), you will now need to look up the songs yourselves...

...Ok. I think that covers everything. So, without further ado, let the story begin!

* * *

Our story begins on a cold, fall night, in a well-kept park within the fictional city of Crystal Cove, Maine (just outside of the town of Mayberry; also fictional).  
All is quiet for the most part, except for the sound of frantic footsteps and heavy breathing:

"(Pant, pant...)"

A girl with long, auburn hair is running through the park, with an expression of urgency written on her face.  
Eventually, she stops somewhere around the middle of the park, hands on her knees, and trying to slow her heart rate:

"(Pant, pant) I wonder, if I, lost them?"

Suddenly, more footsteps are heard:

"Over there! She stopped!"

Unfortunately, the girl's question received an unpleasant answer: A small group of men, dressed in some sort of mercenary uniform, came out of the park trees, aiming their weapons at her. The girl cursed under her breath, and turned to face them, having little energy to run anymore.

"Ha! Now we've got you, ya little brat! You've alluded Trinity long enough!"

The girl scoffs at the man, and retorts,

"Who says I'm going quietly?"

That same man growls in annoyance at the girl's attitude:

"Your choice, _Croft_. If you won't come willingly, then we'll just have to take you by force!"

With that, the man grabs a device from his belt - small, round and flat with a button on the side - activates it, and throws it in the girl's direction while shouting,

"Prepare to get shocked!"

"No, you fool! That's one of our dimensional transport prototypes!"

The man cringes in shock at his mistake, while the device lands about seven feet away from the girl, and explodes:

(BOOM)

The impact, instead of leaving a crater like a bomb, creates a mysterious gaping vortex deep within the ground, leading to WHO KNOWS WHERE!

Worse than that... _it was steadily getting larger!_

The girl gasps, and tries to get away...

"Cora!"

The girl, now recognized as Cora, turns her head to one of the park entrances, and sees three teens (one girl, two boys) looking frantically at her:

"Cora!" "Coraline!" "Get outta there!"

She shouts back, worried for their safety:

"Get back!"

Unfortunately, she should've payed more attention to the vortex, because it got so big, its gravity started to pull her in!  
Coraline desperately tried to get out of the area, but the vortex was just too strong...

With one final shout from her scared friends,

" _CORALIIINE!_ ", she was tumbling into the vortex:

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

And with that, Coraline was gone, and the vortex shrank into nothing, leaving no evidence behind of the event witnessed...

Somewhere Between Dimensions...(Coraline's Thoughts)

 _Wh...what's happening?...Where...am I?..._

 **(Oh boy. Trouble again, Cora?)**

(Note: Oh right! Forgot about another OC; based off a character from LOZ: Twilight Princess, Minda; don't own her either, name to come)

 _Who...wh-who said that?...Where are you?..._

 **(Don't worry. I got this. You just relax and, try not to land head-first...)**

 _What? Wait! Come back!...Argh...so...tired..._


	2. Chapter 1: New World, Time, & Adventure!

"Rrr...augh...where...what, happened?"

Fortunately, Coraline survived the vortex, and awoke feeling fine, if a little groggy.  
Unfortunately, she has awoken somewhere that was _way off_ of where she originally was...

Currently, she is laying in a grassy field on a hill, with little white daisies growing in patches near and around.  
Coraline sat up, trying to undo the knots in her muscles, and collect the thoughts scattered in her mind:

"Ok...the last thing I remember, was being in the park...Oh! That's right; and one of those bastards threw something, and it ripped a portal open! Then I...got pulled in..."

She looked around, taking in her surroundings: The grassy, daisy-filled hill, a few trees, and a dirt road, leading towards what looked like...a town!

"Hmm...not sure where this is, but maybe that town will give me the answers."

With that, Coraline got up off the ground, and brushed off her slacks...wait, slacks?!

"Huh?"

Coraline looked down at herself, and gasped in shock, finding that she was no longer wearing the same clothes she had on earlier!

"What the...when did THIS happen?!"

Instead of wearing her normal clothing (aka A white tee, red flannel button-down shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots), she now had on brown slacks, black leather boots, a white button-up shirt, suspenders, a brown vest, and a black cap. Her hair was also tied back with a simple ribbon.  
Poor Coraline was so confused:

"H-how could this have happened?...(Gasp) Wait a minute!"

Suddenly, she remembered something from her semi-conscious state: _a strange, disembodied voice..._

"Xion! That must've been Xion I heard!...I guess she must've found me when I was falling between worlds...Could, she have directed me here somehow? Hmm...well, the outfit change was definitely up her alley, that's for sure."

She sighs, before deciding,

"I suppose getting here isn't the big issue here. I should concentrate on figuring out where here is..."

Satisfied with that conclusion, Coraline decided to start walking towards the distant town and figure out where the heck she was. Picking up her red leather bookbag, which thankfully also survived the vortex in tact, she went on her way, unaware of the impact she would soon have on this world...

Time Skip

After roughly half an hour, Coraline reached the unknown town, and immediately began making observations: Cobble-stone streets, old brick architecture, a couple of vendors, horse-drawn carriages, and many men, women and children, dressed in what she thought to be rather, 'traditional' clothing...

 _Hmm...how peculiar; I feel like I've seen this setting before...The question though, is where, and when?..._

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Drug Trafficking on the Rise in London!"

Coraline breaks from her thoughts, and turns attention to a young boy, clad in an outfit similar to her own, selling what seem to be the local newspaper...

"That's it! The paper! That should provide me with enough info to figure out where I am."

She quickly walked over to the young man, and asked,

"Excuse me. Could I quickly look at the front so I can see today's date? I just arrived here today, see, and I haven't managed to keep track of the time very well."

The young boy was a bit surprised, but obliged:

"Um, sure I guess."

"Thank you." Taking the paper, Coraline directed her vision to the top near the heading: _July 3rd, 1888, London Times._

(Note: This is what I estimate to be about the month before the End of the Season and 'Jack the Ripper'.)

Eyes widening, Coraline handed the boy back the paper, quickly thanked him again, and began walking away, with a thoughtful and astonished expression on her features:

 _1888? London Times?..._ _That's_ _why things look so familiar! This is England during the Victorian Era!...Wow, I am so far off from home...How will I get back? (Sigh) Well I guess the only thing I can do is just take it all one step at a time...and be careful. After all, this is England at its most dangerous..._

"Help! Someone, stop that man!"

Coraline looks up, and sees a rather rough-looking man, clothing tailored but not well cared for, running hunched over with a bag in his arms, being chased by a young woman wearing a peach-coloured dress, looking quite distressed.

 _...That man must've robbed her! I gotta do something!_

Thinking quickly, Coraline looks over to her left, and sees a shopkeeper sweeping the front steps of his shop with a broom...

 _That's It!_

She rushes over the the shopkeeper, and asks,

"Excuse me, sir? Would you be so kind as to lend me your broom for a second, please?"

The shopkeeper, bewildered by the urgent look on Coraline's face, said,

"Uh, alright."

"Much obliged, sir. I'll hand it back in a moment."

Taking the broom, Coraline ran to the edge of the side of the road, and stuck out the broom, just as the thief came in her direction...

(Trip)

"Waugh!"

The thief fell flat on his face, dropping the bag he stole. Just as he was about to get up and try to escape,

(Whack)

"Ouch!"

Coraline, stern expression on her features, stuck the handle into his back:

"Not another step, you lowlife! Or this broom's gonna end up somewhere you don't want it."

Not wanting to take his chances, the thief quickly surrendered. The authorities came soon after, and took the thief away, while Coraline took it upon herself to return the lady's bag, and the shopkeeper's broom:

"Oh thank you so much, kind boy!"

"That was quite the maneuver, young man. And thank you for returning my broom."

 _...Kind boy? Young Man? Ooooh, that's right; I'm wearing clothes that boys normally wear during this Era...Well, I suppose that's not such a bad thing. Might actually be safer..._

"Your welcome, madam. And thank you for lending me your broom, sir. Good day to you both, I must be on my way."

And with that, Coraline began walking off...

Time Skip

Another hour of walking, and Coraline found herself deeper within the streets of London. The architecture was becoming repetitive, but the people were always different...

 _(Sigh) As amazing as it is to be here, I have no real, inept knowledge of this area, or time. Well, except for some facts from history texts and Wikipedia..._

(Note: Don't own that website!)

 _...Plus, I can't help but wonder, if_ _They_ _are here somewhere..._

(Whinny)

"Hmm?"

Coraline suddenly looked back where she came, and saw a carriage barreling at a speed faster than it should be...

(Trip)

"Oof!"

Then, coming from not too far in front of her, was the sound of a small boy falling onto the middle of the road!

"Oliver!"

...It didn't take long for Coraline to piece together the situation...

"(Gasp)"

Worried for the boy's safety, Coraline wasted no time in rushing to his aid:

"Look Out!"

She ran straight at the boy, grabbed him, and did a tackle-roll maneuver, _just seconds before the wheels of the carriage would've hit them both!_

Passersby gasped, while Coraline rolled right-side up, the little boy tucked into her body.  
She looked down, panting a bit, and was relieved to find she and the boy made it:

"Hey. Are you alright there, lad?"

The boy looked up at Coraline, a bit shaken, but otherwise was fine:

"Y-yes. Thank you."

"Oliver!" They both looked up, and saw a young woman in a lilac dress rushing towards them.

"Mama!"

The little boy, Oliver, rushed out of Coraline's lap, and went to go hug his mother. Coraline got up, brushed herself off, a smile on her features, happy that it all worked out...

"I say. That was quite the action you just took, young man."

Confused, Coraline turn around to see the source of that smooth, deep voice. Two figures, both male, came into her line of vision:

First, a young boy with smoky blue-black hair, dressed in rather fancy clothing, a cane in his hand, and, oddly enough, an eye-patch over his right eye, his left a piercing dark electric blue. The second was a man, also dressed in fine clothing, including a tailcoat, his hair an inky black, in a messy yet neat style, wore white gloves, and his eyes, equally as strange as the boy's, were a deep red.

 _Hmm, I assume it was the black-clothed man who spoke...How odd. I've never seen anyone with red eyes like that before...And the boy...He looks about the same age as I am. Yet, he seems to carry his manner the same way an adult does. Very curious..._

"Indeed. If not for you, that boy surely would've perished."

Coraline was momentarily captivated by the young boy's voice (matching her thoughts), before speaking:

"Thank you. But it was nothing really, I only did what anyone would've done."

"Oh, I don't know about that. The people of London are rather careless these days. It's rare to find selfless people like you."

The man ended with a smirk on his features, causing Coraline to raise an eyebrow at his statement.  
On the other hand, the boy glared at the man briefly, before turning back to Coraline and saying,

"Pay no mind to him. He has a rather, _cynical_ sense of humor."

Coraline nodded in understanding, though still a bit wary, and intrigued by these two...

"Excuse me, young boy?"

All three turned their attention to the young mother, and the little boy, Oliver.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my precious boy. I-if not for you, then Oliver may have..." She was too scared to finish (And who could blame her?).

"Of course, ma'am. I'm just glad the young lad is safe."

Oliver then looked behind Coraline, and softly gasped in fright:

"M-mama, the carriage driver's coming, and he looks really mad!"

Everyone turned to Oliver's direct of sight, now seeing that same carriage driver coming over to them, looking quite furious.  
Coraline sighed in annoyance and muttered,

"Well, this outta be interesting..."

The driver comes straight up to Coraline:

"You! Kid! What's the big idea speeding across the road like you did?! You gotta death wish or somethin'?!"

"Funny, I should be asking you a similar question, _sir_."

"What?!"

"Just _what_ exactly, was running through your _head_ , that would cause you to drive your carriage at such a _dangerous speed?_ Tch, I'm surprised no one else has been run down!"

Everyone was surprised by what Coraline just said (for some, maybe even a little impressed)...

(SLAP)

Next thing you know, the driver brings his hand across Coraline's cheek, sending her to the ground with a grunt of pain:

"Oh!" "Are you okay?!"

Gritting her teeth, Coraline stood up, hand rubbing her cheek, and looked at the driver with a stare of fierce defiance:

"You proud of yourself? Heh, I bet you are, for striking a youth for _no real reason aside from petty anger_."

The young mother and Oliver gasped, while the young boy and man looked to each-other in surprise, before smirking at Coraline's sarcastic remark.

"Why you little-"

The driver made a move to punch Coraline, but seeing that move, she easily dodged him, while he landed face-first on the ground with a thud:

"Augh.." Coraline smirked a bit and said smartly,

"Now _that_ , I did see coming." Oliver giggled a bit, while the young boy's smirk grew a touch...

"What is going on here?"

Suddenly, a new voice was introduced, belonging to a rather distinguished-looking man, with a well-kept beard, a top hat, wearing a grey-brown coat, square spectacles, black gloves, and black boots. He was accompanied by two other men, dressed in what looked like an old-style police uniform.

 _These men must be the local authorities_ , Coraline proposed. The young mother in lilac was the first to speak:

"Oh Sir Randall, thank goodness your here! Arrest this driver! He nearly ran over my little boy, and struck his savior!"

"It's true, sir! This boy saved my life, and the mean driver just yelled at him before hitting him in the face!"

The driver fruitlessly tried to defend himself:

"That's a lie! I never touched the boy, and the little tyke should've been watching where he was going!"

"It's pointless to defend yourself, sir. We all saw what happened. You are guilty of reckless driving and assaulting a minor. I believe our testimony is sufficient, Sir Randall?"

Sir Randall turned to the eye-patched youth, had a momentary look of angry annoyance, before responding,

"Hmm, given that there are a number of witnesses to the event, one of them being you, _Lord Phantomhive,_ I'd say the story speaks for itself. You two: cuff this man."

"Yes, sir!"

And with that, the driver was taken away in handcuffs, while Sir Randall collected the full story from some of the other passersby, and even asked the young mother and Oliver to come down to the station to sign a testimony, which they of course agreed too.

Before walking off, Sir Randall turned to Coraline and said:

"You did a brave act today, young man. Thank you; I highly recommend you put some ice on that bruise soon."

"Will do, sir. Good day."

And with a final goodbye, Sir Randall, the young mother and Oliver walked away, leaving Coraline with the tall man, and the youth now known as Lord Phantomhive.

 _So, this young boy is a Lord? Impressive...though, why did it seem that Sir Randall and he have some sort of tension fixed between them?...There's certainly more to this boy than he appears, that's for sure..._

"So you are a Lord, huh? To carry such power at a young age...I respect that."

The young lord was a bit taken aback, though obviously not showing it:

"...Thank you."

"Your welcome...Well, I should probably take my leave as well. I don't want to take up more of your time. Good day, Lord Phantomhive; sir."

With that, Coraline began walking past them, only to stop when someone catches her wrist. Turning back, it's revealed to be Lord Phantomhive himself:

"Hold on a moment. You never told me your name." _Damn, he's right. I better think of something quick..._

"Oh, yes. How silly of me. It's, Caden. Caden Arkham."

The tall man in black quirked an eyebrow, saying with an almost amused tone,

"My. Quite an interesting name you have..."

"(Coughs) Yes, well, I just arrived here today in my travels. That's probably why my name sounds foreign." This peaked Lord Phantomhive's interest:

"Really? Are you traveling alone?"

"Unfortunately, yes. My family had passed recently, and I felt brave enough to strike out on my own. London looks fairly promising so far...good day, my lord."

And Coraline finally manages to walk away, leaving the young lord and the man in black behind.

Time Skip

Time passed as Coraline continued to wander the streets of Victorian London. Eventually, she noticed that dusk had come at last:

"Gonna be dark soon. I need to figure out where to sleep tonight...I should avoid sleeping in the alleyways. Who knows who could be combing London's dirty streets tonight."

Coraline soon came to a dirt road exit, leading to a woodland-surrounded path leading to the countryside.

"Hmm...the woods...that doesn't seem so bad an idea."

With that, Coraline made her way down the path, then left into the trees, and found one particular tree that looked decent enough to sleep in. She climbed up, settled herself between the branches, and used her bookbag as a makeshift pillow.

"...Definitely not the comfiest of sleeping arrangements, but better than a trash-strewn alley."

It wouldn't be long before Coraline fell fast asleep, safe within the branches...

Time Skip  


Morning would come quicker than Coraline would've liked it to, as she woke up, finding herself in the tree she found yesterday, sun streaming between the leaves...

 _(Sigh) I kind of wished it was all just a dream, but then again that'd just be way too easy..._

Coraline jumped down, stretched her limbs, and with a reassuring tug on her bag strap, began to set out further down the dirt road to the countryside.

 _I could've gone back to town, but something tells me I'll fair better this way..._

Unfortunately, that good feeling wouldn't last long; after about half an hour of walking, a piercing sound shot out near Coraline's right:

(BANG)

"(Gasp)"

Coraline stumbled a bit, startled by the sudden break in the silence...

"What? What was-"

"There!" "We got her at last!"

...Those muffled male voices sent a shiver down Coraline's spine, for she knew too well _who they were_...

"Oh no! They found me!"

With no thought other than escape, Coraline went back into the woods, and began sprinting to God who-knows-where!

Small Time Skip

Two hours later, we catch up with Coraline, still sprinting for her life, with no intention of stopping anytime soon.  
The men from earlier were still chasing her, also not intending to slow down...

Eventually, Coraline found herself at the outskirts of the forest, stumbling upon a structure in front of her: A mysterious, well kept, Gothic-structured manor surrounded by a fence.

(Note: I think my fellow readers know where _this is_...)

 _That fence...maybe I can jump it!_

Coraline pumped her legs on, and jumped onto the fence, skillfully shimi-climbing it, dodging the spikes up top, and jumped down to the other side. Ground-level again, Coraline ran to the back of the manor, coming up to the back gardens, unaware that someone was currently working back there...

Finny's POV

 _Ah, finally. Got all the weeds out. I hope Mister Sebastian's happy about this._

I've been working out in the gardens for most of the morning tending the flowers. Not that I mind, though; gorgeous day to be outside. I picked up my watering can, ready to move on to the next section, when suddenly-

(Bang, Bang)

"Huh?"

Confused, I turned towards where the sound came from, and saw the strangest thing: A young boy, in simple clothing, and a bag on his shoulder, running with a rather frantic look on his face.

 _Who's that? Doesn't look like a guest...an intruder maybe?...Hmm, but he doesn't look armed..._

"Hey! You there!"

Just as the boy turns to me, another gunshot rang-

(Bang)

"Aurgh!"

The young boy suddenly fell with a yell, grasping his leg!

 _(Gasp) Oh no, he's hurt! (Narrows eyes) Okay, now I see: The real threat must be after him!_

"Oi, Finny! What's happening?"

 _Oh, Bard!_

I turn to the sound of my friend, Baldroy, with my other friends, Mey-Rin and Tanaka, following close behind:

"We heard guns firing, yes we did!"

"I'm not sure, but I think that boy's in some sort of trouble!"

I point to the young boy, who despite now having a bleeding leg, is slowly getting up off the ground!

"Huh? Oh, hell, what's that boy thinking? Hey! You okay?"

Bard's shout must've reached the mysterious boy, because he looked up at us, then shouted,

"Please, get back! Save yourselves!" _What?! Why would he say such a thing? Okay, now I'm positive he's not a threat!_

"Guys...I think he's trying to protect us."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I mean, think about it: Why would he tell us to run away if he's trying to attack? Plus, he can't be posing a threat if he's already _being_ threatened, right?"

Bard and Mey-Rin look at me like I'm crazy, but then had a thoughtful look spread across their faces...

"We've got you now, ya brat! No where else to run!"

I focus back on the real threat, revealed to be some rough-looking men, all dressed in an odd-looking uniform:

"You've been injured and have no where else to go! It's the end of the line, _Croft_."

Next thing I knew, the young boy angrily retorted,

"You think I'll surrender so easily? I'll die first before then!" I was shocked by his answer, as were my friends...

"(Growls) Very well. We gave you an opportunity, but now you'll pay the consequences for defying us. All of you, at arms!"

The men began to ready their guns, aiming straight for the boy...

"OH NO!" "FIRE!"

 _BAAAANNNGGG..._

No One's POV

The gunshots echoed, leaving silence in their wake. The four people from earlier gasped, horrified for the young boy.

Was he DEAD?!

...No...

Somehow, Coraline was still alive!

Cringing in the supposed inevitable, Coraline would soon discover she was not in fact dead...

" _My my._ I had a feeling we would see you again, _Caden Arkham_. Though I certainly did not expect so in _these_ circumstances..."

Confused, Coraline looked up, and was shocked to find that man with the strange red eyes!

"...It's you...The man in black from yesterday...!"

"Hm? Oh yes, my apologies. I did not introduce myself yesterday, did I? I am Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Phantomhive Estate."

"...Sebastian Michaelis, eh? I'll be sure to remember that."

Coraline looked to his extended gloved hand, and was astonished to find,

"The bullets!"

 _He...he caught all the bullets single-handed?! But how?!_

"Ah, yes. I suppose I should, _give these back_."

Sebastian turned back to the mercenary men, who appeared to be dumbstruck by his sudden arrival:

"Wh-what the hell?!" "When did this guy show up?!" "And how the bloody hell did he stop the bullets?!"

Sebastian then leaped into the air, and expertly threw all of the bullets at a deadly enough speed to kill all of the men!

Landing smoothly on the ground, Sebastian remarks,

"I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying I can manage something as trivial as this."

...After a calmer moment of silence, the other four people, which Coraline had now determined to be other servants of this manor, broke into applause:

"Alright, Mister Sebastian!"

"That was amazing!"

"He made quick work of those men, yes he did!"

"Ho, ho, ho!"

Coraline looked back to Sebastian, thoughts running in wild amazement at what just transpired:

 _Such speed...such deadly accuracy...He took them all out in just one blow..._

"In-credible..."

Sebastian looked at Coraline, hearing that remark, and smiled at her in amusement and appreciation...

"I say, what's all the commotion about?"

Suddenly, a new voice joined the outside, belonging to none other than the noble boy that Coraline met yesterday!

"Master!"

Coraline was surprised to see him again, but then somewhat expected it:

 _It's him again...Lord, Phantomhive?...I suppose I should've expected this, considering the man in black being here..._

When the young lord came up to join everyone else, he was quite shocked to see Coraline again:

"You?! The boy from yesterday? What are you doing here?"

Just before Coraline could respond, she felt an unknown hand touch her shoulder, belonging to none other than Tanaka, in his full presence:

"Are you quite alright, _young lady_?"

Coraline cringed, for Tanaka had somehow seen through her disguise! Meanwhile, everyone else was confused by Tanaka's question (except perhaps Sebastian). Bard was the first to break out a response:

"What're you talkin' about, Tanaka? He's a boy, ain't 'e?"

Coraline decided that she should come clean about herself, namely her identity:

"(Slight sigh, smile) Yes, sir. Thank you for asking. I'm afraid your colleague speaks the truth."

Gingerly raising herself from the ground, ignoring the pain in her leg, Coraline then removed her cap, took out the ribbon, and brushed her hair out:

"I'm not a boy; I'm a girl. And, my real name is actually Coraline. Coraline Croft."

Que the gasps, eyes widening, eyebrow raising...

"I apologize for misleading you all regarding my identity. However, considering that everyone kept thinking I was a boy based on how I was dressed, I thought it would be safer to play along as such. Then of course, there was a secondary reason for creating an alias, and..."

Coraline looks to the corpses of the mercenary men:

"...now you know that reason. In my defense, I had no idea that this property was occupied. I just, saw an opportunity for escape, and I took it. Regardless, I do apologize for causing a disturbance on your property."

Suddenly, a weird _whooshing_ sound began to resonate, and everyone turned to see, the corpses of the mercenary men, now disappearing through some kind of portal! While the residents of the manor were shocked, Coraline was not surprised in the least...

When the portal vanished, Finny and Mey-Rin responded first respectfully:

"Wh-What happened?!"

"Th-Th-The bodies just vanished, yes they did!?"

"They've been summoned back to their boss, most likely."

"Huh?" Everyone turned back to Coraline, and she continued, neutral expression on her face:

"They have this device on their uniform, that can detect whether or not they're alive or not. If they are killed, the device activates, and their body is transported back to their home base."

Coraline noticed their faces held shock and amazement at what she just said. She sighed and then said,

"Look, I'm not sure if I should even be explaining this to you all. If anything, I should just get out of here before anything else happens. Again, I'm sorry for the disturbance."

With that, Coraline began to slowly, if painfully, start her way out of the gardens...She got no more than a couple steps, when suddenly,

"Gggh!"

(Heartbeat)

(Sway)

All of Coraline's exhaustion, coupled with her injury, _finally_ hits her with full force, and she falls forward, hand on her knee:

 _Oh...crap..._

"Bl-bloody hell..."

Coraline collapses, falling unconscious, and was now at the mercy of the residents of the manor...

Sebastian's POV

I watch as the young girl falls unconscious, likely from exhaustion and the blood loss. Finny was the first to react:

"Oh no!"

He runs up to her, and tries to wake her up, with no success. Baldroy then joins him, checking her pulse:

"...She's still alive, but her pulse is a bit slow. And judgin' from the amount of sweat on 'er forehead, I'd say she's been runnin' for a long while now. Poor girl..."

I turned to the young master, and notice a faint look of worry in his eye, quickly replaced by honest intrigue...

"Well, young master? What do you suggest we do now?

He looks at me, then back to the girl, and finally answers:

"Take her inside. Place her in one of the guest bedrooms, and treat her injury. I will question her personally when she wakes up. That's an order."

I was momentarily surprised with his answer, but quickly recovered with a smirk, and responded with a bow,

" _Yes, my lord._ "

With that, I walked over to the girl, gently picked her up (careful of her injured leg), cradling her in my arms, and began to walk inside behind my master.

As I was walking, I looked down at the girl, and smirked while thinking,

 _Hmmm...I get the feeling that things at the manor will become much more interesting with your sudden arrival..._

 _Coraline Croft..._


	3. Chapter 2: That Mystery Girl, Awake

Come the next morning, Coraline would awake to find herself somewhere she least expected:

"(Groan) Ugh...what's goin' on..?"

She raises her head, and was quite shocked to find that she was in a bedroom:

It was reasonably furnished, with a brown boudoir on her left, a dresser and vanity on her right, along with a door leading to what she guessed was a bathroom, a large window, a beautifully decorated rug, and a four-poster bed with a thick blanket and sheets that she was currently sitting up in.

"How...did I get here?"

Coraline then looks down, and sees that she was now wearing a clean, white nightgown. Tugging at one the sleeves, Coraline muses,

 _Someone must've changed me while I was unconscious...But who, and why?...Why was I brought here?_

(Knock, knock)

Coraline was snapped out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the door:

"Um, come in?"

The door creaks open, revealing Sebastian with a tray of tea:

"Ah, I see you have awoken, my lady."

"Uh, yes."

As Sebastian walked over to her, Coraline couldn't help but ask,

"Pardon my asking but, were you the one who brought me here...Sebastian?"

Sebastian looks to Coraline as he prepared the tea with a smile (which looked a tad fake in Coraline's eyes) and replied,

"Indeed, my lady. I also took the liberty of changing you into the nightgown, as well as dress your wound."

Coraline pulled back the covers, and found her leg to be indeed bandaged. Then, she circled back a bit on Sebastian's response:

"O-oh. You, were the who changed me?"

Coraline's cheeks suddenly grew a slight blush (And can you blame her?). Sebastian notices her reddened cheeks, and slightly chuckled before saying,

"Not to worry, my lady. I wore a blindfold the whole time. As a butler, I know better than to address an unconscious lady when she is...under-dressed."

"(Relieved sigh) Ok, that takes away some of the embarrassment. Thank you for tending to my leg, by the way. You certainly know your way around medical treatment..."

Coraline is then handed a cup of tea, and Sebastian replies:

"Well if I couldn't address the injuries of a hurt guest, then what kind of a butler would I be?"

Coraline answers with a small smile,

"Likely not a very courteous one," and giggles slightly, Sebastian matching with another small chuckle.

Coraline then sips her tea, then looks down at the cup in content, though mentally cautious of her current situation:

"This is really well done tea. Earl Gray, correct?"

"Yes, Jackson's Earl Gray to be precise." Coraline hms, then looks up to Sebastian, and asks,

"So, what happens now exactly? I'm assuming I wasn't brought here purely out of professional courtesy."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, impressed by her intuition, and responds,

"Yes. My young master wishes to ask you some questions as soon as you were awake."

"(Sighs) Fair enough. Guess I should see him now while the thought's on my mind."

Setting the teacup down, Coraline turns herself, body sitting now sideways on the bed, and prepares to try and stand up.

"Are you sure that you are able to stand, my lady?" Coraline laughs slightly, and replied,

"First, you don't need to address me as a Lady; Coraline is just fine. And second, I've walked off worse injuries than this. Besides, I get the feeling that your master isn't a fairly patient person, so the sooner we converse, the better."

"Hmm, alright then, Miss Coraline. If you you insist, then first you will need to change into something other than your nightgown."

Sebastian then went towards the velvet cushion by the vanity, and grabbed a dress that Coraline somehow missed seeing:

It was light blue, with short, puffed sleeves lightly laced at the openings, with more light lace around the top, and a dark blue sash around the middle.  
Simple, but fairly pretty; nevertheless, Coraline felt a bit self-conscious looking at the dress:

 _Does he really expect me to wear that? Not that it's horrible or anything, but I don't like wearing dresses, or skirts in general. Then again, I have to remember that this is the Victorian Era, so girls and women alike are expected to wear dresses...(Sigh) Guess I'll just have to suck it up and put it on..._

"Is everything alright, Miss Coraline? You seem a bit apprehensive to putting on the dress. Is it not to your liking?"

"Oh, no. The dress is fine. It's just, and forgive me if this sounds odd, but I actually don't like wearing dresses at all. I prefer wearing pants and shirts, myself."

This peaked Sebastian's curiousity:

"Really? How strange; this is the first I've heard of a young lady who prefers wearing slacks instead of dresses."

"(Slight smile) Not likely you'll hear of it again. But anyway, I'm _willing_ to put it on; I like that it isn't too fancy. I'm more into the simple, understated style."

Sebastian nodded in understanding,

"Very well. Now then, let us get you ready."

"Oh! Thank you, but that won't be necessary, Sebastian. I can dress myself just fine; been able to do so since I was little."

Que quirked eyebrow...

"Alright. I shall go inform my master that you've awoken and will see him in his study shortly."

"Ok. Thank you. I shouldn't be too long." With that, Sebastian exited the room to give Coraline some privacy.

Coraline carefully stood up from the bed, flinching a bit from her injury:

 _G_ _gh...this is gonna be a pain in the ass for the next while..._

Next, she peeled off her nightgown, discovering her underclothes still on her person:

 _Oh good...my bra is still on...I'll be able to avoid wearing a corset, then..._

She put the nightgown on the bed, folding it neatly, then grabbed the dress and pulled it over her head. Tugging it on her body, the dress seemed to fit almost perfectly on her. Coraline then walked over to the vanity, picked up the brush on the table, and brushed out her long, red locks. Looking at herself in the mirror, she thought,

 _Hmm...this doesn't look too bad on me, I guess. I'm definitely no 'Bell of the Ball', but at least I don't have bedhead anymore...Still, I can't help but wonder: How did Sebastian know that this dress was my size?...There's something strange about that butler..._

(Knock, knock)

"Are you ready, Miss Coraline?"

"Yes, Sebastian!"

The door opened just as Coraline slipped her now white-stocking feet into the dress-matching low-heel shoes, and Sebastian stood attentive with a smile:

"Come. I shall escort you to my young master's study."

"Alright."

Grabbing her bookbag, which was lying at the foot of the bed (miraculously), Coraline made her way over to Sebastian, the heels clicking as she walked...

As they made their way down the corridor, Coraline made note of the decor: A few random pieces of furniture, a statue, a few vases, and some rather exquisite paintings. Sebastian then broke the silence:

"The dress seems to fit you quite nicely, Miss Coraline. Blue really brings out your beautiful, red hair."

Coraline smiled a bit at his compliment:

"Thank you...To be honest, it's been a while since I wore a dress. I'm not exactly sure why, but there's something about dresses and skirts that make me feel...uncomfortable and not me."

"I see..."

A few minutes later, they reached the double-doors leading to the master study:

(Knock, Knock)

"Young master. I have Miss Coraline." A muffled voice answers,

"Good. Bring her inside."

Sebastian opens the doors, and he and Coraline walk in. Coraline took a moment to observe the room:

The walls were a brown-tan, with the right side occupied by a large bookshelf chock-full of books; the floor was a light green; the back held a tall, thin window with tan curtains tied at the sides; in front of the window, was a large, mahogany desk, and a small table and chair on its right.

Standing in front of the bookshelf were the other four servants from yesterday, standing at full attention, but with curiousity shining in their eyes at Coraline's arrival. Meanwhile, occupying the green-pollster chair behind the desk, was the young Lord Phantomhive, whom today was wearing a brown suit with a small black tie at the collar.

 _So, this young boy is the master of this manor; impressive. He's still wearing the eye-patch from a few days ago...must be a recent injury...Or is their another reason for it? Also, I wonder what happened to the previous head, whom likely was his father?_

"Ahem. Miss Croft." Coraline snapped back to the young lord upon her last name being called:

"Oh, sorry. My mind was wondering."

The young lord nodded:

"Have a seat." Coraline obeyed, taking a seat in the chair that Sebastian brought from the small table to the desk.

"How is your leg?"

"Alright, I guess. It's throbbing a bit, but nothing I can't handle. Thank you again for treating it Sebastian," turning to his direction.

"Of course, Miss Croft. Luckily, your leg only sustained a bullet graze. Apparently, whomever tried to shoot you did not have good aim."

Coraline sighed in relief:

"That's good. I wasn't sure if the bullet made contact or not. Anyway, Lord Phantomhive, I assume you have some questions for me regarding my, (slight cough) sudden arrival?"

"Yes. Considering you were disguised as a boy previously, and had, though unintentionally, trespassed on my property with some rather rough-looking men obviously trying to kill you, I believe some answers are in order."

 _(Sigh) I guess my only option is to tell him the truth; I hate lying anyway. Still, explaining to a Victorian noble and company that I'm from an alternate world and time?...This isn't gonna be easy..._

"I suppose that's fair, where would you like me to start?"

Lord Phantomhive's eyes widened a fraction, surprised at her willingness to cooperate. Quickly recovering, he responded,

"First, I would like your full name, where you come from, and your age."

"Alright. But, may I ask for your full title as well?"

It was the servants' turns to widen their eyes a fraction, surprised at Coraline's boldness to ask such a question...

On the other hand, Lord Phantomhive merely smirked in an amused fashion:

"Heh. I suppose it would be fair of me to enclose as such to you. Very well; I am Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive, and Head of the Funtom Company."

"Wow. An Earl, and company head? Impressive."

"Thank you. Now I believe it is your turn?"

"Yes, of course. My name Coraline Croft, I am from the town of Mayberry, just outside of Crystal Cove, in Maine, in the United States of America. I am thirteen years old, born November 13th...2003."

Que the gasps, eyebrow quirks, eyes widening...

"2003? How is that even possible?!"

"(Sigh) I had a feeling this would be your reaction. But I swear I'm telling the truth; I am actually from the twenty-first century, more specifically, 2016...I was forced here by those same men from yesterday thanks to a device that ripped a hole through time and space..."

Ciel turns to Sebastian:

"Sebastian. Is she, telling the truth?"

Sebastian walks up to Coraline, and leans down to her level, searching with intensity for signs of falsehood.  
Coraline stares back with just as much intensity, her stormy blue eyes reflecting nothing but the truth...

Sebastian then smiles, stands up, and replies,

"Yes, my lord. Astonishing though it may be, I see no signs of her telling a lie."

Ciel twitches with shock while the other servants gasped (again).

"I wouldn't dare lie about something like this...Better yet, I can show you further proof that I'm indeed from an alternate world and time."

On that note, Coraline grabs her bookbag, opens it, and began looking for a certain item...

"Aha! Here it is!" Coraline then pulls out,

"My Mp3 Player."

Placing it on the desk, the occupants surrounding (i.e. Coraline, Ciel and Sebastian) saw the following: A square, silver device with a black screen, enclosed in a black case, with the buttons also showing. Plugged in were a pair of blue ear-bud headphones.

Ciel was the first to comment:

"What is this, 'M-p-3 Player'?" Coraline answers,

"Basically, it's an advanced device capable of playing music for the listener, no matter where they are. Furthermore, the listener is capable of choosing what kind of music to put on it, through a process called 'downloading'."

Ciel was a bit confused, but otherwise got the gist of it:

"I see. And what are those?" Coraline saw he was pointing to the headphones:

"Oh! Those are called 'headphones'; they come in many different styles, but this type has become more common in my world. You plug them into the adapter here, and by placing one of the earbuds in your ear, you can listen to the music at any volume you wish."

Coraline gave Ciel an earbud, and showed him how to put it in. Once that was accomplished, Coraline turned her Mp3 Player on, and began scrolling through her playlist, avoiding any songs that may be too, _contemporary_ for this time period...

"Oh. Here's a good one."

Coraline then pressed Play, and suddenly both her ear and Ciel's were filled with the sound of Beethoven's _Für Elise_.

(Note: I do not own that classical piece; that right belongs to whomever currently controls Beethoven's works.)

Ciel is stunned, for to him it's as if the music is coming from nowhere! Coraline notices his shocked look, and giggles slightly:

"Pretty neat, isn't it?"

"Fascinating...and this is all new technology from your world?"

"Mm, technically this is an older model from 2013, but yes; it's a pretty common form of entertainment for those who can afford it. Oh, hang on; let me unplug the headphones so everyone can hear..."

A few seconds later, the study was filled with the piano melody. Everyone was amazed:

"Wow. That's so pretty, yes it is!"

"Blimey!"

"It's like there's a grand piano being played in here right now!"

"Hooohh..."

"Interesting. All of this, coming from a small device..."

Coraline decided that everyone got the idea by now, so about halfway through the song she pressed Stop. One of the servants said,

"Huh? Hey, where'd the music go?"

"Nowhere. I pressed the Stop button, and the song stopped playing. I can also Pause, Go Forward, or Go Backward."

The four servants against the bookshelf awed in amazement. Coraline turned to Ciel:

"Does this give you enough proof that I'm from another time, moreover another dimension?"

Ciel shook himself out of his stupor, and replied,

"Yes. I believe you now."

Coraline smiled gently, and nodded, satisfied that everyone was on the same page now. A moment of silence settled in, only to be broken by none-other than Finny:

"Umm...Miss Croft?" Coraline turned to Finny, and said,

"Please, Coraline is just fine. Your question?"

"Oh, okay. Miss Coraline, if I may ask, why were those men chasing you yesterday?"

Coraline's eyes hardened a little at his question:

"Ah, yes. I wondered when _that question_ would pop up." She turned back to Ciel, her eyes not losing that hardness:

"Let's just say that they're a part of an organization that's been after me for a few years now. One man, in particular, who's a commanding officer of that organization, is very interested in my capture. _Not that I'm planning on surrendering anytime soon._ "

Ciel was quite surprised by Coraline's serious tone, maybe even a bit impressed. Oddly, it reminded him of his own serious demeanor...

"Interesting. And what is the name of this organization, and why do they seek to capture you?"

Coraline hesitated a bit, but complied with answering:

"They call themselves Trinity. And as for why they're after me, well...that's where it gets a bit complicated..."

Sebastian asks,

"Complicated, you say?"

"Yes. You see, originally, they were after my father. He was an archaeologist, who specialized in mythology and 'the unexplained'. He, knew things that people wouldn't normally research into. Most folks who have met him, would describe him as a man whom could _see the extraordinary among the ordinary_...pretty much the story of my entire family...Anyway, Trinity became interested in my father's work...and by interested, I mean they saw him as a threat to their missions. What those missions are, I'm not a hundred percent sure. When my father died, I was the only one left. I quickly figured out that his work was no longer safe, and that it was up to me to protect that work. In turn, this would make me Trinity's new target. I was forced to leave my original home in Majora, a village off the coast of Ireland, and go on the run. And I've been eluding Trinity since...It's been about three years now, actually..."

Another silence filled the air, blanketed by a fierce intensity. This time, it was Bard who broke it:

"Wow. So you would've been only ten when you got ou' o' Ireland and traveled to Maine. And to do that all by yourself at that age...that's really brave of you."

"Thank you. I won't sugar-coat it: The journey was hard...and there were moments, where I questioned whether I would be alive the next day. Then again, I've never needed life to be easy, I just need it to be possible."

Sebastian was the next to speak:

"Interesting choice of words. Most would want life to be easy, yet you choose to take it as it is: Difficult, yet not impossible to navigate."

"Exactly."

"Miss Coraline, you said that the reasons that this organization, Trinity, was after you were complex. Yet, your explanation seems reasonable to follow. Unless of course, there's a _certain detail_ you're leaving out," ending with an obvious knowing smirk.

This response causes Ciel to raise an eyebrow. Coraline, on the other hand, merely laughs lightly:

"That's funny. I could ask you a _similar question_ , Sebastian."

Sebastian's smirk grows a fraction:

"Oh?"

"Yes. Your character up until now suggests a mystery about your life that is otherwise untold. The same, if similar, can be said about you, Lord Phantomhive. You carry an air that you usually see among an adult, whom works within serious matters. I won't ask you why, since you probably won't tell me, which is fine. Everyone is entitled to their own secrets...However, for the sake of the current situation, I will explain that _certain detail_."

Ciel nods, urging her to continue, while everyone waited to listen...

"As Sebastian correctly noted, there is a secondary reason to why Trinity seeks my capture. It has to do with a, _special ability_ I've had since I was born. It's actually an ability that the Crofts have had for many generations."

Ciel hums with interest, and says,

"I see. And what is this, _special ability_?" Taking a breath, Coraline responds,

"...I'm an Aura Reader. I have the ability to see an individual's Aura, or 'Energy of the Soul'..."

Ciel quirks an eyebrow with interest, mixed with obvious speculation. Noticing that, Coraline suddenly raises herself from her chair, takes a breath, and focuses her own energy...

A few seconds later, her eyes were glowing a bright ice blue!

Ciel gasps, while Sebastian eyes widen a bit. Coraline turns to the other four servants, causing them to,

"Ah!"

"Waugh!"

"Bloody Hell!"

"Hoh?"

"Please, relax. This is totally harmless. My own Aura is just being concentrated into my eyes, giving me a 'second sight', if you will. This allows me to see into someone else's Aura, and their individual make-up."

With that, Coraline concentrated her energy again, and her eyes returned to their normal state, causing to the servants to awe in astonishment (and relief).

"See? Now my eyes are normal again." She turned to Ciel and Sebastian, whom also visibly relaxed upon seeing her eyes no longer glowing.

"My my. You're certainly full of surprises, aren't you, Miss Coraline?"

"Heh-heh. What can I say? I'm unique as they come. Anyway, not only does this ability grant the power of seeing another's Aura, but it also acts as my sixth sense to danger. I can, even sense the supernatural, hence why the Crofts, including my father, have been known to _see the extraordinary among the ordinary_..."

Ciel breaks out of yet another stupor, and grows a smirk on his face:

"Heh. Now I see why this Trinity would want you. I imagine that they wish to use your ability for their own nefarious purposes?"

"That's what I'm guessing. But as I said earlier, I have no intent on surrendering my father's knowledge, nor my ability, to Trinity. I'll die before that happens!"

"...You seem quite determined."

"Thank you. As long as I can continue to move forward, I will."

Another silence...broken by Coraline:

"(Cough) Well, I hope that's enough of an explanation for you. I should probably, take my leave and not cause any further disruption to the harmony of your manor. It was really an honour to meet you and your servants, Lord Phantomhive..."

With that, Coraline made a move to walk away from the desk, out of the study, and ultimately, out of the manor...

But barely made it away from the desk, when a gloved hand prevented her from moving another step:

"Now now, Miss Coraline. Surely you don't want to leave so soon? Besides, your leg is still injured, and you'll run the risk of re-opening the graze if you try any long-distance travel."

"Sebastian is right." Coraline turns from Sebastian to Ciel, whom still occupied a smirk on his face, his eye holding intrigue:

"You'll only hurt yourself if you try to head out on your way. And besides that," he laces his fingers together:

"I'm quite fascinated by your story, Miss Croft. I can tell now that you're not lying, and based on the events of yesterday and today, I can see that you are quite a unique young lady."

"And where exactly are you going with this, Lord Phantomhive?"

"Simple: I am prepared to invite you to stay here as my guest in the manor, if you'll except that is. You seem like someone whom may add more... _intrigue_ to this place."

 _Hmm...should I accept? It doesn't seem like he wants to cause me harm. Then again, 'looks can be deceiving'...Still, I can't help but be curious of Lord Phantomhive, as well as the staff...Something about this place holds a dark, yet captivating history...and I think I want to stick around long enough to find out!_

Coraline walks up to Ciel, and extends a hand to him with her own small smirk:

"I accept your offer, _Lord Phantomhive._ "

"Excellent."

They both shake, each content in their own way with the deal.

Time Skip

We shift to night time, with Coraline back in the room she awoke in, now her guestroom. Dressed in the same nightgown from earlier, Coraline lies down under the bed covers, waiting for sleep to take over:

 _Wow...I certainly didn't expect this. I wonder why he accepted me as his guest?...Just what exactly is it about me he finds so, 'fascinating' (besides the obvious...)?  
_

 _...I guess I'll just have to roll with it and see what happens..._

And with that final thought, Coraline fell into a deep sleep, in a world that was only just beginning to unfold for her...

Meanwhile, with Ciel and Sebastian...

"Young Master. I'm a bit curious by your actions earlier today...Why _did_ you accept Miss Coraline as a guest?"

Ciel looks up from his buttoned shirt gown, and stares at Sebastian with seriousness laced in his eyes (his eye-patch previously removed):

"I have my reasons for allowing her stay, Sebastian; you know what they are. Besides, you can't fool me; you're just as interested in her as I am."

Sebastian chuckles a bit:

"You have become quite observant in our time together, my lord. Yes, I admit, there is something about the girl that sparks a curiousity within me. Particularly... _her Soul._ "

"'Her Soul', you say?"

"Yes. Human though it may be, it radiates a slightly stronger energy than the average Human Soul. Likely relating to her being an Aura Reader..."

"Hmm..."

Sebastian gets up, and begins to walk out of Ciel's bedroom, bidding him goodnight before closing the door...

As Ciel begins to fall into slumber, his last thoughts were,

 _Coraline Croft...an Aura Reader, eh? Heh...Things in the manor should become much more interesting from here on..._


	4. Chapter 3: His Butler, Able

Hello, my fellow readers and writers! So, here's where the actual Kuroshitsuji story begins; as I already said in the Special Notes, my intent is to combine both the anime and manga to the best of my capability.

One twist on this chapter: Both Damiano and Chlaus will be appearing! And no, Chlaus will **not** be sharing Damiano's fate like in the anime; he'll be spared (spoiler alert).

Anyway, that's all, enjoy the chapter...Curtain Up!

* * *

Unknown Time and Plane...

The young Ciel Phantomhive is found seemingly floating in midair, a red cloth being the only thing covering his body.  
He is surrounded by a misty space, with white-gray feathers on the ground, and some falling from the air...

Suddenly, a deep, silky voice cuts through the silence:

"Think carefully...Should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach."

Ciel responds in a stern but slightly hoarse voice:

"Do you think, one who was among those faithful, would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?"

The voice chuckles ominously:

"I shall ask but once more: Do you wish to form a contract with me?"

"I do! Now stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!"

With that, the feathers were blown upwards by a spectral wind, and their colour, once a peaceful white, gradually shifts to an otherwise morbid black.

Somewhere within the shadows of the feathers, a mysterious figure grins...

Morning, Phantomhive Manor...

We now turn to the Phantomhive Manor, cloaked by the haze of the morning...

In the young earl's bedroom, his day begins with the following voice:

"Master. It is time for you to wake up."

The sound of curtains being drawn stirs the young earl awake, slightly groaning as he turns to the source of the voice: His butler, Sebastian Michaelis.  
Sebastian then pours the early morning tea:

"For breakfast today, we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones, or pain de campagne. Which dish would you care for this morning?"

Ciel answers with a yawn,

"A scone."

Sebastian then moves to the other side of the bed, facing the young earl to help him get dressed:

"Today, you have a meeting with Mr. Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire. And this afternoon, Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit."

"Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?"

"Yes. I'm told that he will be bringing along your Uncle Chlaus. Apparently, they are old colleagues, and Mr. Chlaus saw this as an opportunity to see you about a certain _game_ he progressed for you."

"Ah yes, I had wondered when he was going to get back to me on _that_ matter."

"We will of course, offer them both all of the hospitality the estate can provide."

Ciel picks up his his tea cup, and lightly takes in the tea's aroma:

"I know this smell. Is this tea Earl Gray?"

"Yes. From Jacksons of Piccadilly." Sebastian then rises, and slightly bows while saying,

"I shall wait for you at the dining table, Master. Also, I sent Mey-Rin to wake Miss Coraline, so she should be there before long."

Just before he could make it out the door, however...

(Whizzzz)

A dart is thrown straight at the back of Sebastian's head!

...Of course, Sebastian, being who he is, catches it with ease...

"Well thrown, my lord. Even so..." He turns to Ciel with a smile:

"...let's save the games for later."

Loosing a stare that would suggest defiance, Ciel recovers with an almost bored expression, eye closed (his other under the eye-patch):

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Sebastian."

As Sebastian leaves the room, Ciel's last words on the hidden subject are,

"My butler is an able man."

Meanwhile, a few hours earlier, in another room of the estate...

 _...Fire...smoke..._

 _...Gunshot...(thud)...Father!..._

 _...Running...must, escape..._

 _...Gunshot...pain...falling...falling..._

 _...Father, help me...help..._

(Jolt)

"(Gasp, pant, pant...)"

Coraline arouses from her slumber, with an agitated look on her face. Sitting up, she grasps where her heart is, gradually urging her body to calm down...

"...That dream...(Sigh) It's been a while since I last had it..."

Of course, Coraline knew that it was more than just a dream...but a recollection of what she lost, and almost lost, years ago...

Shaking away that thought, Coraline got up, mindful of the pressure on her injured leg, and walked over to the window. The outside held the back gardens, still cloaked in semi-darkness, as the sky was barely beginning to fill with the morning sunrise...

"Hmm...still fairly dark out...but I don't think I'm going back to sleep anytime soon...Well, may as well get dressed."

With that, Coraline turned back to the bed, grabbed her bookbag, and began pulling out some clothes to wear:

"I can't believe my twenty-first century clothes are actually with me..."

Yes, as it turned out, while Coraline may have entered this world with different clothing, her original ones somehow ended up in her bag!

After a few minutes, Coraline was fully dressed: Blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a red and blue-checkered flannel un-buttoned shirt, and her black combat boots. She walked over to the vanity, once again picking up the brush to tidy up her hair. Looking in the mirror, Coraline couldn't help but grin at her reflection:

 _Ah, now this is more the Coraline Croft I know..._

Finished, she walked back over to the window, undid the latch, pushed it open, and climbed up onto the ledge to sit sideways looking outward:

 _I doubt anyone will be awake right now...I'll just sit here and take in the scenery for a while..._

A few hours later...

(Knock, knock)

"Come in!"

The door creaked open, revealing Mey-Rin, walking with a slight stumble that Coraline mused to be a sign of clumsiness. Imagine her surprise when she discovers Coraline was already awake:

"Oh, Miss Coraline! Good morning! I see you're already awake and dressed..."

"Ah, yes. I probably should've mentioned that I'm an early riser. (Slight chuckle) Once I'm up, I stay up."

"Oh. I understand, yes I do." Coraline got down from the windowsill, closed the window, and walked over to Mey-Rin:

"I assume you were sent to bring me to the dining hall?"

"Correct. If you're ready, follow me please." On that note, Coraline followed Mey-Rin out of her guestroom, and down the hallway...

As they were walking, Mey-Rin looked to Coraline, and asked a bit hesitantly,

"Um, Miss Coraline, if I my ask: What exactly are you wearing?"

Coraline expected this question, and answered accordingly:

"Well, as strange as this is going to sound (among everything else related to my arrival), while I did enter this world wearing those other clothes, it turns out my original outfit somehow got into my bookbag. What I'm wearing now is actually pretty common for girls in my world."

"Really?"

"Yep. And I imagine the fashions in this world may change similarly in the next century or so..."

On that last sentence, Coraline and Mey-Rin made it to the dining hall, where the other servants (minus Sebastian), and Ciel, were waiting...

"Young Master. I have brought Miss Coraline, yes I did."

Ciel looked up from his breakfast to look in their direction, and raised an eyebrow at Coraline.

 _Must be because of my outfit..._

"Have a seat, Miss Croft..."

"Thank you, and please, call me Coraline. Miss Croft just sounds too formal for me..."

Coraline sat in the chair next to Ciel, where breakfast was set up for her as well.

"Hmph. Very well, _Coraline_. Then you may address me as Ciel." It was Coraline's turn to raise an eyebrow, but gently smiled nonetheless:

"Alright, _Ciel_..."

"By the way, what is that, 'outfit', you are wearing?"

"Oh, this? (Slight laugh) Well, turns out my twenty-first century clothing managed to somehow end up in my bookbag through my 'unintentional dimension travel'. Although I'm not exactly sure how..."

"So, those clothes are common in your world?"

"You got it. I realize they must look a bit odd on me, considering this time period, but I just feel more comfortable in them."

"Ah. Understandable..."

Ciel and Coraline then began eating, with Coraline subconsciously glancing at Ciel's movements, as she was unaware of how to fully navigate the utensils properly. If Ciel had noticed, he didn't comment on it...

Suddenly,

(Whizzzz)

For the second time this morning, Ciel threw a dart, this time successfully hitting the back of Finny's head!

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! What was that for, Master? What did I do?"

"Hm, nothing. I don't need to justify my actions." Finny's jaw dropped, while Coraline muttered appalled,

"Ok, I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see that..."

Suddenly, the doors at the end of the dining hall burst open, revealing none other than Sebastian.

 _Oh,_ that's _where Sebastian was,_ thought Coraline.

"There you are. Have you finished weeding the garden, Finny?"

"Huh?"

"Mey-Rin, have you washed all of the bedding?"

"Umm, well..."

"Baldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner?"

"Tch..."

"Tanaka...well, I suppose you're alright as you are."

"Ho, ho, ho..."

"Now, all of you, we have no time for thumb-twiddling this morning. (Thunder crack) So Get To Work!"

Wouldn't take more than three seconds before those three scrambled off to their respected duties:

"Y-y-y-yes, Sir!" And they were gone, with Sebastian remarking,

"Simply hopeless." Coraline turned to Sebastian and replied,

"I think 'carefree' would better describe them," while Ciel just bit into one of his scones.

Time Skip

After breakfast, Ciel, with Coraline following behind, were both heading up the front stairs to his study. Coraline marveled at the architecture:

 _Wow, the front entrance room is so grand..._

As they made it to the main step before the fork in the stairs, Ciel stopped briefly, turning his gaze to the large painting above him: A portrait of a man, a woman, and a dog. His eye held a rather distant look, quickly evaporating before it arrived...

"Hmph..." With that, Ciel continued on his way...

Meanwhile, Coraline stayed at a similar spot for a bit longer, looking at the portrait with a more thoughtful gaze:

 _Wow, this painting is so beautiful...Hmm...that man...could he, be the previous head of this manor? His appearance almost looks like an older version of Ciel...except the eyes. The woman, though...her eyes almost mirror Ciel's perfectly, minus the overall gaze...Hang on: his appearance, her eyes...Could these two, be Ciel's parents...?_

"Ahem. Coraline?"

Coraline's thoughts were interrupted by Ciel, who had a slightly annoyed and stern expression on his face.

"Oh, sorry. Coming!" Coraline hurried to Ciel, and they continued on their way...

Meanwhile, in the Servant's Area...

We catch up now with Sebastian whom was busy at work:

 _The silver is polished to a spotless shine. The tablecloth is crisp, clean and wrinkle-free. There is not a single bruised blossom among Master's white roses. And finally, the highest quality ingredients have been gathered to prepare a first-rate dinner..._

"The table is perfection. This will be an elegant Phantomhive welcome."

(...Ring, ring)

Suddenly, a servant bell with the label Study begins ringing...

"(Sigh) Still so much to do and he calls me now?"

Sebastian began making his way to the study, wondering what his master could possibly want...

Unbeknownst to him, three pairs of eyes were watching him the whole time, eyes now gleaming with prospect:

"Seeing as Sebastian's all fired up, there's no doubt about it: A guest is comin'. Alright, then this is our chance. Sebastian looks down on us all the time. But today we'll be so perfect he won't even know what 'it 'im. 'Ah!' Yeah, that's what he's gonna say!"

"Ah!"

"That's for him to say, not you." Mey-Rin replies,

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Finny then chimes with a determined smile,

"Right, we hafta stop relying on Sebastian for everything!" Bard finalizes,

"It's settled then, we got a plan of attack!"

"Let's get to it!" "Ho, ho, ho."

Back to Ciel & Coraline, joined now by Sebastian

"You called, young master?"

"I'm a bit hungry. I'd like something sweet to eat."

Coraline observed their conversation from the chair by the little table, looking up from a book taken from the large bookcase (After asking Ciel if she could, of course.).

"You shouldn't eat now, Master. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guests this evening."

"I don't care about that. Make me a parfait."

"I'm sorry, sir."

Ciel reluctantly concedes, getting out of his seat and turning to the window while saying,

"Tch, fine then. About the portrait in the hallway..."

"Yes?"

"...take it down."

This causes Sebastian's eyes to widen, as do Coraline's:

 _Take it down? But why?_

As he caresses his hand, that Coraline noticed to have a distinctive blue-jeweled ring, Ciel states with a stern voice,

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent, and I am head of the house now."

An eerie and intense silence fills the air...Sebastian then curves his mouth into a knowing smirk, and bows:

"Consider it done, my lord."

Back to the Servant's Area...

"Now: How exactly, did **this** happen?"

Sebastian is addressing Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard, fake smile on his face, for unfortunately their 'Plan of Attack', did not go as well as they hoped...

"I thought things would go faster if I used extra-strength weed-killer on the garden."

(Translation: The lawn got weeded too!)

"I was trying to reach the tea set we use for guests, but I tripped and the cabinet fell!"

(Translation: She slammed into the china cabinet!)

"There was a lot o' meat to be cooked for dinner, and it was gonna take a long time, so uh, I used me flamethrower."

(Translation...Well, I think this one speaks for itself...)

Sebastian gazed down over them with a rather disapproving glare, causing Mey-Rin and Finny to apologetically break out,

"Oh~ we're so sorry! We didn't mean to!"

As they all began apologizing over and over in a panic, Sebastian relayed the situation in his head:

 _Our guests will be arriving just after six. At most, we have two hours left. Not enough time to replace the tea set or find premium meats...What should I do?_

"Calm down, all of you. Perhaps you should take a page out of Tanaka's book, and start behaving like-"

Suddenly, Sebastian breaks off, and looks at Tanaka, more specifically, his tea cup...

"Hoh?" _That's it!_

(Clap)

"Silence, everyone. Listen closely to my instructions and carry them out immediately to the letter, understand? We must be quick about this."

Walking over to Tanaka, Sebastian grabs his tea cup, uttering the words,

"We might save this night yet."

Time Skip

We transition to the front of the manor, where a rather advanced model of a 1878 _La Mancelle_ pulled up to the drive.

(Note: This is a real steam-powered vehicle from this time period; do not own this information from Wikipedia.)

Climbing out, were the expected guests: Damiano, head of the Poseidon Company, and his colleague, Ciel's Uncle Chlaus. Both men were dressed similarly, in well-tailored suits with a large tie and scarf at the top, black shoes, and gloves. However, while Damiano wore a top hat, Chlaus wore a fedora. Also, Chlaus's hair was tied back into a short ponytail, while Damiano's was in a shorter, freely-neat style. Both of them had the same beard style.

Damiano was the first to speak:

"Oh. How impressive!" Chlaus follows in his own response:

"Ah, _sì_. It's been a while since I last came here, but I certainly do not remember this!"

And what exactly are they talking about? Well, at some point before their arrival, the lawn that was previously ruined, was turned into a beautiful Japanese-style Stone Garden!

"Hello, welcome sirs."

They turned to see four servants sending their polite greetings. Sebastian then came up, saying,

"This is called a Stone Garden. It is a traditional feature in Japan."

Impressed by the effort, Damiano broke out enthusiastically,

"¡Ah, _prodigioso_! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden!" Sebastian continues:

"We thought it appropriate to serve dinner al fresco this evening. Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready."

With that, Damiano was following Tanaka inside, remarking with a laugh,

"Hahaha, I should've expected this from a Phantomhive. I cannot wait to see what else is in store!"

Meanwhile, Chlaus made his way over to Ciel, whom was sitting on the front steps reading a book on Economics. Ciel looks up upon Chlaus' approach:

"You made it, Chlaus." Chlaus hugs Ciel, greeting him:

"¡ _Buona sera_ , Ciel! Have you been well? Have you grown a bit taller?" They make their way inside:

"I regret to say I have not."

"I do beg your pardon! I'm glad you're doing fine."

"You seem to be doing well yourself."

"Ah, Ciel. Is this your Uncle?"

They both look up, and see Coraline, whom before the arrival, had gone and changed into that same blue dress and shoes from yesterday.

"Oh? Ciel, who is this?"

"Ah, yes. Chlaus, I would like you to meet Lady Coraline Croft. She is staying here as a guest in my manor due to, 'extenuating circumstances'..."

Coraline walks down to them both:

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," ending with a small curtsy.

"Likewise, my lady." Chlaus extends a hand to Coraline's, and lightly kissed her knuckles.

"Shall we head up to the Drawing Room and join Damiano?"

"Yes." "Of course."

With that, the three began progressing up the stairs...

Meanwhile, Back Outside

Bard sighs with relief while wiping some of the nervous sweat off his forehead:

"Phew, we actually did it." Finny happily chimes,

"Who would've thought a dozen boxes of gravel could turn into an amazing garden?"

Sebastian turns to them with a smile:

"Naturally, we were able to handle this. We serve the Phantomhive manor after all. There's still work to be done. Let's take care of it while the master is talking business with his guests. Look sharp now."

"Right!"

Moving to the Drawing Room

Sitting at opposite ends of a small table, occupied by a board game of sorts, were Ciel and Damiano. Coraline and Chlaus were sitting sideways to them, on a small couch, listening to their conversation, and watching them play the game:

"The progress we've been making with the East India Factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top-notch staff."

"'Bewitched by the Eyes of the Dead'. What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn."

"Right now is the perfect time. We should be expanding the company and building a strong labor force, it would-"

"Go on. It's your turn."

Slightly taken aback, Damiano nevertheless complies:

"Oh, yes. I just spin this then." He spins the top-shaped die:

(Roll)

"Okay there, five spaces. Now, what I wanted to ask you: Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion? I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord, and I would consider it an honour to help expand the Funtom Company..."

"'Lose a leg in the Enchanted Forest'. And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?"

Coraline was becoming aware of Ciel's behaviour, noticing that he was almost deliberately ignoring the business part of the conversation:

 _Not that I can honestly blame him; I mean, asking to contribute_ 12,000 pounds? _That sounds a bit suspicious to me...Something tells me Mr. Damiano is thinking about something other than just 'simple business'..._

"Oh, I see." Once again, he spins the die:

(Roll)

"Right, I move six."

"You don't, that's three."

"What? But..."

"You lost a leg, if you recall. Now you only move half the number of spaces."

"Oh my, hahahaha. This is a gruesome-a board game, isn't it? Is there-a no way for me to restore my leg, then?"

Ciel suddenly grows a serious and morbid look in his eye...

" _I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again._ "

Snatching Damiano's character piece out of his hand, Ciel adds,

"'Your body is burned by raging flames'."

Coraline hmms quietly, taking in Ciel's words with a serious stare, which Chlaus notices. He asks quietly,

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Oh. Yes, I'm fine, sir."

But inside her mind: _Once it's truly lost, eh?..._

Time Skip, Kitchen

Sebastian enters the kitchen to check on preparations for dinner being done by Bard currently:

"How is it going?"

"I'm doin' it like you said to. Is this really what you want?"

"Yes, that looks excellent."

"Sebaaasstiaaan! Found 'eeeeemmmm!"

Suddenly, Mey-Rin comes down the hallway, moving fast with some boxes stacked in her hands.  
But before she could reach Sebastian, she trips on an undone bootlace:

"Aaahhh!"

As she flies in the air, boxes and all, Sebastian jumps into action, catching every box in his left hand (one on his foot), and catching Mey-Rin in his right arm...

"Oh, honestly. How many times have I told you not to run inside the manor, Mey-Rin?"

Mey-Rin's face turns a rosy red, and she backs up quickly, answering in a squeaky tone,

"Ah, I'm so sorry, sir! My glasses cracked and I can't see a thing!"

Sebastian then moves the box on his foot to the rest of the stack, and says,

"But, the star of the show is safe." He turns to address everyone with a grin:

"Splendid work, everyone. And now I believe you can leave the rest to me and relax for a bit. But I need you to do well, very well, during dinner tonight."

Bard and Finny whisper respectively,

"...He said it twice."

"Ooh, that's serious."

Back to the Drawing Room

(Knock, knock)

Everyone turns their attention to the door, which opens revealing a smiling Sebastian:

"Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served." Damiano speaks next:

"Oh, dining out in that exquisite stone garden? Shall we go, my lord?"

"Very well, we'll finish the game later."

"Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'm-a gonna lose." Ciel merely smirks softly:

"I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through." Chlaus chuckles a bit, commenting,

"No, little nephew, you certainly know how to progress all the way..."

Damiano, on the other hand, doesn't find it as amusing, and bitterly scoffs under his breath,

"How childish."

Unfortunately, he wasn't as quiet as he thought, because Ciel turned to him mid-stride, glaring at him. Coraline also glared at him, and even Chlaus says in a disapproving tone,

"Really, Damiano..."

Damiano quickly tries to recover, smiling nervously while saying,

"Oh I, I mean that sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me!"

Sebastian's eyes narrow at his fruitless effort to cover his previous statement, and Coraline couldn't blame him:

 _Hmm, true though his words may be, he still stirred the hornet's nest with that last remark...I wonder how his luck's gonna hold out now..._

Small Time Skip

We now join everyone as they gather in the stone garden...

"To start, I have tea prepared for our guests and master. Right this way, if you please."

Damiano sits at one end of the table, with Ciel settling at the other; Chlaus sits on the right side, and Coraline takes a seat on the left.  
Chlaus marvels at the beauty of the garden:

"The irises are very beautiful. Bare trees and flowers...this must be what's called 'Wabisabi'." Coraline comments to Chlaus,

"Yes, I agree with you, sir. The beauty is rather inspiring." Chlaus smiles at Coraline's comment, and Sebastian then begins pouring the tea:

"Excuse me." Chlaus opens his mouth to speak again:

"Even the tea is Japanese. I see you're particular about the details." Damiano jumps in with,

"Ah, _sì_. I think we can look forward to dinner as well, my friend," and they both lightly laugh.

"I deeply appreciate your kind words, gentlemen."

Ciel then grins at his uncle:

"By the way, Chlaus...what I asked for?" Chlaus answers,

"Ah...I brought it, as promised." Reaching into his coat, he produces some sort of board game.

 _How peculiar; I don't think I've ever seen that game before,_ Coraline thought.

"Here is the _game_ you wanted...It isn't widely available in Italy, so it was quite troublesome to procure it..."

"Hmph, trouble, hm? So you kept stressing since our last telephone conversation."

"Of course. The prince gives his servant a fitting 'reward' for his efforts, after all!"

Ciel then leans back his chair lazily, replying in a bored tone,

"I do hope this game is worth the 'reward' though. The one I _finished playing_ the other day had such a tiresome ending."

Chlaus scoffs a bit with a smile:

"Really now! Games are easily completed by the hands of children like you, Ciel. Soon, you'll be asking for another one."

" _ **Of course. Children are greedy when it comes to games...**_ "

The grin and tone in Ciel's voice sent chills down Coraline's spine, and wondering about the hidden meaning in what Ciel just said...Chlaus continues:

"And so, at the tender age of twelve you've made Phantomhive the number one toy maker in the country. I fear for your future..."

"Pardon the interruption, sirs." Sebastian comes back, tonight's meal on hand:

"Dinner is served. On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced beef donburi courtesy of our chef Baldroy." (Literally; he just sliced the beef and put it on the rice!)

Everyone at the table was a bit surprised: _Don?_

Damiano was the one to comment:

"A, pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?"

Sebastian of course, was well-prepared for any possible comments:

"Yes, but surely you've heard of it? This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work...that, sir, is the Wonder of Donburi!"

"Oh, donburi!"

"This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all of your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's well-appreciated; you as well, Mr. Chlaus."

In the garden reeds, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka are in awe at Sebastian's performance:

"Now that's our Sebastian for you!"

"He saved the day."

"Ho, ho, ho."

Damiano is in praise as well:

"Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" Chlaus is just as jolly:

"Hahaha! Ciel, this is great! You always surprise me! A lot of fellows in this business lack a sense of humour. But I think we'll continue to get on just fine from here."

"I'm honoured to hear that."

Chlaus goes on further, complimenting Sebastian:

"I didn't know the Japanese Donburi had such a rich history. You really are quite the intellectual."

"Most kind of you, sir." (Unbeknownst to everyone, the library was currently littered with books on Japanese Food Culture...)

"The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavour of soy sauce. Mey-Rin."

(...Slight whimper...)

"Now, Mey-Rin."

"Y-yes, sir." Sebastian then whispers in Mey-Rin's ear,

"Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine," to which Mey-Rin nervously replies,

"O-of course, yes sir!"

Back in the reeds, Bard says,

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Is it just me, or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?"

From his perspective, Bard would be correct in his question, for Mey-Rin was shaking and slightly spinning as she carried the wine:

 _S-S-Sebastian is watching me. I can't take it. Don't look at me that way!_

...Next thing you know, Bard and Finny are yelling:

"Ahh!"

Reason? Mey-Rin's pouring aim was, a little off...

Finny frantically whispers,

"Mey-Rin, stop it! Can't you see you're spilling the wine?!"

Fortunately, Damiano and Chlaus are too busy looking at the garden; unfortunately, the spilling wine, was heading straight for the end where Damiano was!

In the time it took for Bard and Finny to panic, and for Ciel's and Coraline's eyes to widen, Sebastian had skillfully grabbed the tablecloth,  
 _and_ _pulled it off without causing a disturbance...!_

A few seconds later, Damiano and Chlaus turned back to the table, only to become equally shocked at seeing the cloth gone:

"Oh?! Where did the tablecloth-a go?"

Ciel merely smirks and answers,

"A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it."

Sebastian bows while adding,

"Please accept my apologies, sirs. Do continue to enjoy the meal at your leisure."

Finny and Bard are in higher awe:

"You're wonderful, simply wonderful, Mr. Sebastian!"

"Yay! Yay! The hero returns!"

Damiano chimes in his own praise:

"Oh, oh my, ha ha ha! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me." Chlaus adds,

"Indeed, what an able butler you've acquired, nephew."

"Heh. Pay him no mind. He merely acts as befits one of my servants."

"My master is quite correct about that, naturally. You see, _I am simply one_ _hell of a butler._ "

Ciel momentarily glares a bit at Sebastian, then just humphs, and returns to his meal. Coraline, meanwhile, watched the events unfold in awe and intrigue:

 _Wow...that was really something; Sebastian is so quick, and Ciel is able to play it all off like 'another day in the office'...  
There's definitely a mystery to those two... and I can only wonder what it may be..._

Time Skip

After dinner, the young earl and guests returned to the Drawing Room, taking their earlier respected seats:

"That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lord. Now then, about the contract..."

"Before we discuss that, we must finish the game."

"Ah, yes of course. I do have a pressing-a appointment, perhaps another ti-"

"Children can be very demanding about their games. Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset?"

Ciel ends with a small smirk on his features, with Damiano responding,

"No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?"

As Damiano reached the door to exit the Drawing Room, Sebastian comes in with a trolley of tea:

"I've brought some tea for our guests and my lord." Damiano answers in a rather dismal tone,

"I'll be right back," and continues his way to the telephone...

As Ciel raises his cup of tea, his faces scrunches up a bit at the aroma, causing him to ask with a glare,

"What is this? It smells terribly weak."

Coraline takes a sip, then says,

"Hm, the taste isn't too strong either."

Sebastian explains:

"Out of consideration of our guests, I brought some Italian tea."

"Italian?"

"Italians drink more coffee than tea, sir. So finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult." Chlaus nods before saying with a tired smile,

"Yes, I admit, high-quality tea isn't an easy find in my home country." Sebastian then asks,

"Is this particular selection not to your liking, master?" Ciel glares into his tea:

"No, it is not. I don't like it at all."

A strange silence fills the air momentarily, before Sebastian replies,

"I'll see to the dessert preparations."

"Good. We must show him every available hospitality." Ciel then looks to Sebastian with a mysterious smile:

"The Phantomhive family is known for its courtesy." Sebastian returns with an equally mysterious smile:

"Yes, my young lord."

As he raises his head, that's when Coraline saw it: Sebastian's eyes, previously red, were now glowing a cat-shaped fushia!

 _What in the...his eyes...they're, glowing! But, how?! Unless...could, Sebastian be..._

Sebastian feels a stare, and turns to Coraline, noticing her stare: Fascinated, yet suspicious...He smirks knowingly at her, as if he could hear the gears beginning to spin in Coraline's mind:

 _...My my, Miss Coraline...what could have you staring at me so?..._

Meanwhile, in the Telephone Room

Damiano was conversing with an unknown correspondent over the telephone:

"Im-a tired of-a babysitting this-a child earl. Yes, I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now. The employees? Tch, who cares about them?"

Damiano suddenly turns, feeling a stare:

"Ah!" Seeing nothing, he goes back to the receiver:

"Never mind. The rest of the formalities are for you to deal with. No, it'll be easy. Please, he's only a child."

If he only looked further down the hall, he would've noticed the source of that 'imaginary stare'...

Small Time Skip

Night has fallen in the Phantomhive manor, and Damiano begins making his way up the stairs to the main hallway.  
As he passes the grand portrait, a ghostly entity's face shows up in the face of the man! Spooked, Damiano gasps and rubs his eyes:

"Ah...! Impossible...I'm-a seeing things."

He continues on his way, when an ominous, yet oddly familiar voice echoes:

" _Bewitched by the Eyes of The Dead._ "

Damiano stops again, but shakes his head in disbelief:

"Ah...no, that's ridiculous."

He comes back to the main hallway, and begins to try and find the Drawing Room, with no success:

"Huh. Not here either. Or here...This manor is like a giant maze. I can't even find the Drawing Room."

Passing another painting, the familiar voice echoes again:

" _Bewitched by the Eyes of The Dead._ "

"Ah...eh, ahh!"

Suddenly, creaking footsteps begin to come down towards Damiano, the same spectral face being the source, this time sporting its own body!

Damiano immediately turns around, running in fright uttering,

"S, stay, stay away from me!"

Coming down the hallway end, however, was Finny and Bard, carrying the portrait from earlier. Finny looks down the hall confused:

"Hm? That's odd. Was that our guest I heard just now?"

"Hey! We need to move this, or Sebastian will start yellin' again!"

"Right!"

We now check in with Mey-Rin, who was busy mopping the hall floors:

"Oh~, how embarrassing! Oh, I really messed up this time! Oh, but at least I was able to get close to Sebastian! Oh~, what a shameful day it is! What kind of lecherous maid am I?!"

We go back to Damiano, as he continues to run down the corridors...

" _You lose a turn._ "

"(Pant, pant)...Aghhhh!"

He suddenly trips on a bucket Mey-Rin accidentally tossed up the steps, and goes tumbling to the ground below. Mey-Rin rushes to help:

"Ah, sir, are you alright?" She then backs up in shock, uttering,

"Ah! His right leg...it's twisted around. What happened to it?"

Bard then pops up with Finny, still carrying the portrait, to see what's going on:

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Our guest! Something's happened!"

Damiano looks up from the floor, in pain because of his injury, and cries out in fright, for that face from earlier was once again in the portrait, now speaking in that all-familiar voice:

" _And now you lose one leg in the Enchanted Forest._ "

Gritting his teeth, he begins to drag himself away from the area, with Mey-Rin confusingly calling to him:

"Sir? Um, sir? Come back?"

Damiano continues to drag on, only to suddenly stop at someone's black-clothed feet.  
Confused, he looks, and his eyes bulge at seeing a creepily-smiling Sebastian:

"Surely you aren't leaving the manor yet, sir? _We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet..._ "

Damiano cringes in fear, and begins to drag-crawl in the opposite direction. Sebastian easily strides behind him, smile still on his face, as he continues to 'pleasantly' speak:

"We still have to serve dessert. _You've lost a leg, remember?_ Now you can only move half the number of spaces, so why not relax a bit and make yourself at home?"

Damiano eventually pulls himself into the kitchen, closing the door behind him, panting:

"...Damn, it's too dark."

He begins to feel around, looking for a place to hide:

"...Is this a cupboard?"

...(Click...Clack)...

"Gggh!"

Footsteps cut through the short silence, steadily becoming louder, drawing closer...

Seeing no alternative, Damiano climbs into the cupboard, closing the door behind him:

"(Shuffling) Damn, these are really tight quarters. (Squish) What's this...(sniff) smells like sugar..."

(Whoosh...)

Suddenly, there's an increase in heat, and the 'cupboard' begins to become hot...

A small cover slides open on the door, revealing the eyes of Sebastian:

"What an impatient guest we have. You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven..."

Flames begin to show...

"The, the oven?! Open up! Please, open the door!"

Sebastian closes the little opening on the newly revealed oven door, and stands with his hand under his chin in 'seemingly' puzzled thought:

"Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs. There's Plum Pudding, (shifts to a smirk) Mincemeat Pie. There are many traditional dishes here in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty."

With one last echo of that familiar voice,

" _Your body is burned by raging flames,_ " Damiano screams in agony:

"AGGGGHHHH!"

The yell was so loud, it reached the outside back, where Bard and Finny currently are:

"What was that? Someone screamed."

"Don't know...Oh! Hi Sebastian!"

Sebastian addresses them with a smile, while holding two slices of the dessert to them:

"Thank you for your hard work today. As a reward how would like some Lemon Meringue Pie? The sugar will give you energy."

Bard and Finny pause confused, then immediately go to hug Sebastian's legs in thanks, voicing them too. Sebastian of course, just sighs in exasperation at them, turning away to leave, before turning back to say,

"Oh, yes, Bard, a workman will be coming by in the morning. When he arrives kindly let him know we'll be needing our oven thoroughly cleaned."

"Huh? The oven?"

Sebastian nods, then continues on his way back into the manor, smiling while musing mentally,

 _Mr. Damiano, I hope you enjoyed your stay, and the Phantomhive hospitality, **all the way down to your bones**..._

In the distance, one would see a severely-burned individual, limping painfully away from the manor. Turns out, Damiano somehow survived!

Meanwhile, back in the Drawing Room

Ciel was sitting in his seat listening to the events, while Coraline was window-watching. Chlaus had since retired early to his room, thankfully unaware of the events that transpired (...or was he?).

Both youths hear the final muffled cry from Damiano:

"(Pant) (Pant)...¡Mamma mia!" Ciel merely smiles and says,

"Hmph, ha ha ha. What an unattractive scream. He sounds like a pig taken off to slaughter." Coraline retorts,

"Hm, more like a banshee after a bad haircut." Ciel leans back in his seat before saying,

"Humph, what presumption, first he sells the East India Factory without telling me...and then he dares to ask for more money? Did he think to retain my trust?"

Coraline turns from the window to Ciel, noticing him move his game piece to the 'Happy Ending' space, only to topple it over with his finger.

"...Ciel?"

Ciel grows a dark, faraway stare in his eye, leans back in his chair, and repeats his words from earlier today:

" _I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again..._ "

A silence falls into the room...

Suddenly, Ciel notices a hand extending to the fallen game piece, softly touching it from the fingertips:

"Hm?"

He looks up, and sees Coraline, who had a strange look in her eyes: Distant, but thoughtful. Coraline smiles sadly, and says,

"I understand what you mean in your words...I just don't think I can, fully agree with them..."

She removes her fingers from the piece, and gets up to leave the room. As she reaches the door, her last words were,

"...After all, _some things may be gone, but they're never truly missing_...Goodnight, Ciel..."

With that, Coraline opens the door, goes out, and closes it behind her. Ciel remains in the Drawing Room, frowning at Coraline's words, and that odd expression on her features:

 _Some things are gone, but not missing? What does she mean? And that look...Why did that look in her eyes seem so, familiar?..._

And where was Sebastian during all of this?

In the hallway, stopping to stare at the spot where the portrait used to be:

"...It would appear we'll need to hang new wallpaper as well."

His eyes then turn to the large space in the entrance room, and an image appears, capturing a memory from what appeared to be Ciel during his childhood:

 _"(Laugh) Mama! Papa!"_

The image Ciel is addressing the people from the original portrait, revealed to be none other than Ciel's Parents!

Sebastian walks over to this illusionary image, snaps his fingers, and causes the image to vanish...His last words for the evening:

"The new Head of the Phantomhive Estate... _hah._ "

And with a dark smile on his face, Sebastian turns to walk away,

leaving the ghostly memories of the Phantomhive manor free to wander...


	5. Chapter 4: His Butler, Strongest

"Bloody hell, this wire's done for."

It's been a couple days since the Damiano visit, and now we zoom in on Baldroy, whose looking within the walls of the corridor, noting another chewed-up wire. Apparently, the Phantomhive Manor is experiencing an infestation problem...

"Oh, not the rats again?"

"We got lots of them this year, don't we?"

Mey-Rin and Finny are helping out Bard access the situation. Speaking of, he gets down from the ladder leading to the opening in the ceiling, commenting,

"This is gettin' ridiculous. I mean, I heard they'd been plaguin' London lately, but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city."

(...Squeak, squeak)

"Ah!"

The three then see a rat scurry by, but Finny jumps to action first, by throwing a statue!

"Now I've got you, rat!"

"Nooooo!"

(CRASH)

(Rumble...)

"Looks like it got away, haha..." Bard yells at Finny:

"What're you laughin' for? Are you tryin' to kill us to, you idgit?!"

Mey-Rin just looks at them with exasperation, while Tanaka "Hohoho"s...

We now shift to the Billard Room, where several people have gathered for a meeting (and a game).  
They all could hear the servant quartet out in the corridor:

(Muffled) "Look there's another one!" "Catch it!"

As their voices and frantic steps die out, Sir Randall, one of the recognized guests, is the first to speak:

"Quite a commotion going on out there. It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well."

Another man, wearing green and eating a sandwich, adds in,

"Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone ought to take care of them, don't you think?"

"'Run wild'? Is he not, _'Leaving them at large'?_ "

That question would come from yet another gentleman, whom looked to be of Chinese descent, leaning on the billard table with a cue stick in hand, and a mysterious smile on his face.

The only woman in the room, clad in foot-to-toe red, chimes in:

"Indeed. He prefers to settle things in one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Earl Phantomhive?"

Attention turns to a smirking Ciel, today wearing a suit of mahogany red, his cheek resting on his fist in a lazy manner:

"Pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss."

Randall directs to him with a stern expression:

"That's all very well, but when _will_ you handle the problem?"

(Tap)

"Right away. I already had Chlaus secure the necessities..." (He too is in the room) "...And anyway, the rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the storehouse."

A final man in the room, blond and wearing a white suit, tenses slightly, and misses his shot...

Ciel continues, his hands shifting to grip the cue stick:

"It will be a spot of bother to find their nest and eradicate them. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward."

Randall scoffs, and comments with a growl,

"What a vulture...!"

Ciel's eye narrows:

"Sir Randall, I'd be careful how you _smear_ my family name."

The man in white laughs, saying,

"Ha, you're in trouble now, Randall. What next, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel gets up with a rather bored expression:

"It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?"

He walks over to the billard table, stopping by Randall, asking,

"How soon can you secure the payment?" Randall reluctantly replies,

"Tonight, I'll have it by then."

Ciel gets up onto the table edge, leaning down to aim while quirking,

"Then I'll send a carriage for you later. We can even prepare some light entertainment for you, does that sound good?"

The man with the sandwich suddenly exclaims,

"You passed your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?" Ciel answers confidently,

"Naturally," causing Randall to warn ominously,

"Careful, or greed shall prove to be your downfall...Ciel."

Ciel just laughs quietly, shooting the the ball, simultaneously sinking the eight ball while retorting,

 _"Greed, hmm?..."_

Time Skip, Drawing Room

Our scene jumps to the Drawing Room, where Ciel, Coraline, and two of our billards guests, now revealed as Madam Red and Lau, are currently residing, along with another lady by the name of Ran-Mao, Lau's sister.  
Coraline was sitting with Lau and Ran-Mao, on Ran-Mao's right, wearing a brown dress similar to the light blue one she wore before, except with a decorative pattern at the bottom of the skirt. She had since been caught up with the events involving the 'rat problem'...

Sebastian serves everyone:

"Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum & Mason today."

Lau picks up his cup and takes in the aroma:

"Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well...It is especially nice when meeting someone new," referring to Coraline.

Coraline smiles softly and replies,

"It's been a pleasure to meet you and your sister, sir. And you as well, Madam," looking to Madam Red, whom answers with her own smile:

"Likewise, dear."

Coraline's eyes shift to another figure in the room, whom apparently was another butler, namely Madam Red's:

His attire was not quite as impressive as Sebastian's, but nonetheless distinguished. He wore round spectacles on his face over his bright green eyes, and had very long, red-brunette hair tied back neatly with a red ribbon:

 _Wow, his hair is so long; I'm almost jealous. I wonder how he's able to keep it so tidy_ -

"Grell."

Madam Red's voice cuts sharply, startling both Coraline, and the butler Grell:

"Ah! Yes, my lady."

"Learn something from Sebastian." Grell sadly replies,

"Uh, yes..." His eyes then downcast...

Coraline couldn't help but feel sorry for Grell, and decided to give him a confidence boost:

(Whisper) "Psst, Grell."

"Hm?"

Grell's eyes turn to Coraline, confusion written in them. Coraline gently smiles, and whispers encouragingly,

"Don't take Madam Red's words too harshly. You just need to take your time, and everything will come naturally. Who knows? Heh, you may even surpass Sebastian in a few areas."

Grell was stunned by Coraline's words, but shook himself loose of his stupor, and smiled back gratefully while whispering,

"Thank you, miss." Coraline just smiled big and nodded...

"I mean his physique!"

Madam Red's voice cuts through again, causing Coraline to turn, and have her eyes bulge out at seeing Madam Red (cough) 'getting hansy' with Sebastian, whom by the way, was shuddering:

"You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city."

Luckily, Ciel 'comes to the rescue':

"Ahem! Madam Red."

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't help it. It looked like he needed a physical...Just a doctor's habit~."

Coraline leaned back into the sofa, muttering,

"Oooh, that's something you just can't unsee..."

She then feels a hand on her shoulder, and sees Ran-Mao looking at her with a comforting expression in her eyes. Coraline smiles back in appreciation...

Lau then speaks:

"So, do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" Ciel answers,

"Perhaps." Madam Red then asks,

"Why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where the rat's nest is, doesn't he?"

Lau rises from his seat, walking over to Ciel, answering with a calm demeanor,

"I'm but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my lord..." He places a hand on Ciel's head, whom looks at Lau with an annoyed expression:

"...If the earl instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing."

Madam Red suddenly dashes out of her seat, to grab Ciel and hold him protectively to her, while looking angrily at Lau:

"Watch it! You'd best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!" Lau merely leans on the chair casually, retorting amusingly,

"You wound me. I would never paw at him in his own home, dear Madam."

"Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere?!" She drops Ciel in angry shock, practically spitting fire while adding,

"Careful, you're on thin ice now, sir!"

"Hahahaha. Sorry, I'm only joking, of course."

Sebastian watches as Ciel rises from the ground, obviously more annoyed, but then suddenly turns his eye to Coraline...

"Master?"

Ciel ignores Sebastian, and with a fed-up expression, yet odd look hidden his eye, walks over to Coraline.  
She, meanwhile, was starting a conversation with Ran-Mao:

"So Ran-Mao, I was wondering what your thoughts were on-(grip) hm?"

Coraline breaks off mid-sentence, after feeling a hand clasp onto her wrist. Looking up, she sees the source to be Ciel:

"...Ciel?"

"Come. We're going to my study." Coraline raises an eyebrow, but nonetheless complies:

"Um, alright." Ciel pulls her out of her seat, and Coraline turns to quickly say,

"Guess my question will have to wait another time. See you again, Ran-Mao." And she and Ciel are then out the door...

As they walked down the corridor, Ciel's hand still gripping Coraline's wrist, Bard ran past them shouting,

"It went that waaay!" Followed by Mey-Rin:

"Get it! Aghhhh!" Then Finny:

"Ohhhh!"

 _Oh dear,_ thought Coraline, _Looks like the rat problem's getting worse..._

"Master." Sebastian then shows up behind Ciel and Coraline with a smile:

"Today's dessert is a deep-dish pie with flesh apples and raisins. It will be done soon; Would you like to eat with your guests?"

"Bring it to my study. I'm done here." And Ciel turns to keep walking, Coraline's wrist still in hand, dragging her with him:

"Um, guess I'll be there as well..." Sebastian smiles in amusement and bows, saying,

"Certainly, my lord, miss."

(Squeak, squeak)

"Ahhh!" "Ho, ho, ho."

(Squeak, squeak)

...

(Whoosh)

Sebastian makes quick work of the rats, tossing them into Tanaka's butterfly net, much to the shock of the other three servants:

"That's enough of that. Stop playing and get back to work," answered with a chorus of,

"Sir..."

By this time, Ciel and Coraline have reached the study, Ciel shutting the door:

"(Sigh) Finally, some peace and quiet..."

"Yeah, it was getting pretty hectic out there."

Suddenly, a hand reaches out, and clasps over Ciel's mouth:

"Ugh!"

"Ciel!"

But before Coraline could reach him, she too was grabbed by an unknown assailant:

"Mmph!"

Both try to fight, but simultaneously breathe in a 'certain chemical', before falling into darkness...

...Twenty minutes later...

(Knock, knock)

"Young master. Miss Coraline. I brought you both pie and afternoon tea..."

...Silence...

(Door creak)

"Master? Miss Coraline?"

Sebastian looks inside, and gasps, finding the study in shambles, and no sign of Ciel or Coraline!

"This is terrible...! The refreshments will all be wasted now..."

Meanwhile, across London...

The scene shifts to a different manor, heavily guarded, and somewhere in London's dangerous East End...

"(Groan)...huh?"

Coraline wakes up from her knockout, her vision slowly clearing up, and revealing that she is no longer in the Phantomhive manor!

 _Wh-what's going on? Where am I?_

She also finds herself to be heavily bound with belt restraints, preventing her from moving much:

 _Oh great, how am I suppose to get out of these?_

"The policeman of England's Underworld..."

Coraline's attention then turns to a rough, Italian-accented voice, belonging to a man in a white suit, blond hair, and an odd scar running across part of his face.

 _So, he must be responsible for the attack earlier...Strange, why does he look familiar?_

Coraline continues to listen:

"...one of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty works for generations. The Queen's guard dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her..."

Coraline turns to his direction of sight, and silently gasps at seeing Ciel, also heavily bound, and looking a bit banged up:

 _Ciel..._

(K-Chank)

The man cuts a cigar, and asks,

"...Tell me, how many aliases have you got? How many families have you ruined, _Ciel Phantomhive?_ "

Ciel raises his head, and turns to the man with a hard glare:

"So, it was you. You shame your family, Azzuro Vanel."

 _Azzuro Vanel?_ _Oh! Now I remember; he was one of the guests earlier today. I saw him coming to and going from the manor..._

"Ah, I see you are awake as well, _bella?_ "

Coraline snaps out of her thoughts, hearing Vanel addressing her:

"So sorry a pretty little _chica_ like you had to be here, truly I am. But, can't have any witnesses, now can we?"

Coraline grits her teeth and glares at Vanel, to which he just sneers. He then turns back to Ciel:

"You know, little Phantomhive, here in your country, it is difficult for us Italian Mafia to conduct business; very, very difficult. You _Inglesi_ have nothing but tea on the brain."

Vanel then smiles menacingly:

"Think about it. It's hard to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we had to think outside the box to make money. So that leaves the drug trade, yes?"

Ciel boredly, yet smartly retorts,

"The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed Opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them."

 _Wow, he really knows his British Law,_ thought an impressed Coraline.

"Oh dear! What a prude. You know this is-a why I hate all you _Inglesi_. The Queen this, the Queen that. You act like this-a woman is your own mother."

He walks up to Ciel, and grasps his chin lightly:

"You-a line your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us, but in the end, we are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?"

Ciel's eye narrows a fraction further:

" _I have no intention of colluding with a filthy sewer rat._ "

Vanel gets up, merely smirking while saying,

"So you say, but I wonder about the other fellows. Maybe they are afraid of the watchdog, and sitting tight for the time being, in fear of Ciel Phantomhive, Sweeper of the Dark."

(Smoke puff)

"I was especially careful not to deal those drugs in Italy, so it surprises me that you found me so fast. I didn't think you would use Chlaus to get them...Now. You understand what I want? If you tell me where the drugs are, I send you, and the _bella chica_ , home alive, little Phantomhive."

Coraline continues to glare at Vanel with distaste: _Ugh, what a jerk..._

Ciel then smirks, and replies to Vanel,

"If I fail to return, Chlaus will hand over the evidence to the government. Most unfortunate for you."

Suddenly, Vanel brandishes a gun, and grits his teeth while saying,

"You brat, don't underestimate me. My men are already waiting at your estate. Where is the key? If you don't spit it out _pronto_ , your servants will start-a dying one by one."

Ciel frowns, but then tilts his head, and shifts to a rather ominous smile:

"Oh, I think they'll be alright. But you'd better hope your lap-dogs know how to fetch."

Vanel sneers, and makes a move to kick Ciel; but before he could:

"Ciel!"

Coraline moves her body to push Ciel's out of the way, and takes the blow to her side!

(Kick)

"Aurgh!"

Coraline goes down, gritting in pain, while Vanel scoffs,

"Tch, stupid girl."

Ciel's POV

"Ciel!"

(Kick)

"Aurgh!"

Coraline suddenly pushes me out of the way, and took the kick from the Vanel meant for me!  
I watch with shock as she falls to the ground hard, while Vanel remarks,

"Tch, stupid girl," before going to the telephone, obviously to call his dogs.

I turn to Coraline with a confused glare, whispering,

"Why did you...you didn't have to do that!"

But Coraline rises, gritting a bit in pain, and turns to me with a slightly bitter smile and says,

"(Grit) Yes, I did."

I was stunned by what she said, but covered it with a frown:

 _Why would she take that hit, for me? That look...such seriousness, almost like she's been in a situation like this before..._

Vanel's voice cuts in:

"Did you hear that? The time for talk is over. Kill them!"

Meanwhile, back at the Phantomhive Manor...

One of Vanel's men, hidden in the forest greenery, holds a gun at the ready, aiming at Sebastian, whom currently was walking down the corridor, trying to figure out where Ciel and Coraline are...

"Oh dear, this is most troubling. Where could those two have been taken?"

Suddenly,

"Mister Sebastian!" Mey-Rin comes running down the corridor:

"(Pant, pant) I just found a letter, yes I did!"

"Addressed to whom?"

"Oh, to the servants, of the Earl of Phantomhive!"

The gunman readies to fire, just as Mey-Rin trips on an undone bootlace:

"(Pant, pant) Aghhh!"

Next thing you know...

(BANG)

(Glass Shatter)

(Crash)

(Thud...)

Sebastian falls backwards, just as the bullet screeches past him by a hair, hitting a vase. Mey-Rin falls on top of him, letter still in hand...

"Mey-Rin. The letter, please."

"Eh? Letter? OH, yes sir!"

Sebastian reads the letter:

"'If you want to return your master and guest safely, come to Nova Garden Berthmal Green as soon as possible...' Goodness, what a dreadfully written letter."

"Sebastian!"

Finny's worried shout then rings down the hall, and Sebastian turns to find him, Bard, Madam Red, Lau, Ran-Mao, and an out-of-breath Grell rushing see what was happening. Madam Red then asks,

"What is going on here?" Sebastian smiles reassuringly and answers,

"Sorry for the noise my lady. I assure you nothing is wrong. Please don't concern yourself."

"Humph, nothing, are you sure?"

"Everyone, I have business to attend to. Would you mind cleaning this up?"

Sebastian hands Bard the pie, that miraculously was still in tact, and begins to walk to 'who knows'...

"Um, so when you say 'clean' uh...that means we can eat it, right?...Sebastian?"

He's already gone...

Duo Scene: Back Road/Vanel's Manor

We move to a back road, where another advanced model of the _La Mancelle_ car was moving fast; one man on a field telephone says,

"Sorry, I missed!"

Back at the manor, Vanel was furious:

"What do you mean you missed?! You useless idiots! I never should have hired-a scum like you. Get back here right now!"

The driver suddenly says,

"Um, sir, something is off. I see something..."

The driver's eyes then bulge out, seeing a blur coming up to the vehicle fast!

"(Gasp) What's that?!" On Vanel's side, he thinks his fellows are just getting paranoid, and amusingly asks,

"Oh, what's-a wrong? You little girls see a bear in the woods?"

"Ahhh!" Hearing them yell, Vanel frowns and asks,

"What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me."

Back to the driver:

"Ahh! Hurry it up!"

(Tire screech)

They turn around a corner down the dirt road, but the blurry figure is still in hot pursuit:

"It's coming, closer..."

Vanel's voice angrily breaks through:

"Hey! What is? Don't fuck with me, you bastards!" Vanel listens as the two men then shout,

"No good, It's here...AGHHHHH!"

(CRASH)

...Silence fills the room, the only sound a light buzz from Vanel's telephone...

"Uh, hello? What's happened, what's going on?"

Suddenly, a light chuckle broke through the silence, and Vanel turns to Ciel, who despite lying forward on the floor, more banged up, was smiling:

"Ha, hahaha. That's too bad. It would seem that your game of fetch was a failure."

A chill runs through Vanel's body, but he quickly shook it off and began beating Ciel senseless!

"Ugh!"

"Just shut your damn mouth, you damn brat!"

Coraline tries to intervene:

"Stop it! Stop it, you bastard!" But she got backhanded by Vanel:

(SLAP)

"Rrrgh..."

"Be quiet, little _chica_ , or I may be forced to cut out that sharp tongue of yours!" Vanel returns to his telephone, and furiously shouts,

"Hey! Give it to me straight, or I'm going to kill you mutts!"

" _Hello._ "

"Who's this?"

" _Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate..._ "

An even colder chill runs through Vanel...

" _...I was wondering if my master or the young lady may be available...Hello, is anyone there? Hello?_ "

Vanel couldn't speak, for he was too stunned:

"Ah...I..."

Suddenly,

"Woof." "Bark."

Ciel, and Coraline both called out, revealed to be fine. Back on the other end of the line, Sebastian answers their call:

"...Very good, young master, Miss Coraline. I will come to get you both momentarily."

We now zoom in on where Sebastian is: On top of the car, balancing precariously on a cliff edge!

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone. And now there are a few things I'd like to ask you about, if that's alright. First, I'd like to know who you work for...Come now. _I fear patience is not one of my virtues._ And you do know what happened to _Humpty-Dumpty_ , don't you?"

At that warning, the shooter shakily answers,

"Ah, o-our employer's name is Azzuro Vanel. He has a hideout in the city. I-It's in the East End. W-We just work for him!"

Sebastian smiles menacingly, and says,

"But of course, I understand. I'm very sorry to have interrupted your work, gentlemen. I'll let you go now. _Have a safe trip._ "

He jumps off the car, and with gravity no longer in the hit men's favour anymore, the car tips back, sealing their fate...

Sebastian digs out his watch:

"Oh dear, look how late it's gotten."

(BOOM)

"If I don't move quickly, we shall never dinner ready in time..."

Meanwhile, in a Carriage...

Unaware of the current affairs, Madam Red, Lau, and Ran-Mao are riding a carriage away from the manor, driven by Grell.  
Madam Red then asks uncertainly,

"Are we certain nothing's wrong?" Lau merely smiles and answers,

"If that butler say's everything's fine, I'm inclined to believe him. He's been in the earl's service for so long, and it's quite plain to see there's some sort of unshakable bond between those two. You can always find him at the earl's side, like a shadow..."

"So long? But Sebastian didn't arrive until two years ago. That's not much time at all."

"Oh really? How odd. My memory is so unreliable. Isn't that right, Ran-Mao?"

...Blank stare from Ran-Mao, followed by Madam Red muttering irritably,

"Useless..."

Cutting back to Vanel's Manor

Vanel's voice rings through the place:

"Listen up: Phantomhive's bouncer is on his way! Move it! (Clink of Guns) This is an emergency! Don't stand there twiddling your thumbs! Stop him no matter what! Don't let the bastard set one foot in here!"

Dozens of men, armed to the teeth, gather outside the gate, ready to open fire at any intruder...or were they?

"I say, what a splendid manor!"

Somehow, Sebastian got past them all! The men all turn, baffled:

"Wha...?!" "Who the fuck are you?!" "-the hell'd you get in 'ere?!"

Ignoring the guns pointing at him, Sebastian answers,

"Ah, my apologies. You see... _I represent the Phantomhive household._ "

Speaking of the Phantomhive Household...

In the kitchen was the servant quartet, wondering where Sebastian was:

"Oh dear, we need Sebastian here...Where did he go now?"

"I wish I knew..."

Bard chimes in after Mey-Rin and Finny:

"I don't care where he is or what he's doin', but...there _is_ one problem...This Pie! Does 'clean it up' mean we can eat the pie or not?! I hafta knooow!"

Finny contemplates Bard's question:

"I'm sure just one bite each would be okay."

Bard frantically retorts,

"No Finny! You know how Sebastian is! If we eat something we're not supposed to, _he'll bake us into his next pie!_ "

(SLAM)

Mey-Rin pulls out a bottle of milk:

"You need to calm yourself down, Baldroy. A soothing drink might help. Here, give this a try." Bard retorts bitterly to Mey-Rin,

"Tch, milk...not that it's gonna help me."

"Milk is an important part of your diet! It'll help you grow strong bones, yes it will!"

Back to the Vanel Manor!

"Argh! My arm! He shattered the bone!"

Sebastian made quick work of the men at the front gate:

"Do forgive me...but as I'm rather pressed for time..."

He checks his pocket watch: _Five-Thirty Four..._

Sebastian then enters the manor, moving through until he reaches the dining hall...

Suddenly:

"There he is! Kill him!"

(Bang, bang, bang...)

Sebastian runs onto the long table, dodging the bullets, and grabs several of the plates set up, to use them like throwing stars against the guards!

One of the men shouts,

"Move, damn it! Call the boys in the West Tower! We need to rip this bastard apart!"

Sebastian stops momentarily, muttering in annoyance,

"An entire swarm of rats...I'll get nowhere at this rate."

Back at the Phantomhive Kitchen...

(Hand Slam)

"That's it! I'm goin' to eat it! Mey-Rin, tea! Finny, go get the silver!"

"Sir, yes sir!" As Finny goes to grab the silverware:

"It should be right-huh?"

"Is somethin' wrong?"

"That's odd. The silver's supposed to be here, but I don't see a single knife or fork..."

Where are they?

(Chang, Shnk)

With Sebastian, of course!

He suddenly begins brandishing out silver knifes and forks from his sleeves, and throws them left and right at the gunmen, killing them all one-by-one!

"What the hell?!" "Who the hell is this bastard?!"

Sebastian then leaps into the air, does an aerial backflip, while quoting,

"I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that such minor feats are within my repertoire."

...Roughly 10 minutes later...

(Creak, creak...)

Sebastian is hanging from the chandelier upside-down, noting the dead bodies now sprawled around the room:

"Heavens. That was unexpectedly time-consuming."

(Whoosh, click)

He drops to the ground right-side up, and checks his watch again:

"Already five-forty three..."

Moving Upstairs...

Vanel currently has his gun pointed shakily at the double-door, with a nervous look on his face, clearly knowledgeable of what was going on downstairs...

(...Click, clack, click, clack...)

The sound of shoes tapping on the floor begin echoing, coming closer and closer...The gun began to shake even more...

(Door creak)

" _Pardon my intrusion..._ "

"...?!"

Sebastian enters with a mysterious smile, and bows to Vanel, saying,

"I have come to retrieve my master and the young miss."

Coraline looks up from where she sits, and quietly gasps:

 _Sebastian!_

Vanel then speaks with a slightly disbelieving smile:

"Ha...ha! I am amazed. To think, you took all those men out yourself. Well, I'll be damned! I was wondering what sort of big man you are, and instead I got-a some scrawny dandy in a swallow-tail coat. Who are you anyway? There's no way you're just a butler, yes?"

Sebastian just continues to smile, and answers,

"No, sir. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler...I promise."

"Ha! Is that so? In any case, I have no attention of fighting you, _Signore_ butler. Not yet..."

(Grip)

"Rrgh!" "Ciel!"

Coraline watches as Vanel then grabs a thankfully conscious Ciel by the hair, and holds him to his body at gunpoint! Coraline struggles uselessly against her bindings, frustrated she cannot do anything to help...

"But you better have what I asked for! If you are a butler as you say, you should know what the situation calls for, yes?"

"Yes, I do. It's right here."

(...BANG)

"Seb-" "(Gasp)"

Suddenly, Sebastian is rained upon with with bullets from gunmen hidden within the walls!

(Thud)

...Sebastian goes down...

Vanel then laughs and says,

"...Ha-ha-ha! Oh sorry, dandy. I really am, but this round is mine!" He mockingly tilts Ciel's chin with the tip of his gun, still gripping his hair:

"And after he went to the trouble of coming to get you...how sad for you, _little Phantonhive_..." Coraline growls and mutters under her breath in anger,

"Bastard!" Vanel continues to boast:

"You see, up against the 'Queen's Watchdog', I had to have a joker in hand. And once I kill you, all will be _perfetto_. You were in our way from the very beginning, watching us like the police! Ehh? I'll get rid of you...and conquer _Inghilterra_ our way!"

He then nudges at Ciel's eye-patch, slowly pulling it off:

"But I must say,...you are too pretty to dismember, little Phantomhive. I damaged the goods a little bit, but that's alright. I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price even in this condition. Don't worry, you have so many enemies, _I doubt you'll be alive for that much longer._ "

Vanel then turns to Coraline with a perverted smile, and added,

"Oh, and don't you worry none either, _bella_. I plan to keep you; I can think of a number of ways you'd be _very useful..._ "

Coraline shivers in disgust, sending an icy glare to Vanel...Ciel's voice sternly breaks through:

"Alright, I'm tired of messing around."

"Huh?" Vanel looks at Ciel confused...

"Just how much longer are you planning to play dead?"

" _..._ _Not long..._ "

Suddenly, Sebastian's voice cuts through, and his body begins to twitch, rising ominously from the ground!

"But how?! How are you...! You just...!"

Coraline was just as shocked:

 _He...lives?! But how...Unless..._

Coraline's eyes began to glow that familiar electric blue, using her strange power to see into Sebastian's Aura...

 _(Gasp) His Aura...I've never seen anything like it! It's spread all through his body...and the overall energy, is so, dominantly dark...Just what is he?_

Sebastian speaks:

"Guns today are so much more efficient then they used to be...They can shoot so many bullets now."

(Hack, Koff)

He coughs up the bullets into his gloved hand:

" _Allow me to return these._ "

Vanel shakily shouts,

"Wh-What are you waiting for?! Kill him!"

But his order was in vain, for just as he did on Coraline's second day here in this world, Sebastian used the bullets against the gunmen, and killed them instantly! Sebastian then looks down at his attire:

"Alas, what a pity. My clothes are full of holes."

"You could've avoided that, idiot." Coraline jokes with a half smirk,

"If it's any consolation, I think you pull off the 'torn and tattered' look very well, Sebastian."

Sebastian smirk-glares at Coraline amusingly, then turns back to Ciel:

"Master, how unfortunate, they don't seem to have taken good care of you."

Ignoring Vanel's "No, stay back!", Sebastian continues to speak while walking forward:

"You look like a helpless child all bound up like that, but then I guess that's appropriate." Vanel nervously but furiously warns,

"I-If you come any closer, I will shoot him!"

"Can we move this along? His breath smells awful."

"But, young master, if I come any closer, he might kill you." Ciel then furiously asks,

"Are you...going to defy our 'covenant'?"

That caused Coraline to raise an eyebrow:

 _'Covenant'? Shouldn't he mean, contract?...Odd, where have I heard that term before?_

"I shall do no such thing. Nothing has changed: I remain your faithful servant, my lord."

"What the hell kind of-a nonsense are you two talking about?!"

 _What are they talking about_, Coraline questioned silently.

"Master, _you know what you have to do...I do believe I taught you how to beg?_ "

Coraline watches as Ciel faces Sebastian sternly, and opens his right eye:

"This is an order: Save me now!"

(Sheen)

 _(Gasp) His eye...What is that symbol?!_

"No, it's oveeerrrr!"

(BANG...)

...Vanel looks down, and sees Ciel turn to him with an expressionless face, alive!

"Wh-What the...But that's impossible...!"

"Are you looking for this?"

Vanel's body freezes for a third time, hearing Sebastian standing behind him...

"Permit me, to return this to you..."

The bullet rolls silently into Vanel's breast pocket...

"I shall be taking my young master back. If you would please remove that filthy arm off his person?"

One swiff of Sebastian's finger, sends Vanel to the ground in pain, his arm being mysteriously twisted in every which way possible:

"Aaargh! Ugh!"

Sebastian picks up Ciel, with the latter boredly commenting,

"I must say, this game wasn't as much fun this time, Sebastian."

Sebastian just smiles, and begins walking over to an unused chair in the room to set Ciel down in.

Knowing Sebastian would be preoccupied with undoing Ciel's bindings, Coraline pushed herself from the ground, gritting her teeth a bit from pain, and walks over to them both, sitting on one of the arms of the chair. Sebastian asks her,

"Are you alright, Miss Coraline?"

"No worries. I'm good; by the way, you both will be expecting questions from me later on," ending with a small smile.

"(Slight chuckle) I expect no less, Miss Coraline..."

Vanel tries in vain to plead his way out:

"No, wait, come back! Work for me! Be my bodyguard and I will pay you ten times what he does. Alright then, twenty times! You can have all the liquor and-a women you want, too! So, come to my side!"

Coraline scoffs, and mutters,

"Does he seriously think he can bargain his way out of this? _...Fool._ "

Ciel and Sebastian both smirk at her remark, then the latter moves to free her from her bindings, while replying,

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vanel. It's an attractive offer, but I have no interest in such _materialistic things.._."

Sebastian then stands and adds,

"You see, I am simply one hell of a butler."

Coraline then sees it again: _His eyes...they're glowing again! I know I'm not imagining it..._

(Click, clack, click)

...Sebastian begins walking slowly forward:

"So long as the young master possesses the 'mark of the covenant'...I am his faithful dog. A 'sacrifice', a 'wish'..." He removes his left glove:

"...and a covenant bind me to my master. _Until the day I swallow his soul._ "

Suddenly, everything came rushing to Coraline at once:

 _His abilities...his suave character...his eyes...his aura...Ciel's eye...his hand...(Gasp) Of course; that explains it all! Sebastian...is a Demon!_

Ciel's voice cuts through her train of thought:

"Unfortunately for you, this game is over."

Knowing that the final outcome for Vanel would not be pretty, Coraline closed her eyes...

Time Skip

We now shift to Ciel, whom had fallen asleep at some point on the journey back to his manor...He begins to wake up, looks into the distance to see...

 _His manor on fire?!_

"Ggh...!"

"You are awake, master?"

Ciel looks up, and sees that Sebastian is carrying him in his arms...

"You alright, Ciel?"

He turns his head, and sees Coraline following step with Sebastian, with a rather calm smile on her features.

Ciel then looks back to his manor, and sees that the fire was only an illusion...Or perhaps, _a memory best forgotten?..._

"Master! Welcome home, sir!"

Finny and Mey-Rin come running to meet the three of them, with Bard and Tanaka following behind.

"Oh, dear!"

"Master Ciel, you're injured!" Ciel disregards their worry, and retorts boredly,

"I just tripped and fell. It's nothing to worry about. What, you don't believe what you're master tells you?" Mey-Rin answers,

"Oh no, we do." Finny adds,

"It's just...you look so cute, being held like a baby and all..."

Ciel lightly blushes, and irritably tells Sebastian,

"Put. Me. Down." Sebastian complies, and Ciel walks over to Mey-Rin and Finny, saying with a tick mark,

"Stop looking at me like that! Honestly!" Coraline walks over to him, and places a hand on his shoulder while saying lightly,

"Calm down. They didn't mean any harm," to which Ciel replies with a hmph.

"Young Master."

Ciel and Coraline turn around, to see Sebastian bowing on one knee:

"Forgive me. As a butler to the Phantomhive family, this is an unpardonable disgrace...I do not know how I should atone for this...I have been unable to prepare dinner this evening."

Coraline looked at Sebastian with a sympathetic smile: _Poor Sebastian. Supposedly the perfect butler, and then this happens..._

Suddenly, an idea sprouted in Coraline's mind, causing her to mutter with an excited smile,

"That, might actually work..."

With that, Coraline immediately sprang for the manor, much to the confusion of the residents:

"Hm?" "Coraline?" "Where are you going, miss?"

Coraline turned her head while running, and shouted excitedly,

"I have an idea to fix Sebastian's problem!"

Of course, her answer left everyone even more confused, and simultaneously thinking: _Fix the problem? How?_

After about fifteen minutes of running, Coraline finally reached her destination: The kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, and peering in, she then turned to look around the room with enthusiasm, and said,

"Alright. This is gonna work!"

Small Time Skip

After some time, everyone else made it back into the manor, with the servant quartet returning to their duties, and Ciel ordering Sebastian to find Coraline while he waits in the dining hall.

It wouldn't take too long before Sebastian figured out where Coraline went, for as he walked down the lower corridors, he suddenly began to hear a strange tune being hummed, coming from the kitchen...

Recognizing the voice to be Coraline's, Sebastian walked to the kitchen entrance, and was stunned to see Coraline...cooking something?

Apparently, Coraline had taken a number of things out of the refrigerator, and began making what Sebastian could interpret as a type of soup, along with some type of sandwiches...

Sebastian watch as Coraline was adding something to the soup, while lightly singing:

"I've had bad habits, but dropped them (I've dropped them)  
I've had opponents, but I've knocked them o~ut  
I've climbed the highest mountains,  
Swum the coldest seas,  
There ain't a thing I've faced that's been too much for me~..."

(Note: I do not own _Inner Ninja_ by _The Classifieds_ )

Sebastian decided to cut in:

"Ahem. Miss Coraline?"

Coraline turned at hearing her name being called, and smiled at seeing Sebastian:

"Ah, Sebastian. I was wondering when you were gonna be sent to find me..." Sebastian began walking inside:

"What is all of this?" Coraline responds,

"This my friend, is my solution, to your problem." As Coraline wiped her hands on a towel, Sebastian said,

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

Coraline giggles slightly at Sebastian's confused expression:

"Well, since you were unable to prepare dinner, I thought I would take the opportunity to make something."

"...You made all of this?"

Coraline rubs the back of her head, and says sheepishly,

"Well, heh, I admit that what I created isn't anywhere close to your expertise, but I'm hoping it will do just as well."

She walks over to the stove, where she has something boiling in a large stew pot:

"See, first I took the broth from earlier today, added some water, assorted vegetables, and salt and pepper, to make a simple vegetable soup."

Coraline then walks forward to the table:

"And here, I took some of the chicken you didn't use, sliced out some portions, added it to some bread, lettuce, tomato, cheese, and made chicken sandwiches...that's as far as I got."

Sebastian was momentarily speechless at Coraline's creativeness, before shaking himself, and started chuckling:

"I must say, Miss Coraline, you are full of surprises. I had no idea you knew how to embark the culinary arts; _so creatively_ , I may add..."

"Heh-heh. It's not really that impressive. Most kids my age in my world know similar skills. Times have changed so much that people have become more independent. I myself, used to watch, and even assist my father in the kitchen when I was little, and I've traded cooking secrets with my friends for the past few years I have known them...It's all a matter of of experience, really."

Sebastian hummed in thought; Coraline then turned back to the stove:

"Oh! The soup should be done now, I think."

She turned off the heat, stood on a stool, and used a small spoon to test the soup:

"(Sip) Hm. Yep, that'll do it."

Coraline got down, looked back to the table of sandwiches, and said with a nervous smile,

"Hm, now for the tricky part: Getting it all to the dining hall..."

Sebastian chuckled again and replied,

"Perhaps I can be of assistance with that part..."

Small Time Skip

Ciel was waiting in the dining hall for Sebastian to bring Coraline from wherever she vanished to:

 _Damn, what's keeping Sebastian? Finding Coraline shouldn't be that hard, should it?..._

At some point, Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin and Tanaka came into the dining hall, also curious of Coraline's whereabouts...

The doors to the dining hall open, causing them all to turn, and see Sebastian and Coraline carrying trays: Two with a meal each in Sebastian's, and Coraline carrying a tray of tea!

Everyone was quite surprised, Ciel especially:

"Sebastian, Coraline? What on earth..." As the two set everything up on the table, Sebastian explains with a smile:

"My apologies for the delay, sir. On tonight's menu will be a vegetable soup made from scratch, and sandwiches made with chicken, lettuce, tomato, and swiss cheese. Accompanying the meal will be Earl Grey Tea, of Jackson's."

Ciel was still confused, and asked with a raised eyebrow,

"I thought you said you were unable to prepare dinner this evening..."

"He didn't. I did."

Ciel turned to a smiling Coraline, going from confused to close to speechless:

"...You made this?"

"(Slight giggle) Keep in mind that I am from another time; life skills have changed since then. It's fairly common for kids my age to at least have the culinary basics...people have become more independent..."

"...I see..."

"I don't expect you to find it to be 'five-star quality', but as a saying in my world goes: 'Don't knock it till you try it'."

Ciel moves to sit in his seat at the table, and with a slight hesitance, picks up his spoon, and puts a spoonful of the soup in his mouth and swallows...Then he takes a bite of the sandwich...swallows...

"...Well?"

"Hmm...it's rather simple quality compared to Sebastian's, but otherwise passable."

Coraline smiles with a slight chuckle and says,

"Thanks," before digging into her own meal.

As they both sat and ate, Ciel stops for a moment, turns with a slight cough, and says to the servant quartet,

"Will the four of you please return to work? Sebastian and I have something we need to discuss with Coraline...in private."

The four were a bit hesitant, but nonetheless obeyed; as they were leaving, Coraline turned to them and said,

"If you guys are still hungry, I made extra sandwiches and enough soup so you can eat!" They replied with a chorus of,

"Thank you, Miss Coraline!", and left...

Silence filled the dining hall, the only sound being the clink of soup spoons from Ciel and Coraline...  
Coraline stopped eating, wiped her mouth, and asked with a sigh,

"So...would one of you like to begin this conversation, or shall I?"

She turns to them both with a serious expression that match theirs. Ciel decided to begin:

"...What is it that you know?" Coraline answered his question:

"Well, based on my observations from my first day here at the manor up until now, I'm now convinced about two things: Sebastian, you are a demon, and Ciel, you've made some sort of deal with him, correct?"

Ciel's eye widened, while Sebastian smirked and chuckled while saying,

"It would seem that Miss Coraline is sharper than we previously thought, young master. Tell me, how did you figure it out?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I was rather suspicious of you since the beginning, Sebastian. Your athleticism, your suave nature, your unusual red eyes, of which I have seen glow an ominous fushia for a second time...even your Aura isn't normal compared to what I have seen. Finally, the symbol that you and Ciel carry respectively...it's clear to me now that you are of the supernatural, namely, a demon."

Both Sebastian and Ciel were quite impressed by Coraline's profiling; clearly, she was no fool to such affairs...Ciel then asks,

"And yet, you seem unafraid...how?"

Coraline then smiles sadly, and a bit bitterly, gaining that strange, faraway look Ciel saw once before, and replied,

"Heh. Considering the life I've lived until now...even before 'that incident'...and the things I have seen and experienced...I don't have much to be afraid of these days. Besides, as I've said before, Crofts like me have that innate ability to _see the extraordinary among the ordinary_ , so this is pretty normal for someone like me..."

Ciel was once again impressed, yet frowned at her expression:

 _There's that expression again...there's something she's leaving out...but for now, I'll leave that question alone..._

 _...I get the strange feeling she'll reveal more about herself in time...and I for one can't wait to find out..._

Sebastian then breaks the silence with a slight cough:

"Ahem. Once again I must say, you continue to be full of surprises, Miss Coraline. However, I must ask that you do not repeat what you know to anyone else, aside from myself or the young master..."

"Indeed. We cannot have too many knowing about Sebastian's true identity."

"I swear on my life, that what was said here this evening, will not leave the three of us."

Ciel smirks, satisfied with her answer:

"Good. I believe you can be trusted with this knowledge, since you've given no reason so far for me to not. I hope for your sake, however, that you _don't disappoint me..._ "

Time Skip

A few hours later, Coraline was getting ready for bed, still wrapping her head around today's events:

 _What an afternoon...Ciel's revealed to be an underground investigator under the Queen's command...and Sebastian is a demon contracted to him..._

 _...I can't help but wonder, though: What happened to Ciel in the past that would cause him to sell his soul to a demon? Could it be related to what may have happened to his parents? Or maybe, something more?..._

These questions would remain within Coraline's head, as she fell into a safe, yet unsettling sleep...


	6. Chapter 5: His Butler, Omnipotent

"Noooooooooo!"

If anyone was around say, fifty feet within the lines of the Phantomhive manor, they may have heard someone yelling.

Just to clarify, that was Grell, Madam Red's butler, whom was currently bringing this morning's tea to the dining hall...

...And by bring it, I mean that he was _barreling_ down the corridor, on top of the trolley, towards the dining hall:

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear...Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

...Speaking of the dining hall, the residents of the manor, including Coraline, were already there, wondering what the yelling was all about:

"Hm?" "What the-"

(Crash)

In comes Grell, trolley and all, heading straight for Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin!  
Unfortunately, Finny would be the one to get hit by the trolley, knocked to the ground, and not mention have the teapot spill on him:

"(Grits in pain) Hot! Hot, hot, hot, hot!"

Coraline cringes:

 _Ooooo, that's gotta hurt..._

Grell tries desperately to correct his blunder:

"(Gasps) Oh, I'm so, so sorry! I'll wipe it off!"

As he goes to grab a napkin off the table, he ends up grabbing the tablecloth too, and drags it down with him, along with breakfast (Coraline manages to save one of her plates before it too landed on the floor).

Cue gasps, Grell's short wail, and Ciel sighing in annoyance under his breath...

Bard goes to Ciel, and whispers,

"Master, why did you agree to take in such a useless idiot?"

"You're one to talk, Bard. (Quiet sigh) It didn't seem like such a bad idea," thinking back to Madam Red's Request:

Flashback

 _"Oh Ciel darling, I have a problem. Grell is hopelessly incompetent. Could you do me a tiny favour and have Sebastian train him to be a decent butler? Can't refuse your favourite Aunt, can you~?"_

End of Flashback

"I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced. I never expected that I would be affected by it as well..."

"Heh, clearly you've never heard of the Domino Effect." Ciel turns to Coraline with a raised eyebrow:

"...Explain," and takes the half of the croissant from Coraline's offered hand. Coraline continues:

"Well, short of the line, it refers to when one event sets off another, and so on and so forth, creating a chain of events happening in a short amount of time. It's been used by historians in my world to describe the links between events and systems that emerge during the time of war..."

(Note: Thank you Social Studies!)

Coraline looks to a remorseful Grell, adding,

"...And unfortunately for Grell, he could very well be a living example."

"Hmm..."

Getting back to Grell, whose being glared at by the servant trio:

"I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble...I simply don't know how I can apologize enough. Wait, that's it! The only thing I can do now is die!"

He goes and pulls out a knife (?!), and adds dramatically,

"I shall atone with my death!" Bard and Mey-Rin try to stop him:

"Whoa, calm down a second!"

"Um, should we take the knife away?"

Luckily, Sebastian steps in, and places a hand on Grell's shoulder, saying gently,

"There is no need for that," causing Grell to look up at him. Sebastian continues with a closed-eye smile:

"Just think of the horrible mess you would make; it would take hours to clean up all the blood."

Grell looks up in star-eyed admiration:

"...Thank you Sebastian, you're so very kind..."

Bard asks Mey-Rin and Finny,

"That was kind?"

They both shake their heads furiously. Sebastian then picks up the teapot with a disapproving look, and asks,

"Now what I'd like to know, is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the master and miss such weak tea. Watch me; first, a spoonful for each person and one more for the pot. Finally, add half a pint of boiling water and let it steep until dark."

(The servant quartet took notes, while Grell fawned at Sebastian's work...)

Sebastian placed a cup each in front of Ciel and Coraline, with Ciel silently sipping his, and Coraline humming in approval at hers...

"Master, are you ready? It is almost time. I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive now."

"Fine."

"If it's alright with the both of you, I think I'll stay behind here in the manor...maybe keep an eye on Grell..." Coraline whispered the last part.

Ciel nodded in approval, while Sebastian smiled and said,

"Very well, Miss Coraline." He then turned to everyone else and ordered,

"As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, understand? Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause anymore trouble."

As he began walking away with Ciel, he turned back to Grell one more time with another fake smile and added,

"Oh, and if you decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside, would you? And try not to make too big a mess."

The door closes, and Grell responds with stars in his pupils:

"What generosity...what great kindness..." Coraline sweatdrops and mutters,

"Oh boy..."

Time Skip

Shift the scene to downtown London, where civilians were going about their daily lives as per usual. On one street, a paper boy (the same one Coraline met on her first day here) broke the mundane trend with the following headline:

"Get your paper here! All the latest news! Prostitute mysteriously murdered!"

In a shop not too far away:

(Ding, ding)

The store clerk turns to the sound of the door opening, and sees a young noble boy and a well-dressed man enter his shop:

"Welcome, boy. On an errand for your father?"

Ciel twitches a bit, while Sebastian smoothly replies,

"Actually, he's here on his own business. We need to pick this up."

The store clerk looks at the paper Sebastian handed to him, then goes to grab the item requested from the drawer:

"Ahh, yes. The owner of this walking stick. I was wondering who in the world would use a stick as short as this. Naturally, I never considered it might be a chi-"

(Shoom)

The walking stick was now just centimeters from the clerk's face...!

"Straight as an arrow. A magnificent stick indeed, good sir."

"...uh...uh..."

(Chk)

"Keep the change, good day." As the door closes, the poor clerk fainted...

(Tap, tap)

"Really, Finny's ridiculous strength is nothing but a menace. How could someone 'accidentally break a walking stick'? It's a pain to special-order a new one."

"Indeed. You have my apologies, sir. Though you've failed to grow any taller, you had to go to all of this trouble."

...Que tick-mark...

"And speaking of trouble, I don't know how well Grell is going to work out, even with Miss Coraline 'keeping an eye on him'. We shouldn't stay away for too long."

A little boy nearby looks into a shop window and excitedly exclaims,

"Look mama, it's the brand-new 'Bitter Rabbit' toy from Funtom, see?" His mother halfheartedly replies,

"Come along. I just bought you some sweets, didn't it?"

Meanwhile, in the Phantomhive Gardens...

"The Funtom Company...the maker of toys and confection that has grown rapidly in the last three years. And this estate testifies to the company's prosperity! The manor is magnificent, don't you think?"

Coraline smiles up at Grell, whom was working on trimming the bushes, and responds,

"Very. And I had no idea that the company was that popular in London...quite impressive, really. You also don't see architecture like this very often..."

Bard then remarks to the both of them,

"You know, it's only been around for about two years now."

Coraline quirks an eyebrow:

 _Two years?_

Grell was also confused:

"What? But it looks so stately and dignified..."

"Of course it does. That was the intention."

Coraline and Grell turn to the source of the new voice, and find none other than Tanaka in full form! Grell jumps in shock, and Coraline widens her eyes a bit. Finny responds happily by saying,

"Look, it's the Real Tanaka!" Mey-Rin chimes in,

"We haven't seen him since Miss Coraline's arrival here!"

Tanaka continues his explanation:

"This manor was specifically built to be an exact replica of the previous one. It is identical in every single detail, from the window panes to the stairways, and even the cracks in the pillars."

"...Identical?" _Replica?_

"The original Phantomhive manor burned down three years ago. The entire estate was engulfed in flames. It was a great tragedy..."

 _...Oh no..._

Grell then responded, if a bit hesitantly,

"Oh, oh I see. Forgive me for asking, but Master Ciel's parents, did they...?"

"Yes. Sadly, they both perished in the fire."

Coraline took this in with a thoughtful, and partially empathetic look:

 _So, my intuition was right...something did happen to Ciel's parents...They both died, leaving Ciel the only survivor...but then, how did he survive? And moreover, what happened to him after that?..._

Grell responds in a remorseful tone,

"Oh how terrible, that poor boy!"

(Cork pop)

(Whoosh...Cork pop)

Grell panics as Tanaka returns to his 'chibi form':

"Oh no, Tanaka!" Bard luckily explains the situation:

"His energy and stamina levels are way below a normal person's. Being the Real Tanaka exhausts him. He just needs to rest himself for a while."

Grell sweatdrops and says,

"Oh, that's interesting..."

"Waaahhh!"

Everyone turns to Mey-Rin's screech, to which she shakily points forward. Everyone then looks, before jumping in surprise, with Grell yelling in a panic, at seeing that the bushes were now shaped like skull heads!

Bard shouts with disbelief,

"Why are they all skulls?!" Coraline comments in astonishment,

"Whoa, how the hell did I miss this?" Grell's reaction is the most dramatic:

"No, not again! I've made yet another unacceptable mistake! I can't go on any longer!"

He goes to try and hang himself! Everyone tries to stop him, with Bard and Coraline shouting respectively,

"Quit tryin' to die all the time!"

"Please listen to Bard, Grell!" Grell responds dramatically,

"But I have to! It's the only way to redeem my honour!"

Suddenly, a small set of hands goes to the ladder Grell is standing on, and pulls it away, causing Grell to start choking:

"Ack...Auck..." The servants all shout,

"GREEELLLL!", while Coraline thought,

 _What in the hell now?!_

Small Time Skip

The carriage that carried Ciel soon pulled into the drive at Sebastian's directing. They both begin walking towards the manor, with Sebastian saying,

"I'm sure you're tired, young master. I will have tea prepared right away."

But before Ciel could even enter, he suddenly froze in shock:

"Uh...uh..." Sebastian asks,

"Is something wro-" He cuts off in his own shock, when he sees the state of the manor's interior:

Sweet, lacy decorations covering almost every inch, with balloons, flowers, hearts and dollies all over the place!

(Note: Almost as if the Easter Bunny and the Care Bears - do not own either- teamed up for a home decorating service...)

Ciel finally recovers his voice to shout,

"My mansion...!" Sebastian then says,

"What happened to this place? Why it's a disaster!"

(Slam)

Next thing they knew, Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin all burst from the Salon yelling,

"Sebastian!" As they tackle him in a panic, Sebastian asks them in aggravated disbelief,

"What is going on here? And why on earth are you all dressed like lunatics?!" Bard replies in an agitated and panicky tone,

"She's crazy! Crazy...!" Ciel asks,

"Who is crazy?"

He then hears an odd sound, like someone being strangled, coming from the Salon. Ciel and Sebastian burst through the door, and turn to see Grell, yellow bows on him, and attached by a rope to the ceiling hangman-style!

"What are you doing now?!"

"(Strangled) At the moment, I believe I'm in the process of dying, Master Ciel..."

"Tch. Get him down, Sebastian."

"Yes, sir."

As Sebastian goes to release Grell, a blond and orange blur zoomed passed him shouting,

"Ciel!" in excitement. The blur tackle-hugs Ciel, who oofed, before the blur shouted excitedly,

"Ciiiieeeelll! I missed you sooo!" Ciel responds caught off-guard slightly,

"E-Elizabeth! What a surprise!" Elizabeth chided happily,

"Come ooonnn! I'm always telling you to call me 'Lizzie'! (Happy sigh) You're so cuuute as always~!", nuzzling him in the process...

"Ahem...Lady Elizabeth."

Sebastian cuts in, and 'Lizzie' turns attention to him, dropping Ciel in the process:

"Why...good day, Sebastian!" Getting a better look at Lizzie, one would see the following:

A young, pale-skinned girl with blond, ringlet pigtails that had a long cowlick over her forehead, and big, bright green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a orange-cream dress with bell sleeves, a three-layered pleated skirt, and a light polka dot pattern on the orange. Finally, she also wore a matching ribbon in her hair, white stockings, and black, Mary-Jane shoes.

Lizzie then pouts, noticing Sebastian having Grell in his hand:

"Aww, you took him down?"

"Yes. He detracted from the beauty of the room."

"Auh, but I made such a lovely decoration out of him!"

"A decoration, was it?" Lizzie smiles and says,

"Yes! Just look at it all, isn't the Salon so cute now?" She gestures to the entirety of the room; Ciel looks with exhaustion and mutters,

"Ugh, my mansion...It's so pink..."

"From now on, only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive manor! Don't you agree, Antoinette~?"

When she says Antoinette, she's of course, referring to Tanaka, dressed in an outfit that did look similar to a 'certain former Queen of France':

"Ho-ho-ho..."

Sebastian smiles with worry and comments,

"Oh, and Tanaka..."

"Um, not just Tanaka..."

Sebastian turns to the newly introduced voice, and sees none other than Coraline, currently wearing a rather 'unexpected' choice of clothing:  
A muted-shaded pink dress with short sleeves on the shoulder, ruffled around the a-line, ruffled-lined pleated skirt, and a pink bow on the waist. She was also wearing white stockings, pink short heels matching the dress, a pink ribbon-bracelet on each wrist, and a pink ribbon with a white rose in her hair.

Suffice it to say, poor Coraline was feeling really uncomfortable...

"Oh dear, you too, Miss Coraline?"

"(Nervous Smile) Just to go on record, this was not my idea..." Lizzie's voice jumps back in:

"And I have a present for you too." Sebastian confusingly says,

"Eh?"

"There we go~!" Lizzie then puts a pink, flowery bonnet on Sebastian's head!

"Aaah, soooo cuuute~! You're always wearing black, so I thought some colour would be good for you!"

The servant trio tries hard not to laugh, while Coraline sweatdrops and mutters,

"Oh dear..."

One death glare later, the servant trio falls silent and stands at attention, and Sebastian smoothly says to Lizzie,

"I am deeply honoured that you went to so much trouble for a humble servant. Your generosity overwhelms me." Lizzie chimes back,

"Don't mention it!" Ciel coughs lightly to get Lizzie's attention:

"Ahem. By the way, Lizzie...why are you here? Auntie didn't let you come here alone." Lizzie giggles and hugs Ciel again answering,

"I wanted to see you, silly, so I came here without telling her!"

"You sneaked away?! Don't you think you'll get into trouble?"

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Grell stands by Sebastian, adjusting his glasses before asking,

"Um, Sebastian, who is this girl?" Sebastian explains with a straight face:

"She is the daughter of the Marquess of Scotney, her full Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotney."

Grell tries to pronounce that and fails:

"Scotney? Ethel Elizabeth Cordelia...(tongue tie)" Coraline pats his back gently saying,

"Don't strain yourself, Grell..." Sebastian then adds,

"She is actually my young master's betrothed of several years." Grell smiles and responds,

"Ah, his fiance, how nice," before double-taking:

"...WAIT..."

The servant trio simultaneously shout in shock,

"Master..." "...Marrying..." "...Her?!"

Meanwhile, Coraline thinks equally surprised,

 _Ciel's betrothed at his age? And to this girl?! I mean sure, she seems nice, but still, aren't they a little young?_, ignoring a strange feeling bubbling in the back of her mind...

Sebastian's voice cuts through Coraline's thoughts:

"Lady Elizabeth is of nobility, after all. She is the daughter of a Marquess. Nobles marry other nobles, that is how it works."

Coraline turns back to Ciel and Lizzie, contemplating Sebastian's words:

 _...He is right. I forgot that arranged marriage was still popular during this era; it's common for parents to choose their children's suitor for them, often finalizing the deal during the first meeting. Still, I stand by my opinion: It's too early for these two to be thinking about marriage..._

Lizzie then has a thought:

"Oh! I know! Saaay, Ciel? Since the Salon is all lovely now...let's have a dance party tonight! _My fiance will escort me, and together, we'll dance the night away!_ "

Ciel twitches:

"Wh-!"

"Make sure you wear the clothes I chose for you, Ciel! They'll look really cute on you~!"

"Listen, I don't want to-"

"And of course I'll be dressed to the nines as well!" Lizzie then grabs Grell by the noose rope and says with a smile,

"You come with me, I want to make you even cuter than you already are!"

She then began dashing out the door, dragging him with her! Lizzie poke her head in one more time before disappearing to say,

"Oh, and Coraline~! Once I'm done with him, I'll be coming to find you and dress you up for the dance as well!"

Coraline laughs nervously and replies,

"Sure, can't wait..." _Oh cripes, what did I get myself into?..._

Lizzie finally dashes away, while a frustrated Ciel shouts,

"Wait, I said no baaalll!"

(Door slam)

Small Time Skip, Ciel's Study

We now join Ciel, whom was currently sighing hopelessly, face-down on his desk. As Sebastian was preparing the afternoon tea, he says simply,

"There is nothing to be done. You cannot brusquely turn away from your fiance, master." Ciel tiredly retorts,

"I didn't _want_ to become her fiance. I was _forced_ to." Coraline mentally comments,

 _And he isn't afraid to say it, obviously_ , as she stood by the desk, trying to undo the bows on her wrists.

Sebastian places a cup of tea on the desk, and says,

"Regardless...the best course for today would be to acquiesce to her fancy. I don't think she is going to listen to reason." Ciel complains boredly,

"Can't you just give her tea or something and get her out of here? I don't have time for a stupid ball." (Coraline in the background: "Finally, got them off.")

Sebastian sternly replies,

"My lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance, you cannot refuse her."

...Ciel says nothing, and sips from his tea. Coraline quirks an eyebrow:

 _What's up with him now?_

Sebastian also notices Ciel's lack of response:

"Young master?"

"What is it?"

"I have never seen you do so myself...but you _do_ know how to dance, sir?"

...More silence, and Ciel grabs a piece of paper to hide his face...

"Hah, oh I see...well, that explains why you're always such a wallflower at social engagements."

Ciel replies offhandedly, face still directed to the paper,

"I'm busy with my work. I haven't the time to waste on such sport..." Sebastian grabs the paper, then shoves a dessert into Ciel's line of vision:

"I beg to differ, young master. Social dancing is called 'social' for a reason. It is a necessary skill at balls and banquets. The world expects any noble gentlemen to possess at least rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down too many invitations simply because you cannot dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly."

Ciel retorts in a somewhat aggravated tone,

"Fine, I'll do it! Now stop the lecture. Call in a private tutor or something. Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkin should work well enough..."

Sebastian looks at his pocket watch:

"We do not have sufficient time to call in a tutor for you, my lord...There's only one option..."

Ciel looks up in confusion, as does Coraline. Sebastian responds with a closed-eye smile,

"With your permission, I will be your dance instructor." Coraline jumps a bit when Ciel slams his fist on the desk in anger:

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to take dance instruction from a man!"

"Why not?"

Ciel turns to Coraline with disbelief at her question; she continues by saying,

"I don't see what the big problem is; I myself have had all kinds of people teach me some forms of dancing. Men, women, young, old, hell, I even learned some interesting moves from a troupe of eight year-old girls once! (Laugh) And lemme tell ya, the way they bend their bodies could give gymnasts a run for their money."

Ciel tches, then says with a slight voice break,

"W-Well regardless, do you even know how to dance, Sebastian?" Sebastian smirks with a hand under his chin in thought:

"The Viennese Waltz is my specialty. I was a guest at the Schönbrunn Palace in Vienna from time to time. Now..."

He holds a hand out to Ciel:

"...Will you not grant me this dance, my lord?" Coraline looks at Ciel and says with a shrug,

"May as well do it. It's not like anyone else will be watching..."

...A few minutes later, Ciel and Sebastian were ready to start the lesson, while Coraline leaned against the desk, arms folded and ready to observe...

"Let's begin. To lead, you start the first step on your heel. Be sure to keep your hand firmly on the lady's back."

Ciel did so, looking quite uncomfortable in the process...

"When the music plays, begin with your left foot..."

(...Stomp...)

"Next is the Natural Turn..."

(...Kick...)

Silence fills the room, Ciel pouting and Coraline hmming in thought...

"(Exasperated sigh) Your natural ability for dancing isn't so much lacking, as it is non-existent, my lord. (Sly smile) You cannot simply cling for dear life onto your dance partner."

"You're too tall, it's not working!"

 _Hmm, Ciel does have a point_ , thought Coraline. Sebastian lectures:

"Listen, young master. It is said that 'social dancing begins and ends with the waltz'. You must dance formally and elegance."

 _Sebastian isn't incorrect either..._

Said butler then releases Ciel while saying,

"Most importantly...you need to wipe that gloomy look off of your face," and proceeds to literally try and force Ciel to smile!

"The lady will take it as a insult. Now, let's have a smile. Pretend it's fun."

(Slap)

"Unhand me!"

"(Shock) Master..."

"I can't smile...I forgot how...I don't know how to pretend like I'm having fun...not anymore."

 _...Ciel..._

Coraline watches Ciel with a sympathetic look, as he caresses his ring hand, with a depressed, distant look in his eye...

Coraline softly breaks the silence:

"If I may speak, Ciel did make a good point regarding your height, Sebastian." They both turn to her surprised:

"Hm?" "Huh?" Coraline continues:

"Strictly speaking, the both of you are disproportionately too different for any proper dance instruction...Which is why, (sigh)...I'm willing to take Sebastian's place as Ciel's practice partner."

Ciel responds,

"What?!" Sebastian then smiles and says,

"That, may actually be a good idea. Your height is much more suited to the young master's. But have you ever been instructed in the Waltz before, Miss Coraline?"

Coraline smiles sheepishly and replies,

"Unfortunately, no. But I'm no stranger to slow dances, so this shouldn't be too hard for me to pick up."

"...Young master?"

"...(Frustrated sigh) Fine. Let's try it."

A few minutes pass again, and now Ciel and Coraline were in a similar positioning to before:

"Alright. Both of you are positioned correctly. As before, the first step is with the left foot..."

Ciel does so, and avoids stepping on Coraline's foot, but he does hit the side of it, to which Coraline ignored. Speaking of, as they continued moving about, Coraline found herself downcasting her eyes, although she wasn't exactly sure why...

"Miss Coraline. Eyes forward, if you please."

Sebastian's stern direction snaps Coraline upward, and the next thing she knew, her eyes became hypnotized by Ciel's visible blue!

 _...W-What's happening? I suddenly, feel so, transfixed...wow...his eye is...so beautiful..._

"Ahem. Coraline?"

"H-Huh?"

Ciel quirks an eyebrow at Coraline's stutter and blank expression:

"Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah...Sorry 'bout that." _Seriously, what's wrong with me? I've, never felt like this before..._

"(Slight cough) I think I'm starting to see the real problem, however: Your muscles."

"My muscles?"

"Yes. They're too stiff, making your movements a bit, 'marionette-like'. Try relaxing them a bit, starting with your shoulders, then the rest will follow."

Ciel slowly did as she advised, and gradually, their movements became less constricted, and more fluid...

After a few more rounds, Ciel and Coraline were dancing across the floor quite well.

"Very good, young master, miss. You may stop." And so they did, but their hands remained joined...

Coraline smiled at Ciel:

"I knew you could do it; you just needed to go with the flow, is all."

"...Hmph." Coraline then says softly,

"You know...what you said earlier about forgetting how to smile...I think that's a load of bull."

"What?"

"You haven't forgotten...you're just, at a stop sign right now, and have yet to pass it..."

An odd silence fill the room, as Ciel takes in Coraline's words...

"Coooraliiine~!"

Only to be broken by a somewhat distant shout from Lizzie, looking for Coraline. The study door opens, and Lizzie looks in and smiles when she spots Coraline:

"Oh, there you are! I was looking for you everywhere!"

"(Slight laugh) Well, here I am," and Coraline slowly lets go of Ciel's hands, turning to Lizzie.

Ciel felt an odd feeling then, like he almost wanted to grab one of her hands again, and not let go...

 _What is this? Why, do I suddenly feel disappointed that my hand isn't holding Coraline's anymore? Do I, want her hand in mine?_

He shook himself, saying mentally,

 _No, that's silly..._

Meanwhile, Lizzie turned her eyes to Coraline's wrists, and saw the ribbons no longer there:

"Aw, you took the bows off?" Coraline smiles gently and says,

"Yes. Not that they weren't pretty, but I think you accidentally tied them on too tight...They were cutting off the circulation to my wrists..."

Lizzie's face lightens up in realization:

"Oh! I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"No worries, Liz. It's all good." Lizzie tilts her head in confusion:

"'Liz'?" Coraline continues smiling, and replies,

"Yeah. I know how much you prefer being called 'Lizzie', but to me, you look more like a 'Liz'. Not that I won't still call you Lizzie, of course..."

Lizzie's eyes sparkled with happiness at Coraline's words, and grinned:

"Wow...Thank you! Finally, someone who gets it!"

Coraline just lightly laughs; Lizzie then grabs Coraline's hand, and says,

"Now then: It's time that I dress you up even cuter than you are now. Because honestly, pink doesn't do you justice as well as I first thought."

"(Laugh) Now that's something we can both agree on!"

Both girls laugh at Coraline's comment, then Lizzie begins pulling Coraline out the door, while chiming,

"We'll be seeing you gentlemen later. Although you may not recognize Coraline when I'm done with her, (giggle)!"

And they were gone...

Sebastian smiles as they left, commenting,

"How nice. It seems Lady Elizabeth and Miss Coraline have taken a shine to one another, my lord," to which Ciel, in slight shock, replies,

"Yes...so it seems..."

Meanwhile...

 _Oh man. How did I get into this mess?  
_

Coraline was currently sitting on Lizzie's bed, in her special guest bedroom:  
It was big, with heavy drapes on the sides, and a small couch at the end. The rest of the room was occupied with a couple of random photographs framed on the walls, three windows to the right with curtains tied open, a large multi-drawer dresser on the left, and a very large boudoir further left next to a vanity. Everywhere Coraline looked, the colour pink was occupied, along with lace.

"Wow...you sure do love the colour pink, don't you Liz?" Lizzie giggles from inside the boudoir, pulling away with _another_ dress for Coraline:

"I guess it is a bit overwhelming, but I can't help it! I just love~ cute things!"

She holds the dress to Coraline's body, and mutters,

"No...not this one either..." Lizzie goes into thought, and...

"Oh! I got it!"

She dashed into the boudoir again with a grin, leaving Coraline to tilt her head in confusion...

"Fooound it~!"

Lizzie then brings out a dress, that Coraline softly gasped at:

The colour was a pale blue, and the style looked to be a few decades older, likely 1860s. It had lace and ruffling on the top, curving off-shoulder to the short sleeves. The body was decorated with a beautiful intricate pattern in a silver-white, all the way down the end of the skirt. The middle of the skirt had a few pale blue bows going around, holding up more decorative lace occupying the low end of the skirt.

"So, what do think, Cora dear?"

Oh yes; since Coraline started calling Lizzie 'Liz', she started referring to Coraline as 'Cora'.  
Shaking her head out of shock, Coraline answered,

"I-It's beautiful; and the style, I like it. But, are you sure that you don't mind me wearing one of your dresses?"

Lizzie just laughs jubilantly and says,

"Not at all! Actually, this dress is a bit too large for me, and the style isn't really me at all. But I think you'll look just darling in it!"

Coraline smiles nervously and says,

"Well, I guess I better try it on then." _And hopefully not look too ridiculous..._

After a few minutes, Coraline was in the dress; because of the style, she unfortunately had to bear a corset (thankfully, not a full one).  
Coraline was uncomfortable to say the least, but was still breathing:

 _Good grief, how do girls wear something like this?! _

Regardless, the dress fit her perfectly, and looking in the mirror, Coraline was quite amazed that her figure could pull it off. Lizzie was just as thrilled:

"(Squeal) Oh Cora, you look amazing in it! I knew I was right!"

"(Laugh) You really think so?"

"Mhm, I know so!"

Lizzie then looks at Coraline's neck, and notices an odd necklace: It was some sort of old stone (possibly bronze), with a strange symbol on it, tied on with a worn, leather string. Lizzie frowned a bit and said,

"But that necklace you're wearing doesn't go with your dress at all! We need to fix that!"

But just before Lizzie's hand could reach Coraline's neck...

(Slap)

Coraline, out of reflex, slapped Lizzie's hand away!

...A silence fills the room, both girls looking at one another in their own states of shock...Coraline shakily breaks it:

"L-Lizzie, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to! It's just...could we please, leave my necklace be?" Lizzie looks at Coraline, with worry traced into her features:

"...What's wrong, Cora?"

"(Sigh) You see, this necklace, is really important to me. It actually, carries my family crest, as well as the motto...It's the last thing I have of my family...The last thing I've had, since my father died..."

Lizzie's face lights up in shock:

"(Gasp) Oh...I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." Coraline smiles sadly,

"It's okay. Like you said, you didn't know. Partially my fault for not saying anything..."

She then looks to the jewellery box on the vanity, and asks,

"Say, Liz: Do you, by chance have a choker that is similar in colour to the dress?" Lizzie thinks, then her face breaks out a smile:

"Yes! I think I do!"

A few minutes later, Coraline's neck now occupied not only her own necklace, but also a pale blue choker with a silver heart charm over top of the leather string.

"Does this work okay?"

"Yeah! This is cute! Unique, but very cute!" Coraline smiles, glad they could find a compromise...

(Clap)

"Okay! Now all that's left is your hair, a bit of makeup, and you're done!"

"Heh, I leave it to you, Liz!" And they both laugh...

Time Skip

Shift the scene to the ballroom, also cutely decorated by Lizzie, where everyone (minus Ciel and Sebastian) was gathered for the dance.  
One person, however, was less than pleased with their outfit:

"How...awful! This is the most humiliating outfit ever!" That person, Grell, was looking in a mirror, appalled at the white ballgown he was currently wearing.

Bard, wearing some sort of sailor girl uniform (red wig included), pats Grell's shoulder sympathetically:

"I think you're going to have to make peace with it." Grell continues with his woeful rant:

"Oh, this dress...it's so atrocious, so white and girly and frilly...If I have to dress up, why can't it be in a sexy shade of red with a waistline that would flatter my figure?"

Bard jumps with a look of disbelief:

"That's your problem with it?!" Grell chides,

"I can't live with a shame as deep as this..." He moves to a window:

"...No! I'd rather diiie!"

...Silence and blank stares from Bard, Finny and Tanaka...Grell turns confused:

"Err...y-you aren't going to try and stop me this time?"

Suddenly, a small hand reaches out to touch Grell's arm, and he turns to his left to see none other than Coraline:

"If it's any consolation, Grell, the dress doesn't look too bad on you in my eyes. The white really brings out your hair; Heh, it even looks more rouge than brunette."

Grell's face lights up:

"(Soft gasp) You really think so?" Coraline smiles and nods,

"Mhm."

Grell smiles gratefully at Coraline's compliment:

"Thank you, Miss Coraline. That makes me feel so much better! And I must say, you look quite stunning in your dress!"

Coraline did indeed look quite stunning, even if she didn't think so: The same dress and choker from earlier was on her, but now she was also wearing some pale blue low heels and white stockings. Her hair was styled down, with a piece in the middle tied and curled a bit in the back, a few white flowers tied in the top. Her makeup was done lightly (much to her relief), so that her natural features were highlighted, her eyes especially.

Coraline smiled sheepishly and said,

"(Nervous laugh) Thank you. I'll be honest, this is really outside my comfort zone for dressing up. I actually, strange as it sounds, don't really enjoy wearing dresses or skirts at all."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've never been much of the girly type. I actually prefer pants and shirts, and I believe dresses and skirts only constrict a woman's identity to such a feministic degree."

"Interesting..."

Meanwhile, Lizzie was having the final touches done on her outfit, courtesy of Mey-Rin:  
A cute, red/pink dress with lace trimming on the red, the pink skirt having ruffles on the bottom, a pink bow on the chest area, and bell sleeves. She also wore white stockings, black Mary-Jane shoes, a red rose choker, and finally, her hair was in the same ringlet pigtail-style, with a red rose ribbon band.

"You see, I think Ciel looks best in blue! When I was out shopping in London today, I fell in love at first sight with the clothes I brought for him. He'll look dashing!"

Lizzie then turns to Mey-Rin with a grin:

"Now, time to get you dressed up! I'll make you look so adorable!" Mey-Rin quickly backs away, nervously trying to explain,

"Aaah! I-I'm terribly farsighted, Miss! I can nary see a thing without my glasses!" But Lizzie just smiles and replies,

"If you can see far away, that'll do just fine! Now hand those over silly!"

"That's enough."

Both Mey-Rin and Lizzie look up to the stairs, as do everyone else, and see Ciel and Sebastian have finally shown:

Ciel's outfit (brought by Lizzie) indeed looked dashing on him: He was wearing a dominantly navy blue suit, with short pants, a long tailor coat, gray vest, white shirt, a large, white bow on his lacy collar, white stockings, brown, buckled high-heel shoes, and finally a blue hat with a blue/white-striped ribbon tied on the middle with blue roses.

Lizzie happily called out,

"Ciel!" Coraline looked at Ciel in awe:

"(Low whistle) Damn...he really knows how to pull the aristocratic look off well...(Gasp) Um, did I say that out loud?"

She looked to Grell, whom giggled slightly while replying,

"I'm afraid so, Miss..." Coraline curses under her breath...

Lizzie's reaction over Ciel was more enthusiastic:

"You look adorable~!" She laughs joyfully, and rushes to spin Ciel while saying,

"That outfit looks absolutely perfect on you!" She stops to point to everyone else:

"Look, look! Everyone's turned out cute! I'm having attend the party too!"

Ciel looks at the servant's and Grell's outfits, thinking about how ridiculous they all look. But when his eye stops at Coraline, he freezes for a second:

 _Wow...Coraline looks, breathtaking in her dress...She's a beauty...W-Wait! What am I thinking?! Coraline's a guest, and, I have a fiance! I shouldn't be having such thoughts!..._

Lizzie continues to babble, oblivious to Ciel's inner fight:

"But Ciel is definitely the cutest of a-what's this?"

Suddenly, Lizzie's mood turns dark, and she asks Ciel sternly,

"Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I brought you? It matches your clothes perfectly, now where did it go?"

Coraline shivers a bit at Lizzie's dark tone: _Yikes...note to self: Watch out for Lizzie's dark side!_

Ciel on the other hand, though momentarily nervous, quickly retorts boredly,

"The ring I have on will work." Lizzie of course, isn't satisfied, and resorts to going into an angry tantrum:

"I think not! I've made you all cute! But that ring isn't cute at all! So you don't want to wear the one I brought, Ciel! You're sooo meaaan!"

And with that, came the waterworks; Coraline sweatdropped at Lizzie's behaviour:

 _Oh Lizzie...was that really necessary?..._

Ciel was just as embarrassed, and tiredly replied,

"That's not it. Lizzie, this ring is-" Lizzie suddenly sprang, revealing she was crying 'crocodile tears':

"Ha! Fooled you~!" She slips the ring off of Ciel's finger:

"It's mine now!"

"Lizzie!" _Uh oh..._

"See? This ring's much too big for you! The one I brought will fit perfectly; Just put it on and-"

"Give It Back!"

The entire room flinches, and Ciel's face held nothing but anger, as he extended his hand, ordering with barely any control in his voice,

"Give it back this instant, Elizabeth." Lizzie, now truthfully teary-eyed, asked,

"Wh-Why are you so angry? I...I just..." Coraline was also confused:

 _Why is_ _he acting like this? Over a simple ring?...Unless...could it, be...the ring-_

Lizzie continues to ask,

"What's wrong...? I just wanted to make everything look adorable, that's all...so why...why are you so angry?!"

Coraline sees Lizzie raise her fist, ring enclosed within, rise into the air:

 _...Oh no!_

She then begins running over to Lizzie, much to Grell's confusion:

"Miss Coraline?" _I've gotta stop her!_

"I hate this ring! Ta-"

(Grasp)

"Huh?"

...Time seemed to have frozen for that instant, as Lizzie's wrist was caught by Coraline! Silence filled the room...

Lizzie then turned her head shakily:

"...C-Cora...?"

Coraline, a serious expression on her face, softly and sternly replies,

"...Liz...Let go of the ring please."

Coraline applies a small amount of pressure to Lizzie's wrist, causing her to quietly gasp, and the ring falls out of her grasp, only to be caught swiftly by Coraline's free hand!

Coraline then backs up a step, and looks in her hand, to see the blue-jeweled ring safe and in tact:

 _Whew...that was close..._

Lizzie turns around to face Coraline, and tearfully asks,

"C-Coraline, why did you-Uh?"

She then notice's Coraline's face, occupying a sad, distant look, as she carefully holds the ring, and her necklace stone in one hand, together, almost as if she's comparing...

Coraline looks at the ring and her necklace, deep in thought:

 _...To think...all of this for a ring...heh, quite ironic, really...yet, I can understand Ciel's reaction...almost too well..._

She looks up at Lizzie, and sighs with a serious look:

"Lizzie...you recall earlier when you were dressing me up, and you went to try and remove my necklace, but I asked you not to..."

"(Sniff) Y-Yes..."

"...Do you remember why?"

"...Y-You said, it was important...that it held your family crest...that it's, the last thing you have...the, last thing you could save since..."

"Since my father died. Yes..."

This caused everyone to widen their eyes, even Ciel's. Coraline sighed then continued:

"Now then, the ring...Think about Ciel's reaction just now."

"Huh?"

"Why would he react in such a way to something as simple as a ring? After all, it is just jewellery...Unless of course, it holds more meaning than that to him...perhaps, sentimental?"

Lizzie thinks for a moment, then it dawns on her:

"(Gasp) You don't mean..." And Coraline smiles sadly while nodding.

Lizzie puts a hand to her mouth, suddenly ashamed with herself:

"My god...I-It was that important...and I almost...(Surprised realization) But you knew...how?" Coraline just continues that sad smile and replies,

"Call it, personal intuition...and perhaps, speaking from similar circumstances..."

Coraline then walks over to Lizzie, takes her hand gently, and together, they walk over to Ciel, whom had observed everything with silent astonishment. Coraline turns to Lizzie, lifts her hand, and places the ring into her hand. Lizzie looks at Coraline with confusion, while she gently whispers,

"It isn't too late, Liz. You know how to fix this..."

...Lizzie nods her head, then moves forward to Ciel, tears still falling down her cheeks:

"C-Ciel...I'm s-so sorry...If I had known, I-I never would have..." She holds out her hand with the ring:

"...Here."

Ciel slowly takes the ring, and places it back on his thumb, a lot calmer than he was earlier...Lizzie then adds,

"I-I hope you can find it in your heart, to forgive me for my inexcusable behaviour..."

She hides her face in her hands, while Coraline places a hand gently on her shoulder...

"...Lizzie..."

She looks up at Ciel's voice, and he continues:

"...I forgive you. And, thank you for returning my ring..." Lizzie smiles slightly and nods.

Ciel looks down at his ring briefly, then goes to move to the middle of the room, much to everyone's confusion...until he says,

"...Still...with or without it...I'm still head of the Phantomhive family, and that won't change!"

Everyone looked in shock at his statement, Sebastian recovering with a proud smile, and Coraline smiling softly while nodding.  
Ciel turns back to the girls, and walks over to Lizzie, boredly asking,

"Now...how long are you going to cry?" Lizzie tearfully replies,

"(Sniff) I-I'm so sorry..." Ciel pulls out a handkerchief and gently wipes Lizzie's face while saying,

"Your face is a mess, completely unsuitable for a lady."

 _Gee, could've worded that gentler, Ciel,_ Coraline quirks mentally. As Lizzie blows her nose, Ciel then lazily smirks and adds,

"How can I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?"

"(Sniffs) T-To dance...?"

...Suddenly, the room is filled with the sound of the violin, courtesy of Sebastian!

Mey-Rin and Finny comment his skill in awe:

"He's incredible!"

"He plays the violin, is there nothing he can't do?" Grell then happily says,

"Ah, I'll join him!"

He then rushes over to the right side of the staircase, turning forward with a peaceful smile...and begins singing with a deep, melodious voice alongside the violin song!

Bard shouts with disbelief,

"What the hell?! He can actually sing?!" Coraline also thought about Grell's voice:

 _Whoa...he has such a good, rich tone..._

Ciel then extends a hand to Lizzie, his smirk looking more like a smile:

"The rule of the ball is to forget about the bad things and dance the night away. Is that not so, my lady?"

Lizzie then smiles and takes his hand:

"...Yes!"

The music plays on, as Ciel and Lizzie spin around the dance floor, smiles on their faces...

Coraline, standing on the left of the staircase, watched then both with a thoughtful smile:

 _Heh...Seems I was right about his smile...I'm glad it all worked out..._

She looks around the room, taking in everything and everyone, before growing a slight frown of insecurity:

 _...Hmm...seems everyone has a place here...except me...I seem to fit more of an outsider role..._

Coraline then sighs quietly, and turns to slowly walk out of the room, deciding to get some fresh air out in the gardens...

The song ends after a while, with everyone ending their dancing with smiles of content, Lizzie's being the biggest:

"(Laugh) That was so much fun! I love dancing!"

She then notices something off...rather, that someone was no longer in the room...

"...Huh?" Ciel notices Lizzie's confused expression:

"What is it, Lizzie?"

"...Coraline's not here..."

"What?"

He turns to Lizzie's direct of vision, and sees that Coraline was indeed no longer in the room.

Everyone else slowly clues in, and are also confused by Coraline's absence. Sebastian walks over to Ciel and Lizzie, and says,

"It would appear that Miss Coraline had left during the dance, my lord."

 _...Coraline..._

"U-Um, Master Ciel?"

Ciel then turns to Finny, who timidly approaches the three:

"If I may, I saw Coraline leave during the first part of the song; I think she went to the gardens. And...I also noticed her having a frown, and quite a distant look in her eyes..."

Everyone then occupied a form of concern on their faces, Lizzie's being the greatest:

"...Coraline..."

Meanwhile, in the Gardens...

Coraline wanders through the beautiful flora of the gardens, looking so tranquil in the coming evening:

"Wow...a body could wander here forever..."

She stops over by the fountain, sitting on the edge, putting her now bare feet onto it as well (She took off her heels and stockings). Bringing her knees into her chest, Coraline looks toward the darkening sky, still holding remnants of the day's sun:

 _...It's so peaceful out here...Of course, I always thought nature held better promise than the indoors...(Semi-content sigh) I feel much better out here...It was actually becoming, lonely in that ballroom..._

Unbeknownst to her, everyone was looking for Coraline, and was making their way to the gardens, Lizzie in the lead:

 _...Coraline...I hope you're alright..._

She then looks toward the fountain, and sees Coraline sitting on the edge:

"(Gasp) Coraline!"

But just as she begins to make her way over to greet her, she suddenly stops, at hearing a strange humming coming from Coraline:

"Hm? What, is that?"

Everyone else also stops, to listen to Coraline's strange tune, as she suddenly sings the words:

* * *

Update: Due to a comment regarding the rules and regulations of this site, the lyrics of this song will no longer be in this chapter. You will now have to look them up on your own.

Note: I do not own _Sometimes On A Sunday_ by _The Glorious Sons_

* * *

Coraline sighs, a rather, faraway expression on her features...

Suddenly, she jumps to the sound of clapping, and turns to see everyone applauding her on her 'performance'. Coraline smiles sheepishly, and says,

"Heh-heh, thank you. I, didn't realize I had an audience..." She walks over to the group, and then asks,

"When did you all get out here?" Grell answers,

"About the time you began singing that odd song. I must say, you have quite a unique and beautiful voice, Miss."

Coraline scratches the back of her head:

"Oh, I dunno about that. I mean, sure I can sing, but I'm no star performer..."

Lizzie steps forward, and asks in a slightly worried tone,

"Why did you leave the ballroom, Cora? Is, something wrong?"

...Coraline sighs quietly with a sad smile, and replies,

"It's, nothing really, Liz...I guess, I just was feeling, a little like an outsider in there..."

"...An outsider? What do you mean?"

"Well...I suppose, watching you all having a good time in there, was making me a little self-conscious. Don't get me wrong! I was happy for you; I just...I felt, like I was intruding into all of your lives, more so than I probably am now..."

...A hand goes to grab Coraline's gently, and she looks up to see Lizzie with a sympathetic smile:

"Oh Cora...you're not intruding at all. And you're definitely no outsider...but, I'm sorry if you were feeling that way..."

"...It's okay. It's not your fault. It's just, me and my personal feelings...and, maybe, I was feeling a bit homesick as well..."

Lizzie then pulls Coraline into a hug, not quite as crushing as the ones she gives Ciel, but tight enough...

Coraline slowly hugs back, whispering,

"Thank you," under her breath. Lizzie giggles a bit, then replies,

"Actually...I should be thanking you."

"Hm?"

Coraline pulls back a bit, confused. Lizzie continues with a smile:

"If you hadn't stopped me earlier, when I was, about to destroy Ciel's ring, I never would've realized just how much I was about to hurt him. I was so focused on making everything cute, that I forgot about what I was also doing at the same time..."

Coraline squeezes Lizzie's hand reassuringly, and softly replies,

"Hey now...no need to get down on yourself, Liz. It happens to the best of us. Sometimes, we have these high prospects and plans, and the rest of the world somehow takes a backseat. That's why you gotta be careful, and aware of the surrounding...as my Father once said: _You look too hard for one thing, and you miss everything else..._ "

Everyone gains a thoughtful looks at those words, with Lizzie softly whispering,

"Yeah...that sounds right..." Coraline suddenly grins, and says,

"Hey. How 'bout we head back inside, and you can show me how to party, 'Lizzie style'." Lizzie also breaks out a grin:

"...(Giggle) Sure!"

With Lizzie and Coraline leading the way, everyone went back inside for some more dancing and fun, Coraline feeling much better than earlier...

Time Skip

As the night finally rolled in, we now find Lizzie, asleep with a smile on her face, comfortably laying in a carriage, ready to leave the manor, courtesy of Grell:

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets home safely. You can count on me." Bard warily asks,

"Are you sure?" Grell chides,

"Indeed. I'm more deadly efficient then I appear." He walks over to Sebastian and shakes his hand while saying,

"Thank you so much, Sebastian. I'm in your debt, you've taught a lot about what it means to be a butler! (Lets go) They say that when a person dies, his life flashes before him. (Pose) And I know that when I see the light of death, this momentous night will appear to me in my dying vision~."

Sebastian narrows his eyes suspiciously at _those words_ :

"Humph, interesting that you would say that." Mey-Rin jokingly adds,

"That's true. He hasn't been very good at dying so far, has he?"

"Hohohoho..."

The carriage begins rolling away, and we now join Ciel as he's getting ready for bed:

"It's finally over...geez, I wasted an entire day..." Sebastian buttons up Ciel's shirt while replying,

"Is that so? You seemed to be rather enjoying yourself, sir." Ciel scoffs,

"Tch, don't be so foolish...mph..." Yet, he finds himself stroking his precious ring...

" _Now which of us would you call a fool?_ "

...Silence...

Sebastian then leans down to Ciel, and says gently,

"I know the importance of this ring...And based on what happened earlier...so did Miss Coraline..."

Ciel looks up at Sebastian, an unreadable expression on his face...Sebastian adds with a smile,

"She's a clever girl, that one. Rather lucky she is staying here in the manor, yes? But, you should take care. This ring belongs on your finger. It has seen so much."

Ciel then gains a sad, yet thoughtful look:

"...You're right. This ring has seen the deaths of many masters. My Grandfather, my Father, and eventually, without fail, this ring will bear witness to my death as well."

His eye-patch comes off, and he continues:

"It has heard the final agony of every family head. (Hands clench hair) When I close my eyes...I can hear their screams...voices echoing in my head..."

He bring his knees to his chest:

"...'Maybe I wouldn't hear them anymore, if I threw away the ring'...or so I believed. Heh, ridiculous, yes?"

Sebastian says nothing, then looks out the window to see the night sky:

"Oh dear, the moon is already this high. Please get to sleep now, lest your health be affected, sir."

As Sebastian goes to exit the room, Ciel suddenly calls out,

"Sebastian. Stay with me, until I fall asleep." Sebastian breaks out a smile, and says a bit playfully,

"Goodness...are you displaying weakness in front of me now?"

"...Just a simple order."

"...Heh..." Sebastian walks back to the side of the bed, and says softly,

"I shall be with young master...Until the very end..."

Ciel eventually drifts off to sleep...

As Sebastian closes the door, he thinks over some words that said today:

(Brief Flash) _"I'm still head of the Phantomhive family, and that won't change!"_

(Brief Flash) _"Stay with me..."_

Sebastian places a hand on his face, and just as quickly removed it, chuckling to himself at some 'hidden irony'...

"Now...to prepare for the morrow..."

And he walks silently down the corridor, the candelabra's light dimming slowly into darkness...


	7. Chapter 6: That Mystery Girl, Fighter

Hey everyone! So, first of all, I am glad that my story is generating a lot of views so far!

Second, I'd like to note that in this chapter, it isn't just my own OC's character and life that will be brought out more. I'm also gonna be exploring Lizzie's character a bit, maybe tease in the personality that comes out gradually in the manga. Feel free to review and let me know what you think of my take.

* * *

It's been about three days since the surprise ball, and preparations were being made by the servants (mostly Sebastian) for a visit from Madam Red, Lau and Ran-Mao, coming to speak with Ciel about some new business (whatever that may be) this afternoon.

Unbeknownst to the household, however, somehow Lizzie managed to tag along for the ride to see Ciel and Coraline. Knowing that Ciel was going to be busy conducting that discussion with Madam Red and company, and likely not have the energy to deal with Lizzie, Coraline decided to take this opportunity to get to know Lizzie on a more 'girl-to-girl' level. Needless to say, Ciel was more than relieved to hear about Coraline's plans, as were the servants.

So while Ciel, Madam Red, Lau and Ran-Mao moved to the gardens for tea and discussion, Coraline and Lizzie were hanging out in the Music Room...

"No kidding! So, you're really from another world and time?"

"Heh, I know it sounds unbelievable, but I'm seriously as far off from here as a person can get."

Coraline decided that it would be safe to tell Lizzie about the nature of her coming here to the Phantomhive manor; or at least, _to a degree.  
_ She left out the part about her being an Aura Reader, because she wasn't sure what Lizzie would make of that information. She was already mind-boggled enough by Coraline's twenty-first century fashion and her 'advanced music technology'.  
Coraline thought it best to tell Lizzie about her special ability when the time was right...

Lizzie then asks Coraline,

"So, what is the twenty-first century like? Is it really that different from now?" Coraline smiles and laughs a bit before answering,

"Oh it's different in ways you can only imagine, Liz. For example, us ladies have more freedom than before, rights to everything a man has rights to. And fashion has changed pretty much to the point where you could call it a 'uni-sex revolution'."

"Wow, that sounds amazing!"

"It really is!..."

A brief silence fell, until Coraline asked a question of her own:

"So, have you and Ciel have really been betrothed since birth? I'm just asking because the concept just sounds foreign to a 'twenty-firster' like me."

"(Slight giggle) Yeah, Ciel and I have been promised since we were young. (Happy sigh) I love him so much. I pray that we can be happy together forever."

Coraline felt a weird feeling twitch at Lizzie's words, but ignored it and replied sincerely,

"I wish you the best in your prospects..." Coraline then added,

"...Forgive me for saying so, but you seem a bit, apprehensive to the idea..."

Lizzie then gets an odd look in her eyes that contrasted her usually sunny disposition: Somewhere between sadness and disappointment.

"...Well, if I can be honest with you, Cora..." Coraline nods her head; Lizzie sighs with a sad smile:

"...I do love Ciel, really I do. I just, don't feel a _romantic_ affection for him." This peaked Coraline's interest:

"Really?...Do you mind explaining further?"

"Well, I thought that we would fall in love as time went on. But in actuality, I only felt a growing, family-type love...Something I forgot to mention, we're actually cousins."

"What?!" _Cousins and Engaged?...Yikes..._

"Yes. My mother is actually Ciel's father's sister, making Ciel and myself first cousins."

"...Wow. Talk about awkward. No offense."

"None taken. I agree that Ciel and I being related by blood does make the betrothal a bit, awry...Nevertheless, we are engaged, and my mother has made it clear that it's just the way it is."

Coraline notices a look of minor frustration form on Lizzie's face after the mention of her mother. She gets up to sit beside Lizzie on the sofa in the room:

"...It sounds to me that your mother is a rather, strict individual." Lizzie smile a bit bitterly and replies,

"Heh, yes. My mother, has always been a rather strong-opinionated woman. Disciplined as well, never one to fall step to making a fool of herself...One of the few things I admire about her..."

"...And yet?..."

"(Sigh) And yet, because she has such a strong opinion, she's also known to be quite critical, even a bit harsh. I, hardly get a chance to really be myself in my own home unless I'm alone...Between you and me, that's partly why I love coming here to Ciel's...so I can have some peace from my mother's criticism, and be who I am..."

Coraline puts an arm around Lizzie, and hugs her to her side, both contently enjoying the peaceful atmosphere in this shared, friendly affection...

Unfortunately, that peace wouldn't last long...

Unknown POV

"Come on, 'urry up!"

"We're comin'!"

As me and the boys entered the back gardens, I immediately ran to the windows of the home to look for the target...

"Aha! There she is!"

I could see her in some piano room, talking with another girl, who was wearing some weird boy's outfit:

 _Huh? Who's she? Eh, doesn't matter; it's the blond I need to focus on..._

I quietly signal the others, and they came runnin':

(Whispering) "What is it, boss?" "Did ya find 'er?"

"Heheh, sure did boys. Elizabeth Midford, fiance to that Phantomhive kid. Mark, ya got the bomb?"

He hands me the bomb, ready to blow at my throw. The others back up so they don't get hit in the aftershock, and I tun to them with a grin saying,

"Heh, just think boys: Once we snag the Midford girl, those roughs who hired us will pay 'andsomely. We'll soon be known as the toughest street kids to walk London!"

"Yeah!" "You said it!" "No doubt!"

I back up a few feet from the window, and get ready to throw: _Hope you aristobrats like the big bang! Hehehahaha!_

No One's POV

"Hm?"

Coraline suddenly looks up to the window, hearing an odd noise...She gets up, and walks a few steps towards it, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"What is it, Cora?"

"Not, sure..."

 _Something's not right. I can feel it...Maybe a change in perspective will help._

Using her Aura power, Coraline looked out the window again, and saw multiple human Auras outside!

 _What the-(Gasp) One of them has a-_

Just as the foreign object is thrown, Coraline yells,

"GET DOWN!", and tackles Lizzie to the ground...

(Crash)

(BOOOM)

(Rumble...)

The windows were smashed and blown open, leaving a gaping hole in place, with rubble and debris covering the room...!

As the dust clears, we find Coraline and Lizzie, though dusty and a bit shaken, still alive and in one piece!

"(Groan)...Uh. Liz, you alright?"

"Mm...agh, I-I think so..."

They both shakily stand up and brush themselves off a little, turning to look at the damage caused by the explosion. The girls then gasp, seeing several young boys, somewhere around their late-teens, looking inside, just as surprised to see them:

"Damn! It didn't work!" "What now, boss?"

"Gggh! Get 'em!"

Coraline immediately grabs Lizzie's hand, and starts running out of the room:

"Come on, Liz!"

She drags her out fast, away from the intruders...

Small Time Skip

"(Pant, pant)" "(Pant, pant)"

After about roughly fifteen minutes of sprinting, Coraline and Lizzie had wound up below in the main floor corridors, heading for the scullery kitchen.  
They get inside, and Coraline slams the door shut, barring it with a few chairs:

"(Pant) There. That should slow them down a bit..." Lizzie fearfully asks,

"W-What do they want with us?" Coraline puts a hand under her chin in thought:

"I dunno...but I heard one of those boys mention 'Phantomhive fiance' as we were chased. It's possible they were hired by someone to kidnap you...For what reason, well that could vary. Although it's unusual to see boys this young doing a job like this...must be financial gain..."

Lizzie whimpers,

"C-Cora...I'm scared..."

Coraline hugs Lizzie, comforting her as best she can:

"Don't worry Liz. Everything will be alright..."

She then grips shoulders, arms length, and adds with a determined look on her face,

"I promise, I will protect you. Those morons won't so much as touch you! I'll kick their asses before that happens!"

Lizzie looks at her in surprise:

"...Cora, I-"

(Slam, slam...)

Suddenly, the door to the scullery is being hammered on, the muffled sound of the boys on the other side! Coraline curses:

"Damn it, the door's not gonna hold long!" She turns to the back door:

"...We better head outside. Come on!"

"Right!"

And with that, the girls began running out to the back, towards the gardens...

Meanwhile, on the far side of the Gardens...

Ciel, Madam Red, Lau and Ran-Mao were sitting out on the garden terrace (no where near where Coraline and Lizzie are), being served tea, courtesy of Sebastian, and chatting in light conversation, unaware of the newly dire situation...

Madam Red then questions with a gentle smile,

"I wonder what the girls are doing right now? I hope they're keeping busy..." Lau adds,

"Yes. They do seem to be getting on well, don't they? Heh, almost like long-lost sisters..." Ciel sips his tea, and says,

"Indeed. I didn't expect them to really get along so well, considering how much their personalities clash..." Madam Red chides,

"(Laugh) Well you know what they say, nephew: Opposites Attract."

...Suddenly:

(Bang)

(Yell)

"Cora!" "Liz!"

Everyone turns their heads sharply, looks of urgency on their faces:

"What was-" "...The girls!" Ciel even cringes with worry:

"Come on! Let's go! Sebastian!"

"Yes, sir!"

And with Ciel and Sebastian in lead, everyone began rushing to the girl's cries...

Coraline's POV

(Bang)

"Argh!"

I trip and fall hard on the grass, and Lizzie gasps in fear:

"Cora!"

I call back to her:

"Liz!"

I then rise up and run to her, surprisingly not hurt...

"Are you okay?"

"Yes...and you?"

"Yeah. I thought I got hit, but somehow the shot missed..."

(Ka-chank)

"Hold it right there, ladies!"

Lizzie and I cringe, then turn to face these boys, about six in total, circling and enclosing us in around the fountain.  
The one with the gun, I'm assuming is the leader, steps forward:

"Alright. Here's 'ow it's gonna work: You're gonna let us take the Midford girl, and maybe I won't hafta shoot ya! So step aside, Red!"

I grit my teeth in anger and retort,

"Grr, as if! Try another lifetime, pal! Lizzie, get behind me!" She shakily replies,

"O-Okay..."

The leader steps forward again, until he was a few centimeters in front of me, and angrily shouts,

"Listen, girly: You don't wanna test me! Incase yer blind, I gotta gun, and I ain't afraid to shoot ya!"

(...PUNCH)

(Thud)

I knock him flat on the ground, took the poser's gun, and threw it far out of reach...

"Alright, who's next?!"

The other five look at me like I'm a lunatic, while the leader props up on his knees, and shouts,

"(Growl) Don't just stand there, ya idiots! Take this crazy bitch down!"

And just like that, I was dodging and landing blows left and right!

...A few minutes into the fight, I hear Lizzie shout,

"Cora!"

I turn around, and see one of the boys trying to grab her!  
After punching another in the face, I quickly rush over, to round-house kick the advancer to the ground:

(Kick)

"Argh!"

"Not on my watch, you bastard! You okay, Liz?" She looks at me with shock:

"...Cora...I didn't know you could fight...!"

"Heh. There's alot you still don't know about me, Liz. But one thing I know, is that no one hurts my friends and gets away with it!"

"...Cora..."

Next thing we knew:

"Coraline!" "Elizabeth!" "Ladies!"

We both turn to see Ciel, Sebastian, Madam Red, Lau, Ran-Mao, and Grell running towards us...

"Take this, bitch!"

(Punch)

"Auugh!"

One of the bastards then punched me in the eye, and I stumble a bit, but recover still standing...

"Cora! Are you okay?!"

Lizzie puts her hand on my shoulder, while I hold my hand up to my left eye in pain:

"Ggh...L-Liz...go to, the others..."

"What?!"

"Please, go! I can take 'em; go where it's safe!...I'll be fine, trust me..."

Lizzie didn't look convinced, but when she saw my serious look, she immediately understood:

"...Okay...I trust you!"

And she began running towards the others, while I made a fighting stance, ready to continue the battle...

No One's POV

Lizzie runs as fast as she could, quickly reaching Ciel and the others:

"(Pant, pant) Ciel! Auntie Ann!"

She goes to hug Ciel tightly, whom for once didn't mind in the least:

"Lizzie! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Coraline is still over there! She told me to run, and that she'd take care of it!" Everyone shouts in disbelief,

"What?!"

Everyone then turns their attention to another shout:

"Ha! Not so tough now, are ya Red?"

They watch as Coraline makes a stance, fists in the air, ready to continue to defend herself, and chuckles bitterly while retorting,

"Tch-heh. You call that a punch? Please! I know six-year olds that can hit harder then that!"

One of the teen thugs advances:

"Why you little-"

But they miss their mark, then get kicked down to the ground by Coraline!

(Thud)

"Auuugh..."

Then the others follow suite for their comrade, determined to take her down, but Coraline doesn't give an inch:

(Punch, kick, kick...)

On the sidelines, everyone watches in amazement as Coraline successfully fought back, dodging and throwing her blows at the young mercenaries.  
Madam Red comments,

"My God...such skill..." Lau adds,

"Indeed. Who knew the young lady had such a fighting spirit..."

Ciel just watched, shocked speechless:

 _...She, can fight?!...When did she learn? And why would she have to?...Could it, have something to do with her past? With Trinity?_

He narrows his eyes in suspicion: _..._ _There's something about her past she hasn't mentioned...but what?_

"Hrraaahh!"

(KICK)

Ciel snaps back to the fight, which looks to be almost through, for only one of the young group was left standing...

Coraline approached the leader, panting a bit from exhaustion, a little sore, but otherwise was alright.  
The leader, on the other hand, was shaking in fear:

"H-How...d-did y-you...?"

Coraline just tches with a smirk, grabs the boy by the shirt, and says in a menacing tone,

"This, is why girls like me, are not to be messed with." And in a quick movement,

"Hiiiiyaahh!"

She tosses the boy over her person, and the poor fool falls to the ground with a back-breaking crack:

"Uuuugh..."

And the fight was over...

Coraline then goes onto one knee, sore, exhausted, but triumphant:

"(Pant, pant) That...wasn't too hard..."

"Cora!"

"Huh?" She turns her head a bit to see Lizzie and everyone else, rushing over to her, worried for her condition:

"Are you alright?" "You're not too badly hurt, dear?"

Coraline just looks at them all, before smiling and replying,

"Heh...no worries, I'm alright. Just, a bit banged up, is all."

Small Time Skip

Everyone was now gathered in the Drawing Room, and Coraline has since been treated for her minor cuts and bruises.  
Sebastian hands her a cold cloth for her eye, that was starting to form its own bruising:

"(Comforted sigh) Thank you, Sebastian."

"You're welcome, Miss Coraline." Madam Red then asks her,

"Are you sure you're alright, Coraline dear?" Coraline smiles reassuringly at her and replies,

"Quite sure, Madam. I'll be fine; it'll take more than a black eye to slow me down."

"Wherever did you learn to fight like that, Cora?" She turns to Lizzie and answers,

"Well, when you live life like I have, Liz, you get to learn a couple of things...Skills you'd never think you'd have to learn, including the basics of self-defense. I'll admit, though, it's been a while since I've gone into a rumble with a couple of punks like those six."

Lau sips his tea before saying,

"It sounds like you've been at constant war with life for quite a long time. Perhaps, _starting from a young age?_ "

Coraline sighs with a small frown before answering in a monotone,

"Something like that...Back when I was growing up, in my old home, Majora, life was pretty rough for the most part. Because of the, 'odd' reputation the Crofts had, I was often regarded as 'The Strange Child of Mathias'."

Ciel raises an eyebrow:

"Mathias?"

"That was my father's first name...Anyway, while the adults only regarded me with indifference, the children...(Bitter laugh) _the children were just plain cruel._  
At first, it was only verbal abuse, which I could easily tune out...but then, one day they decided to kick it up a level...That's when the physical abuse started..."

Lizzie gasps,

"You mean, they would hit you?"

"Hit me, push me, pull my hair, even spat at me a few times. And it didn't discriminate with gender either, oh no: _They all hated me..._ Just 'cause I was different from them, and saw the world in a unique way."

Madam Red chides soothingly,

"Oh, dear..." Coraline continues:

"(Sigh) Yet despite the abuse, I always managed to pick myself up off the ground. And then, one day when I was about seven going on eight, I began to fight back. Maybe it wasn't the best option, but I figured if they were gonna continue to throw punches at me, I'd throw my own back...and it worked. The brats finally took the hint to back off...Slight drawback: I became more isolated than ever..."

Ciel then asks with an odd tone,

"You, didn't have anyone to turn to?"

"...There was one person I could turn to for anything, and that was my father...Well, him and his best friend, Roth, and their older friend, Grimm. Aside from them, no, not really..."

"What about your mother? Surely you could've turned to her." Coraline turns to look at Madam Red, and said,

"Madam...my mother died when I was three..."

(Collective gasps)

"...As much as my mother was strong in spirit, her immune system was a different story. All it took was one nasty case of pneumonia, and...that's all she wrote..."

A silence filled the room, as everyone took in this information...The next to speak was Sebastian:

"Forgive me for saying so, Miss Coraline, but you do not seem as saddened by the loss of your mother..."

"Yes, well, I didn't really get that much time with her before she passed away, so the loss isn't as heavy. My father, on the other hand...it hit him pretty hard. We became eachother's whole worlds after that. Even when he was busy with his archaeology work, he always thought of me, and did his best to make time for us..."

Madam Red asks a bit hesitantly,

"Is, that how you lost your father? From sickness?"

...Coraline's mood then grows dark, and she answers the question in a bitter tone,

"If only that was the case...no, he didn't die of any illness..." She then looks up, with malice traced in her eyes:

" _...He was murdered, and I saw every last damn second of it_." Everyone choruses,

"Murdered?!"

"(Sigh) Yes...It would've been roughly three years ago...

Flashback

 _I remember, waking up one night, to the smell of smoke...Doesn't take a genius to figure out why. I immediately got out of bed, opened my bedroom door, and was greeted by the malicious sight of flames..._

 _I began running, trying to find my father, and warn him of the arson:_

 _"Father! Father, the house is on fire! Father!"_

 _Oh, if only I knew, that it was no simple arson..._

 _I ran to his study, remembering that he would still be up late doing research...But when I got there, the door was already open, and-_

 _"(Gasp)"_

 _I saw an unknown man, wearing a strange mercenary uniform. He had blond hair in a short military crop, and cold, gray eyes, holding a gun pointed directly at my father...There was short exchange of words, can't remember exactly what they said...next thing I knew:_

 _(Baaannng...)_

 _Shot straight through the heart; my father was dead in an instant, hitting the ground with a sickening thud. And then came my own piercing scream:_

 _"FAAAATHEEEERRR!"_

 _Then his killer turned towards me. I flinched, then just as he begins calling for backup, I turn around and begin running like hell out of the house...After all, what ten-year old girl stands a chance against fully grown men with guns?..._

 _I thought that I cleared out. I thought I could escape into the woods...but then, fate decided to play one more cruel joke:_

 _(Baaang...)_

 _"(Strangled gasp)"_

 _I felt a piercing pain go through my left shoulder...and I hit the ground hard..._

Pause Flashback  


Coraline then lowers her shirt, lifts her left t-shirt sleeve, and everyone gasps at seeing the bullet wound scar on her shoulder:

"...It must've been a pretty powerful gun too, for the bullet to go all the way through. I'm surprised the scar is still this noticeable after this long..."

Lizzie says in a hushed tone,

"...Oh Cora..."

Coraline lowers her sleeve, and continues:

"(Sigh) Anyway..."

Continue Flashback

 _Despite the pain I felt in my shoulder, I knew if I didn't get up, I was most assuredly going to die. I gritted my teeth, and with my right hand covering my wound, I got up, and kept on running, loosing myself in the trees...Surprisingly, they didn't come after me..._

 _After about five, maybe ten minutes, I circled back, and found that the men, whom I would later learn to be from Trinity, were gone..._

 _And I was alone, left to watch in horror, as the place I once called home was swallowed by the flames, my father's body still inside..._

 _"F...Fa...ther...uhhh..."_

 _Next thing I knew, everything went black._

End of Flashback

"...Even now, I still can't figure out how I managed to survive the night. Heh, best explanation I've come up with, is that Death decided to have mercy on me or something. Anyway, I would wake up the next morning, weak, but alive, and stumble towards the skeletal remains of my home, to just stare in disbelieving shock...At least, until Roth came running towards me from his home down the road, shocked at seeing my condition, and the situation attached. I would pass out again, and wake up in the hospital, with two emotions running through me as I sat in the bed: Rage, towards the ones responsible for who did this, especially at the man who killed my father...and Agony, over everything that I once knew, gone up in smoke..."

Another silence fills the room intensely, and then Lizzie reaches out and hugs Coraline, saying in a teary, hushed tone,

"Oh Cora, I'm so sorry..."

Coraline places a hand on Lizzie's head, strokes her hair, and says gently with a sad smile,

"...Thanks, but don't cry for me Liz. It isn't worth it..."

Ciel then asks in a serious, but gentle tone,

"So, when did you find out that it was Trinity that was responsible?"

Coraline pulls away from Lizzie, one hand still holding hers for comfort, and replies,

"Well, that would've been about a week after my father's funeral. I went back to where my old home previously stood, having some odd feeling that there was still something there for me to find. And it turned out that feeling was right, for I discovered that the secret compartment in the floor of my father's study, was left untouched...I struggled a bit removing the rubble, but I did it. I opened the door, and I found my father's old bookbag, the one some of you have seen already, containing file folders of his original work, along with a few other items...One particular folder caught my eye, and when I opened it, the first name that I read...was Trinity."

Sebastian softly remarks,

"So then, your father was already aware that Trinity was threatening him..."

"Yes. He already caught onto Trinity and their 'interest' in his work. He likely knew that they were eventually going to come after him, and kill him. But he wasn't the type of man to back down from a threat, and chose to defy Trinity...resulting in his demise..."

Coraline sighs and adds,

"...My father, he also discovered a rather, disturbing truth regarding the rest of the Croft family tree..." Lau remarks,

"'Disturbing', you say?"

"Yes. I, remember a few times when I was little, that I had asked my father: Why haven't I met any other Crofts? His answer, was because our family members were either too far away, or we lost contact with them... _But that's only the blind truth._ The horrible reality I discovered, was that there had been a number of mysterious deaths, murders and disappearances in the Croft family for centuries...and as discovered by father, _it was Trinity who had caused them all._ "

(Horrified Gasps)

"Yes. Trinity was not only responsible for my father's murder, but other Croft murders as well. In some cases, they completely erased records after some point of time, like that person never existed. _Trinity_ has been eradicating the Crofts for a long time, and I don't know why! I, I just...I don't know why..."

Lizzie shakily asks one more question:

"D-Does this mean...w-with your father dead..." With a bitter smile, Coraline answers softly,

"Yes. Suffice it to say, I'm the last Croft left alive."

And no one could say anything after that...

Time Skip

Night rolls in, another day done, and Coraline, clad in her nightgown, was propped on the windowsill of her guestroom, trying to still the dark thoughts running through her mind...

"What are you doing up there?"

"Hm?"

Coraline turns from the outside, and sees Ciel, also dressed for bed, standing in the doorway with a questioning look on his brow.

"...Can't sleep. Thought sitting up here with the fresh air pouring in would help..."

Ciel begins to walk in:

"...And is it?"

Coraline sighs, then moves off the windowsill:

"No, not really..."

She goes to sit on her bed, eyes downcast, and holding a haunted look in them...Coraline then feels a weight shift, and looks to her left, to see Ciel sitting beside her! A moment of silence passes, before Ciel asks plainly,

"...Has revenge ever crossed your mind?"

Coraline turns to him with her own questioning look, and asks back,

"Why do you want to know?"

Ciel went quiet for a moment, then turns to face her, and simply answers,

"...Because I want to."

Coraline eyes widen a bit in surprise, then turns to look sideways from the bed, saying with a sigh,

"...Yes. Revenge has crossed my mind many times. In the beginning, I wanted to enact a full vendetta against all of Trinity. But now...(Hardened glare) I only want revenge on one man: Constantine Bishop."

"I'm assuming that's the name of your father's killer?"

"Yes. I only discovered his identity quite recently with a lot of file-digging...It wasn't too hard, since I could, and still, remember what he looks like...I won't deny my anger: _I want to kill him, and make him pay for taking my father's life away from him._ "

"Heh. So, you're not doing this for yourself, but for your father?" _How foolish..._

"(Slight laugh) What can I say? I'm not much of a selfish person. I prefer doing things for others than for myself, even at the cost of my life...There's more."

"Hm?"

"While I no longer seek a vengeance against all of Trinity, because let's face it: That's suicide...I do, however, have a desire to seek answers..."

"'Seek answers'?"

"Exactly. I need, answers, I need to, understand. Why me? Why father? What is it about the Croft family that makes us so dangerous that Trinity feels the need to destroy us completely? I don't care how long it takes either, I _will_ find out...and if those answers wind up killing me in the end...so be it."

Ciel looks at her with astonishment at her seriousness...then chuckles and says,

"Well then, I wish you luck...Coraline," before getting off the bed, and walking out the door to go to his own room.

Before he closes the door, Coraline calls out,

"Ciel."

"Hm?"

"...Thank you, for listening...goodnight."

"...Goodnight...and, you're welcome."

And the door closes...

Next Morning, Ciel's Study

(Fwump)

"Young master, yet more letters for you have arrived today." Coraline stares at the stack with mild surprise:

"(Low whistle) That's a lot of letters..." Ciel comments in a fed-up tone,

"The Season is nearly over, damned idlers. Yet they're all in search of guests for their silly balls...nothing good happens in London."

As Ciel goes through the stack, murmuring a few names as he carelessly tosses each letter, Sebastian scribbles away on a piece of parchment.

 _Must be a reject list,_ deduced Coraline...

Suddenly, Ciel pauses, his eye widening in surprise:

"...What is it, Ciel?"

"This is..."

Coraline peers down at the letter enclosed in his hand, noticing a curious symbol stamped on it with red wax...


	8. Chapter 7: His Butler, Capricious

(...Wheels rolling on pavement, Whinny...)

A carriage pulls out in front of a stately town house in the bustling city of London. A step ladder pops out from underneath, and the door is opened by Sebastian:

"It has been a while since young master last came to the townhouse."

Ciel steps out of the carriage, clad in a top hat and blue-checkered suit, remarking a bit irritably,

"I wouldn't be here if not for 'that letter'...there are so many people, you can't even walk properly."

Coraline scoffs at his remark, popping out shortly after (wearing the brown dress), and retorts,

"You wanna talk crowded? Try walking through the streets of Manhattan, New York during the noon rush hour like my brother Freeman and I did two years ago in our travels...That, my friend, is crowded. This, is nothing!"

Ciel raises an eyebrow at her statement, before saying,

"...Hmph. Well regardless, I still hate this." As Sebastian opens the door to the house, he says lightly,

"There is no helping it, my lord. It's tradition for the nobility to migrate on mass to town from the country every Season."

The three of them make their way up the stairs, Ciel boredly remarking,

"The Season, eh? Tch, waste of time, if you ask me." Sebastian answers smoothly,

"It may prove a nice respite for you to leave the manor sometimes. 'Those Four' are nowhere to be found here...We can enjoy a little peace and quiet for a time."

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice."

Unfortunately, that thought would not make reality, because when the door upstairs opened to the sitting room:

"Good heavens, where _do_ they keep the tea in this house?"

"I can't find it either..."

"Don't be silly! Of course it's not in there!"

"Now now, you never know." Ciel then yells at the newly discovered occupants:

"Madam Red?! Lau?! Why are you here?!" Madam Red turns to him and says,

"Ciel, you're early dear." Lau then says,

"Your sudden appearance here in town must mean..." Madam Red finishes,

"The Queen's Guard Dog has a new scent to follow."

Short Time Skip

After a couple of minutes, the Sitting Room was put right again, and everyone was seated, with Ciel and Madam Red sitting at opposite ends of the table, Lau on the left, and Coraline on the right. Sebastian served the tea, while Grell was posted behind Madam Red. Ciel sips his tea, then begins:

"Let's get right down to it: A few nights ago, a prostitute was killed in Whitechapel, adding to a growing list. These killings are far from normal. The level of violence were seeing is unprecedented."

Sebastian adds on:

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols. It appears a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition."

Ciel takes a bite from his pastry before stating,

"The murder's distinctive style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press: _Jack The Ripper_."

Coraline's eyes widen:

 _The Jack the Ripper? The infamous serial killer that struck fear into Victorian London's Red-Light District?...Well, the time slot definitely fits...but something tells me  this_ _killer may be somewhat different from the Jack I learned about..._

Ciel's voice cuts in again:

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected. I hurried into town to verify the situation." Lau then mysteriously smiles, and chimes in,

"Heh. And I too am very curious...to see what the Queen's Watchdog will sniff out...However... _have you the courage to gaze upon the scene of the crime?_ "

"...What do you mean by that?"

Lau puts his teacup down, and gets up from his chair with a creak:

" _The darkness and bestial odour that saturates the scene will eat away at those with the same karma. You may be trapped in madness should you step foot there._ "

He then reaches to Ciel, and gently caresses his face while adding,

" _Are you prepared to see such a thing? You are just a young boy after all._ " Ciel glares at Lau before sternly answering,

" _I am here to eliminate the source of_ _her_ _distress. Do not waste my time with your worthless questions._ "

"-Yes, lovely. _Very lovely indeed that eye of yours._ " Lau then turns to Coraline, and asks,

"And what of you, Coraline? _Do you have the courage as well?_ "

Everyone turns to her, just as curious for her answer. She places her teacup down, and answers in a slightly distant tone,

"I've seen enough in my short years to learn that even the brightest places have their dark corners. Hardly anything strikes real fear into me these days...I have confidence that my courage will hold out at the crime scene."

Lau smiles mysteriously and comments,

"Ah, yes. _You too have a lovely look abound..._ "

Whitechapel Crime Scene

A large crowd of passers gather around the outside of the scene, the officers from Scotland Yard still investigating. One particular detective, wearing a black bowler over his short, red hair, a gray trench-coat, white shirt, and green necktie, notices Ciel and Sebastian coming through the crowd closer to the scene.  
Of course, he doesn't know who they are, and says in a friendly tone,

"Sorry, my boy. I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child. Now why don't you just run along home?"

"I'm here to see the victim's body." The detective jumps a bit in surprise from Ciel's bluntness:

"The body?! Surely you're kidding me!"

"Abberline!"

A sharp voice calls to the young detective, now identified as Abberline, and we see Sir Randall come out of the alleyway where the crime scene is.  
He then turns to Ciel:

"Well, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive? What are you doing here?"

"You know this kid, sir?" Ciel answers with a smirk,

"I'm here to help, Sir Arthur, seems your investigation is dragging a bit. (Holds up a letter) You know who sent me, of course."

Randall grits his teeth in annoyance, then Ciel takes the papers from Abberline's hand, and begins to look through them:

"Hm, it seems you haven't found any major clues yet." Randall takes the papers back swiftly, and sternly replies,

"We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case, I assure you. There's no need for you to interfere."

Ciel just smirks again and says,

"Splendid. Shall we go, Sebastian?"

"Yes, sir."

And they both walk away, the others joining them in suit...Madam Red then asks,

"Now what, dear?"

"Now, we go and see someone who may prove useful." Lau gasps,

" _My lord...Don't tell me..._ "

"Yes, _that's right_. (Hah) I'd like to avoid it myself, but that isn't an option. _He_ , is the most reliable source of information regarding crimes like this."

Coraline thinks on those words:

 _'Most reliable'?...I wonder...Oh! I think I know where we're going!_

Time Skip

We now find everyone in front of a somewhat rundown-looking building, with coffins in front beside the door. Lau then asks lightly,

"So...where are we?" Madam Red yells at Lau,

"If you didn't know, then what was all that about?!" Sebastian answers Lau's question:

"It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my lord's."

"...'The Undertaker'?" Coraline chimes in,

"Makes sense. If we can't investigate the crime scene, why not ask the one responsible for the body in the aftermath?"

Everyone goes in, Ciel in the lead:

"Are you in...Undertaker?"

An eerie silence greets everyone as they enter the place, the room dimmed by candlelight, and coffins all over the place, along with shelves filled with rather, questionable items...until:

" _...Hehehehehehe...Weellcoome. I thought I'd be seeing you here before long..._ "

Coraline looks around the room, her senses up: _Where is that voice coming from?_

Suddenly, a coffin at the end wall slowly creaks open, a long-fingered hand and glowing green eyes peering out:

" _My lord, it's so lovely to see you_...Do I finally 'ave the pleasure to fitting you for one of me coffins today?"

While Madam Red, Lau and Grell were shocked silly by the man's sudden appearance, Coraline was intrigued:

He was a tall fellow, wearing a very long, black cloak, with a gray sash tied over his left shoulder and around to his right hip; he wore a rather, shabby-looking black hat with a black ribbon hanging off the top, black nail polish on his long fingernails, and wore a few rings on his left hand. But what really struck Coraline was his long, sliver hair, reaching down past his waist, with some cut into a style that covered most of his face.

 _My, what a mysterious-looking man..._

Coraline then smiles lightly: _I wonder what his life story is...?_

Ciel's voice cuts into her thoughts, and tiredly answers Undertaker's question:

"No, that isn't why I'm here...I wanted to-" Undertaker holds a finger to Ciel, pausing his demand:

"No need to say, I'm already aware. Veeery aware. One of my recent customers was a bit, 'unusual', shall we say. I helped though, I made her look beautiful again."

"I would like the details, please."

"Then let's have a chat. I'll make some tea or something. Won't you just take a seat somewhere over there?"

Small Time Skip

"-Now then. You want to know about Jack the Ripper, yes~?"

By this time, everyone had taken a seat on some of the coffins (Coraline was sitting beside Ciel), and each having a, 'beaker' of tea.  
Coraline looks at her tea, shrugs, then takes a sip. Undertaker continues, as he opens a container:

"The Yard's starting to get their knickers in a bunch about it, but..." He pauses to take a bite out of what Coraline guessed to be a biscuit:

"...This isn't the first time I've had a client like that." Madam Red asks,

"Not the first time? What do you mean?"

"I believe he's referring to the growing statistic of murders involving those individuals, in this case women, who while they were alive had been living an otherwise 'high-risk lifestyle'. Am I right?"

Undertaker looks to Coraline with an impressed smile:

"The little poppet is right as rain..." He turns to address everyone at once, a biscuit in his mouth:

"...In the past, there 'ave been a number of of cases...involving murdered whores. But their intensity and cruelty continues to escalate. Fancy a biscuit, milord?"

"I'll pass."

"How 'bout you, little poppet?"

"Eh, sure, why not?" Coraline takes one of the bone-shaped biscuits from the jar, and bites in, humming a bit in surprise: _Not bad._

Undertaker continues with his explanation:

"The Yard failed to take notice because the murders weren't terribly bloody in the outset...But all the prostitutes killed in Whitechapel had a little something in common."

Sebastian questions,

"'Something in common'...you say?" Undertaker leers mysteriously and says,

"Well, what could it be? What ever could it be~? Wouldn't you like to know~?"

Ciel looks at Undertaker with annoyance, while Lau chimes,

"I see. That's how it is. Being an undertaker is only a facade for normal society. How much is it, for the information?"

Undertaker perks up with an odd frown on his face...before lunging at Lau with a menacing smile and stating outright,

"I do not desire a single one of the Queen's coins, there's only one thing I want from you!"

He then lunges at Ciel with an odd gleam and grin, pleading a bit desperately,

"Please, my lord, give it to me and I'll tell you anything!" He backs up a bit, breathing with a slight wheeze, and adds,

"Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all me information is yours!"

Undertaker then begins doing some sort of weird wriggling dance, giggling a bit here and there, while Ciel murmurs with a sweatdrop,

"Lunatic..." Coraline just looks at Undertaker with curiousity and a raised eyebrow:

 _A joke, is it? What an odd form of currency..._

Lau then steps forward:

"Heh, lord earl. Please allow me to handle this." His joke:

" _People have called me the sleeping tiger of new year's parties in Shanghai...And now, I shall...demonstrate that in full!_ A fool on the futon."

(...Cricket chirp...)

Madam Red then steps forward:

"You'll never do, Lau...very well. _Madam Red, star of the social circles...shall share with you her best tale!_ "

And let's just say, her story had some rather, 'explicit details'...Luckily, Coraline didn't hear, because Grell took it upon himself to cover Coraline's ears (much to her appreciation) at about the same time Sebastian covered Ciel's.

After the tale was finished (and failed), Madam Red and Lau each had a mask on their mouths with big red Xs on them, while Undertaker smiled and said,

"That leaves only you, milord. Unless, the little poppet wants to try her luck?" Coraline smiled apologetically:

"'Fraid I don't know any good jokes today. Sorry."

"Hm, well in that case, (points to Ciel) I did give you a special discount last time, but I'm not gonna do it again."

Ciel curses under his breath...

(Step)

"It appears there is nothing for it."

"Sebastian?"

"Ohhhh? Master butler's having a go, now is he?" With a tug of his glove, Sebastian then says,

"Everyone, please step outside if you would. (Stern glare) No matter what happens, do not attempt to listen to this."

So now everyone (minus Sebastian and Undertaker) was waiting outside the funeral parlor...

Suddenly, a few minutes later:

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-AH-HA-AH-HA...(Sigh)..."

After the laughter ran its course (and to a lesser extent, the shaking that caused the sign to fall down), Coraline comments with wide eyes,

"...Okay...that was either Undertaker, or earthquakes just learned how to produce vocal chords..."

The door creaks open, and Sebastian chimes with a closed-eye smile,

"Please do come back in now. I believe he will tell us everything we want to know."

Everyone walks back in, and sees Undertaker on his desk, twitching a bit, and having a somewhat 'high'-looking smile on his face:

"Oh my...I've now seen the face of ultimate bliss..."

Coraline walks over to him, and places a hand on his back in mild concern:

"Are, you alright there, sir?"

Undertaker rises from his desk, and smiles at Coraline while replying,

"Hee-hee, I appreciate the concern, little poppet, but I'm fine." Coraline smiles and nods...

Everyone grabs their respected seats on the coffins again, and Undertaker begins his reveal of information:

"An interesting pattern I'm getting these days. I often get customers who are, shall we say, 'incomplete'? Hee-hee..."

"Incomplete?"

"Yes...The uterus is missing, which is quite, odd."

A shiver passes through Coraline's body:

 _The uterus?...Okay, this is starting to sound more like the Jack The Ripper I know about..._

"The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised." Sebastian then speaks:

"Hm, even with few passersby, committing murder on the street...moreover, in the dead of night...would it not be difficult for an amateur to cut out the uterus with the necessary precision?"

"You're a clever one, butler. That is exactly what I was thinking."

Undertaker then steps over to where Coraline sat, and got in close, with his arms around her throat and lower stomach, to demonstrate his theory:

"You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon, then he rips into it right here...(Pokes her cheek lightly with a fingernail) and takes that precious womanly part."

He moves away, squeezing her shoulder lightly, and Coraline looks at him calmly, but with an unease growing within...

Suddenly, she feels a hand on her right, and turns to Ciel, looking at her with an unreadable expression. A moment of silent assurance passes, and they both focus back on Undertaker:

"Heed my words: There will be more slain, I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone makes them. (Turns to Ciel) Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out, like a good little guard dog?"

Ciel replies sternly,

"By our family coat of arms...I vow to eliminate, without any exception, all whom the Queen asks me to... _by any means I find necessary._ "

Everyone soon gets up to leave the funeral parlor; suddenly, a hand goes on Coraline's shoulder, belonging to none other than Undertaker:

"I hope I didn't scare you too badly with that demonstration earlier, little poppet." Coraline smiles gently and replies back,

"Heh, no worries. I'm fine; I know that you were just demonstrating what the signature of the killer may have been during the murders...I must say Undertaker, out of all the people I've met so far in London, you're by far the most eccentric. Your character suggests a mystery abound...and I can't help but be intrigued."

Undertaker then laughs, and says back,

"Heh-heh-heh, that's funny, I could say the same about you, little poppet. Your character isn't what I normally see in a young lady these days...You almost remind me of young Phantomhive, except you seem to have a better grasp on humour."

Coraline laughs a bit at that last part...

"Ahem! Coraline, come along...!"

"Oh! Coming, Ciel! Sorry, I better go. It was nice meeting you, Undertaker."

"You too, little poppet. Do come back sometime!"

"Sure thing! See ya!"

Undertaker watches as Coraline rushes to the carriage, an amused and almost knowing smile on his face:

 _Hehehehehehe, what an interesting girl. I have a feeling we'll be seeing eachother quite a number of times in the future...Coraline...  
_

Small Time Skip  


We now shift to the carriage as it moves down the cobble road, Grell driving, and Coraline sitting with him on his left, after requesting to sit outside for the ride (She explained she was feeling a bit of nausea while enclosed within the carriage...). As the carriage continued to roll on, Coraline was in deep thought:

"Hmmm..."

"Something wrong, Miss Coraline?"

"Not exactly, Grell. I was, just thinking about ideas for what Jack The Ripper's motive might be..."

"Motive?"

"Yes. It's just as important to understand the Why along with the What and How. It allows us to have an idea about what the mental makeup of the criminal was at the time...maybe even reveal details about the crime previously undiscovered..."

"Interesting...Have you any ideas so far?"

"Not yet, but I'm gonna keep trying."

Meanwhile, inside the carriage, the occupants were discussing what was learned at Undertaker's. Ciel begins:

"Based on our earlier conversation, we can now simplify our list of suspects." Sebastian adds in:

"Yes, quite. First of all, we look at all those with the necessary skill set. Crossing out anyone with an alibi for the nights on which the murders occurred. Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate our investigation on people involved with secret societies."

Madam Red cuts in with slight disbelief in her voice:

"As if that narrows the field? Why, even I would have the medical skills necessary for this! Besides which, the Season is ending soon. Any doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be returning to the country, and then what-"

Sebastian interrupts her with a mysterious smile:

"Then we need only investigate before the Season ends." Lau comments with his own disbelief,

"Impossible..."

Sebastian just smiles, then places a hand over his chest and says,

"I should be able to do this much at least. Otherwise, what kind of butler would I be?"

Madam Red and Lau look at him with shock, while Ciel smirks, before shifting back to indifference when Sebastian leans toward him and adds,

"I'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, my lord."

Sebastian then opens the carriage door with a bang, surprising Grell and Coraline!

"Ah, Grell. Please drive safely back to the Town House."

"Eh?! Ah, yes?!"

Sebastian looks back inside of the carriage one more time:

"Now, if you will excuse me..."

And with that, the door shuts, with Sebastian on the other side...! Madam Red shouts while looking out the back,

"He knows that we're moving, right?!" But, she and Lau see nothing...

Meanwhile, Coraline slowly turns to Grell, and says a bit stunned,

"Uh...you saw that too, right?" Grell nods, just as stunned; Coraline adds with relief,

"Oh good...I thought for a second I lost my mind..."

Time Skip

The carriage eventually makes is way back to the Town House. Lau sighs happily:

"Haahh, we finally made it!" Madam Red angrily shouts,

"We had to take the long way 'round because Grell lost!" Grell repeatedly apologizes in the background...

Lau opens the door, chiming calmly,

"Come come, Madam Red. Let us have a spot of afternoon tea and take a...break..."

He cuts off, because he sees Sebastian in the doorway!

"Welcome back, everyone. I have awaited your return."

Lau, Madam Red and Grell are stunned speechless, and Coraline's eyes widen in surprise:

 _...How the hell-_

Madam Red's voice cuts in:

"Hold on! How are you here?!" Sebastian calmly answers,

"I finished up that little errand, so I made my way home to edify you."

"You made the suspect list already?"

"Well...Yes, I made a list of names based on what we discussed, and then I contacted them all and then asked all the relevant questions."

Madam Red lightly scoffs with a smile,

"Come now, Sebastian. That's impossible, even for you."

Sebastian smirks, then unrolls one of the parchment scrolls, and begins stating a few examples:

"Richard Oswald, doctor of the Duke of Bailey was at the White Horse Pub with his friends; He has no connection to secret societies; Madam Heavitt, surgeon at the Royal London Central Hospital was at the Stipple Inn; She has no connection to secret societies; William Somerset, doctor to the Earl Chambers was at a party hosted by the Viscount Harwood..."

Ciel smirks, Lau is amazed, Grell blushes, Coraline's impressed, and Madam Red is stunned so bad her hat falls off...!

"...From this information, I have narrowed down our list to one possible suspect. Let us discuss the details after tea."

Madam Red then asks,

"Haha, how in the world did you manage such a thing, Sebastian? Are you certain you're just a butler? Not some secret military intelligence officer?"

"Heh. See, my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler."

Small Time Skip

Once everyone had gathered in the Sitting Room, Sebastian begins to dispel the suspect's profile:

"The Viscount Druitt, one Aleistor Chambers. He graduated from medical school, but does not work at a hospital or practice medicine. He has held several parties at his residence during the Season...but...there are rumors that he also hosts secret parties on the side in which only he and his intimate acquaintances may participate."

Madam Red cuts in with her own thoughts:

"Now that I think about it, I have heard rumors that he's into black magic or something similar." Lau speaks next:

"So, your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices on local prostitutes?" Ciel answers,

"Yes." Sebastian adds on,

"Tonight, there will be yet another party at the Viscount's residence beginning at 19:00. As the Season will soon be coming to an end...it is safe to assume that this evening will be our final opportunity to steal in."

Ciel places his plate on the table and turns to Madam Red:

"Madam Red. That is where we stand. Can you do something about it?" Running a hand through her hair, she answers with a smile,

"Really. Who do you take me for? I'm quite popular with men, I'll have you know. Obtaining an invitation or two will be child's play."

"Then it's decided. We'll do whatever it takes to get into that 'secret party'. But make certain to not use the Phantomhive name. We may fail to catch them otherwise. _This is our only chance..._ "

Time Skip

We now move forward to 19:00, at the Viscount manor for the soirée, where many guests have come to attend, including everyone from the Phantomhive Town House:

"This is rather grand, isn't it? I wonder if indeed tonight marks the last night of the Season?"

Madam Red is currently wearing a rather exquisite red, strapless gown with black trimming, a beautifully-crafted jewel necklace, a black feather boa, and a feather-clad red hat. The next to speak was Lau, dressed in a tuxedo:

"It would appear that this evening will be most delightful."

"We're done for if we arouse their suspicions. Listen up..." Ciel stepped forward, wearing a disguise of a young noble girl:

"We did not come here to lose ourselves to this affair, but to catch a murderer."

Ciel's outfit consisted the following: A pink, muslin-french dress, matching hat (styled over his right eye), long black gloves, and was also wearing blue hair extensions to give off the illusion of long ponytails.

Madam Red then comes over to Ciel, to squeeze him in a hug:

"I understaaaand! Ohhh my; you're just the cutest little thing, aren't you~!?"

"Let me go! Why must I wear something like this-?!"

"Eh? What's this? You don't like your muslin-french dress?"

"HOW COULD I LIKE THIS?!"

(Clack)

"Now, now. A lady never raises her voice."

Sebastian steps forward with a smirk, now wearing a rather fine suit, and was also sporting a pair of eyeglasses. Beside him stood Coraline, whom was looking quite self-conscious due to the outfit she now wore:

Chosen by Madam Red and Grell, her dress was a red, satin ballgown, the top curving around her shoulders and accentuating her breasts. She also wore long red gloves with black trimming, a decorative black choker (her necklace underneath), red pumps, and her hair was styled in a bun with a few red roses weaved in.

 _I feel like a Madam Red mini-me..._

Ciel curses under his breath at Sebastian, but then became distracted by Coraline's appearance:

 _...Wow...Aunt Ann did a good job with Coraline...She looks, so beautiful...like a red rose..._

Madam Red's voice cuts into his thoughts:

"He's riiight, you hear? You have to follow the script: Lau is my young lover. Ciel is playing my niece, who has come to London from the countryside. Coraline will be playing my recently adopted daughter. And Sebastian is my niece's tutor. Oh, and Grell is my butler, as per usual."

"And just why do I have to act like your niece?! You already have Coraline pretending to be your daughter!"

"Because dear, I always wanted a little girl, and two is better."

" _That is your reason?!_ "

"...It would be if I were only joking, but...(whisper) were you exposed as a Phantomhive, it would be disastrous for us all, right? Besides, I've heard Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt, and we do want to catch his eye, yes?"

Ciel shivered at the thought...Sebastian then spoke coyly,

"'By any means necessary', you do remember saying that, do you not, sir?"

Ciel just growls at him in return...Sebastian, Ciel and Coraline are then moving through the crowd:

"Now then, we must first locate the Viscount of Druitt."

"At least Elizabeth isn't here. I would never want her seeing me like this..."

"(Slight laugh) And yet I can't help but wonder about what her reaction would be to the ball..."

"Oh, that dress is so adorable!" Ciel turns to Coraline with mild surprise:

"...Wow, that was a pretty good impression of her."

"Uuh, that wasn't me..."

"That hat of yours is lovely!" All three of them turn and freeze, seeing that Lizzie was indeed present for the soirée!

"There are just sooo many ladies in the loveliest dresses, I can't stand it! They are all soooo cute~!"

Ciel began to stutter in a panic:

"Se-S-S-S-S..."

"(Whisper) Sir...Er, I mean mistress, please calm down. Let's move quickly..."

Just as they began to move away:

"Oh! You in the pink, your dress is just beautiful~!" Sebastian leads Ciel:

"Moving this way now," Coraline following close behind. Lizzie tries to catch up to them, but finds them to have mysteriously vanished:

"Where is she?"

As Lizzie moves away to search, we zoom in on a table with a decorative cake on top, where Ciel, Sebastian and Coraline were hiding.  
Coraline whispers in astonishment,

"Wow, what are the odds?" Sebastian follows with his own whisper,

"This isn't good. I didn't expect her here..." Ciel cuts in:

"If someone was to see the head of my family dressed this way..." Sebastian finishes:

"The Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations."

"Eh, worst case scenario, this would just become one of those embarrassing stories to pass onto your grand-kids..."

Both men look at her oddly:

"What? It's happened before..." Ciel turns to Sebastian with a worried glare:

"Let's go join Madam Red."

And when they did find her:

"Oooh-hoh-hoh! You're such a dear!"

She was being fawned on from a chair by many men, Lau fanning her with a giant palm leaf. Ciel grows an annoyed tick-mark:

"Looks like she's having a grand old time..." Suddenly, Lizzie's voice cuts through:

"Ahhh! There!"

"I'll distract her. Go!" Sebastian grabs Ciel's arm to lead him away:

"This way, my young mistress." They sped over to a man serving lemonade:

"You there. A lemonade for the lady over yonder, if you please." The server bows,

"Yes, certainly sir. Lemonade, my lady?" And Sebastian and Ciel disappear into the crowd...

Coraline's POV

 _Good. They made it onto the balcony..._

I then turn to Liz as she was stopped by the waiter with the lemonade glasses: _  
_

 _Now to keep her distracted..._

But before I could move towards her, a velvety voice broke through behind me:

"Pray, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name, _my lovely rose?_ "

"Hm?"

I turn around, and see a gentlemen in an immaculate white suit, had platinum-blond hair, and lavender eyes, coming towards me with a rather flirtatious smile.

 _Hm, he's rather finely dressed...I heard a bit of gossip from the ladies here about his appearance. So, this must be the Viscount...(Sigh) Alright, time to go into actress mode:_

"Um, yes, of course. My name is...Monroe, Valerie Monroe. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"My~, such an enchanting name, my rose. I am Lord Aleistor Chambers, Viscount of Druitt, and host of this soirée."

He then proceeded to kiss my knuckles:

"Are you here alone, Lady Monroe?" I smile in a shy but confident facade:

"Actually, I came here with my mother, Madam Red. She just adopted me a while back, you see, and thought that this party would be a good opportunity for me to begin socializing. (Giggle) And I must say, you certainly know how to throw a grand ball, my lord."

"Ah, I thought your appearance had a certain likeness. I am honoured a lovely young lady such as yourself would choose my own little party to come out to."

I fake-smile sweetly (not that he could tell):

"I should be the one who is honoured, my lord, to be approached by a charming man such as yourself."

Suddenly, I hear violins begin to play in a louder tone than earlier, and saw couples taking to the dance-floor.  
The Viscount then holds a hand out to me:

"Would you do me the honour in accompanying me in a dance, my lady?"

 _Ugh, as much as I don't want to, this may be a good way to keep an eye on him..._

I take his hand and respond:

"I would love to, but I must warn you, my lord, (Nervous laugh) my dance skills may be a bit rusty..." He just chuckles lightly, and replies,

"Not to worry, my lovely rose. I shall lead."

At that, we began to dance across the floor, his right hand on my waist, and his left enclosed in my right. I kept the fake smile up, and giggled a bit here and there for effect, but inside, I was both nervous, and mortified...  
At some point, as we continued to spin around the dance-floor, we passed Ciel and Sebastian, whom paired up, likely to try and get close to the Viscount.

 _Huh, never thought Ciel would go this far to get close to his target...But, why is he glaring like that at me and the Viscount?_

Ciel's POV

 _How the hell did Coraline get into the Viscount's hands?! More importantly, how do I get her out of them? (Growl) If she's to be in any man's arms, they should be mine and no one else!_

"Is everything alright, young mistress?" Sebastian's voice broke through my mental ranting, and I reply a bit shortly,

"...Yes, I'm fine," and shook my head a bit.

 _Where did those thoughts come from? Am I, jealous?...No, that's impossible! Why should I be?_

Sebastian then begins to lead us off the dance-floor as the song was ending, much to my relief...

Coraline's POV

 _Oh good, the song's ending; now this idiot can get his hand off my hip..._

The Viscount and I parted from our embrace, and I curtsied while saying,

"Thank you for the dance, my lord. You were a wonderful dance partner." He bowed to me and responded,

"The pleasure was mine, my lovely rose."

I then see him looking behind me, and I turn to see an exhausted Ciel, being lifted up gently by Sebastian.

"Ah, I see your eyes have fallen to my cousin Becca."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes. She just came from the countryside to visit my mother and myself, and decided to come along to the party tonight. Heh, coincidentally, we also made a promise to one another that if either of us were lucky enough to have a dance with you, my lord, we would then introduce you to the other. (Giggle) Forgive me, but I saw the way you were glancing at her as we were dancing. Not that I can blame you; Becca does have that knack for attracting men with her smooth movements."

"(Light laugh) You caught me, my rose. Perhaps, I could help you fulfill that promise you two made?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

So we then approached Ciel and Sebastian, and the Viscount began clapping:

"Your dance was as lovely as a robin taking flight, my sweet lady."

 _...Geez, he really knows how to lay it thick from the start..._

"Indeed cousin, I'm glad you decided to take to the dance-floor. My lord, permit me to introduce to you, Lady Becca Majora."

Ciel looked at me funny, but I winked at him, and he immediately understood the false alias.  
Sebastian then bows to Ciel while saying,

"Young mistress. Allow me to fetch you something to drink," and he walked off. I turn to the Viscount with an apologetic smile:

"Forgive me, but I must take my leave to my mother, my lord. She worries when I'm gone for too long. Perhaps, we'll cross paths again?"

 _Hopefully never..._

The Viscount smiles and replies,

"Ah~, such a shame you and I must part, but I suppose we mustn't allow your mother to worry. Until we meet again, _my sweet rose._ "

I look to Ciel, and say,

"I shall see you later, dear cousin," and I turn to go find Madam Red and Lau...

Ciel's POV

 _Well, at least Coraline's now no longer in the Viscount's hands. But now I have to deal with him...great..._

"Uh...Uh, good evening, my lord Druitt." He approaches me, and says in a soft tone,

"I do hope you're enjoying the party... _my dear robin_ ," and proceeds to kiss my hand, much to my displeasure. I continue my innocent act:

"Oh yes, certainly. I really am terribly impressed with this wonderful party...but..."

I discreetly wipe the back of my hand, and feign a cute smile:

"...I have wanted nothing more than to talk to the Viscount all this time." He smirks lightly:

"Oh?"

"Haaah...I have had my fill of dancing and eating." He then comes close and wraps an arm around my waist:

"What a spoiled princess you are, little robin. Looking for something more, _entertaining?_ "

I feel his fingertips glide to rest on my hip! I shiver from disgust:

 _Endure it...Ciel, you can do this...You have no choice now. After all of those horrible, horrible lessons, you can handle it!_

"You know of other amusements? I'd be most interested."

He then has the nerve to grasp my chin lightly with his fingers, and leans his face too close to mine:

"Of course. I'd be happy to show them to you, robin, _my sweet little thing._ "

 _GUWAAH! ONCE THIS HAS ALL ENDED, I SWEAR I WILL PUT THIS BASTARD IN THE GROUND MYSELF!_

"Oh really, like what?"

 _I have to find out his secret before this dance is over..._

I then turn to the side...and see Elizabeth!

 _What? She sees me!_

"Would you like to know?"

"Oh yes. I am most curious, my lord." _If Elizabeth comes this way, I'm doomed._

"You may be a bit young yet." _Hurry!_

"Now don't tease me, my lord, I'm a lady, not a little girl."

 _Hurry...(Gasp) The dance is over! She's coming!_

"What has you so distracted, my delightful butterfly?"

"Uh, it's nothing, my lord..." _This is it, my life is over!..._

(Wham)

No One's POV

Suddenly, a cabinet comes down hard onto the floor, brought by none other than Sebastian, whom had replaced his spectacles with a decorative mask...

"Now that the party is at its height...allow me to present to the ladies and gentlemen here...an illusion that makes use of this closet. Pardon me, sir, would you kindly assist me?"

"Assist you? Certainly," and Lau begins to walk over...

Meanwhile, the Viscount stood on the sidelines with confusion on his features:

"I do not recall requesting a conjurer...?"

Ciel then gasped silently, realizing the opportunity: _This is my chance!_

"My lord, I've seen more than enough parlor tricks. Can we go, please?" _Ugh, this is awful!_

"Yes, of course. Anything for you, my sweet."

And Ciel breaks into appalled goosebumps, before following the Viscount to a hidden door behind a curtain:

"Right this way, dear."

Clenching his fist determinedly, Ciel and the Viscount disappear through the hidden door...

Meanwhile, out on the dance-floor, Sebastian began his illusion:

"A normal cabinet. Once I've climbed inside, shut it tightly and bind it with these chains. Then, simply run it through with these swords."

Everyone looks in awe...

"I shall emerge perfectly unharmed. There are no tricks involved. I hope you enjoy this unique illusion."

In the cabinet he went, the door closes, and the cabinet is securely chained. Lau then grabs the first sword, and says,

"Well, here goes nothing."

(...Kshhhhnk!)

His first aim is directly over Sebastian's head! Everyone is shocked, and Lau continues to stab each sword into the cabinet at a deadly speed!

...Now all the swords were in the cabinet, and the chains slowly fall off, cut away by the blades; the door opens...

Revealing a smiling Sebastian!

Everyone broke into applause and praise:

"Amazing! It's a miracle!" "Bravo~!"

Sebastian and Lau bow to the crowd, and Madam Red approaches them with an astonished grin, Coraline following behind:

"Sebastian, that was incredible!" Lau chimes,

"Indeed! For a moment, I worried that I killed you."

"...It actually hurt more than expected. I didn't think you'd aim straight for my head. Anyone else would've died." And he begins to step away...

"So, what's the trick to it anyway?"

"You stabbed him that many times without knowing?!" Sebastian smiles and says,

"...I believe I said as much earlier? That there were no tricks...involved."

He then notices Coraline, whom had a somewhat anxious look on her features, and walks up to her:

"Is everything alright, _Lady Monroe?_ " Coraline turns to Sebastian:

"Huh? Oh, heh, right, my alias...I'm just concerned for Ciel, is all. I saw him and the Viscount leaving through a door earlier..."

"Which door, my lady?" Coraline points to it:

"There. Behind that curtain." Sebastian smirks and says,

"Thank you, and do not worry, my lady. I shall see to it."

Ciel's POV

The Viscount leads me to another room, and opens a door:

"We're going to somewhere I'm sure you'll find very amusing. I know I do. Please."

As he closes the door, I notice something off about the air:

 _What is that sweet smell? It's suffocating..._

I suddenly begin to sway, and my vision was becoming hazy:

 _...Damn him..._

As I slowly sank to the floor, the last thing I heard before I passed out was,

 _"See? Aren't you enjoying yourself...my little robin?"_

Ciel's Mindscape

"(Pant)...(Pant) Se-Sebastian!..."

(Tighten)

 _When? When will this torture end?!_

(Tighten)

"Please hold on a little longer, sir. You can do it."

(Tighten)

"Ah!...That's it, you're going to kill me!"

 _Damn this corset!_

"I doubt that any woman has ever been killed by a corset alone."

(Tighten)

End Mindscape, Ciel's POV

I jolt awake:

"(Gasp)...(Pant) A dream, huh..."

I feel something on my wrists and my upper arms:

 _It's dark...no, a blindfold? I've been restrained somehow..._

 _Tch...As if the corset isn't bondage enough, now I've been bound further, eh...? Anyway, where am I?_

(Murmur, murmur)

 _The sound of people conversing?_

(Clang, clang)

"Quiet please, everyone...Next, I present to you the featured item for which everyone has been waiting."

 _The Viscount's voice!...Item? What is he talking about?_

(Flap, murmur...)

"Derive your enjoyment from appreciating her as you would a fine work of art...or keep and treasure her as you would a pet. She would prove a glittering jewel for any ritual as well, would you not agree? Or according to demand, you may wish to sell her off in pieces. A prize of this caliber is a very rare one indeed. The colour of her eyes is a beautiful contrast between the sea, which reflects the sky, and the deepest forest."

 _An underground auction, eh?!_

"The bidding shall begin momentarily." I hear a set of heels come towards me:

 _So that's what he was doing? He removes the prostitute's organs and sells them at his parties?_

I feel the fabric on my eyes slip off...

"We'll start at a thousand guineas."

"2000!"

"3000!"

"3500!"

"5000!"

"Sebastian, come get me now."

No One's POV

The candles that lit the room flicker out, causing a bit of panic and confusion:

"What is going on?!" Suddenly:

(Snap)

"Aurgh!"

(Crack)

"Ahhh!"

(Thud)

"Arrrgh!"

(...Fwoom)

The candles relight, revealing...

"My, my. You really possess no talents...save for that of being captured, _sir._ "

Sebastian begins to slowly walk over to Ciel trapped in the cage:

"Do you not think you are too careless, because you trust that I will come when you call?"

As he approaches closer to the cage, Ciel looks at Sebastian with a serious expression, and answers,

"So long as I carry the covenant, you will come for me whether I call you or not."

...Sebastian stares for a moment, specifically at Ciel's right eye, before breaking into a devilish smile:

"... _Of course._ The 'covenant' is a 'mark' a demon imprints upon the one who enters it's agreement - it's prey - so as not to lose sight of it. The more obvious the location of the 'mark', the greater the power of the covenant. _The demon serves..._ "

" _...and in exchange, the prey can never escape._ " Sebastian bends the bars of the cage open:

"Yes, I will be with you anywhere, until the end." He lifts Ciel out:

"I shall be at your side, no matter what. Even should I perish in this world, I'll still be there - in the very depths of Hell, my lord."

With one lift of a finger, Ciel's bindings cut apart:

"This is how I differ from humans; I do not lie."

"Good. You will never lie to me, no matter what. Understood?"

"Yes, my young lord."

They both look down at the now unconscious Viscount Druitt, Ciel remarking,

"I suppose this solves the Jack The Ripper case. Well that was easier than I expected."

"I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before much longer. We should take our leave."

Sebastian then lifts a surprised Ciel into his arm, slips off his spectacles, and says with a smile,

"Well, miss, are you ready?"

Sebastian then runs and leaps out the window, almost soaring into the night, landing gracefully on a nearby roof, Ciel tucked safely in his arm, before moving on...

Meanwhile, on a balcony, Lizzie turns swiftly, feeling a presence, and rubs her eye confusingly upon seeing nothing:

"...I could've sworn I saw something up there...I guess I was wrong."

Morning, Town House

Coraline walks down the stairs, tiredly rubbing her eyes as she tries to wake up:

(Yawn)

 _So sleepy...I'm glad that Ciel and Sebastian made it back safely last night...Didn't sound like Ciel had any more fun than I did during the party later on.  
_

 _Ugh, I can't believe the nerve of those men who kept trying to grope me! (Shiver) At least Lau was kind enough to save me from that one fresh trying to touch my breasts...Who knew he could be so protective?  
_

She then laughed, recalling when Madam Red yelled at the man for _"...shamelessly touching my daughter!"_ before slapping him.

When she stopped at the front door, she noticed that the morning paper had already been delivered...

She picked it up, read the front headline, her eyes immediately doing a double-take, then bulging out, and she ran up the stairs, yelling,

"Ciel! You're not gonna like this, but you have to see it!"

...Once everyone was in the sitting room:

"'Jack The Ripper Strikes Again'?"

"So the Viscount wasn't our man after all."

Ciel is shaking in anger, his arms on a nearby desk to steady himself, while Sebastian observes with a serious expression.  
Coraline stands near Ciel, her own expression somewhere between furious and curious:

 _...Damn it...Now what?..._


	9. Chapter 8: His Butler, Chance Encounter

Hey everyone! I see my story has generated a lot of views so far; cracked into the 1000 mark! (Applause)

Sorry if I left you in suspense too long for the next chapter. I probably should've mentioned that I'm writing and then typing these out, so new chapters will take some time to post. For those who have a good patience, I thank you.

So, here we reach the next piece of the Jack The Ripper Arc; this is also where the major plot twist will be, so be prepared, and feel free to review!

Here we go!

* * *

In a seedy-looking building somewhere deep within the city of London's East End, as a storm rages on throughout the night, a gramophone was playing an opera tune to the flickering flame of a candle. In a chair near the table with the singing gramophone, an unknown woman, dressed in a somewhat revealing dress, was tied up tightly by the wrists, a gag over her mouth.

As she continued to cry and fearfully whimper, an unknown figure (possible male) steps up to her, and unties the gag. The woman takes a shaky breath in, and the dark figure softly shushes her with an impish smile.  
Lightning strikes through the cloudy sky, highlighting another table, with various medical instruments laid out...

Meanwhile, at the Phantomhive Town House, Coraline watches the weather rage on from one of the windows of the Sitting Room:

"Hm, I wonder who pissed off Mother Nature so much that she'd take her anger out on London with a summer storm?"

Sebastian glances at her with amusement at her question, before going back to skimming through the papers in his hand.  
Ciel was sitting in his spot from yesterday, across from Madam Red, as they were playing chess:

"Is this really the time for a game of chess?"

Madam Red moves another one of her pieces:

"Obsessing about it won't help you solve the case. Why not just leave it all to Sebastian, dear?"

"Because Sebastian is but a 'chessman'. He is both my 'might' and my 'hands and feet'. And only I, the 'horseman', can move the 'horse'. If I were to defeat my opponent with an 'automation of a chessman', the achievement could not be considered 'my own'. I always give the orders...and without them, he has been disciplined to move not so much as a muscle. However, you might say the sole difference between Sebastian and this 'knight' is...that he is a 'knight' who can move to any square in one fell swoop..."

(Tap, topple)

"...Like that."

Madam Red's mouth gapes a bit in disbelief at Ciel's latest chess move:

"Ah! That was against the rules, you know!"

Ciel smirks with his hands folded under his chin and replies,

"Indeed, it would be if this was a game. But rules such as that have no true meaning in the real world. Without fail, players will break the rules...and chessman will betray the players. And if I'm to play games with their like on equal footing, I'd have no chance at victory if I don't break the rules myself, right? For on this great chessboard of Great Britain we all call home, if you let your guard down... _it's checkmate._ "

(Tap)

Back at the rundown building, the gramophone melody seems to have reached it's climax, as the dark figure holds up a small container of some kind of 'red paint', using a brush to take some out. 'He' goes up to the woman, whom was still bound and fearful (if not more so), and begins to gently paint her lips a deep, velvet red.  
Suddenly, another bolt of lightning flashes, causing the woman to cringe in fright. For some unknown reason, the dark figure growls in an angered annoyance, and harshly grasps the woman's chin. A third bolt of lightning crashes, and we leave the building, as tensions within reached the tipping point, and the woman's fate unknown...

The Town House

As Ciel and Madam Red play on, the latter begins to speak again:

"...Surely there must've been...another way for you to live, one that didn't involve you becoming the Underworld's Watchdog. I'm certain my elder sister - your mother - would've wished for it too. Despite that, here you are...Have you return, after all, to the Underworld...because you wish to avenge my murdered sister and her husband?"

...An intense silence fills the room, the only sound being the pounding rain and rumble of thunder from the storm...

Ciel then gains a distant, depressed look in his visible eye, one that Coraline had seen before, as he answered Madam Red in a monotone voice:

"The need for revenge is a funny thing; it won't bring back the dead, nor will it bring them happiness."

"But, then..."

"To answer your question, I did not return to Phantomhive for the sake of the previous head... _I returned for myself._ "

Madam Red's eyes widen at that last part, as do Coraline's, and Ciel adds,

"All I want, is to give those who betrayed and defiled the name of Phantomhive the same pain and humiliation that I suffered."

Madam Red then gains a sad smile, before rising from her seat while saying in a gentle tone,

"I still remember when you were born, though it seems so long ago. I just started out as a nurse...and I didn't know what to do during the delivery. As a newborn, you were so tiny and precious...and I remember thinking, 'No matter what, I had to protect him'. Though, in the end, I couldn't bear any children of my own..."

She places a hand on Ciel's hair, and finishes with a sad expression on her features,

"...to me, you're like my real son. Which is why I wish you would quit this."

Ciel moves her hand away with a frown, and replies neutrally,

"This is a task I've freely chosen. It's still my choice to make, and no one else's. I have no regrets, and I won't be coddled, by anyone."

With that finality, Madam Red takes her leave, deciding to head back to her home, with Sebastian seeing her out.  
He helps her get her coat on:

"I have it now. Thank you."

"My lady?"

She then turns to Sebastian with a serious look, and asks the following request:

"Promise me: Say you'll never leave his side. This is a dangerous world for a boy. Make sure he doesn't lose his way."

Sebastian is slightly surprised, but then smiles, and goes to one knee, replying,

"Fear not. I swear, I shall stay by his side until the very end."

The front door opens, to Grell standing outside a carriage with an umbrella:

"I'm here to escort you home, my lady."

The lightning cuts through the sky, and Madam Red's eyes fall into an almost soulless state...  
Back inside, Lau watches the weather as it continues its ferocity:

"What a frightful night. _It would seem a storm is brewing..._ "

Coraline looks at Lau with a questioning look, but he just smiles mysteriously before leaving retire for the night.

 _Hmm, he seems to be hinting on more than just the tantrum of Mother Nature..._

Coraline then turns to Ciel, whom was lost in thought, and she smiles before making her way to sit in Madam Red's seat, and began to move the chess pieces back to their original spaces. Ciel looks up at her with confusion:

"Hm?"

"Heh. You up for another round? I'm curious to see how my chess skills fare against yours. Unless, you're worried a girl may actually beat you?"

She ends with a small smirk; Ciel forms a smirk of his own, and answers,

"(Light chuckle) Hardly. But, if you insist..."

And they begin a game, with Sebastian just entering the Sitting Room again, looking over at the two for a moment, before smirking in amusement at them:

 _(Chuckle) Well, this should be interesting..._

After a couple moves from each side, Coraline looks at the board of chessmen, and hums in thought, but not for the game; rather, at Ciel's earlier analogy...

"...You seem distracted."

"Huh? Oh, well..." Ciel notices an odd look on Coraline's face, like she was hesitating about something:

"...What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking, about your analogy from earlier...how you likened Sebastian to a free-moving knight...I was, wondering: What kind of chess piece do you see me as?"

"What?"

"You compare the world to a chessboard, and its people the pieces. Obviously, in your eyes, you are the king, and Sebastian the knight, both very important pieces...and then most of your allies are likely pawns...I was just curious, if I have a role on your 'chessboard of life'..."

She looks up at him with a small smile, adding,

"...And, don't worry. I won't be offended if I'm just another pawn," and she turns back to the board to contemplate her next move.

"...I honestly don't know what to classify you as."

Coraline looks back up with surprise, and Sebastian looks over at the two with curiousity. Ciel continues:

"I admit, at first I saw you as no more than another pawn...But as time moved on, even so shortly, I've come to realize this: You are unlike any young lady I've ever met, both in appearance and personality. If anything, you have demonstrated yourself to be quite, unpredictable...Yet at the same time, you also display skills that deem you trustworthy..."

...For some reason, his words caused Coraline to blush a bit, and she coughed slightly before answering back,

"I'm, honoured that you find me trustworthy..."

"Hmph, well, more trustworthy than some 'other pawns' I can think of...But back to answering your question: I've yet to figure out what your chess title is."

Coraline giggles slightly at his remark, and says half-jokingly,

"So then, I suppose for now, I'm _'The Chess Piece with No Name_ '?" Ciel half-smiles at the name, and replies,

"Heh-heh, I suppose so... _'The Chess Piece with No Name'_..."

Small Time Skip

We move now to Ciel's bedroom, where the door opens, as he is lying on the bed, Coraline sitting on the side, both clad in their nightwear.  
They both look up, and Ciel asks,

"Well then?" Sebastian responds, papers in hand:

"No matter how many times I simulate the events, the outcome is still the same."

"Yesterday's murder - the Viscount didn't do it."

"Exactly. None of the people in his mansion could have done it, either."

"Indeed...No person could move that quickly. Anyway, tomorrow we'll start-"

Ciel suddenly freezes mid-sentence, and looks up at Sebastian in disbelief:

"Sebastian! You don't mean..." Coraline also looks at Sebastian in disbelieving suspicion...

Sebastian meanwhile, smiles before replying calmly,

"Of course I didn't, my lord. I have told you many times...that I do not lie. I, your 'chessmen', am your 'might', your 'hands and feet'...you alone will decide...You yourself will choose...and for that, I shall become your 'might'. _You said as much...that day._ I am merely a 'butler'. I will not cross that line."

Coraline, whom was watching both men with silence, finally spoke:

"Ahem. Getting back to the matter at hand, Sebastian: Are you implying that the murder was impossible, for anyone in attendance to the party?"

Sebastian smiles at Coraline, and answers,

"Yes. Exactly. It was impossible, _for a human being._ " Ciel grits his teeth before saying,

"Now I see...you bastard..."

"Heh. I have spoken the truth many times from the very beginning. Likewise, I have not _remotely_ lied with respect to the results of our inquiry."

Coraline mutters under her breath,

"I knew there was something off about that _damned list_ ," while Ciel crumples one of the papers on the bed and says,

"Indeed, you were telling the truth. However..."

(Rrrrip)

"...the inquiry was but a farce!" Sebastian just continues that smile:

"But I'm simply one hell of a butler. As you well know, I only carry out those orders my master has _directly_ given me."

Ciel growls in anger, and throws a pillow at Sebastian, to which he easily dodges, while asking teasingly,

"My, my, are you taking your anger out on me?"

As he bends down to pick up the pillow, Sebastian quirks,

"Young master, I thought you kept me by your side... _knowing full well what I'm like._ "

"...Shut up! I am well aware!"

Ciel then sighs in frustration, before asking the following question:

"Is he... _the same as you?_ "

Sebastian puts a finger under his chin in thought:

"Hmm...No, he is not. I daresay someone like him being in the human world is unusual in and of itself, but..."

Coraline furrows her eyebrows in thought, then cuts in:

"If not human, nor demon...than what else?" Sebastian smirks, before answering,

"He is-"

Time Skip

Shift the scene to tomorrow night, in an alleyway deep within the East End, where Ciel, Sebastian and Coraline now stood, waiting out for the killer to come. Ciel was wearing a rather simple boy's outfit (including a medical eye-patch instead of black), Sebastian a black trench coat over his uniform, and Coraline was wearing that outfit she wore on her arrival here in this world.  
Ciel leans casually on the wall, rubbing his arms a bit from the cold (It was raining again), and asks Sebastian,

"He'll show if we stake out this place, right?"

"Yes."

"You know...I've realized the murdered prostitutes had other things in common besides their profession."

Coraline hums in agreement; Ciel continues:

"But I still don't know why he had to kill them all."

"Actually, I may have a theory regarding his motive." Ciel turns to Coraline with interest:

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Well, it has to do with the symbolism relating to the removal of the-"

"So soft...Ah, so soft..."

Both teens turn to Sebastian, and look with disbelief at him currently engrossed in giving attention to an alley cat!  
Ciel yells irritably at him:

"Hey! Are you even listening to the conversation, Sebastian?!" Sebastian looks up and replies,

"Oh...I apologize, sir, but she's so beautiful, and soft..."

...Suddenly:

(Woman screaming)

All three turn in the sound's direction:

"How could someone have gotten past us?!"

"Let's go, sir."

They all run down the alleyway to the door of the now victim, and Ciel slams the door open:

(Slam)

...But...

(Splat)

...A drop of blood splashes onto his cheek...

Sebastian works fast, grabbing Ciel, and covering his eye:

"Come away!"

He jumps back with Ciel, settling a few feet from the entrance. Coraline, meanwhile, back away from the entrance slowly, disgusted and horrified by the sight:

 _...Oh God...We're...too late..._

She wraps her arms around herself, barely managing to avoid throwing up. Ciel, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky...

As Coraline watched Ciel empty some of his stomach contents, she couldn't help but think to herself with mild surprise,

 _...Weird. He's throwing up, but, somehow, I'm managing to hold out...Do I, really have that high a tolerance to blood and gore...?_

Meanwhile, Sebastian looks within the entrance of the home, and calls out with a grim smirk,

"You've made quite a bloody mess of things in there, _Jack The Ripper..._ "

...A bloodied figure slowly steps into view, revealed much to Coraline's shock as,

"...or rather, _Grell Sutcliff?_ "

 _...Grell..._

Grell tries to explain himself:

"No...No, you're wrong! I...I-I heard the scream and rushed to help, but..."

"You can drop the innocent act, Grell. It's over. You know, this is actually the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You played the role of 'helpless butler' well. You're act had almost everybody completely fooled."

"You...You really think so?"

...Grell's face then shifts dramatically, from innocently troubled, to a rather disturbed-looking grin, with sharp teeth to boot:

" _How kind._ "

He then goes to remove the ribbon from his hair, and takes out a comb, running it though his hair, as it slowly shifts from the rouge-tinted brunette, to a true red:

"That's great to hear. After all, I am an actress. And a first-rate one at that..." He puts on some fake eyelashes and adds,

"...Of course, you're not really 'Sebastian' either, are you?"

"Sebastian is the name my master gave me, so that is who I am... _for now._ "

Grell switches out his round spectacles for a pair red, square ones with a skull-charmed chain, pushing them up while saying,

"Ah, you're playing the 'faithful dog'. Well, you're handsome enough to get away with it. Anyway, here we are, Sebastian...No, I'll call you Bassy! Let me introduce myself: The Burnett Butler, Grell Sutcliff. My dearest fellow butler, I am in your hands~!"

He blows a kiss to Sebastian, to which the latter shudders in discomfort. Grell sighs in delight:

"Ah, it's so nice to talk to you in my true form! Little old me's never run into a demon posing as a butler before...so as first I was shocked as shocked can be!"

Grell then turned to look at Coraline with a somewhat sad smile:

"I also must admit, I am sorry you had to find out about me this way, Coraline. Out of all the humans I had encountered in my guise, you were a real sweetheart..."

Coraline looked at Grell with an equally sad look, mixed with some disappointment:

"...I'm sorry as well, Grell. However, if I can be honest, I did have my suspicions of you in the beginning. Your innocent butler act seemed a bit too well done in my eyes...then of course, there's your Aura, while having similar elements to that of a human's, does not carry the same balance of Light and Darkness, thereby making you someone of the supernatural realm."

"Ah~, an Aura Reader, I see...Well, this would explain why I kept feeling a strangeness in your Soul Energy..."

Sebastian then spoke again, smirk still on his face:

"Allow me...to echo those earlier sentiments, hm? For I too have been living for quite some time, but...I have never heard of 'someone of your ilk' being a 'butler'. One who is supposed to be a neutral intermediary between Humanity and God - _a Grim Reaper._ Why would a divine being like you, become a 'butler'?"

Grell smirks back and answers,

"Why indeed? For now, let's just say that it was out of love for a certain woman."

"And that woman is-"

(Click)

"Whether you you hear him out or not, I think you already know..."

As a fifth figure came came into view from the doorway, Ciel removes Sebastian's hand from his face, and softly addresses that new face:

"...Madam..."

"I miscalculated. I never imagined there would be someone by Ciel's side who would be able to see through Grell's disguise...or rather, _someone's._ "

She briefly glances at Coraline, who just looked away from her stare. Ciel spoke again, wiping his lips of any excess bile:

"Naturally, you were on the suspect list from the beginning. But all of your alibis seemed flawless."

"(Sad smile) You mean you actually suspected your own Aunt?"

"If the possibly of one being Jack The Ripper exists - kin or acquaintance - it matters not. _No human_ on the list of suspects could have committed the murders. Of course, that includes you, Madam. But it is a different story with a reaper as your accomplice. It had to be someone who could could enter and leave a room without being noticed; someone who could travel from the Viscount's home to the East End instantaneously. In the end, you two were the only ones who could be Jack The Ripper: You Madam Red, and Grell Sutcliff."

Ciel then took out a sheet of paper:

"I began to look into what else the victims had in common besides prostitution. All of them underwent a 'certain procedure' at the Royal London Hospital, where Madam is employed. We made a list of all the patients. The order in which the victims were killed corresponds perfectly to the order in which they went under the knife. Only Mary Kelly, who resided in that tenement, was on that list and 'still alive'. I thought you two would show up if we kept watch here."

(Flash to the Body)

"But still...we we're too late..."

"How sad, Ciel. My lovely nephew...my...elder sister's son...If you hadn't insisted on getting to the bottom of this, we might've played chess again..."

Madam Red then clenches her fist:

"However...I WILL NOT YIELD THIS TIME!"

Suddenly:

(Vrrrweee)

A powerful engine revs up, and Sebastian rushes in front of Ciel, just to barely stop...

A CHAINSAW, courtesy of Grell!

Sebastian then thrusts Grell back, who recovers with ease. Ciel, shocked, asks,

"Wh-What is that?!"

"All Grim Reapers possess a tool for hunting Souls. It is known as... _the Death Scythe._ "

Coraline looks at Grell's scythe with honest surprise and confusion:

"But, why a chainsaw?! I was under the impression that a scythe was similar to a harvest sickle..."

Grell answers with a smile,

"Something as unbecoming as a scythe wouldn't suit me in the least, don't you agree?...So I customized it to my specifications! A death scythe juuust for me, which plays the grandest harmony with the death throes of a Soul! Of course, its sharpness is guaranteed. A tool that only a God like me can wield and chop anyone and anything into itty bitty pieces!...I've been far too well-behaved. I'm getting out. Of. Shape. I would love to exercise my skills. So. Shall. We. Play~?"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitches irritably:

"Would you mind refraining from such sickening displays? Furthermore, I am on duty at the present."

Grell just swoons while waving his death scythe:

"What a stoic man you are! That makes you even more irresistible! (Grin) Let me tell you a little something, dearest - The colour red makes me swoon. I just love it for my hair, clothes and makeup. So, I decided to paint all those women in pretty, pretty red blood. After all, the more glamorous the woman, the more alluring she becomes, just like a beautiful, poisonous flower, right? So, Bassy, now I'll make you even better looking than you already are. I'll tear you up from the inside, and trust me I'll make you like it. (Wink) You'll be as lovely as scattered rose petals."

Sebastian turns away with a frown, and says bluntly,

"You are a Grim Reaper; your job is to quietly harvest the Souls of the dying. And as a butler, your job is to follow your master like a shadow. You have violated both of these expectations. (Turns with a glare) And quite frankly, I find it sickening."

"Bassy, you wound me. You know, I'm more deadly efficient than I seem!" (Pose)

Ciel then slowly raises his hand to his eye-patch:

" _(Slip)_ \- _In the name of the Queen and mine evil title...I command you: (Sheen) Hunt them down!_ "

Sebastian tugs his glove with his teeth, and replies,

" _Yes, my young lord._ "

Coraline feels a foreboding chill in the air, mixing with the rain:

 _Now, here's where the final fight begins..._

(Snap)

Sebastian then unbuttons his trench coat:

"Right then," and drapes it over Ciel:

"Wha-?!"

"Please do not allow yourself to catch a chill. (Smile) I will prepare some hot milk when we have returned to the Town House. And I shall sweeten it with honey or brandy or something of the sort."

"..."

(Tug)

"Ohhh? I'm not going to let you go running home just like that, you know?!"

(Vrwee)

"Little death scythe and I are both full of sooo much pent-up energy these days 'coz our quarry has been much too easy to...HUNT!"

(Leap)

Grells launches up into the air, poised to attack, and Sebastian just barely shoves Ciel out of the way, Coraline running in the same direction, as Grell's death scythe slams down and cuts through the ground!

Sebastian continues to skillfully leap and dodge, Grell still in hot pursuit:

"Ooh, yes! Please run away! We can play tag, Bassy!"

At one point, he pins Sebastian against the alley wall, the latter barely managing to grab the death scythe blade as it drives itself into the brick wall! The blade continues to move, and then:

"But see what happens when you're not fast enough - (rip) - you get cut! (Grin) It's more fun when it hurts a little bit though, isn't it?!"

Meanwhile, Coraline watches from the side, as Ciel and Madam Red were facing one another:

"You're still the Queen's Guard Dog, which means now I'm your prey. But if it's hunt or be hunted..."

She pulls out a long knife:

"There's only one thing I can do!"

Coraline immediately rushes over, and tries to stop Madam Red:

"(Grip) Madam Red, please! Don't do this!"

(Shove)

Madam Red's strength prevails, and she knocks Coraline aside with a huff, causing the trajectory of the blade to increase and slice across Ciel's upper arm:

"Urgh!"

He falls against the wall, Sebastian looking from his vantage with concern. Ciel then asks loudly,

"You're a doctor! How could you do it?!"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you...You're just a child!"

Madam Red shoves Ciel against the wall, hand tight around his throat:

"(Choke) Uh...!"

Madam Red grips the now blood-touched blade, and says in a voice shaking with anger,

"You...You brat...(Grit) YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

As Madam Red raises the blade, Coraline shouts her last attempt for reason:

"Angelina! Open your eyes! Look at who you're about to destroy!"

Madam Red does so, and she sees...

"(Gasp) Sister...!"

Sebastian's voice then breaks through:

"Master!"

(SPLAT)

He then makes his way over with inhuman speed, ready to kill Madam Red, and looking more demonic then human:

 _...Oh Shit!_

Luckily, Ciel got his voice back and shouts,

"Stop! Sebastian! Don't kill her!"

...Sebastian freezes, fingers just centimeters away from Madam Red's head, as she drops the blade, cupping her face...

He pulls back, breathing heavily, and places a hand over his newly injured shoulder. Ciel looks over at him with shock:

"...Your arm..."

Grell pulls out his death scythe from the wall, and remarks with a smile,

"Oooh, how sweet you are, Bassy! Really, what a prince. Sacrificing your own poor limb to save that kid..."

He then looks at Madam Red with a frown:

"But you are a wholly different story... _Madam!_ " She flinches from his tone...

"Come now. Hurry up and kill the brat already!"

...A hand goes to Madam Red's shoulder, and she turns her tear-stained face, to see a sadly expressioned Coraline:

"...Angelina. You and I both know the reality of this fight..."

Madam Red's eyes widen, and she shakily replies in a soft tone,

"...You're right...I loved my sister...I loved her husband...I loved their child..." She clenches herself, and concludes,

"I can't. I can't kill their beloved son..." Grell is shocked, and says in disbelief,

"Really? You're getting soft-hearted on me all of a sudden? After all those deaths? If you don't end him, he'll end you!"

Ciel looks at his Aunt with pity:

"Madam..."

She clenches her fist:

"But...this dear boy...(Turn) This child is my-"

(SHNK)

...Everyone watches with wide eyes, as Grell's death scythe, _is driven into Madam Red's torso!_

"Too late for that! How disappointing! What use do I have for you if you're just another woman?!"

Madam Red falls, and out of her body, mixed with her crimson blood, came some sort of, 'film reel':

(Fwoom...)

Sebastian asks,

"Is this her..." Grell explains:

"A part of the reaper's job is to replay and examine the memories of those who are on the To-Die List. From that, we determine what kind of person they were; we see from their own perspective what kind of life they lived, and we decide whether they should live or die..."

"Their lives flash right before their eyes..."

"Oh please, that's such a pedestrian term! It's so much more than that. This is the reaper's true power: The Cinematic Record!"

...Suddenly:

(Step, Step...)

Everyone turns to Coraline, whom was starting to slowly move forward, to Madam Red, her eyes...transfixed...Ciel calls out to her:

"...Coraline?"

...But she wasn't listening:

 _That energy...those, 'records'...can't...resist..._

She then raises one of her arms, her hand reaching out to Madam Red's Cinematic Record...

Then, the record began to act on it's own accord, moving to wrap around Coraline's wrist! A sudden wave of energy then crashes through her body:

"Agh!"

(Heartbeat)

"Coraline!"

Ciel reaches a hand out to Coraline, but an unworldly energy blocks his fingertips before he can even touch her shoulder:

(Bzzt)

"Gh!"

...Then slowly, Coraline raises her downcasted head, saying in strange, robotic voice,

" _...An...gelina...Dalles...,_ " and her eyes are revealed to be glowing that signature neon blue!

"...Sebastian, what's happening?!"

"...I do not know..."

"Oh dear, now _this_ I didn't see coming...But I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised..."

Both master and servant turn to Grell, and he continues:

"I did hear a little rumour once in the Reaper Realm that Aura Readers are one of those 'rare humans' that can actually see the Cinematic Records. Once more, on an even rarer occasion, they can even reach out and touch, to witness those records...(Giggle) Not that they do that _on purpose_. Unfortunately, they liken to bees drawn in by flowers: The energy lures them in with such a strong, hypnotic pull, they usually can't stop themselves."

"...So, does this mean..."

"Indeed, Bassy! Poor, little Coraline won't be in tune with the real world for a short while...She'll be too busy witnessing Madam Red's life 'flash' before _her eyes..._ "

Coraline's Mindscape/Madam Red's Cinematic Record

(Note: _Regular Italics_ is the Cinematic Record, _Underlined Italics_ is Coraline within her mind, and the **Bold Text**...well, you'll find out soon enough...)

 _"(Blink) H-Huh?...What is this?...Is, that...Madam Red?...(Gasp) And that must be, her sister!..."_

 _"My elder sister's health was fragile. But she was kind and beautiful, and did not put on airs, and I loved her."  
_

 _"...That's, Madam Red's voice...Could it be...that I'm witnessing her life?...(Smile) It looks like she and her sister were close..."_

(Whoosh)

 _"Huh? What's going-oh...I get it. Time must be passing..."_

 _"Rachel, Angelina. Give your greetings to Earl Phantomhive."  
_

 _"How do you do?"_

 _"Phantomhive...Ciel's father..."_

 _"I had hated the red hair I inherited from my father. And I loathed the colour red."_

 _"Why do you keep your hair so long in front?"_

 _"I am no beauty like my elder sister, so...And my hair is this red as well..."_

 _"You oughtn't be so 'ashamed' of being different from others. It gives you character. Your hair is very beautiful, An. The colour of spider lilies. Red suits you very well..."_

 _"But I came to love it after all. I came to love the colour red. I came to love him."_

 _"An, I have wonderful news!"_

 _"...My sister..."_

 _"Oh man..."_

(Whoosh)

 _"Once again, I hated the colour red. But...I could never bring myself to hate them. If the two I cherished so were happy...then I too was happy."  
_

 _"She, sacrificed her love for him, for the sake of their happiness..."_

 _"After that, I started attending the many social events that I once hated. I flitted from one ball to another, wearing gorgeous makeup and bright red dresses. And soon, people began calling me Lady Red. But I also threw myself into my studies, and...against my parent's wishes, obtained my license to practice medicine."  
_

 _"Auntie An!"_

 _"Auntie An, read me a story!"_

 _"Heeey! Ciel! Lizzie! What have I told you about calling me 'Aunt'?!"_

 _"Heh-heh...Oh come on Madam, how can you get mad at that?...Ciel and Lizzie...they look so cute at this age..."_

 _"I feel a little guilty for always having you play with them."  
_

 _"I don't mind!"_

 _"See?"_

 _"I like children, and-"  
_

 _"Ah! It's father!"_

 _"Welcome home!"_

 _"My warm and loving sister and her husband."_

 _"I left the rest to Tanaka, so I thought I'd play with the children, since the weather is so fine."_

 _"My adorable nephew and his cousin. The people who I held most dear. But...somewhere within me, there was always...an emotion of which I could not let go..."_

 _"...Envy...It isn't always so conquerable..."_

(Whoosh)

 _"Eventually, I too, met a man and got married."_

 _"What do you think - A boy or a girl?"_

 _"(Light chuckle) Men are so impatient. How would I know that yet?"_

 _"It didn't happen at all in the way I wanted it too, but still, I thought I'd found happiness..."_

 _(Rattle) (Crash) (Whinny)_

 _"That carriage hit someone! Call a doctor, quickly!"_

 _"Then it all slipped away..."_

 _"...No, don't say-"  
_

 _"Your husband died instantly, and in order to save your life, we were forced to remove your uterus, and your unborn child with it. I'm sorry, but we had no choice..."  
_

 _"...Oh dear God..."_

 _"Everything...everything slipped away from me...I lost the man I learned to love...and the child I loved so dearly before it was even born."  
_

 _(Clank)_

 _"The stain spread..."_

 _"(Horrified Gasp)"_

 _"The colour...that dyed that gray December sky...was that most hateful...red..."_

 _"...The Fire..."_

 _"My sister was buried with the man she loved. If only...If only my heart had been buried in the ground along with them..."_

(Whoosh)

 _"Honestly, a child would only be in the way. I don't know who the father is, and my customers wouldn't like a child hanging around."  
_

 _"I hated them. They had something I could never have, regardless of how much I desired it. What I wanted. What I cherished. I, who had lost it all...and those whores, who possessed what I wanted more then anything...But were throwing it away...What had I done to deserve it? Why did God make me suffer so? I only...only-"_

 _"Oh, hello, you're that d-Wait. Wh-What are you doing?! No, no wait!"_

 _(Stab)_

 _"I decided to stain everything red, with my own hands."_

 _"...Madam..."_

 _"My, my! That was quite the little show!"  
_

 _"...That's when I met my blood-red Grim Reaper."_

 _"...But, why?"_

 _"Thanks to you, the list of the dead for this district is jam-packed! You've made me ever so busy, you see. (Clack) But I understand veeery well how you feel. Those hideous broads deserved to die."_

 _(Embrace)_

 _"I want a baby of my very own too, but it seems that me being male is a biiit of a problem. You and I, we're like two peas in a pod. I...will lend you a hand."_

 _"...So that's why they teamed up."_

 _"I...cut my red hair, which was caked with blood...-A few months later, my missing nephew suddenly returned..."_

 _"Oh, Ciel!"_

 _"With him, he brought a butler dressed in black..."_

 _"You're really safe...?"_

 _"I got at least one thing back."_

 _"Thank goodness, at least we still have you...Let me get a look at your darling face."_

 _"The child of the man I loved...and my sister."_

 _"...The Envy..."_

(Whoosh)

 _"If this child could come back, then why couldn't my beloved? Why wasn't I the one he chose to marry? I finally decided to right all the wrongs I had been dealt...sister-"_

 _"I WILL NOT YIELD THIS TIME!"_

...

 _"...No...No, it can't end. Not like this...Madam Red...She Can't Die!"_

(Freeze)

 _"Huh? What's, going on? Nothing's...moving?"_

 **"Actually, it's the Record that isn't moving."**

 _"...That, that voice...Xion? Is that you?"_

 **"Sure is. Been a while since we last talked, hasn't it?"**

 _"...Yeah, it has...Xion, what's going on? And where are you?"_

 **"Well, I'm somewhere between dimensions, and we're communicating through the mindscape right now...As for why everything is frozen...well, that's all you, Coraline."**

 _"Me?"_

 **"Yep. Specifically, your Soul Energy."**

 _"...But, why?"_

 **"Glad you asked...Coraline, what if I were to tell you...that there was a way you could save this woman?"**

 _"WHAT?!"_

 **"Yeah! You see, Aura Readers, like you, have this rare ability, that can actually reverse damage done to a Human Soul...at least to a point."**

 _"...Are you saying...I can reverse the flow of Madam Red's Records?!...I, can save her?!"_

 **"Yes...you do have this window of opportunity...However, I gotta warn you, Cora: This kind of ability does take a seriously high amount of spiritual energy...Even if you do this correctly without a hitch...you are going to be rather weak in the aftermath..."**

 _"...I appreciate the concern, Xion...but I have to do this. Madam Red...she doesn't deserve to die. Not now, not like this...If I have the chance to save her, I'm gonna take it, no matter the risk."_

 **"...Alright. Then let me guide you through the steps. Luckily, you're not the first Aura Reader I've encountered doing this...First, close your eyes, and concentrate your Soul Energy."**

(Glow)

 _"...Okay..."_

 **"Good...Now, repeat the following incantation that will help steady the energy flow... _Hisce verbis, non novis omittere..._ "**

 _"...Hisce verbis, non novis omittere..."_

 **" _Memories fluens, sit modo._ "**

 _"Memories fluens...sit modo..."_

 **"Great. Keep repeating that, until the Record is done winding."**

 _"Hisce verbis, non novis omittere. Memories fluens, sit modo..."_

Back in Reality

All three male spectators watched speechless, as the Cinematic Records began to slow...then glow that electric blue just like Coraline's eyes...

And slowly, they began to reverse!

Grell shouts in disbelief:

"Whaaaaaa?! The...The Cinematic Records, are reversing?! How?!"

Suddenly, they begin to hear Coraline mumble something:

" _Hisce verbis, non novis omittere. Memories fluens, sit modo..._ "

As she kept repeating that phrase, her voice steadily getting louder, Ciel turns to Sebastian and asks,

"...Sebastian. What, is she saying?"

"Hmm...If I remember my Latin translation correctly, she's saying: _With these words, reverse the undone. Memories flowing, now be one._ "

Suddenly, everything in the area seemed to freeze, the last of the Records having returned to Madam Red's body...

Coraline's Mindscape

 _"...Okay. Now what?"_

 **"Now, grab onto your family crest, and say your motto...That will act as the last personal, and finish the reversal...good luck."**

Reality

Coraline then takes her free hand, and lightly grasps the charm on her leather necklace between her fingertips. The next words that came in a whisper, were not Latin, but were of a different language:

" _A choisaint é, a_ _breathe_."*

(Flash)

The crest on her charm glows briefly, and suddenly, a shockwave of energy sprang out of Madam Red's body, hitting Coraline full-blast, and knocking her backwards into the wall:

(Slam)

"Uhh!"

Coraline slowly slides down to the ground, head down, while Madam Red's body slowly floated down to the ground...

"Coraline!"

Ciel rushes to Coraline's level, and shakes her shoulder:

"Coraline...are you alright?"

...A heavy breath in and out was drawn through Coraline's lungs, and with exhaustion traced into her features, she gradually lifts her head, and looks over at Madam Red...

...and sees her chest softly rising and falling!

Coraline smiles tiredly, and says with a hoarse voice,

"(Pant)...(Pant)...Madam Red...will...live."

Ciel looks over to where her vision is directed, and his eye widens, before turning back to Coraline with shock:

"...Coraline..."

"Goodness, what a turn of events!"

Both teens look up towards Grell, who somehow got over his shock, and was looking at a now unconscious Madam Red:

"Seems you'll continue living after all, thanks to your 'little red-hair angel', Madam. How beautiful you were dyed crimson covered in your victim's blood. I loved you so. Still, I haven't the least interest in in someone...who gets carried away by silly emotions."

He slowly walks over:

"What a disappointment you turned out to be in the end. " He grasps Madam Red's coat, and pulls it off remarking bitterly,

"You don't have what it takes wear red."

He tosses her aside, and Coraline just barely manages to catch her by the head, then move her so she's resting in her lap.  
Grell then turns to Coraline with an impressed smile:

"You, on the other hand, I underestimated, Coraline. I don't know how you did it, but you are definitely worthy for the colour red."

Coraline looks up at Grell with a harsh glare, and says in a threatening tone,

"Hear me when I say this, _Grell_ : If I wasn't so exhausted, I'd be kicking your ass straight out of England!"

Grell just sneers at her, and retorts in a teasing tone,

"My, such a feisty little girl, aren't you? Well, as much as I'd love to continue our conversation, dear, I must depart...farewell..."

And Grell begins to slowly walk out of the alleyway...

Meanwhile, Ciel walks over a few steps to Coraline, looking briefly at his unconscious aunt, before turning his vision to Sebastian and saying in a monotone,

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"...?"

"I thought I ordered you, to 'Hunt Jack The Ripper'... _It's not over yet._ "

Grell stops, and Coraline looks at Ciel briefly, before returning to Madam Red. Ciel continues:

"One is still left. Stop standing there and kill him!"

Sebastian looks at his master with surprise, and notices Coraline looking up again, glare still on her face, nodding.  
He smiles, and replies,

"...As you wish."

Grell, overhearing this, then says,

"...Hee! I was already to let you go 'coz I'm really not feeling it anymore, but...if you insist, (vvrrr) I'll sent you and the boy to heaven together!"

He swings his death scythe at Sebastian, who ducked forward just in time. Sebastian then says with a devilish smirk,

"Heaven? You're joking."

(Leap)

Sebastian then jumps on top of the blade, much to Grell's shock, and quirks,

"I no nothing of Heaven," before lunging his right leg in a kick, barely dodged by Grell!

As he leaps back a couple feet, Grell shakes his scythe at him and shouts shrilly,

"You would kick a lady in the face?! Where are your manners, sir?!"

Sebastian looks up with a smirk and replies,

"Terribly sorry. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler."

"Ha! You think a demon like you can beat a reaper?"

"It is difficult to say. Having never fought one, I cannot be sure, but...if young master tells me to win...then win I shall."

"I don't know what's happened between you and that brat, but you're awfully into him. It just riles me riiight up!"

Sebastian just smiles, while the teens cringe unknowingly from that remark.

"But...even a demon such as yourself will perish if hunted with a death scythe, you know? Aren't you just quaking in your boots at the thought?"

"Not at all. I belong to my master. My Soul and body, down to the last hair are his. For obeying the master's orders so long as the covenant endures... _that is a butler's aesthetic. His philosophy, if you will..._

* * *

* Irish-English Translation: To protect, is to breathe.


	10. Chapter 9: His Butler, At The Funeral

Hey all; here's the final piece for the Jack The Ripper Arc. This one took a while to write cause of the plot editing I had to do, but well worth it.

Hope you all think so as well.

Oh, also, after this, it may be a while before you see any future chapters because I have other 'life priorities' that need attending to. But, the new chapters **will come** ; this story is far from over!

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Highlights from the Last Chapter

 _"It was impossible, for a human being."_

 _"- A Grim Reaper."_

 _"...In the end, you two were the only ones who could be Jack The Ripper: You Madam Red, and Grell Sutcliff."_

 _"...I WILL NOT YIELD THIS TIME!"_

 _"Angelina! Open Your eyes!..."_

 _"I can't. I can't kill him..."_

 _"An...gelina...Dalles..."_

 _"...Once more, on an even rarer occasion, they can even reach out and touch, to witness those Records..."_

 _"...No. No, it can't end. Not like this...Madam Red...She Can't Die!"_

 _"...Madam Red...will...live..."_

Now...

As Sebastian and Grell were getting ready for round two, Ciel takes Sebastian's trench coat off his person, and gently drapes it over Madam Red like a blanket. He then kneels beside Coraline, and they both silently keep watch over Madam Red, and her peaceful expression...

Meanwhile:

"Hmmmmm...I do rather like men who pursue the arts, Bassy! (Click) Suddenly, I want to stomp on that composed face of yours with my heels...(Swing) _and make you lick my shoes!_ "

Grell sweeps his death scythe, and Sebastian back-flips away from its path. With that, the second round had begun:

"A Demon...and a Grim Reaper. I suppose we'll never resolve this. If a reaper is one whose job is to retrieve Souls...a demon is a noxious beast that steals and devours those Souls!"

He dodges another one of Sebastian's kicks, and leaps into the air, continuing his plight:

"My feelings will never be requited...It's as if this is... _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet!_ "

...Sebastian shudders...

They both continue to rise into the air, as Grell dramatically calls out,

"O, my dear Bassy! Wherefore art thou my sweet love Bassy? Deny thy master and refuse thy spiteful name...and cast your eyes upon me alone!"

As they closed in towards a nearby roof, Sebastian responds with a smile:

"From the time... _my master_ called _me_ 'Sebastian'...(kick, missed) that word became _my_ _covenant_ and _christened_ _me anew._ "

He lands on the roof with a click of his shoes, and finishes:

"From that day, I have been 'Sebastian'. By yonder moon I swear it."

Grell scoffs before answering back,

"To swear by something as inconstant as the moon, how can I believe your words? Your eyes are the eyes of one who does not love - tarnished eyes. You are a demon that defiles innocent Souls with your vile hands and lips."

Grell then twirls around in ecstasy and sways his hips while saying blissfully,

"Oooh! It's too much, Bassy! I would bear your children if only you'd let me!" Sebastian mutters irritably,

"Please stop that...It is revolting."

(Swing)

"Urgh, you treat me so coldly!"

(Vrrr)

"Beautiful tyrant! Angelic devil! My dove-feather'd raven! My little lamb with the appetites of a wolf...my very own Bassy!"

Grell then drives his scythe into the roof, moving it on a straight course for Sebastian! But his scythe is stopped by Sebastian's foot...!  
Both stare at one another, the tension higher than ever:

"Bassy my love...(Sigh) If only cruel morning would never come! Then the two of us might go on like this forever. Our love permanently lit by the moon's seductive glow."

He leans into Sebastian:

"But...this is the end of our romantic adventure."

(...Crack!)

He headbutts Sebastian, and as the latter is driven back, wide-eyed, Grell says with a grin,

"Shall we part with a passionate kiss? No, then goodnight, my love, a thousand times goodnight!"

(SLICE)

Sebastian's torso is cut by the death scythe...!

Now, his Cinematic Record begins to spill out alongside with his blood:

"There now, surely your Cinematic Record would be far more interesting than any humans!"

(Fwoosh...)

"Mhmmmm...mmh?"

 _"(Pop) Ho-ho-ho..."_

"...Rrr?"

Contrary to Grell's belief, Sebastian's Record was not...'what he was expecting':

"No...No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Who are these people?! What the Hell is this?!"

Given that Sebastian is a demon, he of course isn't dead, but he did sustain some degree of injury. Nevertheless, he still smiles and replies,

"(Cough) That is what my life has been for the past two years, after all."

"I'm not interested in seeing your daily chores, I know that! Come on, show me the good stuff!"

(Dash)

Sebastian then speeds behind Grell, and holds a finger to his smiling mouth and replies,

"So sorry, but I'm afraid I charge for the juicy bits." Grell retorts with a irritated smile,

"Skinflint!"

He then dodges another kick swung by Sebastian, and flips back a few feet away. Sebastian then looks down at his attire:

"Oh dear...my clothes are in tatters once more...I had hoped that mending the shoulders would help, but...this tailcoat is beyond redemption."

"You must be pretty confident to worry about your clothes right now. But of course you know I always appreciate a sharp-looking man. Well done, Bassy!"

(Flap)

Off comes Sebastian's tailcoat, and a rumble seemed to have passed through the atmosphere, as Sebastian said sternly,

"There was one technique that I absolutely did not want to use...but I have no other choice."

Grell just brushes off the atmospheric change with a giggle and replied,

"So, at last your gonna fight me seriously?"

The wind blows past, as both get ready to strike:

"Shall we send the curtain down with the next blow? I'll miss you terribly, but perhaps we'll meet again. Farewell!"

(Leap) (Leap)

Both men soar into the air, and just as Grell's scythe was about to cut down on Sebastian...

(Jam, Vrr-rr-rgh...)

The tailcoat previously ruined, was now jammed into the blade!

Grell lands and rolls a bit on the roof, caught off-guard, and then disbelievingly shouts,

"What the Hell?!" Sebastian sighs faintly and answers,

"That was my finest tailcoat, it was made of the finest quality Yorkshire Wool. Wool is a very tricky fabric. Once it becomes caught in something, it is exceedingly difficult to remove."

Grell struggles fruitlessly to remove the fabric from the blade and shouts dramatically,

"How could you do this to meeee?"

"I acquired that coat at the manor, and I certainly did not want to use it for something like this...(Click) But, you had ruined it after all."

Grell looks up, and cringes at seeing Sebastian looming over him, with a close-eyed and menacing smile:

"So then, (Knuckle crack) fisticuffs, yes? (Knuckle crack) That suits me quite well. _I do have some expertise in that area._ "

Grell pleads desperately,

"No! Please! Just one request! Not, my face!?"

(Punch)

"Auugh!"

But Grell's face became Sebastian's prime target, as he continuously rained blow after expert blow to Grell at a deadly speed!

"I said no face!"

(PUNCH, Crack)

"Awwrrr...!"

With a final punch to the jaw, Grell goes tumbling off the roof, and descends downward...heading straight for Ciel and Coraline!

"Please, just stoooopppp!"

Before he could crash onto the young teens, however:

(Kick)

Sebastian kicks him away, driving him several feet away into the cobbled ground. Sebastian then bows to them and says,

"I am sorry. I seemed to have misjudged the distance, my lord, miss." Ciel remarks dryly,

"You look pretty awful," followed by Coraline asking,

"Are, you alright, Sebastian?" Sebastian just smiles and replies,

"He caused me a little bit of trouble, actually. But I'm fine." Grell hoarsely whispers from the distance,

"I'll...show you...someday..."

Sebastian looks over to Grell with a smirk:

"Oh dear. I suppose one can't kill a reaper with bare fists alone. Well then-"

(Tug)

He grabs Grell's death scythe:

"-I'll just try this, his very special death scythe." He pulls the fabric out with ease, tossing it aside:

(Flap)

"There, that's unstuck. _Now it should cut right through you._ "

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?! No, don't!?"

(Crack)

Sebastian drives his foot into Grell's face, ignoring his cries:

"I must say, this is much nicer. I do not enjoy being stepped on...but being the one doing the stepping is another story altogether."

"(Crack) That hurts!"

"Master, he is revolting but still a divine being. Are you prepared to accept whatever consequences come of killing him?"

"Sebastian, do you need me to repeat my order?"

"No, sir." Coraline mutters,

"Okay, I've reached my limit on blood and gore. Covering my eyes now..."

Sebastian looks down on Grell, as he continued to make cries of pain:

"We finally found something you're good at: Screaming. Very well done."

(Vrrm)

He raises the engine-revving scythe into the air:

"And as a reward, I shall kill you with this cherished little toy of yours."

"Stop it, stop! Don't kill me!"

"(Smile) _So sorry._ "

"I can tell you who killed the kid's parents!"

Both youths look with shock at the red-clad reaper, just as the scythe came down...

(Clang!)

...

Only to be stopped... _by a hedge pruner?!_

 _What the-_

Coraline follows the metal bar of the pruner, and sees a new figure, poised on top of the roof:

He was a man, tall, with neatly cut, short brown hair, green-yellow eyes covered by black-rimmed glasses, dressed in a smart-looking suit, and had a book under his arm:

"I apologize for interrupting."

The pruner de-extends back to its original size, and the new character continues:

"Let me introduce myself: I am William T. Spears, an administrator from the Management Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch."

 _Another Grim Reaper..._

Coraline watches as he pushes up his glasses a bit and adds,

"I've come to retrieve that reaper there." Grell looks up, beaten up, but smiling gratefully:

"William! Oh, William! Did you come to save me-Urgh!"

(Wham, Crack)

William lands swiftly on top of the back of Grell's head, keeping a cool, monotone look on his face. He then opened the book under his arm:

"Attention, Reaper Sutcliff, you have violated several regulations. First, you killed people not on the To-Die List. Second, you used a death scythe than had been modified without authorization. And finally, you offered someone strictly classified information regarding the identity of his relative's murder."

He hops off of Grell, steps in front of Sebastian, and bows while saying,

"I apologize for all the trouble that 'thing' has caused. Ah, my card."

Sebastian takes it, also having a monotone expression; William then says with a twinge of irritation,

"Honestly...I never thought I'd see the day when I had to bow my head to noxious beast like you...This is a disgrace to all Grim Reapers."

Sebastian smiles and responds with a hint of sarcasm,

"Then please keep watch over your underlings so as not to inconvenience said 'noxious beast'," throwing the card carelessly over his shoulder.

His smile then turns more devilish as he adds,

"Humans are so easily tempted. When they are poised on the edge of hellish despair...and a spider's thread of salvation presents itself, they will invariably grasp it... _no matter the manner of the human._ You should know that."

William counters Sebastian's statement:

"That's a charming bit of hypocrisy. You demons capitalize on that quality more often than we do."

"Heh, I won't deny that." William glances back at Ciel, adding,

"Right now you seem to be a tame dog; that makes you far less dangerous than the rabid mongrels running around free."

His gaze suddenly fixates on Coraline:

"Ah yes...(Turn) And then there's you..."

(Swoop)

"Ah!"

William suddenly extends his death scythe to Coraline, not necessarily in a threatening way, but authoritatively.  
He gently tilts her chin up with the end, and states bluntly,

"You, young lady, I do not recall from any Cinematic Records stored at the Dispatch. Kindly state your name, age and date of birth."

Shaking away her surprise, Coraline stares back at William with a serious expression, and answers to his demand:

"...Coraline Croft, age thirteen, born November thirteenth, 2003."

...If William was taken aback by her answers, he certainly didn't show it on his face:

"2003? Explain."

"I am from another dimension, a world of the twenty-first century, if you will. I was not brought here on my own accord, however. I was forced here due to an accident caused by members of an organization that has been after me for around three years now."

William de-extends his scythe again, pushes up his glasses, and says,

"I see. This would explain why your Soul is not marked within the Records...Yet, I also sense your Soul is, quite different from a normal Human Soul; not to mention the 'action' I saw you undertaking regarding Madam Dalles. You are an Aura Reader, correct?"

"Yes. And just to clarify, my 'action' in saving Madam Red was more, 'spontaneous' than it seemed...That was actually the first time I've done something like that with my Aura power..."

"Hm, interesting...I suppose you did cut down a bit on the paperwork I'll be doing later thanks to that retch...Nevertheless, I must ask you if you have found a way to return to your world yet."

That question caught Coraline off-guard:

 _...Oh man...I guess that topic hasn't crossed my mind lately, has it?_

"...With all due respect, Mr. Spears, it's a situation of 'easier said than done'..."

"Hm, well regardless, I strongly advise that you push towards efforts in returning to your world sooner than later..."

He turns to glance at Sebastian, adding,

"...You may be in more danger the longer you remain here...Especially with beasts like him, who could easily make you their 'next target'."

...Coraline then smiles a bit, and counters his remark:

"...I understand your reasoning in your warning, but I think you need to open up your personal perspectives a bit more...Not all supernaturals are antagonizing...Besides, given what I've already witnessed so far, I believe my trust can be extended to Sebastian, (turns) and to his young master."

Everyone was stunned by Coraline's statement, and Sebastian shifts his expression into a smile...William responds curtly,

"Hmph. Well, I hope for your sake you don't live to regret that extension of trust, Miss Croft."

He turns and grabs Grell by the hair, and begins dragging him away:

"Now, come with me, Grell. We're leaving. (Sigh) We're already short-handed, and here you've gone and landed me with even more overtime. The Board is not going to be pleased."

Suddenly:

(Fling)

(Thwap)

Sebastian throws Grell's death scythe at William, whom catches it by the blade between his fingertips...!

Sebastian fake-smiles and asks,

"I assume you want that, yes?"

"Yes, thank you."

As the chainsaw death scythe is secured into his hand, William's final words of the evening were,

"Now, if you'll please excuse us," and he and Grell disappear into the dark of the night...

Sebastian sighs deeply, then turns to Ciel and Coraline, and begins to slowly make his way over:

"...Forgive me, sir. I failed to capture the remaining culprit."

"...Let it go. Just...let it go."

Sebastian kneels down, and lightly touches the side of Ciel's face:

"You're chilled to the bone, master. I assume you are as well, Miss Coraline?"

Coraline nods; Sebastian continues:

"Let us all return to the Town House at once. And I shall prepare that hot milk for the both of you, alright?"

"...That's a good idea."

Ciel goes to get up, but about halfway up, he sways from exhaustion! Sebastian goes to catch him:

"(Gasp) Sir!"

(Slap)

Only to be slapped away by Ciel, who looked at him sternly...Sebastian was shocked by the action:

"But, master?"

"No. Stay back. I can stand on my own...I'm fine...Just a little tired, that's all."

Ciel looks down at his unconscious aunt:

"...Besides, I need you to focus on carrying Madam Red..."

...Sebastian nods, then leans down, and gently picks up Madam Red, keeping the trench coat on her.

With that done, Coraline went to get up herself, and wound up buckling on her knees a bit:

"Gh!"

Luckily, she caught herself before she would've landed face-first on the ground.  
Breathing a bit heavily, Coraline curses under her breath:

"(Pant)...Damn it...Guess I lost more energy than I thought..."

Suddenly, she felt herself being gently pulled up straight, and she turned to see Ciel as the source!

"Ciel?"

"Hmph, you're more exhausted than I am. You can barely even stand..."

He puts one of her arms over his shoulders, much to Coraline's surprise:

"...Why are-"

"You can't walk properly on your own...I'll help you."

With that, everyone began walking out of the alleyway, Sebastian carrying Madam Red, and Ciel keeping Coraline steady...Coraline turns her head towards him:

"Thank you."

"...I should be the one thanking you."

"Huh?"

"...For saving my Aunt. I don't know how you did it...but, thank you..."

Coraline was taken aback, but then smiled gently, and nodded. And the three disappeared into darkness as well...

A Few Days Later...

Once everything was settled regarding the Jack The Ripper case, attention then turned to Madam Red's home, where faces have gathered and gone to offer their best wishes of recovery...  
You see, due to Coraline's reversal of Madam Red's Cinematic Record, though she was miraculously still alive, her spirit was left greatly weakened.  
Although according to the doctor called in to examine her, an unknown form of physical trauma had caused her to fall into a comatose.  
Obviously, the second diagnostic was used for the public ear; either way, it will be a long while before Madam Red is seen awake again...

Currently, she is lying in bed, wearing a simple, white nightgown, and surrounded by a multitude of beautifully coloured flowers (white dominating), a peaceful expression on her sleeping face.

(Note: I think that multiple colours seem more appropriate than just the white flowers; many symbols, many wishes of recovery, eh?)

Lizzie, one of the last of the visitors, is standing by the bedside, dressed in muted colours, looking rather solemn, but was otherwise relieved that her Aunt wasn't dying:

"(Sniff) Rest well, Auntie An..."

Coraline, wearing the brown dress, walks over from the window to her, and places a comforting hand on her shoulder:

"Don't worry, Liz...I don't believe Madam Red will be in her coma for very long...Heh, missing out on things isn't her style...I have a feeling she'll be up and going faster than we think. She just, needs time and rest, that's all..."

Lizzie smiles faintly, and replies lightly,

"(Small giggle) Yes...you're right..."

Suddenly, the bedroom door opens, and we see Ciel, dressed in black, scarlet rose in his breast pocket, and a fiery red dress in hand.

"Ciel...!"

Ciel walked over to the other side of the bed, and gently drapes the dress over Madam Red, while sitting on the bedside:

"-White flowers...and plain clothes...do not befit you."

He takes the rose out of his pocket, and places it daintily into her hair:

"You belong in red, the colour of passion, colour of Spider Lilies..."

He leans in, face-to-face with his Aunt:

"...May you sleep well, Aunt An."

Both girls smile softly at his gesture, and walk over to him, each placing a hand on his shoulders. He looks up, almost having a smile of his own, and they all go to leave the room...  
Before the door closes, all three say softly,

"Rest peacefully...Madam Red."

Over at the at the Phantomhive manor, the servant quartet laments on the events that had transpired:

"Madam Red won't be coming to visit for a while now...It'll be so quiet here."

"Everyone, we need to get it together. At a time like this is when the young master needs us the most, ya know."

"Yes, you're right!" "You bet!"

"Ho-ho-ho...So you've left us for a spell, my lady. May you return soon from the realm of the mind...May you return with peace in your spirit."

At the same time, Scotland Yard was finishing up their part in the investigation...  
Yet one detective, by name of Abberline, wasn't as content...

"What are you still doing here? The investigation is over."

He gets up from the ground, and turns to address Sir Randall:

"Are we sure? How can we be certain? The circumstances are all so shadowy, I feel it's our duty to investigate further."

"Our country has a long and rich history. And with it comes a certain number of secrets; secrets from which I would advise you to stay away. It has been decided, boy. This case is a part of the Underworld and it will be solved in the Underworld."

"Decided? But by whom?"

"If you want to know, get yourself promoted. But I guarantee you'll regret finding out. _Some rocks are better left unturned._ Trust me on this, Abberline."

Getting back to Madam Red's estate, as Ciel, Coraline and Lizzie were making their way to the carriages to leave...

Suddenly:

"Ah!"

(Heartbeat)

"Ugh..."

(Sway)

Coraline feels a dizziness wash over her, and she falls to her knees! With one hand cupping her head, she tries to get a grip:

 _Rrrgh...What, is this? My head..._

Then, she starts to hear a soft, wispy voice, singing an all-familiar tune:

 _"London Bridge is falling down,_  
 _Falling down, Falling down,_  
 _London Bridge is falling down,_  
 _My fair lady..."_

 _(Flash)_

Just as strange, a vision suddenly flashes before Coraline's subconscious:

 _...A lady of sorts, dressed in white, carrying a parasol...What does this-_

"...ora...Cora!"

"Huh?"

Coraline snaps out of her state, and looks up, seeing an anxious Lizzie, along with Ciel, Sebastian and Lau in the background, also having some concern on their faces.

"Cora...are you okay?"

Coraline reaches out to take Lizzie's extended hand, and when she stood up again, she answers,

"Yeah, sure...I'm okay...I guess, I just had a dizzy spell..." Lizzie looks closely at Coraline's face:

"...You look tired, Cora...Are you sure you're okay?"

Coraline smiles and nods:

"Don't worry, Liz. I'll be alright. Probably just, pushed my limits a little harshly sometime this week without knowing it."

Lizzie didn't seem fully convinced, but otherwise was satisfied with her answer:

"(Smile) Well, if you're sure. But promise me you'll go to bed early tonight, just in case?"

"(Slight laugh) Deal."

And with that, Lizzie was on her way back to her home...

Meanwhile, the four remaining figures stayed for a bit longer, looking at Madam Red's home in the distance...Lau then breaks the silence with a question:

"You're not going to report the true identity of Jack The Ripper to the Queen?"

Ciel's answer:

"I don't think it's necessary. She simply instructed me to stop the incidents. And now, I have seen to that."

"Your world is full of quicksand, and you keep letting yourself sink further and further in. Even if you reach a place from whence you cannot return...you will never utter an unsightly scream or beg for help in front of anybody. _You proud...hound of the Queen._ Which makes you a formidable opponent. I'll have to be careful around you."

Ciel counters with a tip of his hat:

"The addictive nature of Opium is becoming a problem. It is but a matter of time before it becomes regulated in Great Britain. And if that happens, the opium dens you Chinamen are operating will have to be shut down."

"Then I will come up with another business. I am still interested in this country. And in you as well... _my lord._ "

Lau turns away from the others, sending the words,

"I fully expect more interesting challenges from you," and he was gone...

Ciel then turns to head for the remaining carriage:

"We have somewhere to be. Come."

Graveyard

The trio then reaches a graveyard, and after walking in a good bit, Coraline sees a familiar face leaning against a gravestone:

 _...Undertaker._

"-Undertaker. Are you done?" He stands up straight, and answers Ciel:

"Of course. I cleaned her up and buried her. See?" He gestures to the gravestone, and Coraline reads the inscription:

 _Mary Jane Kelly._

"(Soft gasp) So, this is..."

"Yes, indeed it is, little poppet. My last customer from Jack The Ripper." Ciel then says,

"Apparently she was an immigrant. She had no family in the country to claim her body."

"...Oh wow..."

Undertaker then comes up to Ciel, and gently prods his cheek while saying,

"So our kind-hearted earl here hired me to pretty 'er up, even had this gravestone erected. A truly noble act on his part, eh?"

Ciel retorts in a stern monotone,

"This isn't noble at all. The noble thing to do would have been to save her. If I had only...thought of her life first...there were a number of ways to rescue her that night. But I did not _attempt any of them._ I knew she could've been rescued...but my first priority was to capture Jack The Ripper. _I knew..._ that I would not...save her life. I knew...and I let her die...my aunt almost joining her."

Coraline looks at him with sadness:

 _...Oh Ciel..._

Undertaker speaks again:

"...Do you regret it, my lord?"

"No, I don't. Jack The Ripper is gone forever, and the pall cast on Queen Victoria has been lifted."

"Victoria, eh? I don't much like her. She just sits back and watches while you do all her dirty work for her. Doesn't seem fair to me."

"That is the fate of our family. It has been handed down for generations together with this ring."

"That ring is practically a collar, hmm? _It binds you to the Queen through the chains of fate._ "

"(Turn) _The one who decided to put that collar around this neck...was I._ "

(Yank)

Undertaker then pulls Ciel to him by his necktie, and warns ominously with a smile,

" _Lord Phantomhive, you should be wary of the path down which duty will take you; that collar may choke you you yet!_ "

He shove him backwards, adding,

"And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Ciel lands gently against Coraline, her steadying him, and Undertaker gives him a bouquet of flowers for the grave.  
He then turns to leave, shovel over his shoulder:

"Do come by if you should need my assistance again. You and that hilarious butler of yours are always welcome," adding a laugh at the end.

...He then suddenly stops halfway, remembering something:

"(Turns back) Oh yes, I almost forgot...Coraline, I was hoping you and I could chat for a moment?"

Coraline looks at him with surprise, noting that he used her actual name this time...She looks at Ciel and Sebastian, before answering,

"...Sure, I suppose. I'll be back in a moment, gentlemen..."

And she goes to walk with Undertaker to a more, private spot in the graveyard...

Coraline and Undertaker

After walking for a short time, the pair reached a tombstone that held a concrete angel on top.

"So, what is it you wished to speak with me about, Undertaker?"

He focuses away from the tombstone, and looks at Coraline with a smile:

"I was wondering how you were feeling...considering the great deed you contributed in these events."

"...'Great deed'? I don't understand what you mean..." Undertaker chuckles a bit, then says,

"Coraline...I think you and I both know what I mean..."

He then leans in, and softly touches each of her cheeks, just below her eyes:

"...You have quite a special gift, my dear. One that many can only wish to possess..."

...Coraline's eyes widen, realizing that,

"...You know?"

"Indeed, little poppet. I know you're one of those 'rare humans'...and I'm willing to bet, that you know already, about my 'interesting quirk'..."

Coraline looks at Undertaker, and could almost make out the yellow-green glow of his eyes beneath his silver bangs...

"...Yes, I do."

Undertaker back up a step, and looks at Coraline with an almost sober-looking smile:

"You truly are one of a kind, my dear. You did a brave act saving Madam Red...but it seems you too payed a price in these events. I wholly recommend you move with caution towards the future, regarding your power."

Coraline smiles back, and says,

"...I'll take your recommendation to heart, for sure...Thank you...And I promise to keep my 'knowledge' about you a secret, if that's what you want."

Undertaker squeezes her shoulder gently, and replies,

"...I'd appreciate that...I'll be seeing you, little poppet," and he walks away, while Coraline turns to walk back to Ciel and Sebastian...

Back to Mary Jane Kelly's Gravesite

"I'm back."

Ciel and Sebastian look up, and see Coraline coming back to them, looking a bit more content then when she left.

"What did Undertaker wish to speak with you about, Miss Coraline?"

"He was just checking on my health, Sebastian. I think he noticed the fatigue in me and was a bit concerned."

"...And how are you doing?"

"Alright, I guess. I believe I'll be keeping my promise to Lizzie and go to bed early when we get back to the manor, however."

Sebastian nods in understanding, and both turn to Ciel, who's attention was back on the gravestone, lost in his thoughts, silent...

Sebastian then drapes Ciel's cloak back onto him:

"...It was noble."

"Don't make me repeat myself. What I did wasn't noble..."

"I thought it was. But if you think not, then maybe, it was weakness?" Ciel sharply turns with a glare:

"What?!"

"Tell me, why didn't you kill her? Your own Aunt was threatening you. It seemed like she was going to take your life. You had a pistol on your person that night. You could've simply shot her is you so desired. Even then, you refused to draw your gun. Why, master? Were you afraid of killing Madam Red?... _By your own hand?_ If Miss Coraline had not been there, and had done her act that had saved Madam Red, would it have been easier for you if she was a stranger, instead of someone of your own flesh and blood?"

...A silence falls onto the graveyard, before Ciel answers:

"I held back because it was your job."

Sebastian's eyes widen, and Ciel continues:

"I did not shoot, because I believed...you'd protect me even if you died doing so. The covenant, between you and I... _holds that you will assist me until I 'achieve my objectives'...and protect my life 'until that day comes to pass'._ It would've been a breach of the contract if I'd died there. If it is a demon's aesthetic to obey a covenant...you would've come to my rescue even if you perished in the process. A demon possesses neither 'beliefs' nor 'loyalty'. He has only his 'aesthetic', his philosophy. And so because of the deal we made, you'll protect me no matter the circumstance. Am I wrong?"

"Of course not, but you stopped me from killing her as well."

"When she moved to kill me, there was hesitation in her eyes. I didn't think she'd be able to do it...not to me, her kin, her sister's son. And Coraline saw it as well (Coraline nods). One wrong move can cost you your life. Just like chess. She hesitated, and lost sight of her next move. That's all there is to it."

He moves to walk out of the graveyard, passing Sebastian, adding,

" _That's why I don't hesitate._ "

A shiver passes through Sebastian, and he turns to the leaving Ciel, and slowly shifts from astonishment...to a grin:

"... _So it must be_...The king always uses his pawns to survive. Use me, and Madam Red, even Miss Coraline, any piece within your reach. Even if the bodies of your pawns pile up at the foot of your throne...Because if the king falls, this game is over..."

Ciel stops, and responds,

"...I will never stop...nor will I ever regret moving forward." He turns to face Sebastian, and adds sternly,

"Sebastian...you are the one person who can never betray me. And you can never leave my side. That's an order!"

As the wind blew, in a harsher speed than earlier, Sebastian bowed on one knee, and replies,

" _Yes, my young lord._ "

 _If you so wish...I shall accompany you until the very end. Even if the throne crumbles...and the shining crown rots...Even if countless bodies pile up...there will I remain, upon the heap of carcasses...beside the little king who lies silently...until I hear the final call._

...As they were all leaving, Coraline looked back at Mary Kelly's grave one more time...watching as the spectral image of her Soul Essence stared back...

"(Smile) Go raibh tú teacht ar dhídean sa saol eile, Mary Jane Kelly."*

And she turns away, rushing to catch up with the Young Earl and Butler, leaving the graveyard in dead of silence once more...

* * *

*Irish-English Translation: May you find refuge in the afterlife, Mary Jane Kelly.


	11. Chapter 10: His Butler, Merrymaking

Alrighty, new chapter at last!

Sorry it took so long, but it'll be worth the wait. Plus, I was also working on posting my new story for my account, which is a Inuyasha fanfic. If you haven't already checked it out, just go to my profile and you'll find it.  
So, from here on, I'll be writing two stories, so expect the updates to be somewhat on the slow side. Also, I plan to go back on what I've written so far for each story once in a while to edit anything that looks a bit off (mostly grammatical or spelling mistakes).

Anyway, here we begin Part One of the Houndsworth Arc. Enjoy!

* * *

"Holiday~, holiday~, we're going on holiday~! Holiday~, holiday~, we're going on holiday~!"

Somewhere on a back road within the English countryside, two wagons were being drawn:

The first one, driven by Sebastian, held Ciel and Coraline, while in the second one, driven by Tanaka, was the servant trio, who weren't shy about voicing their excitement for a trip that everyone was going on:

"This is so exciting! I can't believe it!"

Finny follows Mey-Rin with a response just as jubilant:

"Spectacular! He's actually bringing us! We get to go on holiday at the Queen's own resort!"

Even Bard couldn't contain his joy:

"Looks like the young master can be quite generous when the spirit moves 'im, eh?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

Up in the first wagon, Sebastian comments on the servant trio's excitement:

"Do you hear how happy are? They're very grateful to you. Such a kind young master." Ciel just replies offhandedly,

"I couldn't leave them there alone. I might come home to find the manor in shambles."

"Indeed."

Coraline lightly sighs and shakes her head with an amused smile at their lack of faith...

The wagons then stopped, and Sebastian calls out,

"It seems we've arrived at the village, everyone."

"All right!"

...But what they saw...was disturbing to say the least:  
An old, barren tree that held dog collars hanging off the branches like hang-man nooses; a worn-out sign that read Village of Houndsworth in black letters; and dozens of skulls that laid scattered across the ground!

The servant trio screamed, while Ciel tells them calmly,

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something: The resort that the Queen is planning has yet to be constructed."

"Yes, master..." "Ho-ho..."

As the wagons began to carry on, Coraline thought back to why they were traveling to such a dismal location in the first place...

A Few Days Earlier, Ciel's Study...

"A holiday, young master, in this season?"

Ciel picks up his teacup, responding,

"Yes, indeed."

 _Isn't it a bit too cold this time of year for a 'proper' vacation?_

Coraline looks at Ciel with a raised eyebrow, as he lowers his tea, and then poses a question:

"Tell me, have you ever heard of a pastime known as Bear-Baiting?"

Coraline's eyes widen: _Bear-Baiting?!_

Sebastian answers,

"The notion does sound entertaining, but I'm afraid I've not heard of it. Indulge me, sir?"

"A bear is chained to a fence. It is then surrounded by vicious dogs which slowly bite and kill it."

Sebastian smirks grimly and replies,

"That sounds like something, that only a _human would dream of._ " Coraline shivers from disgust, and adds,

"Moments like that where one realizes just how _cruel our species can_ _really be_..." Ciel continues:

"It was banned in 1835 when the Cruelty to Animals Act was instated. However, there was still a loophole: The attack dogs they used were not banned. _So a new game developed._ "

Sebastian muses,

"They used dogs to attack dogs. Let's see: Would that be 'Dog-Baiting'?"

"There's a village in which it's quite popular, known as Houndsworth. It has long been known for raising fierce hunting dogs, _but they take it further._ "

Ciel looks down briefly at an opened envelope with that 'all-familiar red-wax seal':

"It breaks Her Majesty's heart..."

He then leans back in his seat, and folds his fingers while finalizing,

"So we'll secure the village as land for a royal estate, a simple pretext to end the atrocities."

Sebastian then asks with slight hesitation,

"A village full of dogs?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, please forgive me, master, but this seems a rather 'insignificant task' for one of your station to take on."

Ciel responds with a stern look:

"Sebastian, you should know by now that I have my reasons. _This is indeed a task fit for a Phantomhive._ "

Back to the Present

 _Hmm, I better keep my wits about me; I have a feeling this 'holiday' will be offering a surprise or two..._

Coraline looks up from her thoughts, and sees a figure coming into view:

"Hm?"

It was an elderly woman, who seemed to be pushing some kind of worn-down baby buggy.

 _Must be a local..._

Finny sees the woman as well:

"Look, somebody actually lives here! Tanaka, stop!"

Tanaka stops the wagon, and Finny climbs out to approach the elderly woman:

"Let me help you, granny."

Mey-Rin calls out from her seat:

"No, you shouldn't do that, Finny! If you aren't careful, you might hurt the baby!"

(Lift)

"What did you say?"

Finny then clues into his mistake, and rushed to put the buggy back on the ground:

"I'm so sorry!"

Bard and Mey-Rin look in the buggy, with Mey-Rin worriedly shouting,

"Oh, this is awful! Is the baby okay?!"

...But inside the buggy, _was a dog skull!?_ The elder woman smiles grimly and says,

"There is no baby. There is no baby anymore. The child was eaten by _it._ "

The servant trio watched, pale-faced and speechless, as the woman continued on her way, while softly chanting an ominous tune:

" _The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good,  
The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad,  
He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone..._"

Ciel watched the elderly woman leave while saying,

"That's why were here. Apparently a lot of the villagers have been violently killed or gone missing. The village has shrunk to a third of its size in the last ten years. A part of my task is to find out why, then put an end to the problem."

Coraline watched and listened as the elderly woman got further and further away:

" _The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good,  
The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad_..."

...And she was gone, loosing herself into the fog...

Coraline looks forward as the wagons continue onward, her thought being,

 _...Well, if I didn't feel a foreboding before, I do now._

Small Time Skip

Eventually, the progressing twin wagons had reached the Village of Houndsworth. In the distance, Bard could see a beautiful, crystalline blue lake:

"Oi~, it's startin' to look like a place worth stayin'!"

As they progressed further into the village, Coraline began observing the area:

 _Hm, pretty much your typical, isolated village for this time period...And yet...the atmosphere here, is familiar...too familiar..._

She sighed sadly, and tried to shake away the memories threatening to surface...Ciel noticed her sigh and change in expression:

"Is something wrong?"

"...This place...While the architecture is different, the emotional atmosphere...it, reminds me of my old home...almost _too well..._ "

For some reason, this peaked Ciel's interest:

"...How so?"

"There's this vibe I'm getting from the villagers: Indifference...prejudism...a controlled normality that everyone follows. The stares are particularly disturbing to me...They, remind me of a drone of hornets: _It only takes one to attack, before they all do_."

"...Was that really how it was at your old village?"

"It was for me at least. I'm not a hundred percent sure about father; he might've gotten a more 'mature' version of the attitudes...Still, (sigh) as far as the villagers of Majora were concerned... _I was an outcast._ "

Ciel nods in understanding, that unreadable expression on his face again...

At one point, the wagons pass a home, where several dogs were in a wire pen, and another was with a young man doing some training:

"Sit...Lie down...Who's my good boy? My good boy!" The man embraces his dog with a smile.

Mey-Rin observes with a blush and blissful smile:

"Oh my~! I'd let him pet me, yes I would!"

Coraline giggles a bit at Mey-Rin's daydream, while Sebastian comments on the scene himself:

"He manipulates the creature with rewards and punishments. He commands the mutts obedience, but the dog isn't blameless either. It fawns on its human, and welcomes the chain around its neck...I can't understand it."

Coraline quirks a confused eyebrow, while Ciel says bluntly,

"If you're trying to get at something deeper, just say it." Sebastian replies,

"No, it's nothing of importance, my lord. Simply that while I love cats, I'm not especially fond of dogs."

He turns with a fake, close-eyed smile and adds,

"To be completely frank, I hate them."

...After a moment, Ciel vocalizes an unexpected response:

"Woof!"

Coraline then bursts into laughter, and both men look at her strangely, before she jokes,

"And the Great Cat versus Dog Debate continues," and they couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her 'inside joke'...

After while longer, the wagons turn up a path that led to a relatively well-built castle.  
It wasn't as grand as the Phantomhive manor, mind you, but it still gave off an air of importance for the area.

As they pulled into the drive, a woman, dressed in a maid uniform similar to Mey-Rin's - the colour of the dress purple instead of dark blue - comes out to meet them. She goes up to the wagon driven by Sebastian as it comes to a stop:

"I presume this is the Earl of Phantomhive?"

"Yes."

She bows and says in an airy and friendly tone,

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My master awaits your arrival."

As she rises, one could take notice of the natural beauty she carries: She had a tall, slender body, pale complexion, short, silvery hair, and her eyes a rare shade of purple. The servant trio certainly notices these features:

"Hey..."

"She's lovely, yes she is!"

Finny's admiration is the greatest, as he gazes at the maid with a blush dusting his cheeks...

As the party in the first wagon heads inside, the maid leads them up a staircase to meet with her master. Around the last part of the stairs, however, Coraline suddenly trips:

"Oh!"

The maid then catches her by the waist, asking,

"Are you alright, my lady?"

"...Yes, thank you."

But when the maid shifts her hold to grab one of Coraline's hands:

(Heartbeat)

"Uh...!"

 _(Flash)_

 _"London Bridge is falling down..."_

 _(Flash)_

"Uh..."

Coraline suddenly experiences a forced flashback, to that strange vision she had at Madam Red's estate:

 _...What...just happened?_

"My lady?"

She looks up to the maid, who held a look of concern look on her face. Coraline shook her head a bit and replies,

"My apologies. Thank you again, ma'am." The maid smiles and replies back,

"You're welcome, my lady," and everyone continues on...

Coraline, however, couldn't rid her mind of an unease and suspicion that was stirring within:

 _...This woman...I, can't help but wonder...her Aura..._

She briefly uses her 'second sight' to see into the maid's Aura. What she saw, only made her suspicion grow:

 _(Gasp) Her Aura...It's so bright...No, darkness...(Eyes narrow) But how? That, can't be right...It's impo-_

"This way."

Coraline was interrupted from her thoughts, as she, Ciel and Sebastian were led into the master study. The make-up was pretty standard for any study; although Coraline (and to a lesser extent, Ciel and Sebastian) noticed the decoration of animal heads all around the walls:

"(Quiet) Hmm...clearly a taxonomist..."

Suddenly:

(Whip)

"Ahh!"

All three visitors turn to the left, and are shocked to see the maid being whipped, by a man that could only be assumed to be Lord Barrymore:

"(Whip) Who the hell is this Chihuahua?! (Whip) I told you to bring me the Queen's guard dog when he arrived!"

Sebastian couldn't help but mutter on the side,

"'Chihuahua'?"

The lord continued to savagely whip the poor maid as she cried out in pain:

"(Whip) _Can't,_ (Whip) _you,_ (Whip) _do..._ (Whip) _anything?!_ "

Just as the whip was about to come down on the maid again:

(Whip, Twist)

Coraline's left wrist blocked the whip, wrapping around it!

...A silence blankets the room, as everyone looked at Coraline with shock, while she breathes in and out heavily, giving Lord Barrymore a hateful glare:

 _...As much as I find the maid suspicious...this is just wrong!_

She then pulls the whip out of the lord's hand, stating in a stern and clear voice,

"That's enough!"

After she tosses the whip away, Lord Barrymore finally regains his voice, shouting angrily with an equally hateful glare,

"You dare interfere with my doling of punishment, you wild mutt?!" Coraline retorts back just as loudly,

"There's a fine line between 'punishment' and 'brutality', and you've clearly crossed it!"

"Why you-"

Lord Barrymore raises a hand to strike, just as Ciel ordered,

"Move, Sebastian."

Sebastian rushes over with his demon speed, and grabs Lord Barrymore by the wrist before he could even bring his hand down on Coraline:

"What are you doing, you filthy Doberman?! Somebody should train you better! Let me go now!"

"He's acting on my orders." Lord Barrymore looks over at Ciel:

"Who're you?"

Ciel goes to calmly and casually sit in one of the chairs by the desk and replies with a closed-eyed smirk,

"From the sound of it, you have already received the letter I sent. My name is Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive."

"Do you mean to tell me a Toy Poodle like you is the Queen's Emissary?!"

Ciel's smirk grows a touch as he asks amusingly,

"You don't like small breeds, Lord Henry? Now that hardly fair."

Meanwhile, Coraline feels a hand go to her shoulder, and sees the maid shakily rise up, asking quietly,

"...W-Why, did you d-do that, my lady?" Coraline replies as quietly,

"Because no one deserves that kind of pain, ma'am. Class doesn't apply to my general views: If I see something that isn't right, I'll do what I have to do to stop it."

The maid's eyes widen at Coraline's declaration...Sebastian then comes up to the ladies and says,

"Miss Coraline, we should have your wrist treated straight away."

"Right."

"I know where the first aid kit is. Follow me..."

As the three leave the room to treat her wrist, Coraline notices Ciel glare at her briefly in disapproval, before switching back to a monotone look.

 _...Yep, I'm definitely getting an earful later..._

Meanwhile, Outside the Castle...

As the servant quartet started unloading the luggage, Finny was daydreaming blissfully about the Barrymore maid...Bard then tires to snap him out of it (to no avail):

"Quit actin' like a loon, Finny! You got bags t' carry! 'Urry it up!"

Back Inside

At this point, everyone had settled into their respectful seats, Barrymore on one side of the desk, Ciel and Coraline on the other.  
Coraline was also treated for her injuries on her wrist; luckily, it wasn't too serious, other than some bruising.

The Barrymore maid was preparing the tea, but thanks to the harsh whipping she received, she was having difficulty in keeping her hands steady.  
Sebastian decides to assist, and leans over to whisper,

"Please miss, allow me."

So then Sebastian was pouring and serving the tea, while the maid stood at respectful attention...

A moment or two passes, and then Barrymore puts down some papers he was looking over, before stating to Ciel outright,

"There's nothing to discuss. Under no circumstances will I sell Barrymore Castle to anybody."

"Why is that?" Barrymore's blunt answer:

"...Because of The Curse." Ciel's brow raises a bit:

"Oh, what curse?"

Coraline was also interested by Barrymore's reason; he in turn answers Ciel's question:

"This village and its dogs have existed for centuries. Anyone who interferes with us will be cursed, in a most horrible way. Even the Queen cannot lift the curse!"

He goes to rise from his seat, and adds in a louder tone,

"Anyone who acts against the wishes of the Barrymore family is destined to meet an unimaginably terrible end!"

"My, how interesting."

"What?!"

Ciel laces his fingers together, and he leans back in his seat before saying,

"You've piqued my curiousity. I'd like to see this dreadful curse of yours, Lord Henry."

Barrymore stares intently at Ciel, while growling in a way that sounded akin to the local hounds...

Out in the Corridors

After the discussion was through, Ciel, Sebastian and Coraline were moving down the hall to their guestrooms...

Suddenly, Ciel stops mid-step, only to turn to Coraline with that earlier disapproving glare:

"Coraline...that was a careless move you made back there." Coraline of course, was prepared for Ciel's scolding:

"I know...but if I could do it over again, I would."

"What?"

"I am well aware how reckless I was in my action...but I couldn't just stand there and watch the poor woman get brutally whipped like that. It was wrong, and you know it too!"

Ciel's stare hardens:

"Wrong or not, you can't just go about making careless moves like that. It's dangerous!"

Coraline then stares at him with a harsh and distant look:

"Yes, well like you, _personal injury doesn't mean much to me these days._ "

That made Ciel go quiet, as he looked at Coraline with shock...

Sebastian then asks,

"What do you mean, Miss Coraline?" She sighs and replies,

"I mean that I too follow the outlook of moving forward without regret...I admit, there are some things I've done in the past I sometimes wish I didn't do...Yet at the same time, I do not regret any of it, nor any moves I make now."

She moves forward, heading for her guestroom; before she closes the door, Coraline adds with another sigh,

"Look, I'll try to control my actions while were here...But based on what I've seen so far, I can only emphasize the word 'try'..."

And the door closes, leaving the two men in the corridor speechless...

Catching up with the Servant Quartet...

We find then in the lower kitchen, sitting at a table with the Barrymore maid as she tells them a bit about herself.  
At one point, Bard quirks with interest,

"Really? You're the only maid for this entire estate?" Mey-Rin follows after with her enthusiasm:

"That's amazing! I don't know how you get everything done, Angela!"

Angela smiles sheepishly and replies modestly,

"It's nothing that impressive, I promise you. I'm a mess most of the time."

Bard then tells her in a friendly tone,

"Just let us know if there's somethin' we can help you with. After all, we servants gotta stick together, right? Finny, am I right?"

Finny nods with a smile:

"Mm-hm, of course!"

"How kind of you to offer your help. Thank you all."

(Ding, ding)

A servant bell suddenly began ringing, it's label being Master Bedroom. Angela rushes out of her seat, and quickly bows while saying,

"I have to go right away! My master is calling. Please excuse me."

And she makes her way out of the kitchen...

Time Skip

As the night rolls over Houndsworth, we find Finny outside the back of Barrymore Castle, carrying a bucket in each hand.  
He stops briefly in his trek, smiling as he thought about Angela:

"Heh, Angela is so pretty..."

Suddenly, he turns to the right with a confused expression, as he felt someone was watching him...

"Oi, Finny, what you doin'?!" Finny snaps out of it, shouting,

"Coming!"

He then breaks into a run to catch up with Bard...

What he didn't know, however, was that he _was_ being watched, by an unknown figure, whom now directed its attention to a lit window...

Zooming in on said window, we look into a well-furbished bedroom, where Lord Barrymore was on his knees, while softly caressing the legs of a woman:

" _Angela_... _Angela_...The Queen wants to take my village from me! You understand what I have to do, do you? I must protect it. I  must protect the village! _Angela, my dear Angela...My sweet darling Angel..._ "

Throughout his desperate plight, Angela sat in a chair, looking down on Barrymore with a mixed look of indifference, and disgust...

Unbeknownst to either of them, poor Mey-Rin was outside the door, and witnessed the whole scene, gaining a nosebleed in the process:

"Ack! I shouldn't have seen! I shouldn't have seen that at all!"

(Cough) Anyway, we now catch up to Ciel and Sebastian, both in the former's guestroom, he sitting in a plush chair reading, as Sebastian was sorting out some sheets...Suddenly:

(Knock, knock)

"Come in."

The door opens, revealing Angela:

"I apologize for calling so late."

"What is it that you need? My master is about to retire for the evening." Angela was hesitant, but issued her plight nonetheless:

"I have a request to make: Leave the castle, leave the village completely! You mustn't stay here."

"Why is that?"

"(Cringe) I can't say..."

"What's going on?"

The three turn to see Coraline, nightgown on, coming to stand in the doorway near Angela:

"Miss Coraline. You have not gone to bed?"

"No; I was about to when I heard Angela across the hall from my ro-"

(Aaarooooowwwwww...)

Suddenly, a loud, canine howl rang through the air...

"No! The Demon Hound! It's coming!"

"The what?"

"Ah!"

Everyone turns to where Angela was cringing in fear from, and saw a _spectral shadow of a giant hound!?_

"Sebastian!"

He rushes to the window, and pulls back the curtains...but nothing is there...

Ciel come up beside him, uttering in agitation,

"What was that thing?"

"Master, look there."

In the distance, there was a glowing figure, running on all fours down the road and through the village...  
The locals were immediate in their reactions:

"It's the Demon Hound!" "The Demon Hound is here!" "Who is it? Who's the bad dog?!"

By this time, everyone from the guestroom was outside the castle. Ciel notices a patch of that same glow akin to the four-legged figure, and bends down to examine it...As he was in deep thought:

"Master!" "Angela!"

The servant quartet came rushing outside, all dressed in their nightclothes. Bard then asks,

"What's goin' on 'ere?! What's all the fuss about?!"

"The Demon Hound is here." The servant quartet turns to Angela in confusion:

"Demon Hound?" Angela explains in a grim tone:

"It brings great catastrophe to the village. Anyone who dares to defy my master will be punished by the Demon Hound. That's the law here; there is no way to stop it."

...Troubling though this information was, Coraline couldn't help but cross her arms with a skeptic frown:

 _Hmm, that sounds like way too convenient a law..._

"Angela!"

Suddenly, a progression of villagers, a few on them carrying torches in their hands, came up to the front:

"Please wake Lord Barrymore at once. The Demon Hound has come again."

"(Gasp) Who was the punished one?"

...It turns out that the victim, was none-other than the young man whom everyone saw fawning his dog earlier today!

 _...Damn..._

Coraline looked with shock at the dead man, who carried bite marks all over his body, tears in his clothes...Bard commented grimly,

"How awful..."

Ciel then steps forward to take a closer look at the body...and notices something:

"So that's it then..."

"Stand back; don't touch!"

Barrymore cuts through the crowd, and looks down at the dead victim, before saying,

"I see it was James then. He was the bad dog."

"Yes. He broke the legal restriction on dog ownership. He had six dogs, one more than is allowed."

Coraline scoffs in angry disbelief: _That's_ _what got him killed? Seriously?!_

"A sixth dog. Then this was inevitable." Bard shouts incredulously,

"That's all you can say?! Really?!"

Barrymore then states loudly with authority in his voice,

"This village is under my rule and no other. The Demon Hound protects that rule. As guardian of the Barrymore family, it punishes anyone and everyone who dares to challenge me!"

The villagers then ominously chant,

" _The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good,  
The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad,  
He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone,  
He'll gobble you up until you're gone, until your gone,  
Lullaby, the sun sets, lullaby and good night..._"

Coraline mutters irritably,

"Geez, that's getting annoying...Talk about a 'broken record'..."

The villagers then begin to disperse back to their homes. Before Barrymore leaves himself, he says to the group in a warning tone,

"I was sure you outsiders were going to be its next prey...You were lucky to have escaped..."

He then sends a particular glare toward Coraline, who glared back in return, before he he leaves with the villagers, Angela close behind...

After they were gone, Sebastian then looks to Ciel, and asks,

"Well, master? What now?"

Ciel sighs before answering,

"There's no point in trying to find anymore clues tonight...Come, let us all return to the castle for the night."

"Yes, my lord." "Yes, Master."

And everyone begins to head back for the castle...But as they were passing an entrance to a woodland area:

"Hm?"

Coraline sensed something:

 _...What was that?_

She turns to the woods, and looks within the edge trees with narrowed eyes...she then softly gasps, seeing an unknown figure standing in the shadows!  
Finny notices that Coraline stopped:

"Hm? What is it, Miss Coraline?"

Everyone else then turns, watching Coraline, whom had narrowed eyes and tense muscles...Her eyes then glow briefly, and she gasps again, before breaking out into a run while shouting,

"Hey, you! Not so fast!"

Everyone else began calling out to her to stop:

"Coraline, get back here!" "Miss Coraline!" "Where are you going?!"

As Finny watched Coraline run into the woods, he then broke out a look of determination, before running after her:

"Don't worry, Master Ciel! I'll find her!" Bard shouts,

"Not you too, Finny!"

But he was already gone, along with Coraline...

Coraline's POV

I ran into the woods, ignoring my friends' cries for me to stop, too focused on following that figure:

"(Pant, pant)"

I was using my Aura reading ability here and there as I went, trying to track the figures' movements:

 _The Aura...it's not, human...It has a strong, dark quality to it...almost like-(Gasp) Could it be...?!_

I slowed down to a stop after a bit, hands on my knees, trying to regulate my breathing.  
Once I got it back on track, I straightened up, and looked around, seeing nothing but trees:

"...Dammit. Where did they go? I couldn't have lost 'em that fast..."

"...Miss Coraline...Miss Coraline!"

I turned to the sound of someone calling me, and I see,

"Finny?"

He stops in front of me, hands on his knees, catching his breath while asking,

"(Pant) Miss Coraline, what were you doin' running in 'ere?"

"I saw someone standing by the edge of the woods, and their Aura... _it wasn't normal._ "

Finny looks at me confused:

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the overall make-up was, _darker_ than the usual ones I see... _I can almost guarantee it isn't human._ "

Finny gasps, then suddenly:

(Growl...)

"Ack!" "Huh?!"

We turn to the sound of a low growling, and I almost cry out in fright, because there was a giant figure hidden within the trees, with glowing red eyes!  
Finny asks shakily,

"W-What is that?!"

"No clue!"

(Leap)

"Wah!" "Ah!"

The figure then sprang from the trees straight for us, and we barely ducked down in time to dodge it! But when we darted up and looked behind us...It was gone...We looked at eachother, shocked and confused:

"What..." "Just Happened?!"

 _How? How did that, whatever it was, just vanish instantly?!...There's something seriously screwy going on here..._

"Coraline!" "Finny!" "Miss Coraline!"

We both turn to see everyone else rushing towards us, stopping in front of us, each having their own version of concern on their faces. Bard is the first to speak:

"Are you two okay?" Followed by Mey-Rin:

"We heard you both yell, yes we did!" Finny answers for us:

"We're okay, but we almost got attacked by something! It was huge!"

"What?!"

Ciel then comes up to me, wearing a look I never thought to ever see: For once, he actually looked anxious...He then asks me,

"Coraline: What happened? What tried to attack you and Finny?"

I was taken aback by the concern and seriousness in his voice, but recomposed myself and answered his question:

"I...saw a mysterious figure standing at the edge of these woods. Their Aura, it wasn't normal, not _human-like_. I chased after it because I suspected they may know something about this whole situation...or that they were somehow the cause of it. I lost it, however; then Finny caught up to me, before a low growl came ringing in, and we turned to see a large shape with piercing red eyes glaring at us. Next thing we knew, it jumped at us! Luckily, we ducked just in time. But when we turned in its direction...it was gone..."

Everyone took in my words with their own emotional responses:  
The servants, fearful but relieved that Finny and I were not hurt; Sebastian, a look of thought and indifference; and Ciel...though some anxiousness remained, he regained his usual monotone look:

"...I see. And I assume you're unable to track it now?"

"Yeah. It's too far away now..."

...An odd silence fell between us, before Sebastian broke it:

"Ahem. Master, perhaps it would be best to continue on back to the Barrymore estate for the night. Whatever Miss Coraline and Finny encountered, I do not believe it will be returning..."

Ciel sighs and then replies,

"Indeed. Come everyone, let's get going."

He then grabs my hand - oddly enough - and we all begin walking out of the woods...As we walked on, I hear Ciel mutter irritably,

"For a young lady, you sure know how to cause a scare..." I laugh a bit before responding just as quietly,

"What can I say? I have a knack for trouble..."

Next Day, No POV

We focus now on the servant trio sitting outside the Barrymore Castle, whom thanks to last night's events, were feeling rather grim:

"This has gotta be the worst holiday ever." Mey-Rin follows Bard's comment just as dismal:

"The worst, yes it is."

Sebastian then makes his appearance, noticing the cloud of despair hanging over the three:

"What's the matter? You were so excited on the way here." Bard tiredly replies,

"Yeah, well, that was before..." Sebastian merely smiles, and says in an upbeat tone,

"Don't look so gloomy. We're on holiday, it's a time meant for relaxing."

He holds up a basket in one hand, and what appears to be swimwear in the other. The others light up considerably, cluing into Sebastian's message...

Small Time Skip

(Splash, splash)

"Yeeeaaahhh!" "Aahh hahaha!"

By this time, everyone has moved to the beach by the lake, with Bard and Finny already running into the water, their moods considerably brighter then before. Bard sighs happily and comments,

"I haven't been to a proper swimmin' hole in ages! The water is so nice and warm!" Finny turns back to call out to a small hut by the water:

"Hey, aren't you comin' in too, Mey-Rin?"

Focusing in on said hut, Mey-Rin pokes her head from out behind the curtain door, a look of anxiety on her face:

"No! I can't go out there. It's too embarrassing!"

"Come on now! You don't get a chance to do this every day!"

Mey-Rin sighs nervously, but takes in Bard's words and decides to come out. As the boys continued to splash around, they suddenly freeze, upon seeing Mey-Rin in her swimwear...Mey-Rin twirls in embarrassment:

"Oh, this is absolutely humiliating!" Finny comes up to her and chides lightly,

"No worries Mey-Rin, you look lovely!" She looks at him uncertainly, and asks,

"Oh? You aren't just saying that?!" Bard comments cheekily,

"I bet you'd look even better without the glasses," and goes to reach for her face. Mey-Rin waves her arms in front of her frantically, shouting,

"No, no, no, no! I can't! The master gave them to me!"

The servants all start playfully splashing one another, troubles no longer plaguing their thoughts...

Coraline watches them from the edge between the sand and water, wearing that simple blue dress, barefoot, laughing softly at their happy, carefree attitudes. She then turns her head to the direction of Ciel, whom was sitting and reading in a lounge chair over a beach blanket, while Sebastian was standing at the side, attentive as ever. Sebastian then asks Ciel,

"Don't you care to bathe with them, young master?"

...No answer...

"(Smirk) Oh, I see. Is that the problem? The master can't-"

"I don't see why they're making such a fuss about this little pond. Just because you can bathe doesn't make it a resort."

Coraline smiles lightly and replies to Ciel's tactful retort:

"It's not the resort idea that has them in high spirits, Ciel. It's the beauty of the lake; it's a good distraction from the ugliness laced in these recent events..."

Coraline then focuses back on the water, diving back into her own thoughts...

Ciel just tches at her response, shaking his head a bit, before snapping back to a monotone as Sebastian asks,

"You still intend to make this place into a resort then?"

"Naturally."

"But what about this great Demon Hound?" Ciel hmphs before replying,

"Surely you know as well as I by now. This Demon Hound is no dog. (Glance) Shall we discuss it further?"

As Ciel and Sebastian silently conversed, Finny calls out happily to Angela, who waved back with a smile, as she sat on another beach blanket, parasol in hand...

Focusing back on Ciel and Sebastian, their conversation ends with Ciel whispering,

"Now go."

"Yes, very well, master. You may consider it done." As Sebastian begins to walking away, Ciel comments lightly,

"You're very cooperative. Especially for someone who hates dogs."

Sebastian pauses his movement before replying,

"Yes. I detest them. That's why I'd like to finish this as quickly as possible." He begins walking off again, adding,

"Preferably, before it all goes to hell."

Ciel's POV

I scoff at Sebastian's last comment, before focusing my attention to Coraline, whom continued to sit at the shoreline...

"Hm..."

I got out of my chair, and began walking over to her, sitting beside her in a similar position she sat in, leaning one of my arms on one knee...

"Hm? Ciel?"

Coraline looks over to me with confusion, and I answer her with a question that's been nagging me since this morning:

"...You've been in a strange mood since yesterday. Are you...okay?" _Damn, I'm not good at this sort of thing..._

She laughs slightly before replying,

"I'm hangin' in there...I'll be better once we get the hell out of this village..."

She then gains an apologetic look:

"...I'm, sorry, for being in a harsher mood then usual...My memories of the past have been resurfacing more recently, and most of my energy has been dedicated to combating it...but that's not a good reason to take it out on you, so I apologize."

I was taken aback by her apology, but then I quickly reply back, looking away with a light blush:

"Tch, there's no need to apologize. I understand..." _..._ _Where is this blush coming from? Augh, I hope she can't see it..._

We sat in silence for a bit, before she suddenly says,

"...I do love the lake here...(Smile) It reminds me of Crystal Cove. Heh, except without the big waves that shell up now and again..."

I stare at her, seeing a calmness spreading on her facial features as she spoke about the place she currently resides at in her world.

"...What is Crystal Cove like?"

She looks at me with surprise, obviously taken aback by my interest...She then smiles, and begins talking about the beach, the city, and her friends she has back at her home in Mayberry...After a few minutes, she stops to sigh in content, before continuing:

"Watching them splash around in the water...It reminds me of when my friends and I would head down to the beach during the summer, sharing smiles and laughs. Heh, there was this one time Freeman and Tony had a cannonball contest, and at one point, they both jumped at the same time, and wound up crashing into each other before landing in the water! (Laugh) Gwen and I laughed so hard, and the boys soon joined in after resurfacing...Crystal Cove overall, has become a haven of happiness and wonder for us...Funny, how it only took two years for me and Freeman to see that..."

"Heh..."

I almost felt a smile begin to erupt on my face, hearing Coraline reminisce about her home...

But that would soon be interrupted by a distant shout:

"We got him! The bad dog's been caught!"

Both Coraline and I turn to the source, and we see two of the locals running off somewhere:

"We got James' dog! Hurry, the punishment is about to begin!"

...I turn to Coraline, she turning to me, and we both nod, before getting off the sand to run and see what the villagers were going to do with the dog...

Small Time Skip, No POV

Our scene now shifts to an area outside the main village, with a stone wall that had chains attached, where a crowd of villagers had gathered, cornering the dog that was previously owned by James. As the dog growls, on the defense, the villagers start employing their antagonistic tactics:

"He's got something in his mouth!" "Get it from him!"

One man steps up to the task, a wooden club in one hand, and proceeds to retrieve the item in question:

"Bad dog, let go! Bad dog, give it to me!"

But the dog held his jaw shut, determined to not give an inch; so the man begins beating him with the club:

(Whack, whack)

"Let go! Let go!..."

Lord Barrymore watches the scene with an unsympathetic expression:

"What a bad dog. He deserves punishment. Get started!"

At that last command, his men release a small pack of attack dogs, who charge ad unleash their vicious fury on the poor victim...

By this time, our group from the beach have arrived on scene, only to watch with looks of shock and horror as the villagers harshly jeer, and the attack dogs bite and swipe at James' Dog...Coraline watched with a look of anger and disgust:

 _...This is totally barbaric! Like the canine version of a cock-fight!..._

Someone else in our group held a similar expression and thought: Finny watched with a look of fury, fists clenched, his mind flashing back to a time where he experienced a 'similar cruelty':

 _...Stop this...You can't do it...It's awful..._

Finally, he had enough:

"Just let the poor thing go!"

Everyone watched with shock, as Finny ran up, picked up a wooden post with his superhuman strength, and then charged at the attack dogs shouting,

"Stop this, NOOOWWW!"

(Whack)

The dogs yelp from Finny's attack, and an old woman in the crowd wails before fainting from the display...

"Finny!"

Everyone in the group runs up to Finny's side, then turns to the sound of angry buzzing from the crowd of villagers:

"They interfered..." "They interrupted!" "Punish them!" "They must be punished like bad dogs!"

Next thing everyone knew, the village men started grabbing and restraining the servant quartet, Ciel and Coraline! The last one, however, wasn't going down without a fight...As one man grabs her arm, Coraline immediately swings her free fist, punching him hard in the gut, and sending him to the ground with a grunt. His comrades freeze for a moment in their efforts, not expecting that response, before two more try to advance her!

"Grrr...You damn fools!"

Coraline punches left and right, adding a kick or two here and there, trying to defend herself and her friends...Suddenly:

(Crack)

"Auurgh!" A fist connects hard against Coraline's head, and she falls to her hands and knees...

"Coraline!"

She grits in pain in response to Ciel's shout, and she looks up, to find the assailant to be none-other than Lord Barrymore! Before she could do anything, though, two men snatch her arms, harshly pulling her up and restraining her movements. As she struggled, Barrymore walks forward, and firmly grasps her hair, before addressing her in a hateful tone:

"I knew you were nothing but a wild mutt from your first infraction. You two: Chain her to the wall alongside Phantomhive! This mutt needs to be punished for her lack of discipline!"

A few minutes later, Ciel and Coraline were chained by wrists, ankles and waists to the rock wall, while the servant quartet was bound and gagged to the wooden post:

"Not so powerful now, are you?"

Angela tries desperately to reason with Lord Barrymore:

"Master, I beg you, show mercy this one time! These people don't deserve the punishment!"

"You have a point. This little Pomeranian is the Queen's guard dog after all. If he can be made to see reason, perhaps I'll decide to let him go. Leave this village immediately, and advise Her Majesty never to send her minions near it again!"

Coraline growls at Barrymore before shouting,

"You're a fool if you think Ciel will cave into the likes of you!"

Ciel smirks and nods at Coraline before turning to address Barrymore:

"Indeed. You're so pathetic. You rely on lowly tricks to retain your meager power. If there's a stubborn dog here, I'd say I'm looking at him."

Barrymore frowns before stating firmly,

"Very well. If that's your final choice, then you can learn what happens to a dog that challenges me! Get them!"

The attack dogs are unleashed a second time, this time charging for Ciel and Coraline!

...But just before either could become chew toys:

(Dash)

(Crack)

(Swipe)

The dogs yelp as they were sent backwards (one of them having something jammed into their jaw), by a sternly-expressioned Sebastian!  
As he lands swiftly back on the ground, Ciel comments on his timing:

"You cut that close," to which Sebastian replies with a smirk and a tug of his glove,

"It _won't_ happen again. Trust me."

Barrymore is shocked by this turn in events, but shakes it off with a glare and barks,

"You dare to interfere, dog? Well, what are you mangy mutts waiting for?! Kill all three of them now!"

As he attack dogs growl lowly, Sebastian looks at them with disdain displeasure:

"Shameful. What coarse, noisy growls they have...One of the reasons I _despise_ these creatures."

His eyes flash that signature cat-shaped fushia, and the dogs suddenly whimper and lay down submissively on their stomachs...

Coraline watched the scene with amazement:

... _Whoa...He stopped them with just one stare...Must be some sort of species to species instinctual response..._

Barrymore was just as dumbfounded:

"What the hell?! What did you do?!"

"Your pitiful farce ends here, Barrymore!" He looks up in furious confusion, and Ciel continues:

"Listen, there is no Demon Hound! It's all a lie! There's just him, an old man obsessed with power, determined to keep it no matter what!"

"What?! What evidence do you have?"

"There's this."

Barrymore turns to Sebastian, who removes the object that he threw into one of the dog's jaws during his assault:

"We found this in your mansion. I took the liberty of confirming that the teeth marks on James matched the teeth in this skull."

Suddenly, the village folk feel a 'presence' behind them, and turn to see the second piece of evidence:

"Do you see it now? The truth behind the Demon Hound. Its shadow is nothing but a projection. Just a transparent trick."

He then pulls out a vial from his pocket, and pours out the contents:

"The glowing is phosphorescent dust sprinkled on a normal dog."

Ciel then finishes Sebastian's explanation:

"The Demon Hound is merely an illusion, a story made up by an evil man. The man you let rule this village. This man, Henry Barrymore!"

"No! It's all nonsense! You can't fool them! Where's your evidence?"

Sebastian then walks up to James' Dog, whom after the brutal 'Dog-Baiting', was barely hanging on to life...Sebastian kneels down, and reaches to the dog's mouth, gently chiding,

"You can rest. Your duty is done, I'll take it from here."

As the item is removed from his jaw, the dog lets out a final, quiet whimper, before shutting his eyes, succumbing to death, and joining his master...

Sebastian rises from the ground, item enclosed in his hand, and speaks again:

"What fine material. I wonder why the dog was eager to hold onto it until the last moment...Interesting behaviour, don't you think?"

Upon Sebastian's turn to face Barrymore, the latter looks at the material, before taking a step back in disbelief:

"Wh-What the hell?!"

"Yours. A scrap of cloth from your pants, torn off by James' Dog when you attacked his master. You recognize it, yes?"

A silence of realization falls through the crowd of villagers, quickly replaced with another chorus of angry buzzing:

"So you were the one who killed James?"

As the now furious villagers surrounded Barrymore, Ciel and Coraline call out on his futile resistance:

"Give it up, Barrymore! It's all over now!"

"The villagers are no longer blind, and will now persecute _you_ for _your infractions!_ "

The villagers lift Barrymore into the air, and carry him off chanting,

"Punish James' killer! Punish James' killer!..."

"No, please, stop!" And Barrymore emits a pitiful howl, as he is taken away...

Everyone is soon free of their bindings, courtesy of Sebastian. Mey-Rin expresses her relief:

"My goodness, I'm glad that's over, yes I am!"

...Finny then walks up to the now dead dog, a saddened look on his face:

"You were one amazing pup. A loyal dog defending his master to the very end..."

He then lifts the dog's body, and gives it a heartfelt hug, adding with a catch in his throat,

"You were a good boy...Such a good boy," before breaking into tears...Sebastian watches the scene with a frown, before softly stating,

"There you go. Yet another reason that I hate dogs."

Coraline glares a bit at him for his attitude, before focusing on Finny, and proceeds to walk over to him just as the gray sky began to let out rain.  
She kneels beside Finny, and places a hand on his shoulder, a sad smile on her face:

"Don't fret, Finny. He's in a better place now, free from abuse...free to live on with his master, his best friend, for all eternity..."

Finny turns to Coraline with tear-filled eyes, and suddenly breaks out a sad smile of his own:

"(Sniff) Yeah...you're right. They're both free...free to be happy..."

Coraline nods, and hugs Finny to her side, who hugs back in return, as the others watch with sympathetic eyes at the warm display...

Time Skip

By this time, everyone has returned to Barrymore Castle, with Ciel and Sebastian in the latter's guestroom, he watching the rain storm, as he calmly states,

"Yet another case closed, eh? We can leave the village once the rain lets up."

"...Indeed."

In another part of the castle, Finny walks along the upper corridor, and comes across Angela, whom was staring outward at the storm with an odd expression on her face:

"...What's wrong with Angela?"

Lightning crashes, and now we move to the dungeon, where Barrymore was calling out in a fearful tone from his cell:

"Let me out! Oh, please! It's coming for me! It's comiiing! The Demon Hound, it's...it's going to get me. I know it is! Please, let me go! Let me goooo! I'm begging you! Pleeeaaase!"

...Suddenly:

"Waaaaaahhh!"

Mey-Rin shrieks, traveling all over Barrymore Castle! Bard, Finny and Tanaka all run down to the dungeon where the scream started:

"What the hell is goin' on down there?!" They reach Mey-Rin, and Bard asks with edge in his voice,

"Mey-Rin, what's wrong?!"

...She only squeaks, pointing a shaking finger at Barrymore's cell, where the inside, _was painted in a huge spatter of blood!_

...Where was Barrymore? Well, zooming to the outdoors, to where the rock wall stood, one could see a figure laying casually against it in a slumped position...The lightning cracks through the sky again, illuminating the figure...

 _As the newly dead Barrymore!?..._


	12. Chapter 11: His Butler, Training

As the servant quartet continued to gaze within Barrymore's now blood-soaked cell, with Bard commenting in shock,

"He's gone...Bloody hell," Ciel, Sebastian, Coraline and Angela arrive on scene, just as stunned by this turn in events. Angela asks,

"Where is Lord Barrymore?" Coraline voices an answer:

"...Hard to say. But based on the amount of blood, I'd say his chances of being alive are very slim."

(Slam, slam)

There suddenly came a loud hammering on wood, the source being the front doors. Everyone rushes back upstairs, with Angela opening the door, and in tumbles a man from the village, soaked from the rain and exhausted from his run over to the castle. Once he catches his breath, his message was,

"The Demon Hound...The Great Hound is here."

"The Hound?!"

Small Time Skip

 _"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good,  
The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad,  
He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone,  
He'll gobble you up until you're gone, until you're gone..."_

"What's happening?"

By this time, our party from the castle has arrived at the stone wall, watching in confusion as the villagers had their bodies formed in a prayer position, repeating that eerie chant over and over, as they gazed into the dark, stormy sky. Bard walks up to one of them, and tries to get some answers:

"Snap out of it! What you all doin'?"

He then turns his stare to the wall, as do everyone else, noticing a figure slumped against it...

(Crack)

The lightning crashes through the clouds, illuminating the figure, as the _now dead Lord Barrymore!  
_ The servants all scream in fright, while Sebastian walks forward, to examine the body...noticing one of Barrymore's hands was missing. An oddly clam and calculating expression falls onto his face, while the villagers all wail out to their fear:

"Oh Great Demon Hound!" "Please, please, oh please!" "Demon Hound, please forgive us!"

Overcome with emotional stress, Angela lets out a soft cry, before fainting, with Finny catching her:

"Angela!"

...After a few more minutes, Ciel calls everyone to return to the castle to formulate a plan for what to do next. Everyone begins to walk away, Finny carrying the unconscious Angela, leaving the villagers to plead to the Demon Hound...  
But, Ciel only got a couple feet away from the area, before noticing someone was missing: Coraline. He turns around to call for her to hurry up, only to widen his visible cerulean eye at seeing...a cowering Coraline?

"What the...Coraline?"

Confused, Ciel walks back over to her, noting in more detail of her stance: Crouching on her knees, hugging her body, and her arms were over her head, covering her ears. She was also shaking a bit, her eyes shut tight, almost as if she was trying to make the world vanish. He crouches down to her level, puts a hand on one of her arms, and tries to snap her out of her state:

"Coraline...what's wrong with you? Snap out of it!"

(Crack)

Another lightning bolt crashes through the sky, causing him to flinch, but not miss a quiet whimpering coming from Coraline, who tightened her grip on her ears, and shook even more...

That's when it dawned on him:

 _...The storm..._

Ciel's eye softened a little, and he places his hands on her shoulders to try to get her attention again:

"Coraline...Coraline, look at me..."

This time, she heard him, and with tears threatening to fall, she opens her eyes, to stare at Ciel's face:

"...Ci-Ciel..."

He says nothing; instead, he rises from the ground, shifting his grip to Coraline's upper arms, gently pulling her up with him.  
Everyone watches in surprise, as Ciel puts an arm around Coraline's waist, leading her away from the area, and on their way back to the castle...

Time Skip

Once everyone had returned to Barrymore Castle, the Phantomhive household gathered in the mater study to discuss their next step.  
Sebastian was the first to speak:

"Well, this is unfortunate, master. To think, all this happening after the case was closed. I'm sure you're a bit...annoyed?"

Ciel replies irritably,

"Are you quite finished?"

Sebastian smiles in amusement, before shifting to address the servants with a neutral expression:

"Where is Angela?" Mey-Rin answers his question:

"We left her resting up in her bed for now. She seems tired, yes she does." Bard comments somewhat grimly,

"So painful to watch. Poor bird."

Ciel then begins to relay the situation:

"This village isolated itself completely from the rest of society out of fear of the Demon's Curse...I thought for certain the Hound was an illusion created by Lord Barrymore so he could firmly rule the village. But with him dead...I need to rethink things."

Bard voices his thoughts:

"He was covered in bite wounds...Maybe the villagers are right. Maybe it really was the Demon Hound."

Mey-Rin poses her theory of a motive:

"Maybe he's upset at being blamed for Lord Henry's misdeeds." Sebastian agrees with Mey-Rin's reasoning:

"Yes, maybe. For now, there's one thing we know: _It wasn't human._ "

"The Hound then."

"Whatever the case, this isn't the first time they were in the castle."

Everyone turned to Coraline in confusion, as she steps away from one of the walls, her eyes fading from that ice-neon blue to her regular blue, a lot calmer than she was earlier. Sensing the confusion, Coraline explains:

"I just finished my scan of the entire place, and aside from our own Auras, plus Angela's and some remaining essence of Lord Barrymore, I'm picking up a strong trace of an unknown Aura in some areas of the castle, the most recent being in the dungeon. Not only that, but these trace elements match to the Aura belonging to that mysterious figure I saw and pursued yesterday."

Everyone widens their eyes, and Finny asks,

"You mean the one you chased into the woods before it disappeared?"

"The very same, and as I noted before, the Aura was not one of a human. The concentration of Darkness is too dominant to be human...yet at the same time, the structure is rather, disoriented."

Ciel raises his brow:

"Disoriented?" Coraline nods:

"Yes. At least, in my eyes it is. Which means I can only see the basic elements of the Aura, and not the finer details...This usually occurs when I'm trying to see the Auras of animals, which makes this even more strange."

"Interesting..." Mey-Rin then exclaims,

"Wow, Miss Coraline! I had no idea you could do that with your power!" Coraline smiles a bit and replies back,

"It's called Aura Scan. It takes a fair amount of focus but it allows me to see the Auras in a given area. Of course, it does have its limits: I can only scan an area roughly to the size of this castle's perimeter, usually no further."

Sebastian then speaks:

"So, you believe that the figure from the woods may be the one responsible?"

Coraline nods firmly, and everyone hmmed in thought...

Small Time Skip

We now turn to Ciel and Sebastian, as the latter begins preparing the former for bed, with Coraline sitting nearby on a plush chair, clad in her nightgown.  
As Sebastian buttoned up the sleep-shirt, he notices Ciel staring at him with a frown, his eyes holding a mix of wondering and worry:

"Is something the matter?"

"It's about what you said earlier, how you phrased it. What you said was this wasn't human work. What if, that 'bloody reaper' has gotten himself involved into this?"

 _(Flash)_

 _"I'm a deadly efficient butler!"_

 _(Flash)_

Sebastian finishes up, smiling while replying,

"It seems you're learning faster every day. I'm so very proud of you, sir."

He rises to go put Ciel's attire away in the duboir, adding,

"But there is no need to worry. I believe Mey-Rin's thought was not wholly incorrect. The Hound was after Lord Henry. I don't believe anyone else is in danger in becoming its victim. Not only that, but thanks to Coraline's ability, we can easily confirm that while it is not human, it is certainly not a reaper either."

He turns to glance at her, she nodding firmly. Ciel of course, while no longer worried, wasn't completely satisfied:

"That's not enough information for me to close the case."

"Ah, such loyalty to your Queen. Quite touching, really."

"That's not it, at least not all of it."

Ciel then folds his arms and adds with a closed-eyed smirk,

"You're usually so calm and steady, but this case seems to have you rattled. I'm interested about this issue you have with the dogs."

Sebastian finishes putting things away, before turning with a slight chuckle to respond,

"As I said, you learn faster every day."

He then bids Ciel goodnight, before going to leave for the night. Coraline got up to do the same, but only made it to the exit before,

"Hold on a moment, Coraline. There's, something I'd like to talk to you about."

Coraline tilts her head in confusion, but decided to comply with Ciel's request:

"Uh, alright."

Ciel gestures Coraline to sit beside him on his bed, and she does...Things were quiet for a moment, before Ciel took a breath and began:

"Coraline...What happened earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when we were all outside, and you were cowering on the ground...What had you so fearful?"

Coraline frowned sadly, before explaining:

"...It was the storm. I have sensitive hearing, so, I hear sound at a higher frequency than most people can...It can be a benefit, as well as a drawback. In this case, the booming and cracking of the sky was hurting my ears...I've, been scared of rain storms for a long time, actually, and not just because of the volume, but also because of a time, back when Freeman and I were traveling through the states, and we were forced to sleep out in a tree-covered area during a freak storm. We only had my coat to keep us dry, and we had to huddle together for warmth, clasping eachother's hand out of fear..."

Coraline sighed, and added,

"I've been trying to get over this fear...but it isn't easy. My memories, coupled with my hearing, make it especially difficult. But, don't worry about me; I'll be fine. I've powered through weather like this before..."

Coraline then made a move to get up off the bed, when suddenly:

(Crack, Rumble...)

The lightning comes again, making Coraline jump, before whimpering a bit...  
Ciel watched her, then sighed quietly, before reaching out to grab Coraline's hand, and pulling her into his bed:

"Uh!"

Coraline landed backwards with a soft fwump, her head landing on a pillow, and she turned to Ciel with a look of surprise:

"...Ciel, what are-"

"Obviously, you're not going to sleep very well on your own with this silly fear running rampant in your head. You're staying here tonight."

...Coraline was dumbstruck:

"S-Seriously? I, I don't want to impo-"

"If I have to order you, I will, so stop arguing."

Coraline was struck by Ciel's tone, before smiling softly and replied,

"...Ok."

So the two teens laid down on the bed, with a respectable distance between, backs to one another.  
Before they fell asleep, Coraline whispered,

"Goodnight, Ciel...and, thank you, for caring." Ciel hmphed, before whispering back,

"Whatever...Goodnight."

And both youths succumbed to slumber, as the storm began to quietly quell its wrath...

Meanwhile, in the Corridors

While some have managed to succumb to sleep, others were awake with restless minds. One of those others, was Finny, who was slowly walking down the hall in his sleepwear, worry traced on his face.

"Oh sweet Angela...I hope she's alright." Suddenly:

(Crreeeak...)

The sound of squeaky wood, followed by low, raspy breathing, began to echo down the halls...

"Wh-Who's there?!"

Next thing he knew, Finny was tackled by a yelling Mey-Rin, also dressed for bed, and just as awake as he was:

"Hey, what are ya doin'?!"

"Finny, did you hear that spooky noise?!"

"Yeah. What was it?" Mey-Rin offers her suggestion, farfetched though it was:

"Maybe it's the late Lord Barrymore...What if he's back for revenge?"

Both of them cry out, but while Finny's was out of fear, Mey-Rin's cry was more one of...excitement?

"Uh...Why are you happy?" Mey-Rin grins as she replies,

"Oh, I simply adore a good scary story, Finny, yes I do! I'm so excited, I'm shivering! C'mon, let's go investigate!"

She then proceeds to pull Finny by the arm down the corridor to see what the source of that noise was, much to the latter's protest:

"B-B-But, why...?"

Anyway, the both of them began walking further down the hall, with Mey-Rin saying brightly,

"Mmmhmhmm, it's all so horribly frightening!" Finny looks at her uneasily:

"Um...that isn't a good thing."

Eventually, they come across Angela's bedroom, the door open a tiny crack, with some candle light peeking out. Curiousity got the better of them, and they peered inside, only to become stunned by the following scene:  
Angela, laying on her bed, with a mysterious, shadowed figure, whom was...licking her neck 'sensually'!

"(Soft laugh) That tickles. No, not so rough...Careful... _That's it...Good boy..._ "

To say that Mey-Rin was surprised would be an understatement: She yelped out loud, nosebleed in tow, before glancing back inside with a handkerchief over her nose.

"This is scandalous, yes it is! Angela must be a very hard woman to behave like this. There she is only hours after her master died a horrible death! Maybe that's what made her so passionate..."

She then turns to the sound of whimpering, and sees Finny, back turned, shaking with his fists clenched.

"Finny?"

But Finny wasn't listening, and he proceeded to burst into a run to get away from the scene!

"Finny?!"

Eventually, he reaches the outside, and tears began resonating in his eyes, his heart crushed:

 _Angela...Angela...Why?_

As he crashes though some trees, Mey-Rin watches him go, remarking with a sweatdrop,

"Now he's lost it," as the sound of Finny's wail rings throughout Houndsworth...

Morning, Ciel's Bedroom

As the sun begins to stream through the space between the curtains, a soft groan came from one of the sleeping teens, namely, Coraline.  
She slowly opens her eyes, rose into a sitting position, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes:

"(Yawn) What a night..." But in a flash, the events of last night came back to her:

"Oh, yeah...So, I'm in...Ciel's bedroom..."

She looks over to her right, and sees Ciel, who was still asleep, his hair a bit tousled, his lips slightly parted.

 _Wow...he looks so peaceful while he's sleeping..._

She smiles lightly; Suddenly, a knock came ringing on the door, before it opened, revealing Sebastian. When he saw that Coraline was in bed with his young master, well, you can imagine just how surprised he was:

"...Miss Coraline?"

Coraline flushed a bit in embarrassment, before proceeding to try and explain:

"Uh, before you jump to the worst case scenario, it's not what you think!"

Sebastian then shook himself out of his stupor, before he smiled knowingly and replied,

"Really? So the young master did not request for you to stay here for the night, out of concern that you would not sleep well due to your fear of thunder storms?"

...Now it was Coraline's turn to be surprised:

"...Okay, it's exactly what you think...How did you-"

"(Chuckle) Miss Coraline, you seem to have forgotten who I am...or rather, _what I am._ I have lived on this earth long enough to recognize the emotional cues of humans; fear especially. It was quite clear how frightened you were by the crashing sound of the lightning last night..."

Coraline smiled sheepishly, and said with a nervous laugh,

"I guess I should've known better than to assume you of all people wouldn't have picked up on my fears."

Suddenly, Coraline feels a stir coming from the sheets, followed by a soft groan coming from behind her.  
She turns, and watches as Ciel finally wakes up from slumber, muttering,

"Morning already?" Sebastian greets him with a half-smirk:

"Good morning, young master. I trust you slept well, considering your, 'circumstances'?" Ciel rubs his eye, replying half-asleep,

"What're you talking about, Sebastian?"

He then turns to his left, before widening his eyes, seeing Coraline sitting beside him. Coraline giggles a bit at his reaction, before saying,

"Morning, Ciel. Give it a second, it'll all come back to you."

He does, and he widens his eyes a fraction further, before immediately switching to his usual monotone look:

"Oh, right. Um, good morning to you as well."

Ciel then turns away, a small blush dusting his cheeks. Coraline sees the blush, and tilts her head in confusion, but decided not to comment on it, and shifted to a small smile:

"Heh. Well, I think I'll head back to my room and get dressed. I'll see you two in the dining hall."

She hops off the bed, her bare feet padding across the floor, and out the room...

When she was gone, Sebastian turned to Ciel with a smirk, before saying coyly,

"Goodness, young master. That was quite the gesture you've done...dare I say, sweet of you?"

"...Shut up."

Meanwhile, down in the Kitchens

Bard comes in, yawning a bit in fatigue, before greeting with a smile,

"Good mornin', everyone."

Finny follows behind, looking rather solemn, heavy bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep...

"Ah, good morning."

Finny snaps out of it, once he hears Angela's greeting. Bard then asks her,

"Angela, are you you should be out of bed?" She puts a tray of tea on the wood table, responding lightly,

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for all the trouble. My master would be most disappointed in my weak behaviour in front of guests..."

She frowns sadly and adds,

"He always insisted on courtesy first..." She then turned, and formed a look of concern when she saw Finny's face:

"Oh, are you alright? You look so pale..."

"Ah!"

Finny immediately backed away, waving his arms while saying frantically,

"Uh, I'm sick! It's a tiny little touch of the cold, nothing more! But you shouldn't get too close, or you might catch it!"

He nervously smiles and adds,

"Sorry, bye!"

(Dash)

And just like that, Finny ran out of the kitchen door outside; 'Where to?' is anyone's guess...Bard watches him go, commenting a bit confused,

"For a sick bloke he can sure run quickly, don't you think?"

Meanwhile, Angela gazes at the doorway with worry...

Small Time Skip

Finny eventually stopped running when he was a good distance away from the castle, and was now sitting on a dead log, sulking over his broken heart:

"Oh my Angela..."

"Finny!"

He then looks up, and sees Mey-Rin running towards him, along with Tanaka, an urgent look on their faces...

Meanwhile, in the Dining Hall

Ciel and Coraline were sitting at the table, as Sebastian began to serve refreshments:

"For today's tea we have a cabinet pudding. It was made using local blackberries." As Coraline immediately began eating, Ciel commented,

"You're certainly relaxed."

"Because we are in no hurry, sir."

(Slam)

"Sebastian, hurry!"

Mey-Rin and Finny suddenly come bursting through the doors, urgent looks on their faces. Sebastian looks at them a bit annoyed, but responds nonchalantly,

"What's the matter this time? Do calm down, please." Finny explains the trouble:

"We've looked all over, but we can't find Angela!" Bard then says calmly,

"Oh, is that all? Yeah, don't worry about it. She said there were some medicinal herbs growing by the fen. She went there to go pick some up, that's all."

Finny and Mey-Rin's reactions were instant:

"Right now? Why would she?"

"She went all alone when there might be a Demon Hound out there?!" Bard realizes the problem:

"Ah! Oh hell..." Finny asks to himself,

"What was she thinking going out all by herself?" Bard answers,

"She said she was worried, you know, about you being kind-of sick and all."

"(Soft gasp) For me? She went for me?"

Finny began running out the room, intent on finding Angela. Bard quickly moves to catch up with him, calling out,

"C'mon, Sebastian! Let's go help him!"

"Well, er..."

Bard stops and turns to him incredulously and asks,

"Hurry! Are you a red-blooded man or aren't you?!" He turns to Mey-Rin and grumbles,

"Fine then, let's go, Mey-Rin."

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Where's Tanaka?"

Tanaka appears, dressed in an explorer's outfit, and had a double-barrel gun slung on his shoulder:

"Ho ho ho ho..."

"That's the spirit! Okay, let's move out, men!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

And all three of them rush to catch up with Finny, and begin the search for the Barrymore maid...

As Coraline watched them go, admiring their determination, Ciel took another bite of his dessert, before turning to address Sebastian with a smirk:

"You know, I'm quite interested. What colour is your blood?"

Sebastian says nothing, and Coraline fought hard to bite back a laugh threatening to escape her lips. Ciel then put his fork down, and said,

"At any rate, it looks like we do need to hurry now."

He wipes his lips with a napkin, before emitting the following order with a smile:

"Go out there and put a good show on for me. Am I clear?" Sebastian responds monotonically,

"Perfectly, my young lord."

Coraline just facepalms at the two, while quietly sighing in exasperation...

Time Skip

"Angela!" "Angela!" "Angela!"

We now move to the outside, a fair distance away from Barrymore Castle and the village, as the servant quartet searched for any signs of the maid in question. Finny called out for her again:

"Can you hear me?" Tanaka jogs nearby:

"Ho ho ho..."

Finny begins to feel dread in his being for her condition:

"Oh, Angela...Please, answer us..." Suddenly:

"WAAAAAHHHH!"

The three males run up to the shrieking Mey-Rin:

"What's wrong?"

She points a shaking finger forward, and the others turn to see... _arms!_ Hundreds of human appendages, ranging from arms to hands to legs and feet, torn from countless bodies, all in different stages of decay, planted in dozens of dirt piles!

"What are those?"

"Oh~, I don't think I can take any more surprises..."

One particular hand caught Bard's eye: It was obviously fresh, but what really got his attention, was the accessory on one of its fingers...

"Hey, look at that ring..."

The servants then silently gasp, remembering who the ring belonged to:

"It's Lord Henry's?"

(Arrrrooooooowwwwww...)

Suddenly, a familiar howl came ringing through the area, and the servants all duck behind a large boulder, trying to avoid being detected by the source.  
When they peered out to look, they were brought about an unexpected sight:  
There in the distance, stood a young man, with short, messy light-blue gray hair, red eyes, and was completely bare...

"My, who's he?"

The servants watch, as the stranger goes up to the pile with Barrymore's hand, sniff it, then takes the hand and moves it to another spot.  
Bard then comments darkly,

"A trophy...So it really wasn't the Demon Hound that killed Lord Henry. It was a human being after all."

Mey-Rin gains a small nosebleed as she gazes at the stranger's body:

"Quite the specimen of humanity, he is..." Bard then folds his arms, trying to think of a possible motive:

"But why? Did he have some sort of grudge against Lord Henry?"

"I wonder...Could Angela have asked him to do it?" Bard looks at Mey-Rim, surprised by her question:

"Say what? Why would Angela do that?"

"Yeah, he's right!"

"Easy, boy!"

Finny continued his angry defense:

"Angela has nothin' to do with this! Don't just go around accusing people!"

"Shh!"

In the distance, the stranger subconsciously licked his lips, supposingly aware that he was being watched.  
Finny noticed the move, and remembered the figure in Angela's room from the night before...

(Rumble...)

Suddenly, a large crowd of villagers, all clad in their swimwear, came running down the stretch.  
When they stop in front of the servants, Bard asks them,

"What are you doin'? Why are you dressed like that?"

"We're all going to bathe in the waterfall to ease the wrath of the Demon Hound."

"He's back. His terrible voice echoed throughout the village all last night!"

"Yeah, for hours and hours! The Demon's anger is still among us!" Mey-Rin cocks her head in thought:

"A howl, eh?"

She then realizes the 'howl' may actually have been Finny's wailing from last night...

Speaking of Finny, he turns his head to the mysterious man in the distance, whom was currently wandering away from the area. With anger and jealously burning in his eyes, Finny starts running after the stranger, much to the other's confusion:

"Oi, Finny, come back!"

As the servants take off, the villagers go back to their own task:

"All right, everyone, now let's get back to stretching!"

"One, two! One, two!"

...Meanwhile, Finny and the others have chased the stranger to a set of abandoned ruins, covered in vines and mossy undergrowth from being untouched by humans for a long time. As they all look around, that familiar howling rang true again:

(Arrrroooooowwwww...)

"W-Where's that sound...?"

They turn to the source direction, and watch as a ginormous figure with glowing red eyes comes out from the fog!

"Uh oh, he is real..."

As the fog settles, the figure is revealed to be...

"IT'S THE DEMON HOUND!"

The said supernatural canine was rather monstrous in size, had white fur with a light-blue tinge, and a large jaw with sharp teeth.  
It lets out a monster roar, before beginning the charge on the servant quartet!  
As it ran, Finny noticed something caught within one of its front paws:

"That fabric...It's Angela's!"

Fueled by an anguished fury, he began sprinting at the Demon Hound, much to Bard's dismay:

"What you doin'?! Finny, wait!"

Finny reaches the hound, and using his super-strength, he grabs one of the paws and tries to slow down the hound:

"Angela!"

Realizing that Finny wouldn't be able to stall the Hound for long, Bard takes Tanaka's gun to use:

"Oh, hell! Here, gimme that!" He cocks the gun, getting ready to fire:

"Time to show you what I can do."

But, when he pulled the trigger, instead of bullets, the gun blew out confetti and party string...?!

"Bloody hell! Why would you bring a toy gun with you?!"

At that point, the Demon Hound managed to shake Finny off its paw, with the latter falling to the ground. As he grits his teeth while lifting himself, the Hound began to swing its paw, intent on crushing Finny! The servants all cry out in fear, while Finny shields himself for the inevitable...

But nothing happened.

"Huh?"

Just then, an all familiar voice breaks out in front of him:

"Would you look at that. So well-trained, you even know how to shake hands."

The voice belonged to none other than Sebastian, who had a hand held out to hold up the paw that would've crushed Finny!  
Finny says softly,

"You came just in time."

Sebastian kept his focus on the Demon Hound, a smirk on his face as he added,

"But I'm afraid, well-trained or not, you'll have to go now!"

And he tosses the Hound away with his own super-strength, and the Hound lands on its back with a crash...

"Come, this is no time to be playing with a puppy."

"You call that a puppy?"

"Master! Miss Coraline!"

Said teens have arrived to join the others, with Coraline staring at the Demon Hound in wonder:

 _Whoooa, so this is a Demon Hound! He's gotta be at least the size of Clifford the Big Red Dog, if not bigger...!_

(Note: Rights to _Clifford the Big Red Dog_ belong to author _Norman Bridwell_.)

"Certainly. I shall finish this off at once."

As the Demon Hound growled in agitation at Sebastian, its eyes suddenly stopped glowing, and it sniffed the air, distracted by a certain scent...

"It smells wonderful, doesn't it, dog? This is what you want, right? Inukko, the treat that no dog can refuse."

"Dog treats?"

The Demon Hound then bent its jaw into a shape almost akin to a grin, before leaping forward with a happy howl, aiming straight for Sebastian!  
Mey-Rin cries out,

"Look out, Sebastian!"

But he wasn't worried at all; on the contrary, he was keeping a cool head, and only smiled knowingly while saying,

"There is only one way to properly train a bad dog: You must teach the creature to obey your every command. Using rewards and punishments!"

(Leap)

"Firstly, reward!"

Sebastian lands on top of the Demon Hound's snout, before proceeding to...gnaw on its nose?  
Everyone on the sidelines was rather perplexed by this action:

"Okay, what's he doin' now?"

"I guess this is...training?" Sebastian continues:

"And now..."

(Kick)

"Punish!" He then holds out the treats:

"Reward."

(Punch)

"Punish!" Belly rub:

"Reward."

(Punch)

"Punish!"

(Spin)

"Puuuuunish!"

(Toss)

As the Demon Hound crashed to the ground once again, Ciel comments on the sidelines,

"Well,, I suppose I did ask him to put on a good show," followed by Coraline remarking,

"Heeeey, I just realized: He skipped a reward! What kind of system is he playing at?"

Sebastian then makes his final move:

"And finally...A hug!"

He runs up to the Demon Hound, and embraces it around the mid-section, before launching into the air, only to come barreling down, and through the ground:

(CRASH)

(Rumble...)

"Sebastian!"

Everyone else runs towards the new hole, but when the dust settled, no one could see any signs of Sebastian...

"Uh, hello?"

"I don't see him down there!"

Ciel walks up to the edge of the hole, and with his hands on his hips, shouts down with a glare,

"Quit dawdling in that hole! Get back here right now!"

Coraline shot him a 'Really?' look, before Sebastian's voice echoed up from below:

"Yes, sir." Suddenly:

(Rumble...)

The ground began to shake, before,

(SPLOOSH)

A huge geyser of water came shooting out of the hole! Everyone scrambled away, Bard yelling,

"Ow, ow, hot! Oi, what is this, a hot spring?"

"Ho, ho, ho." Finny then asks,

"Um, where's Sebastian?" Coraline looks up, and sees Sebastian atop the geyser:

"Up there!"

Everyone looks to where she's pointing, just as Sebastian began explaining the reason behind the geyser:

"This village is intended to be a resort for the Queen. It needs a central attraction. A luxury, a way for visitors to relax and forget their cares. That's what we have here: a natural hot spring."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Ohh..."

Sebastian then lands swiftly on the ground, carrying the now human Demon Hound, and remarks lightly,

"If I couldn't find a hot spring or two for my master, well, then what kind of butler would I be? The idea is simply unthinkable."

Sebastian's face then shifts to an annoyed glare, as the Demon Hound began to happily lick his cheek.  
Mey-Rin turns her face away with a nosebleed exclaiming,

"Oh~, I don't know how much more scenes I can take!"

Suddenly, Angela arrives on scene, revealed to be perfectly fine, save a little anxious:

"Pluto!"

"Pluto?"

The Demon Hound, now known as Pluto, rushes out of Sebastian's arms, and leaps a bit onto Angela, who laughs lightly, and chides,

"Good boy. My good boy."

Small Time Skip

As dusk came to the area, Angela, whom was kneeling with Pluto cuddling in her lap, began her explanation:

"I'm sorry for the confusion. This is Pluto, I found him last month. I've always been a big dog lover. And he was so adorable, I absolutely had to take him in."

"'Adorable'?"

"He does have a bad habit of turning human when he gets excited." Bard says incredulously,

"A 'habit'! You call it a 'habit'?!" Sebastian then asks,

"So you sheltered and fed him for a month without telling anyone else?"

"That's right. Lord Barrymore used The Legend of the Demon Hound to control the villagers, but in truth he feared the Hound more than anyone else. I didn't know what would happen to Pluto if he had found out...I see now that I was too indulgent. I never thought this sweet boy would hurt Lord Barrymore..."

Angela then looks up, and asks desperately,

"I beg you, sir! Please take him with you!"

Everyone was taken aback by the request, but Angela nonetheless added to her plea:

"I know it's an imposition, but would you bring him to live at the Phantomhive manor?"

Bard asks stupefied,

"You want us to keep that monster?!" Coraline looks at him and says,

"Calm yourself, Bard. No need to be so harsh."

"He needs a firm hand. I think if Sebastian were there to train him, he would become a good dog."

Obviously, Sebastian wasn't too pleased with the idea:

"No thank you. I'm a butler, not one hell of a dog trainer."

"Why not?"

As everyone looked at Ciel with surprise, Sebastian shot a glare at him while saying,

"Master...Is this an order?"

"It is. I think I'll find it amusing... _in several ways,_ " ending with a smirk, while Sebastian sighs exasperatedly...

Suddenly, a loud rumble of footsteps came ringing in, revealed to be the villagers, whom all crowd around the geyser in praise:

"The Curse of the Great Demon Hound is lifted!"

"Oh thank goodness, we're finally free!" Ciel is confused by the display:

"What's all this about?" Angela softly explains:

"My lord, there is a legend in this village: _'_ _When the sins of our ancestors against dogs have been fully atoned for, the land will weep tears of_ _forgiveness'_."

The villagers all cry in happiness and relief:

"The land's tears are a blessing!" Ciel lightly scoffs before saying,

"Don't they realize the hot spring has been under the ground all along?" Sebastian replies,

"Likely not. At an rate, our work here is done." Sebastian then says with a coy smile,

"I seem to recall you were forced to eat your words earlier. Would you like to say it again not that it's true?"

(Tick-mark)

"Why don't you do it?"

(Pose)

"This case is now officially closed!"

Coraline laughs a bit at the two, before focusing back on the geyser:

 _Hm, I'm not sure these are so much 'tears of forgiveness', but more so 'tears of exasperation' for their gullibility..._

(Nudge)

"Hm?"

She then looks down, feeling something rub her leg, and sees Pluto, looking at her with a mix of interest and puzzlement. She smiles a bit, before kneeling down to his level:

"What is it, boy? You're looking at me like I'm an unreadable language..."

Pluto blinks, before leaning in to sniff, and then backing up again, that puzzled look still on his face. Coraline tilts her head, almost as confused:

 _What's up with him? It's like, he can't figure me out or somethi-_

"Ack!"

Coraline jumps a bit, when Pluto suddenly leans in again, this time only a few inches from her face, hands on her knees, staring intently into her eyes...

"Oi, what's with the pooch?"

Bard's question snaps everyone's attention to Coraline and Pluto. Finny then says,

"It's almost like, he's searching for something..." Ciel then asks,

"Coraline, what is he doing to you?"

"Nothing. I'm, not a hundred percent sure what's going on, but, I think there's something about me that's confusing Pluto..."

Pluto then gets off of Coraline, and after a moment...smiles and nods at her...

"Pluto..."

Coraline was taken aback, but then smiled herself when she realized something:

"...Heh-heh, do you see me as a kindred spirit, Pluto?"

He just barks happily in return, causing Coraline to laugh more...

Time Skip

Some time later, once things settled in the village, the hot spring was constructed, to which Ciel would take advantage of:

"Excellent. This is just perfect."

"Allow me, sir, traditional hot spring service." Sebastian serves tea and refreshments via a floating tray:

"You see, my lord, this is how the Japanese enjoy hot springs."

Ciel takes a sip from his cup, remarking lightly,

"It is a nice addition."

Outside the hot spring house, construction and system-reform was underway throughout Houndsworth:

"Oi! Bring that over there!"

"Goods for sale, reasonably priced, good selection. Come and get 'em."

Back inside the hot spring house, Ciel comments on the one-eighty that Houndsworth has committed:

"That gloomy village has experienced quite a transformation. I imagine it would be enough to dispel the Queen's worries," to which Sebastian replied,

"Something tells me that my worries are only just beginning..."

And we see Pluto happily splashing around in the hot water...

Time Skip

Eventually, it was time to go, and the two wagons were prepped for travel once again, with almost everyone loaded in as well.  
Angela bids her goodbyes to Pluto, while fitting a collar onto his neck:

"Nice and snug. Don't ever forget me, dear Pluto," and she pecks his cheek. Bard then calls out from one of the wagons,

"And put some bloody clothes on, alirght?! Don't just let it all hang out there! C'mon!"

Finny then shyly addresses his goodbye to Angela:

"Ah, well, it was fun, Angela..." She chides to him with a smile,

"I'm sure we'll meet again someday, my sweet boy," before kissing his cheek, causing him to blush a deep red. Sebastian then cuts in:

"If you're finished, shall we go?"

"Certainly. Maybe someday I'll come to visit Pluto at the estate."

"...I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"What?"

Sebastian smiles mysteriously and remarks,

"You were able to tame a Demon Hound. That's a task not many people could do. _You seem to have a talent for wrapping lesser beings around your finger._ "

He ended with his eyes narrowed suspiciously at her, whom narrowed her eyes in return...

"Let's go, Sebastian."

He bows to Angela, before going up onto the driver's seat, starting the journey back to the Phantomhive manor.  
As the wagons drive away, Finny calls back,

"Goodbye! I hope we'll see you again!"

Angela waves back happily, before shifting to a mysterious smile while saying softly,

" _...One day, you shall._ "

In the First Wagon (Ciel, Sebastian & Coraline)

As Angela's silhouette got smaller, Coraline shuddered a bit in discomfort before turning to face the front of her, a frown on her face...

"Is something wrong, Miss Coraline? You seem a bit, uneasy..."

Coraline was a bit hesitant, but decided to explain her feeling:

"...It's Angela. She's been causing me a bit of worry since we first arrived in Houndsworth...Her Aura, was especially disturbing to me."

Ciel turns to her with interest:

"Disturbing how?"

"Well, unlike other Auras that I've seen and sensed, that have some form of balance between Light and Darkness...Angela's Aura had virtually no traces of Darkness whatsoever. Once more, the Light that exists as her Aura was...almost _too bright_...which has me thinking that what I saw, may actually be a mask to her true Aura."

Both males hmmed in thought, before Ciel asks,

"So you believe Angela is not as innocent as she appears?"

"Yes. Her personality and Aura say it all: She's faking it, and, there's even a chance that she may not even be human."

Ciel's eye widens a bit on that last part, before asking another question:

"You said that every Aura that you've seen had some form of Light and Darkness balanced. Are you implying that no Aura can be one or the other?"

Coraline nods seriously:

"Yes. It's actually a reflection of one of the few impossibles in the world: There can never be a true separation of Light and Darkness. Any opinion of a black versus white world is just a creation of society's mind. In reality, Light and Darkness exist in unity."

As they pass the tree with the dog collars hanging off, the sun casting shadows overhead, Coraline adds,

"It's as my Father used to tell me: _'Light will always beget to Darkness...just as Darkness, will be drawn to the_ _Light_.'"

...After a moment, Sebastian commented,

"It sounds like your Father was a wise man."

Coraline chuckles a bit, smiling fondly as she thought about her father:

"He was one of the wisest men I knew. He had a selfless heart as well, always ready to help anyone he thought needed a hand..."

Her smile then got a touch sadder:

"(Sigh) But even the wisest of men can fall prey to obsession and desire. In my Father's case, he became obsessed with legends and myths, fascinated by the mysteries of the unexplained. Honestly, I believe that my Mother's death may have triggered it: He needed something to distract himself from falling into depression, and while I did my best as a loving and supportive daughter...it unfortunately wasn't enough. He became so lost in his work, that he couldn't prepare for the danger coming his way, until it was too late..."

Coraline grasps her necklace, saying more to herself,

"But though he may be gone, I'm still here, and I won't let his work die with him. I will continue what was left unfinished, and Bishop will meet his endgame... _one way, or another..._ "


	13. Chapter 12: His Butler, Phantom Image

About a week after everyone had returned to the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel had suddenly called the servant quartet into his study.  
Curious, Coraline decided to come as well to see what was going on...

So now, she was standing in front of the bookcase, watching as the trio of the bunch stood attentively and nervously in front of Ciel's desk, awaiting for Ciel to speak. Soon, Mey-Rin would ask Ciel what the meeting was about, if a bit timidly:

"So, young master. You wanted to speak with us about something?"

"Yes. I have a little job for the three of you to take care of."

"J..." "O..." "B?!"

All three servants then cried out in relief, hugging eachother as Finny said,

"See, I told you we didn't have to worry!"

Mey-Rin followed by saying,

"When he called us, I thought for sure we were fired, yes I did!"

"Ho, ho,ho..."

Coraline silently giggled at their overreactions, as Ciel progressed an old camera onto his desk:

"This is a camera from the famous Talbot Collection. It has a story behind it. It had been missing from the collection for quite some time. When it suddenly came up for auction, I bid immediately."

The servant trio stood confused, and Finny asked,

"Who's Talbot?"

Tanaka then popped up in full form, ready to explain:

"Full name, William Henry Fox Talbot, let's see. He was a renowned English scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology. There were some strange rumors about the last camera he used, the one our young master has acquired. Legend has it that if you use this camera to photograph someone, whomever or whatever that person cares about most in the world, will appear in the photograph as well."

Mey-Rin exclaims,

"Oh my, that sounds too incredible to be true!" Bard then asks,

"Can such a camera really exist, or is it a rumor?" Ciel answers,

"Perhaps we should take a picture and find out," aiming the camera lens at Finny.

"Don't move. The exposure takes ten seconds."

As he removes the lens cap, Finny stopped moving. Mey-Rin asks Bard,

"Uh, what exactly is exposure?"

"Basically, the camera is copying an image of Finny."

Ciel notices Finny fidgeting a bit, and firmly tells him,

"Stay still, or the image will blur and we won't get a good picture. Eight, Nine, Ten. All done."

Finny then exhales, revealed to have been holding in air for all ten seconds, and Ciel says,

"You didn't have to hold your breath the whole time."

"Huh?"

The image is then taken to processing in a dark room, and as the picture comes into focus, Finny says in surprise,

"Wow. Look at that! It's my pet bird!" Bard asks,

"Huh? Since when did you have a pet bird?" Mey-Rin gushes,

"Aw~, he's so cute!" Finny explains:

"I gave it food everyday. Eventually, it started eating out of my hand. I was so happy, I went to give it a gentle pat, and-"

(Crack, thud)

A statue head of a bear fell to the floor, with Finny stoking where it was, finishing sadly,

"My little friend never moved again."

"You mean, are you saying that he...?"

"Hoh...Oh yes, I forgot to mention something: The camera has one other unique attribute. The new soul that will show is not of this world. To put it plainly, _the dead appear._ "

"The dead?"

'You mean, ghosts?!" Ciel answers with a smirk,

"You can see why I would interested in this camera. Not only does it show who you care for the most, but it reaches into the other world to photograph them."

Bard and Mey-Rin wail a bit before the former replies nervously,

"But this is the nineteenth century! Surely nobody believes in a story like that now!"

As Coraline bites back a laugh of irony, Mey-Rin chimes,

"That sounds amazing! What an incredible camera, master!"

Finny suddenly bursts into tears of remorse, wailing,

"Waaah! I miss my poor little birdie!"

Ciel then gives them the order he called them here for:

"Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera. But do it discreetly, I don't want him to know what you're up to." Bard asks him,

"You want us to take a candid photo?"

"That's right."

Mey-Rin asks with a blush,

"Really?! The photograph will show us who Sebastian cares for most?" Finny says,

"That's something I'd like to see," to which Bard replies loudly,

"Bloody right, Finny! He's always bossin' us around and mockin' my artistic cookin' methods. He's as human as we are! He's got to have a weakness or two, and now's our chance to see 'em!"

"You'll handle it?"

"As you wish, young master!"

...The three then burst into proud smiles, Bard exclaiming,

"Yeah, that was a pretty good impression of 'im, huh?"

As they continued to applaud themselves, Ciel looked at the camera with a thoughtful frown:

 _There's no telling what will appear if we take a picture of him with this camera..._

He then smiles mischievously and mutters,

"This should be interesting..."

"You do realize it's gonna be next-to-impossible to pull this off without Sebastian's knowledge, right?"

Ciel looks to his left, and sees Coraline standing next to him, a smirk on her face. She then says,

"I'll do what I can to contribute, of course. I'm just saying that given Sebastian's 'nature', this operation isn't gonna be easy as pie..."

Ciel frowns, before smirking in return and replying,

"Heh, perhaps not, but is anything in life suppose to be easy?"

"Heh, touché Ciel, touché."

Time Skip

As the clock chimed around nine-thirty, Ciel moves a toy solider upright, joining two others, surrounding a toy black sheep in a model house:

"Let's see...At this time of day, he's in the library."

A set of books in said library is shuffled, as a pair of eyes watched Sebastian, dusting around the room.  
The servant trio stands at the ready:

"He needs to stay still..."

"For a full ten seconds, yes."

"I hope this works."

Suddenly, with a tug of his glove, Sebastian began to use his demon speed, darting around the room to clean!

"He's fast!"

"He's so fast, I can't even see him!"

"Damn, we'll never get that photo!"

But then, Sebastian does pause, as he stared in thought at the flower vase...Mey-Rin quietly exclaimed,

"Look, he stopped."

"Great. Let's go!"

Just as they got the camera ready, Sebastian then pulled out his kerchief, swiping it through the air, rematerializing as a red rose!  
The servants awed at his skill, as he places the rose into the vase, before leaving the now clean, pristine library...Bard then mutters,

"I forgot to take the picture," followed by Mey-Rin saying in praise,

"He's so wonderful to watch."

...Moving on, Ciel repositions the soldiers and sheep for Plan B:

"And next, (topple) he'll straighten out every room."

In one of the sitting rooms, Sebastian begins folding out a red tablecloth, when suddenly:

(Slam)

Finny came barreling in with the billard's table, shouting,

"Aaaaaaaah! Look oooooout!"

(Flap)

Sebastian easily dodges the incoming table, and Finny continues his trajectory, crashing through the brick wall, and tumbles, table and all, onto the lawn...

...Okay, Plan C:

"And after that, he'll work on records in the office."

As Sebastian wrote down some names in a record book, the servant bell for the study caught his attention...  
He goes to the study, knocks, and enters after hearing Ciel call,

"Come in."

"Yes? Did you need something, master?" Ciel replies from his chair, tie untied,

"It came undone."

Sebastian sees what he's indicating, and replies,

"Of course, my lord."

As he begins to tie Ciel's bow tie up again, Mey-Rin pops up outside the window with the camera, commenting,

"He's beautiful in profile too, yes he is!"

Bard stands under the tarp, capturing the photo:

"Alright, now just stay there..." Finny counts the seconds while holding up the ladder:

"Four, Five, Six..."

Suddenly, Sebastian turns towards the window! Bard and Mey-Rin only duck down just in time, as Sebastian goes over, opens the window, and looks both ways before saying to Ciel,

"Let's air this room out a bit, shall we?"

Small Time Skip

After the third plan failed, the servant trio was sitting in the hall, realizing that this task wasn't going to be a walk in the park...

"This is turning out to be a lot harder that I thought it would. Gettin' one measly photograph shouldn't be so rough."

As they sigh again, the door in front of them opens, revealing Sebastian:

"There you are. I have a task for the three of you." Mey-Rin asks,

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"Over there."

They all look where Sebastian was pointing, and on the other side of the window, was Pluto in full demon hound form. Bard asks,

"The mangy pooch, what do ya want us to do?"

"We'll be receiving a guest this afternoon. That thing is offensive. You are to transfer it away before the guest arrives."

"He's kind-of a big fellow. Where should we put 'im?"

"I'll let you three figure that out," and Sebastian turns to walk away. Bard calls back to him,

"Oi! We got our own jobs to take care of too, ya know!"

Sebastian pauses, and turns his head to Bard with a closed-eye smile, replying,

"You do have until this afternoon. I'm sure you can take care of it between your other tasks."

He then leaves the servant trio, now worrying about the extra workload. On the other side of the door:

"Maybe now I can do my own job without interruption."

Cut to Outside

"Plu-Plu, come 'ere!"

We now zoom in on Pluto, as he struggles against the leash on his collar, being pulled by a cheery Finny.  
As he dug his claws into the ground, Finny suddenly yanks the leash, shouting,

"Off, you, gooooo!"

(Toss)

But Pluto seemed to have expected Finny to try and throw him, and before he could duck:

(Fwoom)

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Pluto unleashed a breath of fire on Finny! He then took the opportunity to bound back to the manor, while Mey-Rin and Bard commenting respectively,

"Oh wow, now there's a surprise! Who knew Pluto could breathe fire?"

"Well, that's a demon hound for ya. (Double-take) Hold on, we don't have time for standin' around!"

And a burnt Finny wailed, while Tanaka...cooked?

Ciel's Study

As that all went on, Sebastian was serving Ciel and Coraline in the former's study.  
Ciel was currently in thought about the servant trio's progress:

 _Honestly, what's taking them so long?_

Coraline formed a worried frown, also wondering where they were...They both snapped out of it when Sebastian asked Ciel,

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. I think I'll take my supper in here today. Coraline, do you wish to stay as well?"

Coraline nods, and Sebastian bows to them both:

"Of course, my lord, miss."

As he prepared to leave the room, Sebastian then notices the toy soldiers and black sheep on the desk...  
He smiles in amusement, and both children avoid meeting his eyes...

Small Time Skip

A little while later, Sebastian is at the outside gardens, looking at the sleeping form of Pluto with a frown...

"They couldn't handle one simple task. (Facepalm) I'm beginning to think those three would be more useful as dog food..."

(Meow)

"Huh?"

He looks down, and sees a black cat strolling past him...he smiles and says,

"How lovely..."

A few seconds later, Sebastian was sitting down, cat in hand, being watched by a now wide awake Pluto...Sebastian lays the cat on his propped-up legs face-up, and strokes its fur while commenting,

"A live, supple body..." His fingers shift to the cat's paws, squeezing them lightly:

"And paws, such soft paws..."

A light blush dusts on Sebastian's cheeks, and he sighs before saying blissfully,

"Cats are perfect."

Suddenly feeling neglected, Pluto shifts into his human form, and rushes up the steps to Sebastian, knocking the poor cat aside, before leaning on his chest, whimpering...  
Sebastian sighs in exasperation, muttering,

"Interrupted again. Can a butler get no peace around here?"

"Pluto! Come here, boy!"

Pluto perks up, turning behind him, and sees a smiling Coraline, beckoning him over. He barks happily, before moving off Sebastian, and bounds over to her, stopping just in front. Coraline bends down, and pets his head while asking lightly,

"Pluto, were you bugging Sebastian again? Silly dog," and he just licks her cheek in return, causing her to giggle.

Sebastian was shocked at first, but then smiled, happy that his 'prayer' was answered.  
He stood up, and began walking over to the young girl and hound, commenting,

"It seems that Pluto has taken quite a shine towards you, Miss Coraline."

She stands up as well, replying,

"Heheh, yeah, no kidding. He seems a bit more calm around me than the others here...And, I think I have a theory to why that may be."

"Oh? And what would that theory entail?" Coraline looks into Sebastian's eyes, and answers,

"I think, my soul is acting as some sort of a calming agent for Pluto. You told me once that demons will usually judge a soul based on its scent, and I know that, at least for humans, some scents can invoke a calming effect for the person. And, lastly, my father once told me, that the energy of an Aura Reader, can sometimes emit off our person substantially, causing an effect of almost any kind for what's around us, the supernatural mostly. Whether the effect is good or bad, well, that can vary..."

Coraline then looks away from Sebastian, adding softly,

"Heh, at that's just my thoughts, anyway. Feel free to tell me if I'm wrong or not..."

...Coraline then feels a gloved hand gently lift her chin, turning her head back to face Sebastian, who held a gentle smile on his face:

"Actually, your theory may be more correct than you give yourself credit for, Miss Coraline."

"...S-Seriously?"

He chuckles at her stutter of disbelief, before replying,

"Your instincts and knowledge of the supernatural world exceeds those young souls I've encountered in most of my lifetime, save my young master, of course. You are more clever than you believe, Miss Coraline..."

He releases Coraline's chin, and turned to walk away, calling back,

"I imagine you'll be keeping him occupied?"

Coraline shook her head from shock, and replied,

"Yeah, sure. Come on, Pluto. Let's go lay out in the grass," and she led a happy Pluto in another direction.

Sebastian watched them go, chuckling to himself while muttering,

"Yes, a sharp girl indeed..."

With Coraline & Pluto

Soon enough, Coraline was laying on her back in the grass, with Pluto laying beside her.  
As they both relaxed in the rays of the sun, Coraline began to wonder out loud:

"Hm...Am I really that clever like Sebastian says? Heh, it feels more like I'm a constant student to the world, learning something new everyday..."

She turns to Pluto, and asks,

"What about you, Pluto? Are you learning something new everyday?"

Pluto makes a noise of confusion, and Coraline giggles a bit, replying,

"Yeah, I guess you have to learn it first before saying you did," and she scratched his head, while he leaned into her hand happily...

"Coraline!"

"Huh?"

Coraline sits up, hearing someone calling her...

"Up here!"

She looks up, and sees Ciel. looking at her from his study window.  
Shrugging, she got up, and with Pluto following her, she walked over, and called back to Ciel,

"Hey, Ciel! What's up?"

"What are you doing out here, and with Pluto?"

"Just sun-bathing. Sebastian was being annoyed by him, so I decided to take Pluto off his hands."

"...I see..."

An odd expression, that Coraline could've almost mistook for jealousy, spreads onto Ciel's face...He then asked,

"Do you mind coming back up here? We need to rethink the plan."

"For the photo? Uh, okay, sure...I'll be up in a minute!"

She bent down to Pluto, and told him in a gentle voice,

"Sorry Pluto, but I gotta head back in, and think that guest will be coming soon. If you make yourself scarce now, I promise you'll be rewarded with a treat later, okay?"

Pluto nods, then licks her cheek, before bounding off from the area, while Coraline began making her way back inside...

In Ciel's Study

As he waited for Coraline, Ciel began looking over the failed photos that were brought to him by the servant trio.  
As they downcast their eyes, Finny says,

"We're so sorry, master."

Mey-Rin tries to brighten the situation:

"B-But Bard thought up a really good plan, yes he did."

"The idea came to me earlier when I saw the dog breathe fire."

Ciel instantly knew where this was going:

"I hope that this plan of yours doesn't involve a flamethrower."

...And his prediction was correct, as the trio grew discouraged...Suddenly, the door opens:

"My lord, hello."

Lau walks in, with Coraline following behind him.

"Oh, it's Mr. Lau."

"And what are you doing here?" Ciel looks briefly at Coraline, who just shrugged and said,

"I just met him in the hall on my way up."

"I heard what you were up to, and thought I might assist." Ciel turns away from him with a frown:

"Go away." But Lau wasn't discouraged:

"My lord, please, don't be so hasty. Why not relax and leave this up to me?"

Ciel looks back with surprise, and Lau continues with that calm smile:

"I have already woven a spider's web to trap him. And the more he tries to struggle, the more entangled he'll become, escape is impossible. _Against me, no prey stands a chance. It is only a matter of time._ "

The room is quiet for a moment, before Ciel finally answers:

"Very well. But I will not tolerate any failure. Is that understood?"

"Yes, of course, my lord, I would never allow failure to sully the Phantomhive name. I would surely be booted out of the country if I did such a thing...So, what are you up to?"

The servants fall, Ciel gains an annoyed tick-mark, and Coraline facepalms while muttering,

"Sometimes I wonder just how in tune he really is with the world..."

Small Time Skip

Soon enough, the expected had arrived by carriage to the manor. He was a man with dull-yellow hair, wearing a gray business suit, and a black top hat.  
Sebastian greets him at the entrance:

"Welcome, sir."

"Hello, I'm the writer from Brit Business. Paul Jones, sir."

"Indeed, Mr. Jones, we have been awaiting your arrival. If you would follow me inside."

As the two made there way towards the staircase, Lau, Ciel and Coraline peek out from behind a pillar:

"Now, our plan begins."

As the men made their way up the first length of stairs, Jones suddenly freezes, a blush dusting his cheeks...Reason?  
Situated on top of the railing, was Ran-Mao, whom was posing quite, sensually...  
Ciel angrily blushes down below and whispers,

"That was your big plan?"

Lau was confused (more so than he usually is):

"Quite odd. How could it have failed? Just look at her, my lord, I was sure that even the butler would stop a moment to stare."

As Coraline quietly groaned, Ciel muttered,

"I was a fool to believe you could ever handle something like this..."

"I've only begun to fight."

Lau then sends a signal with his arms, and suddenly, Finny and Mey-Rin began to use palm leaves down below, causing Ran-Mao's skirt to billow softly, as she moved her legs about in a strange dance, exposing more of herself...  
Mr. Jones was definitely entranced, and Bard was momentarily distracted, before shaking himself:

"No, not her! Now where is Sebastian?"

He was standing atop the second flight of stairs, awaiting for Jones:

"Coming, sir?" Jones immediately snapped out of it:

"O-Oh! Yes, of course!"

And he hurried to catch up with Sebastian. Down below, Lau was dumbfounded:

"How strange. I don't understand." Ciel mutters while shaking his head,

"What a spectacular waste of time that was."

"Tch, I saw this coming from a mile away..." Both males look over at a smirking Coraline, and she added,

"Incase it hasn't clicked to either of you, Sebastian's not the type of man to become distracted by a pretty woman. Most of the time, it's the complete opposite."

Ciel sighs, and nods in agreement, replying,

"Yes, you do have a point. He's more the distraction than one to be distracted..."

Lau looks at the two for a moment, before smiling and asking coyly,

"So, if Miss Coraline were in Ran-Mao's place while the young lord was in Sebastian's, would there be a better chance of a reaction?"

"Uh?" "Huh?"

Both teens look at eachother, before blushing brightly while replying loudly,

"Absolutely not!" "Lau, what is wrong with you?!"

And he just smiles while laughing at their embarrassment...

Meanwhile, in the Dining Hall

Paul Jones and Sebastian were sitting (in the latter's case, standing) at one end of the table, while Tanaka, in full form, sat at the other end.

"If I may, sir, allow me to introduce Funtom's General Director, Tanaka."

"Ho, ho, ho."

Jones smiles and begins his interview:

"I'll start on my questions then."

Cut Briefly to Ciel's Study

A Do Not Disturb Sign was currently on the door, as the servant trio and Lau sat out in the hall...Lau then asks,

"What's wrong? Why is he in there all by himself, save Miss Coraline? Is he sulking or something?"

Mey-Rin answers,

"He said he wanted to take some time to think things over alone." Bard comments,

"He seems to be taking this quite seriously," followed by Finny chiming,

"I sure hope Miss Coraline can help him at all..."

Inside, the soldiers, now up to six, were surrounding the black sheep. Coraline stood by the desk, remaining quiet as Ciel looked intently at the figures:

"We need him to stand still for a full ten seconds."

Coraline nods, thinking, _But somehow, ten seconds seems too long for a demon..._

Ciel shakes his head, sighing before he said,

"This is the one thing I didn't want to resort to...But he's left me with no other choice."

Coraline shudders a bit, and mentally moans,

 _Oooh, I gotta a bad feeling about this..._

Back to the Dining Hall

Sebastian suddenly turns sharply, a strange feeling running through his spine...He then smiles, knowing something was coming later on...

"And now: Could you please tell me about Funtom's business strategy moving forward?"

"Ho, ho, ho..."

Unfortunately, Tanaka's energy levels were starting to burn out, so he couldn't answer the question.  
Jones looks up, confused, but Sebastian steps in to answer for Tanaka:

"Allow me to explain: Currently, we are focusing on toys and confections, but we intend to expand into other areas as well."

(Rattle, Whoosh)

Suddenly, much to Jones's shock, poor Tanaka had reverted back to his 'chibi form':

"Hhh...Hoh."

(Slam)

"Uh?!"

"As I was saying, sir!"

"Ah, yes!"

Sebastian then broke into a long, detailed pitch as Jones feverishly wrote it all down:

"The company is working to build outlets across Europe. We'll begin with branches in Paris, Vienna, Berlin, Rome, Amsterdam, and Athens. We intend to expand into thirty countries over the next five years, including those in North America."

"Ho, ho, ho."

"We'll also build a confections factory in Provence in the south of France and a toy factory in Salzburg in Austria. This will ensure that an ample supply of our goods is available."

"Ho, ho, ho."

"We at the Funtom Company always strive to maintain and improve the quality of goods and services supplied to our customers. No item leaves one of our factories without first being subjected to numerous quality assurance tests! Only then can a product bear the name 'Funtom'!"

"Ho, ho, ho."

"Our motto is 'The Customer Always Comes First'! Our delivery system allows us to arrive at your business, all residents, product in hand in record time, however remote the location! Customer satisfaction is guaranteed, that is the Phantomhive way! See? That's everything."

"Ho, ho, ho."

Jones dabs his forehead with a cloth and replies,

"Thank you very much. But before I go, I'd like to get a photograph, if I may."

"Photo?"

Jones gets out his camera and adds with a smile,

"I'd like to have you in the shot."

"I'm afraid I must decline. You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

And after a bit more finalization, Paul Jones takes his leave, laying exhausted within his seat in the carriage...

Small Time Skip, Ciel's Study

"Today we are serving Demon Hound Bean Cakes, manufactured in Houndsworth."

Ciel picks one up with a two-tine fork, and asks with a frown,

"Why are you serving me this rubbish?"

He eats it anyway, and Sebastian replies,

"Bard and the others purchased quite a few of them."

Coraline eats one of hers, and shrugs, before grabbing another. Ciel then asks Sebastian,

"How was the interview this afternoon?"

"I only wish you could've been there, my lord. Tanaka was really quite extraordinary." Ciel smirks a bit:

"That's good. A distinguished old man makes a suitable face for the company." Coraline hms and mutters under her breath,

"Agree to disagree..." Sebastian replies to Ciel,

"Yes. The interviewer deigned to take a photograph before he left."

"...Did he?"

"Apparently, portrait photos are all the rage with nobles lately."

"Are they?"

"I know, young master. Why not try your hand at it yourself?"

"...No."

Coraline doesn't miss that silent laugh from Sebastian:

 _Yep, knew it would be impossible to keep it quiet..._

Time Skip  


As Pluto howled to the full moon glowing in the night sky, several large piles of mystery items were being dragged by rope to an area in the back...  
Ciel watches from his study window:

"It's almost time. Let's go."

Coraline nods, and both teens leave for the outside...

Once everyone was in position, Finny raised a large statue of a headless and armless angel over his head.  
He calls to Ciel, whom was standing several feet in front of him:

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yes."

"I dunno..."

"Do it, Finny!"

"Ah, right!"

Finny then spins the statue in his hands, before launching it straight into the sky! Just as Finny ducked into himself, the statue began to make its descent, aiming straight for Ciel!  
It wouldn't take more than three seconds, before Coraline decided that this was a seriously bad idea:

"CIEL!"

She bolted towards him, and almost reached him, much to his shock, before:

(CRASH, rumble...)

...Ciel was on the ground, with Coraline in front of him, both miraculously unharmed! Ciel turns around, and sees Sebastian, leaning over him, the angel statue wings situated onto his back, before crumbling with the rest of the piece...  
All three beings were silent, as Ciel is then partly lifted into Sebastian's arms, Coraline placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder...  
Then before any of them could make sense of the aftermath, sparks began to flutter around them, revealed to be falling from the mouths of Chinese dragon figures! Lau and Ran-Mao come out from behind one, the former remarking,

"What a charming picture the three of you make."

Ciel then says bluntly to Sebastian,

"You're late."

"My apologies, sir...I was making dinner preparations. For the entree this evening, we will have Conrad a la Rouennaise."

"...That's nice."

"...You could've just told me to pose for a picture."

Ciel shakes off Sebastian's arms, but subconsciously grabs Coraline's hand, shouting,

"What?!"

Sebastian bowed while replying simply,

"Had you order me to, I would have had no choice but to do so."

As Sebastian offers a closed-eye smile and chuckle, Ciel looked away with a frown and muttered,

"I don't know what you mean."

Coraline facepalms with her free hand and sighs with a tired smile:

"I told you that he would be onto us pretty quick, but you chose to ignore me..." Ciel glared at her and said,

"Oh, hush you. And who told you to try and dash to my aid? You could've been seriously hurt!"

Coraline glared back and replied,

"First of all, no one told me to. And second, it's not like you were in the ultimate safe zone yourself!"

Both teens were standing up at this point, as Ciel haughtily barked,

"I told you to stay to the side where you wouldn't get in the way!"

"Told me, or _ordered me?_ "

Coraline then grabs Ciel by his shirt and adds lowly,

"Cause lemme make this clear, _Phantomhive_ : I ain't one of your servants, therefore, _you don't order me._ "

She lets him go, and with an angry huff, begins walking back to the manor...As everyone watches her go, Lau comments,

"Oh my, she's a real firecracker when she's mad, eh?"

Ciel just hmphs, also pretty mad, and Sebastian chuckles to himself at their childish tempers...

Small Time Skip

Despite their worry over the spat that occurred between their young master and and young miss, the servant trio focused on the mission, and took the camera away to the dark room to get the photo processed.

Finny happily remarks,

"We finally got the photo!" Bard adds,

"At last, we'll see the fruits of a hard day's labour."

"The young master will be happy, yes he will."

Bard takes the photo out of the camera, and soaks it in the chemicals...

"Okay, I can almost make it out..."

(Flap)

Suddenly, the curtains open, and Pluto comes walking in, growling at the servants:

"Plu-Plu?"

"Rrrrr..."

"What's wrong, Pluto?"

(Fwoom)

He suddenly unleashes his fire breath, torching the servants, and destroying the photograph...  
Back in Ciel's study, Lau overhears some commotion coming from out the door, and asks,

"I wonder what all the noise was about? Do you know, my lord?"

Ciel says nothing, as he glares out the window, his thoughts oddly not on the photo anymore, but on a certain red-head:

 _Coraline..._

"Arf, arf, arf!"

Once Pluto had done his destruction, he ran on all fours down the hall, stopping in front of Sebastian, whom apparently sent him to the dark room to 'take care' of that photo. He bands down, places a hand on Pluto's head, and tells him with a satisfied smile,

"Good."

As a reward, Pluto received a bone-shaped treat, the second one today actually (Coraline gave him one before she went to bed; Pluto also gave her a comforting hug, sensing she was upset about something, and she gladly returned it).  
As Pluto happily ate away, Sebastian stood up, and remarked with a raised eyebrow and frown,

"My lord has outdone himself. That was an elaborate piece of mischief he concocted."

As he turned to leave, he called back to Pluto,

"You do know you're sleeping outside?" And Pluto calls back with a whine...

(Knock, knock)

"Excuse me, my lord. We should prepare you for bed."

But when Sebastian entered the study, he found Ciel asleep in his chair...He walks up to his sleeping form:

"Falling asleep, slumped in your desk chair? How irresponsible of you..."

He then sees the Talbot camera on the desk, and adds,

"But typical, I suppose. Heh, once again, you have given me unnecessary work..."

Sebastian looks at the camera, now in his hands, then looks at the sleeping Ciel...

Morning

In the kitchen, the servants were looking over a photo, that Sebastian had apparently taken last night.

"Whoa."

"Sebastian's in the picture!" Mey-Rin remarks with a blush,

"That means the young master cares most about Sebastian! That is how Tanaka said the camera works, right?"

"Interestin'..."

"Aw, they're good friends."

"That makes the master my rival. What'll I do?"

Finny then points out at someone else in the photo:

"Hey, it's Plu-Plu!" Bard then says,

"Huh? Now hold on just a second, that means..."

"Sebastian's in the picture because the one who cares about him most is Pluto?!"

"I dunno..."

"Or is it the young master like we thought at first?"

"Which one?"

Meanwhile, in the dining hall, as Ciel and Coraline ate breakfast, both avoiding eachother's eyes after their argument last night, Sebastian says to Ciel,

"I'm honoured, master."

"Oh, shut up." He just smiles and replies,

"It's your own fault for falling asleep so defensively like that."

"How dare you!"

"The image in the photograph isn't real, only an illusion. But, that is humanity's way, seeking vainly to preserve the image, because you fear that one day it might be forgotten."

The room fell silent, before Coraline gets out of her chair, quietly excusing herself, and leaves the room...  
Both males watch her go, before Sebastian says,

"Speaking of forgotten, it seems Miss Coraline may be worrying over the same problem...not that she should worry."

"Hm?"

"Simply put: If one were to look at the photo more closely, _a fourth figure would be present..._ "

Knowing what Sebastian was hinting about, Ciel began to blush...

Outside, Pluto was chasing Bard and Mey-Rin across the grounds, while Finny was sitting under a tree, still looking at the photo:

"Hold on a second. I thought that the images the Talbot Camera showed, were only thing like my dead bird...Weird, if that's true, then why is Sebastian in the photograph? Hm?"

He then sees something else puzzling in the photo: _A small, blurry figure, who appeared to have long, red hair, and blue eyes..._

"Is, that, Miss Co-"

"Aaaaahhh!"

His thoughts were interrupted, as he looked up and saw Mey-Rin and Bard, still trying to sprint away from the charging Pluto.

"Plu-Plu!"

He tucks the photo away, and goes to grab Pluto by his lower jaw and snout, lifting him up, and flipping him onto his back. Finny laughs merrily, before lightly chiding,

"Well, who cares?"

* * *

How's that for a twist? Coraline appearing in the phantom image?! How could that be possible?

Well, keep in mind that she is technically not from their world, so it does make some crazy sense that she could pop up as a semi-supernatural in photography like that...  
And hey, who knows? This could be a sign of Ciel forming a crush on Coraline? Hint, hint...

Keep reading and we'll see where this goes!


	14. Chapter 13: His Butler, On Ice

It's a cold night in London, with dark clouds releasing contrasting white flakes of snow, blanketing the streets below.  
For most, this would just be the calm beginning of another England winter...

But, zooming in on the infamous London Bridge overlooking the River Thames, we see a man, running with an expression that was anything but calm:

"(Pant, pant)...Ah!"

As he picks up his pace, we see three other men running after him, one exclaiming with a thick Irish accent,

"Run faster, dammit, we can't let 'im get away! Does Tim even know how hard we worked to steal tha' thing?! Let's go get it back!"

The first man, now recognized as Tim, then stops in the middle of the bridge to catch his breath.  
Panting, he then looks down at his fist, opening it up, and revealing a mysterious ring, gold-rimmed with intricate detail, and a beautiful yet oddly-familiar blue gem in the center...  
Tim then laughs a bit, and mutters with a half-crazed smile,

"No one else will have it. This is my ring now."

"No, I don't think so."

Tim freezes, and glances behind him, seeing a shadowed silhouette standing by one of the bridge light posts:

"You do not deserve that ring."

Suddenly, invisible strings shot out from the figure, and entangled Tim around his wrists and neck!

"Ah...uh...!"

The strings pull tight, enough so that drips of Tim's own blood begin to stain the pure white ground below...  
The figure spoke up again:

"The Hope Piece is in search of a new master, you see. (Tilt) _You do not fit that description._ "

(Tighten, SLICE)

"AAAHHH!"

And with that, Tim was dead, his body tipping into the frozen water of the Thames...

(Splash)

The other fellows watch, not seeing what really happened, thinking that Tim committed suicide:

"He jumped the bridge!"

"Gh!...That fool..."

And so we exit from the London Bridge, the figure gone, and the ring's fate unknown...

The Next Day...

"Ladies and Gentleman, gather around! The Annual Frost Fair hasn't happened in almost eighty years! Don't miss your chance!"

The icy grounds of the Thames was now alive with excitement, as citizens from all across London gathered, setting up various booths and activities, and began to celebrate this anticipated event...

"Impressive. Frost Fair certainly is an apt title for this."

We zoom in on three individuals just coming into the fair grounds:

Sebastian, dressed in his black trench-coat with matching gloves; Ciel, who dawned a fur-trimmed cloak over his usual attire, kept together with a leather belt, and wore black winter gloves; and Coraline, who thanks to an early Christmas gift from Lizzie, was wearing a warm, blue coat with black fur trimming and matching gloves, and also wearing her twenty-first century clothing, including her durable black combat boots. Of course, no one knew what she wore underneath, as her new coat reached past her knees...

Ciel would be the next to speak:

"A large gathering held at the foot of the London Bridge when the Thames freezes over. From what I'm told, it hasn't been held for several decades. Not since 1814, apparently."

"Hm, kind-a reminds me of some of the winter events held back in Maine. (Shiver) Just as cold too..."

At the same time they were entering, another young individual, blond-curled and wearing head-to-toe pink (bonnet and muffler included), was fast-walking through the crowd between the booths. A woman, around her early twenties, wearing a brown coat over a mahogany-coloured dress, matching hat, brown gloves, and had long, brown hair, was calling after her:

"My lady, please, slow down a bit."

The girl in pink turns around, revealed to be Lizzie, and replies,

"Careful. You're going to crack the ice if you keep stomping about like that."

The brunette stops, momentarily fearful, as Lizzie giggles a bit to herself at her overreaction.  
She looks at Lizzie with worried dark-hazel eyes and says,

"Please understand, my lady, if your parents learn that we took a detour, they'll be terribly angry. I'll be in a lot of trouble."

Lizzie hmphs and retorts with a frown,

"But Haret and Liberty were utterly useless! They had nothing to offer!"

Lizzie then turns to the woman with a blank expression, and hops up then back down hard on the ice, causing the brunette to flinch, before Lizzie says with a laugh,

"I was joking, it won't crack."

The brunette sighs in relief, then asks with a mix of curiousity and slight exasperation,

"Excuse me, my lady, but there seems to be something specific that you're searching for. Might I ask what?"

A light blush dusts Lizzie's cheeks, and she answers,

"Something special. I need a present for Ciel, it's almost his birthday. The perfect present, the one that will make him happy..."

She shakes her head, and turns to the brunette with a determined expression, adding,

"I mean very, very happy!" The brunette then gushes, exclaiming,

"Oh~, Lady Elizabeth! That, that is absolutely adorable!" She then takes Lizzie's hands into hers, and adds firmly,

"I understand now, you have my word: I pledge to help you in any way in this endeavor!"

...Lizzie's face shifts from surprise to a bright smile, and she cheerily replies,

"Thanks Paula, how sweet!"

Meanwhile, atop the London Bridge, the three men from last night surveyed the fair grounds below them:

"Well, any word on Tim?"

"They found his body in the ice. It appears the ring wasn't on him."

"Which means one thing..." They all look outward:

"Aye... _The ring is in the Thames..._ "

Getting back to Ciel and company, by this time they were well into the crowd of booths, looking around as they went, Coraline's eyes shining the most with curiousity. Suddenly, one man running a booth shouts out,

"Step on up, Ladies and Gents! I've got bargains that would blow even Jack Frost away! Buy something special for someone special!"

Sebastian and Coraline see Ciel smirk, and the former asks,

"Is there something amusing?"

"These goods are of dubious quality. Funtom should set up a stall, I mean if our products are better than what that man is selling..."

Coraline quirks an eyebrow:

"Example?" Ciel points with his cane to the toy ark on display:

"Like that, there."

"Ah! Hello there, noble lad! You have a good eye. That piece is one-of-a-kind. It was manufactured by the Funtom Company years ago, back when it was still only just a small craft studio."

Ciel retorts in a monotone,

"No, that is a blatant fake. The Funtom Arks are rare; only three were ever made. My predecessor employed the talent of an artist incredibly skilled in his craft. Since our estate burned down, even we no longer possess one...One most certainly wouldn't turn up here."

Coraline then half-smirks at the speechless salesman, and smartly adds,

"Perhaps you should remember the phrase 'Truth in Advertisement' for the future, sir. Otherwise you may end up with more window-shoppers than buyers."

Ciel looked at Coraline with surprise at her comment, but she just smiles mischievously and laughs a bit, to which he smirks and chuckles a bit in return...

"Noah's Ark..."

The teens turn towards Sebastian, and he continues his thought:

"You know, it reminds me of this country." Ciel asks,

"Why's that?"

Sebastian looks at him and replies,

"Think about it: A boat captained by a by a single person. One chosen with only the select few to be saved. Rather arrogant, don't you think?"

Sebastian ends with a fake smile, while Ciel glares at him, and Coraline hms in thought...  
Suddenly, a new voice broke in:

"Is that...?"

The three turn to the right, and see the source as none other than Abberline! Ciel then comments,

"A Scotland Yard inspector has time to wander the fair..." Abberline glares while Ciel smirks and adds,

"London must be very peaceful, today anyway."

Coraline shot him a 'Was that really necessary?' look, as Abberline shortly replies,

"It's not! I'm on duty right now!"

"Oh~, then I'll leave you to earn your wages and faithful service to the Queen and country. Good day, inspector."

As the three turn to walk away, Abberline then calls out while rushing after them,

"Wait, come back! I have some questions to ask you! Ciel!"

But just before his hand could reach Ciel's shoulder:

(Slap)

Sebastian blocks him with his own hand, and Coraline turned around while moving a bit in front of Ciel protectively.  
Sebastian then said,

"Pardon me, but my master is a touch fragile at the moment-eh, I mean, sensitive. Perhaps you could be a trifle more gentle when approaching him."

Abberline was taken aback, before turning to meet Coraline's eyes, asking her,

"...And what about you?" Coraline relaxes, and says simply,

"Me? I'm just being a good friend."

Small Time Skip

The now four individuals have moved to a small Chinese tea shop tent, with Ciel sitting at one end of a table, and Abberline at the other.  
Coraline and Sebastian were outside, as she wanted to keep looking around, and Ciel ordered Sebastian to keep an eye on her.  
After taking a sip of his tea, and receiving the pastry he ordered from the waitress, Ciel began the conversation:

"Now, what is an inspector from the Yard doing here? What's your business, Abberline?" His grim reply:

"Murder. A man's corpse was found this morning trapped beneath the Thames. We learned that he was a part of a certain criminal organization. I'm here because Scotland Yard wants to hunt down the man's killer and we also want to recover a ring that he stole. A blue diamond, one supposingly worth two thousand quid*."

Suddenly, a familiar voice broke in:

" _The Diamond: The ultimate symbol of eternal radiance. A stone that bewitches all who see it sparkle. What man wouldn't be inspired to pursue such an exquisite prize, even if knowing all that awaits him is total destruction._ "

(Clatter)

Abberline shoots out of his chair, staring at the man, revealed to be Lau, in shock:

"Impossible! How do you know about the Hope Piece?!" That caught Ciel's attention:

"You're after the Hope Piece?"

Lau replies to the two with that signature calm yet somewhat clueless demeanor of his:

"Oh? Interesting, such a gemstone really does exist? Oh my, ah~..."

Both Ciel and Abberline sweatdrop, as the latter replies,

"Hold on, but you were saying..."

"It's best to ignore him; he was only blathering. Anyway, Lau, what in the world are you doing here?"

"I own this place, my lord. Nice, eh?"

A group of waitresses, all dressed in short kimono dresses, giggle in the background. Ciel tiredly mutters,

"Yes, of course you do," before turning back to Abberline, whom gazed briefly at the waitresses with a light blush...

As the two sat down again, Lau then says,

"This Hope Piece you were talking about sounds fascinating, my lord. Perhaps you could tell me more about it?"

Both focus on Lau, with Ran-Mao sitting in his lap, her hands on his shoulders, as Ciel replies,

"Have you never heard of it? A blue gem known as the Hope Diamond, named after the man who's collection it was a part of, Henry Philip Hope."

"Don't know it."

"It passed on to Louis the XVI and Marie Antoinette. We know how they ended; the diamond is said to be a cursed stone that brings ruin to all who possess it. At one point, it was stolen, and cut into smaller pieces to disguise it. Rumor has it that two such pieces still exist...Those shards of diamond would certainly be valuable. Tell me Abberline, is that what you are searching for?"

"The diamond was being moved as evidence; it's carriage was attacked. It was stolen."

Ciel leans in a bit with a 'smile':

"Intriguing. Give me details; I would like to lend you a hand with this case."

Abberline was taken aback, and Ciel adds with a smirk,

"Of course, I can't force you. But then, if you do decide to refuse me, I can see to it that Sir Arthur finds himself in a rather 'awkward position'."

With that threat in the wind, Abberline reluctantly agrees...

Meanwhile, with Lizzie and Paula

"Oh, look at these! Aren't they simply wonderful?"

Lizzie turns to Paula, and sees her holding up a set of bells. Unfortunately, they do not please Lizzie:

"No. Those won't do at all!"

"Oh. You, you don't think so? I thought they'd be an adorable gift. Jingle, jingle~!"

Lizzie frowns at Paula and tartly replies,

"You don't understand at all, Paula! Very well, I'll search on my own."

As Lizzie stomps away, Paula goes after her, calling desperately,

"Please, Lady Elizabeth, give me another chance!"

As they moved through the crowd, they passed an odd-looking individual:  
A man, with orange hair, eyes a rare shade of purple, wearing a blue-dominating, navy-style coat, a red bow-tie, and a black top-hat with a few feathers laced in with a red ribbon. He was carrying a music box, cranking the handle as it played the infamous tune 'London Bridge'.

"Lady Elizabeth, please!"

As Lizzie and Paula move on, oblivious to whom they pass, the mysterious man pauses...  
 _before his head turns all the way around, a foreboding smile on his face..._

Coraline's POV

 _Wow, there's so much to see here..._

I was waiting for Ciel and Inspector Abberline to finish talking, looking at one booth that held some nice pieces of jewellery.  
There was one particular hair clip that caught my eye, with sky-blue gems adorning with bright sapphire:

"So beautiful...too bad I can't afford it..."

I let it go, then turn to walk back to where Sebastian was standing, when suddenly:

('London Bridge')

"Huh?"

I hear a music box above the noise of the crowd, playing a carnival version of the song 'London Bridge'. I turn to where the melody was, and in the distance, stood a strange figure, staring through the crowd... _at me._

"What, the..."

My eyes narrow, feeling something off:

 _Who, is that? And why is he looking at me?...Alright, time to see what lies within..._

Using my Aura power, my eyes begin to glow, giving me my second sight to see into a person's soul energy...  
What I saw...confused me to say the least:

"(Gasp)"

 _Wh-What the hell?! His Aura...it's, blank...how?!_

Before I could make any sense out of it, the figure turns, and begins to walk away...I feel my legs move, and I begin to chase after him:

"Hey, wait!"

I run through the crowd, trying to catch up with him...But when I got to the end, he was gone...

"...What? Where did he go?"

As I look left and right, trying to figure out where the figure disappeared to, I hear footsteps rush towards me:

"Miss Coraline!"

"Huh?"

I turn around, and see Sebastian come up to me, a look of confusion on his face:

"The young master is looking for you, he is finished conversing with Inspector Abberline."

"Oh. Right, sorry."

We slowly make our way back to the pop-up tea shop, and Sebastian suddenly asks,

"Miss Coraline...what caused you to run off like that?"

"Oh, um...I, thought I saw someone familiar...but I guess I imagined it..."

...I could tell that Sebastian knew I was lying, but only nodded in response, a neutral expression on his face:

"I see...Well, try to be careful to not to get distracted, Miss. You could easily get lost in a large crowd like this."

I nod back, replying,

"I'll be careful, Sebastian," while my mind was still muddled by that figure's Aura and stare...

Small Time Skip, No POV

Once everyone was gathered up, Abberline led the group to another tent that was set up, with Ciel telling Coraline about the case.  
Shocked at first, Coraline understood immediately, and promised to help in any way she could.  
When they came to the tent, Ciel, Coraline and Lau wore their own expressions of surprise, Sebastian remaining neutral, and Ciel asks Abberline,

"You're sure this is the right place?"

"Yes, it is. He set up shop here because so many people have been freezing to death here at the Frost Fair."

Lau then says incredulously,

"Inspector...You can't be serious...Not him!"

Turns out, the tent is a pop-up version of the Undertaker's parlour, complete with two tombstones and a coffin propped out front!  
Abberline replies sternly,

"Yes, him, and you lot can wait outside, you're lucky I let you accompany me at all."

He goes to open the door, but winds up tumbling inside, as the door is revealed to be a flap door.  
Ciel watches him go in, commenting,

"What a hopeless fool," followed by Lau chiding,

"One of the privileges of youth, my lord..." He then asks,

"So, what is this place?"

Ciel replies loudly and with irritation,

"It's the Undertaker's Parlour! You met him during the 'Jack The Ripper Case', remember?"

"Oh, right~." Ciel looks back at the pop-up parlour, and remarks,

"Abberline won't last one minute in there. Sebastian, prepare to-"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-AH-HA-AH-HA..."

...Contrary to Ciel's statement, the parlour began to ring with that signature laughter, the sign falling down from the vibrations...

Ciel's eye widens, and with everyone following close behind, he rushes inside. What he found, was a perplexed Abberline, and a twitching Undertaker, the latter recovering from his burst of laughter just now.  
Undertaker gets up from the ground, giggling a bit still, and says to Abberline,

"I assure you, man, you're in the wrong profession, that was hysterical! You could be a world-renowned comedian! Hee-he-he-he..."

Coraline whispers with a half-amused smile,

"You were saying, Ciel?" He irritably glares at her, before stepping up bit and asking Abberline,

"What did you say to him?"

"I have no idea. I was just talking to him normally. He began laughing like a madman."

As Undertaker cackles a bit more, Ciel mutters,

"How unexpected. You aren't without talent."

Sebastian then takes a step forward, looking at Abberline with a suspicious glare:

"It seems you are a man to be reckoned with. Most interesting..."

Abberline defensively and nervously replies,

"But, I didn't do anything!"

Sensing a hostile vibe rising in his Aura, Coraline suddenly rushes in front of Sebastian, holding her arms out to defend Abberline:

"Whoa whoa, calm down, man! He's only human, no need to go alpha male or anything!"

(Slam)

Luckily, Ciel puts a stop to it when he slams his hands on the coffin in front of him, snapping everyone's attention to him:

"Tell me more about the ring! I wan to know it all; the man you pulled out of the river was the last to have it."

As Undertaker quietly giggles, Abberline cuts in:

"Perhaps it was frozen under the ice near where the body was found. You are a citizen of our great country, Mr. Undertaker. Please, give us your help in this endeavor."

Undertaker turns to face everyone with a grin, and replies to Abberline,

"Hehehe, as I said before, I'm profoundly impressed with you, Mr. Inspector. I'll tell you everything...Where is the ring, you ask?"

He then walks up to Coraline, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and adds,

"The little poppet and I shall lead the way to where the ring is hiding, hehehe..."

And he began moving out the door, a bewildered Coraline in his arm, and the rest of the gentlemen following behind, just as perplexed...

As they moved through the crowd, Coraline suddenly heard 'that melody' again, and she stiffened a bit, before briefly flashing her eyes, and sensing the Blank Aura close to where they were...

"Damn..."

"Something wrong, deary?"

"H-Huh?"

Coraline turns to look at Undertaker, and he added with a strange, knowing smile,

"You seem a bit distracted. Dare I say, on edge..."

Coraline was a bit quiet for a moment, before deciding to tell Undertaker about the source of her worry:

"...There's this individual here at the Frost Fair, and, their Aura...it isn't normal."

"Not normal?"

"...It's blank; I can't sense any any darkness or light, just a, 'something'...Earlier, he was staring at me, and I think he knew _I_ _knew._ I tried to run after him, but when I came to where he was standing, he was gone. And now...I can hear the melody of the music box he has over us, and his Aura is nearby. But I don't know where; there's too many people here...Undertaker, what should I do?"

"Hmm...tell me something, deary: Did you sense any hostility laced into his Aura?"

"...No. At least, none that I could tell..."

"Then I wouldn't worry too much about it. After all, if there's no threat, what's there to be afraid of?"

...Coraline breaks into a small smile, comforted by his words:

"...You're right. Thanks, Undertaker, I feel more at ease now. Sorry if I sounded a bit paranoid."

"Hehehe, no problem, little poppet. And I don't think you're paranoid, just cautious."

Coraline nodded, more relaxed than earlier...

By this time, everyone had reached their destination: An ice sculpture, carved in the likeness of Her Majesty, Queen Victoria, displayed at the edge of the fair grounds near the London Bridge. Coraline looks confusingly at the Undertaker, until he points to a specific location on the statue:

"You see? It's right there."

And low and behold, the missing ring, is on the right hand of the ice sculpture!  
As Abberline impersonates 'The Scream' painting, Lau comments,

"Ah, it appears that a sculptor must've happened upon the ring, then designed a beautiful ice sculpture to compliment it, our mystery has been solved."

Coraline smiles a bit and says,

"On the bright side, at least it wasn't stolen again..." Abberline then calls to some fellow inspectors:

"Collect the ring right now!"

"Right!"

But just before the two men could even touch the sculpture:

"What do you think you're doing, thieves?!"

Everyone turns to the left, and coming into view, were five individuals:  
A distinguished old man with a bushy gray beard; Another man with a curvy moustache; Two women, one with glasses and the other a hat; and the fifth...  
was the Viscount of Druitt, cloaked in head-to-toe white, including a Russian-style fur hat!  
As he held a white rose, the Viscount suddenly says,

"That dear lady will be awarded to the contest victor..." He kisses the rose before wagging his finger adding,

"You wouldn't want to defile her, now would you?"

Ciel breaks into goosebumps, at the same time Coraline started to sweat nervously:

 _Oh damn...Not HIM! _

They both then semi-shout,

"Lord Viscount Driutt!"

Ciel then takes a moment to compose himself, before saying,

"They're holding some sort of contest...Why is he a judge?" Lau comments with a confused frown,

"Yes, wasn't he just arrested for human trafficking? What a naughty man..."

Abberline glares a bit and explains:

"He was released a few days ago." Ciel mutters,

"Must've payed well," as Abberline went to try and reason with the judges:

"Excuse me, but this statue is now under the charge of Scotland Yard."

"Oh, no! I don't care if you are from Scotland Yard, sir! The Frost Fair is an event for our citizens, I will not let you disrupt it!"

Viscount Druitt chimes in, directing to the statue:

"Just look at her beauty. Such an exquisitely beautiful lady; we could never allow her to be violated by anybody."

Ciel and Coraline retort under their breath respectively,

"You're one to talk."

"Yeah, no kidding."

The Viscount then declares,

"If you wish to possess this lady, you'll have to offer something of equal beauty."

The bearded man agrees with him:

"A very well-spoken pronouncement from a true lover of Art and Beauty. As he says: If you want this statue, win the contest!"

Ciel then smirks, and says,

"There's merit to your argument: The ring belongs to whomever wins the contest. Nice and simple."

Abberline turns to Ciel:

"Really, Ciel?"

"Don't worry, Inspector. I'll get the ring." Abberline is shocked, and then yells,

"But it's stolen property! Not to mention it's our key evidence in the serial kidnapping of young gir-Ulp!"

Abberline covers his mouth, realizing his mistake. Ciel then smirks again, replying coyly,

"I see, so that's why the Yard is so frantic to find it."

Abberline lowers his hand, and says insistingly,

"The legend is true! Every person who has had the ring met a horrible end! It's a cursed stone, and you'd still try to win it?!"

"Cursed, eh? _Then it sounds like the perfect ring for me._ "

Undertaker then quirks,

"Come to think of it, isn't that family ring you wear set with a pretty blue stone as well, lord?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps you should be careful: Diamonds are quite hard, but because they're hard, they're also, _brittle_. If you go too far, you might be shattered as well~."

"I'm not concerned. Hm, my body, along with my ring, (kiss) have already been shattered and reborn. I've been through too much to worry about that anymore."

Coraline looks at him with surprise, and behind him, Sebastian quirks a mysterious smile...Ciel turns to Sebastian sharply and says firmly,

"Win the contest! That's an order, Sebastian!"

"Indeed, my young lord."

As Coraline shakes her head at the two, she suddenly hears someone come up behind her, and turns to see the Viscount standing in front of her:

"...Forgive me, my lady, but you look familiar. Have we met before?"

Coraline freezes:

 _Oh crap! Okay, don't panic...Just talk your way out of it..._

"Um, no sir, I, believe you must be, mistaking me for someone else..."

 _...Alright, could've replied more smoothly than that, but there you are. Hopefully, he buys it._

The Viscount continues to gaze flirtatiously at her, replying,

"Ah, of course, I understand, my dear. You just have a likeness to a sweet red rose I met at a previous soirée I hosted a while back. Though I must say..."

He then comes in close to Coraline, wrapping an arm around her waist, adding almost lustfully,

" _Your red tresses seem to shine a better, and your eyes, they glow a blue as deep as the sky..._ "

Coraline leans away a bit, getting more uncomfortable by the second:

 _Oh universe, someone help me..._

"Ahem!"

(Snatch)

"Uh!"

Before either could blink, Coraline was gently but firmly stolen away from the Viscount's arm, and into a furious Ciel's!  
Though his face was anything but calm, Ciel managed to keep it so in his voice:

"Excuse me, but I believe the young lady is not comfortable with your touch, Lord Viscount. Perhaps it would be best to walk away and prepare for the contest."

The other men in the area were stunned speechless, but then Sebastian shifts into a smirk, Lau regains his ever-calm smile (with a trace of knowing), Undertaker begins chuckling under his breath, and Abberline...well, he's still shocked, but not as dramatically.

...Oddly enough, the Viscount didn't seem too shocked (likely because this may have happened before), and merely smiled and replied,

"Ah~, such a shame, but perhaps you're right, Lord Phantomhive, I must prepare after all. I shall see you all during the contest...you as well, _my little sparrow._ "

And he walks away to join the other judges...  
Once was out of sight, Coraline sighs deeply in relief, and turns to Ciel:

"Thank you, for coming to my rescue. I was worried for a sec that I was gonna have to take drastic measures and slap the idiot."

"...Of course."

After a few more seconds, they both look down and see the hand around her waist:

"Gh..." "Aum..."

Ciel quickly removes his hand, and both teens turn away, a blush adorning each of their faces...  
In the background, Undertaker whispers to Sebastian,

"Hehehe...wonder what got into the young earl, eh Mr. Butler?"

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle a bit himself, and replies,

"Yes... _what got into him indeed..._ "

As this all went on, the three men from earlier observe the statue from farther away, before the leader says,

"It's settled then. Go fill out an entry from."

"Seriously?!"

"Are you an Irishmen or aren't you?! We know more than the bloody Englishmen about ice and snow!"

"Uh, right!"

The leader then points behind him, adding,

"And if all else fails..."

His reference is directed to two barrels by a tent, each carrying a skull-and-bone cross...

Small Time Skip

"Welcome one and all to the Thames Frost Fair! Now it is time for the traditional Ice Sculpture Contest! You have until three p.m. Alright, you may begin sculpting!"

(Applause and Cheers)

Lizzie's POV

(Jingle, jingle)

"Oh, look at that! Something's happening over there! It sounds exciting!"

Paula was trying to get my attention about some event that was starting, but I wasn't listening...I was too focused...and sad, as I thought about why I was continuing this search so intently:

 _...Ciel..._

Flashback

 _"I hate this ring! Ta-"  
_

 _(Grab)_

 _"Huh?!"_

 _"...Liz...let go of the ring, please."_

 _"...Think about Ciel's reaction just now."_

 _"Why would he react in such a way to something as simple as a ring?...unless, of course, it has more meaning than that to him...perhaps, sentimental?"_

 _"My god...I-It was that important...and I almost..."_

 _"...I, was so focused on making everything cute, I forgot what I was also doing at the same time..."_

 _"Hey, now...no need to feel glum, Liz. It happens to the best of us...That's why you gotta be careful, and aware of the surrounding..."_

 _"...'You look too hard for one thing, you miss everything else.'"_

End Flashback  


 _I'm so sorry, Ciel. I'm so sorry. But I'll make it up to you, and make Coraline proud! I'll find you an amazing present!  
_

I look up, a newly determined look on my face, when something caught my eye:  
A toy ark, that reminded me of a time, back when Ciel was his happiest...I knew exactly what I had to do:

"That ark, I want it!"

Coraline's POV

(Bong, bong, bong)

I hear Big Ben go off for three o'clock, which means the sculpting part of the contest is over, and it's now time for the judging:

"And now, folks, the judging shall commence!"

The crowd applauds and hollers their cheers, and we all watch as each contestant's sculpture is brought out:

"First up, we have 'Scotland Yard and it's Merry-men' with their sculpture, 'Guardian of London'!"

Turns out, Abberline and his fellow inspectors carved a replica of Sir Randall...

"Hmm...well, they carved it well, but I don't think this is what the judges had in mind..."

The MC announces the scores:

"Judge's scores: One, Two, One, One, Zero, for a total of Five points."

I then see the head of the sculpture fall off, much to the inspector's dismay. I hear Ciel tch beside me, and he asks me teasingly,

"What was that about them carving it well?" I glare at him and retort,

"Hey, I didn't say perfect, now did I?"

The MC announces the next contestant and their entry:

"Next team, whose name is 'All Women's Dresses Should Be Tiny', and their entry!"

 _Oh no..._

I groan and facepalm, knowing too quickly whose team that was...  
And the sculpture, coupled with two blushing men using tarp material to cover (cough), 'certain areas', was a naked Ran-Mao!

 _Seriously Lau?!_

"For obvious reasons, this sculpture has been disqualified."

Lau, whose standing with Ran-Mao behind Ciel and I, asks cluelessly,

"But why?" Ciel yells at him:

"How could you possibly think that was proper to display?!" Lau's response:

"You know, when they hide bits like that, I think it makes it even more erotic." I say to him in exasperation,

"Next time Lau, please leave the carving of erotic statues to the Greeks..."

As the judges, blushing furiously I may add, all score with an X (with the exception of that pervert Viscount's score of Ten), I hear Ciel sigh, before turning to Sebastian to tell him,

"Win this. You can, right?"

"Of course I can. You explicitly ordered me to do so. I exist only to fulfill your orders, my lord."

The MC then calls out Sebastian's entry next:

"And next, from the team of 'Queen's Puppy' we have, 'The Ark of Noah'!"

(Flap)

A tarp cover falls, and everyone oos and ahs, at the sight of Sebastian's life-size replica of the iconic ark!  
The judges were certainly impressed:

"What a sculpture, I've never seen it's like! That is art in its highest form!"

"An amazing piece! Let's see the total scores!"

"One moment." The host and judges turn to Sebastian, who adds,

"My apologies, but you haven't seen all of the sculpture yet."

 _All of it?_

I look at Sebastian confusingly, as he turns towards the statue, and snaps his fingers...Next thing we all knew:

(Crack...Slam)

The roof of the ark came off, and I, along with the rest of the crowd, gasp at seeing the added detail of various animals, carved to look like they were shooting out of the ark! I mutter with an smile,

"What incredible detail," and I even see Ciel almost smile at seeing the animals...I then hear the bearded judge call out,

"Brilliant! He deliberately let the seam of the roof leak so it would melt and fall apart in time!"

Druitt then dramatically expresses his praise:

"Ah~, ahh~, our ancestor: The brave man who stood fearlessly against the flood of God's wrath, Noah! He is depicted here with the animals he was ordered to rescue, awaiting rebirth from the sea!"

I burst into a quiet fit of giggles at the irony of his words, while the bearded judge spoke again:

"Astounding work, young man! It's high art; I declare you an ice sculptor of the highest caliber!"

"No, sir, you're too kind. I am simply one hell of a butler."

As everyone waited for the final judgement, Ciel turns to me, and says in mild irritation,

"Oi, what's so funny? You're giggling like an idiot."

I manage to get a grip, but I'm still grinning a bit stupidly as I reply,

"I can't help it, it's Druitt's words. The irony...it's too funny to ignore."

Ciel looks at me oddly, but after a moment of thought, breaks out a dry chuckle of his own:

"Heh, alright, I guess it is a bit funny when you think about it..."

His face then shifts back to a monotone look, as he asked,

"But getting to different subject...Coraline, what were you conversing about with the Undertaker?"

...I stiffen, and my grin was gone, replaced by an anxious look:

"O-Oh, do you mean earlier?"

"Yes. I also saw you stiffen a bit before you spoke with him, and Sebastian told me about what happened before we went to the parlour..."

He takes a step closer to me:

"...He knows you lied to him, that you didn't see someone familiar. I want the truth, Coraline, and don't even try lying to me."

I was taken aback by the seriousness in his tone and his visible eye, before I relaxed a bit, and replied,

"(Sigh) Well, seeing as Undertaker managed to dispel my worries...Okay."

And I told Ciel about the strange man with the Blank Aura, and how he was staring at me through the crowd. I finished,

"But, it's like Undertaker pointed out: I couldn't sense any hostility coming from him, so it's probably nothing to worry about...Still, that look that he gave me...I can't shake this feeling that he knows something I don't, and not in a good way..."

"...I see. Well, thank you for being honest with me."

"You're welcome."

I then feel him grasp my hand, as he adds softly,

"And, don't worry...Whoever this man is, I assure you, that he will not harm you...not while I'm here..."

I feel my cheeks start to get rosy:

"...Ciel, I-"

Our attention was then snapped back to the stage, as the MC hollers,

"Is everyone ready for the final scores?"

"Hold it right there!"

No POV

Everyone turned to the right, and saw the leader of the thief group standing by the Queen Victoria sculpture, a gun at the ready:

"Hate to break up the party, but this ring is ours! We're taking what belongs to us!" Abberline calls out,

"Hold on, that means that you're the...!"

"That's right. We're the team of thieves that everyone's been talkin' about. Maybe you recognize these..."

The leader opens his coat, showing several sticks of dynamite tied to his torso!  
The other to thieves knock down barrel, spilling out even more dynamite, as the leader holds up a lighter, and shouts with a menacing smile,

"You have ten seconds! (Click) Anyone who doesn't want to die should get the hell outta here! Ten..."

As the crowd scrambles off the ice, Ciel, Sebastian and Coraline stay where they are.  
Sebastian asks,

"Master?"

"Nine..."

"My orders remain the same. Do it now, Sebastian." He bows and replies,

"Indeed, young master. But what of you, Miss Coraline?"

"Like hell I'm leaving Ciel! Go on ahead, Sebastian...I'll be okay."

"Very well, young miss."

"Eight..."

As Abberline helps direct everyone out of the area, he turns to Ciel and Coraline and shouts,

"What are you doing?! Hurry up, we need to get out of here!"

Ciel calmly replies,

"You can go if you want to. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Coraline nods firmly, but Abberline wasn't having it:

"I can't leave you here!"

Ciel looks back in surprise, and Abberline adds,

"I joined Scotland Yard to protect our citizens...That includes noblemen like you, Ciel!"

As Abberline begins dashing towards the young teens, Ciel whispers with a smirk,

"What a fool." Coraline whispers back,

"Fool or not, he's got more dedication than half the police department in my world combined."

Just before he could reach them, however:

(Bang, bang)

"Stay back, Inspector." The leader then pointed his gun to Ciel and Coraline:

"You only have three seconds left. A sweet little boy and girl like you two, shouldn't you be running away?" Ciel replies,

"We see no need for that. Look behind you."

And just before the leader could react:

(Leap, clang)

Sebastian comes in, soaring in front of him, knocking the gun out of his hand, and then skating around the statue back towards the thieves:

"What the-"

(Bang, bang...)

The other two thieves try firing at Sebastian, but he easily dodges the bullets by jumping up, and spinning around with his arms tucked inward...  
The judges were amazed by his technique:

"Impossible, he spun four whole times in the air!"

"A noble swan flying through a world of silvery white snow! Lured by that devilish smile, the maiden is folded into his midnight black wings~!"

Both Ciel and Coraline shiver from Druitt's description, as Sebastian lands back on the ice, skating towards the two thieves, and knocking them flat off their feet!

"Ten, Ten, Ten, Ten, Ten, that's it, a perfect score!"

As Ciel and Coraline smirk, the thief leader growls,

"Damn you, ya little brats!"

(Click, sizzz...)

"I'm gonna blow you both away!"

At that, he tosses a lit stick of dynamite straight at them! As both teens gasp, suddenly:

(Dash)

Sebastian scoops them both up, with Ciel being held up by Sebastian's right hand, and Coraline on his left!

(Boom)

The dynamite explodes, and the leader shouts in frustration,

"Again?! I hate this guy!"

The leader then proceeds to throw multiple sticks of lit dynamite at Sebastian, but he skates away swiftly from each one...  
After throwing yet another stick of dynamite, his fellows come rushing to stop him, one saying desperately,

"Please boss, stop doing that! Have you forgotten? Look down: We're standing on top of ice!"

(Crick, crack...)

With all of the stress caused by the dynamite, the entire section of ice on the Thames was ready to crumble!  
Seeing that, Ciel and Coraline both shout,

"Sebastian!" "The Ice!"

At that, Sebastian shifts Ciel and Coraline downward, swinging them around in a circle, both teens subconsciously grabbing eachother's free hand...  
Next thing they knew:

(Toss)

"Gyaaah!" "Aaaahhh!"

Ciel and Coraline went flying into the air, miraculously still keeping a death grip on eachother's hand as they went, Sebastian smirking at them...

(CRASH, SPLASH)

The ice then gave way, the thieves falling in, along with the Queen Victoria sculpture, and most of the Frost Fair grounds!  
...As everyone gazed outward, Abberline mutters,

"...Where are they?"

Lau, who was standing on his left, comments,

"My lord and miss, stubborn as ever..."

...As the icy mist settles...it's revealed that Ciel, Coraline and Sebastian are okay, now standing atop the floating sculpture ark!

The crowd is in awe, and Druitt hollers out,

"The ship sails on, leaving human despair behind! The ship sails on, carrying the future of our world! The ship sails on, despite the raging icy waters seeking to drown it! The ship sails on!"

The bearded judge is also awe-inspired:

"It's the ark! Truly a recreation of Noah's Ark! We've seen a miracle on the Thames!"

...Up on the said 'miracle ark', Ciel glances at Sebastian and asks,

"Was tossing us about like that really necessary?"

Sebastian bows with an amused smile and replies,

"My apologies, sir. But we did have an audience, after all, I thought it would add a bit of flair to the show."

Coraline retorts,

"Well next time, a warning would be nice! I almost had a mid-flight heart attack," ending with a hand over her racing heart.

Ciel then shifts from glaring at Sebastian, to gazing at the waters of the Thames, specifically where the the Queen Victoria sculpture had sunken:

"The Hope Diamond will sleep safely at the bottom of the Thames...Not a bad end."

Coraline nods in agreement, as Sebastian quirks,

"But won't it curse all of London now?"

"Somehow I doubt that will happen. Besides, if a ring was meant to destroy the city, it wouldn't have survived."

Ciel glances down at his own ring, and adds,

"After all, we Phantomhives have lived on..."

Coraline smiles faintly, and says softly while glancing at her own family symbol around her neck,

"Hm...yeah. I can say the same for the Crofts as well. Both our families seem to have a habit of coming back from the worst of circumstances..."

Ciel looks at Coraline in surprise at her words, but hmphs, a small smile forming on his face...  
They then focus on Abberline, as he pulls out one of the thieves from the water:

"Take my hand, I got you!" Ciel then asks Sebastian,

"Tell me something: Earlier you had accused Noah of being arrogant, but he was only trying to save a few. Wouldn't the desire to protect everyone be even more arrogant?"

Sebastian smiles and replies,

"Yes, it would seem so."

Ciel shifts between a smile and a smirk and says,

"Ah well, an arrogant fool like that every now and then may not be so bad..."

In the distance, Abberline looks up, and stares at the young noble situated on the ark:

"Ciel...Who exactly are you?"

At the same time, just as Coraline let out a breathy sigh of content, suddenly:

(Heartbeat)

('London Bridge')

"Uh...!"

Coraline felt a shiver go through her spine, and looked out towards the bridge, and widened her eyes, seeing the man with the Blank Aura, looking straight at her! Ciel notices her change on expression, and asks,

"Coraline? What is it?"

...She points to the bridge, and Ciel and Sebastian look over, and see the man as well...Ciel's eye widens, and he asks Coraline,

"Is that..."

"Yes...that's him...(narrows eyes) and he knows I know that he's staring at me."

"Uh!"

They continue to watch, when a couple comes onto the bridge, passing in front of him...And just like that, the man vanished!  
Ciel and Coraline react respectively,

"Gh!" "He's...gone!"

And we leave the Thames, as a feeling of unease caresses the young teens, unaware of what was to come...

Time Skip, Lizzie's POV

(Smash)

"What's the matter?"

I tearfully explain to Paula while staring at the now broken ark,

"...My father, he said that this was obviously a fake! It's awful! I thought, I thought I found something to make Ciel happy!"

As I burst into tears, Paula tries to console me:

"I'm so sorry...Please cheer up, here, I have just the thing! Jingle, jingle, jingle!"

"Leave me alone!"

I hear Paula exit my room, and I drop to my knees in front of the blatant copy ark, despair sinking into my being...

"Ciel, I'm so sorry. I just, wanted to give you a wonderful gift...huh?"

Before I could break out even more tears, I suddenly see something sparkling from inside one of the broken pieces...  
I pick it up, and gasp, seeing it to be a beautiful gold-rimmed ring with a pretty blue gem, making me think of Ciel's ring, as well as its savior:

 _...Ciel...Coraline..._

Meanwhile, in an Unknown Location...  


That same mysterious, orange-haired man was now addressing another, saying in a robotic voice,

"So I thought to myself, why not let the Hope Diamond find a new owner on its own? Eh, master?"

As he bows, another unknown male, sitting in a chair facing a large window, _begins to ominously hum that familiar iconic tune..._

* * *

*I did a currency conversion, and Two thousand quid (or pounds) equals approximately $2592.54 in U.S. dollars, and $3505.34 in Canadian (where I'm from!), at least according to today's market.


	15. Ch 14: His Butler, However You Please

Zooming in on another cold winter day at the Phantomhive Manor, we find Finny and Mey-Rin collecting dead leaves up from the entrance drive.  
Finny pauses in his sweeping, letting out a sad sigh, as he thought about the dismal reality of tomorrow:

"I don't understand why we can't celebrate. Tomorrow is an important day for the young master after all."

Mey-Rin is just as discouraged:

"It's a special occasion; I wish there was something we can do, yes I do."

(Jingle, jingle)

"Hm?"

Suddenly, a horse-drawn carriage is seen coming up the path, and calling out from the window, was our familiar ball of sunshine:

"I'm heeeere!"

"Lady Elizabeth!?"

Meanwhile, Inside the Manor

"Huh?"

Coraline, whom was walking up the stairs with Ciel and Sebastian, suddenly stops when she hears an odd sound:

"...That was weird."

"What is it?"

"I could've sworn I just heard a high-pitch squeal, followed by two worried-sounding screeches..."

Before Ciel could question further, the front doors slams open, revealing a happy-smiling Lizzie!

"...Aaaand now I know why those sounds resonated..."

"Cieeeeeelll!"

"Lizzie-Ugh!"

Lizzie comes barreling up the stairs, and grabs a startled Ciel, only to spin him around in a circle, giggling as she did it.  
Coraline stood back from the two, leaning causally against the wall, and smiling as she watched Lizzie, commenting amusingly,

"The girl's got energy, I'll give her that. Poor Ciel..."

Once Lizzie stopped spinning Ciel, she lets him go, before turning to Coraline, and enveloping her in a big hug:

"Cooora, it's good to see you as well!" Coraline just laughs lightly and replies,

"It's good to see you too, Liz, really."

Ciel rose from his knees, and looks at how Coraline is easily handling Lizzie's 'surprise hug':

"How the hell is she able to do that?"

Sebastian whispers back with an amused smile,

"I have a feeling Miss Coraline is used to affection like this, my lord." Coraline then asks,

"So Liz, what brings you here today? I'm hoping not to 'cutify' the manor, again..." Lizzie laughs and replies,

"No no, nothing like that. Actually, I came here to ask you a favour."

"A favour?"

Lizzie's smile then grows a touch sad, and she explains:

"Yes. See, I've been trying to find a present for a, 'certain someone', but I'm coming up dry. If it's not too much to ask, would you be willing to help me?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You have a good eye for detail, Cora, and, you seem to know the right sort-of thing for situations like this. Please? I don't know who else to ask at this point!"

Coraline hms, thinking for a moment, and notes the desperation and, depression in Lizzie's eyes...She then answers,

"...Alright. I'll do it."

"Yay! Thank you!"

As Lizzie engulf Coraline in another hug, the latter turns to Ciel and says,

"I hope this is okay, Ciel. I'll try to not be out for too long."

Ciel was taken aback by the scene for a moment, before replying,

"Um, not at all. Do what you must." Coraline nods, and Lizzie turns to Paula and says,

"Now are you ready, Paula? Ring the bells!"

"Oh! Yes, of course, my lady. Jingle, jingle, jingle~!"

"Well, that's all, we better get going! Have a good day!"

And Lizzie begins dragging Coraline out the door, with the latter shouting,

"I'll see you later then, Ciel!"

And all three ladies were gone...After a moment, a befuddled Ciel says,

"She came here to recruit Coraline for finding a gift, then ring some bells for me..."

"Tomorrow is your birthday, young master. I'm sure that's the true reason why she came."

Ciel's eye widens from Sebastian's deduction, before switching to a depressed look...

"So what do you think? Shall we hold a birthday party? It seems that, some people, would like to celebrate with you..."

By that, Sebastian was indicating to the servant quartet, peeking out from behind a pillar...  
Ciel's face then shifts from depressed, to downright mournful, as he softly mutters,

" _Tomorrow...is my birthday..._ "

Flashback, Three Years Ago...

 _The citizens of London wander the snowy streets, as a soft glow of light emanated from the candles decorating an evergreen.  
A young boy, with blue-black hair, walks up to a stranger and says happily,_

 _"Hey, mister. Today's my birthday, exciting, huh?"_

 _A young woman with strawberry-blond hair comes up to the two:_

 _"Oh, Ciel, please. I'm sorry, sir, please forgive him." The man just smiles and replies,_

 _"Not to worry, madam, your son is a charming young man."_

 _As young Ciel's mother smiles like any other mildly-worried mother would, he continues to cheerily speak about his plans:_

 _"Mother said that because it's my birthday, I can sleep in the same room as her and father tonight. And she's going to read me as many stories as I want!"_

"Then, later that night..."

 _Jump ahead to the Phantomhive Manor, engulfed in flames..._

 _Young Ciel runs down the hall, desperate to find his parents:_

 _"Mother, Father, where are you?!"_

 _He slams a door open:_

 _"Father-uh!?"_

 _A figure is seen sitting in a chair, most likely one of his now dead parents..._

"My Mother was going to read me stories...My Father was going to give me a present..."

 _Jump ahead, as a mysterious branding symbol hovers at the ready, while several masked and cloaked individuals observe:_

 _"On this day you shall be marked, with the sign of the noble beast."_

 _The unfortunate victim of this despicable act, was none other than Ciel, as he looks fearfully at the brander, unable to move..._

"I was so excited about it..."

 _(Siiizzzz...)_

 _And we leave the memory behind, as Ciel cries out on agony..._

"Yes...Happy Birthday to me."

End of Flashback

Finishing his inner lament, Ciel turns to continue on his way...

"Master?"

"This is ridiculous. Bring me my tea."

Sebastian bows and replies,

"Right away," and he looks up, knowing exactly what Ciel was just thinking about...

Time Skip

(Bong, bong...)

As Big Ben chimes, we now move to the downtown streets, where traffic has come to a standstill.  
In one of the carriages, sat Coraline, Lizzie and Paula, whom after looking around several shops, came up empty.  
By this time, Coraline was told by Lizzie the real reason for this shopping adventure: Finding a gift for Ciel's Birthday.

After seeing how desperate Lizzie had become in all of this, how could Coraline turn away?  
So now, as they sat in the carriage, Lizzie pulls out a small red velvet ring box, looking at it with a sad look.  
Not seeing it earlier, Coraline was curious:

"Hm? What's that, Liz?"

"Oh, this? Just something I found a few days ago. I haven't figured out what to do with it yet."

She sighs quietly, as Paula comments while looking out the window,

"Hm, construction on the Underground, maybe..."

She then sees the depressed look on Lizzie's face, and Coraline looking at her worriedly, so she tries to remedy the atmosphere:

"Oh, I know, some music could help us pass the time! Jingle, jingle, jingle~!"

"Paula..."

"Jingle, jingle~!"

"You always seem so happy about everything..."

Paula then panics, wondering if she did something wrong:

"I'm so sorry, my lady!"

Lizzie smiles a bit and says reassuringly,

"No, I'm not criticizing you at all. You just always seem so carefree, and I truly envy that in you."

"But, so do you. Usually, you're such a happy person, my lady, that is, I mean...Anyway, this traffic is truly awful, isn't it? At this rate, we'll be stuck here until nightfall."

Lizzie went back to the ring box, opening it up to stare within. Coraline glances over her shoulder, curious pf the contents, and almost has a heart-attack when she sees,

 _The Hope Piece!...Holy crap. How, in the world did Lizzie get it?!_

Just before she could ask Lizzie for more details, suddenly:

('London Bridge')

Coraline freezes, hearing that familiar carnival tribute:

 _...No...It can't be!_

At the same time, Lizzie became transfixed, as the blue gem of the Hope Piece began to glow softly...She turns to her right, and out in the alleyway, was the mysterious man from the Frost Fair, cloaked in the shadows. Coraline follows Lizzie's gaze, and softly gasps:

 _It's him! What's he doing here?_

As the man begins to steps backwards and out of sight, Lizzie gazes for one more moment, before reaching to open the carriage door, and heading out. Coraline watched her go, confused and wary:

 _What? Lizzie?...I gotta bad feeling about this..._

Coraline narrows her eyes, before darting after Lizzie, just as Paula remarked,

"Ah, but we can still have fun. It'll be like a mini vacation."

She then turns, and sees the girls were gone...Paula immediately calls out the door,

"Lady Elizabeth, Lady Coraline? Lady Elizabeth, Lady Coraline!"

But the girls were already too far away to hear Paula, as Lizzie ran after the man, and Coraline after Lizzie, the thought of the man in the back of her mind. Lizzie stops for a moment, looks right then left, and sees her destination: A small shop situated at the end of the alleyway.  
She begins running to it, just as Coraline caught up:

"Huh? Lizzie, wait up!"

She follows Lizzie, and they both stop in front of the shop window, seeing multiple dolls on display, including one with incredible detailing, wearing a blue dress and bonnet, long orange-yellow hair, and blue-iris eyes.  
Lizzie then moves to walk inside, Coraline following in behind her. As Lizzie closes the door, a male voice greets them in a monotone:

"Welcome, little girls."

They look up, to see the mysterious man with the music box, sitting in a chair, with a look that suggested he was awaiting their arrival.  
Coraline tenses up a tad, and makes a mental note:

 _Alright, be on your guard, Cora..._

Lizzie stutters a bit, unsure of what possessed her to come here:

"Um, I, um..."

The man rises from his seat, his purple irises directed more towards Lizzie:

"I see that you have the ring...Yes, indeed you have it. But unfortunately, it appears the ring has not chosen you as its new master."

As Lizzie looks down at the ring, now on her thumb, the man comes up close to her and says,

"But my..."

"(Gasp)"

"Look how lovely those eyes are..."

Lizzie blushes a bit and replies,

"I'm, sorry. But I'm betrothed, sir, Ciel's the only man that I care for."

"Your eyes are like deep green pools. So much sorrow in them..."

Lizzie looks up at the man, confusion on her face. He replies simply,

"You can't hide it from me. I can tell that you're very sad..."

Tears begins to pool into the corners of Lizzie's eyes...

After sitting down, Lizzie tearfully explains her troubles to the man, as Coraline sat beside her, a comforting hand on her shoulder, though eyeing the man in suspicion...

"Ah, I understand. A birthday present, was it?"

"I-It's for Ciel. I wanted to make him happy..."

Suddenly, the man holds out his hands to Lizzie, showing her a set of finger puppets with a smile:

"As you can see, we sell many things here in this shop. Any one of them would make a wonderful gift."

(Bong, bong...)

A clock goes off, revealing dancers spinning around in circles in time with the chime...  
Coraline then hears a click, and turns to see the man's music box begin to play on it's own:

 _What the...Is the box automated?...Or is it, something else?_

Lizzie smiles faintly, as she turns to look at a shelf full of dolls, similar in detail to the one that was on display in the shop window...

"Lovely, aren't they? You can have your pick of them. Please, choose whichever one you'd like."

"Thanks, but..."

"Yes, understand. You're looking them over, but nothing seems unique enough for, _him_."

His head then tilted to the side, and Coraline's sensitive ears didn't miss the click of wood:

 _...What was that? That didn't, sound like a normal joint crack...Who, or what, is this guy?_

"So then, my lady, I think to myself: You must me searching for a very special present for a very special someone."

He tips his hat and adds,

"I believe I know just the thing for him..."

...The room suddenly grows quiet, as he lifts his head, and says with a mysterious smile,

"It's perfect. We'll give him _you_."

And just before Lizzie could respond, she gasps softly, and faints...

"Lizzie!"

Coraline jumps out of her seat, and kneels beside Lizzie's unconscious body to try and wake her up:

"Lizzie! Liz, answer me!"

She then freezes, before growling and turning to the man in anger:

"You! What did you do to her?!"

He says nothing, and only stares at her with that smile...

"Grr...Wrong answer!"

Coraline then goes to try and punch him, but he easily dodges her, and grabs her from behind, a hand on her neck, and the other around her middle:

"Uh!"

"You, on the other hand, are very close to being the Hope Piece's chosen master...Yes, I think to myself, I will need to take a special care of you..."

"Let, go!"

Coraline tries to struggle, but then begins to feel hazy:

"Arr...rgh..."

The man releases her, and Coraline falls to her knees, crawling towards Lizzie, and called out in a strain,

"L...Liz-zie...Uhh..."

And with that, Coraline passes out, with both girls now at the mercy of this mysterious doll shop owner...

Meanwhile, at the Phantomhive Manor

(Ring, ring)

A telephone goes off, and after Sebastian takes the call, he arrives at Ciel's study, to inform the young earl of some troubling news:

"Elizabeth and Coraline have disappeared?"

"Yes. Lady Elizabeth's maid said that she lost track of them when they were stuck in traffic in Eslington."

Ciel rises from his seat and replies,

"Then that's where we're heading. Honestly, what were they thinking?"

"First, you should look at this..."

Ciel then sees the letter on the silver platter, holding that familiar red wax seal...He reads it:

"Scotland Yard has been investigating a series of kidnappings. The targets are always young girls. Their bodies have not turned up yet, but they're most likely dead. The kidnapper sends a piece of the Hope Diamond to each of his victims before taking them. The very diamond said to bring a curse upon anyone who owns it...The gem we were recently chasing after. Who knew we would hear about it again like this?"

"What now, my lord?"

Ciel sets the letter down and replies,

"We do what the Queen has asked of us. That is always our first priority. My job, as _Guardian of the Underworld._ "

At the Same Time...

(Door creak)

"Pardon the intrusion..."

The mysterious man walks into the unknown room to address his master once again:

"My apologies. I'm very sorry for keeping you waiting, master."

He bows on one knee:

"The next doll, she is almost ready, master."

" _Build it up with wax and stone, wax and stone, wax and stone. Build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady._ "

The man rises, and responds,

"As you wish, master, I shall see to it. And what shall be the fate for the other doll?"

...There's a pause, before the unknown figure sings,

" _Build it up with ivory and pearl, ivory and pearl, ivory and pearl. Build it up with ivory and pearl, my fair lady._ "

Small Time Skip

By this time, Ciel and Sebastian were in a carriage, heading towards their destination regarding the newly surfaced case as well as the missing girls.  
As Ciel stared out the window, Sebastian hears the silent call, and turns to ask,

"What is it?"

"Are you prepared? I have an order to give you."

"Yes?"

"Question everyone who knows the victims; friends, family, and make up a suspect list. Get names and addresses, and search the crimes scenes...It shouldn't take too long, three hours should be enough...While you're seeing to that, I have some other business to take care of. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly, sir."

"Then hurry and get on with it."

"Ah, yes, of course. As you wish, my lord."

And with that, Sebastian takes off from the carriage, speeding away to fulfill the order...  
Back inside, Ciel leans into his seat, an unreadable expression on his face...

(Click-click-click-click...)

At the same time, another person was on a mission:

"(Pant, pant) Oh...I'm getting close. Yes, I'm almost there..."

The figure runs across a few rooftops, before leaping into the air, their silhouette illuminated by the moon, shining off a familiar _shade of red_ :

"I can feel it, a gorgeous gentleman is nearby..."

And the figure grins, showing off an even more familiar set of _sharp teeth..._

Eslington

Ciel had finally reached the street where Lizzie and Coraline had gone missing from, stopping near the alleyway:

"Paula said she lost the girls somewhere around here...(Tick-mark) But, why did I have to bring _him_ with me?"

By him, Ciel was referring to Pluto, who was sitting on all fours beside him, dressed in a simple tux, and had a leash attached to his collar...

Flashback

 _"Take this with you, young master. I think you may find it useful."_

 _Pluto pants happily at Sebastian, and Ciel asks with a bit of a scoff,_

 _"Useful? How so?"_

 _"Well, sir, if necessary, you can throw it at an attacker and run."_

End of Flashback

Ciel sighs a bit irritably, before saying matter-of-factually,

"Well anyway, you're a dog, which means you can track scents, can't you?"

He then reaches into his pocket, and takes out a blue choker with a silver heart on it:

"This is a choker that Coraline borrowed from Lizzie a while back. Both of their scents should be on it."

Pluto sniffs it, before letting out a sneeze and scratching behind his ear with his leg...Ciel irritably asks,

"You stupid, little mongrel, are Sebastian and Coraline the only ones you'll listen to?"

Suddenly, Ciel is jerked by Pluto, and the latter begins bounding down the alleyway, dragging the former with him.  
But instead of finding either of the girls, Pluto winds up finding a stray dog he's infatuated with...Ciel pulls on his leash and asks incredulously,

"Why do you have start looking for a mate now?!"

As he continues to pull on Pluto, another voice calls out dramatically,

"Oooh, a man looking for a mate? Perhaps I can help~..."

The stray takes off, as Ciel's gaze turns upwards, to a figure situated atop a roof:

"I am a hunter of love, and at last, my prey is before me~. Red is the fiery colour of passion, and I am flaming~!"

Ciel then gasps, recognizing the masculine yet feminine voice:

 _Red..._

He then glares, as the figure turns around, revealed to be none other than Grell Sutcliff!

"A gorgeous man, right theeere!"

"You again?!"

"A deadly efficient butler, that's me!"

(Pose)

As Ciel clenches his fist, remembering all too well what that 'reaper in red' had done in their last encounter (or almost did), Grell then adds,

"Though, I do find myself masterless at the moment."

Grell then hops to the ground in front of Ciel, and says offhandedly,

"After the 'Madam Red Incident', I was temporary demoted. And now I only get the lowliest of jobs. That brute Will told me I wouldn't get my old post back until I collected some truly troublesome souls, _rotten sadist_."

He then goes into thought and adds,

"Though I must confess, I do like rotten fruit every now and then..." He begins gushing:

"And those cold, brooding eyes of his can sure keep me warm enough on a freezing night~!"

Grell then focuses on Pluto:

"And who is this wild one? He's a cutie!"

He then notices the intense glare Ciel was giving him, but calmly and with slight amusement replies,

"Oh dear. You aren't considering avenging your beloved Aunt Red, are you? Even after little Coraline saved her, I mean, that would just be silly."

"You shut up!"

"Now now, be nice, I don't see Bassy anywhere. What could a brat like you do without him?"

"Be quiet!"

Ciel's eye narrows a fraction further, his teeth clenched in anger, as Pluto begins growling...

"Oh, is he your protector for the evening?"

Grell then grumbles to himself,

"Why does this little kid get all the good-looking men?"

Pluto then barks, before beginning to charge, to which Grell gets a thrill from:

"Oooh, he's going to attack me! How exciting, I'm all yours, but please, be gentle!"

...But, Pluto is running past him, chasing a scent he just picked up, with Ciel following behind...Grell is not pleased with being ignored:

"Uh? Hey, what am I, chop liver?!"

Ciel follows Pluto, running through the alleyway, using the same path Lizzie and Coraline took...  
He turns to his left, and sees the doll shop, and sitting on display in the front window...were two dolls, bearing the resemblance of two _very familiar girls..._

"...Lizzie...Coraline..."

Before he could dart over, Ciel pauses when he hears Grell's voice behind him, going over a name in a record book:

"Look what we have here, Number 493 on the To-Die List: Butler and Puppeteer to the House of Mandelay...A Mister, Drocell Keinz."

(Glass Shatter)

"Arf!"

Ciel turns back, and sees that Pluto crashed through the shop window...He runs to the shop, Grell following behind, and burst through the door, only to see Pluto gnawing lightly on the Lizzie Doll, while grasping the Coraline Doll. He bounds over, giving Ciel both dolls, and Ciel tells him,

"Boy...?"

Ciel then looks at the dolls more closely, and notices each of them carrying something unique in their clothing: The Lizzie Doll's sash, is the real Lizzie's hair ribbon, and the Coraline Doll, was wearing her special necklace!

 _Lizzie...Coraline..._

He looks up, and sees the other door of the shop wide open. Taking the necklace off of the one doll, and placing it safely into his pocket, Ciel gets up, and dashes out the door, and out into the backwoods clearing of another structure:

It was a castle-inspired manor, that looked more like a child's dollhouse...

 _The girls are somewhere in that mansion...I know it._

"Goodness. Not exactly the most welcoming of places, is it?"

Ciel glances over at Grell:

 _This is the man who almost succeeded in killing Madam Red. But, I need him..._

Ciel was quiet for a moment, as he thought about both girls...before saying this:

"Fine, Grell. Come in with me."

"Uh?"

"Protect me and I'll grant a request." Grell retorts with some sass,

"How insulting, Earl or not, you think I'm the type of woman you can just buy with money?!"

Ciel smirks before replying back,

"I'll give you Sebastian for a day. You can do whatever you want with him." That caught Grell's interest:

"Sebastian, and whatever I want to do..."

He then blushes and and asks with sparkling eyes,

"Even Kissing?!"

"If that's what you want."

"Hah, does that I mean I can use tongue?!"

"Do anything you please with him."

Grell squeals in bliss and exclaims,

"Oooh, yes! That's an offer I couldn't possibly refuse! I'm deadly serious!"

Meanwhile, in an Unknown Room, Coraline's POV

"Mm...rgh..."

I woke up, and found myself sitting in a chair, and I look around the room:

 _What the-Where am I? Is this, some sort of workshop?_

I then see Lizzie, unconscious and laying on a wooden table:

 _Lizzie..._

" _Build it up with wax and stone, wax and stone, wax ans stone. Build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady._ "

I gasp quietly, and look to see the man with the Blank Aura, as he took off his gloves, setting them on another chair where Lizzie's jacket was, and he approaches her, reaching for the ribbon sash on her dress. I glare, and call out,

"Don't touch her!"

I try to get up, but for some reason, my limbs don't seem to work:

 _What? I, I can't move!_

The man looks up at me, and says with mild surprise,

"Oh, you have awoken, little doll? How odd..."

He pauses his work on Lizzie, and walks over to me, as I try to put more strain on my muscles to move.  
He leans down to my eye level, and says in a gentle monotone,

"You're struggling is in vain, little doll. The drug in your system is making sure of that. Do not waste energy that will not help you."

He then caresses the side of my face, adding,

"Yes, I understand why the Hope Piece would choose you. Such beautiful, mysterious blue eyes..."

I cringe from his touch, and he pulls away, walking back over to Lizzie. I then call to him,

"I don't understand why you're doing this...but at least tell me who you are!"

He looks up at me, and replies,

"...I, am Drocell Keinz. And I think to myself, I already know who you are, thanks to my master, _Coraline Croft_."

I freeze, and he adds,

"As for how my master knows you, you will soon find out, little doll."

And he continues his preparations on Lizzie, as I sat helpless, worried for Lizzie, as well as wondering who this master was, _and how he knows me..._

Back to Ciel and Grell

(Slam)

Grell opens the double doors of the mansion:

"Alright, here we go! Hh?"

Inside the entrance room, 'someone' was already waiting:

A young girl with orange-yellow hair, wearing a blue dress and bonnet...sound familiar?  
Yes, standing in front of them, was a life-size version of the doll from the shop window upon Lizzie and Coraline's arrival!

However, unlike the glassy eyes of the first one, this doll's irises seemed to emit a more lifeless blue...  
As they approach her, Grell notices another odd feature:

"Hey, look! That ring's a lot like yours, isn't it?"

Ciel looks at it with surprise:

 _The Hope Diamond?_

He then looks more intently at the doll's appearance, and remembers something:

 _This doll looks like...Impossible!_

Suddenly, the doll's eyes move, before one of her arms shoot up, and grasps Ciel by the throat!

"Uh!"

As he struggled against the doll's hold, Ciel calls out,

"H-Help, Pluto!"

Unfortunately, Pluto was distracted with making another small doll into a chew toy...

"You stupid, useless mongrel!"

Before the doll could choke him further, however:

(Clonk)

A glass decoration fell from one of the chandeliers, and hits the doll square on the head, causing her to lose her grip on Ciel, he falling on his side...

"Now why would you call the puppy when you should be calling on me~?"

Ciel looks up, and sees Grell standing on top a chandelier:

"Grell!"

"As a reaper, I have all the tools needed for harvesting a soul. See? My death scythe!"

But instead of his chainsaw, Grell brandished out a twin set of shears, to which Ciel points out confusingly:

"Uh, but aren't those just, scissors?"

"What do you want me to do?! Will took away my personally modified death scythe! I miss it so much!"

Once he finished his rant, Grell then said with a grin,

"I'll show you! I'll snip her into bits!"

As Grell leaps off the chandelier to attack, Ciel urgently calls out,

"Hold on, don't hurt her! She isn't actually a doll!" But Grell wasn't listening:

"Die! Welcome to the Afterlife!"

(SNIP)

Grell lands swiftly to the ground, and the doll girl falls...  
Ciel quickly kneels to her, only to discover, that instead of blood... _there was sand leaking out of her neck..._

"Maybe she she was a doll after all."

As Ciel goes to remove the ring from the doll's finger, a male voice began to sing from behind the closed door:

" _Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away..._ "

(Door creak)

Stepping into view, was Drocell, holding a candelabra:

"What a useless doll, an utter failure...So then I thought to myself, in order to succeed, I must make them considerably stronger than this."

As Ciel flinches a bit on the defense, Drocell raises his free hand and conducts the following line:

" _Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady._ "

Next thing Ciel and Grell knew, several girls stepped into view, as Drocell backed away into the shadows...

"I've seen them before..."

"I'm not going to let anyone take away my day with dear, sweet Bassy!"

"No Grell, wait!"

"Take this, dolls!"

(SNI-CLANG)

"Oah!"

Grell was suddenly thrown back by impact, and he lands on his behind, muttering in shock,

"I, I couldn't cut them!"

It's revealed by one of the dolls that they were indeed made of iron ans steel! Ciel then says firmly,

"Grell, this is an order: You and Pluto stay here and keep the dolls occupied, play with them...for as long as it takes."

Ciel then looks down at the ring and necklace in his hand, and clenches them tight, before taking off after Drocell.  
As Grell dodges an oncoming attack by one of the dolls, he calls to Ciel,

"You're going to leave me here?! Not very human of you!"

Ciel calls back in a retort,

"I'm the inhuman one?!"

As Ciel rushes up the stairs to the next room, his mind was rapid with realization and worry:

 _Those dolls look just like the pictures of the kidnapped girls...No, the dolls are the girls...That means...Lizzie...Coraline..._

As he squeezed the necklace in his palm again, he enters the door of what looked to be a small ballroom with a balcony overhead...

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel stops, and looks up to see Drocell, sitting atop the ledge of the balcony:

"You are indeed a beautiful specimen. I'll have to make you into a doll worthy of such exquisite beauty...just as I intend to make young Coraline into a beautiful doll of ivory and pearl."

"What have you done with her and Elizabeth?!"

"Now what materials shall I use for you? Clay will wash away too easily, but iron is far too crude for you. So then, I thought to myself: _Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold..._ "

As Drocell went into rhyme, Ciel ran to the next door, only to meet the sight of dozens of masks, illuminating the black-encloaked room...  
As the masks began singing Drocell's latest lyric, Ciel covers his ears from the booming volume, and sprints through the room, up the stairs, and into the last room, closing the door shut.  
He pants, before noticing a symbol on the floor that was far too familiar for his own liking:

The very branding symbol he received from his abusers three years ago...!?

 _That day...My Birthday...the day that my life changed forever..._

 _As long as I live, I will never know 'Happy Birthday' again...Never!_

The curtain in the window flaps gently from the outer breeze, as a silky male voice spoke:

"Truly, master. Nothing good ever happens on your birthday, does it?"

"Uh!"

"You lost your parents, your home, and this time...You stand to lose Lady Elizabeth, and Miss Coraline."

"...Sebastian!"

And we see Sebastian, sitting with a calm and somewhat taunting smile on the window ledge, as he and Ciel gaze at one another in the moonlight glow...


	16. Chapter 15: His Butler, Forlorn

In a hidden away room, where doll parts were laying at the ready among various carving tools and materials, we see Coraline, now strapped to the wooden table, after Drocell finished his first stage on Lizzie. Meanwhile, Lizzie sits in a chair, limp, and in a state of robotic depression:

"Ciel..."

Coraline listens, as Lizzie sadly laments over memories she has tried so hard to fight:

"...He disappeared for a while after the estate burned down and his parents died...Eventually, he did return home...But by then, _he had stopped smiling..._ I love him, (shaky breath) my Ciel...and I love his smile...But, for some reason, we keep going in circles...What can I do? How can I help him? How do I get his smile back?... _Ciel..._ "

Coraline feels a tear fall from her eye, and she calls to Lizzie in a desperate whisper,

"Oh, Lizzie..."

Meanwhile, with Ciel & Sebastian

When we last left the young earl and butler, Sebastian had arrived at the Mandelay Mansion, relaying in a mocking tone of Ciel's current stand, both present... _and past..._

Now, Ciel glares at Sebastian, and says,

"Take that back, right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like you taunting me!"

Sebastian replies with a calm smile,

"Master, earlier this evening you had informed me you had some business to take care of. This 'business' of yours...did it include endangering yourself, in a misguided effort to re-write the past, I mean?"

...Ciel says nothing, and Sebastian continues:

"Do you remember what you said at the Frost Fair? About your body, about your ring? What you said, was that 'both had been shattered and reborn', and that you no longer have any fear of being re-broken yourself."

"I remember. You don't need to remind me."

Sebastian smirks, before shifting to a look of confusion, when the sound of Drocell's voice came ringing from behind the door:

" _Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel..._ "

(Slam)

The doors open, and the doll girls come walking in, causing Ciel to mutter,

"This means they defeated Grell!"

Sebastian walks to Ciel's side, and remarks,

"Interesting. They appear to be controlled through the singing of that song. In which case..."

Sebastian then unexpectedly began singing the following line:

" _Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow..._ "

The dolls pause, becoming transfixed...

" _Iron and steel will bend and bow,_ "

(Leap)

" _My fair lady._ "

(Clang)

Sebastian bends and breaks one of the doll's necks in two, and repeats the line:

" _Iron and steel will bend and bow..._ "

The other dolls follow through the first one, their necks suddenly bending and splitting in two:

" _Bend and bow, bend and bow. Iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady._ "

Sebastian ends by bowing to Ciel, just as the last doll girl falls...Ciel looks at him irritably and says,

"Who are you calling a lady?"

Sebastian just looks at him with a smile, rising to a stand:

"Now my young master, let us go."

"I think not."

Drocell steps into view, music box in hand:

"Ciel Phantomhive. You are now the property of my master."

"Property?! Who do you think you're-"

"The proof is there. You're marked by the very ring you're wearing. I know what it is: It is a Hope Piece. A piece of the gem my master sends as a token to those who are destined to become his dolls."

Sebastian narrows his eyebrows:

"What master?"

"It's been decided: Ciel Phantomhive is going to become a doll. An exquisite doll made up of silver and gold."

Sebastian smirks...before singing,

" _Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away..._ "

He then picks up a surprised Ciel, and before Drocell could do anything, Sebastian leaps out the window...  
Drocell steps into the middle of the room, and says in astonishment,

"He was indeed stolen away..."

As he falls to his knees, Drocell adds with a knowing glint in his purple irises,

"However, I am thinking to myself, Ciel Phantomhive will return, _whether he wants to or not._ "

...Down below, and away from the mansion, Sebastian lands swiftly on a small stone bridge, setting Ciel to his feet:

"There we are, you're safe."

(SLAP)

Next thing he knew, Sebastian is backhanded across his cheek, by a furious Ciel!

...Silence blankets the area, before Ciel shouts angrily,

"What about Coraline and Lizzie!? They're still in there! Did I order you to solve the recent string of kidnappings or didn't I?! The both of them are now two of the kidnapped victims! Saving them is the first prior-"

"If an order negates the covenant, I cannot obey it."

Ciel goes numb with shock, and Sebastian continues:

"Your first priority is always orders from the Queen. Similarly, _my_ first priority is your life...I've devoted myself to your protection. It's been almost two years now..."

Sebastian irises glow a faint fushia, as he adds,

"I can't very well let someone steal you away after all this time, now can I?"

...Ciel stares for a moment, before taking out the Hope Piece, and Coraline's necklace...

"Master?"

Ciel puts the ring beside his family ring, before tying Coraline's necklace carefully around his wrist:

"Apparently, the Hope Piece is what marks the master's next target..."

He holds up his hand, and adds with a smirk,

"And now I have two of them. I guess that means I'm doubly marked. Protecting me will be a difficult task..."

Sebastian smirks amusingly at Ciel, and bows while replying,

"I'm not afraid of a little hard work."

...Suddenly:

"Arroooooooooow!"

A human-like howl came ringing in through the trees...

"Pluto?"

"I searched the mansion top to bottom. I wasn't able to find and signs of Lady Elizabeth, nor Miss Coraline."

They look in the distance, seeing another structure:

"That leaves only one place: They're somewhere in that sealed-up tower."

Zooming in on said tower, we find Pluto, barking frantically from across the bridge, while Grell, perfectly unharmed, was holding onto the former's leash with a dumbfounded expression:

"Hey now, calm down! What's wrong with you, puppy?!"

As Pluto keeps barking, Ciel and Sebastian arrive on scene:

"This is a surprise, you're still alive?"

Grell sees Sebastian, and gushes before shouting,

"BASSY~...Ouh!"

"Ruff!"

But before he could tackle Sebastian, Pluto bounds over top of Grell, smacking him to the ground...As Pluto clings happily to an otherwise annoyed Sebastian, Grell jumps up and says with a tick-mark,

"Auh, how rude!"

He then does a double-take, realizing what Pluto really was:

"Wait a second! A Demon Hound? Really?!"

Ciel comments,

"You're, just now noticing...?" Grell then cringes, before squealing in delight,

"Ooh la la~, a night with a Demon Hound, how sexy~!"

Sebastian just replies in a deadpan,

"You really have no standards..." He then turns his head to the clinging Demon Hound:

"Now. I've been waiting for you, Pluto."

"Rr?"

Sebastian begins walking across the bridge to the tower, Pluto latching onto him:

"This door has been sealed with an unnatural power. Only a Demon Hound can open it."

When Sebastian reaches the door, Pluto's collar suddenly glows, and he calls out a yelp before falling to the ground.  
Ciel and Grell comment respectively,

"Looks, his collar's shining."

"And so's the door."

The large double-door shines an ethereal glow, while Pluto whines in pain, before his entire body glows brightly, and he is forced to transform into his true form!  
As he howls, Grell comments with an infatuated smile,

"Ah, he's so big~!"

(Door creak)

The double-door opens automatically, and Pluto begins running inside...Ciel comes up beside Sebastian and says,

"He's run off again!"

"No need to worry, we'll follow him in. He should prove to be a serviceable guide."

Small Time Skip

After running all the way up the stairs, Ciel, Sebastian and Grell come across a closed wooden door. Sebastian steps up to it, grasping the handle...After receiving a nod from Ciel, Sebastian opens it, and they all enter the room, revealed to be the small workshop...

"Ciel! Sebastian!"

They turn to the table, and see Coraline, struggling against her leather restraints.

"Coraline!" Ciel rushes to her side:

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Lizzie hasn't been responding for the past hour!"

Ciel then looks up to where Coraline was trying to see, and sees Lizzie, sitting limply in the chair...

"Lizzie!"

Ciel hesitates for a moment, looking back at Coraline, but she urges him,

"I'm okay. Go to her, please!"

He nods, and rushes over to Lizzie, while Grell walks over to the other side of the table:

"Hello, Coraline dear. Fancy seeing you again."

"Grell? You too?...I guess I shouldn't be too surprised to see you, though I didn't expect a second meeting so soon. Say, is there a chance you can cut me out of these?"

Grell shrugs his shoulders and replies nonchalantly,

"I suppose I can. Just stay still so I don't accidentally reap you."

He then cuts Coraline off the table with his death scythe, and she sits up, rubbing her wrists, before turning to Grell to say,

"Thank you...By the way, did something happen to your scythe last we met?"

"(Sigh) Unfortunately. I got demoted and my personal death scythe was taken away."

"Ah...sorry to hear that."

Coraline then goes to join Ciel, who was trying to get Lizzie to respond:

"...Lizzie? Lizzie!"

As Ciel grasped Lizzie's shoulders, Coraline notices a new shine and paleness in Lizzie's skin:

 _...Oh no...Don't say she's..._

Grell then says,

"Oh my, it looks like we're already too late."

Ciel and Coraline feel their blood run cold, but they don't give up:

"Wake up...Lizzie! Lizzie, wake up! Lizzie!"

"Come on, Liz, wake up! Don't give in, not now!"

...Suddenly, Lizzie begins to stir, and she slowly opens her eyes, looking groggily at Ciel and Coraline:

"Wh...Where..."

Both blunette and redhead are shocked with relief:

"Lizzie...you're okay..."

"Oh thank the universe..." Lizzie then focuses on Ciel's left hand, and softly remarks,

"That's the ring..."

Ciel looks down at his hand, surprised by Lizzie's words...Coraline widens her eyes, also surprised that Ciel has the ring:

"The Hope Piece..."

Lizzie smiles and says quietly,

"So did you like it? That makes me happy...So happy..."

Coraline widens her eyes a fraction further, before shifting to a sad and pitying look:

"Oh Liz...You wanted to give him the ring as your gift all along, didn't you?"

"How foolish...She didn't have to..."

Suddenly:

(String vibration)

Lizzie's left arm lifts itself into the air, and Drocell's voice echos into the room:

"Then why did she?"

Lizzie then shoots up from the chair, held up by invisible strings, she looking fearfully at everyone down below...

"Why is her body moving without her control?"

Everyone looks around, trying to spot Drocell...

"And why,"

(Spin)

Next thing they knew, an axe came swinging in, and landed into Lizzie's hands!

"Why is she going to hurt the two people she loves most in the world?"

Ciel glares up at her:

"What's happening to her?!" Coraline shouts,

"Drocell must be controlling her with puppet strings!"

And before anyone could react, Lizzie came swinging down at Ciel with the axe!

"Nooooooo!"

Luckily, Sebastian acts fast, snatching up Ciel, before the blade could make contact:

(Crash)

Lizzie then proceeds to uncontrollably swing the axe, tears falling from her eyes as she did so:

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no...!"

Sebastian calls out,

"Look sharp, Grell! Can't you see what's happening?!"

Grell leans causally against the table and replies coolly,

"I suppose so."

Coraline then barely dodges a swing from the axe, and shouts incredulously,

"Then why are you just standing there?!"

(Swipe)

"Whoa!"

"Well, I would hate to chip one of my blades, so..."

(Grasp)

Sebastian manages to catch the axe handle, and he turns his head to Grell with a smile and says,

"Please do help us out, Grell."

"Oh, Bassy~. How could I deny you? Well then, when we kiss, can there be, just a little bit of tongue?"

Coraline furrows her eyes in confusion, and asks in a whisper,

"Got any clue what he's talkin' about?"

Sebastian shakes her head at her, then focuses back on Grell and responds,

"I have no idea what you're talking about...but I can for a fact tie a cherry stem in a knot using my tongue."

That did it for Grell:

"OOOH, MYYYYYYY~!"

After his fan-girl episode, Grell focuses on Lizzie, scythe out:

"I cannot allow a little girl like you to wield a better blade than I do. (Smile) _Unforgivable._ "

Ciel and Coraline both shout,

"No Grell, stop!"

(SNIP)

Lizzie fell to the ground, the puppet strings cut away...Ciel kneels to her and asks,

"Is she alright? What happened?"

Sebastian leans down, reaching a hand to Lizzie's side, and pulls up one of the strings:

"...A puppet string..." Coraline narrows her eyes:

"I had a feeling that was what was going on..."

Grell then comments enthusiastically,

"Only a death scythe could've cut it with such ease! Well, Sebastian, aren't I amazing? Tell me how good I am!"

Sebastian gets up, and replies,

"Well done. Perhaps you should run with scissors more often."

"Oh~, I am just flattered to death~!" Sebastian then looks upward:

"Now let's see...Where does the string lead to?"

Up in the rafters, stood Drocell, who was contemplating his next move:

"So then I begin thinking to myself..."

He then sends a torrent of puppet strings downward, tying up Ciel, Sebastian and Grell!

...But, somehow, he missed Coraline! She looks down at herself, and quietly gasped in realization:

 _Holy crap! Drocell missed snaring me! He must be too focused on the guys to remember I can move..._

She narrows her eyes, and turns to one of the tables, spotting a wood-carving knife:

 _...Alright. I know what to do..._

As she begins to quietly sneak over to the knife, Drocell comments from up in the rafters,

"I have two new dolls at my disposal, what materials shall I use this time?"

Sebastian glances over at Coraline, and immediately saw what she was getting ready to do.  
With that, he proceeded to keep Drocell distracted:

"Indeed...And of what materials are you made?" That question seemed to strike a chord in Drocell:

"Uh, me? Huh, I don't know...What am I made of?"

At the same time Coraline used her second sight to help her aim, Sebastian smirks and says to Drocell,

"Well, I'm not sure. But whatever materials were used don't seem to be of the highest quality."

"Oh my, so then I thought to myself...I have always believed I was human. But, lately, I have found termites crawling out of my ears, isn't that strange?"

...Next thing everyone knew:

"Take, that!"

(Shoom)

(TOK)

"Uh!"

Drocell was hit in his back with the carving knife, courtesy of Coraline! His strings loosen, and the men were free, and looking at Coraline with shock.  
She smirked and shouted,

"Ha! How do ya like that, ya bastard?!"

...Unfortunately, though the hit was bang on, _Drocell was still moving._

He then hopped down in front of Coraline, causing her to flinch:

"Ack!"

Though Drocell's face remained robotic as ever, there was no mistaking the anger in his eyes:

"You should not have done that, little doll."

Coraline shakes off her defensive look, and glares back at Drocell, retorting,

"You're right. I should've aimed for your neck!"

She then tries to hit him with her fist, but just like last time, he dodges, and grabs her from behind, before leaping back into the rafters, and taking her with him!

"Aaaah!"

"Coraline!"

Ciel rushes forward, and calls up in anger,

"Let her go!"

When they land atop a support beam, Drocell immediately shifts positions, and slams Coraline into the nearby pole, pinning her by her throat!

"Uh!"

"So now I'm thinking to myself, you seem to require a much more _forceful approach..._ "

He then proceeds to choke Coraline, and as she struggled, she called out in a hoarse voice,

"C-Ciel...Ciel, help m-me...CIEL!"

Hearing the desperate cry for help, something inside Ciel snapped, and he glared viciously at Drocell, before uttering the following command:

"Sebastian, this is an order: _Kill Drocell and save Coraline!_ "

Momentarily stunned by the malicious tone, Sebastian nods and replies,

"Yes, my lord."

He picks up the fallen axe and says,

"Now, Grell!"

"Oh, Bassy! We'll work together as one! United by lo-awh!"

(Step)

Sebastian hops off from Grell's face (sending him to the ground), and launches into the air, glaring at Drocell who still had a hand around Coraline's throat:

"You are utterly lacking in style! You are no butler!"

(Swing, clang)

Drocell blocks the axe with his hands, causing him to release Coraline, who slid to a sitting position while sputtering a bit:

"(Cough, wheeze)...Uh..."

She looks up, just as Sebastian swung the axe again at Drocell, cutting through his head, before falling backwards (axe and all) to the ground below:

(Thud)

...Sebastian turns to Coraline with a gentle smile and asks,

"Are you quite alright, Miss Coraline?"

"I...I think so...thank you."

"You're welcome. Now,"

(Scoop)

"Oh!"

"Shall we get you to ground-level?" Coraline smiles meekly and replies,

"Um, yes please."

Sebastian then lands swiftly on the floor, and sets Coraline to her feet before saying to Ciel,

"I'd never lose to someone so helplessly inferior."

"Oh, that's my Bassy! So stylish~!"

Ciel sweatdrops, as Coraline kneels down to the floor with him:

"Ciel."

"Coraline. Are you okay?"

"Aside from my neck feeling sore, I'm fine...Thank you. I know you gave the order, so you had a hand in my rescue."

Ciel nods, before turning his attention to Drocell, whose head wound was spilling out straw:

"...So he was a doll too."

"So it would seem." Grell rises to his feet and says,

"His name was Drocell Keinz. His soul was collected five years ago, but we still detected signs of his existence." Sebastian comments,

"He must've been fitted with a transient soul by somebody. His master, maybe?"

Coraline narrows her eyes in thought:

"A transient soul would explain why Drocell's Aura was blank. His true soul has been gone for a long time now, and this one was just a blatant imitation..."

Ciel's eye also narrows, mostly in suspicion, when suddenly:

"Ciel? Coraline?"

The teens look down, and see Lizzie looking at them with a tired smile.

"You're awake. Let's get you home."

"I'm so glad you're alright, Liz."

She turns to Coraline and says,

"I'm glad, you're okay too, Cora..." Lizzie turns back to Ciel, and asks quietly,

"I want, to give you, a real birthday party. Can I?"

Ciel quietly gasps, and seeing Coraline's small smile and nod, he replies with a sad but affirming look,

"...Okay. We'll have a party."

Lizzie's smile grows a touch larger, and she closes her eyes to rest, as the doll state finally wears off, her face returning to her normal, light-pink complexion...Coraline sighs in relief, as Ciel says,

"You can rest easy now, Lizzie. It's all over."

"It appears that it's not..."

Ciel and Coraline look up, and see Drocell, despite having a head wound, was rising up!  
Shocked for a second, Coraline's eyes flash that icy blue, before she hms when she realizes,

"...There's still traces of the transient soul...but it's fading fast. It won't be long before he drops dead..."

"And so...I, thought to myself...I still have a task. I, (clack) must report, (clack) back to my master..."

Grell stares as Drocell moves towards the the door leading to the next room over:

"What's wrong with this loon? He's all torn up and he still wants to serve his master?!" Sebastian then comments,

"Perhaps I judged him too hastily. (Smile) He may be, one hell of a butler."

(Door creak)

"Master...It's, me..."

(Thud)

And as the double-door opens, Drocell's body falls, he now gone from the world...

As the men rush inside, Coraline picked up Lizzie into her arms, and walked in behind them, her eyes widening along with theirs at what they saw:  
Laying in front of the tall chair with the master, was Pluto! Ciel asks,

"Why is he here?"

Pluto looks up, before focusing back on the master, licking his hand affectionately. Coraline props Lizzie against a wall, and turns back to ask,

"...Pluto, do you, know this man?"

Pluto looks at Coraline, and nods, causing her to softly gasp. As she moves to stand by Ciel, he asks her,

"...He can understand you?"

"Yeah, at least to a point. I actually think Pluto can understand human speech quite well. It just depends on who's talking whether or not he'll acknowledge that person..."

Ciel nods with a hm, before both focus back to the front as the master speaks:

"I'm terribly sorry. My butler's incompetence prevents me from offering you hospitality."

Ciel asks,

"You're the one behind this? Why would you want to turn little girls into dolls?"

"Perfection is difficult to obtain, and when it is achieved, it is fleeting. Doll-making is noble work: It preserves that which is beautiful in the world. A doll is a perfect little person, forever frozen in time."

Grell cuts in with his own opinion:

"I have to disagree. Those little brats were anything but lovel-"

Ciel interrupts (much to Grell's dislike):

"Why are you after me? You won't win..." He takes off the gold-banded Hope Piece, and adds,

"I'm no one's doll, and I will never be a part of your collection. Here's your ring!"

He then tosses the ring at the chair, it bouncing off the wood and landing on the ground...The master responds by saying,

"You ought to learn your place, boy."

"What?!"

"My butler's head was filled with straw; with such a limited intellect, I don't imagine he could understand why I wanted you. Ciel Phantomhive: The manner of your death has been fated since birth. That body you wear... _is unclean._ "

Ciel's eye widens, flashing back to his time of abuse, before asking in a low tone,

"But how? How could you know about that?"

The master doesn't answer, and instead says,

"I cannot allow someone like you to live in this world...Similar can be said for the young lady in this room...Coraline Croft."

The men widen their eyes, and Coraline takes a step forward, asking with a glare,

"And how is it exactly you know who I am?"

"I've known about your presence here since you first entered into this world. You were brought here through time and space, correct?"

"...Yes."

"Tell me, isn't it about time you find your way back to where you once came? Your very being is causing unwanted interference in the perfection soon to come."

...Coraline suddenly smirks, and counters,

"Really? And why should I listen to a hypocrite who's very obsession for perfection makes himself flawed?"

The men look at Coraline speechless, before Grell breaks out a grin and says,

"Ooo, good show with that retort, dear!"

Coraline nods, before turning back when the master speaks again, only with more edge in his tone:

"Both yours and Phantomhive's existences are a desecration. _Unclean, unnecessary, unwanted. That is why I intend to erase the two of you._ "

Ciel shouts,

"What?!"

The chair then begins to rattle, as the master begins to rant feverishly:

" _Snuff them out...They are unclean, unnecessary, unwanted! End them, end them, end them!_ "

"Stop talking!"

"The only one meeting their end is you!"

Ciel and Coraline rush to confront the master, but when they got in front of the chair...

"(Gasp)"

There was only a puppet, sitting in the lap of a life-sized dummy! Sebastian and Grell join the young teens, the former muttering,

"It's a puppet..."

Suddenly:

(Click)

"Oh!"

Grell ducks behind Sebastian, as they all watch the puppet begin to rise! Coraline's eyes flash, before she mutters with a growl,

"Son of a bitch, he used a fragment of his Aura to project his voice...!"

...The puppet's head tilts up...before breaking into a crazy laugh!

Ciel and Coraline flinch, and the puppet bolts off the chair and dummy, and out the door...Ciel then says,

"Sebastian, go catch that thing!"

"The person pulling the strings is elsewhere, my lord. It wouldn't do any good to give chase. (Narrows eyes) Now I see: There were hidden strings woven throughout the room. How unpleasant..."

Ciel cringes with unease, grasping his wrist, before remembering something:

"Oh, yes. Before I forget...Coraline?"

"Hm?"

He takes the leather-stringed necklace off, and hands it to her:

"I believe this is yours."

"(Soft gasp) My necklace!"

She takes it, and puts it back over her neck, commenting in surprise,

"Cripes, I didn't even know it was gone! Thank you...but how did you get it?"

"It was on the neck of a small doll created to look just like you."

"Damn, that bastard Drocell must've taken it off my person while I was unconscious...thank you, Ciel."

"...No problem. You, did save my ring a while back; the least I could do was return the favour..."

Small Time Skip

As the sun began to peak out in the early morning, we find everyone safely outside the tower.  
Grell then remembers the deal he made with Ciel, and decides to collect his half:

"Bassy~! My love~!"

(Leap)

"It's time for our kiss!"

Sebastian of course, easily ducks from Grell, the latter landing head-first into the ground...As Sebastian straightens up, holding an unconscious Lizzie in his arms, he asks Ciel,

"Well, young master, what now? Would you like me to avenge Madam Red for you?"

Grell immediately darts back up, and laughs nervously before replying,

"Okay, on second thought, the kiss can wait another time."

(Leap)

"Bye-bye, Bassy~!"

And Grell sends an air kiss to Sebastian, as he jumps out of sight...

"Wait, Grell-"

"No, leave it. Not today." Sebastian looks at Ciel with surprise, as the latter softly touches Lizzie's cheek and remarks,

"Elizabeth's here. I don't want her to see anymore bloodshed." Coraline nods in agreement:

"Yeah. Besides, I think we've all experienced enough back-to-back battles for a while..."

Time Skip

Moving to the evening, we now peer into the file storage office of Scotland Yard, where Abberline is sitting at one desk, overlooking a profile of Ciel:

"Oh, would you look at that? It's little Lord Phantomhive's birthday today."

"Hmph, somehow I doubt he's celebrating the occasion."

Abberline turns to his left, and stands up when he sees Sir Randall standing by the window:

"I'm sorry, Sir Arthur. I was looking into the Hope Diamond and I became sidetracked."

"...It's not a bad idea to investigate him."

"Huh?"

Sir Randall explains as he begins to move forward:

"He receives special treatment, including access to information than even we at the Yard can't obtain."

He pauses his step beside Abberline, and adds with some irritation,

"He wags his tail for the Queen, marking all territory as his...The Queen's damned Guard Dog."

"...Guard Dog?"

Abberline watches Sir Randall leave, before turning back to the papers in his hands, looking particularly at a photo of Ciel.  
His eyes gain a distant sadness to them, as he says,

"...Well, whatever this kid's secrets are, there can't be a child in the whole world not wanting to celebrate his birthday..."

Meanwhile, at the Phantomhive Manor...

"Happy Birthday, Ciel!"

"Happy Birthday, master!"

True to his word, if reluctantly, Ciel allowed Lizzie to throw a small birthday party for him, which included giving everyone (minus Sebastian) a party hat to wear. Lizzie claps and says,

"This is fun, see?"

"Best birthday party ever! Hooray!"

Coraline giggles a bit, as Sebastian begins serving dessert:

"Master, shall I serve the pudding now?" Ciel replies boredly,

"What a bother. You could've just cut it in the kitchen."

As Lizzie watches with a bright smile, Ciel takes a bite of his slice, only to stop when he felt something, 'off':

"Hm?"

He takes out the foreign object from his mouth, only to widen his eye at seeing the Hope Piece!

"What is this?"

"Well, the season is almost upon us, so it is a traditional Christmas Pudding. Whoever's piece has the ring is guaranteed happiness throughout the year. It seems you found the ring, master."

Lizzie squeals in delight, before grasping Ciel's hand with both her own, a teary smile on her face:

"Did you hear that? You can finally be happy again, I'm so glad."

"Um, I don't think-"

"Paula, the bells!"

"Yes, right away! Jingle, jingle, jingle..."

Everyone breaks a smile onto their faces, the servants and Lizzie laughing along with Paula's chimes. Ciel frowns lightly, a small blush on his face while muttering,

"How ridiculous..." Coraline chuckles a bit and replies,

"Oh come on, Ciel. You can't fool everyone that easy. You have to be enjoying the atmosphere of the party somewhat, even just a little..."

Ciel looks at her with surprise, not knowing she heard him...He looks away and mutters,

"...Alright...maybe just a little bit..."

Coraline shakes her head lightly at him, before walking over to Lizzie, who was standing and giggling to herself:

"I'm glad to see you in high spirits again, Liz."

"Thanks...I guess this party is as good a present for Ciel, right?"

"Yeah. Sometimes you don't need to give someone material items for a gift. Good feelings and wishes for the future do just as good a job..."

Coraline and Lizzie look over at Ciel, and the former adds,

"And though it may not look it, I think Ciel is letting the good feeling sink in, and his smile may soon peek out from behind the curtain and shine on the world stage once more."

Lizzie smiles and replies,

"...Yeah. I hope you're right...By the way, Cora, did you get a gift for Ciel?"

Coraline's smile goes apologetic as she replies,

"I'm afraid not. I didn't even know that his birthday was today until yesterday."

"Really?!"

Coraline nods, and Lizzie hms, as she goes into thought...before an idea pops into her head, and she whispers,

"I got it! Cora, you could give Ciel your voice!"

...Coraline quirks an eyebrow and whispers back,

"My voice?"

"Yeah! You could sing a song for his birthday! Oh, and even play the piano; you did tell me you can play, remember?"

Coraline was stunned, before sputtering in a low voice,

"Wh-What?! Liz, you're joking! I-I can't do that!"

"Why not? You have a good voice!"

"I-I just, don't think, Ciel, wants to hear me sing," and Coraline turns from looking at Ciel with a blush.

Lizzie sees her reddened cheeks, and becomes confused:

"What? Why would you think-"

And then it dawns on her...Lizzie breaks out into a mischievous smile, and whispers,

"Oh~, I see what's going on..."

"Hm? What?"

Lizzie leans in closer to Coraline, an answers in an excited whisper,

"You have a crush on Ciel!"

...Coraline's brain seemed to freeze for that instant...before she erupted into a huge blush and sputters loudly,

"Wh-What?! No!"

"Is everything alright?"

"Hn?!"

Coraline turns around, and sees Ciel looking at her with confusion, his eyebrow raising as he notices her rosy face. Coraline coughs a bit, before replying with a nervous smile,

"Heh-heh, um, nothing to be concerned about. I just, need to speak with Lizzie privately for a moment..."

She turns to Lizzie and grabs her hand while muttering urgently,

"Lizzie...Sidebar!"

And both girls quickly made their way to the hall, Lizzie giggling quietly as they went...When the door closes, Bard wonders aloud,

"Gee, what got into Miss Coraline? She kind-a looked, embarrassed about somethin'..."

Mey-Rin, Finny and Paula shrug their shoulders, Tanaka 'hoh's questionably, Sebastian smirks to himself, and Ciel looks at the door with a confused frown...

Meanwhile, in the Hall

Once Coraline and Lizzie were out in the hall, Coraline whirls around and asks with disbelief,

"What in the world gave you the idea that I have a crush, on Ciel?!"

Lizzie giggles and replies with a knowing smile,

"You can't fool me, Cora dear. I saw the blush on your cheeks a few moments ago. Plus, I've noticed you gazing at Ciel a few random times when you thought no one was looking. You speak about him fondly like I do, but your voice has an understanding that I don't think I can ever gain, much as I try."

"...Liz..."

Lizzie's smile grows softer as she adds,

"Put it altogether, it's pretty obvious that you harbor some sort of romantic feelings for him."

"...And, you don't mind the idea? I mean, technically, you are his fiance."

"True, but remember that I told you my feelings for Ciel are based on friendly affection, not romance, like most cousins do."

...Coraline was speechless:

"Lizzie...I-I don't know what to say..."

"Just say it, Coraline. Admit the truth..."

Coraline regains a small blush, before saying softly,

"...Okay, I admit it...I think, I've fallen in love with Ciel."

Lizzie squeals quietly and exclaims,

"I knew it!"

"But, I don't what to do! I've, never felt this way before...Besides, I find it hard to believe Ciel could ever feel the same way."

"What? Why?"

Coraline laughs bitterly and replies,

"Because I'm not a noble. I'm nothing like any of the girls I've seen here in this world. I'm not proper, I'm not dainty...Hell, if anything, I'm a wild thing who has no business being courted by a boy like him..."

...Lizzie walks over in front of Coraline, and takes her hands into hers, looking at her with a serious frown:

"Coraline. While those things may be true, they do not reflect at all what you really are: Strong, pretty, smart, and you know how to have fun like girls our age should. So, don't believe for a moment that you're not good enough for Ciel, because he, or any boy for that matter, would be lucky to have a girl like you to love!"

"...Liz..."

A small tear falls down Coraline's cheek, and she smiles gratefully before saying,

"...Thank you. You're right, a girl like me can get any guy she likes."

"(Giggle) That's the spirit!" They hug, and Coraline adds,

"But, Liz, please promise me that you won't tell anybody what we just spoke about, Ciel especially. I, want to be able to tell him on my own, when I'm ready."

"No worries. Your secret is safe with me."

Dining Hall

Everyone turns to the door, at opens back open, revealing the girls, smiling at one another. Sebastian asks,

"I trust you two ladies are alright?" Coraline laughs slightly and replies,

"Yeah, we're fine, Sebastian. We just, had to discuss something..."

"What is it?"

Coraline looks at Ciel, and says,

"Um...well..." Lizzie come to the rescue:

"It was just girl talk mostly!...Plus, Coraline has something to give you, Ciel..."

"Hm?"

Lizzie's smile grows a tad mischievous, and she says,

"Coraline is going to sing something for you as her birthday gift to you!"

Everyone's eyes widen, and Coraline looks sideways at Lizzie with a nervous smile and says,

"Ah-heh, uh, Lizzie, I don't recall agreeing to doing that..." Lizzie just replies to Coraline with a downright evil smile,

"Oh, well that's too bad, cause I just agreed for you!"

Coraline's jaw drops, and she glares at Lizzie with a smile and exclaims half-jokingly,

"Why you deceiving little ball of sunshine!"

Everyone laughs at Coraline's outburst, as she turns to Ciel, and says with a slight stutter,

"U-Um, if you'd rather me not, I understand. I, don't have to if you don't want me to," ending by looking at her shoes...

"Oh no. On the contrary, I wouldn't mind having you sing something for me..."

Coraline darts her head back up, and looks at a smirking Ciel with shock:

"...What? Seriously?"

Ciel nods...Coraline gulps a bit, and whispers quietly,

"Damn, I can't say no to that smirk, can I?" Lizzie giggles and whispers back,

"No, probably not."

"...Oh, screw peer pressure! Alright, I'll do it!" Lizzie claps and says,

"Yay!"

"BUT, if I'm gonna do this, we're gonna need to move to where the piano is...So, I guess if everyone can follow me to the Music Room?"

Small Time Skip

A couple minutes later, Ciel and Lizzie were sitting on the small couch, positioned sideways from the piano so they could see Coraline as she played, while the servants stood by, and Coraline sat on the piano chair, getting herself ready:

"(Sigh) Okay. I don't know too many songs on the piano, but, I can think of one I did learn that does fit with the birthday theme of time passing. Though, heh, I must warn in advance, it does have a reference or two of things from my world, and a somewhat sad element, so, try and bare with me..."

"What is it called?" Coraline turns to Ciel with a small smile and replies,

"...Time Flies, by an artist named Johnny Reid..."

With that, Coraline took a breath, and began to play...

Everyone became entranced by the piano melody, as well as her voice, as she sang the lyrics:

"Wow..."

"She's so good, yes she is!"

"Hoh..."

Ciel was especially mesmerized:

 _...Incredible...I've never heard a girl sing like that before...There's a maturity to her tone, and though a bit masculine, she really makes it work..._

* * *

Note: I do not own the song _Time Flies_ by country artist _Johnny Reid_.

Find the lyrics on your own, and I highly recommend listening to the song as well! Just imagine it being cover-played on the piano.

* * *

...As the last bit of the song ended, Coraline slowly removes her hands from the ivory keys, and turns to everyone with a smile and bows. Everyone breaks into applause, praising her performance.  
She just giggles a bit at their cheers, before feeling a hand on hers, belonging to none other than Ciel, who had a small smile on his face:

"...You played and sang beautifully...Thank you." Coraline's cheeks get a touch rosy, and she softly replies,

"...Thanks, and you're welcome."

Small Time Skip, Lizzie & Paula

Soon the party was over, and Lizzie and Paula were now in a carriage heading back to the Midford Manor. As Lizzie began drifting, she laments with a sleepy smile,

"All that I cared about, that I wanted, was to see Ciel smile. I want him to be happy, like he was before. Always, always..."

With that last whisper, Lizzie fell asleep...Paula smiles, reaching her hand to Lizzie and softly remarks,

"Hm...You have such a good heart. Sleep well, my lady."

Meanwhile, in Ciel's Study

The young earl and his butler were discussing the events regarding the Hope Piece and the mystery master of dolls:

"I cast this ring away...yet, here it is again."

"Today's events aside, it's still a small token Lady Elizabeth went through a great deal of trouble to acquire for you..."

Sebastian then smiles and adds,

"Besides, cursed ring or not, I will always protect you."

"Hmph...What do we know about the mansion?"

"Well, it's been empty for quite some time. It's owner, the Earl of Mandelay, is currently residing in a sanatorium."

"In all likelihood, he has nothing to do with this then."

"Yes, so it would seem."

"But still, the fact that the man's voice knows that Coraline is from another world, and, that crest we saw..."

(Flash)

As he remembered the symbol, Ciel gained a queasy look on his face...

"Is there something bothering you?" Ciel switches back to indifference and replies,

"Nothing. I'm going to retire now. I'm tired." Sebastian places a hand over his heart and says,

"Yes. As you wish, my lord."

London Bridge...

As this was all going on, we zoom in on the snow-covered bridge, as the puppet from before ran across the railing, repeating feverishly and more high-pitched,

" _Snuff them out, they are unclean, unnecessary, unwanted; snuff them out, they are unclean, unnecessary, unwanted; end the unclean, end the unnecessary, end the unwanted!_ "

Suddenly, a hand reaches to the puppet, and grasps it around the middle, the source revealed...as Angela!  
She looks at the puppet, as it continued it's rant:

" _Snuff out the unclean,_ "

"Snuff out the unnecessary...snuff out the unwanted..."

(CRACK)

Angela crushes the puppet to pieces...

"Snuff out the unclean...huh."

She then tosses the wooden remains into the Thames, and as she begins to walk away, her last words were,

" _End them._ "

Midnight, Coraline's POV

 _Damn, this place is so large at night. Which way is it to the kitchen again?_

I just woke up a few minutes ago feeling thirsty, so I decided to head down to the kitchen and get a glass of water. So here I am, barefoot and in my nightgown, quietly padding my way down the darkened halls of the manor.

 _...I wonder if Sebastian is nearby? Moreover, what does he do at night while everyone's sleeping? Ya know, besides playing bodyguard..._

Suddenly, I heard something strange:

"Hm?"

"...N...No..."

It was faint, but it sounded like, someone whimpering...I picked up my pace, and sped down the hall as quietly as possible, following the sound, only to find myself in front of...

Ciel's bedroom?

"...Ciel?" I put my ear against the door, and listened:

"...M-Mother...Fa-ther..."

 _Ciel..._

I opened the door, and quietly made my way inside, closing it back up again. I turn to look over at his bed, and softly gasped, seeing Ciel tossing and turning in his sheets, a distressed look on his face:

"Let me go! Please, let me go! Mother, Father, help me!"

 _...He's having a nightmare!_

I quickly rush over to the left side, and began to shake him by his shoulders:

"Ciel...Ciel, wake up! You're having a nightmare! Ciel!"

Next thing I knew, he darts awake, knocking me to the floor:

(Thud)

"Ouch!" As I move to try and get up,

(Ka-chank)

"UH!"

I get a gun pointed at me, courtesy of a distraught-looking Ciel!

...The room went so silent, you could hear a pin drop...

I stare at Ciel, my eyes just as wide as his, and I notice that he was breathing heavily, and his face held a combination of fatigue...and fear...

 _...He must still be in a relapse..._

Very slowly, I get up, holding my hands out in a defensive position, keeping as calm as possible:

"...Ciel...It's okay. It's only me, Coraline, remember?...You're safe, inside your room, in your manor...Whatever you were dreaming about, is not happening now..."

I slowly move forward to him, adding softly,

"Please, Ciel...put the gun away. You don't have to be afraid anymore...I promise..."

...Very slowly, Ciel lowers the gun, and puts it back under his pillow, losing the disturbed look, and just looked plain exhausted...

I move to sit on the bed beside him, and the room remains quiet for a moment, until I speak:

"...I still carry a knife under my pillow."

I feel him turn to me, and I continue:

"It's a Swiss Army knife that used to belong to my father. It, was one of the items I found inside the secret compartment of, where his study once stood...I, still have nightmares of that night, of watching him die, of seeing Bishop's face...Sometimes, the dream twists the memory in such a way, that I'm lying on the ground with my shoulder bleeding out, and that bastard... _he's looming over me, gun raised_..."

I smile bitterly as I add,

"I've reached the point now that I don't cry as much during these nightmares...But, like you, sometimes I wake up, weapon at the ready to defend against any threat who dares disturb me. One time, I accidentally brandished my knife at my brother Freeman when he woke me up from one of my nightmare sessions. Luckily, he didn't get hurt, and he also understood why I did my action...He has his own personal demons he combats daily, but that's another story..."

I turn to Ciel, and place a gentle hand on his shoulder:

"The point in me telling you this is, you don't need to face this by yourself...If you need to talk to someone, I'm here, and I'll listen, no judgement attached..."

...Ciel says nothing for a few minutes, but then, I see a lone tear stream from his left eye, and the next thing I knew, he hugs me to him!

"Uh!"

His arms are around me tight, and I feel him begin to shake in silent sobs...I hug back, rubbing his back soothingly while whispering,

"It'll be alright, Ciel...It'll be alright..."

I hear him take a shaky breath, and for the next several minutes, he reluctantly tells me about his nightmare, and I learn about what really happened to him after his manor burned down three years ago...

Needless to say, when he was finished, I was running wild with emotions: Horror, Disgust, Rage, and most of all... _Empathy._

 _...Oh Ciel..._

After a few more minutes, I feel his shaking cease, and he was only sniffling a bit here and there. I whisper to him,

"...Ciel...I'm so sorry. No one deserves to be treated like that, you least of all...But, you don't have to continue feeling this way. You can still rise against this."

I feel him shift off me, and he looks at me with reddened and confused eyes:

"(Sniff) Wh-What do you mean?"

"Well, let me ask you this: Are you, the King, going to let a mere Pawn like Fear de-throne you?"

His eyes widen, and I continue:

"Funny thing about Fear, is that it thinks it's bigger than us. But the truth is, we are the ones who are bigger. It's only when we allow Fear to wrap around and consume us, that it can appear greater than ourselves. As long as we tell ourselves that we will always tower over Fear, then it can't do anything to antagonize us. Remember, Ciel: Fear is your Pawn, _so you control it_ , not the other way around."

Ciel looks at me speechless...before nodding firmly:

"...You're right. Fear is my pawn; _I_ am the one in control, not _it_...Thank you, for reminding me."

I smile faintly and reply,

"No problem. I'm glad I could help..." I turn to get up:

"Well, I should probably head back to bed and, let you get back to sleep. Goodnight."

But just when I begin to make a move to exit:

(Grab)

"Wait."

I turn to Ciel, confused at he holding me back:

"Hm? What is it?"

I notice a small blush come to his cheeks, and he shyly turns away from my eyes, before asking softly,

"Um...If it's not too much trouble, could you...stay with me?"

I was a bit stunned by his request, but I smiled softly and replied,

"...Sure, if you want me to."

He meekly nods, so I move back onto the bed, and crawl across the mattress to the other side, before snuggling under the covers, my face a short distance from his. I see him beginning to drift off, and I feel the sandman tugging at my eyelids.

"Goodnight, Ciel."

"...Goodnight, Coraline."

And with that, he falls asleep, looking much more at ease, and I follow shortly after him...

Early Morning, No POV

A couple hours later, we find Coraline beginning to stir awake:

"Mm...mm..."

Her eyes open, and she awakes to the sight of Ciel, still sleeping, but with a much more peaceful expression on his face. She smiles, before she slowly rises up, and carefully gets out of bed, quietly padding over to one of the bedroom window.  
She draws back the curtains a bit, and opens the window, before moving to sit on the windowsill to watch the sun come up...  
A few minutes later:

"You're awake?"

"Hm?"

Coraline turned around, and saw Ciel sitting up in his bed, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't disturb you, did I?"

"Not really...What time is it?"

"Almost six...If you need to, you can go back to sleep, I won't stop you."

"That's alright...Do you always get up this early?"

"Pretty much. I've been an early riser for as long as I can remember. But my habit has increased in recent years due to... _that day,_ plus during my travel days through the states, I had no real way of keeping track of the time, so Freeman and I woke up at odd times in the morning."

"...I see."

Coraline turns back to the outside...Ciel watches her for a moment, before moving off the bed, and walked over to her. She hears him coming, and shifts over a bit, allowing him to come and sit beside her on the windowsill. They stare into the distance for a bit, before Ciel breaks the silence:

"...I'm guessing that, you used to watch the sunrise with your father?"

Coraline smiles a tad sadly but fondly and replies,

"Yeah. I remember that he would come into my room, and gently wake me up, before wrapping me in a warm blanket and taking me outside, and we would sit on the hill a little ways from the house, and watch the sky get lighter as the sun came over the horizon. Heh, sometimes we'd even go up on the house roof, and watch the sunrise from there."

"You actually sat on top the roof of your house? Are you mad?"

"Haha, no, not mad, just adventurous. And we never went on the roof too often; just during those early mornings when Father wasn't too sleepy to remember to make sure we didn't fall off."

Coraline laughs a bit, and Ciel chuckles a little in return...Coraline's smile then grows a bit sadder and says,

"...It's one memory I wish I could experience with him again. I still go onto the roof of my home in Mayberry sometimes...just to try and get that feeling again."

"...And do you?"

"Kind-of. It's not the same as back when, but, and forgive me if this sounds silly, I sometimes feel like, _his spirit_ is sitting beside me, smiling at me like he always did..."

"Hm..."

Everything is quiet for another moment, until Ciel asks,

"...Coraline...can you, promise me something?"

"Sure. What?"

"What happened last night...could we, keep it between ourselves?"

Coraline looks at Ciel for a second, before responding,

"...Of course. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

And both teens focus back to the outdoors, letting out matching sighs of content, as the sun began peeking over the trees, signaling the start of a new day...


	17. Chapter 16: His Butler, Freeloader

Hey all! Here's Part One of the Indian Butler Arc!

So, quick thing I'd like to add before the chapter begins, is a list of the following Hindi-English translations for some words used in this chapter:

Khansama = Manservant who acts as cook and butler/house steward

Jo aagyaa = 'As you command'

Marma = Pressure points on the human body that when manipulated can cause intense pain

Namaste jii = A respectful way to say 'Salutations'

Kalaripayattu & Silambum = Two types of traditional Indian martial arts

Paagal = Fool; crazy person

That's all for now; there will be more added as this arc goes on. Enjoy!

* * *

In the downtown streets of London, a fresh blanket of snow comes to fall during another cold, winter night. Though what made this might particularly interesting, was not the weather, but two new arrivals who had stopped to observe the light, fluffy flakes floating down.

The younger of the two, a young male teen with brown-coloured skin, purple-black hair, and gold eyes, held a hand out to catch one of the flakes in his palm.

"This is gorgeous...It is so cold. Agni, what is this?"

The other fellow, a tall adult male, also having brown skin, pure-white hair, and slate-gray eyes, answers with a smile:

"It is known as 'snow', my prince. It falls from the skies of Great Britain during the winter."

The youthful prince remarks with a thoughtful frown,

"How odd...So, this is England. It is beautiful."

Time Skip

Once again, the normal hum of London, England has been disrupted with a string of strange circumstances:  
Apparently, there occurred a number of incidents involving Anglo-Indians (whom had recently returned to London) being assaulted all over London, with the result being that each victim was attacked, stripped, then hung upside-down from the place they came out from.

What made these assaults even more strange, was the message attached to each victim, to which Sir Randall was currently reading aloud at the most recent scene:

" _'Watch this wild, pathetic child of sloth and depravity. England is the motherland of the devil, who robs off everything and forces it worthless, rotten and ignorant culture on you instead. To all the idiots of the bitch-ruled land, you are the ones who deserve the vengeance of heaven.'_ "

He takes down the note and angrily remarks,

"This makes twenty victims so far! And you still haven't caught this criminal?! Explain!" Abberline replies,

"No, I haven't, and I'm sorry, Sir Arthur!" Sir Randall turns back to the note:

"When 'Jack the Ripper' slipped through our hands...That _brat_ got all the credit."

"Brat, sir? Who do you mean? You're talking about Ciel Phantomhive?"

Abberline looks up from the papers in his hands and adds with a curious and serious look,

"You know, I can't help but think he's carrying some immense burden on his shoulders...and he's still only a child."

"Hmph...a child..."

Suddenly, the voice of the said Earl cuts in from beside Abberline:

"So all the victims had just returned from India then." Abberline jumps a bit:

"O-Oh, you're here!"

Yes, Ciel has now arrived on scene, dressed in his cloak and hat, along with Sebastian, he wearing trench-coat, and Coraline, wearing her blue winter coat.  
Ciel adds,

"But the culprit hasn't killed anyone yet?"

He then walks over to Sir Randall, and takes the note to look for himself:

" _'...this wild, pathetic child of sloth and depravity.'_ This man does have a way with words, doesn't he? I'd have to agree that this country would be marginally better off without the Indian Nabobs...Still, I don't like this mark."

Coraline peeks over Ciel's shoulder to see the said mark:

 _Huh? Is that, suppose to be a tongue?_

Sir Randall takes back the paper and angrily says,

"They're making a mockery of we Britishmen and Her Majesty the Queen! They're Indian, I'm certain of it!"

Ciel lightly smirks and says,

"Ah, I imagine that is why I was summoned here. Most of the Indians who've come to Britain illegally are holed in the criminal neighbourhoods of the East End. But Scotland Yard still doesn't know their exact number or their precise location, does it?"

Sir Randall grits his teeth, looking at Ciel irritably, as the latter proclaims,

"I cannot allow Her Majesty to continue suffering such indignation. Sebastian, Coraline, let's go."

"Sir."

"Right behind you, Ciel."

And all three make their way from the scene, and down the street to their next location...

Small Time Skip

We now zoom in on a street deep in the East End, as Ciel, Sebastian and Coraline made their way down. Sebastian says,

"I believe this is where the bulk of the Indians settled."

Coraline looks around, seeing a number of shabby-dressed men, and couldn't help but frown sadly at the atmosphere:

 _It's depressing seeing these homeless men...But, then again, I have to remember that this was a common occurrence for several immigrant groups during this time...Still, it doesn't mean I have to like it._

Ciel replies to Sebastian,

"Yes," before he accidentally walks into one of the homeless men:

(Bump)

"Uh!"

"Ah, that hurt! Aaah! You fiend! I cracked a rib! I may die from this!"

Several of his fellows came to his 'aid':

"Heeey, what happened?"

"What a terrible injury! He should pay you back for it."

By this time, a small crowd of men had gathered in front of Ciel and company, and the first one then says,

"Yes, give us all of your money, brat."

Sebastian turns to the side and remarks lightly with a smirk,

"What a clique bunch of thugs we've seemed to have run into. Master, (knuckle crack) shall I handle this?"

"Yes, but make it quick." Sebastian tugs his glove and replies,

"Certainly."

The homeless man grabs Ciel by his cloak and says to him threateningly while holding out a knife,

"Listen, boy, you are outnumbered. Everybody within a mile of here hates you English Dogs!"

(Thwack)

"Uh!"

(Thud)

The man's fellows gasp as he falls backwards to the ground from Sebastian thwaping him on the forehead. Sebastian then asks Ciel,

"Did he hurt you at all, young master?"

"He did not."

The homeless man gets back up, picking up his knife while uttering hatefully,

"Damned brat. You took over our country, drag us here and then throw us away like garbage!" Another man adds,

"Your people have trampled filth over our homeland."

"How about we show you the humiliation of being robbed, eh?!" But just as the first man raised his blade:

"Excuse me."

The two gentlemen from a few nights ago came out from a nearby alleyway, the young prince holding up a drawing of someone:

"I am looking for this Indian woman. Perhaps you gentlemen have seen her?"

The homeless man with the knife turns to the young royal and barks,

"Who the hell are you? Just stay out of this!" The youth is unfazed, and instead asks with a curious smile,

"Oh my, are you fellows having a duel? Hm?"

He then sees Ciel, Sebastian and Coraline:

"The boy has a khansama with him...Though I am not sure of the young girl...Tell me, are you an English Nobleman?"

Ciel narrows his eyebrows and replies,

"What if I say I am?" The prince frowns and replies back,

"Then I will have no choice. I must side with my countrymen. Come, Agni."

"Yes, sir."

"Defeat them."

"Jo aagyaa. I shall use my holy weapon, which I was given that I might serve my master."

Agni unwraps the bandages from his right hand, before:

(Zoom)

He began charging the three, and Sebastian grabs Ciel while Coraline runs back with them! Agni then aims for Sebastian:

(Whak)

Sebastian manages to hold him off, Ciel landing softly on his side to the ground. He looks over at Coraline and tells her,

"Coraline! Back away from here, quick!"

Coraline nods, and went over a safe distance from the area. But the fight only began:

(Kick)

Sebastian barely dodges one of Agni's legs, and dives backwards, only to block more attacks from Agni's right hand!

"He's fast..."

(Whak, whack whack)

Agni jumps back and remarks with seriousness and surprise,

"I have struck your marma numerous times. Any normal person's arms would have gone numb by now. How is it that you're still moving?"

As Sebastian lands back, Ciel then shouts from under his arm,

"We weren't doing anything but walking down the street! Are you nothing but a reckless savage who will attack anyone who merely walks by you?"

The Indian prince responds,

"What? Tell me men: Did you attack this child and his companions for no valid reason?"

As the men cringe, the prince folds his arms and remarks with a frown,

"Unfortunately...my countrymen are wrong here. Agni, we are on the Englishman's side now."

"...Right."

A few minutes later:

(Collective groan)

All of the homeless Indian-descent men were now on the ground, having been defeated by Agni:

"It is done, Prince Soma."

"Good."

Coraline observed it all from a distance, amazed by what she saw:

"Wow...Who would've thought there'd be someone as strong and fast as Sebastian?"

But just when she began to walk over to the men:

(Grab)

"Ah!"

The men all look back, and see Coraline getting attacked by two homeless teens!

"Coraline!"

"Get the hell, off me!"

As she struggles, Prince Soma calls out,

"Agni! Save the young girl!"

"Jo aagyaa!"

(Dash)

(Whak, wham)

Agni makes quick work of the teens, and Coraline fell down to the ground on her knees:

"Ouch..."

As she went to rise, Agni comes up to her, hand extended to help her up:

"Are you alright, young one?"

"(Smile) I am now. Thank you."

Coraline takes his hand, and Agni pulls her up, just as the others rushed over. Ciel asks,

"Coraline, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Those two punks just took me by surprise, is all." Prince Some smiles and says,

"I'm glad you're not hurt, young lady...Now." He then goes to pick up Ciel's fallen hat:

"There is someone I need to find, so I will be going now. Goodbye."

(Toss)

Ciel catches his hat, and he watches Prince Soma and Agni leave down the street:

"These English streets are like a labyrinth."

"Let's take our next left."

...When they were gone, Coraline was the first to comment:

"Well that was rather unexpected." Ciel follows with his thoughts:

"Indeed. Who were they?"

"Well, I don't think they're East End locals. They were both finely dressed; the younger of the two is even wearing gold jewellery. Plus, their English was well spoken, with only a hint of Indian accent."

Sebastian leans down by the unconscious homeless men and says,

"Be that as it may, I think our first priority should be taking these people to Scotland Yard."

At the mention of Scotland Yard, Coraline remembers the scathing suspicion of Sir Randall, then the attitudes of these men in question...She sighs, and frowns with narrowed eyes at the thoughts...

"...What's wrong?"

"Hm?" Coraline looks up, and sees Ciel looking at her with a raised eyebrow and frown:

"You look frustrated about something..."

"(Sigh) I guess seeing all of this hate is rubbing me the wrong way...All this, discrimination, between the English and Indian...I just can't take it in with indifference. It pisses me off when people hate one another based on appearance and background, and they don't bother to look within."

"Is it really that different in your world?"

"Well, I can't say discrimination and prejudism has completely left the human mind...But, at least we're finally starting to see that judging one another for no real reason isn't going to get us anywhere in the world. Heh, it's kinda sad it took the human race that long, though..."

"Heh...So it must be..."

Phantomhive Townhouse, Evening

"Well that was a waste of time."

"You can't rush these things, Ciel. Even you should know that."

"Tch, whatever." Sebastian cuts into the conversation:

"One of those men might be the culprit we're looking for. Let us wait for Sir Arthur to call us."

As he went to remove Ciel's cloak, Coraline taking off her own coat, the servant quartet came to greet them:

"Master. Miss Coraline."

"Welcome home!"

"Hello."

Coraline smiles at them, revealed to be wearing her twenty-first century clothes (There was a laundry incident thanks to Mey-Rin, so Coraline couldn't wear one of her casual dresses, much to her relief). Ciel, now seen wearing his green suit, remarks with his eyes closed in irritation,

"I'll never get any peace at this rate if I'm called to London for every little thing."

Suddenly, the front door opens, revealing Lau:

"Ah, my lord. How good it is to see you. And you as well, young Coraline."

"Lau?"

"What is he doing here? (Turn) How many times have I told you to send a note first?"

"Ah-haha, well I haven't kept a tally."

Sebastian turns to Ciel and asks with a smile,

"Shall I bring some refreshment for our guest? Perhaps some tea, my lord?"

Ciel puts his fingertips to his forehead and says a bit exasperatedly,

"Oh dear. You might as well." Lau chimes,

"Perhaps Chai rather than Earl Gray?"

"Fine, whatever."

As he looks up, Ciel's cerulean eye suddenly bulges, as he sees Prince Soma and Agni in the doorway!

"Wha-How-"

"Oh, them? I ran into them on the street corner. They said that they wanted to speak with you."

"So you'd just come barging in here?!" As Agni closes the door, Prince Soma replies with a smile,

"Certainly. We are acquaintances now, surely you have not forgotten me?"

"We met during a street brawl."

"And if you recall, I had saved you."

"Saved me?! Excuse you!" As he made his way up the stairs, Prince Soma says,

"Back home, it is commonplace to invite your benefactors into your home and make them feel welcome. There's a saying that goes, 'Entertain your guests even if you have to sell off your heirlooms'. Is it a common British practice to leave your savior out in the cold?"

He pauses for a moment, and adds while looking at Coraline,

"Besides, if not you, your pretty companion certainly needed rescuing," before continuing on his way.

Coraline softly gasped to herself at being called pretty, feeling a tiny blush coming on. For some reason, that seemed to piss Ciel off even more, and he growled irritably before rushing up the stairs after the two, confronting them in one of the guest bedrooms:

(Slam)

"And just who the hell do you think you are?!" Soma answers from atop the bed,

"Me? Why, I am a prince."

Sebastian, who had followed up behind his master, mutters in mild surprise,

"A prince..."

Agni then introduces Prince Soma to everyone in the doorway:

"This gentleman is the twenty-sixth child of the Raja of Bengal. Would you please extend your warmest welcome to my master, Prince Soma Asman Kadar."

"We thank you for your hospitality...kid."

The servant trio pops up in the doorway, with Finny exclaiming,

"Wow, a real prince in our own home. Amazing!" Mey-Rin follows in her own excitement:

"Ooo, how exciting," Bard saying after,

"What an opportunity. I've never seen a prince up close before!" Soma tells them,

"You may approach. I give you permission." The servant trio come up to him, and Mey-Rin asks,

"This Bengal place sounds exciting, what's it like?"

"It is a holy land blessed by the Goddess Kali and the River Ganges."

Lau and Coraline then come to join Ciel and Sebastian, the former commenting,

"I see you brought your servants into town with you this time." Sebastian replies,

"Yes. We were able to leave the guard dog watching the mansion."

"Ah, it should be alright then."

Coraline smiles a bit worriedly as she thought of the said Demon Hound:

 _I hope Pluto won't be too lonely while we're away..._

Ciel then says in a low voice,

"Sebastian. Don't let them out of your sight for a moment."

"Yes, sir."

Next Morning

The curtains in Ciel's bedroom are drawn open, the morning sun streaming through the glass...  
But, instead of Sebastian, it was another male's deep voice that greeted the young earl:

"It's time to wake up, Lord Phantomhive."

"Mm...Who's that? Who's there? Ah!"

Agni leans down to Ciel and greets him with a smile:

"Namaste jii, good morning."

Ciel darts to a stand on the mattress, throwing the covers off himself:

"Wh-! Why are you in my room?!"

Soma then comes up behind him, tugging Ciel by his nightshirt, and pulls him into the other's arms:

"We are going out and about, kid. Show us around town."

"Why should I have to do that?! And don't call me kid anymore, I have a name! It's Ciel!"

"Alright, Ciel. I order you to show me around. Come, let us go get Coraline as well."

"(Yawn) What's with all the racket? I was trying to sleep in for once..."

By this time, Sebastian had arrived in the doorway, with a sleepy-eyed Coraline in tow, clad in her nightgown, rubbing her eye.  
Sebastian smiled at Soma and said,

"Pardon me, prince. I am terribly sorry; my master's day is full. There is a great deal of work and studying he has to attend to."

Coraline yawned again and said,

"I'd be happy to keep you company, Soma. But first, I need to go back to bed for a another half hour."

Coraline then turned around, padding along the floor back to her room, with Soma calling,

"Alright, I'll be waiting, Coraline!"

Small Time Skip

A while later, after Coraline slept for a bit longer, she ate breakfast with Ciel and Soma, before heading off with the latter to keep busy, while the former went with Sebastian to begin his schedule for the day.  
First off, was his Violin Lesson, Sebastian acting as his tutor:

"While you are in London, I shall tutor you...in place of the Lady Governess."

Ciel frowns at the smile on Sebastian's face, before turning down to the sheet of music in front of him:

"Bach's Chaconne in D Minor? There's no way I can play something this complex."

Sebastian raises Ciel's chin with the violin bow in his hand:

"You will gain confidence if you begin by mastering the difficult pieces first. As your tutor, I shall make the rules. Surely you don't have any objections to my teaching methods..."

Ciel glares at Sebastian, before moving the bow away with his own. He then relaxed, and began to play...

Unknown to either male, Coraline had to separate from Soma for a moment to use the restroom and lost sight of him. She looked around the halls, before hearing the beginning of the melody, and decided to check it out. She pops into the room, opening the door quietly, and looked over to see Ciel as the source.

"Well done. Very nice, my lord."

Coraline steps forward a bit, smiling lightly at Ciel as he played:

 _Wow, he's good..._

Ciel felt a stare, and glanced over to see Coraline, who quietly gasped before a shy blush dusts her cheeks. Ciel smirked at her reaction, and proceeded to keep playing, seemingly to show off for her...

Suddenly, he stops, hearing a strange sound that sounded like...chanting? Ciel looked over across the room, Coraline following his direct of sight, and both young teens saw Soma and Agni on their knees, bowing up and down to some type of statue. Ciel wonders aloud,

"What are they doing?"

He, Sebastian and Coraline walk over, and Lau, who was standing by the statue, says,

"If I were to guess, I'd say they're praying. Quite an odd idol they have, isn't it?" Coraline smiles and says,

"I've seen images similar to this idol in the past. My father had a book on religious artifacts, and there was a large chapter on Hinduism and the gods of worship."

Sebastian looks at the idol with a straight face and remarked,

"Looks to me to be nothing so as much as a statue of a woman dancing in a frenzy on the abdomen of a man, whilst carrying severed heads and wearing a necklace of said heads..."

Coraline turns to Sebastian and says simply,

"To each his own..."

Agni turns with a smile to the group and explains:

"This is a statue of the Goddess Kali, a deity of Hinduism, our faith." Ciel asks,

"A goddess of India?"

"Kali is the wife of the God Shiva. She is also the Goddess of Power and Strength. According to our faith, in ancient times, a demon foolishly dared to challenge the goddess in a battle. Naturally, she was victorious; however, she could not stop raging...She gave herself to destruction and carnage. But then, in order to protect the earth, her husband Shiva threw himself at his wife's feet!"

Ciel cringes a bit at the imagery, and Agni finishes:

"Treading upon her husband brought Kali back to her senses, and peace was stored to the world. This statue shows her story: The Goddess Kali walking upon her husband, and in her hand, the vile demon that she slewed."

Ciel turns to Sebastian and says,

"And there you have it."

Sebastian puts a finger under his chin in thought:

"I was not aware that such a strong goddess existed...I should keep that in mind if I ever go back to India."

Coraline giggles a bit and whispers,

"I doubt that you need to worry about that, Sebastian. You're not exactly easy to beat in combat..."

Sebastian smiles amusingly at her, while Soma rises from the ground:

"Alright then. We are done praying now. Let us go out."

He then grabs Ciel again, much to the latter's displeasure and Coraline's urging:

"I'm too busy to go out! I already told you that!"

"Soma, let the poor boy go!"

Shift Scene: Fencing Room

A few hours later, we find Soma laying forward, torso on top of an embroidered carpet, and Coraline sitting beside him, as they watched Ciel practice sparring with Sebastian. Of course, it wouldn't take too long before Soma opened his mouth again:

"Honestly, when are you going to be done with this? Yawn, what are you even doing? You look like an idiot."

Ciel calls back irritably,

"Be quiet! You're distracting!"

Coraline taps Soma's shoulder, and he turns his head to her in confusion:

"Hm?"

"It's called Fencing, Soma. It's an art of swordsmanship that's become popular in Europe."

"Oooh, I see. I've never heard of Fencing before..." He turns back to watch Ciel, and asks Coraline,

"You seem to know a lot for your age, Coraline. Tell me, are all the Englishmen this short-tempered? I don't know how a pretty girl like you can tolerate it for so long..."

"Uhm, I'm not sure how to answer that question..."

Unfortunately, Ciel heard Soma's comments, and took Sebastian's sword before turning around with an angry blush:

"You're never going to shut up, are you?! I'll take you on if you're so desperate for attention."

(Whiz)

(Whap)

Soma catches the sword:

"Ah. I only know Kalaripayattu and Silambum, but...well, why not?"

(Flip)

He whips the sword in front of him and asks with a confident smile,

"So if I win _this_...you will go out on the town with me, right?" Ciel looks at him with a tired but determined glare:

" _If you can win, that is._ If you lose, behave yourself and stay out of my way."

Agni pours a cup of tea and chides,

"Good luck to you, my prince."

Coraline watches the boys get ready, and facepalms while muttering with an exasperated smile,

"Good grief, and I thought the rivalry contests between Freeman and Tony were bad..."

Sebastian stands in the middle, a few steps back from the line of fire:

"We will play five rounds of three minutes each. The fencer with the most points wins. Alright?" He raises his hand:

"Now...begin!"

Soma makes the first move, dashing forward towards Ciel:

"You're mine now!" He aims for Ciel's leg, but:

(Swing, bend)

"Hey, what the-" Ciel smirks and says,

"A strike like that will accomplish nothing for you."

(Thrust, dodge)

"Hey, this isn't fair! I don't know the rules like you do!"

"Heh-heh, a fight is a fight. It's your own fault for being ignorant to the rules."

Soma barely dodges another thrust, before trying to swing his sword at Ciel's:

(Bend...)

"Aww, hell! This sword bends, so it's hard to wield!" Ciel smugly explains:

"In Fencing, you thrust forward. If you swing your sword sideways... _your valid target area is completely vulnerable!_ "

But just as Ciel goes to deliver a finishing thrust at Soma:

(Dash)

"Highness, watch out!"

Agni comes rushing in, blocking the sword tip with a teacup, and then jabbing his fingers at Ciel's pressure points in his arm!

"Ciel!"

Coraline gets up and rushes to a slumping Ciel, as Agni notices the foil sword was not in fact lethal:

"(Gasp) Sir! I am so sorry! When I saw the prince losing, my reflexes took over. Forgive me."

Coraline whispers in concern,

"Ciel, are you alright?"

"(Grit) Not, exactly...But I should be in a minute..."

Suddenly, Soma breaks into a laugh, before saying,

"You have protected your master well, Agni! I commend you! So that is it, kid: Agni is my khansama, an extension of myself. Which means this fight goes to me."

"Wait, that's not fair!"

Lau picks up one of the fallen foils, and lightly comments,

"Dear, dear. Sebastian, looks like you'll have to avenge your lord. Here you go~."

(Toss)

(Whap)

As Sebastian catches the sword, Soma asks,

"Ciel's khansama...are you going to fight?" Sebastian sighs deeply before saying,

"For goodness sake...Master, whyever did you have to provoke the bratty little prince?"

"Wha-?!"

"However...my master has been injured. As butler to the Phantomhive Family, I must do something about it...Besides, we're a full ten minutes behind schedule now."

Ciel mutters,

"The time... _that's your real motive, isn't it?_ " Soma remarks,

"I am curious. Very well, I approve of the duel." He turns to Agni:

"Fight him, Agni. And in the name of our goddess, make sure you do not lose."

Agni stands, taking the foil...Ciel then calls to Sebastian as he stands up with Coraline,

"Sebastian, I order you: Shut the brat's mouth now!"

As both butlers ready themselves for the match, they respond respectively,

"Jo aagyaa."

"Yes, my lord."

With that, both men begin the match:

(Clang, clang...)

As they each gave it their own through the fight, both hit each other's foils, with Agni managing to push away Sebastian's!  
...That move caused an intensive stare to erupt between them both, which made Coraline shiver:

 _Yikes. Neither side's giving an inch..._

Suddenly, both butlers thrust forward, each barely bending over backwards in time before the ends of the foils could make contact with their foreheads!  
They hop back, before thrusting forward again, only this time...the ends meet!

(Chk)

Each man puts their pressure on the other, before:

(CLANG)

 _The Foils Split In Two!_

...Sebastian catches one of the flying end pieces, lightly remarking,

"Oh dear. The blades have broken." Lau adds,

"That means it's a draw, doesn't it?" Soma comments to Ciel,

"That khansama of yours fared well indeed, Ciel."

Ciel was in shock:

 _How is it a draw?! He was fighting Sebastian!_

"Agni is by far the best fighter in my palace. I have never met anyone who could keep up with him before!"

Coraline was also stunned:

 _Incredible! Agni was able to hold his own against Sebastian's demon strength! But, how?...Unless...could it, have something to do with what he called his 'holy weapon'?_

As Coraline used her second sight to see Agni's Aura, Ciel came up to Sebastian and asked quietly,

"What happened? Agni is no ordinary human, is he? Don't tell me he's another..."

 _(Flash)_

 _"Deadly efficient butler!"_

 _(Flash)_

"No, my lord. He is deadly, but he's human enough."

"His Aura is particularly interesting."

The earl and butler turn to Coraline, as she came to stand beside them:

"While human as the next person in this room, there's a certain quality to it that makes it rather unique."

"Unique? How so?" Coraline turns to Ciel with a small smile:

"...Would you like to see for yourself?"

"...See for myself? How?"

Coraline extends her hand to him:

"First, take off one of your gloves. It'll be easier with skin-to-skin contact. Then take my hand...and I'll handle the rest."

Ciel looks at Coraline confusingly, but does as she asks...The teens then turn towards Agni, Soma and Lau:

"Alright...Here goes..."

Coraline's eyes then begin to glow an icy neon blue...and Ciel's visible eye follows after!

"Uh!"

"Heh, welcome to my second side of the spectrum, Ciel. So, what do you think?" Ciel was amazed:

"...Incredible. So, this is what an Aura Reader sees?"

"Yep...Now, do you see the line of light around Agni's Aura?"

"...Yes. It, looks like the other light inside him, but at the same time, it's different."

"Exactly. My theory is that a part of the light in Agni's soul has actually concentrated into a power of his own, surrounding the rest of his soul like a barrier. Some of that essence is also in his wrapped right hand, but it's dormant right now, likely because Agni hasn't activated his inner power."

"Interesting...I think you may be right..."

Coraline lets Ciel's hand go, and her eyes - as well as his own - return to normal. Ciel blinks a bit, and Coraline giggles a bit at his astonished reaction:

"Mind-blowing, isn't it?"

"Very...Have you always been able to do that?"

"Pretty much. My friends and I back home sometimes play around with it, which helps me train my power focus as well as the capacity of people I can do it with...It was my father, who originally taught me how to project my Aura Sight into another's eyes, with the wish that one day, I could share another view of the world with people who are able to accept what's seen yet unseen..."

"Hm..."

Ciel then turns back to Agni, and whispers seriously,

"Anyway...With as much strength as he has..." Sebastian finishes:

"Indeed. He could effortlessly hang a man upside-down. It would be a simple task for him."

Coraline widens her eyes a bit at the two's suspicion, before looking back at Agni...and frowning in thought:

 _...Damn, that is plausible...Still, I get the feeling that it may not be as simple as that..._

Townhouse Kitchen  


Soon it was time to begin preparing dinner, and Bard holds a pan up at the ready:

"Alright. Tonight I'll make somethin' really specia-"

(Snatch)

"I shall be taking care of the cooking tonight. You just stay out of trouble."

Bard looks at Sebastian incredulously:

"I beg your pardon?! I was plannin' on makin' somethin' special for our guests!"

"Sebastian?"

Just then, Agni pops into the kitchen doorway:

"I was wondering if I can be of service to you..."

"I have it under control, thank you." Agni takes a step forward and says,

"Four hands work faster than two. Please, feel free to ask me of anything." Sebastian smiles and replies,

"In that case...may I ask you to prepare the Gooseberry Sauce for today's main dish and the Cottage Pie?"

"Of course."

Sebastian pulls out a set of papers from a drawer:

"Here are the recipes (They are my own). Let us use minced chicken for the Cottage Pie."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Bard looks at Sebastian in agitated irritation:

"Oi! Why're you lettin' 'im do it?! I am the cook around 'ere, ya know! Hey! Did you hear me?!"

Sebastian ignores Bard and walks out the kitchen muttering,

"So much to do, so little time," passing Agni on the way out, giving him an intense look...

"Tch."

Bard goes to lean back against the counter while sitting on a barrel, mad at Sebastian for dismissing him (again)...

"Excuse me...chef?"

"-Nn-Hnh?" Bard looks at Agni, before pointing at himself in surprise:

"Chef? Really? You're talking to me?!"

"Yes."

"(Watery eyes) Ahh~...That's me."

"I'm afraid I'm not accustomed to cooking British food. Could I ask for your assistance?"

"Yeah, you betcha! Just leave it to The Chef!"

Agni then gets Bard going on chopping up some peeled onions, while he began on other preparations...Soon, another Phantomhive servant came to the kitchen, following the smell of the cooking:

"Mmm, something smells good. What's for supper?" Agni turns to Finny with a smile:

"Young man, you're just in time. Perhaps you can help us in preparing the evening meal."

"Wha-me? Really?! Uh...But Sebastian says I don't know my own strength, so I'm not allowed to touch dishes and stuff in the kitchen or they'll break."

"You are strong? Excellent! We need to mash these potatoes, then puree them...But it requires a lot of manual labor."

Finny beams as he enters the kitchen:

"Even I should be able to handle that much. I want to help with supper! Please let me!"

With that task given to Finny, it was Mey-Rin's turn to come down:

"O-Oh? Where is Sebastian?"

"Sebastian is cooking in the rear kitchen." Mey-Rin smiles when she gets an idea:

"Th-Then I shall prepare the tableware!"

As she went to grab a stack of dishes from the pantry, the chair she was standing on suddenly wobbles, before tipping backwards:

"W-Waaaah!"

"Look out!"

(Grab)

Luckily, Agni manages to catch Mey-Rin, as well as the dishes:

"That was quite a nasty fall. Are you alright?"

"Um, I'm fine, thank you."

"Perhaps it would be best to take the plates down one at a time."

"(Blush) Yes...I think you're right..."

After a bit, Sebastian comes to check in on the progress:

"How is it coming along, Agni?"

When he turns in, Sebastian gasps a bit, seeing the servant trio working fluidly alongside Agni:

"With everyone's help, I am sure it will be delicious."

...For the first time ever, Sebastian was struck dumb...Once his shock wore off, Sebastian was working at a table beside Agni:

"How did you find ways for 'this lot' to help? Simply incredible."

"Everyone is born with a gift. Each of us has a path and a duty given by the gods. We children of the Divine Mother must simply follow the path we are set upon...and do what we were set to do without haste."

"...How do I put this: I cannot believe a human being like you actually exists. You seem to be a man of fine character, Agni."

...Agni pauses his dough-rolling and smiles sadly:

"...Not at all. I am but a student of the gods. Indeed, I was a hopeless paagal until I met the prince. The debt I owe to him is one I can never hope to repay...My clan was Brahmin, part of the highest caste, members of which were allowed to serve the gods. However...my father was only a Brahmin in name. And I, who had grown up watching him enveloped in lust and greed, lost my faith in the gods...Taking advantage of my social status, I sinned day in and day out. I hurt people. I blasphemed against the gods. And then...the day of my judgement finally came..."

Flashback

 _A disheveled Agni is brought before a noose, prepared to be executed._

"I was alone, and adrift to the world..."

 _"Hey, you there! They say you are a ferocious man with the strength of an untamed beast. I am intrigued."_

 _(Leap)  
_

 _Prince Soma hops onto the platform, and walks over to Agni, before taking the knife under his belt:_

 _(Slice)_

 _Agni's noose is cut away, as well as some of his hair...The crowd gasps and murmurs, as Prince Soma turns to announce,_

 _"The man you were has died now. You shall be reincarnated with a new name and a new life."_

"I had abandoned the gods of my homeland...I had forsakened everything."

 _"Now, you are Agni."_

"...He seemed a god to me..."

End of Flashback

"I saw something divine in him. To my sinner's soul, his radiance was transcendent!"

(Step, step)

"Careful, the pot is boiling over."

Agni relaxes his enthusiasm and adds as Sebastian tends to the pot,

"The prince is my sovereign and my god. Thus, even if I must risk my life to do so, I want to protect my prince, who gave me this new life, and...insofar as I am able, try to grant all of his wishes."

"...If you ask me, the gods are a bunch of good-for-nothings we should leave behind..."

"Uh, sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, no...it was nothing."

Small Time Skip

Dinner was soon served, and as Ciel and Soma sat at the ends of the table, Coraline on the left and Lau on the right, Ciel asks Soma,

"How long do you intend to stay here?"

"We'll leave as soon as our business is done." Lau chimes in,

"You mean the person you were searching for, right?" Ciel looks at Lau irritably:

"And you, how long do you intend to stay?"

"Now, lord. Play nice." Soma answers Lau:

"I am in search of a certain woman..." He brings out the picture (hand-drawn by himself) from before:

"This is her, Mina. She was a servant at my palace." Ciel turns to his butler:

"Well, Sebastian? Will you be able to seek her out?" Sebastian looks at the drawing:

"...Even I can't do much with that, but I'll try." Ciel focuses back on Soma:

"So, tell me: What is this Mina doing here?"

"She waited on me since I was I was born. She is practically my nursemaid..."

Coraline sees a distant look come to Soma upon this next line:

"Father has no interest in me...and mother is so desperate for his attention, she has no time for me. It was a lonely life..."

 _...Soma..._

"But Mina was always by my side. She was cheerful, beautiful, and taught me many things, just as an older sister might. Then...(bangs his fist) A British Noble came, and had his eye on Mina, before taking her away to Great Britain by force!"

"In other words, you're here to bring her back to India."

"That is right. I will get her back, and we'll all go home together." Ciel boredly replies as he goes back to his meal,

"Seems like a lot of fuss to make over a servant..."

(Rise)

"No it isn't! A palace without Mina is like an empty box!"

Coraline watches with wide eyes as Soma rushes to Ciel, grabbing him by his upper arms:

"You cannot comprehend my despair at being separated from her! You cannot understand-"

" _No, I don't._ "

"...!"

Ciel stares hard at Soma as he says bluntly,

"The despair caused by such a trivial occurrence _doesn't add up to much_. I don't understand it, nor do I care to."

Ciel swats Soma's hands away, and turns to leave the room. As he grasps the knob of the door, Ciel adds,

" _There are some things you can never get back...no matter how hard you struggle._ "

(Door opens)

"But maybe you're still too young to know that, Prince Soma."

(Door slam)

...Soma looks down at the floor, and clenches his fist while muttering sadly,

"...Too young. I am old enough to know what I want, and I don't want to be alone in that palace anymore..."

On the other side of the door, Ciel leans against the hardwood, thinking,

 _Never...no matter ho hard you struggle..._

Meanwhile, Coraline watched the scene, before looking down at herself sadly and angrily, knowing what Ciel was thinking about when he said his words:

 _...What's even sadder, is that I know exactly how he feels...But still: He says it so carelessly..._

"He says it like it isn't worth struggling...but it is. It's worth fighting for something..."

The men in the room turn to see Coraline abruptly rise from her chair, her hair billowing in front of her face, fists clenched tight...

"Miss Coraline?"

"Maybe you can't get it back...but you can still fight for something better, something new...Fight for the ones you love, and not just for yourself...Damn it, why can't he see that? Stubborn fool!"

She then turns to rush out the other way, and the men didn't miss the frustrated tears that fell from her eyes as she left...

Small Time Skip

(Fzzz)

As a small lamp burned on a round table later that evening, we find Ciel entering Soma's room, tossing a deck of cards onto the table before he made his way to sit down:

"Good evening, prince. Even you should know how to play Old Maid."

"Eh..." Ciel takes out the cards and begins to shuffle:

"I have finished all of my work for today...I'll play with you until bedtime."

"Ciel..."

"Please don't think of it as for your sake. I'm only here because I'm bored and I have nothing better to do, is all."

...Soma stares at Ciel for a moment, before stating flatly,

"Very sorry, but I have plans."

Ciel freezes, and Soma continues:

"Unlike you, I am a very busy man. Come, Agni, we are going out."

"Yes, sir."

As Ciel continued to blankly stare, Soma paused in his leave to laugh and say,

"If you don't get the proper amount of sleep, you'll never grow up, kid. Goodnight," and he and Agni were gone...Lau then came popping in:

"Ah, there you are, sir. Excuse me but may I ask..."

Ciel turns to him with a fed-up glare and says while crushing one of the cards,

"What?!"

A Few Hours Later...

Soma and Agni returned to the townhouse, unsuccessful in their search:

"Nothing again, huh?"

"We will search again tomorrow, highness."

As they went back to their guest rooms, we find Ciel and Lau playing cards against one another in the glow of the fire:

"So, they're back?"

"I have to say, those two seem very suspicious to me..."

"Yes, they are odd, but I don't see how the recent string of crimes would benefit them. They don't seem to bear much a grudge over England's colonial rule...Anyway, if they were involved, why would they willingly cross my path without a second thought? That's just begging me to suspect them."

"Good point, my lord. Maybe they really are just looking for someone." Ciel looks out the frost-covered window:

"It's still too soon to know that for sure..."

(Step, step...)

Suddenly, we see Agni's silhouette coming out of the front door, heading away from the townhouse...  
And up on the roof watching him go, is Sebastian:

"...I was waiting for you to make your move..."


	18. Ch 17: His Butler, Supremely Talented

Hey all!

Thank you for your incredible patience, first of all. This chapter took a while longer than I expected, and is now one of the longest I've written so far for this story (almost 13,000 words; go me!).

Second, here's some more Hindi-English Translations for this chapter:

Masalchi = Basically, a type of kitchen servant or scullion whose sole purpose is to work with spices

Khansama = Manservant who acts as cook and butler/house steward

And third, there's a subject I've been debating whether or not to type about, but I've decided to feel confident enough to speak my mind:

I would like to ask the anonymous reviewer(s) who keep calling my OC Coraline a 'Mary Sue' to please stop doing that.  
I am well aware of what that term means, and I have to say, I find it rather insulting that you believe that a story cannot be written with a strong, female OC. It's also a bit disrespectful to not only myself, but to other readers who want to review, and wind up not doing so after reading your comment.  
I am of course, not discouraging you to not have your opinion; that would be disrespectful of me. However, I feel the need to politely remind you that this is _my story_ , Coraline is _my OC_ , therefore, I will continue each one's development as _I see fit._  
To those reviewers who have left my story with positive and constructive criticism for my story so far, thank you, and please, continue if you so wish.  
Finally, to any authors reading this and have had similar issues in the past or present, I deeply implore you not to get discouraged by such negative comments. After all, we live in a time of free expression, hence, we all have the right to create as we please (with respect to the rules and guidelines of this website, of course).

...Phew, okay, that's all I have to say. So, without further ado, please enjoy Part Two of the Indian Butler Arc!

* * *

Picking up where we last left our story, Sebastian moves to the open window of the parlour to inform Ciel of Agni's departure:

"Young Master. He is on the move." Ciel rises from his seat:

"Good. Let's follow him."

"...Take me with you as well." Ciel turns around, and sees Prince Soma standing in the doorway:

"You? Why?"

"I know that Agni sometimes snuck out after I go to bed. I want to know what he has been up to. That is my right."

...Knowing that Soma was being serious, Ciel sighs before saying reluctantly,

"Fine. But you better not get in the way."

"I won't."

Ciel then begins moving to the door, adding,

"We should probably get Coraline as well. She'll likely want to participate as well..."

But when he reached the doorway, Soma moves his hand in front of Ciel, and says a bit nervously,

"Uh, that may not be a good idea..."

Ciel looks confusingly at Soma:

"...And why is that?"

Soma hesitates, but answers Ciel's question:

"Well, I'm not sure exactly what's wrong, but Coraline's been pretty upset since dinner. Shortly after you left, she rose from her seat and rushed out the other way, looking really frustrated...I, think I even saw her crying a bit before she was off to her room..."

That seemed to strike something in Ciel:

"...She was crying?"

Soma nods, and before anyone else could react fast enough, Ciel began fast-walking to Coraline's guestroom...

When he got there, the older teen and two adults watched from the end of the hall, as Ciel knocked on Coraline's door:

(Knock, knock)

"Coraline? It's Ciel, open the door."

Coraline's POV

I've been sitting on my bed for the past few hours, crying a bit over what Ciel said during dinner.  
When I was done, I then grabbed out my journal from my bag, and took out an old photograph I kept in it:  
It was an image of me and my friends from last summer, during one of the picnics we had by the waters of Crystal Cove...

I stare at the photo now, sighing sadly while looking longingly at the three friendly faces:

"...I really wish you guys were here...I could use your guidance right now..."

Suddenly, I hear a knuckle-wrack on the door:

(Knock, knock)

"Coraline? It's Ciel, open the door."

 _Oh great, the person I wanna talk to least of all right now..._

I sigh in newly rising frustration before moving off the bed, and walk over to open the door.  
My voice comes out a bit cold, but not as hateful as I expected it to sound:

"What is it, Ciel?"

He then makes a strange face, softening his visible eye a bit when he notices something:

"...The prince was right. You have been crying. What's wrong?"

I feel myself expel a short breath, and wipe under my eyes, before lying right to his face:

"It's nothing. My eyes sometimes get watery when the temperature changes...Now why are you here, Ciel? What do you want?"

...I dunno if he bought my lie or not, but he answered my question anyway:

"I came to see if you were wanting to join us in following Agni."

 _Of course, the Guard Dog's bloody priorities to Her Majesty's summon..._

"If this is about his excursions out of the townhouse, I'm well aware, especially since I just sensed his Aura leave just now...If you're asking me to help you tail the butler...you can count me out."

"What?"

I feel my eyes narrow a bit as I reply,

"I'm not in the mood for anymore investigating tonight... _least of all with you._ "

I see his eye narrow back, before he asks,

"What's with the attitude? Coraline...what's going on with you?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with...not that you would care, anyway."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

I shake my head before saying in a bitter tone,

"Just leave, Ciel. You won't be able to catch up with Agni if you keep stalling...Just, go, and leave me alone."

With that, I closed the door in his face, and walked back to the bed, sitting with my head laying on my knees, hands on my forehead:

 _...If he can't immediately see what's got me so miffed, he shouldn't be talking to me at all...Hypocrite._

Ciel's POV  


I watch with a wide eye as Coraline closes the door in my face, looking really bitter while doing so...I'm now standing like an idiot in the hall, completely baffled by her behaviour just now:

 _...What the hell's gotten into her now? Why is she so pissed?_

 _...Soma mentioned that she was acting similar after I had left dinner...Was it something I said that set her off?_

I then shake my head with an irritated sigh and mutter,

"I have no time figure this out right now..." _But mark my words, Coraline: We'll be having a serious talk about your attitude later..._

Nodding my head, I turn to walk over to where Sebastian, Lau and Prince Soma were standing, the third saying to me,

"I tried to warn you she wasn't in a good mood..." I glare at him and reply,

"Oh, shut it. Let's just go and catch up to where your butler is..."

Small Time Skip, No POV

Soon enough, the four men find the building that Agni has been sneaking off to during the odd hours of the night:  
A large, brick-built mansion...Ciel suddenly recognizes the place, and explains after Soma asks,

"A nice place. Who lives here?"

"This estate belongs Harold West Jeb, who runs an extensive import business that specializes mainly in goods from India. He owns various chains of stores and coffeehouses. I had the distinct displeasure of meeting him once...He's sickeningly obsessed with the social status."

Sebastian adds his insight:

"While investigating Ms. Mina, I happened across Mr. West's name in a few documents I was reviewing. Per these papers, Bengal is indeed the main source of his wares...and he has suffered collateral damage from the hanging incidents...But...it seems Mr. West himself, _just happened_ to be away during the time of the hanging incidents...and escaped being hung."

Lau comments lightly,

"My, isn't he lucky..." Ciel turns to Sebastian and says,

"Shall we have a look?"

"Indeed."

Sebastian then grasps Ciel around his torso, before leaping over the barrier wall...

Once they were inside, the two teens and adults snuck upstairs, stopping to peer into a sitting room, where Harold West was conversing with Agni (Well, trying to, at least):

"Don't look so tormented, chap. Why not relax with a nice Scotch?" He walks over to Agni, and adds,

"An excellent one from Justorinni & Brooks; they hold a Royal Warrant, you know..."

Agni ignores the offered glass...West continues:

"Well, in any case...the plan has been executed the perfection so far. You've done well for me, Agni. I don't think hanging anyone else will be necessary."

He then leans down, and grasps Agni's right wrist:

" _As long as I have this 'Right Hand of God', my scheme will be realized._ The Royal Warrant may as well be in my back pocket, and after three long years of waiting too..."

Ciel whispers to himself,

"A Royal Warrant?...That's what this is?" Agni looks up at West, and says,

"If I carry out my mission as promised...then Mina will-"

Soma snaps up, before bursting through the door:

(Slam)

"Where is Mina?!"

"Hm?!"

"What's this?"

Ciel goes to call Soma back, but Sebastian immediately clasps a hand over his mouth, whispering,

"West is certain to recognize us, my lord. We must stay back."

Soma goes to yank Agni by his shirt before asking with ferocity,

"What is this?! You have known where Mina was all along, Agni?!" West remains calm, and comments,

"I see. This intrusive young man is your master."

Soma turns to glare heatedly at West:

"Gh! And you are the swine who took Mina away..." He releases Agni, before ordering,

"Agni! Knock him down!"

...But, Agni only shakes, unsure of what to do...

"What are you waiting for?!"

Meanwhile, out in the hall, the other three were trying to come up with an escape plan:

"Let's just grab the idiot prince and get out of here, right now."

"But West will recognize you as soon as you enter the room." Sebastian smiles and replies to the other two,

"I'll take care of it."

Back in the room, West decides that Soma has overstayed his 'welcome':

"Well, Agni? Are you going to take care of this brat for me?"

"This brat?!"

Agni clenches his fists, conflicted on who to obey...West then grins menacingly and asks,

" _...Well?_ "

Agni sweats a bit, before opening his eyes wide, and rushes to strike Soma!

 _Agni...?_

But before the hand could make contact:

(SLAP)

 _...A figure swoops in, blocking Agni!_

Both butler and prince look up, and see the figure as...a black-clothed deer?

 _...Deer?_

West was just as baffled:

"A deer-man?! What's going on here?!"

The 'deer-man' (Sebastian in disguise) turns to West, causing him to flinch:

"!?"

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious. I am a deer; (bow) I have come for the prince."

West then regains some of his nerve, and points accusingly at the new intruder, shouting,

"He's a foreign spy! Agni, kill him!"

"What? No, I'm simply one hell of a de-"

"Kill him! Do you want me to renege on our agreement?! I am ordering you: DO IT!"

Agni freezes...before clenching his fist, and collapses to his knees, crying tears of blood:

"I...I...My god...My master...I vowed to never swing my right hand for anyone but him...I now commit a sin, betraying that god...Please Forgive Me!"

"No, don't do it! Agni!"

But it was too late:

(Rrrrrrip)

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"

Agni releases the power of his right hand, only this time, he is guided by an energy that was not rational!  
He tries to attack Sebastian, but the disguised butler in black manages to dodge him, grabbing Soma in the process.  
As the onslaught of uncontrollable attacks continued, West begins to panic at the damage:

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! The Crystal Glasses I bought at Thomas Woods!...(Panicked rants)..."

Back outside the room, Ciel watches from behind the corner, as Lau comments,

"Sounds like trouble. Perhaps we should leave now," before lifting Ciel up onto his shoulder:

"Ah!"

"Come, my lord. It's time to go." Ciel calls to Sebastian,

"Hey! We're drawing too much attention! Grab the kid and get out of here, Sebastian!"

As Lau leaves with Ciel, Sebastian calls back to his master,

"Yes, sir."

He then dodges another fist attack from Agni, before crashing through the window to escape, prince in hand.  
He looks back briefly, seeing Agni watching them go, red tears flying gently from his eyes...

Small Time Skip

Once they were all back safe in the townhouse, Sebastian prepares some tea, as they all discussed what was just witnessed at West's Estate:

"With that kind of a punch, that fellow can't be an ordinary human being, can he?" Soma explains:

"He was in a state called 'Sam a-dhi'. When gets like that, no one can touch him."

"Sam a-dhi? Never heard of it." Sebastian offers his insight:

"It is to do with religion, yes? A kind of trance state. Human beings are rare creatures that can produce tremendous power derived from intense belief that gives way to a blind faith. The Norse Vikings of Yore became berserkers in the name of their war god, Odin...The Paladins of the Crusades fought in the name of Yahweh by invading foreign lands time and time again...Agni too numbers among them. Because of his absolute devotion to his 'god' and 'master', Prince Soma...he can invoke a power that is beyond human."

Sebastian smirks a bit as he adds,

"It is a power that _our like_ cannot boast...that which is born of belief in trust and love for another..."

...Ciel stares off in thought, as Soma mumbles,

"But this betrayal...Why did he do it?"

(Bang)

"Why did he willfully abandon me?!"

Soma then thrashes his hand against the tea set, knocking it to the ground in a crash!

"Prince Soma!"

Soma breathes a bit heavily, before mumbling in a frustrated and heartbroken tone,

"All of them...Why?"

He then cringes, before dashing out of the room...When he was gone, Sebastian sighs before saying,

"Oh dear...Just look at the Haviland Tea Set I ordered. So well suited for my young master..."

He then smiles, before adding,

"Children...It seems this one will require some personal disciplining..."

 _...I could almost say similar for a certain missing young lady...But I have a feeling the young master will be taking care of that on his own before long..._

Soma's Guestroom

As the glow of the moon shone through the windows of the townhouse, we now zoom in on Soma's form, sulking under the covers of his bed...

(Click, clack...)

Suddenly, a set of footsteps come into the room, before:

(Flap)

"Gh!"

(Thud)

The sheets are pulled off, knocking Soma off the bed and onto the floor...

"You insolent foo-"

"Which one of us is being insolent?"

"!?"

Soma looks up, and sees Sebastian, looming down at him with a stern expression:

"You are in England, at the residence of Earl Phantomhive. This is neither your country nor your palace. _Here, in this place, you have absolutely no right to order anything of me. Here, you are nothing more a_ _whelp._ "

That shuts Soma up pretty quick, but Sebastian had only begun setting the foreign prince straight:

"You are no more than a powerless child who cannot do anything without Agni at your side. And now, your pillar of strength has left you."

Soma looks down, and sadly replies,

"Yes...I haven't anything left. I've lost everyone who mattered to me..."

Sebastian chuckles a bit, and Soma looks up in confusion, as the former comments,

"Lost? What amazing persecutory delusions you have there." Sebastian smirks at the prince before he explains the cruel reality:

"You haven't lost anything, prince... _as you has nothing to lose to begin with._ "

Soma freezes, and Sebastian continues:

"Your parents gave you your status. Your parents gave you your palace. Your parents gave you your servants. From the beginning, none of it was ever your own. Do I speak the truth?"

"No..."

"You must've had an inkling to there being something amiss with Agni, yes? But you were too much of a coward to face the truth."

Soma darts his head up, and shouts,

"You're wrong!"

He then dashes for the door, but Sebastian saw that move coming, and closed the door on him.  
Said butler smiles cruelly at the distraught prince and replies,

"Ah, but I'm not wrong, am I? You're finally opening your eyes to the truth, and now seek to play the tragic hero. Heh, you truly are a hopeless, pathetic brat."

Soma collapses to his hands and knees, muttering,

"Th-They said, they would be by my side...!"

"And you actually believed that? No one serves without a reward. Even a three year-old from the slums knows that much. Time to face facts: _Not a one of them ever loved you._ "

Soma's voice becomes stuck in his throat, as his mind races while taking in this uncloaked reality...

"That's enough of that."

Both males turn to the doorway, and see Ciel leaning against it:

"Young master."

"Who knows, I could've easily ended up the same way as him... _ **If not for, that one long month...**_ "

As Ciel's mind flashes back to highlights of his three-year ago tragedy, Soma rises to his feet:

"What are you talking about...Ciel?"

"My...family was murdered, my home burned to ash...and I myself was was subjected to humiliations unfit for even a beast. I was powerless...just a child..."

As he clenches the fist had held his iconic blue-jeweled ring, Ciel continued:

"But I came back, so that I might inflict the same humiliation on those who made me and mine suffer. If a Phantomhive was an obstacle to those who dispatched its previous head three years ago, they will eventually target me if I stay on as Earl. That's what I'm waiting for: Someday, they'll come to take my life as well."

"But, why? Why would you go that far...?"

"Because the alternative would be Grief, and Melancholy. Even the dead can stand still. But here I am...alive and still standing on my own two feet, with my own strength. I'm going to die someday, and I'd rather do it without regrets. I'm not going to make any lofty claims about trying to avenge the previous head. I'm simply doing this for my own diversion. _It's just a game...I'm waiting to see who wins._ Even if I'm made to stand on the edge of hellish despair...I won't give up. I'll grab the spider's thread if it'll help me climb up out of there. _We humans possess that kind of strength._ But it is up to each of us, whether or not if we decide to grab it."

With that message in the wind, Ciel turns to Sebastian and says,

"Enough of this idle talk. Sebastian, we need to talk about West now. Come."

"Yes, sir."

As the young earl and butler exit the room, Soma mutters to himself in thought,

"...Every person must decide on their own, whether or not to grab it..."

Moving to the hall, as Ciel and Sebastian walk back to the parlour, the former stops when he hears Soma call to him:

"Ciel...!"

Ciel turns to him, and Soma says,

"I am seventeen, but you are right; compared to you, I am still only a child. I am nothing more than a spoiled brat!"

He clenches his fist to himself, as he adds,

"I knew Agni was troubled by something, but I didn't even try to ask him about it, did I? But now, I want to know. I want to confront them and ask why they left me... _So, please, I'm begging you! Let me come!_ "

Ciel's flat reply:

"Don't think so."

"..."

"You're a naive idiot. I don't want to chaperone you...That said...my parlour door has never been locked."

Soma remains frozen for a few more seconds...before jumping forward to embrace Ciel from behind:

"Thank you!"

"Get off!"

He does so, and then clasps his hands together apologetically before saying,

"I am sorry for losing my temper earlier and broke the tea set. Please forgive me."

He then looks to Sebastian, before scurrying behind Ciel, and adding timidly,

"Oh yeah, and you too! I'm very sorry..." Sebastian smiles at him in amusement and replies,

"It's alright. I find you entertaining."

As all three men began to make their way back to the parlour, Ciel suddenly stops again:

"...You two go on ahead. I just remembered something I need to take care of first...I shan't take long."

He then turns down another direction, heading for another guestroom...

Sebastian and Soma continue on without Ciel, the latter asking,

"...He's going to try and talk to Coraline again, right?"

"I imagine so, yes."

"...Do you think, that Ciel will be successful this time? Coraline sounded pretty mad at him...though I'm not sure why..."

"(Chuckle) I wouldn't worry too much, prince...Something tells me that the young master will be able to break the barriers that Miss Coraline has built... _Just as she, has been slowly breaking his..._ "

Ciel's POV

I soon reach my destination: Coraline's guestroom.

 _Alright, time to get some answers._

With a determined look set, I raise my fist to the door:

(Knock, knock)

"Coraline?"

I hear her muffled voice call back:

"What now?" _Hmph, still have an attitude, eh? No matter._

"Open up. We need to talk."

"That's a matter of opinion." I glare a bit at her snarky remark:

"Coraline, this has gone far enough. Stop this nonsense and open the door."

"Go away, Ciel! I don't want to talk to you!"

 _Grr, fine. If you won't open the door, I'll do it myself._

But when I go to turn the knob, I was surprised to learn that it was locked! I gape, before calling to Coraline irritably,

"Did you seriously lock the door just to keep me out?! Dammit, Coraline!"

"Don't you have a case to work on?! Go away!"

 _Alright, that's it!_

Luckily, I wasn't unprepared, and took out a skeleton key I have for the townhouse just for emergencies:

 _You can't escape that easily, Coraline!_

I put the key into the lock, turn it, hearing the click, and smirk before turning the doorknob again. I open the door, and look in to see a shocked Coraline sitting on her bed:

"...How the hell did you do that?!" I smirk at her while holding up the key:

"You forget that this is _my townhouse_ , therefore I also have a skeleton key that can open _any door here._ "

I hear her curse under her breath, looking quite mad and flustered. I almost laugh at her expression, before getting back to my purpose in being here:

"Now then, are you going to explain to me why you're not acting like yourself?"

She looks at me with a heated glare and replies,

"There's nothing to talk about! Now leave me be!" I frown and say,

"Really? Because that's not what that tone of voice is telling me. So you may as well stop lying and explain yourself."

I see her eyes narrow a fraction further:

"I don't need to take this. If you won't leave, I will."

I then see Coraline rise from her bed to leave the room, but I wasn't having any of that:

"Oh no you don't!"

I quickly move over to her, and grab her upper arms, forcing her to sit back on the bed, I joining. I feel her struggle against me, but I maintain a tight grip:

"Let me go, Ciel!"

"Not a chance! I'll keep us both here all night if I have to! So stop acting so stubborn and tell me what's going on! What's wrong with you, Coraline?!"

...The room goes quiet, as Coraline stops squirming, and only grits her teeth a bit, probably conflicted on what to do. After a few more minutes, Coraline sighs, before looking back up at me with a hard glare and says,

"Fine. You wanna know why I'm so pissed? It's because of what you said before leaving the dining hall!"

I release her arms, and stare at her with a confused glare:

"What are you talking about?"

"You said that despair caused by a small problem isn't worth it, and that you can't get some things back, no matter how much you fight...You, made it sound like fighting for something in life is pointless."

"...Coraline..."

I feel myself go numb, shocked that she would think that. I then watch her walk to the window, gazing out the glass with a pained expression:

"...But you're wrong. In life, everything is worth fighting for, no matter how big or small. As much as I understand the need for revenge...I also understand how Soma feels. No one in the world truly wants to be alone, much as one may deny. That said, while I still have a goal involving, Bishops's death...I choose to remember that there's more to life then that."

I see her glance down at a photograph that was sitting against the window, and she adds,

"I have people in my life now, who, care about my well-being...and, I miss them. I miss my brother Freeman, Gwen, and Tony...I lost my father, and I almost gave up hope of ever being happy again. My friends helped me put myself back together again, made me stronger, more, sure of myself. And sure, you're right, there are some things you lose and can't get back...But, that doesn't mean you can't fight for something new, something better, for the people you love and not just yourself...After all, revenge is nothing more than a euphoria, and just as quickly as it'll come...it's gone again, leaving you nothing but a bitter aftermath. I, only wish you could see that..."

I then see Coraline shake a bit, and watch as silent tears begin falling from her eyes and down her cheeks...

I remained quiet, taking in her words:

 _...Everything is worth fighting for, and you can find something better to replace what is lost...For others, and not just yourself...And revenge, is only a euphoria?...Hm..._

I look back up, seeing that Coraline was still crying a little, her arms wrapped around herself. I sigh quietly, unable to take the sight (surprisingly), and rise up off the bed, before I do something very unlike me:

(Hug)

"Uh!"

I embraced her from behind, putting my hands on top of hers...Even odder, she doesn't pull away...

I keep my hold on her as I think,

 _Damn...What the hell am I doing? Why am I suddenly trying to comfort her?_

I hear a voice in the back of my head answer:

 ** _Well duh, because you like her alot and you hate seeing her cry._**

 _Wh-What are you saying?!  
_

 ** _Just admit it to yourself, man: You have a crush on Coraline._**

...I feel my entire face heat up, and I yell back mentally,

 _TH-THAT'S CRAZY! I don't have a crush on her!_

I hear the voice chuckle before asking me in a mock tone,

 ** _Oh really? Then why is your face red and why did you stutter, hm~?_**

 _...Sh-Shut up! I do not have a crush on Coraline! End of discussion!_

 ** _Fine, I'll leave it for now...but there's no point in arguing with yourself, Ciel. You know the truth as well as I do..._**

I remain quiet, trying to calm the huge blush on my face thanks to that stupid voice in my head, until I hear Coraline whisper,

"C-Ciel?"

I snap back to reality, and slowly let go of her, before gently turning her body to face mine, placing my hands on her shoulders.  
I hesitate a bit, unsure of how to start, but I take a breath, and begin:

"Coraline...I, had no idea that my words would affect you like this. And, maybe you're right; maybe I did, say what I said a bit carelessly...It's just, up until now, I haven't given much thought to anything more than revenge. I never considered the idea of fighting for more than that...But here you are, fighting for revenge like me, but, you seem to have a better grasp on your future for afterward...and honestly, I'm a bit jealous of that, because, I have no idea what's going to happen to me after my goal is complete...Well, besides that Sebastian will take my soul..."

I see her look up at me, facing me with a mix of surprise...and empathy...

"(Sigh) I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry..."

I look away from Coraline, feeling a very small blush of embarrassment beginning to erupt on my cheeks...I then feel a soft hand gently lay on my right cheek, and I turn back, to see a sad and apologetic smile on Coraline's face:

"...It's okay. I'm, sorry that I've been acting like a stubborn brat. I wasn't being fair to you at all..."

I lift my hand to rest on hers and reply,

"...It's fine. I think we've both just been a bit more irritable than usual..."

I remove her hand from my face, but don't let go, and I feel a very small smile come to me as I say,

"I, don't suppose you'd be interested in coming out of your room to join the rest of us? I have a feeling we may need your help in this."

I see her smile get a touch happier, and she replies,

"...I'd love to. But, you'll have to get me up to speed before we reach the parlour, if you don't mind that is."

"Heh, that I can do."

With that, I began leading Coraline out of the room, keeping her hand enclosed in mine...

The Parlour, No POV

After about ten more minutes, as Sebastian preps another tea set to serve, the three gentlemen in the room turn to the door as it creaks open, revealing Ciel and Coraline, looking quite calm and content.

"Ah, Coraline. I see that you've been coaxed by the young lord to come and join us."

"Heh, something like that, Lau. I'm, sorry that I've been acting so recluse for the past couple hours. But after talking with Ciel, I feel fine now, and I'm ready to lend a hand."

Soma smiles at Coraline and says,

"I'm glad to hear that you're okay now, Coraline."

She smiles and nods, before going to sit in the empty chair at the table, placed adjacent to Ciel and between Soma and Lau. Sebastian then asks her,

"I imagine that the young master has caught you up with the newest details, Miss Coraline?"

"Yep, and I gotta say, if I was to compare Mr. West with to anyone else in London, personality-wise, Viscount Druitt almost looks better than he does."

Ciel looks at Coraline with a wide visible blue, and she replies,

"What? I said almost..."

"Um, who's this 'Vis-count Druitt'?"

Coraline just waves her hand lightly at Soma and replies casually,

"Eh, just some melodramatic loser you don't need to meet anytime soon. Trust me..."

Ciel spits his tea back into his cup, before stifling a small chuckle at Coraline's description. Coraline doesn't miss his laugh, however, and turns to smile coyly at Ciel while saying,

"Oh~, well looky what I just discovered: Your sense of humour." Ciel smirk-glares at her and replies,

"Ha ha, very funny...Shall we move on?" Coraline holds her hands out in a mock defense and says,

"Oh, by all means, take it away, my dear Ciel."

All the males laugh a bit with Coraline, before switching back to seriousness for the matter at hand.  
Ciel speaks again, his signature monotone look back on his face:

"I didn't realize that West was after a Royal Warrant. Though given his obsession with social status, it does make sense..."

Soma then asks,

"I was wondering, what exactly is a Royal Warrant?"

As Soma flinches from Sebastian as he sets a teacup in front of him, Coraline adds,

"Yeah, I'm rather curious myself." Lau explains:

"England has a curious system. Members of the Royal Family can grant a seal of 'approval' to merchants and artisans of whom they are fond. The seal is known as a _'Royal Warrant'._ "

"I see. So it's kind-of like, a special notary stamp that makes the said product stand out as a high quality item or 'must-have' for consumers."

Sebastian smiles at Coraline and says,

"In a way, yes. And in one week, a Curry Fair will be held as part of the programme of 'The Exhibition of Indian Culture and its Prosperity in the British Empire' held at the Crystal Palace. I am told it will be quite the entertaining event."

Soma mutters,

"Curry?" Sebastian adds,

"Once more, Her Majesty, who is known to be a lover of curry, will be in attendance that day." Coraline mutters in awe,

"Whoa..." Ciel quickly says in a bored tone,

"Nothing more than a rumour. Ever since her husband, Prince Albert passed away, Her Majesty rarely condescends to make any public appearances."

 _...Oh yeah, I forgot. Queen Victoria went into a serious case of mourning for the rest of her days after Albert died. I even remember that she dawned nothing but black attire from that day too..._

Soma's voice cuts into Coraline's thoughts:

"What does the Curry Exhibitions and the recent crimes have to do with eachother?"

"The connection is the curry: It's a specialty at West's coffeehouse. If he obtains a Royal Warrant for his curry, his sales are sure to increase dramatically. My guess is that he used Agni to target specific men. They were likely his rivals for the Curry Exhibition. When he hanged the men, he included notes that were insulting to the English. That was done to make it seem like it was all done by a bitter Indian."

"So then, West used the prejudice attitudes between the English and Indian to help cover his tracks...Ugh, that's so dirty!"

Ciel nods at Coraline:

"Indeed. He also is likely using Mina to force Agni to participate in this silly plan..."

He then takes a copy of the hate message from Sebastian's hand:

"...and Agni is doing it all for the sake of his own god."

"Eh?"

Ciel slides the paper to Soma:

"Your god...is the Goddess Kali, who is depicted with her tongue lolling out. Agni worships you along with Kali. He did it all for you. So both his prayers and apology were drawn into this mark."

Sebastian then says,

"He may have left, but everything he does is still done for you. Agni lives and breathes only for you. You have been blessed with a wonderful butler."

"...Agni..."

Lau then claps a bit while chiming lightly,

"My, my, my, I do love a happy ending. It looks like everything's wrapped up; no need to get more involved. I'm sure the Yard can handle the rest."

Soma stands from his seat and protests:

"Wait, no! Then what will happen to Agni...and Mina?!"

"Who knows?" Ciel then says,

"We now know that this incident doesn't concern with our side, The Underworld. Which means it has nothing to do with us."

Soma crunches the paper, and responds,

"...You're right...This is indeed my problem. I need to be strong and solve it on my own."

Ciel smirks and says while flexing his fingers,

"That's the right attitude. And it affords me the liberty to look after my own agenda."

"Uh?" Coraline asks,

"What do mean, Ciel?"

"I was called to London during winter to solve this idiotic case. I think I deserve to be compensated for the inconvenience, don't you?"

Soma and Coraline's eyes widen, and Sebastian smiles at his master's craftiness...Ciel continues:

"Thanks to West's nefarious activities, the competition for the Curry Fair this year will be considerably slimmer than its normally will be. (Smirk) _Therefore, if our Funtom Corporation participates and wins against West...the Royal Warrant will be ours._ "

Both teens light up in realization, and Ciel adds,

"I was already considering moving into the food industry anyway. If I were to obtain a Royal Warrant for our curry, it would be the talk of the town, an excellent way to get started."

Lau then says to him,

"But you only have one week to set up a culinary department. Can you find an adequate chef and gather all of the equipment in time?"

"I don't think that will be necessary...(Glance) Isn't that right, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiles, and places a hand over his chest as he replies,

"If I couldn't make a good curry for my master, then what kind of a butler would I be? I shall secure the Royal Warrant-"

"Impossible!"

Everyone turns to Soma in surprised confusion, and he says,

"There is no way you can win. They have Agni cooking for them... _who in turn has the 'Right Hand of God'._ "

Ciel responds,

"Yes, I'm willing to admit that Agni is an extraordinary fighter, but this is a cooking competition, not combat."

"That is what I am saying. None of you have even glimpsed at Agni's true power yet. You do not know Real Curry."

"What is this 'Real Curry'?"

"The key quality to Real Curry is determined by the mix of spices...and the possibilities are infinite. Choosing the right one a difficult task. Making the best curry, is like trying to find one truth out of all the truths in the universe. But Agni can do it...He creates worlds from nothingness. His power to imagine and create such is indeed within the realm of godliness. That is why he is known as... _The Godly Right Hand of Kali._ "

Soma leans back in his seat a bit and adds,

"Never before in my life have I tasted a bowl of curry that could even begin to compare to his." Lau then says,

"How interesting. Agni's true power, is in making the Curry of Kali."

As he laughs in amusement to himself, Ciel turns to Sebastian and asks,

"Well, what do you think?"

"Heh, fascinating indeed...I seem to have found myself up against a formidable adversary."

Time Skip

Come the next morning, we find Sebastian down in the kitchen, making preparations for this morning's meal.  
The servant trio comes popping in, surprised to see him in the kitchen so early:

"Sebastian? Yer up awful early..."

"Good morning, it is!"

"Goood moooornin'!" Bard then asks,

"What the heck are you makin' at this hour?"

"That would be curry."

"Huh, ain't that a rare sight. What kind-a curry?"

"With Prince Soma still in residence and all, I think perhaps Chicken Curry might be best. Though I have not made it often in the past, since the young master is not fond of spicy foods...(Clap) Now then."

With that, Sebastian relays the instructions in his head, as he cooks and prepares the curry...a while later:

"Waah!"

"Look's yummy!"

"With a curry like this, that Agni feller doesn't stand a chance!"

...However, when Sebastian served the curry to everyone, the young Indian prince seemed to think otherwise:

"Yuck!"

Everyone in the dining hall pauses, and Sebastian asks,

"Was it not to your taste?"

"Gyaah! I-It's not that...It's just very different from the curry that I always eat in India, so, well...and this is good in its own way...uh..."

Sensing his apprehensiveness to critique, Sebastian chides,

"It is fine. Continue."

"Phew...First, the flavour is weak, and it has no aroma. Not to mention it's gritty, so the texture is rough on the tongue. This doesn't count as curry."

"Hmm, how odd. Even after I used the best curry powder available..."

"Curry powder? What is that?"

"In the current era, curry, which Anglo-Indians brought back to their homeland upon their return, had taken firm root in British cuisine. But as the blending of the spices was difficult for even an amateur, the spices were ground and blended together, and sold as prepackaged curry powder. Yes, 'curry' of that kind employed curry powder was peculiar to the cuisine of the British Empire alone."

Coraline nods and adds,

"Yeah. They use the same if similar method where I come from, except depending on the brand, you can sometimes find spice blends made for specific curry dishes."

Some holds a finger up in thought:

"I've never seen anything like that in India, and Agni didn't use it either (at least, as far as I know). Yes, spices determine the colour and heat of curry, but what is most important is their flavour. When they aren't freshly ground, their aroma evaporates. At my palace, I have Masalchi dedicated to that task alone."

"So in other words, using something like curry powder, in which the spices have been ground prior to being packaged and sold, is out of the question."

Soma nods:

"Yes. And depending on what he put into it, the soup of Agni's curry would look and taste different. I think he chose and blended the spices to compliment the ingredients."

"Then we must first track down fresh spices of the best quality." Ciel comments,

"In that, West has the advantage. His company controls the distributions, so he can secure the best of the bunch for himself."

Coraline curses under her breath, and Sebastian thinks aloud with a touch of worry:

"I fear that we are running short on time. Let us find ourselves some traders..."

...Suddenly, everyone looks towards Lau:

"Hm?"

Coraline then smiles mischievously and says,

"Heh, oh if West only knew just what he would be triggering in his crazy scheme...We've only begun to fight, eh gentlemen?"

Two Days Later...

"Amazing! I've seen all of these back home in my country!"

Soma was currently in awe, as he gazed at the new burlap sacks of spices that were now at the townhouse.  
Finny and Bard bring some more into the back:

"Wow! So this stuff aaaall goes into curry, huh?!"

"Don'tcha dare drop 'em now!"

Sebastian grabs a handful of one spice, sampling the scent:

"Each one has such a beguiling perfume. These spices are indeed the finest money can buy."

Lau comments to Ciel,

"To have me collect this all in the span of a day...what a slave-driver you are, Lord Earl! Spices are outside our area of expertise, you know."

"Hmph. I suppose even you can have your uses in times like these."

"Well, having the Funtom Corporation owe me one is hardly a bad thing." Sebastian then says,

"Then without further delay, let us prepare a curry with these. Prince Soma. As only you know the taste of Agni's godly curry...may I ask for your guidance as to flavour and so forth?"

"That's fine with me, but...can you, an Englishman, manage to use all of these spices?"

Soma then ducks behind Coraline, adding nervously,

"Ah! No, I mean...'m not making fun of you! Just...it must be hard since you're not used to them..."

Coraline sighs with a smile at Soma's timidness, and Sebastian merely smiles while replying,

"I am much obliged by your concern. I think I shall need some time, but let us go about this steadily and see where it takes us. I beg your patience until the curry is complete."

Soma was still understandably skeptical:

"Will he really be okay?" Ciel responds,

"We'll just have to wait and see," and Coraline adds,

"Jut remember, Soma: The only thing impossible in life is impossibility."

...A while later...

"My apologies for having kept you waiting. I present to you a curry of tender chicken stewed with spices and the flavour of onions. I topped it off with some coriander and yogurt."

Soma was in a daze, Coraline mutters, in mild surprise,

"That certainly didn't take long," while Ciel and Lau were finishing another round of Old Maid:

"Lau, I win with that card."

"Ehhh, I've been haaaad!"

Soma suddenly snaps out of it and shouts,

" _You're already done?! It's only been about two hours since you began-_ "

"Haah, yes, it unfortunately took me a _full two_ _hours_. Please forgive me for forcing you to wait for so long."

Coraline giggles a bit under her breath, as Soma then comments,

"And the aroma, it's...almost like Agni's curry. How in the world...and in such a short time..."

"It was simple: _I just sampled all of the spices._ "

" _Each and every one of them?! The whole lot?!_ " Even Coraline was shocked by that:

"...Wow. I sure hope you remembered to have milk between each one. Otherwise you may have very well burned off a good amount of your taste buds..."

Sebastian glances amusingly at Coraline, before continuing:

"To return to the point at hand, I then blended the spices to match the fragrance of the curry Agni cooked for breakfast the other day as closely as possible."

Soma asks,

"That's all it took to re-create the aroma?" Sebastian points to his nose and says,

"My sense of smell is a _tad_ better then that of _most humans_."

Coraline raises a brow...before bursting into a barely silent fit of giggles. Ciel doesn't miss, and turns to her with a confused look:

"What? What's so funny?"

Coraline stops giggling, but keeps a goofy smile as she leans into Ciel, gesturing a whisper. Ciel leans in, and Coraline whispers into his ear,

"Sebastian may have made it clear that he hates dogs, but he just made a clear indication of a commonality regarding his sense of smell and that of a canine's."

Ciel hms in thought...before snickering and whispering back,

"Indeed. And really, this isn't the first time he's made a reference that makes him sound like the dog he is."

The two teens burst into laughter at the irony...The other three males turn to the two, and Lau asks lightly,

"My. What's got you two in a fit of laughter?" They both snap quiet, wide-eyed before answering loudly,

"Nothing!"

...The other three dart their eyebrows up, but get back to the matter at hand, namely, the curry:

"Anyway...this aroma is very different from the last. The spices present an extraordinary bouquet." Lau takes a bite:

"My, this is...delicious! The flavour of the freshly ground spices whets your appetite, and...the stewed chicken is so tender, it practically melts in your mouth."

Sebastian then asks,

"Prince Soma, what do you think?"

"This won't do. The aroma is well and good, but...the taste is a different story."

"Is that so...? Then let us try a spice blend that has a similar aroma but will create a different taste."

Soma then clenches his fist, before saying in a self-doubting tone,

"If only there was even one thing I knew about the way Agni prepares his curry...But I, utterly ignorant as I am...cannot do anything for you, no matter how much I should like. And once again, here I am, having to depend on you lot. Someone like me should just-"

(Pat)

"Please do not berate yourself so." Soma look up at a gently-smiling Sebastian:

"There are yet things that only Prince Soma can do."

Moving to the Kitchen

"Here, I have made a selection of curries that have a similar aroma but differ in flavour. Please, sample them and choose the one that tastes most like Agni's curry."

Soma was once again stunned speechless, as Sebastian directs to over twenty different pots filled to the brim with various types of curry!

" _You made them all?! By yourself?!_ "

"Yes. I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. Wherever would we be if I was unable to manage something as simple as this?"

"B-But...I don't think I can eat all of this by myself..."

"Prince Soma. Your cooperation is necessary so that we may create a divine curry as soon as possible."

"Urgh...Yes, okay, if I can repay your kindness by eating curry, I will eat as much as you want me to!"

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Soma forms a determined look and adds,

"I will do it for Mina and Agni."

He then feels a hand on his shoulder, and turns around to see a smiling Coraline:

"You don't have to be the only taste-tester. I'll help too; I'm certainly not intimidated by spicy food."

Soma is surprised by her generous offer, and smiles back:

"Thank you, Coraline."

"No prob. Let's teamwork this and find that perfect curry!"

"Right!"

(Clap)

They high-five, and the taste-testing began (the servants also aided in the sampling):

"First, we have the curry from before...with salt, turmeric and coriander added."

Judges?

"The taste is too heavy, and it's too spicy hot."

"(Cough) Yeah, no kidding. It reminds me of the time Freeman accidentally put too much Cayenne Pepper to the meat flavouring of the taco salads we were making..."

A few soothing sips of milk later:

"The next candidate...boasts a mildness thanks to the addition of coconut milk and yogurt."

Judges?

"It tastes better, but the aroma isn't even close."

"Still, better than the first."

Round three:

"Next up, we have...a spicy curry of cumin and cinnamon."

Judges?

"Now I feel like...it's not enough."

"Hm, just~ missing that little kick..."

And the next one after that:

"My apologies for the wait. I have prepared this with red pepper and cloves to taste."

Judges?

"The flavour is too much...and...heavy..."

"Pulling, back a bit would be best..."

After a couple more rounds, our young taste-testers (and to a lesser extent, the servant trio) were starting to get full:

(Collapse)

"I think I am full to the gills with curry..."

"Rrgh, yeah, I'm pretty close to full capacity myself..."

Of course, the job was not even close to being done:

"Come, the next curry awaits."

Both teens groan, before the red-head turns her head and says dramatically,

"God dammit, Sebastian, why don't you just admit you're really trying to perfect multiple homicide by cuisine?!"

Sebastian sets the two dishes in front of them, and places a hand on Coraline's shoulder while chiding coyly,

"Now now, Miss Coraline, is that any way for a young lady to speak?"

"No, but don't be surprised if in the next half hour I start cussing worse than a sailor during storm season."

Sebastian chuckles at her reply while shaking his head, before announcing the contents of the latest dish:

"For this, I added cardamom and garlic."

Soma perks up, as the aroma floats into his nostrils...He then jumps out of his seat:

" _Th-This curry is...different from the others I had today..._ "

Sebastian and Coraline raise their brows, and watch as Soma tastes the curry...

What he felt from the flavour, was not he expected:

(Light gasp)

 _This is-! A familiar scene - this is my palace. Then the one beside me is-_

"Ag..."

"Prince...Soma...?"

"Soma? Are you, okay?"

Soma snaps out of his daze, and explains his judgement of the curry:

"This...this curry...it tastes very much like the curry I used to always eat...like Agni's curry!"

As the servants all congratulate Sebastian on his efforts, Coraline takes in a spoonful for herself:

"...Oh wow..." Soma then breaks in again:

"But it's still not quite right."

"Eh?"

"The taste, the aroma, the heat...are indeed the same as Agni's. However... _something...sonething is still missing!_ "

Sebastian asks,

"And that 'something'...would be?"

"Hrrrrn...to answer your question...Hm, how should I put it? Maybe that the savoriness and flavour of Agni's curry are more profound...Yes, that's it! The body! _The curry lacks body!_ "

(Loom)

"Body? Is that it?"

(Flinch)

"Y-Yes."

"I think I get what Soma's meaning by body." Both males turn to Coraline, and she continues her thought:

"It's like, the feeling I get whenever I eat out versus having a home-cooked meal that I helped my friends prepare. The dishes may be using the same ingredients, but there's this certain 'esque' that's added when my friends and I made the meal ourselves, making the food taste better than any five-star restaurant ever could...Hopefully, that makes sense..."

Soma nods in agreement with Coraline's thought:

"Yeah, that sounds right to me. Not the same words, but definitely similar to what I'm thinking," and Sebastian goes into thought:

 _The taste must be the same, but the body deeper? How vague...Giving themselves over to senses that are indescribably nonsensical and impossible to understand..._

 _\- This is why creatures called humans are..._

"In a spot of trouble, are we?"

Everyone turns to the doorway, and see Ciel, along with Lau:

"How goes it?"

"Young master. The kitchen is no place for you."

Ciel ignores Sebastian, and goes to lick a bit of the curry soup from Coraline's bowl. He then looks up at Sebastian and says,

"Three days till the curry fair, hm? Do the best you can and keep at your research." He then focuses on Coraline:

"So, this is where you've been, eh?"

"Heh-heh, yeah. I couldn't miss the opportunity to try a rainbow of curry...What? Why are you staring at me with that smirk?"

Ciel doesn't answer, and instead takes out his handkerchief, before using it to gently wipe Coraline's cheek:

"Uh..."

"Heh. You have a bit of curry on your face..."

He lifts the handkerchief away, and lightly smirks before saying,

"There. Much more presentable for a lady..."

Coraline's face erupts into a blush, as the others all watched the scene in surprise at the gesture...Ciel then begins walking out of the kitchen, turning to Sebastian one more time to add,

"Aah, yes, that reminds me. I would like Gâteau au Chocolat for my afternoon snack. Bring it to me later."

(Bow)

"...Very good, sir."

With that, Ciel and Lau were gone...

In the Hall

"-Dear, oh dear. You make it sound as though you want Sebastian to fail, Lord Earl."

(Smirk)

"Hmph. Hardly. But...even more than obtaining the Royal Warrant...wouldn't seeing _that_ butler lose be that much more fun?"

Lau laughs a bit, and comments jokingly,

"Why, my lord, just look at you...You're positively glowing~! You're such a bully!"

"Shut up."

Back in the Kitchen

Sebastian began preparing the snack Ciel requested for this afternoon, as the servants, the prince and young red-head chatted over their full stomachs.  
Bard began the conversation first:

"Aaagh. Man, I ate like a pig. I'm stuffed. Maybe I oughta do some exercises for digestion or somethin'."

Finny agrees with Bard's plan:

"I'll go out too! Into the garden! Come with me, your highness."

"Mm-hm. Lead the way." Mey-Rin laments to herself,

"I have to get back to the laundry, I do!" And Coraline says,

"Some exercise does sound like a good idea. Hopefully, we can all burn off some of these calories..."

But before any of them could even get one foot out the door:

"Everyone."

"Huh?"

Sebastian fake-smiles and says,

"The next curry will be ready momentarily."

Aaaand cue the collective dramatic reaction:

" _I...I can't fit anymore in my belly, I just can't!_ "

"Eeeek!"

"You have ten minutes to digest whatever you have left in there."

"Alright, lady-like language be damned, I'm throwing the fuckin' gauntlet down! Everyone, follow me in a round of jumping jacks, now!"

Several more rounds of Curry (and Coraline's cussing) later...

'Kaput', 'Out of commission', 'Waving the White Flag'; these are only a few of the phrases to describe the collective state of the Phantomhive Servants (minus Tanaka), Prince Soma, and Coraline, after filling their stomachs to the brim with curry...

Coraline groans a bit, before lifting herself from laying on the kitchen floor, holding her tummy with one hand:

"Alright...I'm off. I gotta get to bed and try to sleep all this curry away. Goodnight you guys, and good luck getting to bed yourselves..."

The others, too tired and full to speak, all held their thumbs up to her, and she smiles faintly before slowly making her way out of the kitchen.  
Sebastian says to her,

"Sleep well, Miss Coraline, and thank you for your assistance."

"Yeah yeah, you're welcome..."

Coraline then stops halfway out of the door, and turns to Sebastian with a irritable smile, and adds,

"Oh, and Sebastian: If my metabolism doesn't burn this damn curry off by the fair, I'll be contacting Undertaker to have a coffin made next week for after I murder your sorry ass!"

With that empty threat issued, Coraline left for bed...Once she was gone, Sebastian chuckled while commenting,

"Goodness, and I thought the young master's temper could get raging," before returning to the task of figuring out what was missing from the curry:

"Haah...what could be missing from this curry?"

 _Thanks to the day's experiments, I now understand how to blend spices to achieve heat, colour and flavour. Furthermore, I have grasped that fruits lend to sweetness and lightness, yogurt to acidity, and dairy products to mildness of taste. But despite all that, the 'deepness' of Agni's curry remains something separate altogether..._

He then directs his vision to that of the towering stacks of dishes:

"This will never do. Before I can even get started on the preparations for tomorrow morning, I have this much washing-up to see to."

(Zsshhh...)

As he begins filling the sink with water and soap, Sebastian thinks further on the subject:

 _The problem lies with the 'body'...without destroying the intricate blend of the many spices...It must take the curry to new heights of taste..._

 _-Does such an ingredient even exist-_

 _-?!_

Suddenly, it dawns on Sebastian:

"This is-"

Next Morning

"(Yawn) Mornin' all."

Coraline walks into the dining hall, feeling better from last night's over-stuffing of curry. Soma turns to her and says,

"Ah, good morning, Coraline. Are you feeling less full now?"

"Heh-ha, yes, which means I can cancel my plans of killing Sebastian later..."

"Ah yes, I understand that you threatened by butler's life last night, hm?"

Coraline turns to an amused Ciel and replies,

"Yeah, but that was more my aching stomach talking then my common sense. I'd more likely end up dead if I tried anything."

A deep chuckle broke into the hall and said,

"Oh I don't know about that, but I would highly caution you not to try anything foolish."

Everyone turned to see a smiling Sebastian, and Coraline says to him with a half-apologetic smile,

"Oh trust me, Sebastian, I know better than that. By the way, sorry 'bout the empty threat; my stomach was doing all the talking last night."

"Quite alright, Miss Coraline. I will not hold it against you."

He then presented the sliver platter in his hand:

"Anyhow, I now present the curry that shall rival Agni's."

Seeing the confident in his face, Soma was the first to react:

"-What was that?! You've created a divine curry?! In just one night, you've found a way to give it that mind of body?!"

"Just in my own way, but...yes."

(Katnk)

"Please, have a taste." Soma reaches his fingers to the dish:

 _It looks the same as yesterday. Can this really be anything like Agni's curry of the gods?_

He tastes it, and is sent into another daze of amazement, stronger than the last time:

 _This is-_

 _-This isn't my palace. Why, this is Great Britain. But I wonder why, somehow...I feel at home...?!_

 _An English lady and an Indian fellow...are dancing together so happily._

 _I see. This curry does not simply copy Agni's curry...This is Indian curry with a particularly British ingenuity (sensibility?) thrown in._

 _The two don't clash...but instead, melt together tenderly._

Sebastian cuts into Soma's sentimental thoughts:

"What do you think?"

"(Smile) This isn't Agni's...divine curry. But the complex savouriness created by the spices in Indian curry remains the same...while flavouring that only an Englishman could devise brings out a whole new kind of body to the dish. _This curry is worthy of being called divine in its own right. It was delicious, khansama._ But how did you manage to get it right in the span of an evening...?"

"With this."

Sebastian then brandishes out the secret ingredient, which caused everyone to widen their eyes in surprise:

"Th-That is..."

" **Chocolate?!** " Sebastian explains:

"The cacao of which chocolate is comprised was originally used as a spice due its uniquely aromatic and savoury flavour. Along with cacao, fats and oils, milk and sugar are masterfully blended to create chocolate, which in turn contributes a rich body to the curry. Moreover, Funtom's chocolate, being top-quality as it is, contains the purest cacao. One would be hard-pressed to find something better than this chocolate to make the ultimate curry, I daresay."

Sebastian then looks towards Ciel and adds,

"I realized this when I was cleaning up from making the young master's requested Gâteau au Chocolat. Thus you ended up assisting me."

Ciel tches irritably to himself...Soma then shouts excitedly,

"Amazing, Ciel! Your khansama has caught up to divine curry in just one week! Maybe he can win against Agni-"

Speaking of said Butler...

"-Agni. All done, hm?"

"Yes...it's perfect. _This will be my curry._ "

At the same time Sebastian presented his dish, Agni was currently presenting his curry of choice for the fair to West:

"Bengal's specialty is seafood. Likewise, your specialty's shellfish curry. But this time, we're not using any old prawns. _We're using that noblewoman!_"

West then turns to a list of participants for the curry competition:

"And thanks to you, all my rivals have withdrawn from the competition. The other participants are unheard of third-rate brands, and a toy company popular with children."

That last bit caught Agni's attention, and he went to survey the list himself, only to widen his eyes at reading one particular name:

 _Funtom Corporation. Perhaps my prince is-?!_

West notices the unease rising on Agni's features:

"Nn? What's with the face? Don't you worry. No one can beat us."

Agni's spirit was not comforted by West's reassurance: _My prince...!_

Back to the Townhouse  


"I hate to break it to you, but this won't be enough to beat them."

Everyone turns to Ciel, and he explains his reasoning behind the discouraging comment:

"'Catching up' and 'Winning' are two very different things entirely. You've only just gotten to where you can compete equally with Agni and his curry of the gods. Right, Sebastian?"

"Just so, sir. That is _currently_ where I stand." Coraline facepalms and says exasperatedly,

"Good grief, you two. Save the pressuring tensions for the competition, will ya?" Lau then comments,

"That face...Have an ace up your sleeve, do you, Sebastian?"

"Indeed."

"You better not be lying, you know?" Sebastian smirks at Ciel and replies,

"Of course. I have never told a lie. I shall obtain a Royal Warrant for Funtom Corporation. I stake my title as butler to the Phantomhive household upon it!"

Ciel hmphs and nods, before turning to Coraline and saying in a nonchalant tone,

"Ah yes, before I forget...Coraline, there's something I meant to discuss with you."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"...It's to do with your attire for the exhibition tomorrow..."

Next Morning, Ciel's Bedroom

Sebastian finishes dressing up Ciel in an outfit that suggested a very formal affair: The young earl was wearing a black-dominating uniform, military-style, with a navy blue vest, white undershirt, the black jacket dawning sliver-shining embellishments, and a small matching hat with a gray-sliver feather in it. Ciel was even carrying a sword strapped to his side to complete the look...

As they looked in the vanity mirror, Sebastian asks,

"Is this outfit appropriate for a royal audience, my lord?"

"Yes, it's fine, now drop it. Anyway, are you certain you can beat Agni's curry today?"

"Of course. (Smirk) I swear it on the Phantomhive name: I shall win a Royal Warrant without fail."

(Knock, knock)

"Ciel, Sebastian? Are you guys ready?" Ciel turns to the his closed door and calls back,

"Yes, Coraline, we'll be out in a moment!"

Sebastian then smiles in amusement, before he asks,

"Ah yes, that was something else I meant to ask you about, young master: Was there any 'particular reason' why you asked Miss Coraline to wear that dress from the ball Lady Elizabeth requested a while back?"

...Ciel lightly blushes before asking quickly,

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing really, master. I just can't help but note how, 'unlike you' it is to request something of that subject of a young lady...Perhaps, you wished to see Miss Coraline in that beautiful gown again?"

"...Shut up. Don't speak of things you don't fully understand, you damn demon!"

"Heh, as you wish, my lord."

Ciel turns to move towards the door, and grasps the knob, before opening to the sight of a patiently-waiting Coraline, whose attire left Ciel almost as breathless as the last time he saw her in the outfit:

(Note: For a full-detailed description of the dress, go back to chapter 5.)

Upon Ciel's odd request, Coraline was wearing the pale blue vintage dress she borrowed (and wound up keeping for her wardrobe) from Lizzie during the surprise ball, along with the matching low-heel pumps, and a blue-silver shrug for the cold weather. Her hair was styled this time as a loose braid, that went over her left shoulder, with a black ribbon tied at the end, and was wearing the silver heart choker over her family necklace again, only this time, it occupied another charm shaped like a small elephant.

Coraline smiled sheepishly and asked,

"So, how does this look? I only had some help with the corset thanks to Mey-Rin, but the rest is all me..."

Ciel snaps out of his daydream, and coughs a bit before replying softly,

"Um, you look great, stunning even...I, wouldn't be surprised if you left some young ladies envious of you..."

Coraline didn't expect that compliment:

"O-Oh, really? Thanks...I'll be honest, I've never really dressed this fancy before, and I was really nervous of how I'd manage this round. But, if you approve of how I look, I guess I don't really have much to worry about, do I...? Ahem, anyway, shall we go meet Soma and Lau?"

Ciel nods, and both young teens begin making their way down the hall, Sebastian following close behind...

Coraline then says in a hushed and uncharacteristically shy tone,

"Um, by the way...You look very, handsome in your outfit..."

"U-Um, thanks..."

Sebastian just silently chuckles to himself at their bashfulness...

Time Skip

Soon enough, everyone of the Phantomhive Townhouse arrived at the infamous Crystal Palace, as it sprung with the modest liveliness of London's many civilians whom have come to check out the Indian Culture Exhibition.  
Along the way, Coraline regaled to Soma the nature of her coming to the Phantomhive Household. She even felt comfortable in telling him about her special ability of being an Aura Reader, since he was no stranger to seeing displays of superhuman power. Needless to say, Soma was amazed by her tale, but immediately promised to keep the details a secret from the public...

As they walked in through the front entrance of the palace, Soma asks Coraline,

"So, if you do not mind my asking, have these people from, 'Trinity', made any recent attempts to come after you?"

"...Thankfully, no. I haven't seen nor sensed any signs of them in this world since my second day. But I know it's only a matter of time. Eventually, Trinity will send more soldiers here to capture, or kill me. I honestly don't know what their current verdict is regarding my life..."

Coraline then forms a determined smile and adds,

"But I won't be afraid. I'll stand tall and face Trinity's threats with every amount of my courage, and make it clear that I won't fall to their nefarious ways. Besides, if I'm going to go out from the universe someday, I'm gonna go out swinging!"

"Haha, I have no doubts about that, especially since earlier this week during our martial art matches (to which I still can't figure out how you convinced me to do), you kicked my ass a couple times! This Trinity doesn't know who they're messing with!"

"Damn straight!"

Both teens laugh at their conversation, and Ciel sighs a bit while holding a hand to his face in slight exasperation:

"Honestly..." Secretly though, he admired Coraline's courage and confidence...

After a few more minutes, Sebastian is then forced to separate from the group to prepare for the curry competition:

"Well, I have certain preparations to make. I must excuse myself," and he turns to walk to where the other competitors will be waiting.

Finny and Bard call to him,

"Okay, see ya later!" "You can do it, Sebastian! Good luck!"

Suddenly, Soma spots a familiar female figure wandering through the crowd...Realizing who it very well may be, he takes off after them...

Backstage Area

(Door creak)

Sebastian enters the room where the other competitors were, including a rather shocked Agni:

"It's been a while."

(Rise)

"Why are you here?!"

"I am here at my master's behest."

Soma's POV

 _W-Was that really who I think it was?! I have to be sure!  
_

I run through the crowd, stopping to look to my left, then right, before finally spotting who I was chasing:

"Mina!"

I rush over, and she turns around, revealed to indeed be Mina, who seemed stunned and confused by my own arrival.  
But, that didn't matter at the moment; I embraced her tightly anyway:

"Mina! I am so glad! Agni got you back!"

I pull away a bit and add with a relieved smile,

"You have nothing to worry about anymore. Let us go back to the palace together."

"...Highness...?"

I then get the most unexpected reaction: Mina shifts her face from shock...to annoyance:

"How stupid are you?"

I feel my body go numb, and Mina continues with a cold and fed-up tone:

"Go back with you? Don't make me laugh! Why would I ever want to go back there, especially with someone who is currently making a fine nuisance of himself?! I already went to so much trouble to escape."

I could only stare at her back in blank disbelief:

"I didn't want to live my entire life tied to the social position I was born into. And then, finally, I got my ticket out of India!"

"You went with him willingly...that was your decision?"

(Turn)

"Yes, that's right. A lowly servant or a rich man's wife? Even a child knows which one is better! I spent my life taking care of you, you selfish brat! I'm done with it!"

 _...Oh gods...How could I have been, so blind?...Mina...I'm, so sorry..._

I could not reply, and Mina saw this as a sign to add this last message:

"I promised that I would not tell you...But here you are...(Bitter smile) You are old enough to know the truth..."

With that, Mina turns and leaves, and I am left to stand in a state of stupidity...and self-loathing, of my selfish ignorance...

Back to the Waiting Room, No POV  


At the same time Soma got a harsh wake-up call to reality, Agni regaled similarly to Sebastian in a guilty-heavy tone:

"Mina and I came to an agreement: If I worked for West, she would not reveal her true feelings to the prince. He can't know the truth; he's still too young for that."

"So that's what this is about."

"Don't you see? This is for my prince...Forgive me, but I...cannot afford to lose...!"

"Heh, how curious. That holds for me as well."

As this went on, one of the other competitors (a brunette) leaves for the hall, only to hit his fist against the nearby wall in frustration:

(Slam)

"I'll never win with this will...Something is still missing...but what is it?!"

(Step, step...)

Suddenly, a soft feminine voice chimes in from behind the man:

"You seem quite troubled..."

The brunette turns to the woman, as she presents him with something in a small pouch:

"Perhaps using this will help you..."

The man takes the gift, and he opens it a tad to sample the scent:

"...(Gasp) This is..."

And the woman just smiles and laughs quietly, revealed to be none-other than... _Angela?_

Small Time Skip

Soon enough, the competition began:

"Thank you all for waiting! Welcome to the Curry Festival! London's best curry houses will be taking part! We hope you look forward to it!"

The MC then gestures to the judges:

"Now let's introduce our judges: Chef Higham, a royal cook does not compromise on taste; Mr. Carter, who was appointed to the post of Taxation Official in India; and last, but not least - The Viscount of Druitt, a lover of Art, Beauty and Food!"

As the audience breaks into applause (mostly at Druitt), Lau, Ciel and Coraline comment respectively,

"Great, this guy again..."

"Attention seeker..."

"You'd think that Druitt would be turned off from the spotlight after being in Scotland Yard's Interrogation Room a while back...hm?"

Coraline turns to her left, and sees a sad-looking Soma, who turned and walked away to get out of the crowd. Coraline couldn't help but feel bad for him, as she witnessed (along with Ciel and Lau) the reason for his defeated look:

 _...Oh Soma..._

She wasn't the only one; Agni saw Soma's depressed expression as well:

 _Prince Soma...You can't stand to look at my face anymore, can you...?_

Agni then shakes himself, trying to remember why he was even here in the first place:

 _No...I have to focus on the competition...!_

The MC then calls out,

"And now, let the cooking begin-"

Suddenly, the sound of horns began to crescendo through the area, causing confusion to spread among the crowd:

(Murmur...)

Lau comments,

"It sounds like trumpets..."

Coraline then looks to her far left, and sees a red carpet being rolled out:

"Look, there..."

Ciel follows her line of vision, and his eye widens when he sees the following:

 _A regally-dressed elderly woman in black, being led by a butler in white..._

"Her Majesty...!"

Coraline's eyes bulge out:

 _Queen Victoria...!?_


	19. Chapter 18: His Butler, Competing

Alright, people! Here's the third and final part of the Indian Butler Arc!

So first, if you haven't figured this out yet, this particular chapter will have a particular mix of elements from the anime and manga.  
Ash Landers will be making his appearance; **however** , Queen Victoria will be appearing as her true age and will speak for herself...!

Second, here's the final Hindu-English Translations for this chapter:

Khansama = Manservant who acts as cook and butler/house steward

Jo aagyaa = As you command

* * *

As everyone stood stock-still in shock at the arrival of Her Majesty, Queen Victoria, the MC snaps out of his daze and announces to the audience,

"O-Oh my word! Our Gracious Queen, Her Majesty and Mother of England, Queen Victoria!"

As everyone murmured in their own individual surprises, Her Majesty and butler slowly made their way down the red carpet. The Viscount of Druitt then rises from his seat, and leads the crowd in a chorus of England's National Anthem...  
The only ones throughout the crowd and stage who seemed reluctant to joining in, included Baldroy, Lau, Ran-Mao, Sebastian, and even Coraline.

(Note: Remember, Coraline and Bard are both American immigrants, Lau and Ran-Mao are originally from China, and Sebastian...well, given that he's a demon, there isn't any real cause of reason for him to join in the chorus, is there?)

Once the anthem ran its course, Queen Victoria had reached her specially reserved seat, and turned to face her citizens with a gentle and motherly smile:

"Good day to you all. My apologies for being previously unable to appear before you all. However, I feel in such perfect health, that I may even enjoy curry again, just as I once did with my dear late husband, Albert, on the Isle of Wight. I look forward to tasting the curries offered today."

The civilians all broke into applause and cheers at their Queen's words, and the MC calls out,

"And with that, ale cuisine!"

Soma's POV

As I sit on the edge of the plaza fountain, I hear the crowd erupt in applause:

"So it has begun..."

Unfortunately, I could not join in their excitement, for my heart and mind were still lingering on what was said by Mina before:

 _(Flash)_

 _"How stupid are you?"_

 _(Flash)_

 _...If only, I had realized sooner...Perhaps things could've ended differently...Mina...Agni..._

Back to the Curry Competition, No POV

 _Prince Soma, you are my god...  
_

(Fwiiip)

The wrappings around Agni's right hand came off:

 _For you, I will use my power._

As Agni began increasing the speed and accuracy in his cooking, the crowd was in awe at his skill:

"By Jove! It's like that Indian man's right hand has life of it's own!"

"And what a lovely aroma..."

West smiles smugly and comments,

"Ha! That's the right hand of god for you. With him, I'm sure to win."

Suddenly, the crowd gasps, as they see Sebastian giving it his all as well!

(Sizzle...)

"Funtom's amazing too!"

"And it smells wonderful!"

 _Damn...that butler..._

Coraline looks over at where West was standing, and smirks at seeing the frustration and unease beginning to rise on his face:

"Heh, just as I said, West has no idea of the consequences for his scheme..."

She looks back up to the stage, and uses her Aura Sight to check on Agni:

 _...Looks like Agni's Aura is remaining calm and focused today. Based on what Ciel and Soma told me, his energy concentrations went out of control during their stakeout..._

"I say, what in blazes is he doing?!"

"Hm?"

Coraline focuses on where the random man in the crowd is pointing, and watches as Sebastian adds his key ingredient to his curry:

"What is he-?!"

"He's putting something black into the curry pot!"

"Is that, chocolate?"

"Chocolate in curry?!"

"What is going on through that man's head?"

"How revolting!"

West begins laughing:

"Hahaha, leave it to Funtom, the candy king to use chocolate! Just a bit of clever publicity!"

Ciel and Coraline stare with neutral expressions, ignoring West, and Agni says,

"No, he is mistaken. That is a legitimate ingredient."

 _The blend of cacao, oils, milk and sugar teases out the aroma and bitterness, not to mention mellow body, simultaneously. It would never occur to us Indians. It is something of which only an Englishman could conceive..._

As Sebastian goes to test the progress of his curry so far, Agni asks him,

"Where, did you get an idea like that? You're an Englishman, are you not?"

"(Smile) You could say that my master had a hand in this. I do his bidding, no matter how reckless his orders may be. (Smirk) You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

Agni grits his teeth, as Lau comments from down in the audience,

"There he adds your contribution, my lord."

"...Damn butler."

Agni freezes, as he sees the exchange of stares between Sebastian and Ciel:

"Such a bond between servant and master..."

He then looks around the crowd, but does not see who he's looking for:

 _...My prince. I knew that you would not forgive me for this..._

He then feels a stare, and looks to see the source as,

 _...Miss Coraline?_

Coraline then shifts to a sad and sympathetic smile, her eyes sending the following mental message:

 _Agni...Soma is not mad at you; he's mad at himself. He just needs some time to process, that's all. He has not abandoned you, as you have not him..._

Of course, Agni does not receive the message, but does see the emotion:

 _...Her eyes and smile...What is she trying to tell me? Do you feel sorry for me, Miss Coraline?_

Agni then turns to grab something out of a basket:

 _I'll have to wonder later. Right now, I have a contest to win...for the sake of my god! It is time..._

The crowd begins to buzz at seeing his latest ingredient:

"What's that?"

"A blue lobster?!"

(Clatter)

Viscount Druitt rises from his seat in shock:

" _Why, if it isn't...the blue noblewoman, Le Homard Bleu!_ Found in but one location of the world - the clear waters off the coast of Bretagne in France - it is a legendary lobster! With a shell of brilliant blue that would would make even the Stained Glass of Chartres quite envious, it cuts quite the figure...Indeed, just as beautiful as a noblewoman in a blue gown of the finest making might! And the firm flesh beneath that lovely shell enchants people with a delicate sweetness that is much more extravagant than it looks~."

West says afterword,

"Exactly! You can't just add anything to curry! You see, mine is a truly more sophisticated recipe!"

Agni then forms a determined look and calls out,

"Whatever happens, I will defeat you! Prepare for me; I have the hand of a goddess!"

As Agni speeds into a feverish pace, the brunette chef from before looks with wide eyes, before moving to grab out the small spice pouch he received from Angela, pouring a good amount into his curry...

(Glow...)

"Time up! We will now begin the judging! First up, we have Persian Tabb's beef curry!"

Said chef presented his curry to the judges, starting with Mr. Carter:

"The beef is not only stewed to buttery tenderness, but cut into generous portions. I say, this is a fine recipe."

Chef Higham was not as impressed:

"But the dullness of the flavour makes this a disgrace." He glares disapprovingly at the competitor:

"A professional chef, using curry powder!"

The chef is taken aback (his method been found out), and we move onto the next competitor, aka the brunette chef.  
The Viscount of Druitt is the first to comment on his curry:

"From this, I'd say that Dahlia blends its own spices, correct?"

"Ah, yes we do!"

"Interesting. There's one particular scent in here that I like."

The brunette becomes a bit nervous, realizing the mystery spice was more aromatic than he anticipated. Chef Higham then says,

"But if that particular scent stands out, that means the whole dish is out of balance."

"Well, we can give them credit for trying..."

The MC then announces the next competitor:

"Next, we have Chef Agni from Harold West and Company!"

"I am happy to present my curry."

(Ca-tnk)

"A Thali of Homard, and Seven Curries." The judges were impressed, Chef Higham in particular:

"What a vivid rainbow!" He then tastes the dish:

"Mmm, delicious! The flesh is firm and when chewed thoroughly fills the mouth with a nuanced sweetness."

Mr. Carter was next:

"And on top of that, he's given us seven types of curry, which all harmonize with the savouriness of the lobster without killing it off!"

Lastly, was the Viscount of Druitt:

"Ooh...Ooh~... _This is you: The beautiful woman I met at the ball that night! The seven jewels that adorn your sublime form...A gold brooch in the shape of a dove...A bracelet of sapphires and pearls...A choker of garnet...A cameo medallion. And a ring of diamonds and emeralds for your finger. All of them, enhancing your natural beauty...My love...you've stolen my heart then!_ "

The crowd was in awe, and the MC calls out excitedly,

"Extraordinary praise! What say you?! Has the victor already been decided?! We have but one more to go! From the Funtom Corporation!"

Sebastian steps up to the judges table:

"I hope you enjoy what I have to offer." But when he lifted the lid off the platter:

"Th-That's curry?!"

Sitting atop the silver platter...were three uncooked dough balls...?

Chef Higham rises from his seat, and asks Sebastian with aggravation,

"You there! Just what are you playing at, sir?!"

To make things even more baffling, Sebastian then takes a pair of metal tongs, and places the dough balls into a deep fryer!

"No! Frying?!"

Bard calls out from another part of the crowd,

"What are ya doin', Sebastian?! We aren't makin' doughnuts 'ere!"

As Ciel stares with a neutral look, Coraline puzzled, Sebastian presents the newly fried bread to the judges:

"It's all ready now. This is Funtom Company Curry." Chef Higham says uncertainly,

"Odd, I don't see any curry..."

"Hold on a moment...Look at it..." The Viscount then takes a knife to the fried bread, and cuts it open:

(Crunch)

" _What in the-_ "

" _Curry is spilling out from within...!_ "

Agni and West are shocked beyond recognition, Ciel gains an intrigued gleam in his eye, and Sebastian announces his curry with a smile:

"The Funtom Corporation presents our special brand of curry! Behold... _The Curry Bun!_ "

As the audience awes and buzzes with interest, Coraline mutters with an impressed smile,

"What an innovative idea..."

Chef Higham is the first to taste, and is blown away instantly:

"O-Oh dear me! This is wonderful! The contrast between the crunchy exterior and the fluffy interior of the fried bread, not to mention the thick, robust curry finish...It is a most skillfully formulated study of textures!"

Mr. Carter was just as praising:

"What's even more amazing is the structure which traps in all of the flavour of the curry! Cut it open, and it's all there!"

Then of course, came the Viscount's poetic thoughts:

"Ooh...Ooh, I say~... _You are the two lovely young maidens I met at an evening soirée! The lovely red rose, whom by day stands as a modest but noticeable young bud...But come the twilight, your innocent shyness is shadowed by a confidence and sophistication only such a beautiful flower carries! Then of course, is the other maiden, the little bird: By day, you appear to be but a twittering robin...But by night, your true self peeks out...The seductive smile beneath the mask, where a grown woman stands...I want you badly! I want to embrace you both, my loves~!_ "

The crowd is in amazement, and West growls to himself in anger. Meanwhile, Ciel shudders in discomfort from some (cough) unpleasant memories, while Coraline grits her teeth, while clenching her fist tight enough to make her knuckles crack, which doesn't go unnoticed by Lau:

"Are you alright, Coraline? You seem rather tense..." She replies in a strained sarcasm,

"Oh, just peachy...You know, aside from the fact that I feel a very strong urge to jump up on stage and beat the living tar out of Druitt! But nooo, that would be unladylike..."

Ciel looks at her with a wide eye, before smirking and replying,

"Heh, I wouldn't mind paying to see that. You beating the hell out of Druitt sounds quite entertaining," to which Coraline smirks back and says,

"Yeah, I'd figure you'd get a kick out of the thought. And before you ask, yes, I would remember to punch twice as hard for you."

Both teens snicker evilly at the violent thought, which causes Lau to laugh and say lightly,

"Oh my, you two are quite the pair of bullies!"

Getting back to the competition, the MC announces to the audience,

"Yet another raving review! Everyone, I think we really have a contest here!"

Agni speaks to Sebastian, asking,

"Sebastian, tell me, are you a..."

He only smirks devilishly, and sparks of rivalry emit between to two butlers...

"The judges will now need a little bit of time for deliberation! And in the meantime, the guests can enjoy any kind of curry they like!"

As the crowd begins to mingle and taste the different curries (The servant quartet was particularly active), Lau makes an observation regarding Her Majesty:

"I notice Her Majesty has eaten nothing. She isn't one of the judges?" Ciel replies,

"I'm sure she is avoiding the curry because of her fragile health."

Coraline, who was sampling one of Sebastian's curry buns, comments lightly while looking over at Her Majesty,

"Really? Her Grace looks well enough in her age to me..."

"Hm, well in any case, she may try some of those in top contention. Of course, her decision is sure to influence the judges. The Queen ultimately decides who gets the Royal Warrant."

"Huh. Fair enough..."

Meanwhile, West is standing with Agni, a smug smile on his face as he surveys the tasting crowd:

"Hehahaha, I'm certain that we'll win. After all, our curry is the most popular." Agni of course, disagrees with West:

"It isn't certain yet. Sebastian was quite inventive."

Getting a second look at the crowd, one would see that the curry buns were indeed popular.  
West grows a frown of disbelief, before a familiar woman comes up to both men:

"I'm sure there's no need to worry, right...my darling?"

"Mina...! What are you doing here?! What if his highness should see you-"

"He already has." Agni is stunned, and mutters,

"He's seen you...Did you-?!"

Mina only smirks deceitfully as an answer, embracing West gently from behind...

Speaking of Soma...

We now find the young Indian prince standing by another statue, depicting Kali and Shiva, as he says to himself,

"Agni...You knew about her, so you tried to keep me from seeing her again..."

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

Soma turns around, and sees Ciel, glaring at him disapprovingly:

"You are aware that your butler is competing up there? Are you not going to support him?"

"I know, but I have been thinking: I have been so ignorant. I never even tried to understand, how Mina always felt, how Agni must still feel."

"Hmph. If you can see that much, then what are you doing standing there?"

Soma looks at Ciel confusingly, and the latter adds,

"He has fought for you. How many times has it been now? Butler or not, you owe him something for that."

"Wait, Ciel..."

As he watches Ciel walk away, he then hears Finny call to him (Mey-Rin and Bard joining him):

"Oh look, there he is! Hey, your highness, we're here!"

As they came to stand in front of Soma, Mey-Rin says,

"The tasting's started, yes it has!" Bard points in the direction of the tables:

"You should really hurry or else you're gonna miss it!" Mey-Rin then presents the curry bun she brought over:

"Here, try."

Soma takes a bite from the bun, and his face lights up from the curry:

"So good...Your khansama is an amazing chef, indeed. (Smile) These buns are spectacular."

Back with Agni

After hearing about what Mina had done, he collapses to his knees, and cries tears of blood:

"How could you do that to him?! The prince cared so much for you, and you seemed to care for him as well!"

Mina of course, was not sympathetic to Agni's turmoil:

"A man like you would never understand: A Brahmin who left their privileged station, to become the servant of some little brat..."

"Why did I do this, and what does it mean?!"

 _(Gasp) I wonder...Was this what Miss Coraline was trying to silently tell me earlier?_

Mina just replies bitterly,

"How should I know why you did it?"

As she walks away from the emotional butler, Mina's thoughts were the following:

 _I have to...How else will I do anything? They used me...and now, I will use them..._

She comes over to one of the curry tables, and her eyes become transfixed on one particular dish, containing the curry with the mysterious spice...  
Mina takes a spoonful of the curry, and feels a pulse of energy run through her entire body:

"Uh!"

(Heartbeat...)

As this all went on...

Sebastian was standing near where Her Majesty and her white-suited butler sat/stood, and turned towards them when the former asked,

"You are the Funtom chef, Sebastian? I desire a curry bun. Would you be so kind as to bring one here?"

Sebastian smiles and nods, and the crowd watches with awe, as the black-clothed butler brings over one of the curry buns:

"Here we are, Your Majesty."

"Thank you."

The queen's butler takes the plate from Sebastian, before presenting it to Her Majesty. She removes one of her black gloves, before taking the curry bun, and takes a dainty bite...  
She smiles, before turning to face Sebastian and the crowd:

"You have created something that is accessible to all without the use of a knife or a fork. By doing so, you have reinforced an equality that which is necessary between our nation's children and adults. For that, I thank you. That gentleness is necessary for Great Britain in preparation for the new century that approaches before our very eyes. I would like to acknowledge in appreciation, the spirit of the Funtom Corporation, which cherishes our children, and our future."

" **Don't make me laugh!** "

"Uh...?"

Her Majesty looks to the source of that bitter response, and everyone turns to see Mina, who was emitting a rather dark energy from her body, her eyes glowing a menacing red:

" **Don't flatter yourself; equality?! The future?! Easy prospects for a queen of a rich country to speculate on, but what do you even know?!** "

As Mina thrashes aside some of the curry samples, West come to try and get her under control:

"Mina! What are you doing?! You're in front of Her Majesty!"

(Thwack)

"Owah!"

West is then driven back by Mina, landing in the greenery! The authorities jump into action:

"Restrain her!"

" **Oh, shut up!** "

(Hit)

" **You don't know Real Curry!** "

(Hit)

" **It is a caste marker!** "

As Mina fought back successfully against the oncoming authorities, Viscount Druitt admires her technique:

"Ooh...Her legs move with such grace! Her hips are amazing! I'm sure this woman is the Goddess Kali personified! Hahah-Oh!"

(Hit)

As Druitt gets knocked down by a flying detective, others throughout the crowd were also becoming half-crazed by the dark energy!  
As Ciel and Coraline observe, the former then turns to his right and shouts,

"The Queen!"

"We better get over there!"

As both young teens begin rushing off, they suddenly stop, blocked by two men emitting the dark energy:

" **That smell...That's hatred. Hatred and Greed! The stench of the impure!** " Coraline looks around all sides and growls,

"Oh crap! We're surrounded!"

" **Snuff it out...Kill them!** "

Just before the teens could prepare themselves:

(Dash)

(Hit, Hit)

Sebastian knocks some of the crazed people aside with a ladle, coming in front of the two:

"Well, what do know, my lord? It seems Kali has risen."

"...I'm not so sure it's that simple, Sebastian."

Both males look to Coraline, and she uses her Aura Sight, forming a serious glare at what she saw:

"Whatever's causing this, the Auras of these people are emitting a very dangerous dark ring of energy, causing increased levels of aggression. Why they said what they said, well, I can't seem to explain...and that worries me deeply more than everything else."

Ciel's eye widens, before forming his own serious frown:

"I think the both of you are right. But anyway, if the story of Kali is true, she carried around a demon's head."

Sebastian smiles mysteriously, as Ciel adds while looking towards him,

"What say you? Shall we disprove the legend then? I order you to stop Kali!"

"Indeed, my young lord."

Soma's POV

 _What in the name of the gods is going on?!_

As many of the civilians run past me in a panic, I stop one gentleman and ask,

"What happened here?!"

"It is some insane Indian woman! She's gone berserk!"

"What?!"

I rush over to the scene, and see a number of people fighting against the authorities with crazy aggression in their eyes:

"What happened here?!"

I focus more up front, and see Mina, also having that look, fighting against Ciel's khansama, Sebastian!

"Mina, no!"

"My prince!" I turn to my left, and see,

"Agni?"

Another Englishman, one of the other curry competitors, beginning to rise up behind Agni:

" **You all no nothing! I was trained in France, damn it! None of you know anything about curry!** "

(Punch)

"Pardon me." Agni easily knocks the poor fool out...

"Tell me, what is going on here?"

"I am not sure. Mina and some of the others ate some of the curry and suddenly..."

I look over and see some of that curry, before going over to test it for myself:

"...This is Kali-ma! My father once told me about it. It is a forbidden spice. It reacts to the dark desires within the human heart. It makes us into monsters."

I look up to see Mina still fighting Sebastian, darkness ridden in her being:

"I am sorry, Mina. I never knew your heart was so wounded..." Agni comes to kneel beside me:

"This is not your fault. She is possessed by the evil spice, my prince."

"I know. You do not need to say anymore..." I form a serious frown as I think back on everything until now:

"I've always passed the blame onto others. My being alone in the palace was Father and Mother's fault. Mina going away was West's. _But the reality was different._ I, who did nothing but complain whilst springing off of my parents was truly the one at fault. No one could love such a selfish brat..."

I then turn to face Agni with a sad smile:

"But you...You were always there, even when I, this foolish prince, could not deserve it. I am sorry I have not said it, and please, forgive me for making you shoulder such heavy burdens all this time. Tell me, will you still be there for me?"

Agni looks at me, true tears running from his eyes:

"My prince..."

He smiles and nods...I then shift my gentle smile, to a determined frown:

"Mina is wrong: Stop her!"

No POV

"Jo aagyaa!"

Agni releases his power once again, but in this case, he was now fighting for a reason he truly believed in:

 _I have never known this happiness in my life before. Finally...I am at one with my god!_

With that, Agni began knocking down some of those afflicted with the spice known as Kali-ma, reaching to stand by Sebastian:

"I shall assist you!"

"Shall you? You seem to have more energy than normal. Did something befall you?"

Agni smiles and replies with gusto,

"Yes...and now, I'm invincible!" Sebastian smiles back:

"Very well. The two on the right are yours."

"Good."

With that, both butlers began cracking down on the Kali-ma individuals, as Ciel, Coraline, Her Majesty and the white-clothed butler observed.  
The fourth of the quartet then smiled, and said,

"You have a fine butler. I doubt he will need my help in this fight." Ciel turned to the butler, and the latter continues:

"A bit strange though, isn't it? This is all because of some spice, but only some people were affected. If it is so evil, wouldn't more people go insane? Really, if you think about it, _there is no one in this world who can claim to be truly pure of heart._ "

At the same time Her Majesty unknowingly stiffened a bit from her butler's words, Ciel widens his eye, as he turned back to the scene, seeing the fallen curry, specifically, the one Sebastian made...

Coraline, meanwhile, narrowed her eyes a bit at the white-suited butler:

 _Hmm...Quite the interesting, yet highly suspicious statement...What's even more odd, is, I feel like I've heard that voice before..._

"Aah!"

Coraline then snapped back to her front left, and gasped, seeing two little girls, cowering fearfully from two of the Kali-ma infected!  
Narrowing her eyes in anger, Coraline decided to jump quickly, if rather recklessly, into action:

"I'll be borrowing this!"

She then takes a startled Ciel's sword, and began rushing to the frightened children's aid, much to the young earl's protest:

"Coraline, wha - Get back here! Coraline!"

Coraline ignored him, and kept her speed, before,

"Hey! Wise guy!"

(Clang)

Coraline barely reaches the little girls in time, using the sword to block the broken table leg in the crazed man's hand!  
Our fighters and observers gasped (even Her Majesty), and as Coraline struggled to keep the man at bay, she turned to the little girls and shouted,

"Quick! Run now while you still can!"

The little girls nod frantically, and rush away, while Coraline focused back on the man in front of her:

"Alright, buddy: You and your friend here are, done!"

(Shove, kick)

"Agh!"

Coraline manages to throw the man off balance, before landing a hard kick in his gut, sending him to crash into his accomplice and onto the ground.

"That'll teach ya..."

" **Snuff out the impure...** "

"Huh?"

But Coraline wasn't out of the woods yet; just as those two went down, another man fights off a detective, and begins to slowly advance with a menacing sneer towards her!

"Oh great..."

Coraline takes a few steps back, readying herself, until she freezes on sensing another behind her:

" **Kill the impure one...** "

"Oh, come on!" _Crap, I'm blocked off! Now what?!_

As she grits her teeth in aggravation, an idea suddenly springs to Coraline:

 _Hang on...If I time it right...Yeah, yeah that'll work!_

Coraline grins to herself, before shouting to her advancers,

"Alright, you two wanna fight? Bring it!"

At that taunt, the two men began charging her...but that's exactly what Coraline wanted! As they closed in, Coraline then shot the sword into the air, and shouted,

"Psyche!"

Coraline then ducked, and a few seconds later:

(Thwack)

"Agghh!"

Both men crashed int one another, falling backwards from the impact!

(Whap)

Coraline then caught the sword, and swiped it to one side in the air, while shouting triumphantly,

"Point, Croft!"

The servant quartet, whom were watching from the sidelines, all broke into applause at her efforts:

"Yay, Miss Coraline!"

"Way to go!"

"You were amazing, yes you were!"

"Ho, ho, ho!"

Soma smiled and called to her with a smile,

"Well done!"

Coraline smiled at them and waved; Ciel meanwhile, was shocked speechless:

"...How...How in the-"

"Haha, oh my! That young lady companion of yours is a wild one, my boy!"

Ciel turns around, staring in disbelief at an amused Queen Victoria:

"I've never seen such spirit in a young girl before. She almost reminds me of myself in my younger days...I imagine she has become a good friend of yours?"

"...U-Um, yes, your majesty..." Her Majesty nods, before adding with a gentle smile,

"Hm. I do hope you plan on keeping her close to you, my boy. The young lady looks like she'll prove to be a strong ally...In more ways than one..."

Ciel says nothing, surprised by Her Majesty's words, and only nods firmly in response...

Coraline then turns to where they were, and widens her eyes at seeing Mina, heading straight for them!

"Sebastian! On your left!"

But Mina was too fast (surprisingly), and kept charging towards Ciel and Her Majesty, emitting a war cry!  
Next thing everyone knew, Soma dashed in front of them, arms spread wide:

"No wait, Mina!"

"No, you fool!"

 _This is the only way to stop Kali..._

"Come on, Mina!"

But just as she came zeroing in, suddenly:

(Slip, thud)

Mina trips on a cooked lobster, before landing face-first on the ground...Seeing no alternative, Soma decides to switch up the roles:

"Mina, forgive me!"

(Kick)

"Aaagh!"

And Soma drives his foot into Mina's back, he depicted as Kali, and she Shiva...

...Ahem, moving on, Ciel then orders,

"Sebastian! The Curry Buns! Feed them some of the buns you made!"

"Certainly."

Sebastian then takes a platter full of the said curry creation, and begins throwing them into the unsuspecting mouths of the Kali-ma infected!  
Ciel observes while quirking mentally,

 _A demon making curry that makes people happy...What an utter joke...and utterly like him. Still, if he chose to infuse his curry dish with kindness, and happiness, that's what they'll get._

"Madam."

(Toss, tok)

Mina is then force-fed one of the curry buns as well, and just as quickly as it came, the Kali-ma afflicted folks soon returned to their original states!  
Coraline was astonished:

 _I see! Sebastian's curry is acting as a counter agent to the Kali-ma! Amazing..._

"M...Mina!" Mina turns tiredly to Soma and mutters,

"Prince Soma. I was completely right about you...You are awful."

With that, Mina passed out...Coraline comes over to him, and places a comforting hand on his shoulder:

"Don't listen to her, Soma. You are a good person. Mina just couldn't get past her own bitterness to see that."

"(Nod) Thanks. That's appreciated."

"Heh, anytime."

Coraline then walks over to Ciel, and hands over his sword:

"Here ya go. Sorry I kind-a snatched and ran. I just couldn't stand by while seeing those sweet girls look so scared."

Ciel takes back his sword, and replies,

"Hmph. Well, dangerous as that move was, I suppose it did work out in the end, so I'll let you off the hook, _this time._ "

"Heh, right..."

"How wonderful..." Both teens turn around, and Queen Victoria speaks:

"The goodness of your curry has defeated the evil spice in those that were afflicted. And therefore, the winner of the Royal Warrant has been decided."

Small Time Skip

As the afternoon came to a close, we find everyone observing the authorities handling the aftermath of the Kali-ma Fiasco, including taking an unconscious Mina away on a stretcher. Ciel asks,

"How are you going to handle them?"

"They won't be treated badly." He turns to the white-clad butler and Her Majesty:

"Ash is right. Since these poor souls did not act on their own accord, harsh punishment won't be necessary...My boy, you have done very well today. My congratulations on obtaining a Royal Warrant. I also express my deep gratitude on your efforts today, and to you as well, young lady."

Coraline was taken aback by Her Majesty's acknowledgement, but nonetheless replied politely,

"U-Um, thank you, Your Grace," curtsying at the end. Her Majesty nods at her, then focuses back on Ciel:

"I must say, my boy, it is good to see you again, despite the incident that occurred. We always simply _exchange letters_ and do not get to see eachother that often."

"... _One such as I_...should not be meeting with Your Majesty very often..."

He Majesty suddenly leans down, and places a gentle hand on Ciel's hand:

"Do not say that. My boy is still little, but he as is fulfilling his duties splendidly just as his father Vincent before him."

"..."

"I am sorry for your hardship, but I have watched your work closely. I am in the light, as you are in the shadows. Though are positions are different, we strive for the same thing. I only ask you to continue in your aid in every way you can."

"...Yes."

"Good...Now I must be on my way. Farewell, Ciel."

With that, Queen Victoria and her butler, Ash, take their leave...When they were gone from sight, Soma then says to Ciel,

"I have to thank you too, Ciel. What if I had never met you? I would have never learned a number of truths. I would have stayed my narcissistic self, ignorant in the ways of the world."

Soma then forms a determined look and adds,

"There are so many things that I still have to learn. All of England, no, all of the world has so much to teach me, and I am a willing student!"

Ciel looks at Soma with a monotone, while Coraline smiles and says,

"I'm sure with that spirit, you'll reach your goal sooner than later, Soma."

Agni then turns to Sebastian, saying while bowing on his knees,

"And thank you. Your household has taught me many things. What would we have done without you?"

Sebastian kneels in front of Agni with a gentle smile:

"Please lift up your head. I fought for my own reasons, and you for yours. You have absolutely no reason to be thanking me."

Agni looks up at him with surprise, as Sebastian adds,

"The Goddess Kali, whom you believe in, was also able to learn from her mistakes because of the pain that both she and the God Shiva suffered...just as you and Prince Soma did now. You see, the old audit is true: Without pain, you can never truly hope for growth."

Agni rises to his feet, an says with a sheepish smile,

"I have relearned my god's teachings from an Englishman...That is quite embarrassing..."

"Nationality is irrelevant. No matter where or from what era, they are all alike... _those beings called humans._ Human nature is a static thing."

"Yes, I understand. It is just as the sunsets over the Ganges and the Thames are equally beautiful..."

...As they all watched the sunset through the glass of the Crystal Palace, Soma suddenly grabs onto Ciel from behind, overcome with emotion:

"Waaaaaah! Minaaa! Mina left meee, for gooood!"

"Let me go!"

As this went on, Agni then says to Sebastian,

"I am very glad that we came to England. The prince and I...were able to meet the greatest of friends here."

Sebastian was surprised by Agni's statement:

"...A friend? I have never been referred to as such before. You sir, are the first."

Coraline smiles at Sebastian and Agni while thinking,

 _I had a good feeling that those two would become true companions._

She then turned to Ciel and Soma, sweatdropping as she added mentally,

 _These two, on the other hand, are probably gonna take a while longer to fully get along..._

After a few more minutes, Soma finally calms down, letting Ciel go (much to his relief), and was now only occasionally sniffling.  
Coraline pats his back and chides,

"You gotta pull yourself together, Soma. If you want to become a student to the world, start by standing tall with no tears in your eyes, like a man."

"(Sniff) Y-Yeah, you're right, Coraline. I've got, to be strong; it's time I begin to shape myself into a real gentleman, and no longer be a child."

"That's right. Here, use this. No offense, but you're starting to look like a mess."

Soma smiles a bit, and takes Coraline's offered handkerchief to clean his face up...

"You are aware, of course, that it will take him forever to become a man?"

Coraline turns to face a skeptical Ciel, and replies,

"Doubt all you want, but I believe he can do it. He just needs to find his pace, and everything will fall into place for him no problem."

"Hmph, if you say so...By the way, I've been meaning to ask: Where in the world did you learn to use a sword like that?"

"Haha, well, I may have asked Lizzie to show me a move or two during her visit a while back before this case came up. Plus, I was taught a few good moves by my father's old friends, Roth and Grimm. They used to be in the Naval Army, you see..."

"Ah, that explains it...I still say what you did was crazy. You could've gotten hurt back there."

Coraline was surprised by Ciel's concern, before she smirked and asked tauntingly,

"Are you really that concerned for my safety, or is the Queen's Guard Dog jealous that a girl was able to jump into action quicker than he did?"

Everyone gasps, and Ciel mouth gapes, before he heatedly replies,

"Th-That's preposterous! I'm not jealous of anything!"

"You say that, and yet that tone in your voice says differently."

"I am not, jealous! You, are delusional!"

"Denial, denial, denial. That's what's translating to my ears..."

"Why, you..."

The servant quartet and Soma stifle their laughter, and Lau, Agni and Sebastian smile amusingly at the two young teens. Coraline then says,

"Alright, you wanna prove me wrong? Then how 'bout when we get back to the manor, you and I go one-on-one in a fencing match? Unless, you think you're gonna get beat?"

"Tch, challenge accepted. And I'll make you regret taunting me."

"Ha, we'll see Ciel, we'll see." Soma laughs and says,

"This I have to see! You two going head-to-head with swords? Not telling who's gonna win that one!"

And everyone begins leaving the Crystal Palace, in good spirits, and troubles far behind them for the day...


	20. Chapter 19: That Mystery Girl, Hang Out

Hey all!

Finally, here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, but my imagination was acting pretty slow the last couple days.

Anyway, this will be another filler chapter, coming before the next arc: Noah's Ark Circus...

So yeah, my OC and Ciel will definitely need to soak in some peace and good vibes while they have this opportunity.

Enjoy!

* * *

"(Giggle) This is so much fun! I wish the music here was as lively as the songs in your world, Coraline!"

"Haha, I dunno, Liz. I can think of some lyrics that may easily cause an uproar for the conservative crowds here...Still, at least we can have fun here in the Music Room without any judging ears."

We now move into the new year, specifically, 1889, and Lizzie had come to the Phantomhive manor once again to hang out with Ciel and Coraline. But since the young earl was busy with some new incoming paperwork from his company for the start of the new year, it was only the two girls so far.

For the past while, Lizzie had been asking Coraline to teach her some songs from the latter's time, and in return, she had been helping the redhead sharpen her sword-fighting skills...

Today, the girls had been practicing a few songs on the piano, using Coraline's Mp3 Player as a guide, both instrumentally and vocally. As it turned out, Lizzie's voice was pretty good in terms of high pitch, so as they sang together, Lizzie took the high notes, while Coraline sang the lower pitches...

Right now, the girls were sitting on the couch, resting from another round on the piano:

"I think we're really nailing Country and Pop. Your voice is getting better in terms of clarity, Liz."

"Really? Thanks! I wasn't sure about that last song we did, though...What was it called again?"

"Haha, If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears? Yeah, maybe that was a bit too bold too soon. Just be glad my friend Tony wasn't here to listen. He hates her songs with a passion!"

(Note: Do not own that music reference, and yes, I know, ridiculous song choice, but I thought it be a good laugh...)

Both girls burst into laughter, and as she catches her breath, Coraline's thoughts turn to her three friends back in Mayberry:

 _I wonder how he and the others are doing? I hope they're not too sick with worry..._ _They have no idea what my condition is, if I'm alive or not._

 _...If Trinity has harmed them in any way, I'll never forgive myself._

 _I need to find a way back home, soon..._

"Coraline?"

"Hm?"

Coraline turns to Lizzie, who was looking at her with confusion and worry:

"Are you okay? You look, a bit depressed about something..." Coraline smiles faintly and replies softly,

"...I'm fine. I was, just thinking about my friends back home. It's been a few months now since I first came here, and, I can't help but wonder how worried they must be about me."

She then feels herself shift into a sad frown:

"...I'm especially concerned about Freeman, because of how close we are. We're like, the brother and sister that should've been from birth, but weren't. We had quite a number of adventures before we first arrived at Crystal Cove, some good, some dangerous. Since then, we've hardly separated from one another for too long a time...I'm worried about how stir-crazy he may be now, along with Gwen and Tony...Then of course, there's the factor of Trinity: I'm, scared that those bastards may try and use my friends to try and get to me..."

Coraline sighs, and looks down at her knees as she adds,

"As much as I'm enjoying being with you and the others, Liz, I have to face the facts: I don't belong in this world, and eventually I need to go home, where the others are waiting patiently for me. But, I don't know how to get back. I feel like, I'm trapped in the middle of a giant maze, with no way out..."

"Hm..."

Lizzie looks at Coraline's form with sympathy, realizing how homesick she really was...She then smiles, and rises out of her seat while saying,

"Don't worry, Cora. I'm sure the answer will come to you eventually..."

She then holds a hand out to Coraline, and adds cheerily,

"But until then, let's both make some good memories for you to take back, and be happy with eachother's company while we can!"

Coraline looks at the sunny blond with surprise, before smiling back:

"...Yeah. You're right! There's no point in wasting my brain power over something that's not in my reach yet. I just need to stop looking so hard, and let the answer come on its own."

"Exactly! Hey, how about we go back to the piano again?"

"Sure!"

Half an Hour Later, Ciel's POV

 _God, I hate this time of the year; damn paperwork...  
_

I sign the last paper in my pile for this week, and toss my pen onto my desk, before leaning back into my chair while rubbing my temples in mental exhaustion:

"Hah, finally, those stupid papers are done and dealt with..."

Sebastian sets a fresh cup of Earl Gray on the desk, and says with that knowing smirk I've seen too many times in the past,

"Indeed. The start of a new year seems to add quite the stack, doesn't it, young master? Now your time can be better focused on your studies, as well as socializing with the world outside the manor."

I feel myself glare at him:

"...You have to have an answer like that to everything, don't you?"

"Heh, merely one of my duties as your butler, my lord."

"Hmph."

 _One of these days, I'll find a way to permanently slap that stupid smirk off of his face..._

Suddenly, my study door bursts open, revealing Prince Soma, with his butler Agni close behind:

"Hey, Ciel! Good to see you again, my friend!"

I groan a bit in annoyance:

 _Oh great..._

Agni speaks next:

"Good tidings to you, Lord Phantomhive. And Sebastian, it is good to see you, my friend."

"Same to you, Agni. What an unexpected surprise..."

Soma then comes over to where I'm sitting, wearing a beaming smile on his face:

"You really need to smile more, Ciel. Frowning all the time isn't good for you."

I sigh through my nose and look at him with a mild glare:

"My smile doesn't come easy these days, Soma. You should know why. And speaking of why, why are you here, anyway?"

"I wanted to spend time with you and Coraline, duh!"

A few minutes later, Soma and I were walking down the hall, Sebastian and Agni following behind, as I spoke with the annoying prince:

"You're lucky that I just finished my paperwork for today, otherwise you'd be out the door by now. And just because I left you in charge of my townhouse, does not mean you get the right to barge into my manor without sending a note first."

Soma smiles at me half-apologetically:

"I know, and I'm sorry, but my excitement got the better of me. I'll try to do better next time, honest!"

"Hmph, I should hope so...I'd rather not have you ending up as bad as Lau when it comes to unprepared visits..."

As we turned down the next corner, I suddenly hear, giggling...?

"Hm?"

 _That sounds like Coraline and Lizzie...Wonder what they're up to?_

"Oh? Do you have company already, Ciel?"

"Yes. My, fiance, Lizzie has been here for a few hours now, and she and Coraline have been socializing while I was busy."

 _...Odd. Saying that Lizzie is my fiance wasn't that hard in the past, just tiresome...Why is it now?_

 ** _Because you love Coraline more._**

 _What, you again?! Didn't I make my point clear last time?!  
_

 ** _Heh, I said I'd leave it for now, but I didn't say the subject was moot, now did I?_**

"Ah, I see! Oh, this means I get to meet her, right?"

I quickly snap out of my thoughts to answer Soma's question:

"(Cough) Um, yes, I suppose so..."

 _ **Come on, Ciel~, just say it. It's not that difficult if you don't make it so.**_

 _Go away, you! I don't have time for this!  
_

As I shut that annoying voice up in my head, we reach the source of the girls' voices, The Music Room. I then hear the following from behind the oak door:

"Ready to go again, Liz?"

"You bet, Cora! Start the beat!"

Curious, I open the door, just as Coraline began playing the piano...

No POV

(Note: I do not own _Strange_ by _Reba McEntire_. I highly recommend listening to the song as you read this next part!)

As the girls began singing the country song, their fingers gliding across the ivory keys, they had no idea that they had a captive audience...The young earl and prince, along with their butlers, were all standing just inside the room, listening to the duet with surprise at how good they sound:

"...Wow. I didn't know that Coraline could sing, and Lizzie's not bad too!"

As the girls went into the second verse, Ciel follows Soma with his comment:

"...Indeed. I've heard Lizzie sing before, but this is the first time I've heard her voice so clearly. And Coraline...(smile) her voice is as beautiful as ever..."

Soma looks at Ciel with surprise from that compliment, his eyes widening further when he saw the small smile:

 _(Gasp) Ciel...he's, smiling! He's actually smiling a bit!_

Looking to where Ciel's direct of sight was, Soma suddenly realizes why:

 _...It was when he mentioned Coraline. That's when he smiled a bit..._

 _Come to think of it, during our time together at the townhouse, Ciel did show some strange signs of anger whenever I complimented Coraline...jealousy, maybe?_

 _And then during the curry testing, when he came down to the kitchen, Coraline was blushing madly after Ciel used his handkerchief to wipe her cheek..._

 _(Gasp) Can it be? Is it, possible, that Ciel and Coraline, secretly love eachother?!_

As the girls came to the bridge, Soma smiled and added to himself,

 _If it is true...I think they would make a good couple._

 _Hm, but Ciel's fiance...does she know? Should I ask her?_

While Soma finishes his thoughts, the song came to an end, Coraline taking the lead on the last line...

The girls smile at one another, before jumping a little to the sound of clapping:

"Huh?"

The two turn to the right, and see the four men in the room, all occupying some form of praise on their faces.  
Coraline hms, then says to Lizzie in mock surprise,

"Why Liz, it seems we've attracted an audience." Lizzie chimes back similarly,

"Indeed. Who would've thought we'd be that good?"

The girls then burst into a fit of giggles, the men chuckling a bit with them.  
Once they composed themselves, the girls then rose from the piano bench, as Soma exclaims,

"You two were great! Your voices blended together so well, right Agni?" Agni smiles and replies,

"Indeed, my prince. A beautiful combination of high and low tones."

"Heh, thanks. I'm guessing that you two just arrived at the manor?" They both nod, and Lizzie asks,

"Oh? You know them, Cora?"

"Yep. Ciel, Sebastian and I met Soma and Agni a few weeks back during a case before the Culture Exhibition at the Crystal Palace."

"Oooh, I see..."

Lizzie then turns to Soma, and curtsies with a smile before saying politely,

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Elizabeth Midford, but please, call me Lizzie!"

Soma bows back with his own greeting:

"It's nice to meet you too, Lizzie. I am Prince Soma Asman Kadar, and this is my khansama, Agni."

"(Bow) It is good to meet you, my lady."

While introductions were being made, Ciel came to Coraline and asked,

"So this is what you and Lizzie were doing, eh?"

"Yeah. We've actually been doin' this for a while now. I've been teaching her songs from my world, and Liz in turn has been helping me sharpen my skills with the sword."

"Really? Heh, any particular reason why?" Coraline quirks an eyebrow:

"...Do I need one other than just for the heck of it?"

"Hm, well, one reason I can think of is that you secretly want a rematch with me...since _I won_ during our match after the curry contest."

Coraline narrows her eyes in annoyance at the smug smirk on Ciel's face:

"Tch, that's got nothin' to do with it...and I still say you cheated during that fight."

"Tsk, tsk, still acting like a sore loser, are we? Not very ladylike, Coraline..."

Coraline smirks in irritation and replies to Ciel's mocking tone,

"You and I both know I'm everything but a lady, Ciel. And I have my right to being a sore loser! You were moving so fast with that damn foil, how could it be called a fair fight?"

"Heh, as I said to Soma similarly, it's your own fault in being inexperienced to the sport."

Coraline growls a bit, crossing her arms over her torso stubbornly...

By this time, everyone had caught into the conversation, and seeing how frustrated Coraline was getting by Ciel's taunts, Lizzie decided to step in and vouch for her friend:

"Hmph. You know, Ciel, Cora's gotten pretty good at fencing thanks to my teaching. I'm confident that she can even beat you now."

Everyone widens their eyes at Lizzie, and she smiles determinedly before adding,

"In fact, how about we all head to the Fencing Room, and you two can go one-on-one in a rematch?"

"Liz!"

"What? You really have gotten better, Cora dear. I'm sure you can beat Ciel!"

"I dunno..." Coraline was still a bit uncertain, until a certain young earl chuckled and replied,

"I suppose it would be a good way to kill some time. Unless, you're worried that I will beat you again. Is that the issue, Coraline? _Are you scared?_ "

That did it for her: That little teasing taunt pushed Coraline over her limits, and she glared heatedly before replying,

"As if! I'm not scared of you, or losing! I say bring it on! And _I will_ wipe that smug look off your face!"

"Ha, we'll see."

Small Time Skip

We now zoom inside the Fencing Room, where Coraline and Ciel were preparing themselves for the rematch, while Lizzie, Soma and Agni settled onto decorative carpets to watch the match. Sebastian would be acting as referee, and was currently finishing helping Ciel get his fencing equipment on. When that was done, Ciel turned at the ready, only to stop confused when he saw Coraline scrolling on her Mp3 Player:

"What are you doing?" Coraline looks up with a mischievous smile and replies,

"Heh, just makin' this match a bit more interesting. Background music adds to the drama and excitement, you know...Aha! Here it is!"

Coraline then walks over to where Lizzie, Soma and Agni were sitting:

"Liz, when Sebastian gives the word, push the Play Button."

"(Giggle) Okay!"

At that, Coraline moves to the fighting area, leaving Lizzie in charge of the music. Ciel looks at Coraline skeptically:

"Is background music really necessary? Sounds more like a distraction if anything..."

"Perhaps to you, but I find musical rhythm to be a good form of training one's flexibility and timing. But, if you believe the idea to be too complex for you, I to~tally understand..."

Ciel grunts at Coraline's taunting smile:

"Humph...I never back down from a challenge. If you insist on there being background music, so be it."

"Well alright then."

Lizzie and Soma laugh a bit at the grandstanding, and Sebastian moves to stand in the side-middle of the area, ready to make the call:

"This match will last for the duration of the song, with the victor being the fencer with the winning point. Alright?"

He brings his arm down:

"Now, begin!"

And Lizzie pushes the button, the song of choice being _You Don't Know Me_ by _Elizabeth Gilles_.

(Note: I do not own that song, and as before, I give high recommendation to listening to the song as the scene goes.)

As the semi-fast beat began, the young bluenette and redhead circle one another, each ready to make their move...  
Then just as the first verse ended, Coraline charged at Ciel, foil straight, aiming for the side of his torso:

(Lunge, dodge)

But, Ciel manages to lean away in time, before going to hit Coraline with his:

(Clang)

Yet, Coraline blocks his foil with hers, before pushing him back a bit:

"Gh!"

 _What the-? Wasn't expecting that..._

"Heh."

As the song moved into the second verse, Coraline began singing along, surprising everyone with how well her voice matched to that of the artist.  
On the sidelines, Lizzie whispers excitedly,

"Wow! Coraline's really giving it her all this time! But, the way she's singing...She sounds so serious, almost as if she's trying to send a message..."

Soma hms in agreement:

"Yeah, I see what you mean...I suppose in a way, this song does speak true to her. There's still a lot we've yet to learn about Coraline. She, kind-of reminds me of Ciel: They both seem reluctant in revealing details about their lives and who they are."

Lizzie smiles a bit sadly:

"Indeed...Ciel's been so unhappy the last two years. But, I think Coraline has been helping him open up again...She's just what he needs, and I think she needs him too."

Soma looks to Lizzie strangely:

"Really? Forgive me, but, that sounds a bit odd of you to say, considering that you are Ciel's fiance..."

Lizzie giggles mysteriously, before whispering back,

"True, but the thing is..."

As the song went into the bridge, Lizzie tells Soma the truth in her feelings for Ciel, as well as Coraline's secret crush on him.  
Needless to say, Soma was both stunned, yet not shocked:

"Wow! And, this is all true?"

"Yep, but, please promise me to keep this a secret. Coraline wants to speak for herself when she's ready, (Nervous smile) plus she'd pummel me if she found out I blabbed."

"Oh, yes, of course! My lips are sealed!"

"Thank you!"

At the same time those two were conversing, the match between Coraline and Ciel was getting more intense:

(Clang)

"Rgh!"

Coraline is then pushed back by Ciel, stumbling backwards a few feet. As she breathes in and out a little heavily, Ciel calls to her with a smirk,

"Give up?"

Coraline glares at him before shouting back,

"Never!"

Just as the song crescendos into the final chorus, Coraline came at Ciel with a burst of speed and accuracy that even he couldn't match:

(Clang, clang, clang, shove)

"Uh!"

Ciel falls backwards to the floor, losing his grip on the foil, it falling a few feet from his reach!

As he props up on his elbows, a foil comes to stop him, belonging to a stern-looking Coraline! She then pokes his chest lightly, before smiling lightly while singing the last line of the song, and holding a hand out to him...

When the song ended, Lizzie and Soma burst into claps and cheers:

"Yay, Cora!"

"Well done, Coraline! And you did good too, Ciel!"

...Ciel continued to stare blankly at the offered hand for a few more seconds, before finally taking it. Coraline lifts Ciel up from the ground to a stand, and says,

"Heh, looks like I win this round."

Ciel then smirk-smiles and replies,

"Heh, indeed. Good match, Coraline. It seems I underestimated you. I'll have to work harder on my own skills from this point on."

"Oh?"

"Yes...so I can beat you next time."

The teens then laugh a bit, with Coraline responding,

"You can damn well try."

"Oh believe me, I will."

Lizzie comes up to Coraline, surprising her with a big congratulatory hug:

"(Squeal) I knew you could do it, and you did it!"

"(Laugh) Yeah yeah, you were right, Liz. Now can you ease up on the hug, please?"

"Oh, right, (Giggle) whoops!"

As Lizzie releases Coraline, Soma goes to put an arm Ciel's shoulders, much to the latter's dislike:

"You were pretty good out there, Ciel. Coraline was just better today."

"Tch, right. Now, remove your arm off of my shoulders..."

"Alright, alright. No need to sound grumpy about it," and he does as Ciel 'asks'. Coraline then asks the others with a smile,

"Say, I just got an idea: Would you guys like to learn a card game?"

"Hm?" "Huh?" "A card game?"

"Yeah, a card game. It's one that my friends and I play all the time back in my world. It's called Doigt."

...Que blank stares...Ciel breaks the confused silence:

"Doigt?"

"Heheh, yeah, I know the name sounds silly, but it's really fun...So, are you guys up for it?"

"Oh yes, I want to play!"

"Me too!"

The three teems turn to the fourth, Ciel, waiting for his answer:

"(...Sigh) Alright, I'm in. Sebastian, prepare some tea for the four of us."

"Yes, my lord."

Small Time Skip, Sitting Room

Soon enough, all four of the teens were sitting around a small table in their own chair, as Coraline brings out two decks of cards from their packaging.

"How come we need so many cards?" Coraline looks up at Soma and replies,

"'Cause if we played with one deck, the game would end too quick. The more players you have, the more decks you have to add."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Coraline nods, before taking out the Jokers from the decks:

"We won't be needing these; Jokers got no place in Doigt."

As she shuffles each deck, Coraline begins explaining the rules:

"Okay, so here's how Doigt works: Each of us has four face-down cards, as well as four face-up on top of those cards. Then we each get four more for our hands. Deck goes in the middle, and starting from the player left from the dealer, we all play a card going up from the first player's lowest card. For example, if I played a Three, the next player plays a Three or higher. The order goes from Three to Ace; yes, in this game, Ace acts as the highest number. Each time you play a new card, you then pick up another card from the deck, making four again. That rule goes on until the deck disappears, in which case, we just keep playing from our hands, and eventually, the cards on the table...Everyone with me so far?"

They all nod, and Coraline continues:

"Good. Okay, now onto the special cards for this game: As I already said, Ace is the highest card after the King. Meanwhile, Two is known as Reset, which when played, sets the pile back to the lowest number again. Number Four is the Reverse Card, which switches the direction of turns for us the players. If we were going clockwise, we would then have to go counter-clockwise, and vice-versa. And finally, Ten is known as the Clear the Pile Card. When someone plays that, the entire pile is then discarded, and the player can then play another card, starting the pile over again. The winner of the game is the player who rids themselves of all their cards first...Any questions so far?"

"What happens when you can't play a card?"

Coraline smiles mischievously at Lizzie:

"Then the player has to pick up the entire pile."

The three noble teens widen their eyes at that rule, causing Coraline to laugh:

"Hahaha, yeah, that rule usually gets everyone's attention. That's why you gotta be mindful of what you play and what everyone else plays. Silver lining is if that happens, you don't have to pick up another card from the deck. Any other questions?...No? Well, if you're still unsure about anything, don't worry. I'll recite the rules as we go. So then,"

(Fwwwip)

Coraline shuffles both decks together:

"Let's get this game started, shall we?"

Come about fifteen to twenty minutes (and two refills of tea) later, all four teens were intensely into the game. So far, Soma had to pick up the pile twice, Coraline once, while Lizzie got to clear the pile once, and Ciel twice. The draw deck has since vanished, so now our players only had to play their hands and avoid picking up more.

"Well, that's my last card for my hand."

"Aww, lucky you, Cora! I still have all of these cards!"

The other three laugh a bit at Soma's misfortune, and Coraline replies,

"What can I say, Soma? Some people get lucky, some don't. Doesn't mean you can't make a comeback."

Ciel scoffs a bit with a smirk and retorts,

"I doubt he'll make a comeback with that hand," before playing an Eight.

"Cieeel, do you always have to get meaner during card games?" Coraline smiles at Lizzie and says simply,

"He's not saying that to be mean, Liz. He's just a big skeptic when it comes to ultimate surprise comebacks."

As Lizzie plays a Nine, Soma then looks to Ciel with a determined smile and declares,

"Maybe I might not win this round, but I vow to beat you in the second, Ciel," and he plays a Jack.

"Tch, sure you will..."

Coraline just shakes her head at the two boys, before her mind begins to wander:

 _Geez, these two have competitive spirits...They really do act similar to Freeman and Tony._

 _Heh, and Lizzie's personality it alot like Gwen's: Bubbly and happy._

She then feels her mouth shift into a frown, her eyes dulling a bit from depression:

 _(Sigh) Suddenly, I can't help but picture the four of us playing this game...together._

 _...Freeman...Tony...Gwen..._

 _Do you all miss me, like I miss you?_

"Coraline, your move."

"H-Huh?"

Coraline snaps out of her wondering when Ciel calls her to attention:

"Oh, right..."

She picks up one of her Queens, and places it onto the pile. As she did so, the others couldn't help but notice the change in vocal tone and facial expression in Coraline's mood. It would be Some who would ask the question:

"...Is something wrong, Coraline?"

"Hm? What do you mean, Soma?"

"Well, it's just, you don't look as happy as earlier...You look a little sad about something..."

Coraline realized that her depression was becoming visible, so she tries to cover it up with a small smile:

"...I'm alright. I guess, us playing this game's got me thinking about home. You guys remind me of my friends in a way or two: Freeman and Tony always got competitive, and Gwen lightly chewed one or both of them out if they got too in eachother's faces."

"...You're getting homesick again, aren't you?" Coraline turns to Lizzie and replies,

"Can't hide it from you, can I? (Sigh) Yeah, Liz. I guess I am gettin' homesick again. Like I said before, these past few months here in this world have been great, even with a few hitches here and there. And, you three have become really good friends; people I can count on for the good times, and the bad...But, the thing is, and I know you'll try to argue otherwise, I'm in a world that is completely unfit for someone like me, especially as a girl. The laws here are majorly restrictive in terms of a woman's rights and freedoms, and for someone like me who has a wild and rebellious personality, that isn't a good thing. Plus, I'm still finding that everywhere I look is too unfamiliar for me to call familiar..."

Coraline then feels herself laugh a bit as she adds,

"But, it's not like that's is a new issue for me: Back when I first left Majora, I made it a habit to not stay in one place for too long. Even when I settled into Mayberry, I found myself feeling antsy for the first couple months, expecting to pack my things and move onto the next town...Almost did that twice, actually, until Freeman pulled me away from my bag and distracted me with something else."

The other three teens look at Coraline with surprise at what she said, before Ciel asks,

"...Have those thoughts crossed your mind while being here?"

"Admittingly, the thought came to my mind once, but not strongly enough to actually put it into action. Plus, heh, where would I go? I got no way of returning to my world as of yet...The only way I can think of at this point, is to find some way to lure Trinity to me, and steal their teleportation technology. But that plan can easily go wrong in many ways, like accidentally landing in one of Trinity's homebases...No, leaving now isn't a good plan for me...especially since I'd probably miss you all too much."

Soma and Lizzie smile softly at the last part, and Ciel's eye shined a bit in appreciation and understanding...Lizzie then says,

"Well, just remember what you said before, Cora: If you can't find the answer, let the answer find you instead." Soma chimes in,

"Yeah, and until then, we'll just have as much fun as possible together." Finally, Ciel adds,

"Whatever comes in the next while, we'll be here with you."

Coraline smiles at them all for their kind words:

"...Thank you. I appreciate that, you guys. Oh, and by the way,"

(Fwip)

She flips over her last face-down card to play:

"I win."

"What?!"

"Aww!"

"Damn..."

Coraline just laughs and says,

"Hey, just 'cause I won, doesn't mean the game's over. Let's see who takes Second, Third and Fourth, 'kay?"

And so the game continued, with Ciel taking Second Place, Lizzie Third, and Soma Fourth. For the rest of the next hour and a half, the four teens would play Doigt before chatting into the evening, with Coraline tucking her worries and cares into the back of her head for now, soaking up the good feelings and friendship to help combat any negativity that lingered in her being...

 _Which come the next time the Queen calls upon her Watchdog, she will need more than ever..._


	21. Chapter 20: His Butler, Presenting

Alrighty! So begins the first chapter in the Book of Circus Arc.

I gotta be honest, I have a bit of a love/hate opinion for this particular Arc in the Kuroshitsuji story. I love the characters you get to meet, but the violence and drama, was a bit much...especially the screams...

I will of course, brave out another round of the anime episodes for the sake of this story. I can do it!

Oh, and this chapter will contain hints from chapter five of the manga (before the 'Jack the Ripper Arc').

Wish me luck, and enjoy the latest in this adventure!

* * *

Come a few weeks later, and we now enter February, as the misty London fog rolls across the greenery to greet the early morning at the Phantomhive Manor.

During this time, is when the head butler, Sebastian Michaelis, begins prep work for the day, including ironing the newspaper for his young master. Once all of the necessary work was done, Sebastian would then make his way up to the young earl's bedroom with a trolley that carried the early morning tea:

(Ka-chak)

(Step, step, step...)

(Shhhnk)

He then goes to draw back the curtains, the sun streaming brightly through the glass of the window:

"Young lord, tis time to rise and greet the day."

Groaning slightly from his interruption of sleep, the young earl, Ciel Phantomhive, then rises to a sitting position with a yawn, as Sebastian prepares him a cup of tea.

"(Sip) Today's tea is the Assam, hm?"

"Spot on, as ever. I took the liberty of bringing your _London Times_ this morning."

Sebastian then hands the newspaper to Ciel, and as he sips more of his tea, Ciel reads the following article title:

 _Brandel to acquire a long established tea manufacturer._

A little time passes, and Sebastian is assisting Ciel in dressing up while informing the young earl of his schedule for the day:

"Today begins with a dance lesson. Your instructor is Ms. Meyal. After lunch, you'll look over proposals from the Funtom Company Toy and Confectionery Divisions. Finally, at six o'clock you have a meeting with Mr. Cedric Brandel of the Brandel Tea Company. Also in attendance will be Mr. Lau of the Chinese Trading Company Kong-Rong."

"What does Brandel want?"

Slipping the blue coat onto Ciel, Sebastian replies,

"Apparently his company is hosting a tea salon. He would like to acquire a number of Funtom products to sell to the children who will be in attendance."

As his eye-patch is tied on, Ciel says,

"We can't refuse an acquaintance of Lau's out of hand. (Smile) Extend him every courtesy."

"(Bow) Quite. Yes, my lord."

Now walking down the hall, Ciel suddenly says,

"I can't say I'll be looking forward to it."

"Indeed, but it wouldn't do to cancel the meeting."

"No, not the meeting. It's the dance lesson I dread."

Sebastian puts a finger under his chin in thought with a somewhat mocking smile:

"Ah yes, of course. We could always cancel that if you would prefer to show Lady Elizabeth the parring, staggering waltz at the Queen's ball next month. I'm sure she'd be duly impressed with your originality."

"Hmph. Don't be so cheeky."

(Ka-chak)

"If you'll come along then, my lord, your dance lesson shall proceed as planned."

"Heheh, still tryin' to get out of dancing, eh?"

Ciel looks toward the windows of the small dining room, and sees Coraline, dressed in the simple blue dress and shoes, occupying an amused smile:

"You and dancing seem to have a similar relationship to that of a many failed-attempt escape convict and a prison guard."

Ciel smirk-glares at Coraline and replies dryly,

"Hilarious. And what does that make you?" As the two teens sit down at the table, Coraline says,

"Probably the prison psychologist."

"Tch, really? According to what credentials?"

"My certificate from the medical school of none-your-business, but that's not the point. Anyway, speaking as your appointed shrink, I'm just gonna state it bluntly: There's no escape man, so stop trying!"

Ciel scoffs lightly, and Sebastian chuckles quietly before serving the two:

"Today's breakfast: Here we have a ham and grapefruit salad, lightly-poached salmon, a soup of roasted root vegetables and flaky croissants."

As Ciel and Coraline begin eating, the latter bites into one of her croissants before saying to the former,

"You know, you really are getting better at dancing. Skills like this just take time to get the hang of, is all. Heh, if anything, your moves are way better than when I try dancing the Polka."

Ciel looks up at her with a raised brow:

"...Are you really that terrible?"

"Oh yeah. I suck so bad at the Polka that your waltzing looks flawless in comparison. There's only one move I've managed to prefect, and it's not even an official move!"

"Oh? And what is the name of this 'unofficial move'?"

Coraline smiles weakly before answering,

"A little something I call, 'Tripping On Air for No Apparent Reason other than The Universe Hates Me'."

...There's a pause, before Ciel bursts into laughter, and Coraline laughs with him while saying insistingly,

"I'm not kidding! I become a master of tripping on air every time I attempt to do that blasted dance!"

Once they caught their breath, and each took a sip of tea to quench their thirst, Ciel quirks to Coraline with a smirk,

"Perhaps I should have Polka music played in the manor sometime so I can see this 'graceful' move of yours..."

Coraline glares lightly with a menacing smirk back and retorts,

"I would highly advise against doing that, otherwise I might be forced to sink Lizzie's cutification on you. Heh, I can already picture you in a lacy blue bonnet..."

Ciel's visible blue widens, and a shiver runs through his spine at the thought of being dressed so obnoxiously cute...Coraline sees the shock, and adds with some sass,

"Yeah that's right; I don't need no demon butler to back me up. I got girl power on my side."

Small Time Skip

We move ahead to the dance lesson, with Coraline joining Ciel so he had a practice partner, and so he wouldn't 'suffer alone':

"One, two, three. One, two, three. Oh heavens, rather clumsy footwork, my lord. Strive for more grace. And young lady, do keep your eyes forward and back straight."

Ciel makes a noise of discomfort, while Coraline stutters,

"U-Uh, y-yes ma'am."

While the young boy and girl continued with the lesson, Sebastian went to the kitchen to direct the servant quartet to their duties for the day:

"Your tasks are as followed: Mey-Rin, collect and launder all the bed sheets."

"Right, Sebastian!"

"Finny, tend to the plants in the greenhouse."

"Yes, sir!"

"And Baldroy, you shall see to the bread."

"Gotcha. Consider it done."

"As for Tanaka, just do whatever it is you usually do."

"Ho-ho-ho..."

Sebastian's expression then gets more serious when he says the following:

"Listen carefully: We are expecting a guest this evening."

Bard's eyes light up:

"Uh...! Crikey, you know what that means, then: I'll make a special-Ulh!"

His train of thought comes to an emergency stop, courtesy of a roller, pointed at his face by a fake-smiling Sebastian:

" _What that means is,_ you three will stay quietly out of sight and not do anything unless you've received my expressed orders. Keyword,  quietly."

With that caution in the wind, Sebastian claps his hands together, signalling the servant's dismiss:

"Provided that you have understood your duties, off you go. Step lively."

"Right!"

And the three scramble off to work, while Sebastian lets out a sigh of exasperation...

Time Skip, Afternoon, Ciel's Study

As soon as the dance lesson was over, Ciel went to work on the proposals for his company, while Coraline went to hang about in the gardens. After signing yet another document, adding to the stacks on his desk and one on the floor, Ciel sighs while tiredly laying his head down:

"I want something sweet, Sebastian. A cake, maybe."

After preparing the afternoon snack, Sebastian comes over to the desk with a knowing smile replying,

"I think not. Best not to spoil your appetite before your dinner meeting."

"I said, I want something sweet..."

(Clink)

"I prepared some hot chocolate for you. Can you make do with that?"

Ciel lifts his face up, before noticing something missing:

"Where's the cream?"

"I've served it with toasted nuts, and some caramel syrup."

Ciel makes an expression that almost showed protest, but decided against it...Sebastian then exits the study, and checks his pocket watch:

"Now then...I shall begin to prepare for receiving our guests."

He starts by choosing the dinnerware:

"First, dish selection. Heron dinnerware is lively and colourful. It will help set a tone suitable for a meeting about children's products..."

He's then seen polishing silver:

"Next, to polish the silverware until it gleams." But just as he sets a silver fork down:

"GYAAAAHHH!"

"Perfect...What now?"

Following the source of the yell, Sebastian opens the door to the Laundry Room:

"Mey-Rin, whatever is-"

He then comes across the sight of huge bubble suds, with Mey-Rin popping up distressingly:

"Oh, Sebastian, thank goodness you're here!"

As she shakes off the suds on her person, Sebastian asks,

"What happened here? Why are there bubbles everywhere?"

"It's the detergent! I put in thirty spoonfuls, just as the directions say, but it's a disaster! It doesn't make sense!"

Sebastian looks at the instructions on the box Mey-Rin was holding out, before replying,

"Mey-Rin. Read the instructions again, carefully."

"Uh?"

She does so, with some difficulty due to her poor eyesight, and Sebastian adds,

"You'll find that it says three spoonfuls, not thirty."

As Mey-Rin's jaw drops from her blunder, Sebastian mentally rants,

 _Why, this imbec-that is to say, housemaid. It would seem the problem no longer in with her eyesight. Why does she fail to realize that there is something clearly wrong with her own brain and not the instructions?_

 _Word has it that the public adores silly maids, but I do not think I will ever understand it. I myself would like to wring her neck._

With an expressionless look, Sebastian tugs his glove before saying,

"Right. Now, step aside."

He then proceeded to mop up all of the excess laundry soap, using some of it to finish washing the bed linen, while Mey-Rin watched, blushing in adoration...

A few minutes later, all of the sheets were hanging on the clothesline:

"There, that should sort it out. Now do you think you're capable of cleaning the Laundry Room by yourself?"

"Y-Yes, yes I am!"

Sebastian then notices something off in a bubble reflection, and mutters,

"Naturally. Always when I'm busy..."

Sebastian then heads back into the kitchen, bringing a small bouquet of flowers with him, before continuing his work:

(Fwap)

"Next, to set the perfect table. The flower arrangement is of upmost importance. I'll use a refine blend of Snowdrops and Christmas Roses to evoke winter. And the napkins shall be folded into roses to match..."

Just as that part was done:

"UWAAAAAHHH!"

...Sebastian follows that outcry to the greenhouse:

"Finny-(Flinch) Why is it so hot in here?"

A bawling Finny walks up to the butler to explain what happened:

"I-I'm so sorry! It looked like, (sniff) the roses were right about to bloom, and I thought, (sniff) you know, I'd could speed things up by bringing in the stove!"

Sebastian gains a tick-mark as he goes into his second mental rant:

 _Why this imbec-that is to say, gardener. How does he suddenly get an idea like bringing the stove into the greenhouse and lighting it up to make plants grow faster?_

 _Though the saying goes, 'An idiot and a pair of scissors can both be of use', giving this useless brawn a pair of scissors would be trouble in itself._

 _The way his brain can easily cast away blunders so disastrous... I have surpassed anger, and I am, in fact, rather impressed._

"There's nothing else for it."

Sebastian then empties the greenhouse of the ruined roses and stove:

"This is unfortunate. I had hoped to set the manor with roses, but that will be impossible now."

He then turns to Finny:

"Go on now. I expect you can finish cleaning up on your own."

"Auh, yes I can! Right!"

As he walks away, Sebastian mutters irritably,

"For goodness sake, whyever must they vex me so?"

Back into the kitchen he goes, with a wild bird tucked under his arm for the main meal in the coming evening:

"The most vital part is the main dish. Tonight, we have freshly caught pheasant, sauteed with a rich rosemary and sage paste, which will pair quite nicely with a grand crouge champagne."

As he goes to grab the bottle of champagne, suddenly:

(Ka-BOOM)

Bard comes in with a flamethrower aimed at the where he was baking the bread!  
As he coughs and sputters from the smoke and ash, Sebastian turns around with a sigh:

"And of course...Well, let's hear it then. You may as well explain yourself."

"Well, I was thinkin' tha' since we have guests comin' and all, we should treat 'em to a new menu all special-like."

"Of course. (Facepalm) How many times must I tell you? Cooking requires fire, not 'fire-power', you colossal idiot."

"Don'cha sweat the details (since you already have dozens of times in the past). Besides, cooking is art! And art is explosion!"

Sebastian of course, ignores Bard's declaration, as he goes into his third mental rant of the day:

 _Yes, idiot sounds quite right. You should talk about cooking after you have actually 'cooked' something edible. I believe eighty percent of what you've managed to 'cook' has been charcoal._

 _Save your art for your hairstyle, and cook something edible...otherwise... I wish for you to become charcoal yourself._

As he assessed the damaged caused by the explosion, he utters,

"Here we go again..."

Sebastian then heads outside with Bard, handing him a stack of bricks:

"Now use these to patch the hole in the wall...And meanwhile..." He then removes the flamethrower from Bard's torso:

"I'll just be confiscating this."

Sebastian enters back into the kitchen to put the tool away, before heading down the hall somewhere else:

"It's always something. All these interruptions and I've barely gotten anything done...And would you look at that, the guests shall be arriving any minute. I must pick up the pace."

"Heh-heh, sounds like you could use a vacation, Sebastian."

"Hm?"

Sebastian turns to glance behind him, and sees Coraline coming up beside him:

"Though I suppose it would be next-to-impossible, considering the possible chaos that could erupt courtesy of the servant trio. Hah, I wish I could help somehow, but wouldn't know where to start..."

Sebastian smiles softly at the young girl, and replies,

"I appreciate the thought, Miss Coraline, but I can manage on my own just fine. Besides, I've noticed that your presence here in the manor has actually caused those three to be a little less destructive as of late."

"...Really?"

Sebastian nods, as he thought about the young redhead walking alongside him:

 _Those three aside, this young lady, by name of Coraline Croft...her own presence in this world is a mystery in itself._

 _Entering this world through a vortex caused by some rather careless humans, whom were after her because of a, 'special trait' she carries...It's rather remarkable the girl is still among the living._

 _So far, she has been quite useful in evoking a sense of calm here in the manor. Yet, much like the young master, her own tragic past continues to haunt her, and will do so until the day she achieves her own goal of vengeance..._

 _Heh, I can't help but wonder what the little Aura Reader's Soul would taste like..._

Just as they come to another hall going left, suddenly:

(Pulse)

"Huh?"

Coraline feels something off, and turns to look out the window to the back gardens...

"Do you sense something amiss, Miss Coraline?"

"...Right corner of the hedges, then straight onto the forest edge."

Sebastian looks to where Coraline was indicating, and shifts into a smirk when he sees what she's detecting:

"Ah, yes. Not to worry; I shall see to it."

Coraline nods, before starting her way down the left hall to her guestroom:

"Alright, then I'll be continuing to my room to get changed for dinner. I'll see you and Ciel later."

"Indeed, Miss Coraline."

Small Time Skip

A few hours later, there came a carriage down the path leading up to the Phantomhive Manor.  
The occupants include Lau, Ran-Mao, and Cedric Brandel:

"It is almost time now. Are you ready, Brandel?"

Brandel chuckles ominously in response, and Lau asks with his signature calm smile,

"Something amuses you?"

"This'll work. Yes, heheheh...When the dusk settles today, I shall be the victor. Yes, that's right, I shall succeed, even against Earl Phantomhive!"

"My, no need to work yourself up into such a lather, is there?"

Brandel calms himself, and leans back into his seat:

"No, of course not. You're quite right, hehahaha..."

Lau suddenly opens his eyes a fraction, revealing a dusty dark-hazel pair of irises, as he adds ominously,

" _But it's when your guard is down the dog is most likely to bite._ I confess, I am most interested in how this evening's events shall play out, _my lord._ "

Once they had pulled into the drive and entered the manor, Ciel - now dressed in a gray-blue suit, with a blue flower-bow on his collar tied to his left side, and black outlining parts of the entire ensemble - came down from the right side of the balcony staircase to greet them.  
Walking with him was Coraline, wearing a semi-formal long-sleeved dress of gray-blue with matching low-heels, her hair styled into two low ponytails in the back, with a black rose tied in the top of each one.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate. I am Ciel Phantomhive, the current Earl and Family Head."

"Such a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Cedric Brandel. I, had not imagined you quite as youthful, my lord."

As he and Ciel shake hands, Lau chides to Brandel,

"I told you there was no need to feel intimidated. He's ever so small and precious." Ciel hmphs and replies dryly,

"Quite..."

Coraline smiles at Lau and says,

"Easy there, Lau. Even a small boat can send huge waves across the ocean surface."

"Haha, yes, I suppose that's true..."

Coraline then turns to Brandel with a polite smile and introduces herself:

"My name is Coraline Croft, daughter of the previous Mathias Croft. I will also be joining as a guest this evening. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Brandel smiles a bit and replies with a small bow,

"Likewise, Lady Croft." Ciel then speaks again:

"I've had a small dinner prepared for us. If you'll follow me, please," and he leads everyone to the dining hall...

(Pop, fizz...)

Sebastian then opens the champagne, and pours it from atop a pyramid of fine glassware. Brandel was impressed by the display:

"Oh, how lovely..." Ciel says to him,

"I could've simply set out some Arper Tea, of course, but I thought this presentation would be the thing."

(Ka-chak)

The door opens, and Mey-Rin comes walking in with a plate of appetizers:

"Ahm, if you'll excuse me, master, I have the hors d'oeuvre..."

Because of how nervous she usually gets during jobs like this, coupled with the fact that her glasses were not of the correct prescription, Mey-Rin was having difficulty seeing straight:

"S-Shaking like a l-leaf..."

Then came the final problem, which would be an undone bootlace:

(Trip)

"Owaaah!"

The platter goes flying, and crashes into the pyramid of champagne glasses...!

Time seemed to have frozen, as Sebastian's eyes flash that pink fushia, before he springs into action, grabbing each of the glasses, saving the champagne, and speedily setting each glass down onto the ground without spilling a single drop!

He finishes by catching the platter of hors d'oeuvre on the champagne bottle, while Coraline went to catch Mey-Rin before she could face-plant onto the ground...Brandel then asks blankly,

"So, uh, what just happened?" Sebastian smiles before answering,

"If you'll pardon me, ladies and gentlemen. This particular vintage is a bit on the bubbly side, so I made the last minute decision to give it a nice defermenting."

Coraline then helps Mey-Rin stand upright again:

"Are you alright, Mey-Rin?"

"Y-Yes, thank you, Miss Coraline." Coraline then frowns and says,

"I really think we should have an eye doctor appointment set up for you. Those glasses aren't doing you any good favours..."

"...Hah, yes, I'm starting to think you're right, yes I do..."

Sebastian's voice then cuts in, causing Mey-Rin to discreetly side-step out of the room in a hurry while he says,

"Please, have a seat and I shall bring you a glass."

"I say, good show. You'd lead to stardom in any acrobatics troupe with that trick."

Sebastian responds modestly to Lau's comment of praise:

"Heavens, me, a star? Surely, you jest. I appreciate the compliment, but I am simply one hell of a butler."

As everyone took a seat, with Lau and Brandel sitting on the sides closest to Ciel's end, and Coraline occupying the other end beside Ran-Mao, Brandel says,

"My lord. I must say, your home provides no end to surprises. Your manor is so beautiful; I can hardly imagine it was in ashes three years ago."

Coraline cringes a bit, worried Ciel would be stung by that reminder from the past...But, Ciel manages to maintain control, and replies dryly if a tad irritably,

"I find small talk dreadfully dull for dinner conversation. Let's move on to the business at hand, shall we?"

Brandel is slightly taken aback by Ciel's bluntness, but nonetheless proceeds:

"In the interest of sustaining profitability, I would like my company to begin marketing to children. And since children throughout London know the Funtom name, it would be most adventurous of me to work with you, my lord."

"Indeed. Children are better judges of both Art and Food than most adults can give them credit for."

"Indubitably, and meeting you only convinces me all the more. I'm beginning to think I've discovered the secret of the Funtom Company's success in that market."

"Oh?"

Ciel suddenly sets his silverware on his plate, and asks with a frown,

"You're saying I'm a child then, and that's why my company has been so successful? Is that what you're suggesting, Brandel?"

Brandel immediately jumps to a defense:

"Oh, no! Why, I would never imply such a thing!" Ciel then smirks lightly and replies,

"Easy, I'm only joking."

"Ah...Haha-hahahaha, my, my, but you do have a wicked sense of humour, my lord."

Coraline giggles a bit from her seat at Ciel's tease and Brandel's nervousness:

 _Oh Ciel, must you poke fun at clueless adults?  
_

Washroom, Lau and Brandel

Brandel comes out of the lavatory, mumbling,

"Damn that spoiled brat, making sport with his elders. Lau, is that miserable twit really the Queen's Guard Dog like everyone says?"

Lau replies from the sink counter,

"Yes. I told you as much and you know I'd never lie to you."

Brandel goes to sit on the small couch in the room, lighting a cigarette as he rants,

"He hunts all those who oppose him, 'The Policeman of London's Underworld', this 'Villainous Noble', this 'Rabid Guard Dog'..."

(Smoke puff)

"...Impressive markers for a boy. We could move weapons with little expense using the trade routes we've established with the tea companies, but no, wards are all too afraid of the bloody Queen's bloody Guard Dog to unload them."

Brandel then smirks before quirking to Lau,

"Come, are you sure you're not simply buying into an overblown reputation? How awful could he truly be? No one will say what happens when you oppose him..."

(Smoke puff)

"I'd wager that it's because nothing happens." Lau finishes drying his hands, and asks Brandel,

"What exactly do you have planned for tonight?"

"Why, a coup of course. At precisely eight...The Guard Dog's reign will finally be at an end, and its Underworld will have a new order!"

As Brandel goes to exit the room, Lau replies nonchalantly,

"Sounds lovely. I am certainly looking forward to how that all plays out."

Small Time Skip

Brandel has now made his way back to the dining hall entrance, with Lau absent from his side. Before he could open the door, however, Sebastian beats him on the other side:

"Oh. Mr. Lau is no longer by your side, I see."

"He excused himself. Pressing business to attend to, you understand."

Ciel comments from his seat,

"That man isn't fit for polite society."

"Indeed, it's a shame. We have prepared a tasty treat to suggest for your tea salon, and he will be unable to sample it. Most regretful."

"Ah~, you've peaked my curiousity."

As Brandel looks at the time - smirking a bit when he saw the time was close to eight - his thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian:

"Pardon me, allow me to present...a Gale de Roc. It should pair perfectly with your company's tea selection. A conventional albeit festive confections served with a thick creme de maroc. In accordance with tradition, one slice contains a doll known as La Fife. Whoever receives that slice, shall also receive this crown, and be declared King of the Feast, or Queen, if you prefer."

Coraline nods in acknowledgement from her new seat on Ciel's right. Said Earl of Phantomhive adds,

"Just the thing for children, I say. It will be quite popular; the younger so love to play games. I know I do."

"Oh, capital. A sweet treat and a game all in one. Leave it to a little brat like you to come up with something an adult never would."

At Brandel's sneer, Coraline gasps, and Ciel responds with a glare:

"What?"

(Clatter)

Brandel then rises from his seat and shouts,

"Many call you the Queen's Guard Dog, but all I see is a brat who's showing off! If there are two things I cannot abide, it's cocky brats, and losing money when I should be making it!"

(Bong, bong...)

The clock then strikes the next hour...

"Eight o'clock, time for you to die!"

Brandel then ducks under the table, and in came a piercing shot:

(BANG)

Ciel is shot through his head, going down hard on the table...!

"My lord!" "Ciel, NO!"

(BAM)

(Bang, bang, bang...)

In came more men through the doorway, guns at the ready, and they rained bullets throughout the room, several shooting into Sebastian's body, and one shot through Coraline's chest:

(Bang, TOK)

"UH!"

Brandel hears all three bodies fall, and he chuckles half-crazy at his scheme being successful:

"It's over, I did it. I put down the Queen's Rabid Dog! The Underworld has a new ruler now!"

...But...

(Bong, bong...)

...Brandel suddenly hears the chimes of the clock that was suppose to have been destroyed in the attack. Confused, he rises from under the table, and becomes shocked stupid when he discovers...

 _Nothing Happened._

"Sorry, Mr. Brandel. Did you misplace something of yours?"

As he looks back and forth frantically, trying to make sense of what just occurred, Ciel chuckles before asking teasingly,

"Oh dear. Had a bit too much to drink, have you? Have some cake, it will help, and perhaps forgo the champagne for now?"

"Y-Yes..."

Sebastian helps guide Brandel to his chair again:

"Do sit down." Coraline smiles before saying lightly to Ciel,

"Impairment of one's judgement is one of the many reasons I plan to avoid alcohol altogether."

"Heh, yes, I can see why..."

Meanwhile, Brandel's mind was running frantic in dumbfoundment over what could've gone wrong:

 _I don't understand; he should be dead by now. Where are the men I have stationed outside?!_

(Bite)

"Uh!"

Brandel's teeth then come across a foreign object that was in his slice of the dessert, and Sebastian quirks,

"Ah, why congratulations to you, sir. It seems La Fife was in your slice of pie."

(Spit)

And low and behold, the foreign object, is revealed to be a bullet!

"Your friends left that little token behind, you see. I thought I should return it."

Brandel flinches back from Sebastian, who then explains what really happened to the snipers:

"They arrived earlier today, quite a bit before you graced us with your presence. Don't concern yourself; I already gave them a _warm, Phantomhive welcome..._ "

Flashback, a Few Hours Earlier...

 _The bubble reflection from the detergent incident, was in fact some of the hit-men skulking in the forest line...  
_

 _Sebastian would then use his demon speed to sneak-attack, and knock out/kill each one, snapping the neck of the last one...It was in that area he discovered the Snowdrops..._

 _Next came the men positioned behind the greenhouse, whom were rained down on by multiple pieces of silverware...It was there he killed a wild pheasant for dinner..._

 _Then came the tree snipers outside the hole in the kitchen courtesy of Bard..._

 _Sebastian was particularly destructive this round, using Bard's confiscated flamethrower to burn them all alive...Shortly after scaring off/killing the last of them, is when he discovered some wild chestnuts for Ciel's snack..._

 _Finally, there were snipers hidden in the garden greenery and the forest edge, that were in fact spotted by Coraline, courtesy of her Aura Sight..._

 _Sebastian would easily dispatch them with his bare hands, picking up a small pair of black roses to give her to use for her hair..._

End Flashback

Brandel is in disbelief:

"No...Tha-That's impossible! There were at least fifty men out there! And just...and just one of you!"

"Well, I did lend a small hand in locating some of your men posted in the gardens."

Brandel looks towards Coraline, and she adds ominously,

"You see, I have a talent for orienteering, one would say. But then again, (Sheen) _with greed-ridden Auras like yours, it's not hard to pinpoint you all..._ "

Brandel flinches from the girl's glowing eyes:

"Wh-What are you?! Some kind of witch?!"

"Oooo, sorry, wrong guess, but thank you for playing."

Brandel then focuses on Ciel:

"Lau informed me of your side business dealing guns on the Black Market, you see. That man does have his uses."

"Damn, that rat! He turned on me?!"

"Not at all. He was never actually on your side in the first place. Perhaps you're not aware that Her Majesty is distressed by all the gun-related crime among the lower classes..."

As Brandel begins to sweat nervously while gritting his teeth, Ciel sighs a bit while setting his tea down:

"Sebastian, make Coraline and I a new pot of tea. These second-rate leaves are positively foul."

"Yes, please, Sebastian. I must agree with Ciel, this is very poor quality tea."

"Indeed."

As Sebastian moves to do as the young teens requested, Brandel suddenly rises, pulling out his own gun from his coat pocket!

"I'll kill you then!"

(Bang, bang, bang)

...But none of the shots fired made contact...

"This simply won't do..."

Sebastian then shows the caught bullets between his fingertips:

"You must be more careful, sir. It seems you keep misplacing your belongings. There, you see? _Three more..._ "

(Ring...)

The bullets drop to the floor, before a spooked Brandel shouts,

"W-W-What's going on here?! What are you?!"

"Oh I am no one special, Mr. Brandel. Simply somebody who cannot be killed by the kind of toys you carry around."

(Bang...bang...bang-boom)

"Gaah!"

Sebastian then plugs the gun on the third failed shot, the recoil sending Brandel to the ground, and the gun is shown to have been blown open around the firing end!

As Brandel cringes from his newly injured hand, he cries out in fear from seeing Sebastian approaching him, before proceeding to try and make a break for it. But just as he reaches the door, it opens, revealing a fake-smiling Sebastian blocking his way out:

"You've forgotten one additional item, I'm afraid..."

As Sebastian places the crown on top of a shaking Brandel's head, he fearfully utters,

"You're, a demon!"

"Oh my. Very discerning for a human, aren't you?"

(Fwip...)

The candles on the chandelier are mysteriously blown out, as Brandel gets shoved back into the room, and Sebastian slowly releases his demonic energy, creating a spectral black wind, his eyes aglow:

" _Yes. As you no doubt know it by now, I am simply one hell of a butler._ "

"N-No! Stay away from me!"

"Brandel."

He turns to see Ciel, who looks at him ominously while holding Coraline to him, shielding her face towards his chest from the scene about to unfold:

"You've noticed nobody talks about when the Queen's Guard Dog catches you. Any theories as to why that may be?"

Tightening his hold on Coraline with his left arm, he then reaches to remove his eye-patch with his right, quoting with a dangerous smile,

" _Well, it's because_ _'Dead men tell no tales', you see._ "

(Sheen...)

The twin marks of the covenant glow, as Brandel's scream rings true, his form swallowed by the shadows...

Small Time Skip

(Ka-chak)

"I've returned, my lord. All finished here?"

Ciel takes his cup of new tea from Sebastian and asks Lau,

"Where were you all this time?"

"Well, as it happens, I was waylayed by some lads who gave me this."

Lau then hands over a letter to Sebastian, who passes it to Ciel:

"Yes, I see. Wait, who gave this to you?"

"Some funny old chaps dressed in white, that's all I know. They seemed to have taken me for a servant. Can you imagine that, my lord?"

Coraline goes to pick up her new cup of tea, her hands slightly shaking from the sounds she unfortunately had to hear before Brandel's demise, as she thought about the description:

 _Dressed in white...Oh! They must have been from Her Grace's Service._

Ciel opens the envelope, but not only finds a letter, but two tickets for an upcoming event, that Lau seemed to know about:

"Curious. These appear to be tickets to the traveling circus that's coming to town. The Noah's Ark Circus, I believe they call themselves..."

"Noah's Ark, huh? Interesting name choice..."

(Rattle, spill)

"Ah, damn..."

Coraline then accidentally loses her grip on her teacup, it falling onto the saucer, and half of the contents spilling onto the table.

"Sorry..."

Ciel then notices that Coraline's hands were still trembling a little, and grabs them gently before asking,

"Your hands are shaking...Are you okay?"

Coraline looks up at his unreadable expression, and smiles faintly before replying,

"...I'm fine. I, guess tonight's encore has left me a tad rattled, is all..."

Small Time Skip, Ciel's Bedroom

"You've worked hard today, my lord. You must be tired."

Ciel climbs into bed, his nightshirt now buttoned on, and sits on the side while saying boredly,

"Today's game was dull. It didn't offer any challenge."

As he took off Ciel's eye-patch, Sebastian replies,

"That's likely not because you believe you could ever lose...not with me as your loyal chessman."

"Loyal? Tch, don't make me laugh, you just want my soul."

"Yes. That is correct, my lord. I shall remain by your side, so long as our contract lasts. (Bow) I am yours to the very end, even if your wish is a foolish revenge. I shall remain here."

"Foolish revenge...Heh, I suppose it may be. And you are not the first to tell me so..."

(Knock, knock)

"Come in."

(Ka-chak)

Coming into the room, was Coraline, dressed in her nightgown:

"Hi."

"Ah, and here comes your other loyal chessman, 'The Chess Piece with No Name'."

Coraline smiles sheepishly and replies,

"Gee, I didn't think the name would actually stick...Um, are you sure, me sleeping here is okay?"

"...Yes. I can tell that Brandel's scream had scared you quite a bit...and, I'd rather you not plagued with nightmares tonight..."

As Ciel lightly blushes, Coraline smiles appreciatively at the young earl:

"...Thank you."

Ciel nods, and gestures Coraline to come to bed, to which she does. With Coraline on the left side, and Ciel on the right, Sebastian draws back the covers over both their bodies:

"You have an extremely full schedule tomorrow. Best that you get a good-night's sleep, then."

As the butler bows before making his way out of the room, he stops when Ciel calls to him:

"Sebastian...Stay in the room. Just until we fall asleep."

Sebastian smiles, before answering back,

"Yes, my lord."

 _A demon's nights are long. He must keep a sharp watch to prevent anyone from harming his delicate prey. Such purity must not be sullied. He does whatever necessary to ensure that he receives the Soul brimming with despair, until his master's foolish desire is fully met._

Sebastian watches Ciel's form, noticing Coraline sleepily reaching her hand out to his, grabbing hold before succumbing to slumber...

The young earl subconsciously squeezes back...

The butler, eyes shining fushia, smiles while finishing his thoughts:

"It is all a part of the demon's aesthetic, you see..."

(Foom)

He blows the candelabra out, and adds,

"Goodnight, my lord, miss...Sweet dreams."


	22. Chapter 21: His Butler, Taking the Stage

Come the next morning, Ciel and Coraline would awake, get dressed, eat breakfast, and pack their things for the trip they would embark on, courtesy of the letter from last night...

As they and Sebastian leave through the front doors, we see Ciel, dressed in a gray coat over his blue suit, with tall brown boots, and black top-hat, while Coraline dawned her twenty-first century clothing (aka Blue jeans, white t-shirt, red-checkered flannel shirt, and black combat boots), as well as a light brown coat similar in style to Sebastian's trench-coat.

As said butler hands Finny a pair of suitcases to put in the storage basket of the carriage, he remarks,

"It is fortunate that the weather turned out so fine. A perfect day to go to the circus, isn't it my lord?"

Ciel replies monotonously,

"Circuses are generally held in large tents, aren't they? Thus rendering the weather quite irrelevant."

Coraline sighs lightly while shaking her head at Ciel's dry response, while Sebastian turned to the servant trio:

"Baldroy, Finny, Mey-Rin. The master, Miss Coraline and I shall be staying in town for a while. Do try to behave yourselves while we're gone."

The three servants then send their farewells, starting with Bard:

"Have fun! You take care of yourself, alright?" Then Finny:

"We'll be seeing you!" Then a slightly teary Mey-Rin with Tanaka in the background:

"Please do travel safely master, miss."

Before Ciel enters the carriage with Coraline, he pauses halfway into the door:

"You three."

"Hm?"

"(Turn) Remember why I hired you: Look after the place well."

"...Yes, my lord!"

(Whinny...)

With that, the carriage was off, with Ciel and Coraline sitting on one side and Sebastian on the other. The young earl then takes the letter out from his pocket, and reads it again, with Coraline reading it as well:

 _"Greetings, dear boy._

 _I hope you found your Christmas holiday enjoyable. My attempt to make a Christmas Pudding with Phipps was a great success. I am pleased to announce that results were met with high praise from John and Gray. I hope you'll have an occasion to try it some time, and perhaps bring along the young lady from the Indian Culture Exhibition. I would like to eventually get to know young Croft and find out what sort of adventures the lady had before meeting and befriending you...  
_

 _Now then, you must be curious as to the enclosed tickets: A circus is expected to arrive in London soon. It's a traveling troupe and supposingly quite good...  
However, my sources have informed me of a startling number of children have gone missing from towns the circus has attended. The police have been doing what they can to assure them, but even so, not a single child has been located. The circumstances have all been similar: They vanish without a trace in the middle of the night. It's almost as if they've been lured away by the Pied Piper of Hamlen.  
Is there any sorrow that can compare to losing a family member? Every moment must be agony for them. It is my sincere hope that these poor children will be returned to their families soon._

 _\- Victoria"_

Ciel puts the letter away, and looks toward Sebastian, who smiles lightly and asks,

"Where will you begin your investigation, my lord?"

"The usual place, naturally."

Coraline turns to stare out the window, and adds mentally,

 _I'm just praying to the Universe above that no child has ended up in the morgue..._

Small Time Skip, Scotland Yard

"Very convenient that Sir Arthur is away from the station at the moment, is it not?"

We zoom into the File Room, where Ciel stands by a nervous-looking Abberline, as the latter says,

"I must ask you to please stop. If the commissioner were to find out-"

"Best to make sure that he doesn't, eh?"

As Sebastian continues to look over some documents (with Coraline helping), Abberline asks with disbelief traced in his voice,

"How did you even get up to the third floor? Did no one ask for your credentials?!" Ciel ignores Abberline and asks,

"Sebastian, Coraline, anything yet?"

Sebastian rises to a stand, Coraline as well, and the former says,

"No bodies have been matched to the missing persons reports. But, I'm not certain those reports are complete."

Coraline adds,

"Yeah, a few of these documents are rather patchy...Still, I call it a good sign that there's no confirmed dead yet."

Ciel nods and replies,

"We'll leave when you're finished copying the files, and we may as well borrow the photos."

"Oi! You can't just take the photos; they're a part of the filing system here!" Ciel brushes off Abberline's protest:

"Oh, tosh, if you're found out, just say that I took them and you'll be fine."

"And you don't think that will land me in even more trouble?!"

Coraline gathers up the photos, matching each one to the copied files, turning to smile calmly at the frantic detective:

"Please calm yourself, Sir Abberline. Sir Arthur won't be mad at you; his anger will be more directed at Ciel. The worst that may happen is that he'll scold you."

Ciel adds,

"You've been very helpful, and we thank you."

Sebastian then steps forward in front of Abberline, before taking one of his hands, and placing a few coins in his palm...The reaction was instant:

"Gh!"

(Grasp)

"I am not for sale, my lord. I just want those children safe, and I will do whatever it takes to ensure that happens!"

As Ciel and Coraline walk past the two men, the former replies,

"You're willing to do whatever it takes? (Smile) That's very flexible of you; you have a bright future."

As Sebastian leaves to join the young teens, Abberline looks down, only to see a broom in his hand:

"Ah! Hey, hold on a moment!"

"I hope I'll be hearing of your promotion soon, Abberline," and the door closes...

Back out on the streets, Sebastian then says to Ciel,

"At least they're still being treated as missing persons and not murder victims."

"Yes, as far as respectable society is concerned. But somebody in the Underworld may have disposed of them already."

Sitting down on his side of the carriage, Sebastian asks,

"Given that, I assume we'll be paying 'him' a call?"

"Hah, I don't like it anymore than you do, but one needs must and all. (Tap, tap) Let's be off."

"Quite."

Coraline tches before replying to the two,

"Well, I don't mind visiting 'him' again. He's good for conversation and a laugh...Still, (shiver) I'm crossing my fingers in not seeing the dead today..."

Scene Shift: The Undertaker's Parlour

(Ka-chak)

"Undertaker. Are you about?"

As the three walk inside, the door is closed shut, and the room dims dramatically, with only the soft glow of dozens of candles being the main source of light...Suddenly:

" _Heeheheeheheehehee...Hello, my lord. It's so lovely to see you..._ "

(...Roll...)

"Uh!"

Ciel barely dodges an incoming skull, as it rolls across the floor, and crashes into some random items set up at the end...

Coraline quirks a brow and mutters,

"What is this? Midnight bowling with a skeleton?"

Undertaker then shows himself behind the three, and asks,

"What's it to be, then? Do I finally 'ave the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins?"

Ciel whirls around at the mortician and answers irritably,

"Look, you-"

"Have a seat, my lord. I've got a bunch of biscuits still fresh from the oven."

Undertaker then looks towards Coraline:

"Ah, and I see you're here as well, Little Poppet. So good to see you again, hehehe..." Coraline smiles lightly and replies,

"Heh, it's good to see you again too, Undertaker."

...Once Ciel and Coraline had settled on top of one of the coffins, Sebastian standing in front of another, and Undertaker taking front stage leaning on the third, the case discussion began:

"Children's bodies, is it?"

"The authorities still consider them missing persons, and no corpses have turned up that we know of."

Responding to Sebastian's information, Undertaker picks up a bone-shaped biscuit and says,

"Well, tragic as it may be, dead children are a part and parcel of life in the old Underworld. A fact I'm sure you and the young lady are aware of, my lord."

Ciel rises from his seat and says,

"I have their information here. Look through these and tell if you've, 'taken care of' any of these children."

Undertaker peers down at the stack of papers and says,

"Hm, have I seen that face before? I don't know. I'd wager that my memory would be a right bit sharper if I had a good laugh though..."

As Coraline mutters,

"Here it comes," Undertaker adds,

"I think you know what I'm after, my lord. All you've got to do is just give it to me. (Leans forward) Give me the gift of true laughter. (Roll) One joke and all me information is at your disposal, heeheheehehee..."

Ciel sweatdrops before turning to Sebastian:

"See to it, will you?"

"Certainly."

"Ooh~, having him do your dirty work, eh?" Ciel cringes as Undertaker adds coyly,

"That's the trouble with you upper-class blokes: Can't do anything without your butlers, eh? (Turn) Well, it's all the same to me; I'm only after a laugh. Don't matter who gives it to me. Heh, why I'm willing to bet the Little Poppet to have a better chance, since she understands what humour is..."

(Tilt)

Ciel sets his cane down against the coffin, before saying with strained anger,

"I'll take care of this." Sebastian and Coraline reply,

"Are you quite certain?"

"Ciel, you don't have to, Undertaker's just trying to rile you up, is all." But Ciel ignores their words:

"Sebastian, Coraline, wait outside. Go, do not attempt to listen! (Fixates on Sebastian) This is an order."

"(Bow) As you wish, my lord."

"Just let me know if you need to tag out. Seriously, I don't mind helping."

A Few Hours Later...

The sun was beginning to set, and both butler and redhead were still waiting outside the parlour.

"...I hope Ciel's alright in there. It's been a few hours now and he hasn't come out once."

"Indeed."

...Suddenly:

"...Heeheheeheheehe..."

Hearing Undertaker's laugh at last, Sebastian and Coraline look at one another, the younger shrugging her shoulders, before the former opens the door. Inside, they see a rather disheveled and exhausted Ciel, and a satisfied Undertaker:

"Who would've thought that the Earl Phantomhive would have that up his sleeve? That kills me, heeheheehehehe..."

Sebastian comes over to Ciel, and asks while straightening his appearance,

"Whatever did you do?"

"Don't ask."

As he reties Ciel's bow-tie, Sebastian quirks amusingly,

"Performing tricks on command like that for the Queen's sake, my lord? You truly are a dog, aren't you?"

"Shut it. That's enough."

Coraline facepalms and mutters to herself,

"I have got to teach this boy some good comedy to avoid incidents like this in the future..."

"Heheheh, now now, Little Poppet, wouldn't that be cheating?"

Coraline lifts her head to see a smirking Undertaker looking at her, before smiling mischievously and replying,

"Not if I teach him some jokes I haven't already told you. Plus, Improv Comedy isn't cheating since it requires spontaneous creativity."

"Heheh, fair enough. Point to you..."

As Sebastian goes to put Ciel's blue suit jacket back on him, the young earl says,

"There. I've paid your ridiculous fee. Now what do you know about the missing children?"

"Well, nothing."

...Que blank stares and a collective,

"What?"

Undertaker explains:

"None of these poor, unfortunate little souls have been my customers, nor have I heard any rumours that match their descriptions."

Ciel comes up to the coffin and asks while placing his hands on the surface,

"So you're saying, you don't know anything about this and I came down here for nothing?"

"That's not how I would put it: You see, what I do know is that I don't know."

Ciel's visible eye widens, and Sebastian says,

"A good point. If he hasn't heard anything about it, that certainly suggests that no one in the Underworld killed them, would you not agree?"

"Yes. And if their bodies haven't been found in either circle..." Coraline finishes:

"That means they must still be alive somewhere!"

Ciel nods and continues:

"In which case, our only option is to personally investigate that traveling circus."

He then picks up his cane, and turns to exit the parlour:

"We'll go there straight away. Come Sebastian, Coraline. Undertaker, contact me if you learn anything further."

As the door opens, Undertaker suddenly calls to Ciel:

"Don't forget, my lord."

"Hm?"

" _Each of us, is only given one Soul._ Take good care of yours."

"I hardly need such advice."

As the three leave, Undertaker retorts,

"Are you sure about that? _Heheeheheehehee..._ "

 _Hm, in any case, I do hope you at least take good care of Coraline's soul, Lord Phantomhive...for I sense, the young lady will soon experience a traumatic event that will change her experience in this world forever..._

Small Time Skip  


Come the late evening, Ciel, Coraline and Sebastian have arrived at the fair grounds of Noah's Ark Circus. Looking around, they could see various booths set up, along with performers doing tricks and offering treats to some of the little children in attendance.

"So this is it, hm?"

Coraline smiles a bit at seeing the good vibes that were among the passers:

"I like how everyone is having a good time here. Hopefully, making smiles appear is this circus's only motive..."

Entering the main tent, the three move to sit in one of the upper rows, Coraline entering first, then Ciel, and finally Sebastian.

"It is quite elaborate."

"Yes, but no more than any other circus."

As they sit down, the lights begin to dim, and the crowd falls silent...

Suddenly, a spotlight springs to life center stage:

(Click)

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls of all ages! Welcome to the incredible and stupendous unparalleled Noah's Ark Circus!"

The host of the show is revealed to be a tall young man with orange-red hair, wearing an eye-catching outfit of a checkered vest, white shirt, yellow bow-tie, purple jacket draped over his shoulders, black short pants, white knee-high socks, and black shoes. He also had several piercings on both his ears, four small braids in the back of his hairstyle, light-purple eyes with a blue tear-drop design painted over the left...and a skeletal hand?

As he juggles several colourful balls, he continues his introduction:

"I'm Joker, this evening's ringleader. A pleasure to meet you it is, (bow)."

He allows some of the balls to fall on the back of his head, causing the crowd to laugh. He then spits out a blue-coloured ball, and makes it vanish with a smile...

Ciel and Coraline notice the skeletal hand:

"...A prosthesis?"

"Looks like it...and an oddly-styled one at that." Joker then announces,

"Tonight, yer sure to see performances that'll stun and amaze ya, and will leave ya breathless!"

Suddenly, four more individuals join Joker in the ring, and more lights go on, highlighting not only them, but two more sitting atop a trapeze!

"And now, with a great braze from our very own fire-breather, Jumbo, the greatest show of the century can beg-Whoah!"

"Rrraaaahhhh!"

Jumbo sneaks up from behind, and Joker and the other performers scramble away just in time to avoid his fiery breath:

(Foooooooommmmmm)

"Next, we have our two talented trapeze artists!"

Said performers begin swinging, and the young girl of the duo suddenly does an ariel somersault, before catching the arms and hands of her partner!  
The crowd is amazed, and Joker announces them as,

"Peter and Wendy!"

(...Tok, tok, tok...)

"Our knife-thrower, a perfect shot who never misses his target...Dagger!"

(...Hiss...)

"And now, a daringly beautiful dance with the rarest of rarities, our Serpent-man, The Amazing Snake!"

In the audience, Ciel comments,

"Their acts all seem like standard fare to me..." Sebastian agrees:

"Yes, and if there are children being forced to perform, there appears to be no evidence of that I can see."

Coraline nodded, but was only half-listening, too focused on the Serpent-tamer:

 _...Wow, he's amazing...such incredible control._

 _He and the snakes must have a deep bond of trust to perform like this..._

Suddenly, Snake turns to glance towards Coraline, feeling her stare. Seeing the respect and awe on her face...he breaks into a small smile, and nods at her, before walking off the stage. Coraline didn't miss either gesture:

 _He...he smiled at me, and the nod...He knew I was watching him..._

Coraline snaps back to reality, as Joker announces the next act:

"And our next performance...if you'll look above ye, ladies and gents: A death-defying walk across the tallest tightrope, by our circus princess, Doll!"

As he watched the act, Ciel wonders aloud,

"What would a circus want with children if they didn't intend to use them as performers? Could it just be a coincidence that all the disappearances happened on the same route as the circus?"

As they watch Doll do the splits, then handstand on the tightrope, Coraline says to Ciel,

"Well, not to draw conclusions too early, but I'm starting to think that may be the case...Still, missing children or not, there's something about this circus that seems...unique, compared to others."

(Whip)

We then see a tiger jump through a flaming hoop:

"Last, but not least, the brightest star of our troupe, I bring ye the famous tamer of wild cats...Beast!"

(Applause)

"This very special act calls for some audience participation! Are there any volunteers then?"

Back up in the audience, Ciel says,

"It doesn't seem there are any children in the final act either...Excellent, this was a complete waste of my time."

Coraline scoffs and retorts,

"You say that like you wanted to see an inexperienced child perform and get hurt..."

Before Ciel could answer back, Sebastian suddenly rises out of his seat:

"Hm? Why are you standing? Did you see something?"

"Hoh-hoh-hoh~, the gent in the tailcoat sure looks eager, eh? Please, come up on stage!"

(Applause)

Ciel and Coraline gape, before Joker adds encouragingly,

"Well? Step right on up, sir!"

As Sebastian begins making his way down, Ciel realizes what his butler was doing:

 _I see what you're up to; an opportunity for a closer inspection..._

 _(Smirk) Go on, then. We simply must find a clue to those disappearances, and it seems our only chance of doing so, is by learning all we can about this circus..._

 _Alright, you've established initial contact, but hundreds of eyes are on you. I'm curious as to how you will conduct this investigation..._

"Very good, sir, now if you'll lie dow-uh?"

But, Sebastian walks past Joker and Beast...and bends down to pet the tiger, gushing over its apparent beauty(!):

"Ah~, those big brown eyes positively glow! And those ears are so soft..."

The audience is in shock, and Ciel panics internally when he remembers,

 _Of course, TIGERS ARE BLOODY CATS!_

Meanwhile, Sebastian kept praising the tiger:

"I've never seen such vivid black stripes before; breathtaking~. Oh dear, your claws have gotten a bit too big, haven't they~? We shall have to groom them~..."

As Ciel groans while holding his face in his hands, Coraline was just barely containing her laughter:

 _Hahahaha, oh man! Times like this I wish video cameras were invented! This is hysterical; I am so saving this for Undertaker next time I see him!_

"And attractively plump paw pads~...I hope you'll mind my saying so."

(Growl...Bite)

The crowd then gasps and cries out in fright, when the tiger moves to bite Sebastian's head! Beast jumps into action:

"Release that man immediately, Betty!"

But, Sebastian stops the whip, and replies calmly as the tiger slowly retracts her jaws,

"She has done nothing to warren punishment. The fault lies with me; I was so overcome by her beauty, I behaved rudely."

Beast is in shock, and Sebastian adds with a smirk,

"Furthermore, I doubt that indiscriminate whipping will be an effective way to tame her."

Beast flushes with angry embarrassment, while Sebastian smiles...before getting bit on the top of his head by Betty, again!

"Betty, release that man this instant! Drop it!"

"Goodness, you're a feisty one, aren't you?...I admire that."

Small Time Skip

As they walked out of the tent, Ciel comments to Sebastian with obvious irritation,

"I didn't intend for you to take it that far."

"My apologies, my lord. I've lived many years, but cats are such fickle creatures. I still can't quite read their moods. I simply adore~ that about them."

As Coraline went into another giggle fit, Ciel asks in a scolding tone,

"What were you thinking? You attracted unnecessary atten-achoo!"

Coraline stops laughing and looks at Ciel curiously when he sneezed, before turning to bark at Sebastian,

"Damn it, you know bloody well that I'm allergic to cats, you idiot! Stay away from me! (Grab) Coraline, come with me!"

Sebastian bows and replies,

"Yes," and watches Ciel drag Coraline away, likely heading back to the carriage...

"Oh! I found ye! Hello, sir; bloke in the fancy tailcoat!"

Sebastian turn around, and sees Joker rushing towards him:

"(Pant) I caught ye. I'm sorry for earlier."

"No need to worry. Please, it is I who should be apologizing."

"Heheh, frightened me the way you stepped to pet that tiger like she was a kitten. You sure you're alright there? Not hurt anywhere? Best to look ya over; happen to 'ave a doctor on staff. He'll be happy to take a look at ya, I reckon, alright? Please, come on back."

Seeing the nod from his master behind one of the tents, Sebastian smiles at Joker and replies,

"Thank you, don't mind if I do."

Ciel and Coraline

The two teens watch Sebastian leaving with Joker to the backstage tents, Ciel muttering,

"Good. Hopefully, the damn butler will actually come back with some useful information."

Coraline hms, before quirking with curiousity,

"You know, I didn't take you as the type to be allergic to cats, Ciel. Is it the dandruff or fur that sets you off?"

Ciel sighs and answers her question:

"I honestly don't know, and at this point, I've given up trying to figure that mystery out..."

"Huh...fair enough." Coraline then smiles mischievously and adds,

"I just thought you were allergic to fun." Ciel whirls around at Coraline:

"What?!"

She then laughs and replies,

"Easy, I'm just poking a bit of fun at you. It's what we girls are known for: Annoying the hell out of the opposite gender."

Ciel hmphs, and asks her with an irritated frown,

"Must you be so full of sass?"

"I dunno. Must _you_ be so irritable?"

They stare at one another for a moment...before sighing exasperatingly, and the redhead says,

"Look, it's probably gonna be a while before Sebastian gets back. How 'bout we go wait in the carriage for the time being, where it'll be warmer?"

"(Sigh) Fine. You make a good point. Let's go."

With that, the two young teens make their way back outside the fair grounds...Ciel suddenly grasps Coraline's hand again, a bit more gently than earlier:

"Hm?"

"The crowd's getting a bit thick...(Slight blush) I just don't want you getting lost, that's all."

"(...Slight blush) Okay."

"By the way...you haven't, sensed anything off with your Aura powers, have you?"

"No, nothing unusual. Just the typical buzz of Auras in a human crowd."

"I see. Well, I suppose that's a good thing. This might mean that the case may not have a supernatural element."

"Heh, yeah, wouldn't that be nice?"

And the teens exit the circus, hand-in-hand, and content with eachother's company...

Sebastian's POV

The ringleader, Joker, has now lead the two of us to the tents backstage, where all of the performers and stage hands were resting from tonight's performance:

"It's just right this way a tad. The ole place is a bit of a mess, I'm afraid."

We then come across one of the performers, namely, the snake-charmer:

"Well, good evening, Snake. Do you know if Doc's back in the medical tent?"

One of the snakes on his body points its tail to where the Doctor supposingly is, and Joker replies,

"Oh, maybe makin' the rounds, then?"

I then look over to see the trapeze artists, hearing Wendy asking Peter,

"Say, isn't that the guy who got bitten by the tiger?"

"Aye, tha's him. What a stupid little boy, heheheh..."

Ignoring Peter, I follow Joker into one of the other tents:

"Good, there he is. Oi, Doc!"

The gentleman, whom was in a wheelchair, turned to Joker's call:

"Hm, yes? Joker, what can I do for you tonight? Is your hand acting up again?"

"Ha, no. I brought a different patient, see?"

The knife-thrower, Dagger, widens his eyes when he sees me:

"Wah-Wait, him?! He's tha' bloke from tonight's tiger act! He was the one who got bitten by Betty!"

That seemed to catch the Doctor by surprise:

"Ah! Hold on? Goodness, how terrible! We need to get you to the infirmary!"

Moving to another tent, I allow the Doctor to examine me, and by no surprise to me, he becomes skeptical when he sees no sign of physical trauma:

"Are you quite certain you were bitten by the tiger? I don't, see any gashes or broken skin..."

I smile as I raise my head and reply,

"It was just an affectionate nip."

Obviously, Joker and Dagger saw differently (as to be expected with humans):

"Affectionate, eh?"

"Nip, eh?"

The Doctor smiles nervously and says,

"Well, I'm just glad you're alright. That could've been a serious injury indeed." Joker agrees:

"Too true, too true. Imagine, lettin' a customer get injured. If I did that, the troupe leader'd kill me."

That caught my attention, and I turned to Joker to say,

"I had the impression that you were the troupe leader."

"Oh no, not me. I'm afraid I'm only the hired help. The real leader's downright scary; not someone you want to cross."

Dagger smiles at Joker and quirks jokingly,

"Brave of ya to say that, sir. That kind-a talk can get you into trouble. Better be careful~."

As Joker chuckles nervously, a new voice enters the tent:

"Hey, Doc. Do you got a minute to look at my leg?" Dagger seemed rather happy to see her:

"(Starry-eyed) 'Ello, Beast."

I could feel the tamer's heated glare direct at me:

"Why are you 'ere?!"

Dagger, whom obviously did not notice her attention was on me, answers,

"Same as you. I came to have Doc hare take a look at my leg too. It's just further proof that we're destined to be togethe-"

"You're that dandy from earlier! What do you think you're doin'?!" I turn to her as she adds furiously,

"After the way you ruined my act, you outta be-"

"That's enough." The Doctor interrupts Beast and adds with a disapproving tone,

"Speaking that way to a guest is just plain unacceptable. This wasn't his fault; it was yours for not being able to control Betty properly."

Beast tries to protest further:

"Bu' he just walked up and started touchin' 'er-"

"No excuses. You are a professional, madam." Joker speaks up to mediate the tension that was rising:

"Let's jus' take it easy there, Doc. What's our guest gonna think with us yellin' and screamin' like this?"

Dagger jumps in with his support:

"Joker's right! Beast's leg is what's really important, so let's just focus on tha' and not fighting, shall we?"

The Doctor sighs and informs the tamer,

"You'll need to spend some time retraining Betty before our next performance. Understood?"

"Yea..."

"Alright then. Show me your prosthesis."

As I watch Beast walk over to sit on a table, I ask curiously,

"A prosthesis?" Joker explains:

"You'll find us Noah's Ark's performers are a bit of an irregular bunch. Sort-of a, gatherin' of people with a certain type of problem, you might say. Just look a' me: Missin' an arm, but the Doctor gave me a right replacement for it. Pretty nice, don't you think?"

The Doctor comments,

"That one needs constant adjusting, though. I should never have allowed you to choose the design. Coming in everyday, asking me to look at it..."

As Joker laughs sheepishly, I ask the Doctor,

"You craft prosthesis for the performers? That is your main task?"

"Essentially. And quite a task it is: I do everything from Carving the Parts to the Final Fittings."

"What materials do you use? You said carving; are they wooden then?"

"Not wooden. Ceramic, actually."

"Ceramic?"

"I know what you're thinking, but I use special materials so they're always light and sturdy. Feel this and you'll see what I mean."

I gently grasp the tamer's prosthetic:

"Yes, indeed I do. Quite smooth to the touch as well."

"Of course. And you'll notice that I use spherical joints to ensure fluidity of movement."

I move further up the leg:

"Mm, this is truly fine work. I am impressed...What's this?"

I notice something stamped at the top:

"A seal of some sorts?"

...It would seem that I took my examination a tad too far, when the tamer suddenly shouts with an angry blush,

"What do you think you're doin', you pervert?!"

I dodge her kick and reply with a coy smile,

"Oh, I must humbly beg your pardon. It seems I have read you incorrectly: I had not assumed you possessed such a _modest temperament._ "

That served to rile her up further, and Beast proceeded to try and strike me with her whip, to which I easily dodged...  
The Doctor calls to her frantically,

"Stop! Beast, stop at once! (Turn) Do something, you two!"

And 'do something' Dagger did: He exploded into a jealous rage and shouted,

"You retch! How dare you even think of touching my lady's skin!"

(Toss)

"Bastard! Even I haven't touched it yet!"

 _Huh, interesting, for with your temper, you and the tamer could easily become a couple..._

I jump onto one of the support beams for the tent, dodging the knifes, and retort,

"To be fair, I didn't actually touch her skin. (Smirk) It seems I _did_ touch a nerve, though, terribly sorry about that."

I watch Dagger clench his teeth, as the Doctor tried to reason with him:

"Put the knifes away! You'll rip up the tent at this rate!"

"I'm protectin' Beast's honour. That's more important than some bloody tent!"

(Toss, toss)

(Whizzzz...)

I wait for the right time...before snatching up all of the blades between my fingertips, chuckling a tad as I look down at their astonished faces:

"Blimey...!"

"(Whistle)"

(Whip)

Just then, Beast tries to attack me again:

"I'm gonna take you down a peg!"

(Whi-Coil)

But, Joker suddenly back-flips over the other two performers, catching the whip's end on his conducting cane! I don't miss the intense look he shoots at Beast...before switching to a smile while making a small bouquet pop out:

"Ta-da!"

Beast relaxes, and Joker adds,

"Alright, that's enough fun for now."

"Auh, that's not fair!" Joker chides to Beast (ignoring Dagger's childish protest),

"Come on, Beast...Aren't you bein' a bit touchy?"

"Touchy?! But he's-"

He then moves to gently embrace Beast from behind, caressing her prosthesis:

"Now now...It's such a handsome leg. Can hardly blame the fellow for wantin' to feel it, now can ye? Go on, dear, take the flowers..."

Beast huffs, but takes the bouquet nonetheless; I return the knifes to Dagger, and Joker says to me,

"Well, that was quite the feat of acrobatics there, sir. I reckon I would hire you, I would, right quick."

 _...That, may actually be a good idea..._

I lean in towards him and ask,

"Is your offer sincere?"

"Uh!"

I move back, and sigh tiredly before saying,

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind a change in occupation. My current master is so spoiled, I'd be happy to be done with him..."

"Oh, master, is it? A servant then, are ye? That's a bit of a surprise...I thought fer sure ye were one of the gentry, all dressed fine and dandy as ye are."

I smile and reply modestly,

"Me, one of the gentry? Why, surely not. Why no, I am simply, _one hell of a butler._ Now then, was your offer a serious one? If so, I would very much like to take you up on it."

Joker asks with a bit of uncertainty,

"Not havin' a jest at me, are ye?"

"I think you'll learn that I'm not one for jests."

Joker's eyes widen a tad...before he bursts into laughter and claps my shoulders lightly while quirking,

"Funny ole gent, are ye? Alright, me 'andsome, join us if you'd like. We'd be happy to 'ave ya."

Obviously, the other two performers weren't too thrilled with the idea, specifically Beast:

"What are ye doin'?! You can't go around makin' a decision like tha'!"

"Hey, easy now. Ye saw 'im: he's got real talent!"

I then say to Joker,

"So sorry..."

"Huh?"

"If I may be so bold, there's two others I wish to introduce you to: A young boy and girl who wish to join as well."

"If they're anythin' like you, I'm sure they'll work ou' well. I reckon we'll be wantin' to give 'em an audition all the same, no?"

"But of course. I shall return tomorrow morning, and bring them with me so you can see if they suit. (Bow) Thank you for an excellent day."

I turn to walk out, with Joker calling to me,

"Leavin' us already?"

"There's no need to see me out, I'll be fine."

Back outside, I begin investigating the area:

 _Now then...Before one reaches the Medical Tent, there are nine tents, and ten cars..._

 _And further along, we have other tents that are of substantially higher quality._

I begin moving to those tents, hopping over the small fence:

 _I'm here already. May as well inspect them..._

 _I don't sense the children at all...However, I do sense something a bit, off. What is it?_

I then stop, just as a snake lunges threateningly at my person, before retracting back to the source: The Snake-charmer...

"I'm afraid this area is off-limits, my friend..."


	23. Chapter 22: His Butler, Employed

Picking up where we last left off, Sebastian's investigation of the circus tents was cut short when he crosses paths with the Serpent-charmer, Snake:

"I'm afraid this area's off-limits, my friend..."

They stare at one another for a moment, before Snake turns to the serpent that lunged and adds,

"...That's what Wilde says, at least."

(...Hiss...)

Sebastian sees that there were more snakes where that came from...Suddenly, another serpent friend moves into Sebastian's face, causing him to flinch, before it pulls back, just as Snake says in a feminine-toned male voice (likely speaking for the snake),

"You'll find the exit that way (Tail points)...(Reg. voice) Yes, that is correct, Goethe."

"(Smile) You're too kind; I lost my way..."

With a bow, Sebastian makes his way out of the camp grounds, as the snakes hiss a bit more, one calling out through Snake,

"Ta-ta, now...(Reg. voice) Cheers, says Goethe."

Exiting the gateway to the circus grounds, Sebastian then boards the carriage, containing a patiently-waiting Ciel and Coraline...

(Tap, tap)

After signalling with his cane for the carriage to drive away, Ciel then asks Sebastian,

"What's your report?"

"I'm afraid I was interrupted before I could make a full circuit of the camp." Coraline says,

"Oh, that's too bad..."

"Ideally, I would like to penetrate a bit deeper into their organization...And in that vain, (Smirk) I have a request to make of you."

Ciel looks up and asks back,

"Do you?"

Seeing Sebastian's smirk widen a tad, Coraline wonders mentally,

 _Why do I suddenly get a bad feeling about this request before it's even asked?_

Small Time Skip, Phantomhive Townhouse

"I would like to know when precisely this became part of the plan!? I don't recall giving you any orders to that defect!"

 _Oh yeah, that's why..._

As Coraline began removing her coat, Sebastian asks a seething Ciel with a smirk,

"Does it inconvenience you, my lord?"

Ciel growls...before letting out a sigh and replying more calmly,

"Alright. Enough for now; we'll argue about it more later. At the moment I find myself exhausted. I shall go to bed straight away."

"Very well. However..."

Just before Sebastian could finish that sentence:

(Slam)

"Ciel!"

"Gyh!"

Soma bursts through the side door to the Sitting Room, greeting the young earl with a beaming aura:

"Ciel! You're finally here! I've been waiting for so long!"

Next to come was Agni:

"Greetings, Lord Phantomhive, Miss Coraline. And Sebastian, welcome home."

Ciel places his fingers to his forehead, muttering,

"Oh yes, that's right. How could I have possibly forgotten that you were here?"

Soma goes to hug Ciel (much to the latter's dislike) and says with a happy smile,

"I have truly missed you, my friend! I hope that you have been well, hahaha!"

Sebastian smiles and replies similar to Agni's fashion,

"We have missed you as well, Prince Soma and Agni."

"Hey, don't forget about me, Soma!" Soma looks up, and sees a smiling Coraline:

"Oh, Coraline! How silly of me to not see you sooner!"

He removes his arms from Ciel, and goes to give Coraline a hug as well:

"It really is good to see you as well, Coraline! You really know how to liven things up in a place!"

"Haha, I could say the same to you, Soma. It's good to see you in high spirits again, (turn) you as well, Agni."

"Likewise, Miss Coraline."

Releasing Coraline, Soma puts his arms behind himself and remarks with another laugh,

"I didn't expect to see either of you back at the townhouse so soon. You must've missed me very badly. Hopefully, you two have kept eachother entertained without me..."

Coraline smiles sheepishly and replies while putting her coat in the closet,

"Heh, something like that..."

Meanwhile, Ciel says to Soma with an annoyed frown,

"So sorry, but I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Soma frowns sadly and replies,

"You're teasing me. You cannot go to bed right now! (Eager smile) I have been waiting and waiting to play that chess game you were telling me about! You surely don't want to dash my hopes, do you?"

Tick-marks eminent, Ciel shrugs the hands on his shoulders and replies testily,

"Get off," before beginning his ascend up the stairs. Soma then bursts out in heated frustration,

"What is the matter with you, Ciel?! You're being such a grump! We are reunited at last, can't you summon a small smile?!"

Ciel stops, before turning to shout shortly at Soma,

"No! I'm bloody tired, get it?! Just leave me be!"

Coraline frowns and puts her hands on her hips while saying,

"Ciel," in a disapproving tone. Ciel ignores her, and turns to continue up the stairs, while Soma mutters uncertainly,

"But don't you know that you won't attract good fortune unless you smile?"

Agni places a hand on his shoulder and chides,

"Come, my prince."

...Before Coraline went to join Ciel and Sebastian, she walks up to Soma and says with an apologetic look,

"Sorry about that, Soma. Ciel's just had a long and frustrating day; too many buttons got pushed at once. (Smile) If you want, I'm not heading to bed yet, so I could play a round or two of chess with you."

Soma's eyes light up:

"Really?"

"Mhm. Just let me go to chat with Ciel and Sebastian first, and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Soma smiles and nods:

"Okay. Thank you, Coraline. I'll be waiting in the Sitting Room!"

With a nod back, Coraline rushed to catch up with the young lord and butler...

Ciel's Bedroom

(Ka-chnk)

"Those two are as irrepressible as ever, as it seems."

"You can't really blame 'em, Sebastian. They have that uncontainable energy that most humans wish for when they're seniors. (Turns) By the way, Ciel, that was rather rude of you to shout like that. You could've done better with a calmer tone."

Ciel hmphs and replies,

"I speak as I please...Besides, you know that there won't be any peace with those two about."

Coraline hmphs back, and folds her arms stubbornly...Ciel then directs to Sebastian:

"But getting back to this 'plan' of yours: Would you care to explain why I, as well as Coraline, should be forced to join the circus as well?"

"Hey! You stole my question!" Sebastian replies to them both,

"Well firstly, I wouldn't say either of you are being forced to join. You're giving an audition, and getting them to admit you."

Ciel remarks while Sebastian begins undoing his boots,

"You joining up should give us plenty of access. I do not fancy living in a tent one bit."

Coraline replies to Ciel's complaint with a short laugh,

"Ha! You and I have lived seriously different lives, my friend! At one time, I would've killed for a tent to sleep in! Not literally, but you know what I mean..."

Sebastian then asks Ciel,

"Are you sure about this, my lord?"

Ciel looks at Sebastian confusingly, as said butler shifts into a knowing smirk:

"Have you forgotten? This your game, not mine. I am simply a chess piece on your chessboard, after all. Am I to decide my own moves?"

Coraline smiles amusingly and quirks,

"He's got you there, Ciel..." Ciel makes a tch noise, and reluctantly replies,

"Yes, I suppose you're right...But circus performers are required to do tricks, are they not? I don't know how to do anything like that."

"Oh, no? I had always thought you seemed rather adapt to moves like 'Stay', 'Fetch'."

Coraline winces:

 _Ooo, ouch..._

Ciel glares hard at Sebastian:

"Pardon?"

Sebastian chuckles a bit, moving to place some items on the nightstand before replying,

"Nothing, my lord...But I wouldn't worry over much, though...Just do the best you can in the Entrance Test."

He turns back to Ciel with a smile and adds,

"I shall ever be at your side. Just as any good butler should be."

Ciel narrows his eye suspiciously...before sighing and saying in a disgruntled tone,

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll join the stupid show with you, alright?"

"(Bow) My lord."

"Heh, you can count me in as well, gentlemen."

Ciel and Sebastian look up with surprise at a confidently-smiling Coraline:

"I've already got an idea for an act that'll leave the crowd gaping."

"Oh? And what does this act entail?"

Coraline moves to the exit, and replies mysteriously,

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out, Ciel. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to keep my promise to Soma of a few rounds of chess before bed. See you two in the mornin'."

And out she goes, leaving both boy and demon curious as to what Coraline had up her sleeve this time...

Next Morning, Noah's Ark Tent Camp

So, come the next day, Sebastian would return to the circus grounds with Ciel and Coraline. Based on Joker's reaction, it looked like the undercover work was going to start out interestingly:

"Look at this little fellow and lass. What adorable little sprogs ye brought us."

For this case, Ciel was wearing the disguise of a working-class boy: A gray-white shirt, dark-brown vest, slate-brown jacket, dark-green slacks, gray socks, black shoes, and of course, dawned a medical eye-patch instead of his signature black.  
Coraline was wearing a similar-styled outfit: White shirt, brown vest, brown slacks with suspenders, black leather boots, black cap (her hair tied into a braid), and she also used her red-checkered flannel shirt as a jacket of sorts.

Joker then focuses more on Ciel and asks with slight uncertainty,

"You are a boy, aren't you?"

"Yes, I've been in services as a page boy for some time now. My name is, uh, Finnian, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Joker steps forward to 'Finnian' and says,

"That's quite an imposing name for a sprat like you. Don't worry; we'll give ye a proper stage name...(Leans in) Are ye quite sure you're a boy?"

"U-Uh yes, quite sure. Quite..."

Joker nods, before turning to Coraline:

"And how 'bout you, lass?"

"(Small smile) My name is Arabella. Much like Finnian, I was also in services for a while, as a scullery maid. We actually worked for the same master recently before we decided to join your troupe. It's nice to meet you."

Ciel looked at 'Arabella' with mild surprise at how she spoke so confidently, and Joker seemed to notice it too:

"Ah, Arabella, is it? A pretty name for a young lass. I like yer confidence, but, neither being adorable nor bold with see ye two through the circus. Gotta have talent too. So, what are you two good at?"

Ciel goes into thought:

"I don't know. I'm good with darts, I suppose."

"Hmm...Knife-throwin's closest then. Dagger! Give 'im some knifes!"

Dagger obliges:

"Here ya go."

"Thank you."

Joker then says to Coraline,

"We'll have Finnian do his audition first, then you, lass," to which she nods firmly. Joker then directs Ciel to the bulls-eye:

"Alright then: Let's see ya hit tha' target."

Seeing how far away the target area was (roughly fifteen to twenty feet), Ciel got a tad nervous, but nevertheless got his first knife ready...As she stood on the sidelines, Coraline overhears Dagger say to Joker,

"That's cruel! You may as well 'ave put the target in the next country over. There's no way 'is tiny little arms can throw it tha' far."

"I am not being cruel in the slightest. I can' put it righ' next to 'im, can I?"

Coraline hms a bit, while praying mentally,

 _I sure hope Ciel and Sebastian have got a plan for this..._

With that, Ciel throws his first knife:

(Thwap)

(Spin...)

As the knife twirls upward into the air, obviously not thrown well enough to reach the target board, Dagger says,

"See, what did I te-"

(Ping, TOK)

But, somehow, the knife is redirected to hit dead-on in the head area!

"Caaaaah!" "Whaaaa!"

Ciel smirks, before continuing to throw each knife, successfully hitting the target area! Coraline hears the ping on the next two, and turns to glance at Sebastian, before seeing the trick:

 _Aha! I see. Sebastian's using small rocks to redirect the knife's trajectory! Amazing..._

(TOK)

Once he was done, Ciel walks to the target plank, gesturing his hand under his 'work' with a smirk:

"Shall I throw another set?"

Dagger is shocked stupid, while Joker quirks,

"Well~, that was an impressive feat, no lie."

Coraline gestures a thumbs up, as Ciel moves away from the target area, nodding at her. Joker then says,

"You're more talented than I reckoned, sprat, but, that was only the first part of the audition."

Ciel looks at him confusingly, and Coraline asks aloud,

"First part?"

"Aye, lass. (Focuses on Ciel) Next, we'd like to see, yer tightrope-walkin' skills."

Moving into the main stage tent, Ciel is now looking down below from the tightrope platform, while Sebastian, Joker, Dagger and Coraline watch from the ground. Ciel then cringes a bit, and turns to Doll, who was tying his waist with a safety rope:

"That's a bit tight."

"Tight is what you wan', or you're most likely to die."

Joker calls up from down below,

"How's it comin'? Don't be shy with those knots, alright Doll? They'll chop 'em an' mangle 'em good if he fell!"

Coraline turns to Joker with wide eyes:

"Geez! If that's suppose to be encouraging, I'd hate to hear your threats!"

Ciel calls from up top,

"Isn't there any other test you could devise for me?"

"Oh dear! Not givin' up already, are ye?"

"N-No, not at all! I'd simply prefer if-"

"Then stop yappin' an' shimmy along! Haven' got all day, have we?" Joker then turns to Coraline and adds,

"As soon as he's done, yer up next for yer audition, lass, okay?"

Coraline nods, and focuses her worried attention on Ciel:

 _Please Ciel, be careful..._

Ciel's POV

 _Damn, I was hoping to avoid something this crazy...But, there's nothing I can do about it now...  
_

As I clench my fist, determination set, I hear Doll say to me,

"I'll untie you."

"...Leave it on. I'm going."

Doll was surprised, but complied with my decision, finishing the last knot.

 _Alright, here goes..._

I begin the tightrope walk, arms out for balance, taking it as slow and steady as I could...I get about halfway across, when I suddenly lose my footing:

(Slip)

"Aaah-"

(Shoot, thwap, thwap)

"Ah! Rgh!"

But, by some painful miracle, I regained my balance...Looking down below, I glare at my so-called 'saviour', muttering,

"Damn you. You're enjoying this..."

Knowing I was too far in to back out, I kept going, enduring the pain from those blasted pebbles...

No POV

Once Ciel's miraculous (and painful) second trial was done, Joker would be clapping in awe at his efforts:

"Tha' was amazin'! I didn't reckon you were gonna make it after tha' first wobble, but here ye are!"

Ciel mutters while rubbing his side,

"Yes, here I am," while Coraline facepalms at a silently-laughing Sebastian:

 _Good grief; I get the feeling we're gonna have a dead demon by the end of this case..._

Dagger then comes up to Ciel and comments to Joker,

"Looks like this poppet passes all the tests, eh Joker?"

"Not yet!"

"Uh?" "Huh?"

Joker steps up to the two and says with a serious expression,

"There's somethin' of the upmost importance tha' you're missin' still..." Ciel gets a bit nervous, before Joker adds,

"Yes, I'm talkin' about...(Beam) A big smile!"

That definitely caught Ciel off-guard (and for obvious personal reasons)...yet, Joker was persistent:

"Come on, then, smile for me~!"

"Uh..."

"This is the easy part! Don't look so gutted; what's wrong with ye?"

Knowing Ciel's apprehension too well, Coraline comes up beside him and whispers,

"He's not gonna let up on you. It'll be easier on all of us if you just, go with it! Fake it if you must!"

Ciel grits his teeth, but knew that Coraline was right...So, at the last part of Joker's urging,

"Come on, smile, smile," Ciel's head rises, having a open and big smile on his face!

Coraline was taken aback by how good it looked:

 _...Whoa. I think he may have finally achieved 'So fake, it's almost real'._

 _I wonder: Is that a reflection of how he used to be?_

"Well~ now, tha's wha' I'm talkin' about!"

Coraline snaps out of her thoughts, and focuses on Joker:

"Alright sprat, congrats! Ye pass! Now..." He turns to Coraline, placing a hand on her shoulder:

"Spotlight's on ye, lass. Heh-heh, silly me should've asked this earlier, but anyway: What talents do ye possess?"

Coraline smiles and replies,

"I, actually, have a short version of an act in mind, which incorporates two of my talents: Contemporary Acrobatic Dance, and Knife-Dodging."

That caused a collective eye widening, followed by Ciel saying (if not shouting),

"What?!"

Joker shakes off his stupor and says with a laugh,

"Oh my; a daredevil dancer, are ye? Sounds excitin'! But, are ye sure about this Knife-Dodgin' part? Tha' sounds a tad dangerous for someone as young as ye..."

Coraline just waves her hand and says,

"Oh ye of little faith. I may be young, but I face danger with the best of them, with my head held high and no fear...Oh! Before I forget..."

She then reaches into her shirt pocket, and pulls out her Mp3 Player:

"This'll require some music. I can't go into too many details about what this is, because the scientist I met once who gave me it as a gift, swore me into secrecy. But, let's just say it's an advanced technology that can play music without instruments, kind-a like a tiny record player."

"Hmm...Ye have me intrigued, lass..."

Coraline then walks over to Ciel, giving him the device:

"I already have it preset. You know which button to press, of course."

Ciel nods, and asks in a whisper,

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yep. Don't worry...(Sheen, smirk) I have an ace up my sleeve."

Seeing the flash of icy blue in her eyes, Ciel immediately understood what she meant by 'ace':

"...Alright. Just, don't do anything too crazy."

"Heh, wouldn't dream of it..."

Coraline then takes her cap off, tossing it lightly onto the rim of the stage ring, before moving to the center:

"Alright: What I'm about to show you all has never been seen by London before! I learned these skills from a daredevil group in America when I was smaller. It took alot of work, but I managed to create my own twist!"

She points to Dagger:

"You sir! Dagger, was it?"

"Uh, yes?"

"At some point during the song, there will be a pause before the second half. When that comes, I'll give you a nod, and that's when I want you to 'come at me' with your knifes one at a time! Got it?"

"Are ye sure?"

"Positive! (Smirk) Why? Is the Knife-Thrower afraid of being challenged by a girl?"

Dagger twitches in annoyance, while Joker chuckles amusingly from Coraline's cheekiness, calling out jokingly,

"Careful there, lass! Ye best not be teasin' a man with knifes!"

Dagger hmphs, putting on a determined smirk of his own:

"Joker's right: My accuracy's not to be toyed with. But, if ye insist, challenge accepted!"

As he moves to the side center, Dagger adds,

"Let's jus' cross our fingers I don' cut ya, then."

"Oh trust me: That ain't happenin'." _Not as long as I use my Aura Sight to detect your knifes..._

Meanwhile, Ciel facepalms and mutters,

"Of all the times to be a smart alack, she chooses now...?" Sebastian chuckles and says to Ciel in a whisper,

"Only to be expected with that wild spirit of hers, my lord..."

"Hmph..."

Ciel looks up, just as Coraline calls to him:

"Alright, Fin, start 'er up!"

With that, Ciel pushes the button, and on came _Enamel_ by _Sid_...

(Note: I do not own that music reference, and it'll be the short version, just like in the opening sequence for the third season.)

As the visual kei rock melody began, Coraline begins moving to the rhythm, dancing fluidly and with a rebelic grace that none of the men watching have ever seen:

"Whoa..." "Blimey..."

As the song went into the calmer strumming, Coraline began humming along, feeling very much in the zone:

 _This is like when I'm dancing at home..._

 _Freeman, Gwen, Tony...This one's for you._

The song speeds up again, and Coraline began adding some marital art acrobatics, even doing an sideways ariel spin once! Ciel gapes at that move:

"How did she-?!"

Joker whistles:

"Boy, looks like we got ourselves an act!"

Then just as the break comes, Coraline springs back up, and gives Dagger the nod:

(Thwap...thwap...)

Here's where it got particularly daring: Dagger began running around in a big circle, throwing each of his blades one at a time at Coraline's direction! Using her Aura Sight, Coraline successfully dodges each one, jumping, side-stepping, and even back-flipping into the air!

Dagger was impressed, and at the same time, slightly resentful:

 _Wha-How is she-Grr, alrigh', ye wanna go, kid? Bring it!_

On the sidelines, Ciel and Sebastian watch, as the song came to it's one English line, to which Coraline would use to bow similarly in style to Sebastian, dodging yet another knife...

Seeing her little grin as she sprang back up, Sebastian couldn't help but smirk back, thinking,

 _Heh, well played, Miss Coraline, well played..._

As Dagger came to his last knife, the song getting close to finishing, Coraline then sprints to one of the posts, before push-jumping off, just as the knife came soaring:

(Whizzzzz...KICK)

She then thwacks the knife away with her boot, the blade landing in the ground a few feet away from Dagger!

"Auaaah!"

And as the song went into it's last two lines, Coraline did a few more fast, rhythmic moves, ending with a split!

...The only sound in the tent was Coraline's heavy breathing, as neither of the men could find their voices to describe what they just witnessed:

"Auh..." "Uh-Uh..."

Coraline then stands up, and says with a feigned ignorance,

"Hm, now what's that phrase you say at the end? Oh, right! (Pose, smile) Ta-da!"

Everyone snaps out of it (sort-of), and applauded her performance:

"Bravo!" "Well done, Arabella!" "Haha, alright, ye got me this time, lass, but jus' wait!"

Coraline giggles at the Noah's Ark members and Sebastian, before turning to see the stunned look on Ciel:

"Oi, what's up, Fin? You look like someone poured ice water on ya!"

Ciel finally shakes out of his stupor, before walking over to Coraline, she to him:

"...Not only are you full of sass, but you're also a maniac."

"Heh, and that's news to you how? Besides, I live with danger constantly hovering over me. You of all people should know tha-Uh!"

Ciel suddenly embraces Coraline, stunning not only her, but the other men in the area:

"Huh?" "Wha's up with the poppet now?"

Sebastian was just as confused as Dagger:

 _...Master?_

After a minute, Coraline finds her voice again, stuttering,

"W-What's wrong with y-"

"You scared the life out of me..."

"Uh...Finnian..."

Ciel rolls his eyes a bit, remembering the alias, before pulling away to look at Coraline with an unreadable expression:

"...Arabella...promise me that from here onward, you'll at least give me a warning before you do something that dangerous again..."

Coraline's eyes widen a tad, before she smiled and replied softly,

"...I promise."

"Good...because I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt on my watch."

 _...He, wants to protect me...Oh, Ciel..._

"Well now, tha' was quite the show there, lass!"

"Hm?"

Coraline turns to look at an approaching Joker, an impressed smile on his face:

"I was definitely not expecting tha'. Your moves were incredible! Almost reminds me of his 'andsome over there...You two aren't by chance related, are ye?"

"Haha, oh no. I only met him a few weeks ago, when he and his previous master came to visit with mine and Fin's former master. That's how we learned about the circus."

"Ah, alright, tha' makes sense..."

Coraline then smiles sheepishly and asks Joker,

"Er, there isn't anything else I need to do, is there? 'Cause, (awkward laugh) I don't think I can top that."

Joker laughs and replies,

"Well, normally, we'd ask for another test like we did with Fin there jus' a bit ago. But based on what we just witnessed, I think we can make an exception."

"Really?"

Joker nods, and pats her shoulder:

"Welcome to the troupe, lass. I get the feelin' everyone'll be in reckonin' from your rebel spirit! Hahaha..."

Small Time Skip

Now that our three investigators were initiated, there would be a quick wardrobe change, before Joker gathers the other performers to introduce the new blood:

"Everybody! We have some talented young mates joining our show!" He first directs to Sebastian:

"Allow me to introduce, Black!"

"Hello, I'm Black. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Not much was changed about his attire, aside from the fact that he was now dawning regular black jacket instead a tailcoat, a purple bow tie with a skull charm in the middle, provided a top-hat with matching-coloured ribbon around the middle, and wore a dark-purple teardrop design over his right eye.

Next, came Coraline:

"Next to Black, is our new little rebel dancer, Rogue!"

"Rogue here, reporting for chaos!"

Coraline's outfit was definitely eye-catching: She was now wearing a blue and red-checkered corset top with thick straps, a short black tutu that can be removed to reveal black shorts, red tights, and black ballerina shoes with blue ribbon laces. She also dawned a detachable blue hair extension, sparkling red nail polish, and black claw mark designs on her cheeks.

 _Well this is a fashion nightmare I'm glad that Gwen's not bearing witness to. At least it's not constricting..._

Everyone laughs a bit at Coraline's greeting, before focusing on the last newbie:

"And here's the wee one over here! Say hi to Smile!" Ciel jumps a bit from that name:

"Smi-?!"

Before we continue with that reaction, let's get a look at his outfit:

Ciel's attire was definitely the most eccentric, composing of a white, vertical-pleated shirt with a fancy ruffled collar and front, a black vest, a white ruff, a purple ribbon bow, blue puffy shorts with suspenders, knee-high socks held up by garter belts (one sock is solid black, the other black/white striped), and white boots with black ribbon laces. He was also wearing a blue buccaneer hat with a lighter blue feather, blue nail polish, and three purple-blue diamonds were painted under his visible blue eye.

Anyway, as Ciel froze from the new name he was given, Joker says,

"Come now, let's give 'im a warm welcome!"

"(Collective) 'Ello..."

Just barely containing his laughter, Sebastian then amusingly chides,

"Come now, 'Smile', wouldn't you like to say a few words?" Coraline just facepalms, and quietly groans,

"Ooo, that's not a good stage name for him..." _Poor Ciel..._

With a somewhat strained and awkward smile, Ciel says,

"U-U-Uh, yes. S-So happy to be here..." Joker's response?

"Come on, Smile...smile~!"

Small Time Skip

Joker was now leading Ciel, Sebastian and Coraline around the camp:

"We'll need a backstage tour before we get down to work. Follow me please..."

He points to the first set of tents:

"Our first stop, righ' over there, the tents tha' you'll be sleepin' in."

He opens the flap on one so that the three can get a look inside:

"This area's for second-tier folk: Stage Hands, Newcomers an' alike. Sleepin' arrangements are about two or three a tent."

Ciel looks apprehensively at the decor, while Coraline takes it in nonchalantly:

"Hm, not bad. Might be a tad crowded, but I can deal with that."

Joker then points behind them:

"Over there is the Storage Tent an' the Mess Tent. Cookin's a big part of the job while yer new, so best be ready to work hard."

Moving away a bit, Joker then points down the stretch:

"Furthest down the line then is the Infirmary, where Black was yesterday. Alrigh' then, moving on..."

They walk a bit, and come to the fancier, purple tents Sebastian tried to investigate the other night:

"Another set of tents: These are the private quarters for the main cast."

As Sebastian hms, Ciel asks,

"There are private tents?"

"Of course. Big names get places of their own. Well expected, ain't they? Oh, and..."

Joker points to one particular private tent:

"The first is Snake's, so best ye keep yer distance. I'd hate for ye to come to grief." Coraline asks,

"What do you mean, 'come to grief'?"

"Well, Snake lets his poisonous beauties run freely, ye see. A bite from any of them would leave ye stone dead."

"Oh. Sorry I asked..."

Joker nods and adds,

"Ye'll discover that Snake and his serpents are mighty shy of strangers, so I tell newcomers to be extra careful-like."

Coraline goes into thought:

 _Hmm...Considering the way society acts towards snakes, I can understand why they and Snake himself would be cautious..._

 _Still, that shouldn't mean he can't have the chance to make new friends..._

Ciel becomes wary of this new information, before jumping a bit when Joker points indirectly at him with his baton:

"Oh, by the by, I was wonderin', what happened to tha' right eye of yers?"

"Oh, um, there was, an accident..."

Joker frowns sympathetically:

"Mmh, how terrible," before touching the left side of Ciel's face with his prosthetic hand:

"And yer so young, for such an awful thing to happen..."

"U-Um, yes..."

Joker removes his hand, and smiles before saying,

"Well, we're all damaged here, so ye should have no trouble fittin' in," putting his hand on Ciel's shoulder in a brotherly fashion:

"It's good friends we'll be."

"U-Uh, quite..."

As they move on, Sebastian asks,

"Did all the performers join forces with you in their travels as we did?"

"Hmm, aye; most did, anyway. Although we first-tier performers all come from the same place. We're childhood friends, see."

"So, you've known eachother for quite sometime, then?"

"Aye..."

Coraline notices a brief look sadness and fondness on Joker's face, before it vanished behind a smile again. Meanwhile, Ciel's ears then picked up on a harmonica melody, and turned to see the player, as Jumbo...

"That's, 'Tom Tom, the Piper's Son'. Mother Goose?"

"Oh-hoh~, got a good ear there, Smile. I'm impressed with ye; not very many folk know tha'."

"Oh, really? My last master liked that song. That's why I'm familiar with it."

Joker looks a bit suspiciously at Ciel, before Coraline jumps in:

"It's true. Um, the chef's assistant used to sing it all the time, and Fin and I sometimes hummed along. Right?"

"Uh, yes, what she said."

Joker switches to a satisfied smile:

"Ah, I see..."

Ciel whispers to Coraline,

"Thank you," to which she replied as quietly,

"You're welcome."

"Heh-heh, ye two are quite close, I see..."

The teens look up at Joker, and Coraline replies,

"Yep. We've been good friends for a long while now. I've got his back, and, he mine."

Ciel looked at Coraline with mild surprise, but nodded all the same...Sebastian then broke in:

"I admit, I find it most interesting. So all the main cast have been friends since childhood, have they?"

"Well, heh, almost all of us. Snake is quite a bit new, actually. His snake handling is tops, and we needed a snake-man. So even though he wasn't a part of the original crew, he made the first jump to top tier really quickly."

"Wow. It sounds like Snake's a force to be reckoned with, even if a bit shy."

Joker nods at Coraline:

"Right ye are, Rogue. And bein' one of the primary performers has it's perks, fer sure. We get to eat first, so we ain't fightin' tooth an' nail for the best bite of food, and as ye saw, there's the private tents, of course."

They all move back into the main tent:

"So as ye can expect, there's friendly competition among the other performers for first-tier status."

The four were now looking at several second-tier performers practicing their acts:

"Jus' look: Ye can see how hard they're workin'. There's some time before we open, so the newcomers are all practicin'. They spend all the time they can hopin' to earn a spot in the show."

Ciel and Coraline looked around, the latter thinking frantically,

 _Aw man, and I thought my act turned heads!_

Joker's voice cuts into her thoughts:

"To move up, ye gotta master the basics. Jus' work on buildin' a solid foundation and-"

"Joker. Ye got a moment?"

They turn around to see Beast, whom Joker replies,

"Of course," to.

Her gaze then falls on Sebastian, and they stare at one another for a moment, before Beast's cheeks colour a tad, and she turns away with a huff. As he left with Beast, Joker says,

"Alright. I have to go now. Best get to work lads, lass," and he and Beast were gone...

Come the Late Afternoon...

"Only in a circus, eh? The entrance to the private quarters is a tent of poisonous snakes. I guess some people have guard dogs and some, guard _vipers._ "

"Yes, my lo-although not my lord, is it? I must learn to call you Smile. If you got a touch more activity, your muscles wouldn't be so frightfully tight."

As Coraline sat on the rim of the ring, watching Sebastian help Ciel loosen his muscles, said disguised earl replies with a grunt,

"I don't believe I asked you. We can try to gain first-tier status; that will give us the access we need. A few poisonous snakes should prove no challenge for you, though. We need to find those missing children."

Coraline wonders,

 _Hmm, how much venom can Sebastian take, though? If all else fails, I could try and coax the snakes for long enough to sneak into the tents myself._

 _My Soul Energy has usually evoked an odd effect for some animals in the past..._

 _Hm, problem though is the emphasis on some: I don't know how reptiles would react to a human like me..._

Sebastian then replies to Ciel,

"We won't find the children here."

"What?"

"I explored as much as I could after my visit last night, and then there was our tour today. But neither time did I sense the children."

Coraline voices her insights:

"There could be a secondary location where the children are being held...Hm, only question though is where?"

As Sebastian and Ciel switch positions so that they're back-to-back, the latter replies to her,

"A good point, _Rogue._ "

Coraline sticks her tongue out childishly, and Ciel rolls his eyes at her before adding,

"The fact that they aren't on the premises is hardly proof that the circus isn't involved in their disappearances. We must conduct a thorough investigation; we stay here until that is done."

Coraline nods, and Sebastian replies,

"Yes, of course. After all, it's entirely possible that they already moved beyond the state where I could sense them."

"Well we must hope that isn't the case. _She_ desires their safe return and I don't want to disappoint."

"Ah yes, I understand perfectly, my lord. And while I don't sense the children, there is something a bit, well..."

"Out with it, then."

But before Sebastian could answer, Dagger popped in:

"Hey, what are you lads doin'? Tha's enough stretchin', time to practice!"

Ciel replies while shifting back onto his own two feet,

"Uh, yes, of course. So sorry, right away." Coraline gets up to join Ciel and Sebastian:

"Same here; I'm ready to go." Dagger smiles and says,

"It's yer first day, so we'll be helpin' ye along. We'll need to decide what your acts will be. Any preferences?"

Coraline smiles and says,

"If it's alright, I'd like to stick to my original routine during the audition. Heh, although, I might go back and forth between having the knifes and no knifes added."

"No prob. Tha' dancin' of yours is pretty good, anyway. Haha, and the back an' forth on the knife part may be best, 'specially since ye nearly gave ole Smile here a heart attack durin' yer audition!"

Coraline's cheeks got a bit rosy at that second part:

"A-Ah, right..."

Ciel spoke up next:

"If we're allowed to make requests, I would prefer something less physically demanding than the tightrope. Greatly prefer," mentally cringing from the pebbles.

"Hahaha, good idea. Ye are pretty frail. Alrigh', I'll teach Smile here everythin' there is to know about knife-throwin'. And Rogue, if ye need assistance at any point, feel free to ask Doll, or even Peter and Wendy."

Coraline nods, and Dagger turns to Sebastian:

"And Black?"

"No preference. Anything will do for me."

"Oh-hoh, tha's righ'. Yer a natural, aren't you? Go ahead: Try anything ye think ye can manage, and I'll observe."

(Dash)

"Very well."

Ciel groaned a bit, realizing where this was heading to...

"First up, is the Flying Trapeze!"

(Swoop)

Sebastian does an ariel somersault onto the bar of the next swing, causing the rest of the second-tier performers to look up with awe...As he swings, Sebastian suddenly dips backwards, causing Dagger to shout,

"Careful!"

Sebastian is then swinging from his feet, before flipping off the bar, doing several midair spins and turns, and lands safely on the platform once again!

He then moves on to another act:

"And now...Juggling Bottles!"

(Rattle...)

"And then...Pole-Climbing!" Coraline's eyes bulge out a bit on that one:

 _Holy crap, he's fast!_

"The Rings of Fire!"

(Flip...)

"An Exhibition of Ariel Acrobatics!"

The crowd that had gathered was on their toes at this point:

"The Trampoline! Skipping Rope!"

On the other hand, Ciel was getting quite annoyed by Sebastian's showboating:

"Contortions!"

And then Sebastian holds up a sword:

"And now I shall swallow this-" A frantic Dagger stops him:

"Alright, enough!?"

As the crowd of second-tiers gathered admiringly around Sebastian, Ciel comes behind his back and whispers,

"Hey! You're getting carried away. You need to act more like a newcomer."

"Blimey..."

They turn towards Dagger:

"I did not expect tha'. Another wickedly talented performer. (Turn) Though you're pretty close to that title too, Rogue."

Coraline nods with an appreciative smile, and Dagger focuses back on Sebastian:

"I better keep my act fresh..." Ciel asks,

"Another?"

"Tha's righ'; Black's not the only new bright star to join our troupe recently. (Points) Look, up there."

The three do as Dagger urges, seeing a male figure up on the tightrope, and the knife-thrower adds,

"He's a former civil servan', or somethin', but he's really serious. 'Ey, come on down here, would ya? Oi, Suit!"

Suddenly, Ciel's eye widens when he remembers the figure's profile:

"That looks like..."

Sebastian's eyes narrow, and he mutters lowly,

" _One of the reapers,_ " followed by Coraline whispering,

"Mr. Spears..."

Yes; for reasons yet to be found out, William T. Spears was here at Noah's Ark Circus!  
His attire as a new second-tier performer consisted as the following: A white shirt, lime green vest, a red tie with white polka-dots, a yellow metallic-shining coat, white pants with a purple wash, and brown shoes.

Anyway, said reaper would then look downward, his gaze fixating on Sebastian (and to a lesser extent, the young teens), before groaning a bit:

"Ohh...that explains it then. I thought I sensed something foul. How unfortunate..."

William then twirls his scythe, before:

(Shoom, TOK)

He shoots it down to the ground, dangerously close to Sebastian's side! Ciel pulls Coraline to him - for obvious safety reasons - while Sebastian moves his arm protectively in front of both young teens, as William hopped downwards, sliding down his scythe:

"I didn't expect us to meet again, but I guess I'm destined to be disappointed."

(Click)

William lands smoothly on the ground, before dragging the end of his scythe across the ground, ending by pointing it at Sebastian's head:

"What prey are you after this time? Well, answer me, _vile demon._ "

That caused murmuring among the crowd, and Ciel begins to panic mentally:

 _Oh no...They'll find out what Sebastian is!_

With that, he tried to feign ignorance:

"Uh, I say, what is this madness?" Coraline added to the act as well:

"Yeah, what's the deal, sir? We're not your enemy!"

But William ignored them:

"It's bad enough that we Reapers are in short supply without _Demons_ popping up all over the place. At this rate, I'll be stuck working yet another late night..."

Dagger's voice then cuts in:

"Did he say, Reapers?"

"W-Wait, Dagger, hold on!" "It's not what you think!"

But the reaction, was not what Ciel and Coraline were expecting:

(Bonk...)

Dagger bops William on the noggin with his palm a few times while saying amusingly,

"What have I told you, ya blonker? Ye do those bits with such a straight face, no one can tell yer jokin'!"

The other performers laugh a bit with Dagger...As Ciel lowers his arm, and Coraline sighs with relief, Dagger explains with a laugh,

"This bloke's been bustin' jokes since the day he got here. Goin' on abou' 'Souls' and such like he's obsessed with tha' ridiculous occult twaddle!"

William states bluntly while pushing up his glasses,

"I am not actually joking. I am entirely serious."

Coraline quirks an eyebrow at William's behaviour:

 _Geez, just how many undercover jobs has he done before this one?_

 _No scratch that: When's the last time he actually talked to a human?!_

"Very funny. Now let's move on. Introducing you to our three newcomers: The little ones are Smile and Rogue, and the big one's Black."

Dagger claps the supernaturals on the shoulders and adds,

"You're our two rising stars, so play nice!"

Coraline coughs under her breath,

"Yeah, right," and Ciel elbows her ribs while shushing her. William then shrugs off Dagger hand, turning to walk away while saying,

"I don't see how I can possibly play nice with _vermin_ like that."

"Ha-Hey! Circuses run on teamwork, ya know!"

Coraline sighs while shaking her head, and Ciel mutters,

"I would like to know what a Grim Reaper is doing here," to which Sebastian adds,

"And undercover, no less. Tis most unusual for one of them to do that. However, this leaves me with no doubt about one thing at least..."

Coraline looks at Sebastian confusingly, before freezing at his next words:

"Something, is going on here at this circus... _Something deadly..._ "


	24. Chapter 23: His Butler, Coworker

As they continued to watch William walk off, Ciel remarks to Sebastian,

"There is definitely something dodgy about this circus. I think it would be worth our time trying to get some answers out of him. Why don't you go-Ah!"

Dagger suddenly pulls Ciel to him, arm around his neck and shoulders:

"Come on, look lively! We got lots o' work to do! If ya don't practice, Black or even Rogue is gonna show you up for sure!"

As they move away, Ciel replies,

"Uh, right," as Sebastian calls,

"Cheers," to them. Sebastian then goes to try and speak with William (Key Word: Try), with Coraline following:

"Pardon me."

William turns to Sebastian, and the latter asks,

"As you've been here longer than I have, perhaps you could be of assistance? I'd be grateful."

Pushing up his glasses, William sighs before replying,

"I have no interest whatsoever in offering you my assistance," before turning to walk off...But:

(Grasp)

Sebastian catches him by his wrist, and fake-smiles before saying pleasantly,

"You're just teasing me, of course. Shall we step outside?"

From afar, Dagger and Ciel observe the body language between the males, the former remarking,

"Wow, look at that: They're best mates already. I knew they'd get along."

Ciel on the other hand, could tell otherwise, and not just from observing the supernaturals, but also from seeing the worried expression on Coraline's face:

"Hngh..." _I think Coraline could easily disagree..._

The young teens weren't the only ones sensing something wrong: Beast watched from behind the backstage flap, before turning away to while remarking with a huff,

"The new recruits 'ave been a bunch o' odd ducks lately..." Joker half-agrees with her with a smile:

"Ah yes, bu' mighty-talented ducks, they are. An' didn't ye say you liked Rogue?"

Beast half-smiles and replies casually,

"Yea', I guess...She's go' the kind-of spirit ye don't see in alo' of young girls. Sort-o' reminds me of a younger me..."

Joker nods, before addressing everyone at once with a more serious tone:

"Listen, all of ye: Beast, Peter, Wendy, Jumbo...I spoke with Father. He said tha' we 'ave not gathered enough 'sweets' for the main event."

The others jolt a bit, before Joker adds,

"...We'll do it tonigh'," making them all frown in a foreboding manner...

"That'll be all, then. Pass it along to Dagger an' Doll, eh?"

Meanwhile, Coraline had enough of watching the rising tensions between the Demon and Grim Reaper:

 _Okay, this is just getting silly...!_

Fearless, she stepped up to them both, who look down at her confusingly, before she grasped the area between Sebastian's hand and William's wrist:

(Grab...Pow)

"Gh!" "Uh!"

Suddenly, a small wave of power passes from Coraline's hand into the area, causing Sebastian to retract his hand, and William to flinch back!

Coraline glares at the men, and says in a strong voice,

"Knock it off, you two! You're both grown men for cripes sake (Well, _physically_ at least), so act like it!"

She then turns to William and adds,

"Look: We don't wanna be here anymore than you do, but we've given you no reason to antagonize us. If you're willing, why don't we do as Sebastian suggested and take this outside, _professionally..._ "

William stares hard at Coraline for a minute, before sighing heavily and replying in a disgruntled tone,

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Location: Behind Camp, Forest Treeline

"Why am I here in a circus of all places?"

Glancing briefly at Sebastian, obviously not keen on revealing any sort of information to him, then Coraline, glaring a tad less at her, William begins to tell them about his motive:

"Well despite the fact that I am an administrator, I've been drafted to fill in for a certain, _prat_ , in the collections while he's suspended."

Coraline tilts her head:

"Prat? Do you, by chance mean Grell Sutcliff?"

William turns around to face the two, nodding at the human:

"Ridiculous, isn't it? I curse my luck: I didn't realize that graduating with him would mean fixing his numerous mistakes."

Sebastian speaks next:

"I have to assume that a special circumstance would be involved if a Grim Reaper would be personally doing undercover work."

"You cannot believe I would reveal Soul-related information to a Demon. That would be rather like setting a bunch of rabbits free at the mouth of a wolf den."

He focuses on Coraline and adds,

"Besides, it's dangerous enough speaking on such manners with a human present, and a young one at that..."

Coraline frowns and crosses her arms over her torso, not pleased with the child-to-adult comparison...Sebastian then replies to William's analogy insult:

"I'm afraid you mistake me: I have no interest in _cheap Souls_. My tastes are more refined..."

"Fine words, from a starving Demon such as yourself..."

Coraline forms a look of confusion:

 _Starving?_

She looks up at Sebastian, and softly gasps at seeing his irises glowing a bit:

"I know you must be half-mad with hunger..." Sebastian smirks:

"Again, you are mistaken: I have long since tired of ripping into every stray Soul I happen upon. After all, _the hungrier one is, the more satisfying one's dinner shall be._ "

Coraline turns away in thought:

 _...Dark as that may sound in this context, Sebastian does speak the truth in general..._

 _Or at least, I can understand the feeling from a human perspective..._

William replies,

"How perverse, and with young Croft here as well..."

"Not nearly as perverse as that Ginger friend of yours. (Lifts hand) And you can rest easy...for the moment, at least. (Shows covenant mark) _I'm on a short lead._ "

Coraline adds,

"Plus, why would Sebastian interfere with your job if he doesn't even know what your current objective is?"

William stares at the two for a moment...

"Hoh, very well..."

(Tok)

He places the end of his scythe down and reluctantly complies:

"I shall speak plainly then: In the next few days, we plan to review a large number of Souls near this circus. This is a very special case, so I would appreciate it if neither of you interfere. (Fixates on Coraline) This includes no possibility of a record rewinding, understood?"

"Oh trust me: Considering how drained I was last time I did that, I have no plans of doing it again anytime soon."

As William nods firmly at her, Sebastian smiles and replies to the Reaper,

"Sounds quite taxing. I would be happy to offer you my assistance."

(Swipe, TOK)

William does not take kindly to that offer, and knocks Sebastian's hat off his head with his scythe as a warning, the impact of power causing Coraline to duck and cover!

"Really?! You had to say that, Sebastian?!" _Not that William's acting any better, but still!_

Sebastian looks over at the heated girl with amusement, as William states bluntly,

"I have no desire for unpaid overtime. Take a lesson from the girl and do not interfere, _or I shall cut you down swiftly._ "

As Sebastian raises a hand to catch his descending hat, he replies,

"Just as well. I have no wish to spend any time in the company of Reapers than I must."

As he puts the hat back on, he adds,

"Especially, as I have no interest in the low-grade Souls you deal with."

Coraline groans a bit in frustration, and mutters loud enough for both men to hear her,

"Good lord. I'm younger than the both of you, and yet here I am standing next to two feuding toddlers..."

Just before either supernatural could respond:

"Oi, the show will be starting before long." Coraline turns to the arriving face:

"Ciel..."

Said earl comes to where the other three were standing, fixating on William:

"That obnoxious knife-thrower wants you."

William stares at Ciel for a moment, before saying to Sebastian,

"He doesn't look very chance to me, but to each his own. I'll never understand Demons, I swear..."

Ciel grits a bit, but calms when Coraline places a hand gently on his shoulder:

"Don't mind him. They've been going at eachother verbally before you got here, (whisper) testosterone-fueled morons..."

Ciel nods, smirking a bit at her insult, before switching to a monotone while saying to William,

"Stop that. We should avoid using that term here. The lot took it for a feeble jest earlier, but even so...If you can't blend in with the others, then you're even worse than the Ginger Riff-Raff."

Coraline agrees:

"The two of us are virtually the only humans who have enough experience to take in information about the supernatural without freaking out. If all of us are going to be here, we need to address one another discreetly. Especially since you yourself, Mr. Spears, said that it's dangerous for humans to even have an inkling of such subjects."

Sebastian smiles and says,

"Well said, my lord, miss. We don't dare interfere with your business if you don't interfere with ours. Does that sound a suitable agreement for you?"

William's reply:

"That should serve. I despise your very faces and will happily stay away from the three of you."

Ciel finalizes:

"So it's agreed, then? A mutual antipathy should prove most effective in keeping out of eachother's business."

A rumble seemed to have passed through the atmosphere, before William spoke to Ciel again:

"Oh, and Smile? Do keep your pup here arraigned in, if that's asking too much?"

"Hmph. (Smirk) I won't be mopped on by a man who can't even maintain his cover, Four-Eyes."

Coraline shoots him a 'Really?' look, as William replies a tad testily,

"I'm not Four-Eyes, thank you. My name is Suit."

At that, the discussion had come to an end:

"Let's return to work, Sebastian, Coraline."

"Yes, sir." "Don't have to tell me twice."

...Before she had completely left the area, William's voice called her back one more time:

"Rogue."

"(Turn) What is it?"

"...When I said despise earlier, I of course meant despising you least of all. Contrary to those other two, you are not as troublesome."

Small Time Skip

(Fooooommmm...)

Soon enough, Jumbo would lead with his fire-breathing talents in another night of entertainment at the Noah's Ark Circus, the crowd eating up every anticipated second...

Meanwhile, behind the curtain, Sebastian, Ciel and Coraline were at work, carrying props and crates. Ciel was having a bit of trouble with the crate he was carrying currently...At least, until Coraline came to assist, lifting from the other side:

"This kind-a thing requires two sets of arms..."

Ciel looks at her helpful smile, before nodding, a small blush of embarrassment on his face...Once the show was over, Joker had an announcement for the newcomers:

"And now, the moment I know ye all've been waitin' for: Tent Assignments! Exciting, huh?"

Ciel takes in a couple deep breaths, a bit winded from the labour he had to do, and replies,

"Very..."

"(Leans in) Hey now, why ya lookin' down in the mouth? Remember to smile, Smile!"

As Joker laughs, Ciel manages to strain a smile and reply,

"Uh, yes sir." _This is even more intolerable than I thought it would be..._

As if reading his thoughts, Coraline, who was sitting beside him, whispers,

"Think of it this way: At least his personality is nowhere close to being as disgusting as a certain _Viscount_ _..._ "

Ciel shivers, and whispers back,

"Gee, thanks for reminding me of that pervert...But, I suppose you're right..."

Joker's voice brings the teens back to attention:

"Alrigh', the results of our totally random lottery: Smile, you're in Tent Number Eight. And here is your flatmate..."

Joker gestures to a new face that just arrived:

A young boy with short, brown hair in a messy long bob, blue eyes (one covered by his bangs), and was wearing a simple shirt with a blue one underneath, a slate-tan shrug-jacket, skinny green slacks with two front pockets, and simple brown shoes. The new boy smiles lightly at them all...

Ciel then thinks,

 _And now they have us rooming with a total stranger...You must be joking..._

"As for you Black, it's Tent Nine."

Ciel suddenly clues in on the sleeping arrangements:

"Uh! Seba-You mean Black isn't in the same tent as I am?!" Joker looks at him confused:

"Hm? No, why on earth would he be?" Dagger then laughs and says,

"You're pretty tigh' to Black's apron strings, eh? Funny, I'd though' it'd be Rouge! Either way, time to strike on yer own, mate."

At the same time Coraline blushes deeply, Ciel replies with an awkward smile,

"No, it isn't like that, really, a-and Rouge and I are only good friends, that's all..."

But inside, he was panicking slightly:

 _This is bad. Being separated from Sebastian will complicate things, and it doesn't sound like Coraline and I will be together either..._

 _Who does that knife-thrower think he is, anyway, making that comment? I-It's not like, I want to be with her like that...do I?_

 _...(Sigh) I'm actually not so sure about that subject anymore, but I haven't the time to think of such things right now._

"W-Well, since Black and I know eachother-" Joker ignores Ciel:

"Right then, movin' on: Tentin' in Nine with Black will be...Suit."

...

...

...Coraline could've sworn she heard the very atmosphere crack like glass:

 _Oh crap, no! Bad idea, red light! (Groan) Where's a danger siren when you need one?!_

Ciel was having similar conclusions, as he gazed at the supernaturals giving eachother death glares...Joker of course, is happily ignorant to the problem:

"Hahahaha, look how happy they are! Hahaha...Right then, all tha's left is young Rogue."

But just before he could say anything else:

"Owaaah!"

Dagger suddenly jumps five feet into the air, before cringing away in fright from his source of terror:

One of Snake's snakes...Ignoring Dagger's scream, it slithered across the grass, stopping in front of Coraline:

"Hm?"

Curious, she hops off the crate, and bends down to the snake, as Dagger stutters,

"W-What are ya doin'? D-Don't touch it, are you crazy?!"

But Coraline doesn't listen, and holds out her hand to the snake with a smile:

"...Hey there."

The snake tastes the air, before it slowly curled up around Coraline's arm, and comes to rest on her shoulder. It then licks her cheek, causing her to giggle a bit, and softly pet its head...  
The others were quite surprised by the behaviour between the snake and she:

"Huh?" "Whoa..." "Blimey..."

Joker smiles a bit and asks with a chuckle,

"Yer quite the fearless individual, eh, Rogue?"

"Heh, I dunno about fearless...but, I've always had a respect for nature, and the creatures that dwell. Ideally, I think all humans have the ability to connect...(Sad smile) I just wish everyone could remember the 'respect others and they'll respect you back' part..."

"I agree."

"Huh?"

Coraline turns her head to the left, and sees Snake coming to join the group:

"Emily agrees too..."

"Emily? Oh, heh, you mean the gal on my arm and shoulder?"

Snake nods...

"Ah, good timin', Snake. I was jus' abou' to announce the last tent assignment..." Joker then turns to Coraline and says,

"This isn' a normal circumstance, mind you, but, Snake has requested, that ye be his flatmate, Rogue."

Everyone's reaction:

"What?!"

Dagger then turns to shout with disbelief at Joker,

"Is tha' really a good idea, man?! I mean, no offense to Snake, but isn' his tent full of those poisonous buddies of his?! How can we be sure Rogue won' get hurt, or worse?!"

"Calm down, Dagger. He an' I had a long talk, an' he assured me tha' no harm will come to the lass. Right, Snake?"

Snake nods firmly, and Emily hisses a bit before speaking through the charmer:

"We wouldn't dare harm a human that we liked...(Reg. Voice) Emily speaks the truth."

"...But, why me?"

Snake turns to Coraline, and steps in front of her, before gently grabbing one of her hands:

"I, liked your audition...And...I, think you're interesting..."

"...You, saw my audition?"

"Yes..."

Joker and Dagger's eyes widen a bit, for that was the first time they heard Snake speak for himself...Coraline stares at Snake for a minute, before smiling and softly replying,

"...Thanks. I, think you're pretty fascinating yourself. You and your serpent friends..." Joker smiles at the two:

"Well then, sounds like ye an' Snake'll be roomin' together, yes?"

Coraline nods at Joker, and he adds,

"Sounds good. An' Snake, ye take good care of Rogue, alrigh'?" Snake nods...

"That's tha'. Let's be off then, Dagger. I'll jus' leave these lads, an' lass, to get settled in."

Ciel tries to call them back:

"Wai-"

"Cheers!"

...A flutter of wind passes, before Snake turns to Coraline again:

"Come along, Rogue. Let's head back to our tent...(Reg. Voice) Indeed, Emily."

He takes Coraline's hand again, and begins leading them away to the private tents, with she calling over her shoulder,

"I'll see you gents in the morning."

Tent Eight, Ciel's POV

I follow my new 'flatmate' to our tent, he tossing his bundle onto the top bunk:

"Oi, you don' mind if I take the top bed, do you?" I set my suitcase down and reply,

"Not at all. That should suit me well; I fancy the bottom one myself."

 _I would just as soon not climb..._

"There's somethin' I've been noticin' all day..."

"Hm?"

"You talk real proper, unlike mos' of us circus folk."

"Oh, do I? Well, I have been in service for most of my life. (Lift) Gh, so that's probably why."

He seemed to buy the lie:

"Ah...I guess Rogue would say similar then, since she speaks pretty proper too."

"Um, I suppose..."

 _Speaking of Coraline, I hope she'll be safe in that tent with those snakes slithering about..._

 _It was strange, though: She seemed, a bit eager to be tenting with that serpent charmer._

I feel my eyes narrow at the thought, as I move my suitcase closer to the lower bunk. The brunette then says to me,

"Well, feel free to ask me any circus questions if ye 'ave any, me bein' more experienced an' all."

"Um, alright..."

"Oh! I know!"

I hear a shuffle, before he pops his head over the rim of his bunk with a friendly smile:

"I'll give you one o' these to celebrate you joinin' us. They're righ' tasty: Top of the line, Funtom Sweets. There's Caramel, Milk, and Strawberry. Which do you wan'?"

"Uh, Caramel, I guess. Cheers."

I take his offer, as he flops back onto his bed:

"Enjoy. These are hands down my favourite sweets. You know the firs' time I had one, I thought, 'can somethin' really taste this good'?"

 _Hm, glad to hear my products are well-enjoyed..._

I don't reply, instead staring at the Caramel Sweet...

 _...I wonder what Coraline's favourite sweet is?_

"Don' worry, Smile."

"Hm..."

"Trainin' migh' be rough, bu' it's not forever. Jus' do your best, ya know? It's a swell life, the circus: Do your job righ' and ye won' get yelled at or beaten or anythin'. And ye can eat as many sweets and biscuits as yer tum can hold."

The brunette goes quiet for a moment...before saying,

"Maybe I migh' give one o' these to Rogue tomorro'...Anyway, goodnigh', Smile."

"Um, yes, goodnight."

Tent Nine, NO POV

(Scrape...)

We now check in on Sebastian and William, the latter tracing a line in the ground with his scythe before laying down some ground rules regarding their, (cough), unfortunate sleeping arrangement:

"Now then, you will be taking the top bed. Please note the line: Anything on this side of it is mine."

(Twirl, clang)

He sets his scythe upright:

"Naturally, no trespassing will be tolerated."

"That is acceptable."

"Additionally, incase you are unaware, unlike Demons, Reapers require sleep to restore ourselves. To that end, I would appreciate you keeping all nighttime disturbances to a minimum."

As William moves to rest on the bed, Sebastian replies matter-of-factually,

"...Demons do sleep, in point of fact. Though, it is purely out of recreational purposes."

Snake's Tent, Coraline's POV

"Wow, you have quite a variety of friends in here, Snake."

By this time, Snake and I have arrived at his private tent:

The inside was quite warm thanks to a small heat lamp (Likely to accommodate for the cold-blooded make-up of these reptiles), and I could see at least three cages of various snakes (Most likely the poisonous species), some others slithering around freely, a trunk of some kind, and two cot beds on each side of the tent.

I turn to Snake and ask,

"So, um, which cot do I take?"

He points to the left one, and I make my way over, careful to avoid stepping on any tails. The four snakes on the cot sense me coming, and only stare a me for a moment, before moving off, allowing me to lay down on top of the blanket:

"Heh, with how nice and warm it is in here, I doubt I'll need the blanket...Thank you, for inviting me to share your tent, Snake."

He nods, sitting on his cot, and one of his buddies on his shoulder turns to me:

"No problem. Thank you for accepting the invite...(Reg. voice) says Goethe."

 _Hm, it seems Snake is capable of understanding the language of serpents...Interesting._

 _I wonder, could he possibly be part-serpent?_

 _That would explain why his Aura is partially disoriented, since I can't really see Animal Auras too well..._

"You have an interesting scent for a human...(Reg. voice) Now Wordsworth, that isn't very polite."

I turn to Snake and smile a bit:

"No worries, I don't mind...Just out of curiousity, what makes my scent so unique to other humans?"

"...They, say that, it seems, stronger than usual humans."

"Hm, interesting..."

 _Could, Snake and these reptiles somehow know that I'm an Aura Reader?_

 _...Probably not directly._

Before I fall asleep, I say softly,

"...I hope that we can become good friends."

"...Friends?"

"Yeah...I know we only first met, but, I feel like, there's some sort of connection that's between us...kindred spirits, maybe...Forgive me if that sounds a bit silly, but, if you want to, I would like to become a good friend to you..."

"...Yes."

"(Smile) Hm, I'm glad...Goodnight, Snake, heh, and to everyone else in here..."

And I succumb to slumber, the hissing of the many snakes in here acting as some strange, foreign lullaby...

A Few Hours Later, No POV

As the moon rose high into the foggy night sky, we jump to a metal barred door, being opened by a cloaked Beast:

"Here we go..."

(Creeaakk...)

She opens the door - revealed to belong to Betty's cage - before petting the tiger on the head...

Back at the private tents, Jumbo leaves from his, along with Peter and Wendy...

Doll finishes applying her makeup, before leaving with the others...

Joker is already at the front entrance to the grounds, waiting for the others, who come dressed in hooded cloaks...

"(Morbid smile) Time to be off."

(Dash)

And the first-tier performers take off, heading for the city, while Snake sees them off...

Unbeknownst to any of them, a little red-haired shadow had witnessed them leaving the private tent area, and would duck back to her bed before the charmer came back...

(Blink)

Sebastian had sensed the sudden departure, and he rises to a sitting position, ready to move out to tail them and investigate their activities...But:

(Clang)

"Uh!"

William's death scythe shoots out in front of him before he could get out from bed, and he turns to the wielder:

"Not so fast, Demon. Where do you think you're off to? It's long past lights out, honestly..."

"You must've noticed what's happening...And I can sense that a certain young lady has too. Shouldn't you be going as well?"

"I find it deeply offensive that one such as you would have the right to question me. And at any rate, this manner is outside my preview...Remember the terms of our agreement: Please do not wander about without your master."

Sebastian narrows his eyes at William, but complies:

"...Very well then."

William raises an eyebrow at his willingness to cooperate:

"You're acting surprisingly meek..."

"I have no urgent need to leave. My master ordered me to shadow the troupe. (Fake-smile) I am a faithful dog; I follow his orders scrupulously."

William turns away, remarking while retracting his scythe,

"That's one of the more ridiculous things I've ever heard..."

 _I'm also surprised that Miss Croft did not try following those performers...Though I suppose the young lady is merely getting smarter in not pushing her luck, or her human limits..._

As Sebastian lays down back on the bed, he mentally concludes,

 _This is certain to be a boring night..._

Meanwhile, in the City...  


We zoom in on a policeman, who was circuiting around the streets for his night shift...

Suddenly, there came a small voice:

"Excuse me, sir."

"Hm?"

He turns around, and in his lamp light, came a little girl, wearing simple winter clothing, two braids of light brown hair, and rouge-hazel eyes. She was also carrying a small bouquet of flowers in her hand, her other arm a basket:

"Please buy some flowers. Aren't they lovely?"

The policeman sighs a bit, before coming to kneel at the little girl's eye level, speaking in a gentle tone:

"Haven't you heard of the disappearances lately? You best get on home now."

The little girl's eyes well up a bit, and she tearfully explains her reasoning for why she was still out here:

"But, but sir, if-if I don't sell 'em, my mummy will..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, too overwhelmed...The policeman notices that her basket was empty, and felt bad for her. He sighed, before deciding to give the girl some good fortune...

The little girl was then on her way, a happy smile on her face:

"Thank you ever so much!"

"(Smile) Now go straight home!"

As the girl left, we see the policeman had purchased her small bouquet...His partner for the evening then came up, saying in a lightly joking tone,

"Always such a soft touch..."

"I can't help it. My Emily's just about her age."

"Mm, you're overprotective, that's what..."

Small Time Skip

Jumping a few streets, we see the little flower girl rushing down an alleyway home:

"(Pant, pant) I'm so happy! Mummy will be so proud, and I'll even be able to help pay for Ginny's medicine! I can' wait to get back home!"

Suddenly, she comes across a poster for the Noah's Ark Circus:

"...A circus?"

She looks at the money she earned tonight, and smiles as she wonders,

"Maybe if I work really hard, I can take Ginny to see it someday..."

(...Flute music...)

"Uh?"

The girl then hears a peculiar, yet somewhat familiar melody, coming from down the alley path behind her (which had been steadily getting louder since she entered...). Curiousity getting the better of her, she begins wandering down the path...

"Hello there, darlin'. Do you like circuses then?"

(...Leap)

"Uh!"

Suddenly, Joker comes out from the shadows behind the girl, startling her a bit:

"(Bow) It's an honour an' a privilege to meet ye, milady. (Smile) I hope you will join us for a spell..."

(Pop)

A big bouquet of flowers appears from the flute, emitting an odd, sweet-smelling fragrance...The little girl breathes in the scent, and her face flushes a bit before she smiles big and nods.

"It's Showtime!"

Joker tosses the flowers into the air, and they explode, the petals highlighting our next performer, Doll...The little girl watched with starry (though somewhat slurry) eyes, as Doll leaped and soared across an unimaginable landscape, before Wendy and Peter came in next on the trapeze:

" _Hello there!_ "

" _Welcome to Dreamland!_ "

Unaware that their voices were echoing wistfully, the girl only stared in wonder, flushed and happy...

Joker places a hand on her shoulder, and whispers,

" _There's nothin' to be a-feared of here. Pass the nape of the hill, thy chariot awaits to take ye to Dreamland._ "

She looks forward, and sees a beautiful white carriage...

" _Off ya go, now, my sweet..._ "

Entranced in bliss, the little girl giggles a bit, before slowly making her way to the carriage, dropping her earnings without a care...Of course, what she was seeing was only an illusion of the mind, thanks to the drug-induced scent of the bouquet...

Anyway, we go back to the policeman from before, two flowers now in his breast-pocket, as he made his way down the very same alleyway where the little girl was...

(...Roll...)

"Huh?"

Suddenly, a coin rolls his way. Picking it up, he then turns the light of his lamp down the alleyway, and is shocked to see the little flower girl, being lured into a carriage by the Noah's Ark Performers!

"W-Where is she-(Gasp)!"

He immediately springs up, dropping his lamp (causing a small fire), and blew his whistle:

(Bweeeeee)

Doll sees the man coming from atop the roofs:

"Huh?"

The little girl turns around with a blissful smile when she hears the whistle, but because her mind was under influence, the illusion casted over the policeman, was a white bear in a police uniform!

"A bear? Can I help you, Mr. Bear? (Giggle)"

Back in reality, the policeman stops in front of the exit:

"What is this?!"

(Step, step...)

"Huh?"

He turns around, and is attacked by Jumbo! Luckily for the little girl, she didn't witness any 'actual' bloodshed, and instead sees Jumbo whack the 'Police-bear' with a mallet, causing party streamers to come out...

However, the unfortunate policeman was really sprouting out a puddle of blood...

Suddenly, more policeman come down the alleyway, and are stunned to see their fellow dying before them! But before they could take action:

(TOK, TOK...)

"Agh!"

Dagger comes in with his knifes, killing several of them instantly! Again, thanks to the drug, the little girl does not witness the gore, instead seeing illusionary streamers and confetti...

(Whip)

Next came Beast, using her whip against one 'Police-bear'...

"(Giggle, clap)"

" _Beauty?_ "

"Hm?"

The little girl turns to Joker, who smiles and says,

" _The chariot is ready._ "

"Righ', (smile)."

With that, the little flower girl enters the carriage, completely unaware that she just sealed her fate...

As the carriage began rolling away, one policeman, somehow still alive, limps to the exit, and holds out his gun to the getaway vehicle:

"St-St...S-Stop!"

But just as he pulls the trigger, Doll shoots out the point of her umbrella, stabbing his back!

"Agh!"

She drops to the ground, and the policeman, barely hanging onto life, grabs her leg:

"Gh!"

"S-She's just a lass...H-How could you?"

Doll freezes, conflicted on what to do...

(STAB)

"UH!"

(Thud...)

...Joker finishes him off with a long blade:

"How many times mus' I tell you? _Hesitate, and you're finished._ "

And he walks away, leaving Doll with a depressed and shameful look on her face...

Early Morning

"Again? I have to stop this, (Grit)."

Abberline and several others from Scotland Yard are now processing the scene of their dead fellows, unaware that _someone else_ , who was not of the human variety, was nearby on the rooftops...

"All~ done. Today's collection was over in a jiff. Now, it's off to more, _entertaining pursuits..._ "

(Leap)

Scene Shift: Noah's Ark Camp

(Nudge)

"Oi. Oi!"

The brunette boy was now trying to wake up Ciel, who mumbles while rubbing one eye,

"Se-bas...Cor..."

"What are you doin'? Smile!"

Ciel finally snaps awake, and remembering where he was, jumps to put his eye-patch on:

"Well it's abou' time. Hurry up, we can' be lollygaggin' abou' here. Newcomers have to get up early an' make breakfast."

"C-Coming!"

After a bit, Ciel is dressed, and peeling away at a barrel of potatoes, pitching in with the hustle and bustle of breakfast preparations...

"My, don't you look a fright this morning."

Ciel looks up, and sees Sebastian:

"Just as I suspected, you can't even dress yourself without my help." Ciel rises to a stand and turns away while replying,

"I was in a bit of a hurry." Sebastian then notices Ciel's attempt at a knot for his eye-patch:

"This won't do at all."

Next thing Ciel knew, Sebastian was retying his eye-patch:

"You'll have a devil of a time untying this yourself with it all knotted up so tightly..."

Ciel sees the other teens were staring at them, and cringes, when his flatmate and several others began laughing:

"Blimey! Is he your mom?! Does he do your washin' too?!"

Ciel desperately tries to defend the action:

"N-No, it's a hab-I mean, he's good with knots..." He then whispers to Sebastian,

"This won't do at all. You can't go on acting like I'm your master while we're here. Just leave me be."

"I understand completely. I shall begin straight away."

Ciel is confused by that last sentence, until Sebastian suddenly remarks aloud,

"What is this, Smile? You can't be planning to use these potatoes. You've peeled them to pieces."

Ciel and his flatmate look over at the barrels, and the former cringes, while the latter says,

"Gah! He's righ', look, they're fit for the rubbish pile!"

"I'm sorry!"

The brunette rubs the back of his head worriedly:

"Bloody hell...I don' even know which part to eat..."

Sebastian picks up one of the pieces and says,

"There's no help for it. I know I saw some fish in the Supply Tent. (Smile) Let's fry these poor potatoes up, shall we? Fish and Chips should be simple enough."

That got the brunette excited:

"Cool! Tha's a brilliant idea!"

"I'm glad you approve."

"In that case, allow me to go get the fish."

They all look behind Sebastian, and see Coraline:

"Oh, Rogue. When'd you get 'ere?"

"About the time you started panicking over the potatoes..." Coraline then turns to Ciel with a look of disapproval:

"Fin, I thought we talked about you not going near a vegetable peeler again after what happened last time."

Ciel tilts his head in confusion:

"Last time?"

"Yeah, when you not only totaled those carrots, but you nearly cut your own finger off, ya idgit! (Takes knife) Honestly, and you accuse me of giving heart attacks..."

Ciel glares a bit at Coraline (seeing the small smirk and wink), while Sebastian chuckles a bit, and the brunette bursts into laughter:

"Hahaha, oh man! I didn' know you were tha' bad at cookin', Smile! Ye should'a said somethin'!"

As Coraline turns to go get the fish, she calls back amusingly over her shoulder,

"Well why do ya think he applied as a Page Boy in the first place?"

Small Time Skip

"Soup's on, everyone!"

Once preparations were done, the first-tiers would get their fill first, before it would be the second-tiers' turn:

(Grasp)

"Uh!"

"Well, come on, Smile, let's go!" Ciel looks at his flatmate confusingly:

"Go where?"

"Mess Hall. No mea' for us unless we 'urry!"

As the brunette begins dragging Ciel away, we jump to the front of the Mess Tent, where everyone else was shoving and shouting for their share.  
Sebastian readies another plate of Fish and Chips:

"Here you are. Enjoy."

Coraline was standing nearby, deciding to steer clear of the crowd:

 _No way am I getting in the middle of that rabid mob..._

"...Hrrrrraaaaaahhhh!"

Suddenly, Coraline sees everyone jumping back from the brunette charging fast with Ciel:

"Get outta my bloody waaay!"

 _...Wow, and I thought Lizzie was strong! Maybe I'll take this opportunity to jump in line._

(Slam)

Ciel and his flatmate were soon sitting at a table, the latter's plate chock-full, while the former only managed to snag a roll of bread:

"Wha' happened, mate? You go' nothin' bu' some bread. Tha's pathetic, tha' is...Alrigh', ya poor sod: Guess I can share mine with you."

The brunette then puts some of his food on Ciel's plate:

"There ya go, now eat."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you."

The brunette then bites into one of the pieces of fried fish, and beams at the flavour:

"This is brilliant! I should'a gotten more!"

"It is good, I suppose..."

"Least anyone's a butler; I didn' know butlers could cook too. (Gobble) He even made your bungled potatoes tasty, an' tha's sayin' somethin', 'specially since Rogue mentioned 'ow bad ye are a' peelin'."

"Quite impressive..."

"Well, I'm done."

"Huh?"

Ciel looks down, and is surprised to see that the brunette's plate was clean! He picks up his dishes and says,

"Time to head to practice, let's go!"

"A-Already?"

Coraline then comes in, and says with a friendly smile,

"Go on without us, Freckles. We'll catch up once we've eaten. (Laugh) Our appetites are nowhere near as strong as yours!"

"Hm...alrigh', bu' don' be too long!"

"Got it!"

With that, 'Freckles' leaves to rid his dishes before heading to the Big-Top...Coraline then moves to take his seat in front of Ciel, setting her moderately full plate down:

"I have to thank Freckles later for barreling down the stretch earlier. That gave me an opening to snag something to eat...So, how ya holdin' up? I'm guessing you're already becoming dissatisfied by this way of living?"

As she begin eating, Ciel replies with a sigh,

"You have no idea," before biting into his bread...

"Well, don't sink too deep into negativity yet..."

"Hm?"

Coraline smiles sympathetically and says,

"I understand that this is a big adjustment. You're not used to these conditions. But, it's not like we'll be here very long, right?"

"...Hah, I suppose. I guess you would understand, considering you've been in similar or worse conditions before, and you've even had trouble adjusting to your current home."

Coraline nods, and bits into her portion of fish and chips she managed to get:

"Mm..."

Before their plates were clean, Ciel then asks,

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask: How on earth are you able to lie so convincingly?"

"(Swallow) Heh, oh that? Well, the trick is in the details: The more you have, the more believable the lie is..."

"Ah..."

"...It's not a skill I'm particularly proud of having, but it does come in handy from time to time."

Ciel looks at her with a raised eyebrow:

"...Not proud of? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm more of a person who believes in honesty... _no matter how scary the truth is._ "

Ciel is taken aback by the bluntness in her statement, but nods nonetheless...

"Well, we've both cleared our plates. Shall we join Freckles in the Big-Top?"

"Right."

Small Time Skip, Ciel's POV

As soon as Coraline and I reached the Big-Top, Freckles immediately found us and dragged me off for practice:

(Slip)

"Auh!"

I fall off one of the giant rubber balls, after another failed balancing attempt. Freckles walks up to me and asks,

"Wha' happened, mate? Ye could balance better than tha' durin' yer audition...(Mumble) an' this is the easy stuff. Get up, then."

I grab his offered hand to stand up, thinking,

 _Oh if only he knew the secret to my 'flawless' audition...Hang on: I don't recall seeing him during-_

(Collective gasps)

My thoughts were interrupted by many intakes of breath, and I turn to see that damn butler of mine showing off (again) by doing a precarious balancing act, only this time he was obviously trying to rival the Reaper's skill:

"Black is brilliant!"

"Suit's doin' an amazin' job too!"

 _At what, being a show off? (Sigh) Coraline was right: They are idiots filled to the brim with testosterone..._

As we walked a bit closer to the action, Freckles was in awe:

"They really are amazin'. (Turn) You better get your skills bac' too, Smile!"

"Y-Yes..."

"They're bloody superhuman!"

"You don't even know..."

"Hey, check out Rogue!"

"Hm?"

I turn to where he was pointing, and I see Coraline, dancing away with those rhythmic fighter moves again:

"She's real good too! Heheh, a' least she's only dodgin' jugglin' balls this time, eh?"

I notice two jugglers who were throwing a few balls in Coraline's direction, similar to Dagger's knife-throwing, but just like in her audition, she easily dodged each one:

 _Hm...I call that an improvement from last time. I can't afford her getting hurt during this case...or at all..._

"Hm? Hey, isn't tha' Snake?"

I turn my head a bit to the left, and see that the Serpent Charmer was indeed here, walking towards Coraline. For some reason, this caused be to frown:

 _What does he want?_

Coraline gestures the jugglers to stop, and begins conversing with Snake, smiling fondly as she spoke...A few minutes later, the two of them were walking away, small smiles on their faces, and holding hands!

 _What the-Where are they going?_

 _And why is he holding Coraline's hand?_

 _(Hard glare) What gives him the right to do that when I've known her longer?_

 _I'm the only-_

"Oi, Smile, what's up with ya?"

"H-Huh?"

I snap out of my increasingly irritable thoughts, and turn to Freckles, who was looking at me with confusion and slight concern:

"You were glarin' pretty hard at Snake like ye wanted to kill 'im or somethin'. How co-"

He stops talking, before a smile of realization spreads across his face:

"Ooooh, I get it..."

"What? Get what?"

He leans into my face, and answers with a grin,

"Yer sweet on Rogue, aren't ye?"

...I feel my entire face heat up (including the tips of my ears), and reply loudly with a stutter,

"W-What?! Don't be absurd! I'm not sweet on her!"

"Oh really~? Ye sure abou' tha'~, 'cause yer blushin' like a madman righ' now! Hahaha, this explains why ye seem so close with 'er too."

"...That has nothing to do with anything, okay?! We're, just good friends, that's all."

Freckles didn't seem too convinced (judging from the goofy smile he still had), but thankfully dropped it:

"Alrigh', alrigh', whatever ye say, Smile. Come on, we better ge' back to work."

Coraline's POV

"So, where are we going exactly, Snake?"

"Not too far from camp; just somewhere a bit quieter...(Reg. Voice) Wordsworth found this spot a while back in his nightly wanderings."

"Gotcha."

After a few more minutes of walking, we come to an area close to the forest treeline, with one lone apple tree (just barely showing greenery, as this was mid-winter), and a few winter flowers growing around it.

"Oh wow..."

Snake then leads us to sit down at the base of the tree, side-by-side, backs against the bark, and just, taking in the calmer atmosphere for a bit...  
After a couple minutes, I feel him turn to me:

"...Arabella...is, not your real name, is it?"

"Huh?"

One of his snakes, Emily, moves to lay half on Snake's shoulder, half on my right, staring at me as intently as he was:

"We can smell that you've been lying a bit since you arrived, and not just about yourself, but about your purpose here...(Reg. Voice) says Emily."

I tensed up a bit:

"...I, wasn't aware that snakes could actually smell fibbing."

Snake then grabs my hand gently but firmly, and asks in his soft voice,

"...Why...are you really here, Rogue? And, are Smile and Black involved?"

I turn away from his stare, unsure of how to answer his question:

 _Damn it. I can't tell him who I am, and I especially can't tell him who Ciel and Sebastian are either._

 _...But, I, can't just lie to him, not just because he'd know immediately, but also...I feel like, he shouldn't be lied to._

 _Hmm...maybe, I can try to half-truth it: Not tell him everything, but enough..._

"If you can't say, we won't force you to...(Reg. Voice) says Goethe."

I snap out of it, and take a deep breath:

"No...it's okay. I, feel like I can trust you...You're right: My name is not Arabella, it's Coraline."

"...Coraline?"

"Yes. I can't tell you about Smile and Black, for the same reason I was hesitant to tell you my name: We're, not here primarily to join your circus...I don't know if you've heard, but there's been a series of child disappearances for the past while, and, one of them was a little boy Smile and I knew..."

That actually wasn't a lie: One of the profiles from the missing persons reports, was the little tyke Oliver I met on my first day here in this world...

"We got really worried for his life, and we don't trust Scotland Yard to get the job done, so Smile and I began investigating for his whereabouts ourselves...Eventually, we noticed an odd pattern: The children had all vanished during a night...when this circus was in town."

Brontes, another one of his snakes, hisses menacingly at me:

"Hold on! You're not accusin' this circus of kidnapping, are you? (Reg. Voice) Please, calm down, Brontes."

I hold out my hands defensively:

"No, no, of course not! We only noticed this as an odd coincidence, that's all!"

 _Again, not a lie, but not the entire truth either..._

Brontes relaxes, and I add,

"Although, before we came here on our first day, I, did start thinking, that maybe someone here could have witnessed something..."

I turn to look at Snake eye-to-eye:

"I, know that the other first-tiers had left for a while last night, but you only saw them off, before coming back inside the tent...Snake, you don't have to answer if you're not comfortable, but...do you, know if maybe your friends have seen or heard anything during their nightly escorts?"

 _There, I did it. I took a risk, now let's see if it'll cost me or not..._

Things went quiet for a while, before Snake, to my surprise, answers my question:

"...I honestly don't know...All I, do know, is that they leave at nigh' for a spell, and come back later...Joker...he, did say somethin' once, about a mission. But he wasn't specific..."

I nod, taking in this new information:

 _So this isn't the first time then. I thought as much..._

 _And, a mission? What could it be?_

 _...Does this mean that they do have something to do with the kidnappings after all?_

 _Then again, it's also possible that they only witnessed the true cause rather than being it..._

 _Until more is known, I can't jump to conclusions yet, except this one:_

 _Whatever is going on, Snake is somehow not involved._

I smile gently at the Serpent Charmer:

"...Thank you for telling me this, Snake. It couldn't have been easy to, and I appreciate you being brave enough to tell me."

Snake looks at me surprised, before a little smile appears on his face:

"...You're, welcome."

"If it's okay, however, can we, keep this conversation between us? I'm worried that too many people knowing at once may cause a scare..."

"...Alrigh'."

"Thank you, again...You know, Snake, you're a pretty nice person, heh, as well as your serpent friends. I think many people would be lucky to have you as a friend, me included."

"(...Smile) I, feel the same."

Back at the Big-Top, No POV

At the same time Coraline was finishing her private conversation with Snake, Ciel and Freckles were taking a small break from their rigorous training:

"(Groan) I'm sweatin' like a pig...Why don' we go wash up?"

Ciel gets up, his face alight from hearing Freckles' suggestion:

"There's a shower in this place?"

"Course there is."

The two are then seen walking down the camp path, each with a towel, and Freckles was carrying a wooden bucket:

"With how cold it is at nigh', yer much better off showerin' durin' the day."

"Oh?"

Soon enough, they reach their destination:

"Well, here we are."

"Wait, what?! This is it?!"

Apparently, the shower area, not only outside, was communal, with several tubs of water set up for the men who were here to wash up, including Dagger and Jumbo during this round...

(Scoop)

Freckles then fills up the bucket he brought:

"Well, go on then."

"Uh?!"

"I'll wash your back for you."

Ciel was obviously very uncomfortable with this setting:

"Uh, outside in the middle of winter...Isn't that water cold?"

"Wha' do you expect? (Smile) Now go on an' off with those clothes. The trick is to get it over quickly an' towel off."

"Auh..."

"I hear there are those among the nobility who swim in mid-winter for their health. If they do it, how bad could it be?"

By this time, the other men were looking over, watching as Freckles tried to get Ciel to undress, he so far only having his jacket and scarf shucked off, and was struggling to keep it that way:

"All the same, I think I'm going to pass, thank you very muc-"

"Don' be shy. We're all friends here!"

"Get off me!"

(Trip)

"Aah!" "Whah!"

Ciel accidentally trips over the bucket, and he falls backwards to the floor, Freckles tumbling after him, both getting soaked in water.  
Freckles rises to his hands and knees overtop Ciel, chuckling a bit before remarking,

"Blimey. Yer suppose to undress before you splash on the water."

"...Would you kindly get off of me?"

Oblivious to the hostility that was rising in Ciel's voice, Freckles just replies,

"You're wet already, may as well give in and scrub up."

As Freckles grabs his shirt again, Ciel yells,

"No, please, just leave me be!"

"Heh, you're goin' to get cold in these wet things. Just get them off an'-"

(Lift)

"Uh!"

Freckles freezes, when he sees the brand mark on Ciel's lower back...!

"Let me go!"

(Shove)

"Uh!"

Ciel pushes Freckles backwards and takes off, despite the latter trying to call him back:

"Smile, wait!"

Sebastian suddenly comes by with some more towels, and looks in the direction where his master dashed off to...

Ciel's POV

I ran all the way to the back of the carts, and now I'm sitting on the ground, head buried in my knees, trying my hardest not to cry:

 _That...that damn mark..._

 _I can't...I can't let anyone see it...!_

 _I feel...so ashamed of it..._

"You'll catch cold, my lord."

(Flap)

I feel a towel being draped over me, and for once, I don't mind Sebastian being here, even if I do look weak...

"I have brought a change of clothing."

 _...I've had it with being here._

"...Enough."

"Pardon?"

I lift my head to bark at Sebastian,

"I said I've had enough! If I have to continue this, I'm certain to go mad," before burying my face into my knees again...

"Goodness, my lord...giving up already? It seems I overestimated your fortitude. Allowing such trifles to bother you... _that isn't like you at all._ "

I gasp, my mind flashing back through highlights of that, **_horrible month_** , and my eyes go wide, realizing that,

 _...He's right._

I sigh, and say in my usual monotone,

"Not like me, eh?"

I grasp the front of the towel, and rise to my feet, draping it over my shoulders, adding firmly,

"Indeed, it's not. I'm Head of House Phantomhive, and the Funtom Company. It isn't like me to live like this. Still, there's a task to do. (Turn) We'll finish this as swiftly as possible."

Sebastian bows to me and replies,

"Indeed."

I then add to myself,

 _Besides, Coraline would rebuff me if I gave up after that chat that we had earlier today..._

 _She's lived her life on barely enough for a few months after going on the run from her enemies, and survived..._

 _If she can tough it out, so can I!_


	25. Chapter 24: His Butler, Takes Flight

Hey all, new chapter at last!

So sorry for the longer than usual delay. I've been under some stress lately, and then of course the weather's been rather bitchy in regards to the temperature, making me want to lay down and do as little as possible.

But, I'm feeling better, and I'm gonna get back on track with the writing as best as I can.

So without further ado, please enjoy reading and reviewing the latest in this arc!

* * *

(Step, step)

"(Sigh) Alright, let's get this over with..."

As dusk began to settle over the Noah's Ark Circus Camp, the dark orange glow of the sky casting shadows over the tents, we zoom in on Coraline, who was walking into the unoccupied shower area, the men having since left a while ago.

She places the towel she brought with her on the ground, before taking one of the washtubs, and filling it with water from a small pump...

Next, came the stripping of her clothes:

(Flap)

"Brr...I haven't done an outside bath or shower in a long while, and it's only gonna get colder."

Rubbing her arms vigorously for a few seconds, the now completely naked redhead takes a bucket, scoops up some water out of the tub, before tossing it onto herself:

(Splash)

"GH!"

It took most of her self-restraint not to cry out loud:

 _D-D-Damn, this water's freezing!_

"(Deep breath) Okay, okay..."

She then took a handful of water, and washed her face, before moving to hand-scrub herself as clean as possible:

"(Shiver) Just need to wash up a bit. Doesn't need to be perfect..."

...Once she was done, Coraline lowers her hands onto the rim of the tub while kneeling, as she thinks back to a time when keeping clean was as difficult as it was now, if more so:

"...Suddenly, I can't help but picture back to the riversides, with Freeman and I skinny-dippin' in the water during those rare moments of peace in our gypsy travels...Heh..."

 _Miss you, bro..._

Smiling a bit sadly, Coraline shakes her head a bit, before moving to grab the towel and dry off:

"...There. That should do it."

Meanwhile, with Ciel & Sebastian, Evening

Once he reaffirmed himself of his resolve, Ciel allowed Sebastian to remove his shirt and dry him of any excess water:

"Once we search the first-tier performer's tents, we can go home. My initial plan was to work our way quietly up the ladder. But with these retched conditions, I simply can't last that long. (Tired smile) I'm already approaching my limit."

As Sebastian moved to put Ciel's shirt back on him, he replies,

"Personally, I would find brute force easier than infiltration. The Reaper keeps me from moving freely at night."

"Unfortunately, the fact that the Reaper is here isn't enough proof that the circus is guilty of anything. So behave yourself for now."

"Yes."

Ciel shakes his head of any excess moisture, before moving to sit on the nearby crate, as Sebastian uses a small towel to dry his legs:

"The time to strike is during the show. We can expect them all to be away from their tents. Before anything, I need to find a way to slip free of that Freckles chap who tails me everywhere. If I can't access the the tents' contents personally, there's no point."

He shivers a bit and adds,

"I want to go home. I'm long overdo for something sweet."

"I think you would benefit from a nice, hot cup of tea as well."

Suddenly, just as Sebastian finishes drying Ciel:

"Aaaaah!"

Ciel's head snaps up, recognizing the scream:

"That was Coraline!"

He jumps off of the crate, and begins rushing to where the screech came from, Sebastian following close behind...It turns out they weren't too far away from the shower area, and when they got there, they came across the most unexpected sight:

"Bastard! Give me back my clothes!"

Apparently, as Coraline went to redress herself, an unknown second-stringer (A boy with olive skin, short, brown hair in a small ponytail, and hazel eyes) decided to go _prowling around_ the shower area:

"Come on, sweet thing! How 'bout you show me some more skin, and _maybe_ I'll give them back..."

With a wild grin, he tries to reach for Coraline's towel that was wrapped around her body:

"Pervert! Stay away!"

(GRASP)

Suddenly, Ciel springs between the two, grabbing the boy's wrist in a tight vice, a furious look on his face!

"Leave her alone!"

Coraline was shocked but relieved:

"S-Smile..."

Ciel glares hard at the boy:

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Trying to force a lady to undress... _Disgusting._ "

The olive-skinned boy growls at Ciel's interference, but before he could retort:

"Oi! Wha's goin' on ou' here?"

Joker, Dagger, Beast and Snake came rushing over to the scene, the second asking,

"Wha' happened here?!"

Letting the boy's wrist go, Ciel tells the new arrivals in an angered tone,

"This _retch_ was harassing Rogue, trying to take her towel off!"

The four gasp, and Coraline adds,

"He's telling the truth: I was just taking a quick wash since they're wasn't anyone there, I dry off, and when I go to grab my clothes, this _pervert_ jumped in and snatched them up, before moving to try and rip my towel off, no matter how many times I told him to stop!"

Joker turns to glare at the boy:

"Jared! How many times have I told ye to leave the lasses alone? An' now here ye are harassin' Rogue! Wha's wrong with ye?!"

Jared holds his hands up defensively and replies,

"To be fair, I wasn't even sure of anyone was in the shower." He then looks at Coraline up and down with a lusty grin and adds,

"Plus, it's her fault for undressin' in the dead of nigh' with _the body she's got..._ "

Coraline flinches back, fear and disgust traced in her eyes, before Ciel moves in front of her protectively:

"I don't buy that for a second. The only one to blame here is you for preying on innocent girls."

"Smile's righ'."

"Huh?"

Ciel looks at Joker with surprise, and the latter says to Jared in an authoritative tone,

"Jared, yer officially on clean-up duty for two weeks, and banned from any chances of performin' for a month. Now get ou' of here before I come up with somethin' worse."

"What?! But sir-"

"Go."

And with and an angry huff, Jared walks away, grumbling incoherently to himself...Joker sighs in exasperated irritation, before turning to address Coraline in a more calm tone:

"Are ye alrigh', Rogue? Yer not hurt, are ye?"

"N-No, I'm fine. Just a bit shaken..."

"I'm so sorry abou' Jared. I've been tryin' to get it through his skull to leave the girls be, bu' he's got it thick..."

One of Snake's snakes hisses loudly before the charmer lends his voice to them, his face set in a glare:

"I never trusted that boy from the moment he joined up...(Reg. Voice) I agree with Wordsworth."

Beast huffs and says,

"And I agree with them both, Joker. Tha' boy's gotta go."

"(Sigh) Aye, ye all make good points, bu' righ' now we need ta focus on on prepin' for the show."

The other three first-stringers nod, before they turn to head back to the Big-top. Joker calls back over his shoulder,

"I expect ye three will be along momentarily, righ'?"

"Right." "Of course." "Right."

...As the first-stringers vanish, Coraline lets out a breath of air in frustration, and mumbles,

"Leave it to life to throw a curve-ball like that one..."

(Drape)

"Hm?"

Ciel then takes the towel on his shoulders, and drapes it over Coraline:

"Ciel?"

"You were shivering a bit...(Cough) Also, the towel you have on is, just, barely covering your body."

As Ciel blushes heavily, Coraline's cheeks get a bit rosy when she realizes,

"O-Oh, right. Sorry; I forgot this time period has some strict standards about how much skin a lady can show in public...(Weak smile) Thank you, for saving me."

"No problem...You should, go get dressed."

"Right..."

Coraline then goes to grab her clothes from the ground, and quickly ducks behind the curtain door to the shower area...As they waited for her, Sebastian says to Ciel,

"That was quite the move on your part, my lord."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you could've ordered me to stop that boy from assaulting Miss Coraline, yet instead, you chose to save her yourself. (Sly smile) You also had quite a furious look on your face while doing so..."

"(Glare)...I don't know what exactly you're trying to imply, but you better stop it right now."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, shut it, will you?"

Small Time Skip

Moving on, as the citizens of London began filing into the Big-top to get a seat for the main event, the performers were backstage getting ready:

"Where's my headpiece? Has anyone seen it?"

Sebastian comes over with Wendy's hair accessory:

"Here you are." Dagger calls out,

"Oi, they're aren't enough knifes! Hurry up with those spares!"

Ciel moves to bring over the crate of spare throwing knifes:

"Here!"

Joker says to everyone,

"Alrigh', ya lot! It's almost showtime, so look lively!"

A random masked performer rushes to the stage, calling his companions:

"Come on!"

(Shhnk)

"Here, is this what you're looking for?" Coraline hands over a detachable tutu from the costume rack to a female performer:

"Thanks!"

"No prob!"

(Clang)

Ciel places the crate of knifes on top a larger, and sits down on a stool, panting a bit from some overexertion:

 _At this rate, I may collapse before I can even have a chance to check the tents..._

Another random performer walks by, causing Ciel to spring his head up, thinking his assistance was still needed:

"Oh sorry, what can I do nex-"

But, they continue on outside, and Ciel notices that now only he, Sebastian, Coraline and William were left in the area...

He wastes no time:

"Sebastian."

Said butler turns to the approaching earl, and the latter says in a low volume,

"I managed to lose Freckles somehow. Let's check the tents now while we have the chance. We should only need ten minutes or so."

"(Smile) Of course, yes, my lord."

As the two move to go investigate the tents, they stop when Joker comes rushing over, with Wendy on his back and Peter running beside him:

"Black! We go' a problem: Wendy here seems to have twisted her ankle. The show's already gotten started, so I need you to get in there an' take her place on the trapeze."

"Uh! But, surely I'm not a fit substitute..."

"Hm, from what I've seen, though, yer more than fit for the job. We're countin' on ya, ye understand?"

As they move to find the Doctor, Joker adds,

"Oh, an' there isn't much time before the act, so ye need to be quick about it!"

...Once the three first-stringers were gone, Sebastian says,

"He leaves me little choice. (Turn) My lord, I must attend to this. We'll find another chance."

He then sees Ciel go into thought:

"...My lord?"

"We don't know if there will be another chance...Freckles follows me around every second of the day. You may be needed in the show, but I should have some time. The only trouble is the snakes..."

"Let me take care of that."

"Huh?"

Both males turn in surprise to Coraline, who comes out of the backstage area with a neutral expression on her face:

"The snakes seem to trust my presence inside their tent, and, I think I might know a way to coax them long enough to access the others..."

Snake's Tent

(Hiss...)

(Sheen, sheen...)

The young earl and butler watch in amazement, as Coraline uses her Aura power to emit a blue light from her fingertips to each snake, causing the serpents to fall into a daze...

"Okay, that's the last one..."

Coraline moves back to the tent entrance to inform the other two about what she has done:

"Alright. I've used the essence of my Soul to project a sense of calm for the snakes, and sent the more poisonous varieties out for a bit. Unfortunately, this won't last long, likely about twenty to twenty-five minutes at best."

Ciel replies,

"...I remember seeing you do something similar between Sebastian and the Reaper yesterday. Is this the same technique?"

"Mm, more or less. The projection of soul energy that time was more focused on creating a very small barrier, forcing their hand and wrist to separate. (Cheeky smile) I figured that Sebastian and Mr. Spears would be better off being pissed off at me than starting a pointless and childish quarrel with one another..."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitches slightly in annoyance, and Coraline giggles a bit, before gesturing the two inside:

"Be careful, though. There's a slight possibility that the snakes could become agitated unless our heart rates remain steady..."

The other two nod, and as they enter the tent, Ciel says to Sebastian,

"According to the program, your act starts at 7:50 and the encore is at 8:00. If that schedule is correct, (Turn) then that should allow you roughly a ten minute window."

"To do what?"

"As soon as your act ends, come back here and make sure the snakes return to their original places, and then return for the encore. Coraline and I shall take this opportunity to search the tents."

"But are you certain that the two of you shall be alright by yourselves?"

"Yes, we'll be fine. Now hurry on back to the show tent. They'll be getting suspicious." Coraline adds,

"I'll keep my Aura Sight sharp incase anyone comes returns early or if the snakes begin to stir out of their daze."

As the teens begin moving, Sebastian bows and replies,

"Very good, my lord, miss," before he turns the other way back outside...

The Big-top, Sebastian's POV

 _Ugh, just when things couldn't possibly get more taxing, now this...  
_

I'm now in backstage area of the main tent, keeping as neutral of an expression as possible, while staring at the Reaper as we're informed by Dagger of the news regarding the act I, excuse me, we're to participate in:

"I don't understand. I thought Wendy was the only one injured..."

Dagger replies,

"Well yeah, bu' you can't very well expect Peter to hold your weight, can you?"

The Reaper wasn't anymore pleased with this arrangement than I was:

"And this was the best solution? I can't even begin to describe my distaste to this idea..."

I frown in irritation and reply,

"Well I don't care very much for this either, but what other option have we?"

"Working with _vermin_ like him? How could I have sunken so low? Honestly..."

I ignore the Reaper to check my pocket-watch:

 _Half-seven. Almost time..._

Ciel & Coraline, No POV

(Flap)

"These are rather sparsely-decorated quarters..."

As Ciel and Coraline look around the first tent after Snake's, the former notices a framed photo:

"An old photograph...Are these the main performers?"

Coraline looks over his shoulder:

"Well, Joker did say that he and the rest of the main cast, save Snake, have been together for years..."

Ciel looks more closely, noting the older gentleman with a moustache and small, round glasses in the middle:

"Who is that?"

"...I'm just throwing out guesses here, but, maybe he's a relative of one of the performers? Like an uncle or something?"

"Hmm. Interesting theory, but let's keep looking for clues..."

Meanwhile, back in the Big-top...

The trapeze act was underway, with Sebastian and William taking the stage up high...However, there's a bit of a, complication, to which Sebastian (hanging upside-down from one trapeze bar) would point out:

"What precisely are you doing?"

"They can tell me to perform with you, but I would sooner die than take your filthy hands, _vermin._ "

Right now, the two supernatural men were just, swinging back and forth on their respected trapeze bars...

"This won't make for a very good show."

"Hmph."

Down below, Beast says to Doll and Dagger,

"They're jus' swingin' up there. What are they doin'? Ugh, we should'a asked Rogue to go on with her dancin'. At least she would be doin' somethin'..."

Suddenly, as Beast backs a few steps, then moves one step forward, one of the strings of her corset top gets caught on a nail:

(Snap)

"Uh, my bodice...!"

Dagger's attention is caught immediately:

"Guh, uh, nothin' to see here! Nobody look!" Once he calms down a bit, he says to Beast,

"Um, you can go change, Beast. There's time before the encore."

"I, suppose I should."

That word exchange does not go unmissed by Sebastian:

"(Gasp)"

 _Oh dear...Miss Coraline, I do hope you're prepared..._

Coraline's POV  


We're now in Beast's Tent, and Ciel pulls out another old photograph, this time only holding a younger Beast and the mysterious man:

"It's him again. This is the same man who was in the other photograph."

"Then there's definitely a connection of sorts between him and the cir-"

(Pulse)

"Uh!"

Suddenly, I sense an Aura not too far away...and it was coming towards our direction...

"What is it?"

"Somebody's coming. We need to hide, fast!"

Back to the Trapeze Act, No POV

Unsure if Coraline's Aura Sight would be to sense Beast fast enough, Sebastian moves to try and wrap up the act:

"Will you stop this nonsense and put out your hands?"

But William was not about to comply so easily:

"I meant what I said before..."

(SHOOM)

Sebastian barely dodges William's death scythe!

"I'd sooner die! (Murmur) My fingers might fall off..."

"Oh very well...(Smirk) _In that case..._ "

(Grasp)

" _I shall simply,_ "

(TUG)

" _Improvise!_ "

And the audience gasps, as Sebastian pulls William off of his trapeze bar by his death scythe!

...Outside, Beast hears the outcry from the audience, and remarks,

"The crowd sounds mighty excited..."

Meanwhile, in Beast's Tent

Ciel notes the location of the photograph (a workhouse of sorts), before double-taking at what Coraline said:

"Wait, what?! Hide where?!"

Coraline looks around frantically, before deciding,

"Quick, in the trunk!"

(Shove)

"H-Hey!"

"You'll thank me later!"

Sebastian's POV

As we swung from my trapeze, the death scythe being our only connector, the Reaper shouts in a furious tone,

"Unhand my death scythe now!"

"(Smirk) I don't think I will."

That just angered him even more...As soon as Dagger called from below,

"Careful!"

(Click, shoom...)

The Reaper begins to detract his scythe:

"I said let go!"

"Alright..."

I release his scythe on the next swing, and we both flip through the air, before landing smoothly on opposite platforms...

All is quiet for a moment, before the humans in the audience broke into applause...

Ciel's POV

(Shuffle)

"Th-This is a highly improper position for the both of us!"

Coraline was now laying on top of me (elbows and knees on the side of my body), while I was on my back on top of Beast's clothing!  
She just glares at me and replies,

"Oh shut up, will you? You're lucky I can sense them coming...Shit, here they come, now be quiet."

 _How dare she-_

(Thwump)

Coraline closes the trunk, and we lay in darkness for a moment, before:

(Flap)

"(Muffled) Blasted thing, rippin' on me..."

Coraline curses quietly:

"Damn, it's Beast...Hang on..."

I feel Coraline's arm brush my right, and she tugs up a piece of clothing, pushing it between the lid and base...I whisper,

"What are you-"

"Shh..."

"And it was my favourite..."

I then hear Beast approach the trunk, before snatching up the leather top:

"Well, this'll do..."

We then wait until Beast leaves the tent...Coraline then sighs quietly in relief:

"Okay, I think we're in the clear now."

But just as she reaches to open the trunk:

(Creak)

"Uh!" "(Gasp)"

It opens on its own, revealing Sebastian, who looked at us with a rather teasing smile:

"Heh, well, well, well. And here I thought you two would require my assistance right about now. I must say, my lord, this is quite an, _interesting position_ for you and the young miss."

...I feel my entire face heat up, and I reply shortly with a slight stutter,

"T-This was not intentional!"

Coraline (who's face wasn't any less rosy than mine probably was) says to Sebastian more calmly if irritably,

"Sebastian, can you please save your wise cracks for after we're out of the trunk?"

He chuckles a bit and replies,

"Of course," before helping us out...I then tell Sebastian about what we've discovered so far:

"Interesting. You think these photographs you found are important then?"

"Yes. Here, take a look: Do you notice anything?"

Sebastian examines the photograph for a moment:

"...I do, actually. The imprint from the signet ring. I think I've seen it recently."

"Signet ring? Imprint? You mean, you can make out details that small?"

"Yes. Now then, if memory serves...this matches the seal of the joint of Beast's prosthetic leg."

I hear Coraline mutter,

"I'm not even gonna ask how you found that out," as I go into thought:

"The seal, the ring, the workhouse...we need to know more. Who is this man?" I hear Coraline make another suggestion:

"Maybe the man runs a charity of sorts for orphans, and the performers for this circus were one of his projects..."

Sebastian opens his pocket-watch to check the time:

"It's almost 8:00. I think we better stop for today. The snakes will likely be snapping out of their trance that Miss Coraline casted on them with her Soul Essence..."

"I still need to look through Joker's tent."

"My lord..."

"Uh, are you sure, Ciel?"

"I should be able manage it. I think the encore will give me just enough time." I narrow my eyes:

"I want all of this to be over today." I turn to Sebastian:

"You'll need to go back so they don't suspect us. After the encore, simply return to the tents before they do and see that the snakes that left have returned."

I then face Coraline:

"Coraline, are you still with me?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's go."

As Coraline and I rush to Joker's tent, I hear Sebastian reply to my order,

"Yes, my lord."

Soon enough, we are inside Joker's tent, looking for anymore clues. I note to Coraline about the way that the man is dressed in each photograph:

"His dress marks him as either wealthy or a nobleman. Given that he appears in photographs with workhouse children, I'd say he's a Philanthropist."

"So my guess wasn't too far off then."

"Indeed."

I see her look at one of the skeleton hands hanging on the tent wall:

"...I see that insignia seal that Sebastian was talking about earlier on one of the joints. I think it's safe to say all of the first-tier performer's prosthetic limbs have it...Mph."

I notice she was rubbing her temples a bit, and looked a tad fatigued:

"...Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a headache. I've begun to learn that using my Aura Reader abilities too often in one sitting can start to drain me physically. But, I'll be fine; not like I'm gonna faint any second..."

"...Alright, if you're sure...You've been a valuable asset in this case, and, I thank you."

"(Small smile) No prob."

I turn to Joker's bed, and see something sticking out from under the pillow:

"A letter."

I grab it, and see a name on the front written in green ink (the seal green wax):

"'Tom, the Piper's Son'..."

"Like, the Mother Goose Rhyme?"

I open the letter, we read it, and we immediately see something that disturbs us both:

"GH! What the devil is this?! This is, my name!"

"Not only that, but, it's an entire profile on you!"

Outside the Big-top, No POV

As the citizens of London leave, Joker congratulates everyone on their efforts in tonight's performance:

"Alrigh', everyone! Good show!"

He then turns to see Dagger and William, but no Sebastian:

"Oi. Where did Black go?" Dagger answers,

"He ran off righ' after the encore withou' so much as a bye or leave. Maybe he needed to go take a piss, eh?"

"Hahaha, could be. May have even leaked a little up there."

At the same time, Sebastian opens the tent flap, just as a couple poisonous stragglers slithered back inside Snake's tent. As he leaves, he chuckles a bit and quirks mentally,

 _Well done, Miss Coraline..._

Inside Joker's Tent

"This doesn't make any sense. What is my name doing in this letter?! Surely they aren't onto us."

"I wish I knew...(Gasp) Unless..."

Ciel whirls around to Coraline:

"What? Unless what?"

"If the performers are the ones responsible for the kidnappings, maybe these aren't all random. What if they're targeting specific children on the side? Moreover...what if, this Philanthropist is the mastermind behind it all?"

Ciel's visible eye widens:

"...That is a good possibility..."

(Muffled cheers)

"Hm?" "Huh?"

The two teens then pick up on the sounds outside:

"Oh hell, it's the main cast, are they back already?"

"We better make ourselves scarce then."

Putting the letter back, Ciel and Coraline duck out of the tent, and look to see Joker and Dagger standing on the other far side of the tent line-up:

"Mm, I'm feelin' a migh' peckish."

"Well, let's go eat then."

Ciel grits his teeth:

 _We should've stopped searching sooner. We need to get back without being seen! Or at least I do..._

But just as the two teens begin to slowly crawl away:

(Hiss)

"Ah!"

"Damn!"

One of the larger serpents from Snake's tent slithers in front of them, hissing menacingly! As they cringe back, Coraline whispers frantically,

"Cripes, it's Wordsworth! There's no way I can calm 'im down now. He's too pissed!"

Suddenly, a light appears behind them, belonging to a lantern, carried by Doll!

"Oi. What do you two think you're doin'?"

Ciel and Coraline turn to address her, the latter saying,

"Doll?" Said tightrope-walker replies,

"Don't, move."

(Flip)

Doll back-flips over the crate, and in front of the other two! Before Ciel can call for backup:

"Seba-"

(Clamp)

Doll puts a hand over his mouth:

"Be quiet." She then takes Wordsworth by his head, and says to Coraline quietly,

"Keep him hush, you too," to which the redhead nods...Dagger then comes walking down the tent line:

"Ooooi, Doooll?"

She comes up to him:

"Eh? What are ye waitin' for? Come on an' get changed so we ca-"

Doll interrupts him by holding up the snake, causing Dagger to yelp:

"One of Snake's snakes is loose. He needs to be more careful. We told him not to let them ou'."

Said Serpent-Charmer comes to the two, and Dagger says in a panicky tone,

"Snake! Get this blasted creature of yours!" Doll hands him Wordsworth:

"I don' like riskin' my life by walkin' around."

The reptile curls around Snake's shoulders, and he walks away, as Dagger calls to him,

"Please keep 'em locked up, mate!" He then mumbles,

"I dunno how Rogue can be brave enough to tent with him an' those dangerous creatures...Well, I'm off to the Mess Tent!"

Coraline's POV

 _Wow. Guess I'm not the only brave soul who's gutsy enough to handle Snake's buddies...  
_

 _But, why did Doll lie for us?_

(Step, step...)

"Hm?"

I then see Doll come back over to us, before grabbing one of mine and Ciel's hands:

"Come with me."

She drags us to the barrier, and we all crawl under it:

"Move faster. Don' touch the ropes."

We all then rush behind the plank wall of the Shower area, and Doll checks to see that we weren't spotted:

"Righ'. We should be in the clear now."

Ciel coughs and says,

"Thanks. But, why'd you help us?"

"Still haven't figured it ou', eh? Here, lemme show you..."

We watch her untie the string around her...wig?

"It's me..."

She lowers the wig, and Ciel and I gasp:

"Freckles!"

"Freckle-face, it's you?!"

The newly identified Freckles/Doll frowns at Ciel:

"Hey now, is tha' any way to address a lady?"

"You're a bloke, but you wear a dress on stage?!" I narrow my eyes at Ciel:

"Smile, that's not very nice. I'm sure there's a more logical explanation." Doll nods at me, before focusing back on Ciel:

"You are very rude, aren't you? Rogue's right; I'm a genuine maid, thank you. (Grab) Here, I'll prove it."

She then takes Ciel's hand, and places it on her chest!

"See, there."

My eyes bulge out at her bluntness:

 _H-Holy Crap!_

Ciel shivers, before jumping backwards, as Doll teasingly asks,

"You wanna have a looksy down below while you're at it?"

"No thank you!" Doll laughs a bit and says,

"Fair enough. Ya more likely wanna get a peek at wha's under Rogue's clothes. Though ye were pretty close when ye saw her in tha' towel earlier, eh~?"

I feel my face explode in a blush:

"Y-You heard about that?!"

"Rogue, the entire camp knows abou' yer attack from tha' Peepin' Tom Jared. Bu' hey, don' feel too embarrassed. Yer not the first, an' until Jared's kicked ou', ya won' be the last. At least ye had Smile here to protect ye, eh?"

I feel myself smile sheepishly and softly say,

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did..."

Doll smiles knowingly at me for a second, before switching to a confused frown:

"So what were ye two doin' back behind Snake's tent, anyway? They must'a told you it was dangerous, even with Rogue bunkin' in there..."

Ciel starts,

"Well, I..." I decide to step in:

"It was my fault."

"Huh?" "Wha'?"

"I wanted to show Smile the different types of snakes that were in the tent. They seemed okay with me being in there, so I thought, why not? Unfortunately, that plan didn't go as well as I hoped. They didn't seem to like Smile's presence, so I had to shove him out before I coaxed the snakes as best I could. Once they relaxed, we circled around back to leave, but...well, you know the rest. I'm so sorry, I should've asked permission first."

 _...I hope I used enough details in that lie._

Doll looks at me for a minute:

"...Ye only wanted to show Smile the snakes?"

"Yes."

"...(Sigh) Well, alrigh'."

I look at her with surprise, before saying with a grateful smile,

"Thank you for understanding, and for saving us." Ciel adds,

"Y-Yes, thank you..."

"It's fine. (Focuses on Ciel) Guess I owe you one anyhow. We all go' our secrets, don' we? Certainly can understand tha'. An' I've been feelin' rotten abou' wha' I did to you earlier..."

 _Did earlier? What does she mean?_

I look at Ciel, but he says nothing...Doll smiles a bit and says,

"Tell you wha': I'll keep this quiet from the others. Tha'll make us even. (Serious look) Bu' no more sneakin' about, alrigh', or I will have to say somethin'."

"Got it." "Understood."

Ciel then asks,

"(Cough) So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you sharing my tent? You're in the main cast."

"Well, the truth is, I don' like sleepin' alone. It's easier for me to sleep when there's somebody else nearby. Hey, will you still share a tent with me, now tha' you know who I am?"

"(Small smile) Yes, of course."

Doll smiles in relief:

"Oh, tha's good. (Holds out a hand) Righ' then, wha' happened here stays between us, yeah?"

"Yes."

Ciel shakes her hand, before shaking mine. I say to her,

"And Doll, don't be afraid to ask next time. I wouldn't have minded sharing a tent with you, or even all three of us could've bunked together."

"Heh, thanks. Tha's kind of you to say. Bu' I think Snake would've protested."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's gotten a bit fond of ye, and, you've really opened him up more..."

 _...Oh wow. I didn't realize..._

With that, we part ways, and I think,

 _Hmm...I can't be sure if she'll keep her word in not telling but..._

 _She seemed sincere...That's what I'm gonna keep telling myself, at least..._

Small Time Skip, Tent Nine, No POV  


(Flap)

Sebastian and William turn towards their tent entrance, and see the two young teens:

"My lord, Miss Coraline."

"(Cough) Bastard. One of those poisonous snakes could've easily bitten me or even attack Coraline! You knew we were still there, didn't you?! (Cough...)"

As Coraline lightly pats Ciel's back, Sebastian answers with a smile,

"Yes. You did tell me to return before the others and see them back inside. I was only following your orders. Is there a problem with that? Really now, why are you glaring about?"

Coraline cuts in shortly,

"You know damn well why! You could've at least given us a warning of some kind. I can't very well use my Aura Sight every second, ya know!"

Sebastian merely chuckles at her and replies somewhat teasingly,

"No, I suppose not. You are still a child who's learning about her limits...not to mention only human."

Coraline growls...Sebastian then turns back to Ciel:

"Rest assured, my lord, I won't let you die. Not while the covenant is still in effect. But if you give the wrong orders, you are in for some suffering, of the non-fatal variety, of course. But you already knew that."

Ciel clenches his fist...

"Every game should have an element of danger to it. You're such an avid player yourself, I just assumed you shared my opinion on the matter."

"Ha. (Irritated smile) You know what I call your little game? _Demonic._ "

Sebastian chuckles again and replies,

"You do flatter me."

"(Sigh) Never mind. What's a greater important now is the letter I found in Joker's Tent mentioning my name."

Ciel clears his throat before moving to rest his back against the bedpost:

"It included my rank and the location of my family estate. There was even a brief biographical sketch. As for the sen-"

"Mind yourself."

(Clang)

"Ah!"

Ciel flinches back, as William pushes his foot away from the divider line the latter drew with his death scythe:

"You are three centimeters into my territory. That is unacceptable. (Pushes glasses) The master must observe our agreed-upon boundaries. If he fails to do so, what's to distinguish him from the _dog_?"

As Coraline mutters irritably,

"Territory? You gotta be kidding me," Ciel coughs again before gesturing the others back outside:

"Come Sebastian, Coraline. Let's go outside."

"Certainly."

"Anywhere's better than here with Mr. Hostile..."

As they moved to the far side of the tent line, Ciel continues:

"Anyway, as I was saying: The sender used the name 'Tom, the Piper's Son'."

"A character from a Mother Goose tale, isn't it?"

"Yes, though it seems like a strange alias. (Cough) Also, the wax was sealed with a crest bearing a horse and the letter K."

"Indeed. Then it's the same as the seal I saw. Signet rings are generally engraved with a motif and an initial that represent the bearer or his family."

"Yes."

"So then, 'Tom, the Piper's Son' must have a coat of arms featuring a horse. Yet quite a motif could indicate someone awarded a knighthood, or perhaps even a soldier."

"(Cough) Possible, but not necessarily. He must have some status though; if he's a Philanthropist, that would be essential."

Coraline takes out her special necklace (which carried her own family seal) to look at for a moment:

"Can't say I know how my family ranks. All I do know is that our coat of arms bears a Phoenix, followed by the letter C, nothing else. If anything, us Crofts are the oddballs of family crests, a mystery..."

Ciel looks at Coraline strangely for a moment (intrigued by this new information about her), before getting back on the current subject:

"(Cough, cough) The Royal heraldic authorities have all coats of arms in their registers. We have enough criteria to narrow it down, so however many there may be...(Cough, cough) You should be able to identify the correct one."

Ciel then feels his throat clench a bit, and noticing his intake of breath was becoming a bit spaced, Coraline asks him in concern,

"Are you okay?"

But he just continues on, his voice becoming a bit weaker:

"The missing children, 'Tom, the Piper's Son', and me. They're, connected someh-(Cough, cough...)"

"My lord?"

"We have, to go back to, the Townhouse. We'll have-(Cough...)"

Suddenly, Ciel throws up, before falling to his knees while coughing heavily and wheezing!

"My lord!" "Ciel!"

Sebastian kneels down to help:

"My lord, what has happened?"

Ciel tries to get up, but only makes it halfway, his breathing becoming more shallow...The last thing he remembers before blacking out, is the sound of Doll's and Coraline's voices:

"What, wha's goin' on?! _Smile!"_

 _"Smile, stay with us! SMILE!"_

The Doctor's Tent, Coraline's POV

After Ciel passed out, Sebastian, Doll and I rushed to the Doctor in the Infirmary Tent...

Ciel is now laying in bed, his face flushed, taking in short breaths, and has his shirt unbuttoned to relieve him somewhat of any possible chest congestion...I feel myself shake a bit, worried for him:

 _...Ciel..._

Doll notices my fright, and puts an arm around me in comfort, which I accept with no protest. The Doctor then turns to tell us of his diagnosis:

"It's an Asthmatic Fit."

I gasp, and Sebastian asks,

"Asthma, are you certain? We've lived together for three years now and I've never known anything of the sort to afflict him before today."

I curse to myself internally:

 _But Asthma can be suppressed by the immune system if the ailed has no triggers for a long time. Sometimes it even vanishes completely when you hit a certain age gap..._

 _Damn it, I should've seen the signs! I feel like a moron..._

The Doctor seemingly repeats my thoughts:

"If he hasn't had an attack in three years, he may be more or less cured. But, sometimes patients relapse: If they catch a cold or experience sudden stress..."

Sebastian says,

"He's had colds before, but not like this." The Doctor replies,

"It seems possible that there were multiple triggers this time. And I hear that he had a bath outside earlier with the rest of those loons. It's no wonder he took a chill."

I feel Doll stiffen, and I turn my head to see a guilty look on her face:

 _...She must've tried to convince Ciel to bathe earlier. That explains why his clothes were a bit damp..._

I soften my eyes at her, and whisper,

"Please don't blame yourself, Doll. There's no way you could've known; none of us did..."

She nods and whispers back,

"I know, bu', I can' help bu' feel partly respo-"

"Mm..."

Our heads snap back to the bed, and we see Ciel stir semi-awake!

"W...Wa-ter..."

The Doctor turns to see, and smiles in relief:

"Awake then, are you?"

Sebastian then walks over to Ciel with a small water pot:

"Here, drink this."

Ciel gulps down some water, before coughing a bit heavily again...The Doctor then asks him,

"Tell me, Smile: Has this sort of thing happened before? Were you Asthmatic as a child?"

Ciel doesn't answer for a minute...

He then says in a whisper,

"Aunt...Aunt Angelina," before closing his eye in exhaustion. I say in a sad tone,

"Oh, Smile..." _He must be thinking about Madam Red..._

The Doctor remarks,

"Mm, not good. His mind appears to be muddled. We shall have to keep a sharp watch until his fever goes down."

Doll decides to make herself useful:

"I'll fetch some ice! Be righ' back!"

As she leaves out the tent, The Doctor asks Sebastian,

"And what of you, Black?"

"I shall like to stay and help, if it's not too much trouble to you."

"That be much obliged...Rogue?"

...I move to kneel on the other side of the bed, and gently brush some of Ciel's hair, my worried eyes only on him:

"I...I can't leave him. Not like this..."

The Doctor seemed to sense my worry, and smiled gently:

"I had a feeling you would say that. I can see that you deeply care about Smile, am I right?"

"...Yes."

"Alright. Then you can help with keeping an eye out for any changes...But first, I'd like to check on your health, if that's possible?"

I look at The Doctor confused:

"Hm? My health?"

"Yes. I heard that you also took a cold water bath earlier today. I'd like to make sure that you aren't getting sick as well."

"...Okay."

Meanwhile, at the Private Tents, No POV

"Wha's that? Black an' Smile snuck in? After wha'?"

"Now that I'm afraid I couldn't tell you, my boy...(Reg. Voice) says Wordsworth."

Apparently, Snake was informed by his reptile companions about the tent break-in, and he went to tell Joker...Though for some reason, Snake decided to keep quiet about Coraline's involvement...

Peter then asks Snake with a scoff,

"Are you serious? You really think your serpent friends can speak to you?"

Wordsworth hisses:

"How dare you to presume my word, you simpleton! (Reg. Voice) Says, Wordsworth Longfellow."

Joker then says,

"Migh' have mentioned this a bit early before, don' ya think?"

Another snake comes out from Snake's cloak to join in on the conversation:

"I did suggest that we report it straight away...(Reg. Voice) says Emily."

Joker thinks for a moment...

"Well, never mind tha' now. Thanks, and off to bed with all of you."

"Goodnight, old chap. Do sleep well...(Reg. Voice) Come Wordsworth Longfellow, Emily."

Snake turns and leaves for his tent...Once he was gone, Joker says with a frown,

"This isn' good. They migh' suspect somethin'. Tha' Doll is a bleat fool." Peter agrees with him:

"I told you we never should'a brought 'er. She's too young to be anythin' but a bloody nuisance." Joker then wonders,

"So who are Black and Smile, and wha' are they after?"

"I say we get rid o' them. Maybe tonigh'." Jumbo disagrees with Peter:

"No, that's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Jumbo's righ'. If they're with the Yard, killin' them will draw attention. That'll put us in a real righ' bind."

"Not to mention the young girl Rogue will start asking questions. At the very least, we'd have to break up the troupe, go our separate ways."

"Righ' you are. I know tha' Snake didn't mention tha' the young lass was sneakin' about too, bu', it's hard to be sure...Hm, what to do? I think I should be askin' Father."

Peter clamps his palm down on the pillow of the bed he was sitting on, obviously not pleased with 'sitting and waiting'...

Joker then rises to his feet:

"I'll be on my way now. Bu' remember: Wha' Father wants most is the target, so, keep an eye on those tw-three. If they're up to anythin'..."

Jumbo replies,

"We know what to do," and Peter adds,

"If they start causin' trouble, we'll move withou' you."

Back in the Infirmary Tent

"(Cough, cough...)"

As Sebastian wipes Ciel's forehead of some excess sweat, the latter whispers,

"Sebas-tian..."

Before he could reply, The Doctor comes by again:

"How is our patient doing?" Sebastian answers,

"He still seems poorly," and Coraline adds,

"His fever's gone down a tad, but, not by much..."

"I thought as much. I just remembered that Mint Oil can help with these fits. I should still have some, if I can find it..."

Coraline decides to go help:

"Let me lend you a hand, Doc."

"Thank you, Rogue."

While the Doctor was distracted with sifting through his medicine bottles, Ciel gestures Sebastian to come closer...The butler kneels down, and the young earl uses his finger to traces words on the former's palm, giving the following objective:

 _This is an order: Go to the Authorities and find the man who was wearing the signet ring. The registers are located in London and Edenburrow._

 _If I attempt to go with you now, the Doctor, and possibly Coraline, will likely make a fuss._

 _Come back in the morning. Fetch us then..._

Sebastian traces back the following reply:

 _Yes, my lord..._

Ciel then closes his eyes to rest...By this time, the Mint Oil was found:

"Here we are. Found it at last. Now we'll just pour some on a cloth and..."

But, Sebastian was already gone...

"Uh, hello?"

Coraline immediately knew what happened:

 _Sebastian must have left to find the identity of the coat of arms..._

She and The Doctor come over to the bed, and see Ciel's sleeping face:

"Finally asleep, are we?"

"Hah...Hopefully, the worst of his fit is over now..."

"Agreed...I must say, Rogue, you have a surprisingly strong health for someone your age. The cold doesn't seem to affect you so terribly."

"Oh, heh, thank you. I used to live in Ireland, so cold temperatures don't really bug me much. And, if I can be perfectly honest, that wasn't the first time I've bathed outside, so I guess I'm used to it."

"Interesting...Well, seeing as Black left for a spell, you can act as my main assistant in monitoring Smile, alright?"

"Of course."

...Outside the tent, Sebastian says to himself,

"Very well. I think I should begin with the c-"

(Shooooommmmm)

"Uh!"

(Clang, clang)

...Sebastian suddenly dodges the sharp end of a certain death scythe...

"(Glare) You're interfering again. Well, this won't do at all."

(Step, step)

"And where are you going?"

William pulls back his scythe some, and adds bluntly,

"You aren't to be wandering about without your master, _now are you?_ "


	26. Chapter 25: His Butler, Liaison

At the same time Sebastian was being confronted by William, Coraline was now sitting by Ciel on the bed, watching with helpless eyes as his body tossed and turned, his breathing shallow and shaky...

"...Damn. He must be having a nightmare."

 _Ciel...I can't stand seeing him this way. There...there has to be something I can do...But what?_

She then hears him mumble,

"H...Help...Someb-...Hel-...me..."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Coraline runs a hand through her hair, racking her brain for an idea:

 _Come on Cora, think!_

 _...Wait...maybe..._

"...Mother used to sing to me whenever I had bad dreams. And, that melody had worked even after she passed away...Maybe, it can work now."

"Mm...cage...nobod-...save, us..."

Coraline forms a determined look, and whispers,

"...I'll save you...I promise."

She then starts to hum a melody from her world, finding the beat and tone...Once she got it, Coraline began to softly sing...

* * *

Note: I do not own _Saints and Angels_ by _Sara Evans_. Rights and ownership belong solely to her.

* * *

...As she went into the chorus, Doll walks in with some ice, and stopped to listen and watch. Seeing the care and gentleness in Coraline's voice and touch (she was combing her fingers through Ciel's bangs) made Doll's heart swell, and a smile of understanding (mixed with slight pity) rose to her face.

"That's a pretty melody."

"Hm?"

Coraline looks up to see her:

"Oh, Doll. I didn't hear you come in. Is that the ice?"

"Yep."

Doll comes over and puts the ice on the nearby side-table, before Coraline passes her the cloth from Ciel's forehead to wrap some in:

"Thanks."

Coraline nods, and turns to watch Ciel, his breathing still a bit shaky, his body still tossing and turning, but he wasn't mumbling anymore. Doll then asks her,

"So, what's tha' song called?"

"Saints and Angels. It's, something my mother, used to sing to me when I was a baby. She passed away from pneumonia when I was three."

"I see...and, your Father?"

"...Murdered."

Doll nods in understanding, using silence as a way to express her condolences...She then says a bit hesitantly,

"Um...there's somethin' I meant to ask ye."

"About?"

"You an' Smile...Do you, like him?"

"...As a friend?"

"No...I mean, like-like." Coraline's cheeks get a bit rosy:

"O-Oh...um..."

Doll comes to lean her elbows on the bed, and smiles a bit teasingly:

"Heh, I can see the pink on yer cheeks...You love him, don' you?"

...Coraline nods meekly...Doll moves to sit beside her, and pats her shoulder:

"You should tell 'im. Ya know, when he's better."

"...I...I'm not sure if I can."

"Why not?"

"...I'm, afraid that he won't love me back."

Doll suddenly bursts into a quiet giggle fit, causing Coraline to look at her confusingly:

"What? What's so funny?"

"Sorry, sorry. I jus' find it amazin' tha' a fearless girl like you is afraid of somethin' as simple as sayin' 'I love you'."

Doll laughs a bit more, before softening her voice:

"Look, sometimes ye gotta take a chance. If he doesn' love ye, than he's a fool. If he does, then it's 'Happily Ever After'. You won' know for sure until you try."

"(...Small smile) Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you, Doll, for reminding me about taking chances."

"Heh, no prob."

(Muffled clang)

"Hm?" "Huh?"

Both girls then look up, hearing an odd sound...

"Wha' the heck was tha'?"

Coraline curses quietly:

 _Crap, I think I know what that was...Dammit Sebastian, Mr. Spears..._

"I'll go see what it is. Mind keepin' an eye on Smile?"

"Of course. Be careful, though, okay Rogue?"

A Few Minutes Earlier, Sebastian's POV

 _Always a complication no matter what I do...  
_

I was about to set out and fulfill my master's orders, but then the blasted Reaper had to stop me from even leaving the tent grounds:

"And where are you going?"

He pulls back his scythe some, and adds bluntly,

"You aren't to be wandering about without your master, _now are you?_ "

I smile before replying,

"I'm afraid that my master is indisposed, so it falls to me to run his errands. Surely even you can understand that."

"You must return to the tent immediately. I cannot allow you to move independent of your master."

He then proceeds to try and attack me with his death scythe (to which I easily dodged), adding,

"Even the smallest of mistakes can lead to overtime, and I _so loath overtime._ "

(Shoom)

(Dash)

(Pow)

"Uh!" "Uh!"

Suddenly, Miss Coraline pops up from the Infirmary, and rushes in front of me, before releasing a small burst of her Soul Essence to create a barrier that blocked the scythe!

...All is quiet for a moment, before the young human says with heavy irritation,

"Good grief, I can't turn my back for five minutes before you two go at one another!"

"Miss Coraline..."

She turns to me and says sarcastically,

"You're welcome," before focusing back on the Reaper:

"Suit, retract your death scythe now! I can't allow this to continue, especially when Smile's trying to sleep! He's already got enough trouble as it is thanks to his damn Asthma..."

The Reaper glares at her and replies,

"This is not your fight, human. Stay out of this if you know what's good for you."

"Like hell it isn't! You think I haven't dealt with supernatural bullcrap like this before?! Wrong. Incase you've forgotten, (Sheen) I'm not a normal human."

I place a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down:

"Miss Coraline, please step back. This is between myself and the Reaper."

She shakes her head:

"No way. I don't care if I am only human. I won't stand by and let this Demon-Reaper tension erupt and cause a scene."

I stare at her, amazed by her bravery, as she turns to face the Reaper again with a serious expression:

"Look, what if I went in Smile's place? Surely you can trust me to keep Black in check so he doesn't eat any souls in your jurisdiction if that's what you're so agitated about. We'd only need an hour, hour fifteen minutes tops...What do you say?"

"...I'm afraid I cannot accept your offer, Rogue."

"Aw come on, why the hell not?!"

"Miss Croft, are you aware of how Demons capture and devour a Soul?"

"...Um, more or less. Why?"

"Demons seduce their prey into darkness with sweet words. The oldest clique of their kind...How can you be sure that _he_ won't try to do the same to you once you two are alone together? Someone with a powerful Soul like yours, even so young...You are an easy target to be exploited."

I hear Coraline growl...before letting out a sigh:

"Do all Grim Reapers enjoy dotting all the Is and crossing the Ts, or is it just you? Besides, Black's already had a few opportunities that he could've had me for lunch, and yet, here I am."

I feel a chuckle rise in my throat:

"The young lady's quite right. As I've already shown, my young master is the only Soul I crave. Though I suppose you still won't accept her offer, will you? Oh well, tis no matter. (Smirk) _I shall simply explore other means of getting what I need..._ "

Miss Coraline turns to look at me with a raised eyebrow, before letting out another breath of exasperation:

"Fine, whatever. Do what you have to. But both of you, quit it with this nonsense, please. You're lucky that Doll didn't come running out here with me."

I watch her walk back to the Infirmary Tent, before turning to address us one more time:

"Oh, and by the way: If you two are gonna have another pissing contest, kindly take it to the woods like all the other men do."

"GH!" "UH!"

The Reaper and I gape speechless at the vulgarity in her statement, and she adds with some sass,

"Yeah that's right, I said it! Deal with it."

And with a huff, Miss Coraline was back in the tent...I let out my own sigh of irritation and mutter,

"That girl's going to get herself into trouble with that mouth of hers one of these days," to which the Reaper replies,

"...Now that's something I can actually agree on."

Coraline's POV

I move back into the tent, muttering irritably to myself:

"Un-freakin'-believable. I'll never understand adults..." Doll looks at me funny:

"Are, you okay Rogue? Wha's go' you all riled up?"

I move to sit on the bed again, and sigh before answering tiredly,

"Oh, it's Black and Suit. They were goin' at eachother's throats, again. I think it was a bad idea for those two to bunk together..."

"Heh, yea'. Even I noticed them glarin' at one another every time they crossed paths. Mus' be a grown-up thing, eh?"

"Ha, yeah, no kidding. Makes me less excited in becoming a woman."

We both giggle a bit, before I ask with a more serious expression,

"So, how's Smile holdin' up?" Doll frowns and replies,

"He's still sleepin'. No real changes..."

The Doctor then rolls up to us in his wheelchair:

"He does seem to be having a devil of a nightmare, though."

I turn to see Ciel turning to his side, his face a bit less flushed, but carrying a troubled expression...I frown sadly:

 _Oh Ciel..._

"Hey, Rogue: Maybe you can try singin' that song again. It looked like it was helpin' earlier."

I feel a tiny smile of hope come to my face:

"You think so?"

Doll replies with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of her head,

"Yeah. Plus, heheh, you have a pretty singin' voice."

The Doctor says in a positive tone,

"Lullabies do tend to soothe someone when they're not feeling well or having a nightmare. If it was working earlier, it wouldn't hurt to do it again. The better that Smile sleeps, the easier it will be for him to recover."

"...Okay. I'll do it; anything to help him get better."

Doll and I switch places, with me sitting closer to Ciel's head, and I gently brush his bangs, before starting the song over again...As I move the first chorus, I feel Doll dip her head onto the mattress:

"(Yawn) You go' this, Rogue?"

I nod, and she falls asleep...I hear a small whimper come from Ciel, and I take the cloth from the ice basin, before placing it back on his forehead, causing a small sigh of relief to expel from his lips. I begin singing the second verse, taking one of his hands carefully, stroking the back of it with my thumb...As the verse ended, his face begins to relax:

 _(Gasp) It's working!_

With a gentle smile, I continued on, determined to make his nightmares go away:

 _...Don't worry, Ciel. I'm here...I won't leave you._

Ciel's POV, Mindscape  


As my nightmare shifts from, **that horrible month** , I find myself revisiting my conversation with Aunt An:

 _(Flash)_

 _"...Surely there must have been...another way for you to live, one that didn't involve you becoming the Underworld's Watchdog. I'm certain my elder sister - your mother - would've wished for it too. Despite that, here you are...Have you returned, after all, to the Underworld...because you wished to avenge my murdered sister and her husband?"_

 _"The need for revenge is a funny thing: It won't bring back the dead, nor will it bring them happiness."_

 _"To answer your question, I did not return to Phantomhive for the sake of the previous head... I returned for myself."_

 _"All I want, is to give those who betrayed and defiled the name of Phantomhive the same pain and humiliation that I suffered."_

And then...came her reveal as 'Jack the Ripper':

 _(Flash)_

 _"You're a doctor! How could you do it?!"_

 _"You wouldn't understand if I told you...You're just a child!"_

 _(Shove, Grip)_

 _"(Choke) Uh...!"_

 _"You...You brat...(Grit) YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE!"_

 _Sebastian swoops in and almost kills her:_

 _"Stop, Sebastian! Don't kill her!"_

 _Aunt An comes to a realization of her own grit:_

 _"I can't. I can't kill their beloved son..."_

 _(SHNK)_

 _That...That damn Reaper...He...Aunt An, no...No!_

 _(Soft melody)_

 _Huh? What's, that?_

 _(Sheen...)_

 _A blue light? Wait, I recognize that light! It's-_

 _"A choisaint é, a breathe."_

 _...Coraline..._

 _"(Pant)...(Pant)...Madam Red...will...live."_

 _...That's right. Aunt An is alive...because...Coraline saved her..._

 _(Soft melody)_

 _...What is that song? I've never heard of it before...But, the voice...that's, Coraline's voice..._

Suddenly, my dream shifts, and I revisit scenes, where Coraline was with me:

 _(Flash)_

The chess game we had before confronting Aunt An...

 _"You compare the world to a chessboard, and its people the pieces. Obviously, in your eyes, you are the King, and Sebastian the Knight, both very important pieces...and then most of your allies are likely pawns...I was just curious, if I have a role on your 'chessboard of life'...(Small smile) And, don't worry. I won't be offended if I'm just another pawn."_

 _"...I honestly don't know what to classify you as."_

 _"I admit, at first I saw you as no more than another pawn...But as time moved on, even so shortly, I've come to realize this: You are unlike any young lady I've ever met, both in appearance and personality. If anything, you've demonstrated yourself to be quite, unpredictable...Yet, at the same time, you also display skills that deem you trustworthy..."_

 _"I'm, honoured that you find me trustworthy..."_

 _"Hmph, well, more trustworthy than some 'other pawns' I can think of...But back to answering your question: I've yet to figure out what your chess title is."_

 _"(Small giggle) So then, I suppose for now, I'm 'The Chess Piece With No Name'?"_

 _"Heh-heh, I suppose so...'The Chess Piece With No Name'..."_

 _(Flash)_

...The Grave of Mary Jane Kelly...

 _"...If Miss Coraline had not been there, and had done her act that saved Madam Red, would it have been easier for you if it was a stranger, instead of someone of your own flesh and blood?"_

 _"I held back because it was your job."_

 _"...A demon possesses neither 'beliefs' nor 'loyalty'. He has only his 'aesthetic', his philosophy. And so because of the deal that we made, you'll protect me no matter the circumstance. Am I wrong?"_

 _"Of course not, but you stopped me from killing her as well."_

 _"When she moved to kill me, there was hesitation in her eyes. I didn't think she'd be able to do it...not to me, her kin, her sister's son. And Coraline saw it as well (Coraline nods). One wrong move can cost you your life. Just like in chess. She hesitated, and lost sight of her next move. That's all there is to it."_

 _" That's why I don't hesitate."_

 _"... So it must be...The King always use his pawns to survive. Use me, and Madam Red, even Miss Coraline, any piece within your reach. Even if the bodies of your pawns piles up at the throne of your throne...Because if the King falls, this game is over..."  
_

 _"...I will not stop...nor will I ever regret moving forward."_

 _"Sebastian...you are the one person that can never betray me. And you can never leave my side. That's an order!"_

 _"(Bow) Yes, my young lord."_

 _(Flash)_

...Drocell...

 _"Take, that!"_

 _(Shoom, TOK)_

 _"Uh!"_

 _"Ha! How do ya like that, you bastard?!"_

 _(Slam)_

 _"Uh!"_

 _"So now I'm thinking to myself, you seem to require a more **forceful approach...** "_

 _"C-Ciel...Ciel, help, m-me...CIEL!"_

 _"Sebastian, this is an order: **Kill Drocell and save Coraline!** "_

 _I felt so much rage that moment...How dare that man, no, that puppet, even touch Coraline...!_

 _(Flash)_

...That midnight chat that we had after my birthday party that Lizzie threw me...

 _"...Ciel...I'm so sorry. No one deserves to be treated like that, you least of all...But, you don't have to continue feeling this way. You can still rise against this."_

 _"(Sniff) Wh-What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, let me ask you this: Are you, the King, going to let a mere Pawn like Fear de-throne you?"_

 _"Funny thing about Fear, is that it thinks it's bigger than us. But the truth is, we are the ones who are bigger. It's only when we allow Fear to wrap around and consume us, that it can appear greater than ourselves. As long as we tell ourselves that we will always tower over Fear, then it can't do anything to antagonize us. Remember, Ciel: Fear is your Pawn, so you control it, not the other way around."_

 _(Flash)_

 _...Coraline...Heh, she's become a real asset to me these past couple months..._

 _And a good friend._

 _She's been with me almost as often as Sebastian has..._

 _And yet, it just...feels different..._

 _It feels...more right._

(Jolt)

"Mm? Seb-astian? Cora-line?"

I turn my head to the left, and see Coraline, sleeping soundly beside me...I also see Doll is still here too, her head laying in her arms on the mattress...

"That's right. He's not here because I ordered him to identify the man with the ring..."

I remove my hand from my eye-patch:

"...It was just a dream."

"(Humming...)"

"Hm?"

I turn back to the left, recognizing the melody:

"...That was the song I heard before."

"...Ci...Ciel..."

I feel my gaze soften at the young girl beside me:

"...So it was you, eh?"

I take one of my hands, and run my fingers lightly through her hair:

"...Thank you, Coraline. Heh, (Light smirk) I guess if he's not here, you're my guide back to reality."

Placing my hand over hers, I fall back asleep, a true smile very close to appearing on my face...

Meanwhile, at the Private Tents, No POV

Joker was beginning to set out to where 'Father' was...only to stop when a certain tamer calls to him:

"Joker."

"Hm?"

He turns around to Beast (who was wearing a coat over her usual attire) and asks her,

"What's wrong, lass? Havin' trouble sleepin', are ye?"

"...Let's stop this."

Joker looks at her intensely, and she adds in a soft reasoning tone,

"We're runnin' a successful circus. We don't need anything more. We can start all over together an' wash our hands of this. We'll run some place where Father can' find us."

"...Some place over the hills an' far away, huh? (Frown) You know we cannot do that. An' I don't have the time to talk abou' it. Sorry, lass."

But Beast wasn't giving up without a fight, even if becoming more desperate:

"Please, wait!"

(Hug)

"Uh!"

Joker is taken aback...before he smiles sadly:

"Are you alrigh'? This isn't like you; we made this here decision together, now didn't we? So we do whatever we had to, no matter how hard it was. To protect wha' really matters."

Beast clenches Joker's cloak harder:

"I know...but I hate this. I can't stand to watch you suffer so. It hurts me."

She pulls back a bit and adds with raw emotion,

"Joker, you must know that I-"

"That's enough."

Joker turns around, and holds her arms with both his hands:

"There's no turning back. You know tha' well as me!"

Beast's eyes widen a bit, before she looks down from his face, getting close to breaking down in tears...Joker then takes his scarf off, and wraps it around her neck:

"Here, take this. It's a might bit chilly out tonigh'."

"...Please, Joker..."

"Goodnigh', Beast."

With that, Joker leaves, and Beast falls to her knees, finally letting her broken heart cry out freely...

 _If only she knew, that her tears would fuel another's motivation..._

"Oh my, what happened?"

"(Gasp)"

"Do I hear someone weeping?"

Beast shakes her head and calls back emotionally,

"It's none of your business, Black! Jus' piss off, alrigh'?!"

As she moves to the metal fence, determined to keep her back to any possible comfort, Sebastian says in a soft tone,

"It's no use, my dear, I'm so sorry. (Smirk) Pursuing a man like that is a waste of time for a lady like you."

He moves in behind her:

"He can't return your feelings, so he tries to be kind and play the considerate gentleman. All the while, knowing that certain behaviour hurts you more. Rather cruel of him, don't you think?"

Beast whimpers slightly, and Sebastian asks,

"Tell me, how long have you allowed him to make you cry like this? Carrying on a one-sided affair that would lead to nothing in the end?"

She turns to him and asks ruefully,

"And what would you know about it, huh?!"

"Not a thing, I'm sure."

Beast then tries to punch him, but Sebastian easily dodges the incoming fist, before grasping her arm, wrapping the other around her waist:

"(Gasp)"

"However, there is something I do know, my dear. If you are interested, I do know a way to take your mind off the pain for a while..."

Beast tries to protest:

"T-That's rubbish! Let me go!" But Sebastian pulls her back into his chest, saying in a sultry tone,

" _Oh, but I am serious, I assure you. Heh, what good is constant sadness? Why should you suffer this kind of agony?_ "

Beast's eyes widen, as her mind floods with memories that lead to the situation that she and the others were in now, the last, consisting only she and a solemn Joker:

" _He has trapped you, my dear, unable to move forward. Shout all you like, but he'll never turn to look at you. You poor, sweet thing..._ "

Beast cringes to herself, knowing that what Sebastian was saying, was true...He moves closer to her, whispering honeyed words into her waiting, vulnerable ear:

" _Haven't you been through enough? Wouldn't you like to forget him for a while? Forget his cruelty? His kindness?_ "

Beast takes a shaky breath in:

"I...I don't..."

Sebastian laces his fingers with hers:

" _Why not forget everything, even if it won't last longer than tonight?_ "

He gently caresses her lower jaw:

" _Choose pleasure, not pain. Tis a sweet poison. Take it into your deepest depths..._ "

"You...You have a demon's tongue."

Joker's scarf falls...

" _I simply want to know that secret place. That one you keep hidden, deep inside..._ "

* * *

Warning: The following scene you are about to read will contain hints of sensual/sexual imagery. If this is something you are not comfortable in reading, please feel free to skip to the next time break. Otherwise, continue reading.

This will also be my first attempt at such a scene, so, do be gentle in the reviews. Thank you...

* * *

We move into the dim glow of Beast's tent, where Sebastian continues to seduce the heartbroken tamer. As she lays on her bed, she says to him,

"This is the way he's always been. The words I need are the only ones he can't say..."

Her boots come off:

"Things changed when Father put him in charge of the circus. He grew distant, even from his closest friends..."

As he went to remove her garter belts, Sebastian (jacket off) asks,

"Who is 'Father'?"

"That's the man who we call our patron. He payed to develop our prosthetics. He gave us new bodies; made us whole again."

Sebastian removes her fishnet stockings, and softly caresses her upper thigh between skin and ceramic:

"Is that what this is, then? Father's seal?"

Beast turns to her side, a blush of embarrassment and shame beginning to rise:

"Yes. The seal marks us for who we are. We belong to Father."

Sebastian drapes a stocking over the lampshade, and moves in behind her:

"Interesting. And what might his name be?"

"Why do you want to know that? Mm...mph..."

" _I want to know all about you. Isn't that the important part of your life? Besides, we're on intimate terms now, are we not?_ "

Beast closes her eyes, before she arches up on her hands and knees, crying out a moan...!

" _You can tell me his name. What's the harm?_ "

" _His name is, hgh...Father's, real name is..._ "

And the stocking on the lampshade catches flame...

Early Morning, Coraline's POV

(Hiss...)

"Mm...hm?"

I hear something hissing in my ear, and my eyes flutter open awake, only to see,

"...Emily?"

I sit up a bit, careful that I don't stir Ciel awake, and rub my eyes:

"(Yawn) What are you doin' here? Shouldn't you be in Snake's Tent?"

I notice that Doll was no longer laying on the bed:

"Huh...Wonder where she went? Must've gone to help with breakfast..."

(Hiss, tug)

"Hm? What is it, Emily?"

The reptile stares at me, before slithering off the bed, and towards the tent entrance, turning her head back to me...

"...Do you want me to follow you?"

Emily nods, so I move off the bed, and tuck the blankets back, whispering to the sleeping boy,

"...Don't worry, Ciel. I'll be back in a bit."

I follow Emily to the back of the tent line, and when I turn the next corner, I see,

"...Snake."

He looks at me intently, and I see Wordsworth was with him as well:

 _...He knows..._

Emily curls around his shoulders, and he walks over to stand in front of me, taking one of my hands:

"...We need to talk."

"...Yes, we do."

He took me back to the tree, and as we sat, he told me what he reported back to Joker...I was shocked that he didn't say anything about my involvement. We sat in silence for a minute, before Emily moves her head to mine:

"You used a strange power to put us all in a daze to allow Black and Smile to enter the tents. Why? (Reg. Voice) Asks Emily."

I stiffen a bit before I answer:

"...I'm sorry. Smile got impatient with the slow progress of clues. He, got more suspicious of Joker and the others, and wanted to access the tents. I...I used my Aura Reader powers to place a sense of calm for everyone in your tent, so that they didn't attack Smile or Black."

"...Aura Reader?"

"It means I can sense the Energy of the Soul. Sometimes, I can even manipulate my own Soul Energy...I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I've been ridiculed as a child for my abilities, so I've conditioned myself to keep this personal information quiet."

Snake nods in understanding...He then asks,

"...What did you and Smile find?"

Once again, I felt I couldn't lie to him, so I chose my words carefully:

"Not much. Just, some old photographs, and a letter that was sent to Joker that had, information about someone..."

"...I see."

I sigh, before turning to face Snake:

"Look, Smile may be more suspicious, but, I'm still holding onto the hope that this is all just a big misunderstanding. I'm one of those people who tries to look at everything from every angle. I-"

Snake interrupts me by placing a finger to my lips:

"...It's okay. I, understand. I wish, I could tell you more, but, I don't know what's going on..."

We both sigh again...I then see Wordsworth turn to the tents, and hisses quietly:

"...Black is nearby. You have to go now, correct? (Reg, Voice) Asks Wordsworth."

I nod and reply,

"Smile's health isn't very good right now. I don't think he was fully prepared for a change in living environments like this. Black says that it may be best to move to a more secure place, where Smile can get more medical help. Not that the doctor here hasn't done his job well, but...Black's concerned for his life...and, I'm scared for his life."

Snake nods, and we both stand up to walk back to the tent line...Before we parted, I turned around and hugged him:

"Uh!"

"You've been a good friend, Snake. I, really hope that we can meet up again someday..."

...Very slowly, he puts his arms around me:

"...I hope so too. You, are a good girl, a good friend, Rogue...Coraline..."

I pull back a bit to smile at the shy Serpent-charmer sadly:

"Goodbye, Snake. (Turn) Heh, and goodbye to you too, Wordsworth, Emily. Tell the others I said bye for me, 'kay?"

"Goodbye, lass. Take care, dear...(Reg. Voice) Cheers, says Wordsworth and Emily."

With that, Snake leaves, heading back to the private tents...I wrap my arms around myself, and take a shaky breath in, calming my rising nerves:

 _...That was a bit more painful than I thought it would be..._

"Miss Coraline."

I turn to the front again, and face the demon butler:

"...Sebastian."

We stare at one another for a moment, before he gestures us to begin heading back to the Infirmary Tent...As we walked, he asks me,

"...How much does he know?"

"Only a discreet amount of the truth. I never once told him who you or Ciel really are, just me...I honestly don't believe Snake is involved in this. He told me that Joker has only mentioned something about, a mission, but was never specific."

"I see..."

"And...I meant what I said now: I'm still holding out for the possibility that this is all a big misunderstanding. But, after seeing that letter...(Sigh) I'm becoming uncertain."

As we approach the tent entrance, Sebastian turns to face me, and places a hand on my shoulder:

"Well, as long as you did not reveal anything vital, I suppose there wasn't any real harm caused in your conversations with Snake. (Smile) He seems quite fond of you."

"Heh, so I've been told. According to Doll, its because of me that he's opened up a bit more. I guess, it was easy for me to connect with him because, we're both misfits in our own worlds..."

Sebastian looks at me strangely, but does not question me further, and we make our way in to see Ciel...

No POV

Sebastian moves to brush Ciel's hair with his hand, causing him to stir awake:

"Mm...You..."

"(Smile) And a good morning to you, my lord."

"Mm, yes..."

He turns to his left, but does not see,

"...Coraline?"

"Over here."

He turns back to see her sitting on the bed:

"Mornin', Ciel. I think Doll left for breakfast earlier, so she's not here."

"...I, felt you leave. Where did you go?"

"Emily came into the Infirmary, so I decided to see her back to Snake, and we chatted for a bit before I came back here."

"...I see."

Ciel forms an irritated frown on his face, and Coraline tilts her head in confusion:

"What's wrong? You don't look too pleased by what I said."

"...That serpent-charmer has gotten close with you, hasn't he?"

The question and tone Ciel used only served to confuse Coraline even more:

"Uh, I guess...Why do you-...Hang on a second...Are you, jealous of Snake and I becoming friends?"

"...No, why would you think that?"

Coraline doesn't buy his response, but chose not to question him further:

"Hm...Alright, I'll let it go now, but I think I'll circle back on that topic later, so be prepared."

Ciel rolls his eyes at her, but nods nonetheless...Sebastian looks at the young teens amusingly, before asking Ciel,

"Your fever seems to have gone down. Are you on the mend? How are you feeling?"

Ciel moves to sit up:

"Not well yet, but, (cough) I am better than yesterday."

As Ciel coughs some more, Sebastian hands him a glass:

"Here, drink some water."

As he takes the glass, Ciel notices something different about Sebastian's hands:

"You appear to be missing your gloves. Your nails and contract seal are showing."

Coraline looks at Sebastian curiously, and the latter answers,

"Ah, yes. (Smile) I'm afraid I may have soiled them just a touch."

Coraline shivers, wondering what the demon butler was _really meaning, but not saying..._ After taking a sip of water, Ciel asks,

"The errand I gave you to do. I assume you were able to complete it at this point? (Cough...)"

Sebastian sets the glass by the pitcher, answering,

"Yes, of course."

He then pulls back the bed covers (Coraline moving to a stand):

"There's no need to remain here any longer. We can leave unobtrusively while everyone is breaking their fast."

Sebastian then picks up the ill earl into his arms, and says with a smirk,

"Did you sleep well? Not to worry, my lord. I shan't inform Lady Elizabeth that you shared a bed with not one, but _two_ young ladies last night, I assure you."

Ciel's face gets a touch more red from mortification:

"Wha-?! (Cough...)"

"Have a care, my lord. We can speak more freely once we're gone."

Coraline sighs while shaking her head:

"Dammit, Sebastian. Don't make the poor boy's cough worse..."

As the trio made their way outside, they come across William once more:

"We've finished our business here, so we'll be taking our leave. I trust that's not a problem?"

"Not at all. So long as your master is with you, where you go is of no concern to me. By all means, be on your way."

Coraline turns to face William, and says,

"Goodbye, Mr. Spears. Good luck with the rest of your mission," before focusing up front...Once they were gone, William says to himself,

"Now without those distractions, I can get my work done in an orderly fashion."

 _...And if anyone needs luck, it's you, Miss Croft, if you continue to walk the path that you're on now._

Small Time Skip, Phantomhive Townhouse

"Ciel! Coraline! Where have you two been?! You left for two whole days without even bothering to tell anybody!"

"(Bow) It is very good to see you."

Once Soma was through scolding the young teens for their abrupt absence, Ciel replies dryly,

"Where I've been is none of your affair. (Cough...)"

As Sebastian and Coraline walk inside (Ciel was still being carried by the former), Soma asks,

"What is wrong? You look as pale as a ghost!"

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Just leave me be." Soma doesn't buy it:

"It sounds serious! I think you are lying!" He comes over to the three on the stairs, focusing on Ciel:

"You obviously caught a very bad cold! Do you have a fever too?"

"No, I have no fever."

Soma turns to Coraline, who shakes her head...He turns back to Ciel with an anxious look:

"You are lying again! Even Coraline knows it!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Ciel!"

Reaching Ciel's bedroom, Sebastian walks inside with the young earl and closes the door...But, Coraline remained out in the hall. As Soma makes a noise of frustration, Agni gestures him to calm down, and Coraline says,

"I'm sorry, Soma. It's not my place to tell you where we've been. But, I'm also worried about Ciel's health. I think he may have indeed caught a cold, likely a twenty-four hour flu bug."

Soma sighs heavily and replies,

"It's okay, Coraline. I know you probably had to swear into secrecy. I wish Ciel could trust me like he trusts you, though."

"I know, Soma, I know..." "Trust takes time, my prince..."

Meanwhile, inside the bedroom, Ciel is placed on his bed, and he sprawls across the mattress before pulling back the scarf from his throat...Sebastian says while putting on a new pair of gloves,

"I am surprised, my lord. You're even more fond of secrets and lies than I thought. Quite a contrast to Miss Coraline, who seems to favour the truth whenever possible..."

Ciel groans a bit in response...

"To think, you've been chronically ill since infancy, and I had no idea. That is quite the secret to keep indeed. I'm curious as to why you didn't tell me."

As Sebastian moves to pour hot water into a basin, Ciel replies,

"You didn't ask, so I didn't tell. It's as simple as that. And I have grown out of it, anyhow."

"A childhood affliction, perhaps. But still, there's no harm in being cautious, is there? I'll acquaint myself with the latest medical texts on Asthma, just incase."

"Hmph. Is that part of your aesthetic?"

Sebastian helps Ciel to sit up, and undresses his upper body:

"A proper butler is equipped for any situation, as well you know."

"Hm...If we're done chatting about my health, perhaps you could report what you've gleamed from your research this morning?"

Sebastian reaches for a cloth that was sitting in the basin:

"There is a coat of arms that matches the seal. It belongs to the Baron Kelvin."

"Kelvin?"

"Do you know him then?"

"Well, we certainly don't have a close personal acquaintance, 'cause I don't much fancy for Philanthropists..."

Flashback

"...But I think we may have been introduced before, at a party that the previous earl took me to."

 _An adult hand carrying the Phantomhive family ring moves away from the line of vision of a young Ciel, and he sees a figure, with an innocent smile on his face, and a giggle in his breath..._

End Flashback

Ciel is now dressed in his blue suit, and Sebastian was tying on his tie:

"Well, no matter. His name is really the only thing we require."

He slips his family ring back on over his black-gloved thumb, and fwips his cloak:

"We're going out."

"Ah, yes, my lord."

But when Sebastian opens the door, we see Agni blocking the way, arms out and a stoic expression on his face...

"Uh..."

"Oh-hoh-hoh, not so fast, Ciel~..."

Some pops behind Agni with a determined smile and finger up:

"This townhouse is under my supervision. Do not think you will escape it so easily~."

Ciel's face gains an annoyed look...Soma then says while backing Ciel away from the door,

"Whatever you say, I know that you got a nasty cold. As viceroy of this estate and your dear friend, I cannot allow you to venture out in your current state!"

Ciel taps his cane and responds,

"Don't be daft. Since when are we dear friends?"

Ciel moves to the doorway again, but Soma was prepared:

"Agni! Do not let Ciel past you!"

"Jo aagyaa."

As Agni readies himself in front of the doorway, Ciel then says to Soma,

"Alright, listen you bloody nuisance. (Turn, shout) I have important work to do! I haven't the time to play these infantile games!"

He coughs profoundly, before adding while pointing his cane at Agni,

"Now step aside!"

Soma argues,

"A sick person's only job is to stay in bed and be looked after!"

"I have a stronger constitution than you! I can mana-(Cough...)"

Agni rushes to Ciel in concern:

"Lord Phantomhive! I beg you, please return to bed, my lord. Your symptoms suggest that you suffer from Asthma. You cannot possibly be well in this state!"

Ciel slaps his hands away:

"Don't you presume to touch me! Sebastian, get these two of my way! (Cough...)"

"(Smile) Very good, my young lord."

As Agni clenches his fist, and Sebastian moves towards Soma, suddenly:

"Ciel, this is ridiculous! Stop this right now!"

"Hm?" "Huh?"

Everyone turns towards the doorway, and sees Coraline, stern expression on her face and arms crossed:

"Maybe Soma and Agni can't stop you, but I can, and will."

Next thing the men knew, Coraline quickly walks up to Ciel, grabs his arms, and directs him to sit on the bed:

"H-Hey! Get off! Coraline!"

"Enough, Ciel. I won't let you go, even if I have to keep us here, locked in this room, all night."

Ciel struggles a bit more, before recognizing her choice of words and tone, and freezes...

"(Glare) Damn it...You're using the same strategy I used on you!" Coraline smirks:

"Gee, you must be sicker than I thought if it took you this long to recognize your own moves..."

Ciel hmphs, and turns his face away from hers, his cheeks puffed out stubbornly...Coraline then says in a softer tone,

"Look, I want to have this case done as fast as you do. But if you keep working at the pace you're at in the state you're in now, you'll only get even sicker than you already are. Even the Queen's Guard Dog deserves a sick day."

Ciel looks at her with a wide eye, and Coraline turns to Sebastian:

"And you: I must say, I'm quite disappointed in you, Sebastian. As a butler, I expected you to care more about your lord's well-being than this."

Agni stands up to toss in his two-cents:

"Indeed. Miss Coraline is right, Sebastian. You should hang you head in shame! You call yourself Lord Phantomhive's khansama?!"

"Sorry?"

"I speak as a fellow khansama, and more, as your friend and one who respects you. The health of our masters is our first concern. Don't you think you are bound by duty to stop Lord Phantomhive for the sake of his health, even if doing so goes against his orders? We ensure that our masters remain in good spirits and in good health, no matter what we have to do. As you know, _that is the butler's aesthetic, Sebastian!_ "

Sebastian froze, and Coraline nods in encouragement to the other butler:

"Well said, Agni."

Agni nods back at the redhead, and Sebastian goes into thought:

"I've longed considered my role to be the fulfillment of my lord's wishes, but you two make an excellent point. Yes, indeed. Perhaps there is something to the way of your thinking after all."

Ciel turns and gapes at Sebastian:

"Wait! Don't let them turn you! My orders are still-" Soma interrupts:

"Now that that's settled, let's get you resting in bed!"

Soma then hops on the bed on Ciel's other side, and puts an arm around his shoulders:

"Come! Nursed back to health by a crowned prince and a pretty girl! You should be flattered, Ciel!"

As Coraline blushed heavily, Soma then says,

"Agni! Porridge and some herbs!"

"Yes, at once."

Ciel tries to protest:

"Wait! You can't just-" Coraline then says to Sebastian with a polite smile,

"Sebastian, please bring Ciel a fresh nightshirt and some ice."

"Of course."

"Oi, not you too, Coraline!"

Small Time Skip

Soon enough, Ciel was set in bed again, nightshirt on, and a thermometer in his mouth...

"Sheesh. You're more stubborn then Gwen when she gets colds."

Ciel looks at Coraline, who was sitting on the edge of his bed (now wearing her jeans and white t-shirt but no shoes), and just hmphs, causing her to shake her head exasperatedly. Meanwhile, Soma, Agni (holding a tray) and Sebastian (holding Ciel's day clothes) were standing at the end:

"There. I feel much better, don't you?" Agni replies to Soma,

"Yes," with a smile. Ciel lays back on his pillow with a huff, and says after the thermometer is taken away,

"I have no time to play invalid. I'm busy."

But they ignore him, and Soma leaves with Agni out the door...Sebastian says while pulling the covers back,

"We've made substantial progress on the case. Set you mind at ease. You can afford some time for rest and recuperation."

He then checks Ciel's temperature:

"...My. You're burning up. Rest now; let us wait until tomorrow."

With that, Ciel closed his visible eye, finally submitting to sleep, the last thing he hears being Coraline whispering,

"Sleep well, Ciel..."

Meanwhile, back at Noah's Ark Circus...

(SLAP)

"Ugh!"

Peter backhands Doll, sending her to the ground hard...

"I told you not to trust outsiders, didn't I?!"

As she holds the side of her face, Doll protests,

"Bu', bu', I though'...I though' wha' was the harm?! He's only a boy an' she a girl, and they never said they had anywhere else to go! Rogue was good for Snake, too! She really connected with 'im when no one else would! An' they promised me! They even shook on it!"

"I knew tha' ye didn' have a thick enough skin for this! An' Snake was jus' as ba-"

Jumbo stops Peter from trying to slap Doll again:

"Peter, wait, hold on."

"What is it?!"

"Smile and Rogue aren' the only ones who've gone missin': Black and Suit are gone too."

Peter relaxes, and Jumbo adds,

"As far as we know, they work for the Yard, which means it's dangerous to remain here."

As Beast forms a look of shame (from the night before), Dagger says,

"Yeah that's true. So what do we do now? Joker's already gone to see Father..." Peter proclaims,

"We agreed that we do it withou' him if we had to! The decision's already made." Jumbo adds,

"We shouldn't forget what Father said either: Something about this target is special. If we fail... _I imagine he'll be very angry._ "

"Jumbo's righ', it's time for us to strike. Let's go an' get this thing done before we pack up an' leave London anyway, 'cause this is the closest town to the target's home. Right: It's mornin' now, so we gotta go a' night. Tomorrow then."

Peter turns to address everyone:

"Everyone better be ready."

They all form neutral looks, Doll's looking more guilty...

"Now tha' that's settled, we need to report to Joker." Beast offers herself for the job:

"I'll go after 'im." Wendy disagrees:

"No, not you. If you go, we'll be down a figh'er we migh' need. (Turn) Doll, you should go instead."

With dull eyes and tone, Doll replies,

"...Wha'ever you say," and Beast looks at her sadly, before saying,

"Come with me, then. We'll get you a horse."

...Moving outside, Doll saddles up on a steed, cloak on and ready to set off to find Joker. As she steadies the horse, Doll says to Beast in a regretful tone,

"I'm real sorry abou' this. It's all my fault..."

"...You're not to blame, Doll."

"Wha'?"

Beast shakes her head with a sad smile:

"Nothin', never mind. Off you go now. Bes' get to Joker."

Doll looks at her for a moment, before kicking the horse's side:

(Whinny)

With that, Doll was off, and Beast watches her go, mumbling,

"...You're not to blame...an' neither is Snake."

William's POV

"Lovely...It isn't enough I'm being forced to clean up after a colleague. No...It's also a task that's outside my administrative expertise...Not to mention the dreadful month of night duty no civil servant should ever be made to suffer. (Sigh) Honestly..."

I see the ringleader arrive here at the Kelvin Manor, and say to myself,

"Oh well, no matter...(Pushes up glasses) _It'll all be over tomorrow..._ "

Phantomhive Townhouse, Sebastian's POV

As I brush out the young master's suit clean, I say to myself,

"Everything will end...tomorrow."

I then notice something in the jacket pocket, and I find...a Caramel Funtom Sweet...I smile grimly, before tossing it into the blazing fireplace:

"Yes, indeed. _We shall end this tomorrow..._ "


	27. Chapter 26: His Butler, Careful Tending

(Door creak)

"It's me, Joker! I've come home, Father!"

Having arrived at the Kelvin Estate, Joker begins making his way inside, a lantern being the only source of light throughout the shadows of the manor...

He moves up the staircase, then down a hall to where 'Father' was:

(Knock, knock)

"I'm very sorry for botherin' you,"

(Ka-chank)

"Especially considering the late hour. I needed to speak with you."

"Haaah~..."

A hand stretches out in greeting, before moving back to rest on the sofa where the figure, Baron Kelvin was, along with two young children - a boy and a girl - whom carried matching soulless eyes...

"Welcome home, my boy. What a good lad you are, coming back to your old Father so soon..."

Joker closes the door behind him, before Baron Kelvin asks him in anticipation,

"Now, where is he? He is with you, yes?"

Lightning crashes, before Joker answers hesitantly,

"Uh, no, that is, not yet."

"Oh dear. Not such a good lad, then?"

Joker felt a bead of sweat fall from his forehead, and he sets the lantern down, before kneeling, head bowed in apology:

"I-I'm so sorry. We were afraid that the Yard may have pinned us as suspects, you see."

As Baron Kelvin gestures the young girl to pass him his teacup, he says,

"Explain yourself."

"It's all because of two of the new performers. He snuck into our private tents during a show, with help from his friend, a lass. Unfortunately, we think they may have seen your letter with the target's details. And if they are with the Yard, we can't just dispose of them. That would put the circus in danger. Honestly, I thought there was something odd about those three. That child-"

(Shatter)

Joker looks up, and sees that Baron Kelvin had dropped his teacup in shock:

"That, child?"

"What is it?"

"Y-You did say a child...Not one with an eye-patch?!"

"U-Uh, yes, he did have an eye-patch-"

Baron Kelvin rises to his feet, his voice rising a bit more with each word:

"A-And there were three of them, you say?!"

"Yes, Father. He was with a man in black, and a young red-haired girl."

"A-A boy and his butler?!"

"The man did say he'd previously been a butler..."

(Crack)

Baron Kelvin steps on the shattered teacup, his voice shaking in excitement:

"It must be him...It must be! All this time! You fool, that boy you had under your nose is Ciel Phantomhive!"

Next Morning, Joker's POV

" _Tom, he was a piper's son._  
 _He learned to play when he was young._  
 _The only tune that he could play,_  
 _was 'Over the Hills and Far Away'._  
 _Over the hills and a great way off,_  
 _the wind shall blow my topknot off..._ "

I finish tying on my bow-tie and applying my stage makeup, and I turn from the vanity mirror, to look at a photograph of myself and Father...

I feel my face form a heavy and solemn look:

"...Over the hills and far away. Huh..."

Flashback, Last Night...

 _"...You fool, that boy you had under your nose is Ciel Phantomhive!"_

 _"Smile, really?! He didn't seem like a noble...!"_

 _"Hah, I've been dreaming of this day for so long! He'll be paying a visit, I just know he will...Go now! I want you to prepare a banquet fit for the Earl!"_

 _I then realized,_

 _"We have a problem, though! If he truly is the Earl, that means Noah's Ark is in danger! We need to tell the others! Please, Father!"_

 _"Joker..."_

 _I saw a frown appear on Father's face:_

 _"You're not, speaking back to me, are you?"_

 _I felt my body freeze, as he sternly reminded me,_

 _"The lot of you were born with nothing. Poor, broken wretches with no future. I raised you; gave you bodies that were whole. You repay my kindness with defiance?"_

 _"I...I would never, Father."_

 _"I thought not. You grew up to be such a good lad, Joker. You want the little ones you left behind at the workhouse to grow up fine and strong, don't you? So you'll obey your Father like the good boy we both know you are, won't you?"_

 _"...Yes. Of course I will."_

 _Father relaxed, and went to sit on the sofa again:_

 _"It warms my heart to know that I have such an obedient son. Now, come here, my boy."_

 _I slowly rose to a stand, and moved towards Father as he said,_

 _"Let's take one of our family photographs, shall we? It's been so long. The dutiful son, and his happy father."_

 _We faced the awaiting camera, as he added,_

 _"Now, give us a smile."_

 _(Flash)_

End of Flashback

...But looking at the photo now, I only see one smiling face, and I was not it...

I close the old Mother Goose book (the photo tucked away inside), while muttering to myself in disgust and shame,

"...Yes, _Father._ "

Meanwhile, at Noah's Ark Circus, No POV

As the other first-tiers got ready for their mission, Beast uncovers her copy of an old photograph containing she and her friends when they were young...

"Hurry up, Beast!"

"Uh!"

She turns around to see Wendy looking at her confusingly from the entrance-way of her tent:

"Aren't you finished packing yet? It's been an age."

"(Turns away) N-Not yet."

"Honestly, yer worse than Doll sometimes. Tonight's when-"

"Wendy, listen."

Beast turns back to her with worried eyes:

"I think we should wait for Joker. It's only that, there's somethin' I need to talk to you about..."

Wendy comes up to her and replies,

"We can talk as much as you like as soon as this job's done. If we wait for Joker, the coppers migh' nab us and we'll lose everything."

She places a hand on Beast's shoulder, noticing the tortured look on her face:

"Come now: You've been out of sorts since yesterday. Is it that bad?"

Beast doesn't answer...Wendy flashes her a comforting smile:

"Don' worry, alrigh'? You'll be seeing him tomorrow."

But the look in Beast's eyes, suggested conflict in what she really wanted...

(Hiss...)

At the same time, Snake was being informed by the other men about their departure (though not likely disclosing every detail as to why):

"You're going out again? (Reg. Voice) Asks Emily." Dagger replies,

"Beast and I have a private life, ya know. The circus ain't everything. (Gushes) I like to take her on romantic outings sometimes~..."

"Actually, we're going to take a look at our next town."

Dagger lashes at Jumbo:

"Oi! Jus' let a man have his dreams, won't ya?!"

Peter moves to stand on the barrel he was sitting on, and says to Snake (glaring at him a bit, likely still mad about his 'carelessness in forming a friendship with Rogue'):

"Wha' we're sayin' is, we won't be around tonigh', so you're in charge. If you make a bloody mess of things, I'll kill ya!"

"That's asking alot, but I'll try. (Reg. Voice) As Emily says, we'll do our best."

Dagger says while beginning to walk off,

"Well, we'll be back by morning. Now, don' wait up."

(Hiss...)

Snake looks at Emily strangely, but lends his voice for the following reply:

"I hope you shan't be away too long. I'll keep the bed warm for you. (Reg. Voice) Goodness, Emily, that's forward."

As Dagger freezes, Peter comes up to him and nudges his torso while saying teasingly,

"Well, aren't you popular, Dagger. Good on ya," to which the knife-thrower replies with a yelp,

"What're you talkin' about?! I don' want to be 'popular' with poisonous snakes! (Glare, point) An' that thing's cold-blooded, anyway! How's it supposed to warm up my bed, eh?!"

Jumbo looks at the two in amusement, before thinking to himself more seriously while focusing on the serpent-charmer,

 _...Snake really has opened up more. Must be because of young Rogue._

 _(Sigh) It's a shame that a sweet, tough girl like her turned out to be working for the Yard..._

 _I feel bad for him, and her..._

Phantomhive Townhouse

"His fever seems to have gone down. His breathing seems to be back to normal as well, and his colour is much better than yesterday."

Sebastian is now looking over a sleeping Ciel, whom after a good night's rest, is looking much more like his old self again.  
Agni says to Sebastian with a calm smile,

"He should recover fully soon."

As the khansama moves to nudge Soma awake (whom was slumped partly on a chair and on Ciel's bed), Sebastian goes to grab a water basin while commenting,

"What is they say, that 'Sleep is the great healer'? It seems true in this case, anyway. I think I shall let him sleep for as long as he is able."

He then moves his gaze to Coraline, whom was sleeping beside the recovering young earl, her hand clutched into his firmly...The butler chuckles a bit and adds,

"And I shall leave Miss Coraline where she is as well. I have a feeling the young master may protest if her hand were to leave his..."

 _Goodness, this is really becoming a habit, seeing these two sleeping in the same bed..._

With that, he left the bedroom and the young teens to rest on...As he moved down the hall, Sebastian hears Agni call to him:

"Sebastian. May I, have a word?"

He turns around to face the white-haired butler (who was now carrying Soma on his back; turns out, he couldn't wake him...):

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday, for getting carried away and raising my voice to you."

Sebastian smiles reassuringly and replies,

"Nonsense. I'm glad you did; I found it to be very illuminating-" Agni interrupts while shaking his head:

"But I would never presume to give you advice. (Modest smile) I have always believed you to be a fine khansama without equal. It is I who should be learning his lessons from you."

"Except you should work on being nicer."

Both butlers form looks of confusion, and Agni turns his head to the awake Soma:

"Your Highness, I am sorry. I thought you were asleep, for you and Miss Coraline stayed up all night tending to the earl."

Said Indian Prince replies in a muffle (His face was in Agni's shoulder),

"I am asleep. You're the one who's talking now. Go on, move your lips!"

"Uh?"

"He's too scary to talk to!"

Agni sighs, but obeys the order, and lends his lips to Soma:

"You are not as kind to your master as I am. You should be a kinder khansama." Sebastian tilts his head:

"I'm not kind enough? Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. Ciel is still only a boy. He should get to lie about all day being spoiled by his parents when he falls ill. Except...the boy doesn't have parents. Neither did I, really, so I know what it's like, and since Coraline lost her parents, she would probably say similar, I bet. However, I had Mina, and an elderly servant to look after me, so you..."

Soma then pops his head up, gaining enough courage to face Sebastian and say,

"You should stop being such a cold khansama and coddle Ciel!"

He slips off of Agni and adds,

"Be nice, is that so hard?!"

Soma then dashes down the hall and around the corner, popping his head back one more time to shout,

"Don't forget what I said!"

Agni was moved by his master's bravery:

"Oh, my prince...(Bow) You are possessed of a beautiful soul!"

Small Time Skip, Sebastian's POV

I am now cleaning out the ashes from the fireplace, contemplating on the young prince's words:

"...Be kinder to him...Spoil him and coddle him..."

(Ring)

Suddenly, I hear the telephone ring, and I go to answer it:

(Click)

"Hello? Oh, Tanaka...Yes? Yes yes, I understand. I shall tell the young lord..."

 _Oh dear, that should prove the eventual return to the manor to be interesting..._

Small Time Skip, Ciel's POV

"Mm...mm..."

I open my eyes, and look to see that Coraline was sleeping beside me, her lips partly open, and looking quite peaceful...I almost smile, before moving to look at the window:

"It's dark outside..."

...I double-take, before springing up to a sitting position, startling Coraline awake:

"What, what?! What's the problem?!"

"What time is it?!"

"It is just after seven in the evening, my lord, miss. You both slept soundly."

I turn to see Sebastian, and as he snapped his pocket-watch close, I ask him,

"That late? Why didn't you wake me?" Coraline follows in her own question:

"Yeah, seven seems a bit late, doesn't it?"

Sebastian answers both of us respectively with a smile:

"I felt it was in my duties as your butler to prioritize your health, so I let you sleep. (Turn) And you had stayed up until almost one o' clock in the morning attending to the young master, Miss Coraline. While you may not have been sick, you do need to sleep to stay healthy."

I respond a bit confusingly as Sebastian puts a blanket around my shoulders:

"My, health?" I then turn to look at Coraline and ask,

"...Did you really stay up that long, tending to me?" Coraline's cheeks get a bit rosy as she shyly replies,

"U-Um, yes, I did..."

"Hm..."

 _...Why is Coraline, blushing like that?_

I snap out of my thoughts when Sebastian goes to serve us dinner:

"Tonight's dinner: We have a creamy three-mushroom rissato with a pork and wine portafeu. And for pudding, we have a delicately-spiced warm apple compote with yogurt...Now then, if you will..."

I look up from the cart, only to find Sebastian trying to feed me!

"Say ahh~..."

"Gyah! W-Wait! Just what the devil are you playing at?!" Even Coraline was confused:

"Uh, Sebastian?"

"Oh? Is it too hot? How very thoughtless of me, I should cool it."

He then proceeds to blow gently on the spoonful, making me shudder even more from disgust, before turning to me with a smile:

"Goodness me. Oh, aren't you acting like the spoiled child." I glare before retorting heatedly,

"And you are being positively, _revolting!_ I order you to stop, immediately!" He sighs before saying,

"I was only doing as Prince Soma advised: He told me that poorly children should be lavished with kindness."

 _Of course, it had to have been that idiot's doing..._

Sebastian sets the rissato down:

"You don't care for it, my lord?"

"I can do without that kindness. It makes my skin crawl."

"Well, we can't have that. (Bow) So sorry, it shall not happen again." Coraline giggles a bit and says,

"I'll give you points for trying, Sebastian. But just remember that not all children, especially more independent ones like Ciel, are built for that kind of kindness and attention."

I nod at her words, before she goes to move off the bed:

"I guess we'll be heading to the Kelvin Manor soon, right? Is there any particular attire I should dress in, since I obviously can't go out wearing a nightgown?"

I felt myself smirk a bit in amusement, before replying,

"No, nothing specific. But it might be good for you to wear a dress of sorts so that you don't stick out too much."

"Damn, I was hoping to escape another skirt...(Sigh) Then again, I guess it can't be helped for this time period and it's daffodil ideals about women...Fine, I'll be back in a bit."

With that, Coraline leaves to her guestroom to get changed, and I almost let out a laugh from her childish reluctance in wearing dresses:

 _Although, I'm actually getting used to seeing her wear those, jeans as she calls them...They suit her well..._

A couple minutes later, I was almost dressed in my clothes for the evening, and as Sebastian buttons my vest, he tells me,

"Oh, by the by: Tanaka rang at about four o' clock and I took a message. He says that Lady Elizabeth is visiting the manor."

I freeze and gape, envisioning the 'cute' chaos that was likely occurring this very minute...I then let out a tired sigh/groan, as Sebastian adds,

"It appears that her intention is to remain there until you and Miss Coraline return. And Tanaka asked if that might occur sooner rather than later."

I tug my jacket into place:

"Good grief, what a mess. You've been able to locate Kelvin's estate, correct?"

"Yes. I had time while you were convalescing. The Baron's manor is roughly a day's travel from London, my lord, by rail and then by carriage."

I take my hat from him and ask,

"You could get us there in an hour, can you not?"

"If you ordered it."

"Hmph..."

I take my cane, now fully dressed, including my black cloak:

"We're needed back at home. (Tap) Let's get this over with."

"Indeed. Yes, my young lord."

"The sooner the better, I say."

"Hm?"

I look up and see Coraline in the doorway, wearing that simple dress of sky-blue with matching low-heels, and her hair was up in a braid:

"This case has been making me uneasy from the very start. The faster we finish this off, the easier we can both sleep."

"Hm, (Nod) I agree."

No POV

As the two young teens and butler come down the stairs, their next destination being the Kelvin Estate, they would find Soma at the bottom (carrying a wood staff), looking quite displeased:

"Ciel! You are trying to leave again! And Coraline, I can't believe you're allowing him to!"

Ciel mutters,

"Prince of the chatterboxes," while Coraline tries to reason with the prince:

"Soma, please, this isn't a good time, and Ciel's actually a whole lot better..." But Soma wasn't listening:

"You're just bent on destroying your health, aren't you?"

Ciel then comes down the stairs (Sebastian and Coraline following) and says to Soma more pleasantly,

"Sebastian tells me that you were up all night with Coraline nursing me back to health?"

"Uh, yes?"

"(Smile) Thank you. As you can see, I am fit as a fiddle now, and because of you."

Soma is taken aback, but then smiles proudly while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly:

"Fully recovered, and it's all thanks to me? I guess that goes to show how much skilled, compassionate nursing can do."

Ciel replies quickly while he and the other two sped-walk past Soma,

"Right, so I'm fine, and I'll be leaving now, goodbye."

...When the door closed, Soma snapped out of his swell of pride, before shouting in frustration,

"Hey, you tricked me! You will pay for that when you get back!"

And we exit the townhouse, as Agni comes down the stairs with a stack of towels, before looking at the prince confusingly as he waves the wood staff around temperamentally...

Unknown Forest, Doll's POV

I stop by a small stream on my way to Father's Manor so that my horse can have a drink. I pet her while saying,

"Drink up, girl. Hang in there for me; not much longer now..."

I sigh a bit, before deciding to sit on the grass for a minute or so:

"Maybe I'll take a short rest too..."

I reach into my pouch, and pull out a sweet...A Funtom Sweet...I pause for a second, remembering when I gave Smile the caramel one...I mutter,

"Jus' not possible. Try as I migh', I still can't believe Smile's with the Yard. He's so frail and weak, he jus' doesn' seem like a good liar..."

I then think of Rogue and that chat we had while Smile was sick:

"...An' despite how tough she is, Rogue is jus' as sensitive as any other girl...Kind-a like a mix of myself and Beast. I can almost believe her as a good lair, but a' the same time, I want to believe she isn't too."

I smile bitterly as I add,

"Of course, I guess we don't seem like good liars either, eh?"

I think back on when I hesitated in killin' that copper, and how Joker had to step in to finish the job...I grimace about this whole mess, before my horse nudges me, snapping me out of my thoughts:

"(Smile, rise) Righ' you are, girl. I've gotta focus on gettin' to Joker, everythin' else can wait..."

I saddle up, before signalling the mare to start off runnin' again...

Kelvin Manor, William's POV

"Honestly...This late and they still won't give me extra staff."

I finish writing my note, tying it to the patiently-waiting bird:

"Deliver this to personnel."

I then feel a shift in the atmosphere:

"...It's time already? (Turn) Quick as you're able, please."

I send the pigeon away, before moving into position for what was soon to come...

No POV

All is silent around the Kelvin Estate, nothing disturbing the foreboding 'peace'...before:

(Click)

Sebastian comes landing on the ground, with Ciel and Coraline tucked into his arms, having used his demon speed to shave off some travel time...  
He sets them down to their feet, and Ciel asks,

"So this is the Baron Estate. Tell me: Do you sense them?"

Sebastian replies,

"...Indeed. While I'm not certain if all the children are here, those who are, _seem_ to be well."

Coraline didn't miss the hesitation in Sebastian's report, and as they began walking to the front door, she used her Aura Sight to give herself a preliminary idea of what to expect:

 _...Something's not right._

 _The Auras...They seem, really weak...What's happened to them?_

As Ciel moves to the door, Coraline caught a glimpse of an Aura that wasn't human:

 _Wait...Is that, a Grim Reaper? Here?_

She glances upward to the roof, and sees a flash from a familiar pair of glasses:

 _(Gasp) Mr. Spears?_

 _...Oh man, now I'm really worried about what we're gonna find here in this manor..._

Sebastian notices the worry rising in her, and quietly asks,

"Are you alright, Miss Coraline?"

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine."

He looks at the redhead with slight concern and suspicion, but did not press her...Suddenly:

(Ka-chank)

The front door opens before Ciel's hand could even reach the handle:

"Welcome to the Kelvin Estate. The Baron's been expecting you. Come in, _Lord Phantomhive._ "

"Good evening, Joker."

Coraline joins Ciel's side, somewhat shocked at seeing the Noah's Ark ringleader:

"Joker...This is a surprise."

"If you three will follow me."

Ciel and Sebastian share a glance at eachother, then Coraline, before moving inside...As Sebastian closes the doors, darkening the room again, Joker snaps a finger, activating a mannequin doll, which would light a candle that was attached to several strings, each acquiring their own flame, before the embers traveled to the other candles...

Once the room was illuminated, Ciel and Coraline would gasp, seeing several mannequin dolls (the one hanging from a chandelier was the only complete one) hanging all over the walls in rather, grotesque positions! There were even some parts sitting on a sofa...!

Ciel mutters,

"What is this?" Coraline whispers back in a slightly high-pitched tone,

"I don't know...But, I'm scared..."

Joker calls their attention monotonously:

"This way, please."

As the four made their way up the stairs, Sebastian asks Ciel quietly,

"What do you wish to do, my lord? Shall we kill him now and rescue the children from this place?"

"No. If they're still alive, it's probably best if we take Kelvin into custody instead...Besides..."

Ciel glances at Coraline, who was looking more tense by each step she took:

"I'd, rather not have Coraline witness anymore frightful scenes then she is right now..."

Sebastian was a bit surprised by his lord's care and concern, but nods nonetheless:

"Yes...That may be best for the young lady indeed."

"Anyway, we can't deliver our report to Her Majesty without knowing the whole of the situation or his motives."

"Very good, my lord."

As they move down a hall, Joker suddenly stops, chuckling to himself:

"It's really true: You can't judge folk by how they look, isn' it? Don' look like a villainous noble to me. How'd a little tiger like you get to be called the Queen's Guard Dog?"

He turns to Ciel with a grim smile and adds,

"Must'a worked hard, eh, Smile?"

"(Narrows eye) As you know, I am Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive. I don't tolerate servants speaking so familiar with me."

Joker shrugs his shoulders:

"Oh aye, nobleman through an' through, you are. (Glance) An' what abou' you, Rogue?"

"Well, I suppose in the interest of full disclosure...my real name is Coraline Croft. But, heh, I'm certainly no one of the nobility...I barely know much about my family now, only that we can 'see the extraordinary among the ordinary'. At least that's what my father used to say...before he was murdered."

Joker hms, flashing a sympathetic look at her, before switching back to indifference while bowing at the young teens (mostly at Ciel):

"If you'll come with me then, _my lord, Miss Croft,_ dinner is ready."

(Ka-chank)

"In 'ere."

Ciel's POV

I look into the dining hall, noting that there were three sets of dinnerware set up:

 _Odd...Did they somehow know that Coraline would be here too?_

 _...I better keep her close, just incase._

Joker pulls out a chair for myself and Coraline, we sitting beside one another at one end of the table. Coraline looks at me with unease (which I could not blame her for), so I gently grabbed her hand to calm her a bit:

"(...Small smile) Thank you."

I nod at her, before I hear Sebastian say,

"Baron Kelvin is joining us."

We all turn to the door at the other end, hearing an odd squeaking sound; like, rusted metal...The noise stops, and Joker goes to open the door:

(Creak)

"Oooh~, my Lord Phantomhive. You truly are here!"

I see Baron Kelvin, whom was wearing a mahogany suit with a white breast-pocket rose, and his head was heavily bandaged, leaving only enough free space for his his left eye, nose and mouth. He was also in a wheelchair, that was being pushed by two children - a boy and girl - who looked, quite lifeless...

I felt Coraline squeeze my hand some, and she quietly whispers,

"The two children...Their Auras are terribly weak..."

I stiffen a touch from her words, now positive that something sinister was going on here...

"Oh, it's like something out of a dream~! Having young nobles so close to me! Though, I must admit, I am quite embarrassed to be meeting you, looking as I do..."

"I assume you're Lord Kelvin, then?"

"Uh-yes, that's right! Though you needn't be so formal. I hope you'll join me, I prepared a feast for you."

He then glances at Coraline:

"Oh! And you brought Lady Croft as well! Excellent!"

I freeze, shocked that he knew Coraline, and she was just as surprised:

"...H-How do you know who I am, Lord Kelvin, if I may?"

Kelvin chuckles a bit, and replies mysteriously,

"I suppose you could say I have my resources," before ringing a small bell for the feast.

Four young girls (who almost look like they could be quadruplets) walk in with a rather grand meal, and as Joker poured the wine, Kelvin states,

"This is a very special 1875 vintage. I'm sure that you recognize your birth year, my lord. I do hope I haven't gone too far..."

 _You already crossed a line when you said Coraline's name...And what does he mean by resources?_

 _...I wonder: Could, that man back from the Mandelay Manor be the one?_

 _Or, did Trinity, Coraline's enemy, somehow figure out that she would be here?  
_

 _Or maybe this man is just that obsessed with knowing all about me that he found out about Coraline on his own..._

I remain silent, as Joker pours me a glass of the wine, before being stopped by Coraline just as he was about to pour one for her:

"No thank you, I don't drink alcohol at all. It's against my principles, (Polite smile) I hope you understand, Joker."

He smiles a tad back and replies,

"Of course, Lady Croft."

I could tell she was a bit irked at being called a Lady, and I couldn't help but feel the same:

 _...Hearing her being called Lady Croft...It doesn't sound right at all..._

Sebastian then takes the glass of wine poured for me, and tests it:

"(...Smile) There's no need to fear being poisoned, my lord." I calmly reply,

"Oh I don't require a taster. I don't desire to eat a meal hosted by a filthy rat." I turn to focus on the servant girls:

"Just look at them. Do you see those children?"

"It seems the police's information was incomplete: There were even more victims than they know."

"And do you see the look on their faces?" Coraline mutters,

"...They're like, dolls..."

"Oh, I know!"

I snap my attention back to Kelvin:

"A meal without entertainment would be positively boring, wouldn't it? (Turn) Be a good lad, Joker, and put on your show."

I notice that Joker was hesitant:

"I...My show?"

Kelvin urges him harshly,

"Just do it, understand? (Crunch)" Joker flinches, but complies:

"Yes."

He walks up onto what I now see as a stage, before twirling a cane, and beginning the 'entertainment':

"(Smirk) Welcome, Lord Phantomhive and Lady Croft! I hope you're ready!"

I was a bit taken aback by his smile, and he continues his introduction:

"Tonight's a night like no other! We'll whisk you away to a world of enchantment and great feats of daring!"

The curtain behind him rises, and I see several children dressed in circus costumes! I hear Coraline whisper worriedly,

"I have a bad feeling about this," while Kelvin claps his hands excitedly while giggling...

"For our first act, we have our tightrope walker! And you'll notice that there's no safety net, so it's Life or Death, folks!"

A young blond girl dressed in a blue and yellow dress with a rabbit mask takes not even two steps across the rope...before slipping and falling to her death!

(CRACK)

I gasp in shock, and Coraline moves to cover her face with her hands in horror:

"...Oh, how awful!"

Even Joker cringed, but Kelvin was only the more excited...As another child dragged away the dead girl, Joker announces the next act:

"N-Next up is our lion tamer!"

I see a young boy was fitted to perform inside a rolling cage:

"Watch as he masters the savage beast!"

Another child pulls away the barrier, and the lion growls, before pouncing on the boy, tearing him limb from bloody limb! I immediately pull Coraline to me, shielding her from the sight, she shaking in fear and muttering,

"Make it stop, make it stop..."

She buries her face into my chest, and I tightened my hold on her while rubbing her back soothingly, trying to comfort her as best I could...

"And now, our deadly accurate knife-thrower!"

I snap my head up to the front again, seeing another girl strapped to a target area:

"What'll become of this talented maiden and his talented hand?"

I watch another boy ready a knife, and seeing the gleam of metal, I finally shouted an order:

"STOP HIM!"

(Toss...FWIP)

...Sebastian catches the knife just in time...I feel Coraline move her face from my chest, and I look down as she asks me timidly with small tears in the corner of her eyes,

"...Is it over?"

I nod, pointing to the stage:

"...She's safe."

Coraline looks at the stage, and sighs deeply with relief, drying her eyes...Sebastian then removes the girl's mask, identifying her as,

"This appears to be a girl who went missing in Cornwall. One Elory Nixon. I'd say that's proof enough. Right as always, my lord...Abducting children and forcing them to perform for you... _how despicable._ You found some way of bringing the circus home with you, did you?"

Kelvin, the bastard, was obviously confused:

"I-I'm sorry. Is the show not to your taste, then? Uh-Joker, clean up this mess at once!"

I rise from my seat, knocking over the wine, having witnessed all I could take of this madness:

"We're finished here."

I begin to slowly make my way towards Kelvin, saying darkly,

" _I never realized that there was a form of life even more vile than a rat..._ "

"What? I, I don't understand!"

"This will do for my report to the Queen, just a short message: _I found the vulgar, unsightly, perverted brute, hidden away in his filthy nest..._ "

I drop my cane, and add with malice,

" _And I saw fit to dispose of it!_ "

Coraline's POV

The reaction was instant: At the same time Ciel brandished a handgun at Lord Kelvin's head, I watched Joker pull out a long knife and aim it at Ciel's neck, and Sebastian pulled a short knife at Joker's!

I could only sit frozen, my heart racing from the jump in tension...Lord Kelvin, however, managed to gain his voice back, if more nervous than before:

"My...my lord? Ah! (Turn) Joker, what do you think you're doing pointing that at the earl?! Lower it at once!"

"But, Father I-"

Sebastian brings his knife closer to Joker's throat, smirking as he did so, while Lord Kelvin says,

"Surely you won't disobey me?"

I hear an almost inaudible chuckle bubble in Sebastian's throat, as Joker reluctantly pulls back his long knife...

"Now then, _Lord Kelvin_ , where are the rest of the children that you kidnapped?"

As Ciel cocks his gun, suddenly:

(Pulse...)

"Huh?"

I felt something, odd...

I turn to the stage where the children are, and found myself staring at one young boy in particular:

 _...That pulse...It was faint, but...it came from him..._

 _Does this mean...he's still got fight in him?_

I stand up, and slowly move closer to the stage...When I was only a few feet away, I notice something about the boy's appearance that seemed, familiar:

 _...This young lad...He, looks like-_

"(Soft gasp) No...It, can't be..."

At the same time Lord Kelvin excitedly answered Ciel's question:

"Oh, I see now! You wanted to meet the other children! They're in the cellar! I'll take you there at once," that's when it hit me:

 _...My first day in this world..._

"Oliver!"

I hear noises of confusion from the other males, but I didn't care: I rushed over to the young boy, Oliver, the one that I saved from the runaway carriage, who became one of the kidnapped victims of this case! I'm now kneeling in front of him, and I reach to his face to gently remove the mask and take off his hat, seeing his nut-brown hair and golden-hazel eyes, which were now just as dull as the other children...

"(Soft gasp) It is you...Oh, Oliver...you're alive!"

I softly place my hand on his cheek:

"...Oliver? Do you, recognize me? Oliver?"

 _Oh god...His eyes are so glazed...but..._

I used my Aura Sight, ignoring the gasps of Joker and Lord Kelvin, to see into Oliver's Aura:

"...I knew it. I can see it; there's still a spark!"

I form a look of determination, and gently take Oliver's hands into mine:

"...There's still hope. I can save him!"

(Sheen...sheen...)

I begin using my powers, concentrating on trying to stimulate Oliver's Soul with my own! I hear the men gasp, but my eyes were fixed on Oliver's as our bodies glowed:

"Oliver! Oliver, wake up! I know you're still in there, lad! I can feel it: A shred of fight is still within your Soul! I'll use every ounce of my own strength if I have to!"

...I don't sense any changes, but I refused to give up, and tried another set of words:

"...Don't you want to go home? Don't you want to see your mother again? She's probably worried sick for you, crying for you! Don't you want to make her tears go away, and smile with her again?!"

That's when I felt it:

( _...Bu-bump...bu-bump..._ )

 _His Soul is pulsing! He's coming back!_

I smile encouragingly:

"That's it, Oliver! Think of your mother! Let your memories of her help you come back! You can do it, Oliver! Wake up!"

A few seconds later:

(...Pow)

His Soul reignites, and I let his hands go from the impact of energy:

"Uh!"

...All is quiet...until:

(Blink)

"Mm...m-huh?"

I snap my head up, and see that Oliver was awake, the light in his eyes shining again! I feel tears of happiness fall from mine:

"...Oliver..."

I hear the young boy mutter,

"What...what's goin' on?"

His eyes widen, before he begins looking around frantically:

"Wh-Where am I?! What is this place?! Mama?!"

Realizing that he was likely going to hyperventilate from panic if he kept this up, I began approaching him, cautiously so that he didn't get anymore spooked:

"...Oliver."

He snapped his body to me:

"...W-Who are you? Where's Mama?"

He suddenly stops talking, and walked towards me, a thoughtful expression on his face:

"Wait...Do I, know from somewhere? You look, familiar..."

I smile gently:

"Well, kind-of. Hang on a moment..."

I move over to one of the other zombified children, gently taking off the flat cap he was wearing, and move back to Oliver, before putting it on my head:

"Recognize me now, Oliver?"

He scrunches up his face in thought...before:

"(Gasp) It's you! The boy who saved me from that crazy carriage! But...you're a girl?"

"Yeah. My name is Coraline. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you back then, but it was too dangerous at the time..."

Oliver nods slowly in awe, before asking me timidly,

"C-Coraline, what's going on? Where are we?"

I form a sad and serious look before answering his question:

"I'm afraid that we're somewhere that's far from safe, lad. We're at the Baron Kelvin's Manor, and...Oliver, you were kidnapped and forced to perform in a circus act."

He gasps, and after removing the cap, I kneel down to his level and take his shaking hands into mine:

"Oliver...can you tell me the last thing you remember before waking up?"

"U-Um...I was, walking home from my grandma's house...then I, heard someone playing the flute. There was a sweet scent too...And, now I'm here."

"I see..."

I then watch as Oliver turns to see the other children:

"...W-Where they kidnapped too?"

I nod, and Oliver slowly approaches one child, looking at them, intently?

"...Oliver?"

"(Gasp) She has the Doll Eyes! She, breathed in the Doll Flower!" I tilt my head in confusion:

"...Doll Flower?"

"Mhm..."

Oliver turns to me and explains:

"I can't remember what the real name is, so that's what I call it. It's, a plant that grows near Mama's garden sometimes. It's pretty, but Mama always said to never, ever smell it, or something bad happens to your head."

"What sort of bad thing?"

"Well, my cousin once smelled it by accident, and the flower made him have hal-haluca...It made him see ghosts and monsters."

I furrow my brows in thought:

"Ghosts and monsters...Do you mean that he was hallucinating?"

"Yeah, that's the word! And, one day, my cousin breathed it in too much...He was never the same after. (Sniff) He couldn't eat, talk, sleep, or even blink by himself! At least...not unless someone ordered him to..."

I felt my blood run cold at Oliver's words:

 _...These children...They've, been heavily brainwashed and sedated by a powerful drug flower..._

I turn to look at the other children, and I couldn't help but mutter,

"...They're just like, Drocell's victims...Those poor girls...These poor kids..."

"...Coraline?"

I snap out if it, and take a deep breath to steady myself, before facing Oliver again:

"(Kneel) Oliver...I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you, because this may be the only shot that we have. (Point) Do you see that door over there?"

"(Turn) Y-Yes?"

"Okay. Now here's what I want you to do: As soon as you can no longer see me, go out that door, down the right all the way to the end of the hall. Then, go down the main staircase, out the front door, and get as far away from this manor as possible. I remember seeing a farm not too far from here. If you just keep heading up the dirt road north, you'll eventually see it. Hopefully, someone there can help you get home to your mother. You remember your address, right?"

"...Yes."

I crack a small smile:

"That's good."

"Coraline...is, something bad going to happen when I leave?"

I'm surprised by his sharp intuition, but I answer his question with an honest frown nonetheless:

"...I wish I could say no, but I have a feeling that if you stay, you'll be forced to witness something that could very well haunt you in your dreams in the long haul."

Oliver nods, and we hug eachother tightly, before I lead him over to the door...He tells me softly,

"(Sniff) Thank you, for saving me. I don't know how you did it, but...thank you..."

"Of course, lad. Now remember what I said: As soon as you can't see me, run."

"Got it."

I hug the sweet boy one more time, before turning to the others, my focus on Lord Kelvin:

"You!"

Glare fixed, I walked over to the bastard, before yanking him up by his shirt:

"Uh!"

I speak to him in a dark tone,

"You're already six feet under thanks to what you've done to these children, god forbid what else you forced Joker and the other Noah's Ark performers to do! (Grim smirk) _But if you believe you can land yourself a front-row seat in Hell, by all means, go ahead. Show us what you got in the cellar._ "

Oliver's POV

I jump a bit from the scary tone that Coraline used to talk to the Lord of this place, but I wasn't really scared of her...I was scared by this situation:

 _Yikes. That man must'a done something really bad if Coraline is that mad. Almost reminds me of Grandma when she gets angry..._

I watch as the men (one of them being Mr. Phantomhive!) and Coraline make their way to the other door...and as soon as it closed, I turned around to book it out of this crazy place:

(Ka-chank)

"I gotta get outta here!"

I run down the right way, not turning back once...I reach the staircase that she mentioned:

"(Gasp) There's the front door!"

I ran downstairs, but when I reached the bottom, I see,

"Uh-Aaaah! Scary Dolls!"

I run even faster, fumbling with the door handle, before bursting outside:

"(Pant, pant, pant...)"

 _I can do this...I can do this..._

I hurry to the big front gate, and try to open it:

(Rattle, rattle)

"Oh no! It's locked!"

I look around, trying to see another way out:

"T-T-There's gotta be a way out! There's gotta be!" I felt ready to start crying again:

 _I have to get home, to Mama! I want to see Mama!_

Just when I was about to lose hope:

(Clang)

"(Gasp)"

 _What was that?!_

I slowly turn back to the gate, and see it was open now! I smile big:

"The gate's open! I'm free, I can leave!"

I walk fast through the gate, noticing there was a big dent in the one side...I shrug, before focusing in front of me:

"(Deep breath) I can do it...I can make it..."

I look at the big manor one more time:

"Goodbye, Coraline...I hope you'll be okay..." With that, I begin my long journey home:

 _I'm coming, Mama! I'm coming home! I promise!_

A Few Minutes Earlier, William's POV

I hear the front door open, and I look down, seeing a young boy running frantically towards the front gate:

 _Huh...One of the young children...He managed to escape..._

I watch him try to open the gate, before panicking when he couldn't do it...I feel my eyes soften a touch at his desperateness to go home:

"(...Heavy sigh) Oh very well."

I take my death scythe, and wait until the boy's back was turned, before shooting it out towards the gate, forcing it open:

(Clang)

I hear the boy gasp, before turning back to see that his exit was granted to him. He wastes no time, other than looking back at the manor once more, and rushes away from this place...

Curious, I opened by book to check if he was on tonight's To-Die List:

"...Oliver Wiltson, age seven, born March 17th, 1881...Hm, it appears that his time of death is not for a very long time coming..."

I close my book:

"...Yet I have this feeling that Miss Croft had something to do with his escape."

As I push up my glasses, I add mentally,

 _Even so...one young Soul spared won't change what's about to come...and not even young Croft will be able to stop it._

Coraline's POV

 _Oh thank the Universe, Oliver made it out. Good luck, lad..._

As we moved down another hall, I used my Aura Sight to make sure that Oliver made it out safely. Ciel still kept his gun raised at Lord Kelvin's head, while Sebastian held Joker's wrists behind him while holding the knife to his throat. As we kept walking, I hear Joker whisper to me,

"...Did the lad make it?"

I look at Joker in surprise, but then nod firmly.

"Good...Yer no ordinary lass, are ye?"

I smile a touch and reply quietly,

"...I'm not even supposed to be in this dimension, if you can believe it. But I am human, if that's what you're asking."

Joker hms, before saying softly,

"...Ye were good for Snake. He really liked you, and I can tell ye thought of him as a friend too. Yer one of the few people that actually saw him for him...That's, probably why he never mentioned you when he reported about the break-in."

"...I, see."

He then forms an apologetic look:

"I am sorry that a pretty and kindhearted lass like ye has to be involved in this." I frown at Joker and reply,

"...I don't think sorry is good enough to bypass what's been done, Joker. But...while you don't necessarily show it on your face, I can sense that you never wanted it to go this far, or at all. It's written in your Soul: Sorrow...and Regret."

Joker is taken aback, but sadly mutters,

"...Aye."

By this time, we've reached a door and gate of an old-style elevator. We enter it, and begin our descent into the cellar...

"It truly is the fulfillment of a year's long dream chatting with you like this."

 _My god, this wacko is completely obsessed with Ciel, isn't he?_

The elevator stops, and as the gate door slides away, Ciel replies coldly,

"Will you please be quiet? The only thing I'm interested in is the children."

Lord Kelvin holds his hands up a bit and says nervously,

"Yes, of course, I'm very sorry."

As he leads us down a darkened hall, Lord Kelvin says with some excitement,

"(Smile) I'm just so happy, you see. I've been filled with regret ever since that fateful day. The same question keeps playing through my mind: Why oh why couldn't I have been by your side?"

 _What?_

Ciel was just as confused as I was:

"Fateful day? By my side? You loon...What the devil are you on about?"

We stop in front of a huge double-door with shiny brass handles, likely leading to the cellar. Lord Kelvin, lost in his own world, says in a dramatic tone,

"Alas, there is no amount of regret that can turn back time..."

The dull-eyed boy and girl move from the back of his wheelchair to the door, pushing it open:

"But, I have realized something: We can't go back in time, but we can re-create history. (Gestures outward) Here, take a look!"

I do as he advised, and see the following:

A room built similar to the style of an old arena, with white-marble pillars and seats, a tiled floor, two candle stands with fire aglow (most of the light was provided by the chandelier), three large cages with children inside (who looked even worse than the ones upstairs), and a large, brown stone table in the middle. I also notice a strange symbol in the dead center of the room underneath the table:

 _...What is that? And why does it look, so familiar?_

I then hear shaky breathing, and I turn to look at Ciel, who had a look of pure terror on his face!

"...Ciel? Ciel, what's wrong?!"

"It took me so long to get everything just right..."

I look at Kelvin, then around the room, then back at Ciel...That's when it hit me:

"(Horrified gasp)"

I put my hand over my mouth in pure shock and horror:

 _OH._

 _MY._

 _GOD._

 _This is...!?_

"Now, dear Lord Phantomhive, after three long years, we can re-create that day!"


	28. Chapter 27: His Butler, Sneering

Somewhere deep within the mysterious realm of the Grim Reapers, one lone reaper stands meekly in front of the Board, awaiting their word regarding his completed sentence:

"Grell Sutcliff, we've reached our verdict."

"Yes, sir?"

"As of midnight tonight, you will be released from confinement. We expect you to be on your best behaviour from now on. You are to apply yourself solely to your work, and never again will you break our established regulations."

The spotlight switches from the leader of the Board, to that of the grateful Grell:

"(Bow) Thank you."

He then exits the Court Room, the large double-door closing behind him:

(Crrreeeak...chank)

Grell's head is downward, his eyes not visible in the gleam of his round spectacles, as he begins to shudder...His mouth then shifts to a grin, his meek noises turning into an otherwise celebrated laugh...

(Vwreeee...)

Come one roar of the Grim Reaper's signature chainsaw death scythe, and Grell's true appearance and personality jolts to life once again!

"Ooh, yes! Guess who's baaaack~?! _Me._ "

Grell's laughter rang true throughout the sleepy streets of London, the source situated atop Big Ben. As Grell spun around gaily in excitement, another reaper (Wearing a black suit and tie, has yellow-orange/black hair, and regular black-rimmed square glasses) asks him amusingly,

"You're really wound up, aren't you? I take it that you're glad to be released?"

"The beasts made me clean and do chores for my entire confinement! It was positively ghastly! You can't know how I longed for this day!"

As he leaps down from the ledge, Grell hugs his scythe to him and adds,

"And this! It feels so good back in my hands! This is the best death scythe a reaper could ever have~."

The other reaper smiles and replies,

"You're lucky you still get to use it. Getting permission wasn't easy. If I hadn't asked that girl in General Affairs about it..."

"Yes, I know. You don't have to harp on about it. I'll pay you back for it by working diligently. And besides, this mission is special! I need the proper tool."

As Grell's friend looks at the whirling blade with a nervous smile and sweatdrop, our favourite red reaper pulls his scythe back...while licking his lips in anticipation:

"Oh yes~. I expect tonight will be very entertaining."

He jumps back onto the ledge and shouts longingly,

"It won't be long now, darling Bassy~! (Leap) I'm coming~!"

And Grell was off, letting out another gleeful laugh over the rooftops...

Kelvin Manor, Cellar...

When we last left our story, our young earl, Ciel Phantomhive, along with his trusted butler, Sebastian Michaelis, and good friend, Coraline Croft, have been lead down to the lower floor of the Baron Kelvin's Mansion, only to discover, that the lunatic child-napper had re-created the very chamber where Ciel was tortured by cultists three years ago!

The Baron didn't skip out on any of the details, either: He even included several of the kidnapped children to play sacrifices awaiting in cages...

Zooming in on said children, one could see that they were very poorly-dressed, their eyes even more dull than the ones upstairs...and each one, carried an odd stitch pattern on the side of their heads...

...One of them... _was the little flower girl_...

As the Earl of Phantomhive stared ahead with an expression of terror, Coraline mutters with wide eyes from behind her hand,

"...The, sick bastard," recalling the details that Ciel told her about regarding the horrors he was subjected to back when...

Oblivious to the horror-stricken teens, Baron Kelvin then says fondly,

"You know, my lord, I remember it perfectly: The day we met is crystal-clear inside my mind. (Turn, smile) Indeed, this the coalition of what began that day five years ago..."

Flashback, Five Years ago...

(Note: Underlined Text indicates a mix of thought and narration, _Italics_ being the memory itself)

 _A chandelier glows brightly above a grand ballroom, where many noblemen and women have gathered to socialize...  
_

 _"Aah, Lord and Lady Kelvin! I'm so delighted that you came!"_

 _A younger Kelvin, back when he had well-kept brunette hair (short with sideburns) and a moustache, wearing a nut-brown suit, approaches with his wife towards a middle-aged gentleman with slick-back dull-blond hair:_

 _"We wouldn't miss it, Lord Burton. It's quite a soirée you're putting on, old chap. And of course, I look forward to speaking with you later on our Philanthropic efforts."_

 _"Hmph, as do I. Oh, and there's somebody here I want to introduce you to. Let me see...(Turn) Ah, there he is! Over there, the Earl of Phantomhive!"_

 _Over by a window, stood a young gentleman in his early thirties, with smoky-blue hair, brown eyes, and wearing an immaculate suit of very light slate-green with a red ascot, along with a small boy (wearing a sailor suit) who looked like a mirror image of him, minus the eyes..._

 _This gentleman, was the previously alive Vincent, Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel's Father..._

 _Baron Kelvin becomes quite admirable of him, and as his hand shook from oncoming nerves, his companion, Lord Burton says to Vincent,_

 _"I wanted you to meet. This is Baron Kelvin."_

 _"I-It's a pleasure." Vincent smiles lightly and replies,_

 _"The pleasure is mine," and they shake hands, before Vincent goes to pat his son's head, chiding,_

 _"Go on, now. Introduce yourself to the Baron."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _As Kelvin's blush grows a touch, the eight-year old Ciel (eyes bright and blue) softly introduces himself:_

 _"Hi, Baron Kelvin. It's nice to meet you. My name's Ciel."_

 _He then goes to hide behind his father, nervous of the strangers...Vincent smiles softly and says,_

 _"Do forgive him. He's a touch shy, you know? His health is a touch fragile, so I don't take him out much."_

 _Ciel then spots someone familiar, and goes to greet him:_

 _"Oh, Uncle Claus is here!"_

 _Said man kneels down to bring the young boy into a hug and replies,_

 _"Well, Ciel, buenas noches! It's good to see you!" As Ciel giggles, Vincent goes to greet him as well:_

 _"Well, Claus, you're finally back!"_

 _They embrace, and Claus says to him,_

 _"Vincent, my friend. The whole familia is here? That's rare, indeed."_

 _"He insisted on coming with us." Vincent places a hand on the bright blue-eyed boy and adds,_

 _"He's still weak from his illness, though. (Turn, smirk) I say, though, it feels like you've left us ages ago."_

 _Claus smirks back a bit and replies,_

 _"Italian beauties require patience. Quite a chance lot."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _As their conversation went on, Lord Burton says to Baron Kelvin,_

 _"He's more sympathetic to Philanthropic causes than most men at his age tend to be. Why, he was generous enough to invite my orphans to his estate on Guy Fawkes Day and Christmas...mh?"_

 _He then notices that Baron Kelvin was not with him on the conversation:_

 _"...Are you quite alright?"_

 _But Kelvin was not listening..._

"There are no words to describe my rapture. I could not take my eyes off of them. They were porcelain and ebony. As quietly beautiful as the moon in the cold, dark night: Sublime, and forever out of reach. I knew immediately, that they were special..."  


 _(Flash)_

 _Baron Kelvin pulls up in a carriage in front of the Phantomhive Mansion..._

"After that, I devoted myself into investigating everything related to the Phantomhives. I wanted to know what it is that made then so special..."

 _A ball is sunken by a cue stick into one of the pool table holes...Vincent sits in a plush chair, centering several of his companions, including Claus, and even Undertaker...  
_

"And oh, the things I learned: I uncovered their activities as villainous nobles. Roses all have thorns, don't they? I was utterly captivated, fluttered with a helpless yearning for their life of intrigue and mystery..."

 _A man wearing green (the same one previously seen today during the drug trafficking case, back when he was younger and thinner) reaches for a sandwich before asking Vincent with a German accent,_

 _"Well then, what is so important that you felt it necessary to call me back from Germany?"_

 _"As it so happens, I have a little job that I'd like your assistance with." The German scoffs:_

 _"Your jobs are never little."_

 _Vincent replies with amusement traced in his tone,_

 _"Well, perhaps not, but I believe you owe me for that little matter in Windsor two years ago? You will at least hear me out, won't you?"_

 _With another sandwich halfway in his mouth, the German reluctantly replies,_

 _"Alright, fine. Let's hear about this 'job' of yours."_

 _By this time, Baron Kelvin had bucked up enough courage to walk over and greet the Earl of Phantomhive:_

 _"Oh, hello, Lord Phantomhive. It's a pleasure to see you."_

 _The other two turn to him, and while the German looked at Kelvin in scrutiny, Vincent politely smiles and replies,_

 _"Oh, hello."_

 _"...I..."_

 _The German rises to his feet and abruptly says,_

 _"We should go somewhere else. This place is full of interruptions." Vincent smiles a tad exasperatingly at his companion as he calls,_

 _"Now now,_ _Diedrich, there's no need to be testy, is there?"_

 _As Baron Kelvin stutters again, Vincent says to him half-apologetically,_

 _"I hope you'll excuse me," before leaving to join Diedrich...As they exit, Diedrich asks Vincent,_

 _"Who was that other man?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Someone you know?"_

 _"Well, he seemed to want to strike up a conversation, so...probably?"_

 _"Huh, I thought as much..."_

 _Baron Kelvin watches them go discouragingly..._

"Yes, I see it now: Those who are special will be forever untouchable, to those who are not..."

 _(Flash)_

 _Baron Kelvin's Workhouse...A light is on in one window, and a young boy and girl ask,_

 _"What is it, Father?"_

 _"Why you up so late?"_

 _Baron Kelvin shouts in a fit of rage,_

 _"Stay away from me!"_

 _As the children fall back from being shoved away, Baron Kelvin looks at his reflection in the glass of the window, becoming appalled by what he sees..._

"I never realized before how hideous I am! I don't belong among those paragons of beauty!"

 _He's then seen wandering his rose garden, his plight becoming stronger...  
_

"It's no use. An ugly, common man like me can never hope to become a part of that enchanted world of night and shadow! And what about him? Will the young rose one day bloom bright with beautifully dangerous thorns? Will he leave me without peer as well? Will he shine coldly with the moon in the infinitely midnight sky, forever distanced, out of reach?"

 _"Phantomhiiiive!"_

"I want...to touch, him..."

 _(Flash)_

 _Baron Kelvin is now awaiting surgery..._

"I, want..."

 _The Doctor hovers over him with a smile:_

 _"Now I can't change everything at once, but in time, you will have the face that you desire. Trust me, you are in good hands..."_

 _The scalpel lowers..._

"I want to become someone special, like a perfectly-crafted bisque doll, with porcelain skin, big-jeweled eyes, a slight fragile body...That's what I would become. What do I care if my hag of a wife leaves me?"

 _(Flash)_

 _His wife looks through a door, frightened away by the man he becomes..._

 _(Flash)_

 _A shelf of beautiful bisque dolls..._

 _(Flash)_

 _Kelvin (now wearing the bandages around his head) stands with his dolls and adopted children, including the Noah's Ark Crew..._

 _(Flash)_

 _We see a gradual shift of appearance for the young circus performers..._

"I'll grow more beautiful by leading a beautiful life...I'll become a man worthy of his perfection..."

 _(Flash)_

 _Two years later..._

 _Joker comes to Baron Kelvin's bedroom to deliver some troubling news:_

 _"Forgive me, Father. I have distressing news to report: It seems someone attacked the Phantomhive Manor last night."_

 _"No, it can't be. Was anybody injured?"_

 _"I'm afraid they were all killed: The Earl, his wife, and child as well."_

 _Baron Kelvin's visible eye widens in shock..._

"And that quickly, the moon had vanished from my night. How could this have happened? Everything I'd done had been for nothing. My life had no meaning. My days were dust and my nights were ashes, until..."

 _(Flash)_

 _A colleague of Kelvin's comes by a couple days later with shocking news..._

 _"What are you telling me?!"_

 _"Hush. Lower your voice, you're shouting."_

 _"Just tell me, is it true?"_

 _"Yes. I am one-hundred percent certain: It truly is the Phantomhive boy. Our purchaser seems to have happened upon him the other day. Can you believe our good fortune? The chance to make the Phantomhive heir one of our lambs? Everyone is simply having fits, ehahahaha..."_

 _Baron Kelvin, a desperate look on his face, reaches a hand to the sleazy-grinned man:_

 _"Take me with you!"_

 _The man forms a look of apprehensiveness on his face:_

 _"Surely you jest?"_

 _Kelvin latches his hand into his..._

"As quickly as it had vanished, my lost moon returned to me! Only now it was within my reach...!"

 _As tears begin flooding Baron Kelvin's visible eye, his colleague tries to reason with him:_

 _"Lord Kelvin," and Joker adds,_

 _"You can't, Father! You've only just had surgery!" As he held Kelvin back, the Baron calls out,_

 _"Please, just take me with you, I beg of you! I must be here!"_

 _"Now old chap, no need to get so excited. You were unlucky this time, happens to us all."_

 _"No, don't! Please, take me with you!"_

 _As his colleague begins to exit the room, the last thing he said to Kelvin was,_

 _"If it eases your mind, the others and I will make sure to lavish extra affection upon him for you. If you'll excuse me," and he was gone..._

 _"You have to take me!"_

 _"Stop this, Father! You're not well, you must take care of yourself!"_

 _Baron Kelvin falls to the ground, and as he yells out frantically,_

 _"I'm going! Just let me GOOOO," it's revealed that his legs are gone..._

End Flashback

As the recollection ended, we see that everyone had moved down to the center circle of the room, with Kelvin near the right cage, Ciel a few feet in front of him (Gun still aimed to shoot), Sebastian and Joker further back, and Coraline leaning against the barrier of the front row chairs...

Kelvin sighs before saying,

"I've never forgotten that pain. I, who had given up on everything to meet you was the only one who wouldn't be able to. I couldn't understand why cruel fate was all-bent on keeping us apart. And then, one day, just like that, _they were all gone._ You did it; you killed them. It was you, was it not, my lord? How I _envy_ _them such a death_...To meet your end with a cold moon gleaming above you, how beautiful."

Ciel says nothing, and only stares at Kelvin with a cold disdain...Then, at the same time Joker and Coraline each gained a matching troubled look on their faces, Kelvin says to Ciel longingly,

"Please, I beg you, allow me to share their fate! (Spreads arms) Look around! I prepared everything exactly as it was back then, a perfect copy! _The ritual chamber...The lambs in their cages...and the most important of all, you, my lord!_ "

(BANG)

Ciel fires his gun, shooting Kelvin straight into his stomach! Coraline ducks from the noise, covering her ears and shutting her eyes from the events unfolding:

 _...This is madness...Complete and utter madness!_

As Ciel breathes in and out heavily, his visible eye wide and crazed, Joker suddenly shouts,

"No, Fatheeeer!"

He then shoves Sebastian away, taking out his skeletal hand, pulling out a hidden long knife, before charging at Ciel, hell-bent on killing him!  
Just as Coraline shouts,

"Joker, stop!"

(SLICE)

...Sebastian uses his knife to cut Joker's true arm off!

"(Strangled gasp) Oh my god...!"

Coraline covers her mouth in horror, feeling really close to throwing up at this point, but manages to barely swallow her bile down...As Joker fell to the ground, Sebastian says,

"I'm afraid I must ask you to please stay out of my lord's way..."

Joker wouldn't be the only one crying out in pain: As he struggled to hang on to whatever life he had left in him, Baron Kelvin falls out of his wheelchair and shouts,

"It hurts, my lord! Please, it's such agony!"

He manages to drag himself to Ciel's feet:

"Kill me, I'm ready to die! I only implore that you give me the same death as them, is that asking for so much?!"

"... _You want the same death they had?_ "

(Kick, stomp)

Ciel places his heel firmly on the back of Kelvin's head, and he says to him coldly while aiming his gun again,

" _Then you best castrate yourself like the worm you are and beg a demon to kill you._ "

Joker does his best to drag himself as close as he could to Ciel:

"Please, don't shoot, I beg you! Whatever else he may be, whatever else he's done, he's still our saviour!"

 _(Flash)_

 _A younger, disheveled and weak Noah's Ark Crew lays listlessly against an alleyway wall..._

"Abandoned by our parents, ignored by the state, we lived each day in fear and starvation before 'e came! And there are young ones still back at the workhouse too. Our brothers and sisters..."

 _Children are seen standing and sitting in a darkened room, looking towards a window awaiting a sign of sorts..._

 _(Flash)_

Joker manages to push himself to his knees:

"Brothers and sisters who rely on his support; they'll die without 'im! So I beg you, please..."

"I see now: That's why you kidnapped all the children."

Joker cringes...

"You were only happy to obey this worm and sacrifice other's lives to save your own skins..."

Joker stares at Ciel's back wide-eyed, before reluctantly replying,

"Tha's righ', we were..."

 _(Flash)_

 _A younger, weaker Joker sits with Beast, Wendy and Peter under a tarp as the rain falls in an alleyway..._

"You nobles may not see it, bu' England is a livin' Hell for people like us. We had nothin': No money for bread, not even whole bodies with which we could protect our friends!"

 _(Flash)_

"Then Father came. He rescued us from the streets and gave us limbs we needed to make our own way. Tha's why we agreed to do wha' he wanted, even if another Hell was waitin' for us."

Coraline stares at Joker, tears beginning to fall from her eyes:

 _...Oh Joker..._

"An' all this time, I never once doubted tha' what we were doin' was wrong, but I couldn' stop..."

Ciel looks at Joker for a moment expressionless, before saying,

"Hm, in my opinion, it wasn't wrong."

Joker takes in a sharp breath, shocked by Ciel's judgement:

"You fought to protect the only world in which you felt safe. What's wrong with that? Really, Justice is nothing more but a line drawn by those in power to serve their own ends. It falls to each person to look after his own. If you're careless, you'll be rot. It's that simple. You see, there are only two kinds of people in the world: _Those who steal and those who are stolen from._ Today, I am the former, the one who's come to steal your futures away from you...That's all this really is."

Joker looks downward...He hmphs, before falling backwards to the floor while laughing in disbelief!

"An' I can't stop here!"

He laughs a bit more, before saying to Ciel with a menacing smile,

"But ya know~... _you'll be losin' somethin' precious tonight too!_ Even as we speak, the troupe is on its way to your manor."

Ciel's eye widens, as do Coraline's, when they remember a certain young lady who was over there right now:

"...Elizabeth."

"Liz!"

"Surely, you didn' think it was pure luck tha' we managed to kidnap all of those children withou' gettin' caught? No, you see: _All the witnesses disappear._ "

Phantomhive Manor...

At the same time the confrontation and reveal was going on at the Kelvin Manor, Joker's friends (excluding Snake) had arrived at the treeline behind the Phantomhive Estate...

Peter whispers,

"So this is the place? It's ginormous!" Dagger agrees:

"Looks like we'll hav' a job of it jus' findin' the target's room." Jumbo suggests to the group,

"We'll be better off splittin' up."

"Fine, go."

As Peter and Wendy went to the right, Dagger says,

"Alrigh', Beast an' I can take this side," before proceeding left.

Meanwhile, Beast grasps the scarf around her neck with sad eyes, thinking about Joker...

"You comin'?"

"Uh? (Nod) I'm comin'."

Jumbo's POV

I begin charging straight ahead, noting how large the target's property was:

"We really do have alot of ground to cover. We need to find him fast and get out before the sun rises..."

"...Who's there?"

I turn to my right, and I see a young man with blond hair wearing a gardener's uniform walking towards me, clearly still half-asleep:

"A guest this late a' nigh'? What're you doin' here?"

I stop, and the gardener says to me,

"I'm really sorry, bu' you have to go. Me orders are to not let any strangers into the manor or even onto the estate while me master's away. If it's not too much trouble, maybe you can come back another ti-"

(SLAM)

Kelvin Manor, Cellar, No POV

Joker continues to explain about his and his friends' skills:

"At this poin', we're professionals. If anyone crosses our path on the job for any reason, then we eliminate them. You're the target, of course, bu' you're not there. I wonder how many they'll kill when they search for you?"

Troubling though Joker's words would sound, Ciel was not fazed at all:

"Witness elimination?"

"Exactly. Everybody, even the servants."

" _My_ servants?"

Joker becomes confused by the half-amusement in Ciel's voice, as well as the chuckle Sebastian lets out...

"(Frown) Wha's so damn funny?"

(Tap)

Ciel sets his cane on the ground while replying with a small, lazy smirk,

"Your friends are in for a surprise: They're not just any servants, _they're Phantomhive Servants._ "

Phantomhive Manor, Jumbo's POV

I look down at the dead gardener, trying to keep my face emotionless...but, I couldn't help muttering,

"...I hate doin' this," before turning to move on...

(Grasp)

But then, I feel a hand grab my ankle, and I turn around, only to see to my shock, that the gardener was still alive!

"You can't go in there. There's loads of trouble I'll be in if I let you."

"Uh!"

"Those were young master's orders, not to mention Sebastian's, an' you don' wanna cross him, I promise."

As he pulls himself up, he darts his face upwards to mine, revealing a crazed look in his eyes and smile:

" _So wha' it comes down to, mate, is tha' you're not goin' anywhere._ "

(CRASH)

Grell's POV

As I close in on where I needed to go for tonight's collection, I hear a distant crash, followed by the sound of a flock of birds being scared off:

"Goodness, has the party gotten started without me? Mighty impatient, are we?"

I double my pace:

"Never fear! I won't be much longer now, Bassy~!"

Jumbo's POV

The young blond threw me against a brick wall with strength even I don't possess! As I struggle to stay conscious, I feel blood trickling from my head, and as my hearing returns, the gardener says,

"Ooh, such a mess. Look at all tha' blood. You were mean, though. Tha' hurt, and it's not nice to hurt people."

With the last of my strength, I yell,

"Peter, Wendy! There's somethin' wrong with this place! Get out now while you still can!"

After that, my world goes black...

Peter and Wendy, No POV

As the trapeze duo hopped through the trees, they hear the echo of the last warning from their fire-breathing friend:

"Jumbo!"

"Wha' happened?!"

When they reach the edge of the woods leading to the manor, they see in the distance, that Finny had thrown Jumbo through the brick wall!  
Peter would be the one to vocalize a response:

"Impossible! He took ou' Jumbo?!"

Meanwhile, Finny says to the newly-dead Jumbo,

"Please don' shout like tha'. It's the middle of the nigh'! You'll wake the Lady Elizabeth if you don'-"

(Zwip)

"Uh?"

Suddenly, a portable grapple shoots out and hooks around Finny's hat! Peter pulls it back while saying angrily,

"Oi! You killed Jumbo. Now you're gonna bloody pay!"

Finny dodges more attacks from the grapples, before charging at the tree the trapeze duo was standing in:

"Ooo, now you've go' me riled up! Tha' was my favourite hat, ya know!"

(PUNCH)

" _I need it to hide_ _somethin' important..._ "

(Crrrick...)

"Tha' hat was given to me by the young master!"

As the tree topples, Peter and Wendy act fast, shooting out their grapples, and head for the roof!  
They swing away, landing on the ground again before back-flipping towards the closest door, with Finny in hot pursuit:

"The young master never locks me up like an animal!"

Peter and Wendy reach the top of the stairs, before Finny says happily,

"The young master never makes me figh' in death matches against me mates!"

He then punches through the cobble wall, causing the duo to flip away...

"This place is my home too!"

Wendy remarks in disbelief,

"He's some kind-a monster," to which Peter replies,

"Slower than us, though!"

(Zwip) (Zwip)

As they hooked their grapples onto the roof again, Finny proclaims with a determined smile,

"So no matter wha', I will protect it!"

(Zwip, zwip...)

He then dodges more attacks, as Peter and Wendy swing up to the roof...All three stare at one another for a moment, before Finny uses his super-strength to jump upwards!

"Let's go!"

(Shoom)

Peter and Wendy then descend in Finny's direction, each holding an end of another grapple, ready to slice Finny right down the middle!

"We'll cut you in half!"

...But:

(BANG)

...Wendy was suddenly taken out by a gunshot through her skull...!

"WENDY!"

(Bang, bang...)

"Uh! What the-damn it!"

Peter dodges more bullets, before stopping to try and pinpoint where the shots were fired:

"F-From the roof, to the West! (Pant) Bloody hell, it's raining bullets! How big an army does he 'ave?!"

He then mumbles,

"Tha' little brat's gonna have to wai'. Sorry, Wendy," before using his grapple to swing up to one of the roofs...

...What he found, shocked him to say the least:

"Wh-Wha's goin' on?"

He picks up one of the rifles that was used from the lineup:

"I don' understand it. These rifles don' even have any scopes! Gh, they got 'er from this distance withou' scopes?"

As he moved back down the middle again, he suddenly spots a gleam from the adjacent roof, and ducks down...

Meanwhile, Mey-Rin readies another set:

"Always follow the young master's instructions..."

As she pushes her glasses up, revealing dark rouge-hazel irises (Her voice shifting a touch or two deeper and more confident), she says,

"Welcome the master everyday with a manor that is spotlessly clean. That is a maid's job, after all. Anytime the place gets dirty...(Glare) _I get rid of the filth!_ "

(Bang, bang)

One of her shots nicks Peter's shoulder...

"Missed!"

She grabs two more rifles, and Peter was forced to roll away from the incoming barrage of bullets! Unfortunately, he accidentally falls off the roof, but manages to save himself with his grapple...However:

(Bang, bang, bang...)

Mey-Rin begins firing at the statue the grappling hook was fastened around...Peter mutters,

"I can' get anywhere close to 'em. How many shooters can they possibly have?!"

He peers from behind the corner, seeing Mey-Rin in the distance...

"Jus' one? There's only one?!"

Looking at the rifles again, Peter realizes,

"Then tha' means, those rifles up there were so she hadn't have to waste her time reloadin' anything."

(Bang)

"Uh!"

Peter ducks away from another shot, and thinks,

 _Jumbo had the righ' of it: We gotta clear outta here righ' now!_

(Zwip)

Peter distance-shoots his grapple to the other side of the manor, and begins to retreat:

 _These people are bloody mad!_

 _Hold on...Is it, possible? Roof full of rifles or not, random shootin' wouldn't work from this range!_

 _(Widens eyes)_

 _This is Bad!_

"It's useless..."

Using her extremely sharp eyesight, Mey-Rin aims her rifle at Peter:

" _No matter how far you run, you little rat, I can still see you clear as day._ "

(BANG)

Lizzie's Room

(Glass shatter)

"Uh...u-uh?"

Lizzie stirs from her sleep, hearing something strange:

"Wha...What was that noise?"

Holding her Funtom Bitter Rabbit, Lizzie gets out of bed, and slowly makes her way to the door...only for Tanaka (in full-form) to beat her do it:

"Oh, you're awake, Lady Elizabeth. Whatever is the matter?"

"I guess I was just startled. Did you hear a loud noise just a moment ago?" Tanaka smiles reassuringly and replies,

"Oh-ho-ho, I haven't heard a peep all night. You must have dreamed it, my lady."

"It seemed so real, though...Though I, suppose if you didn't hear anything..."

"(Smile) Now please, get back into bed before you catch cold. There is nothing to worry about, I assure you."

"Alright..."

...But if one were to look behind Tanaka...

 _Peter's corpse would be seen on the floor, having crashed through a window into the corridor..._


	29. Chapter 28: His Butler, Serene

Hey all, new chapter at last! Apologies for the delay; the internet was being a real pain in the ass for the past few days in loading the episode so I can watch and write...

So just a word of warning, this round will be filled with some pretty tragic and emotional scenes, so best mentally prepare yourselves (maybe have a box of tissues handy...).

I almost feel bad for writing this particular chapter, but hey, the story must go on, and it's not like I plan on letting the grim theme last forever, right?

Anyway, you know the drill: Read and review.

Here goes the second to last chapter of the Book of Circus Arc...

* * *

As Mey-Rin takes out the second half of the trapeze duo formerly known as Peter and Wendy, Dagger and Beast pick up on the distant gunshot:

"Did you hear that sound? He must have bodyguards."

"Yea'."

"Shouldn' be a surprise, bein' a noble an' all..."

He puts his ear to the side door...Hearing nothing, he turns to Beast and says,

"The others are better fighters, they can handle tha'. Meanwhile, you an' I will focus on findin' the target."

Beast nods in agreement, and they head inside...Turns out that side door lead straight to the front entrance room and main staircase.  
As they begin to rush up the stairs, Dagger and Beast suddenly stop, seeing that they weren't alone:

Baldroy was at the top, lighting a candelabra before lighting his cigarette. He takes in a small drag, before turning to greet the two performers with a casual smile:

"Hi there. I've been waitin' for ya." As Dagger and Beast narrow their eyes, Bard says,

"Finny was stationed at the backdoor and Mey-Rin at the side entrances covered, leavin' you just one place get in, see."

(Fwip)

"Wah!"

Bard then dodges an incoming knife, before using the lighter pole to block more from Dagger:

"Hey now, that's not polite! I was talkin'!"

As he rushed to the next stair level, Beast then came at Bard with her whip:

"Hah!"

(Whip)

"Oi!"

Luckily, Bard was able to back-flip away:

"This ain't my thing. (Dodge, smile) Sorry."

Beast is taken aback by his skill, and she moves back to Dagger's side, dodging Bard's kick:

"Damn it." Bard then rants,

"Everybody's jus' Solomon Grundy tryin' to live fast and die young. It's a real shame!"

He then smiles in a mix of fondness and grimness while adding,

"Better to take it easy, don'tcha agree?"

Dagger and Beast then see, that the other two Phantomhive servants have joined the party on the upper balconies:

"Oi, Finny. Mey-Rin. Let's show 'em who they're tanglin' with, eh?"

Dagger notices the twin handguns that Mey-Rin was now carrying:

"W-Who gives their maids guns? Wha' kind of place is this?!"

Finny then reaches to grab the statue beside him:

(Lift)

"Whoopsie-"

(Toss)

"Daisy!"

The two Noah's Ark Performers jump out of the way just in time, before Dagger goes to throw some of his knifes at Finny!

(Bang, bang)

Except the attack was in vain, for Mey-Rin was able to shoot the knifes away, before turning her guns on the circus duo:

(Bang, bang)

"Uh!" "Ugh!"

As they scrambled away, Beast is almost taken down by Bard, but slips out of his path:

"Dagger!"

Using her whip, Beast hooks around a chandelier, and both performers swing away, escaping down another hall...

But, Bard was not worried:

"...Off ya go."

As they ran, Beast says to Dagger,

"We can take care of 'em later; we need to locate the target!"

"Agreed! It looks like we won't have a choice but to check every single room!"

But when they go to open one door, they see a string tied to the knob on the other side:

"A bloody trap?!"

(Ring, ring...)

Down below in the manor, Bard sees a servant bell go off, and informs one of his friends via pipe system:

"Mey-Rin, the rats have found their way into the Drawin' Room. Go at 'em from the West Wing."

"(Echo) Roger that."

He then turns around to the other and says,

"Finny, you can approach 'em from the staircase, an' don' get lost, alright?"

"(Salute) Yes, sir!"

Moving back to the upper levels, Dagger and Beast push on down the halls, the former apologizing for his blunder:

"Sorry 'bout that."

They suddenly freeze, seeing Mey-Rin blocking their way, guns raised...Beast takes the initiative:

"Quick, stand back!"

She then uses her whip to ensnare a painting, tossing it at Mey-Rin, who shoots it to pieces!

...Unfortunately, this also meant that she used up all the bullets in the gun clips...Dagger takes this opportunity to whirl some knifes at her, forcing Mey-Rin to duck behind the next corner. She reloads, before turning back to fire at the retreating backs...

Dagger and Beast make it to the end of the hall...but this moment of peace would not last long:

(Scrape...)

They turn to look down the next hall, and see Finny approaching, with two statues under his arms!

"Oh, look. I found some rats."

"Not this freak again!"

Finny drops one statue, and readies to throw the other:

"Here we go...Catch!"

Dagger fruitlessly tries to throw some knifes at the incoming marble, before Beast shoves him down the stairs:

"This way!"

(Crash...)

The two performers tumble down to the bottom, with Dagger groaning as he rose:

"Ow, tha' hurt. Who are these bastards?" Finny calls from above,

"It would really help if you'd just stay still!"

The two barely scramble away from the second projectile, running down to the next floor...

"You alrigh' there, Beast? Tha' was close."

"Yea'."

"This place ain't righ', I tell ya. Not at all."

"Given how well-prepared they seem to be, I guess the Earl must be already be in hidin' somewhere. Our best bet is to re-treat and re-group."

As they moved down further, Beast adds,

"Let's head for the roof to catch up with Peter and Wendy." Dagger laments,

"An' Joker just had to be gone tonigh', eh?"

Beast doesn't reply, but grabs the scarf around her neck again, muttering to herself sadly,

"...I hope he's okay."

Now at the bottom floor of the manor, the two continue down a hall, noticing a light coming from one room...They look at one another and nod:

(Dash)

Just as they peeked from either side of the door:

"'Ello."

They see Bard working away at one table:

"Poor Goose and Gander. Must be awful tryin', wanderin' away upstairs an' downstairs. This is no lady's chamber, though. Welcome to the End of the Road: The Kitchen."

(Whip)

"Uh!"

Beast knocks the colander out of Bard's hand and retorts,

"Why should we be worryin' about the 'End of the Road'? It's you who's unarmed."

Bard remains calm as he uses random kitchenware to block Dagger's throwing knifes:

"Oh, you're wrong. A kitchen is chef's sanctuary. Even the butler can't interfere with my domain. It's full of tools the bloody butler doesn' even know abou'."

Bard rushes over to one item covered by a tarp:

"For example..."

(Flap)

He then readies himself behind...A GARDNER GUN!?

Dagger exclaims,

"W-Wha' the hell is that?!"

Bard grins:

" _Let's give this girl a go._ "

Next thing Dagger and Beast knew, they were dodging a rapid barrage of bullets!

"It's the latest! An old hire brought it over from the states! Impressive, ain't she?!"

As Beast slows to a stop, Bard quotes,

"Mark my words: With this baby, war will be alot more different than it was back in my day."

"Hh!"

Beast was frozen to the spot, and just as Bard began firing again:

"I've gotcha!"

Dagger tackles her to the ground, and Bard say to them menacingly,

"This is a treat from the chef! I made it just for you; I hope you both enjoy it!"

...

...

After another couple minutes, the shell-casing from the last bullet falls. Looking around at the damage in the room, Bards says to himself while rubbing the back of his head uncertainly,

"Well, for sheer destruction, it's tops, bu' the accuracy could use some work. Bu' I did tell the master it's got a ways to go before it's ready for mass production..."

Beast's POV

"Mm...mm?"

I woke up from the crazy gun attack from that damn cook, and I turn my head to see,

"(Gasp) Dagger!"

...He was on top of me...and his back was bleeding bad!

 _The bullets!_

I immediately turn him over, holding his head gingerly in my hand:

"Dagger! You idiot! No..."

Just as I begin tearing up, he stirs awake, but judging from how weak and hoarse his voice sounded, I knew he wasn't going to make it:

"It was, worth it...You're alive. Now go, run."

He places one of his hands on my arm, urging me to flee:

"Please...T-Tell, Joker...gh..."

"...How could you? Why do somethin' like tha' for me?"

A few of my tears fall from my eyes and onto Dagger's face, and he replies sadly,

"Oh, Beast..." His eyes tear up too, as he gave me his last message:

"I, just...wanted, to take, you... _over the hill..._ "

His arm falls...I let my anguish run true:

"DAGGEEER!"

 _How...How could I...have not fallen for you?!_

(...Step)

I hear the cook say to me gently,

"I wish we could've met in another way. Like in a pub over a good pint, maybe. Tha' would've been real nice..."

 _...This bastard._

 _He...He killed him._

 _He killed, the one man...who truly loved me...The one I was blind to..._

"(Turn) _I'll make you bloody pay!_ "

Try as I did, he somehow managed to block my whip...but I wouldn't give up:

"You think you can get away tha' easily?!"

"No. Finny!"

(CRASH)

Another bloody statue comes crashing through the window...!

"Well, tha's about it for the maison de passe."

I look up, and see that the cook was crouching from outside now with that super-strong boy:

"I did warn you, didn't I? The kitchen is full of all kinds of secrets. I'll even let you in on one of 'em: The finer you grind up flour powder, the easier it is to ignite. Fascinatin', ain't it? In fact, when you hit the righ' concentration, it's so combustible an' so diffuse that it migh' as well be an explosive gas."

He stand up again:

"I mean, jus' look a' what happened across the pond: There was a flour mill accident in Minnesota tha' sent eighteen men to meet their maker."

 _...Wait...This flour..._

"(Gasp)"

 _Oh No!_

I guess he saw the shock on my face, and he says half-apologetically,

"I'm really sorry, darlin', bu' this is our job. Nothin' personal..."

He fwips a match to life, lights his cigarette, before tossing it this way...

I shut my eyes, bracing myself for death, my last thoughts being,

 _...Joker...Dagger..._

Kelvin Manor, Cellar, Coraline's POV

While I stared at Joker, my eyes dulling from the murkiness of this entire endgame, Ciel explains to him about the nature of Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin:

"My servants. They're actually private soldiers who were hand-picked to guard my manor."

"Gh! No..."

"They'll protect Phantomhive secrets, and Phantomhive pride from anything...After all, _that's what makes a Phantomhive servant._ "

I feel my dry mouth open, and I say to Joker in a slightly hoarse voice,

"Your so-called _Father_ did you and the others in the second he mentioned the Phantomhive name."

Joker turns to me in disbelief:

"What?"

I feel that Ciel and Sebastian were staring at me as well, but I paid them no mind, continuing:

"It's only been a couple of months, but I've witnessed dozens of examples of hit-men and assassins not even make it twenty feet within the manor, and that's just from Sebastian alone! Not even the bastards from Trinity who were chasing me for my first two days in this world lasted long!"

I suddenly let out a dry, bitter chuckle:

"...I can't help but wonder now: If Finny hadn't spotted me as a non-lethal...(Sad frown) would I have met my own end similarly that day?"

I hear a sharp intake of breath from Ciel, but once again, I ignored him. I then say to Joker with watery eyes and a catch in my throat,

"...One thing I do know: Anyone who dares to threaten the Phantomhive Manor and its Residents... _does not live to see another day,_ "

and I bury my face into my knees, letting out my quiet sobs...

Grell's POV

(Ka-BOOM)

...Once the last human was killed, I hopped to the top of the manor and began collecting and reviewing the Cinematic Records:

(Fwoom...)

"First we have Molly, born from the scullery maid, Amelia. She was born on the twenty-second day of May, 1864, and she died on the ninth of February, 1889, of multiple lacerations and blood loss caused by an explosion of considerable size...Ugh, how stultifyingly dull this is. And I had such high expectations, too. I thought that any job here would involve Bassy."

I throw my head back and rant woefully,

"But he's gone from the manor, and there's nobody here remotely to my taste! Dull, dull, dull..."

I continue to stare at the record boredly:

"Spare me. I'm supremely uninterested in the life and times of some homely woman..."

It was then, the record showed me something...Ghastly!

"Whaaaaaaaa?! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, wait a minute! NOOO!"

 _This woman was seduced by my Bassy?! That's unacceptable on so many levels, I don't know where to begin!_

I grab the record in a fit of rage:

"Is this Bassy's type?! Ugly wenches who have nothing to brag about but large babs?!

...With that out of my system, I stand up and fwip my hair while saying disappointingly,

"Oh, poo. If that's the case, maybe I should try curling on my hair..." I immediately retract that thought:

"No, no, never, never, I say!"

I seize the record again, my temper rising anew:

"No, no, my time! Trade places with me, wench!"

...The record then shows me a particularly sexy snippet of Bassy:

"Aaaaah~! That's so good! Just like I always thought it would be with my Bassy~! Those cold eyes could freeze over the steamiest night~! They send a chill to the core of my very being! I love that darling brute to death~!"

(Pose)

"You really are a _demon_ when you take off that tailcoat of yours, my love! Someday, I want to take off that coat, and not on the battlefield. Oh, oh darling, how your damper clothes fit such a body~, oh my goodness!"

I giggle joyously...before calming down, remembering my job:

"I must stop. It may be in a woman's nature to fall into the arms of a man she knows how cruel...and this time round, my dear, you fell into the arms of the worst man alive...Hmm...Be glad you had fun in the end, you ugly old sow..."

(Stamp)

"Completed. Nothing of note to report. Ugh, I've watched so many ugly records today, I think I may actually be beginning to stink of ugly. I'd love to nip home for a hot shower..."

As I sling my precious scythe over my shoulder, I add,

"...As long as you remain by that brat's side, my darling, _death will never be far away._ "

 _Even with the odd moments of peace a certain little ginger brings..._

 _Speaking of, I wonder how little Coraline's holding up? I don't sense her presence here, so she must be where Bassy and his little brat are..._

I shrug, before revving myself up again:

"Here's to hoping we fight another passionate death match next time we meet, dear Bassy~!"

(Vwreeeee...)

Kelvin Manor, Cellar, Ciel's POV

After Coraline finished her grim lament regarding my home, I found myself...stunned, by what she said:

 _...Does she actually, believe that if no one saw her harmless that day...she would've been disposed of?_

 _Is it even-No!_

 _No...I, I wouldn't allow it! She will not die...I won't let that happen. Not while, I'm alive..._

I watch her as she quietly sobbed, my visible eye softening a bit at how, fragile she looked...It would be Joker's voice that snapped me out of it:

"P-Private, soldiers?"

"The Phantomhives are shadows who dispel of any concerns Her Majesty have regarding the Underworld. Once you enter our den, all hope is lost. You shall never again return to the light."

Joker's eyes widen a bit more...before relaxing, as he tries to reaffirm himself:

"We're professionals too, and quite good. It won't be easy to-" Sebastian cuts him off:

"You're free to believe what you like, of course. But lest you get too optimistic, you should know that I was the one who hired them."

He tosses his knife down, and I watch Joker glance at Kelvin (who was barely alive), then at Coraline, whom feeling his stare, lifts her head to show watery eyes, before nodding grimly...He turns away, and grimaces, before looking downward with sad, guilt-ridden eyes...

Joker's POV

I think about my friends, my family, and pray for their lives:

 _You're my only family...Please live...even if I cannot._

I then look down at my prosthetic:

 _...What choice did we have? Without you, I'm done._

 _I'm Tom, the Piper's Son: We can only play one tune...All of the roads were closed to us..._

Flashback

I remember, that day...The day when Fa-Baron Kelvin, came for us...I was the first to take his hand, a desperate fool I was...

 _If...If only...We've been born some other country..._

 _Or if...if our bodies, hadn't been broken...maybe..._

End Flashback

I let my tears fall hard...I then hear Smile, Earl Phantomhive, say to me bluntly,

"Don't cry, it's pathetic. Crying won't change a thing...It doesn't matter who you are: The World is never kind."

I look up at him and reply heavily,

"Smile, please don't..."

He narrows his visible eye a bit, though I swore I saw a touch of pity and understanding shine for a second:

"I only have one name, and that is not it. I am Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive."

...I then feel someone come beside me, and I turn to see,

"...Rogue?"

She remains quiet, but then...she hugs me around my neck, and whispers,

"...He's wrong. Crying isn't pathetic...It's a sign of the truest strength...and I think, you've been strong for too long, Joker..."

I widen my eyes at her...before leaning into her arms without a care...

(Squeak...)

She and I suddenly hear an odd sound, and we look up...I then see, that the Doc was here!

"I'm late, but I'm not empty-handed...What's this? Black and Smile, you're here? That's odd..." I call out to him,

"Leave, Doc. Hurry! They work together...as the Queen's Guard Dog!"

Instead of being afraid, he was...fascinated?

"Oh? You're the ones, how interesting...(Glance) And Rogue, you're here as well...?"

"Run, now! Get ou' while you can!" _Wha's wrong with 'im?!_

"Me? Why should I?"

If things weren't confusing enough...he suddenly stands up!

"You and your circus freaks are the kidnappers. I only performed the services that the good Baron Kelvin required me to get done. I have no reason to run."

"...Wha's goin' on? Your legs are...You can walk?"

"Sorry? Oh right, yes, they're perfectly sound. I just find the chair...useful. Children seem to trust me more easily while I'm in it...Ah! Lord Kelvin!"

I watch as the Doc rushes past Smile and Black over to Baron Kelvin, examining his wound...He then sighs and says while standing up again,

"Well, I know a lost cause when I see one. What a shame, it is. Do you know how long it took me to find patron who shared my ideals?"

 _...Ideals? Wha's he talkin' about?_

Black seemed as confused as I was:

"...Ideals?"

"Oh, absolutely. I've been toiling away for years now, trying to create the perfect prosthetic, and I have! Yes: After mountains of research, I had finally discovered the perfect material..."

I felt Coraline's hand stiffen on my shoulder, and I glance back to see her eyes returning from that strange glow:

"...Obsession...Ignorance...A dangerous disregard to life. Something's wrong..."

I was about to ask her what she meant in her whisper, but Doc's voice cuts in again:

"Something lighter and stronger than wood and possessing the uniquely sterile beauty of ceramic. I created what no crafter before me had been able to."

He picks up my prosthetic hand:

"Although, there is a problem in the material in that it's a touch hard to come by..." Black responds,

"Yes, I do recall you mentioning the prosthetics having the most marvelous texture..."

He then puts a finger under his chin in thought with a devil's smile and adds,

"I would have to say the best comparison would be bone china." The Doc turns to him with a gratifying smile:

"I'm glad you can appreciate its beauty, Black, (Frown) but sadly, you are off the mark. You're comparing my work to cattle bone china. (Crazed smile) _It's more special than that, you see._ "

I notice Smile stiffen a bit, as Black replies,

"Yes, of course. How inconsiderate of me. You had mentioned your use of special materials..."

"Exactly, yes, very special! Materials I can only get here."

Smile then forms a look of shock and says,

"Hold on, no...they're...!" Coraline mutters just as appalled,

"No...he, he didn't...the sick-!"

 _...Wait...no...!_

Doc leans his arm on one of the cages, and confirms our thoughts:

"Yes. And it saves the trouble of dumping them somewhere. Waste not, want not, I always say..."

 _Then...Then that means...my arm..._

 _OH MY GO-_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Coraline's POV

Just a few seconds after the Doctor confirms the... _materials,_ for his prosthetics, Joker went into the worst possible mental breakdown! He screamed, and proceeded to whack his prosthetic limb on the ground over and over, obviously trying to get it off...I could only watch, my voice caught in my throat:

 _...And I thought human bone ritual artifacts were creepy..._

 _But this...This is just SICK!_

The crazy Doctor seems to be calm enough:

"Now why must all my patients react that way?"

Joker stops his thrashing, collapsing on his front, completely upset and disgusted by this horrible truth:

"Our prosthetics...all this time...we, were wearing..."

He breaks into tears again, and I gently run a hand through his hair, not knowing what to do at this point. He flinched a bit...but then leaned his head into my hand. The Doctor then says,

"Come now, Joker. You seemed so pleased with the right hand I made just for you."

Joker replies in a heavy, broken tone,

"...If I had known...I never would've wanted it..."

"You'd turn down a working hand? Are you sure?"

"Of course he is, you bastard."

The Doctor looks at me in surprise, as do the others, and I go to move Joker into a sitting position, before reaching into his sleeve where the connector of the prosthetic was:

"...R-Rogue?"

I say nothing...and very carefully, I remove his prosthetic...

"You'd rather be a free man with one arm, standing with your friends by your side, than collared by two...right?"

He stares at me in disbelief...before smiling very weakly:

"...Yes."

I could sense that Joker was going to die shortly (his Aura was beginning to fade), so I do him one last kindness:

"Then allow me to break this, so you can be free physically...and spiritually."

I then take the prosthetic...and slam it over the marble barrier:

(CRACK)

(Collective gasp)

"...You won't fall into the abyss, Joker. Not you, or the others..."

I turn around, and go to embrace him one last time:

"You'll make it over the hill and far away from this place...this place called Hell. I'll vouch for you all if I have to..."

Joker stares at me speechlessly...before leaning into me and replying in a broken whisper,

"...Thank you...Coraline. For not, letting me die with my spirit tied down thanks to, that bastard Baron and Doc...M-May I, ask you to do something for me, when I'm gone?"

"Of course..."

"(Cough) If by some crazy chance, ye cross paths with Snake...p-please tell 'im, we're sorry, for not tellin' him, and...for not, gettin' to know 'im on a deep level, like ye did..."

I felt a tear fall, and I reply sadly,

"...I promise."

I feel him smile, and I pull away, gently laying him down for his final farewell:

"...Goodbye, Coraline. It was, a privilege, to know ye...Thank you, for setting my heart free..."

With that, his eyes close, and with a broken but peaceful smile on his face, Joker succumbs to death...I whisper with a catch in my throat,

"...Goodbye, Joker," before bursting into quiet sobs again...I then hear the Doctor speak again:

"How tragic. With Baron Kelvin's death, I will find myself unemployed. Oh, I say! Lord Phantomhive, there's you! Would you hire me, perhaps? Better still, introduce me to Her Majesty?"

 _...Oh good god, he seriously has the gull to ask that?!_

"She is getting well-on in her years. Surely, she could use any sort of maintenance, so to speak? You've seen my work; you could give me reference, eh?"

 _...This...This man's a bigger lunatic than Kelvin! This place is riddled with madness!_

Ciel replies lowly,

" _...Don't you dare sully the Queen's name with your mouth._ "

"Oh no...Not another man with a limited imagination who cares more about the process than the results."

I then see the Doctor open the cage, dragging out a little girl:

 _Wh-What is he doing? No...No, don't hurt her!_

(Pulse...)

"Gh...!"

I then felt, a strange pounding in my being...It felt, like my Soul...

(Pulse...)

"Rgh, what's, going, on..."

As I try to get a grip over whatever was happening to me, I hear the Doctor say,

"Not the Baron, though. He was different: His only concern was beauty. He spared no expense when it came to getting the materials and costs. He was the finest patron a man can ask for. He understood that getting the best product requires the finest ingredients."

 _Agh! My, head...Something's, wrong...!_

As I tried to get this pulsing under control, I turn my head up, watching the Doctor place the girl on the stone table, adding,

"Something one would think be common sense..."

(Pulse, shift)

"Ah!"

Suddenly, the room got colour-washed in Black for a second, and I saw...the Doctor's Aura wrapped in a ribbon of Black and Red:

 _Wh-What's happening? What is this?!_

"A cow's bones are fine to use, but humans aren't? Now who decided that?"

 _K-Knife...Aura...Madness... **Madness!**_

"Not me."

Just as I was about to yell stop:

(STAB)

 _...He..._

 _He killed her! The Madness Doctor! Madness...must, **be...Destroyed...**_

I hear a clink, and see Ciel's gun drop and land near me, before he screams:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

(Heartbeat)

"UH!"

...Next thing I knew...

 **Everything switches to Black.**

At The Same Time, No POV...  


(Jolt)

"Uh!"

Someone else, far away in their own manor, would awaken from their long sleep at last...

As the figure rose gingerly from their bed, they run a hand through their deep-red hair, which had grown a bit longer than their usual short bob:

"W...Where am I?"

They look around the room, and remember,

"...This is my bedroom. I wonder...how long have I been sleeping?"

They turn to rise slowly from the bed, only to fall back softly from oncoming dizziness:

"Oh!"

As they hold their head from a mild headache that was rising, the bedroom door opens, revealing a young maid with blond hair tied back with a red ribbon carrying a vase of flowers. When she sees the figure was sitting up on the bedside, the vase drops:

(Shatter)

"M-My lady Red! You're awake!"

Yes: At long last, Angelina Dalles, aka Madam Red, has awoken from her coma!

Said lady of rouge turns to the startled maid:

"M-Maggie? What is going on?"

Maggie quickly rushes to Madam's side, and carefully takes her hands into hers before explaining:

"M-My lady, there is no other way to say this, but, you have been in a coma for quite a number of months now due to an accident."

Madam Red gasps:

"I-I have?!"

"Yes, my lady."

"...Dare I ask, what day it is now?"

"The ninth of February, 1889. You went into a coma during mid-August of last year."

"...My god..."

Madam Red takes one of her hands to caress her face, her expression set in shock:

"M-My family must be worried sick!"

"If it remedies you a bit, my lady, your family members have visited frequently during your sleep, especially your niece and nephew."

"...Elizabeth and Ciel have been here?" Maggie smiles gently and nods:

"There was another young lady who came here very frequently by a carriage sent by your nephew. A girl, with red hair, and blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle with curiousity, (Slight giggle) and adventure, dare I say."

"Red hair...blue eyes...(Soft gasp) Coraline."

"I am glad that your coma has not caused your memory to weaken, my lady. The doctor was quite concerned about the possibility of short- or long-term memory loss."

"...Actually, Maggie...There are, some details I find to be quite, foggy."

Maggie forms a confused frown:

"Oh? Please tell me, my lady, and perhaps I can help you."

"Alright...Firstly: How, did I acquire my coma? What happened to me?"

"Hm...Well, according to what your nephew's butler told the doctor, you were attacked by, Jack the Ripper."

"(Gasp) I was?"

"Yes, but not to worry, my lady. (Smile) You only received some bad cuts, including one across your stomach, and a nasty bump on the head when you were slammed into a wall by your attacker. Jack the Ripper got no further than that, however, and was defeated by your nephew, whom you told me in confidence..."

"Is the Queen's Guard Dog, yes, I remember...How peculiar...The last thing I recall, was playing chess with Ciel at his townhouse...There was a storm that day as well. When the game was done, I decided to leave, as my presence...was, no longer needed. I left through the door...and, I can't remember anything else after that."

Maggie tries to offers her a suggestion:

"Perhaps that was the same night Jack the Ripper came to attack...Oh wait, that was the day after..."

"Wait!"

Maggie jumps a bit from Madam Red's sudden outburst:

"What is it, my lady?"

"Something just came to me now...I remember, a figure holding an umbrella for me to my carriage...Their face escapes me, as well their name, but...they had long, brown hair. I think they were a male. And their outfit...looked like a butler's uniform. (Turn) Maggie, did we once have someone on staff here as a butler?"

"Umm...I think there was a butler here for a short time. But, I hardly saw him during my duties...I think one of the other girls mentioned something about someone leaving shortly after you went into your coma. Perhaps that was him?"

"Hm..."

Maggie turns to Madam Red with an apologetic look:

"I am sorry if my memory is not helping yours with regards to the mystery butler, my lady."

Madam Red smiles faintly at the blond:

"Don't apologize, Maggie. It's alright...I suppose if that butler - whomever they are - was someone I held as important, I would've remembered, right? They likely moved on to another job somewhere else without giving a word to anyone else here."

"Perhaps..."

Madam Red sighs a bit, before asking,

"Maggie, if it's not too much trouble, could you please bring me something to eat, something small?"

Maggie smiles brightly and replies,

"Of course, right away, my lady. Would you like to eat down in the dining hall or here?"

"Here, please. (Weak smile) I fear that if I try to venture down the stairs now, I'll wind up tripping and sliding down."

The ladies laugh a bit, before Maggie makes her way out of the room:

"I'll also bring something to clean up the broken vase."

"Thank you, Maggie."

As the maid vanishes, Madam Red decides to try and stand up again...She succeeds, and slowly makes her way over to her bedroom window, opening it up, before taking in a large breath:

"(Inhale) Aah, that feels invigorating..."

As she stares up at the full moon trying to hide behind some wispy clouds, Madam Red suddenly shivers, from something other than the chill of late winter:

 _...How odd._

 _I have this, feeling, that there's something else I've forgotten...but what?_

 _Not only that, but I feel like...right now...something is happening. Something, terrible..._

 _Ciel...I hope you're doing alright, as well your companion, Coraline._

 _May the both of you be at ease, more so than I am right now..._

Kelvin Manor, Cellar, No POV

Once his scream rang through the room, Ciel would then proceed to vomit, his mind overcome by the triggering of his terrible memories from long ago:

 _Stop it! Please!_

"M-MPH!"

 _Stop...S-Somebody...!_

As his hand reached out, his mind flooded with the memory of the dreaded cage, another larger hand gently but firmly grasps his, saving him from mentally drowning:

(Clap)

"My lord. Surely there is nothing left to fear?"

Sebastian then pulls Ciel into a distanced embrace, before gently caressing the young lord's shuddering lower jaw, coaxing him back to reality:

"You are outside the cage. Its bars no longer hold you. It's over."

As his eyes shift to that demonic fushia, Sebastian unties Ciel's eye-patch:

" _Now, all you need to, is call my name..._ "

Ciel grips the demon butler's coat tight, and utters in a strain,

"Se-bast...Sebastian. Sebastian, Sebastian!"

Ciel's covenant eye opens:

(Sheen)

" _I want them to die! Ki-_ "

(BANG)

...

...

...

Suddenly, before Ciel could finish his order... _someone beats both butler and master to the punch_...

"Uh!" "Uh!"

The Doctor looks down in shock, at his newly-formed chest wound, as a rage-filled voice rings in:

" _ **You, fucking disgrace to humanity...**_ "

Ciel and Sebastian turn to the source, and see, Coraline...holding Ciel's gun straight at the Doctor, breathing heavily and with a raw anger oozing from her being! Not only that, but the eyes that usually shone an ice blue, were glowing a pitch black, her body also pulsing in that colour!

Ciel whispers in shock,

"C...Coraline...?!"

...She does not heed him, her attention focused on the Doctor:

" ** _You think that just 'cause you have the knowledge and skill of a doctor that it gives you the right to play God?!_** "

(Bang)

"AUH!"

(Bang, bang)

Another shot to the head, followed by two random through his arm and torso, and the Doctor is dead:

(...Thud)

" ** _There is no God!_** "

(Turn, bang)

She then shoots the Baron's body:

" _ **God is a lie!**_ "

(Pulse...pulse, pulse...)

" ** _RRR...GYAH!_** "

Coraline tosses the gun away, gripping her skull, and as her body pulsates faster, she begins shouting at the top of her lungs,

" ** _God is a lie, a sham, a conspiracy! There is no Heaven! We live in Hell, day by day! Seeking light is pointless! The only escape is Death!_** "

(POW)

Coraline's Soul Energy suddenly sends a wave crash through the room, causing the other two to wobble on the spot:

"Uh!" "W-Wha-?!"

Meanwhile, Coraline's mind...was being bombarded with memories that were hers, but not hers:

(Flash)

 _(Bang)_

 _Mathias Croft falls..._

 _"FATHEEEEERRRR!"_

 _(Bang)_

 _"(Strangled Gasp)"_

 _Coraline is shot through her shoulder..._

(Flash)

 _Ciel calls out from inside the cage..._

 _"Someone please save us!"_

 _(Sizzzzz...)_

 _He is branded..._

 _"AAAAGH!"_

 _(STAB)_

 _Sebastian is summoned shortly after Ciel is stabbed by the cultists..._

 _"You have summoned me here..."_

 _"Now choose."_

 _Ciel opens his right eye, covenant made:_

 _"Gh, then I choose-!"_

(Flash)

 _The streets of the East End...Rain...Poverty..._

 _"You're my only family...Please live, even if I cannot..."_

 _Kelvin...the deal..._

 _(STAB)_

 _Joker says to Doll after killing the police officer,_

 _"How many times must I tell you? Hesitate, and you're finished."_

(Flash)

 _Kelvin in the rose garden, shouting to the sky:_

 _"Phantomhiiiive!"_

 _"I want...to touch, him..."_

 _Kelvin's mind falls further upon hearing the news of Ciel being alive..._

 _"You can't, Father! You've only just had surgery!"  
_

 _"Please, just take me with you, I beg of you! I must be here!"_

 _"Now old chap, no need to get so excited. You were unlucky this time, happens to us all."_

 _"No, don't! Please, take me with you!"_

 _"If it eases your mind, the others and I will make sure to lavish extra affection upon him for you. If you'll excuse me."  
_

 _"You have to take me!"_

 _"Stop this, Father! You're not well, you must take care of yourself!"_

 _"I'm going! Just let me GOOOOOOO!"_

 _His final climax..._

 _"Please, I beg you, allow me to share their fate! (Spreads arms) Look around! I prepared everything exactly as it was back then, a perfect copy!_ _The ritual chamber...The lambs in their cages...and the most important of all, you, my lord!"_

 _(BANG)_

(Flash)

As her Aura power flooded her mind rapidly with memories from multiple Souls riddled in tragedy (including her own), Coraline lets out a piercing scream of horror, her Soul pulsing out again, causing some of the marble structures in the room to crack and crumble a good deal!

Ciel could only watch from Sebastian's arms, as his friend's sanity was tearing at the seams:

 _C...Coraline...What's, happening, to you...?!_

...

...

After a few more minutes, the pulsing slows...then fades completely, leaving Coraline on her hands and knees, breathing heavily in and out, her mental state unknown...

Sebastian stares at the young girl for a minute, before his ears pick up on a very quiet wheezing coming from Baron Kelvin, who was just about dead...

(Step, step...STOMP)

...No one of the Kelvin party was alive now, and the room falls silent, other than Coraline's ragged breathing and incoherent muttering...Sebastian says to Ciel,

"It's over now, my lord."

"...Burn it down." That caught the butler off-guard:

"Burn it? You mean this manor?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Pardon me, master: May I remind you of Her Majesty's letter? I was under the impression that it was her desire that we locate the kidnappers and return the children safely...(Glance) The guilty are dead, but-"

"Shut up, shut up!"

Ciel suddenly grasps the sides of Sebastian's face and orders fiercely with a raw rage,

"Don't leave anything! Burn everything here down to ash, do you understand me, am I making myself clear?! This is an order!"

...Ciel lets go, grasping Sebastian's shoulders instead, before burying his face between the latter's shoulder and chest, done with everything...

Sebastian's POV

 _...Master..._

I stare at him for a moment, before letting out a sigh, knowing that orders were absolute...

I pull off my glove with my teeth, before focusing on Miss Coraline:

 _Surely, Master does not want her to burn to ash..._

 _Yes, I've been able to sense it for a while now: Master loves her..._

"...Coraline."

Her head darts up, and she slowly turns to me, allowing me to see that her original blue irises were now showing over the black:

 _Good. This means her Soul has not shattered...And if she can hear me..._

 _Then perhaps she will be able to return._

"(Gesture) Come here."

She obeys, rising to her feet shakily, before walking to me at a slow pace, stopping in front of me...I felt my eyes soften the slightest, noticing how lost and paranoid the young one looks right now:

 _Like a kitten separated from their mother...before being attacked by a rabid dog, barely escaping with their life...  
_

Focusing back, I then say to her,

"Coraline, I want you to take hold of my coat, and you are to not let go until I tell you...understand?"

...She turns to her side, before stepping over to mine, and grabs my coat as tight as she could, nodding blankly in a delayed response...I smirk and gently run my free hand through her hair:

"...Good girl."

With her small hand clutching my coat, and master in my other arm, I walk over to a nearby candle, before holding my free palm to the waiting flames...

(FWOOM)

I send a spiral of fire to engulf the vicinity of the room and the entirety of the manor, repeating my master's order:

" _Burn it down. Yes, my lord._ "


	30. Ch 29: His Butler, Fulfulling His Duty

Flashback Sequence, Joker's Narration...

 _We see water flowing from a gutter pipe..._

 _Discarded, rotting food..._

 _A malnutritioned dog..._

 _And finally, two of the many people living in poverty in London's East End..._

 _"We met in the gutters...where the country's filth is quietly funneled away...We were that filth."_

 _A younger Peter and Wendy come up to a younger Joker, back when he had no right arm..._

 _A younger, one-legged Beast is seen on the streets, collecting all that she could from any passing strangers kind enough to give good fortune..._

 _"Some of us were missin' body parts, from birth or from accidents. Others had bodies that never grew beyond childhood..."_

 _Young Dagger (also one-legged) on the streets...Peter and Wendy too..._

 _"Or they grew too much..."_

 _Jumbo is seen being attacked by a crowd of passers and policemen for his large size..._

 _"Some were even damaged by their own parents..."_

 _A younger Doll cringes from an unidentified parental figure, her left eye having been severely burned..._

 _"All of us, were left in the gutter."_

 _The future Noah's Ark Crew gathers in one alleyway..._

 _One day, Beast, Doll and Joker head into town to try and get some form of nourishment..._

 _"We weren't bad children, but people like us couldn't get jobs in England."_

 _Joker makes his move, and steals a loaf of bread, with the baker in hot pursuit:_

 _"Hey, you rat! I'll teach you to steal!"_

 _"But with our broken bodies, even stealing was a tricky business." _

_The baker catches speed, and yanks Joker back on his non-existing right arm sleeve, causing him to fall forward to the ground, before he's beaten mercilessly..._

 _"I can't remember how we survived...It seems like a miracle now."_

 _Despite the beating he took, Joker somehow escapes with the loaf, feeding himself and his family for another day..._

 _"But we managed somehow...so long as we stayed in the gutters where we belonged."_

 _They're all seen sheltering under tarps during another rainy day, when a carriage pulls up..._

 _"But then, one day..."_

 _We see a younger Baron Kelvin (before surgery) step out with an umbrella, smiling at them while holding his hand out..._

 _"A man came and took in us gutter rats. We though' he must've been mad."_

 _Time passes, and we now overlook the Red Bourn Workhouse (Owned by Baron Kelvin), where many orphaned children have begun living at, including our eventual Noah's Ark Circus Crew._

 _One day, as some children played, we see Beast and Dagger sitting on a bench, the latter looking a bit down...It was then Joker came by:_

 _"Wha's wrong? What're you sulkin' over here for?"_

 _"I'm not sulkin'."_

 _They look towards the frolicking children, with Joker quoting,_

 _"We can never be happy with wha' we have, eh? This is heaven compared to wha' we had before...but it's jus' not enough, is it?"_

 _He looks at Dagger again, ruffling his hair before calling to another friend nearby:_

 _"Oi, Jumbo! This fine fellow over here wants to play with tha' lot!"_

 _"I-I what?"_

 _Joker winks playfully at the stuttering Dagger, just as Jumbo comes over and kneels in front of him:_

 _"Alrigh' then, lad. Climb on up now." Dagger nervously replies,_

 _"U-Uh no, it's fine, really!"_

 _Joker and Beast laugh a bit at Dagger's bashfulness, before the former chides,_

 _"No reason to be shy. Go on now."_

 _Dagger hesitates...but then finally climbs on Jumbo's back, a smile already on his face. Jumbo then strides over to where the other children and asks,_

 _"Can we join in?"_

 _"Of course!"_

 _As those two began playing, Joker then asks Beast,_

 _"Would you like to go too?" Beast blushes a bit and softly replies,_

 _"Uh, no, I'm fine righ' here."_

 _"It's too bad we only have one Jumbo. Withou' him, or withou' my righ' hand..."_

 _Joker moves to sit beside Beast and says as a promise,_

 _"I would carry you."_

 _Beast blushes a bit more, before averting her gaze:_

 _"Well, it's alrigh'. I'm too old to play, anyway."_

 _"(Small chuckle) Well, alrigh' then."_

 _With that, they settle with watching everyone else, as a gentle breeze flows in, the wildflowers dancing along it..._

 _"This wind is nice..."_

 _And we leave the peaceful memory behind..._

Reality...

It would in fact be a cinematic review Joker's Soul Record, conducted by none other than Grim Reaper William T. Spears:

"Son of a prostitute named Karen Taylor. No record of his given name. Born on the second of April, 1863. Died of blood loss on the ninth of February, 1889 after being inflicted with a mortal wound..."

We zoom out, and see that the Kelvin Manor is engulfed in flames, with multiple Cinematic Records swarming out...

(Shoom)

William retracts his death scythe upon collecting all of Joker's Record:

"That's all. Nothing else to note."

(Stamp)

"There we are. One examination complete."

As he observed the many other records awaiting collection, William says to himself tiredly,

"Honestly...I can't imagine what personnel was thinking. Why would they wait to send help when this was obviously more than a one-man job? (Glance) But I don't suppose you have an answer, _Ronald Knox?_ "

And low and behold, sitting atop the chimney, was that same blond/black-haired reaper from before!

"What can I say, Mr. Spears sir, I'm sorry. I thought I hurried, but I guess I wasn't fast enough. I shall strive to do better in the future. Is that what's botherin' you, or are you just disappointed it was me?"

Pushing up his glasses, William replies,

"No. I'm rather relieved to see you, actually. I thought it might be _him,_ given that he was taken off suspension today...I'm not usually this pleased to be wrong."

Ronald hops down to William's level:

"Grell Sutcliff? Oh yeah! He was off on another job when I saw him. Seemed awfully excited about it too. Now let me see: Where was it again?"

"The Phantomhive Manor, I'd wager."

"Right you are! That's the one."

Ronald then takes out his collection book:

"Hm, that job looks quite a bit easier than one from what I see here."

"It's quite a shame then, isn't it? For you and him..."

Unbeknownst to either reaper, Grell was still at the Phantomhive Manor when they mentioned him by name:

"Ah-choo! Oh, who's talking about me? (Sigh)"

Ahem...anyway, getting back to William and Ronald:

"Honestly...We must not become emotionally involved. Doing so only causes trouble. Our job as Grim Reapers is to examine and collect Souls according to the list distributed by our supervisors. That's it, nothing more. Even the examinations are formalities: People whose continued existence may cause a desirable change in the world may be allowed to live...However, such an instance is much more of an exception to the rule. Usually, we double-check to make certain no mistakes have been made. We don't ask questions, nor do we make errors."

Ronald stretches his arms and replies with a yawn,

"Alrighty! Let's get this double-checking over with then post-haste, shall we? There's a party within the secretarian floor tonight, and I dunno about you, my friend, but I'm a 'No Overtime' kind-a fellow."

William gets a tick-mark of annoyance, but chooses to stay on task:

"The cause of death for most of the subjects within the manor was burning...but it was a _Demon_ who set the fire."

"What?! You can't be serious!"

(Boom)

The fire uproars some more, and William comments,

"Doesn't seem to be the type to scavenge for food...but we mustn't be careless. If he makes off with even one of the Souls, there will be no end to the paperwork."

Ronald replies with a touch of sarcasm,

"Yes, sir. I'll be very thorough, I promise..."

(Click, vrooommm...)

We then see that Ronald has a death scythe as unique as Grell's: Namely, a lawnmower!

"It's the only way to avoid Overtime."

"Is that death scythe of yours approved for Soul-Harvesting?" Ronald brushes William's concern by replying,

"The form's all in order, don't you worry. I have me a lady friend in General Affairs."

That didn't seem to smooth over with William, but he only sighs deeply before bringing out his own scythe:

(Shoom)

"Good. Right then: Let's get them done by the end of this shift."

"Roger that. We'll collect every last one...By the way, sir: That odd energy wave that crashed through the area before the fire...That wasn't the Demon, was it?"

As they ready to leap off the building, William replies,

"No...That was a Human Soul belonging to a certain Aura Reader I've met a few times now... _whom tonight, likely saw more than she bargained for._ "

(Leap) (Leap)

Doll's POV

I finally made it to Father's estate...But, when I got there...

"Oh my god..."

The entire place was on fire...!

"Wha' the hell happened here? (Grit) Where's Joker?!" I hopped off my horse, and ran up to the front door:

"Joker, where are you?!"

(Fwoom)

"Ah! (Cough)"

As I cringed from the eruption of flames, I suddenly see... _three_ _figures coming out_...

"Uh!"

It was Black, who was carrying Smile, and Rogue was following step with one hand clutching his coat!

"Black, Smile, Rogue...Wait, hold on a minute: What are the three of you doin' here? Wha's goin' on, and where's Joker?!"

Black replies,

"I'm sorry to inform you, but he passed away."

 _...No..._

I rushed up closer to them:

"I don't understand, Black, what are you sayin'?! Smile?! (Grasp) Come on, talk to me!"

(Slap)

"Get your lowly hands off of me!"

"Uh!"

I stepped back, stunned that he reacted the way he did...Black explains:

"We've been investigating a series of child abductions. Perhaps you're familiar with what I'm speaking of?"

 _Oh, damn...!_

"You mean...you really are from the Yard? You came to arrest us?"

"No...on the contrary..."

I dunno if it was the trick of the light, but suddenly, Black's eyes began glowing, and he smiled a devil's smile as he said,

" _We came to erase you, in the name of Phantomhive, Her Majesty's Guard Dog._ "

...I felt my blood run cold:

"You're the Guard Dog? There's no way...Impossible. You, Smile...you're actually, Phantomhive...No. Then it was all just a lie. All of it? Really?"

Smile doesn't deny it:

"Yes. My name is Ciel, and I am Head of House Phantomhive. I have a singular responsibility to the Queen. I dispel her worries, which is why Kelvin, and Joker, needed to die. And so I saw to it."

I was in pure shock, but, I had to know, one more thing:

"(Turn)...Rogue. A-Are you a part of this too?"

...She doesn't respond...

"Rogue?"

She lifted her head up on my second try, and what I saw, sent a shiver down my spine: Her eyes...they had her blue, but, they were surrounded by black!

"(Gasp) Rogue...wh-wha' happened to ya?!" She mumbles barely above a whisper,

"... _No hope_... _God, lie_... _Dark_... _Death_... _only, escape_..."

I couldn't make any sense out of what she was saying, but then Black says,

"I'm afraid 'Rogue', or Miss Coraline, is unavailable to speak coherently at this time. The poor thing has seen alot more than she would've liked to...Such is the risk of being an Aura Reader."

...I had no idea what an Aura Reader was...but, I knew if Rogue (Coraline?) was looking so...so disturbed, nothing good could've happened in there. I cringe, thinking back to when, things were simpler, back before this craziness...

Flashback

 _My siblings and I were sitting on the grass outside the workhouse, as we talked about the new idea that Father had for us to do:_  


 _"Us? Form a circus troupe? Heh, Father's askin' for the impossible."_

 _Beast happily disagreed with Joker:_

 _"No he's not. We can do it; to be honest, I feel like I can do anything now with the new leg that Father gave me."_

 _Dagger then said,_

 _"And I bet I could be a bang-up knife-thrower!"_

 _"Yeah!" "Let's do it!" "I'm in!"_

 _Joker smiled at us, convinced of going through the plan. He then stood up and said,_

 _"Well then, let's start by pickin' our stage names, eh? (Point) Jumbo stays Jumbo."_

 _"Righ'."_

 _"(Point) You'll be Beast, (Point) and yer...Dagger! There, nice and simple, eh?"_

 _Everyone was a bit surprised by Joker's choices, but I was eager to get a new name:_

 _"Do me next! Wha's my name? I wan' a new name too!"_

 _"Well, let me see here...Alright, I think I know: Doll." I was rather embarrassed by my new name at first:_

 _"Wha'?! A girly name like tha' doesn' fit me at all! Come on, please, you can't pick somethin' else for me..."_

 _Joker just ruffled my hair with a chuckle and replied,_

 _"Of course it fits you, silly goose. And you want to know why? 'Cause you are our precious little sister."_

 _...Joker...Brother..._

End Flashback

 _...Everyone...No...It, it can't be...NO!  
_

I began shedding tears...before I dropped to the ground in the worst possible sobs, despair and agony filling me to the brim...

But, even so:

 _...If I'm gonna die like they did...I'LL TAKE THIS BASTARD WITH ME!_

"Y-You, will, pay...You will pay, _you will pay for this!_ "

I then pulled out my knife from my pack, and sprang to my feet screaming,

" _I WILL KILL YOU!_ "

With that, I charged at the one responsible for my new suffering...

If only I knew...that it would be my last action, before I joined my brothers and sisters, _over the hill and far away..._

"Sebastian."

Undertaker's POV

I could see the smoke billowing from the Kelvin manor while sitting in the driver's seat of me hearse...so I knew that the young earl has done his, 'duty', so to speak:

"Hee-hee-hee..."

I bit into one of me biscuits and say aloud,

"Lord Phantomhive, what did I tell you? You should take care of your Soul; you only get the one. You have a great power at your disposal. Because of that, at some point, you stop feeling the weight of doing that which cannot be undone."

I found myself gripping one of me treasures...

Specifically, Cloudia's...

"It becomes something that you only notice once you are crushed underneath it...But I repeat myself: I can't help but wonder how many times I've given you the same warning now. Hmm...perhaps you know, Lord Phantomhive."

I then sigh sadly, knowing that another young soul was experiencing the bulk of the warning I speak of:

"...The little poppet is certainly feeling such a weight...Hoh, Coraline: How I warned you to be careful with that powerful Soul of yours..."

 _I can only hope the poor girl will be able to recover from tonight..._

 _It would be such a shame to lose someone like her..._

Unknown POV

We watch from afar on a cliff-side, as the Kelvin Estate is engulfed in the inferno...

"Oh dear. Well, what shall we do?"

"It couldn't be simpler: All we need do is report what we witnessed."

"Heh, I'd wager that the poor little Earl will be punished for this."

"I'm afraid that sort of thing outside our purview...What happens next is up to Her Majesty."

No POV

Once they were outside the gates of the blazing estate (shortly after Doll leaves this world), it would be then that Coraline's eyes finally return to normal:

"(Blink) H-Huh? Wha..."

Of course, her mind was rather muddled due to the expel of Soul Energy...

"Miss Coraline?"

She turns to Sebastian, who was still carrying Ciel, before gripping the side of her head while grimacing:

"Rgh, what...happened...where..."

Suddenly, it all came rushing back:

(Pulse)

"GH!"

Coraline's eyes widen, and she turns to look at the burning building in the distance, her memory recalling every last detail of what she was forced to bear witness to, and what she did:

"...Oh god...Joker. He's dead. And I, I-I shot the Doctor, killed 'im...And then...I s-saw...into..."

She began to shake, as flashes of the fires that destroyed her old home, and Ciel's, molded over the Kelvin Estate:

"(Gasp)"

She backs up a step, her anxiety levels rising anew...before she bowed her head, hair billowing in her face...Ciel became concerned:

"...Coraline?"

"...Why does it always end like this?" He was taken aback by her whisper:

"What?"

"Fire...It always ends in fire..."

Coraline's head snaps up, as she shouts ruefully,

"Why does every damn tragedy have to end in fire?!"

She takes a wheezy breath in, gripping her head with both hands:

"I lost my father and my home to fire; you lost your parents and your home to fire; Joker and Doll just lost their lives to fire! Why?! Why always fire?!"

Ciel's eyes widen:

"...Coraline..."

He gestures Sebastian to put him down, and he cautiously approaches the panicking redhead:

"Coraline...what are you-what's wrong with yo-"

(Whirl)

"Stay Away From Me!"

"Uh!"

Ciel flinches back, seeing how paranoid Coraline looked behind her glare...As she breathes in and out, muttering and trying not to lose it anymore than she is already, Sebastian bends down to Ciel and whispers,

"My lord...I'm afraid that Miss Coraline is not in a good state right now. She has just returned from being overwhelmed by her own Soul, and the aftermath is beginning to sink into her."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a rare occurrence, but sometimes the amount of energy that is in the Soul of an Aura Reader can become too much for their body to handle, both physically and mentally. Strictly speaking, the human body isn't usually very well-structured to hold such a concentration. In Miss Coraline's case, it would seem that the events in this endeavor became too much for her, and her Soul reacted by releasing a considerably large amount of spiritual energy as a Last Guard, to protect herself. Unfortunately, this also unlocked an ability that allowed her to see into the memories of other Souls in her vicinity...which are no doubt running around in her mind as we speak."

Ciel thinks for a moment...before he realizes,

"Uh! You mean...she saw..."

Sebastian nods, confirming Ciel's thoughts:

 _She...she saw into my past...She now has a visual of it...Coraline..._

"I've had it."

"Huh?"

Both males look up at Coraline, who looked so done and defeated, it was almost pitiful:

"I said I've had it. I can't do this anymore, not after what I had to see. I don't care if there's still something else to do for this damn case, I'm done!"

"Corali-"

"No!"

Coraline shakes her head, not wanting to hear anything that could persuade her otherwise. She glares at Ciel and says,

"If you wanna do me any form of kindness, you'll take me back to your manor, or at the very least get me close enough that I can get there on my own. If I keep going like this, my sanity's gonna break, more so than it already has!"

Ciel could only stare at her, lost for words...Coraline felt her eyes getting watery, and she adds with a catch in her throat,

"(Sniff) Right now...is when I really wish I could just, go home, back to my world. Things may have gotten crazy now and again, but at least I was content...But here...(Sniff) here among this madness...it's too much..."

With that, Coraline bursts into tears, burying her face in her hands, wanting nothing more than that the world, or she, could just disappear...

Time Skip, Phantomhive Manor, Coraline's POV

I've since returned to the manor, and as it reaches seven, eight o' clock in the morning, I lie on my bed in my guestroom, wearing my nightgown, just staring into space listlessly. I feel like I just escaped from Hell, and yet, in no way do I feel triumphant...

Obviously, I got zero sleep last night, not for a lack of trying, but every time I tried to shut my eyes... _those damn visions came back._

It took every ounce of whatever strength I had left in me just to keep from screaming, but nothing could stop the tears. I cried for Joker, for Doll, for the other circus members, for Snake (who likely has no idea what happened to his friends), for the zombified children in the manor...and of course, with the memories of my tragedy refueled, I cried for Father...

 _I think last night was the most in my life I ever cried..._

I run a hand over my face, feeling a few tear stains, before I lift myself from the bed, and slowly walk over to sit in front of the vanity. My reflection consists of a girl with messy red hair, blue bloodshot eyes that did not shine and had bags under them, and sickness to her skin.

 _God...I'm just a few cries away from looking like a living corpse..._

 _I wonder if I looked any better last night?_

Hours Earlier, No POV...  


Ciel and Sebastian agreed that Coraline was in no stable condition to assist in finishing up the case, and decided to comply with her demand of taking her back to the manor. Sebastian used his demon speed once again, so they made good time, arriving at the front gate somewhere around one o' clock in the morning...

Sebastian sets her on her feet, and she begins walking to the gate, turning back briefly to say dully,

"...See you two in a few days," before moving up the stretch, while the young earl and butler watched her go with concerned expressions...

Eventually, Coraline makes it to the front door, and takes a deep breath, before rapping her knuckles on the hardwood:

(Knock, knock)

A minute or two passes, before the door opens, revealing Tanaka:

"Hoh-hoh, Miss Coraline, welcome back."

"Hello, Tanaka."

He notices how disheveled and broken Coraline looked, and asks,

"...Are you quite alright? You look incredibly troubled." Coraline smiles weakly and softly replies,

"...I really wish I was, Tanaka...I really wish I was."

The elder nods in understanding:

"I see...Have the young master and Sebastian gone elsewhere?" Coraline's mouth goes back into a straight line:

"Yes. There's still, a loose end or two to tie up. They said they'll be back in a few days, though. I, however...(Sniff) I just, couldn't join them."

Tanaka places a comforting hand on her shoulder, she trying hard not to cry again:

"It's alright, Miss Coraline. We all have our limits in these situations. You just met yours tonight, I'm afraid."

"(Sniff) Mhm."

"Come. Let us get you to bed so you can get some sleep..."

Present, Coraline's POV

"(Sad sigh) And yet I feel like I'll never sleep again, or at least not for the next while..."

I sniffle, and rub my eye to stop an out-coming teardrop...I then turn my head to the window, seeing that the morning sun was beginning to shine weakly behind the cloudy skies...It was in that moment, I couldn't help but ask in a whisper,

"...I wonder what Snake will do now?"

 _I really hope that wherever you are, Snake, you and your serpent friends are doing okay..._

Snake's POV

Not a one of my friends had returned from last night's outing, and as I silently sat atop a crate, two second-tiers ask,

"Wonder wha' happened to Joker an' the rest of tha' lot?"

"They said they'd be back today, righ'?"

Oscar comes over my shoulder, and I answer for him:

"Yes, well all I know is that I don't smell them, so I know they're not here, (Reg. voice) says Oscar."

 _...Does this mean, they're not coming back?_

"Nothin' like this has happened before, has it?"

"It's a bit worryin'."

(Hiss)

"They said they'd be back by morning, and I'm concerned, (Reg. voice) says Emily and so am I."

Suddenly, someone calls from outside the Mess Tent,

"Food's ready, chaps!"

"Comin'! (Turn) I'll get somethin' an' bring it out to you, alrigh', Snake?"

I watch them leave, talking about finding replacement acts for the next show...but...I couldn't stay. I found myself wandering around mine and the other's tents, then a bit of the grounds...before deciding to leave Noah's Ark Circus for good.

As I stood outside the entrance, I remembered, the day they saved me...

"(Sigh)"

I turn away, and begin heading for parts unknown...

"...It's lonely on my own."

 _Rogue...I wish you were here with me. But wherever you are...I hope you're alright._

Train Station, Ciel's POV

A couple hours after dropping Coraline off at my manor, Sebastian and I took a carriage to the downtown train station, our next destination being the workhouse that Kelvin owned and the circus troupe lived at once before...

Just as we began boarding, a little girl with dark-brown hair came up to us with a fruit basket under her arm:

"Pardon, sir. Care for an orange? It's nice and fwesh."

I look at her for a moment, before telling Sebastian,

"Buy one from her."

"Thank you vewy much, good master. (Turn) Bless you, sir, best wishes to you and your master for a good journey."

We then board into our compartment for the ride. Sebastian says to me while storing away the suitcase,

"I apologize for sharing a compartment, young master. I'm afraid I wasn't able to purchase a third-class ticket on such short a ti-"

I brush his apology off indifferently:

"Calm down, it's fine."

With that, the train begins leaving the station...I'm now staring out the window of the compartment, my mind wandering back to a certain girl I was reluctant to leave behind:

 _...Coraline. I hope you'll be alright..._

 _The way you looked before we left was, disturbing. I never saw you so afraid before._

 _It, doesn't suit you at all...Please, recover while I'm gone...Bring back the brave girl I know..._

"My lord."

I snap out of my pleading thoughts, and focus on Sebastian who says while beginning to peel the orange,

"I confess there is something I don't quite understand."

"What is it?"

"Why are you so interested in visiting their old workhouse?"

I was a bit taken aback by his question...but composed my answer:

"Incase you hadn't noticed, its patron is dead. It can't possibly keep its doors open for much longer without one. Lord Burton and his lot may be willing to donate and I don't mind setting the wheels into motion."

"Out of the goodness of your heart?"

I almost laugh at that question, but reply simply,

"Dealing with the aftermath is a part of a Phantomhive's job. There's no need to sacrifice innocent members of above-board society to the imaginations of the Underworld."

As he presented the orange slices to me, Sebastian then asks,

"Then why did we burn the manor with the children inside?"

As I take one glove off before grabbing a slice, I answer,

"I've seen enough victims to know how this sort of thing will play out...They look like that, there's no returning to normal. They're too damaged."

"So you decided they would be better off dead then living like that. How very arrogant of you, my lord."

I smile darkly at the smirking demon and retort,

"How many humans have you met who aren't arrogant in some way?"

"Heh, none at all, my lord. Your assessment is spot-on."

"Think about it: How much strength do you suppose it takes for somebody, especially somebody as weak as a child, to recover from that kind of trauma? I know from experience...Moments before I had broken completely, I managed to summon you, and with you came the strength I needed to recover. Given their own demons, the others may have recovered fine. But you were the only one there, _and you belong to me_...I'm absolutely arrogant and I won't deny it. However, I am not so arrogant that I can hope to save those who are utterly lost."

"...I think I understand, my lord."

Yet as I stare out the window again, I couldn't help but whisper aloud,

"...At least one child managed to escape, thanks to Coraline. Hopefully, he made it back to his family safe."

Apparently, Sebastian did hear me, and replied,

"Hm, well as long as he followed her directions correctly, I imagine the boy will be fine."

"Hmph..."

 _...If there's one person in the world that I'd want to save...it's you, Coraline._

A while later, we eventually stop at our destination somewhere out in London's countryside. We see a milk wagon in the distance from the station, and decide to acquire a ride, much to the deliverer's confusion:

"Wha'? Red Bourn Workhouse, eh?" Sebastian would be the one to ask,

"Yes, I wonder if you'd be kind enough to take us there." The deliverer replies,

"Well, I don' mind takin' ya since it's on me way anyhow, bu' wha' a noble wants with tha' place, I can't understand..."

"Just a trifling errand."

"Mm, I won't promise ye a comfortable ride."

So now I'm riding on the back of the wagon while Sebastian walked. The wagon ride wasn't actually that uncomfortable; just a touch bumpy...

"Tom, he was a piper's son~,  
He learned to play when he was young~..."

Suddenly, two young children (a boy and girl) come bounding down the road and past us while singing 'Tom Tom, the Piper's Son', giggling happily without a care in the world...

"Seems to be a popular song these days..."

 _And after this is all over...I dunno if I'll be able to stand listening to it again._

After a bit, the wagon stops, and the deliverer points upward:

"Top o' this hill there is where yer headin'."

I hop down, and as the wagon drove off, Sebastian and I began our ascend up the hill...When I got to the top, a huge gust of wind blew, and I grab my hat to keep it from flying off...When it passes, and I looked up, I saw,

"(Gasp)"

...The Workhouse...was in ruins, vines overgrowing, and long since abandoned by any form of human life...

As I walked into the area, my visible eye wide in disbelief, Sebastian says nonchalantly,

"It shouldn't come as a surprise, but it appears that Lord Kelvin was lying about the workhouse."

We reach the end of the ruins, and I notice a little bench that was beyond repair...

"It's completely deserted and elaborated, and likely has been so for quite some time...Given what the 'good doctor' said before, well, I doubt that the orphans who lived here met a pleasant end..."

I walk forward in a daze, my mind going back to Joker's plea to let Kelvin live to save the orphans...Then Doll's last stand...And finally...Coraline's Soul overpowering her, leaving her in the weakest state possible...

I shudder a bit, remembering her scream...Sebastian asks me,

"What is it, my lord?"

Next thing I knew...

I was, laughing! Laughing like a madman at the sheer irony of it all!

"There was nothing left this whole time! Everything they thought they were protecting: It was long gone and they had no idea! Hahaha, what great fools they all were. They were so desperate to preserve this place...they even died for it!"

I let out another huge laugh as I expanded further:

"We humans are a breed apart: Trampling eachother like insects. Hehahaha, we're cowardly, and we bask! Petty and small and nasty; we're even more demonic than demons are!"

Another chorus of laughter runs through me...before I say,

"I'm just like them, you see? I'm full of it: The same ugliness that courses through their veins runs in mine as well. This...(Clench) This is just how humans are!"

I snap my head up, all laughter gone, and yell,

"Sebastian, do you understand?! This is who we are!"

...All is quiet for a long moment...before Sebastian's face shifts from astonishment, to a knowing smile:

"Assuredly. Yes, my lord."

Suddenly, my top-hat's ribbon blows off, dancing on the wind...and for a second, I thought I saw, the spirits of the Noah's Ark troupe...

"You are less sophisticated than demons, and yet the grudges you hold are complex. Your compulsion to lie is unmatched. You struggle desperately your entire lives, and carelessly trample those in your way. You steal and are stolen from. You are hopeless...and yet you still strive to get 'over the hill and far away'...But then, I suppose that's why humans are so interesting."

...I don't deny any word...for I knew it was all true.

* * *

...Wow. One of those moments in life that makes you think, doesn't it?

Anyway, here we end the Book of Circus Arc!

So, for the next couple chapters, there will be filler stories of my creation leading up to the next Kuroshitsuji arc: Book of Murder.

And if anyone's worrying about my OC, don't panic: Things are gonna get better. Maybe even in the next chapter to come (wink, wink).

So stay tuned!


	31. Chapter 30: That Mystery Girl, Disturbed

It would be about three days after the endgame at the Kelvin Estate regarding the serial child kidnappings, when Ciel and Sebastian would finally return to the Phantomhive Manor.  
What they would find, however, is that a certain young occupant, has been doing worse for wears since they were gone...

As the carriage pulled into the drive, the first thing Ciel noticed, was that his home seemed...quieter than usual.

"Hm..."

"Is something wrong, my lord?"

"I'm, not sure...Usually, Pluto would bounding over to greet any new arrivals...but I don't see him."

Sebastian smirks a bit and asks,

"Heh, is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"I suppose not..."

As they got out of the carriage, Sebastian would look towards the manor, before saying to the young earl,

"...It would seem we have more than Lady Elizabeth as a guest here, my lord. I sense that the young prince and Agni are here as well."

Ciel groans a bit:

"Fantastic..."

Suddenly, they hear large, padded footsteps, and see Pluto in demon hound form coming out from around the corner...

Except...the hound looked, troubled about something.

"...Pluto?"

The demon hound turns to Ciel upon hearing his name called...but only stares for a moment, before moving to lay on his stomach in the grass, a quiet whimper rumbling in his throat.

Sebastian tilts his head in confusion:

"How odd...I never thought it would be possible for the mutt to act so meek on his own...(Turn) My lord?"

Ciel does not hear Sebastian, instead looking towards the manor, more convinced that something was not right:

"...Come, Sebastian."

"Yes, sir."

They make their way to the door, and as Sebastian opens it, Ciel could make out the following whispers:

"Do you think this will work?"

"We have no choice now, Lizzie. It's the only way we can help her."

"I know, but...(Gasp) Ciel!"

Ciel enters the room, a puzzled expression on his face, as he saw Lizzie, Soma, Agni, Mey-Rin and Finny gathered in the main foyer, each of them looking quite anxious about something. Lizzie smiles faintly and says,

"Welcome home, Ciel. I'm glad you're back." Soma adds just as soft,

"It's good to see you again, Ciel. Sorry I came here unannounced."

Mey-Rin, Finny and Agni send their greetings to he and Sebastian as well...Ciel then asks,

"...Lizzie. Soma. What is going on?"

Both teens form nervous looks, reluctant to answer the young earl's question:

"Um, well..." "You see..."

Ciel then notices that the one person he wanted to see when he got home, was not here:

"...Where's Coraline?"

Lizzie takes a deep breath, before stepping forward to explain the troubling news:

"Ciel...There's no easy way to say this, but...Coraline is unwell. Really unwell."

"What do you mean, 'unwell'?"

"I mean...she hasn't slept for the past few days, and has been in a really frightful state."

Soma comes to join Lizzie's side:

"Her eyes have become heavy and bloodshot, and I've noticed them glowing feverishly a couple times. She kept muttering nonsense, and darting her head behind her shoulder every few seconds, like she's expecting something to jump out and attack her."

Ciel's eye widens, before Mey-Rin jumps in with her own observations:

"She's been screaming at night, yes she has, so she must've been trying to sleep, but something in her head's not letting her."

Finny adds worriedly,

"She's even been calling ou' for people to help her, who are either righ' in front of her, or not around anymore. I, think she even cried ou' for her father once."

"...She...Coraline's been that out of sorts?"

They all nod, before a new set of footsteps comes echoing in from the left side of the staircase, belonging to Bard. Lizzie turns to him and asks,

"Well, Bard? Did you..."

Bard leans against the railing halfway down the middle section of the stairs while running a hand over his face:

"(Heavy sigh) Yea', I did it. I'm not proud of what I just did, bu' a' least she's finally asleep..."

He looks up, and notices that Ciel and Sebastian were back...Something inside Bard began to burn, and he suddenly glares hard at them:

"You two!"

Everyone gasps, not believing that Bard actually had the nerve to speak in such a tone to Ciel and Sebastian!  
He begins making his way down to the foyer floor, while saying in an angry but serious tone,

"I dunno wha' the hell happened while you three were gone, bu' whatever did happen has spooked Coraline somethin' awful! How could either of ya no' see that she was headin' for PTSD?! She's become so frightful and delirious, she even tried t' attack Lady Elizabeth and the Prince!"

Ciel gapes in shock:

"What?!"

"If it hadn't been for Agni, she would've succeeded in cuttin' either with a pocket knife! It's now hidden somewhere in the manor where she can' find it...And when she wasn' lashin' out at everyone around 'er, Coraline would be starin' off into space with such a dead look...(Grit) I can' even begin to describe..."

Bard then forms a grim look as he gazed downward:

"The way she is...I can', help but think of, some o' my old war comrades, and how the experience left 'em so fearful and depressed for the future, like, there was no point anymore. And, tha's just on grown men..."

Mey-Rin and Finny look at their friend worriedly:

"Bard..." "Bard...?"

He shakes his head, driving away any rising memories from way back when, before saying,

"To see this happenin' to a little girl is even more disturbing, especially with how tough but happy Coraline usually is..."

He then darts his head back up with another glare, adding a touch more calmly,

"I won't ask either of you to explain yourselves, bu' you better be bloody prepared to take responsibility to help her get better, especially you, young master. 'Cause honestly...I dunno how much longer I can take watchin' her fall downward..."

With that, Bard grunts, and turns to storm out and down to the kitchens...Mey-Rin turns to Finny and says,

"Oh dear. We both know _that_ look in his eyes, yes we do."

"Yea'. We better go after 'im."

They nod, and begin rushing after the chef...Once that moment passed, Ciel snaps out of his stupor and asks quietly,

"...Lizzie. Where, is Coraline now?"

Lizzie walks over to him, gently taking his hand:

"Come with me."

They're now seen walking down the upper corridors (Soma, Agni and Sebastian following behind), and towards Lizzie's guestroom:

"For some reason, Coraline seemed a bit calmer whenever she was in my room, so we thought it would be best for her to sleep in here."

Ciel nods, and as they approach the doorway, he sees Tanaka (in full form) standing near:

"Tanaka..."

"Ho-ho...Young master."

He bows, and says,

"She is already asleep thanks to the special tea that Bard gave her. Luckily, she took it without any resistance...though I worry she may not have the energy to even do that at this present time."

Ciel stares at the elder for a moment, before walking into the room...

Inside, underneath the fluffy pink covers of the four-poster bed, was Coraline, who was finally getting the rest that she deserves, albeit half-against her will. Ciel approaches the left side, and softly gasps, seeing how sickly the redhead looked:

 _My god...She, looks so pale. And her under-eyes are, so dark..._

 _Is...is this my fault?_

He found himself staring helplessly at the girl, whispering her name under his breath...

As the young earl became preoccupied with hovering over the sleeping redhead, Tanaka discusses with Sebastian about the current situation regarding Coraline's health:

"Because of how fragile her mental state has become in these last few days, it will be best that Miss Coraline continues to have the special tea to help her sleep."

Sebastian nods, and Tanaka suddenly places a hand on the other's shoulder:

"I will not ask what occurred while you, the young master, and Miss Coraline were away, but I'm afraid that she experienced too much trauma for her mind to handle."

"Indeed...I had a feeling that the young lady was still rather innocent to the ugliness that can manifest in the world, but I did not realize just how innocent..."

"Ho-ho...Do not blame yourself, my friend. These are not situations that can easily be predicted."

"True...Thank you for taking charge of the manor while I was away, Tanaka, especially in midst of this, troubling development."

"Anytime..."

Meanwhile, Lizzie and Soma watched Ciel's form with worry:

"Oh dear...Ciel looks so sad..."

"Yeah. I guess this proves how much he cares about Coraline, which is alot."

Lizzie nods in agreement with Soma...before forming a serious expression:

"I think...this might be the time to ask him about his true feelings."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

Soma smiles softly at how determined Lizzie looked:

"In that case, I will step back so it can be a talk between you and him alone, cousin to cousin."

Lizzie looks at him in surprise, before smiling back:

"Thank you, Soma." She then turns to the other men in the doorway:

"Excuse me, gentlemen. But, if it's alright, I'd like to be with Ciel alone for a moment."

"Of course, my lady." "Yes, my lady." "Ho-ho, (Nod)"

"Thank you."

With that, Soma laves with Sebastian, Agni and Tanaka out of the bedroom, leaving only Ciel and Lizzie left. Said sunny blond inhales deeply to steady her nerves:

 _Okay, here goes. Now or never..._

She quietly walks over to Ciel, and places a hand on his right arm:

"Ciel...I know this may not be the ideal time...but there's something you and I need to talk about."

Ciel notices that Lizzie was using a serious tone that was out of character for the usually giddy blond, and knew she wasn't kidding around:

"...Okay?"

Lizzie guides Ciel to sit on the cushion at the end of the bed, while she took the other side...A moment of silence passes, before she asks the following question:

"...Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Coraline. Do you love Coraline?"

"...W-Where is this coming from?"

Lizzie sighs a bit, before turning to face Ciel eye-to-eye:

"Ciel, you don't have to pretend anymore. I've seen the way you gaze at Coraline: You look at her with a fondness I haven't seen in you for a long time. She helps you with your work, both for the company and your duties to Her Majesty, helping you relax more. If anything, I think, she's brought back something I feared would be lost forever...Your happiness."

Ciel's visible eyes widens:

 _...My happiness?_

Lizzie giggles a bit at his expression before adding,

"As much as I've tried these past three years, Coraline is the one who succeeded in sneaking past these barriers you've built from everyone else...and, I'm glad she did."

"...Lizzie..."

"Please, Ciel, be honest with me. I'll ask again: Do you love Coraline?"

The room goes quiet, the only sound being the steady rhythm of Coraline's breathing...A few minutes pass, before Ciel finally answers Lizzie's question in a whisper:

"...Yes. I love her. I love Coraline."

Lizzie smiles brightly, and gently hugs the bluenette:

"I'm so glad to hear you say that."

"...You are?"

"Yes. I think Coraline, will be a better girl for you than I can ever be."

She pulls back a bit, and says with a sadder smile,

"I have to come clean, Ciel: While we may be betrothed...I do not have romantic feelings for you. I care about you deeply, of course, but...only as a cousin should. How family loves one another. I used to tell myself that I would grow up to love you like a future wife would her husband...but I was only lying to myself about my true feelings. It was when I met Coraline that I realized it: She showed me that I need to stand up for myself, and be who I want to be, not who everyone expects me to be..."

Ciel stares at Lizzie in awe...before he replies,

"...Wow, Lizzie. That's a, very grown-up thing of you to say."

"(Giggle) Hey, I don't have to be childish and wishful all the time, do I?"

They laugh a bit, before Lizzie moves off the cushion:

"When Coraline is better, you should tell her how you feel."

Ciel nods, and she exits the room, leaving the young earl alone with his thoughts:

 _...Can I, even confess to Coraline? Will she love me in return?_

He sighs, before moving to sit on the left side of the bed, looking at the sleeping redhead with a sad expression:

"...Coraline...I'm, so sorry. I, never wanted this to happen to you..."

He then takes Coraline's hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb...while a few stray tears fell from his eye and eye-patch...

Time Skip, Coraline's POV

"Mm...M-mh?"

I wake up after falling asleep thanks to that special dreamless sleep tea that Bard gave me, and found myself staring at the colour...pink?

"Huh?"

I turn my head left and right, and notice that the decor of the room was also very pink. That's when I remembered,

"Oh, right...This is Lizzie's guestroom..."

I sat up slowly, rubbing my tired eyes:

"I wonder, how long I was sleeping? (Yawn) Doesn't feel like long..."

(Knock, knock)

"...Come in."

(Ka-chank)

"Ah, good afternoon, Miss Coraline."

"...Sebastian."

Said butler in black enters the room with a trolley of food and a small pot of tea...Likely more of the special tea. He smiles at me gently, before telling me about the meal he brought:

"Today's lunch consists of prawn curry and french toast with ginger. The tea is Dreamless Bliss."

I felt a tiny smile come to my face:

"...So Agni and Soma are still here, eh?"

"Indeed, as is Lady Elizabeth."

Nodding, I take a bite of the toast, before asking,

"...How long was I asleep?"

"A little more than a day. You first fell asleep at around eleven o' clock in the morning yesterday."

"I see. Heh, no wonder I still feel tired...I, suppose everyone has told you and Ciel about, what's happened the past few days?"

"...Yes."

I nod, feeling my throat clench a bit, my mind slowly recalling the details of the past few days...I have some of the curry to calm my rising nerves...Sebastian then says,

"...Agni has also informed me that you have been eating less, Miss Coraline."

"...I...My appetite just hasn't been very high..."

 _Among other things..._

I then feel a hand on my shoulder, causing me to stiffen...Sebastian sighs a bit before saying,

"Everyone in the manor is quite worried about you, Miss Coraline, the young master especially."

"...Are they?"

"Indeed...Miss Coraline, I understand if you do not wish to speak about what occurred at the Kelvin Manor...However, I must tell you that if you continue to bottle your anxiety up, the outcome will not be pleasant."

I say nothing for a moment...but then, I began to tremble, as I whispered,

"...I'm scared, Sebastian."

"What is it that you are scared of?"

"Of, the memories. These, visions that keep showing up in my head. Some are mine, some belong to Ciel, Joker, even Baron Kelvin..."

I fist the bed sheets tightly:

"They sometimes mold together, creating something, so twisted and horrible, I-I can't even..."

I cringe, remembering what I did two days ago:

"I went into so many relapses...I couldn't tell reality from imaginary. I, almost hurt Lizzie and Soma with my switchblade, because I saw...T-Trinity soldiers in their place. I-I didn't mean to-I just..."

My voice broke, and I felt my tears fall...

"(Sniff) D-Do you know what the worst part is? This isn't, the first time, my Soul's done this to me..."

That seemed to catch Sebastian's attention:

"You mean, this has occurred before?"

"(Sniff) Mhm. Although...I can't really remember much of that time. What I do recall is, this, feeling...A wild, uncontrollable, dare I say, animalistic urge to, eliminate every threat in my way. It felt like, I was a little rabbit being cornered by a predator, and, I was forced to use everything in my power to defend myself...Only to become, a monster..."

I begin shaking again, remembering when I almost hurt my siblings back home:

"I-If it hadn't been, f-for my brother Freeman and the others, I-I dunno what would've happened..."

I bury my face into my hands, muttering shamefully,

"I-I feel like a failure, letting it happen again. H-How can I be so weak?! I-I feel like my sanity's on the brink...I...I should just..."

"Now that's enough, Miss Coraline. Stop blubbering such nonsense."

I froze...before lifting my tear-stained face from my palms, to stare at Sebastian, who was looking at me with a disapproving frown.

"S-Sebastian?"

He suddenly moves to sit on the side of the bed, before taking my trembling hands into his strong, gloved ones:

"This kind of talk is not like you at all. If anything, it's rather disgraceful to hear such words come out of a strong soul."

"...Y-You, think I'm strong?"

"Yes, I do."

"(Sniff) N-No offense, but, I find it surprising to hear you of all people say such a thing, considering who your are, 'behind the butler gloves'."

Sebastian chuckles a bit at my description, smiling at me gently:

"While it may be true that demons such as myself usually regard humans to be weak creatures, you are not in that category. In fact, next to the young master, you are one of the strongest human children I have ever encountered. Your Soul still burns with fight, Miss Coraline, even if you do not believe so."

"...Sebastian...I..."

I was touched by his kind words, so much...that I broke down and hugged him!

"Uh!"

"Th-Thank, y-you...!"

I cried into his chest, letting my stress flow out of my body...I felt him wrap his arms around me, whispering comforting words into my ear...After a few more minutes, I stopped crying, and pull away from the demon butler with a watery and somewhat awkward smile:

"S-Sorry about the surprise hug. That must've been a bit embarrassing for you..."

"Heh, not at all. I understand, Miss Coraline."

He then pulls out a handkerchief, and dabs under my eyes and cheeks while adding,

"I do hope this means, however, that you will begin taking care of yourself from here on. You are still young, and this type of behaviour is not healthy for a child."

I giggle slightly at his somewhat fatherly-tone, and nod firmly:

"I will. It, won't be easy to recover from this, but I won't give up."

"Good...Now, I believe there is something you need to take still, unless you are not finished eating?"

I knew he was talking about the tea:

"Right. I'll just take one more bite of everything first."

Once I ate a bit more, I then take the offered teacup, and slowly gulp down all of the contents...As soon as I hand Sebastian back the empty cup, I began to feel sleepy:

"(Yawn...)"

"(Chuckle) Come, Miss. Let us get you settled back into bed."

I nod, and lay my head down on the pillows, as Sebastian draws back the duvet cover...Before I fall asleep, I ask,

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"...Could you, please tell everyone not to make themselves, (Yawn), sick with worry over me? Ciel especially? I, want them to remember their own health too."

"Of course."

"(Yawn) Thank you...You know, Sebastian, you're everything, a demon should be: You may have your dark moments, but you remember to visit the light now and again..."

As I close my eyes, I add groggily,

"Which, makes you...the best for, future...Not one that, follows, human perspective...You are you, and, not what's expected..."

With that, I fell into slumber, feeling a cool, gloved hand run over my scalp, the source whispering,

"...Sleep well, Miss Coraline."

Time Skip, No POV

Come another three days of the special Dreamless Bliss Tea, and Coraline's physical health would be back up to par. Her mental health, on the other hand...At this point, you could call her 'sober'. She was no longer skittish and paranoid, thank goodness, but had moved on to a, depressed state.  
Coraline had become brave enough to try and sleep without the special tea, in which she would...but not without a few tear stains on her pillow the next morning. The visions of the mixed memories have since ceased torturing her during the day, settling into your typical nightmare fashion, leaving the poor girl to wake up with unease in her being. As the few days passed, Coraline's smile had become faint, her enjoyment barely noticeable, and she was keeping quiet for the most part, her voice lodged into her throat...

Out of concern that she might relapse again, everyone in the Phantomhive Manor has been keeping a close watch over Coraline. With this new shift of state, the servants of the manor have actually used their chores as an excuse to busy themselves and not fall into deep worry, doing them with virtually no mistakes. Yet, there were a few times where they found Coraline sitting by herself looking ready to tear up, and out of the goodness of their hearts, they would stop whatever they were doing to comfort her until she felt a bit better...

Pluto's demeanor had certainly changed: Instead of acting rambunctious and happy-go-lucky as he usually did, he had become solemn and calm. He also became Coraline's main source of comfort, taking her outside when the weather was nice, and laying with her under a nearby tree or on the grass in either his human or true form, cuddling with her. Sometimes he even snuck into her bedroom at night if he picked up the sound of her whimpering in her sleep, and rub his head against her hand until she settled down...

Lizzie, Soma and Agni have also continued staying in the manor, determined to not leave until Coraline was back to her old self again. The two teens would help by getting the girl to play games and use any amount of small talk to try and distract her from the bad thoughts running in her mind. Meanwhile, Agni would assist around the manor, he confiding to Sebastian on the secret hiding spot where Coraline's switchblade was for the time being, the both of them agreeing not to relinquish it back to the girl until they felt it was safe to do so...

Everyone had debated in their own circles on whether or not to ask her about what happened, but knew better than to ask: It was clear that after talking to Sebastian, that Coraline did not want to talk about it anymore...

The one person who's been especially worried over her, was our very own Earl of Phantomhive. Anytime he wasn't busy with his work, it would be Coraline that consumed his thoughts...Yet at the same time, they've both become distant from one another, finding it difficult to even look at one another in the eye. The only time they really conversed, was during the chess matches that Ciel sets up twice or even three times a day as a way to keep her and his mind occupied during those odd quiet hours of the day. Other than that, Ciel would just watch her from afar, his nerve actually getting the better of the usually confident earl.  
Why? Two reasons, which unknown to him, were the same for Coraline:

1) His fear of her knowing more vivid details of his past, and

2) ...His love for her and the fear of rejection.

But this period of dismal sadness would not last forever, come a few more days later...

Ciel's POV

It's getting close to noon, and I'm in my study filling out some papers for a new product for my toy and confections company...But, I'm a bit distracted. It's been a couple days since the kidnapping case came to a close with the Kelvin Manor being destroyed, and Coraline has still been unwell. True, she's getting a proper amount of sleep now and she's been eating more...but there's no mistaking the depressed look in her eyes.

I put my pen down, unable to write anymore, and rested my cheek into my palm, a sad frown forming on my face:

"(Sigh) Coraline...when are you coming back?"

 _I miss you...when you were you, and not this sad, pitiful girl who's a shell of who she once was..._

I've gone over in my head a couple different ways to try and talk to her again, but, I've become just as distant as she has...I suddenly slam my fist on the desk:

"(Grit) Damn it. Why can't it just be simple?"

And by that, I mean...confessing my love for Coraline. Yes, I took Lizzie's words to heart, and have been trying to screw up my courage to tell Coraline how I feel, but...I've been chickening out.

As I run a hand through my hair, trying to cool my frustrations, I suddenly heard, singing, coming from outside:

"Hm?"

Curious, I rose out of my seat, and went to look out my open window. I saw that the source, was the very girl I'm just thinking about, wearing her jeans, t-shirt and combat boots, wandering into the gardens. I listened to the soft tone in her voice, and became concerned by the lyrics:

 _...Even the songs she sings have become depressing._

"(Scowl) Alright...this has gone far enough. I can't stand watching her feel like this anymore."

Nodding firmly, I turn from the window, and begin heading out to the gardens, determined to save Coraline from this downward spiral...

Coraline's POV

After excusing myself from the Sitting Room where I was playing cards with Lizzie and Soma, I decided to get some fresh air outside. Along the way, I found myself singing _Help_ by _Papa Roach_ , the lyrics speaking true to my current state of mind...

(Note: I do not own the music reference; find the lyrics on your own.)

I, feel like my existence here at the manor is slowly becoming pointless. I knew of course that this wasn't true, but...

"(Sigh) I just don't know anymore..."

I find a stone bench standing between some snowdrops and purple irises, and sit down, letting my mind wander:

 _I feel bad for everyone here: They're trying so hard to cheer me up, but, I keep shutting them away._

 _I've especially been barricading myself from Ciel, and he's been rather distant himself..._

 _Probably for similar reasons: I'm just, afraid of what I saw in his memories..._

 _But then, I'm also scared of telling him, I love him. Lizzie's been asking me about it again, but...I can't._

 _Besides, I doubt that he wants to be with a broken girl like me..._

"Ahem. Coraline?"

"Huh?"

I look up from my lap, and widen my eyes, seeing the very boy I was just thinking about, wearing his favourite blue suit (which is secretly my favourite, too):

"...C-Ciel. When'd you get out here? I thought, you'd be busy..."

"I was...But, I've come to realize, that I can't continue to ignore this anymore." I tilt my head in confusion:

"What, do you mean?"

Ciel sighs, before moving to sit beside me:

"Us. I can't ignore us, Coraline. You know as well as I do that we've been distancing from eachother lately. I know it's, because of what happened back at the Kelvin Estate, but..."

He takes one of my hands into his:

"I can no longer take seeing you this way. What happened to you, Coraline? Where's the girl I met those months ago?"

"I...I don't understand-" Ciel interrupts me sternly, his volume gradually rising with each word:

"Yes, you do. You've become meek, depressed, and, your smile is barely noticeable...Look, I understand that you don't want to talk, but I'm not going to stand by and watch you continue to shame yourself. You're better than this, Coraline, I know you are!"

I suddenly snap and shout back,

"Am I, Ciel?! Am I really better than this?! 'Cause I think this is a good reflection of who I really am!"

He flinches from my tone, staring at me in shock:

"...Coraline..."

I turn from his gaze, and say a bit quietly,

"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that; you're not to blame. I-It's just...I can barely look at myself in the mirror anymore. I feel like I betrayed myself in letting my Soul Energy go out of control like it did...And, I'm scared. I may not be screaming in terror anymore, but I'm still waking up with tears on my pillow from nightmares of...everything. Not just that day, but, stuff from before I came to this world: Things I've done, people I've hurt even when they did deserve it...And then of course, trying so hard to live a quieter life, all the while knowing that peace for someone like me is impossible."

"Someone like you?"

"Yes. Someone with connections to the supernatural. Someone who's practically a fugitive in the eyes of people who want to capture and use them. Someone, who may try to fit in...can't. I'm, nothing but an outcast...a monster..."

With that, I burst into tears, covering my face to stifle my sobs...and my shame...Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me slowly towards their torso, laying my head on their shoulder.

That person...was the boy beside me...

"(Sniff) C...Ciel?"

"Hush...You are not a monster, Coraline, far from it. You are a great girl: Smart, courageous...a little sassy (I laughed a bit on that one), and the most kind person I ever met. You judge by character, not by background or appearance, and are ready to defend anyone in need of help...even if you get hurt in the process..."

I felt his grip tighten a bit on the last sentence, before adding,

"Which is why, I think you're feeling the way you are: Your concern for others has been overshadowing your own safety, and you think less about what you need and how you think about yourself. You put on a brave face so others don't see your true emotions...Honestly, much like you told Joker, I think you yourself have been strong for too long."

I take in a sharp breath, realizing how true he was...I then bury my face into his shoulder and cry more, while he just rubbed my back, whispering softly,

"Shhh, it's alright. Just let it out..."

After another five to ten minutes, I stopped crying, and just rested in Ciel's arms, he holding me gently but tightly, neither one of us saying a word to break the calm silence...

That is, until I heard him say quietly,

"...I can't stand hearing the one I love cry."

I felt my brain freeze:

 _...Did...Did he just say..._

"...W-What?"

"...You heard me."

He then pulls back a bit, putting his hands on my shoulders, before saying softly,

"There's, something I haven't been honest about, Coraline. Mostly with myself...I've been trying for months to deny these feelings, but I fear I cannot do it any longer..."

Ciel then takes a big breath, and confesses,

"I love you, Coraline Croft."

My eyes went as big as saucers, his words ringing in my ears:

 _"I love you, Coraline Croft."_

"You...You do?"

He blushes a bit and replies,

"Yes...I do."

...For the first time in days, a big smile appears on my face, my heart swelling in happiness:

"I...I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"You are?"

"Yes...Because, there's something I need to confess as well...I...I love you, Ciel Phantomhive."

It was his turn to widen his eyes (or eye, since his other was under his eye-patch):

"You-You do?!"

"Yes. Yes. I love you, Ciel, now and forever!"

And before he could react, I grab his shoulders, and pull him to me, crashing my lips onto his!

No POV

"Mph!"

Ciel was certainly caught off-guard, as Coraline's lips came to land on his for a passionate first kiss! At first, he couldn't react, frozen in shock...But then, he slowly began moving his lips against Coraline's, each person melting into the other. As the kiss deepened, Coraline moved her arms around Ciel's neck, while he wrapped his around her waist, each wanting this moment to last for as long as possible...

Unbeknownst to the two lovestruck teens, it was around this time when Lizzie, Soma, Agni and Sebastian had begun combing through the garden, having been searching for Ciel and Coraline for the past bit:

"I wonder where they are?" Soma replies to Lizzie,

"I don't know. Ciel was working in his study while we were playing cards with Coraline. Maybe he's with her?"

"If they are together, I hope they're talk-(Soft gasp)"

Lizzie suddenly stops, covering her mouth in shock. Soma asks,

"What's wrong, Lizzie?"

She points, and he (along with the butlers) look over, only to widen their eyes at seeing Ciel and Coraline, on the stone bench, kissing! After a couple seconds, Lizzie snaps out of her stupor, before smiling brightly and quietly squealing with joy:

"They did it! They confessed! I'm so happy!" Soma follows with his own smile and says,

"Oh thank the gods, finally!"

Agni feels a few tears fall, he too happy for the new couple:

"It seems that Kama, the God of Love, has come to bless the young ones. A beautiful way of rising from the recent tension and sadness that was lingering between them, would you not agree, Sebastian?"

Said butler nods, a small smile also on his face, as he watched the two teens part from their kiss, before pulling eachother into a loving embrace...

 _Heh...Well done, young master. You finally let someone into your heart..._

Meanwhile, Coraline sighs blissfully, her head nuzzling Ciel's neck as they held one another close:

"That felt, amazing. I'm glad you were the one to steal my first kiss."

Ciel, a true smile on his face, chuckles a bit and replies,

"Really? I stole your first kiss, eh?"

"Mhm..."

They pull back a bit, and Coraline softly gasps, seeing Ciel's smile:

"...You're, smiling. Truly smiling."

"Heh, yes. I, I haven't felt so...happy in a long time, and now...I'm actually as surprised as you that I'm smiling again."

Coraline reaches out to softly caress Ciel's cheek, before saying,

"...It looks good on you. Your smile...It suits you very well."

"Thanks...Mind you, I'm not the only one."

"Hm?"

Ciel pecks her cheek, replying softly in her ear,

"You also look good with a smile. I'm really glad to see it back on you."

Coraline blushes a bit and giggles:

"Thank you..."

They stare at one another lovingly for a moment...before Coraline sighs tiredly and calls out,

"Alright: If the four of you could come out, please. I know you're watching us."

Ciel stiffens, before turning to see Lizzie, Soma, Sebastian and Agni come around the corner of a hedge. Lizzie asks,

"Aww, how'd you know we were there?"

Coraline smiles knowingly, her eyes flashing ice blue for a second, before she replies,

"Your Auras aren't that hard to detect, Liz. Or at least they aren't now that I'm back to proper health. What I don't know, however, is how long you lot have been standing there."

Lizzie giggles at Coraline, as Soma says,

"We've been looking for you both for a bit, and we just came here about the time you two were kissing."

That caused a twin blush to befall the redhead and bluenette, which only served to cause Lizzie and Soma to laugh a bit more. The Indian prince then asks hopefully,

"So, does this mean..." Coraline smiles and replies,

"Yeah, Soma, I think this pretty much says that Ciel and I are now 'romantically-involved', (turns to Ciel) right?"

Ciel nods, a small smile on his face:

"Absolutely."

Lizzie squeals happily again, before tackling the new couple in a hug:

"I'm so happy for you two! You'll be the cutest couple ever, I just know it!"

"L-Lizzie!" "Thank you, but can ya tone it down a bit?!"

As soon as Lizzie backed off, giggling with glee, it was Soma's turn to hug them:

"I'm mostly glad that you two are talking again, but this? Well, all I can say is it's about time!"

"W-Wait! You knew we-?!"

Soma laughs at Ciel's stutter, and replies as he pulls back,

"Ciel, it was so obvious that you loved her, and I could sense that Coraline felt the same. But you two were so stubborn in not saying anything...Well, until now..."

Coraline just laughs at the irony...

Soon enough, everyone was walking along in the gardens, with Ciel and Coraline walking side-by-side, holding hands, Lizzie and Soma near and beside, and Sebastian and Agni were bringing up the rear. Suddenly, just as they were nearing the front:

"Ah, my lord, there you are!"

Lau and Ran-Mao came from behind the next corner, causing a collective expression of confusion to pass:

"Lau?"

Ciel looks at him with a mix of irritation and bewilderment:

"What are you doing here, and unannounced nonetheless?"

"Haha, well actually, my lord, I'm not exactly here for a visit, but escorting someone else who's anxious to see you. Isn't that right, Ran-Mao?"

His sister nods, before muttering,

"...She's awoken at last."

That served to confuse everyone even more...until:

"Good heavens, Lau, you could at least slow down a little. Is he back here?"

Coraline's eyes widen, recognizing the voice:

"...Is, that...?"

Lau turns to the corner and replies,

"Indeed, dear Madam."

And low and behold, the source of the voice shows themselves...as Madam Red!

Everyone's eyes widen (minus Soma and Agni since they do not know her), as Lau chimes,

"Haha, it seems your nephew and niece are quite surprised to see you, Madam."

Madam Red, wearing her usual red-dominating attire, while her hair had become a bit longer and was tied back into a bun, laughs lightly and replies,

"Well you can't really blame them. After all, I have been, indisposed for quite a long while...(Smile) Hello Ciel, Lizzie. It's good to see you're both well. (Turn) And Coraline, I see you're also in good health."

Coraline shakes herself loose of her shock, and replies,

"U-Uh, yes, same to you, Madam Red. Wow...I, can't believe you're back."

Madam Red just smiles, before Lizzie jumps and shouts with happy tears in her eyes,

"Auntie An!"

She then bounds over and envelops the woman in a heartfelt hug, which is strongly returned. As aunt and niece exchanged family love, Soma comes up behind Coraline and quietly asks,

"Um, Coraline, who is that woman?"

"Oh, that's Angelina Dalles, aka Madam Red. She's Ciel's and Lizzie's aunt, and, she had been in a coma for the past couple months. But, I guess she must've woken up at some point this week..."

"Ooooh, I see..."

Meanwhile, Ciel was frozen, completely dumbstruck by his aunt's arrival:

 _...Aunt An...She's awake, and here...She's okay..._

Madam Red and Lizzie part, both giggling jubilantly:

"Oh Auntie, I'm so happy to see you! When did you wake up?"

"A couple days ago, actually. I would've come sooner, but I had to get myself sorted first. That blasted coma left me rather weak in body..."

Madam Red then directs her vision to her stock-still nephew:

"...Ciel."

Hearing his name called, the young earl snaps out of it, and softly replies in kind:

"...Madam."

Both slowly walk towards one another, until they are only a few feet away from the other. Madam Red smiles a touch sadly but fondly:

"My dear nephew...It's been too long."

"Y-Yes, it has..."

The grounds fall silent for a moment...before Ciel suddenly launches himself at his aunt, hugging her tight!

"Uh!"

Everyone else gasps, not expecting such a reaction from the usually cool, collected young earl. He, on the other hand, could care less: Ciel shook a bit as he held his arms around Madam Red's torso, a few very quiet sobs escaping his throat, his emotions running wild over his aunt finally awake and well...Madam Red then shifts from a gape to a motherly smile, before wrapping her arms around her nephew, whispering soothingly,

"It's alright, Ciel dear...I'm back, here to stay..."

After a few minutes, Ciel calms down and retracts from Madam Red, wiping under his eye and coughing a bit in embarrassment:

"My apologies for, the sudden...you know..."

Madam Red just laughs and replies,

"It's perfectly fine, dear. I could tell that you needed to get that out of the way. Besides, it's a normal reaction for family members who've been separated for a long time to want to hug eachother."

Ciel nods meekly, while Coraline comes over to his side, lightly grasping his hand:

"Guess today's been full of surprises, eh?"

"Indeed...but, not unwanted surprises," and he squeezes her hand back, turning to gaze at her fondly...

"Oh my. Has something befallen between you two?"

As Lau and Ran-Mao approach the group, Ciel answers the former's question:

"(Cough) Um, yes actually. Coraline and I, just confessed to one another before you all showed up...Which, reminds me..."

He turns to said girl:

"Coraline?"

"Yes?"

He then reaches into his suit pocket while saying,

"Allow me, to give you this, as a token of our newfound relationship..."

Ciel then takes Coraline's left hand...and gently slips a ring on her thumb! But not just any ring; it was,

"(Soft gasp) The Hope Piece!"

Ciel's mouth shifts between a smile and a smirk, as he says,

"For the past few months, I've been racking my brain over why every time I tried to rid myself of this ring, it found its way back into my possession...But now, I believe I found my answer..."

He lifts Coraline's hand to his lips and softly kissed her knuckles:

"I was suppose to give it to you."

Coraline's cheeks become really rosy from the young earl's words:

"Ciel..."

"Heh, Coraline...'My Chess Piece With No Name'..." Ciel then pulls her close and adds in her ear,

"Who's really 'My Queen' in disguise," before pecking her cheek, causing her to blush even more.

Everyone else awed in their own ways at the display of intimate affection:

"(Squeal) That's so cute!"

"That was so sweet, wasn't it, Agni?"

"Indeed, my prince."

"My~, the young lord can be quite the romantic, eh, Ran-Mao?"

"(Nod) Sweet."

"Aah, young love truly is a wonderful thing. I suppose this means I have a future niece now, (Laugh)."

Sebastian was the only one who gave no vocal response, and merely smiled at his young master and his new love:

 _Heh, I suppose my master's tragic Soul deserves to experience love while the opportunity is still within reach..._

 _Plus, the young Aura Reader's Soul Energy blends rather nicely with his..._

It was just when Sebastian finished his thoughts, that Lizzie remembered something:

"Oh! Oh dear, I just thought of a problem that needs to be addressed." Ciel asks her,

"What problem, Lizzie?"

"Well...If you and Coraline are going to be together, we'll need to call off our engagement to make it official...(Nervous frown) Which means, we'll have to arrange a meeting with my parents, including mother..."

Ciel, Coraline and Madam Red all wince, the latter saying a touch worriedly,

"Ah, yes. My sister-in-law's critical opinion will not be easy to persuade..."

"Well, that's just a hurdle we'll need to jump over."

"Huh?"

Everyone looks at Coraline with surprise, she now having a calm smile on her face:

"Life always likes throwing a challenge at you here and there, even during Love. Still, I don't care how difficult Marchioness Midford may be: I'm fighting for my love. I'll even go with you two to the meeting if I must."

"Really, Cora? You'd do that?"

"Heck yeah, Liz! (Smirk) I'm not afraid of taking on your mother, or anyone who dares stand in mine and Ciel's new relationship."

Everyone bursts into laughter at Coraline's smirk, with Lau chiming,

"Dear, oh dear. It seems that the young lord's already rubbed off on her."

Ciel looks at Coraline, before smirking himself:

"Heh. Now here's the feisty girl I remember."

And as everyone smiled at the good feelings emerging during this sunny afternoon, Ciel draws Coraline close, holding her against his chest, while she leaned into his warmth.

As he caressed her bare arms, his face nuzzling her hair, Ciel thinks to himself happily,

 _Coraline's back...My love is back, and she's all mine._

* * *

Yay! The Ciel x Coraline relationship has begun!

Don't you just love Love?

Alright, so I thought I'd be nice and give you some hints to what will entail in the next two chapters (two-part adventure):

First, there will be more Kuroshitsuji characters to introduce. I won't say who, but here's a clue for you all to guess on: Spider.

And second, there will be an appearance of my OC's enemy, Trinity, so there's definitely gonna be a fight scene.

Obviously, this is gonna take me a while to write and type, so I encourage you to be patient and stay tuned! Thank you and happy reading!


	32. Ch 31: That Mystery Girl, Spider Trap I

Somewhere within the deep outskirts of London's countryside, stood an estate as large and grand as the Phantomhive Manor, the front decorated with a marble fountain and several flowerbeds abundant with purple and yellow flowers.  
The inside was just as beautiful, with many rooms adorned in fine furnishings, the themed colour scheme being dull gold, green and light purple.

In one room, the Master Study, the lord of the estate was sitting at his desk, looking over some papers with an expression that can only be described as sheer boredom.

He was a young boy, somewhere around fourteen, with short, platinum-blond hair that had a small left-bound cowlick going over his forehead, and arctic blue eyes. His outfit consists of a forest green vest with black stripes and a black back, a white button-up shirt, black shorts that came down to his upper thigh, long black stockings, brown high-heel boots with purple laces, and a charcoal ribbon tied around his neck in a bow-tie. Drumming his right hand on the hardwood surface, we also see that the boy was wearing an ornate gold ring encrusted with diamonds and a large ruby in the center.

Letting out a groan, the boy runs a hand over his face while muttering,

"I hate this bloody paperwork. When the hell is Claude gonna be done getting the information I requested?"

(Knock, knock)

"Come in."

(Ka-chank)

"Your Highness."

"(Smile) Ah, finally, you're back, Claude."

The new face entering the study, is a tall man with short black hair that seemed to carry a dark purple sheen in the light of the room, and golden eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles. His outfit was that of a butler's, that being a dark black suit, shoes and white gloves.  
Claude bows to his master, before presenting a small stack of papers:

"I have gathered the information on _her_ , as per your order."

"Excellent. Hand them over so I can see."

The butler does so, and the young boy starts skimming through, a smirk growing on his face with every word that he read. Placing the stack down, we then see a photograph clipped to the front: The face captured in the image, _is Coraline..._

The boy looks up at Claude, smirk still on his face, and gives him the following order:

"I want her brought here tonight, Claude. Steal her away from the Phantomhive Manor by midnight."

The butler bows on one knee, and replies,

" _Yes, Your Highness,_ " looking up with fushia irises, before exiting the room...

The boy then takes out a newspaper clipping, containing a picture of Ciel and Coraline during an outing in London a few days ago, the headline reading,

 _Earl Phantomhive Cancels His Engagement to Lady Midford For Mystery Sweetheart._

He lets out a laugh, brushing his fingertips across the black and white image:

"Just you wait, Phantomhive. You'll be receiving an unwanted surprise soon. And dear Coraline, I so cannot wait to meet you, and unlock the mysteries that surround you..."

Phantomhive Manor...

(Tap, topple)

"Checkmate."

"Damn it, lost again."

We now turn to the Sitting Room of the Phantomhive Manor, where Ciel and Coraline were playing chess before lunch. It's been several days since the big confession between the two young teens, and the atmosphere has definitely taken a positive leap:

The servants are no longer in constant worry and have gone back to their usual carefree moods, with their routine mess-ups in their chores, but more smiles on their faces as they occurred. Pluto was definitely back to his old self again, no longer despondent but feeling happy-go-lucky and playful. Even Sebastian seemed considerably calmer these days (although he hasn't changed his tune about cracking down on the occasional problems caused by the servant trio), not that he would admit it aloud.

As for our youngest occupants, Coraline felt like she was on a cloud, happy that she was with Ciel romantically, her heart fluttering every time she thought about it. Meanwhile, Ciel felt some weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and though he was gradual about it, he too showed visible signs of being happier with life, and Coraline was his source...

Anyway, as the redhead lets out a puff of air in frustration, Ciel chuckles a bit and replies lightly,

"You do have admirable skills, love. I just had the better luck this round."

Coraline hmphs, and looks up to see a playful smirk on the bluenette's face, before smiling a bit in return:

"Thanks, but at the rate we're going, it'll be months before I can beat you."

Ciel laughs again, before gesturing her to come and sit beside him on the small couch. She does, and he places an arm around her torso, pulling her close while taking a hand into his to lightly kiss, while she laid her head on his shoulder. Simple and light affection was what they strived for in their new relationship, enjoying the little moments when they were alone with eachother's company. Coraline quietly sighs, cuddling into Ciel:

"This is nice..."

Ciel hms in agreement, stroking her hand with his thumb:

"Indeed, it is...and I just thought of a way to make it better."

"Oh?"

Ciel then releases her hand, before gently taking Coraline's chin, turning her to face him, and leaning in to steal a kiss. She leans in with no resistance, loving the feeling of her lips against his, causing him to smirk a bit into the kiss. But just before they could deepen it:

(Knock, knock)

"My lord, Miss Coraline."

The teens part, with Ciel groaning irritably for being interrupted, and Coraline sighing with a tired smile before calling,

"Come in, Sebastian."

(Ka-chank)

Said butler enters the room, and looks over to see the expressions on the teens, smirking knowingly at Ciel's annoyed glare in particular:

"Oh dear. Did I come at a wrong time, young master?"

"...Maybe."

Coraline giggles at Ciel's disgruntled response, and pecks his cheek before turning back to Sebastian:

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that lunch is ready, right?"

"Quite right. If the two of you are ready, I'll lead you to the Dining Hall."

The teens nod, and go to stand up, with Coraline peering at today's newspaper headline:

 _Earl Phantomhive & Lady Croft - Will This New Engagement Last?_

"(Frown) You'd think that the Gossip Gerties in London could have something better to talk about than our new relationship. Ugh, and do they have to refer to me as 'Lady Croft'? Makes me sound old."

Ciel snickers a bit at her complaint, pulling her along into the corridor and away from the paper:

"What can I tell you, Coraline? This is what happens when you date a noble: You become the talk of the town for a spell. But don't worry, this should blow over in another week or two."

"I hope so...At least the people of London are taking our relationship in better than your Aunt did a few days ago..."

Four Days Earlier...

"Okay, no offense, but you two look ridiculous with those hairstyles. Mind you, this is coming out of the girl who's dressed like a nun."

The young Earl of Phantomhive, his butler and his soon-to-be-official girlfriend, Coraline, were inside a carriage riding off to the Midford Residence, in order to have a meeting with the family regarding Ciel and Lizzie's betrothal, the hope being to call it off without too dramatic of a hitch. Considering that this meeting would include the Marchioness of Midford, Lady Francis, who's well-known for her strict etiquette and critique, the plan was to go in as proper-dressed and mannered as possible.

In Ciel and Sebastian's case, this would include 'taming their hair' so to speak, combing it back and down flat and sleek. As for Coraline, she was wearing a chocolate brown satin taffeta dress with a full a-line skirt, high neck-line, lace decoration around the shoulders and down the front sides of the upper torso, and long cuffed sleeves. Her hair was styled into a high up-do with a jeweled clip, and she wore brown low-heel shoes.

Tugging one of her sleeves, Coraline mused,

"I swore to myself that I'd never dress so conservatively in my lifetime, and yet here I am wearing this stupid-style dress breaking my vow..."

"Oh come now, you don't look too bad in your dress. The colour brings out your eyes."

Coraline turns to her left to look at Ciel with a small smile:

"Thanks."

Sebastian watches the exchange of adoration between the young teens, and couldn't help but smile a touch fondly at them, to which Coraline would notice:

"...Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"You're, staring at us with a fond smile...I've never seen that expression on you before. (Light smirk) Are you per chance becoming more tolerant of us humans than you let on?"

The demon butler chuckles before responding in kind,

"Perhaps I am, Miss Coraline. But not so much that you humans are becoming easier to understand, especially when it comes to trivial matters like emotions."

Ciel raises a brow at him and counters,

"Hmph, so quotes the demon who's practically void of emotion."

"Heh, that I won't deny, young master."

Eventually, the carriage had reached its destination, namely, the Midford Manor. Coraline takes a breath, suddenly feeling some nerves creeping up:

 _Alright, calm down, Cora. You've gone over the plan numerous times already. You can do this!_

"Are you alright?"

Coraline snaps out of her inner mantra, and looks at Ciel with a reassuring smile:

"Yeah. Just psyching myself up. I'm ready to get this done and not look back...How 'bout you?"

"Same. I've been wanting to call this off for a long time, actually. But now..."

He takes Coraline's hand into his and adds,

"I have a very good reason to do so."

She nods, and both let out a sigh, before letting go and getting ready to exit the carriage. Sebastian opens the door and steps out first, before helping each teen out one at a time...

"(Bow) My lord, miss. Shall we?"

"Yes." "Yes."

As soon as they came within close distance of the front steps:

(Slam)

"Ciel, Cora, you're here!"

Lizzie came bursting out the front doors, wearing a mint green Lolita dress, with a white chemisette and white sleeves ending in black wrist cuffs, the underskirt lightly ruffled, and crowns decorating the bottom of the outer skirt. She also wore a matching cape with crown designs and black lace lining the edges, tied off with a striped ribbon, a mint green bonnet with a pink-striped ribbon, and light pink boots.

She then proceeds to hug both Ciel and Coraline tight, giggling gleefully:

"You two look sooo~ cute, as always!"

"L-Lizzie!" "Hey, Liz!"

Suddenly, the voice of an older woman came booming in:

"Elizabeth!"

The three teens flinch, and look up to see Lady Francis, aka Lizzie's Mother, looking at her daughter with heavy disapproval:

"Do not behave so rudely before you properly greet your guests. I have always told you that a lady must observe her proprieties especially when receiving guests at her home."

Lizzie retracts, and bows while clasping her hands in front of her, replying meekly,

"I-I'm so sorry, Mother."

Coraline flashes a sympathetic look at Lizzie, before turning to focus on the Marchioness:

She was wearing a bustle-style dress, deep green with a lighter-shaded underskirt, bell sleeves ending at the elbow with lace decorating the cuffs, and a ruffled a-line bodice. She also wore black low-heel shoes, and a green choker necklace with two white flowers. Her hair was a dimmer blond, long and tied back in a tight bun with a very long, slightly curled cowlick going over her forehead. Her eyes were the colour of rain, and held a strict, calculating expression.

 _Dang, this woman gives off a similar air that Sebastian does when he addresses the servant trio after they've screwed up their chores..._

Ciel's voice cuts into her thoughts:

"Greetings, Marchioness of Midford."

As Ciel and Sebastian bow to the former's aunt, Coraline quickly meets with a curtsy. Lady Francis replies in kind,

"Greetings, Earl Phantomhive."

She then looks over her nephew and his butler, clicking her tongue:

"I see that you and your butler are still sporting long bangs, though you've remembered to at least make them look presentable. Perhaps there's hope for you in not becoming a layabout."

As Ciel sweatdrops, Lady Francis then focuses her gaze on Coraline:

"And whom might this young lady be?"

Coraline steps forward and does another curtsy before politely introducing herself:

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance at last, Marchioness of Midford. I am Lady Coraline of the Croft Family. Your daughter, Lady Elizabeth has told me much about you."

Ciel and Sebastian were quite impressed by how smoothly Coraline made her formal greeting:

 _...Wow._

"Ah yes. Elizabeth has told me about you. I understand that you are staying with my nephew at his estate?"

Expecting such a question, Coraline replies in a neutral tone,

"Purely out of reasons regarding my personal security, I assure you. You see, there is a group of dangerous people whom have been after me for quite some time now. With my family dead, my father being the most recently murdered, I had no choice but to go on the run. A family friend informed me of someone in London who goes by the title of 'Her Majesty's Guard Dog', and said that they would be the safest person to seek help from. Eventually, I found Lord Phantomhive a couple months ago, and after discussing my situation, he allowed me to stay at his manor until the people who are after my life give up in their search."

Ciel nods in confirmation, and the Marchioness hms, before approaching Coraline, critical look on her face, looking the young girl up and down for a moment...She then hms again in approval:

"Though your situation is quite, unusual, your appearance is well-presented, and your manners are well-versed. You could be a good model for my daughter in terms of proper lady behaviour."

Coraline's eyes widen a bit, before she responds,

"(Cough) Um, my thanks for the compliment, Marchioness."

"Hmph, indeed...Well, if we're all done dilly-dallying, shall we move inside to the parlour?"

Once they were inside, Paula would direct everyone to the parlour where the Marquess and Lizzie's older brother, Lord Edward, were already waiting...But just before Coraline could enter:

(Grasp)

"Huh?"

Lizzie takes her by the arm and pulls her down the hall around the next corner...

"Lizzie?"

"Sorry 'bout that. I just thought it'd be nice to talk normally for a minute before we head in with everyone else."

The blond then sighs deeply in exasperation with a weak smile:

"I'm already feeling nervous about this, and it hasn't even happened yet."

Coraline pats her shoulder sympathetically:

"Just take a breath, Liz. As long as you stay positive like I am, it'll all work out."

"I hope so...I apologize if mother has already made you feel uncomfortable."

"(Light laugh) It's cool, Liz, I'm fine. I know that part of her scrutiny comes from her mother's instinct to protect her children. Plus, she's not the first woman with a difficult personality I've had to face off with, but that's another story."

"(Smile) Well, alright, I just had to check. You know, Cora, this is one of the things about you I admire: You don't let anyone intimidate you, even if they're older than you."

"Damn right."

Both girls laugh a bit, before Lizzie looks at Coraline's attire with a small frown:

"On a different topic, I must be frank: This dress you're wearing is not very cute on you, aside from the colour, perhaps. You look like a governess."

"Yeah, I figured you'd comment as such...But to let you in a secret, I actually dressed this way on purpose."

The blond tilts her head in confusion:

"...You did?"

"Yep. (Smirk) You see, initially, I planned on coming here in such a way that it would give your mother every excuse to criticize me, but no. _That would be too easy._ So instead, I decided to suck it up and put on a conservative front while practicing as an angel, so that your mother can only minimally scrutinize me...Then come the end of the engagement conversation to which I expect some heavy protest, _I will go in for the kill and give her the tongue-lashing of a lifetime._ "

Lizzie gasped at the menacingly-smiling redhead:

"Coraline...that is incredibly devious! And yet...I like it. Why do I like it so much?"

"Heh, because this is everything you've wanted to inflict upon your mother and more?"

"(...Giggle) Oh my gosh...you're right!"

They laugh more, before sighing in content, smiles on their faces...Coraline then says in a playful mock,

"Well, my dear Elizabeth: Will you join me on this, the start of our new lives, you, a happy single girl, and me, the committed girlfriend, and finally achieve retribution in this daffodil dimension?"

Lizzie replies in kind,

"Indeed, my dear Coraline. Let us do this with grace, and with the spirit of every rebellious woman before us."

Smirking, our two young ladies linked arms, and began making their way back to the parlour...Once they were there, they parted with more normal expressions, before entering the room, catching the attention of our other occupants:

"Ah, I see you and your friend have finally joined us, Elizabeth."

"Yes, Mother."

Coraline looked around the room, her eyes landing on two new faces:

The first being a tall, middle-aged man with dim-blond hair, slicked back sideways, thick eyebrows and moustache, and gray-blue eyes. He was wearing an immaculate black suit with a gray-white vest, white shirt, red tie and white gloves.

The second gentleman was younger, somewhere around his late teens, had short blond hair, emerald green eyes, and wore a similar outfit to that of the older, except he wore a white bow-tie.

 _Ah, so these two must be the Marquess, Lizzie's father, and Lord Edward, Lizzie's older brother..._

 _Alright: Showtime, Cora._

Coughing slightly, Coraline does yet another curtsy and makes introductions:

"Marquess of Midford, (Turn) and Lord Midford. It's a pleasure to make both your acquaintances. I am Lady Coraline of the Croft Family."

The Marquess rises from his seat, and steps forward to Coraline, staring her down with an intense expression. She sweatdrops while quirking mentally,

 _...Oh man. And I thought Roth knew how to stare people down._

Then in a quick flash, a warm smile appears on his face, and he claps Coraline's shoulder with a small chuckle:

"There's no need to look so nervous, dear girl. My daughter has spoken very highly of you. I am happy to meet the young lady who's become such a dear friend of Elizabeth's."

...Coraline was quite surprised by the change of attitude, but smiled back politely and somewhat gratefully:

"Thank you, sir."

 _Heh, and now I'm convinced that that Roth's spirit has found me in this dimension somehow, (Laugh)..._

"Ahem. Can we please start this meeting? I have lessons soon and I do not wish to fall behind."

Coraline turns to Edward with a raised eyebrow:

 _Sheesh, committed, are we?_

"Now now, Edward, there's no need to act as such. I've taught you to be more polite than this in the presence of a lady, haven't I?"

"U-Um, yes, of course, my apologies, Father."

Everyone then goes to sit down, with the Marquess and Marchioness sitting on one small couch, Ciel and Elizabeth sitting on another across from them, and Coraline and Edward on a third adjacent to both.  
Before the last pair sat, Edward turns to Coraline and takes her hand to lightly kiss her knuckles:

"I apologize if I came off as rude, my lady."

"No need to apologize, my lord. I understand that everyone has other priorities to think about."

When she was seated, Coraline noticed that Ciel was glaring a bit at his older cousin, causing her to emit a second sweatdrop:

 _Oh dear. Ciel, please don't start planning unnecessary retaliation against your cousin..._

She flashed him a small smile, and the bluenette calmed down, but was still partially brooding on the inside:

 _Polite gesture or not, it doesn't mean I have to like it when another man kisses my lady's hand..._

 _Oh, wow. The news isn't even out in the open yet, and I'm already calling Coraline my lady._

The Marquess then speaks:

"So, Ciel. You and Elizabeth wished to discuss something of importance regarding your betrothal, correct?"

"Ahem, yes..."

Ciel then takes a breath, and begins:

"Elizabeth and I have come to a realization that we should have spoken to eachother about a long time ago..."

He and Lizzie turn to one another, nod, before facing the latter's parents and stating outright together,

"We're calling off the engagement."

...The Midford's reaction:

"What?!"

Remaining calm, Ciel then explains,

"This has nothing to do with status nor wealth, but rather matters of the heart: While I do care immensely for Elizabeth, I simply do not love her as a romantic partner would."

Lizzie speaks next:

"The same lies for me: I only love Ciel as family does, not as a future wife would their future husband. I have felt this way for a long time, but haven't had the courage to speak up about it until now. I can no longer pretend to abide by an engagement that would only lead Ciel and I to unhappiness."

Coraline looked at the blond in awe for her bravery:

 _...Lizzie..._

"This is outrageous!"

The redhead jumps back to reality at the sound of Lady Francis's stiff protest:

"Do either of you have any idea what this will do to our family's reputation, not to mention that of the Phantomhive's?!"

"With all do respect, Aunt Francis...I do not care about the opinions of the public."

"What?"

Ciel smirks a bit and says smartly,

"If the people of London have any true respect for the Midford Family as well as my own title, then something as trivial as breaking off mine and Lizzie's engagement will not effect much. And besides..."

He then turns to Coraline with a smile and adds,

"How can I possibly continue this engagement now when I've fallen in love with someone else?"

Coraline blushes a bit, while Lady Francis looked at her, then back at Ciel, before sputtering,

"W-Wait! Are you saying-?!"

"Yes."

The young earl rises from his seat, and walks over in front of Coraline, taking her by the hand while gently pulling her up beside him:

"I have fallen in love with Coraline, and she with me." Lizzie adds from her seat with a small smile,

"And I have long already given them my blessing. As long as they are happy together, I too am happy."

...The room goes quiet for a moment...before:

(SLAP)

(Collective gasp)

"Mother!" "Francis!"

Lady Francis backhands Coraline across her cheek! Said redhead grits her teeth from the sting, but remains strong, as the Marchioness then barks,

"How dare you steal away my daughter's betrothed and besmirch the names of Midford and Phantomhive, you wretch!"

Coraline says nothing...but then begins laughing, turning up to Lady Francis to say,

"...Are you done? Because I have quite a thing or two to say in return, _Marchioness._ "

"What?"

She then glares hard at the older woman before her, and says in an icy and distasteful tone,

"You know, it's personalities like yours that really piss me off: Critical, traditional-stuck women who do not consider the feelings of others. Did you not hear your daughter just now, or even think about her feelings throughout this ridiculousness of a betrothal? She just made it clear that there was no future of ever seeing Ciel as more than just a cousin to her. But did you notice? No, of course not, for you are so busy drilling into her skull about the 'proprietaries of a lady', she can't get any word in edgewise! If anything, you've been holding-no, suffocating her from becoming the girl she truly wants to be. And I have absolutely no respect for a woman who can't accept their daughter for who she is."

Lady Francis grits her teeth, before raising her hand again, only to be stopped by her husband:

"Enough, Francis."

"A-Alexis!"

Said Marquess turns to look at Ciel with a serious expression:

"Ciel...I appreciate yours and Elizabeth's honesty on the matter, and I support your decision."

Everyone gapes at the Marquess in surprise, while he turns to look at Coraline in concern:

"...Are you alright, Lady Coraline?"

"U-Um, yes, I'm fine."

"Good...I trust that you and my nephew will honour one another in light of your new relationship?"

"Yes, of course, sir."

"Hmph. (Smile) I had a feeling that something like this might have occurred in the future, and I am glad that a strong-willed young lady like you has come to remedy the situation early on. I can see that you love Ciel very much, correct?"

"Yes, sir. (Smile) I would do anything for him and I to be together, even walking through Hell."

Sebastian suppresses an oncoming chuckle at the irony in that sentence, while Lady Francis turns to look at her husband incredulously:

"Alexis...you can't possibly be serious in supporting this!"

"I am, Francis. I admit, the circumstances are a bit, abnormal, but I am a supporter of anyone who fights for love, no matter what. Or have you forgotten when I fell for you those years ago?"

That made the Marchioness go quiet, before she huffs, and storms out of the room...Marquess Midford sighs before saying to Ciel,

"Excuse me, I must attend to my wife. Perhaps it would be best to end the meeting here?"

"Yes."

"I deeply apologize for Francis. I have never seen her act this way before. I especially apologize to you, Lady Coraline."

"No apologies necessary, Marquess. I understand; I think that was a reaction that none of us here expected..."

"Indeed..."

After bidding their goodbyes, Ciel, Sebastian and Coraline began leaving the residence, the young earl holding the young redhead to his side lovingly as they went...

Present, Phantomhive Manor

As they continued down the corridor to the dining hall, Coraline sighs before saying with a tired smile,

"I'm glad that your uncle at least supported us, and it didn't seem like your cousin Edward was too bothered by it either..."

Ciel replies,

"Hmph, indeed. Edward was never a big fan of mine and Lizzie's betrothal to begin with anyway. But that was mostly because he's overly protective of her."

"Heh, not that you can blame him, I mean, come on: Lizzie's an innocent cinnamon roll compared to you. But who knows, maybe you'll get back on your older cousin's good side now."

Ciel looks at Coraline with a small scowl:

"Tch, please. Why on earth would I ever wish to be on Edward's good side?"

"Why not?"

Sebastian opens the door to the dining hall, and as the two teens move to sit at one end of the table, Ciel replies,

"Because he's more of a workaholic than I am, and I'm the one running an entire company while cracking down on the Underworld on the side."

Coraline smiles at him teasingly:

"So you admit you're a workaholic?"

"Oh, don't you start that conversation again..."

She laughs at Ciel's annoyed glare and replies,

"Alright, easy. I'm just kidding...You haven't been working yourself to the bone lately, and I'm glad for that. It means you're taking time for yourself, living life as 'Ciel, The Teenager' for a while and not as 'Ciel, Head of Funtom Corporation and The Queen's Guard Dog'."

Ciel hmphs...but then cracks a smile:

"Yes, I suppose it's good that I've had time to relax for a change...Company work and Casework can get rather taxing after a while."

"Exactly."

"Not only that..."

Ciel then reaches out to take Coraline's hand into his:

"But I'm also getting some time with the one I love."

She blushed deeply at those words, causing him to chuckle a bit before lightly kissing her hand...

"Pardon the interruption, my lord, miss."

The teens look up, and see that Sebastian had returned to the room with their food:

"Today's lunch is Baked Haddock with Potato Croquettes and Assorted Steamed Vegetables. For Tea, we have a nice Chinese Oolong by name of Da Hong Pao."

Coraline looked at it all in awe:

"...Wow. I know that I've been here for a couple months now, but I still find it amazing that somebody who doesn't eat human food can still pull off culinary feats like this so flawlessly."

"I appreciate the compliment, Miss Coraline."

She then turns to look at the butler with a curious expression:

"Sebastian. Were you always good at cooking, or is this a more recently-learned skill since you've worked here at the manor?"

"Heh, well, admittingly, in the early days of serving the young master, my cooking was not completely...up to par, one would say."

Ciel lets out a short laugh:

"That's putting it mildly. Your breakfasts were particularly dissatisfying."

Coraline retorts with a mild glare,

"Hey, don't be hard on him. You don't know where he was before the summoning. If anything, the recipes probably threw him off. (Smirk) You Brits have the weirdest cooking methods, and this is coming from the girl who resides in the country that invented the chicken-fried steak."

Both males look at her strangely, and she adds,

"...Yeah, don't ask about that recipe; trust me, it's not as great as it might sound."

As Coraline begin eating her lunch, Ciel then says,

"Well if you're so sure, name me an example of Britain's so-called 'weird cooking methods'."

Swallowing some tea, the redhead replies bluntly,

"Three words: Boiling your meat."

...There's a brief and somewhat awkward silence, before Ciel exhales and says,

"Alright, I'll give you that one. Even I don't understand why meat needs to be boiled sometimes."

"Right? I mean, I can see it with some types of sausages, maybe, but other than that...I got nothin'."

Both teens stare at one another for a minute...before bursting into laughter at how silly their conversation turned, and went onto eating their lunch, while Sebastian lets out his own chuckle before moving on to other duties for the day...

Time Skip

Eventually, night falls, and it was time for Ciel and Coraline to retire to their rooms for bed. He would escort her down to her room, before she turned around to peck his cheek and softly say,

"Goodnight, Ciel. Love you."

He kisses her back on her own cheek and replies,

"Love you too, Coraline. Goodnight," before making his way to his own room.

Coraline smiles to herself, before heading inside her room, got changed into her nightgown, and crawled under the covers of her bed for a good night's rest...

Unbeknownst to her and rest of the household, however, the Phantomhive Manor was about to receive an unwanted house-guest, their intent being to steal away a certain young lady...

Coraline's POV

I must have slept for not even a few hours, when I felt something...off.

(Blink)

My eyes flutter open, only to see, a shadow drifting over me from the other side of the bed!

"Uh!"

I quickly pull out my switchblade from under my pillow, and shoot up, ready to attack the intruder, but:

"Huh?"

...There's nobody there...

"Weird...Was it just a dream?"

 _Something's wrong...That shadow looked too real..._

I slowly get out of bed, my bare feet hitting the cold hardwood, and look around the room:

"...Who's there?"

(...Dash)

"(Gasp)"

I whirl around, but again, I see no one...However, I did see a change on the vanity mirror:

"Hm?"

I walked over, and saw that the glass had, spiderwebs in the corners...

"...Okay. Don't remember these being here."

 _Sebastian's always making sure that all the rooms in the manor are spotlessly clean._

 _Cobwebs shouldn't be here..._

Just when things weren't puzzling enough:

(...Sheen)

I see a pair of golden eyes gleaming in the mirror behind me!

"Guh!"

I spin behind me, and for the third time...nothing. A glare forms on my face:

"Okay, whoever you are, quit screwin' with my head, 'cause you're starting to piss me off."

I walk forward to where the eyes were, only to feel the presence behind me again. I turn around to face it, and the next thing I knew:

(Grasp)

"Mph!"

I got grabbed from behind, one arm around my torso pinning my arms to my side, and another strong hand was clamped over my mouth! I begin struggling, but their grip was too tight...I then look over at the mirror, and see the shadowed figure's profile:

He was tall, had those golden eyes, and was wearing...a butler's uniform?

"Mmh?"

 _A butler? But, where is this guy from? Who sent him?_

I then feel something shift onto the gloved hand over my mouth:

 _Wait...is that, a cloth? (Gasp) Chloroform!_

I force myself not to breathe in, and with all the strength I could muster, I brought my switchblade down into the intruder's leg!

He grunts in pain and surprise, releasing me, and gravity sends me to the ground on my front, my knife fumbling out of my grip and a few feet away from me...

"(Pant, pant) Damn. I gotta find Sebastian!"

I get up and rush to the door, but the intruder was faster:

(Grab)

"Mph! Mm-mmph!"

I thrash hard in his grip, but he was too strong, pulling me against his chest while resetting the chloroform rag:

 _D-Don't breathe...Don't, breathe, in!_

Suddenly, the stranger bends his head down to whisper in my ear,

"Shh, hush now, my lady. No harm will come to you. Just surrender, and you will wake up safe in my master's manor..."

I shudder a bit from his deep tone, and with my lungs burning for oxygen, I had no choice but to breathe in:

"Mph! Mm...m... _mmmm..._ "

 _C-Ciel..._

And just like that, I was swallowed by the darkness...

Small Time Skip, No POV

(Dash)

With the unconscious Coraline tucked into his arms, Claude escapes the Phantomhive Manor, and swiftly returns to his master's estate...Moving inside, he goes straight to the Master Study where the blond-haired boy was waiting:

(Knock, knock)

"Come in."

(Ka-chank)

"Your highness. I have the girl."

The boy looks up, and his eyes light up in excitement when he sees the redhead in his butler's arms:

"(Light gasp) Well done, Claude!"

He gets out of his seat and comes over to get a closer look:

"Hmm, so this is Coraline Croft..."

He lightly brushes his knuckles against Coraline's cheek:

"I guess she's kind-of cute, for a girl. I can see why Ciel would want her for a fiance...Hm?"

He then notices that one of her hands had some blood on it...

"(Frown) Claude, I thought I made it clear that she wasn't to be harmed. Where'd this blood come from?"

"Look down, your highness."

"Huh?"

He does, and sees the small wound in Claude's leg made by Coraline's switchblade...His eyes widen, before the boy bursts into laughter:

"Oh wow! She was actually crazy enough to try and fight you?! Hahahaha, what a fool's move!"

Claude replies monotonously,

"She did struggle more considerably than I expected. The young lady is quite a fighter, I'll give her that much..."

Wiping his eye of an amused tear, the boy smirks at the redhead's form:

"Well, this just makes her all the more interesting...Alright, Claude: Put her to bed in one of the guestrooms, and make sure that the door and windows are locked incase she tries to escape upon awakening."

"(Bow) Yes, your highness."

With that, Claude exits the room to put Coraline in a room for the night, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts:

 _Heheheheh, I've got her now, Ciel._

 _Now the question remaining is: Can you get her back?_

Time Skip, Phantomhive Manor

(Shhnk)

"My lord. It is time to wake up."

Ciel stirs awake with a muffled groan, and sits up in his bed while stretching out the muscles in his arms. Sebastian then serves the morning tea:

"(Sip) Earl Gray this time, hm?"

"Indeed. Spot on as always, my lord."

After assisting Ciel in dressing up for the day (specifically his green suit), Sebastian would then lead the young earl to the dining hall while reciting today's agenda:

"This morning, you have a Violin Lesson with Mrs. Brythe. Then after lunch, Geography with Mr. Hughes, the focus being on Asia and Oceania. Finally, several more proposals have come regarding the new confection investment made in the company that you will need to look over."

"I'm assuming most of these proposals are related to new sweets?"

"Correct."

They soon reach the dining hall, but upon entering, Ciel notices something, different:

"...Huh. That's strange. Coraline is usually here before I am."

"She likely chose to sleep in today, my lord. Shall I send Mey-Rin to wake her?"

"Yes."

About fifteen minutes later, just as Ciel began eating breakfast:

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Mey-Rin's screech rang down the halls, before said maid came rushing into the dining hall with terrible news:

"(Pant, pant) Young master! Sebastian! It's Miss Coraline: She, she's gone! I think she's been kidnapped!"

(Clatter)

"What?!"

Mey-Rin leads Ciel and Sebastian back to Coraline's room, and when they get there, they saw that the young redhead was indeed gone, her bed sheets tousled into a mess, the window left wide open, and her switchblade on the floor in a small, thin puddle of blood!

Ciel slowly enters the room, visible eye wide, his mind in a panic:

 _...No. No, it can't be!_

 _Coraline! Who could've taken her?! And why?!_

Coraline's POV

"Mmm...M-huh?"

 _Agh, my head...Wait. These don't feel like my bed sheets. They're too silky._

"Uh!"

(Flap)

I bolt up to a sitting position, throwing off the bed covers:

"Where am I?!"

I look around, and saw that this was definitely not my bedroom: The bedspread was a mix of green and light purple, the walls a deep mahogany, matching the furniture, and there was a large vase on the side table filled with bluebells...

I slowly get out of bed, and walk over to the window, seeing a large flowery garden...

"Okay...This is definitely not the Phantomhive Manor. How did I get here? And why?"

 _...Well, whatever the reason, I'm not gonna wait around long enough to find out._

I nod to myself firmly, before moving to grip the edge of the window and try to escape outside:

(Jiggle, jiggle)

"Damn it. It's locked. (Turn) And there's a good chance the door's locked too."

 _Now what?_

I begin observing the room, trying to come up with a plan:

"Hmm...If I can find something heavy enough, I might be able to break the glass and escape out the window that way. But I don't see anything in here that can work..."

I then notice another door by a set of drawers:

"...That must be an attached bathroom. Maybe there's something in there that can help."

I walk in, and start peering around the marble bathroom, before my eyes land on the metal towel bar:

 _...That'll work._

I look more closely at its hinges, noting some rust deposit:

"Looks pretty old...It'll take some muscle, but I think I can pry it off the wall."

I then grasp the bar on both sides, before pulling as hard as I could:

"Rrrr...c-come on..."

(Creak, rattle...)

 _It's loosening! I can do this!_

I tug harder, putting in all my strength:

"Rrr...ggghh..."

(Creee-clang)

"Oh!"

I fall backwards, the towel bar in my hands!

"(Pant, pant) I...I did it!"

 _Okay, now for the easy part: Smashing the window._

I hurry to my feet, and run back to the window, ready to break out of this place:

 _Alright, here goes nothin'._

But just as I raise my arm to swing:

(Knock, knock)

I fumble to a stop, cursing to myself:

 _Shit!_

The door opens, and I whirl around, only to meet the eyes of an unknown butler with short black hair, wearing glasses over a pair of golden irises.

 _Wait...golden eyes..._

"(Gasp) You!"

The man's lips form an almost unnoticeable smirk, and I glare at him while raising the towel bar defensively:

"Who are you? Where have you taken me?"

His voice comes out deep, reminding me somewhat of Sebastian's, but was void of emotion:

"Please calm yourself, my lady. I will not hurt you. My name is Claude Faustus, Head Butler of the Trancy Estate."

 _Trancy? Who's he?_

"I'm assuming your master sent you to kidnap me?"

"Correct, my lady."

He then starts walking towards me, causing me to back away into the cool glass of the window:

"Stay back, or I'll use this and knock you to the ground!"

Claude chuckles a bit at my threat:

"I would not do that if I were you, my lady, or the outcome may very well end similarly to last night."

I growl at him, before swinging the bar, only for him to dash out of sight, and grab me from behind, holding my wrists up high in the air while forcing me to drop the towel bar:

(Clang)

"(Gasp)"

"My my. Quite a feisty little soul, aren't you?"

I squirm in his grip, futile though it was:

"Rgh, let me go!"

He pulls me against his chest, and I feel his breath tickle my neck as he...takes in my scent?

"(Inhale) Hmm, interesting. Your Soul carries a darkness similar in strength to that of my master's, yet does not drown in it. You burn with a vengeance like he and the Phantomhive boy, but choose to go about independently. And the energy...quite powerful, yet expected of an Aura Reader."

My eyes go wide in shock:

"...You're a demon, aren't you?"

"Indeed, young one."

 _Crap, this is not good!_

 _Wait: If he has a master, then that means he's under a covenant, and can't have my Soul._

 _Right? Of course right!_

Just as I reassure myself that my Soul is safe (hopefully):

"Claude! Is she awake yet?"

I hear the voice of a young boy ring from out in the halls, and said source comes in the doorway:

"Oh good! You are awake!"

The boy looked about a year older than myself, with short blond hair and arctic blue eyes, wearing a suit of purple and green that included rather short shorts for a boy his age in this era.

He then looks at the position Claude and I are in, before peering down at the floor where the towel bar is, and back at me again:

"Wait a second...Did you take that from the bathroom and try to attack Claude?"

I kept my mouth shut, while Claude spoke up:

"I believe her initial plan was to use the towel bar to break through the window and try to escape, your highness."

I furrow my eyebrows at the title the butler used:

 _Your highness? What, is this kid royalty or just arrogant?_

The boy looks at me with a glare:

"Is this true?"

I decide to play it smart, and nod firmly. He grits his teeth, before raising his hand like he was going to strike me!

...But instead, he freezes, his body shuddering, before bursting into laughter! Once he calmed down, he says to me in amusement,

"Goodness, what a naughty girl you are. First you stab my butler with a blade last night, and now you're trying to break one of my windows! Hahahaha..."

He then walks up until he's only a few inches away from me, and softly pats my cheek:

"But I guess that makes you unique, doesn't it? You're not like most girls who would probably be blubbering in fear by now for someone to save them. Instead, you choose to rescue yourself using whatever method you can. Amazing...simply amazing..."

The boy removes his hand from my face, before telling the butler calmly,

"Claude, you can ease up a bit, but keep her arms where I can see them."

"Yes, your highness."

Claude releases my wrists, and moves to grip my upper arms, preventing me from moving. The boy then asks,

"You're probably confused about what's going on, right?"

I snap my eyes back on him and reply dryly,

"I am, but I'm assuming that you sent this man, your butler, to kidnap me?"

"(Clap, clap) Very good. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Alois, the Earl of Trancy."

 _No way! Another teenage Earl?!_

 _...Well I guess this isn't the most surprising discovery. This world's filled with technological advancement hiccups, and some etiquette customs aren't as stressed as it says in the texts...Then of course, there's the very abundant supernatural activity here...  
_

 _I'm more than convinced that this is an alternate version of Victorian England._

 _...But never mind that: I need to focus._

I glare at the blond earl, Alois, and ask in a strong voice,

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

Alois smirks at me and replies,

"Good question. Straight to the point; I'm liking you more already, Coraline."

My eyes widen as he said my name, causing him to giggle a bit:

"Oh yes, I know quite a bit about you, Coraline. Claude managed to dig up a fair amount of information, which is surprising since it turns out you're not of this world."

I glance at Claude as I quickly ask,

"Wait, how did he-Never mind, stupid question."

 _Of course a demon's more than capable of finding such..._

"He also told me that you have quite a strange gift, the ability to sense the abnormal...You now know that he's a demon, I take it?"

"...Yes."

"Hmph, that'll save us an unnecessary explanation then...But back to your question: I have two reasons for why I wanted you here. The first reason is that I know that this will cause quite a scare for Ciel, and the second being that I'm intrigued by the mysteries that surround your existence here in London."

"...You know Ciel?"

"Yep! Although, we're not on the best of terms. He's all business and no play, which is sooo boring! The only times we ever chat is during those rare moments that Her Majesty pairs us up for casework, or those even rarer times we run into eachother at a ball..."

I then say to him in an obvious tone,

"You do realize that when Ciel finds out I'm not in his manor anymore, he's gonna go ballistic and hunt you down to kick your ass for kidnapping me, right? Not to mention that Sebastian will likely kick Claude back to hell for stealing his way into the manor..."

Alois just laughs and replies,

"Ooh, but that's exactly what I'm counting on."

"Huh?"

"You see, dear, it's all a matter of when he discovers that his sweetheart's been stolen away, plus his manor and mine aren't within walking distance, so it'll be at least a couple hours before he can even get here...So until then..."

He forms a serious glare and grips my chin firmly:

"I suggest that you be a good girl and not try anything stupid like making a break from my manor. (Menacing smile) We wouldn't want Ciel coming here only to find you badly injured, right?"

 _Damn, this blond's not screwing around._

 _I guess I have no choice but to play nice until Ciel comes to get me..._

 _Besides, I can also sense that Claude isn't the only one here with a dark-dominating Aura, so my chances of escaping on my own are pretty slim..._

I sigh reluctantly before saying,

"Alright, I see your point. I won't run. You have the upper hand, Earl Trancy."

He smiles brightly, releasing my face:

"Glad we have an understanding."

He then turns to the doorway and shouts,

"Hannah, get in here!"

I hear footsteps rushing frantically towards us, and a woman comes into the room: She was tall, wearing a rather pretty maid uniform over a dark indigo dress, had tan skin, very long sliver hair tied into a braid, and a bandage covering one of her navy-blue eyes.

"(Bow) What is your wish, your highness?"

 _Oh wow...Her voice is so timid._

 _And her Aura: It's dark, yet, she has more pockets of light than those of Sebastian's and Claude's..._

Alois's voice snaps me out of my thoughts:

"Prepare a bath for our guest, and when she's clean and dressed, bring her to the dining hall for breakfast. _And you better not screw anything up, got that?_ "

I flinch a bit from his harsh tone, while the maid Hannah bows again and replies softly,

"Yes, your highness."

I hear Alois tch and mutter something bitterly under his breath, before turning to me with a smile:

"I'll see you in a bit, Coraline dear. Don't be too long, 'kay?"

"Uh, right..."

 _Double wow: He's got more mood swings than a sixteen year-old girl on prom night!_

He and Claude leave the room, and it's just me and Hannah left...She says to me with a small smile,

"I shall start the bath for you, my lady."

"Um, okay. Thank you."

Hannah bows before hurrying into the bathroom, while I think to myself worriedly,

 _Ciel...please find me._

Ciel's POV  


I'm now pacing back and forth in my study, trying not to go into a panic attack, waiting for Sebastian to finish examining Coraline's bedroom for anything that could help in finding her:

 _Coraline...please be okay. I promise not to rest until I bring you home safe..._

 _And if your kidnappers hurt you in any way..._

I crack my knuckles at the thought, trying to reassure myself:

"No...It's too early. Her kidnappers wouldn't try anything yet..."

 _At least I'm going to keep hoping that's the case..._

(Knock, knock)

"Come in."

(Ka-chank)

"My lord. I have finished my examination of Miss Coraline's bedroom."

I ask in an urging tone,

"And? What did you find?"

"Well, I do have some good news: The blood on the switchblade belongs to the kidnapper and not her."

I exhale in relief...before asking suspiciously,

"Wait...how exactly do you know that?"

Sebastian smirks a bit and replies,

"We demons have the capability of differentiating humans not only on the raw scent of a Soul, but on the scent mix in human blood. I could not detect any traces of Miss Coraline's Soul within the small blood pool in the room, hence it is not hers."

"...I see. Continue."

"Based on the state of her room, it would seem that she managed to put up some form of a struggle against her attacker, but unfortunately, their strength prevailed. I picked up on the faint scent of chloroform, so they likely drugged her to sleep before escaping with her out the window."

I nod, before running a hand through my hair in thought:

"What I can't seem to grasp is how this intruder could've gotten in and out of the manor without being detected. Shouldn't you or even Pluto be able to sense any unwanted visitors?"

"Ah yes...Funny you should mention the hound..."

Sebastian suddenly brandishes out...a golden butter knife?

"I found this in Pluto's fur a moment ago when he crawled over to the window before I finished my examination. It has traces of a powerful toxin that is capable of numbing the muscles of a demon hound for several hours."

My eyes widen:

 _So the assailant knew that Pluto was a demon hound...They must have a high knowledge of the supernatural, then..._

"...Is, Pluto alright?"

"He'll be fine. His movements will just be somewhat on the sluggish side for the next few days...I also found this."

Sebastian then holds out a letter with a purple wax seal:

"I believe this was left by Miss Coraline's kidnapper."

I nod, before taking the letter to look at for myself:

 _...Hang on. I've seen this symbol before. It's-_

"No, way."

"My lord?"

I ignore Sebastian, focusing on tearing open the envelope, my anger rising with every word I read in the following message:

 _"Greetings, dear Ciel._

 _It's been too long since we've talked, let alone exchanged letters. We really need to work on that; it just wouldn't do if the Queen's Guard Dog and Spider don't keep tabs with one another on a regular basis, don't you think?_

 _Anyway, you've no doubt noticed by now that a certain young lady is no longer in your manor. That's 'cause I have her at mine.  
But not to worry: Coraline is safe...for the time being._

 _I of course have no intention of hurting the dear girl, but who knows what could happen the longer she stays here with me?_

 _If you wish to see your sweetheart safe again, feel free to drop by and get her...if you can._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alois, the Earl of Trancy."_

I scrunch the paper into my fist, my blood boiling:

 _Trancy! You son of a-_

 _Of course, it had to be him. He must've sent his butler to snatch Coraline, and given his true nature..._

 _It's no wonder Sebastian couldn't detect him, and Pluto was easily subdued._

"Sebastian! Prepare a carriage immediately! We're going straight to the Trancy Estate, and will stop at nothing until we get Coraline back!"

"(Bow) _Yes, my lord._ "

As he leaves the study to fulfill my order, I turn to look out the window as I think to myself furiously and frantically,

 _Damn you, Trancy. You're going to pay for this!_

 _Hang in there, Coraline. I'll save you from that bastard, I promise!_

Coraline's POV

 _Well, this has been an interesting morning so far...Ugh, and this has gotta be one of the worst colours I've worn in this world.  
_

I'm now wandering the halls of the Trancy manor, wearing a bright lilac dress and matching heels, my hair tied back with a ribbon, having finished breakfast with Alois.

That boy has some strange behaviour issues, that's for sure: His mood changes faster than I can keep up, going from glaring and yelling at the servants one second, while smiling pleasantly at me the next...

I also learned that not only is he an earl, but he's also the Queen's Spider, a similar position that Ciel has in the policing of the Underworld. I'm not sure what exactly he does, per say, and I think for now, I'm gonna keep it that way.

He said that I can call him by his first name, and as long as I don't try any escape plans, I'm free to explore the manor. After doing an Aura Scan of the place, I'm definitely not planning on trying to run for it anytime soon: I can sense that there's not just one, two, but five demon Auras in this manor!

I eventually got a glimpse of who the other three Auras were: Young men (all triplets) with red eyes and short, plum purple hair (with slight differences in the fringes to differ each one), dressed in white long-sleeved shirts, charcoal bow-ties, brown waistcoats, and black trousers. They talk less than Hannah do, constantly whispering to one another...but they're a curious bunch, for sure: I've caught them watching me a couple times already...

I stop by a row of windows, and look at my reflection, frowning in distaste at my attire:

"Good grief. Out of all the colours of the rainbow, purple is the second-worst on me after pink. Both have that knack of making my hair stand out more than it needs to..."

(Dash)

 _Ulp, speaking of purple, there goes another Triplet..._

I then furrow my eyebrows in thought regarding the demons here and how Alois interacts with them:

"It's strange, though: Obviously, Alois is only under a covenant with Claude. I can sense the energy transfer...And yet, he has five demons under his command. Why are the other four here? Also...why does it seem, that Claude is not very interested in Alois's Soul?"

 _Based on my observations so far, it seems that Claude and Alois have quite a...distant, even a tad forced relationship._

 _It doesn't even look as if Claude cares very much for his master, completely opposite of Sebastian, who obviously cares alot about Ciel's safety, and may have actually grown a bit fond of him...even if it's for reasons relating to hunger..._

...Suddenly, I see a figure pass outside, heading towards the garden:

"Hm?"

Turns out, it's Alois, and he looked...rather conflicted about something.

"Odd...I thought he said that he had some work to do in his study..."

Curious, I decide to head outside (once I found a door; this place is huge!) and follow him...When I reach the garden, I saw Alois go further out to the other end, and into the woods...

"Where's he going?"

I continue to tail him, careful that he doesn't see me...After a bit, I come across him kneeling in front of...a grave site?

"...Hey, Luka. It's been a while, hasn't it, little brother?"

 _(Gasp) Oh...This is his younger brother's grave?_

I continue to listen from behind the tree I was peering from:

"I still haven't found any leads to who took your life, even with Claude's help...Tch, _Claude._ Sometimes I wonder if he's even trying anymore."

 _Huh?_

"He's lost that, interest, or lack thereof, he had in me the first time we met and made the covenant. His tone and gaze don't hold any bloody emotion...If anything, he just looks at me like something to put up with until he swallows my Soul."

I watch him clamp his hand into a fist, his tone becoming more angered:

"All that abuse I received from that... ** _horrible man_**...was it not enough to make my Soul appetizing for that bastard demon? Did I, make a mistake in making a covenant with Claude? Is this all going to end for naught?!"

He lets out a cry of rage, and beats his fist hard onto the cold ground...before taking in a shaky breath, his voice becoming desperate:

"I...I don't want to believe that, 'cause there's no turning back from what I've done. I want to believe this will be all worth it in the end. (Bitter laugh) Who knows? Maybe if I met that tart Hannah instead, things could've gone different, or at least have been more, alive..."

I was surprised by his characterization of Hannah:

 _So...he doesn't hate her?_

"You probably would've liked her: She wants to make me happy, like you did...But...that's partly why I don't like her as much as I should. I don't want someone to just make me happy...I, I want someone who cares, who makes me feel wanted. Someone who actually gives a damn if I'm gone...Why can't I have someone like you, Luka? Why did you have to leave me? I, I am glad you didn't get tortured by that dirty old sod like I did, but...I-I just...I don't, want, to be, alone..."

Alois couldn't say anything else, and broke down into tears...I felt so bad for him:

 _Oh Alois...You're afraid of being alone..._

 _And it sounds like your origin story was just as bad, if not worse, than Ciel's was..._

 _It also sounds as if the universe kind-a crapped out on ya by giving you a demon who obviously wants a meal, but wasn't prepared for the job coming before..._

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I slowly come out from behind the pine, and approach the mentally-troubled earl:

"...Alois?"

His lead darts up, and he turns to face me with watery eyes:

"Wh-What're you doing here? Why did you follow me?"

I kneel down in front of him, before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder:

"Alois...I heard it all, and, while I can never truly understand the gravity of what you've gone through...I can relate to the feeling of grieving for a family member taken by murder."

"What?"

"I too am on a mission for revenge. I want to find the man responsible for murdering my father three years ago, and kill him...But, sometimes I also question whether or not it will be worth it in the end. Revenge may bring some sort of satisfaction or closure, but then what? It can't bring back the dead...But, I know that giving up isn't an option for me anymore: I chose this path, and I'm too far in to go back now. All I can do is just keep going forward, and brace myself for whatever lies at the end."

I grip his shoulder a bit more and add,

"As for that fear that you have in being alone...You don't have to be scared, Alois. All you need do is reach out to others, and people who truly care will come, as long as you don't push them away."

"P-Push them away?"

"Yes. I can sense that your anger and hate has been overwhelming your other emotions for quite a long time, making it difficult to interact with others from time to time. You choose to lash out at those who try to help you, because you fear and hate the idea that they'll just vanish right afterward."

He takes in a sharp breath, but makes no protest...

"Alois...(Deep breath) If you'll allow me, I can try to help you. I can be a shoulder to lean on."

He looks at me with hope, but I can see some doubt creeping in:

"Why would you help me? After all, I did have you kidnapped..."

"True, but you haven't hurt me, and you don't want to, right?"

"...No..."

"You just want me here as someone to talk to, who will take the time to understand why you act the way you do."

"...Maybe."

I smile at him softly:

"Then open yourself to me, Alois. Let me in."

The area goes quiet for a moment...before Alois suddenly flings himself at me!

"Oh!"

He hugs me tight, burying his face into my shoulder and letting a fresh set of tears flow...I just hold him, and whisper soothing messages into his ear:

 _He's just like Ciel: He needs someone to let it all out to..._

After a bit, he calms down, and for the next half an hour, we talk: I learn that his real name is Jim Macken, and that he was a slave-turned-heir of the previous Earl of Trancy, who was a (Shudder) _pedophile_ that preyed on young boys...Before he was taken, he and his younger brother, Luka, lived in poverty in a small village, but while the people may have been against them, they were at least content with one another. One day, there was a devastating fire, and all of the villagers were mysteriously annihilated...including Luka.  
It would be during his time in captivity in the Trancy manor, that Alois made the ultimate decision to become the previous Earl's 'favourite', and soon after, made a covenant with Claude. Once Earl Trancy died, Alois succeeded him, creating a new identity for himself, then sent the other boys on their way (and hopefully to better lives), and transformed the estate into his own.

In return, I told him about the abuse I received as a child at my old village from the other children, how my home was destroyed in an arson and my father was murdered by Constantine Bishop, a commanding officer of the organization Trinity, and how I made the choice in leaving Majora with all that I could to America, eventually reaching Crystal Cove and meeting my friends/siblings...I even told him about how Freeman was an orphan and gave a brief summary of how we met before deciding to travel together through the states before settling in Crystal Cove. Of course, out of personal confidentiality, I didn't go into details about what happened to him before we met, other than that he lost his family in a storm flood when he was eight. Luckily, Alois understood and did not press me...

Once we were done, I suggested we start moving back to the manor, but not without leaving some fresh wild flowers on Luka's grave, which I learned does not actually contain his body, but acts as a marker...  
So now we're approaching the gardens, feeling more calm and, dare I say, connected...I turn to glance at Alois with a wary look, for there's a question I've been meaning to ask him, but I'm a bit nervous it could cause an uproar of a reaction:

"Um...Alois?"

"Yeah?"

"...There's something I've been meaning to ask you, but I'm worried this could come as a bit too personal a question."

"What is it?"

"(Deep breath) I've noticed by the expressions and tones that you use, that you seem to have a, favouritism with Claude, and I've even seen you steal glances at the Triplets similarly. You seek attention from him, but, not necessarily in the sense of a master and their servant, but like someone pining over a possible love interest."

"...Where are you going with this?"

His tone wasn't so much hostile, but more defensive, so I wasn't in the danger zone yet. I stop, and turn to face Alois with a blunt look:

"Alois...are you, homosexual? Do you prefer men to women?"

His eyes go wide with shock:

"Wh-What?! Where the bloody hell did you get that from?!" I remain calm as I explained:

"Your body language and social behaviour say it all. You seek love and attention from Claude, some sort of interest from the Triplets, and, while you don't necessarily hate Hannah, you hate what she represents in your mind: A person whose gender isn't scrutinized for liking men."

The young earl before me says nothing, and only looks at me with disbelief, before avoiding my eyes...

"Alois...It's okay. I'm not making this assumption based on your past, but on you as a person. I won't say anything to anyone if you don't want me to, either. I'll take it to the grave. But please...just tell me if I'm right or wrong, if not for me, then for yourself. Be honest with your own heart..."

...Alois sighs quietly, before reluctantly replying,

"Fine. It's, true: I like men, not women. I have since I was young, even back when, Luka was alive. He knew too, but never judged me for it. (Sad smile) He just wanted to help me find happiness..."

He then looks at me with a sharp glare:

"Are you gonna make fun of me now, like those stupid brats who found out and used to beat me for it?"

I hold my hands out defensively:

"No, of course not. I would never make fun of anyone's sexual orientation...(Smile) Especially since both my bros are gay, er, homosexual."

"...Really?"

"Haha, oh yeah. Tony's especially open about his sexuality: He's not shy about flirting with any guy he think is 'so handsome, it should be illegal'. Freeman used to be shy about it, but eventually came out of his shell thanks to encouragement from me, Tony and Gwen...My world has a more open and diverse atmosphere, you see: People are learning not to judge based on background, what a person looks like or fixation on something specific that isn't somehow okay, like who you like romantically. We're striving more towards looking on the inside, at a person's character, treating others the way you'd like to be treated, ya know? Be open, not close-minded..."

"...Oh, wow. That sounds...nice. (Smile) Really nice."

"Yeah. Course, there are haters out there who bully, but there's more encouragement to stand up for yourself and by others."

Alois hums, liking what he heard:

"...You're really not at all what I expected, Coraline. And, I thank you for being different and refreshing, and not one of those boring, stupid snobs."

I just smile and nod...Suddenly, we heard the distant sound of doors slamming open, followed by a familiar voice shouting,

"Trancy! Where are you?! You're going to regret taking Coraline from me!"

 _(Gasp) Ciel! He's here!_

I look to Alois, who actually looked rather nervous from hearing Ciel's furious call:

"Damn, he's here already?"

"Looks like..."

"Shit, he's gonna kill me. What the hell was I thinking kidnapping his sweetheart? This was a dumb idea! What am I gonna do?!"

"...I think there's only one thing you can do, Alois."

"Huh?"

I take his hand, and say with a smile,

"You need to face up to your mistake like a man, and apologize to Ciel for having me taken. But hey, I'm not hurt or anything, so he shouldn't have to kill you, right? Worse case scenario, I'll make sure he doesn't."

He looks at me with surprise...before nodding firmly.

No POV

After bursting through the double-doors and shouting for Alois, Ciel entered the main foyer (Sebastian behind him), looking around for any traces of Coraline:

"Coraline? Coraline, where are you?!"

"Ah. Lord Phantomhive, you've come at last, I see."

"Huh?"

He looks up, and sees Claude coming down the staircase:

"I'm afraid his highness and guest aren't in the manor at the moment, but they should be returning from outside any minute now."

Ciel growls at the golden-eyed butler, while the latter turns to address the other butler in the room:

"So, we meet again, _Michaelis_."

Sebastian sighs and replies with a frown,

"Sadly, _Faustus_ ," before both glare at one another with matching fushia-glowing irises...

"Ciel! Sebastian! Wait, it's okay! I'm alright, don't start anything, please!"

The men all turn to the left, and see Coraline rushing out to meet them, along with a reluctant-looking Alois.

"Coraline!"

Ciel rushed over to the redhead and embraced her, relieved to see that she was safe:

"Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

The teens part, and Coraline smiles reassuringly at the frantic bluenette:

"Alois has not harmed a hair on me, really. True, we didn't get on well at first, but we just had a long chat a while ago, and, we connected. I even think we could become friends."

"...Seriously?"

"Seriously. (Frown) Although I am still half mad at Claude for scaring the living daylights out of me last night when he kidnapped me..."

She turns to glare at said butler, adding sarcastically,

"Thank you very much, by the way..."

Claude just sends a small smirk of amusement in return, causing her to mutter,

" _Demo_ _ns,_ " under her breath, before saying more seriously,

"Anyway, I believe Alois has something he would like to say to you, (Glance) right?"

Alois nods, and Coraline steps to the side, while he steps forward with a nervous look:

"Ciel...I, deeply apologize for the trouble I've caused. I never wanted to cause Coraline harm, I swear. I just, let my curiousity get the better of me regarding her mysterious appearance in London. Plus, considering how you and I don't really talk much, I, thought this was the only way I could get your attention. But now I realize this was a seriously terrible idea..."

The blond earl then bows his head and adds,

"I don't expect you to right away, but I hope you can forgive me for what I've done, and give me the chance to redeem myself..."

...Ciel was quite shocked, for in the short years that he's known Alois, he never expected the usually obnoxious boy to apologize to him, or anyone for that matter...Coraline smiles at Ciel and says,

"I've already forgiven Alois, and I'm not asking you to right now, but I am asking you to please not do any form of retaliation or whatever. It won't do any good for any of us to resort to pointless violence."

She walks up to him and pecks him on the cheek while quietly adding,

"I dunno what sort of past encounters you two had, but I honestly don't believe Alois is that bad. He just has some problems in communicating his emotions to others in a healthy manner, due to, past trauma...Just be the bigger man and see what happens."

...Ciel sighs deeply and whispers a touch aggravated and tiredly,

"Fine...but only for you."

He then pecks her cheek, before focusing on Alois with a serious glare, but kept his voice as calm as possible:

"Alois...despite the fact that you had my fiance taken from my manor...I can see that no harm has come to her. So, I'll give you one chance to redeem yourself..."

Coraline blushed deeply from the title Ciel referred her as:

 _Holy crap. I think that was the first time he, called me his fiance..._

Ciel then moves within centimeters of Alois's face and whispers darkly,

" _But pull another stunt like this again, and I won't hesitate to beat you senseless, got it?_ "

Alois gulps, before forming his own serious look and replying,

"Got it."

Ciel backs up, and both earls just glare childishly at one another, not wanting to look weak to the other...

"Alright, at ease, gentlemen."

Coraline steps between them, and lightly claps their shoulders:

"Let's not start any unnecessary fighting, 'kay? How 'bout we leave this incident under the bridge and start afresh. Sound good?"

The boys nod awkwardly, and Coraline just sighs:

 _Well, at least the tension's dropped..._

...Or so she thought:

(SMASH, SHATTER)

(SLAM)

"Uh!" "Huh?!" "What the hell?!"

Suddenly, several figures come crashing their way through the windows, and through the front doors! It would be just as the figures cocked their weapons, that Coraline recognized their uniforms and their origins:

 _...Oh damn...Trinity!_


	33. Ch 32: That Mystery Girl, Spider Trap II

Picking up where we last left our story, as Coraline continued to stare in shock at the sudden arrival of her enemies, Alois broke out of his stupor to shout,

"Who the bloody hell are you, and who do you think you are barging your way into my manor?!"

One of the mercenary men, who had short brown hair tied back in a ponytail with shaven sides and turquoise eyes, steps forward to reply,

"This manner does not concern you, boy. Our business is with _her._ "

Alois forms a look of confusion, until he hears a growl coming from Coraline, whose face was contorting in anger:

"...You know these people, Coraline?" Her voice comes out cold:

"Unfortunately, I do."

She then takes a step or two forward to address the uninvited arrivals:

"Took you bastards long enough to find me. Lemme guess: _Bishop_ sent you, right?"

Hearing that name, Ciel realizes,

"(Glare) They're from Trinity..."

The mercenary brunette answers Coraline's question:

"Correct. I am Demetri, one of Constantine's loyal soldiers. I must say, I'm quite surprised to see that a young girl is the source of my boss's frustrations...However..."

Demetri brings out a scanner from his belt pocket, pointing it at the young redhead:

(Ping)

"Uh!"

Suddenly, a bright green light bounces onto her body, billowing up and down for several seconds...

(Ping)

"Considering that your energy levels exceed that of a normal human being due to your strong Soul, I can see how even a child can become a problem for our organization."

Coraline looks at the man in surprise:

"...You got all that just from one scan?"

"Of course. Trinity technology continues to advance each passing day. We now have the capability of detecting virtually any supernatural anomaly in a given dimension. (Glance) That is how we know that those gentlemen, and four others in this area, are demons."

Sebastian and Claude stiffen a bit, surprised that these humans have such a level of knowledge...

"But we of course, have no business with creatures such as they..." Demetri focuses back on Coraline:

"You know why we're here, Croft. You not only possess knowledge that Trinity needs, but also an ability that can be put to excellent use. Make this easy upon yourself, and surrender."

She glares hard and retorts,

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know the meaning of the word 'surrender'. I've come too far in these past three years just to throw in the towel and give up. And you can tell Bishop I said so!"

Demetri frowns:

"I see...I was hoping to avoid using physical force against someone so young, (Smirk) but I suppose it can't be helped. (Turn) Nikolai."

"Right."

Another mercenary, who had shaven black hair and deep-brown eyes steps forward, and before anyone could react fast enough, he suddenly tosses out a smoke bomb!

(...BOOM)

The three teens cringe back, coughing heavily from the huge smoke cloud:

"(Cough) S-Sebastian!" "Claude, where are you?! (Cough) I can't see!" "Guys?! (Cough)"

Just as the butlers begin moving towards their voices:

(Bang, bang...)

"Gh!" "Uh!"

The Trinity Soldiers begin their assault, with the bulk of the group going after Sebastian and Claude, while Demetri and Nikolai move in to capture Coraline, using infra-red vision goggles to find her specific heat signature...

Coraline's POV

"(Cough) Ciel! Alois!"

 _Damn, this smoke's so thick. It's stinging my eyes; I can't even focus straight enough to use my Aura Sight!_

As I continued to walk forward blindly in the foggy smoke...I suddenly felt two sets of burly hands grab me!

"Aah!"

I look up, and see the two Trinity soldiers, Demetri and Nikolai:

"You!"

"Got you, _Croft._ "

I immediately began thrashing in their grip:

"Let me go!"

"Stay still, you brat!"

"No!"

Despite my efforts, they were too strong, and started dragging me away to a random hall, while I screamed for help:

"Ciel! Alois! Help!"

I heard my boyfriend call out from the smoke:

"Coraline!"

"Ciel! Ciel, help! Ciel!"

Nikolai clamps a hand over my mouth, and as I cried out from behind his palm, we entered the shadows of the corridors...

Ciel's POV

 _Damn it...I can't see! Where is everyone?!  
_

As I turned back and forth, trying to find someone familiar and not choke from the thickness of the fog, suddenly:

(Bump)

"Uh!"

"Shit!"

 _(Gasp) I recognize that voice..._

"...Alois?"

"Ciel, is that you?"

"Yes."

"Oh good. At least you're still nearby..."

Just as we established eachother's locations, I hear Coraline yelp from further into the smoke fog:

"Let me go!"

"Stay still, you brat!"

"No! Rgh, Ciel! Alois! Help!"

I called back, trying to figure out where she was:

"Coraline!"

"Ciel! Ciel, help! Ciel!"

The smoke finally dissipates, and I spot Coraline being dragged away down a hall by two of the Trinity soldiers!

"Coraline, no!"

 _I have to rescue her! I won't let her be taken away by these bastards!_

"I know which way that leads."

"Huh?"

I turn to Alois, who actually looked serious for once:

"They'll be heading for the library. Follow me."

We were soon dashing down the corridors, rushing to catch up with Coraline and her captors...

"(Pant, pant) Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Well duh, this is my manor! (Pant) Besides, those sods are probably going to try and contact their employer, so they'll need to go somewhere less chaotic."

"Right..."

We stop at a set of double doors that were thrown wide open, and as we slowly made our way inside, my ears pick up on the muffled cries of Coraline:

"Mph! Mmmhph!"

 _Coraline!_

I look towards Alois, and we nod silently at one another, before quietly stealing ourselves over to a tall bookshelf...Peering around the corner, I see Coraline, who now had her hands tied behind her back, and was being held by one of the men who was keeping her mouth covered, while the other was trying to contact someone on an odd-looking telephone(?):

"Sir. We have Croft, and we're ready to transport back to base...Sir? Constantine! Damn it, there must be fluctuation interference in the dimensional space..."

Alois comes up beside me and asks in a whisper,

"Got any clue what that meant?"

"Not really...But if they're having trouble contacting their boss, then this is the chance to save her."

I then step out from behind the bookcase (ignoring Alois's protests), and call out sternly,

"Let Coraline go now, you bastards!"

She darts her head up, looking at me with surprise and worry, as the men turn to address me:

"You? How did you find us, boy?"

"And what makes you think that we'll just let her go because you demand it?"

I wince, realizing my blunder:

 _Shoot. I'm not armed, other than my bare fists, and Sebastian's too preoccupied by those other soldiers to come and help._

 _What now?_

The man holding Coraline smirks at my expression:

"Seems like you just walked into a mine field blind, boy. How about we give you a demonstration of what happens when someone challenges Trinity. (Glance) What do you think, Demetri?"

"Good idea, Nikolai. This can also act as motivation for Croft to reconsider her defiance."

I grit my teeth at the same time Coraline glares heatedly while squirming in Nikolai's hold, while Demetri moves to push a button on a band device wrapped around his wrist:

(Ping...SHING)

"(Gasp)"

Suddenly, a long blade glowing a foreboding bright green shoots out!

 _Wh-What the hell is that?!_

"Heh. Just to be clear, this is not an ordinary metal blade that you've likely seen before. This one is made from earth metal and pure energy, which as you can see..."

(Swipe, SLICE)

Demetri then cuts a nearby table in half!

"...makes it _much more deadly._ "

 _Oh, damn!_

He charges forward, and I barely duck in time from another swing:

(Swip)

"Agh!"

Coraline starts crying out from behind Nikolai's hand again, while I kept dodging this crazy bastard:

 _Why did I have to let my mouth run?!_

Alois's POV

 _Ciel, you idiot! And people say I get cocky at the worst of times...?  
_

 _What to do, what to do..._

Knowing that Ciel wasn't gonna be able to dodge that glowing blade for too long, I began looking around, trying to think of some way to help...It was then I remembered,

"Hang on...It's eleven o' clock, isn't it? And I ordered Hannah to polish the swords at ten thirty before this afternoon's practice with Claude...Which means..."

I focused my vision towards the other side of the room...and saw the blades were lying atop a table!

 _Yes! They haven't been put away yet!_

 _Now...if I can just get over there without having my head chopped off..._

I narrow my eyes determinedly, and wait for the right moment...before running straight for the table!

"What the-The other brat's here too?!"

I made it, and snatch up the swords, before turning back around just as Ciel barely dodges another swing from that Demetri bloke:

"Ciel, catch!"

(Toss)

I throw one blade his way, and he catches it in his right hand, before using it to block the next coming attack:

(CLANG)

"Ggrh, what?!"

I smirk at the mercenary's reaction, as does Ciel:

"Looks like you no longer have the upper hand. Now..."

(Shove)

"It's my turn!"

Just as Ciel begins going blade-to-blade with him, I turn to face the other, Nikolai, with a coy smile and my blade resting flat on my free palm:

"Seeing as your partner's busy, how 'bout you let the lady go and play with me for a while?"

(Ping...SHING)

"Grr, damn you! You brats are dead!"

(Clang)

I block his blade, but miss his leg landing in my stomach:

(KICK)

"Uh!"

"Mm-mm-mph!"

I fall down on my back, and just as he raises his blade (Coraline calling fearfully from behind his hand), his partner shouts,

"Nikolai! Forget him! Get out of here with Croft!"

"Rrgh, alright. We'll rondevu outside the manor!" He backs off and starts dragging Coraline away again:

"Mmph! Mph!"

"Quit squirming, you wretch."

I curse to myself,

 _Damn it...Ciel's got a better chance with his sword-fighting skills to save Coraline without accidentally cutting her too..._

 _Okay, I know what to do!_

I scramble off the ground, and rush over to where Ciel and Demetri were fighting just as the latter brought his blade down again:

(Clang)

"Try me, bastard!"

"Alois?!"

As I struggled to keep this man's blade back, I urge,

"Ciel! The other one's getting away with Coraline! I can take this bastard; go now and save her!"

"...Alois..."

He nods, and turns to rush out the exit Coraline was taken down...But he stops for a moment to say,

"...Alois?"

"Ggh, yeah?" I shove the mercenary away, and hear Ciel tell me,

"...Thank you for your help."

 _(Gasp) He's, thanking me?_

 _...Ciel..._

"...(Smile) No prob. Now hurry your arse up before they get too far."

"Right."

As Ciel disappears down the hall, I focus back on Demetri with a determined smirk:

"You and your pathetic minions are gonna regret stepping foot into my home. I promise you that!"

(Lunge, clang)

No POV

At the same time the two young earls began sword-fighting with Demetri and Nikolai, Sebastian and Claude were finally getting the upper hand on the other Trinity soldiers thanks to the assistance of Hannah and the Triplets...

(Thud)

As the last mercenary soldier falls, a silver butter knife in his throat, Sebastian sighs while commenting,

"Goodness, that was a touch more difficult than I expected. Who would've guessed that humans such as these could actually be a challenge for demons like us?"

Claude hums in agreement:

"Well, it certainly didn't help that these men had weapons capable of creating an energy barrier to deflect our attacks. Not to mention that the bullets they used seem to be designed specifically to cause extensive damage to creatures such as we."

Looking at each demon in the room, one could see that they certainly took considerable damage, but nothing that they couldn't recover from...Claude picks up one of the said guns, adding with a frown,

"This human organization is not one made of fools, I'll give them that...Still, humans are humans, and they will have a weakness."

"Indeed. Once these guns were clogged and disengaged, (Smirk) _these men became quite vulnerable..._ "

Wrapping one of her arms in a piece of ripped cloth from her outfit, Hannah shakes her head at the two cocky demons, saying to herself,

"I just hope that His Highness, Lord Phantomhive and Miss Croft are alright. I remember seeing the boys going after two of the soldiers who snatched the young lady..."

Suddenly, there came the distant sound of metal on metal:

(Clang, clang, shing...)

The demons all look up, and the Triplets mutter,

"That sounds like,"

"Two swords,"

"Clashing against one another..."

The noise steadily gets louder and louder, echoing from one hall entrance, until:

"D-Damn it! How can, (clang) a kid like you, (clang) be pushing me back?!"

Nikolai, who still had Coraline in his one arm, came rushing backwards into the main foyer, with Ciel not too far behind him, furious determination set:

"Ggh, I will not lose, (clang) to a brute like you, (clang) who dares to try and take my lady!"

Sebastian looks at his master in surprise:

"...My lord..."

(Clang, shing)

"Uh!"

Ciel manages to shove the neon green blade upward with his own in a burst of strength, before he swings it sideways towards the man's torso:

"Take, this!"

(JAB)

"Aaaagh!"

Nikolai is cut deeply in his side, and he releases Coraline in response to the surprise burst of pain, she stumbling to the ground:

"Rgh! Ouch..."

...Ciel lowers his newly bloodied sword, his breathing heavy, feeling triumphant:

 _(Pant, pant) She's safe...Trinity can't take her now..._

"Mrh, Ciel?"

"Huh?"

He looks up, and sees Coraline rising with some difficulty to a sitting position:

"Coraline."

Ciel quickly makes his way over, helping her straighten, before gently embracing her and giving her a small kiss on the head:

"Are you alri-"

"Nikolai!"

Both teens turn around, and see Demetri standing a few feet away, anger and disbelief written on his face:

"Grh, you damn brat! You killed my comrade; now I'm gonna kill you!"

He raises his blade, readying to charge, and Ciel pulls Coraline to his torso to shield her from the coming attack...

...But before Demetri could charge:

(STAB)

"Aaaaugh!"

A sword blade goes right through him back to stomach, courtesy of Alois!

"Ha! Thought you could just turn your back on me in the library, did you? Bloody moron: The Earl of Trancy falls to no one!"

He pulls out the blade, and adds while looking at the bleeding soldier with disgust,

"Especially not against a stupid man like you..."

He then turns to walk over to Ciel and Coraline:

"(Kneel) You two alright?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"We're fine...That was a well-done surprise attack by the way." Alois smiles at Ciel's compliment:

"Thanks."

The demons servants come to join them:

"My lord, Miss Coraline. Are you two alright?"

"Your highness, are you injured?"

Coraline answers for all three of them:

"We're all okay. (Struggle) Though I'll be better once I'm free of these stupid restraints..."

Ciel helps Coraline stand up, and after sharing a glance with Sebastian, the butler goes to grip the ropes around her wrists, easily snapping them in two:

(Snap)

Coraline sighs in relief, rubbing her wrists:

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"You're quite welcome...though it appears the rope did more damage to your skin than expected..."

"Huh?"

Coraline looks down at her wrists, and saw that they were bleeding a bit, the skin rubbed somewhat raw:

"Aw crap. I must've rubbed too hard in the struggle..."

(Whoooooooosssssssshhhhhhh...)

It was then that multiple portals opened in the ground under the dead bodies of the mercenaries!

"Wh-What the hell's happening now?!"

"Their bodies are returning to their homebase, Alois. They each have a device on their uniforms that activates this function when they're killed."

He looks at Coraline with surprise:

"...Whoa, really?"

"Yep."

However...there was one Trinity soldier who was barely hanging onto life...Nikolai would reach into his pocket, pulling out a small circle-shaped device, before softly tossing it away from himself with his last strength:

"Gg-gh, this, isn't, over. C-Croft, will fall, by Constantine's hand... _uuuuhhh_..."

He dies, and falls through his own portal into the abyss...

Coraline's POV

I heard a tiny click, and I turned around to see Nikolai's dead body fall through a portal, leaving behind...an odd-looking circular device.

"Huh?"

I walk over to get a closer look, and suddenly, it shot into the air, zooming past me and the boys before stopping to float in midair!

"What, the..."

(Zing)

Next thing I knew, I'm staring at the holographic body, of Bishop! I gasp, followed by Alois and Ciel asking in disbelief (which is understandable since the technology in this world isn't that advanced),

"Wh-What the hell?!" "What is this?!"

I explain in a neutral tone,

"Holographic projection. He's not really here; this is just a more advanced version of telecommunication technology."

I watch as Bishop surveys the room, noting the blood stains on the floor that remained alongside some of the weapons left behind, before speaking (his voice coming out a bit wavy due to the hologram):

"I see that Demetri and Nikolai have failed in their mission. A shame: They were two of my best soldiers. Then again, I did warn them that this world was teeming in supernatural activity..."

He focuses on me:

"...Croft. It's been a long time since last we met." I reply in a cold tone and stare,

"Not long enough in my opinion. Why the projection, Bishop? Too afraid to face me in person?"

"Hardly. I merely sought to take care of this more discreetly and without too much violence that could be noticed by the public. However, your continued resistance has become a nuisance, and plans had to be revised..."

He then looks at me more seriously:

"You know, Croft, this conflict does not have to continue. Trinity still sees you as a potential ally, despite the friction. Why not end the downward cycle of your family, and join us?"

I narrow my eyes in confusion:

"What do you mean, 'downward cycle'?"

"Simply put: You and your father weren't the only ones to receive this offer. The Croft Family and Trinity have crossed paths for centuries, as you no doubt know by now. We were intrigued by the abilities of an Aura Reader, and saw potential in using such power to meet our goals, while providing a purpose to the one wielding...But, much like your father, each Croft chose to resist, and were eliminated for it."

I felt my blood run cold:

 _...So that's why my family's dead? Because they chose to decline Trinity's offer of alignment?_

 _(Eyes widen) Then that means, those threatening letters and phone calls Father received..._

 _It was them!_

"But you do not have to end the same way. Do what your ancestors and father did not: Join Trinity, and save your life."

...I let out a bitter laugh, before looking at Bishop incredulously:

"You have got, to be kidding me..."

My voice shifts more angrily and anguish-filled:

"(Glare) I've seen how Trinity operates! My father's own death is proof enough!"

"...I see. So your answer is no?"

"It's a No Fucking Way! After all I've been through since that day, the scars I've gained...I'd rather die than join Trinity!"

...The room goes silent, and I hear Ciel mutter my name, before I move to pick up a fallen gold butter knife off the ground.

"You're making a big mistake, Croft. By declining our offer, you have forsaken your life!"

I glare hard at Bishop, before sending this final message:

"I make no mistakes saying this, _Bishop_ : Next time we meet, _only one of us will fall._ "

(Fwip...Crack)

With that, I destroy the projection device...As I lowered my arm from the throw, I hear footsteps come towards me:

"...Coraline?"

"Are you okay?"

I turn to the boys, and answer in a sober tone,

"I will be...Expect I pretty much signed a lease for a bulls-eye to be plastered to my back now..."

Small Time Skip

With the chaos subsided (for today, at least), I moved with Ciel and Alois into the latter's Sitting Room for tea to calm our nerves. I also had my wrists wrapped in bandages by Hannah for my minor injuries...As I take a sip of my tea, Ciel asks me,

"How are your wrists?"

"Not bad, just a touch sore. (Turn, smile) Thank you for the first aid, Hannah."

She bows with a small smile of her own as she closes up the medical kit:

"You're welcome, my lady," and as she walks away, Alois comments,

"Finally, something that maid's actually good at..."

I shake my head at his comment, knowing he's not truly being mean, but this is just how he is...He then focuses on me:

"So, that was Trinity, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's been a few months since I last saw any soldiers, but I knew it was only a matter of time...But that was first visual of Bishop that I had in three years. Bastard hasn't changed much, I can say that for sure..."

I form an apologetic look:

"I'm sorry about the damages caused in your home, Alois. I never expected that today would be the day Trinity would finally strike."

He waves his hand dismissively at me:

"Oh, pish posh, don't start any of that. It's not your fault...Plus they're dead now, so what's the big deal? I already ordered the Triplets to begin repairs, anyway..."

I nod, and feel Ciel's hand go on my shoulder:

"He's right. You can't predict these events, love. They just happen..."

"I know...(Sigh) At least one thing got accomplished today: I finally know the truth behind why my family tree has so many dead branches..."

A bitter smile forms on my lips:

"...Kind-of ironic, really: My father and ancestors, died, because they resisted temptation. And yet, the human race is infamously-known for giving into all kinds of temptation...It's like Sebastian said once: It matters not the manner of the human."

Both boys hum in agreement, each knowing in their own way what I'm talking about, and I swear I could felt Sebastian's smirk directed at me...

"Even so, our species has lived on...and that's what I'm gonna keep doing: Live on and not be afraid of what lies ahead."

Ciel shifts to grip my hand tightly:

"...I'll be with you every step of the way." Alois chimes in after him:

"Count me in as well."

I smile at the boys, Ciel in particular:

"I appreciate that, but I'd rather have you guys not as heavily involved."

They look at me in confusion, and I continue:

"It's not that I won't accept help when needed...It's just...I don't want anyone in this world to get caught in the crossfire because of me. This is my fight...and, it would kill me if any of you got hurt on my watch..."

"Tch, I call bullshit on that one, too."

I snap my eyes back up at Alois, and Ciel says to him,

"Oi! Watch your language."

"Oh come on, Ciel, you say that like you're not thinking the same thing."

"...Well, perhaps I am, but I would at least remember not to be so vulgar about it."

Alois crosses his arms stubbornly, and Ciel sighs before turning to face me:

"He does raise a point, though: Coraline, while this may be your fight, that doesn't mean you have to shut people out who want to be with you...I, learned that one the hard way..."

"Ciel..."

"I understand you wish to protect the ones you care about, but you must be smart enough to know that danger will be a factor in almost anything we do. By letting others stand by you, however, (Smile) it can be easier to deal with."

I was quite surprised by his words...but then smiled back:

"You're right. Having support does help when times get rough...I'll remember that for sure."

"Good."

Eventually, it was time to head back to Ciel's manor, with me hugging Alois before leaving and promising to visit as often as I could...Ciel, Sebastian and I are now rolling along in a carriage down the dirt road, my head resting on my boyfriend's shoulder:

"Well, that was an eventful morning for the record books..."

"No kidding...I'm just glad to be heading home with you, safe and out of harm's way."

"Heh, yeah, me too..."

Come a few hours later, and we're back at the Phantomhive Manor...However, as we pulled into the drive, I saw two familiar figures sitting on the stairs:

 _Huh? Is, that...Lizzie? And Paula?_

"Ciel, look."

"Hm?"

He turns his head to the window, and sees them:

"...Lizzie? What is she doing here, and with Paula?"

"Dunno...but she looks really sad, so it can't be good."

The carriage stops, and Sebastian gets out first, addressing the two ladies:

"Lady Elizabeth, Miss Paula. What an unexpected surprise...Is everything alright?"

I get out, Ciel following shortly behind, as Paula answers Sebastian's question:

"I'm afraid not, Sebastian. My lady...she's been..."

Lizzie looks up from her hands, her eyes misty with tears, and says something that caused a wave of shock to pass over us:

"(Sniff) I, I've been kicked out of, my home by M-Mother! Sh-She disowned me!"

"What?!"

* * *

Dum, dum, duuummm!

Lizzie's been disowned by her family?! What in the world brought this?!

Was it because of her cancellation of her betrothal, or something else?

What will she do now?

Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Peace!


	34. Chapter 33: That Midford, Casted Away

As Lizzie began crying uncontrollably again, emotions running high, Coraline steps forward and asks in a cautious tone,

"...Liz. What happened? Why would your mother do such a-Wait...Does this, have to do with the cancellation of the betrothal?"

Lizzie heaves a bit, and looks up at Coraline with bloodshot eyes and shakily utters,

"M-Mother...she couldn't...w-would, not..."

"Would not what, Liz?"

Before she could reply, Lizzie gasps softly, and collapses:

"Lizzie!" "My lady!"

Luckily, Coraline caught her around her torso, and she turned the blond's head up, there was noticeable fatigue written in her features mixed with tear stains:

 _Oh man. She must've cried herself into exhaustion...Lizzie..._

"Is she alright? What happened?"

Coraline turns to the right to see Ciel's worried expression and replies,

"She's okay; I think she just fainted from emotional exhaustion..."

Shifting her hold on Lizzie, Coraline focuses back on Paula:

"Paula, what happened? Why was Lizzie cast out of her home?"

The brunette maid sighs and responds in a dismal tone,

"I will explain, but first, my lady needs tending."

Soon, everyone was inside the manor, and Lizzie was tucked into her guest bedroom to rest, while everyone else moved to Ciel's Study to hear the full story from Paula:

"There's been a substantial amount of tension between my lady and the Marchioness for some time now. You know how, strict and proper Marchioness Midford can get, if you'll pardon my phrasing. She has been critical of my lady's sweet but wild spirit, wanting her to become a respectable and befitting woman in accordance to today's standards. Of course, (Sad smile) my lady would not be broken, and chose to rebel in every way she could, from sneaking out of the manor to come here, and in recent weeks, even back-talking to her own mother."

The other three in the room widen their eyes, Ciel vocalizing his response:

"...Lizzie actually back-talked to Aunt Francis?"

"Yes, milord. (Glance) I suspect her new found courage may have come from Lady Coraline's influence. My lady regards her very highly, and actually defended her not too long ago when the Marchioness verbally slandered her."

Paula forms a frown as she finishes her tale:

"It was during my lady's fencing practice earlier this afternoon, that she suddenly stopped, and blew up from all of the suppressed emotions she has gained in these last few months. Obviously, the Marchioness would not have that, and began yelling as well, calling my lady, (Cringe) an ungrateful daughter who needs to either grow up and act like a Midford or...(Sigh) Anyway, one thing led to another, and the Marchioness lost her patience, choosing to disown and cast away my lady."

Ciel was locked internally in shocked fury:

 _...I don't believe this!_

 _Aunt Francis...(Glare) how could you?_

"Did the Marquess or Edward do anything?"

"The Marquess tried his hardest to reason with his wife, but they ended up getting into their own heated argument. As for Lord Edward, I'm afraid he was, too frozen with shock to even move..."

Ciel bangs his fist on his desk, bitterly muttering,

"Edward, you damn coward...!"

Paula bows deeply in apology:

"I am so sorry that we came here without notice, my lord, but my lady did not know where else to go in the panicked state she was in...She, felt that here was safest, and I agreed with her."

Ciel takes a deep breath in and out to calm his temper and replies,

"It's alright, Paula. I, don't blame Lizzie for wanting to come here. (Bitter smile) To her, my manor and myself, are a safe place, and there's no way I'm turning my dear cousin away at a time like this..."

Coraline looks at Ciel with surprise...before smiling softly:

"Ciel..."

He then clears his throat and says in a more monotone manner,

"We'll discuss this more when Lizzie wakes up. But for now, you and she are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"(Bow) My thanks, Lord Phantomhive." Ciel turns to his butler and says,

"Sebastian. Show Paula to a guestroom, and then prepare tea for Coraline and I. We'll be in the Sitting Room."

"(Bow) Yes, my lord."

With that, Sebastian escorts Paula out of the room...Once they were gone, Coraline sighs deeply:

"Well, seeing as it'll be a while before Liz wakes up, I think I'll go get changed into something more comfortable...and less purple."

Just as she begins stepping towards the door, Ciel suddenly darts out of his desk chair and replies,

"I'll go with you."

"Huh?"

He quickly adds,

"U-Um, I mean, escort you."

"Uuh, okay..."

Small Time Skip, Lizzie's POV

"Mmm...m-mm?"

I awake from my fainting spell, and found myself lying in bed in my guestroom at Ciel's Manor...I rub my eyes and sit up, muttering,

"How...did I get here?"

 _Did Paula bring me here, or...was it Coraline?_

It was then the memories of earlier this afternoon that brought me here came back, and I feel my face form a depressed look:

"...That's right. I'm, no longer welcome in my home."

 _Mother certainly made that clear..._ _Oh Mother: Why did you do this?_

 _Do...do you not love me anymore, now that I'm becoming my own lady?_

I sniffle, wiping my eyes clean of tears threatening to fall:

"I...I won't cry. I refuse to cry again about this..."

(Knock, knock)

"Come in."

(Ka-chank)

"(Smile) Oh thank goodness, you're awake, my lady."

"Paula...(Smile) I'm glad to see you too. I'm sorry for causing you and everyone else worry."

She comes to the other side of the bed with a reassuring smile:

"It's alright. You were quite exhausted from emotional stress, so it was understandable that you would need rest...How are you feeling, my lady?"

My mouth forms a straight line, while my eyes dilated in sadness:

"...I'm fine...physically, at least. But, my mind is recalling everything from earlier this afternoon..."

"Mm, I see..."

"Paula...In light of, this new situation, I must ask you an important question."

"Of course, ask me anything, my lady."

I take a deep breath, before I ask,

"...Will you...still be with me, even though I've been disowned from my family and cast out of my home?"

Paula gasps lightly and covers her mouth in surprise:

"M-My lady...I..."

"It's okay if you wish to, move on to another job...(Bitter smile) I shouldn't let you fall into misfortune because of my unlucky turn in life..."

The room falls silent...before I feel a set of hands on my shoulders:

"My dear Lady Elizabeth...how could you possibly think I would ever consider leaving you?"

"Huh?"

I dart my head up in shock, staring into Paula's serious gaze:

"From my first day working at the Midford Residence to now, I pledged to serve you and only you. As time passed, I've begun seeing you as not only my lady, but...like, a younger sister I've always wanted, but never had. I may have worked in the household, but there was only one Midford I served...and that's you."

"...Paula..."

"I make this vow now: No matter where you go, I will stand by you every step of the way. I will always be your maid, (Smile) my Lady Lizzie."

"...P-Paula, I..."

No words could describe the rapture I felt in hearing Paula's heartfelt pledge...so I decided to use actions instead:

(Hug)

"Oh!"

I enveloped Paula tightly, and cried into her chest, murmuring thank yous over and over...She just hugged back, whispering soothing words into my ear, filled with a love that I realized I've been taking for granted:

 _But I never will again...That's my pledge to you, Paula...my, big sister..._

(Knock, knock)

"Excuse the interruption, ladies."

"Hm?" "Huh?"

Paula and I part, and look over to the doorway, seeing a smiling Sebastian:

"I see that you have awoken, Lady Elizabeth. If you are in well-enough spirits, my lord and Miss Coraline are having tea in the Sitting Room."

Wiping my eyes again, I smile faintly at him and reply,

"Thank you, Sebastian. I will join them in a moment. (Turn) Paula, can you please help me change into a more causal dress?"

"Ah, yes. (Smile) Of course, my lady."

No POV

As Lizzie began preparing herself with Paula's assistance, Ciel and Coraline (She now dressed in her jeans, t-shirt, flannel shirt and socks) were sitting on a small couch together in the Sitting Room, drinking tea while looking through one of the file folders that contains a portion of Coraline's Father's original work. After the encounter with Trinity at the Trancy Manor, Coraline decided that now was the right time to show Ciel an example of what her father did when he was alive and give him an idea as to why Trinity sought his knowledge...

"This is rather intriguing work. So your father discovered a site that housed Greek Fire Depots?"

"Mhm. It was during his grad school days, and he got the opportunity to join a team in Greece that was excavating an old site on the Island of Crete dating back to the Byzantine Era. Of course, only remnants of the stone structures for these depots remained, and not much else, expect one fossilized imprint of an arrow...However, one of the Greek Archaeologists picked up on a very faint scent of sulfur, which has been a debated key ingredient for the Greek Fire formula. After some geological testing, it was confirmed that the area was once a large sulfur pool."

"Amazing...and this weapon has been passed around through Europe?"

"In a sense, yes. The idea has been implied to other incendiary weapons used by groups such as the Chinese and the Mongols. But in actuality, these were different methods to that of the true Byzantine Greek Fire, or 'Sea Fire' in the original language. The formula has remained classified for all time, and even if it was written down temporarily, it would've been destroyed shortly after usage to keep it a secret. The ingredient combination is still being debated by scholars in my world, but father chose to argue that sulfur was a very key ingredient based off of what he found with the Greek team on Crete."

Ciel hims with interest, and places a piece of paper back into the file folder on the table, before picking up his teacup:

"(Sip) With this kind of knowledge about ancient weaponry, I can see why Trinity would be interested in your father...among other things."

"Yeah. If he wasn't looking into lesser-known weapons and technologies of the ancient world, Father was engrossed into the legends and myths of a said culture. He even had time before leaving Crete to look into the mysteries of some of the mythical creatures that are said to dwell, including the Minotaur of Knossos Labyrinth."

"Ah yes. That's the legend of a creature that was half-man, half-bull?"

Coraline closes the folder, and turns to Ciel with an impressed smile:

"Correct. I see that you know a bit about Greek Mythology, then."

"Heh, somewhat. It was one of the few subjects I paid attention to during my history lessons about Southeast Europe."

Coraline laughs and replies,

"Ciel, that's not a good way to learn history. You need to consider each country's story from every angle to fully understand it, even the boring bits like politics."

"Tch, that's easy for you to say. You have a bigger tolerance to droning voices than I do."

"Oh~, so you're saying that I drone, young master?"

Ciel stiffens, and turns to see Sebastian standing in the doorway, an amused smirk on his face. Coraline mutters with a sheepish smile,

"Well this is aw~kward," while Ciel clears his throat before replying offhandedly,

"I-It's more the subject that bores me. But it certainly doesn't help when you use a tone that makes me more tempted to fall asleep..."

Coraline playfully slaps his arm and says in a half-joking tone,

"Ciel, that's rude! At least he's trying to make an effort in teaching this kind of stuff, while also fighting a yawn or two. I mean come on: A 'man' like him must get bored of teaching human history too..."

Ciel just scoffs, while Sebastian silently laughs...

"Ahem. Ciel? Cora?"

It was then that Lizzie came to the room, wearing a simple pink dress with cap sleeves, a bit of lace around the bodice, and two petticoat layers. She also wore two matching pick ribbons in her pigtails, and light pink Mary Janes.

"Lizzie." "You're awake."

She nods, a small smile on her face, and walks over to sit down on the other couch across from the two:

"I'm sorry if I caused you two worry when I fainted, and...for coming here so suddenly..."

"Don't be sorry, Liz. None of this is your fault...Paula, told us what happened between you and your mother..."

Lizzie looks up at Coraline with a smile that was a bit sadder:

"Yeah, I know, and it's okay that she did..."

Ciel then asks in a serious tone,

"Lizzie...is it, true what Paula told us, that Aunt Francis has been bullying you?"

"(Frown) I'm not sure if 'bullying' is the right word, but, yes. (Sigh) I'm sorry I never told you, Ciel, I just didn't want you to get involved in something that was my problem...There's been strain between mother and I for a long time. It wasn't as bad when I was little, but, now that I'm approaching the age of becoming a lady, she's become almost unbearable to even sit with in the same room. She's always criticized my behaviour; even when I used proper etiquette, she would say things like 'I could do better' or 'why can't I be more like Edward'. No matter what I did, she always found some tiny fault to point out, and, I got sick of it."

She looks up at Ciel with sadness and frustration:

"That's when I began sneaking out to your manor, Ciel, because here, I can be myself without being hated for it. At least whenever you got annoyed, I knew you were just being honest, never once asking me to change, and deep down, you cared. But mother...she may have cared back when, but not now."

She suddenly bangs her fist on a cushion, her frustration turning into an anger that Lizzie had suppressed deep inside her...until today:

"Mother only cares about appearances and reputation! She never once asked me about how I really felt about in becoming a lady or the constant fencing lessons! Does she really hate my true self so much that she'd rather not have me as her daughter then change me into something I'd hate for the rest of my life?!"

...Ciel and Coraline stare at the heavily-breathing and emotionally-distraught blond with shock:

"...Lizzie..." "Liz..."

Lizzie takes a shaky breath in, furiously wiping her eyes to rid some developing tears:

"...S-Sorry. I didn't mean to shout like that. I just...I don't know what to to do now, how to process this..."

She sighs, and looks down in her lap, her body teeming in sorrow...Coraline then moves to a stand, and walks over to sit beside Lizzie, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders:

"Well, you won't have to go through this alone, Liz, I can promise you that. Your mother may have turned her back on you, but there's others in your life who love you and care about you. Plus, who cares what she says? You're a beautiful, fine young lady with a great personality: You know how to bring sunshine to those who need it, and stay positive when others have given up. You're also a star fencer without even trying, and one of the toughest girls I know because, you don't take no for an answer, and will do anything to meet your goals, no matter what anyone says..."

Coraline smiles and adds,

"And if that damn mother of yours can't see how beautiful you are, then it's her loss."

Lizzie was stunned speechless by the words of the redhead beside her:

"...C-Coraline...I-I don't know what to say..."

"She is right, you know."

The girls turn to Ciel, who was smirking lightly:

"Aunt Francis has no idea of the great mistake she made today. You, dear cousin, are perfect the way you are. Not to mention that this will cause quite the scandal for the Midford Family..."

...Lizzie smiles big at Ciel with misty eyes:

"...Thank you, Ciel. And, you're both right: Who I am is who I should be, and mother's decision is going to cost her in ways she doesn't realize."

The teens hum in thought, while Sebastian smirks to himself at their way of thinking:

 _(Chuckle) It seems revenge runs in many connecting circles of the Phantomhives...even if their Soul runs high with innocence..._

Coraline then speaks up again:

"If it helps in any way, Liz, I understand what it means to feel, unwanted by family...as did my own mother."

Lizzie looks at her with confusion:

"Your mother?"

"Yes...She was disowned by her own family, but it only became official after marrying father...But even before then, Amelia Evans was an outcast in her own home."

Ciel's eye lit up with interest, for this was the first time Coraline mentioned anything more about her mother and her side of the family...It would be Lizzie to ask Coraline to continue:

"...What's your mother's side of the family like, and, what was her life like?"

Coraline was a bit hesitant, as it has been a long time since this subject came up...but decided to answer:

"As you know already, my mother's health was on the fragile side due to her immune system...Even so, (Smile) she made up for it by having a rebel spirit and living life to the fullest. She was a girl who never looked delicate, and told anyone off who said otherwise. And like father, she saw the beauty in the world around her, from the normal to the mystic, which wasn't hard in Majora. It's a hidden hotspot in Ireland for supernatural anomalies..."

"Wow..."

Coraline then forms a frown:

"But not all of the folks in Majora appreciated the mystic, or in some cases, chose to be as ignorant as possible. The former would be true in the case of the Evans: They're one of those prideful families who look down on everybody they think are 'strange' or 'abnormal'. They also see anything like mother's immune system as an unforgivable weakness, seeking to breed offspring strong of mind and body. You put that together with mother's tomboy personality and acceptance of the mystic, well, you can only imagine how she was treated growing up..."

"An outcast..."

"Mm, more so a disgrace according to some Evans members, including her own sister...Mother was treated with a cold disdain by everyone, never once feeling like she belonged."

Coraline starts to smile again as this next part:

"But that soon changed, when she met father..."

Flashback

"It was back when they were fifteen, during the Springtime, and Father was walking home from the village after assisting his History teacher with finding some reference books for the next class. Heh, he was a history fanatic even back then. Anyway, as he came over the next hill, he came across the most unexpected sight..."

 _A younger Mathias Croft, with long red-brown hair tied back into a small ponytail, stormy-blue eyes (like his future daughter), and wearing a simple white shirt/gray vest combo over dark-brown pants with black boots, comes walking up a grassy hill with a content smile on his face..._

 _"Ah! Get away!" "She's crazy!" "No wonder her family doesn't like her!"_

 _Mathias forms a confused frown, and quickens his pace, only to gasp in surprise, when he sees three boys his age, cringing in fear from a young girl!_

 _She had long, wavy red hair that reached past mid-back, dark-green eyes, and wore denim overalls over a white t-shirt with brown boots. She grabs one boy by his collar and asks with fury,_

 _"What did you say, you jerk?!"_

 _She then clonks him in the chest with her fist, sending him to the ground in front of his two other companions..._

 _"You cowards disgust me! Go home and get outta here! Leave me alone!"_

 _The three boys scramble away, not wanting to take their chances..._

"Mother had gotten a bit of reputation in her teenage years for being a roughneck whenever someone challenged her peace. Kids used to bully her alot for being a loner and mocking how her family didn't treat her kind. When she fought back, it got a bit worse before it got better...Yet even after what he saw, father wasn't afraid, for he too wasn't very popular with those his age, mostly for his high intelligence, and understood what it meant to feel out of place..."

 _Mathias stares at the girl in wonder, before smiling at her for her bravery...As the girl brushes herself off, she hears someone approach:_

 _"U-Uh, hi there."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _She became confused by this new male voice, for unlike the usual jeering and taunting tones she got, this voice was soft and shy. She turns around, and sees Mathias, standing near with a small smile:_

 _"I, couldn't help but watch how you stood up to those three just a second ago. I-I just want to say...you were amazing."_

 _The redhead blushes lightly from the compliment:_

 _"O-Oh, thanks. They were giving me a hard time and wouldn't stop, so I decided to teach 'em a thing or two."_

 _"Heh, well, I think you succeeded."_

 _The two laugh a bit, before the young man introduces himself:_

 _"My name is Mathias Croft. May I ask who you are?"_

 _"...Amelia. Amelia Evans."_

End of Flashback

Coraline sighs with a smile of reminisce:

"I remember Father telling me that story alot when I was growing up. It was one of his favourite memories of Mother: Seeing her wild child spirit undisguised, untamed by anyone. He never did try either: Father grew close to Mother through trust, acceptance...and love."

"Ooh, love at first sight?"

Coraline turns to Lizzie's hopeful smile with a slight laugh and replies,

"Kind-of. It was more 'deep friendship turned to true love'. From the day they met, my parents couldn't be kept apart, and did everything together. When Mother found out about Father being an Aura Reader, she didn't judge him, but was thrilled and intrigued, wanting to learn all there is to know about what's seen yet unseen."

"I imagine this must've caused problems with her family?"

Coraline nods at Ciel with a frown:

"Pretty much. The Evans didn't approve of my Mother's relations with Father, for to them, the Crofts represented what they hated: Abnormality. Still...that never stopped Mother. She didn't care what her parents, her sister or anyone else said. She loved Father with all her heart, and he her. They married young at nineteen, and never looked back, not even when Mother received a letter that said she was disowned from the Evans Family. She moved in with Father into the Croft Family home, and lived happily with one another for the rest of their days...Eventually, they had me."

The room fell into a somewhat comfortable silence...until Ciel asks a touch hesitantly,

"...How did the Evans, regard you when you were born?"

"(Frown) Well, I do remember one insult that my 'in-another-life' Aunt Josephine, Mother's sister, used to call me, which sums up the attitude of the Evans after my parents married...The Bastard Child Born From Disgrace."

Both Lizzie and Ciel gasp, and Coraline forms a bitter smile:

"The Evans children weren't any different from the other brats who used to bully me, 'cept they were usually the ringleaders, calling me every name under the sun. 'Freak', 'Monster', 'Witch', heh, there was one boy who was bold enough to call me the 'Spawn of the Devil'. How stupid is that?"

She then sighs and adds,

"...Funny thing, though, is even though the Evans hated Father, he never hated them. He, actually pitied them for being so close-minded to the world and their hurtful actions."

Ciel frowns with a raised brow:

"He pitied them?"

"(Shrug) What can I say? My Father wasn't the type to hold a grudge, and didn't believe in lasting hate...He of course, never judged Mother for her hatred towards her family, understanding that her emotional wounds ran deep."

Coraline clenches her fist with a deeper frown, her eyes carrying a dull burn of anger:

"That's one thing about myself and Father we'll never share in common: He may have, forgiven the Evans for their hate...but I don't think I ever will. They cast away my Mother, and treated me like something that shouldn't exist. I'm not family to them, and they aren't anyone worthwhile to me."

Ciel and Lizzie nod in understanding, and the room goes quiet again...

Time Skip

After talking for a while longer and into dinner, it was decided that Lizzie and Paula would move in with Madam Red into her home in the next few days. After disclosing the full story via telephone, Madam Red was greatly saddened and disappointed by what her sister-in-law had done to her own daughter, but was more than happy to take Lizzie in, ecstatic about having someone for company other than her staff. Lizzie was just as happy with the arrangement, for Madam Red was the only other family member she knew who loved her for who she was, and liked the idea of keeping her Aunt company...

So as night falls over the Phantomhive Manor, we follow the sound of girlish giggling coming from Lizzie's guestroom, as Coraline began exiting for her own bed:

"Alright, goodnight, Lizzie. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Cora!"

(Ka-chank)

Coraline leans against the door with a tired sigh and somewhat amused smile:

"Wow, Lizzie sure knows how to talk nonstop. Any longer and I probably would've been stuck in there 'til midnight..."

Laughing a bit, Coraline begins walking to her room for bed, her bare feet padding along the corridor, her nightgown swishing a bit on the wood floor...As she turns around the corner to where her bedroom was, she sees Ciel, also dressed for bed, casually leaning against the door.

"...Ciel?"

He turns his head upon hearing his name, an unreadable expression on his face:

"...I've been waiting for you."

"Oh? What for?"

Coraline had noticed that Ciel's behaviour became strange in these past couple hours: Ever since they returned to the manor from the Trancy Manor, he's been keeping her close to him, holding her hand more than usual, and has been hesitant in allowing he and her to be separated in different rooms for long periods of time exceeding ten to twenty minutes unless he knew someone else was with her. He even stood outside her bedroom while she was changing out of the lilac dress she was given at Alois's place...

Anyway, Ciel doesn't answer Coraline's question, and instead walks up to her, taking her hand, before pulling her away from her room and down the corridors somewhere else.

"Ciel? Where are we going?"

"My room."

"W-What?"

"From now on, you're sleeping in the same bed as me."

"Uh...Ciel..."

They reach his master bedroom, and as Ciel gently but firmly pulls her inside, Coraline realizes why he was acting this way:

"Oh. Oh Ciel...(Gentle smile) You're worried that I'm gonna disappear again, aren't you?"

...He does not reply, and looks away from her stare. The look on his face said it all, however, causing Coraline to embrace him gently with a quiet sigh:

"Ciel, please don't worry. I'm not gonna vanish in the middle of the night twice in one week...Besides, I'm here now, and Sebastian's more than capable of staving off any intruder coming after you or me."

"...Even Trinity?"

"Especially Trinity. Claude just got lucky this round 'cause of his demon abilities, while Trinity's comprised of smart-alack humans who are just as easy to take out like the usual hitmen we've seen. Plus, you saved me today from those bastards, so I know I can count on you to rescue me...You can protect me, Ciel, but just remember that this is my fight on my terms, just as it is with you and your mission for revenge."

Ciel takes in a sharp breath, knowing that she was right...He hugs her back with a tired sigh:

"I know...I just, don't want to lose you."

"And you won't. I promise...I love you, you know that, right?"

"Hmph...yes. And I love you."

The teens part, just as Sebastian came into the doorway:

"...Is everything alright, my lord, miss?"

They turn to him as Ciel replies,

"Yes, everything's fine, Sebastian. We're ready to retire, and...Coraline will be sleeping here from now on."

Sebastian smirks a bit:

 _Heh, I had a feeling this arrangement would eventually become permanent..._

"(Bow) As you wish, my lord."

Soon, the teens were in bed, Coraline on the left side, Ciel the right, and Sebastian tucks the covers over their bodies, before bidding them goodnight...Once the door closed, shadows dancing in the room, Ciel rolled onto his side facing Coraline:

"...Coraline?"

"Yeah?"

"...Come closer."

Coraline looks at him in mild surprise, but shifts closer, and Ciel drapes an arm over her, guiding her to lay her head on his chest. A bit nervous at first, Coraline relaxes in Ciel's hold with a sleepy smile, cuddling into his body:

"Goodnight, Ciel."

As she drifts to sleep, Ciel smiles, and lightly kisses her forehead, whispering,

"Goodnight, love. Sweet dreams," before he too fell into slumber:

 _I love you, Coraline, and I will always protect you...through all the time we have together._


	35. Chapter 34: Book of Murder, Part 1

Alright, finally done creating this next chapter!

Broke my personal word count record again; over 19,500 words! Woo-hoo!

Anyway, here we get back to the Kuroshitsuji story, specifically: The Book of Murder Arc.

As my fellow fans know, this arc will have some pretty eye-widening twists and turns...not to mention the appearance of a younger famous mystery novel writer (Oh my gosh, I love his work!)

But enough of my blathering. Enjoy the first part of the Book of Murder Arc!

* * *

Time moves steadily along, and we now enter March, with early Spring beginning to reach its peak throughout London...Of course, today's weather conditions didn't reflect the sunny disposition of the new season, which Mey-Rin would point out while looking out the scullery kitchen window:

"Haaah...I can' say that I'm overly fond of this weather."

Bard comments while he peels some potatoes,

"Well, tha's just how it is here, isn't it? Always gloomy. I tell ya, it's enough to make a man feel like-"

(BOOM)

"Uh!" "Auh!"

Before Bard could finish his thought, the kitchen door was blown open, courtesy of two intruders...Although contrary the usual thugs that dare to try and enter the Phantomhive Manor, these gentlemen seemed different:

"Hello there, top of the morning to ya. Don't mind us; we just dropped by for a little chat with the Earl..."

The first man (the speaker) had white hair cut into a style that bobbed in the front and sides with a medium tress in the back, gray eyes, and carried a semi-playful but serious demeanor. The second man standing behind the first also had white hair and gray irises, but his hairstyle was all short and neat, and held a demeanor that was all business.  
Both wore immaculate suits of white and black, the first one's jacket unbuttoned and cropped with a long black vest showing off and a white bow-tie, while the second one wore a long fully-buttoned coat with a black tie. Each man also carried a sword strapped to their waist belts, the first holding his out...

Bard and Mey-Rin are immediately on the defense, glaring while the former asks in a low and edged tone,

"An' who the hell migh' you be?"

"Me? Why, if ya don't like my answer, (Charge) what are you gonna do about it?!"

Just as the first man in white comes at the two servants:

(Clang)

Mey-Rin uses the stew pot to block the sword blade! But, as Bard would mentally note watching the continued swing of the intruder, the fight had only just begun:

 _...Damn._

(Bang, bang, bang...)

Before the swordsman could bring his blade down on the chef, Mey-Rin brandishes out her twin handguns, causing the former to freeze...Yet, this only seemed to excite him:

"Oh my. Two guns, is it? How spiffing!"

He begins circling around the room as Mey-Rin continued to try and shoot him. The man then grabs a pan to block the bullets, and starts heading straight for her, before:

"(Gasp)"

(SLICE)

...One of her handguns is cut right down the middle!

"But the advantage is mine in a close-quarters fight, (Swing) ya see?!"

It was then Bard tries to attack with a kitchen knife, so the swordsman is forced to change tactics, kicking off of Mey-Rin and over Bard:

"Ah!"

"Behind you~!"

(SWIP)

...Luckily, before the chef could get skewered, Sebastian comes to the rescue (well, sort-of) by forcing a dessert tray between the men, and having the blade stab through a pastry instead of Bard's flesh!

"Ah...!" "U-Uh..."

"(Stands, smile) Custard Cream Puffs. The filling is made from the eggs of our very own Phantomhive chickens and is of the highest quality. We would be honoured if you'd try one."

The swordsman hms, before taking a bite out of the pastry puff that slid down his blade:

"...Hm. (Snide smile) I suppose it's passable, if you go in for that sort of thing."

As the other man in white checks up on Mey-Rin, Bard asks,

"'Ey, Sebastian, who are these blokes?! Why the hell are they here?!"

The man who attacked begins introductions with a more coy upturn in his mouth:

"My name is Charles Grey. It's a pleasure and all that." The second man then introduces himself:

"And my name is Charles Phipps. A pleasure."

"We're often known as the Double Charles. Our work for Her Majesty is part-butler and part-secretary, based on what's called for."

Small Time Skip

As soon as Ciel was informed of the arrival of the Double Charles, he had Sebastian set up tea and refreshments in the Sitting Room before he sits down to find out what on earth Her Majesty wants of him this time. Also in attendance was Coraline (dressed in her brown dress to semi-coordinate with Ciel's suit), who was curious about these butlers:

 _It's strange...I could've sworn that the butler from the Curry Exhibition, Ash, was Her Grace's main butler. Maybe he wasn't available?_

She stares back and forth between the Double Charles and the red-wax sealed letter in Ciel's hand, before the young earl spoke:

"A dinner party at the Phantomhives?" Phipps answers,

"Yes, with a particular guest of honour: His name is Georg Von Siemens, a notable German gentleman of distant relation to Her Majesty. His interests include England's Industries and Popular Literature. Her Majesty is of the opinion that you are uniquely suited for inviting guests that will entertain him."

"But won't he find it a bit disconcerting to be surrounded by complete strangers on his visit? I know I would be."

Coraline nods her head in agreement, and Ciel adds while putting the letter down,

"Perhaps some personal reception from Her Majesty would suit him better."

Grey takes a sip from his cup, before asking slyly,

"Refusing? Is that such a good idea? Her trust in you isn't so overly high at the moment; she harbours certain doubts in the reports of the serial kidnappings."

Ciel looks at Grey in a mix of surprise and confusion, and the latter adds,

"According to you, the perpetrator died, and you subsequently disposed of the children you were supposed to save, (Glance) save one that your fiance was able to help escape..."

Coraline begins to shake a bit, clenching her fist to try and calm herself of the memories threatening to resurface:

 _Just breathe, Cora. Just breathe..._

Sensing her discomfort, Ciel places an arm around her, and guides her head to rest on his shoulder:

"Excuse me, but my lady is rather sensitive about the incident. Could you please get to your point?"

Grey was slightly taken aback, but does so:

"Somehow that account in the events doesn't read as entirely accurate. Her Majesty has some questions about your reliability. If I were you, I would consider this as an opportunity to repair the damage done to your relationship."

Ciel stares at Grey, then glances at Sebastian, and finally down at Coraline...before deciding to take back the letter:

"Of course. The honour would be mine." Grey's smile extends a touch before replying,

"I shall be attending...to make sure everything goes smoothly. I trust that shan't be a problem."

"No."

The Double Charles stand up, and Phipps says,

"Good, then we'll be on our way. We'll see ourselves out."

Just before they exit, he adds,

"You have a fortnight. I'm certain that should be enough."

(Ka-chank)

...As soon as the white-clad butlers were gone, Coraline lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in, before taking a soothing sip of tea. Ciel asks her,

"You okay?"

"Yeah, things just got a bit intense for me...I don't trust those butlers, especially that Grey person. This is obvious blackmail."

Ciel smirks a bit at her description:

"I thought you'd say something like that. Don't let them get to you, though, okay?"

He then kisses her cheek, causing her to smile a bit:

"Okay."

Ciel then looks to Sebastian for a second, before rising to a stand:

"You heard them, Sebastian: Let's get to work. I want you to find everything there is to know about this 'Siemens' fellow, down to the very last detail."

"(Smile) Of course. Yes, my lord."

Zooming out briefly to the outdoors, as the Double Charles walk away from the manor, Finny suddenly appears in front of them:

"There was a lo' of noise comin' from the kitchens earlier. And something tells me it's 'cause of you two."

Phipps narrows his eyes a touch in thought:

 _He had good instincts...and yet..._

"(Whirl) You leave yourself open!"

(Fwip, fwip, fw-fw-fw-fw-FWIP)

Suddenly, before Finny could blink, Phipps speedily...sews a red tulip design onto the former's straw hat?(!)

"Disheveled clothes reflect a distracted mind. _Remember that._ "

As Finny gapes back at his hat, Grey asks Phipps,

"Where'd you get the needle?"

"A first-rate butler is prepared for any event of opportunity."

Once Finny's shock wore off, he turns to wave at the butlers while calling,

"Thank you! That was righ' nice of you! Looks lovely!"

Phipps smiles proudly:

 _Indeed it does..._

By this time, back in the manor, Ciel has finished reading the letter from Her Majesty, remarking,

"There's another level to this...There must be. Her Majesty is clearly dropping a hint that she wishes to test me again. I think we must assume that she will be judging me based on my loyalty as her Guard Dog and my capability for the role. We shall have to be very careful of how we handle this situation. One wrong move can lead to my utter ruin."

Sebastian bows to his lord, as the young earl is approached by Coraline:

"Whatever has to be done, (Deep breath) I'll do my best to help."

Ciel nods, pulling her close:

"That's good to hear...because I have suspicions that Her Majesty might be testing you too." Coraline's eyes widen:

"M-Me? Why me?"

"Well, you have been lending a hand in my work in the underworld, plus there's our relationship, and the fact that Her Majesty does not know much about you still..."

"True...Do you, think she'll ever figure out that I'm from another dimension? I'm just worried that could cause problems..."

"I doubt it, but I agree: Keeping your origins a secret is best."

Ciel lays his forehead on Coraline's before adding,

"I'd rather that Her Majesty does not use any sort of information against you to force your loyalty..."

She smiles, softly replying,

"Tch, my loyalties only extend to people I've connected with and have earned my trust...And in this situation, my loyalty is only to you, my Ciel."

And the young redhead leans in for a kiss, to which the bluenette gladly returns...

Time Skip

As the days roll on, invitations to the upcoming Phantomhive Dinner Party would be sent out, guests including Lau and Ran-Mao, a diamond company head, a shipping branch manager, and even an opera singer...

We zoom in on one particular guest's residence, a place called 'Arthur's Clinic', as the owner reads over a different letter from a publisher he submitted a manuscript to:

"(Sigh) Another letter of rejection..."

He lightly tosses the parchment onto his desk with a discouraged frown, before picking up the next letter, that had a curious blue-waxed seal:

"...Hm? What's this? The Earl Phantomhive?"

Unknown Narrator

 _"It was early in the Spring of 1889. The last chill of Winter still hung in the air. At the time, I had a lowly ophthalmology practice, and a writing career one might generously call...struggling. I say career, but the truth is I had only sold one book so far, and it paid barely farthing from that. I had begun wondering if I ought to give up ophthalmology and take leave to the country somewhere in search of greener pastures...That's when I had received an invitation in the past. Yes, an invitation...That was how it all began. Unusual though it was, I had no way of knowing the true import of that letter. But the events that happened at the Phantomhive Estate, would change my humdrum life forever..."_

Evening, Phantomhive Manor, Coraline's POV

"Gh. M-Mey-Rin, is this corset absolutely necessary? My bra can - dammit - work just as fine..."

"Sorry, Miss Coraline, this is just how the style works, yes it does."

"Haaah, fine. But I don't - gyah - have to like it."

It's now about twenty minutes before the party, and I'm getting ready with Mey-Rin's assistance: This time 'round, I'm wearing a light fern green taffeta dress with cap sleeves, a-line with a lace decoration sewn over the shoulder-neckline, some around my waistline, and ruffled layering in the skirt. My hair is styled down with a small waterfall braid going around the back of my head and downward in the middle back, and three small white flowers tied in the middle. I also wore dress-matching low-heel pumps, long white gloves with black lacing at the openings, no makeup (I wanted to go natural this time) and emerald earrings that I borrowed from Lizzie's jewellery box (She's since given me permission to do that since I don't have any fancy jewellery)...

As I stared into the vanity mirror, I felt some oncoming butterflies in my stomach:

 _Good lord...I don't look like myself at all. I mean, it's pretty, but, it seems too pretty for me..._

"Miss Coraline?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

I give Mey-Rin a small smile:

"Yeah, I'm fine. I, guess I'm just a little nervous. This will be my first party I'm going to dressed so elegantly without hiding my identity, and, where I'll be introduced as Ciel's fiance...I, just feel like I'm pretending to be something I'm not, like the pauper playing a princess."

 _Especially when I'm a far cry from being a noble lady..._

"Did I really just hear that?"

"Huh?" "Uh?"

We turn towards the doorway, and see Ciel standing there, brow raised with an amused smile:

"You're really worried about your own appearance? Heh, that's not like you at all..."

"C-Ciel..."

I feel a small blush creep onto my cheeks, half in embarrassment, half in adoration regarding his current attire: A fern-green suit that was a shade darker than my dress, with a light-green vest, white shirt, a white ribbon with red stripes tied into a bow around his neck, black gloves, black stockings with two white stripes at the top, and black low-heel shoes.

He then glances at Mey-Rin:

"You're excused to your other duties this evening, Mey-Rin."

"(Bow) Y-Yes, sir."

She exits the room, a small knowing smile on her face...Now it's just me and Ciel. I take a breath in but kept my head down to hide my reddened face, and I hear Ciel sigh a bit, before walking over to me and taking one of my hands into his:

"You look breathtaking in your dress...though you're always a beauty to me no matter what you wear."

"(Giggle) Thanks. I wish my stomach felt the same way. I feel so nervous..."

"Whatever for?"

I look up at him with an insecure expression:

"You know I'm not a fan of high sophistication atmospheres: It just feels like you're suppose to act all high and proper, like, everyone's forgotten how to be young at heart and let go of your cares. I...just don't want to become a mask, or be made fun of for not being able to pull it off. (Looks down) Sorry if that sounds ridiculous..."

...I feel gloved fingertips gently tilt my chin back up, and Ciel smiling softly at me:

"You'll be fine, love. You're more of a lady than half the women in London, and I prefer a girl who speaks her mind and doesn't seek to conform."

He kisses my cheek, adding,

"It makes you unique, like a rare black rose..."

 _...Damn him and his charm...but he's right._

I smile back, and lightly hug him in appreciation:

"Thank you, Ciel. I needed that."

"Heh, no problem. Now, shall we make our way down?"

"Yes."

We part, and Ciel takes my hand into his, our blue diamond rings sparkling alongside one another...

Entrance Foyer, No POV  


Moving down below, we see the entrance to the manor already filled with the arriving guests, the next to arrive being the Arthur chap from the clinic. Getting a better look at him, we see that he's relatively young (close to his thirties), has short brown hair with a slight red tint, dark-brown eyes, and was wearing a muted brown suit with a red tie.

Judging from the nervous look on his face, it seems that Coraline was not the only one worrying about appearances:

 _I have no business being in company like this..._

(Bump)

"Oh."

Arthur is then bumped lightly by Ran-Mao, who was wearing a dark blue short Chinese dress and black boa, the cut of the neckline showing off her, well-endowed breasts quite a bit, to which the former would notice with a blush:

"A-Ah! U-Uh, uh, pardon. I'm so terribly sorry."

Lau, who was wearing a muted dark blue Chinese-style suit with a turquoise sash around his waist, replies,

"No need, the fault is ours. (Glances at Ran-Mao) You must remember to look where you're going. Now do apologize, darling."

Ran-Mao says in a soft monotone,

"I'm sorry."

Arthur replies with a nervous smile,

"Ah-uh, not at all..."

"Please allow me to make our introductions: I am the lowly branch manager of a trading company. My name is Lau, and this is my sister, Ran-Mao. And what do you do, sir?"

"O-Oh. I'm an ophthalmologist, and I do a little bit of writing from time to time."

"Oh, do excuse me: We shall have to call you Doctor then."

Arthur waves his hands in front of himself modestly:

"O-Oh, please don't; it's just ophthalmology. I have no idea what I'm doing at such a fancy party, none at all."

Lau laughs lightly and replies,

"One can never tell with our Earl: He can be so finicky."

"Oh. Is he really that difficult to please? You have me worried now."

Lau's dusty dark-hazel irises peek out as he smiles mysteriously at the brunette:

"Fear not. If nothing else, you can rest assured that something interesting will happen at this party, I promise."

Arthur looks at him confusingly, before asking,

"How else, would you describe the Earl? What kind of person would you say he is?"

"Let's see...How would I describe the Earl? He is extremely proud and his face only seems to display two emotions: Anger and Disdain."

Arthur starts to become rather panicky, but Lau continues anyway:

"There must be a story behind the eye-patch that he wears, but I'm afraid I cannot tell it."

As Arthur lets out a yelp, a familiar young voice breaks in:

"I would appreciate it if you'd stop teasing my guests."

Attention is turned to the top of the staircase, where Ciel, Coraline and Sebastian stood, the young earl occupying an annoyed glare directed at Lau.  
Arthur was obviously taken aback by the earl's appearance:

"U-Uh, he's so, young..."

Lau comments in a light joking tone,

"Surprising, isn't it, that a small child would bear such a large title?"

Ciel's glare grows a touch as he calls down,

"We can do without the small, thank you!"

Coraline giggles a bit, while the young earl clears his throat, and calmly makes his introduction:

"(Smile) Hello, and welcome. I would like to thank you all for coming to my little party. I am the Earl of this estate, Ciel Phantomhive. (Turn) Accompanying me is my lovely fiance, Lady Coraline Croft."

"(Curtsy) It's a pleasure to meet you all."

As the young teens and butler make their way down, Ciel adds,

"I shall know we'll have an excellent time. I look forward to greeting each and every one of you once dinner begins, whether we are acquaintances of long-standing, or someone I'm meeting for the first time."

Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, he and Coraline would notice that someone was missing:

"...I don't think I see our guest of honour."

"Neither do I..."

Sebastian bends down slightly and replies,

"He has not yet arrived; it seems the inclement weather has delayed him."

Coraline whispers to herself,

"Yet another reason to dislike storms," while Ciel says,

"That's unfortunate. What do we do? I can't very well keep everyone waiting in the hall..."

It was then that Mey-Rin arrived on scene:

"Pardon me master, but the guest of honour is here."

They turn their heads to the front door, as Tanaka (in full form) bows in greeting the new arrivals, Charles Grey and Georg Von Siemens, the second a gentleman of middle-age with short grey hair, side-burns and beard, wearing an immaculate black suit with a white vest, shirt, bow-tie and gloves. Ciel, Coraline and Sebastian approach Grey and Siemens, the latter making introductions with a thick German accent:

"A pleasure to meet you, my lord. Georg Von Siemens, at your service. Thank you for your kind invitation."

Grey waves his hand in greeting:

"Hello. All set for a capital evening, eh?"

Ciel raises his right hand to shake Siemens's:

"You've come a long way. I'm so happy you could make it. I am Ciel, Earl Phantomhive, (glance) and this is Lady Coraline Croft, my fiance."

"(Curtsy) Greetings, Von Siemens."

Siemens takes Coraline's hand and lightly kisses her knuckles:

"Likewise, Lady Croft."

As their hands disconnect, Ciel then says,

"You must be hungry. Well, we've prepared a feast for you; it's buffet-style for conversation. If you will follow us this way."

Wrapping an arm around Coraline's waist, the young earl and redhead began leading the small group out of the room...Sebastian stays behind to announce the rest of the arrivals:

"Pardon me. I will announce those who remain. As I do, please proceed to the dining hall. First, we have a Mister Patrick Phelps..."

A young man with short blond hair and gray-green eyes wearing a black suit steps forward:

"Uh, that's me."

He moves to the dining hall...

"Mister Karl Woodley..."

A man with graying dark-brown hair slicked back, stubble beard, and light-blue eyes, also wearing a black suit steps up:

"Hmph. A pleasure to meet you all."

Next:

"Mister Grimsby Keane, and Miss Irene Diaz..."

Arthur mutters in surprise,

"Ah, goodness, the famous opera singer..."

The pair to step forward was a man with yellow-orange hair, lime-green eyes, and wore a suit of black with a red/white polka-dot bow-tie, accompanied by a young woman with long blond hair styled half-up, half-down with lilac flowers woven in, light purple eyes, and wore a beautiful eye-matching gown.

Sebastian would then announce our Chinese-descent pair:

"Mister Lau, and Miss Ran-Mao..."

They walk past Arthur, with Lau chiming,

"Well, we'll see you inside."

And as the brunette began asking himself discouragingly,

 _Why am I here? Why, in the world am I here?_

"Finally, we have a Mister Arthur Conan Doyle."

"O-Oh! Yes..."

Small Time Skip

Everyone was now in the Dining Hall, chatting and having their fill of the food and drink offered on the tables set up. As Coraline finishes her small plate, she turns over to the tall windows, noticing Arthur sitting by himself in one of the chairs against the wall, looking down in his lap with an expression of deep insecurity.

 _Hmm, poor guy. He looks so uncomfortable...Though it's cool I'm actually able to gaze at the younger Arthur Conan Doyle!_

 _...I wonder if he knows of his bright future in mystery literature?_

She decided to walk over and strike up a conversation with the man, who lets out a sigh of discomfort...

"Ahem. Um, good evening, Sir Doyle."

"Hm? O-Oh, Lady Croft!"

"(Gentle smile) There's no need for formalities, my friend. Coraline is just fine."

She moves to sit on Arthur's right, who was gazing at her with awe:

"U-Uh, are you sure?"

"Positive. I don't believe in being called a Lady. It makes me sound old...So, I'm guessing you must be feeling butterflies in your stomach similar to mine?"

"Huh?"

"It's okay if you are...(Nervous smile) I'm not much of a fan for fancy gatherings myself; so many ridiculous pressures...I think it would be nice if everyone could be themselves without having to put up such a posh front, you know what I mean?"

"Uh...(Small smile) Mm, yes, I agree. This is my first fancy party, and I'm already worried about making a fool of myself..."

"Heh, I wouldn't worry, so long as you avoid consuming too much alcohol."

Both man and girl laugh a bit, just as Sebastian comes by with a tray of wine:

"Would either of you care for a drink?" Arthur takes one with a sheepish smile:

"Uh, very much, thanks." Coraline smiles and shakes her head:

"No thank you, Sebastian. I already had my fill of water."

"Of course, my lady."

Arthur takes a moment to gaze at Sebastian's appearance:

 _Oh my. So handsome, and such a commanding presence, like a character Oscar Wilde would write._

 _I suppose the best families would have the best servants..._

He then glances at Coraline:

 _And this young lady, while quite a beauty, does not act at all like someone of nobility: She seems, more casual and open-minded..._

"Pardon me. May I sit next to you?"

"Oh, sure. Be my-"

Arthur suddenly jumps to his feet when he sees Ciel sitting in the chair on his left!

"O-Oh, my lord, please excuse me!"

Coraline giggles at his reaction before saying,

"Easy, Sir Doyle. Let's not go into a panic. (Glance) Hello, Ciel."

"Hello, love. (Focuses on Arthur) I hope the party is to your liking so far..."

"Ah-uh, yes, of course..."

"Heh, please Doctor Arthur, there's no need to stand."

Arthur moves to sit back down again and replies,

"Actually, my lord, it's only author. I'm just an ophthalmologist; I'm not a surgeon or anything..."

"But it pleases me to address you that way, so why shouldn't I? (Small smirk) Would you rather I'd not, Doctor?"

A tiny blush appears on Arthur's face while he smiles nervously:

"Uh, no. I-I don't mind. W-Whatever you like...Um, my lord? Do forgive me if I'm being rude but, may I ask why you invited me today? I must confess, I find myself at a loss."

Coraline smiles mischievously and says,

"Funny, I was tempted to ask a similar question regarding my attendance, but then again, the Earl shan't appear without his more social lady..."

Ciel smirk-glares at her:

"Hush, you."

Coraline just laughs, while Ciel shakes his head, before pondering Arthur's question:

"Simple, Doctor: I was reading your novel the other day and I found it quite enjoyable. The one that appeared in _Beeton's Christmas Annual_."

Arthur was taken aback:

"U-Uh! A minor magazine like _Beeton's_ , read by a high-ranking nobleman like yourself?"

"My customers aren't nobles. It behooves me to read a wide array of publications. Heh, indeed, I even read _Punch_. But we were talking about your work: Your protagonist was so full of wit and quite appealing."

The brunette jumps out of his seat again:

"Ah! Y-You did?!"

He then laughs sheepishly and says after sitting again, sipping his wine with a sad smile,

"Unfortunately, you may have been the only one who liked the book. It was such a dud, I don't plan on writing another..."

Ciel rests his cheek in his palm with a small pout of disappointment:

"How could someone not see its novelty? That doesn't say much for our country's sophistication, does it?"

Coraline hms in agreement:

"I guess that's just the literature taste of the public right now, but who knows? It could change in the coming seasons...(Smile) I wouldn't give up yet, Sir Doyle. I have a feeling people will begin appreciating your work sooner rather than later..."

Arthur replies,

"That's kind of you to say. To be honest, I'd prefer to sell historical novels, but the publishers seem to hate the idea since they wouldn't sell well, I guess..."

"Well perhaps they're not selling to the right people. I certainly would buy such a novel from you: I'm a big history fanatic."

Arthur looks at Coraline in surprise, before turning to Ciel when he says with a smile,

"Don't despair: You can always wait until you're famous and publish them then. Many authors trade on their reputations like that. People will buy any rubbish with the right name attached."

"Indeed! Well said, my lord!"

The three chair occupants look forward, as Grimsby approaches, leaning in towards Ciel with a finger raised:

"Remediable state to the affairs. We have that sort in our industry as well. So much dead weight, is you ask me..."

He straightens up and becomes more passionate in his speech:

"All they do is read lines! True artistry is about so~ much more, wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh, yes, of course. (Smile) Just take your productions: With their detailed sets and sumptuous costuming."

Grimsby spins back with a beaming smile:

"Do you know how rare it is to find someone who understands? I say, it would be an honour to stage a production with a discerning promoter such as yourself."

He wraps his arm around Ciel's shoulders:

"Well, my lord? What say you? It could also serve as a romantic evening for you with your dear fiance..."

Ciel replies with an awkward smile,

"Sounds, capital. Someday, I'm sure."

It was then there came a heated shout from Grimsby's partner of the evening, Irene:

"I told you to desist! I won't stand for this anymore! Keep your hands off me!"

As it turns out, Siemens went a little~ overboard with the alcohol, and was harassing the poor opera singer, red-faced and clearly not in his senses:

"But my dear, just look at how you're dressed! How is a man suppose to help himself, uh~?"

As he embraces Irene with a drunken laugh, Phelps says with a worried look,

"Goodness. Somebody please stop him; he's out of control!"

(Slap)

Irene furiously backhands Siemens across his face before saying angrily,

"You should be ashamed of yourself, you cur!"

"(Glare) How dare you speak to me like that, you strumpet!"

Siemens then picks up a glass of wine to dump at Irene, but:

(SPLASH)

Ciel rushes over to block Irene and took the hit of alcohol!

(Collective gasp)

He remains calm and says sternly,

"Please, this a party. For the sake of our other guests, I ask you both to step away-"

"You disgusting old codder! I'll teach you to touch what doesn't belong to you!"

In a fit of rage, Grimsby grabs and throws a wine bottle at Siemens!

...However, Sebastian would be the one to stop this attack, catching the bottle at mid-travel, before:

(Pop, fizz...)

He pours the drink into a pyramid of wine glasses from atop a step stool (just as he did once before), the guests and hosts admiring the display in awe:

"Here we have a rare vintage wine from the village of Bvlgari in Southeastern Moldavia. We do hope you'll all enjoy a glass with us this evening."

Siemens mutters,

"How stupendous...What is this winery?" Phelps asks,

"And when did he arrange it?"

Siemens then takes in the scent of the wine:

"My goodness, that is a sweet scent, as if we are in a field a-bloomin'..."

As Arthur and Coraline look to the pyramid in surprise, Grey and Siemens step up for a glass:

"It smells wonderful. I'll take a glass."

"I will as well."

Lau's not for behind:

"Save one for me."

Coraline's POV

 _Yet another crisis averted by our master/butler duo...  
_

As everyone is served a glass of the wine, Sebastian comes over to where Ciel, Sir Doyle and I are with a towel to dry the former:

"That was quite the dunking. Are you alright?"

"Another champagne tower? Really?"

"It worked beautifully the first time, my lord..."

Ciel takes the towel, drying his hair while commenting,

"Yes, well, at any rate... _Cet homme semblait si austère, mais cela de savoir comment il se comparte, après_ _quelques verres? De l'appearence des choses, je dirais quil est tout à fait le récidiviste._ "

(Translation: That man seemed so austere, but this is how he behaves after a few drinks? From the looks of things, I'd say he's quite the repeat offender.)

 _Huh? Is that, French?_

Sebastian replies in kind,

" _Cela se peut, mais_ _à en jugar par son absence totale de i'auto-discipline, il est sait tout_ _ _à fait stupide ou parfaitememt__ _ _éhonté.__ "

(Translation: That may be so, but judging from his complete lack of self-discipline, he's either a complete fool or perfectly shameless.)

 _Yep, definitely French...and though mine's a bit rusty, it sounds like they're talking about Siemens._

" _Je dirais qu'il souffre d'une maladie que le docteur ne pourrait jamais espérer guérir._ "

(Translation: I'd say he's suffering from a condition no doctor could ever hope to cure.)

I burst into a small giggle fit on that line, and I hear Sir Doyle laugh a little too, so he must understand the French language as well. Unfortunately, we weren't quiet enough to escape Ciel and Sebastian's ears, and they turn to us, before my boyfriend holds a finger to his lips with a sneaky smile:

"Shh..."

I blush deeply in embarrassment, and mutter,

"Crap, busted..."

He just chuckles at my rosy expression, and comes up to me to ask in interest,

"So you know French, do you?" I smile sheepishly and reply,

"Mm, more or less. My friend/sister Gwen is originally from France, so she speaks fluent French and English. I got to learn the language from her. Heh, 'course, my understanding is a bit imperfect, but I get the gist of most conversations."

Ciel hms with a small smirk, before leaning in to softly whisper,

"Well, that just makes you all the more unique, _mon chérie._ "

 _O-Oh geez, now he's French-talking me?! Hoh boy, the room's getting warm..._

Ciel pulls back and chuckles at my flushed face:

"Goodness, aren't you rather flustered."

"...Shut up."

Suddenly, I hear a familiar melody softly echo into the room:

 _Huh? Is that...Nancy With the Laughing Face, by Frank Sinatra?_

(Note: I do not own that music reference. I thought this would be the prefect slow jazz piece for our couple to dance to.)

I look over by the tables, and see Sebastian with a smile, gesturing to my Mp3 player:

"(Smile) Heh, Sebastian. Should'a known...(Turn) Though I'm guessing this was your idea?"

Ciel doesn't deny it:

"Heh, perhaps..." He then holds out a hand to me:

"Will you not grant me this dance, my lady?"

"...I'd love to, my lord."

Taking his hand, Ciel leads me to the blank space provided in the dining hall, and moves to grasp my waist in one hand and my left hand into the other, while I held his shoulder with my free right. As we slowly swayed across the floor, I ask him,

"So why a Sinatra song?"

"Heh, well, I suppose you could say I've gotten hooked on Sinatra after borrowing your Mp3 player a few times...As for the song...I can't help but think of us whenever I listen to it."

"Us?"

"Mhm..."

Ciel twirls me before saying,

"You're the tomboy who managed to slip her way into my heart, and these days I find it hard to picture a future without you..."

I blush at his words and reply lovingly,

"Oh Ciel..."

"Coraline..."

The song ends, and he places a hand on my cheek, before leaning in for a short but sweet kiss, his cerulean iris reflecting a deep love...

(Applause)

"Huh?" "Hm?"

As it turned out, we had a captive audience, namely, our guests of the evening. I felt a new blush of embarrassment come to my cheeks, and buried my face into Ciel's chest to hide it:

"Oooh man, why did everyone have to watch...?"

Ciel chuckles at my muffled whine, wrapping one arm around me, the other reaching to pet my hair:

"My shy lady..."

Small Time Skip, No POV

Soon it was eleven o' clock in the evening, and after some more dancing, eating and socializing, one of our guests, Siemens, fell into a drunken sleep, as pointed out by Grey and Phelps:

"Oh dear. Our honoured guest has fallen asleep."

"Certainly seems that way..."

Ciel, who was standing with Coraline, Lau and Irene, turns to his butler and says,

"Help him, Sebastian. He'll be more comfortable in his room, and Coraline and I shall be turning in shortly as well."

As Sebastian moves to get the snoring Siemens, Lau asks,

"You and your lady are leaving us already, my lord?"

"Yes, well, it is bedtime for children such as we..." Coraline lets out a small yawn:

"I know if I don't get a proper amount of sleep, I'll be a wreck in the morning..."

Ciel smiles at her and nods, before taking her hand to lead them out of the room. Before the door closes, Ciel adds to everyone else,

"Do please enjoy the party for as long as you'd like."

(Ka-chank)

Grimsby then suggests a game of billiards, to which some would wholeheartedly agree to, while Grey eyes at the closed doors suspiciously...

Meanwhile, as the two teens and butler (carrying Siemens) move down the corridor, Sebastian says to Ciel with slight mock,

"You're aloof to be seen as a child until it's convenient."

"Shut it, you."

Coraline looks at the sleeping Siemens and comments,

"Hoh boy, he really got wasted tonight..."

"Wasted?"

Coraline replies to Ciel's funny look,

"It's a slang term equivalent to describing someone as really, really drunk...I'm just glad Siemens isn't like some of the stupid drunks I can think of back home, otherwise things would've gone sideways real fast."

As they approached Siemens's guestroom, Coraline forms a small frown as she thought about the German gent's earlier behaviour:

"I feel really bad for Lady Irene and Mey-Rin: Perverted Drunks are the worst...Maybe I should've tried to step in and help."

"Tch, and have that drunk direct his undressing eyes on you? I don't think so."

Sebastian comes back out into the hall, and as they moved towards Ciel's bedroom, he says coyly,

"Goodness. Protective of your lady, are we, young master? Or could it be that your thoughts are already beginning to fantasize about one day 'taking that step' with Miss Coraline and don't want any other man thinking similarly?"

...Both teens blush heavily, and stutter aloud,

"S-Sebastian!"

He just chuckles darkly at their innocence...Eventually they reach the bedroom, and after changing into their sleepwear, Ciel and Coraline would crawl into bed, the covers tucked over their bodies by Sebastian:

"Sleep well, my lord, miss."

Once he was out of the room, the teens would immediately turn to one another, and snuggle up into eachother's warmth, Coraline's head resting into the crook of Ciel's neck.

"(Kiss) Goodnight, Ciel."

"Heh, (Kiss) goodnight, Coraline."

And they fell asleep, loving smiles on their faces...

Small Time Skip

It's now about one o' clock in the morning, and we jump down into the kitchen, as Sebastian, Bard and Finny finish cleaning up from dinner, while Mey-Rin sat on the floor against the wall with her face in her knees, moaning in self-shame from being (cough) assaulted by the drunken Siemens:

"Oooh, I'm ruined! Who will marry me now?!"

(Ring, ring)

She snaps out of her woeful state when she hears one of the servant bells go off, but her mood only got the more fearful when she saw which room it was:

"It's Georg Von Siemens's room!" Bard comments,

"Probably woke up with a splittin' headache and wants some water."

"I don't wanna go; the man was pawin' all over me earlier!"

As she lets out a nervous wail, Sebastian says to the panicky maid,

"I'll come with you."

Mey-Rin smiles gratefully with an adoring blush:

"Oh, you're worried about me, Sebastian? That's awfully kind of you."

"No, actually, it's our guest I'm concerned about: He ingested a bit more wine than it's generally advised for a person..."

Eventually, he and the servant trio (Bard and Finny tagged along likely to protect Mey-Rin) reach Siemens's room:

(Knock, knock)

"Georg Von Siemens? You rang for assistance?"

(Glass shatter)

"Auuuuuugh!"

Mey-Rin gasps before calling,

"Are you alright in there, sir?! We heard a crash!"

She then tries to open the door, but found it locked, so she switches to pounding her fist on the hardwood:

"Georg Von Siemens!"

The noise would catch the attention of our party guests, who came running over with Grey in lead:

"What're you doing to that door? What's all the fuss about?"

Sebastian then says to Mey-Rin,

"Stand back. I'll handle this."

(Kick...KICK, crash)

Sebastian smashes the door down, and looking inside...we see a figure slumped in a plush chair...

Lightning flashes from the storm, illuminating the figure as a _dead Siemens!_

Irene lets out a shriek, and Phelps faints from the sight, caught by Woodley...Arthur then lightly pushes past into the room:

"If I may...!"

He then approaches Siemens, and checks to confirm if there's a pulse or not:

"...This man is dead."

Woodley asks stunned,

"H-How can that be?!" Irene comments tearfully,

"Oh, how awful..."

It would be then that Ciel (dressed with a robe over his nightshirt) and Coraline arrive with Tanaka:

"We heard screaming. What's all the commotion about?" They then see,

"Uh! Von Siemens!"

"Oh god..."

Ciel holds Coraline close to him, as his eye secretly shares a gaze with Sebastian's...Arthur then presents his findings:

"A chest wound. I would say that the most likely cause of death is exsanguination."

Grimsby says,

"Um, we best not move anything until the Yard arrives, yes?"

Bard wipes some oncoming perspiration from his forehead and replies,

"Normally yeah, but is i' bloody hot in here to anyone else?" Sebastian explains,

"I did warm the room in advance to his arrival...but perhaps he was feeling chill."

"...It may be indelicate to say so, but at this temperature he'll star' to decompose. Even if we ou' the fire, it'll still be warm at the hear'..."

Irene asks with a slight rise in pitch,

"Did he say 'decompose'?" Arthur agrees with Bard:

"I agree: We should move him to a cool, dark place until an expert arrives to give him a more thorough examination."

Sebastian replies,

"As you say. The cellar is likely the best place for him. We shall move him there for the time being. (Turn) Finny, fashion a stretcher."

...Once Siemens's body was removed from the room, Lau comments while looking out the window,

"I doubt we can expect the Yard to arrive anytime soon. The storm is quite raging. We're cut off from the rest of the world for now. It's also likely that the murderer is still somewhere in the manor."

Everyone shudders, and Irene and Grimsby utter,

"Still with us?"

"Heavens..."

Grey steps up with a frown of indifference:

"Think for a moment, everyone: It's only logical that one of us is the perpetrator."

Grimsby and Woodley shout,

"Wait, one of us you say?! That's positively absurd!"

"Total rubbish!"

Arthur asks aloud,

"What would be the motive, though? Most of us haven't even met before," followed by Irene wondering,

"And doesn't it seem strange to anybody that else that the door was locked before we arrived here?"

Mey-Rin says to her,

"You make a good point, my lady."

"So it seems to me, that they entered the room through the window, bought time to escape by locking the door, and escaped the same way that they entered."

Coraline looks to the outside and comments,

"They would've been pretty gutsy to do it with the crazy storm going on tonight," cuddling closer to Ciel...

Grey walks over to said window and says,

"Rain means mud, so the intruder would've left footprints if they came in from the outside. Besides which, the window appears locked..."

Grimsby ponders,

"It seems then the only explanation for us is that the culprit locked the door from out in the hallway."

Sebastian disagrees:

"That would be impossible, for none of the guests were actually supplied with keys to the rooms, you see. The doors were fitted with dead bolts: These allow each guest to lock his or her room from the inside but not out. No keys were distributed to anyone."

He straightens up from examining the door:

"As you can see, the fittings were broken, indicating that the door was locked when I kicked it down...In other words..."

Lau finishes,

"We have a Locked-Room Murder on our hands." Woodley scoffs,

"That's preposterous! This isn't a mystery novel!" Ciel yawns and remarks,

"Or not a very good one. I have to imagine that the solution would be far too obvious for today's discerning reader. (Turn) Would you not agree, Doctor Arthur?"

"Uh? Gah! Indeed. That little trick would explain it all..." Lau asks,

"What now?" Ciel answers,

"...The Needle and Thread Trick."

Everyone gasps, minus Coraline, who tilts her head in confusion:

"Odd. I've never heard of that one before. How does it work?"

"It's simple really: First you thread a needle through the latch of a door. Next you pass the thread through the door before exiting the room. Then you only close the door and carefully pull back the thread to release the needle."

"Huh. Interesting..."

 _Reminds me of the Bobby Pin Trick Freeman taught me. Heh, or the Credit Card Trick Gwen sometimes does..._

"It's so often used in mystery stories, it's become a clique. The killer probably isn't trying to copy a novel: It's just the only explanation that seems realistic in this case."

Lau puts a finger under his chin in thought:

"Hm. That answers the locked room question, but it doesn't narrow our suspect pool..." Arthur agrees:

"That's true: The trick is so simple, anybody could be responsible. (Glance) Though I suppose Lady Croft may be excluded since she's never heard of the trick until now."

Everyone tenses, before Grimsby says insistingly while putting a protective hand on Irene's shoulder,

"Well we certainly didn't do anything! You'll have to look elsewhere!" Woodley argues back,

"Not at me, I hope! After all, you are the most likely suspects among us: You were fighting with him earlier, for goodness sake."

"Oh please! What does that have to do anything?! I wouldn't kill for such a trifle!"

Lau raises his hands with a calm smile and chides,

"Gents, there's no need for shouting. Let's sit down and calmly sort out our alibis, shall we? The murder happened after he had retired to his room. We can narrow it down further by adding the time between when he had rang for a servant and when they had heard his call. So, where was everyone during that time?"

Grimsby speaks first:

"Well I know Irene and I were in the Billiards Room." Irene confirms, as does Grey:

"Yes, that's right."

"Yes, I was there too." Arthur adds,

"And so was I, along with Mister Phelps. None of us had left the room." Ciel asks Lau and Ran-Mao,

"And the two of you? What were you doing at the time?"

"Uh, (Smile) us, my lord? We were drinking in the lounge with Mister Woodley, weren't we, Ran-Mao?"

Woodley confirms:

"He's right: We were there until we heard all of the shouting."

Mey-Rin then speaks for herself, Sebastian, Bard, Finny and Tanaka:

"As for us servants, we were all together, seeing to the cleaning and such like." Grey then says,

"That's not quite everyone," his gaze turning to Ciel and Coraline...It would be Lau to ask the question:

"If you'll pardon the question, my lord, but where were you and the young lady at the time?"

Ciel stiffens a touch, gripping Coraline a bit more tightly, before calmly answering,

"We were asleep in my bed," with Coraline adding quickly,

"And before anyone wonders anything indecent, I'm scared of thunder storms and Ciel didn't want me to sleep alone."

Lau says,

"Ah, understandable, my lady...but can anyone prove that the two of you were in bed?"

Both teens reluctantly answer,

"...No."

Grey comments seriously,

"Goodness me. It would seem that the two of you have become our prime suspects, my lord, what with a lack of an alibi and all."

He ends with a somewhat taunting smile, while the young teens only glare at him, the room falling into a suspicious silence...

Small Time Skip, Arthur's POV

 _How? How did this happen? How did I end up here?  
_

I'm now sitting on the edge of my guest bed, one of my wrists shackled to a long chain going under the bed-frame and to the soon-to-be chained Earl Phantomhive. He's currently being prepared for bed by Sebastian, obviously no more thrilled than I was by this new arrangement:

"Honestly, what a ridiculous mess this has turned into. I must apologize, dear Doctor: It seems their blaspheme suspicions of me have lead you to this trouble, and for that I'm most terribly sorry."

I turned to him with a partially nervous but reassuring smile:

"It's alright. I am glad that your fiance was spared from scrutiny..."

 _Though I feel bad she'll have to sleep by herself in her own room during this weather, since she has trouble sleeping during storms..._

 _He also seemed rather apprehensive in letting her go._

 _I wonder: Have the young earl and lady been sleeping in the same chambers for some time now?_

I let out a breathy sigh, as I hear Sebastian say to the Earl,

"Young lord, Mister Phelps said that he would prefer not to sleep in a room adjacent to a murder scene."

"Not surprising."

"Your chamber was the only one in a fit enough state, however, so that is where I had installed him. I hope that is alright."

"It's fine."

I hear Earl Phantomhive sit on the bed before saying,

"It will be chilly out tonight. Take care that none of the fires go out. Their host may be absent, but our guests should still be offered high hospitality."

"Yes, I understand, my lord."

"Also...I want you to check on Coraline at some point this evening...make sure she's sleeping okay by herself."

 _...Oh my...He really cares about his fiance deeply._

"Heh, of course, my lord. Now, if you'll forgive the liberty..."

I hear the click of the shackle's lock, signalling the binding between Earl Phantomhive and I to be complete...

"Shall we retire? It has been quite a long night, hasn't it?"

"Oh! Yes..."

We both settle down under the covers, before Sebastian says,

"Well then, I bid you both goodnight," and blows out the candelabra, before exiting the room...

As the storm lets out another clap of thunder, I find myself resisting slumber...and it seems I'm not the only one:

"Such a storm. Are you asleep, Doctor?"

"...No, sir." I turn to face him and ask,

"I'm sorry. Forgive the question, but, do you wear a patch both night and night?"

He takes in a short breath and answers,

"...Yes."

I sit up and say gently,

"This might be a bit forward of me, but, you should remove the patch and let air onto your eye as you sleep."

I slowly reach my arm towards him:

"Here, allow me-"

"Urh!"

(FLAP)

But just as I move to do so, the young earl sprang upward, giving me a distraught glare! He quickly realizes what he did, and calms down before apologizing:

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I sustained this injury when I lost my family...I, prefer it to be covered."

I flinch back, realizing my mistake:

"O-Oh! I had no idea; I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright...(Sad smile) It's this storm: It brings back memories...Aside from my fiance, I haven't shared a bed with someone for a while. I think I can remember the last time, actually. It was another stormy night like this one: The thunder and lightning frightened me, so I crawled into my parent's bed...I was very young then..."

... _Oh Earl..._

I felt this sudden urge to comfort the boy before me, so I, placed a gentle hand on his head...Although my action seemed to confuse him:

"...Uh, what are you doing?"

 _...Oh shoot!_

I jump back with a yelp:

"O-Oh, my lord, I am so sorry! There are ten kids in my family, see, and one of my brothers is about your age, so I-uh..."

"Your brother, eh?"

"I wasn't patronizing you or anything; I wouldn't dare, I-I..."

He just smiles sadly and lays his head back down on the pillow again:

"Why don't we go to sleep now?"

"Uh? (...Sigh)"

"Goodnight, Doctor Arthur."

As he shuts his visible eye, I relax and reply,

"You too, my lord."

Small Time Skip, No POV

A few hours later, we see Sebastian roaming down the corridors, candelabra in hand...His destination was that of the murder scene, aka, Georg von Siemens's Room. He walked in front of the fireplace:

"...To work, then. Allow none of the fires to go out...Such was the order."

He bends down onto his knees and begins cleaning the fireplace...before finding an unknown object:

"Uh...As I suspected...This is..."

 _...If only he looked behind him a few seconds earlier..._

(WHACK, STAB)

Earlier...

"Bard...Bard."

"Gyh!"

(Flap, Whap)

Bard springs up to a sitting position ready with a gun, only to be stopped by Sebastian...

"Oh, it's only you. You gave me a turn; could've killed ya."

As the chef puts his gun away, Sebastian says,

"I would like to review tomorrow's menus with you," to which Bard sleepily replies,

"Righ', sounds good. See ya in the mornin'."

But Sebastian doesn't let him go back to sleep quite yet:

"No. I meant that I wanted to go over them now."

Seeing the seriousness camouflaged in red irises, Bard replies more awake,

"...Alrigh', I'm listenin'."

Sebastian brings out a piece of parchment, fake smile abundant:

"On this slip of paper, you will find menus for the next three days. Also, there is a list of components I have already prepared. You will also find instructions for heating."

Bard frowns in annoyance at that last sentence:

"Always love to be thorough, don' you? Anyway, I don't see why you couldn' have told me tomorrow-"

"(Yawn...)"

It was then that Finny stirs awake:

"I'm confused, it's late. Wha's Sebastian doin' here?" Said butler turns his head to the gardener:

"As for you: This storm should keep you out of the garden for a while. Starting tomorrow, you're in charge of replenishing the coke for the fires. You're to see to it first thing in the morning...understood?"

"(Tired) Yes, siiir..."

Just before Sebastian exits the room, he adds,

"Get some sleep. You'll have quite the busy day tomorrow, chef. Goodnight."

"Yea'..."

(Ka-chank)

...As soon as the butler was gone, Bard does a double-take on the title Sebastian referred to him as:

"Wait, Chef?!"

...Moving along, Sebastian stops over at Mey-Rin's bedroom:

(Knock, knock)

"Mm...mm. Yes, coming. One moment."

She trips on herself, before reaching the door:

(Ka-chank)

"Sorry for the wait. What is it?"

"I apologize for waking you."

"Sebastian?! Owah, wh-what brings you here?! At this time of night, it can only mean one thing...!?"

"Please calm yourself. There is something I want you to do first thing in the morning."

Mey-Rin snaps out of it, a sheepish smile on her face:

"Oh, right. Silly me; that makes sense too..."

Sebastian then gestures to the gilded bird (A Snowy Owl) in his hands:

"Please set this bird loose as soon as the sun rises. There's a letter attached to it's leg. Remember, you must do this first thing...understood?"

"Uh, yes?"

Mey-Rin takes the caged owl, and Sebastian begins heading down the stairs...before stopping to say one last thing:

"A word of advice: Don't be so keen on opening your door without knowing who is on the other side."

"Heh?"

"(Turn, smile) You are a young woman after all..."

And as Sebastian continues on his way, Mey-Rin replies in an oddly calm tone,

"...Absolutely, sir."

...His next stop would be Coraline's bedroom:

(Knock, knock)

Inside, our poor redhead stirs from an uneasy sleep, for stormy weather was never a friend to her at night. She sits up, and her eyes glow ice blue in the shadows, before she lets out a breath and pads over to the door:

(Ka-chank)

"(Yawn) Hey there, Sebastian. Is everything alright?"

"Heh, I was about to ask you similarly, Miss Coraline. Young Master ordered me to check on you at some time during my rounds...as he worried you would be having trouble sleeping do to this unpleasant weather."

Coraline smiles faintly:

"...I'm doing okay so far. My nerves are a bit high, but that's more to do with recent events...I still can't believe Siemens is dead. I mean, he was a horrible drunk, but, his Aura spoke of more character than that."

She looks up into Sebastian's red irises:

"Are, Ciel and Sir Doyle doing okay, since they're sleeping in the same room?"

"Yes, both young master and Mister Doyle have settled comfortably."

"That's good...I feel bad that Ciel's been suspected, and I'm also surprised that everyone dropped their suspicions against me, but I guess they trust Sir Doyle's word. (Frown) Although Grey kept eyeing me before I went to bed. I still don't trust that man; he's only making my inner danger sirens ready to start blaring."

"Heh. I suppose that's just a sign of having good instincts...Now, perhaps we should get you back to bed, miss?"

"Mhm."

Coraline settles back under the covers, shivering a bit from the sounds outside...Just before Sebastian leaves:

"...Sebastian?"

"Yes, Miss Coraline?"

"...Is something bad going to happen in the morning, worse than the recent murder?"

Sebastian gazes at Coraline's form in mild surprise, before forming a mysterious smile:

"...Only time shall tell. But do not let such thoughts plague you, miss. After all, young master will worry for you if your health is jeopardized."

"...Okay. Goodnight, Sebastian, and...be careful."

"Goodnight, Miss Coraline."

...We jump back now to Arthur's room where he and Ciel were currently sharing, as our dear author/ophthalmologist continued to have trouble cutting a deal with the sandman:

 _...I can't sleep._

He turns his head to look at Ciel's sleeping form with a fond smile:

"Hm, a child's long lashes...He looks almost cute when he's sleeping: A bit more like Ciel, and less so like an Earl."

"Doesn't he, though? It all changes once those eyes open up, (Sigh)."

Arthur jumps to a sitting position, startled by the newly-arrived Sebastian! He frantically whispers,

"You! When did you get here?!"

"And why wasn't it sooner?"

"Ah! (Turn) I-I didn't realize! My lord, you're awake?!"

Ciel ignores the panicking Arthur, and holds out his hand towards Sebastian:

"Give me my pillow this instant."

"Uh? A pillow?"

Sebastian smiles slyly and replies,

"Not just any pillow: You may call it a security blanket of sorts."

Ciel retorts to the mocking tone as he flops back onto the bed,

"No, actually. I would just call this a comfortable pillow."

"Is there anything else? A soothing lullaby perhaps, or should I bring you an item of Miss Coraline's if the pillow is not enough?"

Ciel barks with a small blush dusting his cheeks,

"Hush, you! I have never asked you to sing to me, not even once!...But speaking of Coraline...I trust you've checked on her already?"

"Yes, my lord. Aside from being a little startled by the sounds of the storm outside, she appears to be getting an adequate amount of sleep...She's mostly worried for you, however."

"I see...Alright, enough of your foolishness for one night. You're a nuisance, go back to your room. I'm sleeping now."

"My apologies, my lord. I shall resume my duties immediately."

Sebastian pulls the blankets up a bit more over Ciel..and a few seconds later, the young earl was fast asleep, surprising Arthur:

"Already?!"

Sebastian bows to Arthur with a smile and says,

"Doctor. You have been terribly inconvenienced; I'm so sorry."

Arthur smiles reassuringly:

"No worries...The poor Earl: He's truly only thirteen? It must terrify him to be mixed up in something like this, especially since he's now separated from his fiance, Lady Croft."

Sebastian looks up at him surprised:

"Oh? So you don't believe him to be the murderer?" Arthur replies seriously,

"Not at all. I simply cannot imagine him doing something so cold-blooded anymore that I don't believe Lady Croft to be responsible."

"(Smile) Hah. I must say I'm glad to hear that. Well, Doctor, I shall leave him and the young miss in your hands. I'm sure you will look after them."

With that, Sebastian leaves, the author/ophthalmologist watching him go in confusion...

Time Skip, Arthur/Ciel's Room

"...Doctor...Doctor."

"Mm...muh?"

"Please, I need you to wake up now."

Arthur blinks the fatigue from his eyes, and sees Ciel hovering over him. He sits up and says,

"Oh. Good morning, my lord."

But while the ophthalmologist/author smiled, the young earl held a look of unease:

"Something is wrong. I don't know what, but I'm sure of it. It's long past time when Sebastian would wake me, but he hasn't come...That is unheard of."

"Uh..."

Before Arthur could respond:

(Knock, knock)

"If I may come in, master."

(Ka-chank)

...But instead of our usual butler in black, it was Tanaka standing in the doorway!

"(Bow) I apologize. My tardiness is inexcusable."

"Tanaka? (Widens eye) Why are you here; where's Sebastian?"

As Ciel and Arthur run down the corridors, convinced that something's not right, we jump to Grimsby and Irene dressed and awake, gazing at a disturbing sight within Siemens's Room:

"What the devil is going on in this place?!"

"How dreadful!"

Grey is in the room too, a look of indifference on his face:

"Well this is a shock I never expected..."

Near him stood Lau and Ran-Mao, who were holding Coraline, as her body shook with quiet sobs from the scene, her face hidden in Ran-Mao's torso:

"(Muffled) No...No...!"

Mey-Rin and Finny were also crying:

"Whatever will we tell the young master?"

It was then Bard sees Ciel and Arthur coming into the doorway:

"Master, we..."

But, Ciel was immediately struck with tunnel vision, when he sees... _Sebastian's bloody corpse!_

"...Sebastian?"

...He starts to slowly move towards the body, but Mey-Rin grasps him from behind in protest:

"Wait, master! You don't want to go any further, I promise!"

"Unhand me!" Finny joins in with the cherry-haired maid:

"Please, just listen to us!"

"I give the orders around here!"

(Shove)

"Uh!" "Ah!"

Ciel steps up to Sebastian's body, his foot splashing in the thin pool of blood:

"That's quite enough. Stop this playacting. I can't imagine you're very comfortable laying like that...You've had enough fun for one day, but the charade is over."

...There's no response...Bard mutters,

"...I'm so sorry," but Ciel doesn't give up:

(Step)

"Just stop this; I know you can hear me. I'm telling you to wake up."

...Still no response...

"(Grit) Damn it!"

(SHOOM)

In a burst of blind rage, Ciel pulls out the fire poker in Sebastian's chest! Arthur was shocked by the action:

"My lord!"

After tossing the object aside, Ciel goes to his knees, gripping the sides of Sebastian's coat tightly, shaking him:

"This is an order: You will wake up immediately! You think you can ignore my order?! (Slap) Who gave you permission to die?! (Slap) I won't allow it! Wake up at once!"

(Grasp)

"Young master."

"Uh!"

Bard stops Ciel from smacking Sebastian's face again, a grim look on his facial features:

"Please stop. It's time to leave him be...He's gone now."

He releases Ciel's wrist, and goes on one knee, muttering,

"...Sebastian is dead."

...Ciel turns back to look at Sebastian's body in disbelief:

"...Impossible...It can't be."

He touches the side of the butler's face, his tone becoming more timid and wobbly:

"...You're not really dead...are you, Sebastian? You, can't be dead. I simply won't allow it. You hear me? You, aren't allowed to die. You're suppose to be with me until the very end..."

He dips his head next to Sebastian's, muttering something incoherent, his mind slowly cluing into the grim reality...As Bard rises to a stand, Grey says,

"His body will start to decompose if we leave him here. Perhaps we should move him sooner than later."

"...I agree."

Mey-Rin tearfully steps to Ciel, knowing he has to move off and away from the body:

"(Sniff) M-My lord, come with me."

As soon as she seized him, the bluenette immediately broke into a tantrum, not wanting to believe Sebastian was dead:

"No! Let me go! Don't leave me behind, Sebastian! Do you hear me?!"

He manages to rip off the butler's silver pin, his voice rising in raw agony:

"That's an order! An order! AN ORDER!"

"My lord, please!"

"SEBASTIAN!..."

Coraline moves her face from Ran-Mao's torso, and stares at Ciel's thrashing form with tears in her eyes:

"...C-Ciel..."

As Ran-Mao comfortingly pets the redhead's hair, Lau says to Arthur,

"The Earl couldn't have committed this murder: He was chained to you and locked away in your room when it happened... _My, how the plot thickens..._ "

Arthur widens his eyes...before relaxing into a pitying look:

"...The poor boy."

At the Same Time, in the Phantomhive Townhouse...

Soma sat by a window watching the heavy rainfall, as Agni brushed and styled his purple locks:

"So much rain. Bengal doesn't even get this much, even in monsoon season."

"Indeed, my prince."

"And we never see a glimpse of the sun...We'll lose Vishnu's protection at this rate...I feel sure that something is wrong."

As Agni slips Soma's red vest onto him, the latter adds with a concerned look,

"I don't like that we had to leave Ciel and Coraline. Party or no, I'm worried for them, especially after what happened to her not too long ago..."

Agni looks at Soma with surprise...before smiling at him reassuringly:

"All will be well, you'll see. You needn't worry. Lord Phantomhive and Miss Coraline have Sebastian after all. He will look after them both."

Back to the Manor, Coraline's POV

 _How...How could this have happened?_

 _Sebastian's a demon: He should be able to sense anyone who dares to try and jump him...shouldn't he?_

 _I don't know what to believe..._

I'm now watching with everyone else, as Sir Doyle does an examination of...Sebastian's body:

"Seems he's had a blow to the back of the head. It's possible someone struck him from behind as he was tending to the fire."

Bard adds in his insights:

"And when that didn't do the job, what did they do? Stabbed him with a poker to make doubly sure that the deed was done."

Grey says,

"Or he made two different attacks without checking for signs of life between...Two blows kill more assuredly than one, it's simple arithmetic."

I side-glare at him, not liking the tone he used to describe...Sir Doyle disagrees with his judgment:

"No, I don't think so. I would wager that there were two different, separate attacks. Even if we were to assume that the blow to the back of the head wasn't enough to kill him, it's quite a switch to stab him from the front instead...which is why I think..."

"There were two killers instead of one, yes. Hm, that does make more sense." Lau chimes in,

"One killer or two, we can say this much: The attack shows no signs of hesitation or mercy. And whoever killed that butler must've known a thing or-"

"He ain' even cold!"

I dart my eyes at Finny, who had angry tears in the corners of his eyes while holding Ciel:

"Don't even talk like tha' with the master here! He doesn't need t' be listenin' to tha' rubbish!"

"Finny!"

Mey-Rin bows in apology on his behalf:

"Sorry. He didn't mean no harm." Grey then says,

"The boy does have a point, though: We should move the body and have this talk over a nice meal instead of a corpse."

Lau agrees:

"Yes, I always think better on a full stomach."

"Then it's settled. You servants clear that ghastly thing away...(Turn) And when that's done, see to breakfast, will you?"

"Right."

I grit my teeth in anger at Grey's careless words against the dead, but I chose to hold my tongue...for now. Everyone leaves the room...but I stay behind, wanting to comfort Ciel in any way I could:

"...Ciel?"

He looks up at me, calmer than he was earlier, but I could see some sadness hidden in his expression. I walk over to him, and put my arms around his body, whispering,

"...I'm sorry. I'll help you through this horrible turn, and make the one responsible pay dearly. I swear."

He remains quiet...before putting an arm around me:

"...Thank you...Those two had the right of it, however."

"Uh?"

I look at him confused, until he said to the others,

"Take Sebastian to the cellar...I apologize for losing control." Mey-Rin and Finny reply respectively,

"We don't blame you!"

"No' at all."

Giving me a look, I pull back from his body, before he directs his vision to Tanaka:

"...Tanaka."

Ciel walks over to the elder steward:

"Sebastian won't be coming back. I shall need you to take his place as butler. I leave management of the estate and servants in your hands."

He holds out his palm containing the silver pin:

"Take this pin. I'm returning it to you."

 _Returning it? Oh, right: Tanaka was head butler of the Phantomhives back before Ciel was even born..._

 _(Sad smile) I suppose he's the best-experienced candidate..._

"The major domo's pin...It brings back memories. But are you sure I'm qualified, sir? I'm no young buck anymore."

"It's only until I find a replacement."

I speak up softly:

"Plus age is only but a number, Tanaka. Experience is what really counts." Ciel nods, and Tanaka replies,

"Very well. As you wish, my lord. I humbly accept this great responsibility."

(Click)

Once the pin was fastened to his coat, Tanaka turns to the servant trio:

"(Clap, clap) Now then, everyone: I'll need you to prepare the morning baths first thing. Mey-Rin, heat the water. Men, you will carry it up to the master's and Miss Coraline's bedrooms. Naturally, this is to be done after you have dealt with Sebastian."

"Yes, sir."

Tanaka then says to Ciel,

"Pardon, young master, but we should really see to your attire. The Head of the Phantomhives mustn't allow himself to be rattled by the death of a mere servant. It would be most unseemly, I'm afraid. I can tell you with the upmost certainty that the previous Earl wouldn't have lost his composure over such a trifle as this."

 _Ah yes...There's nobility images that need to be sustained..._

 _Cruel as it sounds, any sadness or mourning must be tucked away for later._

Ciel responds with a small smile,

"I see that you're going to be as strict as ever. Eh, old man?"

Small Time Skip, Dining Hall

I'm now sitting on Ciel's right, he wearing a black-dominating suit, and I the simple brown dress with black low heels and a ribbon-tied ponytail, gazing at my plate of food, but with no appetite...

"It was fortunate that Sebastian was able to make preparations in advance."

I nod numbly, my throat a bit too sore to talk...Grey seems to be looking on the bright side:

"Yes, my stomach agrees with you. Let's eat, shall we?"

I felt Ciel's stare, before he grabs my hand from under the table:

"...Are you alright, love?"

"...I'm hanging in there. I just...seeing what we saw...my mind's wandering back when, father died. The, scenes look similar to one another."

I feel Ciel grip my hand tighter, rubbing the back of it with his thumb...Just before Grey's silverware could touch his plate, Sir Doyle says,

"Wait a moment, please. Who are we missing?"

I look up, my mind no longer distracted by the past, seeing that the seat on Irene's left was unoccupied, as does she:

"But I thought we were all present. Who hasn't joined us?...Oh! Yes, of course: Mister Phelps is absent."

Grimsby replies,

"Oh. He's so quiet, it's a little hard to notice," followed by Woodley:

"Overindulged, last night, did he? Hahaha..."

That's when I realized,

"...Wait. (Gasp) Oh no." Ciel turns to me and asks,

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered: Mister Phelps wasn't present in, the other room...And given that we have an unknown murderer on the loose...What if he..."

Sir Doyle rises from his seat:

"Indeed. The young lady is right: Given what has happened so far...We should go check his room."

We're now running up the stairs and through the corridors, heading for where Mister Phelps supposingly was:

"Where was he sleeping?" Ciel replies to Sir Doyle,

"He didn't want to sleep next to Von Siemens's room, so we moved him to my chambers."

We reach the double-doors, and Sir Doyle begins knocking on the hardwood frantically:

"Mister Phelps! Mister Phelps, if you're in there, please answer!"

He tries to open the door:

(Jiggle)

"It's locked. We'll need the key."

"Well as my butler, Sebastian was the one in charge of the key: Only he knew where he kept it. Even I don't know where it is...and with him dead..."

(Step)

"Best step aside."

Next thing we knew:

"Aaah!" "Crap!"

(Slash-slash-slash-slash, CRASH)

We barely dodge Grey's sword as he cuts the doors apart!

"Do you think we can hurry this up a bit? I'm still waiting on dessert."

I stand up and bark,

"Hello! What the hell kind-of warning was that?! That was incredibly reckless; you could've killed us!"

Moving along, Sir Doyle leads the charge to where the bed was:

(Slam)

"Are you in here?!"

...But what we found... _was our third victim_.

"...Mister Phelps?"

His body was sprawled on the floor face-down, his head positioned sideways revealing a frozen look of immense pain and drool pooling from his mouth. I shudder, clinging to Ciel, who puts a protective arm around me, just as shocked:

"...What is this?"

Sir Doyle takes a closer look:

"Rigamoratus has set in. He's been dead for some time. He doesn't have any visible wounds like the others..."

He pulls back Phelp's shirt collar, noting something strange on his neck:

"These look like puncture marks on his neck. Maybe, from a needle. (Turn) This could be a poisoning."

I then hear some shuffling coming from the other side of the room:

"Huh?"

I move back to the doorway, and look to see Lau and Ran-Mao, going through Ciel's wardrobe?

"Ooh, I must say, you have lovely chambers, my lord." Ciel comes up beside me and glares at Lau:

"You git! Don't rummage through my property!" I sweatdrop, quirking mentally,

 _Those two have the weirdest hobbies..._

Lau's then holding up a short Chinese dress that was dark pink with cherry blossoms decorating the top and bottom:

"Ah-ha-ha, so you kept this little outfit, did you? Worn it yet?"

I barely bite back a laugh as Ciel retorts with a tick-mark,

"I most certainly have not! Now as I said-Why do I even bother...?"

I pat his back with an amused smile:

"Easy does it, Ciel. Just take a breath...Hm?"

Lau then turns to me, before holding the dress up to my body:

"Hm~. On second thought, this would look quite lovely on you, dear Coraline. What do you say? Want to switch up your outfit? I'm sure the young lord would love to see you in this little number~..."

I feel my entire face go red, before shouting in embarrassment,

"Oh hell to the no! I wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt that short, not to mention that it's pink!"

Ciel wraps his arms around me, shooting a glare at the Chinese man:

"Do not tease my fiance with such vulgarity. Now put that thing away."

"Hahaha, alright, milord. No need to get testy. I was only joking."

I lean into Ciel and whisper gratefully,

"Thank you."

"No problem. (Pecks my cheek) Now let's get back to the Doctor."

"'Kay."

We move back where everyone else was, as Sir Doyle says,

"It sounds odd...but it's possible that these were made by teeth." Irene asks,

"A bite mark on his neck? Is it possible he was attacked by Carmilla?"

 _Carmilla?_

Ciel asks Irene,

"Are you referring to _Le Fanu's_ vampire character?"

"Yes. Have you read the book?"

Ciel nods, while I hum in thought:

 _Must be a vampire story before Bram Stoker's Dracula. Might've even helped influence the future story too..._

(Note: Don't own that literature reference!)

Woodley scoffs to the supernatural claim:

"You're not suggesting he was killed by a vampire? Preposterous! This is the nineteenth century: Something so unscientific can't possibly exist!"

I turn to him and dryly reply,

"The world is full of mysteries that we humans have yet to learn about, sir; some of which take a different understanding than science can provide. But I agree with you: This isn't likely the cause of a vampire. Sir Doyle's earlier guess of a needle injection is more accurate...Either that, or there could be a wild animal running loose in the manor alongside the killer."

Sir Doyle turns to me with a puzzled expression:

"A wild animal?"

"Mhm. Something could've slipped within the manor when the guests all arrived, and has been roaming around before coming into this room while Phelps was sleeping and bit him. Poison may not have been the cause: There are deadly diseases and pathogens that animals carry which are harmful to the human immune system, especially if transferred into the bloodstream."

"Uh...(Impressed smile) I suppose that may be true, but if that was a wild animal that killed Mister Phelps, there would've been more damage to the body and/or the room."

"...Oh yeah."

"Your hunch is on the right track, though, so good try."

I smile appreciatively and nod, as Sir Doyle notices a broken clock on the floor:

"The clock reads two thirty-eight. Most likely, Mister Phelps broke it during his death throes. It stopped when it fell to the ground."

Ciel walks over to stand by Sir Doyle:

"The clock is a clue: It probably marks the approximate time Mister Phelps passed away."

"Yes."

Sir Doyle stands up again, clock in hand:

"I think we all need to sit down together and sort some things out, like the order in which all these men were killed, and who could've been responsible."

"That's a fine idea. Tanaka, show everyone to the Drawing Room."

"(Bow) I would be happy to, my lord."

Drawing Room, No POV

With everyone gathered, Arthur begins his report on everything so far:

"Putting together everyone's accounts, we can say Georg Von Siemens was killed first, that much is clear. His time of death was approximately one-ten. The second victim was Mister Phelps, at approximately two thirty-eight. Which just leaves Sebastian, who's the third and final victim."

He was jotting the details down in a small notebook as he went, sitting on a sofa with Lau and Ran-Mao, while Grimsby, Irene and Woodley sat across from them on another sofa, and Grey occupied a chair at one end, while Ciel and Coraline sat on a small love seat together across from him in front of the windows.

Lau was a bit surprised by the time slot results:

"Hold on. Really? The butler was the last to go?"

"Yes. It's confirmed."

Finny speaks up next for himself, Bard and Mey-Rin:

"That's right, it was confirmed by us: We all saw him last nigh'." Bard adds,

"Way late last nigh'; it was around, two-fifty." Ciel asks,

"What could he have possibly have wanted at that hour?"

"He wanted t' go over some menus with me. And 'e told Finny to see that the fireplaces stayed lit."

Mey-Rin then says,

"Uh, and then he instructed me to, uh, release, uh...well, a carrier owl, I suppose?"

"Carrier owl?"

Bard explains:

"Pigeon would never be able to make i' in this storm. An owl could do i', though. Sebastian never overlooked anything..."

Grey asks,

"So what did the letter say?" Mey-Rin replies,

"I didn't read it. It wouldn't have been my place." Arthur then suggests,

"It's possible that he was writing to the police about the murder." Ciel agrees:

"That would make sense: The phones wouldn't work in this storm."

Coraline softly speaks up:

"Um, Sebastian also came to my room, somewhere around three o' clock."

Everyone looks at her, and Lau asks,

"And whatever for?"

She smiles faintly and replies,

"He was checking to make sure I was sleeping okay as per Ciel's order. As I've already mentioned, I, don't usually sleep well during storms by myself."

Coraline turns to Ciel and adds,

"It was really sweet of you and he to worry about me," and pecks his cheek, causing the young earl to blush a bit...

Arthur is then seen scribbling more frantically in his notebook:

"If you'll just give me a moment: I'm creating a timeline based on the alibis supplied by everyone..."

(Ruffle)

"Here it is: The only person who could've killed Georg Von Siemens was Earl Phantomhive. Since Sebastian was the sole person with the keys to the Earl's chambers, only he could've killed Mister Phelps. And as for Sebastian, other than the Earl, Lady Croft and myself, basically anybody could've killed him. In other words, this proves it was impossible for one perpetrator to have committed all of the murders."

...A tense silence falls through the room, aside from the calm sipping of Ciel as he took in some tea...Grimsby finally asks,

"So...what happened? Who killed who?" Woodley utters,

"It's clear to me: If no one could've done it alone, then the most likely suspects are the ones who arrived as a pair!"

Grimsby jumps to his feet, not pleased with what Woodley was implying:

"Trapped here with a murderer, than branded as criminals ourselves?! Unacceptable!"

Irene wraps her arms around his waist, trying to still the man's rising temper:

"Please, you must calm down, Grismby!" Arthur holds his hands out defensively:

"Yes, calm yourself! And just to make myself clear, I wasn't suggesting that these murders were done by a pair-"

(Slam)

Woodley beats his fists on the coffee table, his own anger reaching its boiling point:

"I've had enough! I refuse to be held here!"

"And where exactly will you go?" He turns to Ciel, as the younger calmly states,

"Given the situation, I cannot allow you to go gallivanting about."

"Lord Phantomhive. This entire mess is your-"

"My what?"

Woodley hesitates for a moment, before following through with his accusation:

"Your doing! I know about you. Yes, that's it: You had this planned from the beginning, and you likely roped in your fiance to help! You're to do away with us all, as the Queen's Guard Dog!"

Ciel's visible blue iris narrows:

"...Woodley."

Said man cringes a bit from the stare, as the bluenette sternly orders,

"There is no need to begin frothing at the mouth. _Now be a good boy and sit._ "

"Gh! You presume to give me orders?!"

As Arthur calls,

"Please, stop!"

(GRASP)

(Collective gasp)

Coraline sprang to her feet, stopping Woodley's incoming fist with her own two hands! She glares at the man and says in a strong tone,

"Sir, please. There's no need to resort to pointless violence that will only make you more guilty than the rest of us in this whole situation. Now why don't you do as my fiance said and _sit, down_."

Ciel looks at her with surprise at her action:

"...Coraline..."

Woodley was momentarily stunned, but then grinds his teeth at the young redhead and barks,

"I'm not about to take orders from a little girl either! Unhand me, you wretch!"

(Shove, bang)

"Agh!"

"Coraline!" "Lady Croft!"

Coraline was then pushed to the floor by Woodley, landing on the floor beside the love seat on her side and elbow hard...As she looks back up, her eyes flash ice blue for a split second, which the other somehow caught:

"Ah! Your eyes...! You're not just a wretch, but you're a conniving witch!"

Just as the older raises his fist against the younger:

(Grab, toss, slam)

"Gyaa-ah!"

Tanaka suddenly springs to action, grabbing Woodley's arm and throwing him to the ground! As he held the man down by the arm and one knee pinned in his spine, Tanaka states,

"You're clearly in some discomfort. I'm terribly sorry. But in this estate, we do not allow people the habit of striking the young master or lady. Your station does not matter to us, nor your birth nor your age. You will be shown no mercy...(Smile) It's our rule; I hope you'll keep it in mind."

Woodley mutters in a strain,

"What's wrong with this bloody manor? Damn you..."

Arthur stares at the elder steward/current butler in amazement:

"How, did he do that? I never even saw him move..."

Lau replies,

"Oh, that? It's the Japanese Art of Bartitsu, I believe."

"I'm sorry...Bartitsu? (Animated) Tell me more, this is excellent material! (Murmur) B-A-R..."

Meanwhile, Ciel rose from his seat and knelt down in front of Coraline who was rubbing her elbow:

"Are you alright, love?"

"Mhm, I'm fine. My elbow's just throbbing a bit from the impact, so I might have a bruise later..."

He nods, and pulls her up to her feet, moving to sit on the love seat again...only to pull Coraline into his lap shortly after!

"Oh! C-Ciel?!"

"Heh. I think you'll be safer here for now, don't you? Can't risk you falling and hurting yourself again...besides..."

He leans his head to hers and coos in her ear,

"I've been waiting for a good excuse to put you in my lap."

Coraline blushes deeply and whispers,

"C-Ciel, isn't this considered inappropriate?"

"So?"

"(...Sigh) You are exhausting sometimes, you know that? You're lucky I love you."

Ciel chuckles and pecks her cheek, hugging her closer to him...Irene smiles at the romantic display adoringly:

"Oh~, how sweet. They remind me of how we used to interact in the early days of our courtship, don't you think so, Grimsby?"

He nods with his own smile:

"Indeed, they are quite the couple...just like we."

Ciel turns his head to Tanaka and says,

"That will do. Thank you for your assistance," followed by Coraline chiming,

"Yes, thank you for defending me, Tanaka."

The elder nods, and releases Woodley...Ciel then says,

"And as for you: May we safely say we'll meet with no further defiance on your part, as well as apologize to my fiance for pushing her to the ground and that earlier insult?"

Woodley rises to his feet, and looks at Coraline for a moment...before saying,

"I, apologize for causing you harm, my lady, as well as calling you a wretch and a witch. I don't know what brought about that last one..."

"(Nod) Apology accepted, sir. Please, have a seat and we can move forward."

As soon as Woodley sat down again, Ciel spoke up again, shifting his hold on Coraline a bit so they were more comfortable:

"Now then, back to business: The only persons we're certain are innocent are Doctor Arthur and Lady Croft. Therefore, I believe the safest and fairest way to proceed is to allow them to determine our course of action."

Arthur looks at the young earl in surprise:

"Me? Are you sure?"

"I'm quite sure...Coraline?"

"I actually rather Sir Doyle take lead, (Smile) but I'll chime in whenever I can."

"Alright...Does everyone find this agreeable?"

Grimsby replies,

"I believe so. Seems trustworthy enough," followed by Irene:

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent proposal."

Ciel grows a smile that was on the borderline of becoming a smirk:

"Well, that's decided. I don't think we need to worry about this storm letting up anytime soon. So, let's make certain our investigation is thorough. (Glance) Don't you agree, Doctor?"

"My lord, you..."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Ah...nothing, never mind. Forget I said anything."

Ciel hms, and turns to focus on Coraline, her head tucked into his chest and eyes closed in relaxation, before softly kissing her head, running his fingers through her hair...

Unknown (Now confirmed as an Older Arthur) Narration

 _"I couldn't say it aloud, that he looked like a cruel imp enjoying the outcome of a trick he had played...or a mischievous child, reveling in a new game...And yet at the same time, he displayed such a tenderness to his young fiance. They clearly loved one another very much, and it seemed the Earl was ready to protect her, like she was his most precious treasure...no matter what the cost."  
_

No POV

With the decision of who's to take lead in this multiple murder investigation made, it was time to take the next step in solving it...

"What will it be then?"

Arthur snaps out of his thoughts at Ciel's call:

"Oh, uh, sorry?"

"(Smile) We're all awaiting your orders. What shall we do?"

"Oh, uh, (Clears throat) to begin with, I'd like to take a look at the cellar, if that's alright."

"Certainly, but could you tell me why?"

"You said that Sebastian was the only one who had the key to your chambers. I would like to see if I could locate it."

We jump ahead now to a darkened spiral staircase, illuminated by a lantern that Bard was carrying as he lead Arthur, Ciel, Coraline, Finny and Grey down to the cellar where our three victim's bodies currently laid. As they slowly made their way down, Arthur comments,

"It's so spooky down here, I wouldn't be surprised to see a ghost-"

Grey immediately protested to that thought:

"Now don't joke like that! Ghosts and Ghouls aren't real; I only believe in that which I can cut down with my sword!"

"If that's the case, then kindly release my arm, _sir._ "

Seeing her glare, Grey quickly retracts his arms from Coraline's:

"U-Uh, I was only looking out for you! I thought you might be frightened!"

The redhead clicks her tongue in annoyance:

"Please. I happen to embrace the idea of the existence of the strange and unexplained. (Smirk) Perhaps your rising anxiety is karma teaching you to respect the dead, specifically for slandering Sebastian's body earlier..."

Before Grey could retort:

"Here we are, if you're ready."

Everyone focuses back up front, as Bard opens the cellar door: Inside and between the tall shelves of wine bottles, were the three bodies of our unfortunate victims, laying on the brick floor with a white sheet underneath each of them and a second covering over top.

Arthur slips on a pair of gloves before stepping forward:

"Sorry. I must look closer."

(Flap)

"Uh. His face is wet."

Bard looks up at some pipe work on the ceiling:

"Guess there must've been a leak up there. No' too surprising, really."

Finny exclaims,

"Tha' seems real disrespectful, doesn't it? We should move 'im somewhere dry!" Arthur agrees:

"Yes, that's a good idea. Moisture will accelerate the rate of decay."

"Decay?...Righ'."

Coraline comments more to herself,

"That's the problem with natural preservation in a moist environment: Because temperatures and climate can change conditions very quickly, it can be difficult to preserve that which is prone to biodegration, such as flesh, wood and even bone. The only exception I can think of is peat bogs, where oxygen is lack and can't interfere with the natural acidic compounds in the water."

Arthur looks at Coraline in awe:

"Amazing. How is it that you know such fact?"

"(Smile) My father was an archaeologist, so I grew up learning all kinds of information about the past and techniques of unearthing and preserving such evidence. I, actually want to follow in his footsteps when I'm older."

Grey scoffs a bit with a mocking smile:

"A woman archaeologist? That'll be the day..."

Coraline shoots him a glare:

"Hey! There's been plenty of women who've contributed to archaeology, like Jane Dieulafoy and Hilda Petrie. Before you go and make your sexist comments, check your facts first!"

Ciel puts his hands on her shoulders to calm her down:

"Ahem, if we can focus back on the current situation, please?"

Coraline and Grey hmph childishly and mutter,

"Fine," as Arthur focuses back on Sebastian:

"I'd like to examine him, but it'll be a job taking his clothes off. Riagmoratus has made the body stiff. Let's turn him over."

"No!"

Finny suddenly rushes in front of the brunette and shields Sebastian's body from him:

"He's no' some thing, he's a person, even if 'e is dead! And 'e deserves better: He was important to us!"

"Finny."

"Hn?"

He turns to Ciel, who says to the other in a stern tone,

"If you're going to behave like a child, you can leave. You're in the way."

Finny takes in a short breath of shock...before sighing quietly and slowly walking over back with Bard, who pats his head sympathetically...Ciel then says,

"We can relocate him later. The key comes first. Doesn't seem to be on his coat."

Grey suggests,

"Maybe he wore it around his neck," followed by Arthur:

"Let's take a look."

...A couple minutes later:

"(Sigh) It's not there. Coraline, you can open your eyes now."

She lets out a breath of relief and uncovers her irises:

"Thanks. There's only so much I'm willing to see, and overexposure of the male anatomy is not one of them."

"Heh, right..."

As Arthur finishes re-buttoning Sebastian's white shirt (it having bloodstains from his mortal wound), he wonders aloud,

"Where else could he have hidden it? In his quarters, perhaps?"

"Let's go look, shall we?"

Sebastian's Room, Ciel's POV

(Ka-chank)

"Here we are: These are Sebastian's quarters."

As everyone files in, I notice that Coraline's face was still a bit pink from earlier...I smirk, before walking over to her and placing my arm around her torso:

"Heh, I see your blush hasn't dissipated quite yet, love." She whispers irritably,

"Shut up. There's some sights a girl shouldn't gaze at until they're a certain age...plus there was no consent on his part..."

I chuckle a bit and whisper back in a playful mock,

"Aww, does that male body scare you that much? Or do you just wish it to be _my_ body as your first peek?"

Her face erupts into a brighter red than before:

"C-Ciel!"

I let out a laugh and peck her rosy cheek:

"Easy now. I was only teasing."

"...I hate you so much right now."

"Love you too."

 _Alright, that's enough teasing for now, Ciel. Focus back on the task at hand..._

Getting back to reality, Doctor Arthur comments on the room size:

"More spacious than I would've expected." Bard replies,

"He might've been a servant, but 'e was a high-rankin' one." I ask him and Finny,

"What do you think: Do the two of you have any ideas as to where Sebastian might've hidden the key in here?"

"Can't say I do; I've never been in 'ere before." Finny also shakes his head...

"I won't be much help either: I've only been in here twice since I gave him the room."

Grey then says,

"Let's look anywhere that looks decent enough to store away valuables."

Panning all through the room, there wasn't any sign of the key...But as I turn away from his desk, I looked towards Sebastian's wardrobe, having this strange feeling like something was in there that shouldn't be...

"Hmm..."

Coraline comes up beside me on my right, also curious about the wardrobe:

"...You take one door, I take the other?"

"Right."

(Crrreak...)

(Cats meowing)

"Huh?"

Next thing we knew, at least six or seven cats came barreling out of the wardrobe!

"Waah!" "It's full of cats?!"

 _Grrrh, god dammit, Sebastian!_

I shout in heavy irritation,

"That beast! I did not sanction the housing of these cats!"

I hear Coraline facepalm beside me and mutter,

"Should've seen this coming," while Finny holds up one of the black-furred creatures:

"Ooh! Look at this one! I think he likes me!"

It was then my allergies took over:

"Ah, Ah-choo!"

"My lord?"

"Step back! Get it away from me! My allergies!"

"What was tha', master?"

"Ah-choo!"

Coraline places her hands on my shoulders and turns me towards the doorway:

"Come on, Ciel. Let's get you outside the room for a few minutes until your allergies cool, okay?"

"Ah-choo! (Sniff) R-Right..."

Once the cats were dealt with, we continued searching for the key, though I'm now forced to stand by the door with my handkerchief over my nose to prevent anymore oncoming sneezing...Grey comments while looking in a drawer,

"I haven't come across a single personal item in here. So where is he originally from, anyway?"

Bard turns to him and replies,

"Don' know. He wasn't exactly the kind of guy you go' chummy with. All I knew was that 'e was better at 'is job than anyone I had ever seen. A perfect butler in every way you can think of."

Finny adds,

"I know nothin' either. I suppose the young master migh', though."

They turn to me, and I reply,

"No, I don't actually. I'm as much in the dark as any of you. I don't know where he came from, what he had done, or who he had served...nor was I interested, for that matter. I simply didn't care. I would've accepted anybody of that time, provided that they were loyal to me, and help me achieve my goals."

I feel Coraline wrap her arms around me, knowing the full details of said goals and the deal I made, and I place one of my hands on hers, leaning my body back into hers:

 _And she accepts it all, because she understands...which makes her one of the few people in my circle I can fully trust._

Grey narrows his eyes suspiciously at me:

"And those would be?"

I stare at him, saying nothing, just as Coraline softly replies,

"I'm afraid something so personal between butler and master must remain silent. Respect on both sides, ya know?"

Grey was taken aback, and I turn to her in surprise...before smiling and nodding at her. Doctor Arthur stands up from the ground again and says,

"I think it's about time to admit defeat. We aren't going to find it in here."

Grey replies,

"Then the tour continues. Where to next?"

Drawing Room, No POV

"Everyone. We have been searching for the key to the Earl's chamber as you know. I would like your permission to search through your belongings and rooms. Would that be alright? Naturally, the ladies shall check eachother's things, so propriety won't be an issue."

Irene agrees to Arthur's request:

"That sounds suitable. I don't object." Lau calmly accepts the terms:

"Go right ahead." Woodley just says,

"Just do what you like," not wanting to cause another scene...

So then everyone goes through each room and eachother's belongings, the men taking care of themselves, and the same for the women. So far, no new changes...We zoom in on Irene's Room, where she stands by the vanity as Mey-Rin, Ran-Mao and Coraline go through her things in search of the key...

As Coraline rose from looking under the bed, Irene comments,

"I must say, Lady Coraline, I'm quite surprised to learn that a young lady such as yourself carries an, army knife under her pillow..."

The young redhead smiles faintly and replies,

"It used to belong to my father, so it's become an important keepsake...Well that, and it's a good form of self-protection. I do apologize if it startled you; I swear it hasn't been used recently. It's more a symbolic gesture to show an attacker so they'll back off or risk getting hurt."

"Oh, of course, I understand. Considering how dangerous today's world is for women like we...If I may be so bold to ask, though, with your father gone, are you..."

"An orphan? Yes...But, I've made lots of friends since then. (Smile) And then there's Ciel..."

"(Smile) Ah yes. (Giggle) You and Earl Phantomhive are quite a cute pair, if I may say. I can tell that you love one another very much; I hope you both live happily together in the long haul of life..."

"Thank you, Lady Irene."

It was then that Mey-Rin comes across an old photograph of Irene and Grimsby:

"Oh, goodness. I really must be more careful with that..."

"He gave the game up yesterday when he go' so protective of you. Quite surprised, I was."

The opera singer blushes a bit and says,

"I daresay he did. I am twelve years his elder, so we don't like to tell people. I'm sure you understand; it's a trifle embarrassing."

"Twelve?! You must be joking; you don't look it at all!"

"Oh my, you are too kind..."

Mey-Rin quirks to herself,

 _Stage performers must know every anti-aging trick in the book!_

Coraline comments amusingly,

"Numerical aging doesn't always reflect how our bodies develop: Some people look older than they really are, while others look younger. Haha, even I've had people tell me I look like an overdeveloped eleven-year old thanks to my young image, height and B-cup breasts!"

Irene lets out a laugh at Coraline's description:

"Oh my goodness, that's rather blunt of you to say, dear!"

"Hey, we're all girls here, are we not? And we're not in public either..."

As the two ladies laugh, Mey-Rin spots something in the corner of Irene's open suitcase:

"Hm? Oh, hello, what's this?"

It was a round, clear crystal bottle, filled about halfway with a strange, red liquid...Mey-Rin's hand begins to shake, as she remembered the earlier suspicion regarding vampires:

"No...surely not, blood...?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Irene's yelp, and she turns to see Ran-Mao, wearing a pair of bloomers on her head!

"That's not how they're intended to be worn!"

"Miss Ran-Mao, what mischief are you up to?! (Sigh) Oh, I'm coming..."

Coraline places a hand on Irene's arm and says with an awkward smile,

"Forgive Ran-Mao, Lady Irene: I don't think she's ever worn that style of, women's undergarments before...Ahem, anyway, since the key's obviously not in here, shall we go join the men?"

Soon everyone was back in their seats in the Drawing Room again, with no master key on hand.

"Well that was an exercise in futility..." Ciel replies to Arthur,

"We may have to assume that Sebastian hid it someplace other than the manor." Lau comments,

"Yes, that could be. Of maybe the murderer just threw it out the window. Given its small size and this storm, it's a fair bet that we'll never find it..."

"I'll look. Please, let me go ou' and look for it."

Mey-Rin joins Finny on the offer:

"I would be happy to look for i' as well." Ciel replies,

"At this point, we need any clue we can lay our hands on. Still, I can't ask you to-"

Finny interrupts:

"Master, jus' let me do whatever I can to help! I'm no' real brigh', so I can't use my head to help solve the murders, bu' I can do other things! And if finding the key will help even a little bit, well then I wan' the chance to try."

He turns to Mey-Rin, and they nod, before bursting out the Drawing Room for the outdoors, much to Bard's protest:

"You lot can't jus-Sorry, my lord. Please excuse me."

And Bard takes off after the other two...Ciel smiles amusingly at their determination to help, while Coraline whispers,

"They better be careful out there's all I can say..."

Outside the Manor

As the heavy rain kept coming down in sheets, Mey-Rin slips off her glasses and calls to Finny over the noise of the storm,

"I think I'll start by looking ou' in the garden!"

"Righ', sounds good!"

But before they could start their 'needle in a haystack' search, Bard arrives:

"Wha' are you lackwits thinkin'?! No chance of findin' it in this weather! Get back inside. We don' even know for certain if the key's out here!"

Mey-Rin counters,

"But we don't know if it isn't either!"

"...Go back. You'll freeze to death ou' here. It jus' ain't worth it, okay?"

Finny heavily disagrees:

"No' worth it? How can you even say such a thing?! None of us would even be here now if it wasn' for Sebastian!"

His head dips down, eyes shadowed by his bangs:

"...Before this...we didn't have anything: No home...no friends...no freedom...Remember? The young master and Sebastian took us in and gave us all those things. And now, we'll never see Sebastian again...He's gone forever..."

With that, Finny drops to his hands and knees, letting his tears mix with the rain...

"Enough! Quit cryin', Finny! Crying isn't going to bring him back!"

And yet, despite her words, Mey-Rin couldn't hold in her own emotional pain, and dropped to the ground sobbing as well...Bard says to them,

"Alrigh', you two. Now listen up..."

They continue to sob, and the chef clenches his fists, remaining strong:

"I said listen!"

Finny and Mey-Rin snap out of it on the second call, and Bard kneels in front of them:

"What did Sebastian hire us fo'? We guard the house and the master: Those are ou' primary duties. Don' forget. We can't waste our time on some wild goose chase."

His tone softens a bit more:

"Remember when they first brought us here? We were alo' different then: We didn't know anythin' bu' how to kill...(Gentle smile) We've come to learn a thing or two. Sebastian could've done everythin' on his own: He didn't need our help takin' care of the manor. So why do ya think he spent all tha' time teachin' a bunch of gits like us? It was so that if somethin' had happened to 'im, the master will still have people to take care of things. Heh, plus, there's Coraline who also needs to be looked after and protected as long as she's here. Her presence has really changed the atmosphere in the manor these past few months. If anythin', she's become our second beacon of hope..."

Bard finishes his speech by saying firmly,

"There's jus' one place we should be righ' now and it's no' out in the rain."

(Step, step)

"Indeed. Well spoken."

"(Turn) Tanaka."

The elder was standing before the sevant trio with two umbrellas, one over himself and one shielding Bard from the rain:

"And do you know what Sebastian would say if he were here right now? I think he would say that a Phantomhive Servant who can't handle a minor crisis like a triple murder isn't worth his salt."

Their reaction?

"Uh...Right!"

Back Inside...

As Ciel and Coraline stood over by the window looking outside, they turn back to the group upon hearing Arthur say,

"H-Hold on, where are you going?"

Grimsby, whose now on his feet, calmly replies,

"Easy now. I just need to fetch my supplies. I'm on a deadline with this script. I'll return shortly."

"Please wait a moment. Since we don't know who committed the murders, it's safest for us all if no one goes off on their own right now."

Lau takes in a drag from his pipe and replies,

"I wholeheartedly agree. Doctor Arthur's way ensures that the killer can't strike again... _if he is among us._ "

Grimsby narrows his eyes in confusion:

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, precisely what I said. I thought it was fairly clear..." Grey comments,

"We've been all over the manor. Where else could the killer be?" Irene ponders,

"If it's not one of us, he could be outside, couldn't he?" Ciel replies,

"I'm afraid that wouldn't explain how he can come and go at will from locked rooms or how he could wander about the manor without leaving muddy footprints behind."

Lau retorts,

"We can't write something off just because we can't explain it. There could be a fourteenth man at the heart of this crime."

Woodley scoffs,

"Oh, that's preposterous. Simply impossible; stop wasting our time."

"I think not."

"Hm?"

"On the contrary, my good man, it's the absolutes that which are impossible. _At this very moment, there could be someone lurking around the manor ready to overturn your absolutes, waiting in the shadows for the chance to kill us all. Why, he could be biding his time just beyond that door..._ "

"The door, huh? Funny, I was thinking more the walls."

"Huh?"

Everyone looks toward Coraline in puzzlement, as she taps the wall behind Lau, Ran-Mao and Arthur:

"As already mentioned, we have no way of knowing of how the Unsub is traveling throughout the manor without leaving some sort of evidence behind indicating their presence."

"Unsub?"

"It's short for Unknown Subject, a term used by detectives from where I come from. Anyway, I can't help but remember some readings I've come across that spoke of old architectures such as castles and large mansions that held secret catacombs or passageways only a scarce few are aware of, or the spaces between the walls of a home that rodents use to avoid being spotted and killed on the spot...This is going to sound a bit farfetched, but, what if the Unsub is following in the footsteps of rats and is somehow using the crawlspaces within the walls to travel throughout the manor?"

Everyone widens their eyes, and Arthur hms in thought:

"That would depend on how thin their body is...but that is possible..."

Woodley of course remains skeptical of both Lau and Coraline's claims:

"Hmph, simply ridiculous. I don't know who would believe either of your poppycock."

(Slam)

"Master!"

Suddenly, Bard (carrying a bag) and Finny charge through the doors of the Drawing Room:

"We've apprehended a suspect!"

"Uh!"

"(Turn) Come on then, get 'im in here!"

And stepping into the room, bound by rope around his wrists and torso, was an unknown man with pale skin, shaven-short black hair, dull-brown eyes, wearing a black suit and vest, white shirt, and simple black tie!

Everyone was stunned, with Grey shouting,

"You mean there really was a fourteenth man?! Where's he been hiding?!"

Ciel mutters,

"Uh...Quite unexpected..." Woodley was the most flabbergasted:

"Wait: Who is this man?! Is he really our killer?!"

Lau smiles and rises from his seat to address the new arrival:

"So you reveal yourself at last, you dinisin of the shadows, doer of dastardly deeds. I must say, even I'm a bit surprised..."

He then claps a hand on the arrival's shoulder and asks,

"So...who are you?" Ciel gets a tick-mark and irritably mutters,

"This routine again?" Coraline just sighs and quirks,

"Typical Lau: All talk but no actual structure between his words..."

The stranger turns to Ciel with a smile and answers Lau's question:

"...I believe the Earl can tell you." Ciel replies,

"Been a while, Jeremy. How are you?"

"Oh, another surprise: You know this old fellow, my lord?" Jeremy looks at Lau in mild irritation:

"Old, is it?"

Coraline comes over to the three men, and lightly slaps Lau's arm before saying in a scolding tone,

"Lau, where are your manners? Even a suspicious character deserves some respect regarding their age..."

Ciel sighs, almost laughing at Coraline's scolding, before answering Lau's question:

"Yes, indeed I do. (Gesture) This man is the vicar, Jeremy Rathburn. A beloved counselor in his local church, he's become rather well-known for his good deeds."

"Do call me Jeremy. No need to stand on ceremony with me, (Smile)."

* * *

Whoooa, what a twist!

Who's this Jeremy Rathburn, and what does he have to do with the string of murders?

Is he the killer, or could he be the one that Sebastian tried to contact via carrier owl?

And is Sebastian truly gone for good?

Stay tuned for Part Two of the Book of Murder Arc to find out!


	36. Chapter 35: Book of Murder, Part 2

Whew, here we are: Another long chapter completed.

Once again, broke my word count record: Over 20,000 words!

This one took a while to write and type, due to the detailed dialogue and what I wanted to incorporate for my own design...

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the climax of the Book of Murder Arc!

* * *

As the thunder rumbles through the seemingly continuous stormy skies, everyone's attention is on the new face, Jeremy Rathburn, a vicar whom had just arrived at the Phantomhive Manor, adding to the mystery tied within the string of murders...

It would be Arthur who spoke first after the brief silence following the vicar's introduction:

"A vicar, eh? How nice."

But Woodley's suspicions were high:

"We can't trust him just because he's a vicar! Only a fourteenth man could've committed the murders, and he has no alibi. (Point) He's our culprit!"

Coraline raises a brow at Woodley's agitation, before focusing her curious eyes on Jeremy:

 _I dunno: Something's telling me this man does have a story to back him up..._

 _Plus, he has an omniscient look abound...It's like, he knows things we've yet to confirm..._

 _Almost reminds me of-_

Jeremy's voice cuts into her thoughts, as he lightly smirks at Woodley and calmly replies,

"Unfortunately, that is utter nonsense, Mister Woodley. I am terribly sorry."

"Uh! How do you know my name? Who are you?!"

"Hmph. That ring you're wearing gives the game up, I'm afraid. From it, I deduced your identity. A diamond so large and so distinctively cut leads to but one conclusion: You see, the 'round brilliant cut' as it is called, can only be achieved with the new equipment recently developed by the Woodley Company, and I hear the London Gem Dealer, Daniel Anderson, has been describing it as a rarity not yet available on the open market. Among the guests Lord Phantomhive has invited to this dinner party, who else has the means to possess such a particular ring? There is only one answer: Karl Woodley. Thus such must be your identity. I am not mistaken, am I?"

The diamond company head was struck speechless, and leaned back into his seat with a nervous and somewhat embarrassed look, while Coraline gaped at the vicar:

 _Whoooa, it's like watching early FBI Profiling! Amazing!_

Arthur then asks,

"Um, if we can move on: How did you come here? For that matter, why did you come here?"

"Boasting with questions, aren't we?" Jeremy turns to Bard:

"You there, sir. Yes you, with the cigarette and goggles, set my bag down and open it."

The chef obeys, and guess what was inside (which Mey-Rin recognized instantly)?

"(Gasp) That's the owl Sebastian gave me!"

"I drugged him to keep him asleep, but yes."

Coraline felt her heart clench at seeing the owl's condition, and knelt down in front of the bag before gently lifting the bird into her arms:

"...Oh dear, you poor creature. The storm must've really did a beating on him; his wings look more ruffled than they should, and he's shaking in his sleep..."

Jeremy smiles gently at the tenderness the young redhead was displaying to the sleeping owl:

"He doesn't have any injuries that will prevent him from flying again, if that's what concerns you, young lady. He may just be a bit skittish when he wakes...Now then, if you would kindly take a look at that letter, my lord."

Ciel kneels down to Coraline's level, and she holds the owl out so he could remove the slip of parchment from the tube strapped to his leg.

As he reads it over, Mey-Rin asks the young earl with bated breath,

"Please tell us: What did Sebastian say?"

...Ciel crunches the paper and mutters,

"Yes, he would do this," before adding aloud,

"Evidently, he had the owl carry this note to Jeremy because he had somehow predicted his own death."

Grimsby exclaims,

"As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't matter what's on that bit of paper: It isn't enough to prove that he's not our killer!"

Jeremy remains cool and collected:

"Hmph. Perhaps if you were to inspect my coat pocket..."

Finny steps up to do so, and pulls out another slip of paper, namely, a ticket:

"It's for a play. I think, a ticket, looks like." Ciel asks,

"What's the date?"

"Yesterday. For the, evening of twelfth March. Gimme a sec...It says the name of the theater: Ly-Lyce...The Lyceum Theater, and the play was..."

Jeremy finishes:

"The play was for a production of _The Lady of the Lake_."

Irene recognizes the name:

"That seems correct. At least I can confirm that the Lyceum is running _The Lady of the Lake_ right now."

"It was past the ten o' clock hour that the show had ended. Even if I had given the driver a sovereign, the drive still would've taken two hours by Hansen cab. Although, on second thought, it would've been twice as long in this weather, I should think."

"A cab, in this weather? Unlikely." Bard was as skeptical as Irene:

"The rains flooded the roads. You couldn' have crossed them unless the horses had wings."

Jeremy does not deny, but argues,

"A fair point. However, there are a number of routes here, of course. And just as there are countless points here, so there are an infinite amount of means to an end, and so there is but a singular truth."

Arthur then decides,

"You couldn't have committed the murders then since you were in London last night at a play. Is that the truth you were speaking of?"

"Just the quick thinking I would expect from a novelist. I must read one of your books someday."

Arthur was taken aback by how the vicar labelled him as such:

"Uh..."

"If you want to know what a man's profession is, you have to only observe his clothing and his callus. The callus on your middle finger, and the blue tinge to your sleeve, the last been coming from a shirt smeared with ink. Shotty laundering, if you ask me...Finally, there are the ideas you have written in pencil on the inside of your cuffs so you won't forget them."

Arthur smiles excitedly at Jeremy's deduction:

"Brilliant! You remind me of my old instructor, Doctor Bell."

The vicar smiles somewhat modestly:

"Hm. Human observation is my little hobby. Now then, (Frown) I've given you sufficient evidence to clear myself of any wrongdoing. Perhaps you could untie me? I've been rather bored of late, and from the looks of things, you seem to have quite a problem on your hands that could prove most entertaining."

Once Jeremy was untied and comfortably seated, Arthur gives him the details of what's been going on these last several hours...

"And there you have it. That's everything of note that's happened from the first murder up until your arrival."

"(Clap) I was correct, then: This is most intriguing indeed. If I may inspect the bodies now. The dead will be quite helpful: They are both eloquent and honest."

Arthur rises to a stand:

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll take you to the cellar-"

"A moment."

"Mm?" Jeremy holds a finger up and directs,

"Carry each body to a separate room so I can conduct my investigation. Smells are frequently of the upmost importance in solving a case. If the bodies are kept together, their scents will intermingle. A wine cellar smells strongly of wine. We want the only scent to be that of the mystery we must solve."

"Yes..."

Ciel also agrees:

"Very well then. We'll proceed as you advise." He turns to the servant trio:

"Well, you heard him: Carry the corpses to three separate rooms."

"(Bow) As you wish, young master."

As Jeremy stands after Ciel, he adds,

"It would be a relief to change out of this wet clothing."

"You-mm...There should be some clothing in my late butler's room that will suit you. Come, I'll escort you to my room."

Small Time Skip, Cellar Path

As Ciel and Jeremy make off to borrow some dry clothing for the latter, the servant trio made their way down the dark spiral staircase to retrieve the three bodies of the murder victims. Along the way, Bard complains,

"Who does he think 'e is, eh? Comin' in here, actin' like he's in charge or somethin'..."

Mey-Rin replies,

"Well, if you ask me, he seems more like a copper than a vicar..." Finny agrees:

"Yeah...You know wha', though? There's somethin' abou' him; can't say wha' it is, bu' I trust 'im for some reason..."

As Bard opens the cellar door, he says,

"Careful who you trust, Finny: Tha' kind-o' thing can lead to trouble." Mey-Rin agrees:

"Righ' you are, indeed."

They all focus back on task, the first body they prepare to carry, being Sebastian's:

(Flap)

"Alrigh', Sebastian. It's time for us to move you now."

Back Upstairs...

Jeremy was dressed and ready to start:

"(Clap) Very well. I shall begin by examining each body according to their time of death."

Arthur replies,

"In that case, you'll want to look at Georg Von Siemens first." Grey chimes in,

"Excellent! I'll be coming too!"

"Same here."

Coraline steps over to the group, holding the Snowy Owl in her arms and using the blanket from Jeremy's bag to keep it warm:

"I want to put the owl in my room; I think he'll be safer in there incase the drug wears off early."

...Soon, Jeremy was examining Siemen's body in a random guestroom while Ciel and Coraline stood by the door, and Arthur and Grey watched from by the room's fireplace:

"Hmm. There's only the one external injury: A single blow with a blade that was quite sharp."

Jeremy then looks into Siemens's coat, pulling out a small pocket-watch attached to a chain:

"And I see he was overly fond of drink...Nasty habit." Grey asks,

"And how'd you suss that out?"

"This pocket-watch is of considerable value, but there are scratches all around the keyhole. Only a man who was very careless or was very drunk would leave such marks. Then of course, there's the strong smell of alcohol. He had a stiff drink shortly before his death...Hm?"

Ciel notices Jeremy's slight change of expression:

"What is it now?"

The vicar inhales deeply...

"I think I detect, a faint whiff of the sea." Arthur asks curiously,

"The sea?"

"I say, good sir. Do you have a handkerchief?"

"Oh, um, yes. Here you are."

Arthur lends Jeremy his handkerchief, before the latter opens Siemens's mouth, and dips the cloth inside, much to the former's disbelief:

"W-Wait, wha-?!"

"(Inhale...)"

"Uh..."

Once he got enough of an idea to the scent, Jeremy gives Arthur the handkerchief back:

"I'm much obliged."

The brunette reluctantly takes it back, still somewhat stuck in a daze...

"Now I believe Mister Phelps was next on the list..."

We move into the room where the second body now lies:

"As you can see, he was killed in a vastly different manner than the other two. I suspect something poisonous was injected into his neck."

Jeremy looks at the neck marks for a moment...before asking,

"May I see the room in which the murder took place?" Ciel nods and replies,

"Yes. I'll take you there."

So now our group of men and one girl was walking up the staircase to Ciel's bedroom...About halfway up, Coraline feels a slight twitch of movement coming from her arms:

"Hm?"

"(Weak hoot...)"

The owl's eyes slowly blink awake, and stares at the girl holding him with an oddly calm expression:

"Oh, hey there. (Smile) Woke up a bit sooner than I expected, didn't ya?"

Ciel turns to Coraline in mild surprise:

"The owl's awake?"

"Yep. But he's pretty relaxed right now; he might still be a bit groggy from the drug..."

"Ah."

Grey eyes Coraline strangely:

"...How are you able to hold the bird so calmly without it freaking out on you?"

Coraline replies neutrally,

"Well first of all, this tough guy's a messenger bird, so he must be comfortable around humans to some degree. And second, I'm an animal lover, and birds are no exception."

She stares at the owl with admiration:

"The fact that an owl like him can brave out storms is incredible, and I respect any creature who's brave enough to take a risk for a good cause..."

The men hm, and Arthur says,

"Speaking of incredible, we're lucky to have a sharp observer like Jeremy on hand. He may very well have spotted something we missed in our investigation..."

...Suddenly, Grey looks behind him, and stops when he doesn't see Jeremy, to which the others would clue in on:

"It seems we lost the old fellow somewhere along the way..."

Coraline and Ciel call down respectively,

"Mister Rathburn?"

"Still with us?"

...He catches up with everyone, wiping his forehead with his own handkerchief:

"Ah, do excuse me. I'm a touch winded."

Grey dryly comments,

"This is the problem with the elderly..." Coraline glares at him and retorts,

"Do I need to give you a lecture on respecting age too, 'cause I can do that!"

Arthur just gapes at Jeremy and mutters,

"I lent you my handkerchief because I thought you didn't have one...!"

Anyway, moving along to the bedroom, the vicar takes out a magnifying glass to examine around the bed frame:

"Hmm..."

After a few more minutes, he stands up and says,

"I can conclusively report that there are multiple guilty parties."

The other four gasp, and Ciel replies,

"...Then it's as we suspected."

"Apprehending Georg Von Siemens's killer will present little difficulty. But capturing the one responsible for Mister Phelps's death may be more complicated. Capture him we must and with some haste, before anymore lives can be lost. No human can leave in this storm, after all."

Arthur raises a brow at Jeremy:

"That's a rather cryptic statement..."

"(Hoot, hoot...)"

"Huh?"

Coraline looks down at the owl, and sees it darting their eyes, almost as if it was trying to find something:

"What's wrong, big guy? Is there something off about the room?"

She holds the owl closer to herself, as Arthur ponders,

"I wonder...can the owl sense something in this room we can't?"

"Well, owls do have stronger senses than humans do...Though maybe the scents are just agitating him; he was a bit put out where Siemens's body was too, likely 'cause of the alcohol..."

Jeremy brings everyone back on topic:

"If our feathered friend can sense there's something wrong with the room, it only makes capturing Mister Phelp's killer all the more vital. It will require two things: First, we must wait until nightfall. As for the other..."

He looks towards Ciel:

"For that, I need your assistance." Ciel gapes a touch before asking,

"My assistance?"

"Yes. Yours specifically. I'll tell you everything this evening."

Grey replies somewhat sarcastically,

"I can hardly wait, but right now, the butler is next. Shall we be off?"

As they exit the room, Coraline says,

"Before we head to Sebastian, my room's not too far from here, so I'd like to drop off the owl."

The men nod, and head down the hall to Coraline's room:

(Ka-chank)

"Thank you, Ciel."

"No problem."

Coraline moves over to her bed, and gently lays the owl down on the cover before unwrapping the blanket:

"There you go."

The owl slowly props up on its talon feet, and shakes their wings out, looking around the room:

"(Hoot, hoot...)"

"(Giggle) Looks like you're doing better. Feel free to explore, and I'll come back to check on you later, okay?"

The owl lightly hops closer to Coraline's fingers, and gives her an affectionate nip, before she runs them over their feathers:

"I'll take that as a yes. Alright, see you soon, big guy."

And she leaves the room, joining the men again as they all made their way to the room where Sebastian's body currently laid:

(Ka-chank)

"I believe you said that he was fatally stabbed after receiving a blow to the head..."

Jeremy bends down to the sheet-covered body:

"I'll just take a closer look..."

Just as he begins lifting the sheet, Ciel suddenly gains a queasy look, and grasps Arthur's arm for support:

"My lord, what's wrong? You look pale..."

Grey turns to them, and Coraline places a gentle hand on the young lord's shoulder with concerned eyes:

"...Ciel?"

"I apologize. I find it tries my nerves to keep seeing Sebastian's body like this..."

Arthur forms a sympathetic frown:

"And as a grievous loss..."

As he lightly brushes Ciel's hair with his palm, Grey forms a look of confusion:

"Whaaat? Where was this reaction when you were casually undressing his body?"

Coraline's face becomes a bit red from upon remembering said action accompanied by Grey's word choice:

 _Oooh, did he have to say it like that? Makes it sound dirty...And if were Ciel's bod-  
_

 _Ah, no! Bad Coraline! Bad thoughts!_

 _God, I hope he doesn't see my blush, or I'll never hear the end of it..._

(Flap)

"There. I'm finished. The butler's cause of death was simple indeed." Grey asks Jeremy,

"You're done with him already?"

"Yes. I've seen enough to be getting on with."

Grey then sees the time on the clock planted on the fireplace:

"Oh, would you look at that? It's almost time for dinner. I shall see you downstairs."

(Ka-chank)

Jeremy watches the white-clad butler start heading down the hall before saying to the others,

"You three go on without me. I must prepare for tonight's, festivities." Arthur replies,

"Well, 'til tonight then," before he and the young teens begin following Grey...

Said butler in white glances back suspiciously for a moment...before bursting into a run back to the room he just came from! He ran straight inside, and yanks the sheet off of the body, exposing Sebastian...!

...Grey stares at the body, before muttering,

"...Surely, it couldn't be..."

He then steps up to the corpse...and kicks it to be sure...

Small Time Skip, Kitchens

"Well, what do ya lot think? Is the supposed vicar really gonna be able to find the murderer?"

Mey-Rin replies to Bard,

"I dunno about all that. What I do know is that we have to sort out what to do about tonight's dinner. We're as good to be dinner ourselves...!"

The chef sits down at the table with the gardener and maid, which was filled with a rather limited amount of ingredients:

"Too righ'..."

(Knock, knock)

"(Muffled) I heard voices. Could you open the door, please?"

Finny gets out of his seat and says,

"I think it's Jeremy," before rushing to open the door:

(Ka-chank)

"You're needing something, sir?"

As Jeremy enters the kitchen, Bard says to the vicar,

"If you came here scavengin' for food, there ain't any left."

"Thank you for the hospitality, but that isn't why I'm here. What's this, though, you're out of food?"

Mey-Rin rises to a stand and explains:

"It's righ' embarrassin', it is, and I hate to speak above my manners like this, truly. It ain't my place, I know that...But sir, one of our guests just eats so much!"

And by guest, she was of course hinting at Grey and his ridiculous-level high metabolism...

"Before he died, Sebastian told us that he laid out three days worth of food, but it's already gone, it is!"

Bard adds with a nervous smile,

"The cupboard is all bu' bare; it's just down to beans an' flour. With those supplies, the best we can offer is Bean Soup. But it'd be a disgrace to put tha' on the young master's table, so, we're tryin' to think of somethin' else righ' now."

Jeremy goes into thought, before asking,

"This estate has an herb garden, does it not?" Finny smiles and answers,

"Yes. Sebastian made certain we had a great lo' planted."

"There's your first step then: Herbs often have pharmacological effects, you see. Some of them even act to suppress the appetite. Fennel is such an herb, for example; making the hors d'oeuvre for our guests in mind, we can work to lessen overall consumption."

"Blimey! I didn't know plants could do tha' sort of thing!"

As Bard lifts up a barrel of the beans onto the table, Jeremy goes on to add,

"Also, that barrel is full of Soybeans, so you can make Soy Meat." Mey-Rin says with a curious smile,

"I've never heard of that."

"It's an imitation meat made from the beans. If you prepare it correctly, the diners may not even notice there is a difference. With that many beans, we should be able to make Hamburg Steak for thirty people."

That got the servant trio excited:

"Thirty?! That outta do!"

Jeremy states with a wise smile,

"Cooking is a Science as well as an Art: If you know the basic principles, you can accomplish anything."

Finny exclaims,

"Cool! Is there anything you don't know, Jeremy?"

The vicar just smiles, before signalling everyone to begin dinner preparations:

"(Clap) Now, we have no time for idle chitchat: Dinner will begin shortly. First, boil a large quantity of Soybeans. Move quickly now!"

Finny raises his hand and replies,

"I'm off to pitch herbs from the garden!" Bard says,

"I'll see to the Soybeans meanwhile," and Mey-Rin chimes,

"And I'll go with Tanaka to choose tonight's wine...Aaahh!" Bard asks,

"Wha' is it?"

"I can't believe I've forgotten 'til now: Earlier when we ladies were checking eachother's rooms, I happened upon something terrible."

Jeremy replies,

"Terrible, eh?"

"Miss Diaz had a suspicious bottle in her suitcase. It was filled with a dark-red liquid. Everyone said Mister Phelps go' bit on the neck, and when I saw tha' bottle, I couldn't help but think..."

"Hmm, yes, I see. That is quite intriguing indeed."

Mey-Rin wrings her hands nervously and adds,

"And Miss Diaz said that they keep their courtship a secret because she's twelve years older than Mister Keane."

Bard and Finny shout in surprise,

"Twelve years older?!"

"And you know what they say about vampires: Well...they don't ever age none, do they?"

Jeremy replies in some amusement,

"Heh. A vampire among us. I have no doubt that will add to this evening's experience indeed...I am afraid there is a simple explanation for what you saw, though."

"Oh? Is there, really?"

"Yes, and I shall reveal it later this evening. But, back to dinner: That is where we should be concentrating our efforts. I shall assist you."

The vicar removes his coat and adds,

"A night full of twists and turns fast approaches."

Evening, Dining Hall

"Haaah~, I couldn't eat another bite! What an excellent meal!"

Grey is seen with a large stack of plates next to him, he, along with everyone else, having finished their servings of tonight's meal.

"Those steaks were just right: Nice and meaty without being greasy. I could eat a hundred of the things. I say, you Phantomhives use only the best meat for your table, eh?"

Ciel replies,

"How kind of you to say," as the servant trio grin at one another in the doorway...

Lau removes his napkin and says,

"Well then. Our bellies are full; shall we proceed? If you are done being enigmatic, vicar, I at least would like to hear your theory of the case. Would you like to share it?"

Grey narrows his eyes suspiciously at Jeremy, to which Coraline would notice:

"...Something wrong, Sir Grey?" He turns to her in slight surprise, before muttering,

"Ah, nothing..."

Coraline hums quietly in response, eyeing the white-clad butler in her own suspicion...Jeremy wipes his mouth and replies to Lau,

"No need to rush. As I said before, I shall require the Earl's assistance, if he'll be so kind."

Ciel pauses in lifting another portion of his soon-to-be-finished meal and asks,

"What is it you need me to do?"

"Not very much, my lord...Simply undress."

The young earl's reaction was instant:

"U-Uh! PARDON?!"

Small Time Skip

 _"Now listen carefully, my lord: You mustn't speak, or move a muscle, not on any account...Close your eyes and remain perfectly still. Do no more than breathe until I tell you. So much as a twitch and you may find your life forfeit in our investigative gamble..."_

It was now late into the evening, and Jeremy, Arthur and Grey were positioned in the corner of Ciel's bedroom, the young earl supposingly positioned under the bed covers, bare-skinned... _  
_

Arthur forms a somewhat puzzled/worried expression, and mentally quirks while looking at the vicar,

 _According to Jeremy's subdivisions, the murderer is going to appear again tonight..._

 _But why would he return to the scene of the crime? It seems a terribly reckless thing to do..._

Suddenly, there came an odd swishing sound:

 _Uh! He's coming._

 _Wait...Is, that..._

Just as the mystery perpetrator reaches the side of the bed, Jeremy springs to his feet:

"Do it now!"

(FLAP)

The covers are kicked off, and we see it's Ran-Mao in Ciel's bed, dressed in the young earl's black coat!

Grey then springs forward, unsheathing his sword:

"I have them! Hrrah!"

(Swing, CLANG)

...But...

Jeremy blocks Grey's sword with one fireplace tool, while he restrains the culprit under the tousled bed covers with another!

"That will be quite enough, please. I can't have you killing a witness."

Arthur lights a candle, and steps over to the other two men, noticing the movement under the bed covers:

"Uh, such writhing! What the devil?!"

...As those three men and one woman contain the threat, Tanaka walks down to Woodley's guestroom, where everyone else was waiting:

(Knock, knock)

(Ka-chank)

"Pardon the intrusion. I've been sent to inform you: They have apprehended the murderer."

Everyone gasps, and we see that Ciel was on the bed, dressed in only Sebastian's black trench-coat...Grey comes into the doorway with the rest of the party:

"We caught the guilty party alright."

And when Jeremy steps into view...

"Oh!" "Good heavens!"

"Allow me to introduce our killer..."

He's seen holding a large, ash black-scaled snake, whose middle body was tied into a knot to prevent it from struggling much:

"(Hiss...)"

Ciel's visible eye bulges out:

"Uh! A snake?!" Bard exclaims,

"You must be jokin'...!"

It was then the Snowy Owl (which Coraline brought for its own safety) lets out an agitated call, flapping their wings in a sizing measure:

"(Screech, screech)"

Coraline gathers the bird into her arms and says,

"Shh, calm down, big guy. The snake can't attack now...Oh! That's why you were so tense before: You could sense the snake, couldn't you?"

Arthur follows Jeremy with Ran-Mao and says,

"I realize how incredible it must sound, but the creature really tried to attack the young lady while wearing your clothing."

Ran-Mao nods in confirmation, as Jeremy explains what sort-of snake our killer was:

"The Black Mamba: It is native to Southern Africa, and its venom contains potent neurotoxins. The real killer gave it a whiff of the Earl's scent and trained it to kill based off that."

The serpent lets out another angry hiss, and the owl screeches back, as the vicar adds,

"But, in the end, a snake is a snake: It could follow the Earl's scent to his bed, but it couldn't know whether the human it killed was in fact the Earl."

Arthur finishes jotting down some notes and replies,

"Fascinating: That indicates that the killer was unaware that Lord Phantomhive was sleeping elsewhere."

Ciel removes the coat from off his head and concludes,

"So it went to my room, and Patrick Phelps paid the price. A high price indeed."

Jeremy states,

"The effects of long training aren't easily cast aside. I set the trap because I was certain it would return."

He then puts the snake into a clay jar with a lid on top:

"And it appears I was correct in that. My thanks to the lady: The rest of us, excluding Lady Croft, would've been too large to play the part."

Ran-Mao tugs at the black coat around her body:

"Tight clothes..."

Jeremy gestures to Ciel:

"And moreover, I doubt even Lord Phantomhive or Lady Croft could dodge a snake."

Lau remarks,

"The little lord or lady's demise would've been most inconvenient, isn't that right, Ran-Mao?"

She steps up to Ciel:

"I'm glad you're not dead." Ran-Mao then hugs him, causing Ciel to yelp with a large blush,

"Gah! Can't you put on something decent?!"

She calmly backs off, slightly confused:

"No hugging?"

Ciel clears his throat, the blush starting to cool down, while Coraline puts the owl down on the bed, before walking over to hug Ran-Mao:

"I'm glad you're okay, Ran-Mao. Thank you for, 'taking one for the team'."

The older woman hugs back and mutters,

"...Anytime," as Ciel says,

"And as for my attire: I assume you put me in my butler's coat to disguise my scent from the snake?"

"Yes. Perfectly-sized to cover that tiny body of yours."

The young earl's visible eye twitches while he says irritably,

"You always say just one word too many, don't you?"

Coraline then walks over to him, and hugs him before kissing his cheek and laying her head on his shoulder:

"I'm just happy you're safe..."

Ciel lets out a breath, before placing a gentle hand on the other's head...Arthur then says curiously,

"What I'd like to know is how the snake got into the country at all: As far as I'm aware, it's illegal to carry poisonous snakes on trade ships."

Lau suggests,

"I'd wager it was smuggled in. As for how that was done, the simplest way to accomplish that would be to pay off a freighter."

Ciel replies,

"That makes sense, though given where the snake originates, it would have to be someone who does business in Africa."

Arthur ponders the thought:

"Let's see: What are our main imports from Africa? Gold and Diamonds, I supo-Uh!"

That's when Arthur looks up, at Woodley, along with everyone else! Said diamond company head immediately went on the defense:

"No! No, wait! It wasn't me! What about Kong-Rong? They're a trading company!" Lau counters,

"Ah, yes we are. But our business never takes us to the African continent, so..."

Grey then says,

"Still, having connections to Africa isn't enough to prove that Woodley here is our murderer."

"Ah, yes! And what about Georg Von Siemens's murder? I have an alibi, if you recall!"

Jeremy replies,

"Ah yes. But that alibi may be meaningless."

That caught Woodley off-guard, as did Grimsby, who asks,

"What do you mean by that?" Jeremy explains:

"The corpse the servants found when they broke down the door...Well, it may not have been a corpse at all."

(Collective gasp)

"For those of you who are familiar with _Romeo & Juliet_, there's a scene in which Juliet drinks a certain potion..."

Arthur exclaims,

"You're suggesting...!"

"That is correct: The potion actually exists." Woodley tenses up, as the vicar goes on:

"Scientists have discovered something called Tetrodotoxin. I'm told if you refine it a certain way, it allows you to enter a state of suspended animation."

Arthur replies,

"I believe I've heard about it before: It's the toxin found in Octopuses and Puffer Fish."

Jeremy nods:

"If you'll recall, I detected a whiff of the sea whilst examining the body. It likely came from a Puffer Fish-based poison. Now this raises a new question for us: Why on earth would I smell poison on someone who was stabbed to death?"

Ciel concludes,

"...Because it was a ruse," with Coraline adding,

"And a dangerous one at that: It's difficult enough for Japanese sushi chefs to prepare Puffer Fish without cutting into the gland where the toxins are, but to produce a substance that puts you in a sleeper death with the toxins? (Shudder) You're really taking a gamble with Lady Luck doing that..."

Jeremy continues:

"Quite. Georg Von Siemens faked a chest wound. He then drank the poison, disposed of the bottle and pretended to die. None of the party guests were to have examined the wound closely. The deception need only be temporary...And yet, the body I examined today was in fact stabbed."

Lau remarks,

"He meant to fake his own murder but was actually murdered? What rotten luck."

Arthur then says,

"We can take it a step further: Given how everything was played out, the killer was likely plotting a trap for the Earl."

Ciel asks,

"What sort of trap?"

"It's not clear whether Georg Von Siemens was a known accomplice: He seemed to lose all sense of control as he drank, so...perhaps the real killer sold it to him as a practical joke just to give everyone a good fright-like."

"You make a good point: He and I have never met before the party, so he wouldn't have anything against me. I think was can assume then that he was used, then silenced by someone who wanted to incriminate me."

Jeremy agrees:

"Indeed. And who would wish to do that?"

...

...

Everyone looks towards Woodley again:

"U-Uh, wait! Anyone could've put him up to it, not just me! This means everyone's alibis are worthless!"

"That is true, (Smile) but you have most motive and opportunity. Why should we think you're innocent? After all, everyone lies, Mister Woodley."

The diamond company head grits his teeth, as Grey steps up and asks,

"Say, if he drank some poison as you suggested he did, how did he dispose of the bottle? Where is it now?"

Ciel replies,

"That's simple enough: He'd need to toss it somewhere we wouldn't immediately see it. Like the fire."

Bard recalls,

"Tha' fire was burnin' particularly brigh', like it had alo' of fuel..." Arthur's eyes widen:

"With the fire going, we wouldn't see it there, and he could then return to collect it while our attention was elsewhere!"

Ciel remarks,

"Yes, except...he was prevented from doing just that, by Sebastian."

"That's it: The butler came to tend the fire before our killer could destroy the evidence! That bottle alone could suggest the truth of the crime, and the murderer would lose their alibi...So he panicked, and killed Sebastian as well. He then collected the bottle from the fireplace, and went back to his room."

Woodley exclaims,

"If that's the case, then whoever killed him must still have the bottle! And I have no such object in my possession! You already searched me and this entire room, remember?"

Ciel counters,

"Yes, we've searched everywhere. (Smirk) _Everywhere but the fireplace._ "

Woodley's pupils shrink in shock:

"Ggh! That's nonsense! I don't have it, I tell you!" Grimsby retorts,

"That should be easy enough to settle!"

He then rushes over to the fireplace, causing Woodley to quickly sidestep away, as the former grabs a poker to dig at the ash:

"Let's take a looksy, shall we?!"

(Scrape, scrape, scrape...)

"(Cough, cough...)"

Once the ash cloud settles...we see shattered bottle shards decorating the floor of the fireplace!

"Look! Shards of glass!"

Woodley cringes, but Arthur remained skeptical:

"Still not enough proof. Can't tell what they're from..."

Jeremy steps over to the fireplace, and takes the shards into his hands:

"We'll be able to if we put them back together."

"Sorry? We can't possibly; the shards are too small..."

A couple seconds later:

"There. Finished."

Somehow, Jeremy was able to reshape the bottle, much to Arthur's surprise:

"Uh! That was, impressive...!" He then looks more closely at the make:

"Looks like a opal for a drug of some kind. And considering it was in this fireplace..."

And for the third time, accusing eyes directed at Woodley, with Grimsby exclaiming furiously,

"I knew it! It was you all along! You're a murderer!"

The accused frantically shouts back,

"No! I've never seen that bottle before, I swear it!" Arthur says in softly-toned disbelief,

"You framed a child for a grizzly murder? That's despicable."

"Why would I do that?!"

"Diamonds."

Both men gasp a bit, looking at Ciel, who steps forward to explain:

"The Rowdes Company is the largest in the whole diamond industry. There was a highly secretive plan for them to start a jewellery venture along with my own company. If it panned out as expected, Mister Woodley's company was sure to see a drop in sales...A few days ago, however, the Rowdes Company's president was murdered, and the plan was temporarily suspended. I assume that you intended to kill me too before the venture could go forward. Quite a shotty plan when you think about it..."

Despite the truth that may have laid in the motive, Woodley desperately tries to plead innocence:

"You must believe me, on my honour, I am innocent! I am the one who's being framed! It's him! (Point) He's responsible! He's the Queen's Gua-"

(SWIP)

"Aaaah!"

Before Woodley could accuse further, Grey interrupts him by placing his sword to the former's throat:

"That'll be enough. Make no excuses. You can save them for when you're safely encased in a cell."

"Stop, please! I'm not the one you want; honestly, I'm not the one who did this!"

"Save your breath; I'm not interested. I find I'm in a particularly foul mood."

As Woodley winces from the pressing blade, Ciel says,

"Grey. (Smirk) If you'd like, I have just the thing for our friend here. _A new bit of jewellery._ "

He holds up the chains used on him and Arthur previously, and both Grey and he stare at one another intensely...before the older male takes the chains and restrains Woodley. As the white-suited butler leads the guilty party out of the room, Arthur remarks,

"I imagine the police can handle the rest..." Ciel says right after,

"And just like that, our investigation draws to a close." Irene and Grimsby reply with relieved smiles,

"What a relief..."

"Really..."

"(Hoot, hoot...)"

The owl suddenly stretches its wings, before swooping from the bed and onto the fireplace, landing on top the vase where the Black Mamba was being contained, staring down with a predatory glare...

Coraline walks over to the owl with a raised eyebrow:

"Really? Are we on guard duty now? The snake can't come out if you're standing on the lid, ya know..."

"(Hoot)"

"(...Shrug) Well alright then."

Everyone laughs a bit at the display, before Finny remembers something:

"Uuuh, so then wha' was the bottle of dark-red liquid tha' the Lady had if it wasn' blood?"

Mey-Rin clasps a hand over his mouth and replies in a low, frantic tone,

"Quiet, Finny! That doesn't matter anymore!"

But Jeremy heard them, and claps a fist on his opposite palm:

"Ah, yet another bottle I had forgotten about." He reaches into his pocket and says with a smile,

"The maid found a suspicious liquid in Miss Diaz's room, you see," before pulling out the bottle:

"Is this the one?" Mey-Rin exclaims,

"Yes, that's exactly it!" Irene says,

"Oh goodness," with an embarrassed smile, as Jeremy approaches:

"Apparently the presence of this bottle in your things combined with your youthful appearance and stunning beauty led her to suspect you were a vampire."

Coraline facepalms at the panicky servants:

"Seriously, you guys? Vampires?"

They laugh sheepishly at the exasperated redhead, while Jeremy pulls an additional item out from his pocket:

"I assume this was actually in the bottle."

It was a purple-red leaf, which Finny recognized:

"Ah! That's Red Perilla!"

"Exactly so. Red Perilla has an anti-aging effect on the skin. You boiled it down into an extract like this one, did you not?"

Irene replies,

"Yes. You've uncovered my secret." She holds her blushing cheeks in her hands and adds with an adoring smile,

"I wanted to stay young with my Grimsby forever."

He was quite surprised by the confession, but then hugs Irene with his own smile:

"Oh, my darling!"

"My love!"

The servant trio tiredly utter,

"Oh, is that all?"

Jeremy then adds,

"It also helps to relieve exhaustion. What say you all? I have enough to go around. Shall we drink to the cases's closing?"

(Pop)

Jeremy pours everyone a glass of the Red Perilla Extract each, and as Arthur holds his, he turns to the window, seeing that the moon was shining out of the disappearing cloud cover:

"Seems the storm has finally passed..." Ciel stands beside him and remarks,

"Almost as if the sky is blessing the end of our investigation. (Turn, smile) Now, would you be so kind as to lead the toast, Doctor?"

"M-Me, my lord?!"

"In my opinion, you did more to close the case than anyone."

Coraline comes up beside Ciel, nodding in agreement as the latter wrapped his free arm around her waist. Arthur blushes bashfully before saying to the entire group,

"Well, in that case, here's to solving a mystery. (Gesture) Cheers."

"(Gestures) Cheers."

Time Skip, Arthur's POV

Come the morning, as the grounds of the estate lit up from the sun that finally returned, everyone would begin boarding their respected carriages, and set off for home...

I was the last to leave. As I began entering my own carriage, I stop halfway to turn and look as Mister Woodley was directed into a paddy wagon...I think to myself as I sit down in my seat,

 _The case is closed. The culprit's been apprehended..._

 _So why do I feel like there's something I'm missing? Like, some important piece of the puzzle doesn't fit..._

(Knock, knock)

I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear someone tapping on the window. I turn to my right, and see Jeremy, so I open the window:

(Slide)

"Oh, hello, Jeremy."

"The case is closed, is it not? And yet there's a troubled look on your brow..."

I smile at him weakly and reply,

"I don't know how we would've managed without you, vicar. Thank you for everything you've done here."

We shake hands as he replies,

"My thanks to you as well. I doubt we'll meet again, but I wish you well in all things."

...As our hands part, Jeremy adds in an unexpected manner,

" _Le Doctor?_ "

 _Uh! French again?_

" _Merci pour prendre soin de le juene_ _maître et de la dame._ "

(Translation: Thank you for taking care of the young master and lady.)

...Before I could reply, he signals the driver to take off, leaving me to stare at him perplexingly as I went away:

 _Well, that was an odd thing to say..._

But then, I remembered another certain gentleman, who spoke fluent French as well...

"Uh!"

 _No...absolutely not. I saw the dead body myself. Simply impossible!_

 _...Although, there are so many things about the case that, don't add up: When Georg Von Siemens died, and how the butler died, and the way he behaved as if he knew what was going to happen..._

 _And there was that odd thing Jeremy said before I had left..._

 _Could he have meant...!_

I stop my carriage, and rush back to the Phantomhive Estate, bursting through the front doors of the manor just as Lord Phantomhive, Lady Croft and Jeremy were heading upstairs.

They stop, and Jeremy says while I catch my breath,

"So we are meeting again. What brings you back? Did you, forget something?"

"I decided that my investigation was not yet complete. I came for the truth, Jeremy the Vicar...or is it, Sebastian the Butler?!"

...He suddenly grins at me before replying,

"Oh my. Well done. It seems they, or _we had underestimated you. Yes, we did indeed..._ "

Next thing I knew:

(Rrrrip)

He tore off what's revealed to be, a mask!

" _...Doctor Arthur._ "

 _Sebastian! I knew it!_

"Uh! It's, so incredible! No one can pull off such deception so flawlessly!"

"Still unsure? You came back because you wanted answers, did you not? If you had kept going, you could've resumed your humdrum life."

"Gh!"

"Why return, if the truth makes you tremble so?"

"I...I had to know if my misgivings were correct so I could go after the Yard's carriage! If I'm right, that means an innocent man is in custody!"

...Suddenly, Lord Phantomhive lets out a laugh, casually leaning on the staircase railing:

"My. You have a strong sense of justice, don't you? I suppose I should have guessed since you have written of the valiant medieval knights."

He chuckles again, before asking me with a smirk,

"Did you consider that if you reveal you know the truth, we may not let you leave again?"

I gasp a bit from his word choice, before he adds,

"A joke, of course. Your assumption is correct, though: Woodley was not in fact the murderer...At least, _not in this instance, he wasn't._ "

"Uh!"

 _Not this instance? What does he mean?_

"(Frown) Don't let it trouble you. That character is where he belongs."

"Wait, I don't understand!"

Lord Phantomhive turns to keep going up the stairs, taking Lady Croft's hand to lead her with him, whom had remained quiet the whole way through this new revelation:

"I'm happy to explain it more thoroughly. Perhaps over some tea? Sebastian."

"(Bow) At once."

Small Time Skip, No POV

Our group is now sitting in a glass-roofed garden terrace, as Sebastian poured the tea:

"Here we are, gentlemen and lady. Today, we shall be pouring a second-flushed Darjeeling from Fortman and Mason. It is accompanied by a Fent a Foi."

Ciel takes a sip from his cup, while Coraline bites into one of the tea biscuits, the former asking Arthur,

"Now then: What made you suspect Sebastian was alive to begin with?"

"Uh, well, to be honest, I wasn't actually sure about that. I just has a vague sense that something was off, that's all. He was, how do I explain this...simply too perfect."

As Coraline bites back a laugh from Arthur's description, Sebastian side-glances the author/ophthalmologist with an amused look in his eyes, causing him to flinch a touch, before continuing his explanation:

"Sebastian the Butler and Jeremy the Vicar were both such unbelievable characters, yet they left no room for doubt. It was too neat. It was all orchestrated so well, it was unnatural."

(Clink)

"Uh..."

Sebastian sets a plate of the biscuits in front of Arthur:

"Oh? Please, explain further."

"Well, for example: It was impossible to plan everything so perfectly for your own sudden murder. It goes beyond anything that could be explained with simple foreboding. Then there was Jeremy's timely arrival: It was spectacularly suspicious, yet he had a water-tight alibi. And of course his parting words to me...That was what did it, what convinced me my unease was justified. It was also when I realized that if it were true, one probable possibility could overturn all of our careful deductions."

Arthur looks down, then glances at Sebastian adding,

"And that possibility...was that Sebastian was not dead at all. (Sigh) And once I realized that, I couldn't very well do nothing..."

Coraline looks at him in amazement:

 _Wow...He could very well take the detective world by storm with that kind of intuition..._

 _But I guess his future in novels might be enough._

Sebastian makes a noise of amusement and replies to Arthur,

"And just a handful of words was enough to tell you everything you needed to know? I can understand now what my young master sees in you..."

Ciel glares at his butler and says,

"This is what happens when you go off-script."

Sebastian merely smirks, and the bluenette lets out a breath of annoyance...The butler then asks with a smile neither real nor fake,

"Now then: What made me so improbable?"

"I first saw it when Georg Von Siemens was murdered: For someone as competent as you usually are, you did nothing but watch. And when they suspected the Earl and Lady, you didn't give so much as a word in their defense. It seemed odd for a butler to not defend his master. It was lucky that the accusations against Lady Croft were dropped...You didn't speak because you knew what was going to happen, that there would be another murder, and that it would clear Lord Phantomhive's name."

"Very good. It's as you said: I knew."

"I was right!"

"However...my knowledge of the upending murder was not the reason I didn't defend my master or Miss Coraline."

"Huh?"

Ciel hmphs and dryly states,

"He probably wanted to see me get taken down a peg or two. Plus, your word seemed to convince everyone that Coraline had no part in the murders..."

He looks at said redhead and adds,

"Even so, Coraline's a stubbornly independent girl who likes to fight her own battles."

She giggles a bit at his description, as Sebastian replies to the young earl,

"Well, as a matter of fact, I was a bit peeved at you, my lord. You knew that our opponent was to make a move, yet you left me to deal with it, while you were sleeping with your beloved."

Both young teens lightly blush from that second comment, before Arthur interjects:

"Wait, sorry, what was that? You were expecting something?"

"We knew in advance that somebody who wished my lord ill would be among the guests at the party. We're not often caught flat-footed, you see..."

"So, you're saying that before the part even began, the three of you knew there'd be an incident?"

"Yes, correct. We knew that the guest of honour, Georg Von Siemens, was going to die, and that I would be killed as well."

(Clatter)

"What?!"

Flashback

 _"Georg Von Siemens? You rang for assistance?"_

 _(Glass shatter)_

 _"Aaaaarg!"_

 _"Are you alright in there, sir?! We heard a crash!"_

 _Sebastian tilts his head in confusion:_

 ** _What was that noise?_**

 _The door is broken down, and Georg Von Siemens's 'body' is discovered in the chair...Sebastian looks around the room intently:_

 ** _I know I heard something break in here, but I don't see anything broken...nor does it smell of blood..._**

 _He lifts his fingers to his chin in thought:_

 ** _And that suggests...(Glance) There is a poison of sorts in the fire._**

Pause Flashback

"So you knew it was a trick! Then why didn't you explain this from the beginning?"

"It seemed that my young master wanted to take a 'wait and see' approach, and after all, it is for me to simply follow his lead."

Coraline quirks to herself,

 _Although I probably could've said something...But that would've risked everyone finding out about my ability..._

Continue Flashback  


 _As Ciel and Sebastian share that secret glance, Coraline's eyes flash ice blue briefly while looking towards the 'corpse', before she silently gasps:_

 ** _Siemens is playing possum!_**

 ** _Hmm...I wonder why?_**

Pause Flashback

As Ciel picks up a biscuit, he says,

"I was skeptical of the situation from the start. I swiftly concluded the murder must be a sham."

He takes a bite out of the dessert and adds,

"Regardless of whether he survived the whole business, it was a good bet that Georg Von Siemens poisoned himself."

Arthur sits back down as Ciel picks up his teacup again:

"The rest is as my butler says. (Smirk) I felt we could afford to sit back for some time to let our enemy give himself away."

The brunette replies with a serious look,

"Alright then. That explains why you told him to replenish the coke for the fires. That was another thing that bothered me: A fireplace in an empty room hardly needs tending, yet that was what he was doing when he was killed..."

Continue Flashback

 _Ciel and Sebastian speak before the former turns in with Arthur:_

 _"It will be chilly out tonight. Take care that none of the fires go out. Their host may be absent, but our guests deserve the best hospitality."_

 _"Yes, I quite understand, my young lord."_

Pause Flashback

Sebastian confirms Arthur's suspicions:

"Precisely. What he was truly ordering me to do was to examine the fireplace where the murder occurred."

He glances down at Ciel with an irritated smirk:

"Honestly...Have you ever heard of crueler master? He instructed me to examine the remains of the fire knowing full well that doing so would resort in my death."

Ciel replies,

"To be perfectly frank, I didn't think my plan would go off so well."

Coraline shivers a bit, a conflicted frown on her face:

 _I still say this was a horribly-risky plan, even though it did work..._

Arthur begins asking while putting his teacup down,

"Wait, then are you saying...?!"

Sebastian replies,

"Yes...I was brutally murdered that night..."

Continue Flashback

 _Sebastian investigates the fireplace in Georg Von Siemens's guestroom..._

"Not at the whim of God or Fate, but according to my young lord's design..."

 _He finds and pieces back together the poison bottle and injector...A familiar white-clad figure approaches..._

"At the time of his choosing...by the villain he knew would come."

 _Sebastian sees...Charles Grey's reflection in the bottle, poker raised...!_

 _"As I suspected. It's the Queen's Butler."_

 _(WHACK)_

"Earl Grey..."

 _After landing a blow to the back of Sebastian's head, Grey then stabs the latter from back out through his torso with the fire poker!_

 _(...Thud)_

 _After Sebastian is 'dead', Grey remarks indifferently,_

 _"Well, this is unfortunate..." He then hops onto the black-clad butler's back and comments,_

 _"I so wanted to take my time with tormenting that little brat...And then there was that mysterious little fiance of his...I can't believe I've been found out so soon..."_

 _Grey then takes the bottle shards, walks over to the window, and opens it before tossing the shards outside:_

 _"What a bloody waste this was!"_

 _Once that was done, he begins making his way out of the room, muttering,_

 _"And now that rat-face sod is in the cellar, and I have to go down there on my own. Rgh..."_

 _...When he was gone, Sebastian begins to rise off the ground..._

"Considerable blows to the vitals without a moment's hesitation in them. He has a butler's efficiency. Next, I went to where Georg Von Siemens was carried, careful to arrive before Lord Grey..."

 _Sebastian enters the cellar, and peers downward at the now snoring Siemens:_

 ** _My goodness, just look at him. What a hopeless wreck of a man..._**

 _Just as he bends down for a closer look, he hears Grey coming, and makes himself scarce..._

 _(Ka-chank)_

 _Grey enters the cellar, and we see Sebastian spying from atop a pillar in the corner of the room. The white-suited butler steps up to Siemens, and kicks the other's foot to sir them awake:_

 _"Mm-rgh...Dah! (Smile) Lord Grey! Seems we managed it, eh? I did just as you instructed. Was everybody surprised? I woke up down here and thought I would have just~ a bit of a drink to keep the chill off, ya know? Hahaha-"_

 _(STAB)_

 _"Auh! (Cough) U-Uh!"_

 _As he drives his blade slowly into Siemens, Grey says coldly,_

 _"Can't you keep your voice down, you bloody nuisance? I swear..."_

 _He drives his sword deep:_

 _" You're worse than useless." _

_Grey then kneels close to the shocked-frozen Siemens's face and sneers,_

 _"You Germans are fools to think you can catch up to the English. In about a decade, maybe."_

 _He pulls his sword out, and stand to leave while adding,_

 _"But I suppose you won't be around to see that, will you?"_

 _And the sheet falls back down over the now truly dead Siemens, Grey exiting with no remorse..._

 _Sebastian drops smoothly to the ground, his eyes directed to the door..._

Pause Flashback

Arthur was stunned by this information, and called Sebastian out for it:

"You're lying!"

(Clatter)

He jumps out of his seat, causing his teacup to spill:

"You expect me to believe you knew the whole time who the culprit was, and you were perfectly happy to give your own life, simply because your master ordered you to do so?!"

Ciel and Sebastian smile amusingly at Arthur, and the latter replies with a hand over his heart,

"But of course. I never lie, Doctor Arthur. My lord is the holder of a Royal Warrant, you see: It sanctions his exploitation of people, of butlers in particular."

The young earl makes a disgruntled noise...

Continue Flashback

 _Sebastian speedily makes preparations for the days ahead after his 'dead body' would be discovered..._

"There was much to do following my murder: I prepared the ingredients necessary for three days worth of meals and gave the chef and gardener the instructions for the next morning...I turned the owl I secured in anticipation of trouble over to the maid, and wrote my master a report of what I had found in the fireplace."

 _Sebastian is seen in front of Arthur's guestroom door where he and Ciel were...He looks down at his blood-covered torso:_

 ** _I mustn't appear in front of my lord and his guest like this...just as I did not appear in front of Miss Coraline a moment ago as such. It would be unseemly..._**

 _He blows the candelabra out, and puts it on the floor, before entering the room using the pillow to cover the blood stain..._

 _"Give me my pillow this instant."_

 _"Not just any pillow: You may call it a security blanket of sorts."_

 _"No, actually. I would just call it a comfortable pillow."_

 _Ciel feels for the report in the pillowcase, and finds it..._

 _"...You're a nuisance, go back to your room. I'm sleeping now."_

 _"...Well, Doctor, I shall leave him and the young miss in your hands. I'm sure you will look after them."_

 _Sebastian exits the room, and looks at the new blood stain on the pillow he took:_

 _"(Sigh) If I don't wash this swiftly, that stain will never come out."  
_

 _Once he takes care of the pillow, the butler returns to Siemens's room:_

 _"...Very well then."_

 _He picks up the poker, and prepares to (wince) reenter the 'murder weapon':_

 _"I must say, being stabbed is a painful experience, even for someone like me..."_

 _...Sebastian then smirks and chuckles a bit, before deciding on a 'change in stab location':_

 _(...SHOOM)_

 _"Aaah!"_

 _(Thud)_

 _...His blood floods the floor, and Sebastian is back in a corpse position:_

 ** _This should paint a suitable enough picture..._**

 _...Come the morning, Finny discovers the bloody 'corpse'.  
_

"My order to Finny was to make certain that I would be discovered in a timely manner..."

 _Soon, everyone (minus Ciel, Arthur and Tanaka) comes to Siemens's room upon Finny's call, and are appalled by what they see..._

"It may have been a petty sort of revenge, but my aim was to toy with Grey's mind a bit. The look on his face was quite satisfying...Next, came my young lord's reaction to the discovery of my corpse. I found it a masterful performance on his part..."

 _"This is an order: You will wake up immediately!"_

 ** _Wide awake, actually, my lord..._**

 _"You think you can ignore my orders?!"  
_

 _(Slap, slap...)_

"He deliberately wore his ring knowing full well he would be striking me. Further evidence of his cruelty..."

 _We can see that Ciel's distraught expression held a hidden, sadistic satisfaction:_

 _"...You're not really dead...are you, Sebastian?"_

 _It was then an almost inaudible laugh bubbles in the throat of the young lord..._

"I almost admire his cunning: Choosing to torment me at a time when I wouldn't be able to move and defend myself from his blows..."

 _"You can't be dead. I simply won't allow it. You hear me? You, aren't allowed to die. You're suppose to be with me until the very end..."_

 _Ciel bends his head down by Sebastian's ear, and we hear the following muttered order:_

 _"Choose the right moment, and put the bottle back. Got it?"_

 _Moving forward, we then see Sebastian heading outdoors to take care of a few things..._

"My death gave me a convenient alibi, as well as time to see to have everything arranged. I took the opportunity to tie up any loose ends."

 _"Very well then. Off we go, I suppose."_

 _With his eyes aglow, the butler takes off for the forest using his demon speed...A drop of rain splashes his cheek, and he picks up the scent of his first target:_

 ** _That way._**

 _(Leap, grasp)  
_

 _"(Screech)"_

 _His first task was to re-capture the Snowy Owl, despite the latter's heavy protests:_

 _"This will go much easier if you don't struggle..."_

 _Just as he secures the owl, he picks up on the conversation indoors with his demon-strong hearing:_

 _"(Arthur) ...to begin with, I'd like to take a look in the cellar, if that's alright."_

 _"(Ciel) Certainly, but could you tell me why?"_

 _"(Arthur) You said that Sebastian was the only one who had the key to your chambers. I would like to see if I could locate it."_

"However...a butler must often deal with the unexpected..."

 _Sebastian lands atop a tree branch after putting the owl into a drugged sleep:_

 _"This won't do at all..."_

 _(Leap, dash)_

 ** _I must hurry back to the wine cellar._**

 _But when he got back to the manor, Sebastian was met with a...distraction of sorts:  
_

 _"(Meow...)"_

 _He screeches to a halt:_

 _"I know that voice..."_

 _He looks behind a bush, and sees his black-furred feline friend who got caught in the rain storm._

 _"(Gasp) As I suspected, it's you. Poor, dear creature. I can't let you-"_

 _Suddenly, six more cats join the first one, looking just as desperate and innocent..._

 ** _I believe there is a saying about rain and cats...I never realized it was true._**

 _So just as our group of investigators made their way down to the cellar, Sebastian moves fast to put the cats in his wardrobe, before returning to his place in the cellar just seconds before the door opens!  
_

 _(Flap)_

 _"Uh. His face is wet."_

"And thus, I narrowly avoided what could've been the greatest misstep of my career as a butler."

 _"Let's take a look."_

 _The men then began, (cough) undressing the 'corpse', with Bard commenting as he held up Sebastian's shirt,_

 _"Well, I don't see anything..."_

 _Ciel just barely holds in his laughter, while Coraline covers her blushing face with her hands in mortification:_

 _"(Whisper) Oooh, this is wrong; This is so wrong...!"_

"Ugh, to be placed in such a humiliating position in front of humans...It was a unique experience in my long demon's life. Heh, though I must admit, it was a bit amusing to hear Miss Coraline's flustered whispers. Such an innocent girl..."

 _They finish redressing Sebastian upon not finding their quarry:_

 _"Where else could he have hidden it? In his quarters, perhaps?"_

 _"Let's go look, shall we?"_

 _(Ka-chank)_

 _Once our investigators were gone, Sebastian sits up, and beats his fist on his chest, forcing the key back up his throat and out his mouth!_

 _"(Grin) Twas a thorough search, but not quite thorough enough."_

 _With that done, he returns outside to complete another task..._

"After that, I collected the shards of the opal Lord Grey threw into the garden..."

 _He's then seen in Woodley's guestroom..._

"I then placed them in Mister Woodley's fireplace, thus fulfilling my lord's devious orders."

 _"(Clap) There are yet other details that will require my attention. I had best make all haste."_

"I had donned my disguise, gathered the owl to explain my presence and a ticket to serve as my alibi, and presented myself at the door, as one, Jeremy the Vicar."

Pause Flashback

"Then the ticket was actually a fake? It seemed so authentic!"

"It was. A genuine article, purchased in London. I slipped away from the party to obtain it, though I was only able to watch two minutes of the performance..."

Arthur was understandably skeptical:

"Come now, that's impossible!"

Sebastian smiles and brandishes said ticket out of his coat:

"If you doubt me, here is the ticket stub. You're welcome to verify it at the sales counter."

Ciel shrugs with open arms and states matter-of-factually,

"The ticket had to be real or it wouldn't have been useful. It and the owl were props necessary to make Jeremy appear more convincing."

Arthur claps a hand on his forehead with a dizzy sigh, and Coraline says to him with a weak smile,

"It's better to not overthink those sort of details, Sir Doyle. Take it from me: It'll give you a huge headache if you try to use an overdose of logic to make some sense out of the improbable..."

He eyes the girl oddly, before nodding uncertainly:

"Yes, I suppose you make a good point, my lady...Oh, right! What was in the letter the owl carried?"

Ciel answers,

"Oh, the letter? It's contents aren't that important..."

Coraline bites back a laugh:

 _Heha, yeah, 'cause there was nothin' on it!_

Continue Flashback

 _We see that the letter Ciel pulls out from the owl's carrier was in fact blank, which annoyed him greatly...But, he of course didn't make that point aloud:_

 _"Please tell us: What did Sebastian say?"_

 _"Evidently, Sebastian arranged this owl to carry the letter to Jeremy here. It seems he somehow predicted his own death."_

 _Coraline glances at 'Jeremy' with a small smile of amusement:_

 ** _Ooo~, that was mean, Sebastian...but well played._**

Pause Flashback

"It was just another one of Sebastian's pranks." Coraline giggles and asks coyly,

"You sure it was just a joke and not an opportunity for him to test your skills at improv?"

Ciel glares at the redhead:

"Oh be quiet, you." She just laughs and replies,

"Sorry, couldn't resist," while Sebastian says to the young earl,

"The party had interrupted your studies. I thought you could use the mental exercise. But we should continue with our tale. If I may..."

He then goes on with the real events of the murder investigation:

"From that point forward, I was playing a dual role as Jeremy and-"

"Wait a moment!" Sebastian pauses, as Arthur asks,

"How do you explain the fact that Jeremy and I examined your corpse together?"

"(Smile) An astute question..."

Continue Flashback

 _"I was correct then. This is most intriguing indeed. If I may inspect the bodies now."_

 _"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll take you to the wine cellar-"_

 _"A moment. Carry each body to a separate room so tat I may conduct my investigation..."_

 _"Very well then. We'll proceed as you advise. (Stand, turn) Well, you heard him: Carry the corpses to three separate rooms."_

 _"(Bow) As you wish, young master."_

 _"It would be a relief to change out of this wet clothing."_

 _"You-mm..."_

 _(Flap)_

 _We then see Sebastian scramble into his butler uniform as Ciel says to him in heavy irritation,_

 _"You might've said something if you had intended to arrive in that get-up!"_

 _"I didn't have time to inform you, my lord. I'll explain it in detail later."_

 _(Dash)_

 _Leaving his latex mask (and an irritated Ciel) behind, Sebastian rushes back to the wine cellar just as the servant trio arrives to collect his 'dead body':_

 _(Ka-chank)_

 _"Careful who you trust, Finny: Tha' kind-o' thing can you into trouble."_

 _"Righ' you are, indeed."_

 _(Flap)_

 _"Alrigh', Sebastian: It's time for us to move you now."_

 _Once they moved Sebastian to the empty guestroom, they exit to see to the other two bodies:_

 _"Next, let's see to tha' weedy bloke..."_

 _(Ka-chank)_

 _(Flap)_

 _He then runs back to his room and dons his vicar disguise again:_

 _"So much to do, so little time..."_

 _He and Ciel then meet with Arthur to begin the more thorough examinations:_

 _"(Clap) Very well. I shall begin by examining each corpse in order according to their time of death."_

 _"In that case, you'll want to look at Georg Von Siemens first."_

 _"Excellent! I'll be coming too!"_

 _Sebastian raises a brow at Grey, the other twitching in irritation..._

"Once again, Lord Grey was making a nuisance of himself..."

 _"Same here. I want to put the owl in my room; I think he'll be safer in there incase the drug wears off early."_

 _As the group leaves for the hall, Sebastian catches the hard glare that Coraline sent at Grey's back..._

"And apparently, I was not the only one who thought so. If I were to venture a guess, Miss Coraline had another reason for joining our group in examining the bodies besides caring for the owl...But back to our story: As Jeremy, I examined Georg Von Siemens first. From him, I moved on to Mister Phelps..."

 _"Hm...May I see the room in which the murder took place?"_

 _"Yes. I'll take you there."_

 _As they all leave the room, Sebastian quickly doubles-back to grab Phelps's body, and head outside to hop onto the next balcony over, before placing the body dressed in Sebastian's bloody uniform to help add to the illusion..._

 _Just as he finishes up and rushes to catch up, Grey notices his absence:_

 _"It seems we lost the old fellow somewhere along the way..."_

 _"Mister Rathburn?"_

 _"Still with us?"_

 _"Ah, do excuse me. I'm a touch winded."_

Pause Flashback

"Then it was Phelps underneath that sheet instead of you?!"

"Indeed. That was one of the more difficult moments in our affair, but I muddled through it thanks to my lord's ham-acting and your good nature..."

Continue Flashback

 _"My lord, what's wrong? You look pale..."_

 _"I apologize. I find it tries my nerves to keep seeing Sebastian's body like this..."_

 _"And as such a grievous loss..."_

 _"Whaaat? Where was this reaction when you were causally undressing his body?"_

 _(Ka-chank)_

 _They all exit the room:_

 _"You three go on without me. I must prepare for tonight's, festivities."_

 _"Well, 'til tonight then."_

 _As soon as they went around the corner, Sebastian rushes back into the room, shucks off his disguise for his bloodied uniform, shoves Phelps's body under the bed, and enters between the sheets just in time for Grey's arrival:_

 _(Flap)_

 _"...Surely, it couldn't be...No..."_

 _He then kicks Sebastian in the face to be sure...Upon seeing no movement, he exits the room:_

 _"I guess I was imagining things..."_

 _(Ka-chank)_

 _Sebastian opens his eyes, fushia irises abound with a tick-mark, and mutters,_

 _"That was closer than I would've cared for..."_

"...Then just as I lifted myself off the floor, I picked up on something _very interesting_ happening outside in the hall..."

 _"Kicking a dead man when he's down, huh?"_

 _Sebastian turns his head to the door:_

 _"Hm?"_

 ** _...That sounded like Miss Coraline._**

 _He very carefully opens the door a crack, and widens his eyes a fraction, when he sees Coraline standing in Grey's way with an unfriendly smirk:  
_

 _"As if slandering his body with words wasn't bad enough, now you're physically abusing the dead? And hear I thought a butler to Her Majesty would have more class than that...Seems I was wrong."_

 _Grey narrows his eyes at the girl, as she asks with a frown,_

 _"So, how long do you think you're gonna keep going without anyone else catching on?"_

 _"...I have no idea what you're talking about."_

 _"Oh don't play dumb with me, Sir Grey: I can sense a liar from a mile away. You're here for more than just making sure Ciel does Her Majesty's orders smoothly..."_

 _She steps forward to stand a few feet away from the white-clad butler:_

 _"I know that you harbour a hatred of sorts towards him, and want to cause him pain...But let me give it to you straight: You will not, break him while I'm here."_

 _"Oh really?"_

 _"Yes, really. So I'd watch your step while you're here, 'cause all it'll take is one false move, and I'll be the one to kick your ass back to Buckingham Palace faster than you can say 'Swordplay'."_

 _Just as Coraline turns around to head back to the main group:_

 _(SWIP)_

 _"Uh!"_

 _Grey stops her by brandishing his sword around her body and against her throat, while grabbing one of her arms!_

 _"If anyone should be watching their step, it's you, young lady...Who are you, exactly?"_

 _"...What do you mean?"_

 _"Ha, now who's playing dumb? Look here: Currently, Her Majesty knows very little about you, other than name, age and that you're an Irish-born from America...but she knows there's more to you than that...as do I. So if I were you, I'd be careful of how you run your mouth, otherwise you might become more unknown than you are now."_

 _He releases her with a small shove, and begins walking away, as Coraline rubs her arm...She stares at his retreating form, before calling,_

 _"...I just have one more question, Grey."_

 _...He stops, and turns to look at her, indicating he was listening._

 _"Why is that you and Phipps came to the manor when that other butler, Ash, seems to obviously be the head butler to Her Majesty? Was he not available?"_

 _Grey's eyes widen a bit, before asking,_

 _"...How do you know about Landers?"_

 _Coraline's eyes widen back from Grey's answering:_

 ** _Huh...I actually didn't expect him to answer, and now I know Ash's last name..._**

 _"Sort-of met him at the Indian Culture Exhibition a few months ago..."_

 _Grey hms, and turns his back to Coraline before answering,_

 _"...He was away on some sort of important business, and before you ask, even I don't know what it was."_

 _"I see..."_

 _"...I'd avoid looking too much into him if I were you."_

 _Coraline tilts her head in confusion:_

 _"And why's that?"_

 _"(...Sigh) I dunno why I'm even telling you this, but...there's something dodgy about Landers: He does his job a bit too well, and is quite, secretive...I don't trust him."_

 _Coraline was taken aback by his answer...before letting out a small laugh, much to Grey's confusion:_

 _"What? What's so funny?"_

 _"Not much, except that you and I seem to share something in common, Sir Grey."_

 _As they walk beside eachother, Grey asks curiously,_

 _"And what would that be?"_

 _"...Neither one of us trusts a man in white."_

End of Flashback

Ciel looks at Coraline in shock at this new information:

"So that's why you turned the corner after Grey did: You confronted him? Are you mad?!"

"I couldn't help it: I had it up to here with his indifferent, non-remorseful attitude...Plus, those questions had been bugging me since their first arrival a fortnight ago..."

Ciel groans a bit while pinching the bridge of his nose:

"And you say I'm exhausting...At least Sebastian was nearby incase something went wrong, but still, I wish you would've used a bit more restraint. You could've really thrown a wrench into the plan...not to mention add yourself to the death toll."

"I'm sorry for causing you worry...but I'm not apologizing for my questioning."

"Of course you're not..."

Sebastian silently laughs at the young teen's banter, before turning back to Arthur:

"That part aside, I believe the rest is familiar to you: I aided my young lord in the 'guise of Jeremy, Mister Woodley was arrested for murder, and my lord was neatly cleared of any wrongdoing."

...Arthur puts a hand in his hair, trying and failing to make sense of it all:

"I'm so confused. Your explanations don't help...The case only makes less sense to me now. Everything makes less sense to me now. If what you say is true, and I have a hard time believing that it is, Queen Victoria's butler was behind all of this. He made you prepare everything; he made you set the stage for him, and then he tried to frame you for murder, not to mention threaten your fiance with making her disappear. You knew that Lord Grey was the killer, yet you, Lady Croft and your butler _went through an elaborate dance to clear your name_. And you three went and framed somebody else entirely for the murders: The innocent Mister Woodley. You took an uncommonly complex case, and then complicated it even further."

Ciel does not deny it:

"Quite so. Unfortunate, but there was no use for it, I'm afraid. (Smile) We were only acting according to Her Majesty's wishes, you see."

Arthur gasps, while Coraline mutters quietly,

"Agree to disagree, but I guess it depends on one's perspective..." Ciel explains:

"Georg Von Siemens was a prominent banker. It's no exaggeration to say that he was a key figure in the development of Germany's Heavy Industry. By doing away with him, Her Majesty was aiming a blow at the German's attempt to strengthen their military."

"What? By killing just one man?"

"It's the Butterfly Effect: The theory that a single flap of a butterfly's wing may cause a powerful storm...Queen Victoria built a British Empire in only fifty years, in part by being an exceptionally keen observer. I believe she has the ability to predict which butterfly's movements will change the world."

Coraline mentally scoffs,

 _Tch, more like she's got the groundwork to start a World War..._

Arthur replies,

"But none of this explains why Lord Grey should want to pin the crime on you to begin with."

"Regrettably, he seems to have found out about some mischief I got into sometime ago. I knew I'd be punished for it, but to be framed for murder...Well, that's a bit more extreme than I expected."

Coraline looks at Ciel incredulously:

"A bit? A bit extreme?"

"Her Majesty has a somewhat 'perverse' sense of humour. I've always had quite the passion for playing games, though. I invited Woodley to serve as my scapegoat. It was easy enough."

Arthur asks in his own incredulous tone,

"Why Woodley?! He had done nothing wrong!"

"On the contrary: If anyone belongs in the Yard's custody, it's that man."

Coraline sighs a bit but nods in agreement:

"As much as I hated this crazy plan, after what I learned with you about Woodley...at least someone deserving of jail time was arrested."

"Indeed. (Focuses on Arthur) He's what they call 'A Merchant of Death': He uses his company's access to diamonds to purchase illegal arms, and sell them for a profit in Conflict Zones. As I mentioned earlier, the president of the Rowdes Diamond Mining Company was murdered. This was a fortnight ago. After hearing of his death, we discovered through my own channels that Woodley was the one who had orchestrated it...A member of the Underworld who uses his power to infringe upon Polite Society, risks angering his peers. (Smirk) And angry they were: Woodley was already a marked man. Who could be better to take the fall for me?"

Arthur then remembers Woodley's first accusation against Ciel...and asks with a strain,

"...Lord Phantomhive: Who are you really? You're more than you seem."

"I police the Underworld and rid it of those who displease Her Majesty...such is my duty. I am the Queen's Guard Dog."

Arthur's body begins to tremble, as Ciel adds,

"This case was her way of forcing me to firm my loyalty, and prove my capability for the role. Like a test, or a game."

"...You're lying...You must be. Because if everything you're saying is true..."

The brunette lifts his head up, a look of fear on his face:

"That would mean...the only explanation...!"

"There is nothing more deceptive, than an obvious fact. It was in plain sight all along, Doctor Arthur. You had only to open your eyes to the possibility..."

Coraline adds with her eyes closed,

"It's as I said before: Science can only explain so much...Humanity, for the most part, is still quite ignorant to the mysterious and unexplained..."

Sebastian bends his head down by Arthur's, making the latter's pupils shrink:

" _Yes..._ "

"Uh!"

" _You see it, don't you, that I am not human, but something else entirely?_ "

(Clatter)

Arthur falls out of his chair, and finds himself frozen to the floor, as Sebastian releases his demonic energy:

" _But now you must try to forget your hard-earned knowledge...Eh, Doctor?_ "

The brunette lets out a yelp, and somehow gets his muscles to work, scrambling off the ground, running for the exit...But:

(Bump)

(Grasp)

Sebastian appears in front of him, and grabs his wrist to stop him from falling over again, before furthering the warning:

" _You can well imagine what will happen should you tell anyone...That is so, is it not?_ "

Arthur fearfully mutters,

"I-I swear I won't. Please believe me...!"

Sebastian releases him, and the brunette continues his dash out the manor, as the demon butler replies,

" _I suspected as much. Take special care to remember that promise. You may not see us, but I assure you, we are always watching..._ "

...Once Arthur's presence was gone, Ciel comments to Sebastian,

"That was an odd decision, revealing yourself to him," with Coraline adding,

"Especially since during my first week and a half here, you stressed the importance of keeping your origins under wraps..."

Sebastian turns to the young teens and replies,

"You know how writers are: Experiences such as this will inspire him to write."

He walks over back to the table and adds to Ciel,

"I remember how much you thoroughly enjoyed his work. You read that magazine until it was practically falling apart, and you were powerfully disappointed to learn that there would be no sequel..."

"Hmph. It was a decent way to pass the time, nothing more than that."

As Ciel sips his tea, Sebastian makes a noise of amusement at his lord's stubbornness:

"...Well, at any rate, I look forward to his next work."

Coraline, meanwhile, stood from her seat to walk over to the last place Sebastian stood while warning Arthur, and uses her Aura Sight to examine the spot:

(Sheen)

"(Soft gasp) Oh, wow..."

"Is something wrong?"

Coraline looks back up at Ciel, who was gazing at her with a confused expression, and she just smiles lightly before replying,

"No...On the contrary, things couldn't be more interesting."

The redhead casts her icy blue-glowing eyes to the ground again, following what she saw, as a wispy, black trail, that was moving slowly back to, Sebastian...

"Fascinating...It's like, the demon Aura Essence has a mind of its own, knowing where to return after being released..."

Ciel looks at Coraline's curious expression with a raised eyebrow...before shaking his head with a sigh:

"She has such an odd curiousity...but I suppose it doesn't make her boring, does it?"

Sebastian chuckles a bit, having similar thoughts:

"No, I suppose not, my lord."

As Coraline walks back, her eyes back to their normal blue, Sebastian says to her,

"I'm quite surprised you don't find my demon essence frightening, Miss Coraline."

She shakes her head with a faint smile and replies,

"I've been here long enough that I feel no reason to be afraid of you, Sebastian...Although, I must admit, based on what I've seen before and now, I can easily say this: You're the second supernatural being I've come to observe that falls under, what I've adopted from my father, as 'Beautiful and Terrifying'."

"(Chuckle) How flattering...but if I may ask, what is this first being you've encountered that falls under such a category?"

As Coraline sat back down beside Ciel, she replies simply,

"...That's a story for another day."

 _Speaking of stories, something tells me that Sir Doyle will be writing up a storm when he safely returns home..._

Older Arthur's Narration (Years later...)

 _"After the events at the Phantomhive Estate, I wrote furiously, like a man possessed, more and more stories of the type I thought I would never write again...No matter how hard I tried to pen something else, I cannot seem to escape their hold on the dark places on my mind. I'm doomed, it seems, to remember them forever: Those men who reign over the spaces between Good and Evil, between Sanity and Insanity, between this world, and whatever may lay beyond it. They lurk within me: Ghostly reminders of what will happen should I ever forget them..."_

We see that just as the future Arthur writes this, a young girl (likely one of his future daughters) with short, wheat-brown hair, purplish-brown eyes, and wearing a dull magenta dress, enters his study, approaching the aging author, smile on her face...

He smiles back, and gently strokes her head...

 _"Life is infinitely stranger than anything that which the mind of man could invent...However, this truth is one that should never see the light of day...Instead, I keep it hidden in the fireplace..."_

Arthur then takes his written account of what he experienced at the Phantomhive Manor...and feeds it to the flames in his fireplace, choosing to keep his knowledge tucked into the depths of his mind...

 _"...just like the secrets of that stormy night, many years ago."_

Present, Phantomhive Manor

"Now that our guest has departed, I shall see to the lunch preparations. If you'll excuse me, my lord, miss."

"One moment. I kept quiet because you seemed to be avoiding the subject in front of Doctor Arthur, but you have still yet to explain the murder of Mister Phelps."

Coraline's eyes widen:

 _Oh, right! The snake: How did it get here?_

Sebastian claps a fist on his other palm:

"No, indeed I have not. Aside from those who came to attend the party, it seemed we had yet 'another visitor'."

"You tell me this now?!"

Sebastian casually replies as he bends down to reach under the table,

"...He failed to call ahead, so I'm afraid _these_ were the only quarters we had available for him."

He then drags out, a large crate with chains wrapped around it, much to Ciel's and Coraline's shock:

"Uh! Phelps's murderer is in there?!"

"How did I miss sensing them?!...Mind you, I've been distracted by other topics, so that might explain it..."

"Well? Open it."

Sebastian was a bit surprised by Ciel's order:

"...Are you certain you wish me to?"

"Oh, don't be dramatic."

"Very well..."

As Sebastian removes the chains, Coraline uses her Aura Sight, and takes in a sharp breath upon recognizing the mystery figure's energy:

 _Wait...I sense, human, and reptile...No...It can't be!_

The lid is lifted off...and a snake springs at Ciel, who stumbles backwards as Sebastian grasps the creature, the former accidentally knocking Coraline down with him:

(Bump)

"Gh!" "Oh!"

Both young teens fall on their behinds, as Sebastian announces,

"May I present, our true killer..."

The walls of the crate drop, revealing our familiar Serpent-Charmer from Noah's Ark Circus, bound and gagged, with his serpent companions curling around him!

"There actually was a fourteenth man..."

"Snake?!"

Coraline was just as floored at Ciel:

 _...He, came here, to murder Ciel...Oh god: he must've tracked us here!_

 _But...to go so far...How much of the events does he really know?_

Coraline casts her eyes to Snake's, who stares at the young girl with pupils just as wide...before relaxing into a look that asked,

'...Why are you here with them?'

Flashback

 _Going back to the night of the murders, we see Phelps on the ground, his face sweating profusely and fixed in a paralyzing pain, begging Sebastian for help, the Black Mamba having already worked its fangs on him:_

 _"G-Gh! I'm dying! I-It hurts! Please, help me!"_

 _But Sebastian was more pressed with the attacker (while also knowing that it was too late to help Phelps):_

 _"Oh dear. It seems we have an uninvited guest in the manor."_

 _He then sets out of the room, leaving poor Phelps to continue his painful death..._

 _Sebastian follows the trail outside to the garden terrace, and upon entering..._

 _"(Hiss)"_

 _He's jumped by multiple snakes, who bite and/or constrict him! Luckily, he's fine thanks to his demon endurance, and remains calm, as the Serpent-Charmer steps into view:_

 _"So, we meet again. It has been some time, Snake."_

 _Snake speaks for the companion on his outstretched arm:_

 _"Humans die less than thirty seconds after my bite, and yet you still stand hail and healthy. How is it that you still live? (Reg. Voice) That, is a good question, Webster."_

 _Sebastian's irises glow, a smirk abundant on his mouth:_

 _"A Phantomhive servant, killed by snake venom? A butler failed so easily isn't worth his salt."_

Pause Flashback

Sebastian bends down and removes the gag on Snake, and Ciel (now standing up with Coraline) asks,

"What are you doing here?"

Snake glares at the young earl and answers through a friend,

"Joker and the others were gone the day after Black, Smile and Rogue snuck into their tents. It had to have been your fault: They disappeared because of you! So I followed you here, using the scent from Smile's circus costume...(Reg. Voice) And an excellent plan it was, Wilde."

Further Flashback

 _We see at the beginning of everyone's arrival to the manor, Snake had also arrived, skulking in some bushes out front...  
_

 _"Perhaps there's a party of some sorts tonight. Well, this is a stroke of luck for us...(Reg. Voice) Yes, it is, Keats. I agree."_

 _He then sneaks his way into the garden terrace with his serpent buddies to hide out until the time was right._

 _"We can wait here until nightfall...(Reg. Voice) This will do nicely, Keats."_

End of Flashback

Ciel asks Snake,

"So you are under the impression that we are the ones responsible for the troupe's disappearance?"

"Yes! It wasn't until you three arrived that everyone began acting strangely...(Reg. Voice) Yes, I noticed the same, Wordsworth."

Snake cringes, and mutters,

"...I sensed Joker and the others had been hiding something all along, but it didn't matter. Not to me! They didn't care that I was a freak...They said I was their friend...They treated me like family...(Glance) You should understand that more than anyone, Rogue, for you saw me for me, like I saw you for you! Don't tell me it was all a lie! (Reg. Voice) I'm just as anxious to know too, Wilde!"

Coraline winces, but replies in full,

"Of course it wasn't a lie! What would I gain in lying to you like that, Snake? I still see you as you, and you were honest with me like I was honest with you! I'm sorry that I couldn't explain it all, but-"

"What do you mean, 'couldn't explain it all'?"

She side-glances Ciel nervously, who was eyeing her with a suspicious glare...

"...Please, Ciel, I'll explain what I mean later, but not now."

"Coraline...what did you do?"

Snake pipes back in:

"She didn't say anything major: She was just as truthful as she could be...which still makes her okay with me, but not you, or Black. I dunno what else you made her go along with, but what I do know is that you stole my family and my friend way from me! I won't forgive you! (Reg. voice) No, Wilde, I won't either."

Coraline felt a tear come to her eye at Snake's anger to Ciel and desperation to still call her his friend:

 _...Oh, Snake..._

Ciel meanwhile, watches Coraline's expression for a moment, as his mind goes back to Doll's last stand, and the lifelessness his girlfriend/fiance's eyes held after her ordeal regarding her Soul overpowering her...

He then asks Snake,

"...Would you like to know what they were hiding from you? Your so-called family was kidnapping children in the towns you visited. That's why we joined the circus troupe: We were sent to determine what was happening."

Snake's eyes widen:

"...Kidnapping children? (Glare) You're lying! That is absolute rubbish! (Reg. voice) Yes, you're right, Oscar."

 _And yet...that's what Rogue told me...But she was skeptical of who really did it, so, there has to be another explanation...Isn't there?_

"It may be rubbish...but I am not lying. Unfortunately, they had uncovered our identities before we found proof of what they were doing. They fled; went into hiding, I guess."

Sebastian and Coraline look at Ciel in their own versions of surprise at the latter's lie of the circus troupe's fate...

"In that sense, I suppose I am responsible for their disappearance...But, Snake: Children were being taken from their families. I only wanted to help them...And you know? I want to help you too."

Snake gasps lightly, and Ciel slowly approaches the former, before untying the ropes...He then extends his hand out to the other:

"Snake, stay. Come and live with me in my manor."

The Serpent-Charmer recoils in shock:

"What are you suggesting? (Reg. voice) I'm, confused as well, Keats."

Ignoring the hissing of the snakes, Ciel approaches the Snake again:

"It's as I said: I want to help you. We're still looking for the other members of your troupe. We're doing it to solve the case, of course, but you and I both want the same thing. Staying here is the best chance you have of ever seeing them again."

Coraline sadly laments in her head,

 _...That's a lie and you know it, Ciel...but, I want to help Snake too: I don't want to abandon him again._

Ciel smiles sadly as he thought about Joker, Doll and the others:

"...They're a cheery, lively bunch, aren't they? And so kind to everyone they meet. I know them: I know they're not evil. There must've been some reason for what they did, but now they need to atone for their crimes. You can be there for them when they do...like family."

"...With them...like, family."

Snake extends his hand to Ciel's, accepting his offer...A few minutes later, Ciel, Sebastian and Coraline begin leaving the terrace to let Snake collect his thoughts and process...However:

"(Hiss)"

"Huh?"

One of Snake's friends, Emily, slithers in front of Coraline, stopping her from moving.

"...Emily."

Coraline turns around, just as Snake approaches her, an intent look on his face:

"...Could you, stay here for...a while longer?"

Coraline's eyes widen a fraction, and she glances back at Ciel and Sebastian, who were watching the other two's interactions...before turning back to face Snake with a nod:

"...Okay." She calls over her shoulder,

"I'll catch up in a bit, Ciel..."

The young earl stares at her for a moment...before reluctantly nodding:

"...Okay, but don't be long. You and I need to talk."

Coraline nods firmly, and Ciel and Sebastian continue on their way, leaving the Aura Reader and Serpent-Charmer alone...

Ciel's POV

 _Should I really be leaving Coraline alone with that Serpent-Charmer?  
_

 _...No, it should be fine. After all, it's not like she's going to be taken from me by him...even though they did share that look..._

 _What did Coraline say to him during the undercover work?_

Sebastian's voice snaps me out of my thoughts:

"That was a surprise. I didn't expect you to take him in." I shrug and reply,

"Better to do that than letting him loose so he can keep trying to kill me, don't you think? And I suspect his ability to control snakes could come in handy someday. Besides which...(Smirk) I have been wanting a pet for sometime now."

Sebastian frowns and says,

"Be careful that Miss Coraline does not hear such a description. She seems to see him more as a friend...That was also quite the lie you told him."

I just hmph and coolly retort,

"I find if you keep up a lie long enough, it becomes the truth..."

 _Though I have a feeling that may not matter for much longer...if Coraline says what I think she will..._

I stop for a moment as a breeze blows by, adding,

"And if all goes to Hell, I have you to clean everything up for me."

"...Yes, you do at that."

"Now then, it seems we have a great deal to explain to the servants. Have you any ideas?"

"One or two, my lord."

Coraline's POV

As soon as Ciel and Sebastian were gone, the garden terrace grew very quiet, the silence almost thick enough to choke someone...

I slowly turn to face Snake again, as Keats and Emily slither up my body, wrapping around my shoulders, facing me with calm but calculating expressions:

"...We know that Smile lied about something. We could see the conflict in your eyes as he spoke...(Reg. voice) says, Keats and Emily."

I look up at Snake, seeing the serious expression on his face, making my throat tighten:

"...S-Snake, I..."

He steps in front of me, and takes my hand the same way he did back when:

"...Rogue...Coraline...please. Tell me your side of the story. What happened, after you left with Smile and Black? Is, what he said true?"

 _...Son of a bitch...I, can't do it. I can't go along with Ciel's lie._

 _I'm sorry, love...but I have to be honest._

I take a shaky breath in, and softly reply,

"...You might want to sit down, Snake...because what I'm about to reveal, will leave you rather weak in the knees."

We sat down on the floor by a plot of long grass and flowers, and I take in another calming breath, before beginning my explanation:

"...Ciel, told most of the truth, if leaving out some details...But, he did lie about one thing..."

I turn my head right to look him straight in the eye:

"...Snake, the others aren't coming back. They...have gone 'Over the hill and far away', so to speak..."

With a heavy heart, I reluctantly told him everything: What his friends were forced to do, that Baron Kelvin orchestrated the kidnappings using the abandoned workhouse as leverage to Joker's loyalty, and what the Doctor...did with the children once their roles were exhausted out. I told him about the profile about Ciel in the letter Kelvin sent Joker, when we confronted him after Ciel's cold wore off, what Kelvin forced Joker to do for, 'entertainment', the replica ritual chamber that was built in the cellar, and...everything else after that.

By the time I was done, I didn't know which one of us was shaking more: Snake or myself. I began crying halfway through my tale, and would not stop, my emotions attached to the memories overwhelming me, again...I think my tears may have been the only thing that prevented Snake's serpent buddies from attacking me, but who knows?

Anyway, I wipe my eyes as best as I could, even though it was pretty pointless with how hard my tears were coming out, and say with a raw tone,

"(Sniff) I-I'm so sorry. I truly believed that there was more t-to it, and th-that your friends may not have done this...B-But after, wh-what happened at the Kelvin Manor...th-there's no use denying the truth."

I gently grip his hand, which startled him, and add,

"I-If I, could go back, and save them, I would...but Baron Kelvin doomed them from the start. He was a man lost in delusion, seeking something dark and beautiful that remained out of reach...and was prepared, to use any means to try and grab it. He, even threw Joker and the others into the inferno to do it...And the Doctor...rgh, the Doctor was even worse: His personality was one of dangerous ignorance to all life, and had absolutely no remorse, or maybe he didn't understand what remorse was."

...Snake says nothing, and I quietly sigh, before slowly rising to a stand:

"That's everything. Every last bit of the truth, and it hurts my heart to have to speak of it again. I, understand, if you don't want to acknowledge me as a friend anymore, Snake...Just know, that I'm deeply sorry for how it all ended. I, hope someday, you can find it in your heart, to forgive me..."

I then began making my way out, my sobs silent...only to be stopped, by a set of hands gripping my arms:

"Huh?"

"Wait...Don't, go yet."

I turn around to face Snake, and was suddenly tackled into a tight hug!

"Uh!"

 _He...He's hugging me? But...why?_

"...Snake?"

"I forgive you...even though there isn't, anything you should be sorry for..."

"What?"

He pulls back a bit, and gives me a sad smile:

"None, of this was your doing...You told me all that you could. You've, been honest with me, from the very start...If it's anyone's fault, it's Father's and the Doctor's, for...taking advantage of Joker and the others. I can tell you meant every word...and...I never trusted them."

I widen my watery eyes at Snake:

"...You didn't?"

He shakes his head, and guides me to sit down again, before telling me (through his friends),

"We found their scents to be shifty, and only saw Baron Kelvin a very few times...(Reg. Voice) It was rather suspicious, as Wordsworth says."

"I see..."

"They were clearly hiding something, but we never imagined that they were forcing the others to keep quiet about it too. And to be involved at such a, horrible level...we only wish they could've been honest about their troubles...(Reg. voice) says Keats."

I put a hand on Snake's free shoulder, and flash him a sad smile of my own:

"...Joker...his dying words, were for me to tell you that he was sorry for not telling you about this whole ordeal...Also, that he and the others wished they could've had more time to, get to know you like they should've..."

He turns to me in surprise:

"...He really said that?"

"Yes."

Snake went quiet for a moment...before letting his tears run. I gently hug him sideways, allowing Wordsworth to wrap around my shoulder and back to his, and whispered sweet nothings into the grieving Serpent-Charmer's ear...

After a couple minutes, he calms down, and I retract while asking timidly,

"So...Snake. Um, are we...that is, can we still, be friends, or..."

He faces me with a small smile:

"...Yes. I, still want you as a friend. You, know how it feels to be different, and remained truthful to me, despite how it all went, the way it did...I, can't possibly throw that away."

I smile gratefully at him:

"(Sniff) Thank you. And, I promise to remain true to you, Snake, like a good friend should."

We hug again:

"I'm glad..."

I shift my smile into a small frown:

"I do...have one request to ask of you: Please, don't seek revenge on Ciel or Sebastian."

I feel him stiffen, and I pull back to face him:

"It may not be easily seen...but I know a part of Ciel deeply regrets what he was forced to do, despite his duty to Her Grace. And Sebastian...well, he's been through enough dark situations, that guilt comes and goes faster for him than most people..."

I take his hand into mine and add desperately,

"I, know that seeking retaliation at this point, and in this fashion, won't do you any good...and, I'm sure Joker wouldn't want you to drive yourself to insanity with vengeance...So please: Put any plans of revenge to rest, and try to look more towards the future."

 _...Well that was a bit hypocritical of me, but his objects of revenge are already dead, so there's no point for him to hold onto his negativity._

"You also don't want to lose Smile, since he's your lover, right? (Reg. Voice) Keats, that was almost as bold as Emily."

I release his hand in surprise, a small blush on my cheeks:

"...H-How do you-"

Snake lets out an almost inaudible chuckle, and looks at me with a knowing smile:

"We can smell his scent intermingling with yours, dear...(Reg. Voice) It's as Emily says, smells don't lie."

"O-Oh, I see..."

I smile in embarrassment, casting my eyes down...

"While I don't think, I can now, even though I now know the whole truth...I, think I may be able to, eventually forgive Smile..."

I dart my head up, hope shining in my eyes:

"Really?"

Snake nods:

"But...only for you...I will not seek to kill him anymore, but...I need time, to process all of this..."

I nod in understanding:

"Take all the time you need, Snake. Just know I'll be here to help, if you want it, that is..."

"...Thank you."

We hug one more time, before he sees me out of the terrace, the sun shining through the glass of the dome and blessing our reconciliation...

Time Skip, No POV

(Bong, bong, bong)

A few days later, attention focuses towards a little white church, as the bells rang for three o' clock in the afternoon...Upon planning ahead, Sebastian (believed to be dead still) was fashioned for a coffin, the inside decorated with white lilies...

(Slide)

The lid closes, and our black-clad progression (aka The servant quartet, Ciel, Coraline, Lizzie, Soma, Agni and Undertaker) slowly made their way down a path through the graveyard to the designated gravesite...

Once he was buried, we step back to see the following written on the tombstone:

 _To the memory of_

 _Sebastian Michaelis_

 _Died March 1889_

 _May you be in heaven an hour before the devil knows you're dead._

Coraline, dressed in a simple black dress Ciel bought for her, and her combat boots, cracks a broken smile at the inscription:

 _Heh, how truthful those words really are is astonishing..._

She turns to Ciel, and takes his hand, squeezing it tight, whispering,

"...Least he'll get a moment of peace before Hell drags his ass back, eh?"

Ciel nods, a sad but amused smile appearing on his face...Lizzie steps over to the two, before embracing the bluenette tearfully:

"Ciel! He promised he'd never leave you alone! How dare Sebastian lie; how dare he, how dare he! It's too cruel!"

Coraline nods with Lizzie, and moves to hug the teary blond, tears forming in her own eyes:

 _...I know this is just for show...but, the murder scene...and the feelings attached...It's all so much...!_

As the girls cry and hug eachother in a sisterly fashion, Soma took Lizzie's place in hugging in arm around Ciel, also becoming overwhelmed:

"You mustn't cry, Ciel. We'll stay with you forever, I swear!"

The servants begin crying as well...After a minute, Ciel smiles tiredly and partially in exasperation at all the emotions running high:

"Hm. He and I are lucky indeed, to be so well-loved by people such as you. Come: He wouldn't want us to linger like this..."

Everyone calms down some, and with Ciel and Coraline (holding eachother) taking lead, Lizzie and Soma having an arm around the other two's arms, our group begins to slowly walk away...

...

...

Suddenly:

(Ding, ding)

"Huh?"

Finny turns around (the others following suit), and sees that the bell attached to the tombstone...was moving...

"That's strange. The grave bell's ringing. But there isn't any wind..."

Undertaker grins and replies,

"Well then, perhaps you ought to do something. That bell isn't there for show: It's built in as a safety mechanism. _There's only one reason for it to ring..._ "

Everyone clues in to what Undertaker was hinting at:

"(Gasp)" "Get 'im outta there!"

After a few minutes of furious digging, the coffin was brought back up by Bard and Finny, the former muttering,

"Alrigh' then, here we go."

(Lift...)

...All is quiet...

...until a gloved hand pops out, casting a white lily aside...! Our audience gasps (minus Ciel and Coraline), as Sebastian sits up inside the coffin, holding the side of his head with a light groan:

"It was getting quite cramped inside that box. I assume you're all-Oh."

(Crash)

The more emotional people of our group who thought Sebastian was dead tackle the demon butler, crying profoundly in relief that he was okay!

Bard cries out,

"I though' I lost another comrade! How could you do tha' to me?!"

Mey-Rin emotionally exclaims,

"Sebastian! You came back!"

The butler in black sweatdrops at their behaviour and replies,

"Everyone, please, collect yourselves...(Deep sigh)."

Tanaka and Soma watch from the side, also happy Sebastian is alive (though not as dramatically), while Ciel, Coraline and Undertaker stand by the tombstone, the mortician remarking amusingly,

"Long as I've been alive, I've never seen one of those ring before. Quite lucky we made that a safety coffin, would you not agree, my lord?"

"Yes, it was indeed."

Coraline nods in agreement, a relieved smile on her face, as Agni tearfully announces,

"It's a miracle! Thank you, oh Gods!"

Small Time Skip

As the sky began to dim with orange, pink and red hues mixing with the blue, everyone (minus Ciel, Coraline, Sebastian, Tanaka and Undertaker) begins to make their way out of the graveyard and to the carriages.

Undertaker waves from atop the tombstone:

"I'll see you again the next time you need a coffin~, heheeheheeheheehe..."

Sebastian says more to himself,

"Well that was easy enough. I'm glad we didn't have to do anything too elaborate..."

Ciel hands him a handkerchief with a straight face:

"One might wish for servants who were a tad less gullible."

As Sebastian wipes his face clean from the tears left by our emotional group, Coraline quirks to herself,

 _I dunno about that: Something tells me that the others may actually know more than they let on..._

"Sebastian."

The three turn to Tanaka, who steps up to the taller male, and refastens the silver butler pin onto the other's coat:

"It's about time I return this to you. It is the symbol of the Earl Phantomhive's butler, thus it is not mine to keep. I can think of no better place for it than here, upon your coat."

Tanaka turns to move on with the others, an amused smile on his face:

"A Phantomhive butler dying before his master? Ha, that sort of thing is unforgivable, you know. Utterly unforgivable. Hohoho..."

Once he left, Ciel steps froward a few feet in front of Sebastian and says,

"Tanaka has the right of it, Sebastian..." He turns to face the other:

"From this moment forward, you are my butler once more."

Sebastian bows on one knee, hand over his heart, smiling darkly in a similar fashion to Ciel's smile:

"As you say, my young lord. I shall serve you with everything I have...until the day it ends: When Lie becomes the Truth."

...Coraline moves to stand in front of the tombstone again, staring at it while thinking about his words:

 _Lie becomes the Truth? Hmm..._

Sebastian then turns to Lizzie as she's walking away, and stops her with the following:

"Oh. And pardon, Lady Elizabeth. If I may respectfully correct you on one small point of fact."

"I'm sorry? Did I say something wrong; what did I say?"

"(Smile) Only this, my lady: I never lie, (Wink)."

Lizzie gasps a bit in surprise, before smiling and nodding...As she went to catch up with the others, Ciel and Sebastian turn towards Coraline's direction, only to become concerned, when they see her body shaking somewhat:

"...Miss Coraline?"

"Coraline? What's wrong?"

...She says nothing, but turns around, facing the two men with misty eyes, trying hard not to break down:

"(Sniff) I'm, okay. It's just...even though, I knew with my ability, that you weren't dead, Sebastian...the sight of, your body covered in blood, your wound...it, overwhelmed me. I, almost believed your really were dead. I-I know that you can't be killed easily, 'cause you're a demon...but, I know it's still possible...(Gulp) And...Trinity...Seeing your bloodied body forced some nasty memories to come back, of seeing Father dead on the floor for a few seconds before I had to run...I know that those bastards have the potential, to make something like your death, a reality."

"Uh...Miss Coraline..."

The redhead shakes her head, wiping her eyes, before slowly making her way over to the demon butler...and hugging him gently around his torso:

"I know it's just my paranoia talking...but please...don't fake your death again. I don't think I could take that sight again without turning into a blubbering mess. It's a wonder I'm not doing so now..."

Sebastian stares down at Coraline's muffling form in wonder...before gently smiling, and wrapping his arms around her small form:

"...I did not realize my 'death' would cause such a fright for you, Miss Coraline. I apologize...You have my word as a gentleman, and a demon."

Coraline pulls back, a faint smile on her face:

"...Thank you...because I'd hate to see a good friend die."

"...You see me as a friend?"

"(Giggle) Of course. You didn't think Agni was the only one, did you? I don't care about status, or species difference: I look at you for you."

The two retract, as Sebastian gazes at the young girl in bewilderment:

 _...How strange, for such an innocent Soul to see a fiendish devil like me as a friend...but not unpleasant, I suppose._

 _If anything, it makes the little Aura Reader all the more intriguing._

Once that was out of the way, Ciel coughs a bit to get Coraline's attention:

"Coraline?"

"Mm, yes?"

He takes her hand, and says in a soft but serious tone,

"...Come with me a moment. We didn't get the chance to talk before now, but I need to discuss something with you now that the thought has returned."

"Um, okay." _I think I know what this might be about..._

"Sebastian, stay here: We'll just be over this way for a few minutes."

"(Bow) As you wish, my lord."

Ciel then leads Coraline away from Sebastian's 'gravesite', and over by a tree growing about fifteen feet away...

"So, what is it you need to discuss with me, Ciel?"

"...It's about Snake."

"Ah, I see..." _Called it..._

Ciel takes in a breath, before asking,

"Coraline...what exactly did you converse with Snake about, during our undercover work at the circus?"

"Only a discreet amount of the truth. I never once revealed your identity nor Sebastian's, just mine...And, I didn't say that we were working for Her Majesty, but were investigating the kidnappings on our own, after hearing about Oliver's disappearance, not trusting Scotland Yard to get the job done."

"...I see."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to, honestly I was, but...things kept getting in the way, distracting me, including your episode with asthma. Based on what we talked about, Snake was just as much in the dark as we were at the time. I knew instantly that he had no part to play with Joker and the others, and only wanted the truth, like I did...(Bitter smile) I, suppose it was just so easy to connect with him, because we understand in our own ways how it feels to be different. We're, both misfits in our own worlds..."

"...Coraline..."

The redhead looks up at Ciel with a nervous expression:

"...Are you mad?"

He sighs and replies,

"No...I'm not mad. I am a bit disappointed that you didn't tell me about what you were up to sooner...but I guess it doesn't really matter now that the case is closed. I imagine, he asked you to tell him the other details to what I told him a few days ago?"

Coraline nods, casting her eyes downward...

"Hm...I suppose I should've seen that coming...But he seems to trust you greatly, so no harm was done, much."

She looks back up and says,

"He did promise me that he would botch any future plans to kill you. He now knows who's truly to blame for the whole ordeal: That bastard Kelvin and the Mad Doctor...It'll just be some time, before he can eventually forgive you."

Ciel smirks a bit:

"Heh, glad to hear that...and he can have all the time he needs."

"So...are we okay?" _D_ _éjà vu..._

The bluenette leans in, and kisses Coraline full on the mouth, pulling her close to him...When they part from the kiss, he replies,

"We are. Just promise me that we'll communicate more during casework, alright?"

"(Smile) Deal."

"Good. Come: Let's join the others and head home."

Ciel wraps an arm around her waist, causing her to giggle a bit, and the teens walk back to Sebastian, before all three exit the church graveyard, the sky alight with rosy clouds for the end of a relieving day...

* * *

Wow, what a ride that was...I actually found myself tearing up a bit during the scene between Coraline and Snake, and I'm the author!

So, anyway, just to give you all a heads up, the next couple chapters to come will be ones of my own creation, and will be centering more around Coraline and her war against Trinity...

It'll take some time for me to use my head and get writing, so please exercise patience and stay tuned!


	37. Ch 36: That Mystery Girl, Hang Out 2

It's been about three weeks since the murderous dinner party, and things have settled back into its normal, calm routine at the Phantomhive Manor...

Or at least as normal and calm as it can be.

Snake has been introduced to everyone by this point, and is now working as a footman for the household, donning a black suit with a low vest and ribbon instead of his usual attire. His demeanor is still rather on the introverted side, but has somewhat opened up to the servant quartet, seeing them as potential friends.

Coraline and he have become closer, she having regaled her full story about how she came here to the manor and that she's from a different dimension. Needless to say, Snake was quite surprised to hear that the redhead's origins were much stranger than he previously imagined...but also understood the seriousness laced into her situation. He secretly vowed to protect his friend from these dangerous people who were after her...while also maintaining his other promise to forgive and move on. Any anger he held against Ciel and Sebastian for the incident with Noah's Ark Circus has since dissipated, and he's only become a bit, wary, whenever near them...

But feelings such as these would soon be overshadowed, by the events of one sunny spring day...

"(Yawn) So, when are Alois, Lizzie and Soma suppose to be coming down?"

"Well, Alois should be here at around ten-thirty, and Lizzie said she'd be coming down with Soma about an hour after...Ugh, this is going to be a long day, I just know it. I cannot believe Her Majesty is forcing Trancy and I to work together on this new case..."

Right now, Ciel and Coraline were having breakfast in the Dining Hall, he dressed in his green suit, while she wore her twenty-first century clothing. The latter looks at the former's disgruntled expression with amusement and replies,

"Oh come on, don't start pouting. You'll make the sun disappear if you keep that face up. Besides, you had to have known it was only a matter of time before Her Grace would have you and Alois team up. Plus, he's not that difficult to get along with..."

"Tch, clearly you haven't been in the same room with him long enough."

Coraline frowns at Ciel's testy tone and scowl:

"Perhaps not, but I've come to understand his character well enough that he acts the way he does because Alois doesn't have enough good people in his life to help him get his mind on track in a...healthier manner. I'm not saying you have to become his best buddy or anything, but, it wouldn't kill you to at least be a mutual companion..."

The young earl looks over at the girl, noting the intent in her eyes...He lets out a sigh before remarking softly,

"Sometimes I wonder about your extension of trust and compassion...You make it look so easy."

Coraline finishes her plate, and stands up before walking over to peck Ciel's cheek and replying,

"It's all in opening your heart to the person opening theirs to you. I mean, look at you and me: It took some work, but we managed to break eachother's walls, and you were one tough nut to crack."

Ciel looks up at her smile with some confusion while she giggled a bit...He then turns back to his own breakfast without saying a word, but cracks a tiny smile in return. Coraline sighs a bit at his lack of response and adds,

"You know I'm right...Anyway, I've gotta go and do some prepping for when Liz and Soma get here so we'll keep ourselves entertained while you and Alois start the preliminary work for the case. See you later?"

"Mhm."

Ciel gets another small kiss from Coraline, before the redhead made her way out of the Dining Hall, leaving the prideful boy to blush...

Time Skip

We now approach half-past noon, and our expected guests have come over and left to their respected duties/activities:

Alois went with Ciel to the latter's study to begin going over the details of the case Queen Victoria assigned the both of them to do, while Lizzie and Soma went with Coraline to the Fencing Room to hang out and have a little fun...

Now, we zoom in on the corridors as both young earls walk down to join the other three teens, having gotten little done in making any starting progress in their work. Apparently, the case proved to be more baffling than expected, to which Alois would complain about:

"This has got to be the stupidest and weirdest case Her Majesty has assigned either of us!"

"Tch, I'd disagree with you if I didn't find the details just as strange: Random people appearing to have been 'scared to death'? Ridiculous..."

Both boys let out a puff of air in irritation, while their butlers, Sebastian and Claude, trail not too far behind them, smirking in amusement at some hidden subject...As they continued along, Alois couldn't help but side-glance at Ciel for a minute, hmming in thought. Feeling the stare, the bluenette asks,

"...What is it?"

"I just find it, odd, that you and I are actually acting civil towards one another. At one time, we couldn't stand being in the same room, like last year during that one Gala...Heh, I can't even remember what we were arguing about that night."

Ciel smirks in a mix of ruefulness and embarrassment:

"Neither do I. All I do remember is that evening was the most I've ever cursed. I probably looked as childish as you did."

"Hmph...I'd argue, but let's face it: If there's one thing we share in common, is that we're both angry boys trying to act like those dull rich men, just so we don't come up short like most brats do."

Both let out a quiet sigh, seemingly reflecting on how far they've come in their own individual circles since back when, before Alois adds,

"But I think we have Coraline to thank for our recent change in attitudes."

"Hmph, I suppose...She's, changed the normal hum in many different lives since her arrival."

"Mhm...but, certainly not in a bad way. You're definitely not as dull as before."

Ciel glances at Alois funny:

"What are you on about?"

"(Laugh) Oh come now, Ciel. I can see it all over your face: You're head over heels for the girl, not that I can blame you. She's got that wild personality that always seems to find a way to pull someone in, and a kind heart that doesn't give up."

Ciel looks away from Alois's knowing smile with a small blush and replies,

"(Cough) Um, yes, I suppose that's one way to describe her...But she's also so stubborn and hard-headed it can be troublesome."

"(Dramatic sigh) Can't say one good thing about your sweetheart, can you?"

"Oi! That's not true: She's also quite intelligent, fiercely independent, strong-willed-"

"And a good kisser?"

"Yes. Wait, what?!"

Alois bursts into laughter at the huge blush on Ciel's face, while the latter glares at him:

"Quit laughing, you loon!"

"I can't help it! Your face...it's priceless!"

The Earl of Phantomhive groans in embarrassment and annoyance while the Earl of Trancy kept on laughing a little more, as they turned the corner to where the Fencing Room was...

Just as Sebastian reaches to open the door:

"(Muffled) Aaaah!"

There came a small cry of fright from inside, Ciel recognizing the voice:

"...Lizzie!"

The door is quickly opened, and peering inside, we see Lizzie, dressed in a simple pink and mint green dress with cap sleeves, black Mary Janes, and her hair tied back into a ponytail with a pink ribbon, sitting on the floor with a look of surprise, as Coraline (who shucked off her flannel shirt and tied her hair back into a simple braid) doubled over in laughter:

"Hahaha, nice one, Emily!"

We look between the girls, and see the snake in question, who flicks her tongue at Coraline, before slithering past Lizzie and back over to Snake who was leaning against the wall, trying hard not to laugh at the prank...Lizzie stands back up with an irritated smile and calls to the redhead,

"Auh, Cora, no fair! You cheated!" Coraline smirks and counters,

"Hey, I don't recall a 'No Help from Snakes Rule', so technically, not cheating."

The blond lets out an exasperated sigh, and Soma, who was sitting beside Agni on a decorative rug with some tea, lets out his own laugh before commenting,

"Boy, no wonder you and Ciel are made for one another, Coraline: You're both sneaky with the rules!"

Coraline fwips the foil in her hand to one side, before holding both ends in her palms while quoting somewhat jokingly,

"Well you know what they say: Behind every great man is an even greater woman."

"Oh really~?"

Coraline jumps from the new voice:

"Gah!"

She whirls to her left and sees Ciel smirking in amusement at her, while Alois bursts into laughter with Lizzie and Soma. Coraline smiles at the new arrivals while rubbing the back of her head:

"Heh-heh, hi."

Ciel shakes his head a bit before approaching her with Alois tagging alongside him:

"So this is what you've been doing, hm?"

"Yep. We've been taking turns to try and best one another. Sometimes with music, or without, and we even incorporated dance into our movements just for the heck of it."

Alois raises a brow in confusion:

"Dancing and Fencing? That sounds real silly."

"Mm, yes and no: There are some dances in my world that have been inspired from the Martial Arts, like Break-Dancing and Acro-Warrior Style."

Both young earls sweatdrop in confusion from the names:

"Break-Dancing?" "Acro-Warrior Style?"

"(Giggle) It'd make more sense if you could see some expert examples. I do know some Acro-Warrior, but it's more novice than it looks."

"Novice? I don't recall seeing such a thing at one time before."

Coraline looks over at a knowing-smiling Sebastian and replies,

"That was more pure wit and my Aura Reader powers doing the work. I came off lucky during 'that' particular demonstration..."

She then turns to see Lizzie looking at her with a burning desire in her green eyes, and the redhead sighs before asking,

"I'm assuming you want a rematch, Liz?"

"Heck yes: Cheating or not, it wasn't fair that Emily interfered and scared the daylights out of me."

Emily hisses in Snake's ear, before he calls over for her,

"I apologize for causing you a fright, my lady. I let my inner prankster get the better of me, (Reg. Voice) says Emily."

Lizzie looks over her shoulder and flashes a small smile while replying,

"(Giggle) That's okay. Looking at it now, it was kind-of funny that you jumped in."

Snake nods with a tiny smile with Emily, and Ciel whispers to Coraline,

"Lizzie's treating Snake's serpents like individuals?"

"Yeah. Soma does too. It's taken a couple sessions, but they're able to interact with one another pretty well. Snake's definitely not complaining: He thinks it's really sweet that they're taking the time to get to know him and his serpents."

"Hm..."

They then focus back as Lizzie calls,

"Cora, can we do this match with music this time?"

"Sure thing! Any requests?"

"Um...How about that one band...what was their name again? Oh, right: Billy Talent!"

Coraline widens her eyes at the choice, before breaking a grin while walking over to the small table where her Mp3 Player was:

"Oooh~, the Princess of Pink's going edgy this afternoon. I like it~."

Lizzie giggles before replying in kind,

"My edginess comes from what you've brought out of me, (Bow) Oh Lady of Tomboy."

Coraline laughs at the nickname:

"I'd argue against that name, but it's a pretty accurate description of my personality, so point to you."

As the boys snicker a bit from the girls' banter, Coraline scrolls through her playlist:

"(Murmur) Alright, let's see..."

She then comes across one song she thought would be perfect for the match:

"Aha!"

Grinning, she sets the song to begin playing in the next thirty seconds, before walking back to the center:

"Okay, I chose a pretty fast-paced song by Billy Talent, so prepare yourself, Liz. (Smirk) I also don't plan on holding back any crazy moves."

"(Smirk) I thought you'd say that, Cora, so I won't either."

The boys become wary and somewhat nervous of the looks on the girls' faces:

"Oooh boy..."

"I don't like the looks they have..."

"This could get wild real fast..."

At that, Mp3 Player begins playing _Ghostship of Cannibal Rats_ , the beat serving to add to the playful intensity that would soon erupt...

(Note: I do not own the lyrics to the song reference. Find the song on your own, and I highly recommend listening while reading!)

The girls begin circling to the intro...then just as the lyrics come, Coraline and Lizzie were off, thrusting and clanging their foils against one another, adding their own twists and turns to try and throw the other off-balance. The spectators were quite amazed, with Alois whispering,

"...When the hell did they learn to do this?! I mean, I can see it with Coraline, I suppose, but as far as I've known, Lizzie was all sweet."

Ciel smirks at the astonished look on the blond boy's face and whispers back,

"Well, my cousin's actually a fencing prodigy. I've even seen her beat her older brother Edward a few times."

"...Seriously?"

"Mhm."

As the song goes into the second verse, Coraline began singing along, making her voice sound similar to that of the artist, causing Soma to comment,

"...I dunno how she's able to do that with her voice. She sounds alot like the man singing...And how on earth is she able to remember lyrics like that?"

Agni replies to the bewildered prince,

"This is music from her world, my prince. It's possible that this is one of the more regular songs that she listens to."

"Mm, you're probably right."

Moving back to the fencing battle, we see Coraline push Lizzie back with her foil, before spinning around while holding it out to try and hit her, only for the other to dodge, before trying to thrust back:

(Clang, clang)

By the end of the third verse, Lizzie had caught onto the song lyrics, and began singing along too, causing Coraline to laugh a bit, before both sang back and forth through the chorus...

Another minute and a half later, the match was reaching its climax, and Lizzie shoves Coraline back before thrusting at her, to which the latter would bend backwards before dropping and rolling to try and surprise attack the former:

(Clang...)

Both foils meet in a clash, and the music comes to an end, with the match ending in...

"A Draw?!"

The boys were shocked silly by the results, and even the butlers were visibly surprised that no one came on top. The girls stare at one another for a moment...before relaxing with smiles of amusement on their faces:

"(Giggle) I certainly didn't see this coming."

"I didn't either. Who would've thought it'd only take a few months before I was at your level, and not get my arse kicked as per usual?"

Lizzie bursts into laughter from Coraline's rhetorical question, while the two earls and prince walk over to join them. It would be Alois who made the first comment:

"Wow! That was some exciting entertainment!" Coraline smirks lightly at the blond and replies,

"Glad your attention was kept, but I couldn't help but notice that you and these other two had some rather, nervous looks on your faces. Did mine and Lizzie's lady ferocity frighten you boys?"

"Psh, you wish!"

Soma rubs the back of his head with a sheepish smile and says,

"Ah-heh, well, I wouldn't say it scared me how intensely you and Lizzie were going at it, but it definitely makes me want to think twice before crossing either of ya..."

Coraline mhm's at Soma with a knowing smile, while Lizzie asks Ciel innocently,

"What about you, Ciel? Were you, intimidated?"

He looks at her, then catches the teasing smile on Coraline's face, before looking away with a look of denial:

"Tch, no, of course not. Why would I be?"

Coraline doesn't buy it, and steps over to kiss Ciel's cheek before asking in a seemingly innocent tone,

"You sure? You looked real taken aback earlier..."

He lightly blushes and leans away, trying hard not to falter in his tone:

"Q-Quite sure."

"Alright...Anyway, now that you and Alois are here, how 'bout we all do something together? I got an idea for a card game I think you'll all get a kick out of."

That caught the Earl of Phantomhive's attention, as well as the other teens:

"Oh?" "What game?"

"What's it called?" "Tell us!"

Laughing quietly at their eagerness, Coraline reveals the title:

"It's called 'Cheat', and it's a game where ya gotta get rid of all the cards in your hand to win."

The others form faces of confusion from the name of the game, and Alois asks incredulously,

"You mean there's actually a card game where you're suppose to cheat?!"

"Mm, it's more bluffing if anything, but yeah."

"(...Smirk) I'm in."

"(Laugh) Yeah, I had a feeling you of all people would be interested...What about the rest of you lot?"

Lizzie and Soma nod, and Ciel hms with a smile of intrigue:

"As am I."

"Alright then."

Coraline then looks over where Snake was standing, and calls,

"Hey, Snake? Do you want to play too?"

"Uh...! M-Me?"

"Why not? I think the game could get really interesting if you and your serpent buddies make various calls about the cards you hold."

...Snake looks to the others, and each one of them nods.

"(...Small smile) Okay."

Coraline claps a fist on her opposite palm with an excited smile:

"Awesome! Then let's all head to the Sitting Room and break out a pair of decks."

Small Time Skip

Soon, our group of four teenage boys and two girls had settled onto a few small couches and chairs, with Snake and Alois on opposite ends of the table in their own chair, while Soma and Lizzie shared one couch, Ciel and Coraline another.

(Fwip)

"Okay, so here's how 'Cheat' works: I deal the entire decks out for all of us, and starting from my left, we all take turns putting a number of cards of our choosing onto the table face-down. Each time we do that, we make a 'claim' what we put down, like 'Two Threes'. We go up in order from Ace to King one number at a time. Once a player makes a 'claim', the other players have the opportunity to call 'Cheater' or something on those lines. At that point, the challenged player must flip over their just-played cards to verify one side or the other. If they are found out to be cheating, they have to pick up the entire stack as punishment. But, if their 'claim' is actually correct, it's the player who challenged the other that has to pick it up. First one to clear their hand wins...Make sense?"

Everyone nods, and Coraline finishes shuffling the second deck, before putting it atop the first one:

"Good. Then let the fun begin."

Meanwhile, in the Kitchens

Sebastian and Claude were making preparations for lunch and getting an early start on dinner...At first, there was a steady amount of tension between the demons working in the same room (as to be expected considering their, 'past relations'), but come about twenty minutes later, the awkward air dissipated, and they even found themselves exchanging conversation.

Their latest topic, regards Coraline and her Soul...

"The young Croft has quite a tempting Soul, do you not agree?"

Sebastian glances from the cutting board at Claude who was tending to a pot...before getting back to cutting some vegetables while replying,

"I suppose...It does beckon quite a strong energy. Heh, I'm almost surprised no other demons besides ourselves and those other four back at the Trancy Manor have found her out."

"Indeed...Your current prey, Lord Phantomhive...You definitely came off lucky with his Soul. I imagine your eventual consumption will be most satisfying."

"Hmph...Do you not feel the same for yours?"

"It's been difficult...His Soul has had moments of rising and dropping passion...It has risen anew since the encounter with Croft, for he wants to become better than the emotions that continue to brutalize him."

"I see..."

Claude sighs a bit as he stirs the contents in the pot, asking more to himself,

"Why must it be children out of all humans that are the most troublesome to deal with?"

Sebastian laughs a bit and offers an answer:

"It's likely because they wish to hold onto their innocence: They want to make as many memories as possible during a time when they don't have to act as, stiff as they are expected to when they become adults...The humans of this world seem to follow a trend of forgetting what being young was like when they grow up."

"Fair enough...Quite a contrast to some of our, 'fellow fiends' in our original realm..."

Claude then asks,

"...Have you considered what may happen to your master if the young lady returns to her world?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come now, Michaelis, you're no fool. You can sense it the same as I do: Her Soul and Lord Phantomhive's...They're slowly bonding."

Sebastian turns to look at the bespectacled demon for a moment expressionless...before letting out a sigh and replying,

"Yes...It seems a Spirit Bond has begun to manifest..."

"Indeed, and if it becomes strong enough, any possible eventual separation between the two may become more difficult. (Light smirk) The young girl might even try to take Lord Phantomhive with her to her world..."

The demon butler with red irises lets out a short laugh and replies with his own smirk,

"You and I both know a Spirit Bond can never be that strong...Besides, Miss Coraline and my young master have come to, an understanding of sorts regarding their relationship and the covenant. They know that should that day come...there's not much they can do but prepare."

"Hm, if you say so..."

With that, the butlers go back to work, as Sebastian thinks to himself,

 _...It will be a bit tragic to see that day come to pass...but as long as they enjoy their time together while they can, it should not be too bitter._

Outside the Kitchen Window...

Unbeknownst to either demon butler, Agni and the servant trio (Tanaka was in the Sitting Room where the card-playing teens were) were actually listening to the conversation from the open window as they all took a small break together!

Now, if they were any other people, there would be a major cause for alarm in learning hints regarding Sebastian's true nature (and to a lesser extent, Claude's)...But these are the Phantomhive servants we're talking about, and then there's Agni's special god-like abilities, so there's a good chance they all had some sort of inkling to the subject for a long time now...

Anyway, as they listen to the sounds of chopping and water bubbling become louder again, they all turn to look at one another with wide eyes, before Finny was the first to speak:

"...Wow...I guess, this definitely confirms ou' old suspicions on Sebastian, huh?"

Bard nods with a wary smile:

"Yea'. I always had a feeling tha' there was more to Sebastian than how 'e acts and 'is athleticism, but a demon? Tch, there's a first!"

Mey-Rin stutters with a blush,

"Th-Th-This definitely explains why he's so unbelievably good-looking, yes it does!"

Bard and Finny laugh a bit at her rosy cheeks, and Agni smiles knowingly before saying,

"I've always sensed something strange from Sebastian's Aura, and the same seems to radiate from that other fellow, Claude...But despite this new revelation, I still wish to call Sebastian my friend, and one to look up to as a butler."

The other three nod in agreement:

"Yea'."

"Same 'ere."

"He's still the Sebastian we all know, yes he is."

Finny then furrows his eyebrows in thought:

"I wonder, though...has Miss Coraline always known abou' Sebastian being a...demon, since her arrival?"

Agni answers,

"Given her abilities, I would venture a guess that she had an inkling to the subject as we did...She's a rather sharp child. It's more likely she knows the full truth by now if Lord Phantomhive had felt comfortable enough to tell her...(Small frown) What does concern me a little, however, is what Sebastian and Claude just mentioned a moment ago regarding her eventual return to her world..."

Bard hms in thought with his own frown:

"Righ'. That migh' be a problem in the future with how close she and the young master have become...Almost reminds me of when us men go' shipped off to war, and some had to leave their gals behind. Wasn' an easy thing t' do..."

Mey-Rin and Finny hm, also occupying downward mouths...But then the gardener smiles brightly and says,

"Well, we'll jus' have to make sure tha' the young master and Miss Coraline have as much fun and love together while they can!"

The other three smile a bit and nod with the strawberry blond, silently agreeing to not think about anything bleak that could occur in the future, but focus on the pleasantries in the present...

"By the way, we're gonna keep this conversation to ourselves, righ'?"

"Oh, absolutely."

"Yep."

"No need to go blabbing about something this serious, no there isn't."

Small Time Skip, No POV

We reach around one-thirty, and all three of the butlers were making their way to the Sitting Room to check on the teenagers and inform them about lunch being ready...

But when they got to the double-doors, there came the following muffled shouts:

"I say you are, so admit it!"

"You're the one who needs to admit it, cheater!"

The three glance at one another in confusion, before Sebastian opens the door, and they widen their eyes a bit to the following sight:

Ciel, held back by Coraline, glaring heavily at Alois, who was being held back by Soma and also sending a nasty glare at the bluenette, as both struggle to reach out and...slap or punch the other (It was a bit hard to tell)...! The decks of cards was spread all over the place too...

Coraline tugs Ciel back a bit and says with a bit of irritability,

"Come on, Ciel, this is ridiculous! Just let it go!"

Soma shouts similarly,

"Yeah, you too, Alois: Neither of you can prove that someone cheated, and isn't it the point of the game?!"

Both heated earls shout,

"Watch me!"

Lizzie groans in exasperation, while Tanaka (in chibi form) tries to keep her calm...Sebastian then lightly clears his throat and asks with a frown,

"What in the world is going on here?"

Coraline shifts her grip on Ciel's torso and replies,

"Hold that thought, Sebastian. Snake, a little help, please!"

The new footman nods, understanding the unspoken request, and whispers to his serpent companions, before Webster slithers off his shoulders...Next thing the young earls knew, the snake shoots his body up between them with a loud hiss, and spooks them silly:

"Gaaah!" "Waaah!"

They fall backwards, crashing into Coraline and Soma, and all four drop to the ground...Lizzie asks with worry,

"Are you guys okay?!"

Coraline grunts and lifts her head to reply dryly,

"Peachy...(Turn) Thank you for the interference, Snake, Webster."

Snake and his buddy nod, while Ciel lifts himself off of Coraline, and Alois shoves himself off Soma. Agni comes over to see to the prince:

"Are you alright, Prince Soma?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Once everyone was standing again, Coraline glares at both the bluenette and blond disapprovingly:

"Hopefully, that'll teach you both not to get into a stupid argument like that again."

"What exactly happened?" She turns to Sebastian and replies,

"(Light groan) We were into our seventh round of Cheat, and these two numbskulls started accusing the other of actual cheating. Next thing we knew, they were wrestling on the ground and even trying to slap one another before Soma and I forced them apart!"

Sebastian looks over at Ciel with a raised eyebrow:

"Really, young master? All of that over a card game? That's quite childish of you..."

"Oi! Alois wasn't acting any better!"

The blond opens his mouth to argue back, until he sees the disapproving look on Claude's face, and immediately shuts up...Coraline then says sternly,

"It doesn't matter who was acting worse. Both of you were acting like five year-olds, so you can just shut up, shake hands and move on."

"But-" "But-"

"No buts. Do it."

The young earls turn to one another with glares...before both sigh and mutter,

"Fine," and reluctantly grasp eachothers' hands briefly as a sign of letting it go...

"Thank goodness that's over...Maybe we should try another game?"

Soma nods in agreement with Lizzie:

"Yeah. Clearly we can't play Cheat with these two in the same room..."

Coraline smiles a bit at their attempt to change the subject...before noticing a change in Snake's demeanor:

"Hm?"

The quiet footman was actually, glaring suspiciously, at Claude...Coraline walks over to him and quietly asks,

"Something wrong?"

Snake jumps a bit and sees the concerned expression on the redhead's face, before he mutters,

"...Not, exactly...I'm, not sure how to describe it...but I feel something, off about that butler standing over there."

"Oh?"

One of Snake's other serpent friends, Oscar, hisses lowly and whispers through the charmer,

"That man has a suspicious scent. I don't trust him. (Reg. Voice) As Oscar says, his scent is abnormal."

Coraline hms, and glances back and forth between Claude and Snake:

 _Odd...Are Snake and his serpent friends able to pick up on Claude's demon origins based on smell?_

 _I've seen him tense similarly with Sebastian, but not like this..._

 _Unless...I, remember Alois once telling me what kind of demon Claude was. Spider, I think it was..._

 _And aren't Snakes and Spiders natural enemies in the wild?_

 _...Wow, how ironic._

Time Skip  


A couple more hours come and go, and everyone was preparing for bed, with our guests spending the night at the Phantomhive Manor...Once Coraline was dressed in her nightgown, she makes her way out of her room and heads down the corridor to Ciel's...

(Knock, knock)

"Come in."

(Ka-chank)

"Hey."

Ciel, also dressed for bed, looks up from a set of papers and smiles a bit at seeing Coraline:

"Hi."

She pads along the carpet, and climbs into the right side of the bed, shuffling close to Ciel, glancing down at the stack of documents spread out from a folder:

"...That for the case?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, Alois and I weren't able to get as far as we'd like...This one's particularly baffling."

"How so?"

"Read this and you'll understand."

Coraline takes the offered paper (a profile of one of the victims), and reads it over...

"No signs of trauma that suggest cause of death, except a look of pure terror?"

"Mhm. It's the same pattern for the other victims. They also have nothing in common other than they were attacked in a similar area, all at night..."

"Hm...might be the killer's preferred time slot. Not alot of people see a murder take place at night."

Ciel sets another sheet of paper down and pinches his nose in irritation:

"(Sigh) That doesn't tell us much about the murderer nor his victims...This is so frustrating..."

"Heh, yeah, I can tell from your expression you're ready to throw something."

Coraline looks back down at the crime scene photo...before a strange feeling bubbles in the back of her head:

"Hang on..."

"What is it?"

"I'm, not sure...There's just something about this set-up that seems...familiar...Like I've seen this scenario before."

"Really?"

"Yeah...Can't put the memory to it, but maybe if I join you and Alois in investigating, it'll come back to me."

Ciel hms...before nodding:

"Alright then. You usually add something to the work that's missed, and hard as it is to admit it...I could use all the help I can get. I dunno about Alois, though..."

"Heh, no worries. I'm sure with how frustrated he must be, he'll be as willing to take in some extra help."

Coraline then takes the papers off of Ciel's lap, and sets them back into the folder:

"But right now, we should go to sleep. Raking our brains all night for answers isn't going to do much except give us headaches..."

"I suppose you're right..."

Placing the folder on the chair in the room, the redhead crawls back inbetween the sheets, and both teens lay down next to one another to sleep...

Zooming away from the Phantomhive Manor and into the city of London, we see a woman in her mid-twenties, wearing a light-brown dress and cloak making her way down a darkened street...only to be lured down a random alleyway, by an odd sound:

"Hm? Is someone there?"

 _That sound...Like the dead groaning..._

The woman walks down the alleyway...and a few minutes later, there's a piercing screech, before a louder sound like a monster's roar rings hoarsely in the night...

Glancing within the alley...we see the silhouette of the woman face-down on the ground, as a _mysterious spectral shadow passes overhead..._


	38. Ch 37: That Trinity, Fiendish Assault I

Hey, readers! Apologies for the long delay: I got really into creating more chapters for my other story, and my mind was in another slow period for getting the details out for this one.

But I promise the wait will be worth it! Before we start, I must add the following disclaimer:

I do not own references to _Whose Line Is It Anyway?_. Rights and Ownership belong to Creators _Dan Patterson_ & _Mark Leveson_ , and the _CW/American Broadcasting Company_.

You'll find out why there's such an odd reference when you read, as well as the reference to J.K. Rowling's famous work that I made a disclaimer to at the beginning of this entire story (Look back to find it for those who are paranoid to such information).

Anyway, enjoy what is part one of this latest adventure in the realm of Black Butler!

* * *

It's another day in London, and we find ourselves in the bustling downtown streets, as a small crowd gathers near an alleyway, with the officers of Scotland Yard trying to keep the murmuring passers from getting too close:

"Alright, everyone back up! We need space to investigate."

Coming through the crowd was Inspector Abberline and his superior, Sir Randall, the former asking the latter,

"How many victims does this make now, sir?"

"...Counting this woman, at least eight people."

Abberline curses quietly, and one of the regular officers pulls back the sheet covering the body, allowing the two detectives to get a closer look at the victim:

"...Her face...!"

"Yes...Just like the others, she's carrying an expression of frozen terror...This is what makes this case particularly baffling."

"Which is why Her Majesty sent the two of us to investigate."

"Hm?"

Turning around, Sir Randall and Abberline see Ciel, Alois, Coraline, Sebastian and Claude make their way over, causing the elder detective to form a look of barely contained annoyance:

"...Earl Phantomhive, and Earl Trancy. This is a surprise; usually it is only one of you that comes to interfere."

Alois chuckles a bit and says with a smirk,

"Aw, and here I thought you Scotland Yard lot would've gotten used to our appearances by now, Sir Randall. But never mind that: Are you gonna let us lend a hand, or will we be forced to make this situation all the more difficult?"

Said detective grits his teeth a bit, while Coraline lightly nudges the blond earl in his rib-cage:

"Alois!"

"What?"

"(Sigh) Never mind...(Turn) Forgive his rudeness, sir: We're just as anxious to solve these murders as you are. Can we please place aside any manners that don't relate to the work and just get this done?"

Sir Randall stares at Coraline for a moment...before Abberline chimes in:

"I agree with the young lady, sir. We really should just focus back on the case, and...does it really matter where the help comes from?"

"(...Disgruntled sigh) Very well."

The two inspectors step aside, allowing the young teens and butlers to get a gander of the victim and the scene: It was the same young woman from the night before, her brown cloak ruffled over half of one of her shoulders, a small rip in her matching dress skirt, laying face-up with her hazel eyes wide open in an expression of pure terror, and her black hair sprawled on the cobblestone ground...

Ciel notes the facial features:

"There's that terrified look again...No other signs of physical trauma. What in the world is going on here?"

Alois sighs in frustration and says,

"This is getting real ridiculous: Same unknown cause of death, same area, but totally random victim. Whoever this killer is, they don't have a really good agenda in timing. It's only been about five days since the last victim was discovered, and the other time slots between are just as sloppy."

"Hmph...that is a good point: It's as if they don't really care who they come across or when..."

As the earls both make this observation, Coraline glances down at the body using her Aura Sight, and quietly gasps at what she saw:

 _...That's strange: There's, no traces of a Soul._

 _That can't be right...When someone dies, there's usually some residual energy that lingers for at least a day or two before dissipating with the source..._

 _(Narrows eyes) How can the body be empty of an Aura this quickly?_

She turns to comb the area for any other clues:

 _There has to be an explanation for this...but what?_

Coraline walks along the alleyway wall...before she comes across something odd:

"Huh?"

In the corner of the alleyway, there was a small patch of permafrost dusting the brick and weeds growing from the ground...She bends down for a closer look:

"...Weird. It's Spring, but there's frost on the ground here. The temperature couldn't have dropped that low that night...and for it to last this long..."

Coraline looks back to the body, then at the frost patch...before it all clicked:

"Gh!"

 _No...Impossible...!_

 _But...These signs...they match that of-_

 _(Flash)_

 _We see the tip tops of many conifers in a forest backdrop, and the view shifts upward to the sky...where a dozen shadowy figures glide through the air..._

 _(Flash)_

...The young redhead feels her chest tighten, and slowly rose to a stand, before exiting the alleyway in a trance-like state, which would not go unnoticed by Ciel:

"...Coraline?"

She does not hear him, and walks out of the alley, before slumping against the wall on the left side of the entrance, trying to steady her breathing and lightly quivering heartbeat:

"...It's impossible...but there's no mistaking it: It has to be the work of, (Shudder) those dark beasts..."

"Coraline."

"Huh?"

She looks up, and sees Ciel and Alois looking down at her with a mix of confusion and concern:

"You alright? You look like someone who lost a staring contest with death."

Rolling his eyes a bit at Alois's comment, Ciel kneels down and places a hand on Coraline's shoulder, asking with a serious expression,

"What's wrong, love?"

"...I know what the cause of death is."

"Uh!"

Ciel retracts his hand in surprise, not expecting the answer:

"You do?"

"Yes...and the perpetrator...They aren't human."

Sebastian and Claude catch up, and the former asks,

"How is it that you're sure?"

"Because I couldn't pick up any traces of an Aura in the woman. That's not normal; there's usually a lingering energy from the Soul for a few days after that person dies. It doesn't just go away overnight...And, there was a layer of frost in the alley corner."

"Frost?"

"Yes...That shouldn't be there during this time of year...(Gulp) And there's only one explanation for this occurrence, alongside the look of terror on her face and the other victims..."

Coraline looks up at the men, and utters with a twinge of fear,

"The killer is not a human, but a supernatural creature known as a Dementor."

The men raise their eyebrows in confusion:

"Dementor?"

"Yes...and if my instincts are right, there won't be just the one, which makes this situation all the more deadly."

Small Time Skip

Our investigators soon decided to move to a less crowded and, disconcerting location, namely, a small cafe, so that Coraline could explain what exactly these creatures were and what they'd be up against...

Taking a sip of her tea, she exhales before reaching down into her red leather bookbag she brought along to pull out a file folder:

"Luckily, I can provide a visual aid to this thanks to my Father's notes. The deeper, less explored regions of the village forest is one of the few known areas that Dementors lingered...He, was one of the few people in Majora who was able to make detailed observations about these beasts and not get killed."

"Are they really that dangerous?"

Coraline nods at Ciel, before beginning her explanation, her tone a bit heavy:

"Dementors are one of the foulest creatures ever to wander the earth in my world. They infest like a disease in the shadiest and most dark-ridden areas where other creatures scarcely run."

She pulls out a hand-drawn image from the folder:

"This is a sketch my father did of what they look like..."

The earls look down, and see the following: A tall, humanoid being with skeletal limbs, clawed hands, with most of the body covered by a large, somewhat ragged and hooded robe. Another drawing featured a close-up of the head, with the area of the mouth seen as a gaping, skin-scarred hole.

Alois shivers, as Ciel comments,

"This is quite the captured image...And this is hand-drawn by your father?"

"Mhm. (Sad smile) He was really good with detail...(Frown) But no amount of drawing can really capture the legacy of evil these beasts have on their shoulders. Their mere presence is enough to drive the atmosphere ill with an unforgiving cold."

"Hence, the frost you saw in the alleyway..."

"Right. Letting one linger near you is even worse: Dementors have the capability to literally suck the happiness out of you. They feed on every good feeling, every, happy memory...until that person is left with nothing but their worst experiences, living life as if they've been cursed something terrible."

"So, they feed off a person's emotions?"

"Correct, Alois."

Coraline looks up briefly at Sebastian and Claude, before looking back at the hand-drawn image of said creature:

"But even that's not their most sinister ability...If a Dementor manages to feed off a human's emotions long enough, to the point where they have nothing in them left to fight back, or are backed into a corner in paralyzing fear, the beast will then perform an act, known crudely as the Dementor's Kiss."

"A kiss?"

Coraline nods, and adds grimly,

"Which means they latch onto their victim's mouth...and proceed to suck their Soul right out of them."

The young earls gasp, and Sebastian frowns while commenting in thought,

"Interesting...This would explain the lack of Soul Energy in the victim's body. There was nothing left after this Dementor was finished with that woman..."

Claude hms and adds,

"Yes...It is likely the same story for the other victims before her."

Coraline nods, and comments with a grim smile,

"Unlike demons such as yourselves who at least are aware of the word Mercy...Dementors have never once looked up the definition. They will feed off of any free Soul that comes their way, until they're drained completely...But, according to some old records, not every victim of Dementors in Majora necessarily died."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is going off of written oral accounts...but there were some occurrences in the village's history, of people who disappear into the darker regions of the woods...and return as a shell of what they once were. From what I understand, somehow the heart and mind remained functioning in those few people, allowing them to continue to live...Tch, if you can even call it living."

She looks up with a frown and adds,

"With the Soul gone, that person had no memory of who they once were, or anyone connected to them. They wouldn't even be able to speak again, and just barely remember how to walk, eat and sleep...Aside from that, they just...existed. I, remember reading that at some point in those records, the families of those victims eventually decided to...put them out of their misery, not that they remember what misery was."

Ciel narrows his eye and asks,

"In other words, they killed them?"

"(Nod) But I'd hardly call it murder. Those poor people weren't really, people anymore: They were like books with a blank cover and no pages inside, stories that got, erased..."

"I see..."

"...You recall when I mentioned an experience with a creature that can be described as, 'Beautiful and Terrifying', correct?"

"(...Widens eye) It was these beasts?"

"Yes...I can remember the day like it was yesterday..."

Flashback

 _We see two figures stepping into a small forest clearing near some particularly tall pine trees: One was a young, seven year-old Coraline, wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans and brown sneakers. The second was her father, wearing a green buttoned shirt with a black fall vest over top, tan cargo pants, and black boots._

 _"How much further, father?"_

 _"Not far, my dear."_

 _As they approach the trees, Coraline stops suddenly, shivering from the quick change in the temperature:_

 _"F-Father, why's it so cold here?"_

 _"That, will be due to the presence of the Dementors."_

 _"...You mean, they're here?"_

 _"That's right...(Looks up) The main shroud should be floating up ahead."_

 _Mathias then steps over to one tree and adds,_

 _"Which means this is as far as we need go, or else arouse their suspicion."_

 _"But how are we gonna see them if they're all the way over that way?"_

 _"(Turns with a smile) By changing our viewpoint."_

 _A bit of time passes, and we see Mathias climbing up to the top of one tree, settling himself on the sturdiest branch, reaching his arm back down for the other body climbing up:_

 _"You're doing great, Coraline. Just keep climbing until you can reach my hand."_

 _"O-kay..."_

 _The smaller redhead takes her time, and after a few more minutes she makes it, and Mathias pulls his daughter into his lap, holding her securely:_

 _"Here we are...Now, (Point) do you see those black shapes in the distance?"_

 _Coraline turns her gaze forward, squinting her eyes...before softly gasping at the sight of dozens of black-cloaked figures gliding through the air about sixty feet ahead of herself and her father!_

 _"Are, those..."_

 _"Yes: Those are the Dementors...Quite a sight, isn't it?"_

 _"It's, scary...but not scary too...They can't see us from here, right?"_

 _Mathias hugs his daughter close with a reassuring smile and replies,_

 _"Don't worry, Coraline: We're at a safe enough distance that they shouldn't detect us...Not only that..."_

 _He reaches to his neck, and pulls out the special necklace with the Croft Family Seal:_

 _"This seal has an old power that syncs with our Aura energy, and creates a barrier around our Souls to protect us from creatures riddled with dark power such as Dementors."_

 _"Woooow..."_

 _"Someday, this will be yours to carry."_

 _They look back up at the shroud, and sit in silence for a while...before Mathias says to Coraline,_

 _"...Remember to have as many memorable experiences as you can, my dear, and to always look from as many sides as possible."_

 _"As many sides?"_

 _"Yes...Not all light is good, nor is all darkness evil. Sometimes they like to switch it up."_

 _"You mean, light can be bad, and dark can be good?"_

 _"Exactly."_

 _Coraline looks towards the Dementors, and shivers a bit while snuggling closer to her father's torso:_

 ** _Maybe so...but I don't think a Dementor can ever be a good thing._**

End of Flashback  


...A small tear falls from Coraline's eye as she finishes her retelling of the past, and she wipes it away with a sad smile while saying in a soft tone,

"He always said thought-provoking messages like that, and I didn't always understand what he meant with his words...But he always sounded, so sure of what he said, that it was comforting."

She reaches into her t-shirt neckline and tugs out her necklace:

"To think, this little bit of bronze is suppose to act as a safety shield for me...I haven't had a need for it yet, so I'm not sure how it really works."

Ciel and Alois found themselves staring in wonder at the redhead for a minute...before they shook themselves loose and got back on topic, the former asking,

"(Cough) So, getting back to the current problem: You believe these, Dementors are the cause of these murders?"

"(Nod) Yes. The signs are too clear for it to not be...but, there's something about the details that strikes me as odd."

"Oh?"

Coraline pulls out a small map she and the boys made of the locations where each body was found:

"When Dementors invade an area where a lot of Souls reside, they usually go after as many bodies as possible with no hesitance...And yet, only these specific people have been victimized. (Narrows eyes) It's as if they've been targeted, but that's not normal behaviour for these beasts: They're not choosy with Human Souls...Which has me wondering..."

Sebastian clues into where Coraline was going in her thoughts:

"You believe someone else is pulling the strings, and commanding these Dementors."

"Yeah, and a feat like that is almost next-to-impossible: Dementors don't know Loyalty like they don't know Mercy...But every creature has its faults that can be exploited in the right circumstances. For example, these murders have been taking place at night, which the ideal time for these beasts to come out. They're not seen during the daytime unless it's overcast and/or foggy..."

Ciel asks,

"So, they can't move during daylight?"

"Heh, yeah, I know, kind-a sounds like a vampire, doesn't it? But bloodsuckers would be a welcome over Dementors any day of the week...There are ways of protecting yourself long enough to escape for help. Again, this is going off oral accounts, but there's a type of crystal in Majora that when placed strategically around one's home, can shield its occupants from the beasts. Another way, is a mental exercise where you focus your mind on emotions that don't relate to Happiness, and temporarily trick a Dementor into thinking you've already been sapped dry."

Alois asks with a raised brow,

"Emotions such as...?"

"(Shrug) Anger, Hate, Obsession...Those are the big three I remember reading about. Anyway, these methods aren't much of a guarantee: If you slip up, you'll be left wide open. The only real weapon a human has at their disposal, is how fast they can run."

Coraline looks back down at the sketches with a distasteful yet puzzled frown:

"I don't know who could possibly be crazy enough to invoke such a terror onto innocent people, bu-"

She stops herself, and her face sets into an expression of dread, anger, and enlightenment:

 _No...It, couldn't be! They wouldn't...would they?_

"What? What is it, Coraline?"

She doesn't answer Ciel's question right away, instead choosing to jump out of her seat and quickly heading for the door while calling back,

"We need to head to Undertaker's, now!"

The earls move to join the redhead out the door while asking in bewilderment,

"The Undertaker?"

"What on earth could that old coot tell us?"

"The last piece that connects these victims together and why Dementors were sent upon them!"

Time Skip, Coraline's POV

"Okay, we've gone over this three times now. Do the both of you remember the lines I gave you?"

"Yes."

"I still think this is a ridiculous idea to amuse that mortician. Will it even be necessary?"

"Hey: His sense of humour is more picky than it looks. We gotta be prepared if my two jokes don't give him a laugh."

We're closing in on the Undertaker's Parlour via carriage, and I've just finished explaining my reasoning for visiting him, as well as preparing Ciel and Alois for a small comedy skit incase my first two jokes bomb. It wasn't easy to convince either of them (due to Ciel having exerted himself last time he performed for the Undertaker, and Alois finding him to be useless and frustrating to speak to), but after reassuring them that I would be the one acting out the sillier role, they reluctantly agreed. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Sebastian and Claude fighting back amused smirks during my skit explanation, so I know that they'll be fighting hard not to laugh if the boys and I are forced to go with the back-up plan:

 _Hoh boy...All of this to save lives from being lost._

 _Could be worse: At least we're not sacrificing life and limb...just our dignity._

I let out a mixed sigh of amused nerves, as the carriage pulls over to our destination:

 _Here we go..._

We all get out, and as the driver cracks a whip to urge the horses on their way, I hear Alois whine,

"Is this reaaally necessary? The last time I went in there, I got stony silence from that man no matter what I did."

"...Huh. Then you must be that 'strange blond boy' he told me about once on my last visit to this place."

I ignore his shout of 'What?!' and Ciel's snicker, and move to open the door:

(Ka-chank)

"Yo, Undertaker! You in, man?"

...And as per usual, I get no response other than the silence of the dead. I glance around the room...before remembering his greeting from the last few times I came here:

"(Smirk) Oh-hoh no: I'm not falling for this one again!"

(Sheen)

I use my Aura Sight, and see a familiar Reaper Aura in a coffin on the right wall:

"Because you're obviously riiiight-"

(Creak)

"Here!"

...But he wasn't, much to my frustration:

"Oh come on! He was right here! I saw him; there's no way he could've pulled a ghost and teleported across the room!"

Next thing I knew, I feel a hand clap my shoulder and the following:

" _Heheeheheehehee, you sure about that, little dear~?_ "

"(Yell) Jesus Tap-Dancing Christ!"

I jump about five feet in the air, and whirl around to see that crazy mortician/retired reaper! Catching my breath with a hand over my chest, I hear Ciel and Alois burst into laughter from my shout, and glance over to see that Sebastian and Claude were smirking in amusement at me:

 _Tch, of course those two demons would find my outburst funny..._

I whirl back at Undertaker when he cackles and says to me in mirth,

"That was a good scream there, little poppet! One of your best ones yet!"

"(Glare) That was so not fair! You cheated! You were in that damn coffin; I know you were!"

"Oh I'm the one who cheated? Need I remind you of who used her little quirk just now?"

...I fold my arms with a pout and a hmph, before muttering,

"I never should've agreed to that rule...I assume you already know why we're all here?"

"Hehehe, indeed: You're here about that business with those strange corpses with the terrified looks, correct?"

I nod in confirmation, and he waves a hand to us in an inviting gesture:

"Then let's all sit for a chat, shall we~?"

I sigh through my nose and nod again, and I feel Ciel come up beside me, before turning to see a teasing smirk on his face:

"...I wasn't aware that the Christian Lord knew how to tap-dance."

"(Groan) Oh god, I'm never gonna hear the end of this one from you, am I?"

"What do you think?"

I look down with an embarrassed blush...Once we were all seated on a coffin (Ciel was on my left and Alois my right while Sebastian and Claude stood), we all began talking about the case:

"And hear I thought Ole Jack was going to be the strangest string of murders to hit our fair city. Yet here we are, talkin' about bodies with no story to tell other than getting a terrible scare shortly before dying, heheheh..."

I bite into my offered biscuit as Sebastian asks Undertaker,

"Do you mean that you know no other information that could suggest a connection between each victim?"

"Heheh, I didn't say that, Mister Butler. I'm saying that their expressions is the main story that's got everyone talking. I'll say this much: These have been the easiest clients I've had to prep for their little sendoffs. No major trauma in any form...at least, of the physical kind..."

Undetaker looks in my direction in particular and adds,

"Though I suppose our little investigators have already caught onto that part, am I right?"

I nod, and Ciel asks,

"So you do know something else, don't you? What is it?"

"Ah ah~, you know my price for information all too well~, Lord Phantomhive. Give me a gift of laughter and me information goes to you."

Ciel groans while pinching his nose while Alois mumbles,

"Why are we here again?"

I roll my eyes at them both before whispering,

"I got this one, guys."

I stand up from the coffin, and smile at the goofy mortician:

"Alright. I got two jokes to throw your way, so get ready."

"Oooh, two this time, is it? Fire away, dear."

"(Clears throat) Okay, round one: How far can a dog run into a forest?"

"Heheh, I don't know. How far?"

"Halfway. By that time, he's already running out."

...No signs of laughter (other than a pity smile of amusement) are heard or seen...

"Nothing?...Alright, let's try number two: I went in for surgery on my stomach last weekend and the doctor forgot to take out the sponge. It doesn't hurt but boy, do I get thirsty!"

The second one got a laugh; not a strong one, but he chuckled:

"That one was better than the first, but not quite a first-rate laugh. I hope you got somethin' better, little poppet~."

I curse quietly, and turn to Ciel and Alois with a nervous expression:

"...I was somewhat hoping it wouldn't come to this, but this is why one must go in prepared..."

They raise their brows at me...before cluing in on where I was going:

"Oh no!"

"No way!"

"You two already agreed to it on the ride down. You can't back out now that we're so close. Now stand up and get ready!"

...They both groan in embarrassment, before reluctantly standing up to either side of me, as I turn back to face Undertaker:

"You wanna play hard-ball today, do ya? You got it: We're gonna shake things up with some improv inspired by some entertainers from my world."

"Oh a~re you now? Heheh, this outta be interesting, especially since you convinced these two barely humourous young earls to do something..."

I side-glance said earls and notice their glares directed at Undertaker, and sigh while rolling my eyes (again), before clearing my throat to begin:

"Alrighty: This is a little skit called 'Two-Line Vocabulary' from a show known as 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?': How it works is that we'll act out a random scene, but Ciel and Alois will have only two lines each. Ciel's are 'On what grounds?' and 'This is ridiculous!', while Alois has 'I hate my life!' and 'What time is lunch?'. The scene is as followed: I am a schoolteacher addressing my students after catching them copying eachother's answers on a Math test."

Undertaker nods, already giggling a bit, and I smile as I walk to stand across from Ciel and Alois:

 _Embarrassing this may turn out to be...I'm fighting to burst into laughter already._

I clear my throat and begin, facing the boys with as stern as possible expression:

"So, you two thought you could get away with cheating on a math test, did you?"

Ciel feigns outrage and exclaims,

"This is ridiculous!"

I use two papers from our case files for props:

"Is it? Then explain why I hold these tests, with the exact same answers, with both of your names on it? Are you suggesting that you have clones that cheated for you?"

Alois takes a turn:

"I hate my life!"

"I should hope you do, for living life as a cheater will get you nowhere!"

"What time is lunch?" I form a fake look of disbelief and ask,

"You think of your stomach at a time like this? It's no wonder boys like you never enter careers like teaching and running the banks!"

Ciel goes again:

"On what grounds?"

"These: The grounds of London! What part of the globe do you think we're on, Tahiti?"

I hear Sebastian and Claude fighting back snickers, so I called that a good sign:

 _If they're holding back laughter, Undertaker must be close to breaking._

"(Groan) Look: You've both been caught, so you'll have to face the consequences. Detention for two weeks, and you'll be doing math sheets during that time."

"I hate my life!"

"Life's not fair, boy. This is something you need to realize to better yourself."

"This is ridiculous!"

"I'll tell you what's ridiculous: That a woman like me has to deal with two ignorant boys while having three others at home and a deadbeat husband!"

"What time is lunch?"

"Oh, here we go again with that question. Like I don't get enough of that from my husband at home?!"

"On what grounds?"

"The grounds of London; I already explained this to you before!"

"I hate my life!"

"Everyone hates their lives, boy! Understand that now, and maybe you won't fail like you did today with this other imbecile! And that's the worst part: You both cheated, but still got an F!"

On that last line, Undertaker cracked:

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-AH-HA-AH-HA...haaah..."

...I pick myself up from the ground after falling from the sound vibrations, while Sebastian and Claude helped Ciel and Alois to their feet, before turning my gaze to Undertaker as he barely manages to get up while his shoulders shook from the aftermath of his cackling:

"That, was incredible! How you're not in the comedy business is beyond my understanding, little poppet. That was one your best jokes yet!"

I bow dramatically and reply,

"Why thank~ you. I do try...but trust me: I can think of lots of comedians from my neck of the woods that are twice as funny."

I turn to look at Ciel and Alois while adding,

"Besides, I can't take all the credit this time: These two helped...I think you'll have to take back that quip about them not having any humour, my friend."

"Heheheh, you might be righ' about that..."

Once everything was set up right again, we sit back in our places once again, before he reveals the extra information we needed:

"Quite an odd event connects these poor victims together, or at least according to their loved ones that visited me humble abode..."

"An odd event?"

"Yes: Apparently, each of these persons payed witness to something strange that's been occurrin' down near the Thames for a couple weeks now. A sighting of, oddly-dressed men combing about with a device or two in hand...And based on what their loved ones could recall, these sightings would've taken place at least two or three days before they 'bit the dust', so to speak..."

I put a hand under my chin in thought:

 _Hm...Oddly-dressed men with devices...and Dementors..._

My eyes widen up, when I realize,

"So...my suspicions were right after all...They're responsible."

"Who is?" I turn to Ciel and reply with a hard glare,

"The same people responsible for my coming here to this world in the first place..."

"...Uh! Trinity!"

"Yes...And putting it altogether, most of this makes sense: Only someone from my world could know about Dementors. Someone who not only investigated the strange and unexplained...but all those who do the same. Whether by spies, or even reading one of my father's few publishes works alongside other pieces in the village library, I don't find it too surprising that Trinity would list my old home as a place worth study...We've also seen that they have the capability to transport across dimensional space...They must've upgraded to transporting beasts as well."

Alois narrows his eyes and asks aloud,

"But why would they do this? To cause a little chaos, mass murder, lure you out to them? I don't get it."

"I don't get it either, Alois...but that third guess may be closest to the truth: They are after me...and this is practically a taunt. They know that I know plenty about Dementors...and wish to use this knowledge against me somehow...Which means these poor people, were unforeseen casualties."

Undertaker looks to me with an oddly serious look and asks,

"So it would seem...What will you do, little poppet?"

"...I don't think there's any other choice, Undertaker. These killings need to stop, and confronting the soldiers...and the Dementors, may be the only way."

Time Skip, No POV

Night would soon fall over London...and zooming in on an area near the River Thames where shoreline meets treeline, we see Ciel, Alois, Coraline, Sebastian and Claude standing by some bushes and a tall oak, waiting out for any signs of the ghoulish creatures, or the foot soldiers of Trinity. Thanks to Undertaker, they were able to narrow down the locations of where each victim claimed to have seen the soldiers from another world wandering about, and created an approximated cross-point of the main area where they walked...

As the first hour approached in their stake-out, Ciel notices for the seventh time a brief change in Coraline's expression, as if she was fighting to run away from the area as fast as her legs could carry her...He places a concerned hand on her shoulder, startling her out of her daze:

"Uh! O-Oh, Ciel?"

"Sorry...Are you alright?"

"Um...I'm okay. My nerves are just high."

He doesn't buy the faint smile, and moves his hand to wrap his whole arm around her before replying softly,

"...If the thought of these creatures is too much for you to bear...I'll understand if you wish to make yourself scarce."

"...I appreciate your concern, but...I can't do such a thing: Running away before they even show themselves is exactly what he'd want me to do."

"You mean, Bishop?"

"Yes. I won't let him or any of his subordinates see me as weak. I've said I'd face Trinity with my head held high, and I meant it."

Ciel's grip on Coraline tightens a bit as he replies,

"I understand...Just, be careful."

"Yeah...You too."

She turn to Alois and adds,

"You be careful in your goals too, 'kay, Alois? Neither of us three should let ourselves be beaten down before we reach the end of the road."

"Right...How much longer do you think it'll be before, something shows up?"

"Not sure..."

They all sigh and face the front again...It would be another half an hour...before it happened:

(Wispy groan...)

"Huh?"

The teens and demons dart their heads around the area, trying to hone in on the source of the sound:

"What was that?"

"That didn't sound human..."

Coraline then feels a chill in the air, and turns her gaze to the ground...only to gasp, when she sees frost beginning to manifest over the grass, and the water on the river's edge freeze over!

"...Oh no...!"

"What is it?"

"(Point) Look."

The men follow her point, and widen their eyes at the sight of the frost and ice...Another chorus of groans fills the air, before Sebastian's and Claude's eyes flash fushia, when their senses pick up on approaching forms:

"...I sense something fiendish coming this way."

"As do I...There!"

All five sets of eyes jump to the high treetops to their distant left...before several shadowy figures emerge from the branches!

"The Dementors!"

(Ka-chank)

"That's right, Croft."

"Uh!"

They all turn right...just as several soldiers from the Trinity come walking out of the treeline, weapons raised...all except one man, whom Coraline would recognize in an instant:

"Bishop!"

"Correct again...This is where it ends, Coraline Croft: Surrender now, or be torn apart by bullets, and have your Soul made fodder for the beasts we've brought along. What will it be?"

She could only cringe back with a defensive glare, as she wonders to herself,

 _...What do I do?_


	39. Ch 38: That Trinity, Fiendish Assault II

_...Damn it. How did it turn into this?_

 _I've been running from and fighting these bastards for three years, and here I am, face-to-face with the one responsible for triggering the chaos that's been my life, with little to defend myself but my bare fists and my army knife...I suppose I should've that part coming...but still..._

 _How did our war turn into one across dimensions?_

These were the thoughts that rolled through Coraline's mind, as she darts her eyes from the dark creatures that were slowly hovering close to surround herself and her companions, to the armed soldiers of Trinity, and finally settling her eyes on her sworn enemy, Constantine Bishop:

He was a tall man, with short, military-cropped blond hair that was showing hints of graying, steel-gray eyes, and wore the same uniform as the rest of the mercenaries with him, including a thick black jacket, boots, gloves, tan-grey pants, and a bulletproof vest.

It would be his voice that snaps her out of her daze:

"Quite a sight, isn't it? Amazing what a few field tests and technological tweaking can do."

"(Glare) That was your motive for unleashing these monsters? Field tests?"

"Yes. Our success in transporting human beings prompt the question on whether we could do the same with other creatures...Ones that could be used as weapons, aiding in future plans of conquest. These Dementors were the first of many that came to mind, given their nonresistance in attacking even when the victim begs for mercy."

Coraline grits her teeth in shock and anger, before shouting,

"You unleashed these beasts knowing they'd attack no matter what you told them, didn't you! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why put the people of this world at risk for the sake of some stupid 'field test'?!"

Ciel places his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down, but he too was shaking in anger at what he was hearing:

 _...This man...he sent these creatures to attack, as if he were unleashing hunting dogs on injured deer!_

"Sacrifices must be made in order to move forward. Even a child like you should understand that, Croft."

"Oh don't gimme that bull, Bishop: I may be a child, but at least I have my head on straight and know what right and wrong is! And this...this is wrong on so many levels, I dunno where to start!"

"(Raises brow) Really? Then explain to me why you stand with two creatures of the dark?"

Coraline was taken aback by the question, and Bishop turns his gaze to look over Sebastian and Claude:

"You claim to fight for what right is, and yet here you stand by two boys who have made deals with fiends from the worst place imaginable."

Ciel and Alois cringe in surprise by Bishop's deduction, and Sebastian chuckles, before smirking and replying,

"Worst place, is it? I suppose that's one way to describe where Faustus and I used to reside...Quite a discernible human, aren't you?"

"Trinity must be in order to be ready for anything, demon."

Bishop then snaps his fingers...signalling the Dementors to close in further, before he adds,

"You have two options at this point, Croft: Surrender and come with me back to headquarters...or die a worse death than your father did."

Coraline growls and barks,

"Screw you, Bishop! And I'll make you pay for slandering my father's name!"

"Very well..."

He turns to his men and calls the following order:

"...Kill them all, but leave Croft to me."

"Yes, sir!"

The soldiers cock their weapons (varying from regular machine guns to advance-designed rifles), prompting Coraline to half-step back a bit on the defense, with Ciel and Alois moving to stand on each of her sides:

"Damn. They're seriously armed."

"Wasn't expecting this..."

Sebastian flexes his fingers at the ready and asks,

"Master...what is your order?"

"..."

"...Master?"

"Take them all down."

"Yes. As you wish, my lord." Alois turns to Claude and says,

"Claude, you have the same order: None of these men or, beasts, are to be left alive."

"Yes, your highness."

"...Bishop is mine."

"Huh?"

The men look towards Coraline, who was balling her fists while occupying an angered determination in her facial features:

"I've been waiting for this for a long time...and while I don't have much to fight with other than my own strength...I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Coraline, no. I can't just let you-"

"Don't even try to talk me out of it, Ciel: I have to do this."

She and Bishop meet eye-to-eye...before he pulls out a device with a tiny radio satellite at the end, and pushing its button:

(Ping...pow)

A wave of energy comes out of the end, spreading out among the grounds, all the way to the Dementors...Their bodies shake, before beginning their assault:

"(Hoarse roars)"

They dive-bomb at the five, causing them all to duck and cover:

"Uh!"

It was then that the soldiers begin firing:

(Bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang...)

Sebastian scoops up Ciel and Coraline, while Claude takes Alois, and they both leap over to the treeline to where the young teens wouldn't be in the path of the bullets:

"My lord, miss. You'll be safer here. I shall take care of this."

"Your highness, wait here."

With that, the butlers leap back to the starting battle...As the three teens watched from the sidelines, Coraline felt a stare digging into her skin, and turned to her right, to see Bishop in the distance, meeting him eye-to-eye again.

...He smirks, before turning to walk away into the trees...Coraline clenches her fist, cracking her knuckles, her teeth set in a grind:

"(Growl) The coward...He's not getting away. Not this time!"

Ciel and Alois turn to her in confusion, before she suddenly takes off from where they were crouching down, sprinting to the direction Bishop disappeared to:

"Wha-Coraline!"

"Coraline, come back!"

Their calls went on deaf ears, as Coraline kept her speed, a determined glare on her face:

 _Bishop...you're dead!_

Ciel then widens his visible eye when he realizes,

"...She's going after Bishop. Damn it!"

He then begins running off after the redhead, with Alois following close behind:

"Wait up!"

...What neither teen knew, however, was that several black-cloaked shadows slowly picked up on their movements, and began tailing after them...

Coraline's POV

 _I can't let this opportunity go. That coward, Bishop: He thinks he's gonna just step back and watch?  
_

 _Not while I'm alive!_

I'm now real deep into the tree canopy of the skinny forest by the River Thames, as I use my Aura Sight to track down Bishop:

(Sheen)

"(Pant, pant) That way: A few feet more..."

I keep up my speed, ignoring my muscles screaming for me to slow down, and reach a fair-sized clearing...only to see no signs of the conniving bastard:

"(Pant, pant) What? Where is he?"

 _Damn it, how could he have slipped away?_

 _...Unless...Aw crap, he must've teleported!_

I slowly walk around the area, darting my body back and forth, keeping my eyes sharp for any signs of movement:

"...Where are you, Bishop? I know you came here! Come out and face me!"

...The answer I got, did not come from a human source:

"(Hoarse Roars...)"

"(Gasp) Oh no...Don't let it be...!"

But my fears were realized, when several Dementors come floating over the treetops, circling around the clearing!

 _Shit!_

"...Coraline!"

"Coraline, where are you?!"

 _Uh! Ciel...Alois..._

I turn to where their voices came from...and see them rush out from where I came, reaching me before bending down to catch their breath:

"(Pant, pant) What the, bloody hell were you thinking, Coraline?"

"(Pant) Yeah, don't just wander off on your-Guh!"

Ciel didn't finish his sentence, when his gaze turns upward to see the beasts that were circling us:

"...The Dementors!"

One of the said creatures then lets out a hoarse roar, before dive-bombing at us:

"Uh!"

We all duck and cover in time, but we don't get a chance to straighten up, as the other Dementors begins employing the same tactic, forcing us to stay down...I turn to the boys and shout,

"We need to get out of here, now!"

They nod, and I start leading them away from the center of the clearing when I spot an opening...only to be swiftly blocked by a Dementor that anticipated our move:

"Gah!"

We scramble backwards, and watch as they all circle us again, the perimeter slowly shrinking as they closed in...

"Damn...What do we do now?"

I dart my eye back and forth in a panic, trying to come up with a plan:

 _Think, think, think!_

 _...Wait! My necklace!_

I pull out my family seal from my shirt, and stare at the bronze:

 _...Father said that this can protect my Soul...Can it do the same with others?_

Clenching it tightly in my hands, I back up to Ciel and Alois, and tell them,

"...Guys: Grab onto my shoulders, and don't let go."

"What?"

"Just do it, please! I dunno if this will work, but I gotta try something! Just trust me!"

...They stare at me, then the Dementors, before clapping a hand on each of my shoulders. I breathe in deep, and hold my family seal between my fingertips:

 _Please...please help me! Help me protect my friend, my lover, and myself! Don't let us die!  
_

...My silent plea would be answered, just as the first of the surrounding creatures swoops down to attack:

(...Gleam, pow)

My necklace glows, before shooting out a light akin to that of my eyes when I use my powers, and surrounds myself, Ciel and Alois in a bright dome-shaped shield, stopping the Dementor and forcing it backwards!

"Uh!" "Wha-?!" "What the hell?!"

We didn't have long to question what just happened, when the other beasts follow suite, barreling at us, trying to get past the newly-formed shield:

(Pow, pow, pow...)

I cringe a bit from the weight of the pressure, and Ciel asks me,

"C-Coraline, is this...!"

"Yeah, gh, I think this is what, my father told me about! The hidden, power of my family crest, when it syncs with my Soul!"

(Pow, crick)

"Agh!"

The boys hold me steady from falling, and Alois exclaims,

"Auh! Look: There's a crack forming!"

 _(Gasp) On no: It won't last! We gotta get outta here!_

"Guys! Start, moving backwards, now!"

I feel them nod, and we start backing away as fast as we can, trying to remain strong as the Dementors kept up their relentless attacks...But we would be blocked yet again, not by one of these fiends, but by a gunshot:

(Bang)

"Uh!"

We jump to a stop, and whirl around, to see a familiar shape skulking in the shadows of the trees:

"You won't escape that easily, Croft!"

"Grrr, damn you, Bishop!"

 _Fuck: We're blocked on both sides! What now?!_

The bombardments would increase in speed, and put further pressure on the shield:

(Crick, crick...)

"No, no, no!"

 _Please, please, don't fail! Please!_

(Crick...crick...SHATTER)

I let out a small scream, as the shield breaks, the impact sending me and the boys to the ground hard:

"Agh!"

"Bloody hell!"

I struggle to raise my head, my vision directed to the woods, as Bishop's figure fades from view:

"Grh...damn, him..."

"(Hoarse Roars)"

"Uh!"

I whirl back around, and see the Dementors preparing to attack again...I look over at Ciel, then Alois, before deciding,

 _...I won't let them be targets._

Shaking my head with a grimace, I spring to my feet, and run to the middle of the clearing, yelling,

"You beasts want a meal?! Come and get me!"

"Coraline, no!" "You bloody fool!"

I ignore their protests, and turn to face the Dementors with a mix of fear and firmness:

 _This is gonna hurt..._

Next thing I knew...the beasts begin the same bombarding strategy as before, only this time, I had no protection from their siphoning powers:

"(Raspy groan)"

"Aaaaaaaagggghhhhhhhh!"

I could feel my Soul being pulled and tugged, as an unforgiving cold prodded and pierced my skin head-to-toe:

 _D-DAMN! Is this...is this the power of a Dementor?!_

 _(Flash)_

 _"Loser!"_

 _(Punch, punch, kick...)_

 _"Agh, r-ragh!"_

 _"Little freak! How dare you think you're like the rest of us!"_

 _"With eyes like yours, how can you be human? Bah, I bet you're an alien!"_

 _"Yeah, maybe you should see if your Daddy can contact the mothership?"_

 _(Jeerful laughter)_

 _(Cries of pain)_

 _(Flash)_

"Gh!"

 _Wha...What was...I, haven't recalled that, memory in years...Those damn brats...They never saw me as a human being._

I had little time to contemplate the thought, when two Dementors decide to tag-team, and began their job of sucking me dry of my hope...and eventually, my Soul:

"Aaaaaagh! Aaaaaaah!"

I felt my body being lifted off the ground from their power, as more unpleasant memories came to mind:

 _(Flash)_

 _Me getting beaten up time and time again as a child by those mean kids..._

 _(Flash)_

 _My home burning down..._

 _(Flash)_

 _Moments of near-starvation during my travels through the states...  
_

 _(Flash)_

 _My episodes of relapsing...nearly, hurting, my-_

"Coraline!"

I briefly snap out of it, and weakly turn my head to see, Ciel and Alois rushing my way! With my throat growing dry, I call out hoarsely,

"N-No, Ciel! Alois! T-Turn, back! Run!"

But it was too late: The other Dementors caught onto their approaching bodies, and began to attack them too!

"Aaagh!" "Aaaah!"

"NO!"

 _Ciel! Alois!_

 _Ciel...CIEL!_

Sebastian's POV

 _Ugh, these humans are really starting to get on my last nerve...as are these Dementors._

It has been at least twenty minutes since Claude and I began to fight these soldiers and the beasts they brought along, but it's proven to be a touch more difficult than I expected, for the weapons these humans brought along also have the ability to create an energy shield to deflect my silverware and Cluade's gold-ware:

(Ping-ping-ping-ping)

(Bang-bang-bang-bang...)

"(Hoarse Roars)"

On top of that, while they may not appear so, these Dementors have a near-formidable strength, and as I face one, it snarls and hisses at me, before sending me backwards to the ground below!

...I of course, manage to recover before landing smoothly on the grass, and turn to watch as Claude sneaks behind one human soldier, dispatching him with a knife to the throat:

(JAB)

"UGH!"

The man falls, and Claude dashes back to my vicinity, grunting while commenting,

"This is becoming really tiresome, wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed...(Frown) In all my years of combating against humans, this the first time I'm actually having trouble. (Looks up) Though the presence of these creatures does not help things, either."

"Agreed...and yet..."

We watch as one Dementor slinks behind another unexpected soldier, before proceeding to leech them dry of their Soul:

"Uaaah! Aaaaaaaaghhhhhhh!"

"...It would seem Miss Croft's earlier characterization was correct: These Dementors do not seem to understand what side they are on...(Grim smirk) All they seem to care about is what Souls are available for consumption."

"Heh, yes...which makes them quite primitive compared to demons such as we."

 _While we may not have loyalties in the traditional sense humans are familiar with...at least we're smart enough not to gorge on every Soul within sight. That's an easy way to endanger one's life, or lack thereof..._

I watch as several more of the dark-cloaked beasts began to turn on their 'allies', before glancing at Claude with a smirk:

"Well, seeing as their back-up is turning against them, what say we end their pathetic lives before their Souls are sapped away?"

"Ha, (Smirk) not a bad plan, Michaelis."

We face back to the front, and leap into the air, before showing no mercy to these humans, by either silver/gold-ware, or merely snapping their necks in two...Once the last human falls, our focus would then turn to the Dementors, as they formed into a mass:

"(Hoarse roars)"

...Just as the two of us ready ourselves to attack again, suddenly:

(Shoom)

"(Hoarse screech)"

"Hm?"

I look up, and see something shoot in and through one of the Dementors, killing them instantly!

 _Wait...I know that weapon...A reaper's scythe!_

"Oh Bassy~! At last we meet again, and under such thrilling circumstances!"

 _...Grell!_

I whirl around, just as a familiar yet annoying red blur comes dashing over my person, and cuts down on another Dementor with their chainsaw death scythe:

(Vrweeee, SLICE)

"Oooh yes~! That felt good; I haven't drove my blade into another body like that in ages!"

"(Sigh) Honestly, must you refer to such activities so perversely, Sutcliff?"

I turn to see the reaper, William, emerge from the forest cover as he retracts his scythe, looking just as disinterested as ever. Grell makes a face and retorts,

"Ugh, you're such a bore, Will!"

William then turns to gaze at myself and Claude, and I see a faint expression of annoyance spread over his features:

"Hmph. Why am I not surprised you're here, demon? Then again, you seem to be developing a habit of showing up in the darkest of circumstances..."

I just smile darkly at him, while Claude asks me with slight curiousity,

"I take it that you and these reapers are, familiar with one another?"

"(Sigh) Unfortunately, yes. We've crossed paths a few times in these past couple months, the ginger more than the brunette."

"I see...And why did the ginger call you-"

"Don't even ask."

"Right..."

"Oi, Mr. Spears, Grell! What's the scoop? Is it as bad as the report said?"

"Hm?"

We turn to the woods again, only to see yet another reaper emerge from the trees, that being a young man with black hair that had blond colour dyed in, the iconic yellow-green reaper eyes, regular black square glasses, and a plain black suit. His choice of scythe was just as...unique as Grell's, namely, a lawnmower...

"About time you caught up, Ronald!"

He just rolls his eyes at Grell, before turning his vision to the Dementors that were swarming the skies:

"Whoa! Guess that explains the huge surge of dark energy!"

 _Dark energy?_

I turn to look confusingly at William, and sensing my suspicion, he sighs a bit heavily before reluctantly explaining:

"We were sent here by the Board to investigate a large detection of dark essence that has sparked in this area, along with a faint spark of dimensional fluctuation that has been manifesting for the past few weeks."

He directs his attention to that of the fallen Trinity soldiers and adds,

"...I see that these humans are the cause, then. Tch, typical: It's always the creatures that have no idea the power they carry until it backfires on them."

The new reaper, Ronald, smiles wryly and replies,

"Still, makes them interesting, eh? Humans seem to follow a trend in risking all they have, only to end up dying in the most spontaneous fashions..."

I smile at the description:

 _Heh, indeed...and I can name three young children who are close to fitting that profile..._

"Sooo, what's the plan, Mr. Spears? Do we just strike 'em down?"

"Of course, Knox. We cannot allow these monsters to continue roaming around here in this dimension...(Mutter) I can already envision the amount of paperwork that would form if we did..."

I shake my head at such a dull reply, before focusing on the dark mass:

"Well, seeing as we seem to be sharing similar goals...shall we all engage these beasts together?"

The men all look at me with wide eyes at my suggestion...before I hear Claude shrug and reply nonchalantly,

"As long as I'm fulfilling my master's order, I don't really care who's fighting."

Grell was obviously excited by the team-up:

"Oooh yes, Bassy! I'd love to team up with you any day!"

It takes most of my self-restraint not to land a fist into that ginger, while the reaper, William says to him sharply,

"Sutcliff: Need I remind you that you're still on probation? Refrain from such conversations with beasts like him."

"Ugh, fiiine..."

The brunette then looks towards me, before sighing and pushing his glasses up with his scythe while muttering,

"To work alongside demons is disgraceful among reapers...but I suppose there's nothing else for it, seeing as you too were likely ordered to finish these monsters off?"

I nod firmly, and we all face forward...before charging and dispatching these creatures once and for all:

(Slice...) (Vwreee...)

(TOK...) (Slice-slice-slice-slice...)

(PUNCH...) (KICK...)

...It would only take about ten minutes, before the Dementors were completely destroyed.

(Whoooosh...)

"W-What the hell?!"

It was then that the devices on the Trinity Soldier's vests activated, and the bodies began falling through their own dimensional portals...Grell and Ronald were quite taken aback:

"Whaaaaa?! No fair! Where did the bodies go?!"

"Aw man, how are we suppose to explain this to the higher-ups?!"

William remains cool and collected and merely replies,

"I have already spoken with them about this: Apparently, this is not the first occurrence, and these humans are not a part of this world, so even if the bodies were to remain, the collection of their Souls would prove to be, problematic..."

I ask him,

"Problematic, you say?"

"Hmph...I don't know why I should feel the need to mention this in the company of demons...but Human Souls that belong to other dimensions are usually avoided in collection to prevent any, inquiries that could manifest."

I narrow my eyes at the vague statement, but chose not to comment...

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

I then turn my head sharply to the right, when I heard a sharp scream echo:

 _...That was Miss Coraline!_

I hear Grell hm with a bit of worry,

"Oh dear, that didn't sound good..."

Another scream would echo, this one being more masculine:

"Aaaaaagh!"

Claude would recognize that voice:

"That was my master!"

Finally, there came the one yell that sent a chill down my spine:

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

 _...My lord!_

"There must be more of those dark beasts roaming around...and it would seem they chose your charges and Miss Croft as their targets."

...William's words made my barely-existing heart stop beating, and I felt a surge of rage burn in my being...

(Dash)

 _If those primitive beasts think they will steal my prey, they've got another thing coming!_

Ciel's POV

"Aaaaaaaahhhh! Aaaa-aaaaah!"

I could do nothing but writhe in pain, as these beasts began attacking me, trying to sap me dry of all my good emotions, leaving my bitterness and terrible memories free to antagonize me:

 _(Flash)_

 _Young Ciel runs down the hall, desperate to find his parents:_

 _"Mother, Father, where are you?!"_

 _He slams a door open:_

 _"Father-uh!?"_

 _A figure is seen sitting in a chair, most likely one of his now dead parents..._

 _(Flash)_

 _The day when Ciel was branded by the cultists:  
_

 _"On this day you shall be marked, with the sign of the noble beast."_

 _(Siiizzzz...)_

 _"Aaaaaaagh!"_

 _(Flash)_

 _Sebastian is summoned shortly after Ciel is stabbed by the cultists..._

 _"You have summoned me here..."_

 _He takes hold of Ciel's outstretched hand...  
_

 _"Now choose."_

 _Ciel opens his right eye, covenant made:_

 _"Gh, then I choose-!"_

 _(Flash)_

 _...Those...Those bastards. I want them all to pay with their lives._

(Heartbeat...heartbeat...)

I suddenly felt this, pulsing coming from my torso, which was not my own heart, but...something else, which was forcing the Dementors to back off some:

 _...Is that...my Soul?_

 _...I can, feel, anger, and my desire for revenge pulsing through my veins.  
_

 _That's what forcing them to back off. They only wish to make me feel helpless..._

 _Like those bastards did years ago._

I begin lifting myself to my knees, and mutter with a dry throat,

"I, won't...allow myself to be, helpless. Not, again..."

 _I want them all to die...I want to find the ones responsible for my tragedy...and the one...who dealt death to my parents._

 _I want to kill them all!_

"Aaaaah! Aaaaaahhhhh!"

I snap out of my rage for a moment, and turn to see Coraline hovering off the ground, as two Dementors mercilessly abuse her:

 _...Coraline!_

I struggle to try and stand up, but it seems that most of my adrenaline came from my anger, and I felt my knees buckle:

"G-Gh!"

 _Damn it...I got to, stand up...I've got, to help, her...!_

"C-Ciel..."

"Hm?"

My focus is then turned to Alois's voice, and I turn to see him crawling over towards me:

"A...Alois?"

"Rgh, I, c-can barely feel my arms...Are you, alright?"

"Not, exactly...I can't even stand up...Yet, we seem to be fighting, these bastard creatures somehow..."

"Yeah...It must be like, Coraline said: Our, anger and obsession for, revenge must be, s-staving them off...Or could it be, 'cause we sold our Souls to demons?"

"Hm...That is possible..."

I turn back to Coraline's direction, and try to force myself to stand up again:

"E-Either way, I need, to get to Coraline..."

 _I won't, lose her..._

But just as I began moving towards her, another Dementor seizes me by my throat, and tosses me to the ground:

"Aaagh!"

"Ciel!"

I grit my teeth from the impact, and as I sit up, I hear one final scream emanate from Coraline, before:

"(Hoarse Roar)"

(Throb)

...

...

...A bright light shines across Coraline's body, and she drops to the ground!

...She shudders...

...before a very small orb of light floats out of her slightly-parted mouth!

...

...

...

I felt the blood in my veins turn to ice, when I realized what the origins of that light was:

 _...No...NO!_

"Coraline! Coraline!"

I felt my legs regain strength again, and I scramble off the ground, running to my beloved, only to find...

 _Her eyes...no light..._

 _No...No, No, NO!_

"Coraline...Coraline, please, no!"

No matter how hard I shake her shoulders, I receive no signs of life...My body begins to tremble, before I hear another chorus of roars pass, and I look up, to see the Dementors moving to surround the orb in the air:

 _...They're going to...They're going to eat her Soul!_

"...Master!"

 _Uh! Sebastian!_

I whirl around and see Sebastian, Claude, and two-no, three reapers emerge from the trees:

 _It's Spears...and Grell...and, another reaper? What are they doing here?_

I shake my head of the question, and look down at the soulless eyes of my dear Coraline, then back up at the Dementors...as a new surge of rage courses my veins:

 _...These beasts will not have her...I won't let them!_

 _No one will take her life, not now, not ever!_

No POV

Ciel turns to share a gaze with Alois, who nods, knowing exactly what words would be said next...The bluenette focuses on his butler, the blond on his, before they each snarl the following:

" _Sebastian..._ " " _Claude..._ "

" _This is..._ "

" _An order..._ "

Ciel rips off his eye-patch, while Alois sticks his tongue out, both displaying their covenants, before they both yell,

"DESTROY THE DEMENTORS!"

(Sheen) (Sheen)

The eyes of the butlers glow a matching cat-shaped fushia, and reply,

" _Yes, my lord._ " " _Yes, your highness._ "

(Leap) (Leap)

The demon butlers would act fast, slaying the Dementors with no mercy, with the last one receiving Sebastian's hand through its torso:

(SHOOM)

"(Hoarse Screech)"

(Boom)

The creature disintegrates into nothing, joining the rest of the shroud in death...The butlers land back on the ground, and the area is blanketed by a dead silence...

Attention is then turned to the small orb of light that was floating several feet in the air above Coraline's body and Ciel's, as the adults began approaching:

"...Is that...?" William replies to Ronald,

"Yes...It is her Soul." Grell remarks a bit sadly,

"Oh my, looks like we arrived a bit late, didn't we, gentlemen? Seems those beasts had their fun already..."

Claude steps over to Alois and helps him stand up:

"...Are you well, your highness?"

"S-Sort-of...My, my body...I've never felt so weak in my life...Those monsters..."

He couldn't say anymore, and only shuddered from a feeling of cold that was physical...and spiritual...

Meanwhile, Sebastian walked over to Ciel, who was now holding Coraline up in his arms, his eyes softening a touch at seeing how helpless the young boy looked:

"...Master?"

"...Please...don't say she's...She can't be..."

Ciel's body shakes, and he hugs Coraline tighter to him, his voice wobbling as he forced himself not to cry, but with some difficulty:

"She, can't, be dead...I won't lose her..."

"Indeed, you won't."

"Huh?"

He darts his head up, showing some tears that were threatening to fall, his vision directed with everyone else's at William:

"...Miss Croft will not be dying today. Because this was a forced event by that of those beasts, this does not count as a true death. (Looks up) If it were, her Cinematic Records would be spilling out. Instead, we see her Soul in its pure form...As long as it returns to her body with no hitch...the young girl will be fine."

Breaths are drawn in sharply at this news...before Ronald points up:

"He's right: Look!"

...The orb of light suddenly begins descending downward, and Ciel gently places Coraline's body on the ground, stepping back to allow her Soul to do what it had to...

The orb reenters Coraline through her parted lips, and her body shakes from a wave of light that passed...

...

...And then:

"(Jolting gasp)"

Her eyes snap open, and she sits up almost impossibly fast, as she takes in sharp, gulping breaths of air, much to the shock of the bystanders:

"Coraline!" "She's alive!"

"Whoa!" "My god, this is a rare sight!"

The redhead continues to wheeze and cough, shaking deeply from a sharper cold the atmosphere didn't hold:

 _Wha...What, just, happened?!_

"...Coraline."

"Uh?"

She turns her head to her left, only to be enveloped in a tight hug by Ciel!

"...You're okay...You're okay...!"

"C...C-Ciel..."

"Good lord, man, give the lady some room to breathe! I'm just as happy to see she's still alive too, but take note of her wheezing and shaking, would ya?"

Ciel turns to glare mildly at Alois, but after noticing Coraline indeed showing those signs, he backs off a little bit, while keeping one of her hands enclosed in his...A few minutes pass, and the redhead's breathing becomes more steady, less pained and wheezy. Coraline then asks with a bit of a rasp in her voice,

"...What...What, happened to me?"

Ciel hesitates, but then replies,

"...One of the Dementors...they sucked your Soul right out of you."

Coraline takes in a sharp breath, and Alois adds,

"If it wasn't for Claude and Sebastian...those monsters would've consumed it."

The young redhead doesn't say anything for a moment, before asking in a slightly high-pitched tone,

"D...Do you, mean to tell me...t-that I almost died?!"

"Yes and no."

"H-Huh?"

She turns to look in Grell's direction with wide and confused eyes, as he replies,

"According to Will here, because your Soul was drawn out by those beasts, this doesn't really count as a death. Plus, because you're from another dimension like those other humans from earlier, collecting your records would end up causing issues."

"...So...does that mean, by some weird technicalities, I can't die in this world?"

Ronald replies,

"Yeah! Or not without causing a pile of paperwork and inquiries, at least."

She turns to his direction with a mildly curious expression:

"Hm? I don't, remember seeing you before...Do you work with Mister Spears and Grell?"

"Not all the time, but now again. Name's Ronald Knox, the next die-hard reaper!"

"(Small smile) Nice, to meet you then, Ronald."

(Pulse)

"Uh!"

Coraline then felt another presence was near, and darted her head to the right edge of the clearing...

"What is it, Coraline? What's wrong?"

"...There's someone else here. A human...(Glare) And I have a good idea of who it is..."

Much to everyone's surprise, she then moved to stand up, having little difficulty other than her legs shaking a little. Ciel rushes to her side and sternly chides,

"You shouldn't be standing up right now. You've only just woken up."

But she ignores him and calls out,

"...Your plan failed, Bishop! Your soldiers are all dead and back at your base while the Dementors have all been destroyed!"

...Said man with steel grey eyes emerges from the trees with a stoic expression and replies,

"So it would seem...Once again, you've managed to elude your demise. I'll admit, I am quite impressed. (Snide smirk) You Crofts really are quite an anomaly among the human race."

Coraline replies dryly,

"Yeah yeah, I'm a fucking missing link between mortal and supernatural. What's next? Ya gonna start your 'King of the Muilti-verse' Speech just 'cause you're able to portal-jump monsters like those Dementors?"

She lets out a bitter laugh, causing Bishop to frown in annoyance, and she adds with a menacing smile,

"Seeing as I got your attention anyway, Bishop, let me give you a word to the wise: When you're going to kill your enemies, you gotta make sure you get it right on the first go..."

Coraline fwips out her switchblade from her jeans pocket:

"...'cause otherwise, they'll pick up that nasty habit of coming back to make sure you regret it!"

With that, she tosses her knife as hard as she could in his direction:

(Fwip, shooooooommmmmm...) (Whoooosh...)

(TOK)

(Rip)

...Unfortunately, the knife would only land a hit in Bishop's jacket, pinning it to the tree, just as he activates his portal out of this world, his body dropping down and ripping the material on the way down...!

"...Grh! Damn it!"

Coraline rushes over to the tree, and finds no signs that indicated her knife made contact with anything besides the material of the black jacket:

"...Son of a bitch! Only nicked his jacket!"

 _...He got away...I had him, and he got away again!_

She grits her teeth in a spat of anger, and beats her free fist onto the bark of the tree trunk:

"Damn it all!"

"...Coraline?"

She turns to see Ciel, Alois and the supernatural men had come up to her proximity, the bluenette having concern shining in his visible eye, while the young blond actually showed it on his face:

"...He escaped, didn't he?"

...Coraline nods numbly, and turns her back, letting out a heavy sigh of many mixed emotions...Everything goes quiet for a moment, before she whispers aloud,

"...Just how much longer will this go on?"

Ciel looks at her form confusingly:

"Hm?"

"Three years...It's already been more than three, years since that day...That day that bastard shot a hole into my father and shattered everything I once held as normal...Heh, I don't even know what normal is anymore. Through all the time since I first left my old home, I've seen so many truths, so many things that make me question life as we know it...things that make me realize just how, ignorant we humans really are."

Coraline feels a broken frown form on her lips, the corners of her eyes welling up in tears:

"...It's really a miracle I, haven't gone insane with terror...Even so, I'm just...so exhausted, so, frustrated...I've been trying to brave it all out, but, the truth is..."

She turns to face the men and confesses,

"I have no idea how this is all going to end, and that's what scares me the most. Will I end Bishop? Will he end me? Or will we end up killing eachother? I don't know! And this uncertainty is driving me mad! I...(Sniff) I-I'm even scared, that I won't, ever see my siblings again...see home again..."

Ciel felt his heart clench at how fatigued and fearful the redhead looked:

"...Coraline..."

She just shakes her head, whimpering a bit...before flinging herself at him, hugging him tight!

"Uh!"

Coraline's arms wrapped around Ciel's torso, as she bursts into quiet, heart-wrenching sobs, burying her face into the crook of his neck:

 _I'm, so tired...Tried of these dead ends...of being trapped in this endless maze..._

 _...When will I find the way out? When?_

Stunned at first, Ciel then relaxes, and hugs Coraline back just as tightly, one hand rubbing the small of her back, the other holding her head to him, while whispering soothing words into her ear to try and calm her down:

"Shh...It'll be alright, Coraline...It'll be alright..."

 _She's so exhausted...She's been fighting this for so long, all on her own._ _And her object of revenge is so close, yet so far away._

 _...This must be torture for her..._

Alois was also saddened by how defeated Coraline was feeling, and he reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder:

 _...She's really alot like Ciel and I: We're all tortured by the uncertainty._

He sees Ciel look up at him briefly, noticing the hand on Coraline's shoulder...but nods, silently saying the gesture was okay. As this went on, the adults of our group were watching with their own expressions of concern...and pity.

Small Time Skip, Ciel's POV

After a while, Coraline calmed down and allowed me to lead her into a carriage Sebastian hailed down, while Alois and Claude left in theirs, and the reapers vanished to who knows where...

I'm now riding inside with her head in my lap, she having fallen asleep just as the driver signaled the horses to move, and Sebastian was sitting across from us, as we all rode back to the manor...

Brushing my fingers through her soft, red hair, I look down at her face, and frown sadly at seeing how truly exhausted my dear Coraline was:

 _...This latest encounter with her enemies has really drained her._

 _And there was no mistaking the fear in her eyes: She's really afraid of how her war will end._

 _...And if I can be completely honest with myself...I'm afraid too._

"...Are you alright, my lord? You look troubled."

"(...Sigh) No, Sebastian, I'm not alright...I'm worried about her."

"Miss Coraline?"

"Yes...She's clearly been pushing herself past her limits for so long in her quest for revenge, and while she does not do so all the time...she's been keeping all possible help away. Not that I can blame her...Aside from you, I have been doing the same: Turning away from all possible help in my own hunt for the ones responsible for my tragedy...and we're likely doing it for the same reason: Because we don't want anyone we hold dear to get hurt."

I hear Sebastian make a noise of surprise, and I look up with an expression I never thought I'd ever show the demon: Worry.

"...I'm worried for her, Sebastian. I know she's asked me to not get too heavily involved because she wants to protect me, but...I can't stand seeing her like this...What do I do?"

He says nothing for a minute...before he smiles at me softly, an expression I never thought I'd see on him:

"...You truly do love her, don't you, my lord?"

"(...Nod) Yes...I do."

"Then the best advice I can offer, is to simply be with her."

"Huh?"

"Do what she has been doing for you in these past few months: Be by her side, and help in even the smallest of ways. Help her see, that she is not alone."

I widen my eye at him, and look down to stare at Coraline's restful face...before nodding firmly.

"Heh...She has really changed you quite dramatically, my lord."

"...What do you mean?"

"You weren't always this, open about your feelings, and compassionate towards others you care about ever since that day...Who would've thought it would take a rebellious young lady from another world, to bring that side out of you?"

I hmph at his words...but smirk a bit while brushing Coraline's hair out again:

 _Heh...Who would've thought it, indeed..._

No POV

Eventually, the three will have made it back to the Phantomhive manor, the carriage slowing to a stop at the front steps. Sebastian opens the door and exits first, while Ciel gently nudges Coraline's shoulder to wake her up:

"Coraline...Coraline."

"Mmm...mm?"

She blinks her eyes awake, feeling a bit groggy from her nap in the carriage:

"Wh...What's up?"

Ciel almost laughs at how cute she looked with her half-open eyes and tired pout:

"We're back at the manor. I need you to, you know..."

Coraline looks at where she was laying, and quickly moves into a sitting position:

"O-Oh, right, sorry."

"(Chuckle) It's fine, love."

She yawns widely and rubs her eyes, just as Sebastian reappears in the doorway to the carriage:

"Good evening, Miss Coraline."

"Hey, Sebastian."

The butler holds a hand out to her, and she lets him help her outside, before doing the same for Ciel. The young lord then wraps an arm around Coraline, and chides,

"Let's get to bed, hm?"

"Mhm."

Once the three were inside, Sebastian would call for Mey-Rin to assist Coraline in dressing for bed, doubting that the sleepy redhead would have enough energy to do so by herself, while he and Ciel went to the young earl's room to change the latter similarly...

We zoom into Coraline's bedroom now, as Mey-Rin finishes helping with pulling the nightgown over the young redhead's head:

"Here you are, Miss."

"(Yawn) Thank you, Mey-Rin. Sorry you had to wake up this late to help me."

"Oh, no trouble at all, no it isn't. Happy to help."

As she turns to lay Coraline's day clothes on the cushion by the vanity, she adds,

"You've done so much to help us all here at the manor, the young master especially...This is the least I can do to repay. (Smile) You've become a real gem here, yes you have...a gem I wish we had sooner...Hm? Miss Coraline?"

Mey-Rin hears no response, and turns around, only to see that Coraline had fallen asleep again, laying sideways on her bed, her head tucked in her arms...

"Hoh dear. (Mildly worried smile) Sebastian really wasn't kidding when he said Miss Coraline was close to dropping, no he wasn't..."

A few minutes later, after trying and failing to wake her, the maid found herself carrying the young girl down the hallway to Ciel's bedroom:

 _Goodness, she's a heavy sleeper when she wants to be..._

About halfway there, she meets up with Sebastian:

"Oh, Mey-Rin, there you are."

"H-Hello, Sebastian. (Looks down) She fell asleep almost instantly after getting dressed for bed, she did. I tried to wake her, but she wouldn't stir, so, I just thought..."

"Heh, of course. Thank you, Mey-Rin. I can take her to the young master from here."

Mey-Rin nods, and hands the sleeping girl to Sebastian, before bowing goodnight and heading off to her room...Sebastian glances down at Coraline's form, and sighs with a smirk before turning to head back to Ciel's room:

 _Such a troublesome girl...and yet she seems to have become a vital part of this household._

(...Knock, knock)

"(Muffled) Come in."

(Ka-chank)

Sebastian enters the bedroom, Coraline tucked into his arms, causing Ciel to raise an amused brow:

"(Chuckle) Let me guess: She fell asleep almost straight after getting ready for bed?"

"Spot on, my lord. Mey-Rin was even kind enough to carry her down the hall down here, but I took Miss Coraline off her hands about halfway."

Ciel lets out another chuckle, before gesturing Sebastian to bring Coraline to the bed, pulling back the covers so the butler could lay the sleeping girl down gently on the right side of the mattress...

"(Bow) Sleep well, my lord."

Ciel nods, and Sebastian exits the room...Once the door clicks closed, the young earl would lay back down on his bed, turning to his side to watch Coraline for a moment...before smiling softly and moving in close to the girl, stealing a kiss from her lips:

"(Whisper) Goodnight, love. Sleep well."

He hears a content hum escape from the redhead, almost acknowledging in kind, and Ciel draws her into his arms, tucking her head into his chest, before he too fell into slumber...


	40. Ch 39: That TrinityCroft, SoulShock I

Another cool, spring night comes to blanket over London, and our eyes turn to the Clerkenwell district, where in-between some humdrum lodgings, stood a brick and stone gatehouse, its beautiful stain-glass windows almost glowing in the starlight, the archway giving it an air that one could almost mistake it for a small castle...

But in actuality, this is all that remains of the once proud Clerkenwell Priory of St. John of Jerusalem, a religious military order that still hounds hold within Her Majesty's service, mainly for relieving the sick and injured...

(Step, step...)

Zooming inside below the church itself, we see a shadowed figure approaching the end of the old Norman-style crypt, built with stone benches lining the walls, several tomb effigies plastered in numerous locations, a stain-glass window standing over a display of few religious relics (cross included), a coffin of sorts with a brass(?) figure carved on the lid at one end of the room, while at the other end, stood a pedestal that held a mysterious-looking artifact.

It was a light-hued sapphire crystal sphere, about six inches in diameter, decorated in elaborate gold embellishments...

The figure reaches the pedestal, and gazes down at the artifact...before lifting it up into one of their hands:

"So...this is the famed 'Angel's Looking Glass'...Hmph. It is an impressive beauty, but does it really carry the power I require as that chap told me?"

They move to place the sphere into a leather bag, adding to themselves,

"I suppose I'll find out when I put it to use... _and I have just the target in mind._ "

With that, the figure turns to leave the crypt of the gatehouse, which come the next morning, would be shaken by this apparent robbery...

Three Days Later...

We now turn to late morning at the Phantomhive Manor, as Coraline, wearing the simple light blue dress, white stockings, but no shoes, wandered out of the library to go see Ciel in his study:

 _Wonder what he's up to right now...Probably paperwork._

Just as she turns the corner, Coraline spots Sebastian coming up from the other end of the hallway:

"Oh! Sebastian, hi."

"Hello, Miss Coraline."

The butler looks down and sees that the young girl's feet lacked footwear:

"Heh, I see you've decided to not wear the heels today."

"(Giggle) Yeah, I know, not lady-like, but it's not like I'm heading outside in the next bit..."

Coraline turns her eyes to the tray of tea and small cookies in the butler's right hand, and sighs lightly:

"I'm guessing Ciel's sweet-tooth calling again?"

"Indeed."

She shakes her head lightly in amusement, before stepping beside Sebastian just as he rapped his knuckles on the door:

(Knock, knock)

"(Muffled) Come in."

(Ka-chank)

The two step inside, and Coraline spots Ciel (he wearing his brown suit) hunched over with a mixed expression of minor frustration and fatigue while looking over one of the many pieces of paper stacked on his desk...

"(Low whistle) Yikes, that's alot of paper..."

Ciel looks up, and almost smiles at seeing the redhead, but his face was stuck in his usual monotone after a few hours of writing and reading:

"The sad part is, this isn't really alot."

Coraline holds a hand to her mouth in silent giggle, before walking over behind the desk to hug the boy at his side while kissing his cheek:

"Why didn't you come and get me sooner? I could've lent you a hand..."

"I'd rather not have the both of us bored out of our skulls...Plus most of this round is fairly technical, and I know how much that annoys you."

"Whaaat? I never said it annoyed me; you're imagining things."

As Sebastian sets down the tea tray, Ciel raises an amused brow at the redhead's attempt to lie:

"Oh really? (Hands her a piece of paper) Read this and tell me what you think."

She takes the sheet of paper, and found herself face-to-face with numbers related to trend predictions and sales...It would take only a minute and a half before the girl throws it onto the desk with a deadpan:

"...And that there is why Math sucks."

Ciel lets out a laugh at her answer, while Sebastian fights back a chuckle before coyly suggesting,

"Perhaps it would help if you did not stake such a childish rage at the subject, miss."

Coraline smirk-glares at him and replies,

"Psh, not on your life, butler. And if you think my bitterness to Math is bad, try explaining it to my brother: He's barely scrapping by with a C- in school."

Grabbing the chair set off by the bookshelf, she then settles herself on Ciel's left, before spotting something else accompanying the tea and sweets:

"...Hm? Where'd the letter come from?"

"Ah yes: That had been recently delivered as of ten minutes ago as I was preparing the young master's tea by one of the Double Charles..."

Ciel's head perks up, and he sets down the sheet in his hand, before reaching to grab the red wax-sealed envelope:

 _Her Majesty...What does she require this time?_

Tearing it open, he pulls out the folded paper, and reads the following:

 _"Greetings, my dear boy._

 _I do apologize for calling upon you so soon after the recent string of murders that took place a few weeks ago, but it seems I am in need of your services again._

 _I am sure you have already read about the robbery from the St. John Gate's crypt that took place a few days ago, regarding a mysterious artifact by name of 'The Angel's Looking Glass', rumoured to have the power to see into the mind and Soul..._

 _Unfortunately, our dear Scotland Yard is having trouble with finding clues as to who may be responsible for the robbery, and the members of the Order are becoming rather anxious for the artifact to be safely returned. Given how much they have done for our country regarding health and medicine, it is of my sincere desires that relief should be given back to them regarding this terrible thievery._

 _I would like you to look into it and see if you can find anything that the detectives may have missed in their investigation._

 _\- Victoria"_

Coraline was reading along with him, and raised an eyebrow at this request:

"...Oh, right: This was on the front page of the paper two days ago...But, isn't it a bit odd that Her Grace wants you to look into the robbery of a religious artifact? Seems a bit tame compared to all the other investigations you've done."

"Hm, it does, doesn't it? (Sigh) But one can't simply brush off a request from Her Majesty..."

He looks up with at Sebastian and says to him,

"Prepare a carriage for later this afternoon. We'll head out to St. John's Gate and have a look at the crime scene."

"(Bow) Very good, sir."

The butler leaves the room, leaving just the two teens inside the study to drink their tea and start brainstorming over this new case...

Small Time Skip

Come one carriage ride later, Ciel, Sebastian and Coraline will have arrived at the St. John's Gate in Clerkenwell, with the crowds of people thinning down a little as the heat of the day starts to dim...As they walk up to the old structure, the redhead couldn't help but let her eyes widen in excitement and curiousity:

"Wooow...To think this is the last of the old priory of St. John of Jerusalem. The restoration on this piece alone is spectacular, even if it's not all of the original brickwork..."

As she continued to look up at the gatehouse, Ciel smirked in amusement at the starry eyes of his fiance:

 _Heh, she's like a little kid seeing Big Ben for the first time...It's adorable, really._

"Ahem, Coraline dear, we should continue inside."

She snaps out of her daze and rubs the back of her head with a sheepish smile:

"O-Oh! Right, my bad. Wait...did you just call me dear?"

He just takes her hand and leads her with Sebastian to the archway of the gatehouse, where they would meet with one of the Order Members, a vicar, to be escorted into the crypt...

"I must thank you for coming on Her Majesty's behalf, Lord Phantomhive. I understand that this is more outside your purview of your usual investigations, but given which relic was stolen from our fair church...well, let's just say we're prepared to ask for every available help possible."

"I understand, sir. I shall gladly lend my aid and see to it that the artifact will be recovered and the one responsible for stealing it will be dealt the consequences deserved."

"That is reassuring...Just down this way, please."

The man leads them down a staircase, and through a door into the crypt, which currently held a few officers from Scotland Yard examining parts of the room for any evidence that may have been missed, a few other members of the Order, who were looking quite anxious regarding the theft...and standing by the altar, was Ash Landers, the Queen's Butler!

"Uh! (Low voice) Ciel, look."

He follows Coraline's point, and widens his visible eye when he too sees the man in white:

"What is he doing here? I don't recall reading anything in Her Majesty's letter that said her butler would be here..."

The two teens look to one another, and hm while narrowing their eyes in suspicion, before walking over to greet the butler:

"Sir Landers."

"Ah, Lord Phantomhive, you've arrived."

"Yes, and I see you're here as well...though I have no idea why."

"Heh, well, Her Majesty sent me to inform the Order of your coming here, as well as send her assurance on this, troubling development..."

Ciel raises a suspicious brow, but chooses not to question further...Landers then turns to meet Sebastian's eyes:

"Ah, Sebastian. It's been a while since we last saw one another, has it not? I trust you've been well since the cultural festival?"

Said butler in black replies politely,

"Indeed," but something in his red irises told that he was feeling anything but around the white-clad man...

Coraline would then the third addressed:

"And Lady Croft. I trust you've fared well?"

The girl felt an uncomfortable shiver run down her spine from the strange glint she saw in the purple irises, but manages to reply softly,

"Yes, I have. Thank you for asking."

She then moves towards the stone altar where the artifact once stood, and reads the following engraving:

" _'The Angel's Looking Glass. Found in 1615 by Andrew Wyse, Grand Prior.'_ Hm...Interesting. So the relic would've been found during the Protestant Reformation in Europe. Can't imagine how hard it must've been to keep members after that whole mess...But I guess it worked out alright in the end if there's a strong standing of the Order here in England again..."

"Aah, you are familiar with the Protestant Reformation?"

She turns to Landers and replies,

"It, and a couple other pieces of religion's colourful history...(Frown) I have to say, to read about so many people fighting for something they barely understand even with the texts and scriptures...it's a little sad. I mean, everyone's entitled to their own beliefs, aren't they? Why is that so hard to agree on?"

None of the men seemed to have an answer to that...Sensing the sudden quiet, Coraline changes the subject:

"Ahem, but never mind those big questions: What exactly did this, 'Angel's Looking Glass' look like?"

Landers directs them to a piece of old parchment on one of the display tables encased in glass:

"This is a record of when the relic was found by Andrew Wyse. The members of the order have kept it preserved to their best capability, but some of the lettering has faded...However, the image painted remains as immaculate as ever."

Ciel, Coraline and Sebastian look down, and see the following: A sky blue crystal sphere decorated in gold embellishments, captured as shining in an ethereal glow...

"Wow...It's beautiful, even if just an image..."

Coraline then casts her eyes to the text:

" _'Let it be known to those who read: This crystal has power beyond our human understanding, the power to see into one's mind and Soul, and project it for all to see...But this may be... then it seems, for it means we ... as we once believed come Judgement Day...'_...Huh, that's strange. I wonder what Wyse was trying to say here?"

 _Most of the lettering is rubbed out...but...it almost looks like, it was deliberate._

 _Almost like someone is trying to cover up a truth not meant to be known._

As she thought this, Ciel scoffs a bit at the description:

"'Power to see into one's mind and Soul'? I find that hard to believe. How can something like a crystal do that?"

"There are some things in this world we still can't explain."

"The young lady is quite right."

The teens turn to Landers, who adds with a mysterious smile,

"Not only that, but there are truths about one's self that we have no idea lie within...Truths that are best left hidden from the eyes of the world."

Ciel raises a brow at the statement, as the white-clad butler bows:

"I'm must take my leave back to Her Majesty. I wish you luck in this investigation...Lord Phantomhive."

With that, he exits the crypt...Coraline hms with narrowed eyes at the cryptic statement that left the butler's lips:

"Wonder what he was trying to say there? Excuse me for speaking ill about Her Grace's choice of help, but, there's something about him that irks me..."

Sebastian asks,

"In what way?"

"I dunno...His mannerism just, doesn't seem right...It reminds me of someone else we've met before, but I can't quite place it..."

Ciel cuts in:

"Let's just focus back on the case. Sebastian, I want you to question as many members of the Order here at the gatehouse as you can. Find out who was working here during the robbery, and if there had been anything unusual occurring prior."

"(Bow) Yes, my lord."

"In the meantime, Coraline, you and I shall tour the grounds in case the perpetrator left something behind."

"Right."

Coraline's POV

After leaving the crypt, Ciel and I started looking around the outside of the gatehouse, keeping a sharp eye out for anything that looked out of place...After about ten minutes of silence, it would be him that broke it:

"So...how are you feeling?"

"Hm?"

"...It's been a fair while since, that encounter with Trinity and those beasts...Are you feeling better?"

We come to a stop, and I turn to face him...before my eyes light up to what he was getting at:

"Oh...(Small smile) Yeah, I'm doing better. It almost feels like it didn't happen at all."

"(Nod) Good..."

"How about you? I know you, managed to keep it all in, if you know what I mean, but, you too were attacked by those monsters..."

I watch him take a breath in before he replies,

"I'm fine...Though I won't lie: I was forced to relive some...terrible memories."

I nod in understanding, and move to hug his side, he wrapping an arm around me in return...After a few minutes, we part and continue combing around:

"Have any ideas as to who might have done this?"

"Nothing conclusive, but this was more than likely done by an enemy of the Order...though that list can extend tremendously."

"Yeah, I can see that...Hm?"

It was then I caught the sight of something shiny in the grass underneath one of the stain glass windows...

"What is it?"

"I see something, down here..."

I walk over and kneel down to pick the object up, revealed to be some sort of, piece of plastic...Ciel comes to my side to examine it as well:

"...What is that?"

"Not sure...Must've broke off something..."

I reach into my red leather bookbag that I brought along, and pull out a magnifying glass to get a closer look:

 _Hmm...Looks like the plastic off of sunglasses...But that can't be right._

 _Sunglasses don't exist here in this dimension..._

 _And come to think of it...this looks, familiar somehow..._

"But how?"

"Huh?"

Ciel looks at me inquisitively, and I snap out of my thoughts:

"Oh, sorry. Lost in thought...It's just that, there's something about the make and colour that strikes me as familiar. It's about the same material used to make sunglasses in my world, only a bit thicker."

"Sunglasses?"

"Yeah. They're a type of glasses that have a shaded, polarized lens to block out the sun's rays. They're usually worn during the summertime."

"Interesting..."

"My lord, miss."

We turn around and see Sebastian approaching us, a few sheets of paper in his hand:

"Done already?"

"Yes. It actually took alot less time than I perceived it to be." Ciel asks,

"And? What's your report?"

"It would seem that none of the members who work here were present during the robbery...However, the man who lead us down the to crypt, Richard Wile, said that he and two of his fellows recall a strange incident that occurred four days prior."

My eyebrow raises in interest and confusion:

"An incident?"

"Indeed. Apparently, there was a man who came here that asked several questions, all relating to the Angel's Looking Glass. He wore the garments of a scholar, but one of Mister Wile's companions recalled seeing a strange symbol tattooed on the back of his hand."

"What did the symbol look like?"

Sebastian pulls out one piece of paper from the small pile in his hand to hold out for Ciel and I to see:

"This is a rough sketch of what Wile's companion could remember when he saw the symbol..."

I narrow my eyes in thought as I looked at the image:

 _Huh...kind-a looks like a pointed Y..._

 _Wait...!_

"Uh!"

I look back down at my hand where the piece of plastic sat, then back at the drawn symbol...before cussing under my breath:

"Shit...!"

Ciel notices the rising panic on my face:

"What? What is it, Coraline? What's wrong?"

"... _It's their symbol_."

"Huh?"

I dart my head back up with an urgent look and ask,

"Sebastian: Did they say anything else about what this man looked like? Height, hair, eye colour?"

"Hm...I believe they mentioned the man to have greying blond hair and steel gray eyes."

That was all it took: I knew exactly who was responsible...

"Bishop!"

Small Time Skip, No POV  


We now zoom in on a dirt-packed road surrounded by the treeline of a forest, as a carriage carrying our investigators makes its way back to the manor. Given that the newly-identified perpetrator of this theft wasn't someone who could easily cornered, or may not even be in their world at the present, the two teens and demon agreed that for now they would head back to reevaluate and come up with a plan...

But as the wheels rolled on, inside, Coraline was fighting back the urge of going into a panic, tugging her bookbag strap absentmindedly:

 _Damn it, it sure didn't take that bastard long to make trouble again..._

 _What does he want this time? Why did he steal the artifact?_

 _And more importantly...how on earth did he hear about it?_

"Coraline...Coraline!"

She snaps out her flurrying thoughts at Ciel's call and stutters,

"O-Oh, s-sorry, my mind was wandering."

"I can see that...Are you okay?"

"...Would you be if you were in my place?"

Ciel was a bit taken aback by the blunt answer, but shakes his head all the same. Sebastian then asks,

"Are you worried about Bishop coming after you again, Miss Coraline?" She answers honestly:

"A little...What I'd really like to know is what he's planning with the Angel's Looking Glass. I know that the supposed power it holds is told as a rumor, but...given what we three have witnessed even before all of this..."

The other two hm, and Coraline furrows her eyebrows while wondering aloud,

"What also puzzles me is how he could've heard about the artifact. I don't ever recall reading about this in the texts in my world, so this has to be a relic exclusive to this one...Trinity may claim to know things before entering a new environment, but that just sounds like lip-service."

She runs a hand through her hair with a sigh:

"Whatever the case, if that artifact does carry the power the legend claims...I can't even begin to imagine the disasters that could erupt."

Ciel takes her hand into his and says to her with a serious expression,

"Well, no matter what happens, I promise that he will not get his hands on you."

"Ciel..."

"You nearly died not too long ago. It's obvious one of his motives is to somehow use that relic to hurt you, and I'm not going to let it happen again."

Coraline could only gape at the boy with surprise:

 _He sounds so sure...I wish that was the case for me._

...Suddenly:

(Bang, bang)

(Jerk, whinny)

"Guh!" "Uh!"

There came a twin gunshot, and the entire wagon wobbles, before another sound resonated:

(Whirl...Click)

(...Beep...beep...)

Coraline's ears would pick up on it:

 _What was that-Oh shit!_

(Beep, beep, beep, beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep)

(BOOM)

Coraline's POV

...I awoke from the explosion, my ears ringing loudly, my vision blurry but clearing:

"Uh...Urgh...H-Huh?"

I test my arms to make sure nothing was broken, before I slowly pushed myself to a sitting position, immediately gripping the side of my head:

"Ouch...What, the hell, happened...?"

Once I was able to see straight, I look from side-to-side, before double-taking at what I saw: I was sitting on part of the carriage roof, while half was sprawled into pieces on one side of the road, some of it on fire, and the other was on its side right behind me!

"Uh!"

I scramble to my feet, and immediately grimaced, before looking down at my body, noting several cuts and bruises, but nothing too vital. I pull out a small piece of wood in my leg, biting back a yelp of pain, before remembering:

 _Wait...Ciel! Sebastian!_

I dart by body around, searching for any signs of them, before coming across a familiar set of shiny black shoes and the tail end of a tailcoat under a piece of the now destroyed carriage:

"Oh no...!"

I rush over, fighting the pain in my legs, and shove the large piece of wood off in a spring of strength:

"Hrr-gah!"

I look down, and see the back view of Sebastian, his back having a few slash marks and splinters, before noticing another body underneath. I kneel down, and lift the unconscious butler's arm, before softly gasping when I saw,

"Ciel!"

 _Oh thank god, he's alright!_

Other than a few cuts on his knees and possibly some bruising, he seemed okay, so Sebastian must've blocked him from the major blows...

I then sense another figure up ahead of them, and walk forward, only to cringe in horror, when I saw,

"Oh no...The driver...the horse...!"

Swallowing back my fear, I cautiously step closer, ignoring the blood that was pooling, and notice each body had a bullet hole in their heads:

 _...This is expert-level homicide._

 _It had to have been a sniper...or someone with a sniper's skill._

I shake my head, before turning to look back at the wreckage, and spot something attached to part of the underside of the carriage:

"Hm?"

I walk over and bend down to get a closer look, only to gasp when I see it as,

"That's...a mini bomb! And...I've seen this make before. It looks like the holo-projector that Trinity produces...Which means..."

 _This was Bishop's doing._

I grit my teeth, and straighten up to dart around and scan for any signs of the bastard:

"...No...He's not here."

 _And I know why: He won't just come out into the open._

 _...He wants to make this into a chase...exhaust me out._

"...And at this point...that might be the only way to win."

Letting out a sigh, I brush down my dress, before moving back to where Sebastian and Ciel laid:

"But first...I better take care of a few things."

So with all the strength I can muster, I pull the demon butler off of and away from Ciel, setting him by a tree on his side so his injuries wouldn't be aggravated, before doing the same for Ciel, tucking him against the tree trunk in a sitting position beside the other...

I then gently ripped out a piece of paper from my journal, and wrote a note, before placing it in my boyfriend's open hand.

 _...I'm sorry, Ciel...but I have to go for a while._

I gently kiss his forehead, before turning away, took in a big breath to help fight back any tears threatening to fall, and began jogging out of the area:

 _I have a feeling this may be the last battle...I just hope in the end, my body will remain in tact._

Ciel's POV

"...aster...Master."

"Mmm...mrh, S-Sebas-tian?"

 _What...What is going on?_

I blink my eyes open, and found myself staring at my butler's face, he looking at me with concern:

"Are you alright?"

I hold the side of my head with one of my hands and reply with a slightly hoarse voice,

"I...I think so...What happened?"

"It would appear that we were attacked, my lord. The carriage driver is dead, as is the horse, and the carriage itself...well..."

I note his hesitation, and glance over at the road, only to see three separate piles of parts set in flames that was once a whole carriage!

"Uh!"

 _Wait...if we're here...then-_

"Where's Coraline?! Is she safe?! Where is she, Sebastian?!"

"I already combed the area for any signs of the young miss...but found nothing."

My body starts shaking, and I clench my fists...only to feel something in my left:

"Huh?"

I look down, and see a small piece of paper enclosed in my fingers, folded like a letter. I un-clench my hand, and see my name scrawled on the front:

 _...That's...Coraline's writing._

I immediately opened the paper, and read the following:

 _"Ciel._

 _By the time you read this letter, I will have long left the road already. I have no injuries that will prevent me from traveling, so I should be okay in that regard._

 _Anyway, if you haven't already guessed, this was Bishop's doing. He likely did this to throw us off, or at the very least throw a handicap against me. I don't know where he is at present, but this attack is enough to open my eyes to the following truth:_

 _I can't have anyone involved in my problems from this point onward. This war has become far too dangerous, and I'm scared that if I continue to fight with too many people at my side, it will only lead to casualties I will never forgive myself for._

 _This is why I must leave and go about this on my own. I don't know how long I'll be able to go, but anything's better than nothing. But of course, knowing you, you won't be able to stay back for long, and not just because of this case._

 _So I only ask you this: Wait twenty-four hours before even thinking about trying to find me. If I do not return to the manor by this time, that's when you can all start worrying for my life._

 _For now, stay safe, and hopefully, we'll see eachother soon._

 _Love,_

 _Coraline."_

...I read the letter over once more, before slowly lowering it to my lap, my eyes wide with shock:

 _Coraline...how could you...why would you...?_

"...What now, master?"

I snap out of my daze, and swallow a lump in my throat, before replying in a monotone,

"...We do as she asks: Wait twenty-four hours, and...if she does not return home, we'll organize a search party and find her."

"And the case?"

"Nevermind the case: What matters right now is Coraline. Besides, finding her means finding Bishop and the stolen artifact."

I move to a stand, wincing slightly from the scrapes on my knees, and add,

"For now, get me back to the manor."

"(Bow) As you wish, my lord."

Sebastian then lifts me into his arms, and uses his demon speed to rush us back to the manor.

Time Skip

Once we both cleaned ourselves up and took care of our injuries, we informed the servants what happened, and ordered them to keep a sharp vigil out for any signs of Coraline approaching home. I had very little appetite that night, my stomach turning in worry for my beloved's safety, and found myself going over the case file over and over again, just to do something to try and distract my mind...

But come the next day, I would be ordering Sebastian to make phone calls to the following places:

The Townhouse, Madam Red's, and the Trancy Manor, and gather up as many people as possible to form a search group to begin searching for her.

As soon as everyone was here, I walk down to the front foyer, wearing my blue suit, my under-eyes heavy from lack of sleep the other night, and inform them all of what the plan was:

"Alright. You all know why I called you here: Coraline has gone missing, and is either chasing her enemy or being chased by him. I don't know where she could've gone, but knowing her capabilities, she could be anywhere from here to London. I need your help to find her: Search every place you can think of, even around your homes. I must also exercise caution, for the one who's after her is armed and dangerous, and will not hesitate to take out those who stand in his way...But I doubt that's enough to deter some of you, is it?"

I get a collective head shake, and I take in a deep breath, before adding,

"I want Coraline found today, so do your damnedest to find any leads that could tell us where she's gone...We will meet back here by sundown."

With that, everyone begins leaving the manor to start the search...I lean against the railing of the stairs while running a hand over my face to cool my rising nerves...before feeling a gentle hand on my shoulder:

"Hm?"

I remove my hand from my face, and see Lizzie smiling sadly but reassuringly:

"We will find her, Ciel...I promise we will find her."

I crack a small smile back at her attempt to cheer me up:

"...Thank you, Lizzie."

She nods, before turning to leave and join her maid and Aunt An...I turn to Sebastian, and we share a look, before moving out to start our own search, leaving the servants to watch the manor and search the perimeter.

 _Coraline...we will find you. Stay strong._

Time Skip, No POV

So for the next several hours, everyone would be combing the countryside and the city to find any traces of the missing redhead...

Lizzie, Paula and Madam Red would search the busy streets, looking in random shops, around homes, all the way to Big Ben, even asking total strangers if they've seen Coraline recently. The ladies would receive repetitive replies of,

"No, sorry."

"I haven't seen anyone of that description."

"I'll keep my eyes open."

At around noon, they stopped to rest by the iconic clock-tower, already feeling discouraged by their results:

"Oh dear. This is alot harder than I expected it to be..."

Madam Red nods in agreement with Paula, while Lizzie forms a worried frown:

 _Oh Coraline...Where are you?_

She then spots Soma and Agni come up a street leading to the East End, and waves them over:

"Soma, over here!"

The pair rush to meet the three ladies, and Madam Red asks,

"Have the two of you had any better luck than we have?"

Soma shakes his head with a frown:

"I'm afraid not, madam: None of the men we spoke with had seen anyone that fits Coraline's description...But I'm almost wondering if they might be lying. Most of them looked rather shifty."

"(Sigh) I see..."

"Well I'm not giving up!"

"Huh?"

They turn to look at Lizzie, who held a determined expression on her face, fists clenched:

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but that didn't stop me from coming to help. I know Cora's out there somewhere, and it's up to us to find her and save her from that horrible man!"

The three adults and older teen gape at Lizzie in surprise...before forming encouraged smiles:

"Yes, you're right, Lizzie dear."

"Yes, my lady!"

"We need to keep trying."

"Indeed. Let us all team up and try this direction towards the Undertaker's Parlour."

Meanwhile, Alois and Claude were looking around another part of the East End, the young earl sending Hannah and the Triplets to search the outer city near where the countryside begins, but were also coming up dry with clues:

"Dammit, where could that crazy girl have gotten to? She's going to get an earful from all of us when she's found! Claude, how much more of this street is there?"

"About twelve more blocks, your highness."

The two keep walking down the cobble-stone street, the sun casting shadows from the tall, worn-down buildings, and dark, dank-coloured puddles of water spotting the grounds and corners...

It was then the pair come across a trio of shabby-looking men skulking in one alleyway, each holding an empty sack, and one nursing a head injury of sorts.

"Tch, filthy robbers by the looks of it. What a sad bunch of gits. Come, Claude."

"...One moment, your highness."

"Huh?"

Alois looks at his butler with a confused frown, until his ears pick up on the following:

"Ey, ya fool! 'ow could ya let a little bird disarm you like tha'?"

"Oi! 'ow was I suppose ta know that redhead she-devil could punch, let alone steal my gun?!"

 _...Redhead she-devil?_

 _Wait...no way. Could those gits be talking about-_

"Anyway, i's not like I didn' get a hi' in."

"More like ya ripped off a dress ribbon, ya dolt."

One of the men holds up a blue waist ribbon with white lace decorating the sides, and shakes it in the air while shouting,

"Is this wha' you call a successful steal?!"

Alois widens his eyes, recognizing the ribbon:

 _...Isn't that from, that blue dress Coraline sometimes wears?_

He glances up at Claude, who nods and whispers,

"It carries the young lady's scent, your highness."

"Hm...Get answers from them, Claude."

"As you wish."

Come a couple minutes later, the pair would leave the alleyway, leaving behind the three apparent robbers bodies on the ground, bloodied and beaten with a gold butter-knife in each of their throats.

"Ugh, that wasn't very helpful at all! We still don't know where the bloody hell Coraline is!"

"At least we know she was here in London some time ago, your highness...and from what we were able to, 'interrogate' from those men, the young lady is obviously no longer defenseless."

"Hmph, that's assuming there's any ammo in that gun..."

Zooming away, we now check in with Ciel and Sebastian, as they leave the Undertaker's parlour, with no more success than the other search groups...Oddly enough, the mortician/retired reaper did not charge laughter this time for payment, for as soon as he heard the words 'Coraline is missing', he was immediately concerned, and promised to keep his ears open for any changes in the underworld's news.

As he exits the door to the funeral parlour, Ciel says to the mortician,

"I will be holding you to that promise, Undertaker."

He calls from the front desk, his tone a bit more serious than usual,

"I expect no less, little earl, hehe. When you do find the poor poppet...be sure to let me know. That girl's such a delight to have for a visitor."

"Hmph, right..."

With that, Ciel and Sebastian board a carriage to elsewhere, and Undertaker watches them go, an uncharacteristic frown on his face:

 _Oh dear, what a terrible turn in events this is..._

 _It seems trouble can't leave you alone, can it, Coraline?_

 _I do hope you're safe, wherever you are._

Coraline's POV

 _Damn, damn, damn, I gotta keep moving!_

 _He's getting close..._

I duck behind a tree, now in a dense forest, having circled back from London in my run...It's been almost an entire day, and I only stopped a few minutes at a time, my main focus being to keep as much distance between myself and Bishop as possible. He and I met face to face a few blocks from eachother in the London downtown around midnight, and it's been Hell since...

My lungs are now burning, my muscles screaming for relief...but as I wipe my brow, watching the sun's rays that streamed through the tree branches turn orange in the coming twilight, I knew this wasn't going to end:

 _This is getting stupid. Just what the hell is that bastard trying to prove, anyway?_

I look down at my left hand, which now held a revolver gun:

 _I dunno what possessed me to steal this from those thieves the other night...but, I suppose this adds more of a defense for me than just an army knife..._

 _Still, it feels so wrong to hold a gun in my hands._

I take another look at myself, seeing dirt caking my clothing and bare skin, my knees drawing blood from a few scrapes, same for my elbows. I think to myself with a bitter smile,

 _Tch, look at me: I look like dirty, little white trash._

 _...But maybe in some respects, this pays homage to my inner self._

 _I'm no lady of high standards, and never will be._

Just as I came to that rueful conclusion, I hear a twig snap:

"(Gasp)"

I carefully whirl my head around the trunk, and use my Aura Sight to try and narrow down the source of the break in silence:

 _...Son of a bitch!_

I grit my teeth, before quickly moving out of hiding to shoot the bastard:

(Bang, bang)

...No sounds of pain are heard, but that didn't matter to me: I started sprinting away from the area.

 _(Pant, pant) I just gotta keep running, wait for an opening, and then I'll get 'im!_

Time Skip, No POV

The sun would soon come to set over the outskirts of London and the countryside, and we turn back to the Phantomhive Manor, as everyone of the search group returns, but with little to no success...

"We're so sorry, Ciel."

They were all gathered within the sitting room, and Ciel was slumped in one of the chairs, running a hand through his hair, doing his best to remain calm, but with some difficulty. Taking a breath, he looks up and asks,

"So none of you had any luck?"

Madam Red replies,

"I'm afraid not. The girls and I looked all the way up to Big Ben and found nothing. (Looks to Soma and Agni) We then teamed up with Soma and Agni and combed the one half of the East End again before trying the Thames..."

Lizzie adds with a sad frown,

"But no matter where we looked or who we talked to, Coraline was nowhere to be found."

"I see..."

Ciel turns his gaze to the servant quartet:

"And I'm assuming there's been no signs so far here at the manor?"

They shakes their heads regrettably...It was then Alois and Claude enter the room:

"You're late, Alois."

"I know I am, but I did find out something. It's not much, but it confirms that Coraline was in London at some point."

Everyone's heads turn to the blond in surprise, and Ciel asks urgently,

"What? When, and how do you know?"

"Easy now. Claude and I were combing the other side of the East End and we came across a small trio of robbers. Apparently, their heist got botched courtesy of a young girl with red hair. I saw one of them was holding Coraline's dress ribbon, and after Claude, 'interrogated' them, we found out that she stole one of their guns the other night, and just ran off. There was also a tall shadow following her, as one of those thieving gits put it."

"Did they say which way they saw her go?"

"No, they weren't very helpful in that department..."

Claude cuts in and says,

"It is safe to say that the young lady is more armed than before, but that's assuming the gun she stole has any ammunition..."

Lizzie swallows a lump in her throat and comments in a slightly shaky tone,

"But...could she actually wield one? From what she's told me before, Cora hates guns..."

Everyone forms their own looks of uncertainty, having no answer to her question...

Just as the room became quiet, a sound came ringing from the outside:

(Bang)

(Collective gasps)

Heads turn to the window leading to the back garden, and Finny exclaims,

"Tha' came from the backwoods!"

(Bang)

The second shot would be followed by a high-pitched yelp, which Ciel would recognize instantly:

"...Coraline!"

He sprang from his seat, and ran out the room, prompting the rest to follow...Once he was outside, Ciel ran along the outside edge of the shrub maze, past the fountain, and towards the field near the forest treeline:

 _Coraline...is that you?!_

(Bang, Bang)

A double shot slows the young earl to a halt, and as everyone else rushes to catch up, there's a rustling in the bushes...before a disheveled Coraline comes sprinting out!

"Coraline!"

She takes several gulps of air in, hands on her knees, before glancing up to see the large group standing off on the left:

 _...Everyone._

(Pulse)

"Gh!"

Her muscles tense, and she turns around, gun raised, causing the group to ask,

"Coraline?" "What's going on?"

"What happened to her?"

"Wait, could she be-"

Another rustle comes echoing in...before Bishop emerges from the forest as well! The area falls silent, the only sounds being Coraline's ragged breathing, and the rattling of her hands as she held the revolver...

Lizzie walks over to Ciel and asks in a worried whisper,

"Is, that...?"

"(Nod) That's him."

The young blond gasps, and the eyes of those whom haven't seen Bishop previously all widen. The grey-eyed man then reaches into his small leather bag, and pulls out the crystal sphere relic!

"That's the Angel's Looking Glass!"

"So he stole it!"

He glances over at the spectators, before turning to focus on Coraline, who narrows her eyes in suspicion:

 _So it was him...what is he planning to do now-_

 _...No...Oh shit!_

Her pupils shrink in realization, and upon seeing that, Bishop smirks, before starting his trek towards her. Coraline grits her teeth, before pulling the trigger of the revolver, firing the bullets at the man...however:

(Ping)

He clicks a button on the device on his wrist, and activates a lime green-coloured shield projection, causing the bullets to bounce off!

But that didn't seem to matter to Coraline anymore: She kept firing anyway, each bullet flying before recoiling off the shield...

(Bang, bang, click-click)

"Uh!"

Her ammo soon ran dry, but with her nerves so high, she'd keep pulling the trigger a few times before she realized the gun was no longer a viable protection:

 _Damn, damn, damn!_

"(Chuckle) What's wrong, Croft? Having trouble firing?"

"Shut...up!"

She drops the revolver, and looks up, only to see Bishop standing only a foot or two away from her!

"(Gasp)"

Coraline tries to back away, but he grabs one of her wrists with his free hand, holding her in place:

"There's no point in trying to run now. With how much of a wreck you look right now, I guarantee you won't get far before you drop dead from exhaustion."

"Why...are you doing this?"

"As I said before: You chose to defy us, and now, you shall pay the consequences. Now...let's see if this artifact really does carry the power the rumours say it does."

Using his fingers, Bishop shifts the position of the gold embellishment a few times...before:

(Gleam)

The relic begins glowing a spectral white...!

" _Seek out mind and Soul of the Lost, and judge their fall!_ "

The artifact rattles...before shooting a bright shot of light at Coraline's body, lifting her into the air, and surrounding her like a snake's coil! Several of our bystanders cry out her name in fear for her life, and a few of the men (Bard, Finny and Agni) rush forward, only to get thrown back by a wall of sorts:

(Pow)

"Bloody hell!" "Waagh!" "Uh!"

As soon as the three moved to get up with help from some of the others, Bishop calls to the group,

"With the artifact activated, none will be able to interfere until it's done its job!"

Ciel growls and shouts,

"What are you doing to her, you bastard?! Let her go!"

"I shall do no such thing! The Crofts shall die this evening, with this wretch, as the last dying flame!"

Coraline struggles and writhes in pain from the penetrating energy, her thoughts muddled and hazy:

 _Wha...happ...to, me...?!_


	41. Ch 40: That TrinityCroft, SoulShock II

_Turning back time, we find ourselves in the dirt-road streets of Majora Village, a place in Ireland situated by the sandy western shores of the Northern Atlantic, built with stone houses, red-brick buildings ranging from clothing shops to the old town library, some weathering from the salty airs, an old Pub by name of Grimm's, and a rusty freighter sitting at the wharf, waiting for its cargo haul to be filled and sail out to the choppy waters swelling in the distance..._

 _Behind the coastal area, we see rolling hills of green, wildflowers scattered in pockets, leading to a thick, dense pine forest, the wind carrying whispers of promising adventure within its branching walls..._

 _As the locals walk around or loiter in front of the random buildings, laughing and minding their own lives, we zoom in on one little girl (about five years old) with long red hair, big blue eyes, wearing a pair of jean overalls over a blue t-shirt, barefoot, wandering along with a carefree smile on her face, humming a tune that held no meaning..._

 _She looks over at a couple dining at an outside table of a cafe, and we see her eyes glow a brilliant ice blue for a couple seconds, before she gasps softly:_

 _"Wow...They have really happy Auras."_

 _She giggles and continues on her way, unaware of the trouble she would soon run into..._

 _"Hey, alien-eyes!"_

 _The young redhead freezes, a scared expression erasing her once bright smile:_

 _"Oh no..."_

 _She turns around, and sees about four boys about a year or two older than she approach her, all occupying menacing smirks on their faces. They quickly surround her before she could get away, and one with dark brown eyes jeers,_

 _"Didn't we tell you what would happen if we caught ya playing see-through again?"_

 _Another boy with orange hair adds,_

 _"You'd get it good, that's what!"_

 _All of them laugh, and the redhead feels angry tears pool into her eyes before she shouts,_

 _"Why can't you just leave me alone?! I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm not hurting anyone!"_

 _"Sure you are, by existing, you freak!"_

 _The brown-eyed boy then shoves her to the ground, before the entire quartet starts kicking and beating her with their fists:_

 _"Loser!"_

 _"Freak of nature!"_

 _"Witch!"_

 _The little girl bursts into tears and screams,_

 _"Stop it, stop it! Leave me alone!"_

 _Stop...Stop...!_

 _(Flash)_

"I said STOP!"

Coraline snaps her head up, no longer floating off the ground, but was still caught within the coiling energies of the Angel's Looking Glass, her eyes bloodshot with fury of having to relive her childhood memories again...

And she wasn't the only one who saw either: As the piercing white power connected into her mindscape, the crystal sphere had sent a projection of light into the air above herself and Bishop, forming into a large, wispy cloud, which would then fade into focus as a window into her past for everyone in the vicinity to witness!

As they watch the younger Coraline getting mercilessly beaten by the bullies, Lizzie and Soma cringe and mutter,

"Oh Cora..." "How awful..."

The adults had their eyes widened in shock, while Ciel's voice got caught in his throat, and Alois turned his gaze away with a grimace, he knowing from his own personal experience how cruel children can be to one another...

The window then clouds over... before clearing again to reveal one boy with red-brown hair and freckles try to get the bullies to back off from Coraline.

 _(Flash)_

 _"Hey! Leave 'er alone, you cowards! What'd she ever do to you?!"_

 _The boys stop beating her, and Coraline looks up from her hands and her knees, her face and arms already carrying bruises, and stares at the one defending her:_

 _...Why is he-_

 _"What's it to you, Finnegan? She's a nobody, something that shouldn't be here!"_

 _"Grrr, I'll show you who doesn't belong!"_

 _The freckled boy then springs at the others with a snarl, and he scares them off, they running down the street to who knows...He then moves to help Coraline off the ground:_

 _"Hey, you okay? Here, let me hel-"_

 _"Who asked you to help me?!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _The Finnegan boy was taken aback by the hostility laced in her tone, and Coraline moves to slowly pick herself off the ground while holding her arm, and glares at him while barking,_

 _"I'm not worth anyone's trouble, or haven't you figured that out?! I'm just a freaky-eyed little girl who has no friends!"_

 _"Uh! That can't be true...You look like a nice girl to me."_

 _"Then you don't know me at all...No one does: None of the other kids see me, just my eyes that see into others."_

 _Coraline makes her eyes glow, and as the boy flinches back in surprise, she bitterly remarks,_

 _"You see? You may have a nice Aura, but you're scared of me, or you will be..."_

 _"I..."_

 _"(Sigh) Just, leave me be...I'm suppose to be alone, anyway. The only friends I have in the world are Father, his two best friends...and the creatures of the woods."_

 _"You've been there?"_

 _"Of course! The ones who walk there don't judge me! They're already weird in their own ways, but accept eachother's faults! Which...which makes them more trusting than humans ever will be."_

 _With that, Coraline turns from the freckled boy and runs away, despite his calls of,_

 _"W-Wait! Come back! Don't go!"_

 _Humans are the real monsters...and always will be._

 _(Flash)_

"(Chuckle) Is that so? Humans are the real monsters? You might be right about that...Still, you don't truly believe yourself different from those violent boys, do you?"

Coraline breathes heavy, and looks up eye-to-eye with Bishop, who smirks and adds,

"All human beings have that trait of violence: It only takes the right push for it to surface...And push you they did, those children. You had enough of their jeering, didn't you?"

"S-Shut...up...Gyah!"

The relic crystal emits a brighter glow, and the coiled light tightens around Coraline's body, before forcing another memory to resurface for herself and the others to watch...

 _(Flash)_

 _We watch a seven-year old Coraline, now wearing a blue/black/white checkered shirt, faded blue jeans and tan sneakers, hunched over while walking down the dirt road coming up on Grimm's Pub:_

 _Hmph...Maybe I should at least pop over and say hi to Grimm..._

 _"Hey, little freak!"_

 _Aw great: There goes my peace._

 _The same boys, also a bit older, come to circle around Coraline again, itching to pick on her some more:_

 _"You goin' somewhere? Doin' an errand for that recluse dad of yours?"_

 _"Yeah, when's the last time your daddy's even come out of your house? Oh, is he also scared of being made fun of 'cause he has your creepy trick too?"_

 _The boys laugh, and Coraline grinds her teeth before muttering evenly,_

 _"Just, leave. I don't want to deal with you losers."_

 _They stop laughing instantly, and the brown-eyes boy steps up to the young girl, grabbing her by her shirt:_

 _"What did you just say?"_

 _"You heard me: Leave. I'm sick and tired of you creeps making fun of something you'll never understand. Just go find someone else to bug."_

 _She's then shoved to the ground by the boy with a huff, and he glares down on her while saying lowly,_

 _"I don't like this tone you're usin', Croft." One of his buddies jeers,_

 _"Yeah, quit actin' tough: We all know you're weak, just like your mother."_

 _Something in Coraline's heart snapped from the new taunt uttered:_

 _...They...They never mentioned mother until now._

 _And...they called her...weak?_

 _"What, did you, just say, about my mother?"_

 _The group of boys were caught off-guard by the low growl and rage that was rising in her voice, and she rises to her feet, her eyes carrying a malicious gleam:_

 _"You, did not, just call my own mother weak...did you?"_

 _"Gh-uuh, y-yeah! Yeah, I did! Why? What're ya gonna do about it, Croft? Cry like a little toddler?"_

 _...What she did do in response, was one reaction no one would be prepared for:_

 _"Rrrraaaahh!"_

 _Suddenly, Coraline sprang at the brown-eyed boy, and pinned him to the ground, before unleashing her own small fists, hitting him as hard as she could in the face, her eyes holding nothing but rage!_

 _The other boys were completely taken aback, and gasped back in fear from this new fired-up redhead, as she continuously rained punch after bloody punch onto the taunter:_

 _"Agh! Aaagh! What's-argh, wrong with you?! Stop!"_

 _"Raaah! Hraaah! Rrrrah!"_

 _She did not heed the boy, too blinded by her anger, too focused on 'paying him back':_

 _He, will, not, slander, my, parents, again! Especially, mother!_

 _The other boys then scramble to try and pry the seven-year old off, but wound up being shoved back by an unimaginable strength, and could only watch as she kept her assault up...that is, until:  
_

 _"Coraline, stop! What're ye doin', lass?!"_

 _A man in his early fifties, with_ _ _light tan skin wrinkled by maturity, short, slightly grizzled gray hair tucked under an old brown cap, thick moustache, dark green eyes_ , wearing a muted green/tan checkered shirt with a grey vest over top, and dark brown slacks with matching shoes, comes running out of the pub, and snatches up the girl from the boy's torso:_

 _"Get a grip on yerself, lass, before ye beat the life outta 'im!"_

 _Coraline thrashes in his arms for a minute or two, before reality comes running at her like a freight train...and she feels her anger die down in an instant, replaced with a mix of confusion, agitation...and horror:_

 _"G...Grimm? Wha...(Gasp)!"_

 _She watches as the brown-eyed boy shakily lifts himself off the ground with some help from two of his cohorts, his face a bruised, bloody mess, barely recognizable:_

 _"Y-Y...You monster...!"_

 _He and the other three boys then run away, two of them yelping in fright, not wanting to stick around...Grimm then places Coraline to her feet, and kneels down to ask,_

 _"Coraline...wha' happened, lass?"_

 _"I-I...I-I-I don't know...Th-They, c-c-called, mom weak, and...I-I-I lost it."_

 _She looks down at her hands, seeing her knuckles were torn and bleeding, and was immediately disgusted:_

 _"W-What have I done?! What did I do?!"_

 _"Ye reached yer limit of takin' it, tha's wha'."_

 _With tears threatening the corners of her eyes, she looks up at the elder and asks,_

 _"(Sniff) Wh-What?"_

 _"Ye can no longer jus' take the words they use to hurt ye, and tha' fighter part of ye wants to finally take action...I'm not sayin' wha' ye did was a good thing...bu' it shows that yer done with it all...righ'?"_

 _"...Yes...I'm done with taking their crud. I wanna fight back! I wanna make 'em regret ever hurting me in the first place!"_

 _Grimm gently claps her shoulder and replies,_

 _"In tha' case...I think it's time we talk to your father about gettin' ye some fightin' lessons. This hasta stop...and I have a feeling these other folks aren't gonna be much help, which means yer best defense is to build yer strength physically, and mentally."_

 _"Mhm."_

 _Taking her hand, Grimm leads little Coraline into the pub, while adding,_

 _"Jus' remember, lass...There's a big difference between fightin' to get back at someone...and fightin' for somethin' worthwhile in life. Yer father, Roth and I want the second for ye."_

 _"(Wipes her eyes) Okay...I'll remember."_

 _(Flash)_

Panting heavy, Coraline looks up at Bishop and asks with a raspy twinge in her voice,

"What was that suppose to prove, huh? That I'm a monster like everyone else? Ha! I accepted that a long time ago...I just had the chance to, control that part of me. Make it into something I can use on my own terms."

Everyone watching from the side stared at the struggling redhead with surprise at how calmly but bitterly she brushed off her memory...before another one readies to form, and Bishop laughs before retorting,

"Perhaps so, but all monsters meet their end at some point in their lives...Your Father certainly met a catastrophic end..."

"Don't you dare, bring him into this, topic! My father, was no monster!"

"No, I suppose you're right...The monsters chose to haunt him instead, filling his mind with obsession, and a dangerous curiousity for the unexplained, what makes the strange of our world so strange...which is why he could've been a great ally to Trinity...If only he wasn't so defiant to our agenda."

 _(Flash)_

 _A young ten-year old Coraline is asleep in her bed...when the smell of smoke arouses her from sleep:_

 _"Mmm...Huh?"_

 _She gets up out of bed, and opens her door, only for her eyes to meet the frightening sight of a wall of fire:_

 _"Auh!"_

 _She starts down the right end of the hall to find her father so they could both escape:_

 _"Father! Father, the house is on fire! Father!"_

 _But as soon as she reached the study:  
_

 _"(Gasp)"_

 _She finds the doors already kicked in, courtesy of Bishop, who was holding a gun pointed straight at Mathias Croft, he standing by his oak desk, his expression calm but searching...Then came the noise that would haunt Coraline to this very day:  
_

 _(Baaannng...)_

 _"FAAAATHEEEERRR!"_

 _Bishop turns towards the source of the screech, and Coraline flinches, before turning to sprint out of the burning house, bursting through the front doors...  
_

 _Father...Father's gone...He's gone!_

 _Then just as she reaches the edge of the woods behind her home:_

 _(Baaang...)_

 _"(Strangled gasp)"_

 _There came a second gunshot, that ran straight through her left shoulder..._

 _(Flash)_

(Gleam)

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Coraline suddenly lets out a pained screech similar to her past self, and zooming in on her writhing form, we see her exposed shoulder skin start to rip open, reforming her bullet wound, her blood spilling out!

Lizzie screams her name with tearful eyes, scared for the redhead's life, while Madam Red covers her ruby lips in shock:

"Oh god!"

The others could only gasp, with Finny and Mey-Rin shaking like leaves, Pluto growling ferociously at seeing one of his favourite humans in pain, and Ciel clenches his fist hard enough for his knuckles to crack...before rushing to try and get Coraline out of there, despite the protests:

"Ciel, wait!" "Master!"

"You'll get thrown back like Bard, Finny and Agni did!"

He ignores their cries, and comes only a couple feet within Coraline's range...before:

(Pow)

"Aagh!"

He's also thrown back by the invisible wall of energy, falling hard on his back and knocking the wind out of him:

"(Cough, cough, wheeze...)"

Sebastian rushes over to lift him to a stand:

"My lord...!"

Ciel weakly tries to shake off the gloved hands, but made no verbal protests, his focus being on the writhing girl in front of him:

"C-Coraline...Coraline...!"

Once the memory faded out of focus, the pain dulled down a touch in Coraline's shoulder, and she shakily reaches out to cover the newly-formed bullet wound with her right hand:

 _N-Not...this...again..._

"And yet your father was only the beginning of the pain you would feel in losing people you cared about, wasn't it? You would feel the sting of loss, come a few months later..."

"W-What, are you t-talking...about?"

"Oh? Is it possible you've forgotten about, him? That young man you tried to help in recovering a certain mask?"

Coraline felt her insides churn, and she looks up at Bishop with a weakened glare and asks,

"H-How, do you know, about Donnie?"

That caused a collective hum of confusion to pass through the spectators:

"Donnie?"

"Who's she talking about?"

(Pulse, pulse)

Coraline lets out another pained cry, her head throbbing as the relic opens another memory, one that she'd hoped to not revisit for a long time, and Bishop calls over her cries,

"Word travels fast between the home bases of Trinity. As soon as it was heard that a young girl with red hair and blue eyes was interfering with the objectives in America, I instantly knew that it was you, that you were alive..."

 _(Flash)_

 _Coraline, now a little over ten years old, dressed in a plain grey t-shirt with a bit of dirt staining, an open green raincoat, torn blue jeans, and brown sneakers, was now standing on one side of a rocky path high atop a mountain, her red leather bookbag sitting off to the side of the stone walls of the peak, holding a wooden mask made with black feathers and paints carved to look like a raven in one hand, her army knife in the other, glaring fiercely at the people on the other side of the path._

 _They being several adult men dressed in Trinity's uniform, all carrying knifes, one holding a boy with tan-coloured skin, long black hair tied back into a ponytail, brown eyes, wearing a green shirt, also carrying dirt stains, long blue jean shorts and black shoes, hands behind his back with a knife at his throat._

 _"Drop your weapon and hand over the mask, or we kill your friend!"_

 _The boy, Donnie, calls back to the young girl,_

 _"Don't, fuckin' do it, kid!"_

 _The man holding him then starts to press the knife against his throat, causing his skin to break and bleed. Upon seeing it, and fearing for his life, Coraline shouts back,_

 _"Okay! Alright...I'll do it!"_

 _As she slowly moves to put her knife down on the dry dirt ground, Donnie jeers at the Trinity soldier holding him,_

 _"You call that a cut?! I've seen people do worse! You bastards are spineless cowards who will never win!"_

 _As Coraline straightens back up, she looks at the mask in her hands, then back up at Donnie with a worried stare, and he sends a sad frown back:_

 _"Coraline...I'm sorry about this."_

 _He then lets out a war-cry, and checks the man holding him with his elbow hard, prompting them to let go, before the boy swung around and punched him down! Two others try to gang up on him, while the last two sprint towards Coraline:_

 _"Give us that mask, ya little brat!"_

 _Coraline gasps, before quickly snatching her knife up, and springing forward to stab one man in the knee:_

 _"Gaaah!"_

 _She then whirls and slashes the other across his left side where the vest couldn't cover him, before she's hit on her head by the first one:_

 _(PUNCH)_

 _"GUH!"_

 _She falls to the ground hard, and drops the mask, prompting the second to snatch it up, while holding a hand over his side from the cut:_

 _"Let's go!"_

 _Coraline struggles to get up, and watches with wide eyes as the two soldiers escape:_

 _"Oh no!"_

 _Her attention is then drawn back in front of her when she hears a pained yell, and watches, as Donnie kills a second soldier by jabbing a 'borrowed' knife in their stomach, joining his other comrade in death! He's then grabbed from behind by the third man, and both struggle against eachother's strength...before the_ _soldier loses his footing at the edge of the path cliff, and drags the boy with him!_

 _"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"_

 _"Dooooooonnnnn! Noooo!"_

 _Coraline scrambles to the area where the boy and man fell from, and upon looking down below, cringes back with wide eyes, covering her mouth in shock:_

 _"Oh god, no!"_

 _He...He's gone..._

 _She then hears a whooshing sound, and turns to watch as the two corpses of the other Trinity soldiers that didn't survive their fight fall into their own portals!_

 _...But her eyes had fallen dull, as the reality of her acquaintance's death sinks in:_

 _"No...Donnie..."_

 _Her eyes dilate with tears, and she wipes them away, trying to stay brave...She then spots a red/black patterned kerchief on the dusty ground, and picks it up, recognizing whose it was:_

 _"...His scarf...Oh Donnie...I'm, so sorry."_

 _She holds it to her body, shaking with sobs...Coraline then looks up to the horizon, her eyes set in a raging, tear-filled glare, irises aglow:_

 _"(...Sniff)_ _I'll make them pay for this._ _"_

 _(Flash)_

The subject of said forced flashback winces with a shaky breath as the memory ends, her eyes dilating in sadness and regret from that day:

 _Donnie...Why did you do that? Why did you risk your life for someone you barely knew?_

 _...And why couldn't I save you?_

"(Grit) No...I can't, dwell on that, anymore..."

"Your Soul says otherwise."

She snaps her head up at Bishop, who looks down at her with a taunting smile, his form highlighted against the glow of the crystal's energy:

"You cannot hide what you feel, Croft. The artifact is making sure of that...You still feel an immense guilt for not saving that boy from death."

"Shut...up..."

"Your life has been a curse on others. Any time someone gets too close, they become damaged by your problems...which in the case for him, ended in his ultimate demise."

"I said shut up, you bastard! Rrgh, you don't, know a thing, about me! Grah!"

Coraline continues to struggle and squirm in the hold of the artifact, while the others standing near watch her with their own forms of pity and sadness:

"...Coraline..."

"That must've been painful..." "That poor boy."

Ciel looked towards her with a blank expression, his eye expressing the shock he felt in seeing the memory...Coraline's cries of pain increased in repetition, as her Soul began to pulse from the invading energies of the crystal:

 _No...No, no, no, no! Get out of my head! Leave me alone!_

"Your very Soul has become a curse to your being and those around you...It's even tried to kill you."

She snaps her now feverishly-glowing eyes on Bishop, who adds,

"Yes. I know about the incidents...And not just the one time here in this world...but also the one back in our own dimension."

"No..."

"The one that turned you into a monster."

"N-No...!"

"When you almost killed your friends."

" _Don't you dare!_ "

But the relic already seeped into the depths of Coraline's mind and Soul, and easily dragged the said memory out:

 _(Flash)_

 _We turn to the inside of a large home, the front foyer to be exact, the wooden walls high, windows of beautiful and strong glass, some having stain-glass designs of birds and clouds lining the top and bottom, the floor made from black and white tiling, a deep mahogany staircase shining like new, and small, incandescent lights glowing a soft yellow on and around the corners of the ceiling..._

 _(Slam)_

 _But those lights would be blinking in and out, struggling to stay lit, as we turn to the floor, where Coraline, just shy of twelve years old, was standing by the front oak doors, her body aglow with a dangerous dark energy, her eyes pitch black and shining, as she lets a feral growl run through her teeth._

 _On the other side of the room, standing by the stairs, were three others:_

 _The first was a young boy just entering teenage-hood with light, ebony skin, short, coarse black hair, green eyes, wearing a pair of black jeans, gray t-shirt, and blue sneakers._

 _The second, was a taller teenage girl with peach-coloured skin, short, wavy golden brown hair with a pink headband, hazel eyes, wearing a long pink skirt with yellow flowers decorating, a white t-shirt, and yellow ballet flats._

 _The last was another tall teenager, a young man with tan brown skin, short reddish-brown hair in a tiny ponytail, sea green eyes, wearing tight blue jeans, a form-fit white tank-top, and brown cowboy-style boots._

 _All three were cringing back in fear, but it was more for their friend's life then their own:_

 _"Cor...?"_

 _"Come on, Coraline: Snap out of it!"_

 _"We know you're in there, kid! Just wake up!"_

 _Said girl just lets out a feral cry, before lunging forward to attack them, forcing the three to run to the sides to dodge, while Coraline lands a fist right through the hardwood stairs!_

 _(CRASH)_

 _...Once the sawdust clears, we watch Coraline turn around slowly, her vision clouded by a darkness from within her being, the only figures she seeing belonging to Trinity soldiers:_

 _ **"They...Must...Pay! Kill...Threats...Destroy!"**_

 _She lunges at the wall where she sees the illusion figures, and smashes her fist through the wood, the impact sending a wave of energy throughout the room, causing the other three teens to wobble on the spot:_

 _"Wh-Whoa!" "Aaaaah!" "Holy crap!"_

 _Coraline watches the figures fade out, before 'sensing' them across the room, and darts her head back and forth as she hears echoing gunshots ring. She covers her ears and lets out a screech that was somewhere between man and beast, the sound level strong enough to shatter the glass of the windows!_

 _(Flash)_

(Pulse, pulse, pulse)

"G-Gyrah...Gr **raahh!"**

In the real world, Coraline's body began to throb similarly, the ice blue energy slowly shifting to black, contorting her body like lightning, as she lets out a shriek to that of her younger self, only more feral and beast-like!

Everyone who held Coraline dear in their own ways become even more concerned, with Mey-Rin and Finny shouting,

"Th-That didn't sound human, no it didn't!"

"What's that object doin' to her now?! Coraline!"

Her body pulsates with more pitch-black energies, and feeling the shift in power, the demons of our group immediately knew what was happening:

"...Oh, this isn't good."

"No...This is bad."

"She is,"

"Fading from,"

"Her sanity."

"Her Last Resort has reactivated."

The humans of our group turn to look at the demon servants, and Alois and Soma ask,

"What do you lot mean?"

"What's happening to her?"

Hannah steps up to explain, her tone soft but serious:

"The Angel's Looking Glass is not only forcing her to relive her memory, but it is also filling her body with more energy she can handle, virtually overloading her Soul. It has now activated its last line of defense, but as you can see...it is doing more damage than good. The young lady cannot take this kind of pressure. Unless she somehow snaps out of this state...Coraline's Soul will destroy her from inside out."

Bard exclaims with wide eyes,

"Are you tellin' us that the little lady's become a time-bomb?!"

Everyone turns back to the scene, as Coraline grips the sides of her head, yelling and screaming in pain that was physical...and spiritual:

 **"Death...Destruction...Light, Fading...!"**

 _(Flash)_

 _We turn back to the basement of the Kelvin Manor, as scenes of when Coraline shoots and kills the Doctor and Baron Kelvin flash over, then brief snippets of what she saw within their Souls, plus Ciel's and Joker's, her words echoing over the memories:_

 ** _"_ _God is a lie, a sham, a conspiracy! There is no Heaven! We live in Hell, day by day! Seeking light is pointless! The only escape is Death!_ _"_**

 _(Flash)  
_

 **"Aaaallll, diiiiieeeee!"  
**

Coraline writhes and jerks around on her knees, seemingly trying to shake those and other intense memories away, but only succeeds in making them flash so fast, most of the spectators couldn't make any sense out of them...

However, there were a few that did see something that struck at their heart strings:

Snake caught a brief glimpse of Joker's face, when he and the other Noah's Ark Circus members kidnapped that one girl, then his last stand in the Kelvin Manor Basement, before seeing the manor's outside as it caught aflame:

 _...Joker...I'm so sorry..._

Lizzie's eyes would catch a snippet of when she was being manipulated by the puppet strings of Drocell Keinz, and covers her face in fear:

 _That was so scary..._

And finally, Ciel would catch brief bits of when his home burned down, a very quick flash of the cage he was trapped in, then the profiles of the cultists:

 _...She..She really did see into...!_

He shakes his head rapidly, forcing himself to not dwell on the past:

 _No...It can't, hurt me, anymore._

 _I need to remember that...and so must she._

He turns his cerulean eye to the squirming girl, her body throbbing in the dark Soul energy, hearing her outcries that fell between human and beast...before deciding he had enough. Ciel growls in frustration, before moving to stand up and shout over the noise,

"This better not be a ploy!"

Everyone else looks at the young earl in shock from what he said, but he pays them no heed, determined to snap Coraline out of it:

"Coraline! Listen to me: You can't give up! I won't let you throw your life down this way! I know you're scared, and I know it's hard, but you're much stronger than this!"

Coraline continues to cry out in pain, but Ciel would not give up:

"...What about your sister and brothers? Don't you want to see them again? Don't you want to see your home again? How can you do that if you lay your life down now?!"

...

...The energies begin to throb a bit less violently, and taking that as a sign that she's listening, Ciel smiles a bit:

"That's right...They're still waiting for you, Coraline. And it's not just them: You've made friends with so many people here in this world. How can you just throw that all away? And then...there's us. (Deep breath) I...I don't want to lose you like this. I love you, and it hurts to see you in so much pain."

Everyone looks to Ciel in surprise at how easily he said those words:

"Ciel..." "Nephew..."

"Master..."

"And not even that...What about your father? Is this really how you want your father to see you?"

(Heartbeat)

Those last two questions struck a chord in the struggling girl, and the energies around her froze in place, as she cried out in a hoarse voice,

 **"F...Fa...Fa-t** her...?"

 _Father...Father..._

 _(Flash)_

 _"Father, father, look! The Will O' Wisps are back!"_

 _We turn our eyes to the once proud Croft family home, a house situated on a grassy hill near the edge of Majora Village's mysterious woods, standing at least three stories tall, narrow in diameter, and made from old red brick and cedar wood._

 _The front doors open, and we see an eight-year old Coraline, her hair in a braid, wearing a red sweater, light blue jeans and white sneakers, running outside with a giggle and a smile. Her father, Mathias, he wearing a plain gray-white button-up shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, and his red leather bookbag over his shoulder, comes walking out only seconds after while smiling amusingly at his daughter:  
_

 _"Easy now, Coraline. Don't startle them."_

 _"I know, I know. But they're fun to play with!"_

 _We watch her slow into a walk, as she approaches several ominous-looking orbs of light, each softly glowing a white-blue, and emitting a wispy moan, sounding like the wind if it could speak..._

 _Mathias then catches up with Coraline, as she walks up to one Will O' Wisp with a friendly smile:_

 _"Hi again! Are you here to play?"_

 _The creature bobs up and down, before zooming around the little girl's body, causing her to laugh aloud:_

 _"That tickles!"_

 _The other Will O' Wisps joined in on the fun, making Coraline laugh louder and wiggle around on her feet. Mathias lets out his own chuckle, before picking up his daughter and putting her on his shoulders:_

 _"Alright, my friends. I can't have you tickling my daughter to submission."_

 _Once she got her breath back, a slightly rosy-faced Coraline asks,_

 _"Father, can we go explorin' in the forest today?"_

 _"Why not? Let's see if we can finally find that old ruin in the moss overgrowth."_

 _"Yeah! Ruin hunt, ruin hunt!"_

 _Mathias lets out another laugh, before they start heading towards the tall trees of the woods before them, musing with a smile,_

 _"My little fearless explorer..."_

 _(Flash)_

 _...I remember. He always used to call me that._

 _...Father...I can't prove him wrong, not now._

Coraline forces herself to slowly move to a stand, shaking a little from the energies, but remained strong, much to Bishop's shock:

"What? How-?!"

"He's right...Ciel, is right. Father, would not want me, to give up...and I won't. I never did, through these last few years...no matter, how rough things got."

 _(Flash)_

 _Turn back the clock to her single-digit years, when Coraline would be antagonized by bullies..._

 _But we watch, as she bravely pushed herself back up after they were through, and just kept walking the streets of her village, head held high..._

 _(Flash)_

"As soon as I was ready, I decided to get stronger, in mind and body. It would be thanks to Roth, and Grimm, I learned the basics of guns, and the difference between fighting for personal, and fighting for something bigger..."

 _(Flash)_

 _The scene is now the inside of an old shooting range just outside the east end of Majora Village, where a seven-year old Coraline, wearing a blue/black/white checkered flannel shirt, acid-wash jeans, and plain white sneakers, was standing at the shooting area with a rifle in her hands, using a wood plank for balance._

 _Standing beside her, was a man in his early forties, about six feet tall, pale-tanned skin, with graying black hair shaven short, light blue eyes, and wearing a brown button-down shirt over a white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tan cargo pants, and dark brown boots._

 _Mathias was sitting by the entrance to the shooting area, wearing a blue button-down shirt, tan pants, and tall brown boots, watching his daughter and his friend with a mildly worried smile._

 _And next to him was Grimm, he wearing the same worn brown cap over his greying hair, a gray wool sweater with a brown vest overtop, brown slacks, and matching shoes._

 _The man beside Coraline leans down by her and eyes the rifle:_

 _"Alright. You got the handling correct. Let's see if yer shot is true."_

 _"Okay..."_

 _(...Bang)_

 _The trigger is pulled, and the bullet flies several yards, before landing in a red and white bullseye's second-to last ring, left side._

 _"Aww! Darn it, I missed! What'd I do wrong, Roth?"_

 _He smiles at the girl in amusement before bending down to help her re-line the rifle, answering,_

 _"You're doing fine, girl. Just remember what we've gone over: Steady hands, eyes level with the barrel to where your target...and what is the key to using a gun?"_

 _"Focus, focus, focus...and no crazy."_

 _All three adults laugh a little at the young girl's answer, and Roth chides,_

 _"That's right. The key to using any weapon, is focus. If your mind is clouded with too much thought other than the now, your judgement will falter, as will your straight and true with aiming."_

 _"Hm...okay."_

 _Some of the information went over Coraline's head, only to be expected with how young she was, but was otherwise learning something. She then readies herself to fire again, going over her mini checklist:_

 _Okay, focus...Aim straight, eye on the middle, barrel middle..._

 _Deep breath..._

 _Fire!_

 _(Bang)_

 _This time, her aim was true, and the fired bullet lands right through the middle of the target! Coraline was ecstatic, and as soon as she put the gun down on the wooden plank, she started hopping around with a proud smile on her face:_

 _"I did it, I did it! I got the bullseye! Did you see, Roth?"_

 _He picks her up and spins her around with a laugh and a proud smile:_

 _"Excellent work, Coraline. Just like we practiced."_

 _The young girl giggles, and once she was placed back on the ground, she runs over to her father to ask,_

 _"Did I do great, Father?"_

 _He bends down to gently ruffle her hair with a chuckle and replies,_

 _"You did really great, dear." Grimm guffaws and adds,_

 _"Ye did much better than yer father did, that's for sure." Coraline looks to the man and asks innocently,_

 _"Was father really that bad a shot, Grimm?"_

 _"Well, let's jus' say he's not a man for the guns."_

 _Mathias glares mildly at Grimm, before turning to Roth with a semi-worried smile:_

 _"That being said, I'm not sure if I should be proud or terrified that you're teaching my daughter how to wield a gun..."_

 _Roth claps the protective father on his shoulder and replies in a mix of mirth and seriousness,_

 _"Think of it this way, my friend: At least she's learning the right ways to use one, and is not being taught by someone of the faint of heart."_

 _"Mm, I suppose..."_

 _"Faint of heart? What's that mean?"_

 _They look down to see Coraline staring at them with furrowed eyebrows, and her father answers,_

 _"Basically, it means someone who could be persuaded to do bad things that can backfire on them."_

 _"Oooh..."_

 _Roth nods and adds,_

 _"You see, Coraline, there are times when you will be faced with the choice to do something for your own personal benefit, or a choice that can not only help you, but others around you."_

 _Grimm throws in his two cents:_

 _"Aye, and fer every selfish heart, there will be another who only thinks of others and not themselves. We need more of the inbetween."_

 _"Inbetween? Like, think for yourself, and others?"_

 _He grunts with a nod at the young redhead, and she hms with a thoughtful expression:_

 _Help people, to help yourself, and help yourself, to help others...?_

 _(Flash)_

"And while I couldn't make friends with children, I did have companions among the Will O' Wisps. They helped sharpen my senses, my reflexes, and reminded me to have fun wherever you can."

 _(Flash)_

 _Two years pass, and we watch a nine-year old Coraline, hair tied back in two ponytails, wearing a green t-shirt, blue jean shorts and brown hiking shoes, head for the outside towards the treeline of the forest behind her home:_

 _"I'm gonna go play with the Will O' Wisps, Father!"_

 _Mathias calls from inside the house,_

 _"Alright, Coraline! Don't be out for too long, and stay close to the main paths!"_

 _"Got it!"_

 _As soon as she reaches the tall pines, several of the glowing orbed beings appeared from the branches in a line. Coraline smiles at their presence:_

 _"Hi...Ready to play 'Seekers'?"_

 _They all bop up and down in a 'yes', before floating to form a spaced, dotted line heading into the tree cover. The young redhead bends down in a four-point crouch, feet stretched like a runner waiting for the starting signal...One deep breath later:_

 _"Hup!"_

 _She's off, running as fast she can in the forest, feet trampling over grass, dirt and moss, her body weaving in and out between the towering tree trunks, following the glowing orbs deeper and deeper into the greenery..._

 _About a quarter of the way inside, Coraline's movements become more fluid, jumping over various large tree roots and ducking under fallen logs, before hopping up to swing off a pine branch, all the while keeping up with the fast-paced flight of the Will O' Wisps._

 _"(Pant, pant, pant) Okay, time to get serious."_

 _(Sheen)_

 _The young girl then invokes her Aura Reader ability, and starts to move even more in sync with the creatures, jumping and climbing higher into the trees like a gymnast in training:_

 _I'm getting really good at this!_

 _Wonder if this is how a lemur feels?_

 _She lets out a giggle at the thought, as she drops down from over ten feet in the air, grabbing another branch halfway down, and propels herself forward, before rolling into a somersault in a clearing of wildflowers:_

 _"Oof! (Pant, pant, laugh) That was awesome!"_

 _She falls back onto the grass with a sigh of bliss, making 'grass-angels', brushing up some flower petals to float in a coming breeze...Coraline then sees a shadow pass overhead in the thicker branches above her, and squints her eyes, before breaking out another smile while waving:_

 _"Hi, forest friend! How goes it today?"_

 _...There's no verbal response, but a gentle flute melody plays a short chorus, which the young redhead would nod to:_

 _"That's nice! Have a good day!"_

 _With that, the mysterious presence is gone, leaving Coraline to wonder aloud,_

 _"...Do Dryads not know how to use human speech, or do they think music is just more fun? Hmm...(Shrug) Oh well, question for another day."_

 _She then gets back up, and starts walking to the other side of the clearing, following the white-blue glow of the Will O' Wisps..._

 _(Flash)_

The bystanders watched that memory with mixed expressions, some impressed, others dumbfounded, and others just plain surprised by how well Coraline handled herself back when.

Mey-Rin mumbles while watching the rifle-firing lesson,

"Goodness, she's got good aim, she does..."

Then around the time Coraline's playing/training with the Will O' Wisps, Finny and Soma marveled at the creatures featured in the memory:

"Wooow, those orbs of light are so pretty!"

"So mysterious...like spirits, or something."

Meanwhile, Bard and Snake were in awe at the young girl's skill:

"Whoa, look a' the little lady go! She's like a ninja the way she's movin'!"

"Her movements are so synchronized with those creatures, much like us when we performed...(Reg. Voice) Yes, it is a sight for the eyes, Wordsworth."

Coraline slips on her footing a bit, but steadies herself, and lets out a dry chuckle before continuing her thoughts about her life:

"Who would've thought I'd be putting these skills to practical use? I sure didn't...Traveling to the U.S. was one thing, but walking through the states was another. I had to learn to live off the land, or die of starvation...But those days aren't so memorable. In the end, it was my will that kept me going, (Glare) and the thought of one day facing off with you, making you pay for pulling the trigger."

Bishop glares back, grinding his teeth at the defiant redhead, who turns her head to the side to add,

"But you became an afterthought for a short time, as soon as Donnie died...I let his memory etch deep into my head, and as you saw, vowed to not let his sacrifice be blown out like a dying flame...It wouldn't be until a month and a half after meeting my friend-who-became-my-brother, Freeman, that I'd get the opportunity to put action into my words...Heh, the Big Apple was the huntin' grounds, and the prize, a Raven."

 _(Flash)_

 _It's nighttime, the shadows of the tall, skyscraper buildings that make up New York's infamous 'concrete jungle' melding with one another in the glow of the many streetlights and glowing apartment windows, stores of various businesses either closed or still letting their neon buzz with the traffic lights..._

 _We zoom in on one street, oddly more quiet and void of vehicle traffic, likely due to how unkempt and rundown most of the abandoned small houses and one warehouse building is, where many graffiti street tags have been sprayed, creating a mixed, acid rainbow on the walls of these used-to-be purposed structures..._

 _Our focus turns to the metal fencing surrounding the old, gutted warehouse, its walls barely keeping hold and carrying a worn sign out front that says 'scheduled to be condemned', surround by cracked blacktop that had a few patches of grass and dandelions trying to peek out and take back what was originally their grounds, and various wooden crates and boxes stacked to and fro all over the place._

 _(...Step, step)_

 _"You sure this is the place?"_

 _"Has to be. According to that kid, Jose, this is where he and his buddies have been seeing black-clothed men popping in and out, always at sunrise and sunset."_

 _Standing in front of the fencing, were two young preteens: The first, was Coraline, now about ten and a half, her hair long and loose, wearing a blue shirt with a green raincoat overtop, dirty blue jeans, and worn sneakers, and her father's red leather bookbag over her shoulder._

 _The second, was a young boy a little over twelve, light, ebony skin, short, coarse black hair, green eyes, and wore a slightly torn white t-shirt with a blue jean jacket overtop, brown cargo pants, and black sneakers._

 _He turns to Coraline and asks,_

 _"...You sure about doin' this? I mean, I get that they're bad people who've done ya wrong, and, (shudder) killed a boy, but...is it really worth riskin' your neck to get back a mask?"_

 _"I have to, Freeman. These men may be dangerous...but, I can't let that day go. I can't let Donnie die in vain. Plus, if Trinity figures out how to use that mask for their own uses, it'll mean really big trouble for not only here, but all over the country, and even the globe!"_

 _She narrows her eyes and adds,_

 _"Besides...if I can do this...then I know I'm one step closer to, finding out if I have what it takes to be strong in this world. Be someone who doesn't just sit around when things are bad, and can do something about it."_

 _Freeman stares at her with wide eyes:_

 _"...Coraline..."_

 _"But hey, if you'd rather not come with me, I get it. (Small smirk) You can just play lookout."_

 _The boy smiles determinedly, and replies,_

 _"Not a chance. I'm with ya, here and beyond."_

 _"Alright...Then let's go."_

 _...The scene shifts to the inside of the warehouse, which despite the major wear and tear outside, was fairly decent on the inside: The floor was still well-kept, the beaming holding up, with just a few signs of rust deposit forming. There were a few high shelving sections built to line the walls except for the entrance, the back having one flat-side rectangle window with a few cracks in it, and in the middle of the whole area, was a small table set up with a few chairs, some papers scattered across its surface...along with the raven-shaped mask that was stolen in the mountain pass..._

 _The two children sneak in through the rusty double doors, crawling and squeezing through the small sliver of space between that the chains put up couldn't close, before standing up to run over to the table with the mask. As they look at it, Freeman whispers,_

 _"You'd think they'd have better security than this..."_

 _"Yeah...Guess they figured that there wouldn't be anyone combin' around this area at midnight..."_

 _Coraline then picks up the mask carefully with both hands, and gestures Freeman to open her bookbag so she could put it inside..._

 _"Alright, mission accomplished. Let's get ou-"_

 _"Wait!"_

 _Coraline stops the other with her arm, and looks to the door with her Aura Sight, sensing something wrong:_

 _...Men...and they're carrying-_

 _"Oh crap!"_

 _Before Freeman could ask what she was cussing about, the two preteens snap to the front to the rattling sound of the chain loosening from the doorway!_

 _"Uuuh, what'd do we do?!"_

 _"Up there, quick!"_

 _Just as Coraline starts pulling Freeman to the ladder leading to the upper levels:_

 _(Creeeeeaaaakkkk...)_

 _About eight men wearing the Trinity mercenary uniform come walking in, only to freeze when they see the two children:_

 _"(Gasp) What the hell?!" "Where'd those kids come from?!"_

 _"Wait...I recognize one: It's that redhead brat from Blue Ridge! And she's got the mask!"_

 _"Kill 'em!"_

 _They each cock their guns, and start firing at them, prompting the young girl and boy to scramble up the ladder to the upper shelving levels to dodge the bullets. They duck behind the sheet metal barriers, and Freeman asks with wide eyes,_

 _"What now?! No way we're gettin' through those guys!"_

 _Coraline stutters incoherently, darting her head around for something that can help...before her eyes land on an open crate at the right corner:_

 _"Hm?"_

 _She crawls over to the box, and looks inside to see,_

 _Grenades! Hmm..._

 _Coraline looks back up, and over to the front of the warehouse where most of the men stood, spotting an old, rusting fuel tank that was leaking:_

 _...It's a risky plan...but if that thing blows up, then-_

 _"That'll work."_

 _She turns back to grab two of the grenades, before crawling over back to Freeman, giving him one:_

 _"Here."_

 _"What the heck am I suppose to do with this?!"_

 _"(Point) See that fuel tank there?"_

 _The boy darts his eyes over to where she was pointing...before sputtering in a low voice,_

 _"Oh hell, you're not serious!"_

 _"It's either that, or we try to run our way through a barrage of bullets..."_

 _"(...Groan) Fine. But if we get blown to smithereens with those bastards, I'm totally blaming you."_

 _"Heh, right."_

 _With that, the two teens grasp eachother's free hands, nod to one another firmly, before turning to run to each end of the shelving section, with the men splitting into two groups to try and shoot either:_

 _(Bang-bang-bang-bang-bang...)_

 _"Keep firing, men!" "We'll send these brats to Heaven!"_

 _"...Wait...Hold your fire: They've got bombs!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _They stop, and each one sees Coraline and Freeman hold up their grenades, preparing to pull out the peg to activate them...One man then follows the young redhead's point of vision (the fuel tank), before double-taking when he realizes what the intent was:_

 _"Oh shi-GET DOWN!"_

 _The grenades are tossed, and Coraline gestures to the back window, before she and Freeman meet at the end of the boardwalk, and grab eachother's hand to hold, preparing to jump:_

 _"Three..."_

 _"Two..."_

 _"One!"_

 _(Leap) (Leap)_

 _(BOOOOOOM, Shatter)_

 _The preteens smash their way through the back window, shielding their faces with their free arms from the glass, and fall with matching yells into an old dumpster full of cardboard and other recyclable materials, just seconds before the entire inside of the warehouse exploded!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _(Creeeaaak)_

 _A few minutes later, the lid of the dumpster is pushed open, and we see that both children are okay, if a little shaken from the rumbling of the explosion:_

 _"(Pant, pant) You okay, Freeman?"_

 _"Yeah, (pant, pant) I think so...How 'bout you?"_

 _"Fine..."_

 _After shoving the lid off them, both preteens climb out of the recycling, and turn around, only to stagger backwards in shock, when they see the damage done: Miraculously, the overall walled structure was still standing upright, but the window was gone, with only a few jagged fragments remaining on the frame, and smoke was billowing out from it and the blown-out doorways, a few flames licking up from the floor for them to see...!_

 _"...Holy crap..."_

 _"Aye...I didn't think it'd be that potent."_

 _"...We should, probably bail before the cops get here."_

 _"Yeah, or worse: Reinforcements."_

 _So after circling around back to the front, Coraline and Freeman would climb back over the fence, using their jackets to cover the barbed wire and save them from being cut up bad, and land smoothly to the pavement before running from the area..._

 _They would stop when they were about twenty blocks from the scene, ducking into a dingy alleyway to catch their breath. As soon as his was caught, Freeman would let out a somewhat hysterical laugh and ask aloud,_

 _"Did we actually just pull that off?"_

 _Coraline lets her own chuckle ring, and replies in a breathy tone,_

 _"Aye...I think we did."_

 _They would then burst into laughter, holding eachother up as they laughed at the danger and the success of their mission...Once they were done, Coraline would open up her bookbag to check on the mask, and smile in relief when she sees it was still in tact:_

 _"Whew...Alright...Let's get this beauty back to where it belongs."_

 _...The scene fades, and reforms into a street of fairly worn but usable apartment buildings, all made from the classic red brick design, with Coraline and Freeman standing in front of one door, speaking with another person: A middle-aged woman with long, graying black hair, deep brown eyes, light brown skin, and wearing a warm red-purple sweater, a gray-brown wool skirt, and tan moccasins._

 _She was currently holding the Raven mask in her shaking hands, her eyes wide with wonder:_

 _"...How, on earth did you get this, child?"_

 _"Your nephew, Donnie...he and I met in Virginia, and it turned out we had a common enemy, who stole this from your family. I helped him to get it, but, we were ambushed in Blue Ridge by more of them, and...well..."_

 _Coraline reaches into her bag, and pulls out the red/black patterned kerchief:_

 _"...He didn't make it. I'm so sorry."_

 _The woman takes the kerchief, and stares at it with shocked eyes, which quickly dimmed to sadness:_

 _"...My nephew is dead, isn't he?"_

 _"(Sniff) Mhm."_

 _"(...Sigh) I was afraid of this. I received a warning from my ancestors in my dreams, that one more would join them, but, for it to be my dear Donnie..."_

 _She grips the fabric tight, fighting back tears, and Coraline softly speaks up again, her tone heavy:_

 _"I never forgot his sacrifice, and vowed to one day finish his task...I promised myself to find the mask one day, and I did. I just didn't think I'd find it so soon...I...I wish, I could've brought him with it, but..."_

 _The older woman shakes her head, a sad smile on her face:_

 _"It is not your fault, child. It's miraculous enough that you are still alive...At least this mask is back where it belongs, even at the cost. Thank you, for returning it to me and my family."_

 _"(Bow) Of course. I'm just glad we found the right address."_

 _All three people laugh a little, before the two preteens decide to leave, waving goodbye to the woman..._

 _The scene shifts to the top of another random building, as the sun began to set, with Coraline and Freeman sitting propped on the edge, watching the vehicles and pedestrians go about with their lives..._

 _"Damn...So that Donnie kid wound up plungin' off a cliff with one of those Trinity bastards?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"...Well...at least it worked out for the better in the end."_

 _Coraline nods numbly, her face set in a sad frown...It's all quiet for a moment, before Freeman suddenly breaks the silence by saying,_

 _"You know, my mom once said that in life, you're always faced with difficult choices, the worst one being Sacrifice."_

 _"...I know about sacrifices."_

 _The boy turns to eye the girl with a serious stare:_

 _"...No. I think you know more about Loss. Sacrifice is a choice you can make, but Loss is a choice made for you."_

 _"...Maybe so...but, I can't jus' choose to let someone die, Freeman...It's not in me."_

 _"(Wise smile) Heh, never said it was, and it probably ain't in me either...I'm only sayin' this as a little warning for the future, 'cause like it or not, that day will come, when Sacrifice may be the only sensible choice to make."_

 _Coraline turns to Freeman with a look of astonishment...before smiling grimly:_

 _"Hm. You might be right about that..."_

 _(Flash)_

"Tch, he was such a smartass that day...but those words stuck with me. Freeman, my best friend and brother: He's saved my arse as many times as I've saved his...And if not for him, Gwen and Tony...I would've lost myself a long time ago. They were my strength when my own resolve wasn't enough, taught me that you can seek help from other people and not feel weak about it."

 _(Flash)_

 _Continuing the day when Coraline's Soul first overwhelmed her, as she thrashed and shook her body in the middle of the front foyer, black energies aglow, the other three teens circled her in a triangle, Freeman holding a purple-shaded medallion of sorts in his right hand..._

 _"Are you sure this'll work, Freeman?"_

 _"¡Si mi amigo! Are you sure about this?"_

 _"Way sure: If it can keep those Shadow Stalkers away from the house, it should be able to get rid of the dark energy in Cora! Besides, I don't got any other plans than this, do you two?"_

 _The older boy and girl shake their heads, and Freeman nods at them:_

 _"Alright...When I say now, hold her down and I'll do the rest...Ready?"_

 _They nod back, and move into stands like wild cats ready to pounce a deer:_

 _"One...Two...Now!"_

 _Gwen and Tony spring forward, and snatch Coraline by her arms, jerking them behind her back, while she screeched and tried to break from their grasp:_

 _ **"GET...OFF...ME!"**_

 _Freeman quickly moves into position in front of the squirming girl, and holds up the mysterious trinket:_

 _"...Sorry about this, sis."_

 _He then lunges forward, and plasters the medallion onto her chest:_

 _(...Pow)_

 _The object shines a bright purple-white, and streams to wrap its energies around the black radiating off Coraline, causing her to howl in anger and pain. But Freeman remained calm and strong:_

 _"Hey-hey-hey! Go easy!...Go easy..."_

 _Coraline thrashed and writhed in the hold of her siblings...but then started to slowly calm down, as the blackness dies down, expelling off her body, and out of the forced open doors and smashed windows, leaving to who knows..._

 _Her cries became more, human, and she stopped screaming, her mental focus returning and centering on getting her breathing back on track..._

 _A few more minutes pass, before the medallion had finished its job, assisting in bringing balance back into Coraline's Soul, as her Aura dimmed back into its normal ice blue, before dissipating completely, leaving only a disheveled, ragged-breathing girl._

 _"...Cor?"_

 _"(Pant, pant) Free...Freeman...G-Gwen...Tony...?"_

 _The other three teens breathe out sighs of relief, happy that Coraline was okay:_

 _"Oh thank goodness."_

 _"You're okay..."_

 _"Almost lost ya there, sis."_

 _...She could only stare at the three smiling faces...before she broke down into tears, emotions racking her to the core. Freeman, Gwen and Tony just gave her a group hug, while she hugged back tight, afraid that if she let go, she would lose it or lose them:_

 _"(Sniff) I'm...I'm so sorry..."_

 _"Shh, take it easy, Cor..."_

 _"It's okay, chica..."_

 _"You're safe now. We're still here, and you're still here. That's all that matters, oui?"_

 _Coraline buries her face into Freeman's shoulder, as a tiny smile appeared on her lips from their gentle words:_

 _...Thank you...all of you._

 _(Flash)_

Coraline smiled fondly as that memory came and went, her eyes reflecting her deeply-buried homesickness:

"...My friends...my siblings...they've became my whole world the moment I met them, people I could trust, and love like family I wish I had from day one. I miss them...but I know I'll reunite with them someday...Can't do that if I give up here, though."

She lets out a laugh mixed with a cough, grimacing from the pain in her wounded shoulder:

"I of course, don't regret a minute, of the adventure I've been having in this dimension: The people I've met and connected with...tch-heh, can't find the right words to express how, happy I am to have the privilege to even come face-to-face with them all."

The bystanders found themselves smiling/grinning themselves, and watch as the projection light emit flashes of random highlights of her time in their world, including but not limited to:

Her first arrival to the Phantomhive manor...to moments of free time where she would hang with the servants, the occasionally visiting Lizzie and/or Ciel (before they confessed their feelings)...

To the Frost Fair...to highlights of the first performance she saw at the Noah's Ark Circus (Snake would tear a bit, but kept his cool, knowing this was way before the mess that would ensue)...

To her visits to the Undertaker's Parlour, with cackling and giggling ringing in the mortician shop as they shared jokes and small talk...

To her visits at the Phantomhive townhouse with Soma and Agni, and the Trancy Manor with Alois and his demon servants...

And then of course, small moments of light romance between herself and Ciel, to which the prideful boy would blush from, yet lightly smile at all the same.

By this time, Coraline was standing upright in a much more steady stance, keeping a firm right hand over her left shoulder wound, her face set in a determined glare:

"With all of that on the line...how can I possibly allow myself to, give up? Simple answer: I can't, and won't."

Using her free left hand, she reaches into the front of her dress, and pulls out her special necklace, eyes on the Phoenix symbol etched behind the C. She smiles, prompting Bishop to ask with a scoff,

"What could you possibly thinking about now?"

"...Just this: I think, I finally understand why the Croft Family seal, has a Phoenix as its symbol."

She snaps her eyes back on the Trinity commander, and adds,

"We are like this rare and beautiful bird, an, anomaly, as you once called me. It represents resurrection and rebirth...which is exactly what we Crofts have been to you, Trinity."

"What?"

"No matter how many of us you take down, no matter how many of us fall to flames...we will always rise from the ashes anew! I've been burned once...but will NOT, FALL, AGAIN!"

(...SHEEN)

Suddenly, Coraline's eyes and body begin emitting a bright, silver-blue glow...and she sends the energy right back at the artifact!

(Collective gasp)

Bishop cringed back from the power and shouted in disbelief,

"What?! Impossible!"

Coraline kept up the pressure, letting a war-cry ring through the area, her resolve stronger than before. Alois asks with wide eyes,

"What the bloody hell's happening now?!"

Lizzie breaks out a grin and exclaims,

"I know what: Cora's fighting back!"

She then cups her hands around her mouth and calls over to the redhead encouragingly,

"You can do it, Cora! You can win!"

Some of the others - the servant quartet, Soma, Agni, Snake and his serpent friends - began joining in too:

"You got this, Coraline!" "You can do it, yes you can!"

"Yeah!" "You've got 'im on the ropes!"

"You can win, Miss Coraline! You're strong!"

"(Hiss) Show that simpleton who he's messing with! (Reg. Voice) As Wordsworth says, you will beat this, Coraline!"

Madam Red covers her eyes, becoming overwhelmed by the action:

"Oh god, I can't watch anymore of this...but I know you can do this, dear. You have the same resolve as my nephew."

The demons of the group smiled/smirked, as if they knew that this would be the result...while the young Earl of Phantomhive, formed a proud smirk on his face:

 _Heh, that's my girl. You can do it, love...You will win._

As the colliding energies of the relic and Coraline's Soul continues to spark and push against one another...a few of the streams of light began to leave Coraline, to wrap around Bishop!

"Wha-?! What's happening?!"

Coraline staggered forward, her steps heavy but firm, before she made her way to the middle of the area where the man stood, and grasped the Angel's Looking Glass with her own free hand!

"Uh!"

"Let's try invading your mind and see how you like it!"

(Pow, throb)

"Agh!"

Bishop lets out a cry, and stumbled back a little...before his attention would be focused on the immense pain forming in his skull:

"Aaaagh! Noooo!"

The relic throbs in the joined hands of the enemies...before Bishop's eyes began glowing a blinding white, and he lets out a howl of pain, as he feels the flesh in his right palm open:

 _No! Not, this!_

Coraline looks down, and sees the black material of Bishop's glove rip away, revealing a scar that was reopening:

"Huh?"

It was then, the wispy projection formed a new picture...except this time, it would not be Coraline's, but Bishop's memory that was penetrated:

 _(Flash)_

 _We turn back the clock again, the scene being a darkened living room of sorts, with a small loveseat on the left side, a long wooden table in the middle, and on a soft, inviting couch, laid a young boy with buzz-cut blond hair, a pale complexion, laying asleep with one arm extended outward from the blanket he was under..._

 _It was then a small, blurred figure comes walking in, with something sharp in their hands, and kneels down to the boy...before very carefully slicing a small but fairly deep cut in his palm!_

 _The boy hisses in pain, but does not wake...The blurred figure then leans to his ear, and whispered,_

 _"Know the sign upon your wake...My eyes see all, know all...You are misguided, misjudging your faith...But it is not too late."_

 _The figure vanishes into the shadows of some nearby stairs, and the boy snaps awake, before wincing in pain. Curious, he looks down at his hand, and widens his eyes when he sees the cut in his palm:_

 _Wha-?!_

 _Who...?_

 _Is...Was that, God?_

 _(Flash)_

The memory pauses, and Coraline narrows her eyes at the blurred figure, feeling something off:

 _What the hell? Is that, someone pretending to be God or something?_

"...That's not all of it. There's more. Let's clear this scene up a bit, shall we?"

Her eyes shine a touch brighter, and the memory projection begins to rewind, stopping just before the blurred figure vanished. Suddenly...the blurriness starts to fade away!

"Look!" "She's forcing the memory to reveal itself!"

"Amazing!"

And when the figure finally shows itself...we see a young girl with short, bobbed blond hair, grey eyes, fair complexion, dressed in a plain nightgown.

"What on earth...?" "It was a little girl who did it?"

"Oh, how awful, it is!" "Why would she..."

Bishop takes a sharp breath in, and mutters,

"G...Gabby."

Coraline raises a brow at the man:

"Gabby? You...know her?"

"...My, twin sister."

Coraline gasps, not expecting such an answer:

 _It was...his own sister who-?!_

 _Holy Hera...No wonder he's so screwed up with his blind faith._

 _I...I actually feel a tiny bit sorry for him._

(Throb, crick-crick...)

"Hm?"

She then snaps out of her thoughts, when she hears the sound of crystal slowly cracking. Her eyes fall on the relic, and she gasps, when she sees the energy core begin to pulse and vibrate inside!

"Wh-What's going on?!"

The energy then spikes out, sending small waves of power shooting into the sky, the force causing everyone to flinch. Lizzie asks aloud with fearful eyes,

"What's happening?!"

"The Angel's Looking Glass...is overloading."

Everyone turns to Hannah, who's good eye was widening to the brim as she adds,

"It cannot take anymore of the power being forced back into itself! It's going to explode!"

"(Collective) What?!"

(Crick, crack-crack, thump-bump, thump-bump, thump-bump)

The relic begins throbbing more violently, energy sparking every direction, causing Coraline and Bishop to let out cries of surprise...before...

(...SHATTER, POW)

It completely blows apart into millions of pieces, blue stone mixing with gold leaf, while the energy build-up shoots outwards in a wave, hitting both the young teen and adult right in their Souls:

"UH!" "GUH!"

...Their bodies propel backwards several yards, with Bishop landing close to the treeline, and Coraline near the hedges of the back garden!

...

...

...The grounds fall silent, with the remains of the now destroyed Angel's Looking Glass laying in a pile of powder...


	42. Ch 41: That TrinityCroft, SoulShock III

"Mmm...m-mrgh...ugh..."

 _Wha...What, happened? Rgh, I feel like I just got hit by a car..._

We return to just a couple minutes after the Angel's Looking Glass was obliterated by the overwhelming energies of its own mysterious power and the fighting spirit of Coraline, she now blinking back to reality after she and Bishop had been thrown back by the waving impact of the explosion.

Once the ringing ran its course through her ears, her vision no longer blurred, Coraline would twitch the joints in her fingers to test for some sort of movement...with the results being successful:

 _Okay...I can still move...and feel the ground...which means, I'm not dead._

Mentally nodding to herself, Coraline shifted her focus onto getting back up, taking it as slow as possible and not severely agitate her aching muscles...

On the sidelines, everyone else was stuck frozen by what was just witnessed...until Pluto sensed movement coming from where the young redhead had landed:

"Rh? (Turn, gasp) Arf! Arf!"

His happy barking would snap everyone else out of their stupors, and Finny followed the currently human demon hound's line of vision, only to bulge his eyes when he sees,

"(Gasp) Miss Coraline! She's alrigh'!"

Lizzie takes in a sharp breath with her hands covering her mouth, Paula whispers,

"Oh my goodness," with others still whispering,

"Thank the gods!" "She's alive!"

"Oh Coraline...!"

Said redhead was sitting up by this time, and glanced over in the small crowd's direction...before smiling faintly at their relieved expressions. She nods weakly at them, before sensing a weak pulse several yards in front of her:

"Hm?"

She casts her eyes forward, and her eyes flash briefly with her Aura Power, before she settles into a dull glare:

"...So...it's not quite over, is it?"

 _Time to end this._

Nodding firmly to herself, Coraline sets the palms of her hands flat on the sides of her body, slightly gripping the blades of grass between her fingertips, before beginning the process of pushing upward to stand on her feet again. She starts off with a crouch, then moves to kneel, before finally standing upright. Getting a better look at her, we see that the simple blue dress she wore had more tears in it than before, a couple dirt stains, the same story for her stockings and shoes, and on her left shoulder, her short sleeve was staining in her blood. Her arms had a few grass stains and minor scratches, while her face was lightly flushed, beading in sweat...

Taking in a few reassuring breaths, Coraline began to slowly walk forward, limping ever so slightly from a bit of nerve pain in her legs, moving in the direction of Bishop, whose only signs of life were a faint ragged breathing, rises and dips in his chest, followed by some sharp winces of pain.

The young girl comes about halfway across the field, when she lost her footing:

"Agh!"

She barely caught herself at her knees, and winces from the pain shooting into her shoulder, prompting some worried sounds from most of the bystanders...But Coraline refused to stop, and mutters in a raspy tone loud enough for all to hear,

"(Pant, pant) I, will, not, burn...I will not, fall, again."

Reaffirming her strength, she moves back into an upright position, right hand covering her wound, and continues her march, stopping about a quarter of the way to Bishop's body when something else catches her eye:

"Hm?"

Laying in the grass, a couple feet from the remains of the newly destroyed artifact, was Bishop's gun.

 _Must've been knocked out of his holster when he and I were thrown back by the Glass..._

She stares at the weapon for a minute or two...before her body bends down to pick up the gun into her left hand, much to the shock of her audience:

"What is she...?" "Isn't the man..."

"...He's not dead?"

"Oh no, she can't be thinking-" Ciel interrupts Madam Red:

"She is."

Eyes fall onto the young earl, whom kept his cold gaze on the redhead as she continued her staggering walk, knowing exactly what she was going to do next:

 _...This is her final move.  
_

Meanwhile, the Trinity commander was beside himself with confusion, over both past and present events:

 _How...?_

 _How was I beaten, by a young lass?_

 _...And Gabby...My own sister...why?_

His ears pick up on approaching footsteps, and he turns his vision from the darkening, red-purple hued skies, to Coraline, who was now standing in front of his feet, gun raised, her face stuck in a tired glare as she kept gulping in breaths...Bishop lets out a quiet sigh, and mutters,

"I must admit...I never once pictured, that things would end like this."

Coraline's voice comes out exhausted but icy:

"(Pant) Really? Because this is exactly how I imagined it would end."

"Hah, that so?"

"Yes..."

"Croft...you do realize, that while killing me does avenge your father's death...Trinity will have a whole new target on your back?"

"I know...but I've longed since prepared for that sacrifice...And besides..."

Coraline shifts her hold, so that she held the gun with both her hands, and adds,

"What's a new bullseye gonna change? Hm? (Bitter laugh) I've had so many bullets lodged into the one currently on my back, yet neither have killed me...And I now know the reason why."

"What?"

"Like the Phoenix, though we may burn... _our enemies, will always burn with us._ "

Everyone shivers from how cold and malicious her voice came out (minus the demons), and Coraline cocks the gun, before whispering,

"...See you in Hell, Constantine."

...

...

(BANG)

The more faint of heart in our audience flinch or cringe away with their eyes shut, as the sound of the gunshot rang through the air, the bullet landing right, into, Bishop's head, sealing his fate...

Coraline's arms and head lower, her hair covering her face, as her body filled with a numbness from what she had just done:

 _...It's over...He's dead._

All is quiet...until Ciel's steps break the silence, he slowly walking over to the shuddering redhead, until he was on her right side, analyzing her stance:

"...Coraline?"

"...And just as quickly as it comes...it's gone again, leaving behind a bitter aftermath."

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion from the cryptic words that left her lips...until he remembers,

"(Widens eye) Revenge's Euphoria..."

Coraline nods, and looks back up, turning to meet her eyes with his singular visible blue:

"I'm...sorry you had to see this, all of you...I, may have pictured, how this would go down, but never in my wildest imaginations, did I think it would end so far from home...and in front of so many people."

Ciel's expression softens a little from her words, and he reaches his hand out to lightly grip her wrist, replying,

"Don't apologize...I don't think anyone could've predicted this. Besides...it's all over, isn't it? He can't hurt you anymore."

"(Nod) Right..."

(Whooooosh...)

At that moment, the hidden device on Bishop's body that detects his vitals activates, and a portal forms, forcing the young teens to turn back to the dead Trinity commander. Coraline watches the body of her enemy slowly disappear into the portal with dull eyes...before looking down at the gun in her hand, and moving it to just her one hand to softly toss inside the wormhole to join its dead wielder.

...The portal closes, leaving behind nothing, as if the grass and twigs had not been disturbed at all. The rest of the group releases breaths they didn't realize they were holding in, while Coraline shakily inhales, her numbness dropping and reforming into so many mixed emotions, she couldn't make heads or tails of it:

 _Did it, really just-_

 _Oh wow...oh, what have I become...?_

 _(Shakes head) Hold it together, Cora...Hold, it, together._

 _It's over...It's, really over...!_

Ciel senses the rise of distress in the young girl, and he gently wraps an arm around her waist, softly chiding,

"Come...Let's get you inside to rest."

Coraline nods, not wanting to protest, and the young earl begins leading her over to the others...But then, the redhead's adrenaline finally wears off:

(Pulse)

"Uh!"

She staggers forward, and Ciel just manages to steady her stance:

"Coraline...What's wrong?"

"So...S-So, tired..."

Her vision becomes hazy, and after a shudder of pain and fatigue passes through her body...Coraline faints.

Ciel's POV

 _...Oh no!_

I widen my eyes, as Coraline suddenly collapses, and I quickly move to hold her before she could fall onto the ground:

"Coraline? Coraline!"

As the sounds of rushing footsteps comes to our proximity, I turn her over, seeing that her face was breaking into a new sweat, and listen as her breathing quickened with nearly silent grimaces of pain etching in:

 _...Damn. Her last wind must've come to pass._

"Ciel!" "What happened?!"

"Is she okay?!"

I snap back to reality, and look up to see everyone else surrounding me, most occupying worried and frantic expressions, aside from Alois's servants and Sebastian who remained impassive...I then look back down at Coraline for a moment, shifting to hold her bridal-style, before replying,

"She'll be fine...I know she will. But we must act fast. Aunt An, will you be able to treat her shoulder?"

"Uh! Yes, of course, as long as I have all the necessary supplies."

"Alright. Sebastian, gather all the required medical supplies Madam Red will need, and meet us in Coraline's room. That's an order."

"(Bow) Yes, my lord."

With that, we all rushed back inside my manor, myself carrying Coraline in my arms:

 _Hang in there, love...You're safe now._

A while later, I found myself standing on the left side of Coraline's bed, watching with a worried expression as my Aunt got to work on her shoulder, she having since been cleaned and dressed into her nightgown by Mey-Rin and Paula, and now had a few bandages wrapped on her lower arms and her left knee for some minor cuts. In the room with me was Lizzie, Soma, Alois and Snake, they standing near me, as well as Agni and Sebastian, whom were assisting Aunt An with the dressing and stitching of Coraline's shoulder wound. The rest of our large group would be elsewhere in the manor, either doing some chores, or settling into their rooms for the night (I allowed everyone who wasn't a part of my home to spend the night, as it was a bit late in the evening for anyone to head back to their own homes).

"Mph...Mmrh!"

My beloved had not awoken yet, but wasn't so unconscious that she couldn't feel pain, so she would be making sounds of grimace every time she felt the prick of the needle or the sting of the peroxide. It made my heart ache to see her expressions, but I knew that the treatment was necessary...Eventually, it was done.

"...She's going to be okay...right, Auntie?"

As she took of her gloves, Aunt An looks to Lizzie with a faint smile and replies,

"Yes, dear, she'll make a full recovery. Thankfully, her wound isn't too deep and hasn't done any damage to the vital nerves...Though there will be a new scar to replace the old one."

I along with the others let out sighs of relief, and I watch as Aunt An gently brushes Coraline's hair away from her face with her fingers, in a fashion similar to a mother dotting her daughter:

"The main thing she'll require is plenty of bed rest, and to not overexert herself for the next several days, especially with her shoulder muscles."

We all hm in affirmation, before she adds while getting back up,

"Considering what the poor dear has just gone through...on top of everything else...she certainly deserves all the rest in the world."

 _I couldn't agree with you more, Aunt An._

She then exits the room, meeting with Paula in the doorway, and after a while longer, we all start to slowly file out of the room to give Coraline some peace and quiet so she could sleep. I would be the last to leave, giving her a light kiss on her forehead before leaving her side, and calling to her in a whisper from the doorway,

"...Sleep well, Coraline."

(Ka-chank)

Mindscape, Coraline's POV

 ** _"Coraline...Coraline...Wake up, silly girl!"_  
**

 _"Mmm...m-muh?"_

 _I open my eyes to the sound of someone familiar calling for me, sitting up inside a really soft bed...softer than the bed I have at home and in the Phantomhive Manor combined. Rubbing my eyes, I then look around the room, and what a beautiful room it was:_

 _Sky-blue walls with white, fluffy clouds painted on it, that were actually, moving, and so many photos plastered onto the wood containing every person that holds a place in my heart, some a bit worn with age, others brand new. On the left side of the room, was a giant wardrobe filled with outfits that hold specific meanings, including the get-up given to me during my time at the Noah's Ark Circus. Turning right, I see a large bookshelf, with all my favourite books in it, from childhood reads to the texts that Father wrote in his career as an Archaeologist...In the corner of that side, was an open folder containing images and information about, Trinity, and all that I've come to know (so far) about their organization._

 _I get up from the bed, pushing off the covers to reveal that I was wearing a pair of acid-blue jean overalls, and a soft red t-shirt, my feet left bare. I cracked a smile, remembering,_

 _"Heh...This is my favourite summertime wear...But I guess I shouldn't expect less, from my own mind."_

 _Yes, I knew I wasn't awake, that I was dreaming. I also knew someone else was adding their touch to this realm:  
_

 _"I probably shouldn't keep her waiting...but first..."_

 _I walked over to the right corner of the room next to the white-washed door, and gather the Trinity papers, before closing the folder and tucking it gently onto the bookshelf:_

 _"...I won't need that out in the open anymore...and hopefully never again."_

 _(...Ka-chank)_

 _I exit the bedroom, and walk out into a wide, open field of untamed grass, thick with my favourite wildflowers, from the dainty white daisies, to the iconic shades of red, blue, white and black roses, and finally, to the lovely light purple of the Bell Heather, creating a sweet mix of fragrances to linger through the air:_

 _"(Inhale) Ahh...I know I'm not truly smelling these flowers...but it's still so tranquil all the same."_

 _I turn to the left with a small smirk and add,_

 _"You're outdone yourself this round...Xion."_

 _A light laugh rings through the quiet of the breeze, before my mysterious friend manifests from out of nowhere._

 _Her appearance is unlike most would ever see: A young woman whom would be around her early twenties in human years, with pitch black skin, long, dark purple hair tied back into a high ponytail with acid green tips, golden yellow eyes, strange, intricate designs of red and orange all over her arms, legs and stomach, and wearing a rather revealing outfit consisting of a dark blue tube top with a long skirt that had two slits going all the way up to her hips, and a gray-black hooded cape that went all the way down to her feet, they bare with two silver anklets above them._

 _If it were anyone else besides me, one could mistake her for a demon of sorts...but no. She was a creature of the dark (or at least I think she is), but nowhere close to being a fiend of Hell. This actually still one mystery I'm still trying to solve: Figuring out what Xion is. The woman is really secretive about her life, other than mentioning she is a, special type of traveler._

 _Anyway, Xion gives me one of her mischievous smiles before walking to me across the field, replying,_

 ** _"Well considering the Hell you went through not too long ago, I figured you needed something less chaotic to look at while you're asleep."_**

 _"Heh, right...I am glad to finally see you in person. Well, sort of."  
_

 ** _"(Chuckle) As am I...It's been quite a while since we last spoke. I trust that Miss Dalles has made a full recovery by now?"_**

 _"Mhm. She's doing really well...if feeling a bit absent-minded regarding, what caused her coma."  
_

 ** _"Ah, yes. It's to be expected. I don't imagine she'll be able to recall her memory of her role as Jack the Ripper from this point onward."_**

 _"Oh...Did I, interfere that deeply?"  
_

 ** _"That you did. But don't trouble your mind about it; you did a good thing saving her life...And for her sanity's sake, it may be best that her memory remains clouded on that subject."_**

 _I nod with a somewhat uncertain frown, knowing she was right...A moment of silence passes, before Xion looks at me with a gentle smile and asks,  
_

 ** _"So...how are you holding up?"_**

 _"...Honestly, I don't know. On one hand, I'm, satisfied that he met his end and can no longer do harm to myself or anybody else...Yet at the same time, I'm, scared of what I just did: I killed him with no hesitation whatsoever."_

 _I put my arms around myself, and take a slightly shaky breath in before adding,_

 _"This feels bittersweet...but mostly bitter. I know this can't, change anything that's already happened...but a small part of me wishes it could."_

 ** _"Mm, yes..."_**

 _"...Xion...tell me: Am I, cold-hearted, or have become that way, now that I..."_

 _I hear her sigh, before wrapping her arms around me in a comforting hug:_

 _ **"Of course not. You're still the stubbornly-brave girl I've come to know, with a heart that humanity needs more of. Sure, it has a few scars, but they make up who you are..."**  
_

 _"Yea'! Listen to the lady, lass!"_

 _I jerk in surprise, when I hear a very familiar cockney accent:_

 _"...Was...that...?"_

 _Xion giggles a little, and pulls back from the hug, to give me another smile of meaningful mischief:_

 ** _"Well, I may or may not have brought a couple familiar faces to this place...or at least, projections of their spirits..."_**

 _She then gestures to the horizon in front of us, and I watch...as several figures fade into view, dressed in the simplest of attire, no trace of makeup to disguise them, looking as they did before they became the performers I would've come to know when they, were alive: Joker, Beast, Jumbo, Dagger, Peter, Wendy...and Doll._

 _My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, while my heart clenched, seeing their peaceful and smiling faces:_

 _"...Joker...Doll...Everyone...Is it, really you?"_

 _I feel my feet shuffle forward to the first stringers, Xion walking beside me while chiding,_

 ** _"It is them. They're just not fully here, per say. Like myself, they're projecting themselves into your mind from elsewhere...I think where that may be is fairly obvious, but, it is a much more pleasant existence for them then when they lived..."_**

 _I nod on autopilot, but my eyes were focused on Doll, who was wearing a simple white babydoll dress, her hair still the short, messy brown bob, not covered by that powder white wig, and her eyes...Both were shining a beautiful blue, neither marred by scorched skin._

 _"...Doll."_

 _"Hey, Rogue. Been a while, hasn' it?"_

 _"Y-Yeah, it has...You, look well."_

 _"(Giggle) Kind-a hard not ta be when yer livin' on 'Over the Hill and Far Away'...(Sad smile) You look like someone gutted ya, though."_

 _I look down from her stare and mutter,_

 _"Well, that's one way to put it...It feels more like a part of me just died."_

 _"Aye. I know tha' feelin'."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _I look back up at her, and she adds with a guilty frown,_

 _"'Cause tha's how it felt every time I was forced ta, do the dirty deed, if ye know what I mean...I not only took a life, but killed a piece of myself."_

 _Joker places a hand on her shoulder, both restored to flesh and bone, and says to her,_

 _"I'm so sorry I was so harsh with ya, little sister...Perhaps Peter was righ': Ye weren't ready for all of tha' mess."_

 _"It's alrigh'...I know we were, doin' it for somethin' better...(Small smile) At least we don' have to worry about anythin' anymore, an' tha' bastard we dared called Father is where he belongs: In Hell."_

 _I was a bit taken aback by how calmly she slandered the Baron, but didn't dare question it, for she had every right. The rest of the troupe nods with her, a mix of content and grim smiles on their faces, before Dagger asks me with a more cheery smile,_

 _"I hope yer still keepin' up tha' talent ye graced us with, lass! Ye really know how ta move!"_

 _I feel a small chuckle bubble in my throat and I reply with a small smile,_

 _"Thanks...and I am."_

 _...I then feel an airy hand grip my shoulder, and I look up to see Joker looking at me with some concern:_

 _"Wha's wrong, lass? Yer eyes look sad."_

 _"...I'm sorry. It's just, while I am, glad that you're all at peace...I can't, help but feel responsible for your demise in a way."_

 _Peter scoffs and asks,_

 _"What? Don' be stupid, kid: Ye did nothin' wrong. We were the ones in the wrong, and if it no' you an' Smile, than someone from the coppers was bound ta eventually find out what we've been up to."_

 _Jumbo's deep voice cuts in:_

 _"He's righ'. If anything, we were fools for not stoppin' ourselves a long time ago when we had the opportunity...And harsh though the outcome had been, we had to pay for the consequences in our actions."_

 _I nodded numbly, and muttered,_

 _"I know...In life, sometimes it's kill or be killed, and even the good can do bad...But still...to pay with your lives-"_

 _I couldn't finish my sentence, and just hugged the young man in front of me, Joker:_

 _"Uh!"_

 _My body shook with sobs, remembering the last moments of when he was still alive, and how, trapped he looked before I helped release his spirit...I then feel his arms wrap around me, and he bends down to my ear to whisper,_

 _"It's alrigh', lass...Ye did good. Ye freed me, remember?"_

 _"(Sniff) Mhm..."_

 _I then feel another set of smaller arms hugging me from by back, and I instantly knew it was that angel of a tightrope walker:_

 _"Don' cry, Rogue. Joker's righ'. Ye freed him, and in a way, ye freed all of us. So, keep smiling, for us...okay?"_

 _My tears stopped flowing, and we all pulled away from eachother, as I feel a watery smile form on my face:_

 _"(Sniff) Okay...I will, for all of you."_

 _"Good, (Laugh) 'cause yer smile's as pretty as Smile's is!"_

 _I let out a giggle at the comment...Beast then says with a small smirk,_

 _"Alrigh', ye lot. We better be on our way, can' be lingerin' in here forever...And Rogue?"_

 _"Mhm?"_

 _"...Tell Black tha' he was an eye-opener."_

 _I furrow my eyebrows in confusion...until Dagger puts an arm around her waist like a lover would._

 _"Uh-oh! Sure, right..."_

 _The others laugh a little at my blush, before turning to leave. As I watched them walk off to the bright horizon, I call,_

 _"Goodbye! And Snake's doin' really well, if you wanted to know!"_

 _Joker calls back in the distance,_

 _"Tha's great! Make sure he keeps smilin' too!"_

 _"I will!"_

 _With that, the Noah's Ark performers fade away from sight...I let out a breath and mutter,_

 _"Wow...that was unexpected." Xion chuckles and replies,_

 ** _"It always is...Now, there's two more people who wanted to say hello to you."_**

 _"Two more?"_

 ** _"Mhm. (Point) They're standing in the gazebo, over yonder."_**

 _I focus my line of vision to the far right, and see the small, powder blue-washed structure standing between two bushes of blue and red roses. I look to Xion in confusion, but she just smiles and gestures me to 'go on', so I do...  
_

 _As soon as I was at the entrance to the gazebo, I hear another, very familiar voice say to me,_

 _"Ah, Coraline. It's been so long, my dear girl."_

 _I felt my muscles freeze, before I slowly looked up to see,_

 _"(Gasp) F...Father...Mother...!"_

 _It may have been a little more than three years and ten years each since I last saw either of them, but I recognized my parents in an instant: He, with his short, straight red-brown hair and beard, stormy blue eyes, and wearing his favourite white button-down shirt with a brown vest, tan cargo pants and brown boots. She, with her long, wavy red hair, shiny forest green eyes, her attire a simple white t-shirt, a long ruffled brown skirt, and her white sneakers._

 _Both of them had kind, loving smile on their faces, my father holding an arm around mother's torso, their bodies adorning the same faint glow that Doll and the others had, indicating that they were here, yet, not here..._

 _Eventually, I remembered how to move, and I shakily stepped closer to the two, ending at the top step of the gazebo, standing just arm's width away from touching them. Mother then opens her mouth to say in her gentle voice I've missed hearing,_

 _"My darling daughter, you've grown so much...and have come so far through the adversity you've been forced to face."  
_

 _I tried to reply in some way, but found my voice caught in my throat, my eyes drinking in the sight of my parents...Sensing my inability to speak, Father moves closer to me, taking one of my small hands into his strong one:_

 _"Amelia is right...You have come a long way, and have become so strong. Coraline...I, only wish I could've been with you, like a Father should've been."_

 _He smiles sadly and adds,_

 _"But despite the hardships, you're still here, and still the little fighter I remember."_

 _"...Father...I..."_

 _Once again, I failed at forming a sentence, and just reached out to hold him, my tears breaking the last of my emotional mask, not as profoundly as it did earlier with Joker, but still as heart-wrenching. Father just hugs me in return, one of his hands rubbing my back like he would whenever I wasn't feeling well:_

 _"Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart. I'm right here...It's all over now. Constantine is gone, and can no longer do harm to your being."_

 _I stiffened a little at hearing the bastard's name, and asked in a timid muffle,_

 _"Y-You mean...you're not, disappointed, in what I've done?"_

 _"Of course not. How could I be disappointed in you, Coraline? While true this wasn't anywhere near where I wanted you to be in life...I've come to terms with the fact that I can only protect you so much, that you have to learn to defend yourself eventually."_

 _I feel a second, softer set of fingers comb through my hair soothingly, and Mother adds,_

 _"You've been through so much, events that no young child should ever have to deal with...But you, like your father, have a strong Soul and heart, and always found a way to move forward, even if the actions may be questionable. You're still the selfless, brave, and loving daughter we know...and now, you can finally move past the pain, into a brighter future."_

 _...I let their words sink in, knowing they were right: With Bishop gone, I no longer have to let the past weigh me down. It won't be an easy task...but I know I can do it._

 _My tears cease, and I snuggle into the warmth of my parent's spirits:_

 _"...Thank you, Father, Mother...I needed to hear that. I miss hearing you both every day."_

 _"We miss you too, Coraline."_

 _"But we've been watching over you since the days we left our world, and we will always be in your heart. Only think of us...and we will be there in a heartbeat."_

 _I nod, and squeezed them one more time, before we all parted, smiling at one another:_

 _"I'll remember that for sure..."_

 _"Good...Be strong for us, okay?"_

 _"And I hope you and that young man, Ciel, remain together. He seems like a real sweetheart."_

 _I blush deeply from my Mother's words:_

 _"U-Uhh...!"_

 _She just giggles at my reaction, while Father comments with a little more serious smile,_

 _"He is quite the catch, though I hope you both remember your ages and not go too far too soon."_

 _"F-Father!"_

 _He laughs as my blush turns even more scarlet, and lightly ruffles my hair while chiding,_

 _"Easy now, my little explorer. I'm only saying this as a father protecting his little girl...As long as you both take care of one another, I give him my blessing to eventually have your hand."_

 _"...Father..."_

 ** _"Well isn't this a tender moment!"_**

 _"Hm?"_

 _I turn back to the entrance of the gazebo, and see that Xion was leaning on the side with a smile mixed with mischief and fondness. She then looks up at Father and asks,_

 ** _"Almost reminds me of the early days of your courtship with Amelia...eh, Mathias?"_**

 _Father smiles bashfully and replies,_

 _"Ah-heh, right..."_

 _Mother eyes Xion with a playful glare and chides,_

 _"Hey, he was a gentleman! He was just shy in getting the words out, is all."_

 ** _"Fair enough...(Mumble) Thankfully, I lent a hand with those flowers that spelled out, 'Kiss Amelia, you fool' during your second date."_**

 _I burst into giggles at that comment, as does Mother, while Father just hides his red face with one of his hands...It was then that the sun began to set in this dream world:_

 _"Huh?"_

 ** _"Ulp, looks like you're gonna be wakin' up soon. Better get you to bed here, hun."_**

 _I pout a little, not wanting this peace to end, and the fact that Xion made a comment regarding my age. But it was wiped off my face, when I feel my parent's hands on my shoulders:_

 _"We'll come with you."_

 _"We can say goodbye in your bedroom, after we tuck you in, just like we used to."_

 _"...Okay."_

 _So after leaving the gazebo, all four of us walked to the white-washed door that lead to my mindscape bedroom, before I found myself crawling onto the soft mattress, and having Father and Mother tuck me under the covers, while Xion stood at the right corner end of the bed._

 _"...Will I see you both again?"_

 _"Someday, I'm sure."_

 _"Until then, we will be with you in spirit."_

 _They both kiss me on the forehead, before stepping back to wave goodbye:_

 _"We love you, Coraline."  
_

 _"...Goodbye, Father, Mother. I love you too."_

 _With that, their forms faded away...Just as I began nodding off, Xion softly calls to me,_

 ** _"This won't be our last meeting, either, Cora. We'll be seeing eachother sooner than you think."_**

 _"Oh?"_

 ** _"Yeah. I don't know when, 'cause I've been running into interference energies from one of the creatures that dwells in the world you're currently in...I'll find some way to pass it again, though, so until then, I'll see you when I see you."_**

 _I was a bit confused by what she meant, almost wondering if she knew more than she said, but I decided to leave that topic for later when I was awake:_

 _"...Alright. Bye for now, Xion."_

 _And I close my eyes, submitting to dream sleep, which would in turn lead me back to the real world..._

Reality, No POV

"(...Blink) Mmm...mmh?"

Almost seconds after Coraline closed her eyes in the dream world, she would groggily reopen them for real, her vision clearing to reveal the plain, white ceiling with blue roses painted in the corners of her guest bedroom in the Phantomhive Manor.

 _Hm. Guess I should've expected I'd end up in here..._

 _Wonder how long I've been asleep this time? A day or more?_

She shifts her right hand to get up...only to feel the presence of another body laying next to her:

"Hm?"

She turns her head in that direction...and softly gasps when she sees,

 _...Ciel._

The young earl was currently laying under the covers of the bed, his body turned to the right, revealing a peacefully-sleeping face, arm extended to rest on the pillow he was using, while also confirming he was wearing his nightshirt...What confused Coraline, however, was that his covenant-marked eye was covered by a medical eye-patch:

 _Huh? Why's he-Hang on...The only time he's kept it covered, is if there's more than just myself and Sebastian..._

 _Which means...he's not the only one in here?_

Turing to the front again, Coraline decided to try and sit up so she could get a better view of her surroundings and find out who else stayed with her as she slept. Placing the palms of her hands flat onto the mattress, she begins to push herself upward, only to wince when she feels the numbing pain of her shoulder wound:

 _Shoot. Almost forgot about my returned bullet wound...Okay, slowly._

Slowing her pace, Coraline carefully moves into a sitting position, and widens her eyes to the following sight: On her left, was Lizzie, laying on the outside of the bed covers, dressed in a lacy, pink nightgown, while Soma, wearing a simple white shirt and pants, was sitting in a chair while his head was tucked into his arms on the end corner of that side further down. Meanwhile, on the right, a little ways from Ciel, was Alois, dressed in his own white nightshirt, he merely kneeling on the floor with his head tucked into his arms on the mattress, and Snake, still wearing his footman day clothes, was occupying a similar position on the bed's other corner, only he was laying sideways with just the one arm tucked under his head, while one of his serpent friends, Emily, curled up next to him.

"...Oh, wow..."

Coraline was shocked that she had so many 'sleepover buddies' with her in her room...but then quickly wiped off her surprise with a sentimental smile:

 _Heh, now this, I definitely should've seen coming. All that's missing is Pluto laying on the carpet at the end of the bed._

She very quietly giggles at the thought, before grimacing as silently when she felt her shoulder act up a bit:

"Damn...Hm, I feel some stitch work, so someone must've patched me up...Could it have been Madam Red?"

Just as she softly asks herself that question, she hears an even softer groan come from her right side:

"Hm?"

She turns to look, and watches, as Ciel slowly wakes up from his slumber:

"Mmrh...hm?"

He becomes confused when he doesn't see Coraline's sleeping face by him...until:

"Heh, good mornin', Ciel."

The young lord gasps, and darts his head up to see the fully awake redhead:

"...Coraline..."

"Awake and in person. I, hope I wasn't sleeping for too long a time, if you're giving me that surprised a look."

"U-Um, no, not too long, thankfully. Just two days."

"Ah."

Ciel then sits up, and frowns before asking,

"Are you sure you should be sitting up right now? Your, wound could still open up."

"I'm fine, it's just achin' right now, and as long as I don't pull hard on the muscle, nothing should happen...What about you, though; are you okay? You seem a bit paler than usual..."

"Tch, well other than being worried sick about you, I'm also fine."

Coraline frowns a bit at the harshness laced in Ciel's tone, but knew this was just a part of his personality he's become accustomed to. She sighs and says in a more hushed tone,

"Right...I'm, sorry for making you worry for my life, again."

Ciel's eye softens a little at how guilty her tone sounded, and lets out his own breath before leaning over to kiss her cheek and take one of her hands into his:

"Don't apologize...I suppose what really matters is that you're safe, and awake."

"Mhm."

It was around this time that another one of the teens begins stirring out of dreamland:

"(Mumble) Rgh, bloody hell's goin' on...?"

Alois blinks his eyes awake, before widening them when he hears,

"Oh, whoops. Guess we should've been quieter; now everyone's gonna wake up."

"...Coraline...?"

He shifts his positions so he was propped up on his elbows, and looks at her as she smiles at him and says,

"Good morning, Alois."

"You're...awake!"

"Last I checked...(Turn) And it looks like you boys won't be the only ones in a minute."

"Huh?"

Both earls furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, until they hear the mumbles of Lizzie, Soma and Snake rising from sleep:

"Wha...?"

"(Yawn) Is it morning already?"

"Mrh-h-huh?"

Coraline giggles at the tired expressions on their faces, and chides,

"Mornin', Liz, Soma, Snake."

"(Hiss...)"

"(Laugh) And you too, Emily."

And much like the first two teens, the other three would bulge their eyes a bit upon hearing the redhead's face, before turning to see her awake:

"Coraline!" "Coraline..."

"You've awoken...(Reg. Voice) Yes, I am just as happy to see her up, Emily."

She just shakes her head with a grin on her face, happy to be up and seeing their faces. Lizzie then places a hand on her left arm and asks,

"How are you feeling?"

"Rested. My shoulder's acting up a little, but that's to be expected...It'll likely give me Hell for the next while even after it scars over."

Coraline then asks with curiousity,

"Was I really asleep for two days?"

The five teens nod, and Soma says,

"You were by yourself the first night, but then, we all snuck in here last night 'cause, none of us wanted you to be alone, Ciel especially."

Said bluenette coughs with a light blush and mutters,

"Soma...!"

"What? You were worried for her, my friend. There's nothing wrong with that."

Alois waves his hand and comments,

"Eh, what do you expect, prince? He's a prideful earl; he has to try and hold onto whatever dignity he has...(Smirk) Though it's almost next-to-impossible with Coraline around. He's gone soft for the girl."

"(Growl) Shut up."

"Ha! You're not denying it, so it must be true!"

Alois and Soma then start snickering, while the girls giggled, and even Snake made a silent gesture relating to laughing, leaving poor Ciel to blush with an irritable expression...

(Knock, knock)

"Hm?"

(Ka-chank)

The door to the bedroom then opens, and in walked Sebastian, Agni, Claude and Madam Red, the first commenting with a knowing smile,

"Ah, there you are, young master. I had a feeling this is where you ended up...along with several others, it seems."

The other young earl, prince and lady form sheepish smiles, while Snake looks down with a small blush. Coraline asks the red-eyed butler with a giggle,

"Did you expect anything less, Sebastian?"

"Not at all, Miss Coraline. By the by, it is good to see that you've awoken."

"Thanks."

Claude and Agni nod with their own responses of relief, before Madam Red walks over to Coraline's left side, wearing the smile of a worried mother figure:

"How are you feeling, dear?"

"Alright, I guess. Though, I am feeling some throbbing from my wound..."

"Hm...may I?"

"Of course."

The older redhead then reaches to gently lift the short, white sleeve of Coraline's nightgown, the latter wincing slightly from the material brushing the stitched wound:

"Apologies."

"It's fine. How does it look, (Small smirk) Doc?"

"(Slight laugh) Well, it looks like your skin tissue is already moving into the early healing stage. But it will be at least a fortnight before the stitches can be removed. I strongly encourage no strenuous activity until then, or you will risk reopening."

"(Salute) Yes, ma'am."

Madam Red smiles at how calm the younger sounded, and after finishing her check-up on the wound, she moves to lightly brush Coraline's hair with her hand, her eyes reflecting a deep concern she usually saved for her niece and nephew:

"(Sigh) It was quite a stroke of luck I had the materials needed to do my work...otherwise..."

Coraline widens her eyes at how hushed the older woman's tone sounded, and moves to place her hand on top of the other's:

"Oh Madam...(Sad smile) Don't choke up on my account. It all worked out for the better, right? I'm here, I'm safe, and I'm not dying anytime soon."

 _And if what those reapers said is true...it may not be possible for me to die in this world at all._

Ciel sighs and comments,

"Pain doesn't seem to faze you much, does it, love?"

Coraline turns to him and replies in a dry but serious tone,

"Pain means nothing. It's the idea of not living the next day that freaks me out more than anything."

He was taken aback by how blunt her words were, but nodded, his own outlook on the subject being similar...After a little while, everyone decided to move into the Sitting Room for some tea before breakfast, and while the teens would be dressing into their day wear, Coraline was kept in her nightgown so that she wouldn't have to accidentally aggravate her shoulder.

As she walked down the hallway with Madam Red, the rest in their own rooms to get changed or assist others in dressing, Coraline turns her gaze to the outside window, and catches the view of the back gardens, noting the blooming flowers that had opened come the sunrise:

 _...Oh wow. Déjà vu: Those look, like the flowers I saw in my dreams.  
_

She stops to look, and felt a sad smile come to grace her lips, remembering the faces she got to see in her mindscape:

 _It was really generous of Xion to, bring them all to see me..._

 _I'll need to remember to tell Snake about, Joker and the others._

 _...And, my parents...Father...Mother...I hope you two are living happily in the afterlife, together._

"...Coraline?"

"Hm?"

She turns to her right, and sees Madam Red looking down at her with a concerned frown:

"Are you alright? Your eyes...they're, tearing up."

Coraline reaches her fingertips to under her eyes, and feels the familiar dampness of that salty water:

"O-Oh...I'm, okay. I was, just thinking about, a dream I had as I was sleeping."

"Not a bad one, I hope?"

"(...Smile) No. On the contrary, it was one of the best dreams I had in years."

Madam Red's mouth gapes a touch in surprise, before smiling herself. They move to continue towards the doors leading to the Sitting Room, and Coraline asks the older redhead,

"Tell me something, Madam Red: Do you, believe in spirits, and your loved ones coming back to see you when they've parted from this world?"

"Uh...(Sad smile) Actually, yes...I do."

Madam Red closes her eyes momentarily, reminiscing on the memory of her late husband, before she adds softly,

"Why do you ask?"

"...I saw them again. My, parents. They came to visit me in my dreams, to say how proud they were of me for, coming this far in life, despite the hardships."

"(Soft gasp) Oh my..."

A silence falls between both redheads, filled with an shared understanding of what it means to hold onto the memory of what vanishes from the physical world...A few minutes later, they enter the Sitting Room, only to find that two others were already seated on one of the couches:

"Aah, Coraline, dear Madam, good morning."

It was Lau, dressed in his usual green-shaded Chinese robes, with Ran-Mao, she wearing her iconic long-sleeved, short-skirt blue kimono. Needless to say, Coraline and Madam Red were surprised to see them:

"Oh! Lau, Ran-Mao, hi."

"When on earth did you two get here?"

Lau laughs lightly and replies,

"About fifteen minutes ago, actually. It was Tanaka who let us inside."

He gestures to the right with his hand towards said elder house steward, who was currently kneeling on a soft red cushion near one of the small decorative tables against the wall, drinking tea in his chibi form:

"Ho, ho, ho..."

Coraline smiles and shakes her head while muttering,

"Always a surprise after another in this mansion...but at least it keeps away boredom."

"So, Coraline, mind explaining why Ran-Mao and I saw you steal a gun from a robber a few nights ago?"

She snaps her neck up and gapes at the tradesman in shock:

"Whoa whoa, what?! You and Ran-Mao saw me do that?"

"Indeed. In fact, I had my dear sister stop the others from chasing after you, only to see a fourth shadow tailing you not too long after. Isn't that right, Ran-Mao?"

She nods the littlest bit in confirmation, and mutters quietly while eyeing Coraline's shoulder,

"...You're hurt."

The young girl reaches to her injury with a reassuring smile and says,

"Uh, yeah, I had a rather, crazy encounter with an old enemy...But he's gone now, and won't be coming back. Sorry if I caused worry to befall you two, though."

"Good grief, is sorry gonna be your word of the day or something?"

"Hm?"

She turns around to the sound of Alois's halfhearted complaint, and sees everyone else filing into the room, from him, Claude, Hannah and the triplets, to Ciel, Sebastian and the servant trio, to Snake, to Lizzie and Paula, and then of course, Soma and Agni. Coraline pouts a bit and retorts,

"Well you can hardly blame me, Alois. After all...I likely gave you all heart attacks from, how it all went down the night before last."

The blond earl frowns a little, but just hms, choosing to not throw out another snide comment. Meanwhile, Coraline turns her gaze to Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin with a nervous smile, having not seem them yet since she woke up:

"...Hey, guys."

She walks over, and hugs the rouge-haired maid first, who hugs back and replies,

"Oh, it's really good to see you up, yes it is."

"Thanks."

Next was Finny:

"Are you feelin' better, Miss Coraline?"

"Way better, Finny. Thanks for asking."

Then came Bard, and she felt the former soldier hug her a bit tighter than the first two did:

"Uh...Bard?"

"...Yer really crazy, ya know that, young lady? Don' go doin' something so reckless again, ya hear?"

 _Oh, wow...He and Roth could be twins._

Coraline smiles and muffles into his white shirt,

"Heh, loud and clear, Bard."

"Good."

They part, the chef looking down at the young redhead with one of those father-type expressions, causing Coraline to giggle:

"What? What's so funny?"

"It's that look you're giving me. You, remind me so much of my father's best friend, Roth Arkham. You also share similar personalities."

"Uh...I do?"

"Mhm. He's been rather protective of my life too, and like a second father to me, or an uncle."

"Arkham? Haven't I heard that name before?"

Coraline turns and moves to sit on a couch between Ciel and Lizzie, while Alois and Soma sat on the couch where Lau and Ran-Mao were currently seated (she in his lap), and Madam Red in a chair that sat adjacent to both. The young redhead smiles a bit mischievously at Ciel and replies,

"You should...as that was the last name I used for my male alias when you, Sebastian and I first met."

The bluenette widens his visible eye in realization, and Lizzie giggles before asking,

"Really? That's how you met Ciel and Sebastian?"

"Yeah. It was shortly after rescuing a young lad named Oliver from a carriage that nearly ran him over."

"Oh my!"

Ciel hmphs with a smirk and comments,

"One part I certainly remember from that day was how sharp-tongued you were to the driver."

"(Sarcastic) Oh yeah, like I was gonna let him get off from his behaviour. (Looks at Lizzie) Anyway, we wouldn't officially meet Ciel to 'Coraline' until the next day, when-"

"You were escaping some men trying to shoot you down. Yeah, I remember you telling me that part."

Come a couple minutes later, the butlers would serve tea to those sitting down while the other servants stood by in the room. Soma then cuts into the quiet with his own question:

"So, um, Coraline...forgive me if it's too soon to be asking this, but...with, that Bishop fellow gone, does that mean...Trinity won't come after you anymore?"

Everyone tenses a bit, eyeing Coraline carefully for any possible bad reactions...However, she remained calm, expecting someone to ask such a question, and sips her tea before answering:

"Hm...Well, considering it was him in particular who was obsessed with my capture turned elimination...I have doubts that anyone else will be coming for me any time soon. If there's one thing about Trinity that I've come to learn, is that they're one of those types of organizations that can only be so lenient to members that are either too focused or are too nosy."

Ciel asks,

"Why's that?"

"Honestly, I'm not a hundred percent sure why. Maybe they're just extremely paranoid of the public finding out they exist...Still, even with the secrecy, promised words of high pay gets out to mercenaries lookin' for a job that isn't too complicated. But some of those men aren't even fully aware of who Trinity is or what exactly they signed up for, and when they do find out, well...let's just say a good number of those poor fools wind up on the 'sharp end of the knife', if you know what I mean."

Lizzie, Soma and Madam Red cringe at the thought, while Lau comments,

"My, sounds like these people don't take kindly to prying ears."

"That's one way of wording it...Then there's the type like Bishop, who are a bit too devoted to the work, and become a liability when they're too loud with their actions, or find ways of carrying out missions to meet their own individual benefits more so than for the larger body. If the higher-ups don't silence them first, they usually end up silencing themselves."

Coraline looks up from her tea cup, and notices that everyone was looking at her with their own versions of surprise at how dry and calmly she described Trinity:

"...What? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

They snap out of their stupors with Alois blurting,

"U-Uh, well, it's just...how can you talk about these people so, so casually? After all they've done to you-"

She interrupts his stammering with a bitter smile:

"Because the organization was not to blame. Bishop was."

"Uh..."

"Admittingly...I once wished to invoke a full vendetta on Trinity, but that plan got tossed to the trash when I realized how much of a suicide mission that would be...Though I find it a bit ironic saying such now after what I've done."

"Huh? How so?"

Coraline forms a mysterious smirk and replies,

"Well, if I can be perfectly honest with you all...I actually had a hidden motive for using the gun with both hands against Bishop."

That caused a wave of confusion to pass through the others, and Ciel raises a brow with a frown:

"...Explain."

"Well, think about this for a second: Where was my right hand resting before I shifted it to hold the gun handle with my left?"

Everyone hms in thought, before Soma answers,

"Over your shoulder wound."

"Right. So what do you all think the weapon would get covered in before I tossed it into the portal with Bishop's body?"

Sebastian answers,

"...Your blood."

"Exactly. And in my dimension, medical technology has advanced so much that blood can be tested for not only type, but a person's DNA...So when the bio-science division of Trinity goes to test the blood on the gun like I know they will, they'll only find my DNA on it, and more than likely draw up the conclusion that I died while killing Bishop. In other words..."

Ciel exclaims the answer with a wide eye:

"Guh! You faked your own death!?"

Coraline nods with a devious smile, and everyone gasps, before Lizzie comments with a hand covering her gaping mouth,

"Oh, my, gosh, that is so sneaky!"

The redhead chuckles a bit and reaches for her tea again, replying in a matter-of-fact fashion,

"I prefer to compare it to a card game: If I don't have an ace, I gotta at least have a joker up my sleeve."

Soma sweatdrops and mutters,

"With quotes like that, I'm a bit worried you're spending too much time with Ciel..."

Everyone laughs a little at the prince's comment, and Ciel glares mildly at him, before focusing on Coraline with a smirk of amusement:

"Heh, wow, I'm impressed, love. I wasn't aware just how, planned out you had the final outcome to be."

"(Shrug) Eh, it was a bit more spontaneous thinking than I'm making it to be. But, then again, this isn't the first time I've had an opportunity to throw a monkey wrench into activities involving Trinity...This one was just more personal."

"Would it, be correct to say that the incident with that boy, Donnie, was also somewhat personal?"

Coraline flinches from the mentioning of the name in question, but nods robotically with a small frown at Madam Red's asking:

"...Yes, I suppose so."

Not wanting her friend to feel depressed, Lizzie attempts to pry on a more complimentary level:

"He looked like a nice boy, even with the cussing...How did you and he meet?"

Smiling a little at the sunny blond's slight shift in the subject, Coraline obliged:

"Well...it was during the first few weeks I had first arrived in the United States, Virginia to be more precise. In those days, I'd be wandering through one town after another, avoiding staying in one place for too long out of, a fear of getting too comfortable. Anyway, one day, I found myself passing through a large village nestled close to the Blue Ridge Mountains, home to a group of natives. I never did learn the name of said people, but it turned out we had a common enemy: Based on what my ears picked up from the local chatter, Trinity soldiers of the U.S. division had stormed into the village about a week and a half prior to my arrival, stealing a mask with the likeness of the Raven."

Alois asks,

"And what made the mask so special that it was worth stealing?"

"It supposingly had the power to allow the wearer to see into the past lives of the people's ancestors, going back as far as before the arrival of Europeans to America, or at least that's what Donnie guessed. It was during my second day of temporary stay in the village I met and befriended him, and learned the full story: Apparently, he and his folks were responsible for keeping the Raven Mask save. You can only imagine how devastated and mad at themselves they were when the theft occurred, and the rest of the people weren't too pleased either. Donnie didn't like the way everyone kept pinning the blame on his family, and was actually preparing to go after the Trinity soldiers on his own to get the mask back, despite the protests from his folks. After hearing him out, I decided to throw my hat into the ring and help him. He was understandably skeptical of my capabilities, heh, given that I was only a little over ten years old, but I impressed him pretty quick after I gave him a good run-through of all I knew about the organization, thanks to my father's file."

Coraline takes another sip of tea before she continues:

"It didn't take us as long as I anticipated it would to track those mercenaries down, about five, six days, thanks to the combination of Donnie's forest tracking and my Aura sensory. We found them set up in a temporary base deep in the mountains; I think it might've been a bear cave at one point in time. Anyway, we waited until they all dozed off in the night, before very carefully sneaking in to steal back the mask. We succeeded...but, then..."

Ciel urges,

"But then?"

"(Sigh) What we didn't account for is how good they'd be at tracking in return. It would've been a day later, and Donnie and I were just about to exit the mountain pass when, they ambushed us. We tried to escape by heading back up into the mountain, hoping to ditch them in another old cave or something, but they were too fast, and...well, you all saw the rest, save you and your sister, Lau."

Coraline forms a bitter smile, her throat catching a little as she recalled Donnie's last stand:

"The bastards tried to use him as leverage to get me to surrender the mask...but, (Sniff) Don wouldn't let them. He went down swinging, but, got pulled down off the cliff by one of the dying men, and..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, clenching her teeth to fight breaking into sobs. A few tears would escape the corners of her eyes, prompting everyone else to look at her with concern:

"Oh Cora..." "Coraline..."

"Dear..."

Ciel pulled out his handkerchief, and lightly grips Coraline's chin to turn her face to his, before using the cloth to gently dab her cheeks and under her eyes dry:

"Please don't cry, Coraline. He didn't die in vain; it wasn't your fault."

She takes a calming breath in, a sad smile appearing on her face:

"I know. I've, come to accept that...(Looks down) I used to replay that moment over and over again in my head, trying to find something that I could've done differently that, might've saved his life, but...that was an exercise in futility. It was, just his time to leave this world, and there was nothing I could do but move forward."

Coraline sits up straight as she inhales deeply and adds,

"As you saw, I didn't let his, death be in vain: I held onto the memory of the Raven Mask, vowing that one day I would find it again, and get it back to where it truly belonged...And that lucky day came about a month after I first met and formed a brother-friendship with Freeman, when we came across those same soldiers in New York."

"Yeah, that's something else I've been wondering for a while now: How exactly did you and your brother meet, anyway?"

"I'm afraid out of sibling-to-sibling confidentiality, I can't go into details about that, Soma. His backstory is a rather, sensitive subject...All I can say is that like me, he's an orphan, after losing his parents and twin in a storm flood a couple years ago."

"Oh. Sorry I asked."

Coraline lightly shakes her head with a reassuring smile:

"It's okay. That part of his story isn't as hurtful for him to talk about anymore. He still has hope that they might be out there somewhere alive...Freeman's determination is one of his more admirable qualities, even when he does annoy the Hell out of me."

Everyone laughs a little at her description, and Lizzie chimes,

"Speaking of your siblings, your sister, Gwen: She looked so cute in that pretty floral skirt and t-shirt!"

"Haha, yeah, I figured you'd approve of her fashion sense, Liz. Her personality's quite similar to yours too: She's one of those bubbly girls that likes to keep things as happy as possible. Gwen is always keeping up with the latest fashion trends, but has her own style. She's even working on plans to create her own fashion company someday."

"Wow, really?!"

"Yep!"

Snake suddenly speaks up, using one of his serpent friends to help form his words:

"And what about that other boy, Tony? (Reg. Voice) I am just as curious as Keats."

"(Giggle) Oh where do I begin with Tony? He's a major flirt, for one, with the confidence of a gentleman. A bit of a party animal too: He usually finds some way into the clubs to go dancing with as many hot guys as he can."

"Guys? O-Oh! You mean he's-"

"Yes, Madam Red: Tony is happily homosexual, as is Freeman, though the latter's not as very open as the former is."

Coraline notices a few wide eyes in her audience (save Alois, whom had heard this information previously), and calmly says with a slight sigh,

"Look, I know that in this world, the ideals surrounding same-sex couples is not as strongly encouraged, but in mine, Love has become very diverse, and does not have any barriers. Everyone is free to be with whomever their heart yearns for."

A wave of enlightenment passes through the room, and everyone nods in understanding:

"Oh yes, of course." "I understand."

"I got it."

"It's sounds really neat!"

"How refreshing."

Coraline smiles at how easily her friends accepted the viewpoint, and for the next while past lunch, she would fill the manor with tales of her adventures with her siblings and about her hometown/city, Mayberry/Crystal Cove, using her more exciting and happier memories to pass the day away...

Time Skip

The evening sunset soon graces the Phantomhive grounds, and everyone who wasn't a regular resident of the property had already left in their respected carriages after dinner to their own homes for the night. The last ones to leave were Lizzie, Madam Red and Paula, the first waving her hand out the window with a giddy smile:

"Byyyeee! See you again soon, Ciel, Cora!"

Coraline laughs and waves back:

"See ya, Liz!" Madam Red then calls out as she enters the door,

"I'll be coming to check up on your shoulder in a few days. Remember not to overdo it, dear."

"Will do, Madam." Ciel cuts in with a smile that could mimic a smirk,

"I'll personally make sure that she doesn't do anything reckless."

Hearing mischief in his tone, Coraline blushes and exclaims in embarrassment,

"Ciel!"

Madam Red just laughs and replies,

"I thought as much, nephew. Well, until then!"

She enters the carriage, and the driver signals the horses to move, circling around the gardens, before leaving out the front gates...With the last of the guests gone, Ciel, Coraline and Sebastian reenter the manor, the redhead saying to the young earl in a wary but playful tone,

"I hope you're not planning on locking me up in my room for the next while or something to prevent me from, 'doing anything reckless'. Believe me, my siblings have tried that in the past, and I always found an escape route."

They reach the stairs as he replies,

"Oh really? Hm, there goes those plans then."

Coraline freezes and looks at Ciel with wide eyes, before relaxing when she hears him chuckle. He turns around and says with a small smirk,

"I'm joking, dear. I'm not going to have you held hostage in the manor...However..."

His mouth shifts into a small but serious frown:

"I would appreciate that you don't do anything too overexerting until you're healed."

"(Small smile) Don't worry, I won't. I may have a wild streak, but I know not to aggravate my more serious injuries when it occurs."

Ciel nods, but his frown deepens a bit, causing Coraline to tilt her head in confusion:

"Hm? What's wrong?"

The young earl doesn't answer, instead turning to continue on his way up to the corridors, leaving the young redhead to stand on the stairs with a puzzled expression:

 _He looked a bit upset by my words...What did I say this time?_

"Miss Coraline."

"Hm?"

Sebastian comes up to her side, and bows to her before asking with a smile,

"Shall I escort you to your chambers to dress for bed?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Sure, thank you."

A little while later, Coraline was sitting in front of the vanity in her guest bedroom, having finished buttoning on her snowy white sleepwear, and was now brushing her hair, styling it into a loose braid:

"Should've thought of this sooner. This'll save me the hassle of the early morning knots..."

Once she was done, the young lady made her way out of her room, and padded her bare feet through the corridor down to Ciel's bedroom:

(Knock, knock)

"(Muffled) Come in."

(Ka-chank)

Coraline opens the door, and silently makes her way inside, only to find that Ciel wasn't in bed, but was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, wearing a robe over his nightshirt, the table in front of him having a chessboard and pieces set up.

"...Not tired yet, I'm guessing?"

"No...I was, hoping we could chat for a while over a game, if you want to, that is."

"(Shrug) Alright."

The redhead takes a seat in the plush chair opposite the bluenette, and waits for the other to make their first move...It grows quiet in the room for a few minutes, aside from the crackling of the fire, before Coraline asks,

"So...what exactly did you want to talk about? Does it have to do with, that frown you gave me earlier?"

Ciel replies honestly,

"Somewhat...It was, just how casually you mentioned having injuries in the past as bad as your current wound. You made it sound like it was normal..."

He reaches out and moves a pawn forward one space, as Coraline asks,

"Oh? Did I?"

"Yes..."

"(Sheepish smile) That wasn't my intention, but...unfortunately it's become hard to avoid moments of heavy physical injury, considering how I've been living my life."

"Hm..."

Coraline moves one of her pawns forward two spaces, before adding gently but bluntly,

"...I would think you of all people would understand such a concept, since you too have been living with danger hovering over your head."

Ciel flinches a bit, but nods all the same:

"True...But the difference lies within our sources of help: I've had Sebastian bring me back to my feet, while...you had to rely on your strength."

"Hm, got me there. I mean, in the early aftermath of losing my father, I did have Roth to help me...but, I was a bit too withdrawn to really accept his help. Plus, after I found out what Trinity's purpose was in attacking my home, I came to the conclusion that I couldn't stay in Majora anymore, or...my presence would cause bodily harm to more people I cared about."

"And that's when you decided to run away..."

"Yeah...I know that some would call what I did cowardly or dangerous, but I didn't, and still don't care: I did what I had to do to survive, and would not let the lives of others be thrown under the bus because of me."

Ciel looks up from the chessboard, gazing at Coraline's form, noting the frustration and an old self-loathing that was beginning to rise. He sighs before telling her,

"Don't start beating yourself up over something so ridiculous. As you said, you did what you believed to be the best move, and it worked, even with a few hitches. If anyone's to blame for your misfortune, it's your enemies."

"Uh...Ciel..."

"Which brings me to my next question..."

He moves another random chess piece before looking up with a serious gaze of mismatched irises:

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"You only just killed Bishop two days ago, and haven't said much about it today..."

Coraline sighs, and moves one of her pieces before answering,

"...I'm coping. It's just, alot to take in. I've been fighting this war for a long time, and for it to be over in just a gunshot, one I thought might not ever happen...A part of me is satisfied he's dead, but..."

She clenches her right hand, shaking a bit:

"I'm just, not one of those people who can forsake lives without feeling bad about in some way...I, feel like a part of me died in killing the bastard."

"You say that as if you've turned into a psychopath."

"Huh?"

Coraline looks back up, and Ciel continues with an expression that wasn't soft but not unkind:

"You're still the same girl that you were before, but now the weight that's been crushing your shoulders has been lifted. Don't focus on what you've done, but on what you can now do. Otherwise, you'll wind up tripping and falling into darkness again, when you've worked hard to pull yourself out of."

"...Ciel..."

Coraline smiles gratefully from the 'pep-talk':

"Thank you. You're right, as per usual."

He chuckles a bit under his breath, and replies smugly,

"Well of course I am: I've had to work in circumstances not for the faint of heart for as long as you have, and never let it get to me."

"Hm, if you say so...Speaking of, the future from the worst of things...I know we talked about this before, but, I feel like I should ask again: Do you feel, ready for what may happen, if you achieve your vengeance before or after, my eventual departure from this world?"

Ciel's hand pauses in reaching for his next chess piece, a bishop...before moving again:

"...You're asking as if it may happen tomorrow."

"That's not what I-"

"I know it isn't, and...(Sigh) I don't know. Before I met you, I hardly gave much thought to, what will happen after I complete my mission for revenge."

Coraline gently pries,

"...And now?"

"And now...I'm, a bit worried. Once I lose my Soul...I'll be gone. I won't see anyone again, including you, and...I don't want to leave you, nor do I want you to leave me."

The young redhead found herself staring a bit helplessly at the teenage earl, sensing the emotions he's kept hidden inside for so long:

 _He tries to mask it, but...I can sense he's truly scared of what will happen when the covenant comes to an end..._

 _And I have this feeling, a certain butler in black knows it too._

 _...I dunno if he's taking a demon's pleasure in the hidden fear, but at least Sebastian's kind enough not to mock Ciel for it._

Coraline smiles sadly, before moving to stand up from her chair, and walking over to sit in Ciel's lap:

"Uh! Coraline..."

She then hugs him tightly around his torso, and whispers,

"Please don't make yourself sick with fear, Ciel. You've worked hard to build your bravery back up after it was torn to pieces by those bastards who hurt you. Of course, it's okay to be a little scared; it's what makes us human, after all...Just don't let it consume you. As for our, situation, I'm a little scared too, but I'm not leaving anytime soon since I've got no clue how to. I pretty much took out my last obvious way of finding answers to returning to my world."

"...Coraline..."

"And it's okay, because I know there's always more than one way. It'll just take more time, is all...The silver lining is that I get to stay with you and everyone longer, and I'm gonna enjoy this time while I can...This is what you should do too: Enjoy life in the now, and don't think heavily about tomorrow."

...Ciel was rendered speechless for a few minutes, his eyes focused only on the girl hugging him, warming his body and heart:

 _She truly is the best thing to happen to me...and she's right: I can't let this uncertainty of our future turn me into a Nervous Nelly._

 _It's better to just be happy while I am happy._

He wraps his arms around her just as snugly, with one around her waist and the other reaching a hand up to stroke her hair:

"...You're right, and I will."

"Good."

The young teens part a little ways from one another, and gaze into eachother's eyes, both sets reflecting love...and desire. Ciel shifts his hand from Coraline's hair to gently cup her cheek, before leaning in to claim her lips with his. Coraline quietly moaned at the sensation she felt as her lips melded with Ciel's, moving her hold to around his shoulders, while he lightly gripped her waist near where her hip sat. A few seconds pass, before Coraline felt a light nibble on her lower lip, signalling that Ciel wished to go further. Hesitant at first, she slowly parted her mouth open, allowing the young earl to slip his tongue inside, causing her to moan a bit louder. He smirked a bit at the sound, and proceeded to explore every inch of her mouth...Once the task was done, they part for air, breathing a bit heavily from the new passion they experienced:

"(Pant) Wow..."

"(Pant, pant) Just what I was thinking..."

They laugh a little, and Coraline lightly pecks Ciel's lips before moving to stand up again so she could sit back in her seat:

"Let's finish our game, hm?"

Ciel blushes and mutters,

"(Cough) R-Right."

Coraline's POV

A little time passes after, (cough) that hot kiss Ciel and I shared, and our chess game was drawing to a close, the fire in the fireplace getting close to burning itself out. I make my move with my Queen, moving closer to his King, when I heard a knuckle wrack on the bedroom door:

(Knock, knock)

Ciel and I both call out, 'Come in', neither of us taking our eyes off the chessboard, and I hear the door open, and the subtle soft clocking of low-heel shoes:

 _Sebastian._

I could hear the mix of amusement and slight disapproval in his voice as he addressed us:

"My my, young master, miss. You're both still up at this hour? You should have both been in bed an hour ago."

I hear a grunt of annoyance from Ciel, and I say to Sebastian,

"We will. This game just took a bit longer than usual..."

 _...Oh shoot. Shouldn't have moved her there. Too late now._

(Topple)

Ciel's King takes my Queen:

"Ha, bad move, love. Checkmate."

I facepalm myself at my blunder and mutter,

"Curse you, universe, for planting that horrible suggestion in my head."

Both men chuckle at my curse, and I hear the younger of the two rise from his seat, before his hand comes to rest on my shoulder:

"Come. Let's retire for night."

I nod, and remove my hand from my face...only to think on my choice of words:

 _Hm...planting suggestions...Wait a second._

My eyes light up in realization, when I remembered something odd from a few nights ago:

"What he said...could, he have meant...?" Hearing my mutter, Sebastian asks,

"What is it, Miss Coraline? You look as of you've had an epiphany."

I blink back to reality, and see him and Ciel staring at me in puzzlement. Taking a breath, I reply,

"Actually...I think I did. Ciel, Sebastian...there's something I feel, I should tell you both. Something I dismissed as nonsense before, because I was so focused on my own agenda in, ending it all with _him_."

Knowing that I was referring to Bishop, Ciel nods, his expression shifting to his more serious monotone:

"What is it?"

"...It was something that Bishop mumbled as I was approaching him, shortly after we got hit by the energy blast."

 _(Flash)_

 _After Coraline picks up the fallen gun, she continues to walk with a slight limp towards the Trinity commander, heart set on ending it all..._

 _But when she was just a few seconds away from standing directly in front of his feet, she hears the following whisper leave Bishop's lips:_

 _"Curse him...Curse that, man, for telling me about that blasted artifact. He knew...he, knew this would happen. He must have! That...that damn, man in white..."_

 _Coraline tilts her head slightly in confusion, but shakes herself mentally, focusing back on her goal._

 _(Flash)_

Ciel raises a brow at my recollection:

"A man in white, he said?"

"Mhm...and there's only one person I can think of who fits that description: Ash Landers, the Queen's right hand butler."

He widens his eyes at me, and I narrow mine in suspicion:

"And when you really think about it, it does make some sense: He was there in the crypt in the beginning of the investigation regarding the theft, and, it seemed like he knew more about the Angel's Looking Glass than he made himself look. Those words he said regarding its power..."

Sebastian places a finger under his chin in thought:

"Hm, yes...they were rather cryptic, weren't they?"

Ciel mutters,

"Still, why would he do it? What would be his motive to make contact with Bishop regarding the artifact if its theft would prompt an investigation?"

I shake my head and reply,

"I don't know. It's puzzling enough to think of how he could even find the bastard...But you know, I can't help but remember what Grey said to me when we confronted one another during that dinner party. He said that I should avoid looking into Landers, something about him being dodgy, too...perfect at his job..."

My head shoots up with Ciel's, and we both mutter,

"Could that mean he's...?!"

...The room falls silent for a few minutes, before Sebastian breaks it by clearing his throat:

"My lord, miss. While I do agree this is rather suspicious, it wouldn't do for either of you to lose anymore sleep tonight over it...Now come, let us get you both into bed, and we can discuss it more in the morning."

Ciel and I both sigh, knowing he was right, and reluctantly reply,

"Fine." "Okay."

With that, we walk over to the four poster bed, and climb under the sheets, Ciel entering the left side while I entered right. As soon as we both laid down on our sides, Sebastian drags the covers over our bodies:

"Goodnight, young master, miss. Sleep well."

We hum in response, and the black-clad butler exits the room, closing the door softly...The room falls quiet again, and as we start to drift to sleep, I ask Ciel in whisper,

"Ciel?"

"Hm?"

"...Why do you think a butler to Her Majesty would want to cause trouble like this, assuming he is responsible?"

"...I don't know. There could be many reasons why...But we'll talk about it more tomorrow, okay?"

I nod with a small smile, and wiggle closer to his warmth, resting my head near his facing him:

"Goodnight, Ciel. I love you."

He smiles back and whispers,

"I love you too, Coraline. Goodnight."

And we close our eyes, hands clasped together, letting sleep take us away to another world within our minds...

 _If only we knew, just how right our suspicions were._

No POV

And that wasn't the only thing that Coraline wasn't fully aware of: As the two teens fell asleep in the young earl's bedroom, a pair of _purple eyes_ was watching them through the window, irises shining through their white bangs...

"Hmph. The young lady is sharper than I realized...and strong-spirited. I had a feeling that Constantine would not succeed, but certainly not at the level witnessed a few days ago..."

The figure lets out a sigh of disappointment, and turns from the glass to look up at the glittering night sky:

"A shame that the Looking Glass was destroyed...but I suppose I should not have underestimated the power, _of an Aura Reader._ "

A small smirk comes to grace the figure's lips, and they let out an inaudible chuckle before concluding,

"No matter...I shall simply have to employ other means, to rid the girl...and the boy."

 _Both children must be cleansed..._

(...Leap)

The figure is then gone, and we see a pure white feather left behind, floating gently down to rest on the ground below...

There's a soft click of heels, before a white-gloved hand reaches to pick up the feather, lifting it to meet the gaze of blood-red irises...which slowly shift to glow fushia, the emotions a mix of anger and annoyance:

"Hmph, how unfortunate... _It seems we'll be having a new pest problem soon._ "


	43. Chapter 42: His Butler, Offering

Hey, everyone! First, a quick Happy late Valentine's Day to you and your loved ones; hope you all had a good time during that iconic holiday.

Second, from here onward, I'll be returning to the timeline of the anime, starting with this, the first part of the Doomsday Arc.

And finally, this chapter comes with the following warning: There will be hints of nudity and slight sexual referencing, but not to the point where it's tasteless and requires a higher rating, so just be prepared when it comes...

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

We jump ahead in time, about two weeks after the final battle between Coraline and her mortal enemy, Constantine Bishop, the clash ending with the latter's death and the former with wounds both physical and emotional to recover from, as she finishes her latest visit in downtown London with a certain mortician who often makes the heads of the living roll with his tales of the dead...

(Ka-chank)

The redhead opens the door from inside the funeral parlour, she dressed in her twenty-first century clothing, and pivots behind her to wave goodbye to the man with the long grey hair.

"Well, it's almost one, so I better get back to Ciel before he worries, (Giggle). See you again, Undertaker."

"Heheeheheehehee, same to you, Little Poppet. Glad to hear those stitches in your shoulder aren't restrainin' you now. Have a safe trip back to the little lord's mansion."

Coraline nods, before exiting the parlour, and moves to meet with her ride, specifically, Bard driving a carriage.

"Hey, Bard!"

"Hey, little lady. Ready to head back?"

"Yep."

She hops inside the carriage, and the chef signals the horses to get going, the animals starting their trot away from the funeral parlour down the cobblestone streets...

Back inside the funeral shop, Undertaker heads back to his work for the day, chuckling to himself as he thought of the young visitor that just left.

 _She takes blow after blow, but can still keep walking with a smile and a laugh._

 _Such a brave little soul..._

He bends down over one coffin made from a red-brown hardwood, and removes the lid to see whom occupied it.

"Oooh, what a nicely mangled corpse this is~. Maybe instead of coverin' up the wounds, I can extenuate them with some pink dye like the petals of a lovely flower..."

Undertaker steps back from the body to go and prep himself, washing his hands in a basin of water while musing with glee,

"So much fun, so much fun! What a great job I have, heheehehee..."

Once he was through with that unfortunate victim of death, he moved on to the next coffin:

(Creeeak)

"Now let's see, who do we have next?"

...But the sight before his vision would be one that displeased Undertaker greatly:

"Hm? (Frown) No, I don't like this one bit. This is most unsatisfying."

And getting a closer look, we see that the latest corpse belongs to...Grell?!

"Not a single wound anywhere on the body? How pathetic."

(...Blink)

Grell's eyes snap awake, catching Undertaker off-guard long enough for him to get snared into a vice-grip choke hold by the angrily-offended 'Grim Reaper of Red'.

"Excuse me, but what did you just say?!"

Time Skip

Come the next day, we turn to the Phantomhive Manor in the early morning glow, as Sebastian enters his young lord's bedroom to wake him and his fiance, smirking a little when his red irises fall upon the sight of the two children snoozing away while cuddling up together...A low, amused chuckle bubbles in the back of the butler's throat, before he walks over to the windows to draw back the curtains.

(Shhhnk)

"Young master, Miss Coraline. It is time to wake up."

The first to rouse from slumber would be the young redhead, a soft yawn escaping her mouth as she opened her blue eyes to greet the day.

"(Mumble) I'd say good morning, but some days that damn time of day comes so fast, it's annoying..."

Once she was fully conscious, she smiled down at the view of Ciel's sleeping face, hair lightly tousled and his lips parted a little. Coraline bends down to kiss his forehead while brushing out the bangs of dusty dark blue with her fingers.

"Ciel...Ciel, it's morning. Wake up."

He groans a little in protest, before complying when he hears the small giggle from his beloved:

"Mm...mornin'."

Ciel sits up, rubbing his eyes with one of his fists, before meeting the sight of an offered teacup, courtesy of Sebastian.

"Your tea, sir."

He nods, still half-asleep, and takes it into his hands, Coraline following suit shortly after while emitting a soft thanks to the butler with a small smile. Both sip the dark-coloured beverage, taking in the flavour:

"Hm. Ceylon."

"Yep, with just a bit more lemon this round."

Once the early morning tea was consumed, Ciel and Coraline would separate temporarily to dress in their own rooms into their respected daywear, she the simple brown dress with the intricate patterning on the skirt and matching low heels, while also tying her hair back with a black ribbon, he his brown suit with a green ribbon around his neck instead of black.

They meet up again in the corridor shortly afterwards, and walk beside one another in the direction of the dining hall as Sebastian alliterated Ciel's schedule for the day.

"This morning, you have a dance lesson with Mrs. Blythe. This afternoon, an appointment with Lord Windsor, an import-exporter...Are you listening, my lord, or is Miss Coraline acting as your ears today?"

Coraline looks back at Sebastian with an amused smile, while Ciel shoots him a bored but annoyed glare:

"I told you, I'm sick of dance lessons. (Faces frontward) It's not for me."

"You are too modest. Your dancing soothes the hearts of everyone who sees it in action."

"By making them laugh? Is that what you mean?...It is, isn't it?"

Sebastian, small smirk abundant, replies to his lord's back,

"No, I would never say that." Coraline sighs with an eyeroll and comments,

"Sheesh, can't we go one morning without one of you pokin' fun at the other?...But anyway, I think you've got it right with dancing, Ciel, (Blush) a-at least, I know you do when, we dance together..."

Ciel looks over at her and sees the new rose tint on her cheeks, before replying with a teasing smirk,

"Hmph, well I suppose the sport of dancing is bearable when I'm focusing on the vision of beauty in my arms as we twirl around."

That served to deepen the red in Coraline's blush, and she lightly slaps Ciel's arm in embarrassment:

"A-Are you trying to make me self-combust, 'cause you're halfway there!"

He just chuckles at her halfhearted response, and pulls the girl to his side and into his arm, while Sebastian silently laughed at the display...Suddenly, the trio comes to a stop, when their ears pick up on the sound of Tanaka lightly chortling with a second unknown male.

"Huh?" "Hm?"

"Was that, Tanaka?...Wait, who's with him?!"

They follow the sound down to the servant hall, and spot Snake standing outside an open door with a confused expression on his face and Webster on his shoulders. Upon the arrival of the other three, Snake turns to them while Webster points his tail into the room:

"(Hiss) There's a stranger in white sitting with Tanaka in there...(Reg. Voice) Webster didn't smell any bad intent, but didn't want to leave incase something did happen."

Coraline nods at Snake, muttering,

"Good call," before peering inside the room, only to widen her eyes when she sees,

 _(Gasp) Ash Landers!_

"Look, Tanaka: Three upward tea stalks. I think it promises to be an excellent day."

While the butler in white and house steward were all smiles, Ciel was the complete opposite:

"Landers?! What on earth are you doing here?!"

The man turns to acknowledge the new arrivals to the room:

"Greetings, Lord Phantomhive, (Glance) Lady Croft. I do apologize for this embarrassing display."

"Why is the Queen's butler here sipping tea in my estate?"

Sebastian, upon closing the door with our small party inside, speaks up to clear any possible confusion:

"So sorry, I thought you were aware of his role, young master. This entire time, Ash has been her personal messenger: His job is to deliver the orders Her Majesty sends to you, my lord."

Ciel turns to look at Sebastian, still perplexed:

"That's not a job for a butler..."

Coraline adds while folding her arms and casting narrowed eyes at Landers,

"Moreover...wouldn't that role be reserved for the Double Charles?"

He turns to her and replies,

"Only during my absences when Her Majesty requires me for other duties, my lady. (Turns to Ciel) As for your judgement, my lord, forgive me, but I beg to differ..."

Landers then spouts out in a proud (albeit dramatic) manner,

"If I couldn't consult the Doomsday Books for those requiring an audience with Her Majesty and then travel here to deliver a simple message while stopping for an eloquent tea break, what kind of butler would I be?"

Ciel mutters with a deadpanned expression,

"Yes, well, having a tea break is hardly a duty for a butler..."

Meanwhile, Coraline felt her muscles tense up from the elocution in the butler's words, her suspicions steadily rising higher.

 _Now I'm starting to see what Grey meant by dodgy...Just who are you really, Ash Landers?_

She then feels something rest on her right shoulder, and turns to see Webster's head laying there, while Snake stood by her side, eyeing her carefully with intent.

"...Are you alright, Rogue? (Reg. Voice) Webster sensed your agitation while your looked at, _him_."

She whispers back,

"Yeah, I'm fine...There's just, something that's off about Landers, and it's putting me on alert."

"So we're not the only ones, then."

"Hm?"

"(Reg. Voice) We too sense a strangeness from the butler, and despite no immediate danger, Webster is fighting back the urge to attack him."

Coraline silently gasps at Snake, before both form their own on-guard expressions and nod at one another, quietly agreeing not to trust the visiting butler. Speaking of butlers, Sebastian glances at the body language of the young lady and snake charmer, before turning to Landers with a polite smile and asks,

"If I may, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

The other sips his tea before getting onto what brought him to the manor:

"Oh, indeed. Outside of Preston, there is a Catholic Abbey. It was burned down during the Reformation and is currently not in use. A cult practicing the Easton Religion has begun gathering there..."

Coraline quietly grumbles,

"Oh great, another case relating to religious factors," before focusing back on the oral report:

"We have received word that the cult leader has possession of the Doomsday Books of all its many followers."

Ciel asks,

"You mean the land registers, where all livestock and property is recorded? I don't understand; what could he possibly want with that?"

"Oh no. Their Doomsday Books are quite a bit different than that. They aren't the normal records you're used to. They don't cover property: These are the records required when you stand before the Lord in Heaven on Doomsday, the Day of Judgement. All your sins and good words are supposingly recorded there."

Coraline thinks to herself while wrapping her arms around her torso in a nerved gesture,

 _Sounds similar to the Angel's Looking Glass..._

Ciel glances at her with a flash of concern, turned appreciation with a splash of jealousy when he watches Snake place a comforting hand on her shoulder, before placing his fingertips to his forehead in a 'You've gotta be kidding me' fashion.

"I'm getting weary of the occult..." Landers goes on:

"There have been a number of distressing rumours circulating: Apparently, they are planning a coupe against the government. Their activities as of late have left the people of Preston quaking in fear. Her Majesty worries; she wants her people safe."

Ciel asks in an uncaring tone,

"So what, are you asking me to simply make sure this cult is disbanded... _or is it more? Do you want them completely eliminated?_ "

Coraline and Snake shiver from the rising tension, knowing just how far the Queen's Guard Dog can and will go during particularly disturbing cases, while Webster releases a quiet hiss...Landers forms a mysterious smile and replies,

" _That decision, is yours._ (Bow) We leave the choice up to you."

"Alright. Understood."

(...Thump, thump)

"Arf, arf!"

Suddenly, Pluto, in human form and dressed in his simple tux, pops up in the servant quarter's window!

"Pluto?"

Coraline holds a hand to her mouth to cover a smile:

"Heheh, silly boy, what's up with-hm?"

She then sees that the demon hound's affectionate gaze, was on the visiting butler:

 _Huh. Curious...Does he know Landers?_

She also doesn't miss the icy glare that the white-clad butler sends at Pluto:

 _...Whoa. Talk about harsh._

 _Even Sebastian doesn't glare at Pluto like that...What the hell's his problem?_

The demon hound was quite disheartened by the look as well, and whimpers before moving to walk away on all fours to where the gardens would be...But Coraline wouldn't have that:

"Pluto!"

Hearing her call, he turns back, and smiles when he sees the girl standing by the window with a hand extended to the glass. She sends him a warming smile back, and his hand moves to rest on the outer side of the window over her fingertips...The rest of the people in the room watch the display, with Ciel and Sebastian rolling their eyes a bit almost simultaneously.

"(Whisper) She spoils him with attention almost as bad as Finny does..."

"(Whisper) Indeed, my lord."

Landers then turns around to ask,

"Who, exactly is that?" Sebastian smoothly replies,

"Oh, he's a servant, nothing more."

The other looks back over at the window, watching the body language between Coraline and Pluto, his eyes frowning while his lips formed another smile.

"Is that so? He seems an interesting sort of servant...Looks rather close to Lady Croft, too..."

Sebastian's eyes narrow in suspicion, while Coraline turns around to say,

"He's a good friend to be around. He understands how to cut loose from society's demands when the world becomes too much to handle at once...which I think is something we as people need to relearn again."

"Oh?"

"Yes. (Frown) I'm constantly observing that everyone's taking even the slightest of faults too seriously these days. I mean, we're not living in the Puritan Age anymore; who cares about being proper and dignified? We're humans: We're not suppose to be perfect. We should just, be ourselves without being judged for it..."

The room falls silent as everyone takes in the words of Coraline's small speech, she sending a disguised glare of scrutiny at Landers, and he eyeing her with a calculating expression...

Coraline's POV

A few minutes later, Landers finally leaves the manor, and that foreboding sensation in my gut vanished with him. Still, as I sat beside Ciel at his desk in his study while Sebastian serves us each a slice of vanilla sponge cake with cream and spring berries between the layers, I found my thoughts wandering to what my Aura Reader senses picked up every time I stole a secret examining glance at the royal butler.

 _His Aura...It had so much light, yet the surface, looked fragile._

 _I even saw come cracking in it, like an old snow-globe threatening to shatter..._

 _And those cracks...they, held such a sinister darkness to them, almost like what I see within Sebastian's Aura, but, different, as if it's a monster being caged._

 _He's hiding something; something he refuses anyone else to see..._

 _Almost like Ang-_

"Coraline?"

"Uh!"

I snap out of my thoughts, and turn my vision to the upper left, seeing Ciel staring at me with a look of analyzing concern.

"You're spacing out again, and you've hardly touched your cake. Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly. I'm, just a bit in the clouds regarding Landers's Aura: I'm now almost positive he's hiding something about him. I just don't know what."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...Come to think of it, he sort-of reminds me of another servant with silver-white hair and purple eyes we've met before..."

Sebastian was finishing the prep for mine and Ciel's cups of tea as he asks,

"Are you referring to the Barrymore maid, Angela?"

"Yes. Hers and Landers's personalities are quite similar, though he seems a touch more dramatic about his duties while she is more modest...I'm almost wondering if they could be, related."

I give myself a head-shake and add,

"What's really baffling me is how each of their Auras are structured: Masks of Light...but, there's noticeable cracking, with a particularly shadowy darkness threatening to show itself, like a lion trying to snap away the bars of a cage."

"Hm...I noticed you and Snake stiffened a little and were shooting Landers a few secret glares. Does he also sense something off about him?"

"Yeah, but not likely in the same fashion that I do...Although, he did say that Webster was fighting to spring and attack him, regardless if he didn't smell any majorly bad intent."

Ciel widens his visible blue eye in surprise:

"Really?"

"Mhm. That, and I caught Landers shooting a harsh, almost disgusted glare at Pluto."

"Ah, so that's why you reached your hand to the window towards the dog."

"Yeah. I felt bad for him." I eye Sebastian and add with a half-smile,

"Not even Sebastian has glared at Pluto like that before. Worst he's gotten is a deeply annoyed expression."

The demon butler twitches his eyebrow at me, but does not utter a word. I shake my head in amusement, before forming a frown of suspicion:

"Putting these observations together, I don't trust that butler one bit."

Ciel hmphs and replies,

"Well, whatever his deal is, there's no sense in wasting time pondering his personal agenda while we have work to do."

"I know...Just something to think about, is all."

"Hm...Anyway, Sebastian: What next?" Said butler replies to Ciel,

"According to Ash, the Abbey is heavily guarded. That is something to consider."

"So we can't just waltz in through the front door, then."

I crack another halfway smile and joke,

"Not unless you want to get tackled to the ground like a common criminal."

He gives me an exasperated smirk-glare, and I just giggled a little in response...

"Incidentally, he did mention one more thing."

We look back at Sebastian as he adds,

"Apparently, a large number of coffins have been delivered there these past few days."

Ciel readies to take a bite of his cake slice, and lightly scoffs,

"Hmph, coffins, eh?"

I muse aloud while digging into my own piece of dessert,

"(Swallow) Guess I'll be revisiting Undertaker sooner than expected."

Small Time Skip

One carriage ride later, we appear in front of the funeral parlour of that lovably-crazy mortician. I exit the carriage first while asking Sebastian,

"So, will you be taking care of the info payment this time, or shall I?"

He just smirks at me in amusement, while Ciel says to me as he comes out of the carriage,

"I don't care which one of you does it, but if it's you, don't expect me to be a part of the act, again."

"Aww, but you were awesome last time!" He mutters in a warning tone while glaring mildly at me,

"Coraline..."

"(Sigh) Alright, alright, no need to get your cloak bow in a knot."

He rolls his eyes at me, before switching to a monotone expression as Sebastian reaches his hand to the door handle.

(Ka-chank)

I take Ciel's offered hand, and walk in with him:

"We're coming in."

"So ready or not, (Laugh)!"

My boyfriend facepalms at me for my silly add-on to the greeting, but I ignore him, focusing on scanning the room for Undertaker. I spot him standing in the back of the room in front of a muted red coffin:

"Hehehehe, welcome little lord and lady~."

I raise a brow at the greeting, sensing something off:

 _Huh? That's strange. He's never called me that before...and his accent sounds a bit different..._

Ciel didn't seem to sense the difference, too focused on why we came here:

"Listen up, Undertaker. I have something to ask of you."

Just as I move to warn him of my observations, 'Undertaker' turns around:

"In that case..."

And instead of his face, we meet the red-rimmed glasses of,

"Uh!" "Grell!"

The redhead Grim Reaper then charges, arms outstretched, straight towards Sebastian and losing his fake grey hair along the way.

"I demand the very best loving that Bassy has to offer~!"

I pull Ciel to the left side of the exit and out of the way, while Sebastian calmly strides over in our direction, leaving poor Grell to slam face-first into the wall.

(Crash)

"Awoh!"

He slides to the floor, groaning in pain as he staggers back up to his feet again, while a skull bounced off his head. I wince at the impact, while Ciel tugs me against his chest with his arms around me in a protective manner.

"Wait, Grell?!"

I mutter in puzzlement,

"Hang on...if he's here, then where's-"

"(Muffled) Hello, my lord, Little Poppet..."

"Hm?"

I turn my head to the back of the parlour where the voice came from, and use my Aura Sight to seek for the real Undertaker based on his Soul Energy.

(Sheen)

"(Point) Over there."

Moving his arms off, Ciel then follows me to the far right corner of the room next to a large shelf of various...'whatever-the-hecks', where a large pottery vase stood. We peer inside, and see the retired reaper, buried in salt!?

"Undertaker!"

"What are you doing in there?!"

He just gave us a mellow smile, which told me that he wasn't hurt, thank goodness (maybe a touch uncomfortable at best). Grell then walks over to us and explains what he did:

"The bounder told me he wasn't afraid of Grim Reapers, so I buried him in salt."

I shoot him a deep glare while biting back the following retort:

 _Of course he's not scared, you doofus! He's a reaper too!_

Undertaker glances at me with an amused smile at my struggle not to blow up in Grell's face (but I could also feel a stern stare from his covered yellow-green eyes), before confirming the act.

"Yes, he did. All the moisture in me body's being sucked righ' out of it as we speak. It's a great feeling~!"

I hear Sebastian muffle,

"An interesting opinion," and I turn to see him holding a handkerchief to his nose:

 _Huh...interesting...I guess this confirms Demons really can't stand salt, or the smell of it at least._

 _...I wonder if that means he can't have any Souls high in Sodium?_

I slap my hands to my mouth, covering the giggles escaping from that silly thought, which don't go missed by Undertaker as he asks me in a whisper,

"Heheehe, what's the joke this time, dearie?"

I bend down to whisper the funny notion in his ear, while Ciel turns to Grell and asks,

"And what are you doing here?"

"(Shrug) Will gave me a job to investigate, that's all..."

I was just half-listening to his tale of how he ended up in the parlour, my main focus on Undertaker as I finish my thoughts, causing him to burst into his own barely-contained chuckles.

"That's a good one, Little Poppet. Just be careful Mister Butler doesn't hear you~..."

I look over at Sebastian as he stares at Grell with a deadpanned expression while the other makes kissy faces at him:

"(Sweatdrop) Try telling that to Mister/Miss Oblivious over there..."

Unfortunately, my response wasn't quiet enough to escape Grell's ears, and he turns to me with a glare:

"Hey! I heard that, missy!"

I hold my hands up in a surrendering gesture, Undertaker chuckles, and Sebastian asks Grell,

"So what are you investigating?"

The red reaper hmphs at me, before answering his question:

"Oh, nothing much. It's the Grim Reaper's store of Cinematic Records: Some of them have been stolen."

That caught all of our attention, and Ciel asks,

"Cinematic Records? Do you mean, those strange ribbons of light that came out of, (Wince) Madam Red, and latched onto Coraline?"

I look at him in surprise from his description:

 _He saw them?_

Grell replies,

"Oh, right: I forgot that thanks to your little girlfriend, you caught a glimpse of them once. Still, it's not something a kid needs to worry about."

I disagreed, and so did Sebastian:

"They are reels of film containing highlights of someone's lifetime. Grim Reapers extract them from the To-Die List, and decide where that person goes from there."

I add,

"It's kind-of the metaphysical version of what we supposingly see as we die. You know, 'Our Life flashing before our eyes'?"

 _Though there's more to the Grim Reaper job then simply collecting the records, but Undertaker made me promise not to say..._

Ciel nods, and Grell comments,

"That's basically it, but you humans usually only see them when you die. But, there are those rare humans who can see them at almost any time they wish, like little Coraline here..."

I don't argue against his description...for he's not wrong:

 _But so far, this world seems to be the only one where I can see the Soul in such a form come a person's death._

 _Any other time, I just see projections of that person's spirit before they eventually fade away with the rest of the Soul..._

Sebastian asks,

"And those records: How exactly is it they were allowed to be stolen?"

"Well, you see, they're stored in the Library when we aren't using them. Good and Bad; the full past of everyone who is destined to die. All of their lives are stored there in the form of books."

I widen my eyes a little, trying to imagine how ginormous this library must be, while Ciel remarks,

"So you Reapers have a group of books written in preparation for Doomsday."

Sebastian's eyes fall onto Undertaker:

"...This is something you've heard of before, isn't it?"

He just licks up some salt onto his tongue, while I muse to myself,

 _Well, given his previous occupation, he likely has..._

 _Still, the fact that a cult may have possession of something taken from death gods...I already have a bad feeling about this._

Ciel demands,

"Undertaker. If you will, there is something I need your help with."

"Heheehe, well then, you know the price for that, don't you?"

He then stops himself, noticing the suspicion in Grell's facial features. I give him a smile that said, 'Might have to let us off the hook this time, my friend', and he forms one in return before saying,

"Oh, well, on second thought, I guess I'll do it for free."

Time Skip, No POV

It's now approaching sunset, and we turn our view to the rural roads of Preston's countryside, as Undertaker drives a cart pulled by a mule down to the run-down Catholic Abbey, with three large coffins sitting in the back, secretly containing our three-turned-four investigators. While the two supernatural adults each laid alone, Ciel and Coraline shared one coffin, with the redhead laying half on the cushioned inside, and half on the bluenette with her head tucked into his chest, he draping an arm around her.

As they moved along, Coraline quietly comments,

"...This isn't as uncomfortable as I thought it'd be. It's like we're back in bed, except with a really low roof."

Ciel cracks a half-smile and replies,

"Heh, perhaps...but let's not get too comfortable. We do have the investigation to focus on."

"Whatever you say, Guard Dog."

"...And, Coraline?"

"Yeah?"

"...Promise me you'll stay close to me as we go, okay?"

"Uh...(Smile) I promise."

Ciel squeezes her to him tightly:

"Good..."

 _This time...I will protect her._

Eventually, the party reaches the stone walls of the Abbey entrance, and Undertaker meets with one of the cult members, they being a man with short brown hair, wearing a gray-purple robe with white trim on the overly long sleeves, a grey hooded cape, and a red sash with gray-white outlines draped over his shoulders.

"I'm here with the delivery of coffins you ordered, heheeheheehe..."

"Coffins? Are you certain, sir? I don't believe I've been informed of a delivery like that."

"I have the order righ' here."

Undertaker starts his more prominent distracting, rummaging through his robes for the 'order form':

"My, oh my, now where did I put it? Over here? No, maybe here..."

Among the items tossed to the ground, we see prayer beads, three sotobas, and some sort of round, sliver container. While the cult member backs a few steps in surprise, the four hidden investigators slip out of the coffins and sneak into some bushes by the door...

"(Smile) Alright, perhaps you should come in, after all. (Glance) Your friends over there are welcome as well."

...They stand up from the cover of the leaves, with Coraline facepalming and mumbling,

"Told you guys we should've posed as sinners who've lost their way and want to join a new order..."

Ciel elbows her with a shush, while Undertaker says to the man watching the gate,

"In tha' case, I believe I'll take my leave of you...I've accomplished what I came here to do."

"I understand. Thank you for all your hard work. I wish you all the best; may your Soul be truly cleansed."

So while Undertaker left for home in London, Ciel, Coraline, Sebastian and Grell followed the robed man inside, the latter taking charge of the mule pulling the cart of coffins. As they walked along the dirt path, the young earl asks his butler in a whisper,

"Hey, I thought you said it was supposed to be difficult to get in."

"Yes. That is what I thought as well."

"It's no surprise to me."

They look to Coraline, who explains with a straight face,

"One thing I've learned about regarding cults is that they're actually pretty easy to find and join. It's escaping them that's the tricky business: I've heard and read reports in various news sources about some cults that will even go as far as killing the people who try to leave or expose any ill will about the group."

"Guh! Seriously?"

Coraline nods at Ciel and adds,

"That's not to say there haven't been any success stories of people escaping cults...but you gotta be really careful with your rescue strategies, 'cause it only takes one fault for it all to fall to pieces. Hopefully, this will be the former and not another disaster."

"Hm..."

Just then, the party comes across three more cult members, a man and two women, who pause in their return from gathering what looks to be vegetables in large wicker baskets strapped over their backs, and bow to the newcomers with smiles before continuing on their way.  
But, their expressions did not fool Ciel one bit:

"(Frown) They have such perfect smiles, don't they?"

Sebastian jokes with his own false smile,

"Perhaps you should be learning from them, considering that you've forgotten how to smile, sir."

"Don't be stupid. Those smiles were fake, and you know it."

Coraline comments,

"Yeah, no kidding: It looked like someone slathered petroleum jelly on their teeth...And besides..."

She takes Ciel's hand into hers:

"I've taught you how to smile again, haven't I?"

He doesn't reply verbally, but does acknowledge her words with a hand squeeze:

 _Yes._

A little while later, they all reach the Abbey itself, which despite the wear/tear damage it's taken since the Reformation, was still standing a good deal in its age, with only some minor cracking in the stone and bricks. The inside was better off, the arching ceiling highlighting the large pew set up, wooden benches shining from a copper brown finish sitting in front of an altar table, and three beautiful stain glass windows on the back walls reaching to the high above, the left and right depicting a few chibi angels, while the center held a tall woman with golden hair and large angel wings.

But the feature that really struck a cord to Lord Phantomhive...was a small, round stain glass window high on an inner arch, reflecting the symbol of 'The Noble Beast'! He freezes, his eye fixated on the shape that haunts him to this very day, and Coraline follows his direct of sight, only to gasp while covering her mouth in shock.

 _Oh...crap!_

Sensing their rising anxiety, Ciel's being the strongest, Sebastian walks to stand behind them and bends down to ask,

"What is it, my lord? Miss?"

Coraline swallows a lump in her throat and points to the little window:

"S-Sebastian, up there. Look."

He does so, and hitches his breath on alert, before nodding wordlessly. Coraline then sees Ciel was shaking a little, and moves to gently hug his side, startling him, but not so much that he threw her off. She whispers softly,

"It's okay, Ciel, it's okay...You know it can't get you, right?"

He relaxes, and leans into her warmth while muttering,

"Y...Yes. I'm fine...but thanks."

Their moment was then cut short by the sound of children laughing, and they part while turning around to see three young boys entering the main hall, each wearing an odd outfit consisting of a long, gray-purple shirt matching and shorts, a white cape with red buttons and trimming, a red ribbon tied under the collar, white socks, black shoes and white sailor hats.

"Good evening! Another gorgeous day, wasn't it?"

Ciel and Sebastian only stared at the children in surprise, while Coraline mutters,

"I was afraid of this. They likely have no clue who they're a part of, the poor, ignorant things..."

Grell smiles at the new faces and comments,

"Ooh, well look, aren't you just the cutest thing? I really don't do well with kids, though..."

The other redhead quietly jokes,

"That, might explain alot...and yet it's ironic considering he once begged Sebastian to-"

Said butler moves to cover her mouth with a gloved hand and says to her with an irritated smile,

"There will be no finishing of that sentence, young lady."

She lets out a muffled laugh of mischief, while Ciel shakes his head at her, trying not to form a smirk of amusement. Meanwhile, the three boys walk up to Grell, carefree smiles on their lips, and one with sandy brown hair cut into a bob while wearing large, round spectacles says to him in the most cheerfully oblivious voice possible,

"Hello there, unclean one! I can see every bit of your impurity!"

Obviously, Grell would take heavy offense to such a greeting:

"Say what?!"

Not understanding the problem, the second of the three boys, who had short black hair and dark brown eyes, asks innocently,

"What's wrong? Is somethin' bothering you, unclean one? Are you not feeling well?"

The reaper had enough of the nonsense, and he clonks the poor child on the noggin before asking edgily while baring his sharp teeth,

"You brat! What right do you have calling me unclean?!"

"Dwaaah, an unclean one touched me!"

"We need to go and be cleansed!"

Grell chases after the retreating children, but was then stopped by Coraline, who gently moves Sebastian's hand away from her person before rushing over to shove the Grim Reaper to a halt.

"Grell, don't! They're just little kids; they don't understand what they're saying!"

"Still doesn't make it any less rude!"

"Aaah, another unclean one!"

"Huh?"

The two redheads then look towards a side entrance, and see a young woman, likely in her very late teens to early twenties, with long, light brown hair tucked away under a hood, green eyes, and wearing the cult robes styled for women calmly stand off to the side as the three boys ran out the door. She then turns to send an apologetic smile to Grell:

"I'm sorry about that. After a certain age, everybody is considered unclean..."

She glances over in Ciel and Sebastian's direction:

"I see from your clothing, you're a new convert? Don't worry: If you study the teachings of our leader, you too will be cleansed."

If Ciel wasn't already on edge, he would be after that slight accusation:

"What? How dare you-uh?"

Sebastian holds an arm out in front of the younger to stop him from blowing his temper, before calmly addressing the brunette.

"Unclean? What an odd thing to say."

He approaches her with a flirty smile and tone:

"I can't believe a lady as beautiful as you is impure..."

She backs into the door, a heavy blush already forming on her face thanks to the devilishly handsome butler:

"U-Uh..."

"You really don't know anything about the religion you practice yet. Perhaps you would be so kind as to tell us a bit more about yourself?"

"Yes, um, but...what are you doing here?"

(Slam)

...Sebastian's hand slaps the hardwood of the door just inches from the nun's head, the action freezing her still, before he leans in too close to her ear. Green irises meet red, before the latter whispers,

"There was a bug," and retracts back to softly blow away a black fly from his white glove.

"(Smirk) Now, _you'll tell me everything I need to know, won't you?_ "

She could only nod with hitched breath, while Coraline clenches her teeth in worry for her:

 _Oooh god, I think I see where this is going..._

...Next thing we know, she, Ciel and Grell are standing outside on the grass a couple yards away from an old stone barn in the glow of the night, while their ears pick up on the following shouts mixed with some (cough), thumping and moaning.

"Ooh no, stop! You'll make me impure!"

"What-ever, do you mean?"

Grell lets out a growl of jealousy, Ciel comments,

"Never known him to use this approach before," and Coraline just buries her blushing face into her hands:

"(Muffled) Why, why, whyyyyy?!"

The redhead reaper then exclaims,

"That's it! I'm going to put that wench on the To-Die List!"

As he scribbled away, Ciel tells him,

"Calm down," before gathering Coraline into his arms while covering her ears:

 _On the other hand, this is extremely inappropriate for my love to be hearing..._

 _(Blush) And for me too. Dammit, Sebastian!_

Inside the barn, as a lantern hanging from the ceiling rocks back and forth from the vibrations of the, uh, 'interrogation' method being conducted, the brunette nun cries out in ecstasy with her bare legs outstretched,

"Ooh~, I can see them! I can see the gates of Heaven now!"

Sebastian, he still fully clothed, retracts from between her legs and replies bluntly,

"I doubt that. Something's fishy here..."

Once the woman, now identified as Mathilda, redresses in her robes, Sebastian calls everyone else inside so she could tell them what she knew regarding the activities of the cult.

"The Doomsday Books of those who live a long life are impure. Our great leader is trying to cleanse the impure passages and make them clean again, but that isn't all. Apparently, the Doomsday Books can contain more than just our past: Our futures are there as well, can you believe that?"

"I don't."

Mathilda looks at Coraline from her place on a bale of hay, while the younger folded her arms and says matter-of-factually,

"There's no absolute way of predicting the future; it's impossible. The best that can be sought out is a possible scenario, but nothing is ever set in stone. Anyone's future is subject to even the tiniest of change no matter what anybody may say. I'm afraid that your leader has lied to you all, ma'am, at least in that aspect."

"Uh, but...that can't be, for only the children of the Heavenly Choir are eligible to hear the written words of the future in the books."

Ciel asks,

"What is this 'Heavenly Choir'? Do they all sing hymns or something?"

Mathilda's blush returns as she replies,

"Well, I...I'm not sure. 'Singing' may not be the right word, exactly...but I hear beautiful sounds. They come from our leader's bedroom."

That mental image was all Coraline needed, before she felt her stomach turn:

"Mmph! E-Excuse me, gentlemen; I think I'm gonna be sick!"

She ran right out of the barn, and ducks to the treeline of a small forest cut to bend over a bush and hurl, as she screamed mentally,

 _What the fuck is wrong with these people?!_

...Once she calmed herself down, and her dry heaving ceased, the redhead straightens up and leaves from the cover of the leaves and branches, only to see the three men waiting for her by the barn's entrance with concerned expressions. She gives them a weak smile, and walks over to them as Grell asks a bit hesitantly,

"Are you alright, dear? You look a little bit pale..."

"I'll be fine. Just, had a scary image flash in my mind, is all..."

Ciel pulls out his handkerchief and gives it to her:

"Here, use this. You have a little bile on your mouth."

"Thank you."

After wiping her face clean, Coraline takes a deep breath in and asks,

"So...what now?"

They all head back to the Abbey, specifically, the outer stone corridors, and the teens lean against the barrier while Sebastian stands on Ciel's right before beginning the next conversation.

"If only boys are chosen for this 'Heavenly Choir', (Looks at Ciel) that means you're the only one of us that can get us close to this priest."

Coraline interjects by arguing,

"But Mathilda didn't specify on gender, though. She said 'children', so, it's possible I could act as a candidate..."

"Rubbish!"

The three look over to the right, and see Grell dressed in one of the boy's outfits of the cult, it way too small for his body and showing off his stomach and legs!

"Just look at this outfit! They'll let me into the choir for sure!"

Sebastian and Ciel deadpan in annoyance and disgust, while Coraline facepalms with a groan...

"Sooo~ boys, Coraline dear, how do I look~?"

The younger redhead uncovers her face and replies with an exasperated but well-meaning smile,

"Honestly, you don't look half bad in my eyes, Grell, but only because your current style is more common in my world in terms of 'showing off'. (Glance) But I don't approve of you mentally scarring a little boy for life..."

"Hn?"

Grell looks down on his right, and sees said child he took the uniform from, now reduced to a simple pair of brown trousers, crying,

"Waah, he's making me impure!" Ciel mutters while looking at the reaper,

"I hate this guy," but is then distracted when he hears...a soft chorus of singing, coming from elsewhere in the Abbey.

The others hear it too, and the young boy gasps with a blissful smile while clasping his hands together:

"The time has come now for the Cleansing Ceremony!"

Grell comments,

"Cleansing, eh?"

Sebastian then mutters,

"I was right...Something does smell..."

He then turns to see, a figure watching from a distant window across the courtyard, before they vanish from sight...Ciel then asks,

"And what is it?"

"Nothing, sir... _Nothing more than a rotten apple, a dead fruit from a fallen tree._ "

The tone and glare in/on the demon's voice and face said otherwise to Coraline, who shivers when her other senses pick up on an unknown yet paradoxically familiar presence.

 _...I don't know who or what is responsible for this ominousness...but this is bad. Really bad.  
_

Small Time Skip, Ciel's POV

We follow the sound of the harmonized voices back to the main hall of the Abbey's inside, and file into the very back pew bench to watch this, 'Cleansing Ceremony'. I held Coraline close to me by one arm on my right side, she resting her head on my shoulder, but I could feel her muscles were tensing with each minute passing.

 _If she's this badly on edge like Sebastian is, then something's definitely going on, and it can't be good._

It was then a small progression of the cult members began filing in from the front side entrance, led by a tall figure wearing a white hooded robe with that blasted symbol sewn in gold and surrounded by a red background. Coraline whispers,

"That must be the head priest," and I nod before asking,

"...Will you let me see through your 'other eyes' when you do so?"

She makes a sound of confusion, before cluing into my meaning by giving my hand a squeeze:

"Yes...I'll let you know when I activate it."

We focus back to the front, as the leader speaks from behind the altar, his voice deep with a slight rasp:

"Tonight, the unclean will be made pure again. It is time for the cleansing."

A man and woman, both brunettes, are stripped of their clothing, and I see that the mark has been drawn on their backs (at least, I hoped it was drawn), making me glare while I feel a phantom twitch of an old pain in my own brand...I hear Coraline quietly remark as if she read my thoughts and discomfort,

"I think it's just been painted or blackened with soot on their skin, but, I can't be a hundred percent sure from back here..."

I hm in response, and watch as one other member hands the leading priest two books. I then hear Sebastian ask Grell,

"I suppose those books are Cinematic Records?"

"Hnn...I'm too far away to tell."

The leader lays each book open onto the altar, and says,

"I shall read the Doomsday Books of these impure, lost children. First, Jill Pheasant, the second child of a farmer: She conceived a child in sin."

 _Tch, isn't that how most of the human race breeds anyhow?_

The bare-skinned woman breaks into quiet, shame-filled sobs...

"Next, we have Thomas Adkins: He has committed no evil deeds per say, but he has spent his life meaninglessly, and that is a grave sin to us."

Coraline does the scoffing for us, grumbling,

"Puritan-like nonsense," while I mentally critique,

 _How ridiculous. That's how most people live their lives; it's not a crime to be lazy._

...Suddenly, a dark, hazy energy begins engulfing the bodies of the man and woman, and they writhe from an unworldly pain.

(...Glow)

"I say!"

The middle stain glass window then shines a brilliant sunny yellow, and images of the man and woman's lives flash into view!

"What's happening?!" Coraline replies just as floored,

"Beats the hell outta me...but I think now's the right time to switch up our viewpoint."

I feel her pulse deepen in our joined hands, and a familiar energy buzzes through my veins as the leader of the cult cries out,

"Snuff out the unclean. Snuff out the unwanted, and the unnecessary. Snuff it out; all of them!"

(Crash)

The light shatters like glass, just as my vision shifts to Coraline's shared Aura Sight, and we both gasp as we see the Light inside the man and woman savagely attack their Darkness!

"Wha-?!"

"Their Souls...They've become unstable! Their Light has severely damaged their Darkness; that's really bad!"

I ask her,

"Will they live?"

She cancels out her ability and answers,

"Yes...but not without consequences..."

Before I could question further, the leader speaks again once the 'cleansing' completely finished:

"And now, despite what these people have done, they are no longer unclean. Our brother and sister, are now as pure as snow!"

The crowd of followers blindly mutter their praise, as two members help the man and woman off the stone floor while dressing them in simple hooded capes, their faces covered and offering no insight to their current condition...

As soon as the cultists left, we all began discussing what was witnessed, Grell starting the conversation.

"Something's wrong here. Those books that the priest had? They were definitely not Cinematic Records."

"They weren't? Does that mean he doesn't have the power to see the Past or the Future?"

Coraline comments grimly,

"Either way, it doesn't change that what we saw was very disturbing. Those poor people will be walking through Hell for a while and likely won't even realize it."

I turn to her and ask,

"What was it exactly that we did see? What happened, to their Souls, and what did you mean they'll be living with consequences?"

"Remember when I said that one of the impossibles in the world includes Darkness and Light living against one another? Well, in this case, I mean it literally. I'm mostly going off observation, but what the priest has essentially done is force the Light in those two Souls to try and, attack the Darkness to the point where there's barely anything left afterward. And, that's really bad because without a proper balance, that Soul becomes unstable and basically cuts that person's lifespan down by half or more, or worse. Quite frankly, it's enough of a miracle that those two are still alive..."

I widen my eyes at her words, and Sebastian asks,

"How is it that you know such knowledge, Miss Coraline?"

Before she could answer, we're interrupted by Mathilda, who returns with two other nuns:

"Oh, you're still here; I'm so excited! The Heavens have truly smiled upon you this day."

We look at her in confusion, and Coraline asks,

"What do you mean, ma'am?"

"Simple, dear: You and the young man have been chosen to become a part of the Heavenly Choir!"

We recoil in shock and blurt,

"We have?!"

"Yes. It's especially exciting, as young girls are rarely chosen these days...If you'll follow us, we'll help you with the necessary preparations."

Coraline and I turn to one another...before exchanging matching nods that said, 'Let's do it'.

...However, when we were led to a room that shelved various bathing items from towels to basins, I quickly found the two other nuns that stayed to 'help' were extremely forceful.

"(Grit) No, stop it! I can do it myself!"

 _Like Hell I'll let them undress me!_

As I tried to break out of their hold on my arm and shirt sleeve (my jacket and tie were already stripped off), one of them chides like this was no big deal,

"Nonsense. You and the young lady have been chosen to be in the Heavenly Choir, so we must cleanse you from head to toe."

The second one then suddenly grips my bare arm and comments blissfully,

"Oh my~! What amazing skin you have!"

 _Ugh, how perverse!_

Just as I ready to snap at her, I was yanked out of their hands and into the safety of my beloved Coraline, who looked positively pissed.

"(Growl) And you call yourselves nuns?! How dare you touch him in such a way!"

They recoil in fear from her icy glare, and I almost smirk at the jealousy and light possessiveness laced into her tone:

 _Heh, my. Getting territorial, are we, love?_

I turn to her while pulling up my shirt sleeve and whisper in her ear,

"Thank you for that. By the by, you're cute when you're jealous."

Coraline's cheeks become really rosy in response, causing me to laugh a little. The nuns then regain their confidence and say to us,

"You don't need to worry. We can touch you; we've already been cleansed."

We bark back,

"That isn't our issue!"

Sebastian cuts in before things get any more heated:

"Pardon me. I can take care of this." But one of the nuns disagrees:

"No, you can't. You're still unclean; you can't help here." He feigns an innocent expression and replies,

"My goodness. You think I'm impure?"

The women fall for his charm, try as they did to fight it:

"Maybe you aren't unclean after all..."

"No, he is!"

Small Time Skip, Coraline's POV

 _Maybe I should've just sucked it up and allowed one of the nuns to help me. Then again, they creep the hell out of me..._

I'm standing by one of the pillars inside a large, round bathing room, my blushing face directed to staring at the stone wall and away from the view of Ciel as he's being washed by Sebastian first. I hear them conversing, my boyfriend asking the older male,

"Aren't you getting a little bit carried away today?" His question is followed by a rather simple reply of,

"...No. I just want to handle things smoothly."

 _Hm, speaking of smoothly...I wonder just how silky Ciel's skin is all over his unclothed body?_

I bulge my eyes at such a perverted image, and slap my cheeks while scolding myself in a hiss,

"No, bad Cora! Bad thoughts!"

 _Curse you, hormones!_

Thankfully, neither male heard me, and Ciel says to Sebastian,

"Oh?"

"My lord, I have no intention of allowing yourself to get into danger."

"Huh. Never thought I'd hear you say that, Sebastian."

I smile and muse to myself,

 _This definitely proves he cares for Ciel more than he admits aloud, even to himself..._

"Quite so...But even if the Doomsday Books are fakes...based on what you and Miss Coraline observed through the Aura Sight, they definitely hold some sort of power."

I hm in agreement, and Ciel then says,

"...Unclean, he said. That's what the Doll called us...Then there's this, this mark. It's all I have left to cling to now, the only thread the spider has left for me to cling onto. It's my only clue."

I frown sadly at the characterization of his brand mark (which by now I've seen through both unintentional memory flashes and in reality) and how it all came back to his quest for revenge, but make no sound to argue, for he had all the right in the world...Sebastian replies,

"And by grabbing hold of that thread, you'll be able to drag yourself out of Hell. Is that what you truly believe at this point?"

Ciel's reply was instant, words dripping in malice disguised by weariness:

"No. I'm not pulling myself up: _I'm dragging them down, to suffer in this awful Hell with me._ Well, that's my plan, anyway."

A bitter smile comes to grace my lips, and I reply softly,

"...It was for me as well."

I feel two pairs of eyes on my form, and I continue:

"If I wasn't going to survive my vendetta against Constantine, I was going to make sure we would both be dead."

Ciel makes a sound of surprise, and I add,

"Seems you and I are both Phoenixes, love: We will burn, but our enemies shall burn with us."

The room falls silent for a moment, before Ciel replies,

"...Yes."

I could hear the smirk that traced onto Sebastian's lips as he says more to Ciel,

"Heh, I would expect nothing less of you...both of you, actually."

"There's only one thing I want to hear from you now, and you know it."

"Indeed. Yes, my young lord."

...A couple more minutes pass, before I hear the sound of Ciel rising from the bath water. Sebastian calls,

"Now then, Miss Coraline. I believe it is your turn to be cleansed. If you'll please step over here and undress?"

I cover my face to muffle a whine of embarrassment, before exhaling a brave breath and turn around to trade places with Ciel, he now wearing a cream-coloured towel around his waist. As we walk to one another, I found my eyes wandering to his chest, taking in the sight of his light muscle tone, and I feel my cheeks heat up again.

 _Crap, crap, crap, crap!_

"Ahem. Are, you alright, Coraline?"

Snapping out of my daze, I stutter,

"Y-Yes, I'm f-fine...except I'm planning about a hundred different ways to kill whoever invented teenage hormones."

He widens his eyes at me, before coughing with his own blush and continues to walk over to my spot from earlier, while Sebastian chuckles deeply at my words...As soon as I was standing near the demon butler, I gulp down my nerves...before slowly peeling off my dress, socks, shoes and underwear, leaving me completely bare. I immediately covered my unclothed breasts out of modesty:

 _This is so humiliating...!_

Luckily, around the time I began stripping off my dress, Sebastian had blindfolded himself using his black tie out of gentleman's courtesy, so I didn't have to worry about him actually 'seeing' me naked...I hoped...Anyway, padding across the stone floor, I stepped into the steamy warm water and sat down in the bath, one arm still covering my torso, before quietly muttering,

"...O-Okay, I'm in now. You can, (Gulp) start washing, Sebastian."

"Yes, Miss."

Keeping my eyes to the billowing ripples of the water, I hear something splash in and out of the bath, before a warm, damp rag touched my back. I flinch a little, biting back a nervous whimper, and forced myself to relax, remembering who it was behind me.

 _It's okay...He's someone familiar, someone who won't hurt you. You can trust him._

A hand falls softly onto my shoulder, and Sebastian chides,

"Please relax, Miss Coraline. I am merely doing what is required."

I nod and reply,

"Y-Yeah, I know, sorry...It's just been a long time since, I've been bathed by someone. (Weak smile) It almost feels like I'm four years old again."

"(Chuckle) Is that right?"

"Mhm."

By now, I've stifled any nerves that were rising, and Sebastian went back to dragging the wet cloth over various areas of my bare skin, avoiding the more, sensitive areas much to my relief...He then asks out of curiousity,

"...How long have you been bathing on your own, if you'll excuse my asking?"

"Hm...I think the first time I began my own routine, was when I was nine, so about four years."

I smile as I thought about my early start of independence:

"I've always been a bit of a do-it-yourself kind of girl, even back in my single-digit days. Not that I didn't appreciate help now and again, but...with all those moments of hate I had to deal with in my old home village thanks to those brats, I developed this, desire not to be seen as weak and dependent in anyone's eyes."

"Didn't you ever talk to your father about it?"

I look up at Ciel's back, he staring at the wall so he wasn't peeking at me, and reply dryly,

"Of course I did, and he did his damnedest to support me in any way he could. Unfortunately, he was going through his own personal issues, and didn't always have enough energy to help me after trying to help himself..."

"...I'm, assuming these issues had to do with, when your mother passed?"

I look down and mutter sadly,

"...Yeah. I think, a part of his happiness died with her. It was an uphill battle for him just to stop wandering about the house in a daze like a zombie. Luckily for him, Roth and Grimm got him outside enough times that he remembered the world around him and began doing it himself...I did my best to keep a smile on his face, but it was always short-lived."

I clench my fists:

"I was too young to really do anything, and couldn't fully understand what was going on, why my father seemed more tired and was sad half the time. I felt, so helpless some days...My father...he died with such a depressed smile on his face, his eyes filled with regret for, not being the man he wanted to be."

The room is filled with silence again, and I wipe my eyes of a stray tear or two, taking a deep breath in.

"But nevermind the past; let's change the subject. Sebastian, you asked me earlier how I knew about the instability of a Soul and the side affects related to such a state, yes?"

He moves my hair from my neck and begins washing around there, replying,

"Yes, essentially, that was my question."

"Well, to answer simply, it's really just a part of my instinctual knowledge common for every Aura Reader to know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's just something I've known since I can remember. Some of this stuff does from the many books about the supernatural I've had the privilege of reading, both in Majora Village and Crystal Cove. Heheh, the rest is going off field experience and my gut feeling."

"Interesting..."

A few more minutes pass, and I was done. I stood up from the water, and reached to grab the towel offered by Sebastian, wrapping it around my body. He then compliments me by saying,

"It sounds like you've built quite a library of knowledge for yourself, Miss Coraline. Quite impressive, for such a young Soul."

I smile modestly and reply,

"Heh, thanks, but smart as I may seem, I'm honestly still learning more as each day comes and goes. I'm still growing up, even with the maturity I've achieved up to now."

Ciel walks over to me and teases,

"Tch, you, mature? Surely you're joking; I've seen you act as childish as Elizabeth."

I retort back,

"You say that like you don't, Mister Conveyor of Sweets."

He puffs his cheeks at me in annoyance and avoids my eyes, and I just laugh...Another small piece is cut out of time, and we find ourselves dressed in the provided attire for 'joining' the cult, Ciel's being the boy's uniform we saw earlier, and mine a smaller version of the nun robes. I look at him up and down before stating bluntly,

"You look really stupid in that uniform." He gives me a blank look and replies,

"Not as stupid as you do in those nun garments."

...We burst into laughter a few seconds later, before composing ourselves with amused smiles. I chide,

"Well, could be worse: At least we're not wearing fake wings and halos."

"True...so..."

Ciel takes my hand and asks me more seriously,

"Are you ready?" I nod firmly:

"...Let's do this thing."

No POV

(Ka-chank, creeeeak...)

Separated from Sebastian and Grell, the two young teens are then led by three nuns back into the main hall, where the head priest was waiting.

"Leader. We brought them."

"Well done. You may leave us now."

The women leave, leaving only Ciel, Coraline, the leader and one other cult member, their face shadowed by their hood...The third compliments the dress of the teens:

"You both look very nice. Very clean, Ciel, Coraline. Very good."

They look up at him, and he gestures them up to the altar:

"Come this way."

Hesitant, they both so as they're told, moving to stand by the leader's left near the altar table where an old leather-bound book sat between two far apart candles. Ciel speaks for himself and Coraline:

"Thank you for choosing us. We, understand that it's quite an honour..."

Coraline nods softly, and the leader reaches to place a hand on Ciel's shoulder:

"Very good. And now, there is something I would like to read to you."

"May I ask you, what exactly is a Doomsday Book, really?"

"For our purposes, it is a story I shall read to you for as long as you want. Tonight's a treat, isn't it?"

Ciel gasps, remembering a time when those words meant more to him than anything:

 _(Flash)_

 _A younger ten year-old Ciel happily chimes about his plans for his birthday to the man he came across on the wintry streets of December London while his mother, Rachel, stands by with a mildly-worried smile on her face.  
_

 _"Mother said that because it's my birthday, I can sleep in the same room as her and father tonight. And she's going to read me as many stories as I want!"_

 _As soon as they return home, mother and son find themselves hugging while sitting on the side of the latter's bed, she having removed her winter attire to reveal a pretty lilac pink dress with short sleeves and white gloves, and he a sailor shirt with brown shorts. She says to the young boy,_

 _"Tell you what? I'll read to you 'til you fall asleep. Tonight's a treat, isn't it? It's your birthday."_

 _(Flash)_

The young earl's body tenses up, as the priest moves to brush out his bangs in a way similar to another parental figure.

"What, the...?"

 _(Flash)_

 _Inside the Sitting room of the Phantomhive Manor, as the decorations for the coming popular winter holiday glisten with the firelight glow, the previous earl, Vincent, reaches out to playfully nudge his son's head with his hand, the younger laughing with a bright smile on his face..._

 _(Flash)_

 _...That hand. It's his!_

 _Cleanse yourself..._

"Gh!"

"Ciel!"

(Yank)

Coraline, she too hearing the soft, wispy voice that echoed through their minds, grabs him and pulls him behind her away from the priest. She grits her teeth, her eyes shining ice blue:

(Sheen)

"I know that voice...and I think I know what's happening! Show yourself, you witch!"

The voice does not heed her threat:

 _Cleanse yourself of the sins you've committed, right here and right now._

The teens glare up at the stain glass window marked with the sign of 'The Noble Beast', it now carrying a soft, ethereal glow, but snap back when the priest lunges at them, grabbing each of their necks into his hands, choking them!

"U-Uh!" "Wh-Wha-?!"

He only grinds his teeth with a moan, and Ciel looks closer at the covered face...before realizing,

 _That's right! It can't be! It can't!_

"Sebastian! This is an order: Kill this man!"

"... _Yes, my young lord._ "

(Shatter)

Said butler comes crashing through the left window of the Abbey's main hall, with Grell following close behind. He then shoots a silver butter knife out from his sleeve and into the priest's skull, knocking him down on his back dead, releasing Ciel and Coraline. The other cult member, who had been standing off to the side this entire time, starts running towards the teens, before Sebastian uses another knife to shred their robes, revealing a very familiar woman of white, now wearing a silver-white dress and choker instead of a maid's uniform, matching her fully-emerged snow-white feathered wings! The demon glares hard at her and utters,

"I thought it was you, and I was right... _Angela._ "

Coraline growls and curses, while Grell asks with wide eyes,

"Uuh, Bassy, what the hell's an Angel doing here?!"

Angela then dives down towards Ciel and Coraline, and the young earl makes a last second decision to get the other out of the line of capture.

(Shove)

"Look out!"

"Ciel, no!"

But it was too late: Angela had already gathered Ciel into her arms, and flew back up, much to Sebastian and Coraline's protests.

"Master!"

"Let him go, you white-winged bitch!"

She just smiles mockingly at them, before pulling out the book she swiped from the altar table from her dress, to which Grell recognized.

"Oh, look: That's a real Cinematic Record!"

(Shooooom)

The book releases streams of blank film reel, which shoot down to root Sebastian to the spot, he wrapped nearly head to toe, as well as ensnare Coraline by her torso and ankles, forcing her on her knees!

"Auh! That cheating-!"

As she struggles to break free, Sebastian calls,

"Do something, Grell: Use your death scythe!"

The red-clad reaper does so, but was having some trouble:

"Give me a second, okay?! I'm working on it!"

"What are those sad things?"

Sebastian was referring to the (cough), safety scissors in Grell's hands:

"Well what do you want me to dooo?! Will just took my other death scythe away from me!"

Meanwhile, as they flew higher towards the stain glass windows, Angela coos in Ciel's ear,

"I will show all of it to you. All the Light and Darkness, every moment in your past."

(...Glow)

A giant, white sphere of light manifests right behind them, and Ciel cries out a yell in his struggle as he's taken inside, while Sebastian calls for him.

"Master!"

Coraline freezes in her squirms against the film reels, watching with wide eyes as Ciel was being stolen away:

"Nooo! Ciel!"

 _...That's it. That Angel's Dead!_

She cries out a yell of ferocity, before screaming,

"GET, OFF, OF, ME!"

(SHEEN)

Her body is enveloped in an icy blue glow of her Soul's energy, before it erupted and swallowed the whole area around herself, Sebastian and Grell, the impact causing the film reels to break away into thousands of pieces!

...Once it all settled, Grell was left gaping at the younger redhead as shreds of the Cinematic Record softly rained all around them.

"Whoa! Where on earth did that come from?!"

Sebastian was just as shocked, he staring wordlessly at Coraline, who stood back up while panting heavily, her body cooling down from the release of power, before staggering forward in the direction of the shrinking gateway.

"Ciel...Ciel..."

 _I've got to save him. I've got, to, save him..._

The demon butler snaps out of his daze and forms a determined glare, before rushing forward, scooping up the young human into his arms along the way.

"Uh! S-Sebastian!"

"Here we go! Hang on tightly, miss!"

She gapes at him, before turning her eyes left at Grell who chimes with a smile,

"Don't worry, dear! We won't lose them! We'll make that Angel sorry she ever messed with us!"

"...Grell..."

Coraline nods, before burying her face into Sebastian's shoulder to shield her eyes from the light of the spherical gateway as they all took the plunge inside.

(Leap) (Leap)

 _Hang on, Ciel...We're coming!_


	44. Chapter 43: His Butler, Transmitted

_"...Ciel..."_

 _"...Ciel..."_

 _"...Ciel Phantomhive..."_

Somewhere within the depths of an unknown plain, smoky mist as far as the eye can see, with the only other colour being a clouded black void of nothingness, we find the young Earl of Phantomhive suspended in midair shortly after he was taken away by the newly revealed Angel, Angela, into a blinding white sphere that transported them to who-knows-where.

...He arouses from unconsciousness, barely awake and unable to move much, when suddenly...thousands upon thousands of blank windows begin to gently float into view all around him!

Getting a closer view, we see that their shape akins to that, of pieces of film reel...

Angela's voice echoes into the seemingly endless space again:

 _"Look. This is your past...Some of it shines brightly, and some of it remains shrouded in darkness..."_

...One particular piece of film representing highlights of Ciel's memory catches his eye, and willing his muscles to move, he reaches a hand out to touch.

 _"Aah, so that is the past you choose?"_

 _(Sheen...)_

 _"(Jolt) Guh!"_

The bluenette boy would then find himself back inside his manor, during the day it was set to flames by the cult, more specifically, the sitting room where the dead figure sat slumped in a chair...

 _"No, Father! Uh!"_

Just as he called to the figure, Ciel would then watch as Angela appeared into view just behind the hardwood seat, one of her hands dripping with blood...

 _"I know you..."_

She only gave him a smile that may have offered comfort, but was really cloaking an unimaginable insanity. The angel then leans over to pull up the dead figure...revealing her horrifying patchwork of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive's **bodies** into one!

Ciel froze with terror...before bending downward to throw up.

Scene Shift: The Courtyard of the Grim Reaper Library

At the same time Angela began her treacherous work on Ciel's mind and Soul, we jump over to a white marble walkway leading to several other pristine buildings in both directions overlooking what appeared to be distant mountain ranges, the only bodies being a few black-suited Grim Reapers either preparing to go about their daily schedules or have just returned to begin their paperwork...

Several feet back from those individuals, there then came a soft shift of light, before Grell, Sebastian and Coraline appeared!

"Master!"

"Ciel! Are you ne-what, the...?"

As she's placed to her feet from the black-clad butler's arms, Coraline found herself spinning around a few times on the spot in wonder from the new surroundings.

"...Oh good lord, don't tell me this is-?!"

Grell would answer her question, once his gaze fell behind him towards the massive, castle/mansion style-mixed building sitting atop some mini mountain peaks.

"Uh! This is the Grim Reaper Library!" He adds a bit more calmly with a smart smile,

"I don't know if either of you are aware, but this is where the Cinematic Records are housed."

Knowing already that there is where Ciel was currently being held, the trio began their walk to the library...It would be roughly twenty minutes later before they reached the front doors, and Coraline lets out a small growl when her Aura Sight picks up on Angela's energy.

"That bitch is in there alright, and though his is being masked...I'm getting faint traces of Ciel's Aura too."

Grell cringes a bit from the younger redhead's murderous glint in her eyes, while Sebastian glances at her with a dark amusement.

 _Oh dear. It seems the little Aura Reader's out for blood..._

Getting back on task, he goes to open one of the doors:

(Ka-chank)

(Shoooooom)

It would just be seconds afterwards, that the sharp end of a familiar hedge trimmer-styled reaper's scythe came shooting at Sebastian's head!  
He of course, calmly tilts his head aside from its path, while Coraline yanked Grell away to the right:

"Watch it!" "Awoh!"

The scythe then retracts back to its source, one William T. Spears, he standing in front of a shiny brown desk inside the entrance lobby of the library.  
Letting out a sigh mixed with a groan, he addresses the new arrivals, Sebastian first:

"As I suspected, it is you. I thought I smelled a rat."

Grell came rushing in after, while Coraline moved to stand beside the demon butler:

"Will!" "Mister Spears?"

"To think a Demon would have the nerve to set foot in here, (Glance) and I see the young Aura Reader is also here. Charming..."

"No, hold on, Will! I'm looking for the Doomsday Books as you ordered!"

Coraline adds to Grell's defense:

"Our own case got mixed with his; it's as simple as that, but right now we have an even bigger problem!"

Ignoring the younger redhead, William glares at Grell and says,

"What a shame. A Grim Reaper, and you invited this filth and a human child into our territory? You're a disgrace. Are you actually trying to be demoted even further?"

Grell lets out a yelp of worry, and holds up his (cough), current scythe of safety scissors with a timid frown:

"W-What will you do to me now?"

Sebastian then cuts into the conversation:

"You call me an invading rat, and the young lady an intruder, but I do believe you have another infestation to be worrying about."

William was momentarily taken aback, before he glances behind him while muttering distastefully through his teeth,

"... _The Angel._ "

"That's right."

"Excellent. (Pushes his glasses up with his scythe) Looks like I'll have more overtime tonight."

Ciel's POV

Shortly after my mind revisited, _that night_ , which also unlocked more details I almost wished I hadn't seen, I awoke with a splitting headache, only to find myself laying on a red velvet sofa of what looked to be a massive library. I peer right and downward to the seemingly endless levels of shelves stocked with books, before I realized where I was.

 _...So this, is the Grim Reaper Library._

"So you're awake now, are you?"

I whirl around more to the right to see that damned maid (or should I say, _Angel_ ) Angela, sitting on another sofa near the balcony on the right of a small round table sitting between us.

"Really...it was you: _Angela Blanc._ "

Her voice is as gentle as ever, which only infuriated me more:

"How did you enjoy the record of your past? Did it feel like being wrapped in soft velvet, or perhaps, sandpaper against your skin?"

"Shut up! The hand I saw...that hand was his! My Father's hand!"

Her smile does not falter, giving me all the more proof that it was her all along, or that she at least played the main hand in this orchestration.

"...You killed them, didn't you?"

I move to stand up as I angrily continued my interrogation:

"But why? Why did you kill my parents?! What did you stand to gain?!"

"Killed? What a disturbing thing to say. I am not the only one who harmed your parents...but you know that...don't you?"

I was taken aback by how, casually she turned the blame towards...Sebastian, and myself...

"It was your butler...no...It was you, wasn't it? It was you who gave them their second death."

My eyes widen with shock...but then...I remembered...

 _(Flash)_

 _As Coraline and I were momentarily caught in that double choke hold by...him/them, seconds before I concluded that it couldn't truly be who I thought it was, she turns to look me in the eye as hers fade from that mysterious blue glow, and mutters in a strain,_

 _"Th...They're gone. It's n-not, them. T-Transient, S-S-Soul!"_

 _I send her a nod back, before I yelled out my order for Sebastian..._

 _(Flash)_

 _...That's right. It...might have been the shell, but it wasn't, truly them._

I snap out of my thoughts when Angela lets out an airy laugh:

"You're rather brilliant. In the face of such a distorted past, you've managed to remain sane...I can only imagine how bad, if not worse it must be for your dear Coraline, for her to stand against her own tragedies and yours..."

 _How does she know...?_

"Grh! How could you? And leave Coraline out of this!"

"You and she are truly unclean humans..."

She suddenly flaps out her wings, and flies to stand right in front of me!

"But, underneath all of these impurities, there's a glow, it'd be such a shame to extinguish."

Angela grips me by my chin and chides in a way both gentle and taunting,

" _Well, Ciel?_ "

Her wings enclose around both of us...

" _Shall I alter your unsightly, impure past for you? Would that help you find peace at last?_ "

I was frozen, unable to stop her from using her power over me. As my ears began to ring, she adds,

" _Oh, and worry not for your sweet fiance. Once my work for you is complete, I'll help her find pure clarity as well..._ "

 _S-Sebastian...Coraline...help...!_

Coraline's POV

Once we made it clear that our business was with Angela only, Mister Spears guides all of us down a hallway to where the main inner section of the Cinematic Records would be, and hopefully, where she was keeping Ciel...

"An Angel...She would indeed have the power to tamper with the Cinematic Record..."

Sebastian asks,

"You mean they can change the past?" I think to myself,

 _Likely not in a way a time machine might if they existed..._

As if reading my thoughts, Mister Spears answers,

"I don't think even a deity could match that...but still: An Angel can give a false sense of peace..."

I mutter grimly,

"And that's even worse than having to cope with an ugly reality..."

(...Pulse)

"Uh!"

Suddenly, I felt this, spike of pain inside my chest, like something was chipping at my spirit!  
I stop moving, clenching my robes with a grimaced expression:

"Agh! Rrgh..."

"What's wrong, dearie? Chest pains?"

I look up to see the three men staring at me strangely, before muttering,

"I, I'm not sure. It doesn't, feel like, it's in my ribca-mph!"

(Pulse)

 _...aline...elp...Cor...Sebas...!_

(Pulse)

"(Gasp) Ciel!"

 _His...His Soul! That was his Soul echoing for help! Something's wrong!_

Forgetting the aching in my chest, I shot into a sprint down the hall, much to the surprise of the others:

"Uh!" "Coraline!" "Miss Croft!"

I call over my shoulder,

"I felt a spike of pain from Ciel's Aura! Angela's doing something to him; we need to hurry!"

 _Ciel, hang on! Fight back!_

Ciel's POV

 _...No! I, need to fight back!_

In a burst of free strength, I shoved myself back from Angela's hold:

"Hrgh! Nice try, but you're the reason I'm impure!"

But she only continued to smile at me, before placing a hand over my face, and invokes a stronger, sedative pulse of power.  
My vision blackens, before I faint from consciousness completely:

 _...Damn...her...t-to...Hell...!_

No POV

As the two reapers, demon and human kept dashing down the halls, William adds to his earlier characterization of what an Angel can do to a Cinematic Record.

"Someone who has experienced trauma great enough to break his Soul might wish for all memory of it to be obliterated...However, it will haunt them forever, no matter what."

Coraline replies between pants,

"All, the more reason, she needs to be stopped! To re-write something so horrible, in a good way? That's so wrong, in so many ways, I dunno where to begin!"

(Pulse)

"Rgh! Damn, another spike, stronger this round...Ciel..."

Sebastian glances over at the young redhead, noticing how concerned and yet, longed her expression had become, and thinks to himself with a slight frown,

 _...The Spirit Bond between her and the young master has gotten stronger._

 _I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not, given their, situation..._

 _But if she is currently able to lead to the exact location as quick as I can...I suppose right now there's no harm._

Meanwhile, deep inside the depths of Ciel's mind, he finds himself back within the room where his dead parents would be sitting as the manor was slowly destroyed by the fire those three years ago...

This time, while he was able to fight the urge to become sick, the young earl could not fight the overwhelming weight of agony from his loss, and fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands as he began to cry...

 _"Ciel...it's alright."_

He stops, when he hears a familiar male voice call to him, and looks up to see that the scenery had changed to that of a wide, open field of grass with little white daisies scattering the green, while soft, white feathers gently fell from a clear, blue sky...

Standing several feet in front of him, was his parents, Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, the former wearing the lilac pink gown with the long white gloves, her strawberry blond hair styled in a knot ponytail, while the latter wore his muted green suit and red cravat, his smoky-blue hair in the style that his son would adapt since birth...

Ciel's breath hitched, as he stared into the eyes of his parents, while Vincent says to him,

 _"You don't need to mourn us anymore. You can abandon your grief."_

Rachel adds with just as gentle a smile,

 _"That's right. Ciel, we hate to see you suffering needlessly like this."_

The young earl says nothing, too focused on drinking in the vision that was them...

Back outside the mindscape, William makes a noise of agreement to Coraline's opinion and replies,

"Seems you're one of the more sensible humans, then. Indeed, an Angel's powers leave the past unchanged: They simply manipulate a person's impression of it, offering a rosier view of before."

And yet, zooming back within the depths of the current victim's head, Ciel tried to deny this newly-pictured reality:

 _"You're lying...Liar! My mother and father were killed!"_ Rachel replies,

 _"We were, but in that moment, we saw a bright light."_

 _"Uh!"_

 _"It was a tranquil, peaceful glow, wrapped in love. In death, your father and I were finally able to become one, in body and spirit."_

Vincent chides,

 _"Yes, that's right. And now that we are truly joined...now, we can embrace your body and spirit, and join you to us completely, son."_

...Ciel's visible cerulean iris dilates into a dull shine...

 _"Come, Ciel..."_

 _"Our son..."_

 _"(Both) We love you so much."_

The young earl mutters on the borderline between sad and robotic,

 _"I love you too...Mother...Father..."_

His feet unhinge, and began to slowly stagger towards the waiting arms of his parents...

(Slam)

The double-doors of the library's inner sections open, and the three men and one young girl rush in, only to stop in their tracks when they see,

"Master!" "Ciel, no!"

Angela had already begun her work, she now sitting on one of the sofas with Ciel's head laying in her lap, while his Cinematic Record spilled out of his body at a steady rate! The Angel looks up at the new arrivals:

"His past is being rewritten, being cleansed...Soon, he will be as pure as the driven snow."

"...Cleansed?"

"Hatred is painful. No one wants to harbour it in their hearts. Ciel's no different, nor is the story for the young lady in the room..."

Coraline cringes with a glare at the accusation, while Sebastian calls out for Ciel and readies to charge in to get him back.

"Master!"

But William's voice stops him:

"Don't be hasty: You can't stop her right now. If you do, the child's past will be horribly changed, and as a result, he'll become something less than human..."

Sebastian focuses his glare back on Angela as she repeats,

"Yes... _Pure as the driven snow..._ "

"My young master...being, purified...!"

(...Step, shuffle)

"Hm?"

"F...Fuck, this, isn't, fair..."

The demon butler's red irises turn left, and he widens them a little as he watched Coraline struggling against moving forward, her eyes glowing in and out in a slow but slightly feverish throb.

"H-Her, 'cleansing', is hurting him. I can see-no, I can feel the pain in his Aura. He doesn't, want this...And my own Soul, is screaming at me to free him, but-"

(Pulse)

"Aaaah, no!"

Coraline forces herself to push her extended arm down, her face set in a tearful grimace:

"I, I can't! If I, try to rewind...it'll cause, even worse damage than what, what that damn woman's doing! W-Worse than, M-Madam Red's amnesia..."

"Miss Coraline..."

She shakes her head furiously, gripping her skull as her emotions ran all the more high:

 _I...I can't, help him. I want to save him so badly, but I can't! This is so fucking mental! Why, Why?!_

Coraline falls to her hands and knees, and broke into a heart-wrenching sob, her heart bleeding desperately for the trapped young earl she's come to hold dear.

 _Ciel...Ciel...Ciel..._

The men could only stare at her form with pity, not knowing any way to comfort the poor girl...

...That was when Grell saw something:

"Huh? Hey, look!"

(Sheen...pulse...pulse...)

Coraline's tears suddenly shifted viscosity and colour, becoming thicker and carrying the same glow as her eyes normally did when she used her Aura Sight, each drop creating creating a ripple effect on the marble floor they fell on, that traveled all the way towards Ciel and Angela! Grell exclaims,

"What's going on, Will?! What's happening?!" He replies with slight-widened eyes,

"...I do not know."

Angela stares down at the rippling energy, she too caught off-guard:

"What's this? (Soft gasp) Wait!"

 _No...they couldn't have a-_

 _The Spirit Bond! Her Soul is echoing to his!_

Sebastian glanced back and forth between Coraline's sobbing form, to where the billow of her glowing tears flowed to...before he came to similar conclusions.

 _Coraline...She's involuntarily found another way to call out to the young master!_

A small smile curves onto his lips, as he whispers,

"Heh...Alright, miss. I leave it to you."

The young redhead continues to cry, completely unaware of her surroundings, her mind too deep in misery and disbelief.

 _Ciel...please...don't give up. Don't surrender to a fake peace and throw away all that you've done._

 _This isn't you; this isn't the you I've come to know and love! Come back, Ciel!_

 _Please...please, come back...Ciel...Ciel..._

Ciel's Mindscape, His POV

I kept staggering towards my mother and father, they encouraging me to embrace a more peaceful outlook:

 _"That's right, Ciel. Keep going...We don't bear any grudge towards anybody."_

 _"Yes...Come closer, Ciel. Don't be lead astray by things like Hatred and Pain. Free yourself from all such emotions. Unnecessary...Unclean..."_

(Heartbeat)

...I stopped, hearing the two words I knew my father could never say...

 _"What is it, Ciel?"_

 _"What's wrong?"_

Just as I was about to reply:

(Tickle)

"Hm?"

One of the white feathers brushes against my cheek, but instead of being soft and dry, it felt...wet? I reach my fingertips to touch the spot where the feather was, and felt,

 _...Water?_

I take the small drop onto one of my fingers, and bring it to my lips, tasting, salt:

 _No...not water. Tears...?_

That's when I heard it: The hushed sound of someone...crying in the atmosphere, the pitch too young to be either of my parents. I glance around my left and right, trying to remember who that person was, my eye catching some glints shining from some more of the feathers, so they must've also had tears flying on them.

 _Who is that? And, why are they crying?_

 _What's making them so sad?_

 _...Ciel...Ciel..._

 _Uh! A girl? Wait...I know that voice..._

 _Ciel...please...don't give up._

 _Give, up?_

 _Don't surrender to a fake peace and throw away all that you've done. This isn't you._

 _Not me? What does she mean? Who is she?_

 _This isn't the you, I've come to know and love! Come back, Ciel!_

 _Love...Wait!_

 _"...Coraline."_

 _Please...please, come back...Ciel...Ciel...!_

 _Coraline...she's crying. Crying for me...Uh! And if she's trying to reach out to me...then that's all the more proof that this is...!_

 _"...No. No."_

Mother asks me,

 _"What is it, Ciel, and who is Coraline?"_

 _"No...I don't want...She, wouldn't want me to..."_

 _"What are you saying? Please, Ciel!"_

I struggle to get the words out:

 _"Maybe you, never bore a grudge...but still...that has nothing to do with me...Nothing. It cannot, change my Hatred!"_

I could hear the frown that formed on Father's face:

 _"Ciel...how can you say that?"_

Mother bends down in front of me to try and plead further:

 _"Please, think about what you're saying! I thought you loved us, dear."_

My voice catches, but I managed to reply,

 _"I do love you, and I always will. That's why it hurt to lose you...It hurts so much...(Clenches his fist) After that, Hatred was all I had left...But, then..."_

I felt a tiny smile form on my lips:

 _"Then Coraline came, and, with her...I found love again..."_

My mind goes through a series of flashbacks, some stronger than others, of all that I've experienced since I first laid eyes on that strange and wonderful girl...

 _(Flash)_

 _The very first moment, was back during the summer, when Sebastian and I had to go into town to pick up an order for my company, and we were just turning up the one street, when that carriage driven by that reckless man came barreling up from the other way to here._

 ** _Tch, what on earth is going through that man's head?_**

 _"Oliver!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _I turned my eyes to the road up ahead, and see a young boy with nut brown hair trip in his step to fall somewhere in the middle, leaving himself wide-open for the horses and carriage coming up!_

 _"...Master?"_

 _"Sebastian, I order you to-"_

 _"Look Out!"_

 _Before I could finish, another boy with long red hair tied back in a ponytail tucked under a cap who looked about my age came running onto the road, and snatched up the boy in a tuck-and-roll maneuver just before the wheels and hooves would've crushed them both!_

 ** _Uh! What the bloody hell-?!_**

 _I was among several other people who would form a dumbfounded gape at what was just witnessed...My gaze falls on the mystery boy, who was checking in on the younger sitting in his lap, and I form a frown of suspicion._

 ** _Who is that? And, how did he do that, with absolutely no hesitation?_**

 ** _...No one around London is that selfless, at least none that I know of._**

 _"That was quite a show, wasn't it, sir? Awful lucky that the boy was there to save the other, wasn't it?"_

 _I snapped out of my thoughts to Sebastian's remarks, watching as the younger boy rushes back to his mother, while the older straightens up brushing the dirt from his clothes, noticing that their body shape seemed...a bit feminine._

 ** _Hmm...There's something off about this boy._**

 _"...Come, Sebastian."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _(Flash)_

 _It wouldn't be until the day after, that I would find out the boy, was not in fact a boy. If it wasn't Tanaka's address that threw me off first, then it would definitely be when she removed the cap and ribbon while brushing out her long red locks._

 _"I'm not a boy; I'm a girl. And, my real name is actually Coraline. Coraline Croft."_

 _While I did listen to her defense for being on my property, I was also...quite entranced by how, pretty she looked: Her pale complexion that seemed to reflect no flaw, her shining blue eyes that carried two tones, the inner iris the shade of a clear sky, while surrounded by an outer ring of a darker cerulean reminding me of my own eye, light pink lips, and while she was thin, it was one of those, healthy and toned thins, like an athlete's._

 _The incident regarding the men chasing her and their bodies vanishing right before my eye made her all the more intriguing, especially with how, neutral and emotionless she dismissed them._

 ** _...Those men were after her for a reason...but what?_**

 ** _Who is after this girl, and why?_**

 _When she passed out from exhaustion and the light blood loss from the bullet graze on her leg, I stared at her form with a mix of emotions: Slight worry for her life, annoyance for this whole event interrupting my schedule, but most of all...honest curiousity. I knew instantly that I wanted to know more about her, so the answer to Sebastian's question of what was to be done came easy._

 _"Take her inside. Place her in one of the guest bedrooms, and treat her injury. I will question her personally when she wakes up. That's an order."_

 ** _A new game to come running onto my property? As if I'll let such an opportunity go..._**

 ** _Let's see what sort of mystery you'll offer for me...Coraline._**

 _(Flash)_

 _Time passes, and the longer she stayed, the more I found myself drawn to her. She, had this magnetism that was hard to fight, try as I did. It wouldn't be until after the Jack the Ripper Case, that I started to become closer to her, as a friend..._

 _Of course, she would sometimes use our gradually-building bond to annoy me to no end, mostly when I was immersed in work for my company. Like that one time..._

 _"Ciel, you've been working in your office non-stop for a week and a half now! Take a break already!"_

 _It was around the time after we visited my aunt's sleeping form in her home, then the grave of Mary Jane Kelly, and I was using my work to distract myself from some rather, disturbing scenarios that kept creeping into my head, even though the entire fiasco didn't end as badly as it would have. That morning, however, Coraline was determined to put a stop to this 'stupidity' as she worded it, and proceeded to sit in the spare chair in my study and not move until I submitted to her wish. I of course, would not make it easy for her:  
_

 _"If anyone should be taking a break, it's you with your campaign. I've refrained from ordering Sebastian to throw you out of this room, but try my patience any further and I can and will go through with it."_

 _"Kuh, go ahead and try. I'll just switch to yelling from outside this room's window like I did two days ago. (Sly smile) I almost had you that time."_

 _"Emphasis on almost. Now be quiet and let me work."_

 _(Ka-chank)_

 _"My lord, your tea. Ah, and I see you're still in here, Miss Coraline."_

 _"Of course I am. (Gestures to me) I'm not giving up until Mister Working Himself to Death here caves in."_

 _I gripped my pen tightly with anger from the insult, but chose to keep going and ignore her...The room would fall silent for a few minutes, until:_

 _(Toss, fwap)_

 _"Guh!"_

 _A wad of paper is thrown at my head, bouncing off it and landing on my desk..._

 _"Gets better; open the paper."_

 ** _Now what is she...?_**

 _I do as she asks, humouring her for a few seconds, only to form a gape of surprise, when I see a doddle of myself as a skeleton laying on top my desk with one of my hands in the air making motions like I was still writing! I look up at her face, it holding a smirk of amusement, and I glare at her before asking in an even grit,_

 _"And what, is this suppose to be?"_

 _"My prediction of what you're going to look like by the end of this week if you keep up this stupidity."_

 _Glowering at her, I slide the drawing aside and get back to work...only to have another wadded piece of paper bounce off my head two minutes later._

 _(Toss, fwap)_

 _"Uh!"_

 _Making a noise of frustration, I open the piece of paper, and find a second doddle of me, but normal and standing next to my desk with an ankle chain around my left ankle while the other end's attached to one of the furniture legs, the top of it with ridiculously-exaggerated stacks of paper standing on it and around me..._

 _"That's your relationship with your work. Dead-end marriage, in my opinion."_

 _Biting back an insulted growl, I grumble,_

 _"For goodness sake," and move that drawing to the side as well..._

 _(Toss, fwap)_

 _I shot out of my desk and slam my hands onto the hard surface, glaring fiercely at my source of annoyance:_

 _"Grrh, will you cut that out?!"_

 _"(Feigned thoughtfulness) Hmm, lemme think about that...(Fake smile) No."_

 _Despite how bothered I was...I had to know what the third drawing was, so I unwrapped the wad and found, me sitting on a mountain of candy with a cute expression of awe while spreading my arms..._

 _"(Laugh) That one's my personal favourite, and what I think should be your new company logo. All it's missing is the Funtom name!"_

 _I grind my teeth at how cheeky she was being, and glance over to see that Sebastian was fighting the urge to laugh himself as he stood my the trolley of tea he brought...That's when I did something incredibly childish: I took one of the silly drawings, re-wadded it, and tried to throw it at her! However, she was able to side-step out of the line of fire in time, so it only connected with the carpet. Glancing at it, then back at me, Coraline muses with another sneaky smile,_

 _"Aaaah, so you do have a throwing arm! Who would've thunk it?"_

 _"Why, you...!"_

 _I repeated my earlier action twice more with those other drawings, but once again, she dodged the wads of paper..._

 _"Oh-hoh, you'll have to try harder than that, Earl Phantomhive. I may not be a demon like the tall drink of water over there (gestures to Sebastian with her thumb), but that don't mean I don't have the grit. Question is...do you?"_

 ** _...She's taunting me!_**

 _"That's it!"_

 _My limit had been reached, and I suddenly sprang from behind my desk and proceeded to chase her down on my own two feet, she squealing before running the other way out the door._

 _(Ka-chank)_

 _"Get back here!"_

 _"Try and make me, copper, (Laugh)!"_

 _The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon would be spent by myself chasing after the redhead, both of us running up and down the halls of the manor before eventually ending in the back gardens with both of us out of breath and sprawled on the grass..._

 _And though I wasn't ready to try laughing and smiling again...I actually had a little fun trying to 'hunt' the girl down, and was glad she managed to coax me out of the study for the day._

 _(Flash)_

 _Days go by, and through every adventure we executed together, including Houndsworth, the Mandelay Mansion, and Baron Kelvin's Manor, we became all the more closer..._

 _Then came, the day we confessed our feelings for one another: I was actually, quite frightened she would not return them...but oh how wrong I was to allow such a thought to come grace my mind. She was just as in love with me as I was with her, and we certainly expressed that during our first kiss. It was...amazing..._

 _With her as my friend, my lover, life seemed a bit easier to face, and the weight of the eventual end did not feel as crushing. An example of a truly crushing weight, would be during the Dementor attack, and I almost lost Coraline for good: In that moment, holding her lifeless body to mine...I felt as if my own turned to stone, my blood freezing cold...When her Soul returned to her body, I was extremely relieved, and filled with a renewing warmth that still holds this day..._

 _Since the death of her mortal enemy, we've been looking at our situation with a more somber air: The covenant I had made with Sebastian, cannot simply be undone. I still have my own revenge to fulfill, and I don't plan on stopping after how far I've come. Coraline...she understands that, and does not judge me for it. If anything, she has become one of my biggest supporters in my endeavor (save that demon butler himself), and wishes nothing more than for the pain and suffering of my past tormentors as strongly as I do...What she really wants, is for us to focus on the positives.  
_

 _"...You've worked hard to build your bravery back up after it was torn to pieces by those bastards who hurt you. Of course, it's okay to be a little scared; it's what makes us human, after all...Just don't let it consume you. As for our, situation, I'm a little scared too, but I'm not leaving anytime soon since I've got no clue how to. I pretty much took out my last obvious way of finding answers to returning to my world."_

 _"...Coraline..."_

 _"And it's okay, because I know there's always more than one way. It'll just take more time, is all...The silver lining is that I get to stay with you and everyone longer, and I'm gonna enjoy this time while I can...This is what you should do too: Enjoy life in the now, and don't think heavily about tomorrow."_

 _Enjoy life's peace among the chaos...Yes._

 _(Flash)_

...I raise my clenched fist to hover over where my heart was, as I finished my thoughts about that wonderful girl:

 _"...She's been so patient, so understanding through it all. Coraline, never once pitied me, nor told me to let it go. She understood Hatred, and yet knows to look outside it; she taught me how to see life for more than building one's self back up from the worst..."_

Father gently asks me,

 _"If so, then why not let it go now, for her sake if not just yours?"_

 _"I can't!"_

 _"Uh! But, Ciel..."_

Baring my teeth at his lack of understanding the point in my uphill battle, I argue,

 _"If I let go of this Hatred...then the person I've been since that day disappears with it, along with my love for Coraline! I can't lose either!"_

I look up with a fierce glare, adding firmly,

 _"It's not me. It's not me!"_

Mother recoils from me to stand by Father again in horror from my harsh tone:

 _"But darling!"_

...That's when, their bodies began to ripple and wobble with a fuzziness that reminded me of that technology Bishop used when he first contacted Coraline in this world.

 _...So this is a ruse...Agh!_

The memory of what really happened to my parents suddenly overwhelms my mind, and I let out a screech of horror while gripping my face and skull.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

'Mother' tries one more time to persuade me not to accept the grim reality:

 _"Please, Ciel!"_

But...despite the painful truth...my morale did not waver:

 _"I won't...let go...I will not let it go."_

A flash of Coraline's face then softly passes through my memory, along with a piece of that earlier echo:

 _Don't surrender to a fake peace...Ciel...Please, come back..._

 _I won't, darling...I'm back, and I'm coming._

Removing my hands, I state clearly with rage and determination laced into my tone,

 _"I won't lose, my Hatred, or Coraline!"_

The area is enveloped in a bright light, and my 'parents' let out matching terrified shrieks, before fading away...I close my eyes, and think to myself with a small smile,

 _See you soon, love...and thank you._

Reality, No POV

As Ciel reaffirms himself of his goals and where he stands in life, back in the Grim Reaper Library, everyone watches with stunned expressions, as the young earl's body shot into the air from Angela's lap, while his Soul's Cinematic Record began to slowly reverse on its own! Coraline, tears slowing and shifting back to their normal clear viscosity, hitches her breath in shock from the turn in events.

 _...Ciel?!_

Grell exclaims,

"What?! He's rewinding the Cinematic Record on his own?!"

Angela gasps, her plan having failed, and Sebastian calls out to the bluenette:

"Master!"

The film reel finishes retracting into Ciel's body...before he falls from the air, and is caught by the demon butler. Sebastian looks down at the young earl and asks in a halfhearted scold,

"...What the hell were you thinking?"

Ciel blinks his visible eye open, and says to the other in a weakened voice,

"Sebastian...good catch."

"(Smile) Always surprising. Always exceeding my expectations...You have a worthy Soul. Truly worthy indeed, master."

"C...Ciel...?"

The earl and butler turn their eyes to the direction of Coraline's hushed mutter, she shakily rising to a stand, her eyes shining with a mix of regular and faintly-glowing blue tears, a watery smile slowly forming on her lips out of relief.

 _...He's okay. Ciel's okay!_

The bluenette in turn mutters her name under his breath, and Sebastian chuckles quietly to himself as he adds,

 _And this young girl, is no doubt his perfect match, both in Heart and Soul..._

After gesturing the demon to set him down to his feet, Ciel begins to approach Coraline, she him, neither one taking their eyes off the other.  
They stop when they're only a few feet away from eachother:

"...Coraline."

"Ciel...you did it. You broke her control. You came back...!"

The young redhead then launches forward to envelop the other in a much-needed hug:

"Uh!"

"I was, so scared! I thought I was gonna lose you! I wanted so badly to help, but I couldn't without hurting you! That's the last thing, I ever want to do, but it was so unfair; it h-hurt, so much!..."

Coraline couldn't say anymore, and just bursts into another sob, burying her face into Ciel's shoulder and holding him tight as if letting go meant he would disintegrate on the spot...The young earl stared down at the crying girl for a minute, shocked by how, emotionally weak and shaken she sounded, before breaking into a small, loving smile and hugged her back while combing his fingers through her hair. He softly coos into her ear,

"Oh Coraline...Shh, it's okay. Shh, don't cry. I'm right here, I'm fine...And you did help me."

"(Sniff) I-I did?"

"Yes...I don't know exactly how or what happened, but...I could hear you inside my mind, crying for me, pleading me to fight back and not give up on all that I've accomplished since...that day. You helped me see past the lie that Angela was creating, which gave me the strength to face my agony and remind myself of what I've become since then."

"...I really did all that?"

"(Chuckle) Yes, you did...which means it's not just my Hatred I cannot let go."

"Huh?"

Ciel pulls back so he and Coraline were facing eachother again, and wipes under her eyes while explaining with a heaviness in his tone,

"Besides Sebastian, you have always been beside me in my quest for vengeance since we first met. You understood and have experienced such feelings, but remain whole and eager for each coming day. Meeting you, befriending you, loving you...has made me feel human again."

"Ciel, I..."

"It's one thing to think about losing my Hatred and thereby erasing the new identity I've created from the rubble...but it would _kill me_ , if I lost my love for you. I refuse to lose either piece of me, least of all you, Coraline!"

...The room falls quiet, the adults watching the scene with their own expressions of surprise, while Coraline forms a large, enraptured smile.

"Oh Ciel...I feel the very same way."

The teens then sealed the moment with an open-mouthed and passionate kiss, her arms around his neck and his arms circling around her waist.  
Grell lets out a tiny squeal at the display:

"Oooo, how positively romantic~! Coraline, you lucky girl!"

William rolls his eyes a little at the action and mutters in a dry tone,

"Humans," while Sebastian just smirks at the PDA:

 _(Sigh) Young Love is one of the more strange human behaviours..._

 _But I suppose it's somewhat appropriate for this moment._

Parting from the kiss, Coraline leans her forehead on Ciel's, whispering,

"I don't care how long we have after this. No regrets have been committed from becoming this close to you, Ciel Phantomhive. Let the planet blow up or whatever; I love you now to forever."

"Heh, same...The end may be close, but I'll love you forever and into the afterlife, Coraline Croft. No covenant can erase that."

"My, how passionate of you, my lord."

The teens turn to the approaching Sebastian, and Coraline smiles at him before saying,

"I'll say this much: Out of all the demons to be having his Soul...I'm, glad it's you and no one else. You truly are one of a kind, Sebastian."

"Heh, my thanks for the compliment, Miss Coraline."

"(Growl) Such a horribly unclean heart, both of them..."

"Huh?"

Eyes fall on Angela, who had watched it all with a clenched fist and disgusted expression:

"Deprived...Stagnant...Trapped in the dark, with such a filthy guiding light!"

Coraline mutters with a deadpanned expression,

"She's talking about me as the light, isn't she?"

Ciel pulls her close to him, while Sebastian places a protective arm in front of them both, as Angela concludes,

"I should never have shown you pity, and destroyed the Aura Reader when I had the chance. So here and now, I shall purify both of you!"

Sebastian sends a dark smirk back and counters,

"We'll see about that," while readying four silver butter knifes between his fingers...William then states,

"A crime in the library is our jurisdiction. (Pushes his glasses up with his scythe) Let us join the fight. Now, come with me, Grell."

"Oh my~..."

The red reaper does not protest in the slightest bit, moving to stand at the ready on Sebastian's left, William the right...Grell then gushes,

"Oooh, we will march into battle together then! A passionate fighting trio~!"

...Suddenly:

"Pardon me~, please move aside, I'm comin' through..."

Undertaker appears from another section of the library, and walks past the party while carting several books on a skinny-tall trolley!  
He stops on the other side to put some of the 'reading material' away:

"Now, let's see: Number eight. Number eight..."

Ciel calls out to him in surprise:

"Undertaker?!"

The tall man with grey hair turns to him and waves with a smile:

"Hi!"

Coraline fights back an amused smile, she the only human in the room who already knew about the mortician's past and true identity before now, and mentally quirks,

 _Of course he'd choose a time like this to turn a few heads..._

Grell, however, was as plain confused as one could get:

"Hey, you! What're you doing here-"

(Bonk)

"Owah!"

William whacks the red-clad reaper's head with his death scythe and sternly tells him,

"Mind your manners, idiot! He's a legend. He passed judgement on Robin Hood and sent Marie Antoinette to Hell. The Grim Reaper who makes even crying children willingly give up their Souls..."

Coraline widens her eyes, impressed by such a description:

 _Whoa. I didn't know he was that infamous in the Grim Reaper Realm...Must be a modesty thing._

Grell didn't buy such a title:

"What?! No fair! That can't be right at all!"

He then goes over to Undertaker to get his own visual check:

"How could this creepy old man be a legendary Grim Reaper?!"

But when he sees the retired reaper's eyes uncovered...

"(Gush) _Take me_."

At that moment, Angela takes to the air, surrounding herself in a circle of angelic white light, prompting eyes to fall back on her.

"You seem busy. I suppose I'll have to start my purification elsewhere. In the Abbey, then."

Sebastian calls back,

"Running away, coward?"

"You shall see. I'll show you all what happens to a world ruled by impurity. I doubt you'll like it, though."

"And I doubt you'll like this!"

"Hm?"

(Shoom...Slash)

"Aaaaaah!"

(Swoop, slash)

"Rrraaaggh!"

Suddenly, the angel was attacked by a familiar-looking army knife, it wrapped in a piercing, ice-blue glow mixed with a dark sapphire, shooting up across the top of her left wing, before it whirled around like a boomerang and cuts her right wing as well!

Angela grimaces from the pain, both physical...and spiritual:

 _That, blade...It carried pure Soul Energy, that held both Hatred and Rage!_

She lets out a snarl, quickly narrowing down who the source was: Coraline.

"(Glares down) You, brat!"

Said redhead catches her knife smoothly on the rebound, her eyes also set in a glare:

"That's what you get for meddling with forces best left alone, _bitch._ "

The two active Grim Reapers gape at the display, while the retired Undertaker lets out a low cackle and quirks,

"That, gentlemen, is why one should never get on the bad side of an Aura Reader. Good shot, Little Poppet!"

Coraline smirks and calls back while wiping her knife clean on her robes,

"Thanks! But some of the credit has to go to Ciel: His Aura's Hatred was what helped fuel my attack, alongside my Rage."

Sebastian glances over at said teenage boy for confirmation:

"...Master?"

"She's right: While everyone was distracted, Coraline channeled both of our Soul Energies into her knife, to make it more powerful and easier to use against Angela."

Said girl tucks the folded army knife into her sock, before walking back to Ciel, and they each wrap am arm around one another while glaring fiercely at a seething Angela.

"Grh, how?! How could the two of you, have such power?!"

"I doubt a being like you could ever hope to understand such a concept..."

"He's right, but I'll give a go at putting it in layman's terms, anyway: You mess with one of us, and you mess with both of us!"

The Angel grinds her teeth at the two humans, before resuming her exit, her body fading into the glowing sphere. Sebastian tries to stop her by throwing the silver butter knifes her way, but the weapons were just a millisecond too late, and got rebounded by Angela's power!

Once the sphere vanishes, the entire room dims from marble white to a dull copper, prompting everyone to glance around in confusion, Ciel asking aloud,

"What...was that?"

William answers,

"... _An Angelic Seal._ "

Back in the Preston Abbey...

All of the members of the cult, men, women and children, were sitting in the pews of the main hall, mourning the loss of their leader, unaware of what truly befell him...One middle-aged woman with choppy black hair asks herself in quiet despair,

"What are we suppose to do now? Our leader is gone..."

" _...You don't have to grieve._ "

Everyone looks up to the sound of Angela's soft, crooning voice, as she calls from the middle stain glass window depicting the golden-haired angel.

" _The time has come to use the coffins. The moment is at hands at last..._ "

She fades into view, mimicking the imaged prayer gesture, causing gasps of awe to echo through the church. Mathilda murmurs in surprise from her seat,

"...An Angel...?"

Angela spreads her snowy white wings and chides,

" _Give up everything to me...including,_ your sullied Doomsday Books. They have no future to offer you... There is nothing left."

Back in the Grim Reaper Library...

"Rrrrgh! Rrr! It won't open!"

Try as Grell did with all his might, he was unable to open the double doors to get out of the inner section of the library. William remarks dryly,

"Oh dear. Unfortunately, it looks as if we've been locked in."

"Maybe so, maybe not..."

"Hm?"

Eyes fall on Coraline, who says while removing the hood of the nun robes she wore and releasing her long red locks,

"I dunno if it'll work, (places a finger under her chin) but I might be able to use my Aura Energy to pick the lock. Depends on how strong this, 'Angelic Seal' is..."

Ciel asks her in surprise as she steps up to one of the doors,

"Since when can you do such a feat?"

"(Wry smile) Sort-a discovered the ability by accident one day when my siblings and I were combin' the backwoods behind our home, and we came across an old shack that had a weakened seal trapping a harpy inside."

All the men exclaim,

"What?!" "A harpy?!"

"(Slight laugh) Yeah, long story short, it wouldn't have been 'til close to four o' clock in the morning of the next day before we could finally stop the creature from destroying the town and city..."

As Coraline bends down to eye-level with the keyhole, Grell comments,

"Goodness, you really know how to get around the abnormal, don't you, dear?"

"Heh, somethin' like that...Alright now..."

(Sheen)

The younger redhead's eyes cloud over in the neon ice blue glow, as she eases a similarly-glowing fingertip toward the keyhole.

 _Let's see if this works..._

But just as it comes to rest inside:

(BZZZT)

"Yow!"

Coraline springs backwards with a pained yelp, feeling a sharp surge of energy block and shock her, and was caught and steadied by Ciel.

"Are you okay?!"

"(Grit) I-I'll live, but that stung. Damn, the bitch is craftier than I thought she'd be! (Grumble) Now I know how a bunny feels after chewin' on an extension cord..."

(...Rattle...fwoop, flap)

Attention was then directed over where Undertaker was standing, when a Cinematic Record book with the initials _M.S._ on the spine suddenly shoves itself out of the shelf and onto the floor!

(Fwiiippp...)

Its pages then turn to a specific spot with some writing on the left, and nothing on the right...William goes to pick it up:

"What is this? It looks like the Cinematic Record of someone who is in that Abbey..."

Grell asks,

"Seriously?" Meanwhile, Coraline wonders,

 _Wait...could it be..._

"Interesting... _'An Angel of Massacre is descending, in an Abbey that is near Preston...'_."

Ciel was a bit thrown by the description:

"What? 'An Angel of Massacre'?"

The Abbey...

The cult members were appalled by the 'news' that Angela brought regarding their fates:

"All of you who have gathered here: Your Souls are impure. They are dependent, leaning on others. You have forgotten how to take the future into your own hands..."

As each discouraging word rang, the people began grasping their robes where their hearts were, feeling an unimaginable pain beginning to rise within themselves...

" _The Unclean: End them! The Unwanted: End them! The Unnecessary: End them!_ "

The Library...

"Aah, yes, I see it now..."

Undertaker was now holding the Cinematic Record of _M.S._ , when he was pulled to attention by a tug on his sleeve, courtesy of Ciel.

"Hm?"

"Stop her, now."

Sebastian, taken aback at first, then comments a touch sarcastically,

"Ah, master. How charitable. I thought your intent was to put an end to this cult once and for all."

The young earl sternly replies,

"I don't want to help them...But I don't want her to have her way. That is all."

Sebastian smirks from the answer, while Coraline notes mentally with a straight face,

 _Besides which...the body is not to blame. Just a specific number, and they...they weren't, among the church._

Grell then asks,

"But what are we suppose to do? We can't even find a way out of here!"

"No...not true."

"Eh?"

He looks at William in confusion, who says,

"There is a way. We have a tool...The Ultimate Reaper Tool to which we managers have access..."

The brunette reaper pushes his glasses up with his scythe as he finishes,

"This tool...is the Death Bookmark."

Ciel and Coraline both mutter,

"A bookmark?"

Undertaker chuckles, before holding up said page-marker, it decorated black with pink lining and a ribbon at the top, and a ghoulish smile in the center.

"Heeheheehe, and it's pink. Isn't that lovely?"

The Abbey...

As everyone in the church continued to feel the weight of the Angel's crushing power on their Souls...Mathilda's body is suddenly wrapped in a soft glow, freezing her on the spot...!

The Library...

With the bookmark in place between the pages of what's confirmed to be Mathilda's Cinematic Record, Undertaker explains what this special Grim Reaper tool is capable of doing.

"If we use this to hold the story, we can make some editorial changes. The woman in this story happens to be Mathilda Simmons: Says here that she is purified in the Abbey by the Angel, Angela..."

Ciel notes that the auto-writing has stopped:

"But the sentence just ends here..." Coraline concludes,

"This is where the revision comes in."

Undertaker chuckles as he begins using a large fountain pen designed similarly to the Death Bookmark:

"Oh yes, very good, you two. Now I've just added that Sebastian Michaelis appears there suddenly..."

(...Shift)

And in accordance to the fate editing, said demon butler vanishes from the library, much to Grell's shock:

"Awooh! Oh no, Bassy!"

The Abbey...

At the same time Sebastian is sent out via the power of the Death Bookmark, Angela finally notices that one cult member was no longer cringing in pain, or moving at all for that matter.

"(Soft gasp) Oh, no...She smells like a Demon...!"

" _Yes..._ "

"Uh!"

(...Shift)

The glow around Mathilda Simmons fades away in time with the demon butler's arrival, he smiling tauntingly at the angel.

"You see...I've already marked her." Mathilda softly exclaims,

"It's you!"

Though caught a bit off-guard, Angela manages to lightly sneer back at Sebastian:

"You wish to die at the hands of an Angel, do you? A bias Demon, indeed... _Sebastian Michaelis._ "

(...Leap)

The fight begins, with Sebastian trying to land a swift kick, only to switch to his silverware arsenal, while Angela swoops through the air dodging the attacks...She lands back down a couple feet from the altar and mocks,

"You really think a Demon can compare with the purity of a winged Angel in flight? A creature like you, is chained to the earth, forever."

"Really? Is that so? (Smirk) Then I suppose you are forever chained to the Heavens."

Angela gasps from the insult, and turns when she feels another supernatural presence behind her, but:

(Shooooom, slam)

"Auh!"

She was then pinned up to the back wall by her throat, courtesy of William and the sharp end of his scythe!

"Let's get to work."

He then tosses another hedge trimmer-styled death scythe to the appearing Grell:

"Ooooh~! A brand new death scythe!"

(Shoooom, stab)

"Aaagh!"

He uses it to jab and pin down one of Angela's right hand and wing, making her even more enraged than before...Grell congratulates himself on his efforts:

"Well done!"

"You shall wash and return it when this is over."

"(Disappointed) Auh, so cruel~..."

The Library...

Undertaker kept writing the plot twist in Mathilda's Cinematic Record, adding fuel to the fire that would destroy Angela's plans.

"'But suddenly, there's a dramatic turn of events: Grim Reapers William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff appear before Mathilda in the Abbey'..."

Ciel and Coraline were impressed by the effectiveness of the Death Bookmark:

"That's a useful tool..."

"No lie..."

"Indeed, but even it has some limits...Hm? What's this?"

(...Shimmer)

Suddenly, a few words appear between the pink ink on the page that Undertaker had written, their colour a soft sky blue...The retired reaper lets out a cackle after reading them before commenting,

"Oh my! Seems your Aura Attack from earlier caused more harm to Angela than previously thought, Little Poppet!"

"Huh? How so?"

"Let's just say, your Rage and the little lord's Hatred, _are still seeking retribution from the Angel..._ "

The Abbey...

(Step, step)

"This looks like it could be fun..."

Sebastian moves to stand between William and Grell, readying two silver butter knifes, a sadistic smile on his face:

"Do you know what? I think we should have ourselves a game of darts."

(...Sheen, bzzzt)

"Grh...!"

It was then that the slash marks on Angela's wings made by Coraline's knife, it charged by hers and Ciel's Soul energies, began to bleed anew and spark with that mixed neon ice and dark sapphire blue glow, causing her to wince.

 _Not, again! Damn those, unclean brats!_

Sebastian's smile grows a touch:

"Aah, and it seems young master and the young miss have made finding the 'bullseyes' a little easier. _How convenient..._ "

(Swipe, tok, tok)

"Grrrh!"

Two knifes are thrown, and land in Angela's right arm and left wing cut respectively.

"Oh dear...I missed one. (Shhnk) Now then, besides the right target, wherever do you think I should aim for next?"

Grell waves his hand and chimes,

"Pick me! I want to play!" William mutters in comment to the torturous attacks,

" _A Demon,_ alright..."

Yet despite the agonizing pain...Angela was not out of the race yet:

(...GLOW)

" _ **HRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_ "

She decides to use her last resort, known as the Angel's Cry, to which her body is wrapped in an ethereal white light (including her eyes), and roars so loudly that the entire Abbey begins to crumble and shake! Sebastian was not pleased by this tactic:

"What's this? Does she mean to die alongside us?"

" ** _Snuff out the Unclean...Snuff out the Unnecessary..._** "

Grell looks up at the cracking and rattling walls:

"Uh, boys, see the ceiling?"

Sebastian turns his eyes to Mathilda:

"You're all free to go now! It might be the best option for you!"

"(Nod) Yes! Yes, okay!"

With that, the former nun begins to help as many people as possible from the cult escape from the building, just as a piece of the ceiling arch falls and crushes the body of the 'leader'.

(Crash...)

William then says,

"It is our turn now. We will retreat, Grell Sutcliff."

Said red-clad reaper leads the charge out, while the brunette mutters tiredly,

"Seriously, never mind overtime. I want a day off..."

Sebastian pauses his exit for a few seconds, turning to eye the trapped angel in suspicion...before moving to escape and avoid being buried alive.

...

...

...Inside the decaying Abbey...

 _Angela smiles_.

Time Skip

It would be early morning in Preston's countryside, when Ciel, Sebastian and Coraline returned to the newly destroyed Abbey, rubble and split wood framework sprawled everywhere, along with, some dead bodies of cult members who were unable to escape the destruction in time...

The young earl surveys the damage, asking aloud,

"...Is it over?"

Coraline softly replies,

"Looks that way...I, don't know if members who did die were, among _them_ , but there's no way the cult can rebuild...especially with _her_ gone..."

"...She plunged me into a bottomless abyss...and I don't even know why."

The teens slowly turn to where Sebastian was standing, as Ciel states,

"A promise...is a promise."

Coraline nods, a few tears forming in her eyes:

 _Deep breaths, Coraline...You knew this would come eventually._

The demon butler approaches them, stopping a few feet in front of Ciel, who turns to Coraline to wrap her in what was to be their last hug and kiss...They part, murmuring 'I love you', and then the redhead whispers with sad smile on her face,

"Ciel...this isn't goodbye. I'm not gonna say goodbye...because it never lasts forever."

"(...Nod) I know...and I won't either...Coraline."

She takes a couple steps back to the side, preparing herself for what was going to come, as Ciel turns back to Sebastian, before shutting his eyes at the ready...

...

...But...nothing happened, other than the butler straightening the young earl's tie!

"Uh...!" "(Gasp)"

Sebastian smiles at Ciel's dumbfounded expression, which switches to angered disbelief as the young earl grabbed the other's coat while asking,

"Why, Sebastian?! Why are you not taking my Soul?! She has to be dead...doesn't she?"

That's when it hits the young boy, and he stumbles back while muttering,

"...Someone else, is there?"

Coraline lets out a breath she held, both in relief that her lover wasn't going to die yet, but also sad that his goal has not been fulfilled yet either.

 _I guess Angela's death was just too good to be true..._

Sebastian kneels down in a bow and replies,

"...I'm sorry. I'll be serving you a while longer, _master._ "

Time Skip, Undertaker's Parlour...

Another day passes, and we find the three back in the funeral parlour nestled within London's deeper downtown, along with William and Grell who came to inquire the mortician/retired reaper about something regarding the Cinematic Records.

"Out of curiousity, why were you in the library? I was under the impression that you retired from active service..."

Undertaker replies to William as he takes the beaker of tea offered by Grell,

"Well, this fellow here reminded me of something: There was some Cinematic Records I've neglected to return."

Coraline, dressed in her outfit from her world, facepalms while trying hard not to laugh, while Ciel, he back in his brown suit and black cloak, mutters,

"You must be kidding..."

"Certainly not. In fact, now that you mention it, two of the books I checked out were about an Earl Phantomhive and his wife..."

That caught Ciel's attention, and Coraline's curiousity:

 _...Ciel's parents?_

"They're true Cinematic Records. Ones that have never been touched by venging Angels. Would you like to know what they say, my lord?"

The room falls quiet for a moment...before the young earl voiced a blunt,

"No."

He puts his beaker glass of tea down on the coffin he was sitting on, and rises to a stand while putting his tophat back on.

"Now then...let's go, Sebastian, Coraline."

"(Bow) Yes, sir." "Alright."

The two young humans and demon butler exit the parlour, with Undertaker grinning and commenting with a chuckle,

"Well, that was interesting..."

Catching up with the trio, Sebastian asks Ciel as they walked down the street,

"Are you sure that was wise? I'm sorry, master...but if you read the books, you'd know who deserved your revenge..."

"It's done."

"(Snide smile) Feeling sentimental?"

"Not that...It's just..."

 _Seeing them again...being near them once more..._

"You can only disgrace the dead so much."

Coraline nods in agreement, lightly squeezing the young earl's hand in hers:

 _They deserve to be at peace, free from pain and not have their memory besmirched by unworldly forces...Just like, my folks..._

 _Plus, there's always more than one way to find answers to a mystery._

"...I'm sorry your vengeance is being delayed further for you, Ciel...But, at least this opens a path back up for answers regarding the motive."

"...That's true. By the way, how long exactly have you known about Undertaker's true identity as a retired reaper?"

"Since back during the end of the Jack the Ripper Case. (Apologetic smile) I would've shared the info with you, but I promised Undertaker I'd keep it a secret. Though, heh, I suppose that's not an issue anymore, is it?"

"No, it's not..."

"And this latest adventure did prove one thing, regarding the two of us."

Ciel turns to look at Coraline curiously:

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Simply this: When it comes to using Rage and Hatred as a weapon, (Smirk) you and I are one deadly duo."

The young earl gapes a bit, but then forms his own smirk and pulls Coraline close to his side with an arm around her waist.

"Heh, yes...I suppose we are."

And Sebastian would just smile darkly at the scene, bemused by how the two teens fit together so well, as the three continued their way down the cobblestone roads, the bells of Big Ben echoing throughout London...


	45. Chapter 44: His Butler, Performer

"'The Phantomhive Company is celebrating its third year. In honour of this, they are putting on a play for orphan children, a presentation of _Hamlet_ '. Well well, it seems we're getting a fair bit of press for this..."

It's a new day in the Phantomhive Estate, and we zoom in on the young earl's study, as he and Coraline sat behind his desk reading the daily paper together while Sebastian was pouring them each a cup of freshly-brewed Earl Grey from a porcelain teapot decorated in a grey, black and white intricate scheme.

Coraline, she dressed in her own personal fashion, contrasting Ciel's green suit, peers her eyes over the article in question.

"Hm, yet a new form of entertainment to keep the minds of gossipers busy from things like conspiracies and scandalous rumours. I'm not sure if the play in particular's a good one for kids, though, mostly with how flowery and metaphoric the Shakespearic language is..."

Sebastian finishes pouring the second cup and voices his thoughts:

"What surprises me is the charity. I have to admit, I rather admire your Philanthropic spirit, master."

Ciel glances up at the butler with a minor glare, catching the hint of a mocking tone:

"Philanthropy?"

He holds a hand up in a matter-of-fact manner while the other is fisted to rest his cheek upon it and replies,

"No: Love breeds money. You do know what they'll say, don't you? 'The Funtom Company gives love to children in need', a comment easily used to our advantage...Hm?"

Ciel pauses when he hears someone crying, and looks to see Bard, Finny and Tanaka kneeling/sitting on the floor closest to the doorway as they got emotional in their own ways over the charity and good will.

"(Sob) Love fo' the poor orphans! How noble! It brings tears to my eyes!"

"Of course, master understands how they feel: He los' 'is own parents jus' like the orphans."

"(Holds up a handkerchief) Ho, ho, ho..."

Annoyed, the young earl stands up and slams his hands on his desk while shouting,

"Stop this crying! Didn't you lot hear anything I just said?!"

Coraline puts a hand to her mouth to try and contain an oncoming assault of giggles, which don't go unnoticed by the irritated Ciel.

"(Turn) And just what is so funny?"

She holds her hands up on the defense and replies with a smile,

"Sorry, sorry. It's just sometimes hilarious watching the emotional reaction differences between you and other people on subjects like charity: You see it as an opportunity to generate buzz for your company, but others just look at the good faith...But come on now..."

Coraline then smirks a little and quirks,

"Underneath that business tycoon mask, you secretly like doing something nice for others now and again, don't you?"

Ciel tches and avoids her gaze, causing her to roll her eyes lightly before moving from her seat to crouch down in front of the teary-eyed men.

"Sheesh. Remind me to never watch a romantic film with you guys without several boxes of tissues handy, especially you, Bard. (Cheeky smile) Who would've thought the ex-soldier was such a big sap?"

"O-Oi! Excuse you, young lady!"

Coraline and Finny laugh at the glowering chef, while the house steward 'hohs' with an amused headshake.  
Ciel would take a turn at rolling his eye at the redhead's joking, before turning to Sebastian as he comments,

"An appropriate choice, sir: _Hamlet_. Exactly what I'd expect from a child."

The bluenette grits his teeth at the raven-haired butler, the teasing much more obvious in the older's tone this time, but the latter continues nonetheless.

"Shakespeare's great work, one with much significance: After Prince Hamlet's father, the King, is murdered, Hamlet vows to avenge him, even at the cost of his own life. The play might as well have been written for you, master."

Sitting back down in his seat, Ciel picks up his teacup and dryly replies with a touch of edge,

"Don't get too carried away. Hamlet was simply in the repertoire of the troupe. I don't care about the plot."

Coraline doesn't miss a word, and smiles sadly while remarking softly,

"Maybe the plot doesn't fit completely for him... _but, it fits alot closer for me._ "

"No way."

"Hm?"

Finny places a hand on her shoulder, with Bard following after, giving her matching serious expressions:

"If you o' the young master were anythin' like Hamlet, you'd be long gone by now."

"Bard's righ'. You survived your revenge, an'...I have this feelin', that master will too."

"Guys..."

Coraline's smile becomes a bit brighter, and nods at their comforting words...Suddenly:

(Slam)

"Aauuuh! Master!"

Mey-Rin bursts through the doors into the study with a troubled expression, causing Ciel to ask,

"What's wrong? What on earth happened?"

The men move to stand behind the maid near the front of the desk, while Coraline goes to sit beside Ciel again and chides,

"Take it easy, Mey-Rin. Deep breath and start from the beginning."

Mey-Rin does as the younger redhead advises before explaining the problem:

"Sir, miss, the ship tha' was carrying the actors ran into some trouble at sea! They won't be able to arrive in London until next week, no they won't!"

Coraline winces, and slowly turns to look at Ciel a bit nervously, he placing a finger or two to the side of his head before replying through his teeth edgily,

"But the performance is three days away. Do you have any idea how much it's being advertised?! Bloody press will be all over us! We can't possibly reschedule now..."

The redhead places her hand on the bluenette's to calm him down, while the servant quartet sighs worriedly...Sebastian then asks,

"What shall we do?"

Coraline suggests with a small, exasperated smile,

"The only sensible thing to do in a crisis like this: Improvise."

Ciel lets out a breath of irritation...but nods all the same:

"Right...What we have to. Now, (turn) Sebastian, your orders: Make this show a success. It must be worthy of the Phantomhive name."

"(Bow) Indeed, my young lord."

Time Skip

Several phone calls would be made to various friends and acquaintances of the Phantomhive Manor, and by the evening, we would have a new cast and crew for the _Hamlet_ production gathered in the Sitting Room. On the sofa, was Lau and his sister:

"My dear Ran-Mao, tell me: What part do you want to play?"

"Seaweed."

Coraline, who was standing near them with a stack of papers and a pencil tucked over her left ear, her hair tied back in a ponytail, hms and notes,

"Interesting...That could work for background..."

She turns to her left where Snake was standing and asks,

"Say, Snake: What would you and your friends think of playing living nature with Ran-Mao? Not all of you have to be, heh, seaweed..."

"(Hiss) I suppose that role works for us. (Reg. Voice) Goethe likes that it's not complicated...unlike some other roles..."

The redhead nods in agreement, before jotting his, Lau's and Ran-Mao's names on a blank sheet of paper.

 _Okay. Ran-Mao and Snake will be Living Background..._

 _Not completely sure what Lau's role should be yet, but, he could play Claudius..._

Coraline looks over near the loveseat adjacent to the sofa, where Claude, Hannah, Madam Red and Paula stood, and hms before writing down,

 _Those four can be two teams, one Costumes and the other Makeup._

 _Then the Triplets, Stage Hands..._

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

She looks up and sees Alois in front of her with a funny expression, and smiles while replying,

"Trying to figure out what everyone should do and save Sebastian a headache. He'll be real busy once we get started, so I thought I'd volunteer to coordinate roles."

"Huh, so, you're like his personal assistant or something?"

"Heheh, I guess so."

"(Eager smile) Have you thought of something for me yet?"

"(Laugh) Not yet, Alois...but what would you say to playing, Horatio?"

"(Slight frown) The sappy friend of Hamlet? In another lifetime, maybe!"

He glances to the right over where the windows are and adds,

"Maybe if Soma dials down his pompousness, he could take that role."

"Huh? Pompous?"

Alois points to said prince, and Coraline turns to her left to watch as Soma drapes a cloak over his one shoulder while boasting,

"I know my part already: Obviously, I will be playing Ramakrishna!"

Agni basks in the 'glow' of the young royal:

"Ooh, my prince! Oh, you'll be fabulous; you'll be the star of the show!"

Coraline sucks some breath between her teeth with nervous blue irises:

"Tsk, yeaaah, I see what you mean..."

"Got a plan for that?"

"Well...unless Soma is willing to actually read the play's story, he's better off as a Stage Hand. Though Agni...He has the right air to play Polonius."

Alois hms, watching the redhead write her thoughts down, before deciding to test her skills again.

"Alright...(Smirk) How 'bout her?"

Coraline looks up with a raised brow, and bulges her eyes a little at the adoring proclamation from Lizzie:

"Ooh, and I want to be a gorgeous princess! And I'll wear a dress, with at least three petticoats!"

"(Sweatdrop) Um...she might be one of the trickier cases..."

Undertaker chuckles and walks up to the pig-tailed blond in the orange-cream dress before saying,

"Only three, princess? Oh no, I wouldn't be caught dead with less than five!"

"What?! Are you serious; you're going to be a princess too?! That wouldn't be cute at all!"

As Coraline and Alois fight to contain their snickers, Ciel mutters with a tick-mark abundant,

"We have seaweed, a mystic and two princesses..."

He then yells,

"Didn't I explain that we were doing Hamlet?!"

Turning his aggravation towards his butler, the young earl asks shortly,

"Sebastian, why all these amateurs? Were you intending to put on a school play?"

"If he is, it'd be appropriate for the appending audience, (laugh)!"

Ciel turns to glare at the approaching giggling forms of his fiance/girlfriend and Alois:

"Tch, glad you two find this amusing..."

Not fazed by the angered sarcasm, the blond earl chides with a light smirk,

"Oh calm down, Ciel. It's not like we're performing for Her Majesty. Besides, Coraline's already figured out roles for everyone that fit them perfectly."

Coraline smiles sheepishly and says while scratching the back of her head,

"Ah-heh, well, not everyone, but I'm working on it..."

Ciel hms while staring at her with interest, and then Sebastian says,

"This is as it should be, master. A charity play really ought to be staged by its host. Heh, (smirk) one oughtn't pay a theatrical troupe to do it..."

He fake-smiles while adding with a crack from his knuckles,

"And besides, I have some faith in this particular group. (Smirk) _I believe they'll take well to a little harsh direction. They know better than to argue with certain people..._ "

Said distracted six sweatdrop with worry at the rather, sadistically-worded mentioning, while others shivered, and the more demonic shoot a glare at the red-eyed butler with their own fushia irises...

"And naturally, you'll have a part to play as well, my lord."

Ciel gapes, and whirls around to yell at Sebastian, but was instantly cut off when the latter adds,

"I'm sure it's not a problem. Of course you know that you too must rise to the occasion in times of crisis... _or are you indeed a child, young master?_ "

The young earl grinds his teeth, before feeling a hand on his shoulder, and turns to see Coraline giving him a sneaky smile.

"Just an FYI, I already marked you for the lead, so it's official."

"You did what?!"

She laughs a bit nervously, while Alois jeers,

"Ha! Now you really can't weasel out!"

Ciel sweatdrops with a groan while looking downward in defeat, and Sebastian smiles in amusement at the young lady with long red hair.

 _Heh, and young master knows better than to argue with his beloved, making her the perfect assistant._

Sound Test

(Chord...)

While everyone else lined up at the ready, Sebastian, dressed in his tutor attire, was sitting at the piano prepping himself to direct the first round of scales.

"It's time for us to begin. So, (turn) we will start with vocal exercises... _Ah-ah-ah-ah-aaahhh~_."

An echo is made by the group, most teetering off the key, but some (mostly the demons) repeated the warm-up rather well. Although, just as Sebastian repeated the vocal, he cuts himself off when his ears pick up on a 'note' that came out more as a 'moan'...

That of course, would be Lau, he lounging blissfully on the sofa while Ran-Mao sat on his back and massaged his feet...Sebastian tells them sternly,

"There will be none of that."

Coraline sighs under her breath before adding after him,

"Really, you two need to focus. (Smile) The rest of you are doin' okay, other than some being a bit pitchy. Remember to stay on key."

Sebastian nods in agreement, then walks back to the piano to start the vocal training again:

(Chord...)

"Go."

The group repeats the scale, doing a little better than the first try...until:

"Oh-ho-ho-hoooh! Yes, so perfect, so wonderful!"

Soma would cut in as the second interruption, praising the curry that his khansama, Agni, had apparently just made...Sebastian would tell them off too:

"None of that either."

"(Mouthful) Why no'?"

"(Kind smile) But, there is plenty to go around. Please, fell free to help yourself."

The raven-haired butler politely declines (though with an annoyed undertone):

"No, thank you." Coraline suggests,

"Maybe we should circle back on vocals and move on to the storyline?"

"(Sigh) Very well..."

Sebastian moves to stand in front of the grand ivory and hardwood with a conducting stick in hand:

"Now, we work on Acting."

Script Test, Coraline's POV

It wasn't an easy task, but I managed to get everyone fitted with a role with some help from Sebastian (he too getting a part). Most were satisfied or indifferent with their objective, though a few (Soma and Lizzie) chose to argue until I snapped back with just as much spitfire, forcing them to stand down...

Now it was Ciel's turn to practice his lines as our star, Prince Hamlet:

"To be or not to be, that is the question. Whether it is nobler in the mind's eye..."

Unfortunately, his tone was less dramatically correct, dare I say, monotonic, causing me to facepalm and mutter,

"Oh geez..."

I hear Sebastian slap the conducting stick on his palm before sternly directing,

"Master...put a bit more heart into it."

Ciel twitches to attention and tries again, this time just coming out rather pathetically:

"T-To be, or not, to, be..."

Alois quietly snickers from his stand beside me and whispers,

"God, he sounds even worse...!"

...And it seemed he wasn't the only one who thought so, when we all suddenly hear a muffled cry from behind the closed doors.

"No, don't do that, of course that's a dead sentence!"

(Swoop, tok, tok)

Next thing I knew, a pair of red shears come flying to land in the carpet near Ciel's feet!

 _Wait...no way! Don't tell those are-_

(Slam)

My question's answer came bursting in just seconds after, in the form of that drama-queen red reaper, Grell Sutcliff! He leans causally on the door frame and sighs while flipping his hair,

"Ooh, what pathetically horrible acting! (Gestures across the air) Do us all a favour and drop dead this instant, my dear little Prince Hamlet..."

Ciel snaps out of his stupor and glares at the new arrival:

"No, Grell? What are you doing here?"

On my other side, Lizzie wonders to herself,

"Who is that? I have the strangest feeling I've seen that man before..."

I smile a bit nervously at her semi-obliviousness, remembering that she wasn't fully in tune with the events at the Mandelay Manor, when I hear Madam Red mumble from behind me,

"Yes...so do I..."

 _(Gasp) Oh no...Could, her memories of Grell and what they've been through together get triggered?_

 _Oh crap, oh crap...!_

My rising panic was interrupted when Alois hisses,

"What's that ruby mess doing waltzing in here?" I reply honestly,

"No idea...Guess a dramatic, man like him couldn't resist the chance to act?"

Focusing up front, I watch Grell step in front of Ciel with a disappointed frown to say,

"You know, you have absolutely no heart, none at all. (Pokes Ciel's chest) Don't you want to convey all the anguish Hamlet's feeling? (Stomps childishly) It has to echo throughout the theatre! (Holds a hand up matter-of-factually) Come on now; try it like this!"

He then does his own take on the famous scene from Shakespeare's play:

"To be or not to be: That is the question. Whether 'tis nobler...No! (Sing-song) That's no question, no, not at all~! No question at aaaalllll~!"

As I held my sides trying not to laugh at the display, the servant quartet, Lizzie and Undertaker join in as a background chorus.

"No, none at all~!"

Grell then skips over to Sebastian's proximity:

"(Sing-song) When I met you, there was no question~, no question at all! (Grabs the other's hand) To be, to be with you, I would do any~thing I had to, yeah~!"

(JAB)

"Oawh!"

I wince as Sebastian uses the conductor stick to hold Grell away from his person by the other's nostril, before stating in a clear threat,

"You know, if you aren't careful, you won't be for much longer."

Curious of other reactions, I look around to see the servant quartet cringing with fear (though Tanaka seemed calm as ever), Snake's eyes widening in surprise, Lizzie and Paula wincing similarly, Lau and Ran-Mao not paying attention, Madam Red muttering,

"Oh dear,"

Ciel putting his fingers to his forehead in irritation, Alois smirking at the minor violence, Undertaker quietly cackling, Soma and Agni watching in awe, Claude and Hannah remaining impassive, and the Triplets whispering among themselves. Grell of course, was not fazed by Sebastian's cold address:

"Oh, my Bassy! Love and Death coincide! Can you not see it? Do you not understand the beauty-Oah!"

(Thud)

He was then dropped to the ground by the demon, who whips out a handkerchief to wipe the conductor stick clean while muttering,

"I must admit, as melodramatic as his style may be...perhaps it could be useful for our current purposes."

That seemed to please Grell, he smiling adoringly at the butler, while I hum,

"We do need all the help possible..."

(...Step, step)

"Hm?"

It was then Madam Red's heels click forward from behind me, and she walks over to the red-clad reaper with a curious frown on her lips:

"...Forgive me for asking such an odd question, but, have you and I met before? You look, familiar..."

I hear Ciel's breath hitch sharply, likely becoming as concerned as I was regarding, the clouded truth, and Grell moves to stand on his feet again while staring at the woman before him in bewilderment.

"...Hm?"

He must've felt my eyes on him, for he turned his lime green irises to meet my two-toned blue, as I silently pleaded,

 _Please...don't tell her about your duo guise as her butler and half of Jack the Ripper._

 _She won't be able to handle it anymore after her coma. Don't shatter her mind, Grell!_

Much to my surprise...Grell flashes me a smile of reassurance, before focusing back on Madam Red and replying softly,

"I'm afraid not, Madam. But, perhaps we crossed paths at a few parties in the past without realizing it? I would've certainly loved to have exchanged words with a fellow lover of red."

 _...Grell..._

She seemed satisfied by his answer, maybe even flattered:

"Oh, heh, my thanks for the compliment."

The atmosphere decompresses back to normal, and after they traded names, I walked up to Grell as Madam Red returned to her original spot by Paula, to mouth to the reaper with a grateful smile,

"Thank you."

He smiles back and whispers,

"No problem, dearie."

Sebastian would then clear his throat and bring us all back to attention on the current task:

"Moving forward, I trust you already have a role in mind for Grell, Miss Coraline?"

I hm while eyeing said red-clad reaper up and down, before nodding with a smile:

"Actually, I do."

 _He shall be our Ophelia..._

As I wrote down Grell's name and part on the list (he squealed quietly and gave me a quick hug when he peered at the paper over my shoulder), Sebastian moves to address everyone else.

"As for the rest of you, no one's putting forth sufficient effort (My thought: _Except the demons..._ ). Try harder, people."

He adds to Soma a bit shortly, who was once again chowing away,

"And I said no curry."

"(Mouthful) Id is realby good."

Unfortunately, some of the crew wasn't listening to Sebastian, busy with their own distractions such as Ran-Mao practicing her impression of seaweed on Lau's lap with a few of Snake's serpent buddies hanging off her neck and arms (the charmer himself just stood and watched the display with an awkward expression);

Lizzie placing that pink bonnet on Undertaker's head ("There, see? Pink hats! They're definitely the cutest, aren't they?" "Heeheheehehee...");

Alois teasing Ciel about the eventual performance ("I bet you fifty pounds that you'll mess up big time on stage!" "Tch, will not!");

Madam Red and Grell chatting it up about something random, but possibly about Sebastian judging from their rosy glances every few seconds; and the servants, human and demon, were just either standing bored or staring off in thought, minus Finny, who seemed to be the only one besides myself who was actually paying attention.

"Excuse me, Sebastian...?"

I turn my eyes back on the butler, then flinch at the eyebrow twitch and anger rising in his Aura he was obviously trying his hardest not to let blow up.

 _Uh oh~, I sense a Sebastian-style scare coming on..._

And right I was:

(Fwoom)

The candles on the chandeliers above us 'mysteriously' go out (note the sarcasm), darkening the room and stirring everyone back to reality...Holding a singular lit wicker in his hand, the demon butler's voice comes out dark-toned and slightly deeper than earlier.

" _Hamlet...Nothing but pain in its plot...Othello, King Leer and Macbeth...Combined with Hamlet, they're his_ [Shakespeare's] _greatest tragedies..._ "

Everyone begins cloistering behind Ciel as their fear rose (excluding Claude, Hannah and the Triplets, but come on, that's a given, they're demons; they won't be scared of Sebastian), while I stepped over to stand bravely by my boyfriend, as his butler places the candle on the piano before adding with such an evil smirk and a crack of his knuckles,

" _You have to understand Hamlet...You have to understand the Phantomhives. They are two blood tragedies inexplicably intertwined._ "

His Demonic Aura begins emitting from his body, and I sensed some of the more meek people in our group duck behind Ciel and I like we were their last line of defense, before his fushia iris gaze caused them all to yelp, while Grell gushed,

"My my, Bassy~! You're terrifying!"

 _Good grief..._

(...Click)

"Hm?"

That's when my sensitive hearing picks up on an odd sound coming from outside the windows, followed by a brief flash of light.  
I narrow my eyes in suspicion, before using my Aura Sight to zero in on the source:

 _Hm...Human Aura...and a click and fla-_

 _Oh hell, you've got to be kidding me!_

I curse under my breath, which did not go unheard by Ciel:

"...What is it, Coraline?"

A cynical smile graces my lips before I reply evenly,

"Oh, not much: Just a very minor rat problem has come to greet the manor..."

That caught everyone's attention, but I held a calm hand up before adding,

"And I mean so minor, it's no use becoming antsy. In fact...I got this one."

"(Collective) Huh?"

Knowing which window the perpetrator was positioned at (and likely standing atop a ladder), I began creeping over to the one on the left, ducking out of sight of the glass while calling back in a whisper,

"Just keep acting normal; trust me."

Hesitant, they all do as I ask, and I reach my hand over to the latch to quietly unlock the window:

 _Alright, here we go._

 _Three..._

 _Two..._

 _One!_

I leap up and whirl around to push the window open on the intruder (who is as I suspected, a photographer) while shouting with a scary smile,

"What are ya doin'?!"

The man lets out a yell of surprise, tipping backwards ladder and all while flailing his arms in a panic, until he crashes to the grass below...

I peer behind me at everyone with a mischievous smile and quirk,

"It's always the unarmed intruders that make it too easy."

A few snickers of amusement ring from the crowd, before I turn my eyes back to the outside and on the man below as he emits a groan of pain.

 _Yeah, no way he'd die from a fall like that, 'specially with that bush breaking most of his fall..._

 _Now: My turn to do the scare._

Feigning an innocent expression, I call down,

"Lovely evening, isn't it, sir? A fine time to go snappin' away with your camera. Too bad you chose one of the most dangerous locations to come sneakin' around for some candid pictures..."

The man, about average height and wearing a simple grey suit with a black tie, peachy-pale skin, and medium length, wavy black hair tied back into a small ponytail, springs to his feet and sputters,

"Wh-What?! How the heck did a little bird like you know I was there?!"

I smirk and do jazz-hands while answering mysteriously,

"Trade~ secret. (Frown) I'd consider yourself lucky that I'm the one talking to you and not the butler of this estate: He doesn't play nice with strangers."

My ears pick up on Sebastian holding back a chuckle while muttering to himself,

"That's putting it mildly," while I moved to lean casually against the window frame and fold my arms in an inquisitive gesture.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that you're one of those news photographers who likes to scope around for stories that'll embarrass the higher class or somethin' along those lines. Maybe for the pay, maybe to satisfy a grudge against society, who knows, but lemme ask you this: Just how much information were you given by your boss about this, the Phantomhive Manor, before they sent you on your merry way?"

"Uuh, not much. Just the address, names of people livin' here, and a specific angle to go for..."

I wince and turn to everyone with a 'grimace':

"You hear that, you guys? He only got the bare minimal before comin' down here."

There's a mixed chorus of 'ooo' and air sucked between teeth, while I shake my head in disappointment at the idiocy.

"Coming to the Phantomhive Manor with little information of what to expect: Mistake Number One."

I use my fingers to count off this man's blunders with a mean smirk forming as I did so:

"Coming here at night: Mistake Number Two."

"H-Hey!"

"Coming here to deliberately disturb the peace: Mistake Number Three."

"Now wait just a sec-"

"And finally, realizing too late of the errors created and finding himself with no way of defending his actions other than prideful gain and stupidity: Mistake Number Four."

I began clapping sarcastically:

"Wow. Congratulations, my friend: You've committed more mistakes in one sitting than half the assassins to come creepin' around the property combined!"

"W-Why you...!"

I steal a glance back into the sitting room and see that everyone was fighting the urge to burst into laughter...My irises lock with Ciel's:

"Well, Ciel, you're the head of the house. What do you think: Should we give the poor sap a five-minute head start?"

Composing himself, he smirks back and chides,

"I suppose I'm already enough in a generous mood, so why not?"

Nodding, I turn back to the outdoors and say to the man in a mock cheer,

"Well, sir, looks like this is your lucky night: We're gonna give you five minutes to hightail it outta here and never come back. Otherwise, you'll have to deal with the guard dog of The Guard Dog."

He asks nervously,

"Uh, wh-what do ya mean, 'guard dog of The Guard Dog'?"

"Glad you asked!"

I place my fingers to my mouth and let out a shrill whistle:

(Fwoee-fwoeeee)

"Yo, Pluto: Front and center!"

...There's a pause, before my demon hound buddy comes bounding over from around the back corner in full form, stopping in front of our dear shutterbug intruder with a growl, causing the man to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Gya-aaah!"

By now, everyone has met Pluto and has seen what he can do, so there's no spike of alarm in the collection of Auras, just surprise.  
Though I did hear Bard mutter in dumbfoundment with Mey-Rin and Finny,

"How does she do that?!"

Their comment makes me giggle under my breath, before I focus my attention on the man who looked ready to faint on the spot.

"Before I begin the countdown, I just have one last question: Did ever occur to you _why_ there hasn't been any scandalous pictures of the Earl of Phantomhive, his home or anyone else who works for said household?"

"N-N-No, why?"

Looking at my nails, I answer,

"We~ll, let's just say the film doesn't exactly make it to development, (turns with a grin) _if you catch my drift._ "

A squeak of fear escapes the man's lips before I call out,

"And with that, we begin the timer! (Checking the time gesture) One second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds-You're wasting valuable time, my friend."

I hear everyone fighting even harder not to laugh (a few quiet cackles and chuckles escape from Undertaker, Sebastian, Ciel, Alois, Grell and even Lizzie) while I continued.

"Seven seconds, eight seconds, nine seconds, ten seconds-Pluto, mind finalizing the point?"

Said demon hound bares his teeth at the photographer with a menacing snarl, as I drone,

"Thirteen seconds, fourteen seconds, fifteen seconds, sixteen sec-"

The fool finally cracks:

"Alright already, I get it! I'm gone!"

He then proceeds to sprint out of the area as fast as his legs could carry him, and I hold a hand out to signal Pluto not to chase him while calling with an amused smile,

"If you need ideas for an alternate career, I highly recommend Fashion Photography! Worst danger you'll encounter is a shoe thrown at you! Goodnight, good travels, see you never!"

...Once the man's Aura was outside the manor's perimeter, I spin around to everyone with a grin and muse,

"To paraphrase Macbeth, 'Out, out with this room's candles! Life's so much better without nosy photographers'."

That was the final trigger, and everyone's laughter bounced off the walls while clapping at my efforts, I bowing deeply a few times with a dramatic air.

"Thank you, thank you! (Holds up her hands) But I can't possibly take all of the credit: Half must go to Pluto and his role as the best demon hound guard ever."

I turn to give said giant canine a few deserved scratches on the head, causing him to nuzzle me back with a happy whine.

"(Giggle) Yes, you did real good, Pluto. Ease up now..."

He backs up, and I shake my head in amusement before gesturing,

"Alright, on with ya, you crazy dog."

He turns left and pads on his paws away to wherever he was lounging at in the back of the manor...

"Seriously, kid, how the heck do ya do tha'?"

Knowing Bard was talking about my ease in commanding Pluto, I turn back to inside after closing and locking the window up again and reply simply,

"We just see eachother as kindred spirits. He does with Finny too (Said gardener blushes modestly): The three of us share this, wild freedom in our hearts that cannot be tamed by that of society's guidelines..."

My smile becomes more thoughtful as I add,

"I for one, can act the part, but refuse to conform to the rules of this world's views on societal behaviour. I am a rough and tough tomboy through and through, and not some weak little princess who is forced to rely on a man to get things done. Maybe that works for some girls, but not me...That said..."

(Slam)

I slap my palm on the hard surface of the piano, snapping everyone to attention with my best stern expression:

"Our audience, despite their age category, is expecting people who can act like they know what they're doing, and so far, I'm not seeing that. If you think the critics in the entertainment columns of the newspapers are harsh, you don't know the critiquing patterns of a kid: They no nothing about restraint, and will speak their mind when they see something terrible and/or pathetic in ways that can even make a crude bartender cringe. So unless you wanna meet that particularly ugly side of youth, I strongly urge that you all pull yourselves together and get this story in your heads like it's the Alphabet...Sound good?"

I get a mix of regular, nervous and vigorous nods from the group, and I move to grab my own papers when I felt a gloved hand on my shoulder, belonging to an amused, red-eyed butler.

"My my. It's moments like this that make me wonder if I may have picked up a protégé, come the day you first arrived here..."

I feel a chuckle come out as I muse,

"A human child as an apprentice to a demon butler. That'll be the day..."

Three Days Later, No POV...

It's now dusk, and we turn our eyes to the streets of Westminster nestled within the city of London, specifically, the Lyceum Theatre House, a tall, white-washed building with six pillars making up the grand entrance, just as another carriage pulls up to reveal one of the many guests attending the production that was to take place this evening: The Viscount of Druitt, one Alister Chambers. As he walked inside the building, sending a smile and wave to the other pending audience members as he went, he passes the poster that was made in accordance to the play, reading,

 _Hamlet_

 _Corporated by the Phantomhive Co._

 _1889, April 15th_

 _Lyceum Theatre_

Moving inside, we see many men and women of various stands (mostly the more well-off upper and middle class) in the higher balconies, while the children from the orphanages got the middle seats...One woman suddenly swoons,

"Ooh, it's the Viscount!"

We see said man taking his seat in the far right balcony closest to the red curtain stage...while Finny, he now wearing his civilian outfit of a simple brown suit and vest, white shirt and red kerchief tie, peeks from backstage to get a gander at the crowd.

"Look at tha': There's so many people!"

Bard, he also dressed out of his work clothes, opting for a pair of black slacks, a white shirt, tan-brown jacket, a long black scarf and black cap while wearing his goggles around his neck, shivers with excitement.

"I am so ready!"

Coraline, she in her blue jeans, white t-shirt, red/blue checkered flannel shirt buttoned up and combat boots, smiles at the other two's eagerness.

"Glad that you're both fired up. I trust you have your lines handy, Finny?"

"Yep! Go' 'em in my coat incase I need 'em!"

"Good...Now then..."

She looks around the backstage area, and sees Tanaka was in costume for his role as 'The Deceased King' (a black cloak and gold-coloured crown), Lau dressed for his as the dastardly Claudius (a shirt of light blue with puffed sleeves and a belt over a pair of white slacks, a dark blue robe with white trimming, and a red cape matching the velvet of his crown held up with a piece of jewellery) with Ran-Mao sitting in his lap until she would be called to wardrobe, and sitting in front of them at the table was Grell, whom with Madam Red's assistance, was finishing the final touches on his guise as Ophelia (already wearing a simple but very pretty red dress with the colour of gold yellow lining the neckline and a string belt, his long ruby hair tied into a just as lengthy braid).

"(Happy sigh) Finally, I can show off my prowess as an actress."

"You'll be great, dear, I know it! (Worried smile) If only my niece was as enthusiastic as you are..."

Looking back more, standing in the corner was Lizzie and Undertaker, she dressed in the neutral coloured robes of a soldier (complete with helmet and spear) while he donned a pink/red/white gown and cap for his role as Gertrude, Queen of Denmark and Hamlet's mother. One can only imagine how 'pleased' our sunny blond was with her current attire:

"Auh! This costume isn't cute at aaaaalllll!"

Smiling in exasperation, Coraline walks over to help cool Lizzie down with the following words:

"Keep in mind that way back when, men had to play everything in theatre, regardless of gender. It should be an honour for you, a girl, to play a male part. Plus, let's be serious, Liz: Do you really want one of the two roles that risks possible groping from Lau or trying to out-do Grell in 'drowning to death'?"

That quickly shuts the other girl up, and Lizzie peers past the redhead to glance at the two people of conversation, before shaking her head vigorously.

"(Chuckle) I didn't think so. If it helps, I think you look cute as a soldier."

"(Soft gasp) Really?"

"Yeah...(Smirk) Like a baby panther ready to pounce."

Both girls laugh at the description, as does Undertaker before he adds,

"Another thing to consider is that the Little Poppet actually gave you a part to play onstage, (Glance) unlike a little fuming prince stuck back here..."

By that, the mortician/retired reaper was referring to Soma, who was sitting on a crate with a sulking expression, while Agni, dressed in his costume as Polonius (a set of robes fit for a royal advisor, stone grey with dark green overtop and a simple white collar), stood by him while eyeing the Indian prince nervously in preparation of a possible temper blow-up...

Coraline rolls her eyes and says,

"His fault for not cooperating with the script...Hang on..."

 _I don't see Ciel..._

Excusing herself, Coraline walks over to where Hannah and Alois are, they standing by a rack of costumes with the Triplets who were dressed for their roles as the gravediggers (brown cloaks with the hoods pulled up and slacks).

"Hey, have any of you seen Ciel recently?"

The servants shake their heads while Alois shrugs:

"Nope, but if I were him, I'd probably be trying to find a way out of here without being seen..."

"...Thanks, real helpful."

It was then Sebastian, he dressed for his role as Laertes (though currently was wearing a dark cape that covered his entire attire), walks in from the back halls with Claude, the latter continuing his way to his master with the younger's attire for his role as Fortinbras, Prince of Norway, while the former pauses upon not seeing the Earl of Phantomhive. He asks Mey-Rin, she wearing her civilian red dress with the white collar and tall brown boots instead of her maid outfit, as she and Paula walk past with a box in each of their hands,

"Where is he?"

"Oh, um, I think he went to the restroom."

His frown deepens a touch, before glancing over to meet Coraline's eyes as they dim back from her signature ice blue glow, she mouthing,

"Back outer balcony."

...

(...Ka-chank)

"So this is where you've been, master."

We find Sebastian walking into the cool night air, addressing Ciel, who was wearing his costume as the leading Prince of Denmark (a white shirt and leggings, the sleeves puffy and frilled at the wrist, with a blue and gold tunic overtop, a brown belt, sword, and a silver tag-styled necklace worn underneath the lace collar that had the letter H scrawled on in cursive writing) and standing by the balcony railing in thought...

"A bit too late to decline the part. Terribly sorry."

"...I am a young prince. (Turn) I lost my father and burn for revenge. I know you: You didn't give me this part on accident, did you?"

Sebastian smirks lightly and chides,

"Technically, it was Miss Coraline who assigned the role, but yes...You lack acting experience, sir, and I am afraid you scarcely possess the dexterity to button your own shirts. I didn't want to cast you in a role too different from who you are. I though it might be too difficult for you."

Ciel glowers:

"Really?"

"Why shouldn't we proceed this way, master? _There is bloody revenge coming._ Should this not be a more appropriate prelude?"

...The two stare at one another in silence for a moment, the young earl's mind flashing with memories of what happened in Preston...

"Master. Are you ready? _The curtain is rising on this tale at last..._ "

"Hmph... _Hasn't it already risen?_ "

Small Time Skip

We move back inside the theatre, as Act One began for this adaptation of Shakespeare's tale, with Finny as our narrator.

"The King of Denmark has me' with an untimely death, and 'e is succeeded by 'is young brother. Claudius has been crowned king, and the late king's wife whom until now 'ad seemed to love him unconditionally, 'as scandalously become the bride of Denmark's newest ruler."

The spotlight shifts to highlight 'Claudius' and 'Gertrude', whom were sitting together on their twin thrones discussing the lows and highs of the recently deceased.

"Oh, what happened to my brother is such a terrible tragedy, but we're both still alive, so shouldn't we enjoy ourselves, huh?"

"Hehehe, absolutely, my dear!"

'Claudius' then discreetly fondles 'Gertrude's' chest:

"Pardon my reach~. Ooh, your bosom, like a pair of new ripe apples. Simply heavenly; heavenly, heavenly~, my darling."

The gesture brings about a ticklish sensation for our dearly disguised mortician/retired reaper's ribs, and 'she' bursts into laughs while trying to get 'his majesty' to back up.

"Your majesty, you're getting a bit handsy for me! I am a lady after all!"

The curtain drops after a few more chortles, and as the Triplets quickly set up the next background, Coraline nudges Lizzie with a wry smile.

"You see now why I didn't cast you for Gertrude?"

"(Sweatdrop) Yeah, I get it now. I'd rather be a not-so cute soldier than that poor man..."

The red velvet rises, and Finny narrates,

"An' then in a startling development, the late king's son, 'amlet, encounters 'im as a ghost!"

The backdrop is that of the castle towers, with 'Hamlet' addressing 'The Deceased King' as he's lowered down on invisible wires and rope by Alois and Soma in the rafters.

"(Whispering) Good thing Tanaka's really light in this form..."

"(Whispering) You said it..."

'Hamlet' cries out,

"Oh no, my father! What can this mean, that thou appearest so before me?"

"Ho, ho, ho..."

"(Frown) Is that so? It was my vile uncle, that man, the devil Claudius did this to you! He poured poison in your ear, father?"

"(Nods) Ho, ho, ho..."

'Hamlet' nods back firmly:

"I understand what you ask: Yes, you bid me to take revenge in thine place. (Pulls out his sword) I will do as you ask, father..."

Offstage, Bard comments,

"Tha's funny, I didn' hear 'im say tha'..." Mey-Rin chimes,

"Tanaka can convey all that just by being there...?"

Coraline smiles and says,

"They say a picture's worth a thousand words, and sometimes you need only a handful to get your point across..."

"(Mouthful) What I'd like to kno' is why I'm sitting here playing a stage hand, huh?!"

She turns to Soma with a mild glare:

"Do you really want to go another round with me? Now put down that curry and get back up to the rafters with Alois!"

Soma glares back, but swallows the food in his mouth with a sigh before doing as he's told...Coraline shakes her head and mutters,

"I know he's a good person and friend, but geez, he can be such an attention-seeker sometimes..."

Sebastian smiles at her in amusement and whispers back,

"True, but at least he is slowly learning not to, 'butt heads' as it were with those who know how to put him in his place..."

We get back to the play, as 'Hamlet' proclaims,

"I promise you, that my Hatred shall live along with yours. I will avenge you, though it may mean the fires of Hell. I swear it here and now: In your name, vengeance shall be mine!"

Back behind the curtain, Undertaker comments with a grin as his makeup is touched up by Paula,

"Aaaah~. An enthusiastic performance, don't you think?"

"U-Um, yes, very much so..."

Bard then calls in a low voice to the rafters,

"Come on now, can't you do better with the ligh' than tha'?"

Alois calls back a bit irritably,

"Hey, it's not like I have the best help here! (Turn) Soma, put that damn plate down and get it together already!"

"Easy for you to say: You actually get to go on later, I don't!"

Coraline facepalms and quietly groans before turning to address the Triplets:

"Could two of you please switch places with Alois and Soma until they either cool it or your parts come?"

They nod, and Thompson and Timber move to climb up the rafters to where the bickering boys are...Sebastian sighs before turning his irises to the crowd:

"Anyway, how is our audience?"

Checking in with the orphanage children, we see that their attention span was already beginning to drop, most resisting the urge to fall asleep...Claude walks over to get a look for himself:

"Hm, we seem to be losing their focus, though I suppose it's expected with young souls like they..."

Bard nods and Sebastian hms,

"Indeed. I don't know that children can quite understand Hamlet..."

"That's why I'm countin' on Ran-Mao and Snake in the next scene."

The three men look back to Coraline with confused expressions, but she just smiles and points to the stage:

"Just keep watching. You'll get it once it comes..."

Finny leads us in:

"Hamlet mus' somehow deceive 'is uncle, thus he makes a plan: He will seem to be 'urt by Ophelia, and 'e will appear to go mad..."

The curtain draws up and opens on a deep forest background complete with a long, flowing river, as 'Ophelia' comes strolling down the path in adoring thought.

"Oh, I'm simply terrible, terrible, (sigh)...Uh?"

'She' would then encounter 'her' father, 'Polonius', who is accompanied by his young 'soldier' guard:

"Ophelia, there you are!"

"Oh! Hello, father. Oh, goodness: Now that I have a better look at thee, yes I have...how handsome~ you are, my darling father!"

In a strange turn of events, 'Ophelia' is overcome with romantic affection for 'Polonius'! The 'soldier' ducks behind the taller in surprise as the 'lady' begins 'her' run to the man, while offstage, Coraline winces and mumbles,

"Shoot, looks like we're goin' off-script, boys..."

 _Dammit, Grell!_

"I know it's forbidden, but what a beautiful love we could have!"

(PUNCH)

'Polonius' would stop 'Ophelia's' charge with a single hit to the gut while shouting in enraged disappointment,

"I cannot even begin to fathom such a blasphemy! Who could forgive such heinous acts between father and daughter?!"

"U-Uuh, but...please...?"

Finny glances over at Coraline in shocked nerves, and she whispers frantically,

"Just go with it! Improvise like Agni!"

"(Whisper) U-Uh, righ'! (Clears throat) An' one thing led to another: Ophelia also me' with an untimely end."

'Ophelia' dramatically protests,

"Auh, no! It's not time! Ophelia wasn't suppose to die this early...!"

'She' nonetheless collapses, and our narrator adds,

"An' she did no' receive a proper burial."

The 'soldier' caught onto the revision real quick, and twirled 'his' spear while exclaiming,

"This'll be easy: Let's toss her in the river!"

The 'soldier' then rushes to kick 'Ophelia' into 'her' watery grave, the latter adding in a final soft cry,

"Ooooh, my father..."

It was then the, seaweed, aka Ran-Mao and the tail ends of Snake's serpents rose from the waves of the river:

"Sea~weed, sea~weed. Oh how lovely it is~..."

Applause and giggles ensue from the audience of young bodies, and Sebastian comments,

"My my. I dare say she's quite the hit with the audience..."

Coraline smirks a little:

"Now you see?" Mey-Rin chimes,

"She and the snakes seem to be quite popular with the kids." Bard sighs,

"One more reason I ain't gonna understan' kids..."

Snake comes to Coraline's side replacing Claude as he moved with Canterbury to get ready to switch the background around, and the serpent charmer jokes to Bard through a friend,

"Are you saying you were never young at all? (Reg. Voice) Now Keats, that's a little rude, don't you think?"

The chef quietly yelps and sputters,

"Wh-When did you ge' here, an' did you just call me old?!"

Coraline puts her hands over her mouth to contain a small giggle fit, to which Bard would glare at her mildly for.

"An' you quit laughin'! It's not that funny!"

"Oh relax, he was just teasing, or rather Keats was. Either way, teenagers are suppose to make fun of adults once in a while: It helps keep the balance when adults tease kids."

"Tch, riiiigh'..."

Rolling her eyes, the young redhead turns to Snake with a kind smile:

"Anyway, thank you and the others for helping Ran-Mao in waking up our audience, Snake. This was a big help."

She then hugs him, and he hugs her back while replying,

"No, problem. Glad, to help..."

As the two held one another, a certain young earl with blue-black hair eyed them with a glare of undeniable jealousy, to which Sebastian would catch.

 _...Heh, oh dear, master. Is this really the time and place to become possessive?_

Of course, Coraline and Snake were well-aware of the glare, mostly thanks to Keats:

"(Hiss) Smile is glowering at you two. (Reg. Voice) Is he, Keats? Well, I suppose the reason is rather obvious..."

Coraline sighs with an exasperated smile:

"Yeah, I felt the spike in his Aura. Don't worry; I got this."

They part, and the redhead turns to walk over to Ciel with a straight face...before she jumped his lips with hers!

"Mmph!"

Our people backstage gasp, while Coraline holds Ciel close to her by his shoulders and sneaks her tongue into the other's mouth, adding to the depth and forcing an almost inaudible moan of pleasure from the earl, causing her to smirk a bit.

 _Heh, he's not the only one who knows how to work it..._

They part a few seconds later, Ciel in a daze while Coraline smiles in amusement at him:

"Good luck in the next part, love."

He just nods absentmindedly, making her giggle before adding a quick peck on the cheek, then turns to join Lizzie, Grell and Madam Red by the makeup table. Ciel would finally snap out of it when he hears Alois and Soma tease behind him,

"And just one kiss from the lady, soothes the savage Earl of Phantomhive~."

"I hope for his sake, he didn't just forget his lines!"

He whirls around and growls with an angry blush,

"O-Oi, shut up!"

They just laugh in return...Meanwhile, Lizzie giggles to Coraline,

"I can't believe you just did that, Cora! That was awesome!"

Madam Red comments with a fan of her hand,

"Goodness me, that was rather bold of you, dear."

"Well it was either that, or have his jealousy attack Snake later, and I'm not lettin' that happen..."

Coraline then adds while looking at Ciel with a nervous smile,

"Still, I have a feeling that move's gonna cost me later..."

Grell laughs and chides with a grin,

"I wouldn't get too worried, dearie. Besides, we ladies can't let our men's egos get too high; it just wouldn't do."

"(Laugh) I suppose that's true..."

The scenery changes over for the next part, as Sebastian comments to the approaching Ciel with a smirk,

"Heh, my my, master. Your fiance is quite the temptress when she wants to be, isn't she?"

"Shut it."

As he walked onto the stage, the young earl vows while cooling the last of his blush,

 _I am so going to get you back for that later, Coraline..._

The butler chuckles to himself at his master's short reply, before returning his attention back on current objectives.

"Finally, we have broken through to our audience. The master's scene is here at last..."

The spotlight comes on over 'Hamlet', as he laments in the desolate area in the play's most famous scene.

"To be, or not to be...that is the question. Whether 'tis nobler to suffer, the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing, end them. To die, to slumber, and by slumber to end..."

'Hamlet' turns his gaze upwards:

"...I don't want to die."

A few gasps escape from backstage, and 'Hamlet' grasps the side of his head, trying to reaffirm himself through his madness.

"Grh, Hamlet, must you be such a pathetic coward?! You are a most unworthy hero. Your Soul is far too weak! This is my sworn vow: There's no taking it back. No matter what, I can never turn away!"

Our audience falls silent, save the quiet awes of the wide-eyed children...

"But, I must be off now, before my blood begins to rise any further."

With that, 'Hamlet' walks away...Our actors/actresses and stage hands behind the curtains were also dazzled by the performance, Bard muttering,

"Bloody hell," and Mey-Rin complimenting,

"Amazing! He's jus' amazing!" Sebastian smiles proudly:

"Indeed he is. Very true to life, don't you think?"

Coraline nods beside him, a grim and understanding smile on her lips:

"The line between reality and fantasy is fragile and blurry, so much so that they may as well be hand in hand. In this case, the Prince of Denmark and the Earl of Phantomhive...they share commonalities...and so do I."

The demon butler almost missed the last four mumbled words, and turns to stare at the girl for a moment...before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder...Meanwhile, the Viscount of Druitt was enraptured by this latest piece:

"Ah~...Aah~, oh, how he trembles with such honest fury! His slender limbs are just like fragile branches-"

The orphan children hush him, wanting to keep watching the play with no distractions.

"Ooh, sorry. Pardon me~."

Sebastian comments about the action:

"Look at that: Even the children were able to feel the anguish in his performance...And now..."

He removes his hand from Coraline's shoulder, and shucks off his cloak, revealing his costume in full: A white shirt in similar style to Ciel's but with a collar that sat circular with light ruffling, a black tunic that went past his knees with gray lining and brass buttons, a gray sash belt with a sheathed sword over it, and black boots with flat heels.

"Looks like it's time for my turn."

Coraline politely takes the cloak and says to him,

"Good luck out there, (Small smirk) _Laertes._ "

He smirks back before moving to the stage for the final act...The curtain rose as Finny narrates,

"Now followin' this unfortunate turn o' events, Hamlet and Ophelia's brother, Laertes, mus' meet blade-to-blade in a fencin' match arranged by the king..."

Besides 'Claudius' and 'Gertrude', 'Polonius' and his 'solider' was also in attendance, they standing right of the thrones, as all four watch 'Hamlet' and 'Laertes' make the appropriate gestures as they unsheathed their swords...But Finny warns the audience as the one blade gleams in the spotlight,

"However, the tip of Laertes's sword 'as been coated with poison, one tha' would kill a man with a single drop."

'Laertes's' smirk grows, causing the children to hitch their breath and shiver with worry, one muttering,

"Okay, I'm gettin' scared now...!"

'Hamlet' says to 'Laertes',

"Thou art Ophelia's esteemed brother. (Points his sword forward) I've heard much of your skill with the sword."

"I've heard the same of thee. (Points his sword forward) Perhaps you'll see to take pity on me."

'Claudius' claps twice and chides,

"Yes yes. That's about enough chat for now, I think. We'll have a ten-point match...Ready? (Raises his arm) Let the match begin-"

"No, Hamlet, don't do it!"

Suddenly, one child interrupts the scene, calling from the audience,

"Tha' old guy's cheating! His sword is poisoned!"

'Hamlet' quietly gasps, while 'Laertes' mutters with slight irritation,

"Old guy?"

Coraline holds a hand to her mouth to cover an amused smile:

 _Oh boy. I had a feelin' something like this was gonna happen..._

A couple more children join in:

"It's the king: He lied abou' the match bein' fair!"

"Don' you see, Hamlet? They're tryin' to kill you!"

"You should stop! Stupid revenge isn't worth this!"

"Yeah, you don' need it!"

'Hamlet' stares at them all in shock, mumbling,

"...They don't want me to die."

The servant quartet waves frantically from offstage to get his head back to the play:

"Master! Just remember your line!"

"Uh...What's my line?"

'Hamlet' froze up, unsure of what to do...Coraline cringes and mutters her boyfriend's name while Finny quietly wails,

"It's hopeless! What'll we do?!"

Soma speeds over from the back and suggests,

"Hurry up: Draw the curtains!" Mey-Rin replies,

"Oh! Yes, of course! U-Uh..."

But Bard suddenly stops her before she could scramble off to find the pulley:

"Mey-Rin! Hold on..."

Turning back to the stage, 'Laertes' then calls to 'Hamlet',

"How dare you stop our fight!"

(Lunge, SWIPE)

...A cut is made in the fabric of 'Hamlet's' shirt, and he scrambles around to face the now offensive 'Laertes'!

"This farce is over! You know the truth, Hamlet: My dear sister's life was cut short. You are the one to be blamed for it. She's dead because of you!"

The blades clash, as 'Hamlet' struggles to keep up:

"Stop it! This isn't in the script!"

Coraline scoffs quietly as she held Finny's hand to calm the nerves that rose as soon as the swordplay started, quirking in her head,

 _Has anything been on script to begin with? Sebastian, please don't overdo it...!_

"I shall have my revenge! I shall see that you die as well...for my Ophelia!"

"Nooo, pleeeease, stop your fiiiiighting!"

If things hadn't taken enough of a crazy turn, 'Ophelia' suddenly appears on a lowering gondola of flowers alive and well (Madam Red and Paula worked the wires)!

"Please don't shed your blood over me!"

Bard's eyes bulge out:

"Wha' in the bloody hell?!" Mey-Rin was just as taken aback:

"Yeah, and why is there a gondola?!"

Coraline shakes off her surprise, and spots the two ladies up in the rafters with a sneaky smile:

 _Ha! Nice one, you guys!_

Soma, on the other hand, was not as amused:

"That diva wants to hog the spotlight! Well, I'll show him-!"

Thankfully, Bard grabs the prince before he could rush on stage and add to the chaos:

"Come back here...!"

"No fair, no fair!"

Alois, who was dressed in similar garments to Ciel's costume (his tunic was green with purple bordering) for his role as Fortinbras, crosses his arms with an irritated pout.

"Drat! Guess this means the Prince of Norway won't be making his entrance. What a mess this turned into, right, Claude?"

The golden-iris butler nods in agreement:

"Indeed, your highness."

Coraline smiles apologetically at the blond earl:

"Sorry, man. I'm glad that you're taking this in more maturely than Soma is..."

"Tch, like I'm gonna give Ciel an excuse to call me out on acting like a brat? No, thank you~..."

Speaking of, we turned back to 'Hamlet' as he shook out of his stupor and addressed the new arrival:

"O-phelia, isn't this a pleasant surprise. I thought that we had lost you..."

"I was lost, until my brother came back for me. His love is strong~, strong enough to revive the dead, (pose)! (Air kiss) Ooh, my darling brother~! You must know that you truly are the one for me~!"

(...Shoom, CLIP)

"Aaaoh!"

One of the lines on the gondola is cut, causing 'Ophelia' to topple out and fall on her front upside-down flipping 'her' skirt up, while Paula stumbles backwards onto the floor in the rafters.

"Oh my!" Madam Red asks worriedly,

"Are you alright?!"

"Y-Y-Yes, my Lady Red, I'm okay...What on earth did that?"

The source, would in fact be our no-nonsense Grim Reaper, William, who coolly if irritably retracts his death scythe back to his proximity in the back row of the audience while commenting,

"So this is where you've been spending all of your time, _Reaper Sutcliff..._ "

'Ophelia' immediately sat up and smiles with a blush at the familiar face:

"Auh, Will!"

The reaper walks down the filing aisle from his seat towards the stage while saying dully but seriously,

"This is an outrage: You are deserting your place, and you are putting on a play, with that _Demon_..."

 _I'd hoped we would have a longer break from that presence after Preston..._

'Ophelia' gushes as 'she' wormed closer to 'Laertes',

"My~, all these handsome men fighting over me! Whatever is a girl to do?"

Soma's voice suddenly cuts in:

"Stop this now!"

"Uh?"

The prince forces his way towards the stage while shouting,

"End your useless fighting! Leave the rest to me, Ramakrishna, Avatara of Vishnu! I shall save the day!"

He escapes Bard's hold, and the chef is caught by Finny and Mey-Rin, while Coraline facepalms and Alois comments,

"I'm sorry, which one's the diva?"

'Polonius' was inspired by the determination of the 'mystic':

"Yes, Prince Soma!"

The child audience was certainly animated by the, uh, twist in the plot:

"Look! Ophelia came back to life!"

"Go get 'em, Rama-whoever!"

By this time, William was on the stage and holding 'Ophelia' by the ear, while 'Polonius' bowed in respect to the beaming 'Ramakrishna', and the rest just remained where they were trying to make sense of the turn...'Hamlet' puts a hand to his head and groans,

"What a perfect mess this is. Utter foolishness..."

'Laertes' replies with a smile,

"Yes, it is foolish. Revenge is foolish, master. A very brief release, then nothing but confusion, chaos and pain. When the curtain falls on such a sad performance, what does anyone really have left?"

'Hamlet' was taken aback by such a characterization:

"What?"

"Would you not agree, my Prince of Denmark?"

"But, you. I never thought you would say that..."

 _And yet...a certain girl has predicted similarly, through her conquest to achieve vengeance...until it ended, almost as dramatically as now._

He wouldn't be able to think more on the notion, when 'Hamlet' was tackled under the arm of 'Ramakrishna'.

"Yes, I agree! In the end, revenge has no meaning! And you know I speak the truth, for I am Ramakrishna, Avatara of Vishnu!"

"Wh-What?"

'Laertes' walks over to whisper in 'Hamlet's' ear,

"If you cannot add lip, what sort of demon's master would you be?"

...'Hamlet' turns to face out to the crowd of children who were waiting in bated breath for the words they were sure they'd hear.

"(Whisper) You can do it, Hamlet..."

He would steal a glance at a certain blue-eyed girl standing offstage, who nodded with a small smile:

 _This is but a fantasy. We know your reality, but these innocent ones don't need to...Ciel._

"...Yes, you're right."

'Hamlet' drops his blade, and takes a few steps forward, before proclaiming into the spotlight,

"From now on, I vow: I'll forget revenge! I'll forget it, and live instead!"

The children cheer and clap their hands vigorously with happy smiles, while Viscount Druitt swoons,

"Oooh~, this is _Hamlet_ as it ought to have been seen! Brilliantly transcending a revenge play! Hamlet, you should be wrapped in arms of tender love! Hammy, Hammy, my Hamlet~!"

Coraline glares up distastefully at the white-suited blond:

 _Ugh, why did he have to be here?_

 _...Although..._

She turns to stare at Ciel with a loving smile:

 _Sickening adoration aside, the man does raise a point...Ciel deserves all the love in the world...so he can take it with him, when that day comes..._

"Coraline, come on!"

"Hm?"

Alois grabs her arm with a cheeky smile:

"We're all heading out to take our bow, and that includes you!"

"M-Me?!"

"Yes you, silly! Let's go!"

She allows him to pull her out, and finds herself standing between Ciel and Lizzie, grabbing their hands and holding them up with everyone else in a line across the stage...

* * *

The order from left to right:

Grell, William, Undertaker, Lau, Agni, Soma, Sebastian, Ciel, Coraline, Lizzie, Alois, Tanaka, Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard, Ran-Mao, Snake, Claude, Hannah, The Triplets (Thompson, Timber and Canterbury), Madam Red and Paula.

The first two are separated from the main mass as are the demon servants of the Trancy Household.

* * *

The Viscount of Druitt would then come on stage to present the leading male with a bouquet of flowers, before holding his and 'Laertes's' hands in his own the highest. Coraline meanwhile, smiled and laughed with Lizzie, when her eyes caught sight of someone familiar in the audience:

"Hm?"

It was a young woman with long brown hair, now tied into two braids, framing her face and highlighting her green eyes, wearing a dress that was of a much older style (perhaps, 1660s), the colour a muted moss green with a low, broad neckline, dropped shoulder and tight-fitted bodice, sleeves ending just below the elbow and trimmed with the beautifully-rare parchment lace, a matching-coloured shawl made from a thicker material in accordance for the colder evening, and white gloves ending just passed the wrist.

The young redhead squinted at the lady's profile...before quietly gasping when she remembers the name to the face.

"Mathilda...?"

 _Mathilda Simmons? Wow...I almost didn't recognize her..._

 _Wonder what could've brought her to London?_

The curtain lowers, and Coraline felt her gape turn into a smile as her vision of the former cult member is clouded by red velvet, mumbling to herself,

"She looks so much better now..."

"Hm? Did you say something, Cora?"

She snaps out of her daze and turns to Lizzie, who was looking at her with interest.

"Um, (Shakes her head) nothing important. Just my thoughts escaping on me again."

"Oh, (Giggle) okay. Well, I'm going to go get out of this costume. I need my cute dress again!"

"Heh, alright, Liz. Do what you must."

Small Time Skip

A little while later, the Lyceum Theatre had been cleared of its audience for the evening, with one group of orphan children still hanging around out front for their ride back to home while chiming about the performance.

"That was so much fun!"

"Hamlet was adorable!"

One little girl with bobbed nut brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a simple blue dress with a red ribbon tied under the collar walks over hand-in-hand with the newly-dressed Mathilda and asks her with an innocent smile,

"What did you think of the play, Miss Simmons?"

She smiles and replies softly,

"I found it to be quite enjoyable and lively. A unique twist on the original story..."

 _Though I never expected to see, such familiar faces..._

 _Perhaps it was fate?_

As the woman ponders over the spontaneous tenacity of life, we turn back to the inside, with some of our cast and crew hanging about onstage and in the now empty seats. Lau, still in his Claudius guise, sighs and muses to Ran-Mao (she also still in costume),

"We put on an excellent show for those orphans, didn't we, eh?"

"Seaweed..."

Snake, who was sitting on the edge of the stage in front of where Lizzie and Undertaker were standing (the latter was still dressed as Gertrude) with all of his serpents back with him, comments,

"I'm not sure if 'excellent' is the word I'd use to describe what we all just did. (Reg. Voice) As Wordsworth says, it's a miracle it did not get too chaotic in the end."

Bard, who was lounging in a free seat with Finny, Mey-Rin and Tanaka, hms and asks,

"Speakin' of chaotic, does anyone know wha' happened to 'Ophelia'?"

Soma amusingly answers from his seat on the edge of the stage in front of the Phantomhive servants,

"That odd man with the scissors took her. He beat her black and blue too, (Laugh)!"

Alois, who was sitting near him and back in his regular clothes, holds his hands up in a shrug with a smirk curled onto his lips as he replies,

"Tch, serves the fool right for being such a drama queen...Hey, thinking about redheads, where'd Coraline get to?"

Snake speaks up through a friend:

"I believe she went to find Ciel, (Reg. Voice) says Emily."

Undertaker cackles and quirks,

"Hopefully for her sake, the Little Poppet isn't tackled to the ground by the Earl in retaliation for that earlier kiss."

Lizzie gasps:

"Ciel wouldn't do something like that!...Would he?"

Everyone shrugs with uncertainty, Lau calmly commenting,

"The little lord's actions are never that predictable..."

Moving along, we head backstage in front of a simple vanity as the boy of conversation was having the last of his stage makeup cleaned off his face by Sebastian...Sensing something amiss in the young earl, the demon butler bends by the younger's head to look him in the eye via the reflection of the mirror.

"The performance was quite a success, master...Why do you seem out of sorts?"

"(Glance) The bit about forgetting revenge. I hope you know that I won't do it."

"Of course I know, my lord. (Straightens up) We see the beauty on the stage, but in the end, it's just a dream. Besides, what would I have to gain if you forgot your revenge, master?"

A small laugh ensues from a third voice that chides,

"Oh come now, you can't honestly believe yourself as just a, 'man' of business, do you, Sebastian?"

The two men turn to see Coraline walking towards them, who smiles knowingly at the butler:

"Say what you will, but despite your nature, a part of you has grown to care about Ciel as more than just your quarry. It's written all over your Aura."

Sebastian found himself taken aback, but quickly covered it up with a smirk:

"Ha. Is that so?"

"Mhm...But anyway..."

She moves to take a seat beside the young earl and gently grabs one of his hands with a grimmer smile while stating,

"I too know that the last thing you'll do is forget your ultimate goal, and I don't want you to either."

"Uh..."

"All I ask, is that you'll allow me to stand beside you for as long as we have together, and that you take everything you experience, every emotion, every, memory, and keep it with you even after death. Let that, be the final shaper for your peace."

...The bluenette nods, and the redhead leans in to peck his cheek while whispering,

"Good. I'm glad..."

But just as she backs up, Ciel suddenly grabs her shoulders firmly, staring at her with an unreadable expression, confusing her greatly.

"C-Ciel?"

"Now..."

He then yanks her forward and smashes his lips onto hers, catching her off-guard, and providing him the opening to snake his tongue into her mouth similarly to another kiss from before! Two heated minutes later, the teens part a bit breathlessly, and Ciel says to Coraline while cupping her cheek and eyeing her with a triumphant glint in his cerulean iris,

"That, was for the sneak-attack earlier during the play."

...Coraline stared at him in bewilderment, before smirking slightly and replying,

"Aah, so I sensed correctly: Someone was a bit jealous~..."

"Tch, as if."

"Nice try, but this emotion is one you suck at masking. By the way, it was just a friendly hug; you're the only man for me."

"(Growl) Hush up."

Sebastian covered his mouth as he silently laughed at the bickering young couple...It was then a second young lady came to crash the conversation:

"Cieeeel, Coooraaa!"

Lizzie tackles both teens from behind in a hug, before quickly backing a bit with a cheery smile:

"(Giggle) Finally got you both at the same time again! Anyway, Ciel, there's going to be a big party at your manor now, right?"

"What? A party?"

Coraline sweatdrops with a chagrin:

"Uuh, don't remember planning for such..."

"I've seen to everything."

The three teens turn to Sebastian, who smoothly explains,

"I went back during intermission to prepare. You see, sir, miss, I am simply one hell of a butler."

The young earl just hmphs with a slight eye roll, while Coraline shakes her head in amusement:

"Wouldn't expect anything less..."

* * *

Don't think this is the end of this sequence. The next chapter to come will be filled with some more fun for my OC and the BB crew as they party the rest of the night away after the play!

Exercise patience and stay tuned!


	46. Chapter 45: That Croft, Party

Hey guys, finally back!

I apologize for the long delay; I got caught up in multiple things at once, including doing edit updates for this and my other story, some brainstorming for future chapters, and then of course dealing with my computer security being a pain in the neck, again...

But everything's all good now. I finally finished this little piece for the story, one I hope you will all enjoy (mix of humor, romance, slight drama and nostalgia).

After this, it'll be all hands on deck for the last couple chapters centering around the anime timeline.  
Yes, we're getting closer to the end of this story, and I make my promise as the author to convey the best details of my ability. I of course won't reveal any grueling spoilers, other than there will be a serious change of fate for at least two of the characters from the BB Universe (I leave it to you to try and guess who)...

Okay, that's all from me for now! Happy reading! :)

* * *

"Alright, so apparently there's going to be an after-party up at Ciel's manor, which I'm assuming Liz already mentioned to you guys?"

"Yep!" "Righ'!" "Yes!"

"Heh, right, of course...In that case, I'll see you lot there, and let me be the first to say my congrats on pulling off...(Waves her hands up) well, pulling this insanity off."

Shortly after getting the heads-up from both Lizzie and Sebastian that there was going to be a celebration of sorts to the, 'success' of the production of _Hamlet_ (it would definitely be one for the Lyceum Theatre's record books), Coraline led them and Ciel back to the stage to inform everyone of where to meet after leaving the theatre house.

With her message in the wind, among some early laughter at how it all turned out in the end, everyone starts filing out of the seats and off the stage in their own small groups towards the entrance...

(Ka-chank)

The last ones to exit the building were the Earl of Phantomhive, Sebastian, Coraline, Lizzie, Madam Red and Paula, the fourth person pondering aloud with a finger on her chin,

"I wonder if that strange man, Grell might stop by the manor with that friend of his...?"

Ciel mutters under his breath with irritation,

"I hope not. The last thing we need are either of those two reapers there."

"Reapers?"

Coraline lightly elbows the bluenette with a pointed look before saying with a nervous smile to Lizzie,

"Uh, that's just a cover title for their work. It's a bit complicated to explain, and this night's not the night for it."

"Hmm...okay, if you're sure."

"Positive. And Ciel, don't be so harsh; they're not that bad. They just, need to learn to dial back their personalities a bit so they don't cause trouble with people."

"Tch, you're too forgiving, love."

"Am not! I just prefer to delay on my judgements until I'm absolutely sure I know how to interact with them. I'm a person reader, not a quick-glancer like you are sometimes."

The young earl forms a bristled expression, and the two girls laugh while Madam Red chides,

"Alright, easy does it, you three. Save the energetic conversations for when we arrive at the manor."

"'Kay!" "Right." "Fine..."

As the small progression made their way to the three carriages that were waiting for them on the side of the road in front of the theatre (the rest of the group having already gone in their own), Paula spots someone standing a couple feet down.

"Hm?"

Madam Red asks her,

"What is it, Paula?"

"Um, there's a lady standing over there by that pillar...and, I think she was staring with intent, at you, Miss Coraline."

"Me?"

The younger redhead turns left where the brunette maid was staring, and just as she said, standing over by the farthest pillar...was another familiar brown-haired lady wearing the old-style green dress...

Coraline felt her breath pause for a second, her blue eyes widening a bit:

 _Mathilda..._

"Is she someone you know, Cora?"

"...Sort-of, Liz...But, she's changed quite a bit, since we last saw one another."

She then starts to slowly walk over to where the woman was, leaving behind three confused ladies, and two wary men.  
Soma, who was sitting with Agni in one of three carriages, pokes his head out the door and asks,

"What is going on? Are you all coming or what?"

Lizzie asks her cousin with a perplexed brow raised,

"Ciel...?"

He stares off at his fiance and the young woman in the distance with a narrowed eye, before he replies,

"...The rest of you go on ahead. We'll be along shortly."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we'll be fine. The woman...is as Coraline said, someone we met a time ago."

Though a bit hesitant, the three ladies nod, and Madam Red and Lizzie board the carriage containing Soma and Agni while Paula joins the servant quartet in another. The drivers signal the horses to move, and the transports wheel away down the cobblestone streets, leaving just Ciel and Sebastian to start walking in Coraline's direction, curious of the reappearance of Mathilda Simmons.

Coraline's POV

 _Mathilda...what could have you lingering here still?  
_

I had walked down the side of the theatre to the last pillar where the woman was standing, the dim glow of the streetlights casting over her form rather nicely, highlighting her new attire that seemed more fitting to the natural beauty she carries, the shade of the antique dress almost matching her green irises.

"...Mathilda Simmons?"

She turns her head to me and from staring at the high rooftops of the buildings, her mouth curved into a listless smile, like those deep-thinkers that ponder about the big questions of life.

"I apologize for the staring...I'm just, surprised to see you, the boy, (light blush) a-and the gentleman again after, what happened in Preston not even several days ago. And yet, considering all that I saw, then and now...perhaps, I was meant to see you three again, even just once more. Maybe that was what drew me to London."

"I see...Well, you certainly look better than when you were, apart of 'them'."

"Heh, thank you. Ever since I joined the orphanage house that's nestled just outside the large of the city, I've felt like I found a true calling again. It's funny, really: Before I followed some people to that Abbey, I was actually on the path to becoming a Governess."

That was something I didn't expect to hear:

"Really? That's quite the career for a woman in this age."

"Indeed. (Sad frown) But I almost lost that dream completely, when I wandered with other misguided individuals into that...horrible cult."

Mathilda wraps her arms around herself, tugging the shawl closer to her body like it was her security blanket, her face contorting into one of pained and ashamed.

"I cannot recall, what on earth went through my head that prompted me to blindly walk into their arms, but, there's no going back to stop myself. The things I saw, what I knew but yet was so ignorant to...And, that woman, that, (shudder) _Angel_...it was as if she wanted to destroy us for, being human."

 _Yeah, that sounds about right...Oh Mathilda, you poor woman; you're just touching the tip of the other side of reality._

"Those days, keep rolling through my mind, especially, the day it all fell. I, was only able to lead a few of the others out during the destruction of the church, but the rest...(Shakes her head) They couldn't be persuaded and just, gave themselves to death's waiting arms! Oh, it was unimaginable...If only...If only I could've known something sooner, spoke to someone sooner, maybe...maybe I could've-"

"Stop."

"Uh...!"

I couldn't take hearing anymore of this self-pitying, and decided to do the woman some blunt kindness by giving her another gut-check to reality. I move to stand just a foot away from her, and grab her hands to hold in mine as I gave her one of my lecture-stern expressions.

"Now you listen to me, because I only want to say this once: All this 'what if?' and 'if only' nonsense is just a way to be your own worst critique, and that's not going to help you move on with your life. I speak from personal experience: All it does is amplify the badness of those memories ten-fold until they're eating you away from the inside and you can no longer look at yourself in the mirror without punching it right after..."

My eyes glance down for a moment, as I muttered grimly,

"Once you've fallen that deep, it becomes that much harder to climb back out. Not sayin' it's impossible...but only so many people succeed."

"Oh...Coraline..."

Shaking my head loose of some of the darker pieces of my own memory, I look back up at Mathilda fiercely and add,

"The best advice I can give you, as a fellow female who's gone through the issue that you're dealing with now, is to face these memories head-on, show them that they can't control your actions for the future. Be grateful that you were one of the rare few that escaped with their life from Preston, and use this opportunity as a way to redeem yourself in the eyes of the world...Do that, and you'll be what _she_ wasn't, Mathilda: Someone who accepts the flaws of herself and the world."

She stares at me with the most astonished expression, stunned by my words, while I maintained eye contact, my irises dancing with sincerity and firmness, my face set in a stern glare...Another minute would pass, before Mathilda finally responded, her tone hushed and teeming with the clarity of someone achieving an epiphany.

"...You're right. You're absolutely right: I may have made a terrible decision back when to join with that cult, but my eyes have been opened to the truth, even in a rather, disturbing way, and I should not waste my clarity mulling over that which cannot be undone."

I smiled and nodded:

"That's the right attitude." She breaks into a small smile in return and adds,

"Besides...the children at the orphanage I've come to know these last three days deserve a teacher that doesn't spend her time with her head caught in storm clouds...They need someone who knows what she's doing, while at the same time, can understand what it means to come back from the harder times in life."

"Exactly."

I release her hands, and she dips her head a bit in my direction while saying,

"Thank you for your words. I certainly needed to hear that."

"Of course."

"...I don't know if we'll ever see eachother again, but I wish you the best in your endeavors, dear."

"Same. Be the best damn Governess London will ever see."

We both laugh a little at that line, before Mathilda glances over my shoulder and calls,

"I wish the same for the both of you."

I turn around to see who she was calling to, and spot my boyfriend and Sebastian standing a couple feet from us. They don't respond verbally to Mathilda, but Ciel does acknowledge her with a slight nod while his expression remains impassive, and Sebastian sends her a smile between fake and real while bowing with a hand on his chest...

"Well, I should take my leave. George is waiting for me around the corner with the carriage."

I spin back to Mathilda one more time, as she says with a smile,

"I bid you and the gentlemen goodnight, Coraline."

"Uh...(Smile) Goodnight, Mathilda, and good luck, with everything."

With that, she turns around and walks away, her shadow disappearing around the corner of the theatre building...

"That was quite the advice you gave her."

"Mm?"

I turn again to meet eye-to-eye with my approaching boyfriend and Sebastian, and the raven-haired man adds as more of a question,

"I imagine what you said, comes from your own personal experience with managing your own more, unpleasant memories?"

"(Grim smile) How can it not? After all I've seen, what I've had to do to see another tomorrow...If I didn't move forward, I would've likely been in the ground a long time ago."

Ciel gives me a look of concern directed to my heavy tone of voice, but I shake my head with a small smile before starting the walk back to where the last carriage is waiting. As we went along, I add with more of a neutral expression,

"Anyway, my intuition knew from the second we saw her that Mathilda wasn't like those other fools: She was too new and naive to have understood the true purposes, like those young boys. It'll take time to get past the pain, but now that her eyes are open to the truth, her common sense will be much stronger and won't easily be suede by those who mean harm."

The door to our ride is opened by Sebastian, and Ciel says to me with a light scoff as he climbs inside after myself,

"Hmph, really? That's what you believe?"

"Of course. Traumatic experiences may hurt the mind, but the memories can also be used as tools to teach you what to watch out for so it doesn't happen to you again. At least that's how I've accepted my, as Sebastian put it, unpleasant memories."

A short silence falls between us as the carriage began moving along the road in the direction of the manor...until Ciel mutters,

"Bad memories as shields, hm?...I'd say that's crazy talk, but...perhaps there's a little merit to your thinking..."

I turn from the window to stare at him for a moment, before scooting closer to his side and laying my head on his left shoulder while wrapping one arm around his torso. He soon does similarly, wrapping an arm over mine with his hand gripping my side, while his right hand moves to lightly grip my chin and tilt it up a little, before his mouth descended onto mine...

Small Time Skip

After about forty minutes, we arrive back at the manor in good time for the evening...although, uh, Ciel and I kind-a didn't clue onto this fact for a minute even after the carriage stopped because we were...too busy making out (teenagers and heat of the moment; so sue me!). My dear earl's kisses were definitely more feverish this round, his lips softly and strategically pecking all over my face and a little bit of my neck, making me giggle a little under my breath which made him chuckle in return, our hands holding eachother's bodies tightly to one another. His left palm suddenly shifted slightly so it was sitting just a tiny bit past the small of my back and closer to the top of my bum, making me squeak and lightly slap his shoulder.

"Watch it there! If I didn't know better, I'd say you're drunk."

He smirks deviously at me and removes that wandering hand so it sat on my shoulder before he cooed in my ear,

"You're the one who's intoxicating me, dear."

I felt my face colour over in a fiery blush:

 _H-Holy Hera, I think I just unlocked a new piece of his personality tonight...!_

(Ka-chank)

The door clicks open, and the two of us jump a bit back before settling down so it looked like we weren't in a heated kissing session...But the demon butler saw through us easy, spotting some wrinkling in our clothing from where our fingers gripped eachother along with our hair being a bit messed up, and asks with a coy smirk and 'not so innocent' tone,

"My goodness, what on earth were you two doing in here? Do keep in mind that neither one of you are at the proper age for such, 'activities', young master."

Ciel's cheeks burn bright before he sputters shortly,

"That was not what was going on in here and you know it, you bastard!"

"Heh, language, master, language. That sort of foul wordplay is more expected from Miss Coraline, not a high-ranking noble."

I shoot him a mild glare:

"Excuse you, but I do know how to use a profanity filter. It's my voice-box that's at fault for not always turning it on."

Sebastian extends a hand to me with a deep-throat chuckle, and rhetorically asks me after helping me out of the carriage and moving to do the same for Ciel,

"Is that the case?"

I wait until he's looking at me again before quickly sticking my tongue out with a childish 'negh', making his eyes roll with a sigh while Ciel just shook his head and moved to straighten his appearance some. I decide to do the same, combing my fingers through my hair while I think to myself,

 _...Who would've guessed something as simple as kissing could lead to this much mucking of one's appearance?_

Once I was sure I looked better, I turned to the front doors while saying,

"Well, gentlemen, shall we head in and meet with everyone else?"

"Yes." "Of course."

The three of us walked up to the large double doors, and Sebastian opens the door for us:

(Ka-chank)

"Hey, guys, we're he-"

"Surpriiiise!"

Suddenly, I get tackle-hugged by Lizzie as she shouted with mirth, and I stumbled before steadying and taking a better look at the front foyer, my eyes widening when I saw a white banner tied onto two tall wooden poles set up on the stair-rails that read in blue ink,

 **Happy Belated Thirteenth Birthday, Coraline!**

 _What on earth?!_

I'm quickly pulled out of my thoughts as everyone else then chorused in a warm tone (including Ciel),

"Happy Late Birthday, Coraline!"

...A smile forms onto my face as I let out a small laugh and reply,

"Oh wow, you guys...Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but, what brought this about?"

"It was our idea."

"Hm?"

I turn around to meet the beaming smile of Lizzie and half-smile of Ciel, they standing beside eachother as she explained,

"See, since we kind-of missed your birthday twice, it already passing in your world before you came here and (embarrassed smile) then we accidentally forgot its date as it came in this one, I thought it'd be nice to throw you a late party. I told Ciel about the idea and he was immediately on board."

His half-smile became a bit sheepish before he cleared his throat and added with a halfway-to-a-smirk smile,

"The difficulty was in trying to find the right date to do it, and with everything that kept coming up, it got even harder...That is, until this week: An after-party to celebrate our hopefully-successful production was likely going to be ensued whether I knew about it last minute or not, and as soon as Lizzie reminded me of your came-and-gone birthday, it just seemed appropriate enough."

I was left in awe, touched that they wanted to do something like this for me:

"Ciel...Lizzie...(Turns around) Did the rest of you know about this before now, or was it a last-minute message-thing?"

Soma chimes with a hand raised,

"Before. Ciel and Lizzie passed the message along secretly while you were busy with finding roles and jobs for everyone."

 _Huh...sneaky._

"...But, why all this trouble for me? Again, I'm flattered, but-"

Alois giggled and retorted,

"Why else, silly girl? Because you've done so much for all of us since you've been here!"

My face contorts a confused expression, until Lizzie spoke up from behind me in a softer tone then earlier:

"He's right. You've changed alot of lives here even if you haven't noticed. I'm certainly not the same girl as before: I can finally be me and speak my mind more freely than I ever did when I lived in, that house."

"Liz..."

"Ya also made this place more alive an' less echoy down the halls."

"Hm?"

I turn to the left to meet the eyes of Finny, Bard and Mey-Rin, the other two nodding in agreement:

"No' that it was so much like tha' befo', but, you've made this place a more, fun kind o' chaotic."

"It's been a bit of a blessing to have you around, yes it has."

I look around the room more, seeing that everyone was occupying similar expressions of gratefulness and smiles, like I was a delivered gift. Even the demon servants of the Trancy household had hints of emotion on their faces...I felt my heart swell a little at how, caring everyone was being:

"Oh wow...Thank you, everyone. (Smile) Thank you so much. And lemme just say, it's been a real ride meeting all of you too. I feel really lucky to have landed in this world out of all other possibilities, which, thinking about, could be just about anywhere."

Everyone laughs a little, Undertaker's cackle being loudest, and I roll my arms a bit before asking,

"So then, shall we all begin partying until we drop?"

"Yea'!" "That's a plan!" "Yes!"

No POV

Getting a better look around the entrance foyer, we see that Sebastian was certainly true to his word when he said he made all the necessary preparations during one of the play's intermissions:

The right side of the room where the windows stretched tall had a few white-clothed tables set up with various sweets and appetizer foods sitting on top, along with a crystal bowl of mixed fruit punch with some empty glasses sitting near, and a few skinny glasses filled with champagne. On the left side, sitting on a small square table, was Coraline's Mp3 player, providing our group with a diversity of songs to listen and dance too, with very few classical pieces sneaking in between those songs that would be considered 'incredibly contemporary'.

Come about twenty minutes into the party, Lizzie would be the one requesting for a particular title from the latter list, which Coraline would raise a brow to.

"Really, Lizzie? Really?"

"Pleeeeease, Cora, it's a really fun one by her and you know it!"

Sighing with an exasperated eyeroll and smile, the redhead replies,

"Fine, fine! But only because it's one of the few songs off my Mp3 you and I can harmonize on."

"Yay!"

Shaking her head in amusement, Coraline walks over to the square table where her music device sat, and starts scrolling through her playlist for the song in question...

"Aha!"

She clicks the button, and on came the mixed synth-/dance-pop genre song _Just Dance_.

(Note: Rights and ownership to _Just Dance_ belong solely to _Lady Gaga_ herself and nobody else.)

Though some of the others in the room have already heard some of the type of music from Coraline's world previous to the party, there was still a considerable amount of eyebrow-raising and pupil-widening as their ears picked up on the sound of the 'foreign instruments'.

"Huh..."

"This is different."

"What on earth...?"

Coraline laughs a little at the spout of expressions behind her hand, before taking a spin on her heel and moving rhythmically towards the center of the room with Lizzie as they started melding their voices along with the eccentric pop singer blasting through the speakers...Somewhere around the end of the first round of the chorus, the front doors burst open, courtesy of Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox, with a reluctant William T. Spears trailing behind them!

"Oooh~, looks like the celebration's gotten started without us, boys!"

"Eh, I consider it being fashionably late."

"(Sigh) The both of you better not make fools of yourselves. It's already enough of a hassle to be in the same proximity with several demons, again..."

Soma, who was standing with Ciel and Alois near the refreshment tables, points out the three new arrivals first.

"Hey, look, guys: It's Grell and that strange man who pulled him out of the theatre...along with a third person."

The two young earls turn to see the three reapers at the door, and Ciel immediately forms an annoyed frown.

"(Sigh) Oh great, just what we need, gatecrashers..."

Alois whispers to him,

"I think the real problem will be making sure there isn't any quarrels between our, 'certain servants' and those three..."

"Hm...that's one of the few things I can agree with you on. Excuse me."

As Ciel moves across the floor to meet the arrivals at the doorway, Sebastian meeting his steps halfway, Coraline spun on her heel with her hands in the air with Lizzie, Finny and Ran-Mao, having a ball dancing with some of her friends, smile on her face.

 _(Laugh) This is definitely one of those worthwhile surprises!_

She then spots the reapers standing at the doorway:

"Hm? Oh! Grell and Mister Spears are here, and, so is Ronald? 'Scuse me, you guys."

The redhead makes her way over to the entrance way, just catching the conversation that sprouted between the earl of this estate, his butler, and the three Grim Reapers, Ciel asking with a cold frown,

"And what are you three doing here?" Grell replies with a casual wave of his hand,

"Oh come now, young earl, no need to be cruel. Your little cousin told me in confidence about that plan you and she conveyed for Coraline a few days ago, and there's no way I was going to skip out on a party for that sweet girl. (Starry eyes) Plus this gives me an excuse to see Bassy twice in one day~!"

Said butler in black sighs with irritation and mutters,

"One would think you could at least control yourself while in the company of your colleagues, but sadly, I was mistaken..."

William bops the back of the redheaded reaper's head sharply and says,

"Grell, kindly refrain from such acts in front of, _people_ such as him."

"Aww, Will!"

Ronald raises a brow at the display, before spotting the approaching girl of conversation:

"Ah~, speaking of the little fighter, here she comes now!"

The men turn their gazes to Coraline, who bit back a laugh at the blond/black-haired reaper's description before greeting all three.

"Hello to you too, Ronald. Hey, Grell, Mister Spears. Nice of you three to come down, and yes, Ciel, I want them to stay."

"Why?"

"Why not? I like them; they're interesting company. (Looks at William) Besides, I doubt they came here to cause unnecessary trouble that would give all of us a headache, right, sir?"

William sighs and remarks back while adjusting his glasses,

"Quite so. (Gestures to Grell and Ronald) I couldn't possibly allow these two to try and shirk their duties just to come down to here of all places, at least not without someone who's actually responsible to keep an eye on them."

The other two reapers shoot him mild glares:

"Hey!" "Really, sir?"

"Thankfully, this is one of the few days where my own paperwork's considerably low that I could do so...Though I'm not particularly proud of the idea of being in the company of so many, 'other beings' mixed with humans..."

Coraline shrugs and says casually,

"Could be worse: Would you prefer ones who are free to muck about and cause chaos?"

"Certainly not."

"Thought so. (Small smile) Thank you for being nice enough to let Grell and Ronald off the hook for tonight."

William hmphs and does not offer another reply, making the young redhead roll her eyes a little:

 _Well, he's loosening a bit, but not by much..._

"Coooraaa, what song should we play next?!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turns to see Lizzie waving at her Mp3 player, making her giggle under her breath before calling back,

"Scroll down to my custom playlist that's labelled 'A Little of This and That'! That should have enough songs to really get everyone's blood pumping!"

"Got it!"

Coraline watches the blond girl begin clicking the buttons on her music device with an amused smile, before turning back to the men at the doorway to say,

"Anyway, I'm going back to the center to dance until I forget the meaning of 'stop the music'. Can I convince you to join me, Ciel?"

Said bluenette gives her a deadpanned expression:

"I think you of all people should know my answer already..."

"Right, whatever. (Sneaky smile) But mark my words, Ciel Phantomhive: I will get you on the dance floor tonight even if I have to use force."

"(Smirk) Tch, good luck with that."

And with that, Coraline spins away to the starting notes of _Love Runs Out_ , letting its melody carry her away for some more fun...

(Note: I do not own that music reference; only the band _OneRepublic_ has such a right.)

Small Time Skip, Lizzie's POV

It's been another half an hour since the party to celebrate the play and Coraline's late birthday began, and the foyer is alight with smiles and fun!

...Well, okay, maybe that's not entirely accurate for all of us:

Some of the grownups didn't really occupy expressions that suggested they were enjoying themselves, but I suppose they're kind-a like how my cousin acts these days, wanting to save their emotions for someone very special. My biggest concerns were Alois's butler Claude and that William gentleman, who both looked at stiff as a wooden board. Also, I caught them, Hannah and the triplet boys giving eachother secret glares a few times, like they really didn't like one another. Coraline noticed too, and assured me that it wasn't anything we should worry about, that it was just one of those complicated 'adult issues', whatever that means.

I'm now sipping some fruit punch by the refreshment tables, taking a small break from dancing and watching some of the others moving about in the middle of the floor to the tune of a slower-paced 'country-genre' song, this time being a mix of younger and older, such as my Auntie An and Mister Lau, Finny and Mey-Rin, and Snake and Coraline. Something about the atmosphere this round made my heart feel warm and fluttery, a feeling that a time before was, rather rare.

 _It's been a long time since I've stood in a place with many people who aren't, as judgy about everything..._

 _I haven't really put too much thought into the matter until now, but, my life before this has been...so fake, and dull._

 _(Small frown) I wonder if this is how other young girls like me secretly feel, the ones who have to continue to put on a meek, obedient affair?_

"It's rather sad if they do..."

"If who are doing what, Lady Lizzie?"

"Oh!"

I turned to my right and saw Paula standing near me with a perplexed expression, and I smiled a bit before explaining what I meant to my dear friend and maid.

"I was...just thinking about girls who like me have come to the age of a young lady, and live a life as today's society depicts women to be."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. They're more or less forced by their parents to prepare themselves for becoming a housewife and mother, and to let go of a good chunk of their freedom so early."

I look back to the dance floor to peer at Cora, Auntie An, and Grell (I've seen him display masculine and feminine qualities, not to mention wear dresses so cutely, so I've decided to include him as a woman too), and add onto my thoughts.

"There's only so few who are brave enough to stand outside those expectations, to say that women are much more than their femininity...If not for Coraline, then I would've continued to pretend to be one of those blind fools who think they can't make a life for themselves without submitting to society's eyes."

"My lady..."

Shaking my head with a smile, I place my glass of juice onto the table next to the cream puffs, readying to head in and dance again.

"That's just where my mind has come to these last few months, anyway. I don't feel bad about it either; in fact, I feel smarter and more, sure of myself. A girl that I can be proud of."

"Mm, (nod) yes, of course, Lady Lizzie. I understand."

A moment later, I was standing by Coraline whom had just parted from Snake and turned to see me:

"Ah, back to dance more, Liz?"

"Mhm! (Giggle) Your music makes it a little hard to resist."

She laughs at my description, and her Mp3 player changes to a new song that was slower-paced, and I recognized the woman singing it.

 _Hm...Reba McEntire..._

(Note: I do not own said country singer's _Fancy_ and any associated references. Lyrics will need to be found elsewhere.)

Once the lyrics started to come on, I found them to be...strangely relatable. My thoughts kept rolling around as I spun and twirled in the hands of one of the triplet butlers (Thompson, I think), because while the girl described in this song was obviously born into more, financially-poor circumstances, they seemed to be following similar steps that many girls in this society have to go through.

 _She had to give up her childhood, her life, to become someone the world could look at with a nod..._

 _And like my own mother, hers dolled her up and made her adopt the look of a woman, but not properly preparing her for such a lifestyle mentally._

 _...But at least that woman asked for forgiveness. Mother did not._

I frowned a little bit at this fact, but was snapped out of my thoughts when someone asks me,

"Hey, you alright, Lizzie? Why the frown?"

"H-Huh?"

I looked up, and saw Alois was my dance partner instead of Thompson!

 _Oh! I guess I must've been passed off without realizing it._

"Um, yes, I'm fine. This song is just, making me reflect on some things..."

"Ah...so I'm not the only one."

"Hm?"

He smiled a bit sadly and bitterly before saying,

"There's something about these lyrics that's got me thinking about my life as well...To be born into a situation you're in no way prepared for, but you still need to push forward or be rot...(Mumble) Just have to switch the genders..."

"Alois..."

He shakes his head and puts on a lazy smirk that reminded me of Ciel when he smirks, but this expression seems to suit the former better.

"But hey, it's not like everyone starts with a silver spoon in their mouths or ends that way. We all go through a cruddy patch at some point. What really matters is finding a way past to where you really wanna be, regardless of what some snobby people may say. We live our lives according to us, right?"

I smile back and reply softly,

"Yeah...According to us."

 _No one can control another person's actions and choices. I certainly won't allow that to happen to me again._

 _That part of my life, is gone._

Ciel's POV

I'm standing over by the left side of the staircase with half a glass of champagne in my hands, watching everyone else dance and socialize with a content expression on my face.

 _Seems like everything is going smoothly, even with the 'extra guests'..._

"Hey."

"Hm?"

I turn to see Coraline walking towards me from the refreshments, finishing off one of the chocolates with a smile on her face. She moves so we're standing almost shoulder-to-shoulder on my right, and no words are said for a moment...until I heard her ponder,

"Wonder what's got Liz and Alois in deep thought?"

"Huh?"

"Their Auras are reflecting a rise of, Clarity..."

I turn to look at her and ask curiously,

"You can tell that much from just peering at their Auras?"

She smiles wisely at me and replies,

"Comes with experience. I've seen through my second sight enough times that finding the right emotional cues attached to the structures of Light and Darkness is almost child's play...which is, kind-of ironic since I'm still a child..."

We both chuckle a little at the thought, before another voice broke into our conversation:

"Heehehee, maybe so, Little Poppet, but you definitely got one o' those old age Souls."

We look to see that odd duck of a mortician (or should I say, retired Grim Reaper) now standing near us:

"Huh?" "Undertaker..."

He flashes us a grin and quirks,

"Merely another common trait for Aura Readers, but it can apply to all human beings. Age affects the body, but not necessarily the same way it effects the mind and spirit...Only makes them all the more interesting, heheheheheh..."

I raise a brow at his words while Coraline smiles and asks,

"Is that really something to be discussing with children such as we, my friend?"

Undertaker's mouth curves into a smirk, and I swear I thought I saw something flash under those long bangs of his where his eyes are as he countered,

"Aah~, and yet neither you nor the little earl are just any children, are you? Your intuitions to the many sides of this world are _much sharper_ than most of the adults going about their daily lives in London..."

...If I were anyone else instead of me, I wouldn't have the foggiest idea what he was talking about. But, I did, and I nodded firmly with my beloved, both of us occupying expressions mixed with seriousness and slight smugness.

"Yes..." "Mhm..."

It was then my ears took their attention to a new song playing, one that had a faster-paced stringed instrument strumming dominant to the other ones, matching the tone of the man singing the lyrics.

 _Hm...Now what on earth is this one?_

"Oh! High Valley's I Be U Be! I was waiting for these guys to come on."

(Note: I do not own the song nor any referencing to the lyrics; that right belongs to _High Valley_. Highly recommend finding the song to listen to as you read this next part.)

"Huh?"

Coraline then turns to me and takes my glass out of my hand to set on the stairs, before grabbing my other hand to tug me towards the center of the foyer!

"This time you're not skipping out on a dance, Ciel. Come on."

"W-Wait, Coraline, you can't be-"

"Excuse us, Undertaker."

"Heheheheh, of course, Little Poppet, have fun!"

 _Auh, bloody hell..._

Soon we were standing in the middle of a few others moving about in their own pairs or singularly, and Coraline tugs me closer to her while wrapping her other hand on my shoulder, smile on her face.

"Trust me, I think you'll like dancing to this one. Just follow my lead and focus your ears on the lyrics."

Skeptical though I was, the look in her eyes was enough to comply to her wish to dance with me, reluctant though I was.

 _Damn it, how does she always find a way to persuade me into these things?_

 _...I swear her skills are almost as good as that damn butler of mine._

Taking a deep breath, I shift my free hand so it was holding her waist while the other held hers tight, and we began moving about the floor in a fashion that was like a less-structured and improvised waltz, our feet subconsciously upping their pace to the beat of the song. I could feel several pairs of eyes were turning on us, but I ignored them for the attention of my beloved...

One part of the song's second verse caught my attention, and I felt a smirk of irony form on my lips:

 _Heh, I suppose in a way, she has been my salvation._

 _Though my Soul is still destined for a dark end...somehow, this girl in my arms has made it lighter._

My ears then pick up on Coraline softly singing the intro to the chorus, smiling at me so endearingly it made my heart flutter a bit. We continue to spin around the floor, adding a twirl of her body by my hand every now and then, letting the song carry us away into a world of our own for this moment...

By the end, I too had a smile on my face, and as we slowed into a stop for the end of this strange melody, Coraline leans in to whisper,

"Think it's safe to say we found another song made for us, eh?"

"(Chuckle) I suppose so..."

I then pulled her in to claim her lips with my own.

Time Skip, No POV

We're now at around midnight, and by this point, everyone was feeling 'partied out' and ready to call it a night to get a reasonable amount of sleep...

Well, almost everyone:

"(Giggle) This was a great idea! What a lovely night; we should do this again soon!"

A couple of our guests were of, 'impaired judgement' so to speak and still had a bit of energy to burn. Coraline smiled with worry as she watched Lizzie spin around in a fast circle with her arms out, before walking over to try and talk some sense into the giggly girl.

"Aum, Liz, how much sugar have you had tonight?"

"No idea; I lost count after the eighth cream puff and fifth piece of chocolate, (giggle)!"

"(Sigh) I thought so..."

 _Well, at least she's not drunk._

"Auh, I beg your pardon, sir, what did you just ask me?!"

 _Unlike a few others..._

Her eyes turn to the sight of Ronald and Madam Red, the former a bit rosy in the face and with a slurred smile on his lips, before guffawing,

"Come ooon, my good woman, surely you know what I mean!"

The young redhead facepalms with a barely-contained smile of amusement and groan, before looking towards William and suggesting,

"Uh, you might wanna get your coworker out of here before he starts flirting with any of the other women. (Mutter) Finny already had to drag Bard to bed for making a suggestive comment to Mey-Rin..."

"(Sigh) Very true. I don't know what possessed us to even stay this long. Excuse me, and have a good night."

"Same to you."

He then starts making his way towards the pair to seize Ronald while apologizing to Madam Red (while also grabbing Grell on the way out the door despite his whines to stay with 'Bassy' for a bit longer...), only for Lau and Ran-Mao to come and replace him by the young girl's side.

"Goodness, it seems we have a number of overindulgers in our midst..."

"Yeah, and not just on alcohol, but sugar too."

"Oh really? I suppose that explains why the young prince was sliding down the railing with a laugh a moment ago. Quite a sight, wasn't it, Ran-Mao?"

She nods, and Coraline tips her head back with a sigh of exasperation while commenting,

"That was definitely not what I expected from Soma. But hopefully, Agni got him to bed without too much of a hassle..."

"He did."

"Hm?"

She looks to see Sebastian and Claude approach us, the second butler adding,

"His highness is also asleep in his guestroom, not that he wasn't already dozing off thanks to the amount of champagne he consumed..."

The young redhead smiles wryly and comments,

"Yet another thing I didn't see coming: Alois being the sleeping-type drunk."

Sebastian glances at Claude with a mix of mock and slight disapproval:

"I'm quite surprised you didn't stop your master from becoming intoxicated..."

"(Shrug) Partly his fault for ordering me not to interfere, and it's not as if I allowed him to drink himself to death."

Coraline felt a sweatdrop form at such a dry response:

 _Wow. Not really makin' much of an effort to say you care, are you?_

"And you're one to criticize, Michaelis. (Glance) I see that your master has also decided to indulge..."

Raising a brow, she turns to Claude's direct of sight, only to bulge her eyes when she sees Ciel sitting on the floor by the table of champagne with half a glass in hand, a lazy and slurred smile on his face!

 _Ooooh great..._

Sebastian glares a bit at the golden-eyed butler, but chooses not to dignify with a response, while Coraline mutters,

"Well, if the four of you will excuse me, I better go do my duty as his girlfriend and get that glass out his hands."

As she starts moving towards the bluenette boy, the redhead adds over her shoulder,

"I trust you got things from here regarding clean-up and directing everyone staying to a room, Sebastian?"

"(Smile) Yes, miss, though I recommend caution on approaching the young master in his, current state? Even I don't know what he could be like now that he's intoxicated..."

"Heh, right. Worst comes to worst, I'll call for more 'responsible' help."

The butler in black silently laughs from the discreet joke, while Coraline moved to assist Ciel, kneeling down in front of him with a mildly-worried smile.

"Uh, Ciel, I think that's enough champagne for the night. Hand over the glass and I'll help you to bed, okay?"

The young earl chuckles and nods absentmindedly, holding out the skinny glass with drops of the fizzy drink decorating the inside, and Coraline moves to take it...only to get grabbed my Ciel's free hand and pulled against his chest while nearing kneeling in his lap!

"Oh!"

"Here's another idea: You and me having another session of kissing until dawn. Hm~?"

Coraline's cheeks heat up with a blush to the sound of Ciel's husked and slightly slurred suggestion:

 _Aaand for the third time, I did not expect this...!_

 _...I'd almost say he switched personalities with one of the other more, s-sexually bold people at this party._

Coughing a bit, the redhead focuses back on the task at hand, lightly ripping the champagne glass out of the bluenette's hand to put back on the table while replying,

"U-Um, sounds nice, but maybe we should, move to a different location?"

"Heh, good plan."

Coraline then lifts herself up before pulling Ciel to a stand, he immediately wrapping his arms around her torso and tugging her back to rest against his chest, making her gasp a bit while he cooed in her ear,

"It would make quite the talk if anyone saw what I plan to do with you..."

He gently kisses and nips her neck, sending a shiver of mixed nerves runs down the girl's spine, before she shakes herself loose and yells mentally,

 _Get a hold of yourself, Cora! He's drunk and doesn't know what he's saying..._

 _Just focus on getting him to his room, and be gentle but firm about turning down any other suggestions he makes._

...Soon, the two young teens were entering the master bedroom, with Coraline holding Ciel up by an arm to half-walk, half-drag him towards his bed.

"Okay, almost there...Mph, come on, Ciel, work with me, will you?"

"Oh suuure, I'll work with you..."

And just as they reach the edge of the mattress, the drunken young boy makes his move, twisting them both so that he could pin the sober girl to the sheets by her wrists while he hovered over her with a slurred and somewhat lusty expression!

"Uh! C-Ciel!"

"(Chuckle) Come now, don't be so shy, darling. I just want to, _take things a bit further..._ "

Ciel then leans down to kiss Coraline in a rougher fashion than usual, shifting from her lips to her neck and back again, while moving one of his hands from her wrist to drag his fingers up and down her side, making her shiver again.

 _Oh crap. Oh crap. Is he seriously thinking about-_

One thrust of the hips was all it took, before Coraline immediately pulled back from the kiss to stop the intoxicated earl from doing something she knew neither of them were truly ready for.

"C-Ciel, wait, stop. Don't do this; not like this. Your mind's not thinking clearly from the champagne. I love you, truly I do, but...you know deep down that what you're thinking of isn't an act we're ready to do."

...

...He pulls back, a small and slurred pout on his face:

"(Sigh) I guess you're right...You're so smart; I wish I met an intelligent girl like you sooner."

The young redhead giggles a bit at his response and says,

"That's sweet of you to say. I wish I met you sooner too, Ciel, now come on, let me up and let's get to sleep."

"Do we have to?"

"(Rolls eyes) Yes, but we don't have to bother with our pjs this time if that appeases you. Just slip off your shoes."

"Okay..."

So after they remove their footwear, the two teens crawl under the covers of the bed, Ciel positioning Coraline so she was laying her head on her chest and her legs were tangled into his, his right arm wrapped around her torso while his left hand rested on the small of her back, twitching closer to her rear until the redhead softly called,

"Stop."

"(Chuckle) Alright, alright...Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night, love."

And they fell asleep...

Time Skip, Ciel's POV

 _Ugh, my head's pounding...What the hell happened to bring this on?_

 _...And why do I feel, over-layered in clothes?_

Despite my wince-worthy headache, I managed to blink my eyes open to meet the early morning glow streaming through the gaps of the curtains in my bedroom...However, I quickly found my viewpoint was only half of what it usually was each day once my eye-patch was tied on, concluding that I must still be wearing it.

 _Odd. I usually remember to have it removed before I go to bed..._

"Mmm..."

"Hm?"

Turning my eye to the left of me, I see that Coraline was in my arms asleep on my chest, a small smile on her face and...marks on her neck?

...I shot up into a sitting position, barely careful to not stir her awake, my eyes wide with a rising panic:

 _Oh dear lord, don't tell me I-Okay, calm down, man._

 _Surely...nothing like that happened...right?_

I peer down at my person now that the sheets were lowered, and saw that I was still wearing my suit from yesterday, and that Coraline was still fully-clothed in her outfit as well, making me sigh quietly and deeply in relief.

 _Oh thank goodness. There's no way things could've escalated like that if we're still dressed. We must've just been too tired to remember to change into our nightgowns..._

 _But still, (Frown) those marks on her neck concern me. What on earth did I do?_

 _I hope nothing too outrageous..._

Just as I try to muddle my mind to figure out what my memory was missing, I felt a stirring from the other body cuddled into mine, and I look down to see Coraline's pretty blue eyes flutter awake to meet my uncovered own.

"Mm, morning..."

"Um, good morning."

She must've sensed my anxiety, for her mouth curved from a smile to a small frown of concern:

"...Is everything alright? You look like you've just come down from a panic attack."

"Rh, well...actually, I'm hoping you could fill me on some, details that I cannot seem to recall from last night."

We move to sit up beside one another as Coraline replied softly with a slight giggle under her breath,

"I had a feeling you'd ask me such, considering how drunk you got."

 _Drunk?...Oh damn, did I have that much champagne?_

I clear my throat and nod before getting on with my questions:

"What happened after our dance to that song by that High Valley band? That seems to be up to all I can really recall..."

"Ah, well, first of all, to lighten the mood, you weren't the only one who went a little out of character: Lizzie and Soma got high on sugar and were really giggly and full of pep, while Alois fell asleep drunk and had to be carried to bed by Claude, and Bard and Ronald drunkenly flirted with Mey-Rin and your aunt respectively."

"You're kidding..."

"Nope. It was quite the show. You meanwhile...well, at first I thought you were just in a daze sitting by the refreshment table on the floor. But when I walked over to take the empty glass out of your hands and help you to bed, you, pulled me down so that I was almost straddling your lap and, pretty much invited me to a make-out session in the foyer."

My face immediately heated up into a mortified blush:

"I did what?!"

"There's more. Um, when I managed to convince you to head up to your bedroom, that's when you went...r-rather bolder, and pinned me to the mattress to kiss me and caress me..."

 _Oh dear god...!_

"But I stopped you before it could go any further than that, and we got under the covers to sleep after taking off our shoes."

She smiles at me gently and assures,

"I promise nothing traumatic happened that would've made things, awkward between us. I know it was just the alcohol bringing out, eh, other desires..."

I put a hand to my face with a soft groan of humiliation, but was glad that things didn't get out of control while I was, apparently intoxicated...I then mumble,

"I don't even remember sipping that much champagne..."

"Mm, that's memory impairment for you: The blessing and curse at the bottom of every bottle of liquor."

She follows that reply with a quiet spout of giggling, making me glare at her a little before wincing with my eyes shut from another shot of throbs in my head. I feel her hand go on my shoulder:

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yes yes, I'm fine...Thank you, for, stopping me from doing something that we'd both regret later."

"(Slight laugh) No problem. I recommend you take it easy for the rest of the morning until your headache dies down, meaning no paperwork."

"(Sigh) Very well..."

That's when their came a knocking on my door, before it opened to reveal my butler, who immediately plastered one of those smug smirks on his face when his eyes fall on my form.

"Ah, good morning, my lord, miss Coraline. I trust the both of you slept well, despite any, mishaps of impairment?"

 _(Growl) He's not even trying to hide his mocking this morning!_

I shoot him a hateful glare and bark,

"Don't presume to tease me in such a manner, you damn demon! Rgh!"

Another wave of pounding passes through my skull, making me regret raising my voice and Coraline sigh while muttering under her breath,

"Getting mad at Sebastian isn't going to help your hangover, Ciel. Calm down..."

 _Easy for her to say: She's not the one who feels like someone's taking a chisel to their skull...!_

 _...But there's no way I'm telling her that._

I then hear Sebastian let out his own sigh, his containing a mix of amusement and exasperation before he makes his way over to my side of the bed after preparing my early morning cup of tea.

"My apologies, sir. Anywho, for today's breakfast we have an herbed chicken omelet accompanied with apple-maple french toast. And in accordance to the pounding you must be feeling this very minute, I have fetched two painkillers for you to have with your tea, my lord."

I would've glared at him for part of that last sentence, but I was too weary from my headache and wanted to get rid of it in any way possible, so I just silently took the offered pills with a nod and swallowed them down before grabbing my teacup shortly afterwards.

"(Sip) Hm...Chamomile this time?"

Coraline hums in approval:

"It's a good choice for when you're not feeling your best. That, or Cinnamon."

"Quite so, miss. Now then, your schedule has nothing planned for today, so this would be a good day to take it easy other than perhaps socializing with a few of our guests who may stay for a while after breakfast."

I let out a puff of breath in annoyance to such a thought, but wasn't unhappy by the idea of having nothing taxing to do.

"Very well. Help me dress into some different clothing. I'd rather not greet everyone while wearing my outfit from yesterday. (Mumble) I can only imagine how much my aunt would scold me, assuming she's still here..."

Sebastian chuckles under his breath and replies,

"Of course, sir."

Coraline then shifts her body to get up as she says,

"And I better head to my room for a different outfit before someone catches me. See you in the dining hall, Ciel?"

"Mhm."

...Just as she was about to pass Sebastian, he stops her with a gloved hand on her shoulder while peering at her form with an expression of slight concern and suspicion.

"Pardon me, Miss Coraline, but, those marks on your neck. Did you injure yourself somehow last night...(Smirk) or rather, did a certain boy show a bit more affection than he should've?"

...Both mine and Coraline's cheeks erupt into fiery red blushes as we shouted respectively,

"It's not what you think!"

"Dammit, will you shut up with your prying, Sebastian!"

The room is filled with the sound of his dark chuckling, enjoying how flustered the both of us were, and Coraline scurries out of the room to escape anymore possible teasing, while I grab the pillow beside me and softly slam my face into it with an embarrassed groan.

 _What the hell did I do to deserve a morning like this...?! (...Sigh) Oh well, I suppose it could be worse._

 _(Smile) And intoxication aside, it was a rather enjoyable party...Something I haven't experienced for a long time..._

 _It'll be one night I vow to never forget...as the days go by, closer to the end._


	47. Chapter 46: His Butler, Imprisoned

Hey all! We come a step closer to the end, namely, the beginning of the Conspiracy and Revenge Arc.

So, quick thing to note before we begin: I decided to tweak the information about Fred Abberline slightly to hopefully unclog some of the confusion that was created thanks to the structure of his character in the anime between season one and two (any die-hard fans of Kuroshitsuji will know what I'm talking about).

Feel free to tell me what you think in the reviews, among what else you'll read in this latest chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

We now enter a new week inching into late April, the temperature for the early morn dropping a little to allow the dark Spring air to be filled with London's infamous misty fog, so thick that the gaslights posted down the cobblestone streets looked like ghostly spirits, flickering their spectral haze for any wary combers who dared to be brave enough to walk the districts between land and sea...

Out on the chilly waters of the River Thames near the quiet wharves, were two people - a young page boy and an old salt - rowing along in a rowboat, it filled with discarded items that were previously floating in the murky depths yet in well-enough shape to be fished out for new use, with a single lit gas lamp lighting their way. The elder of the two, his countenance including a prominent white beard matching his short, grizzled hair tucked under his cap, wearing some worn clothing that was warm enough to keep the cold at bay, begins regaling a tale to fill the silence.

"Believe it o' no', some time ago, people cou' bathe in dis 'ere river. Migh' as well be a sewer now, wha' with all the filth tha' London has poured into it these past years..."

As they kept moving along, the young boy spots a larger shape floating near their vantage, his dusty blue eyes alight with intrigue and slight worry under his shaggy-cut dark hair.

"M-Mister, look there! What's that?"

Getting a better view through the fog, we see the shape resembled an old-style sailing ship, the sails tied away on the masses, indicating that her destination remained close to home. The elder man responds to his younger assistant,

"Uh...righ' there. That there is a Cutty Sark. They say she was built t' import tea from China, fo' the nobles an' such like who could afford it."

"Is she faster than a steamship?" The old salt guffaws a little and remarks,

"If you listen to the crew while it sails over the stout winds, she cou' beat anything tha' floats!"

The page boy asks curiously,

"Why is she called the Cutty Sark?"

"Ole Bobby Burns tells of a witch by tha' name aboard: Says if you stare a' 'er for too long, she'll have you by the tail."

As he stared at the carved figurehead of a woman making up part of the bowsprit, the boy thinks aloud wistfully,

"She could take me away from here. Someplace that no one's ever heard of..."

The old man replies,

"Could be. But tha' new canal in Egypt's clipped 'er wings a bit. Pu' 'er ou' of tea trade for good, or so I hear...Hah, the age of the eclipse is over, I'm afraid. It's the beginnin' of a new era now..."

And in the distance, where the warehouses shadowed from the fading light of the moon during the rarity that is indeed the Lunar Eclipse, we see a familiar, short-skirted female leap through the air as silent as an owl, her hands carrying a twin set of the Chinese mace weapon known as chuí...

The young boy catches a glimpse of her form before she disappeared, gasping,

"Uh! Tha's her, Cutty Sark!"

His hooked pole then catches on something in the river water, causing him to fumble before trying to tug it out...

However...instead of snagging onto garbage debris, the boy would be met with the horrifying surprise, of a dead body!

"Owaaaah!"

"Wha' is it, boy? Uh!"

The older man's blood runs cold when his own eyes fall on the waterlogged figure:

 _Wha' in blue blazes...?!_

Time Skip

So come the next couple hours when the moon sinks to make room for the day's sun, the streets near the Thames would be humming with murmurs of both curiousity and fright, as a crowd of passers watch the gentlemen of Scotland Yard investigate what was now deemed a crime scene. Included among the officers was Commissioner Sir Arthur Randall, and Inspector Fred Abberline, the latter taking a closer look at the sheet-covered body that was fished out of their watery grave. One regular officer says to the short-haired redheaded man,

"We haven't been able to find anyone who can identify him, Inspector."

"I see..."

Sir Randall narrows his dark-grey eyebrows slightly in thought:

"Simple robbery, then. He was murdered elsewhere then dropped here. Not much left for us to do..."

Abberline didn't seem to think so:

"But see here: The victim was killed by a single, well-placed blow. That seems a bit neat for a common thief if you want my opinion, sir."

"Perhaps there's some sort of mafi infighting going on, then. Who knows what the Italians and Chinese are up to."

Randall's glasses flash as he recalls a recent string of activity rising in the Black Market:

"I've heard tales of a new drug that could be causing some territory dispute..."

Abberline rises back to his feet while concluding,

"Doesn't matter. Won't know anything until he's identified."

"That won't be necessary."

The two inspectors turn to the source of the new voice cutting into their pondering, revealed as Ciel, he dressed in his brown suit covered by his black cloak, gloves and tophat, accompanied by his butler, Sebastian, he wearing all black minus the bit of his crisp white shirt, and Coraline, she wearing the brown dress and low heels with a matching coat and black gloves, her hair tied in a long braid hanging off her left shoulder. The bluenette continues his report of who the body under the sheet used to be:

"We know his identity; his name is John Stanley. Sebastian has the rest of his particulars for you."

Said raven-haired man steps forward to present an envelope to Sir Randall:

"Inspector."

The bespectacled man takes the the envelope with a grunt and peers over the papers contained, before asking Ciel,

"And what is your interest in this?"

"I'm doing my civil duty and cooperating with the police."

Coraline fought back a snort but couldn't resist eyeing her boyfriend with a raised brow:

 _I'm sorry, when exactly have you and Scotland Yard been that chummy with one another?_

"Isn't that what you've always told me to do, Sir Arthur?"

 _Ulp, yep: There's the hidden condescension I was looking for..._

Randall saw through the mask too:

"Spare me the noble protestations. What is it that you want with this case? Out with it, Phantomhive."

"A bit gush, but if you prefer it that way, I'll be happy to oblige. (Narrows eye) I need to see any belongings of the victim."

Abberline replies to Ciel's demand,

"Um, actually...there were none. Not even any identification papers."

Coraline hms to herself and mutters with a finger under her chin,

"Then the killer obviously knew who his victim was, what he had, and doesn't want anyone else to. Sophisticated, yet highly cautious...Hm?"

She then felt a rise of anxiety in a young Soul's Aura, and glances sideways to a piece of the gathered citizens with a flash of ice blue over her eyes, her vision falling on the young page boy from last night (he still wearing his outfit of a tan-green cap, brown coat and pants, grey vest, white shirt and a red ribbon tie) as he suddenly sucks in a quick breath before ducking out of the area. The redhead narrows her eyes slightly in suspicion, as do Sebastian's when he too catches sight of the retreating form, while Ciel says to the inspector,

"In that case, I'm happy I could be of service. Thank you, Inspector Abberline."

He then notices the attention of the other two people with him directed to the spot in the crowd, before snapping them back to reality while making a mental note to ask what they saw later on.

"Sebastian. Coraline."

"Sir." "Coming, Ciel."

And the trio walk away from the scene, with Randall grumbling under his breath while eyeing the back of the young earl,

"Nosy brat. I'll never understand why Her Majesty puts her trust in him..."

Abberline's stare carried pity rather than his senior's hostility:

"Because he's Her Guard Dog, sir."

Catching up with the Guardian of London's Underworld, we find him, Sebastian and Coraline riding along inside a carriage driven by Tanaka, the two teens sitting together on one side while the demon butler sat singular on the other facing them. Sensing the mix of frustration and confusion rising in the bluenette, Sebastian asks,

"Is something wrong, young master? I must say, you seem more toss and turn than usual this afternoon."

Ciel counters,

"And I should look pleasant while investigating a murder?"

"You're far too modest, sir. You misheard me: I would never say you don't look pleasant."

Coraline chides while placing a hand on Ciel's,

"He means to say that your manner for this new investigation seems more, serious than times before..."

"...This case just makes me a bit uneasy. Clearly, we don't have all of the information."

Sebastian curves his lips into a closed-eyed smile, while the teens think back to earlier today when Queen Victoria's mysterious butler, Ash Landers, came to deliver the news of Her Majesty's latest assignment...

Several Hours Earlier...

It would've been just after breakfast when the white-clad man arrived at the Phantomhive Estate, and he would be seated at a coffee table opposite of Ciel and Coraline, each served tea and a light chocolate dessert in one of the Sitting Rooms while going over the details.

"This morning, a body washed up at the region's canal dock. The man's name was John Stanley. By profession, he was a merchant in the shipping business."

Ciel urges while looking over the paper profile of the victim,

"And?"

Ash sips his tea before adding,

"He was an operative in the criminal underworld on top secret assignment for Her Majesty. Not unlike you, Earl Phantomhive."

The young earl looks up with attention on those words as Ash gets to the more pertinent piece of the 'house call'.

"Her Majesty wished me to convey this..."

He fwips out a red wax-sealed envelope into his hand from thin air, making Coraline flinch slightly.

 _Uh...I thought Sebastian was the only one who could smoothly execute moves like that..._

"Find the thing he carried on his person and destroy it...That is all. Think you're up to it?"

"And his killer? Shall I get rid of him too?"

Ash's response was one unexpected this round:

"(Smile) No. You've been given your orders: Find this object, and dispose of it."

Coraline rose a brow at the redirection of topic:

 _Odd. Usually the orders do include eliminating the threat responsible for the crime._

 _Either the object must be that important, (Narrows eyes) or there's something he's leaving out, again..._

Ciel could sense the rise of suspicion in the redhead's mind, not that he didn't feel similarly, but he also knew that Coraline now held absolutely no trust in the white-suited butler since the cases involving the Angel's Looking Glass and the Preston Abbey...Nevertheless, he maintains a cool air as he took the closed letter from Ash and says,

"Fine. Just tell me what I should be looking for." Once again, Ash's response was unpredicted:

"Oh no. That's a secret."

This time, Coraline couldn't hold back a scoff and asked with an incredulous air,

"So how exactly do you and Her Grace expect him to find it then, hm? I for one don't understa-"

(CLINK)

"Uh...!"

...The room suddenly fell silent to the sharp tap of the knife connecting with the dessert plate as Ash cuts off a piece of his sweet, before he replies in a rather stern tone that didn't match the strange smile on his face,

"...My lady. Need I remind you that your fiance is Her Majesty's Loyal Dog, yet even so, she hesitates to share this bit of information with him. And who are we to question any decision of hers?"

"U-Um..."

Coraline was quickly becoming very uncomfortable under the tone and gaze of the Queen's Butler, almost as his purple irises were trying to x-ray her, and grabs Ciel's free hand for support, who gently squeezes back in a soothing gesture...

She then feels a familiar gloved hand gently rest on her shoulder, and glances up to see Sebastian as the source, his red irises narrowed in a glare towards Ash, who sobers into a somewhat lighter tone while stabbing his fork into the piece of dessert and chimes to the Earl of Phantomhive,

"I suggest you don't attempt a closer examination of the item in question."

Back to the Present

As the carriage kept rolling on down the streets, Ciel says what all three of the investigators were likely thinking at once.

"First, we need a better understanding of the situation." Sebastian asks,

"Meaning what precisely, sir?"

"We need to know why Stanley was murdered, obviously. Was it simply that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time..."

Coraline finishes,

"Or did he get whacked 'cause of his work for the Queen? Either way, I have this feeling that he must've stumbled onto something big..."

The demon butler then hums,

"The trouble will be in going about witnesses, assuming there are any..."

Ciel replies,

"We'll leave that to the Yard for now. If you want to know about Rome, you ask a Roman."

...Coraline sweatdrops and mutters,

"Uum, I don't follow that turn of phrase..."

Sighing a bit with an eyeroll, the young earl pulls the redhead to him so her head rested on his shoulder before providing a clearer answer.

"Simply this, dear: We know in who's territory the murder occurred...one I hoped to avoid ever bringing you to."

Small Time Skip, Coraline's POV

It wouldn't be until we reached our next destination nestled in the East End of London that I'd remember what Ciel was talking about with regards to territory in the city's underworld. In this case, it would be Lau's Opium Den, a dark-bricked building that was in surprisingly fair shape compared to the rest of this dingy district, the entrance door being situated down a staircase somewhat below the street surface.

(...Ka-chank)

As soon as it was opened, we were greeted by the overwhelming scent of the drug, its smoke casting a haze in the room of Chinese-styled cots, with a couple of men (customers or addicts, depending on one's opinion) taking in their daily drags. The three of us focus on walking down the middle path between the cots towards the other end, I holding Ciel's handkerchief he so kindly offered me to my mouth and nose while he used his own hand for himself, commenting in muffled distaste,

"This place is foul..." I hummed in agreement, but shrugged,

"Still, I'll take the smell of Opium over Marijuana. Now that stuff can really reek..."

"Dare I ask how you know that?"

"(Sigh) It's sadly become an odor you can't really ignore down certain streets in my hometown anymore..."

"I see..."

In the time Ciel and I spoke, the three of us reached our stop, the light of a Chinese lantern casting a dim glow over our source of information: Lau.

"Aah. I see that you finally found your way to my humble place of business. It feels so strange that we should meet under such questionable circumstances, my lord, and with your lady here too, nonetheless...yet inevitable, don't you think? I must say, I always knew someday it might come to this."

The whole time that he spoke, I was partially distracted by the sight before my eyes, namely, four young women with short black hair similar but simpler-styled to Ran-Mao's, all wearing different coloured and very short-skirted Chinese dresses that barely left their bodies to the imagination, positioned all around Lau while his sister sat poised in a straddle in his lap!

 _...Ooooh, this is one image that's gonna be hard to get rid of...!_

While I fought to avoid bursting into a blush, Sebastian remained passive (damn him and his demon discipline), and Ciel answers Lau back with a heavily-annoyed expression complete with tick-mark,

"It might come to what?"

Lau just kept his easy-going grin going:

"Welcome, to my humble house of pleasures, my lord and lady."

"If you're trying to push your wares, forget it. The only thing you have that I want is information."

I moved a bit closer to my boyfriend and added,

"Yeah, what he said...Plus I've already seen my share of teen addicts where I come from and don't wish to join that list."

Lau sighs and comments while putting his free arm around Ran-Mao's waist,

"So impatient and cautious the two of you each are. If you think I know something that will make it worthwhile to venture so bravely into my den of sin, (Slight smirk) then you're quite right."

Ciel states,

"So you're already heard what happened, then. I thought as much, but what should I expect from the Head of the Chinese Branch Trading Company, Kong-Rong, much less from an officer of the Shanghai Mafia's Green Gang*."

That was a new piece of information for me:

 _Wait, what?! Lau's a gang leader?_

I stare at the man in the green Chinese robes with a new air:

 _Yikes...though I suppose that might explain a few things regarding his and Ran-Mao's demeanor..._

 _I wonder: Is it, possible he came here to London, to escape his life in the mafia?_

"Oh dear, I never have cared for fancy titles such as that one. They're so stiff and formal, don't you agree, Ran-Mao?"

She nods slightly, and Ciel says to Lau,

"I left you in charge of the dealings in this area for a reason, so I assumed you'd stay informed about any disputes that occurred in your territory."

 _Aaah, now that's actually good strategical sense..._

"Naturally, as per your original instructions, my lord. I can hardly forget about the protection fee I have to pay in order to be allowed to conduct my business."

Even though I understood the whole 'bending boundaries in society' concept, I almost turned to scold Ciel for making such a deal, until I saw Sebastian's stern expression he directed at my person (likely sensing my conflicted morals), forcing me to bite my tongue...Ciel remained firm as ever:

"Well then..."

"More importantly, I have something to ask you...What exactly are you talking about?"

Ciel and I almost fell over in exasperated disbelief, he quickly recovering with a barked curse of Lau's name while Sebastian commented,

"The man is just talking through his hat again, it would seem. How droll," and I mumble,

"Either that, or the Opium's finally gone to his head..."

Lau just laughs lightly and says as he and Ran-Mao move to stand up,

"What do you say we go upstairs for our little chat? It's a little bit stuffy in here, don't you agree?"

Ciel irritably retorts,

"Perhaps if you found yourself another source of income, you wouldn't have that problem quite as often."

I add with some concern,

"Especially since you're very-well damaging your own health by constantly breathing in this haze..."

Lau's answer...was one I didn't expect:

"One night, Zhuang Zhou dreamed he was a butterfly. A happily, fluttering butterfly...You know the rest. (Pauses step) There are people in this world, Lord Phantomhive, dear Coraline, that find reality a bitter and unforgiving place to live, if you can believe it. I merely sell them dreams of a less painful existence..."

I hmmed in comprehension to such an ideal...having seen a couple different examples over the years, both good and bad, including in recent months...but softly counter,

"That may be...but even you should know that dreams of that fashion can only last for so long. It's usually better to accept life's bitter hand...so that one day, you can meet the sweet."

The men and one lady look at me with lightly astonished expressions at such a thought, and I add with a small smile,

"Isn't that why people call life, a bittersweet existence?"

At the same time, No POV...

While Earl Phantomhive was conducting his cryptic work for her Her Majesty Queen Victoria, Inspector Abberline took it upon himself to walk the streets near the river canal to find anyone who could shed a light over the man that was once known as John Stanley. His trek would take him all the way to a place called Thermopylae, where he spoke with an acquaintance of his, a middle-aged woman with greying blond hair tied into a bun, wearing a simple blouse and skirt with an apron overtop. Unfortunately, she knew nothing either:

"You know I'd help you if I could, dearie, but I'm afraid I've never seen that fellow in my life, God rest his soul...Now, enough about business: How are you and Maria doing these days?"

Abberline smiles a little at her and replies,

"Ah, well, actually..."

He then whispers something in the woman's ear, that caused a wide grin to spread onto her face:

"Goodness! Aren't you a quick one! (Hug) Congratulations. Putting that horse a bit before the cart, but I suppose I understand, mind you with being an inspector after all...Best make an honest woman of her soon."

A flash of hidden sadness passes over Abberline's blue irises, before he manages a small smile:

"Yes, ma'am. I already proposed."

"And she said...?"

The blush dusting his cheeks said it all...

"Wonderful news! You'll finally have a family, after all those years as an orphan with no kin to call your own, save that brother of yours, Edward whom we haven't heard from in such a long time since he began his training to join you on the force...You must be overjoyed."

"Thank you, ma'am...and you're right. That has affected my life. That's why I'm determined, to make the world safe for children everywhere."

 _I also hope that Edward is able to make it later this week, so we can give eachother what I'm praying to be equally happy news..._

The woman wipes away some tears of admiration:

"Oh enough, you'll make me cry. Now go on, and I'll let you know if I hear anything knew, I promise."

Abberline turns to exit:

"Thank you, ma'am. That's much appreciated."

(Ka-chank)

"Let's see...Nowadays, I suppose all the gang fights in the area have been about drugs..."

We turn now to the upper floor of Lau's Opium Den, as he sits across from Ciel and Coraline on a long, leather-cushioned bench matching theirs in a small Sitting Room to discuss what he could offer to the case, with Ran-Mao holding him from behind while standing, and Sebastian standing at attention near the two teens.

"There's a new product that's appeared on the market. Somebody's been spreading it around town quite liberally for a while now. Frankly, it's becoming a bit of an inconvenience for me."

Ciel asks,

"A new product?"

"Yes. Apparently, it is cheaper, more effective and far more easy to transport than common Opium. It goes by the name of Lady Blanc."

Both young teens felt a slight jolt in their nerves from the mention of the drug's title:

"A white lady..."

"Do you, know why someone named it that?"

Their minds dwell on the image of a _very familiar Angel_ , while Lau asks with a brow sightly raised,

"Is it important?"

The bluenette and redhead snap out of it and quickly mutter,

"Uh, no..."

"I guess not..."

Even so, they felt the urge to grasp eachother's hand to help calm their hearts, and did.  
If Lau did notice their slight rise of apprehension, he certainly didn't press it:

"What's the name of the man they found at the region's canal dock? Perhaps I might've heard of it."

Sebastian steps over to him to present a small slip of paper with the murder victim's profile.

"His name was John Stanley. I'm afraid it was likely an alias, however."

"(Sigh) He doesn't look familiar to me. And to think I flattered myself in knowing all the small-time drug pushers in the area..."

Lau holds the paper up to Ran-Mao:

"What about you? Do you recognize him?"

She shakes her head, and he hands the mini profile sheet back to the demon butler.

"Well, there you have it..."

Ciel then explains his reasoning for the asking:

"I'm looking for something this man was supposed to have had. He was carrying it on his person."

"Just something?"

"Yes, and it's possible that this something is the reason that he was killed in cold blood...which is why, there is something I would like you to do for me."

"And what is that, my dear earl?"

Coraline squeezes Ciel's hand to briefly turn his attention to her, he noting the conflict on her face.

"Hm?"

"I...I need to ask one more time: Are you sure you want to use this plan? I just, have this feeling..."

Sighing through his nose, Ciel replies firmly,

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure."

"(Inhale) Okay."

Moving his hand to wrap around the redhead's waist, he adds in her ear,

"This won't be too different from what happened with Vanel, anyway, so stop worrying so much."

"I'll try, but no guarantees."

Focusing back on Lau, the young earl makes his request:

"I want you to spread a rumour about me: Let it be known that I'm in possession of something valuable that I took from the man who was murdered."

"Darling, that couldn't be easier. And may I be permitted to know why?"

Coraline chimes in with a grim smile,

"Why else? To lure the real thief and killer out of hiding." Ciel nods and elaborates:

"If the rumour spreads far enough, the killer is sure to hear it, and he'll have to doubt the authenticity of the article that he stole from John Stanley. Then he'll be forced to come after me for the real thing."

Lau slowly clues into where this plan was going:

"Oh, I see: You're using yourself as bait, you clever thing you. A courageous thing indeed from the Queen's Loyal Guard Dog."

Something in the word 'loyal' made Ciel stiffen straight with his uncovered cerulean iris staring ahead, while Coraline looked down at her lap in thought.

 _Loyal? Hm...I'm not so sure that's a viable description for Ciel anymore, at least with regards to his work in the Underworld..._

Lau and Ran-Mao shift so they were both mimicking a lean forward on folded arms, as the more talkative of the pair then asks,

"Speaking of which, my lord, I've always wanted to inquire about something: How is it that you remain so loyal to your lord and master? It seems to me that she makes unreasonable demands of you..."

...The bluenette glances sideways in a somewhat morbid fashion as he quietly replies,

"I doubt you could ever understand it. You left your country for another. If you've never put down roots, then you couldn't possibly comprehend the depths of mine, Lau."

The Chinese man laughs a bit as his sister wraps her arms around his shoulders:

"You've got me there...yet would such a characterization apply to Coraline as well?"

"Huh?"

...Eyes fall on the redhead's form, as she smiled mysteriously at Lau for drawing her in:

"Heh, now who's acting clever? I suppose you make an interesting point: I too left my place of birth for elsewhere...But in doing so, I discovered how one's roots are truly formed. I think you and Ran-Mao should know where I'm going with that, right, Lau?"

Those dusty-dark hazel irises peek put from under Lau's eyelids to meet with Coraline's stormy blue, same with Ran-Mao's honey-brown, as a strange and mutual understanding passes through the three, before he replies,

"Yes...quite so, dear Coraline."

Lau's POV

I watch from the window as the carriage containing the young lord, his butler and little Coraline drives away upon Tanaka's direct to the horses, my thoughts wandering between the words said by both youths just shortly before now...

A smile forms on my face as I say to my own butler,

"Now then, Zhou: Let's do as the earl requested, shall we, and angle a few rumours about him so it appears he obtained a document from the man at the region's canal dock."

He asks me,

"A document, sir?"

I nod, and say more to myself,

"My dear earl, of all the lovely games we played together over the years, _this one should prove to be the most entertaining._ "

 _And one can only wonder, how little Coraline will factor into this orchestration..._

No POV

Turning our eyes down to London's streets, we check in briefly with Fred Abberline, who's stopped in front of a jeweler's shop to gaze at a few rings that were available for sale, likely thinking about his fiance, Maria...

Unbeknownst to him, the young page boy who discovered John Stanley's body was nearby around a corner leading to an alleyway, his expression being one unnerved and conflicted. He then sees Abberline leaving, and begins rushing after him, deciding to come clean with his knowledge...only to be stopped, by a familiar man in white.

"Hello there, young man."

"Uh...!"

"Just now, I was talking to my good friend, Mister Havoc. He said that you were helping collect rubbish from the canal this morning and you saw something odd."

The boy takes a nervous step back, suspicious of Ash's inquiry:

"Yeah...?"

"Why don't you tell me? I love a good story...especially one about witches. Did you really see the Cutty Sark?"

The young page could only stare, while the butler flashed a kind yet mysterious smile...

Meanwhile, in another section of the city, the servant trio was picking up some supplies for the manor, with Bard watching the carriage outside, and the other two inside the store getting all that they need. Finny lifts all the items with ease onto the counter for the shopkeeper, a young brunette with muted blue eyes and wearing a simple mahogany dress with a white apron overtop.

"'ere we go."

"Alrigh', I think that'll do us."

The brunette records the purchases into her book before saying to the cherry-haired maid,

"Perfect, I've got it...Oh, Mey-Rin, I've been meaning to ask: You work at the Phantomhive Manor, right?"

Though a bit taken aback by the odd question, Mey-Rin replies,

"Yes, I do."

The brunette leans over the counter with her record book muffling her voice as she asks in a secretive way,

"Do you, think you could get me some?"

"Some wha'?"

Phantomhive Townhouse, Ciel's POV

I'm now sitting near the corner of one of the large green sofas in the largest Sitting Room, with Coraline on my right laying on her back with her feet dangling off the end and her head resting near my hip on the cushion. Sebastian had just finished preparations for afternoon tea and is now pouring two cups of Darjeeling...but my mind was spinning on a few different subjects, one being the rather, cryptic statement Coraline said before we left Lau's place...

"I'm not sure how I feel about you speaking so, familiarly with the likes of him."

My beloved looks up at me in confusion:

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"What you said about leaving one's place of birth, in order to find how one's roots are truly forged...The exchange of stares you shared with him and his sister was, slightly unnerving."

My disgruntled comment makes her snort a little before she counters,

"Only because your life experiences haven't taken you out of your home country for good. We just, have this understanding of taking chances with the world outside where we come from. It isn't until one's outside their comfort zones that they truly discover what makes them who they are. Let go of titles, names, of both ones made before them and their country's, to find the central core of the self, their true strength from deep inside the Soul."

 _Hm...Central self, and true strength of the Soul, without labels..._

I snap out of my developing thoughts to the tune of a small giggle, and peer back down at Coraline.

"Sorry if that sounds a bit too beyond. I have a habit of going philosopher every now and then..."

Smirking a little, I reply while weaving my fingers through her hair,

"Hmph, so you do, but it's certainly not a bad thing. Your mind is just older than your body."

 _Much like my own has become, in these last three years..._

"Speaking of names and titles...That new drug Lau mentioned, Lady Blanc. The name, sounds too coincidental, and I mean in a creepy way..."

My eyes narrow in agreement with Coraline's judgement:

"Indeed...Sebastian. Do you think, that the drug is named after the Lady in White from the last case?"

 _One I'm slowly starting to think...may not have perished as we initially believed..._

He continues that calm smile as he comments with a hint of mock,

"You're quite like a little lost puppy sometimes. You know that, don't you?"

It took the combined efforts of my self-control and my beloved's head on my lap to refrain from barking back at the the demon...He then says,

"I may be one hell of a good playing piece to maneuver, but I am still merely a pawn in your game. Would you ask a pawn for advice on strategy?"

Coraline retorts in a chide,

"You're more than just a mere pawn though, Sebastian. You're a knight, and a powerful one at that."

 _That's true, and you are my indispensable Queen with eyes that see so much others cannot...But that aside..._

"I'm still alive, which can only mean one thing: My wish is unfulfilled and our contract is in full effect."

"Yes, my lord, that's true."

"In the meanwhile, I will play the Guard Dog as the Queen requests as so many have before. As the Phantomhive heir, it is my duty, to follow in the steps of my ancestors...Yes, just as it has always been."

"...But something has changed, hasn't it?"

I feel Coraline's head leave my lap as she sat up to look at me at eye-level:

"I cannot speak against following the steps of one's ancestors because I've essentially done that myself...However, I did it in such a way that it's my own, and that's part of what you've felt shift in your morals...right?"

I could only stare at her in bewilderment for how accurate her words were:

"...Coraline-"

"Waaaaaagh!"

We were then interrupted by a sudden screech that rang from out in the corridors:

"Huh?"

"Was that, Mey-Rin?"

The three of us decide to go and see what the commotion was this time, only to come across Pluto (in human form and thankfully wearing his suit) straddling over Mey-Rin on the carpet!

 _What the devil?!_

"Bad dog! No, get off meeee!"

Bard was trying to pull the hound off with no success, even with the help Snake did his best to provide:

"Stupid mutt, let 'er go!"

"What's gotten into the dog now? (Reg. voice) I'm just as confused, Goethe."

Finny meanwhile was panicking on his toes:

"Pluto, you bad boy!"

"I said let go, you rabid cur!"

"(Hiss) Enough of this foolishness, you crazy dog! (Reg. voice) Yes, what Emily said!"

 _Ugh, what a time for such stupidity..._

"Calm down, you four. Let me try reasoning with him."

I turn to look at Coraline incredulously:

"Reason with him? You do remember that he's a demon hound, right?"

"Duh, and what of it? It doesn't mean he won't listen..."

We all watch as she calmly moved to crouch by Pluto and Mey-Rin's heads, she still whimpering with a blush on her face while he was sniffing at her with, intent?

"...Pluto."

"Rr?"

He pauses, and turns to look at Coraline who was smiling gently at him:

"I know you're smelling something wrong, but you need to get off of Mey-Rin so everyone else can understand your concern...Please?"

...And surprisingly enough, the hound actually listens to her, stepping off of Mey-Rin to sit at attention by Coraline's feet. She reaches a hand down to scratch his head while chiding,

"Good boy," before saying to the slack-jawed servants,

"Now would probably be a good time for you to help the lady up, boys."

"U-Uh, righ'!"

"(Grumble) O' sure, now the pooch obeys...?"

While the chef and gardener lift up the maid, I sideglance at my beloved and ask in amazement,

"How the hell did you just do that?"

She just shrugs while making the 'I don't know' sound, as Sebastian comments with an amused smile,

"You never cease to amaze, Miss Coraline..."

That causes her to giggle modestly, while I clear my throat before asking,

"Can anyone tell me what that was all about?"

Bard replies,

"Can' be certain, bu' maybe he's ruttin'."

That caused a mental facepalm for me and Mey-Rin to flush over again:

"Oooh, not me!"

 _Of course, someone had to make that suggestion..._

"If he were, we would've picked it up with our sense of smell, (Reg, voice) says Emily."

Coraline cuts in with her own throat clearing while nodding to Snake and his serpents:

"I was just thinking the same...(Glances down) Pluto, will you let me see through your senses for a second?"

He nodded at her, and she kneels down to his level again before taking one of his hands, her concentration directed at Mey-Rin.

 _What is she doing...?_

"(Sheen) Aha! Now I see what's going on: Mey-Rin, empty your pockets."

"Huh? Wha'ever for?"

"There's something you're carrying that's setting Pluto's danger warning off, a foreign scent if you will."

That caused us all to raise our eyebrows in confusion:

"Huh?" "Hm?"

"Really?" "How'd you figure tha' out?"

"Moreover, how did we not smell it ourselves? (Reg. voice) Asks Goethe."

"You can see wha' Pluto sees, Miss Coraline?"

Her eyes return to normal as she answers,

"Correct, Finny: Because Pluto's a supernatural creature, even with the animal instincts, we're able to spark a temporary exchange of peripheral vision in a somewhat different manner than what I'm able to with a regular human, and see what the other sees through the skin-to-skin contact, which also sometimes strengthens our sixth senses. In that event, I was seeing into his demonic sensory to find out what he saw as trouble."

 _Incredible!_

"Though I'm sure our hawk-eye butler caught the way Pluto was growling intently at the pocket in question. (Slight smile) Right, Sebastian?"

He smirks back slightly and replies,

"Indeed, I did."

At that note, Mey-Rin reaches into the pocket of her uniform, and pulls out two candies wrapped in pink that bore the Funtom logo.

 _Huh? My company's sweets...What could possibly be wrong with those that would make Pluto so agitated?_

Bard gets a closer look at the two pieces for himself:

"So that's it, then: You go' one o' them Funtom candies on you."

"Forgo' about these. (Smile) A nice lady gave me them, yes she did. Said they're becomin' all the range around London."

Finny chimes in after Mey-Rin,

"When we said we've never tried one, she insisted."

He then pulls out his own pair of the sweets and adds with a cheery smile,

"She was a really nice lady, righ', Mey-Rin? Said tha' we had to try one fo' ourselves. Apparently, they're so good tha' even adults can't ge' enough, and they make you feel wonderful all over!"

 _Hmm...that does not sound like the normal candies of Funtom..._

I wasn't the only one feeling suspicious: At the same time I shared an intent expression with Sebastian, my ears picked up on a new growl emanating from the demon hound while Coraline tried to keep him calm.

"Easy, boy...Wait a second."

She then rose to her feet and stepped over to Finny's proximity to point at the sweets while keeping eye contact with Pluto.

"It's this candy, isn't it, boy? That's what smells off."

He rumbles out another light snarl while glaring at the gardener's palm and nods firmly, so Coraline takes one candy to get a better examination while muttering,

"If this is what I think it is...(Glare) Auh, I knew it! It's Fentanyl!"

 _Fentanyl?_

It was at that moment Tanaka popped to attention in full form:

"Sharp eyes to both of you, Miss Coraline, Pluto."

He examines the unwrapped sweet for his own eyes, before turning to meet mine with a serious expression.

"Lord Phantomhive. I think it is very safe to say that this sweet was not made by the Funtom Company."

"It wasn't?"

He shakes his head and holds out the opened sweet to explain:

"This wrapper is genuine, but our quality control is not so lack system that it ships us candy so unshapely. I guarantee you that, my lord."

Coraline then takes the little white, roughly-shaped ball between her own fingers, and nods to the steward as he reverts back to his 'chibi' state.

(Pop)

"Oh no, he ran ou' of time!"

"It's okay, Finny, I can take over from here."

She holds the 'sweet' up to her nose to sniff, and grits her teeth in distaste before muttering,

"Just as I thought: Whoever made this mixed Fentanyl powder into the candy so none would be the wiser unless they have a good nose. (Looks to Snake) It's possible that the sweets mixture and the thickness of the wrapper masked it enough that neither you nor the others could sense it via your reptile sensory, Snake. Pluto's demon hound senses were just stronger this round."

"(Hiss) Ah, that makes sense. Indeed, it does. (Reg. voice) Plus Mey-Rin and Finny's scents were covering the drug, which made it harder for Emily and Keats to know from the bat."

I hm from this new reveal, but I had to ask Coraline,

"And how is it you are aware of the scent of this, 'Fentanyl'?"

She turns to me and replies,

"Because at one time in my own world, about, two years before I first arrived in Crystal Cove with Freeman, this drug used to be a huge problem. According to what Gwen and Tony could remember from the news and police reports, it was even being mixed in more regular substances such as Cocaine and Heroin, making them more dangerous to one's health then they already were. It's extremely addicting and fast-acting: People were overdosing like crazy on the streets, and the smell's about as bothersome as Marijuana's become."

We all widen our eyes from her tale, and she smiles cynically as she added,

"Eventually, the government finally got off their arses and cracked down on the issue like a hammer on a window. Now it's just a bad memory for the state...Still..."

She looks down at the fake sweet with a grim expression:

"Refined Opiods are nothing to smile about. If one's lucky enough to not die from an overdose, they'll get dragged through the Hell that's Addiction and Rehabilitation, and after seeing so many lost souls on the streets over the years, believe me when I say that it's not pretty to look at..."

Sebastian hms and cuts in with his own thoughts:

"I suppose then that this must be the new drug that Mister Lau spoke of. Heh, well, (Grim smirk) new to this world, but old to Miss Coraline's..."

I nod in agreement with all the facts, concluding,

"We've found Lady Blanc."

 _And if it truly is as dangerous as Coraline describes...there could be an increase of drug overdose deaths in London unless it is stopped._

Time Skip, No POV

As the clock reaches the eighth hour in the coming evening, we travel through the cover of the moonlight to the home of Scotland Yard Commissioner, Sir Arthur Randall, as he returns from work, only to find out that he wasn't alone thanks to the soft glow of light coming from a high window.

"A visitor? To see me?"

He heads up to the specific room where the window attaches, aka his study, and opens the door, only to find the uninvited guest occupying his desk chair, back turned from the door.

"Uh! You there: Get up! What are you doing in my chair, sir?!"

Randall storms up to his desk and slaps his palms on the hardwood for emphasis in his fury:

"This is the outside of enough! This desk is reserved for the Commissioner of Scotland Yard!"

The figure chuckles and replies casually,

"It's quite comfortable, Sir Arthur."

The spin around, revealing themselves as Ash Landers!

"I see why you guard it."

"It's you! What are you doing here?"

"I bear you a message from Her Majesty. It's, _quite delicate to say the least..._ "

At the same time, Ciel and Coraline were riding fast in a carriage driven by Sebastian for a warehouse belonging to the Funtom Company, convinced that all was not right.

"Get us to the Sweets Factory, and quickly!"

The demon butler urges the horses on, as the young earl clenches his fist in agitation:

 _Damn. What are those drugs doing in my products?_

 _And the orders from the Queen: How is it all connected to the dead man at the docks?_

 _Where is the link?_

 _...We're missing something here. Some vital piece of the puzzle..._

As if reading his thoughts, Coraline says aloud,

"There is no doubt in my mind now: We're heading straight into a setup, one that we've progressed too close to that we can't just back away."

"(Turn) What?"

"Furthermore, (Narrows eyes) _that damn royal butler's been pulling the strings behind our vision. I know he is...to hide something he, no, that Her Grace does not want her Guard Dog to sniff out..._"

...We then check back with our Chinese descent duo, as Lau asks his sister who was staring out the high window,

"Tell me, Ran-Mao, which do you think is worse: To be unable to wake yourself from your dream, or to be unable to dream of anything at all?"

We see that his hand holds a mysterious set of papers...and outside, were several policemen getting ready to storm into the Opium Den...

"But of course, _all things that seem eternal, whether waking or sleeping, must someday come to an end..._ "

Lau gently blows out the candle, darkening the Sitting Room, as Ran-Mao utters,

"... _She Dagu_."

(Crash)

The Scotland Yard Officers barge in with their pistols at ready, but would not be prepared for Ran-Mao's twin chuí, their heavy-based power bringing cataclysmic pain down on the soon-to-be dead men...!

...Back on the streets, Sebastian urges more speed from the mares, only to be forced to pull them to a stop, when Inspector Abberline suddenly jumps out into the middle of the road!

"Halt!"

(Click, screeeeeech, whinny...)

Thankfully, the demon butler manages to slow the carriage into an emergency stop without any damage. He peers down at Abberline and says to him,

"You are a reckless man. Had anyone else been driving, you would've been trampled."

The inspector half-smiles, half-smirks and counters,

"I knew full-well who you were, and that's why you were stopped."

At that, several more officers surround the carriage, just as Ciel and Coraline poke their heads out from the door.

"What is this? What goes on out here, Sebastian?"

"What gives, Sir Abberline?"

He answers with a serious expression but reluctance in his irises,

"I have stopped you, Lord Phantomhive and Lady Croft. Please step down: You are both under arrest in the name of Her Majesty, for violating the Pharmacy Act and Illegal Immigration."

Coraline winces with surprise from the second criminal charge, knowing instantly that it was directed at her.

 _Aw damn, I didn't think that white-suited jerk would go that far!_

 _...On the other hand, I'm a bit surprised it took this long before someone would call me out on my, 'legality' in this dimension..._

"Allow me, my lord, miss."

Sebastian steps down from the driver seat to open the door to the carriage in full, so Ciel could move his stand about halfway down from it to look down at Abberline and his men with a sneer.

"So...you would dare detain me and accuse my lady of subsiding in this country illegally? Do you have any idea the magnitude of the insult that you offer to my family? And you, an untitled police inspector no less."

"That is correct, Ciel: You are suspected of collaborating with that drug pusher, Lau. We know that you've been distributing a new form of a narcotic."

"With Lau? (Smirk) Ha, now that's just ridiculous! I'll admit that I've been using him as a pawn for some time. But Randall knew full-well that he was running an Opium Den, and he's never said a word. If that's a problem, then arrest Lau: He knows I would never protect him. Lau runs his own business at his own risk, and by his own hand."

There's a pause, and Coraline adds in her own mind,

 _Given his and Ran-Mao's background in Shanghai, they're more than capable of taking care of themselves when things go wrong..._

 _Still...this new development: It's too perfectly timed and intertwining with the other events to be a coincidence._

Abberline then asks Ciel,

"You own a warehouse, yes, located by the docks?"

"Yes."

"That's where we found it: A large hidden cash of the Opiod known as Lady Blanc. Far too great an amount for you to claim recreational use, some of it already inside Funtom sweet wrappers."

"Mph...and Lau?"

"He's on the run. The team we sent after him suffered great casualties. Practically an admission of guilt."

With all that in the wind, Sebastian asks his young master,

"What will you have me do, my lord?"

The bluenette steps onto the cobblestone ground while in thought over the current situation:

 _Should I let them take me in for now, or not?_

 _What puzzles me is Coraline's charge for Illegal Immigration: Her origins haven't been questioned by anyone until now..._

 _What changed?...Is what we spoke of in the carriage true: Is Ash truly behind this whole thing?_

 _Hm..._

One more minute of thought later, and Ciel makes his reply:

"Sebastian, my order is-"

"Shut your mouth, you brat!"

Suddenly, Sir Arthur Randall steps on scene through the crowd of officers, gun raised:

"Abberline. I thought I told you: You were to separate the boy earl and his lady from his butler."

"Randall...I wondered when you would choose to point a gun at me, knowing what it means to do so."

"Well now, if you'd like to resist, please be my guest, sir, but I assure you, that will be the end of the Phantomhive name. Sullied as it is right now, perhaps it's all for the best."

"You would dare-!"

Coraline clings to Ciel in a protective manner, her senses all the more on edge:

 _Landers must've fed Randall a cock and bull story before now, I know it...!_

"My orders come directly from the Queen's representative. He made Her Majesty's intent quite clear..."

 _(Flash)_

 _"Only the criminal responsible would know what the Queen was seeking. The rumour we heard of spoke of a document, you see. And so we knew. Therefore, please detain Lau, and his benefactor, Phantomhive...Oh, and don't worry about having to conceal what the charge is. We'll find a suitable pretext."_

 _"Right..."_

 _"Also...should Croft be present alongside Phantomhive, she is to be arrested under the charge of her, questionable documentation in this country. Her Majesty has become concerned of the young lady's lack of a paper trail regarding her origins."_

 _"I see...and what shall be done with them after the arrest?"_

 _The butler in white chuckles..._

 _(Flash)_

"Ciel Phantomhive, you are under arrest, in Her Majesty's name, and I do hereby suspend all of your privileges and authority! If you defy the law in this manner, you shall be stripped of your title for high treason!"

Randall turns his gaze on the young redhead's form, his glare dialing back just a touch:

"Coraline Croft, you are also under arrest, for failure to present any form of identity and illegally subsiding in this country. You are to be stripped of your title, and shall face deportation."

Coraline gasps and exclaims with an incredulous glare,

"Deportation?! You can't be serious, Sir Randall!"

"I am quite serious, young lady. If you choose to resist, you will be facing quite a few years in prison."

She grits her teeth as Ciel pulls her closer to him, before Randall adds,

"Furthermore, the man known to the state as Lau, Opium Smuggler and Head of the English Branch of Kong-Rong, shall be summarily executed for his crimes against the Crown. Lord Phantomhive, will you confess to knowledge of Lau's whereabouts, or the whereabouts of the letter we know you have concealed?"

There's a second pause...before Ciel replies monotonously,

"I'm afraid, I can tell you nothing."

 _Letter. That must be the missing piece..._

"Ha! I should very much like to push you in that evasion. Sadly, Her Majesty forbids torture on a peer of the realm. (Glance) Your fiance is also spared, by Her Majesty's order that no harm is to befall her...though I know not why."

That caused an eyebrow rise from the redhead herself:

 _Huh? Her Grace, doesn't want me harmed, but just to leave her country? Strange..._

Randall's eyes turn on the last member of the investigating trio:

"However...there are no such rules about butlers..."

As this went on, somewhere in an unknown locale dimmed by candlelight, a delicate young hand, belonging to a nameless female with long, grey hair and wearing a cream-coloured nightgown, reaches towards a chessboard to take her White Queen, and topples over both a Black Knight, and a Black Queen...As the mystery lady picks up the two fallen pieces, we see _Angela_ kneeling over her seat with a hand on the other's upper arm, a smile on her lips...

(...Step, step, step...)

We now turn eyes to the infamous Tower of London, which contrary to its original purposes, has become reputed as a place of torture and death for those of higher ground in society...

Being led downstairs to the lower chambers, was Sebastian, his wrists cuffed and connected to a chain. His face remains expressionless in the glow of the lantern used by the dungeon master, while remembering the last order Ciel whispered to him before the young earl and his lady were taken elsewhere in their own handcuffs.

 _"Offer no resistance. When the time is right, I'll call for you...and then we'll show them, what becomes of those who humiliate me. Do you understand?"_

 _Yes...my lord..._

In the room at the end of the staircase, we see several devices made to painfully force out confessions from criminals, including an Iron Maiden, a copper pot of boiling oil, and even The Rack!

...Even so, the demon butler showed no signs of fear, as his shoes clicked their way inside, and the barred, cold-metallic door slammed shut.

 _(Clang...)_

* * *

Chinese-to-English Translation:

 _She Dagu_ \- The Dog

*The original Chinese name spelled in English for this criminal organization is _Qīng Bāng._


	48. Chapter 47: His Butler, Escaping

Night falls with a heavier air over London in light of recent events, and our eyes turn to the region's canal dock, specifically, the _Cutty Sark_ sailing ship spotted only yesterday before the body of John Stanley...

And zooming inside the cabin, we discover that the ship's owner, is noneother than Lau, who managed to escape the eyes of the authorities thanks to the assassin skills of his sister, Ran-Mao. Currently, they are holding one other close as the former Shanghai Green Gang officer inhaled from a beautifully-crafted dragon smoke pipe full of the narcotic Opium, trying to still the nerves running through his mind.

" _One night, Zhuang Zhou dreamt he was a butterfly. He was a happily fluttering butterfly...It was so much fun. He could fly wherever he wanted..._ "

 _(Flash)_

 _We see a much younger Lau, wearing a blue robe with navy trim around his sleeves and neckline tied on with a grey-blue sash, over a white shirt and pants, leading along an equally young Ran-Mao(?), her hair done up in two small buns with red ribbons, matching the colour of her own robes in the middle, the rest of it a cream white, and a white sash tied around her waist._

 _They're wandering through a vast field of wild, red-petaled Azaleas, playfully chasing after a bewitchingly-pretty Blue Morpho Butterfly..._

" _But he had no thought of being Zhou..._ "

 _Suddenly, the jewel-like insect bursts into flame, startling the boy Lau, who turns to the little girl, only to find himself grasping, a bloody, ripped-off hand!_

 _...The flowering field turns into a wall of fire..._

" _But suddenly, he woke up, and was startled to find he was human..._ "

 _Several black-suited figures with tophats appear from the endless smoke, their faces holding only a disturbing black smile over a piercing white..._

" _He couldn't decide: Was he Zhou, who dreamt he was a Butterfly, or a Butterfly, who was now dreaming he was Zhou?_ "

 _Young Lau is knocked senselessly onto his back, and reaches his hand out towards the Blue Morpho, as it flew into a blinding light..._

 _(Flash)_

"... _Surely there must be a distinction between Zhou and The Butterfly_...This is called the Transformation of Things."

Ran-Mao lifts her head to look at her brother with a flash of concern in her honey-coloured orbs, but he just laughs his cryptic speech off:

"Just ignore me..."

...But whether that was a simple daydream, visual theory...a memory best left alone, or a mix of the three, was something only he knew...

(Rrrrip)

We now head back to where we last spoke in our tale, that being the Tower of London, where down below in the more desolate prisons of the infamous structure, the torture master - a bald man with a rather, disconcerting countenance to put it politely, wearing a mud brown robe with a hood - tears away a good portion of Sebastian's white dress shirt, he now chained by his wrists to the dungeon wall as per Sir Randall's order.

Said Commissioner addresses the raven-haired butler on the stand:

"You're going to confess to your crimes eventually, so you might as well do it soon, Sebastian."

The demon lets out an open-mouthed chuckle before replying,

"Very well then, I confess: It was I who was responsible for the Outbreak of the Black Death in Europe."

...Hard to say whether that was an accurate statement from Sebastian (for he has bent the truth before...), but Sir Randall would obviously not believe it.

"What?!"

"As I recall, it was during the reign of Edward the Third."

"Rgh, you think this is a joke?! That was over five hundred years ago!"

The butler merely smiles devilishly, so the police commissioner tells the torture master,

"Give him as much pain as you like," before leaving. The robed man replies with a slur,

"Yes, slir..."

He looks over his arsenal of torture tools with a child's naughty grin:

"Goody...If you confessh, I don't get t' have my fun, you see, (snicker)!"

He steps up close to Sebastian, admiring the latter's handsome features, his irises in particular.

"Ooh, look a' those perfect eyes. Should I poke 'em out or should I cut 'em outta your pretty head, (snicker)? (Wipes his lip) No, save the best for last..."

The demon butler remained emotionless, while the torture master readies a pair of iron clamps.

"How 'bout, _first we hear a nice scream..._ "

Time Skip, Ciel's POV

It's been about two days since the three of us were detained by Scotland Yard, and while Coraline and I were thankfully still together, Sebastian was taken away to another section of the Tower, more than likely the dungeons...

The sun's finally rose for a new morning, and I was the first to awake in this quaint little room, moving out from under the sheets of the simple bed to begin a new try in composing a letter to send to any remaining correspondences who might still be willing to lend their Guard Dog a hand. I avoided contacting the Midfords (partly because I held no good will towards them anymore), my Aunt An and my dear cousin Lizzie, for this has become too dangerous a game to involve their lives in.

Upon my sitting up, I felt my beloved shift a little in her sleep, and turned to see her slumbering face and tousled red hair, it having been relinquished of her braid yesterday...I would've smiled at how, cute she looked, if I wasn't busy worrying for her situation:

 _Oh Coraline...to think the Queen is actually considering to throw you out of England..._

I gently brush a stray red strand back behind her ear, and lean in to plant a kiss on her forehead before moving to sit at the desk to start my next letter while vowing fiercely to myself,

 _But that won't happen. No one of this world, not even Her Majesty, will take you away from me..._

 _As long as you continue to remain in this world...you will stay by my side._

Come an hour later, someone enters the room, the click of the door stirring Coraline awake.

"Mm...Ci-Ciel?"

I give her a slight smile and greet her:

"Heh, good morning, love. Sleep well?"

She shuffles to sit on the side of the bed while combing her fingers through her hair and replies tiredly,

"I guess so..."

"Your tea, sir."

My attention then whirls to my right side come that call, and I look up to see,

 _Uh! Seb-astian...?!_

But his image fades away and is replaced by Abberline, he eyeing me with mild concern.

"Are you alright?"

 _Mph...That's right: He's elsewhere in this infernal tower..._

 _...I...I hope he's alright, even if he is a demon._

I sit back down and don't reply to the detective, taking the offered teacup into my hand before sipping it to calm my short rise of nerves. There's a sound of wood scraping on stone on my left, belonging to the second chair at this desk, before a hand about as small as mine rests on my shoulder, and its source pecks my cheek while asking in a whisper,

"...Saw the wrong person?"

I nod slightly, choosing to be honest with her, before Abberline asks me kindly,

"Is it any good? You know, I used to do alot of work around the tea ships down at the dock..."

My head dips back up to eye him in both curiousity and suspicion:

"I thought you were an inspector..."

"Yes, but I was raised in the East End. No parents or siblings to rely on, save my, brother Edward, and we did whatever work came our way to survive."

"In that case, you've certainly done well for yourself...And what of your brother?"

"He's currently out of the city in training to join the Yard..."

He sat down on the edge of the plain sheet bed, before gently inquiring,

"Tell me the truth now, Ciel: You really don't have anything to do with the drugs...do you? Or with the Queen's Letter."

I was a bit surprised that he had a more, open mind to this whole situation, but that hardly stopped me from asking in return,

"Finally beginning your interrogation?"

Abberline's small smile does not falter:

"Not really. The Commissioner's instruction was just to confine you here, (glance) along with Coraline."

She then asks him,

"Am I, still to be deported?"

"Now that, I don't know...Though I haven't heard anything regarding getting such papers ready."

 _...Does that mean her charge was a feint?_

I cut back into the conversation with a stern air, though inside, I felt a bit of relief in hearing my beloved may be safe...for now, at least.

"Then I would recommend you don't get involved. This game is between me, or, (grabs Coraline's hand) should I say us, and whoever is pulling the strings, so why don't you sit there and follow orders like the good little pawn you are?"

Ignoring Coraline's pointed expression, I lift my teacup to my lips while adding,

"That's the secret to getting a promotion."

Abberline's reply comes out in a dismal tone:

"...Yes, I know."

No POV

"Hey, if you-a wanna give up your territory to the Ferro Family, we'd be happy to accept it from you, there's no doubt about that. But I thought you worked for the Queen's Guard Dog, and I heard he and that _bella_ fiance of his were captured recently...You sure you just wanna desert him, or them, however you look at it?"

We check back with Lau and Ran-Mao, who were currently having a meeting with the current representative of the Ferro Family in the deceased Azzuro Vanel's mansion in another part of the East End controlled by the Italian Mafia. The man was of average height, had a pale skin pigment, black hair cut as short as just past his ears styled in a messy but neat slick-back, a moustache, dark blue irises, and wore a green Italian-brand suit with a black vest, white shirt, and a muted purple cravat.

Lau, who was sitting across from the man on a sofa with Ran-Mao in his lap, smirks before musing,

"A butterfly drinks nectar from a flower just as the flower spreads its pollen to attract the butterfly. Should the bloom be plucked for its beauty, ending the beautiful cycle of life, would the butterfly mourn the flower?"

The man somewhat catches onto the metaphor:

"I, suppose the butterfly would find a new flower then, yes?"

"Thankfully, this world is full of flowerbeds...and don't forget, this was your doing."

The Ferro representative counters with a smile,

"Just as Stanley was your doing. Let's not throw stones."

"Yes, you're quite right, Señor Cuarro."

"I wish you a smooth journey, Mister Lau."

A little while later, Lau and his sister are then seen riding by the region canal dock in a carriage after relinquishing his control of his territory to the Ferros, and he muses,

"Do you know what, Ran-Mao?" She looks up at him...

"I couldn't be any happier to be leaving here. I find these peaceful days to be dreadfully boring."

But the woman with honey-coloured irises saw through the facade easily, and retorted quietly,

"...Liar."

Outside, standing at the edge of the street overlooking the waters of the Thames, was Fred Abberline, as his mind goes back to the day he lost his folks and two other unnamed siblings to a brutal home invasion, leaving only he and his brother Edward alive...

Shaking the terrible event away, he turns to see several men loading sacks of goods onto a trades ship.

"...So it's a tea ship again."

He then recalls the days of his stolen youth when he had to do similar jobs so he would survive to another tomorrow...

"Opium. The Chinese. And a tea ship...What a sad coincidence. It's the Opium Wars all over again."

(...Step, step, step, step)

(Crrreeeeak...)

We turn back now to the dungeons of the Tower of London, as a new figure enters the room to address its current victim, who now sports several lacerations and cuts on his person thanks to the torture master, his alabaster skin kissed with smudges of his crimson demon blood...

The figure comments with a familiar, wispy female voice,

"You make quite the picture, Sebastian. So, this is how far you'll go, to be loyal to the master who put you here."

He looks up at the figure and replies with a smirk,

"Between his young lordship and myself, such are the terms of our contract."

And zooming out to the tune of a cracked whip, we see the figure to be noneother than Angela! Her body now dons a dominatrix-style outfit of black and white, with a corset top that had white stripes running vertical from a back base covering her breasts, large, snow-white feathers flaring at the bottom, a white, puff-sleeved crop jacket that had material draping her arms after the above point of her elbows, black panties with white lacing, black garter belts, and black high-heeled boots that reached her knees.

(Scribble...)

Shift to nighttime, and we check back with the young teen couple being held in a room elsewhere in the Tower, as Ciel finishes writing a new message to send out...But after giving it a once over, he decides that these letters have become pointless, and scrunches up the paper in a spout of frustration.

His cerulean eye then falls on his black cloak and tophat...

"If you have a new plan involving a change in our current location, we might wanna put it to action now."

Ciel turns to Coraline in confusion, who was standing by the window looking out, before she turns to face him with glowing eyes of ice blue.

"... _She's here._ "

"Uh! (Narrows eye) You're sure it's, her?"

"Yes...There's no mistaking that _mask of light._ "

On that chilling note, the teens move to get their cloak and coat on before exiting the room, then out onto the outside corridor making up one of the wards...

But they would only get about halfway across, when someone calls them to a stop:

"Ciel, Coraline. Where are you two going?"

They turn around to meet the eyes of Abberline, and Ciel replies,

"We're simply tired of this confinement. We thought we'd take a little walk..."

But the detective knew what the young earl really meant:

"What is it that you two think you can accomplish on your own?"

"Do not underestimate the Phantomhives...Have you any idea just how many years my family has held sway in the Underworld? I still have all the pawns I need."

Coraline then adds with a firm expression,

"And as his Queen, I will do everything possible to help protect my King's hold on London's Underworld. As far as I'm concerned, the fight is not over, merely just beginning."

The young earl glances at the red-haired girl with surprise from her statement, but then smirks and gently reaches his fingers under her chin to tilt the littlest bit before pecking her cheek and saying to the other, older redhead,

"She makes a fair point. This is but the start of a fight bigger than you realize, Abberline. One of which you must take heed regarding the company you keep."

Said detective counters,

"You mean the same lot you've been trying to get in touch with for days?"

That caused a frown to form on Ciel, and he moves his hand to grip Coraline's, as Abberline laments,

"None of them have reached out. They have left you all alone...Am I wrong, Ciel?"

At the same time, Angela muses while tilting Sebastian's chin up with the handle of the whip,

"The boy must be gnashing his teeth right now, don't you think? Having been shown his own powerlessness."

Oddly enough, the demon butler does not disagree, and smiles before replying,

"Yes, I imagine you're right..."

Outside, Abberline thinks aloud about how London's underbelly society works:

"Fear and Profit. Those are the only ties that bind in the Underworld, and I'm afraid you can provide neither of them at the moment."

Ciel's drive refused to be deterred:

"That won't hold me back for long..."

In the dungeon, Sebastian spoke in time with his young master:

" _Even if all his pawns are taken away from him, forever..._ "

" _Even if the only piece left for me, the only player left under my control, is the King..._ "

" _He will never pull out of the game, especially with his young Queen he wants to protect. (Smirk) That is my master's nature. Even you should know that._ "

The angel smiles and asks with an undertone of mockery,

"Why not just admit your own nature and start acting on your own desires? This is harder on you then you're saying. How long has it been, Sebastian, since you last devoured the Soul of a Human, and now you're injured as well."

Angela's purple irises narrow a touch with a knowing gleam as she adds,

"You must be beyond ravenous right now...Shall we make a deal, then? The true Doomsday will arrive in due time..."

She gently drags the leather of the whip up Sebastian's scarred chest...

"When it does, you can have as many Souls as you'd like..."

She then tilts his chin up again sharply:

"All you have to do is give me both of those children."

...While the offer may have attracted other demons, Sebastian was not one of those hunger-driven individuals.

"I believe I'll decline."

Angela was taken aback by the easy refusal, and Sebastian smiles devilishly as he goes into his reasoning.

"My palate has grown weary of simple, unclean Souls. _I crave Ambrosia._ (Opens his eyes) _My young master is the only one I want. I desire to eat no other Soul..._ As for the young Aura Reader, heh, you could say that her company has, grown on me. _Her own Soul is just as unique, adding a certain flare to the young master's; a delectable blend of her Darkness and his..._ "

The angel takes a step back with a disbelieving gaze and hitched breath from the devotion and obsession traced in the demon's words, before muttering,

"...Well. It seems our negotiations have broken down, then. Such a shame."

(...WHIP)

She then switches to the offensive, bringing the whip down in sharp strikes across Sebastian's exposed skin over and over!

"Ye unclean! Ye unnecessary! Ye unwanted!"

(Whip, whip...)

"Perish and be cleansed! The pain you feel is God's purifying fire!"

Sebastian blocked out the angel's screeches, focusing on thoughts growing within:

 _Aaah, this pain is but a spice I shall use..._

"Offer up your blood for your sin!"

 _My blood but the sauce..._

"That cursed Soul must be purged, and with flame!"

By this point, Angela was in hysterics, while the demon remained calm throughout the torture, for this was but motivation in his own goals.

 _To flavour that solitary, fiery Soul...Bless him, and the bond he carries with another._

Out on the inner ward, Ciel reaffirms his current stand:

"If I can no longer rely on anyone's help..."

He squeezes his girlfriend's hand tight:

"Rather, no one else but my lady beside me, then so be it. (Grim smirk) Heh, to think, I am to be born to end up alone, or so is the fate delivered to me by the curse at House Phantomhive..."

He moves his hand from Coraline's to wrap around her waist as he added,

"You wouldn't understand the way she does, Abberline."

The red-haired teen's cheeks colour from the underlined sentiment:

 _Ciel..._

"I understand that you're talking about your parent's murder."

Both teens widen their eyes, and Abberline continues:

"I read your file, and Randall told me the rest. I know everything: I know you're the Queen's Guard Dog, and that you run the Criminal Underworld."

Brushing off his surprise, Ciel replies curtly,

"Well then, there's nothing more to say, is there?"

He then starts his leave from this place again, Coraline in tow, but Abberline wasn't done:

"Why do you insist on doing this alone?! Aside from Coraline, why won't you ask anyone else for help?!"

The teens stop, and Ciel calls back while keeping his back to the detective,

"I don't need anyone else but her on my side! I'm the one playing the game. I have my Queen; all I need is my pawns."

"...I'll be on your side."

The bluenette and redhead freeze, and turn around with wide eyes to stare at the smiling Abberline.

"Me...I'll be on your side, Ciel. I will."

"...Why are you, doing this?"

Time Skip, Coraline's POV

It's now morning, and the three of us have since exited the Tower of London to the city streets in order to find answers that have been eluding Ciel and I from the start of this asinine investigation. I glance over at Abberline's form, still surprised he wanted to help us:

 _He's actually willing to go against his superior to assist us in clearing our names..._

 _(Smile) He's a seeker of justice, alright. One that the police of this dimension really needs._

Ciel's voice cuts into my admiring thoughts, he believing karma will come back at the inspector for taking this route with us.

"You're a fool. If anyone finds out about this, you'll lose more than just your job."

Ignoring the warning, Abberline causally mentions,

"I'm getting married, you know."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

I elbow my boyfriend for his rude tone, tugging my baker's cap up a bit to look at the inspector eye-to-eye better (Oh yeah, forgot to mention: Ciel and I are now wearing similar disguises of page boys thanks to some clothes Abberline snagged for us), and say to him with a smile,

"Congrats to you, Sir Abberline. Who's the lucky fiance, and does your brother know?"

He smiles back at me and replies,

"Her name is Maria, and yes, Edward's been told of our engagement. He's supposed to be coming to our home later this week to meet her...Not long after that, I am to be a father as well."

 _Oh my. His bride-to-be's already expecting a child? That's fast..._

"That's why I want to make this country better and safer for every one of us who lives in it. My child deserves a peaceful country with no need for a Guard Dog..."

My smile turns a bit sad at his vision, for if this world is to move forward down a similar path mine has,

 _It'll be a long road for a peaceful tomorrow..._

"It's not just the tea ships that have outlived their day."

"Hm?"

I look up with Ciel at Abberline, as he says,

"We need to change with the times, Ciel, Coraline." My boyfriend asks,

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. What'll change us is Faith: Faith in tomorrow, faith that that we can make it better. That's how society evolves."

"Uh...just who the hell are you?"

I smile knowingly and muse after Ciel's blunt question,

"You're more a man than you seem, sir. The type of thinker this country needs."

He almost laughs at my characterization, before replying modestly,

"You're too kind, young lady...but I am only Fred Abberline, a detective."

...Suddenly, there came the call of a middle-aged woman:

"Abby, my boy!"

We all turn around to meet the hazel eyes of her form, and Abberline asks,

"What is it, ma'am?" Catching her breath, she says,

"I found someone. Someone who's witnessed the murder at the docks."

She leads us back to the Pub/Inn she works at, and it turns out our new tip, was the young lad I saw in the crowd at the crime scene a few days ago! We hear out what he had to say...

"A Chinese girl?"

He nods to Abberline while holding a cup of tea:

"Aye, an' she was a lovely one, she was. I though' she was the Cutty Sark come back from the dead."

 _Hm, a Chinese girl...Ran-Mao?_

Ciel was occupying an inquisitive expression similar to mine, so he must've drawn up the same thought. Abberline then asks,

"Did you tell anyone else about this?"

"I told Havoc about it after I had saw it, and a dandy of a fellow in white."

I immediately stiffened up on the second description:

 _Man in white...Ash!_

"Was he wearing a butler's uniform?"

The lad turns to me with a nod and smile:

"Aye. He really was quite a damper gentleman, he was. When I told him abou' the girl and wha' I saw, he said I was a good boy with a pure heart. And then he gave me this!"

He then pulled out one of the more-than-likely fake Funtom Candies, and I dart out of my seat to gently pluck it out of his hand. He looks at me with confusion, as I warn,

"This 'sweet' is not what it seems, lad. I wholly recommend you allow me to throw it away before it dolls damage to your health."

"Uh! How could a candy do tha', miss?"

"(Grim smile) A smart boy like you must've heard rumours of a new drug going around undetected by the Yard until recently. Does, 'Lady Blanc' sound familiar?"

The boy recoils back in his seat with shock-filled blue orbs and stutters,

"Wuh?! Th-That's the drug?!"

I nod solemnly, just as a new voice breaks in:

"Give it, to me!"

We all look to the back right (the boy's left), and see a man with sallow skin, short brown hair cut into a style over his right eye, leaving one moss green iris visible, wearing a simple dark green jacket over a v-neck dull white shirt, grey slacks and brown-black shoes, approaching my direction with a rather desperate expression.

"You work for the Ferros, don't you?! I-I'll get you your money soon, I swear!"

He then grabs my arm in trying to get the sweet, but I hold it away from him:

"R-Rgh, hey, let go! Control yourself, sir!"

He suddenly shoves me against the bar counter, the force knocking my hat away to the floor, with his other hand gripping my shoulder hard!

"Agh!"

"No! Please, give it to me!"

"I-I said, get, off!"

(Thwack)

I then knee him in the gut, causing him to stumble backwards and release me, with Abberline hoisting him up by his jacket singlehanded.

"Hey!"

Ciel rushes out of his seat to check on me as I tucked my hat back on and rose straight while massaging my shoulder.

"Are you alright? Did he injure you?"

"No, I'm fine..."

Abberline glares at the brunette in his hand:

"That is not how a man treats a lady, sir...Moreover, let's have a little chat."

After some 'persuasion' (which involved Abberline threatening to beat the man to a bloody pulp - did not expect that), we locate the carriage holding another man who took over things for the Ferro Family after Vanel died...A coincidence Ciel and I would tangle with these people again? Not, even, close.

Anyway, all it would take is a few well-choice punches from our detective ally and a kick or two from yours truly to knock aside the bodyguards, before we would make off with the carriage, Abberline driving, while Ciel and I boarded inside with the man. My boyfriend immediately held a gun to the man's face on their left side, while I drew out my army knife to hold against their neck on the right.

"Cuarro. Are you the bastard who replaced the product in my warehouse with the Fentanyl disguised as sweets?"

Cuarro was obviously none too keen on answering the demand of a teenager...at first:

"Ha. I haven't the faintest idea wha-Uah!"

That is, until the gun barrel is shoved into his mouth, and I press my knife a bit harder against his throat.

"Children can be very impatient." I casually add,

"Yeah, so either cut the crap and start talkin', or you can decide which one of us kills you."

Cuarro reluctantly replies in a garbled voice,

"Alwigh', it bas me."

"And were you responsible for John Stanley as well?"

"No, dat was Lau! I swdear dat wasn' me!"

 _Lau?_

Ciel lowers the gun so the man could continue his confession in proper speech:

"Stanley was one of our suppliers. We both buy his product. But the idiot tried to blackmail Lau and got himself killed by Lau's little tigress for his trouble...Come to think of it, Lau told me you and your girl here were in some sort of trouble of your own, and that's why he was running. I hear he got something valuable off of Stanley before he left, though..."

I think to myself in disbelief,

 _So, Lau had played us...But why?_

Before I could ponder further for a possible answer, the carriage suddenly jerks to a stop, sending Ciel and I forward to the other side of the carriage! Thankfully, we were both quick to react and stop our trajectories before we banged our heads on the seats...

"Ciel! Coraline!"

 _Oh great, now what?_

I crack the carriage door open to peek at both sides of the path, only to bulge my eyes at seeing several black-suited thugs, guns raised, surrounding entry and exit!

"Aww, crap!"

I quickly snap the door shut and plop back into my seat as Cuarro quirks,

"Ha, how strange..."

He straightens up in his own place with a smirk directed at Ciel:

"I thought the Phantomhives stopped at nothing to get their way. Is this the best you can do?"

I grit my teeth at him, but then see that my boyfriend was also smirking.

 _...Ooh, I really hope this means you've got a plan, Ciel. Better yet, please call Sebastian!_

"Yes, that is true: This isn't like me, not at all, actually."

Abberline calls from outside,

"What now?!"

But I had a feeling to what would happen next:

 _I just hope our demon butler's not too badly hurt to get here..._

"I forgot: There are no fast rules in this world...or if they're are, (reaches to his eye-patch) then I'm the one who makes them."

Cuarro starts to get nervous from how calm Ciel sounded, and he had merit to be...

"In my name and that of my defiled family, I command you: Come, Sebastian!"

I watch as the starred pentagram glows an ominous light purple sheen, before turning to smirk at the man while making my own eyes glow ice blue to add to the scare factor.

"(Sheen) _Now you're gonna get it. You...and every other Soul tied into this conspiracy._ "

No POV

Deep inside the stone walls of the Tower of London...

Sebastian's red-iris eyes snap awake to the tune of his master's call.

" _At last..._ "

The torture master, who was holding a hot poker, becomes fearfully wary of the tone the demon butler used, while he in turn began to chuckle ominously...before snapping free of his shackles!

...The human stood no chance, and was swiftly cut down by Sebastian's demonic strength and power, his blood spilling onto the dungeon floor...

Meanwhile, back on the street that held the carriage our trio investigators swiped, Cuarro had moved to stand on the cobblestones with his men before giving the order.

"Finish them off!"

(Bang, bang, bang, bang...)

Abberline ducks for cover in the driver's seat to avoid being shot, while Ciel calmly sat inside the carriage cross-legged, and held Coraline to him while helping to shield her sensitive ears from the noise...

But just when it looked like the end, the gun fire came to an abrupt halt, followed by the outcries of pain from Cuarro and his men!

...The door to the carriage opens, and Ciel steps out first before lending a gentleman's hand to Coraline, then turning to bluntly address the 'rescue party'.

"You're late."

Sebastian, perfectly intact and in proper fashion again with no visible signs of injury, replies with a smirk while standing among the unconscious bodies,

"Yes, sir...and I've been waiting quite a while as well."

Coraline facepalms and groans,

"Good grief, can we save the griping for later and just be happy we're still alive?!"

She then smiles at the demon butler and adds,

"Seriously though, I'm glad you're okay, Sebastian. I got a bit worried a, _certain bitch in white_ had hurt you terribly..."

He smiles a bit at her in return, while she and the young earl approach the taller as the bluenette says,

"I let that softhearted fool get under my skin and infect me...but it won't happen again. (Narrows eye) I want you to help me go after Lau. What use are pawns who defy those who use them?"

"Are you certain about this, my lord? Think carefully: You won't be able to take back this order..."

"If he isn't, I'm certainly hell-bent on goin' after Lau."

The young earl and his butler look to Coraline in surprise for her outburst, but she merely glared in a mix of determination and frustration.

"It was thanks to him and his lies that we were almost killed just now. I still believe that damn royal butler's to blame from the start, but right now, Lau's the only one who knows about that mystery document that Ash told us not to look for. It must be something rather incriminating if Her Grace is so desperate to keep her Guard Dog out of the loop that she'd order this orchestration. Not sure if all of this was her intention, though; probably just alot of calculated timing for the Underworld. Either way, I'm done with all these secrets: I want answers, and I'm ready to follow any plan to get them!"

...Ciel stared at the redhead in awe of her proclamation, before forming a firm expression of his own.

"(Nod) Well said, Coraline. Indeed, I too am done with this wild goose chase. I will not suffer those who stand in my way, not even friends or family."

He turns his gaze to Sebastian:

"Is that understood?" The demon butler smiles and replies,

"Yes, my young lord."

"...Ciel! Coraline!"

The three turn to see Abberline rising up from the driver's seat, having heard it all and likely wanting to either stop or help them. But, Ciel knew that the detective would only be in the line of fire if he continued to follow the Guard Dog's trail...

"I suggest that you keep your distance from me, if you want to live."

"Uh...!"

"My place is in the shadows, yours in the light. We walk opposite paths, Abberline; it's best you remember that."

With that, he, Coraline and Sebastian move on to elsewhere, the second glancing back at Abberline one more time before facing in front of herself with a worried expression.

 _Hm...I dunno if their paths are truly so opposite. Light and Darkness are so tightly linked, they can't always walk different ways..._

 _If Abberline does choose the action I think he will...I pray to the Universe above he knows what it might cost._

Small Time Skip

We're now approaching close to the afternoon, and turn view to the River Thames, as the _Cutty Sark_ tea trader sailed steadily across the water, ready to float out of the British territory for elsewhere...

However, one deckhand notices a strange reflective gleam coming from the Tower of London.

"Huh? What is that?"

Zooming in on the said structure's Inner Ward, we see Ciel and Coraline, both back in their attire from before they first left the place, standing atop one of the towers, both knowing the object and person of their current agenda was on that ship, and weren't going to let either get away. The young redhead preps herself for the next move, cupping her ears and gives a go-ahead nod to the earl, who nods back before calling out sharply,

"Cannon!"

(...BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM)

Several cannons are activated, blasting the lead balls out in multiple clouds of gunpowder, with most splashing into the water around the ship to slow it into a stop, save one that hits the deck!

(CRASH...)

Ran-Mao darts her head up upon feeling the rumble pass through the cabin, and Lau muses,

"Aah, yes...so you've come at last, have you? That's why I'm so fond of you, my dear little earl: _You do play your part._ "

As the deckhands scrambled to safer parts of the ship and tried to avoid becoming casualties, back up in the Tower, Sebastian picks up both young teens into each of his arms. Ciel says to him,

"Let's go, Sebastian."

"Yes, sir."

(...Leap)

The demon butler jumps right off the structure, just as another cannon releases a lead ball, and he uses it to glide swiftly across the river waters before jumping up onto the _Cutty Sark_!

The cannon ball blows apart another chunk of the ship at the same time Sebastian knocks down an unfortunate deckhand upon landing...

(Swipe, crash)

He would then be forced to move quickly out of the path of a chuí, wielded of course, by Ran-Mao...Sebastian sets the teens down and tells them,

"Go on. I'll take care of her."

"Very well."

"Be careful, Sebastian."

So while Ciel and Coraline move on to find Lau, the demon butler readies to face battle with the young assassin, who says to him in a soft but deadly tone,

"You're my master's enemy. You die."

"(Smirk) We'll have to see about that."

Meanwhile, Abberline, having ignored the warning he received regarding his involvement, was closing in on the canal via horseback, and spots a few rowboats sitting near the dock wall...

Ciel's POV

Leaving Sebastian to keep Ran-Mao busy, Coraline and I ran across the deck, being careful of the flames already breaking out thanks to the cannon fire, until we found the entrance to the cabin. Glancing down at the door, she then turns to me and says,

"Let's knock it down in one kick."

"Right."

(...SLAM)

The door crashes down from the force of both our feet, and I pull out my gun in my right hand while taking my beloved's hand in my left, as we make our way inside...

"Uh!" " _Lau..._ "

"Aah, I see that you found your way down to this humble place, _my dear earl and lady..._ "

He was sitting behind a small table on a bench with a few pillows on the sides, looking as calm and usual, but with an undertone of smugness this time.

"It feels strange that we should meet under such questionable circumstances, and yet inevitable, don't you think, like we all knew that someday it would come to this..."

I reply as I raise my gun to him,

"Perhaps you're right about that, Lau."

"By the way, what you're looking for is right over there."

I glance over where he was pointing, and see a scroll of paper inside an open decorative box, tied close with string and with a familiar red-wax seal...

"What do you suppose it is? It's actually quite a fascinating document..."

Coraline goes to grab the document as Lau reveals what he saw was written:

"It's a diplomatic treatise proposing a military alliance with Germany and Italy."

 _...What?!_

I peer down at the document enclosed in Coraline's hand with an eye as wide a hers probably were...

"Yes. It would appear that your beloved Queen is trying to plunge Europe, not to mention the rest of the world into full-scale war. I suppose she'll trigger it by attacking France through the Opium Trade with this new drug, Lady Blanc, just as your country invaded my own by inundating it with Opium not so long ago, leading it to the Opium Wars."

...For once, I could see no signs he was exaggerating or claiming truths, that he was actually being honest.

 _But...why? Why would Her Majesty...do something like this?_

 _I've never known her to be this manipulative with her plans and observations of the world outside Britain..._

 _Unless...was her passive nature a lie all along?_

I snap out of my thoughts when Lau asks me,

"Do you think you'll still be her little Guard Dog when the guns start firing, my lord?"

 _...That, is a good question._

"Is that why you betrayed me? You're a pacifist?"

"No..."

I turn to Coraline, who glances at the scroll in her hand before looking towards Lau with a serious gaze.

"Perhaps a small part of you did this for such a reason, but there's more to your back-stab then simply trying to slow down the start of the First World War, isn't there, Lau?"

"Oh dear me, another clever mind...yet, I'm curious of the tone you used: Are you implying that there will be more than one?"

She smiles grimly and replies,

"Can't say for certain. All I do know is that my dimension's experienced that insane goal for global conquest, thankfully only twice. (Frown) But they definitely left two deep scars on humanity, yet not so deep that we've completely forgotten our habit of repeating history's mistakes..."

Coraline sighs and finishes,

"I'll say this much: The prelude of this world's fight to come is beginning on a _very_ different note then what I learned about."

 _Huh? What does she mean by that?_

"But let's put those comparisons aside, shall we? Lau, tell us why you did what you did."

He gets up to his feet and replies simply,

"I was just the Guard Dog's pawn, remember? Perhaps you saw me as a friend of sorts, dear Coraline, but for the Earl and I, the only tie that bonded us was Profit. And you see, lately, I've been a bit bored. I was bored being just a pawn, so I decided it was time to be a player in a new game..."

He opens his eyes to show his dusty hazel irises:

"A game with both our lives on the line."

 _Uh! No!_

(Bang, bang-Clang)

No POV

Despite the shots fired, Lau would be quick on the defense, using a dao sword pulled out from his sash to deflect the bullets!

"Back outside!"

Coraline grabs Ciel's wrist and yanks him back where they came in from, barely dodging the counterattack...

Meanwhile, out on the deck, the clouds that had formed over the blue were starting to let out a light shower of rain, just as Ran-Mao is knocked down hard by Sebastian after a grueling fight, her breath hitched and the corner of her mouth dripping a little of her blood. Tugging one of his gloves down, the demon butler approaches her form while commenting,

"Your small body reserves magnificent surges of power. However, in the end, you're still human. If you prefer, we can call an end to this now."

Despite her fatigue, the young assassin would not give up:

"No...No end."

"Sebastian!"

They turn to see Ciel and Coraline running out from the smoke-billowing side of the ship, with Lau emerging atop a lifeboat none too far behind.

"My. I never thought I'd see Ran-Mao's strength pushed so far. It just proves what I've always suspected: You're not truly human, are you, butler?"

Sebastian smiles at Lau and replies,

"You may believe what you like. I am simply one hell of a butler."

"(Chuckle) Interesting. Very interesting indeed, my lord...But can a world so interesting be reality?"

Lau turns his gaze to the sky:

"Sometimes I catch myself wondering if I have in fact been living nothing but a dream since that fateful day."

His mind goes back to that, 'vision' from a few days ago...

"He couldn't decide: Was he Zhou, who dreamt he was a Butterfly..."

He raises his dao and charges down from the lifeboat deck:

"Or was he now dreaming he was Zhou?!"

"Sebastian!"

Try as he did to get to his lord's aid, Ran-Mao was determined to slow him down:

"I won't let you!"

...

...

Then it all happened so quickly.

"CIEL!"

(Dash, swing, POW)

...While the Scotland Yard detective did arrive on time to help, it would be Coraline who acted as the human shield: She sped in front of Abberline at the last second, and releases a projection of her own Aura that not only blocks and knocks away the blade from Lau's hands, but accidentally forces the older redhead and the bluenette earl backwards from the impact of power!

Their bodies hit the mast behind them, but while Ciel only had some of the wind knocked out of him, Abberline received a rather hard blow to the back of his head.

(Slam)

"Uhh!"

He falls on his side, and looks up with blurred vision and a ringing in his ears, at a small figure with an icy blue ring around their body.

 _Cor-a-line...?_

Before he could make anymore sense of what what he sees, the detective falls unconscious, unaware of what's to come next...

(...TOK)

The tip of the dao lands in the hardwood deck far enough away from Lau's reach, he, among three other pairs of eyes, gazing in shock at the force responsible for the disarmament, her eyes glowing and glaring in anger while her body maintains a similar ring of energy, her emotions fueling a fire deep within her Soul.

Ciel could only mouth Coraline's name in both awe and worry, before his attention snaps to the short burst of laughter from the former Shanghai gang officer, as he comments,

"Goodness, what a twist! Usually you find the gentleman protecting his lady, not the other way around...but I suppose this fits your rather, refreshing personality, does it not, _dear Coraline?_ "

Said redhead forms a morbid smirk on her lips and chuckles the slightest bit before replying in a voice partially deeper than usual with a deadly undertone,

" _Oh believe me, I'm far from done, Lau..._ "

She then launches forward at the man with a warcry to attack, he sidestepping to dodge, only to get hit when she pivots her body to thrust her palm against her torso!

(Pow)

"Uh!"

Lau goes flying into the deck rail from the Aura Projection's impact, but only slides down onto the deck and doesn't go over the side...

Coraline slowly makes her way over to him, Aura still prominent, but her rage having cooled a touch, replaced by a disdain displeasure directed at two other players in this whole gambit who weren't present.

 _...Damn her...Damn him. Damn both of them!_

She then hoists the Chinese man up with both hands by his robes with a suppressed growl, before asking calmly,

"...You did this so you'd stop reliving Shanghai, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"That's the real reason for your betrayal: To stop cycling through your nightmare, and finally reach your dream. The dream of not living in another's shadow, as someone's pawn, but as someone of your own make..."

A sad smile forms on Coraline's lips as she adds,

"If only you chose a different way to try and reach it, and not during the time another, larger game was afoot. Heh, but _she_ won't win: She and her white knight will fall, just as you and yours have today."

"...Is that what you believe, dear Coraline? And are you actually prepared to go against Her Majesty?"

She chuckles a little and replies,

"Who said I was ever on Queen Victoria's side? You seem to forget I'm from another dimension, Lau, and there, Monarchy has become something to simply look back on. The people decide how the nation moves forward."

Lau's eyes widen the slightest, before Coraline softly ponders,

"Say...Ever consider that the Butterfly and Zhou are two distinct minds, from two different worlds, whose dreams intersected for one fleeting moment...to share in eachother's experiences, and help the other become stronger in the lives they lead?"

"...Why, no...I haven't. (Smile) Heh, I suppose that would make you the Butterfly, and I, Zhou."

"Hm, maybe...I'm sure you'll have more time to think on the idea, (slight smirk) assuming you can swim. So, goodbye for now, Lau."

(Shove...SPLASH)

...A minute of silence passes, after the man was pushed to meet the watery blue of the Thames...until Coraline senses a new presence on her far left, and turns to see Ran-Mao, pointing one of her two chuí straight at the other!

Ciel scrambles to a stand, ready to rush over and get his girl out of danger, only to pause when a gloved hand moves in front of his torso to stop him.

"Uh..."

The young earl glances at Sebastian for the action, whose red irises were watching the next scene carefully, as Coraline turns to the other young woman with a frown, the glowing blue still contained in her eyes and ringing around her body.

"...Come on, Ran-Mao, you don't seriously want to do this, do you? You've barely survived a fight against Sebastian for cripes sake, a feat accomplished by only one other human of extraordinary talent like yours. (Sad smile) You may follow your brother where he goes, do as he asks, but you never wanted him to go down this particular route, did you?"

...The melee mace lowers a little, and Coraline implores,

"Please, Ran-Mao. Relinquish your weapons...Go after him, and help him exit this cycle of nightmares towards a dream of redemption."

...Ran-Mao drops her twin chuí, and steps forward so she was but a few inches from Coraline's body, expression unreadable...before she envelops the young redhead in a hug!

"Uh!"

 _Ran-Mao..._

"...We will meet again."

Coraline's surprised expression shifts into a small smile, and hugs the young assassin back as her Aura finally starts to dial back to a normal level.

"That's what I'm counting on...Good luck, now go."

The two girls part, and Ran-Mao hops onto the railing...before diving into the Thames after Lau.

(SPLASH...)

Coraline's POV

I stared down towards the surface of the water below my person, the raindrops from the clouds above this ship disturbing its stillness, as I felt my Soul Energy finally cool to what it was before the first Aura Projection. How I got it that strong is beyond my understanding, or at least at present...

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot two figures emerging from the deep and start to slowly paddle towards the canal walls.

 _Don't make me regret what I did for you two...Stay low, and stay safe._

(SLAP)

"Uh!"

I jump out of my thoughts to the sharp sound of someone backhanding another, and whirl around to see Ciel's arm poised midair after slapping Sebastian across the face.

 _Why did he-_

I move quickly to their proximity as my boyfriend shouts angrily,

"You didn't hold up your end of the bargain. My life was in danger and you did nothing to save me! You disobeyed the rules of the contract!"

And Sebastian, of course, saw otherwise:

"(Smile) Because you were perfectly safe, master."

Ciel gapes at the demon as the latter points out,

"You didn't gt hurt did you? Of course not. I knew in that moment that you wouldn't, that you dear lady would use her Soul to shield-"

He was cut off with another slap to the face, and I finally stepped in to try and calm by boyfriend down.

"...Ciel, please stop. This isn't necess-"

" _And you..._ "

I shut my mouth at the low tone he used to address me, only to be surprised-attacked by another hug!

"Uh!"

"You, fool...Damn you, what the bloody hell were you thinking?! You could've died!"

 _...Ciel..._

I wrap my arms around his slightly-trembling form, and whisper back,

"You didn't expect me to just stand by as Lau tried to skewer you, did you? I'm your Queen, and we protect our Kings...no matter what."

I hear his breath hitch in surprise, before he buries his face in my shoulder and mumbles,

"...You lovable fool."

A small laugh escapes me, and my vision falls on the unconscious detective, before I mutter,

"Besides...I couldn't let Abberline die either."

"Huh?"

We pull back, allowing me to see the honest confusion on his face, and I explain my reasoning.

"I couldn't let his goal for a better London become a dead man's legacy. His child-to-be deserves to hear their father's words from his own mouth, and not as a memory from a widowed mother...That's not fair."

"...You were thinking of your own father in that moment, weren't you, miss?"

I turn to meet Sebastian's red orbs with my two-tone blue and nod solemnly:

"Yes...It's not easy to grow up without one or both of your parents as a guide. I've learned that the hard way...but that future gift of life doesn't have to."

"And what about Lau?"

I face Ciel again, as he asks me seriously,

"Why did you let him and Ran-Mao go with their lives? Do you honestly believe in them, redeeming themselves for their betrayal?"

I sigh a bit and reply truthfully,

"I don't believe they truly meant any real ill will from the start. It's as I already said: Lau has lived most of his life as but another's soldier, a pawn, and came here to London to escape it, only to become another's. Even I would get tired of such an existence after a while. He just picked the worst time to try and move up his rank...He, and Ran-Mao, became stuck in a new mine field just a stone's throw away from the field of butterflies..."

My eyes wander upward upward to the grey sky, as I add sadly,

"...It's a feeling I've faced a number of times myself while on the run. A mine field, then a brief moment of peace...only for it to get swept away in but a few days, because I didn't feel like I had a real role, that I, belonged...It wasn't me."

 _At least until I finally found Mayberry, Crystal Cove...That was a real stroke of luck._

"With that understanding, comes the need to help others steer away from getting blown apart. You may not agree with such a view, but it's one of mine. I can't say if they will, but...I want them to have the chance to try."

"I see..."

"Plus, Lau's technically the only one who will be on our side of the playing field, regarding that treatise."

Ciel gasps, but then narrows his eye and mutters,

"That's right...the document."

I pulled the scroll out from my coat pocket after tucking it away when dodging Lau's sword, and remark firmly,

"This paper, is proof that Her Grace's intentions for the world outside Britain are not as wholesome as she's previously made them, and why she had her butler try to steer us away from it. (Grim smirk) Must've taken some special skills from both Stanley and Lau to slip it out from under Lander's nose. It's no wonder he was ready to pop a vessel during that meeting a few days ago."

Both men almost laugh at my choice of words, and I wonder aloud as we ready to board off this sinking _Cutty Sark_ , Sebastian grabbing Abberline while Ciel and I hop onto the sides of his back,

"But here's the real ticker: Was this shift of views on global diplomacy all just Her Grace... _or is their another mind tweaking the gears, in order to meet their own design, where no threats are in their way?_ "


	49. Ch 48: His Butler, Engaging Servants

_Turning back time about three years prior to the current affairs of our story, we find ourselves scaling upward the infamous Big Ben Clocktower, as an oddly familiar female figure wearing mid-upper thigh-high black boots, matching the colour of her shorts-style jumpsuit, she overlooking the view from up top with a sniper's rifle on hand. Her cherry-red hair is cut to almost halfway down her back, shaggy bangs covering her eyes..._

 _She readies her weapon, recalling the words of her employer:_

 _"The name of your target is unimportant...There's only one thing you're good for."_

 _She looks for her intended target with the scope, only to mutter bitterly,_

 _"Tch, this isn't the way," before ripping it off the rifle!_

 _Down below on the streets of the city square, a man with short sandy-blond hair and a moustache, blue eyes, and wearing an average brown suit and black tie pauses his step to check his pocket-watch, unaware of the irises watching him from above..._

 _"You were made for this. It's why you were born with those inhuman eyes: The better to see your prey...Understand?"_

 _However, just as she readies to shoot, the woman pauses as the sandy-blond embraces a young boy, his son, hoisting him up with a smile just as his wife, a young woman wearing purple attire (hat included) joins them, carrying a young babe in a blanket..._

 _"There's only one thing you're good for..."_

 _Though her trigger finger jerked with something that suggested hesitance, the mystery sniper shook it off and prepared to fire...but only squeezed halfway, just as a familiar, silky male voice spoke up from behind her._

 _"You have incredible eyes...I'd like to offer you a position."_

 _"Uh!"_

 _And panning out, we see the male to be noneother than the demon butler of the Phantomhive House!_

 _"Room and board would be included, of course."_

 _The sniper whirls around to point her rifle at him, but saw no one..._

 _"No experience necessary."_

 _"Gh!"_

 _Because he snuck up behind and disarmed her in but a few seconds! He then croons into her ear,_

 _"I'll teach you everything you need to know if you agree."_

 _...Exhaling a quiet breath, the woman turns to meet Sebastian's stare, revealing sharp, rouge-brown irises._

 _"And what would I have to do?"_

 _(Ka-chank)_

 _A while later, the pair meets with Tanaka at the servant's entrance to the Phantomhive Manor._

 _"I've engaged a housemaid."_

 _The elder steward steps aside, gesturing a beckoning hand:_

 _"This way."_

 _After receiving not only a maid's attire, but also a haircut so her bangs were no longer obscuring her face, we now watch the woman button up the back of her new uniform and adjust her headpiece, before turning to look at her new appearance in a full-view mirror, revealing herself as Mey-Rin!_

 _She tugs at the indigo skirt of her maid's dress and muses,_

 _"A skirt...Hm, that's new."_

 _(Knock, knock)_

 _Tanaka then enters her new room to present one more item for her:_

 _"A gift from the young master."_

 _"...Master?"_

 _The gift of course, would be a pair of thick-lens glasses, the very same pair Mey-Rin would wear for the years to come in her service to the young Earl of Phantomhive. She stares at her completed image, and holds her cheeks with an adoring blush, letting out a pleased sound to match her smile._

 _(Flash)_

...Drawing that memory to a close, we catch up with the ex-sniper now maid and the rest of the servant quintet, as they stood at attention at the foot of the main staircase during a new morning in the manor, watching as Sebastian led along Ciel, he dressed in his brown suit with a green tie and vest, and Coraline, she wearing the clothing from her own world. They happily chime (or rather, Tanaka and Snake dipped their heads with smiles),

"Good morning! Hope you slept well, sir and miss!"

The young earl's response, however, was rather dull and just slightly dead-toned:

"Good morning..."

Coraline's was a bit better, but her smile was small and held an underline of sadness to it.

"Mornin', guys..."

Putting both together, the servants would quickly drum up expressions of concern while watching the teens walk into the dining hall.

"Master...?"

"Feelin' down, he is."

"Afraid so, and Coraline doesn' look any better..."

Tanaka asks the chef,

"Oh? How can you be so sure about that, Baldroy?"

"Well, the young master may look the same as ever to an outsider, bu' his servants can see the difference clear as day."

His smile falters a touch grimly as he adds,

"As for the little lady, it's become almost next-to-impossible not to know somethin's botherin' her..."

Mey-Rin and Finny nod in agreement, as the serpent-charming footman then mentions,

"(Hiss) I passed her room earlier this morning, and it sounded like she was trying to brainstorm aloud. (Reg. Voice) As Emily says, talking to yourself may sound crazy to other people, but we know it means Rogue's on edge abou' something..."

The small group hum in thought, before Bard proclaims with an encouraging smile,

"In tha' case, we'll jus' have ta do our best to give both the master's and Coraline's spirits a boost!"

The cherry-haired maid felt inspired:

"That's a brilliant idea!"

"We're gonna throw them a party!"

While the maid and gardener were on board, Snake was a bit apprehensive to such a plan.

"Uhm, are you sure that's a good idea? (Reg. Voice) Goethe is concerned about Smile's reaction more than Rogue's, and so am I."

The elder steward's thoughts were on a similar route, and shakes his head before saying,

"Equanimity," before reverting back to his chibi form, causing the former circus performer to sweatdrop.

 _I don't know how the others are used to that. I feel like it'll be months more for me..._

Mey-Rin then wonders aloud,

"Wha's Equanimity?" Bard suggests cluelessly,

"I think it's to do with equal nimities."

But Finny caught onto what the steward was hinting at:

"I think wha' Tanaka means is we should help the earl and miss relax by keeping things normal."

He turns his turquoise eyes to meet the footman's light-gold irises:

"Tha's wha' you-er pardon, you and Goethe, meant too, righ'?"

Snake nods with a small smile, and Mey-Rin exclaims excitedly,

"Oh hey, we can do tha'! I'll polish the manor 'til it gleams like new, yes I will!"

Bard holds a finger under his stubble-haired chin while forming a grin on his face:

"And I think it's time to pull ou' a few of my special secret recipes."

"(Hiss) You better not be planning to use that flamethrower again! I almost had my tail burned off last time! (Reg. Voice) I would heed Emily's warning; I don't think she'll hesitate to coil around your legs to trip you...again..."

The chef glares at the footman a little in both irritation and slight anxiety, while Finny chimes,

"I'll make sure all the trees on the grounds are as healthy as can be!"

"Let's get to work!"

"Righ'!" "Righ'!"

With that decided, the excitable three ran off to prepare, leaving behind Tanaka and Snake, the latter asking quietly in slight worry and exasperation,

"...There's going to be messes to clean later, aren't there?"

"Ho, ho, ho..."

Small Time Skip, Finny's POV

After finding Plu-Plu, I convinced him to help me do a sweep around the grounds to check up on the gardens...Oh course, (nervous laugh) he turned out to have more energy to burn than I did, and by burn, I mean he was literally setting some of the trees on fire!

 _Oh well, more work for me, I suppose..._

I still kept a smile as we moved along, me riding on his back, commenting with a laugh,

"Cut that ou', Pluto! Hahaha, you sure are full of energy today!"

I then catch the sight of two blue birds flying hurriedly from one tree as Pluto sets it to flame, and unfortunately, he saw them too.

"Guh!"

 _Oh no!_

Just as he leaps up high to bite down on the birdies, I quickly pull him into a choke-hold:

"No! Please don't eat 'em, Pluto! Nooo!"

Thankfully, I saved them just in time, and we land back down just as the birds make their escape...

"Sorry, little birdies!"

I turn my apologies to my demon hound friend:

"Ah, sorry to you too, boy."

Petting his snout, I smile as I reminisce,

"Ya know, it's funny: Before I came here, the birds were my only real friends..."

 _Any I did try to make in tha'...horrible place...would be gone befo' I would know it._

"Bu' ever since I started workin' for the earl, I've been able to go outside every single day. Rain or shine."

My smile turns into a small frown:

"Sometimes...I wonder wha' it was like for the young master, before we all go' here..."

Before I could wonder further, I felt Pluto tense up before sniffing the air...and letting out a howl.

"Hm? Smell somethin'?"

 _When he gets like that, it usually means danger's comin'..._

 _(Narrows eyes) Bu' from where?_

No POV

The demon hound's howl catches Sebastian's attention for a moment in the dining hall, before he focuses back on serving Ciel and Coraline, starting with presenting the paper to the bluenette.

"I imagine this year's Exposition will be grand. It is the one-hundredth anniversary of the French Revolution. They're building a colossal tower for the World's Fair, I hear..."

Coraline, who was reading and scribbling in her journal, pauses her concentration for a moment upon the description.

"Is it to be called, The Eiffel Tower, per chance?"

"You know of it, Miss Coraline?" She smiles lightly and replies,

"The people in my world will know its name easy. It's become an iconic, global landmark; really popular in France Tourism."

"Ah, how interesting..."

Ciel hums a yes, his eyes glued onto the front page article speaking about the event and its highlighted feature in question, while not completely in tune with the conversation. As the butler prepped the early morning tea, he muses to both teens,

"Doesn't it recall you to the Tower of Babel, when the people incurred God's wrath trying to build a tower to the Heavens?"

His master echos his disengaged reply, while the young redhead scratches the back of her head and ponders,

"Uum, I think my Father mentioned that biblical tale once or twice during his Linguistic Studies. He said that the original purpose of the story was to try and explain the origin of why the world has so many diverse languages..."

There's a pause, before Sebastian then mentions with his eyes slightly narrowed,

"Ash has informed me, Her Majesty will be traveling covertly to see it for herself."

This time, Ciel's 'yes' was voiced back, while Coraline's jaw clamped shut and she cracks her knuckles in suppressed anger against the names mentioned...

"Will Earl Grey do today, sir? Miss?"

"...Yes." "Sounds, good, Sebastian. Thank you."

Noticing the lack of real response from his master, and how quiet the young redhead got from that last bit of information to report, the demon resorted to 'drastic measures' to wake them out of their stupors while presenting their teacups.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived an old man and an even older woman."

Ciel sets the paper with a raised eyebrow directed at Sebastian for such a random sentence.

"What the devil are you talking about?"

Coraline snorts down a laugh and glances up from her journal again with a smirk-glare.

"That better not be a joke about Ciel and I getting old, 'cause it was terrible."

"Aah, so you are listening to me, my lord? (Glance) Heh, and of course not, miss, that would be rude of me."

The young earl replies,

"Yes, of course I am," before taking a sip of his tea. There's another pause, before he asks,

"Has there been any word from Her Majesty about the incident yesterday?"

"...None. I'm sorry."

"I see...Good, then."

Just as Sebastian finishes serving the teens tea and breakfast, Coraline suddenly asks in a slightly more positive tone,

"What about, Abberline's condition? Has anyone from the hospital called?"

"Yes. According to the doctor, other than a mild concussion, the detective is in good health. I imagine he'll be discharged by the late afternoon."

The young redhead lets out a big breath of relief:

"That's good to hear...yet, I can't help but wonder, if he'll remember anything from what happened on Lau's boat? Then again, my Aura Projection did smack him hard into the mast..."

Ciel cuts in with a blunt air:

"If he's smart, he won't breathe a word about what he may or may not remember..."

His tone doesn't fool Coraline or Sebastian, both of them knowing that the young earl was actually more glad than he lets on regarding Abberline's life...

Anyway, the demon butler would then exit the dining hall and leave the young teens to their peace, only to discover the maid cheerfully at work on the staircase.

"I'll make it all clean! I'll make it all nice and sparkly, yes I will!"

"Mey-Rin."

She pauses upon hearing Sebastian's address, and turns to see him approaching up the steps, her cheeks dusting pink in adoration.

"Oh, um, yes, Sebastian?"

"What are you doing?"

"Why, I'm cleaning, I am. I'm polishin' the railing-"

She cuts herself off with a yelp, when she sees that the railing wasn't so much shining, but was, blackened...

"I've mixed up the wax for shoe polish, I diiiid!"

Sebastian sighs quietly with a facepalm before he asks,

"Mey-Rin. Do you mind if I ask you a personal question? Are you in need of a new pair of spectacles?"

The maid replies in a fumble of panic,

"Oh no; these were a gift from the young master! Please don' take them away from me!"

The demon butler stares at her blankly for such an answer...before replying a bit tiredly,

"Very well. Clean this all up as soon as possible, won't you?"

"Yes, sir! Righ' away, sir!"

So while Mey-Rin hurries to fix her mistake, Sebastian heads back down the stairs to elsewhere.

"I should see if lunch preparation's run away."

(BOOM)

And right on cue came the explosion from the kitchens...followed by a loud reptilian hiss and a yelp from the chef responsible for the blow up, then a loud thump suggesting something or someone fell over. Sebastian quickens his pace to the now smoke-fumed, demolished lower kitchen, only to come across Snake trying to coax one of his serpents to stop wrapping themselves around Bard's legs, whom by the way, due to his mild phobia of snakes, was panicking.

"Gaaah! Get 'er off me; get 'er off!"

"(Hiss) You foolish man! I warned you not to use those daft explosives! (Reg. Voice) Alright, Emily, you proved your point, now get off of Bard!"

If he wasn't so focused on the mess, the demon butler might've laughed at the display...Nevertheless, just as the now soot-covered footman and afro-styled chef straighten to their feet again, Sebastian clears his throat to get their attention, or rather, Bard's.

"Baldroy. I do not approve of dynamite as a cooking utensil. I believe I've mentioned this before, (glance) and it's quite obvious Snake and his serpents are becoming annoyed by your foolishness as well..."

Snake nods in confirmation, and the chef rubs the back of his now poofy hair before replying,

"Sorry. I just though' it would be faster this way..."

"Why must you always be in such a hurry? There's plenty of time to get it done."

"That's what I'd like to know too, (Reg. Voice) says Emily."

"Yea' I guess logically, I know tha's true..."

Bard lights up a new cigarette before continuing his reasoning:

"It's jus' in the past, if I didn' hurry up makin' my food, I didn' eat, 'cha know? So, I always end up rushin' and messin' things up...Problem is, I never go' used to peace, so I don't really know wha' to do with myself in a quiet place like this..."

"...I get that."

"Hm?"

The chef turns to Snake in surprise, who smiles shyly and a touch bitterly, recalling his own life before coming to the manor.

"Before I, came here, moments of peace were rare. I, had to be quick, in prep for each performance, and the rest in-between...Now, that part of my life, is only a memory. I must accept that, and open up, to a slower pace. To something, quieter..."

Bard lets out a sound of awe, before nodding with a small smile of understanding, and taking another drag from his cigarette...

"I'll prepare the young master and miss's lunch."

The two turn to see Sebastian heading out for the other kitchen, adding,

"You two stay here, and clean this place up."

Bard curses quietly, but turns to get started on one side, while Snake silently moved to the other.

Time Skip, Coraline's POV

It's now approaching past eleven-thirty this morning, and I've since moved with Ciel from the dining hall to his study. I was at work writing some things down in my journal while sitting at the little table by the desk, meanwhile he was just, staring out the window to the outside in thought...

I know some of it was likely linked to Abberline, and how despite Ciel's dismissal of anyone else helping him, the detective still proclaimed to be on his side.

 _As I said before, we need people like him in the world. People for the people, even with the risks that come..._

"You're such a fool."

"You talkin' about Abberline, or me?"

Ciel turns away from the window to stare at me, and I half-smile before adding,

"Either way, I'm not judging. Hell, he can be 'The Fool', and I'll be 'Stupid who follows Fool'."

He almost smiles in amusement from my lame attempt for humour, but opts for an irritated smirk instead.

"Tch, and you accuse Sebastian at cracking terrible jokes..."

He starts walking over to me as I playfully retort,

"Hey, if it were Undertaker, he'd be laughing his ass off, though then again, his sense of humour's like a Tree of Life Diagram..."

Once Ciel was close enough, he looks down over my shoulder to see my flurry of writing I've been at since breakfast.

"...What's all this?"

"...Something I've been meaning to discuss with you. It's only since last night I've had this big a breakthrough...thanks to an old friend."

I look up at him more seriously:

"I should've told you this sooner, but...I've been able to contact someone through the mindscape, or rather she has. And, it seems she was the one responsible for redirecting me to this world after I fell through that dimensional rip."

That immediately catches his attention:

"What? How? Who, or what is she?"

"Heh, can't really tell you much regarding the What, 'cause even I don't know. I believe she's, some sort of creature of darkness, but not like the popular guesses...Her name, is Xion, and I've known her since pretty much my birth. She's a family friend and...I suppose one could describe her as a 'special type' of traveler."

Ciel knits his eyebrows in somewhat perplexed thought:

"How incredibly vague...and mysterious."

"(Giggle) Yeah, that's how she likes it, the whole 'information is proprietary' thing. She doesn't do it out of spite, though; it's just for her own fun."

"I see...And how long have you and this, Xion, been able to speak with one another through the 'mindscape', whatever that means..."

"Well first, when I say mindscape, I'm referring to more or less the dream world. As for how long...not as long as you think. The first time was during when I was, transfixed in Madam Red's Cinematic Records, and Xion helped guide me though the process of saving her. After that, it was a long period of waiting before we spoke again, during my rest after the events related to the Angel's Looking Glass...Then we have now."

I narrow my eyes as I go on:

"Apparently, someone or something in this dimension's been running interference, preventing Xion from materializing here or even maintaining mental communications. Before now, I could only wonder...but I might have a clearer idea to what's going on."

"And what would that be?"

I answer with no hesitation:

"I believe Angela, and Ash, are responsible, and yes, I've come to conclude that royal butler's an Angel too."

Ciel gapes at me in astonishment:

"Guh! Seriously?"

"Yes...and based on what Xion was able to tell me last night while I was sleeping, they're not ordinary Angels either."

I point attention to the notes in my journal I was able to compile:

"Looking back on some specific adventures we've had, as well as encounters with both white-haired parties, it makes sense: Each have displayed nearly flawless acts and appear as though they couldn't be related to anything nefarious. We know of course that ship has sailed into a jagged rock for Angela since Preston..."

Ciel shivers a little but nods:

"Indeed..."

"And before that, even Sebastian was suspicious of her, especially since she was able to tame Pluto. Meanwhile, other than being an annoying stickler for orders and rules, Ash hasn't slipped up such...or has he?"

"Uh...you're saying he has? Explain."

"Gladly. First, we recall a few cryptic statements he's used..."

 _(Flash)_

 _"...Really, if you think about it,_ _there is no one in this world who can claim to be truly pure of heart._ "

 _(Flash)_

 _"...there are truths about one's self that we have no idea lie within...Truths that are best left hidden from the eyes of the world."_

 _(Flash)_

 _"...My lady. Need I remind you that your fiance is Her Majesty's Loyal Dog, yet even so, she hesitates to share this bit of information with him. And who are we to question any decision of hers?"_

 _(Flash)_

"Those weren't slips of the tongue. He meant every word, and was trying to send a cloaked message, possibly a threatening one. Second, the way he shot that glare at Pluto when he was relaying the details for Preston. That was no accident either...And I think I finally figured out why through this third clue: That voice we heard being channeled through that creepy puppet at the Mandelay Manor."

"What about it?"

"Think: Doesn't it strike similar compared to another male voice?"

I give Ciel a moment to ponder...before it clicks to him:

"Uh! You don't mean...!"

"Yes. (Glare) I'm now positive that mystery doll master was really Ash speaking to us, which also explains why Pluto seemed to recognize him in that instant and recently. You add that to all I've just shared, plus what I've said regarding his Aura in similar air to Angela, there's but one possible explanation."

My boyfriend grits his teeth while clenching a fist before muttering,

"...He's an Angel as well."

"Precisely."

"And, you believe he and she are preventing your friend from coming to this world?"

"I do. I mean, before Bishop's death, some of the issue laid with Trinity and their technology causing temporary instability. But now...with him gone and no signs of the soldiers coming again, credit falls solely to Ash and Angela's releases of supernatural energy that, to use Xion's words, is annoyingly bright and is seeping into the unseen real heavy-like, making dimensional travel dangerous. She isn't sure if they somehow know her identity, but they must know about her existence indirectly..."

"Hm...Circling back to Bishop, I recall we briefly discussed you remembering him mumbling about a 'man in white' before you killed him. And given what Ash said in the crypt...he knew what was going to happen."

I nodded in agreement:

"Yes. He likely sent Bishop to steal the Glass knowing full-well what the man would do with it."

"Still...why does Ash wish to kill you? If it truly was him at the Mandelay Manor, it sounded like he merely wanted you expelled from this world..."

I put a finger under my chin in thought:

"I'm just as confused, believe me: Adding the facts together, he's gone from wanting to erase my presence from this world to exterminating me and right back to sending me away since he was obviously the one behind our 'criminal charges' from a few days ago. It's like he can't make up his mind...But there's one more thing that's truly been baffling me."

"Which is?"

"When I asked Xion my questions about Ash and Angela...she was addressing them as a 'they', like they weren't two separate people. I tried to get a more straight answer, but that's when our connection broke again...But thinking about it now...their Auras: They each have the same mask of Light, trying to cage a Darkness they want no one to see. The two Auras...seem almost symmetrical."

"Symmetrical? Tch, don't tell me you're actually suggesting those two...are really-"

I interrupt Ciel before he could ask that question, because as much as everything was leading to such a theory...I still found it too crazy to believe.

"I don't know. It's just strange because even twins don't mirror one another spiritually. Hell, I've seen individual distinctions between those demon triplets who work at the Trancy Manor!"

I slap the palm of my hand on the surface of the table for emphasis of my frustrations:

"It adds up to something...something even I'm skeptical to believe possible. They are two people, two bodies...but, but the Auras suggest otherwise! It doesn't make sense, I tell you; not at all!"

Ciel pulls me out of the chair to a stand and into his arms, tucking my head on his shoulder and rubbing my back soothingly while planting a kiss or two on my temple to calm me down.

"Shh, don't overwork yourself, love. You'll get a headache if you do."

Hearing him say such a thing made me smile a little:

"Heh, isn't that something I've told you regarding your paperwork?"

We both laugh a bit...before I bury my face in his shoulder and add,

"But seriously, the reason I'm feeling so overwhelmed by all this...is because I'm starting to get scared for you."

"Coraline..."

"I know I shouldn't be since you have Sebastian, but, Angela and Ash obviously want to end you, Ciel, and...I don't want to lose you to the likes of them. They may be after me too, but you're their main target, and I don't want that."

His answer comes out dry but caring:

"Believe me, I'm not thrilled by the idea of...being purified, especially in that manner. But what matters to me more...is your safety."

We pull back so we could look one another in the eye, as he adds in a decreeing manner,

"I made a vow to myself, that no one of this world will take you away from me, and I intend to keep it that way."

"...Oh Ciel..."

"Coraline...as long as you remain here with me, I will protect you from any threat that dares come our way. We will be together...until the final bell tolls."

A loving smile spreads onto my face:

"Yes...until the final bell tolls."

And we seal our words with a searing kiss, melting away the Fear to replace it with Love and Loyalty.

Meanwhile, in the Servant Hall, No POV

"You wan' to know wha' it was like before we go' here?"

Finny pauses in eating the roll in his hand to nod at Mey-Rin, they plus Bard and Snake eating lunch around a table while Tanaka sat on a small couch tucked in the right corner of the room and had his tea. The chef replies,

"Well the only one who'd know tha', would be Tanaka, now wouldn't it?"

Eyes fall on the chibi house steward, who merely emits his three 'ho' chime, causing Bard to add discouragingly,

"And I wouldn't bother. Askin' tha' bloke's a waste of time..."

It then dawns on Mey-Rin:

"There are two more people we could ask, I think..."

"Yea'?"

Bard and Finny then 'oooh' in realization, and Snake chimes with a serpent,

"You're referring to the two visiting ladies, righ'? (Reg. Voice) And of course, Wilde means Lady Eli-Lizzie, and Madam Red."

Moving to the back gardens near the rear side of the fountain, said young blond, who wore her orange cream dress today, and her redheaded aunt, dressed in her long red skirt, a ruffled white blouse with a red vest overtop, white gloves with black lacing, a red hat, and black heeled boots, were both petting Pluto (he in his full form) before the servants come to ask Finny's question...

"You want to know about the Phantomhive Manor?"

"Before you all arrived?"

Finny replies,

"Yes, um, we were wondering what it was like befo' we were all hired..."

Lizzie closes her emerald eyes in thought:

"...I remember it so well...Ciel's mother, his father, and Auntie An: They smiled all the time. Ciel did too, all the time. The Phantomhive Manor was always full of smiles."

Madam Red smiles a little in reminisce:

"Yes, it certainly was. My dear sister Rachel and Vincent, were such a strong couple, and filled this place with love. You and Ciel were so adorable back then, innocent and carefree. It all cloaked me in a warm embrace, one that the outside world couldn't touch...at least until it was time to go."

"Auntie..."

Shaking her head, the older woman gazed at the structure of topic, adding,

"Though that happiness has eroded away in these last few years, at the same time, I feel that a new one has slowly risen..."

"Tha's it!"

"Mm?"

Madam Red and her niece turn eyes on Finny and Mey-Rin in confusion come their exclaim, followed by a pose that highlighted their beaming smiles. Once they calmed a little, the gardener and maid bring about their plan:

"We jus' have to fill the manor full of smiles again!"

"Tha' will help the master and miss recover their spirits again, yes it will!"

Though deadpanned at first, Lizzie quickly gushes over the plan:

"Aah, I love it! Oh, it's perfect!"

Madam Red was for it as well, though her smile was closer to the nervous variety.

"Hahaha, I suppose that wouldn't be a bad idea. Just be careful you don't go overboard..."

Bard meanwhile, was more or less sarcastically-inclined:

"Riiiigh', we're jus' suppose to smile like lunatics for no reason?"

That would earn him a cheek-pinching by Mey-Rin and Finny:

"Nooo! We do it for the young master and miss!"

"Yea', come on, smile, Bard, smile!"

He finally shoves them back while shouting,

"Alrigh' alrigh'!"

The chef would then flash a slightly-pained smile, prompting Snake to quickly put on a small smile of his own.

"I'll, do my best to help..."

Lizzie's response would be more enthusiastic:

"Oh goodie! I want to help as well!"

...Suddenly, the winds shift with a new sharp gust, and the servants switched up their expressions to serious glares, sensing something amiss approaching the manor. Madam Red asks a bit taken aback,

"...What's wrong?"

The footman answers her through a friend:

"(Hiss) There's something in the air, my lady, (Reg. Voice) and Wordsworth does not mean something good."

(...Click)

There's a snap of the finger from a familiar gloved hand, and the servants sprang into a group run back to the manor, with Mey-Rin grabbing Madam Red's hand to lead her along, while Finny scooped up Lizzie into his arms! Pluto follows with them, leaping over the fountain with ease as the rest rush around or splash through it. Lizzie lets out a small shriek and asks,

"What's happening?!" Madam Red follows in her own outcry:

"I say, what on earth's gotten into you all?!"

No reply is offered, as everyone scrambles inside the manor come Tanaka's opening of one of the side doors, leaving the demon hound to stand guard with a growl emanating from his throat. The door closes, and Lizzie tries again to inquire for an answer once she's set down to her feet.

"What was the meaning of that? Hm?"

She turns to see Sebastian had arrived, and informs with a calm, reassuring smile,

"There's some time yet before dinner. Please repair to the Salon in the meantime, Lady Elizabeth, Madam Red."

"What is going on, Sebastian?"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well..."

Mey-Rin cuts in before either guest became more distressed:

"Um, my ladies..."

"Mm?"

They turn to see the maid, gardener and chef flash their beaming smiles again...before the young blond remembers the new goal of the day.

"Oh...yes, I forgot: I'll keep smiling!"

Said expression forms on her aunt's lips too:

"Right...mustn't forget where we are. All will be well as long as one doesn't work themselves into a lather."

Tanaka and Snake then direct the ladies in the direction of the Salon:

"This way please, my young mistress."

"You as well, Madam Red, (Reg. Voice) says Wordsworth."

So while the steward and footman lead the two guests elsewhere, Sebastian says to the other remaining three,

"Take care of this. I leave it to you three."

They nod back, serious expressions abound...

Small Time Skip

We check back with the young couple of the Phantomhive Manor, who were still held up in the bluenette's study, but have since moved onto a less, taxing activity, that being creating a pyramid of playing cards. Coraline sat on the front side of Ciel's desk facing him, as she finishes the third layer for the architecture, before leaning back to quietly watch him start the second-to-last section, both remaining as silent as possible to not disrupt the balance...

Neither would of course, for Lizzie would burst through the door with her aunt trailing behind a few seconds after.

"Hello! Did you miss me, Ciel, Coraline?"

The break in quiet threw the young earl's concentration off, and he accidentally knocks his fingers against the budding pyramid, causing it to topple down into a messy pile. Coraline smiles in lighthearted disappointment:

"Aw nuts, there goes our pyramid. Oh well, no use crying over spilled cards; that'd be sillier than tearing up over milk..."

Ciel rolls his eye a little with a sigh, before both stood up to address the new arrivals.

"Hello, Elizabeth, Aunt An. What brings you two here today?"

"Not to say that it isn't good to see either of you, but heh, a call would've been a good idea..."

Madam Red chuckles and replies with a wave of her hand,

"Perhaps, but to do so every time we wish to see either of you is ever so tiresome. A little spontaneous action here and there doesn't hurt, does it?"

Lizzie giggles and quickly steps up to the desk, Coraline subconsciously taking a step and two aside to give her headway, while chiming,

"Exactly! Now then, I would like one of you to teach me to play chess!"

Ciel was quite taken aback by the request:

"Uh! Right now?"

"Oh yes!"

The blonde then states matter-of-factually with a pointer finger raised,

"A lady who knows nothing about chess knows nothing at all. That's what...my mother used to say. Plus Cora said that the game's a good way to expand one's mind in strategic matters."

The young redhead tilts her head in confusion:

"...I did?"

"Yeah, along with that war game from your world, Risk?"

* * *

Note: I do not own the reference of the game mentioned. Such rights belong to _Hasbro_ and _Winning Moves Games_.

* * *

"(Claps fist) Oh, right!"

Lizzie's expression then becomes a bit self-doubting, pout included:

"Anyway, I'm having a hard time learning it, even with Auntie's help, and Paula's positively hopeless, naturally. So you're both the only ones left to ask; please Ciel, Coraline!"

A secret smile of realization comes to the woman of red's face:

 _Aah, so this is how you wish to lift their spirits, Lizzie. A good choice..._

Said blond forms a small, hopeful smile:

"Please? Just for me?"

Just before either asked party could respond:

(Knock, knock)

"(Muffled) Pardon me."

Sebastian enters the room with a tray of tea for the earl and his lady.

"Good. Sebastian."

"Yes, sir?"

"We'll be needing the chessboard, as well as two more teacups."

The butler smiles and complies:

"Of course, right away."

After exiting to go get these extra items, Sebastian passes Tanaka and Snake in the hallway, the steward noting an upward tea stalk in his cup of green tea. The footman notes quietly,

"That's, a good sign, isn't it?"

"Ho, ho, (nod)."

The three look to one another with knowing smiles, before they each go back to what they were doing, the butler gesturing the serpent-charmer to follow him and assist with further preparations...

(Tap, tap)

Moving into the Salon moments later, we find Ciel and Lizzie sitting on either end of a small round table with the chessboard set up in the middle, their teacups sitting at opposite corners, while Coraline sat beside Madam Red on a small couch set up adjacent, each holding their cups. Sebastian was taking in the view from the right window behind the two ladies, and Snake was standing near the younger redhead while his few serpents on his person at present had their attentions split between outside and on the game inside.

As soon as the black pieces were all set up, Ciel began his lecture:

"There are sixty-four squares on this chessboard. Your objective is to checkmate your opponent's King by moving your pieces one at a time until he is trapped...uh."

He snaps out of his train of thought to the tune of a violin, played by noneother than our butler in black.  
Madam Red sighs quietly in bliss to the flawless sound:

"My, he's such a natural talent, that Sebastian..."

Coraline bites back a small giggle before peering over at the disgruntled expression on her boyfriend's face.

 _Uhm, I think Ciel may have a different opinion..._

Cursing under his breath, the bluenette springs to his feet with his palms on the table before inquiring with an annoyed air,

"What are you trying to do?"

"Oh, it's lovely, isn't it?"

Coraline chimes after Lizzie with a gentle smile,

"He's just filling the quiet, Ciel. It was getting a bit deafening..."

The young earl snorts the slightest at such a suggestion, but sits back down...  
He then notices the adoring, sincere smile on Lizzie's face:

"What's wrong?"

"It's just been a while since we did anything fun together like this..."

Ciel's cheeks dust over a little, and he avoids his cousin's eyes before focusing back on the game.

"White moves first."

"Right!"

...And as this all went on indoors, outside, gunshots could be heard courtesy of an invading group of mercenary assassins whom were currently trying to take down Mey-Rin at one section of the manor's perimeter. But she of course was more than ready for them, firing back with a twin set of pistols and using the cover of the scattered bushes to duck and flip to and from, her sharp eyesight providing the ultimate in aiming.

At one point, Ciel's ears catch an echo of the fired shots, breaking his focus from the chessboard for a moment, prompting Lizzie to ask,

"Is something wrong?"

"Um, no. Nothing."

Coraline's ears caught the sound too, and she pivots her head to one of the windows before flashing her Aura into her eyes to sense the trouble.

 _...Wondered when a new group of armed fools would come._

She then feels a few fingertips on her shoulder, and turns to see Snake giving her a reassuring smile, which she would return.

 _Hmph, those poor souls have no idea that they've pretty much signed their death certificates today._

 _After all...the people who work for this manor, are always ready for battle._

Moving to the roof, we see Baldroy cocking a long-range rifle at the ready, before whirling up to begin shooting down at the intruders, his mind going back to a time where his life was more constantly in jeopardy...

* * *

Note: I decided to try a bit of history research, and found a war that seems to fit well enough to before the course of events in the original story. So for this fic at least, I'm basing Bard's soldier career off the Mahdist War, date 1881-1899. I'll let you beautifully smart people do the math on when precisely; thank you!

* * *

Flashback

 _After leaving his home in America for unknown reasons, Bard would find his calling in the British Army, donning the iconic red coat and fighting as a commanding officer for the light infantry..._

 _But his career would come to an end, during that one mission in Sudan: The details once again aren't all that clear, other than it seems a bad call was made, resulting in Bard and the rest of his fellow soldiers under fire from the enemy in shell holes._

 _"Jus' like I told 'im it would happen!"_

 _He recalls the strategy meeting before the disaster..._

 _"This battlement is a weak point in their fire. We'll break through there and penetrate their territory."_

 _Bard didn't agree with his superior (an older man with short grey hair and a moustache also wearing the red coat uniform), slamming his hands on the table with the displayed map before arguing,_

 _"Bu' sir, that's obviously a trap!"_

 _"Oh is that so, sergeant? Or could it be you've simply lost your nerve?"_

 _"No, sir. I jus' think we should look for another way."_

 _"That's enough! We march on my order!"_

 _And just as Bard had correctly predicted...the march to the battlement was a failure, the end result being dozens of bodies staining the sandy grounds with their blood, including that more experienced officer!_

 _...Only one soldier, would come out alive._

 _He would find himself sitting in a shell hole, having a cigarette while muttering bitterly to the wind,_

 _"Are you listenin' to me now, you old bastard?"_

 _"...My my, what a mess."_

 _"Uh!"_

 _Bard sprang out of the hole with his rifle at ready, pointing it...at Sebastian!_

 _"Not even a Grim Reaper could create such chaos...You have superb instincts, and an amazing ability to avoid any trap. I find you quite promising."_

 _The worn-down soldier was obviously quite taken aback from the compliments, but maintained his guard._

 _"Are you an enemy, or an ally?"_

 _The demon's smile does not falter:_

 _"Oh neither, I assure you. No...I am simply one hell of a butler."_

End of Flashback

Another mercenary falls prey to Bard's fire, before he calls down below,

"Oi! If I were you, I would have tha' looked at righ' away, otherwise you'll probably die!"

He then snaps completely out of his less cheery mood when he recalls the spirit-lifting plan.

"Oh, righ'."

Slapping his cheek lightly, the chef puts on a smile for the present...

Now as for where these intruders were coming from, our answer lies within the Ferro Family Headquarters, from the mouth of the current head, Cuarro, who is addressing several fellows regarding his latest plan to get the jump in London's Underworld.

"I can promise you all this: That little cur will be gone soon enough. And once he is, there is money to be made in this country...As for noblemen with dirt on their hands, _their time has passed._ "

(Topple)

Returning to the Phantomhive Manor, the Black Knight is knocked off the board and onto the floor, which catches Ciel's attention for a moment, his expression set in a forebode of times to come...

That is, until he watches Coraline bend down and pick up the Knight into one of her hands, then straighten up to look him in the eye...before planting a kiss on the chess piece, and flashing a sweet, loving smile. The young earl blushes a little from the sentiment, before quickly focusing back on the chessboard, making the young redhead laugh silently behind her free hand, and Sebastian, who saw the whole moment, smirks knowingly.

Outside, two more men are shot in their arm and hand respectively, disarming them of their weapons, while a third nervously whirls left and right to find the shooter. This time, it was Mey-Rin, who's now on another part of the manor rooftops with a sniper rifle in hand. She blasts out another bullet, forcing the third man her sights to drop his weapon and fall backwards to recoil in pain from his newly-injured hand.

"I'm sorry, but I've sworn to protect this estate with my life...Oh!"

She pulls down her glasses and remarks a bit more brightly,

"Right, I forgo' to smile! That's how we're going to bring the master and miss's spirits back up. (Grin) Ding!"

Down on the grounds in the forest edge, two unfortunate snipers were being chased by Pluto as he released his fire breath, also determined to defend the place he calls home...

Inside, Lizzie was getting the hang of learning the names of each chess piece:

"Let's see now: There's the Knight, and the Rook, and the Pawn, and there's the Bishop. Is that right?"

Ciel replies with a nod,

"Yes."

"(Squeal) I got them all!"

But while his cousin was in good spirits, the Earl of Phantomhive's imagination was wandering a dismal world, where he sat on a throne overlooking several bodies of the people he's become connected with over the course of his life...

The scene shifts to highlight the Black King toppling to the floor in 'checkmate'...

And nearby...the Black Queen drops through a worm hole, disappearing forever...

Ciel snaps out of his daze, and does his hardest to shake such an image away, not wanting to embrace such a prediction.

...Anyway, elsewhere in the manor, Finny begins making his way up a tall, stone staircase for the outdoors, as his memory goes back to a time when such a feat was blocked from him...

Flashback

 _The location is unclear, other than being a blindingly white-washed room (at least that's what his mind's cloaked over the dingy prison cell) with only one small window built too high to reach, with no visible door present. Back then, Finny's attire wasn't much to brag about: Just a simple grey short-sleeved shirt and brown long shorts, his feet bare, and his strawberry-blond hair without his hair-clips._

 _His only form of comfort, would be the occasional Tree Swallow that came to rest on the windowsill, its presence and chirps reminding him that there was a world beyond his prison..._

 _But these moments of peace were short-lived, thanks to the individuals who locked him up in the first place: Scientists of questionable backgrounds, rejected by their fellows before deciding to take their crazed ideals into their own hands._

 _In Finny's case, he would become one of many unfortunate victims in experiments involving steroids and other dangerous serums. It mattered not how many times the boy screamed and begged them to stop, or how hard he struggled against their hands and restraints, for these blind lunatics always conveyed the same message._

 _"Someday, this drug will give you strength you've never dreamed of, boy."_

 _Eventually, karma came to the rescue, and Finny's latest steroid injection...would be his last._

 _The strength in his muscles finally became uncontrollable for these three 'scientists', and they would be knocked out cold (possibly hard enough to die) with just one thrust of the blond's limbs, before he rips out of his leather strap restraints and makes a break for it!_

 _One can only imagine how surprised he'd be, when he suddenly meets the chest of a certain demon butler._

 _"Uh...! You're, not hurt from me bumpin' into you?"_

 _"Actually, your incredible strength is the reason I'm here to offer a position. You'll receive regular wages, an incentive pay and a twice-large yearly bonus."_

 _Attractive the offer would be to some, Finny's heart was not the type filled with Greed._

 _"I don't need any of that. I just...I want to go outside!"_

End of Flashback

His days of being caged are of course long behind him, and as he enters up on yet another section of the manor rooftops, the gardener couldn't help but smile big at the wide-open freedom he now possesses.

"Haaah...It's beautiful..."

Finny spreads his arms and takes in a few deep breaths, soaking in the sunshine and more pleasant atmosphere (despite the current tenseness), before focusing on his latest task, which involved using bundles of chopped wood as his own version of ammunition.

"Take, this!"

(Toss...)

With a laugh in his step, the super-strengthened boy threw down multiple wood bundles down against some of the mercenaries, forcing them to fall back or risk getting crushed...

Inside, Ciel was holding the Black King between his fingers, looking at it with a distant glare, which would be wiped off come Lizzie's next question.

"And that...that's the King, isn't it?"

"Uh...that's right."

The blond giggles and picks up the Black Queen, stating with a smile,

"Then this is his Queen."

She glances at Coraline with a knowing smile and adds almost slyly,

"Reminds me of another couple I know," causing the young redhead to blush in embarrassment.

"Liz!"

"(Giggle) Sorry, couldn't resist! You two are just as cute as the game pieces...Though I, can't help but wonder..."

"Hm?"

Lizzie sets the Black Queen next to the White one, staring at the second piece in thought.

"Who would be the White Queen, and...would they be a good one or not?"

Coraline smiles grimly and mutters,

"Heh, funny...I've been pondering a similar question as of late..."

"Am I correct to assume from that expression on your face you've yet to find its answer?"

She turns to meet Madam Red's eyes and replies,

"Yeah...or a sane answer, at least..."

The young redhead recalls what Lau said to her and Ciel regarding that document...

 _(Flash)_

 _"It would appear that your beloved Queen is trying to plunge Europe, not to mention the rest of the World into full-scale war. I suppose she'll trigger it by attacking France through the Opium Trade with this new drug, Lady Blanc, just as your country invaded my own by inundating it with Opium not so long ago, leading it to the Opium Wars."  
_

 _(Flash)_

"...Every answer I've tried to come up with winds up going around in a circle, like a car stuck in a roundabout. And it's only going to continue like that, until someone has the balls to swerve the wheels and take that fifty-fifty chance to reach a new road, or crash into another car."

The other bodies in the room look at Coraline in surprise for her words, and she smiles less morbidly before saying,

"Uh, sorry. That load must'a sounded a little crazy coming from my mouth."

Lizzie smiles and replies,

"Nah, that wasn't crazy. What's crazy was that homeless man I saw during that one shopping trip who kept yelling with his hands in the air 'Pounds will rain from the sky any day now!'."

"Huh...Then that poor soul was either drunk, high, or has the imagination of a fantasy novel writer."

That brought a chorus of giggles for the two girls while Madam Red holds a hand to her mouth in her own mirth.

"Oh goodness..."

Ciel's humoured smile was brief, before his mind goes back to the question posed by the Chinese man that same night...

 _(Flash)_

 _"Do you think you'll still be her little Guard Dog when the guns start firing, my lord?"_

 _(Flash)_

...He drops the Black King onto the pile of chess pieces, he too facing an answer that was eluding him.

By this time, sunset had come to cast its pale orange and yellow hues over the skies, and the mercenaries that were sent by the Ferros were retreating, or rather, the ones that were still alive.

"Who the hell are these people?!"

Watching the men flee with limps in their footing, Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny exclaim with grins on their faces,

"If we couldn't do this much for the young master and miss, what kind of Phantomhive Servants would we be?"

And Pluto lets out a proud howl with the sinking star, as the violin melody comes to an end inside. Sebastian bows and says to the seated four,

"Master, my ladies. I'm afraid that I must excuse myself to begin dinner preparations."

Ciel and Lizzie reply,

"Fine."

"Thank you for the music, Sebastian!"

The two redheads nod in recognition to the butler, before he makes his exit to the kitchens. The young earl then says to his cousin,

"Why don't we stop here for today?"

"'kay."

Elsewhere, Tanaka met with the three returning through the servant entrance from their task outside.

"Thank you as always for your excellent service."

And despite how worn-down they appeared, they all flashed those beaming smiles again...

Small Time Skip

Come the evening, just a bit before dinner, we find Ciel and Coraline back in the former's study, sitting in their own chairs behind the desk while looking at the front page of today's newspaper again, their minds wandering over recent events that unveiled more than they imagined.

"...Paris."

"...That's where our answers lie."

"Yes...Coraline."

"Mhm?"

"...How did the wars you spoke of yesterday, start in your world?"

Coraline was a bit taken aback by the question, but decided to answer it:

"Well...to be honest, it's a history subject I'm still learning about, or at least the Second one is. The first one was sparked by the assassination of an Austrian Archduke, Franz, something, in Bosnia during 1914."

"...And who was responsible?"

"Umm...if memory serves me, it was a Yugoslavist group said to have been supported by another called the Serbian Black Hand. I, believe they formed three years prior to the assassination..."

"I see...Do you believe that a wide-scale war could start in this world, like it did in yours?"

The redhead's next answer came easier:

"Considering what we learned from that document recently...I seriously doubt it. Plus, according to what I remember reading regarding all the events of my world's First World War, there isn't anything that suggests Britain had any intent to start such a wide-scale conflict. If anything, they wanted to stay the hell away from it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. But the country would soon be forced to step in and assist their allies, which unlike the evidence suggests for this world, included France."

Ciel's visible eye widens a little, before he asks,

"And, where was the Queen in all this?"

Coraline's reply was blunt:

"Dead."

"Uh!...Really?"

"Yes...Her Majesty Queen Victoria of my world, passed away in 1901 of old age, so she wouldn't have been present for the war to come more than a decade later...Though based on what one of her grandchildren, Wilhelm the Second said during the war's outbreak, if she had lived long enough, she might've done something to try and stop the events from unfolding."

"Huh...That's, quite contrary to what's come to light recently."

"Yeah...(Sad smile) The Queen Victoria I know about, was a true pacifist, wanting the best she could provide for her country's people without having to go to such...aggressive means. Until we compared the writing of the treatise to past letters you've gotten from the Queen, there was a tiny part of me that wanted to believe this wasn't her intention...But now..."

A frown forms on Coraline's face:

"Now I'm certain that _this_ Queen, will spark this upcoming conflict earlier than I could ever expect. And, I want to know why. I want to know why Her Grace has decided to take this turn."

Ciel hums, and pulls the redhead close to him while wondering himself,

"Was it all her own switch...or is someone else pulling the strings?"

And they weren't the only ones pondering about a woman: As Sebastian was putting away the chess set in the Salon, he pauses to look at the standing White Queen, and the fallen Black King and Queen, recalling what Angela said to him in the Tower of London...

 _(Flash)_

 _"The true Doomsday will arrive in due time..."_

 _(Flash)_

He picks up the three pieces, before setting them back on the board in upright positions, with the Black King and Queen nestled close to one another, standing against the singular White Queen...

A while later, the three young teens and lady of red were being led down the main staircase by the demon butler and Snake to the dining hall. Sebastian comments to Ciel along the way,

"You've had more leisure time today than you've had in a while. I assume you were able to fret to your satisfaction?"

"I'm not fretting, Sebastian." Coraline adds while taking the bluenette's hand,

"How can he with me around annoying him enough to distract him?"

"Tch, very funny...Hm?"

Focus then turns on Finny, Mey-Rin and Bard, still a bit disheveled from earlier, but flashed their beaming smiles all the same. Ciel stares at them blankly for a moment...before an amused smile forms on his lips followed by a chuckle under his breath.

"You all look wretched. Go and change your clothes at once."

"Yes, young master!"

The trio scurries off in a joyous air, feeling that their mission was accomplished. Coraline watches them go just as amused, and meets Snake's eyes while asking,

"Do we wanna know what that was all about?"

He shakes his head with a silent laugh, and the redhead adds with a shrug,

"Eh, least they're in a good mood. Anyway, shall we continue?"

The other two ladies and young earl nod, and make their way into the dining hall to be greeted with yet another lavish meal prepared by our crimson-eyed butler.

"For today's main dish, my lord, we have a Filet du boeuf a la Parisienne, a most delightful Parisian-styled grilled filet of beef."

And as the three women and one young man sat down to eat, Coraline thinks to herself in a more positive air,

 _Well, whatever's around the bend for my dear Ciel...I'll be with him, to help him reach an end we can all accept._


	50. Chapter 49: His Butler, Dissolution

A few days pass, and our view takes us to the inside of a quaint little home nestled within the busy streets of London, belonging to the newly-engaged couple Fred Abberline and Maria Beament.

Currently, they were sitting at a small, white-clothed table across from one another, he reading the daily paper while she was gently swaying backward and frontward in a rocking chair, knitting what appears to be a pair of periwinkle-blue baby socks. Getting a better look at Maria, we see her as an exceptionally pretty woman, with medium-length, wheat-brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail, muted blue eyes, peach-pale skin, and wore a simple-designed collared pink dress with a turquoise shawl, the ensemble highlighting her prominent baby bump.

Setting the paper down, Abberline asks his fiance with a gentle smile,

"How are you feeling this morning, dear?"

She pauses in her work to smile back at him and reply,

"Very well, thank you...And yourself, Fred? Has the throbbing finally ceased in that bump on the back of your head?"

"It has, thankfully. (Small frown) But these dreams I've been having of late, involving a, mysterious blue light, do not wish to cease. It's as if they're trying to tell me something...some important detail I have forgotten..."

Before Maria could reply, there came two calls from the outside:

"Maria, Abby? Are you in?"

"Freddy? It's me, Ed! I'm here!"

They both get up and walk down to the front door to meet with the callers of this new morning.

(Ka-chank)

"Ah, hello, Miss Louida."

"Edward, it's been so long!"

The visitors were the middle-aged woman who works at the Pub/Inn, and a man who mirrored Abberline's appearance perfectly, except he had a thin moustache going over his lip. The men embrace in a hearty hug, before Fred gestures a hand to his fiance:

"Ed, this is Maria Beament, my fiance and soon-to-be-mother of my child. Maria, this is Edward, my brother."

Edward offers a polite smile and kisses the young woman's hand:

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, and congratulations on your pregnancy. I promise to be the best uncle I can, (chuckle)."

Maria smiles back and replies with a soft laugh,

"I'm happy to meet you as well, Edward, and I appreciate your commitment."

Miss Louida cuts back in with a bright smile while holding up a crock-pot:

"What a good morning it is for such a meeting. Now, I brought the two of you some beef stew; it seems I made far too much. Maybe the four of us could finish the rest?"

She then turns her eyes downward to the front steps:

"Oh, but what is this; where did all these gifts come from?"

By that, she means the large amount of presents stacked into a small mountain in front of the door, including what appears to be a baby basket! As Maria grabs one present to unwrap, Fred looks over the pile, and smiles distantly upon recognizing the rabbit designs.

 _I think I know who sent these..._

"Oh my, that looks like a baby's rattle. Who could've sent you all this?"

Edward lightly jokes to his brother with an elbow bump,

"Is it possible someone is too overly sweet on your Maria, Freddy?"

Shaking his head with a small chuckle, the detective replies,

"No, Ed...These gifts, are likely from a young friend of mine..."

He and Maria then read over a letter that was enclosed in an envelope sealed with blue wax, smiling at the message conveyed by another young couple...

Looking up to the wispy-clouded blue sky, Fred Abberline says to himself,

 _Thank you, Ciel, Coraline._

 _I hope the two of you are doing as well as Maria and I..._

Phantomhive Manor...

"Finny, 'elp me with this!"

"Yea', okay!"

Checking in with the Earl of Phantomhive, we find him standing by his bedroom window looking out, he dressed in his blue suit today, as Bard and Finny move to take some suitcases out of the room to a carriage waiting outside. Mey-Rin scurries to help the men, remembering,

"Oh! Don' forget his underclothes!"

The house steward, Tanaka, was also helping out, carrying a cylinder container full of packed items, but was then stopped by Ciel's address.

"Tanaka. How is it coming?"

"Young master. (Bow) Everything has been carried out to your specifications."

"...My lord."

They turn to see Sebastian standing in the doorway:

"Pardon me. I have taken care of our lodgings."

"Very well, Sebastian."

Ciel turns his visible eye back to the window glass, leaving the butler to stare silently at his young lord's form, which would be broken when the gardener curiously asks,

"I say, young master: Where exactly are you two and Miss Coraline goin' on this trip of yours-"

He's bopped on his noggin by the chef, who then asks the younger man incredulously,

"You mean you've been helpin' with the packin' all this time withou' knowin' it?!"

The young earl hms softly, before answering Finny's question in an ominous tone:

" _...Paris._ "

Meanwhile, in Coraline's guestroom, the young redhead, dressed in her dimension's clothes was finishing up her repacking of her red leather bookbag, with Snake assisting her in storing up some items in one additional large suitcase.

"...You take alot less items than Smile does with travelin'."

Coraline chuckles slightly and comments to the footman,

"Yeah well, it's become a habit of mine to take as light a travel load as possible...plus this way, I can sneak away from needing unnecessary fashion items like high-heeled shoes."

Once they were done, the redhead tugs her bag strap securely over her shoulder before exiting the room with Snake to the carriage, he following close behind while carrying the suitcase. Along the way, the footman asks,

"...Do you think, you and Smile will find those answers you seek?"

"...I'm fairly sure, but then again, anything is possible these days...It'll depend on if they wish to be unveiled."

"I see...Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"...Be careful in Paris, Smile too."

Reaching the bottom of the main staircase, Coraline turns to Snake with a smile and softly replies,

"I will, and I'll make sure Ciel's being careful too. Meanwhile, make sure the others stay outta trouble while we're gone."

The footman chuckles quietly and nods, before both share a quick one-armed hug, then continue on their way out the door.

Time Skip

We now find ourselves on the high waters of the North Atlantic, aboard a large steam ship moving steadily along in the direction of France, its occasional drone of the boat horn drowning out the sounds of shelling waves and cawing seagulls...

"Her Majesty arrived in Paris three days ago. She should be viewing the Exposition now...I'm sure the hotel will be heavily guarded, so we..."

Sebastian stops himself, when he notices the two teens were not listening, their attention being cast to the distant blue off the deck railing, their teacups left forgotten in their saucers on the small table set up in front of them.

"...Master. Miss."

They snap out of their individual dazes and turn to look at the ruby-eyed butler, Ciel asking,

"Yes, what is it, Sebastian?"

"Well, sir, your mind seems to be adrift, (glance) along with the young lady's..."

Turning to face in front of himself again, the young earl comes clean with his thoughts:

"It's about what Lau said, that the Queen wants the plunge Europe-no, the entire world into war...an event that has already shook Coraline's twice in years to come for this one..."

"Is that why you seek an audience with Her Majesty?"

"...No."

"Well then...is it to do with what else occurred on the boat, from Abberline's miraculous dodge of death to when Miss Coraline opened a new escape route for Lau and Ran-Mao...and the words between?"

At the same time Coraline straightens her posture come her name and role mentioned, Ciel would dismiss the words of the demon.

"It isn't. They have all been my pawns from the beginning."

He sideglances the young redhead with a partially-narrowed eye:

"As my Queen, you knew they would be the disobedient pawns, and sought to release my control on them so they would fend for themselves. Am I wrong?"

"Well, that's not exactly my particular mindset, but, I suppose that's another way to view my actions. (Slight smile) You know me enough by now that if there's a sliver of a chance to spare someone's life, I'm gonna give my best try to meet it, recklessness be damned."

Ciel smirks slightly with a scoffed exhale and places his hand over Coraline's before replying,

"That you do, you crazy girl...And I suppose your acts did take away some unnecessary dragging weight. If one can't control their pawns, you can't play the game."

"And there's where you and I differ: You see pawns, I see people. Friends, family, allies...individuals..."

A frown curls onto the young redhead's lips, as she adds more to herself in a quiet mantra like she was trying to drive something away,

"People and individuals...One, and not, two in one. There's...just no way..."

The other two eye her form carefully, not missing the fierceness and twinge of fear in her tone, before Ciel's hand moves to grip Coraline's more securely, and one of Sebastian's gloved hands gently rests on her shoulder, forming a temporary bubble to shield all three from the world around them... which lasted all the way, until they docked into the French capital...

"The Eiffel Tower marks the entrance to the Exposition. And there is the Champ de Mars, a palace of Fine Arts..."

Soon enough, the trio were walking down the streets of Paris, with Sebastian making note of some of the more popular touring sites as they went, a smug grin on his face all the while.

"Then we have Machinery Hall, where one can see the pinnacle of Modern Technology..."

Coraline lets out a laugh and muses,

"Or if you're my sister, it's the best place in Paris to fall asleep standing up. She got dragged there once for an elementary school field trip; said it was the dullest one her class teacher ever organized."

Hearing the butler's throat clear, the young redhead looks up at him with a half-apologetic, half-cheeky smile and adds,

"Anyway, you were saying, Sebastian?"

He lets out a small breath of mixed amusement and irritation before continuing, while Ciel barely holds in a snicker of his own.

"There's an exhibition on Horticulture; the Palace de la Concorde features a colonial exhibition. From what I heard, it features a reproduction of Angkor, along with some lively folk-dancing...Additionally, I understand that Buffalo Bill's Wild West Cowboy Show is here all the way from the States."

We see that the three were now standing atop an incline overlooking the major public square, with Sebastian dressed in his black trenchcoat over his butler uniform, Ciel his blue coat to match his suit and a black top-hat, and Coraline the simple blue dress, matching low heels and a shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

The demon with raven-black hair then comments,

"This is quite a special occasion. Perhaps we should look around some more, my lord, as research for the company."

Said young earl hmphs in thought, while Coraline shrugs and says,

"Couldn't hurt, plus these kinds of trips only come around so often...Hm?"

She then senses two bodies close by, and turns around to see two Frenchmen chatting about a particular feature of the whole Exposition.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, they're saying there's a stuffed Angel at the Palace of Wonders."

"That I must see."

As they left, the two men and young lady turn to one another with suspicious expressions, Ciel commenting,

"A stuffed Angel, really?"

Coraline smiles cynically and scoffs,

"As much as I wouldn't mind the idea of two particulars for such a fate, somehow I doubt any white-feathered deity's dumb enough to become a museum decoration...Still, might as well check it out."

So following the crowds to the exhibition in question, the three would find themselves staring at a glass case containing...well, not so much an Angel, but a white-furred monkey with wings set on its back. It was posed on a wooden perch on its hind legs, its front paws in a clawing motion, and mouth outstretched in a screeching manner.

Neither teen would be impressed by the display, and if Sebastian wasn't either, he wouldn't comment on it.

"Pathetic. It's nothing more than a stuffed monkey. What a bore; let's move on."

"Gladly. This is even cheesier than the Feejee Mermaid...Mm?"

Just as the trio begin to make their exit, Coraline stops her step when she feels a beat of energy radiate from behind her.  
She turns around, fixating her gaze back on the winged primate with narrowed irises:

 _What was...Hm, there's something off about that monkey, and not just that it looks like a missing cast member of The Wizard of Oz._

* * *

Note: Rights and Ownership to _The Wizard of Oz_ belong to _L. Frank Baum_ , the original author.

* * *

Just as she readies to use her Aura Sight for a second look...the monkey's eyes beat her to the punch, gleaming a menacing red!  
Coraline lets out a startled gasp, prompting the other two persons to turn to her in confusion.

"Miss Coraline?"

"Coraline? What's the matt-"

(SHATTER)

Ciel's question would be cut off by the sound of breaking glass, as the winged monkey suddenly springs to life and crashes out to freedom! The crowd of passers, local and touring, gasp and shriek in terror, as the primate dive-bombs over them, its main targets being the three from Phantomhive Manor! Luckily, Sebastian pulls both young teens down in time to dodge the attack, and as they straighten, Ciel asks edgily,

"What's happening?!"

Watching the monkey shatter the glass light bulbs to plunge the room into darkness, Coraline answers a bit more calmly,

"I'm not sure, but something's controlling that stuffed animal. An out-worldly force..."

"Can you track it?"

"Not with this huge crowd of Auras mixed in...Wait!"

Coraline's eyes flash that icy neon blue, highlighting her stand in the dimmed room:

"Back outside; something just spiked!"

Sensing the hesitance in both youths to leaving the building, Sebastian lays both his hands on each of their shoulders before gently urging,

"The both of you should leave now while you can. Please, master, entrust the situation to my care. And Miss Coraline...whatever you just sensed, use caution when you and the lord exit."

Both teens nod, before taking eachother's hand and started running back to where they came...

Along the way, Ciel thinks to himself,

 _I shouldn't be panicking over something as trivial as a few broken lights..._

 _After all, I'm used to living in the darkness. My Soul has been mired in this darkness, for a long, long time..._

He recalls the smiling faces of the servant trio...Detective Abberline...his cousin and aunt, before adding,

 _Since that day, forever after...I've been running...However._

He glances at the girl running alongside him, and tightens his grip on her hand:

 _I'm not the only one running through the dark...and I won't let her go._

Feeling a stare, Coraline sideglances the bluenette, who continues his gaze on her for a few more seconds, before focusing back up front, leaving her to smile and say mentally,

 _You're not alone, Ciel...neither of us are. We run through the dark, together._

After a few more minutes, the pair make it back outside into the square, and pause to catch their breath.

"Haah, made it. Boy, am I glad to be back in the fresh air, how 'bout you?...Ciel?"

The young earl does not reply, his attention being focused to the surroundings, from the tranquil breeze tickling the greenery, to the carefree people walking along in their own little worlds, and all the way to the bright blue sky highlighting the stock-still architecture, including the new tower.

 _...It's so bright...Can it be?_

 _Is this really the world I live in?_

"Ciel...Ciel!"

"Uh!"

Coraline gently turns him to her with her hands on his shoulders, her blue irises filled with concern.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"...Has the outside always been this bright?"

Ciel's question only confused her more...until she realizes,

 _Oh...He's talking about, the world as a whole, in perspective..._

She smile sadly and softly replies,

"Yes, it has...which is why we must learn to appreciate moments like this, when things aren't so chaotic, so we can face the other side we've come to know so well with our heads held high."

The bluenette's visible cerulean widens, before he nods in agreement, and leans in to steal a kiss from the redhead's lips...When they part, he muses,

"I shudder to think where I'd be without someone like you at my side..."

Coraline giggles slightly from the sentimentality in the earl's words, but then stops when a figure by the fountain near them catches her eye.

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

"(Point) Over there."

Ciel looks over where she was directing...before both take in sharp breaths when they see a very familiar white-clad woman.

"Gh!"

"It's her...! Quick, the Tower!"

Not wanting to risk their chances with Angela, the teens run off to the entrance of the Eiffel Tower, ignoring the No Entry sign. They hurry into the lift car, sliding the door closed before leaning against it while gulping in calming breaths...

"My. You're in a hurry, aren't you?"

Jumping a bit, the teens dart their bodies towards the seating area, where a woman cloaked in black was sitting, her gaze set outward. Recognizing the fashion, Ciel utters,

"Uh...is it you?"

"Ciel. (Turn) It's been a while, and I see your fiance is with you too. How nice."

"Your Majesty...!"

Coraline's eyes widen at the address:

 _Queen Victoria?!_

 _...Whoa...what a twist. (Narrows eyes) Too good a twist. Something's wrong._

(Clack, rumble...)

The lift then jumps to life, and begins making its slow ascend up the tower!

...No one made a sound for a minute or two, until Her Majesty turns attention back to the outside.

"Quite a view, wouldn't you say? As we move into the next century, Europe is on the verge of change...However, we are stained. We are stagnating..."

She points a gloved hand in the young couple's direction:

"We are unclean."

Ciel's breath hitches, and Coraline hugs him to her while glaring suspiciously at the Queen.

 _Her voice...it's different...youthful..._

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but isn't that just Human Nature? It's not something that can be changed with a finger snap."

"Perhaps not, dear...but nevertheless, the state must be wiped clean. No creation without destruction...The new century must be pure, and so I have cleansed the house that has seen fit to sully our great country...The House of Phantomhive."

Said last survivor of the family goes rigid with shock, and Coraline's eyes bulge while she covers her mouth in horror...

At the same time, back down on ground-level, Sebastian emerges from the Palace of Wonders after finally dispatching the flying monkey. He looks down at the stuffed animal with a glare of disapproval and disgust:

"How very tasteless..."

His red irises then catch the sight of a singular pure-white feather gently floating down from the air, and he snatches it into his free hand with a bewildered expression.

"What's this?"

...The demon turns his gaze upward to the Eiffel Tower, quickly deducing the source of this new trouble brewing.

Ciel's POV

As soon as the lift cart stopped, Coraline and I exited with Her Majesty to slowly make our way up the stairs to the observation deck. Along the way, the Queen was singing 'London Bridge', her tone a mix of calm, eerie and careless to the serious air of this situation...I pause for a moment, watching her black-clothed form ascend up the steps, my senses high and tensed, as were Coraline's.

"(Sheen) Her Aura is human, but...something's wrong with it. Her Darkness is terribly weak...and I have a feeling the other Aura in this area's responsible."

We continue making our way after the Queen as I ask my beloved in a whisper,

"Is it Angela?"

"Probably...or it might be Ash. At this point, I'm preparing for either."

Eventually, we all reach the main observation deck, and as we meet the open air again, I inquire Her Majesty,

"Might I ask you something?" She turns to my direction:

"What is it?"

"You didn't simply kill them. Why did you have to make it a slaughter?"

"...You should watch how you speak to your Queen, Ciel."

Coraline interjects,

"You lost your respectful address the second you confessed to murder!"

"I cleansed them." I shout angrily,

"Burning your subjects alive; that's what you consider cleansing?!"

The Queen tilts her head slightly and asks,

"And you don't?"

" _Never!_ "

"...But Ciel. I was only, only paying tribute to the Phantomhives for the loyalty they showed me for so long."

Coraline and I were appalled by such an answer:

"You what?!"

"Some tribute! What a sick way of trying to cover up your own actions!"

Just then, a sharp gust of wind blows in, and though I was able to hold onto my hat, Her Majesty's veiled hat was shucked off...revealing not the elderly woman I've come to know, but a girl about my age, with long gray hair and teary aqua green eyes!

I felt my voice get caught in my throat in shock, but my beloved managed to voice a reaction.

"Guh! Queen Victoria! (Narrows eyes) So this is why your Darkness has weakened: You allowed one of them to purify you, didn't you?!"

Her answer would be provided by a new voice introduced, he chuckling in satisfaction, and we whirled around to see Ash poised up on one of the Eiffel Tower's light globes.

"Terribly surprised, aren't you? Her Majesty is the absolute picture of youth."

I growled out his name before Coraline barks furiously,

"You white-winged bastard! What have you done?!"

He hops down onto the deck ground and starts his reveal:

"Her great loss, the loss of her beloved husband ended Her Majesty's happiness..."

I pulled my own beloved back away from the damned butler as he kept moving towards the Queen, rambling all the while.

"She was a truly wretched creature, pained and mourning her husband's death to a degree that threatened even her own survival...Indeed, her grief was so great, she tried to end her life. In an attempt to save her, I joined his body with hers so that they might live together forever."

His words brought to mind...a new detail that I gained regarding, **that night** :

 _...No...he didn't-she wouldn't-_

The Queen herself would confirm my fears:

"I can tell that my late husband is pleased with what I had done to keep us together...I can feel his body still: His heart beats inside me. Thump, thump, the throbbing of life. Truly what greater joy can there be than being made into one with the person you love? I did the same for your parents: They left this world together as one. So it wasn't such a ghastly death as you imagine. Come Ciel, surely you must agree?"

 _...She's truly lost her senses! She, actually has the nerve, to pose to me such a question!?_

Thankfully, I was not the only sane person here:

"... _You actually have the gull, to ask him something like that._..after everything you've done, the Hell you've put him through?!"

Coraline lets out a humourless laugh and adds with a cynical smile,

"Wow, congratulations, _your majesty_ : You just completely erased any shred of hope I had for your sanity. (Frown) Though I suppose some credit must go to your 'White Knight' for fragmenting your Soul. I find it amazing you're still living."

The Queen looks at her confusingly, but Ash then pipes back in while shooting a glare at my lady.

"The Queen and her husband firmly intend to guide England to a world of perfect light. A world of beauty and harmony. That aim has purged Her Majesty of her impurities, and now she is the chaste girl of that you see. Hers is a truly noble goal: She is indeed a worthy master for an Angel."

"Is that so? 'Cause all I see is a tragic porcelain doll who lost her wisdom thanks to your grand deceptions."

Ash grits his teeth at Coraline for her judgement, and I add lowly,

"How you are an Angel is beyond either of our understandings."

Her Majesty, smiling a smile both gentle and threatening (just like, Angela's), then orders,

"It's time, Ash. Unsheathe your blade. Our dear Ciel and Coraline deserve to see the end of it."

 _What?!_

"Ash's blade is a thing of true beauty. It'll utter forth the brightness and purity of a new century."

(Shing)

"I shall draw my sword against thine wisdom...and I shall punish the beast within thee, and then I shall bring thee down into the pit."

I grit my teeth on the defense watching as Ash drew out his sword, adding with a sinister smile,

"May the great beauty of Heaven greet you, _Ciel Phantomhive and Coraline Croft._ "

He then lunged at us with great speed, so fast that even if we ducked, it wouldn't have been long until he swiped his sword down on our heads! However, there was one being who could match it, and he would appear from the stairs to scoop up Coraline and I, dodging Ash and landing on the other end of the observation deck behind the Queen...

"An impressive sword, but utterly useless if you're unable to land a blow..."

The angel butler narrows his eyes at Sebastian, who then says to me,

"Well, master...I think this may be the end of our journey. Now, _my orders._ "

A new wind blows, foreshadowing what may very well be my final move in this three-year long game.

 _...This is it._

The Queen tries to plead me not to say a word:

"Ciel, no..."

But I dismiss her, no longer seeing Her Majesty...but the object of my vengeance:

"Sebastian, kill Ash."

"...Is that all, young master?" Clenching my fist, I add,

"No, also...kill the Queen."

She pleads my name, as Sebastian replies,

" _Yes, my lord._ "

Coraline's POV

I wasn't surprised by Ciel's orders to assassinate both Ash and Queen Victoria. What did surprise me, was how quick the angel was to defend his mistress, using his sword to deflect Sebastian's silverware, before both launch at one another and begin clashing in the high midair, sometimes striking their weapons on parts of the tower.

 _Holy Hell...!_

"No, stop! This is dreadful! Please, stop him! Do something, please; Ciel!"

I had all that I could take from this royal pain, and retort while approaching her,

"And why should he do that? Just because you're scared? I'm sorry, but isn't this what you were working towards: Getting rid of the bad things in the world so good can reign? Tch, what a joke of a goal..."

I fwip out my army knife (which I hid in my shawl before we left the hotel), the action causing the girl before me to flinch, before I lunged at her, slamming her weaker, younger body into the railing barrier, and bending her back so her head and part of her torso was dangling down, my knife against her throat!

She lets out a frightened shriek, and my mouth curves into a mean smirk before I ask menacingly,

"What's wrong, _Victoria_? Becoming scared outta your wits because your plans are crumbling before your eyes?"

Taking a shuddered breath, the girl before me screeches out her butler's name at the same time Ciel calls out,

"Sebastian, stop!"

Both supernatural men heed their masters, and land swiftly on the deck again at opposite ends, Ash's gaze on my form while Sebastian was poised ready with another set of knifes and kept his eyes on the angel. Whimpers bring me back to my current task, and I turn to glare at Victoria with disdain while reaffirming my position.

"Tch, pathetic. You've really thrown away your reputation as the 'Mother of England', throwing your Guard Dog, your boy as you called him once, under the bus many times since day one, when you ordered his parents to be slaughtered..."

"H-H-How dare-release your Queen at once!"

Letting out a spout of laughter, I retort with a sneer,

"I would except there's no Queen before me. That woman is gone, thanks to your weak decision to revert back to your young facade..."

I lean in close to her face, hissing,

"All that's left, is a frightened little girl, whose damaged Soul is hanging by a very thin thread, one that not even your husband's heart can strengthen."

She looks at me with that earlier expression of confusion, so I back a bit before causally explaining,

"Oh yeah, I guess your so-called 'Angel' left out certain details in regards to what happens when a Human Soul is 'purified', didn't he? Allow me to explain: Your Light has essentially been manipulated into destroying your Darkness, making the entire structure completely unstable and incapable of continuing life...However..."

I use my Aura Sight to peer deeper into Victoria, frowning at what I saw:

"It seems Ash tried to make up for the missing half by forging what looks to be a tether between what's left of your Soul and the Soul Essence remaining within Albert's heart, which frankly, isn't much. How the Angel managed that, I don't even wanna know, but he's made a grave error in doing so: Your body and spirit, regardless of any blind, childish beliefs you've developed, are rejecting the fusion and it's slowly killing you."

Victoria lets out a startled gasp, and I turn my head to gaze at the white-clad butler, who was staring at me with his law slightly slacked and eyes wide with shock. I smirk grimly and jeer to him,

"Didn't expect me to figure out that much, hm? Heh, this is why one should never underestimate youth. We often pick up on more information our elders give credit to...Rather, you shouldn't underestimate the mind of a human, Ash, or is it... _Angela_?"

Ash stiffens up to a considerable degree, so much that if someone were to push him backwards, he'd topple over like a cardboard standee. Not sensing anything that would suggest him retorting, I narrow my eyes and hm,

"So my suspicions were right...You're not all whom you seem. I must admit, a small part of my skepticism was praying it couldn't be possible, but the word impossible has become a rather irrelevant term as of late...(Dark smile) But on the other hand, a dual guise would explain some of your Aura's instability, along with your fruitless attempt to suppress your Darkness, using your Light to cage it as if it's a beast. Tuh, _purity_ my ass; you're just as tainted as everyone else."

That brought out a more visible emotional reaction from the Angel, he grinding his teeth angrily at me before shouting,

"Enough!"

He then prepares to lunge at me, sword raised to cut me down, but then Ciel cries out,

"Sebastian, protect Coraline!"

(CLANG)

Said demon butler would of course meet my boyfriend's order, springing forward and using his silverware to block Ash's blade, forcing both to stop in a contest of strength. Sebastian forms a devilish smirk and says to the other butler in mock politeness,

"So sorry, sir, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to skewer my master's lady. And I must say, this is quite a shotty display of manners from a 'gentleman' towards a young lady. Very unbutler-like, indeed..."

A low growl bubbles from Ash, and he tries to shove the demon away, until I warn,

"If I were smart, I'd back off, Ash. One false move is all it'll take, and your mistress will die by either a slit to her throat, or plummeting to the concrete below from atop this tower. Either you stop willingly, or she orders you. What's it gonna be?"

...A moment of silence falls, aside from the sound of metal scrapping courtesy of the supernatural men's weapons, until Victoria croaks,

"St-Stand, down, Ash. Back away."

"Uh...!...Your Majesty..."

With great reluctance, Ash hops back a few feet, and lowers his blade from an offensive position. Turning my focus back on his mistress, I glare at her and turn my knife so the tip was pointing at the skin of her neck.

"You know what...as much as it'd be easy to kill you right now...you're not worth the waste of energy."

Folding and retracting my weapon, I then yanked the girl formerly known as the Queen of England away from the railing before shoving her to the deck ground in Ciel's direction. She lands on her hands and knees, before turning to me with a distraught and surprised look, while I shifted to cold and disgusted.

"Killing you would accomplish nothing, for you're no more than a marionette, a tool for a deranged angel's design. You sought out a world of peace through chaos? How paradoxical, and destined to fail, further proving to me that there is no Queen anymore...just Victoria."

I began making my way to Ciel's side again, passing the girl with long grey hair while adding harshly,

"You're a disgrace to those who wore the Crown before you."

Victoria takes in a sharp, shuddered breath, before releasing her tears, making her look more pitiful and pathetic than earlier. I sigh under my own breath, feeling no sympathy for the woman-child, and continue my walk until I'm back by my boyfriend again. As I move to stand on his left, I say to him indifferently,

"I won't protest if you still wish for Sebastian to kill both of them...All I'm saying is that it's more worth the trouble to eliminate the Angel rather than his puppet."

I peer down below us, remembering the sound of crashing and muffled cries I caught before my assault on Victoria, noting some damage caused by the earlier squabble between Sebastian and Ash, as well as a growing crowd...

"Mind you, we are facing another problem, gentlemen, and that would be an enlarging public eye."

Ciel grits his teeth, and remarks,

"...You're right. At this rate, the entire city will be out here soon."

Sebastian obviously could care less:

"And why should we worry? They're only puny humans after all."

"No...We are withdrawing."

The demon sends Ciel a shocked expression, giving Ash the opportunity to scoop up Victoria and fly off, revealing his snow-white wings. I hear my boyfriend mutter,

"...He has angel wings," and I reply with a hm,

"Yes...and not only that, (sheen) but they carry the wounds we dealt to Angela in the Grim Reaper Library...which means..."

We both grip eachother's hand and conclude together,

"He and She, are a Them."

Small Time Skip

Thankfully, we managed to get down and out of the Eiffel Tower before the crowd got particularly large and the local authorities were called in to control the situation...

But in the time from escaping public view to hailing a carriage, the tension between Ciel and Sebastian rose so high that the silence was freaking me out. It felt like I was trapped inside one of those uncomfortable, itchy woolen sweaters that one should never forget a base layer for unless they want to deal with a scratch mark-induced Hell...

Anyway, it wouldn't be until the driver signaled the horses to get going when someone finally spoke, they being Sebastian, whose voice was as stern as a teacher berating a detention-bound student.

"Master...why did you stop me?"

Ciel replies evenly,

"We were attracting too much attention. That's all."

The butler glances at me for a second with a scrutinizing expression, causing me to stiffen with a raised brow of confusion, before he focuses back on Ciel as he remarks,

"Oh. I see..."

"You want to say something?"

"What you wanted from me, is vengeance against the ones who dragged you into Hell..."

 _Wanted? Wait...does Sebastian believe..._

"Did it mean nothing, the vow you swore to me, then?...On that day, I thought you had no doubt in your mind...Will you maintain your loyalty to the Queen, even after learning the truth?"

I was ready to chew Sebastian out on asking such a ridiculous question, but Ciel's hand squeezing mine stopped me. I turn my eyes to meet his, before he replies to the demon,

"I never felt a scrap of loyalty to her to begin with. Never. I merely acted as Head of the Phantomhive Family...and as Coraline said, there is no Queen anymore...just a soft-willed girl acting the part of her puppeteer Angel...That's all."

"Very well...So you value your Soul now."

"My Soul? What would I want with that? You're being stupid; do you honestly think that-"

Ciel suddenly stops himself, when he falls under a rather dark, petrifying glare from Sebastian, one that sent a shiver down my spine.

 _Yipes...Haven't seen Sebastian that angry before...But still..._

Swallowing a bundle of nerves, I cut in to try and bring down the tension a little, for I felt the need to remind the demon sitting across from us about something.

"...Sebastian."

He turns his eyes on me, and I put on my best lecture face before telling him,

"While I understand your frustrations in regards to what happened up in the tower, need I remind you what you, as a demon, are risking in your covenant to Ciel: Panic-fueled exposure of your kind and virtually the entire supernatural realm."

His red irises widen the slightest, giving me courage to continue:

"Ciel's order to withdraw had nothing to do with any presumptions of him having second thoughts to his revenge. He's come to far to just walk away...But like myself, he's come to learn to not let his quest give him tunnel vision from the world surrounding. That's dangerous on a number of levels. If things were to have continued the way it had, not only would there have been a considerable amount of unnecessary casualties, but you and Ash would've risked starting a _different kind of war._ "

...Neither I nor Sebastian break our stares for several minutes, his Aura dropping a bit of his Anger and replacing it with Annoyance, which I smirked internally at while keeping a firm expression.

 _He knows I'm not wrong...and I believe in Ciel's resolve: He hasn't lost his faith in his goals. He just wants to be careful._

The demon would then speak again, acknowledging Ciel and I, but not my words.

"...You both seem a bit tired, my lord, miss. Perhaps it would be a good idea now to return to your room."

 _Not gonna dignify a response, huh? Fine then, Sebastian, be stubborn; see how well that works out._

Yet despite my bitterness, I couldn't help but agree with him as he muttered while looking out the window,

"...What a loathsome city."

...Come nightfall, and all three of us would be back in the hotel room booked for us, with myself laying on my stomach facing the end of the bed in my nightgown on the right side, while Ciel sat on the left as Sebastian finishes dressing the younger in his nightshirt. My boyfriend breaks the quiet this time, commenting,

"Since that day, you've spent your time buttoning my shirts. I never imagined having a demon for a butler...but you've done remarkably well."

"After all, what kind of butler would I be?"

I didn't like how dull and dead Sebastian's response sounded, and Ciel's body language told me he sensed it too...

"That's quite enough for tonight, sir. Now, (bow) you and your lady really should get some sleep, young master."

 _Sebastian...what's going through your head now?_

I was soon tucked beside Ciel under the covers, watching the demon butler make his exit out the room section with the candelabra.

"Please just let it all go. May your dreams be pleasant ones..."

The way he smiled at us...told me more than what was said, which I would confirm the next day...

Time Skip, No POV

 ** _"...Earl...Earl Phantomhive. Can you hear me?"_**

 _Blinking his mismatched eyes open, Ciel finds himself standing in a white-washed room similarly-designed to his own bedroom at the Phantomhive Manor, except it held several pictures displaying numerous people, from friends, family, basically anyone he held a specific connection to, plastered all over the left wall, some shining, a few faded with age (one of which included a smaller portrait of his parents), while the right wall held a tall bookcase in place of the fireplace that was filled with literature. But unlike the books he's seen and read before, these ones held titles like 'Jack the Ripper', 'Houndsworth & Pluto', 'The Dementors' and so on relating to highlights of the young earl's life...  
_

 _He pivots around in a circle, dressed in his nightwear, taking the strange sight in:_

 _"...What is this? This, feels like my room at home...but it isn't...Am I still asleep? Is, this a dream?"_

 ** _"Right you are."_**

 _"Uh!"_

 _Ciel spins around to the door in the far left corner upon hearing someone, a woman's voice, answer him back._

 _"...Who's there?"_

 ** _"Easy now. Just open the door and you'll find me."_**

 _...Though suspicious, the bluenette slowly makes his way out of the mysterious room.  
_

 _(Ka-chank)_

 _Upon opening the door, he takes in a startled breath when he finds himself inside a gazebo of white, blue and black, with a little table set up in the middle displaying a chessboard with only a few select pieces standing on it..._

 _And sitting in a wicker chair at one end facing the young earl...was Xion, the hood of her gray-black cloak shadowing her face from view. Her head tips up slightly to indicate her knowledge of his presence:_

 ** _"...Hello, Earl Phantomhive."_**

 _"U-Um, hello...Who are you?"  
_

 ** _"(Smile) My name is Xion. I'm sure Coraline has told you about me by now?"_**

 _Ciel's eyes widen in surprise:  
_

 _"Uh! You're Xion?!" She holds in an amused laugh and replies kindly,_

 ** _"That's right. Please, (gestures) have a seat."_**

 _Hesitant, the young earl takes upon the offer, settling himself in another wicker chair opposite of the mysterious woman, who then says to him,  
_

 ** _"If you haven't already figured it out, we are currently in your mindscape."_**

 _"So, I'm still asleep?"_

 ** _"Yes, and don't worry. I won't be intruding in your head for too long. I'm only here because there was something I wished to discuss with you, now that I have a bit less, 'restriction' thanks to other forces..."_**

 _Relaxing somewhat, Ciel asks Xion with a calm monotone,  
_

 _"What is it?"_

 ** _"Earl Phantomhive...your dark ending is not as close as you may think."_**

 _The being gestures a pitch black hand to the chessboard, where we see a Black King standing alone on one side, two Knights of opposite colours in the middle, a White Queen alone and toppled over on the other side, and a Black Queen standing in the right corner on the King's side._

 _ **"Currently, this is the ending your world predicts."**_

 _Snapping her fingers, Xion uses her power to bring the game pieces to life, the scene acted being the Knights fighting viciously against one another, the White Queen 'bleeding out', its marble colour seeping away into a puddle, leaving behind a transparent shell, the Black King slowly toppling over while a tiny orb of light floats out of it, and finally, the Black Queen falls out of sight through a small wormhole manifesting underneath it!  
_

 _Ciel watches it all without saying a word, until Xion wipes a palm over the scene, making it vanish clean like a magician's illusion...He then asks quietly,_

 _"...That's my ending, hm?"_

 ** _"You're taking this quite calmly, though I should not be surprised...Yes, this is currently your end."_**

 _The bluenette does not miss the emphasized word, and darts his eyes up to meet the mysterious woman's shadowed irises.  
_

 _"You're implying that there's another?"_

 ** _"That depends...Are you willing to forsake your title, and abandon the life you've lived these last few years since you and the dark one forged a deal with your Soul?"_**

 _"Huh?"_

 _Ciel raises a brow of confusion, as the chessboard suddenly glows a shining ethereal light, forcing him to cover his eyes with his arm! Xion calls over the growing energy,_

 ** _"The answer will come to you, once you give up your title of Guard Dog! Remember, Earl Phantomhive: No ending is certain, and has many paths! Don't lose hope for a more peaceful end in the dark!"_**

(...Blink)

"Uh!"

Next thing Ciel knew, he was truly awake inside the hotel room, the sunlight streaming in through the window glass...

He sits up, running a hand through his messy blue-black hair, thinking to himself,

 _...So it really was just a dream. Yet, that woman, Xion...she was real._

 _What did she mean, the answer will come to me once I give up my title?_

"No ending, is certain...?"

"Mmm...C-Ciel?"

He breaks from his thoughts when he hears the sleepy mumble of his girlfriend, and looks over to see her sitting up while rubbing her eyes with a yawn. He smiles a little and leans over to kiss her cheek while greeting,

"Good morning, love."

"Mornin'...Say, isn't Sebastian usually here by now, or did we wake up too early?"

Frowning a little, Ciel also notices a lack of the butler's presence:

"Hm...you're right: Where is he? Sebastian?"

...There's no answer from the ruby-eyed demon, prompting both young teens to hop out of bed and try to locate him.

(Ka-chank)

"Sebastian?"

"Sebastian!"

"Hey, Sebastian, where are you?!"

"Hello? Earth to demon!"

Ciel's search path takes him to the large attached bathroom:

"Come on, don't you hear me?!"

He then stops shouting out for the butler, when something in the bathroom mirror above the sink catches his attention...Getting a closer look at himself, Ciel moves the hair fringe covering his left eye, only to find the covenant mark has almost completely faded away, leaving a translucent imprint!

Frozen in shock for a moment, the young earl tries to summon Sebastian once more, his tone more angered and commanding, but with no success...

"Ciel."

He turns around to see Coraline standing in the doorway connecting the bathroom to the bedroom, her face set in a regretful monotone.

"I just did an Aura Scan of the hotel, and...he's not here. Sebastian's gone."

"What?!"

"He must've left while we were asleep...For what reasons, I don't know, but likely have to do with yesterday, and must border on extremely childish even by demon standards if he actually has the balls to do this."

Ciel clenches one of his fists hard enough to make his knuckles crack, Anger and Betrayal filling his being.

 _Sebastian...why?_

"But you know what? Screw him and his reasons."

"Hm?"

He looks back up and sees Coraline giving him a determined smile:

"We can make it back to London ourselves. I know we can."

"...Coraline..."

"Now, first things first, we need to get dressed, so, pardon my asking, but are you able to dress yourself on your own, even if it's not neat?"

Ciel's cheeks dust over a light pink and he replies quickly,

"O-Of course I can."

"Alright. Then do what you can, and after we're both dressed, I'll help fix anything that looks out of place..."

A couple minutes later, both young teens were fully dressed in their daywear, Ciel his blue suit, and Coraline her own dimension's fashion. Right now, she was finishing helping her boyfriend fix his tie, complimenting,

"Aside from a few misplaced buttons and your tie, you did pretty good. Glad to see you remembered my lessons on tying your shoes; we might make an independent boy out of you yet."

He smirk-glares at her light joke, before quietly replying with an embarrassed expression,

"...Thank you."

"Hey, no prob. Freeman and I used to suck at dressing neat and clean until we got help from Gwen and Tony. Even to this day, my brother still has wars in front of the mirror with his tie...Alright, that should do it. Now you should be able to get away with using your fingers to comb your hair down since it's short, or I could brush it. What do you wanna do?"

"Um, I'll go with option one, thanks."

Nodding, Coraline leaves the bathroom to grab her red leather bookbag, setting the long strap on her left shoulder just as Ciel comes back out.

"...Is there anything you need to take with you?"

"No, we can leave the luggage. It's all material...What about you?"

"I got all I need in my bag...So, I guess we'll grab our coats and head down to the lobby?"

Soon, the two teens were speaking with the hotel manager on the main floor, Ciel now wearing his blue coat and black top-hat while Coraline was covered by her brown coat.

"I'm the Earl Phantomhive, and this is Lady Croft, my fiance. We're in Room 702. Do you know where my butler has gone?"

The man replies in French-accented English,

"Ah-One moment please, my lord..."

As he started leafing through his record book, the manager noticed the expressions of nerves and distant anger on the teen's faces, and asks cautiously,

"Is, everything alright, my lord and lady? Forgive me, but you both seem troubled..."

Coraline shakes her head with a sad smile but replies normally,

"No sir, we're fine...Actually, would you by chance have a copy of a map of France?"

Once they checked out, the young couple exited the hotel to the streets of Paris, the redhead now holding a folded map given graciously to her by the manager.

"Okay...we should stop somewhere and get an idea of how far the docks are from here using this map. Then we just hail down a ride and get as far as we can before we're forced to continue on foot..."

Ciel nods absentmindedly, his thoughts wandering to the missing member of the once proud trio.

 _His mark wasn't gone...but still..._

 _(Flash)_

 _"Please just let it all go. May your dreams be pleasant ones..."_

 _(Flash)_

 _...He would never wish me pleasant dreams, and then he said 'let it all go'._

 _...Was that a farewell?...Or is this what Xion meant by this world's prediction?_

"...Ciel?"

"Hm?"

He turns to meet Coraline's blue eyes with his own, and she smiles reassuringly at him:

"It'll be alright. He might've gone AWOL, but we're not helpless."

"(...Nod) Right. And London isn't that far, so we should be able to make it on our own."

"That's the spirit! Now, let's plan a route..."

Once they had a general idea of which way to go and how far, the next step was to find someone with transportation. The teens would wind up speaking with a young man operating a milk canister cart, he with wheat-yellow hair, freckles and wearing a simple dark jacket with a red scarf and green pants.

"Please take us to the Port of Calais."

"Huh, really? And may I ask what exactly you're willing to pay?"

Expecting that question, Ciel holds up a small sack of money in his black-gloved hand.

"How much do you want?"

The blond grins in anticipation, and Coraline narrows his eyes at the man:

 _Aaaand I'm already getting a bad feeling, but what other choice do we have?_

Soon, the cart had left the main city, with Ciel and Coraline riding in the back, huddling against eachother to avoid wobbling too much...

...About a day or so later, the driver stops at a fork in the road marked with signs reading Boulogne-Sur-Mer, Paris-Samer, and La Capelle-lés Boulogne in black lettering.

"Well, here we are."

Both teens weren't pleased with the his choice of destination:

"What? We asked for the Port of Calais."

"Can't you kindly take us a bit further than this?"

"So sorry, but I live elsewhere."

The driver then lifts Ciel by his waist out of the delivery cart, much to his protest:

"Let me down!"

The blond calmly sets the younger down to the ground while Coraline sees herself out, grumbling mentally,

 _Well this sucks; thanks for barely anything, man._

"Well kids, I'm sure you'll eventually hit the port you need...that's assuming you keep walking straight, of course."

Snapping the reigns, the cart driver begins urging the horses down one of the forks for elsewhere, leaving Ciel to call after him in frustration.

"Get back here! Do what I paid you for, you bounder!"

Sighing, Coraline pulls out the old map she acquired from the hotel in Paris and starts figuring out their current position using the road signs while chiding,

"Calm down; there's no point in calling after the jerkwad. We'll just have to keep going on foot...Hm, okay, I have some good news: We're not too far away from Samer, maybe a couple hours or so? As long as we take this route, we should reach the commune before it gets too dark."

Ciel stops glaring in the direction of the horse-drawn cart to turn and look at the redhead in incredulous surprise for her nonchalant attitude.

"How the bloody hell are you able to brush off these things so quickly and speak about walking long distances like it's the weather?!"

Rolling her eyes slightly, Coraline folds and stows away the map in her bag before taking the bluenette's hand to gently pull him along while replying,

"Because I had to deal with this kind-a shit for almost three and a half months while traveling through the states before settling in Maine. Walking was my main mode of transport, not that I didn't try hitchhiking, but the people of my dimension are real snooty about the practice. To be frank, I find it a miracle that guy took us this far..."

Eventually, the young teens would enter Samer, and would wander through the cobblestone streets until they found a place to try and board at for the night, called the Hotel de Gravuret. They enter inside to speak to the manager, a middle-aged brunette with short hair, muted pale skin that held a mild five o-clock shadow, and wore a simple white collared shirt with a green vest and black necktie. Coraline noticed his face had a light drunken flush thanks to what appears to be a half-empty bottle and glass-full of either wine or rum, and that the lobby wasn't entirely well-kept and clean. She holds back Ciel for a second and whispers in warning,

"I know our options are limited, but I don't trust the look of this place or the manager. We might wanna prep ourselves to leave if he asks for the ridiculous."

The young earl nods, before taking a step or two towards the front desk:

"We would like a room for the night."

"Mm? You'll be paying?"

"I can't right now, but I'll be sending money from London later."

The hotel manager, despite any possible impairment, would obviously not believe the words of a young teenager, and waves his hand dismissively while grabbing his newspaper. Ciel would not take the action lightly, of course:

"Uh, (glare) are you toying with me? I am Ciel Phantomhive: Everyone knows that name! What kind of business are you running? Haven't you heard of my company?!"

Coraline gently grabs the bluenette's shoulders to try and steer him back to the front entrance.

"I doubt he's heard of anything other than liquor brands. Come on, Ciel, let's go..."

But he pushes her hands off before holding out his family ring to show the manager.

"Take a look at this ring: This ring has been passed down through generations."

Setting his glass down, the brunette man glances at the blue diamond ring before replying,

"Alright. I'll take that, then. In exchange for the ring, I'll let you stay. (Wry smile) The gem isn't bad, kid. So, I'll throw in breakfast too."

Ciel's expression darkened considerably:

"Excuse me?!"

But he would become twice as enraged when the man suddenly leers at Coraline before suggesting,

"But if you'd rather hold onto it, then, perhaps your little chéri can offer _something better_ , mm~?"

The young redhead didn't need to use her hidden abilities to translate what the manager was hinting at, and was immediately disgusted.

"Auh! How dare you, bastard!"

Snatching up her hand, Ciel quickly drags Coraline away, slamming the door open to run out onto the streets again a good couple feet back from the hotel. Pulling her close in a protective and possessive manner, he calls back with a snarl,

"You honestly think I would ever give my ring to rubbish like you who has the nerve to try and assault my lady?!"

The young earl glares hard at the place, then glances down at his family ring for a moment, affirming his word, before focusing his attention on his shuddering girlfriend, hugging her tightly and whispering soothing words to calm her down...

Once they were both okay, the teens moved on down the road for another hour until Coraline spots a clean-enough alley they could rest at for a while.

"Let's stop here for now. It'll be at least another eight or nine hours before we reach Calais...You know, it's funny, I'm not used to alleyways being this quiet. I've only seen ones that contain close to half a dozen homeless people at a time..."

Sitting so his arms were folded on top of his knees, Ciel asks back in dull interest,

"Is the situation really that bad in your world?" Rummaging through her bag, Coraline replies,

"It's worse in some places compared to others, but it grows each year, and the sad part is that for some of those people, it's the only way they can survive financially. North American economy and housing have been kind-a crappin' out these last few decades, and it's only gonna get worse before it gets better...Ah, found 'em."

She then pulls out two good-sized chocolate bars with the Funtom Company logo on their wrappers, making the young earl's visible eye light up, to which she'd giggle a bit at.

"They're two of those prototype chocolate bars you were workin' on a month back, the ones you gave me as a late valentine's day gift...I wanted to try and hold onto them for a while, but, we might as well settle our stomachs a little and get some energy from sugar. I have Mint, and Caramel. Which one do you want?"

"Hm...Caramel."

Coraline nods, and hands one bar to Ciel, he muttering a thank you before both quickly unwrap the candies to start eating...They get about halfway through each of their bars, when a black cat comes strolling by. Feeling a bit less moody thanks to the chocolate, Ciel decides to offer the feline some warmth for the night.

"It's cold. (Holds out a hand) Would you like to come here?"

The cat approaches close to the earl's shoes, before he lifts it up by the scruff, which would be a bad move on his part when the feline squirms and tries to swipe at him with a short yowl, forcing him to drop it.

"Grh! Now even you're trying to make a fool out of me?!"

Coraline rolls her eyes and pulls the boy to sit down again:

"First of all, that's not how you should pick up a cat. And second, it's not trying to make a fool outta anybody, Ciel: Some cats just don't like humans at all. Here, watch..."

She holds a hand out to the cat, who circled around to her after the bluenette dropped it, and sniffs her fingers...before hissing then swiping her palm, leaving a scratch on the redhead's skin. She winces slightly, but smiles all the same while watching the cat dart out of sight:

"See, what'd I tell ya? That one's as solitary as a male Orangutan."

"Hmph...I still say cats are bizarre creatures."

"Oh you wanna talk bizarre? What about Hummingbirds: They're flower vampires and will dive-bomb you as a reminder to refill the sugar-water container. What kind-a communication system is that?"

That weird characterization was funny enough to make Ciel laugh, which Coraline would quickly join in on...Once they finished, the redhead found herself laying her head on the bluenette's left shoulder, he hugging one arm around her waist and the other over her front to her shoulder, while she had both arms enveloping his torso. After a moment of silence, the young earl suddenly asks,

"...How did you do it, Coraline?"

"Hm?"

"How did you, and later your brother, survive your journey to Maine and settling into Mayberry, Crystal Cove?"

Letting out a dry chuckle, Coraline replies with a tired smile,

"That, is a good question...If you had asked me a few years back, I'd answer with the words 'I have absolutely no fucking idea'. But now...it was a combination of sheer dumb luck, and creative ingenuity. That's how we survived."

"Heh, is that right?"

"Mhm...For the most part, we stuck to the scenic routes and avoided the main highways so we didn't become high-speed roadkill. Fortunately, most of these side routes we walked had some sort of wild or human-controlled fruit groves, so we'd poach things like peaches and apples, enough so we'd be able to eat as we go for a couple days at a time. When we weren't that lucky, it'd be wild berries, roots, even edible flowers...and the rare insects."

Ciel makes a face at that last bit:

"Urh, you mean...like worms?"

"Worms, and sometimes dried crickets."

"That sounds disgusting."

"(Shrug) Was at first, but once a human being becomes that hungry and desperate, things like taste become an afterthought. All that mattered is we had something in our stomachs...Anyway, food wasn't really much an issue: Water and Hygiene were. Thankfully, when I first left Ireland, I remembered to pack a decent-sized water bottle, so it was all in a matter of keepin' a sharp eye out for incoming water resources to refill. The key was moderation, so I wouldn't have to do it as often. Then in terms of keeping relatively clean, well, I, later a we, relied on cold rivers and rain showers."

Letting out a puff of air, Coraline adds,

"We were a bit smarter in the big cities like New York, heading to the closest homeless shelter or two to have a hot meal or at the very least one night of good sleep and possibly a change of clothes...Not much to say after that; we just, did everything possible, refusing to die..."

The bluenette found himself staring at the redhead in his arms in wonder at her tale, as is he were listening to an aging, retired explorer...And after a few more minutes, both teens nodded off into sleep.

Small Time Skip

(Nudge...nudge)

"Mm...m-hm?"

A few hours later, Coraline would rouse from slumber as she felt a set of fingers tapping her head. Blinking away her tiredness, her blue irises would widen in surprise when she sees the source as,

 _Uh! Xion!_

"Xi-on? Is, that you?"

Though the woman with pitch black skin's body carried a distorted haze, she nodded calmly, gesturing a finger for silence before pointing it at the sleeping boy beside the redhead. Coraline nods, before asking quietly,

"How are you he-Wait...if you're able to appear this much into the real dimensional space...does this mean the interference energies of the angel are weakening?"

Xion nods, and the redhead concludes,

"Then their focus is shifting completely towards their plans...Alright. Any chance you know where Sebastian is?"

The hooded woman shakes her head.

"(Sigh) Worth a try...Hm?"

Xion then gestures to the sky above, which was beginning to show very early signs of morning light and fading stars.

"(Nod) Gotcha. There's no time to waste with locale guessing...Thank you, and, I guess I'll see you soon."

The cloaked woman nods, before her body fades away, leaving Coraline to think to herself sadly,

 _Soon...I'll be able to go home to my world, when Xion is able to fully manifest into this one..._

 _Which means, soon I'll be leaving my new friends, and Ciel and I will have to part ways._

Shaking her head, she reminds herself sternly,

 _But, I won't cry, or say goodbye...because that word never lasts forever..._

 _Okay, enough of this: Time to wake him up and get going._

Turning to the boy, she starts to lightly shake him awake:

"Ciel...Ciel, wake up."

"Hrhmm...h-hm?"

"It's early morn. I know it's not enough sleep, but we need to get a move on to Calais."

Sighing tiredly, Ciel nods and rubs the sleep out of his visible eye before both rise to their feet in a stretch, and start their journey again.

...And come several hours later, they finally reach their destination: The Port of Calais.

"Haaaah, we made it at last..."

Looking around the dock area, which was still relatively quiet for the early overcast morning, Coraline adds,

"Now...just need to find the boat back to London..."

Ciel nods, catching his breath from the last leg of running they did to reach the port, before moving towards the edge of one planked dock to look at the coming sunrise, muttering,

"...It took a long amount of wandering...but we survived. Wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be...closer too."

"Yeah..."

The teens wrap an arm around one another, watching the glow of the largest star very slowly make its rise in the horizon, feeling the light breeze of the new day brush their hair to meet the calm of the blue waters before them...

...Moving back a few hours prior to now, when it was still dark and the moon was high, we finally check in on the Phantomhive Manor, specifically, the household's guard hound, Pluto. He was snoozing away near the back doors, when suddenly:

(Gleam...)

"Arh?"

His collar began glowing that strange white light, and he found himself struck with that unworldly pain he experienced at the Mandelay Tower! He growled and struggled to get it off, but was unsuccessful, and forced to transform into his true form with a roar...Moments later, the servants would all be startled awake by the sound of a roaring fire, and would look outside to see the manor grounds being swallowed by a raging inferno!

Mey-Rin and Finny yell and dance on the spot in fright while Bard shouts frantically,

"Water, water, get some water!"

Another monstrous roar would stop them all still, and Snake points out to the backwoods while shouting,

"Water won't cut it for a fire this large! (Reg. Voice) Wilde's right, especially since he's fuelin' it!"

His line of vision, was on the disappearing form of Pluto, along with a familiar figure the footman barely catches sight of.

 _Huh? Wait...it's that white-suited stranger from a while back, the one Rogue and Wilde tensed from!_

 _(Glare) I knew somethin' was off about him! Poor Pluto...But, what's he tryin' to do, and why?_

Zooming in, we confirm that the demon hound's rider was indeed Ash, who wore a dark smile on his face as he watched the fire's growing destructive power...

...And returning to the present hour, as the sky began to steadily light up, we find Ciel and Coraline taking another small nap between some crates near the dock, cuddling into one another to stay warm.

All the while, that same black cat they encountered in Samers, whom apparently followed them down to Calais, was watching the young bodies sleep, its _red irises_ slightly narrowed in thought...

 **"So this is how you chose to access the appending end, is it, dark one?"**

It turns its head up to meet the covered eyes of Xion, once again partially-manifesting into this world, and she smirks before quirking,

 **"Funny, I would've thought a creature of your caliber would have more faith in your contractor than this. He did get this far, didn't he, heheh, with help from my old friend's daughter, of course..."**

The cat meows at the mysterious woman, before turning to walk away from the area, leaving her to glance at the slumbering forms for a moment longer...She smiles in a mischievous and endearing way, before turning to head out herself, melding into the shadows while musing,

 ** _Mathias and Amelia...Vincent and Rachel: Two sets of parents that would've been proud._**

 ** _...Heh, this is going to be very interesting to watch unfold._**


	51. Chapter 50: His Butler, Up In Flames

...A bronze-tipped quill dips into a silver ink pot, the owner, Tanaka, using it to record what may very well be the final entry of the journal he kept for his days at the Phantomhive Manor, the once proud home having erupted into flames for the second time in three years.

 _"This is the second fire we've had since I began my service with the Phantomhives.  
All I can do in the end is document the story of this grand estate.  
That, is my role.  
However, I suppose..._

"That role has come to an end."

He closes his journal, and stores it away into the inside pocket of his suit, before moving out to exit the now fire-damaged corridors of the manor to join his friends.

...It's now approaching sunset, and we move our view to the great Strait of Dover, as a freighter boat trudges along the waters en route to England. Down below in the storage deck, two sailors comment on the current weather conditions.

"There's a strong wind'a blowin', huh?"

"Aye, and it's warmer than it ought'a be. See rougher waters..."

"I hope we port in London soon..."

And hidden between the the crates of import/export goods, were Ciel and Coraline, who were lucky enough to stow away on board the ship. They let out matching sighs of relief as the two deckhands pass without spotting them...only to stiffen up on alert when something crashes to the floor behind them.

"Gh!"

"(Whisper-yell) Crap!"

They spin around on the defense, only to meet the fringe-covered eyes of a certain grey-haired mortician!

"Heeheheh, found you~, my lord, little poppet..."

"The Undertaker?!"

"What on earth are you doing here?!"

The teens check to make sure no one else was here, before relaxing somewhat, just as Undertaker holds out a small pot of his bone-shaped biscuits...One growl from each of their stomachs was all it took to make the treats look really appetizing, but just as they reach a hand to the pot, the retired reaper pulls it back with a teasing smile before grabbing one biscuit for himself, causing Ciel to form an annoyed tick-mark and Coraline to sweatdrop with a chagrin.

 _I guess the baker would get first dibs..._

A couple minutes later, the three were sitting down on a few crates, with Undertaker speaking while the young teens filled up on some of the bone-shaped biscuits.

"Tha' tiny, whiny Will was wha' brought me to this little expedition. Apparently, he'll be short-handed in London, so he roped me into it by promisin' to waive my library fees."

Pausing in their eating, Ciel and Coraline each ask,

"Will's coming to London?"

"This has to do with, the Angel's doomsday plan, doesn't it?"

"Yes, there's much work to do. There'll be a great many Souls to collect in London this evening."

...To prove his word, there suddenly came a muffled cry from a passenger up above on the outside deck.

"Hey, look at that!"

Undertaker peers up in that direction with a knowing smile:

"Ha. _Seems that it's begun._ "

The teens quickly move to the outside to join the other passengers in seeing what was going on and what the mortician meant, only to widen their eyes, when they see the strong orange glow of a massive fire already at work on the whole of London...!

Undertaker appears behind them shortly after, letting out a low whistle at the spectacle.

"My. They certainly put on quite a show, don't they? And now, I must be on my way..."

But there was something Ciel needed to know before the pulled-out-of-retirement reaper leaves.

"Hold on! Tell me: Why did you come here?"

"You and I have our share of history together, don't we? In light of that, I though' I would give you a fair warning..."

"Huh?"

"(Turn) My young earl. Before much longer... _you'll die._ "

The bluenette was stunned speechless for a moment...but then recalls his dream meeting with Xion, the chess pieces, and her words,

 _ **"Currently, this is what your world predicts."**_

Snapping back to reality, he asks Undertaker,

"I'll die? What do you mean?"

A scream from a horror-stricken woman distracts him for a moment, before he turns back to see that the Grim Reaper was gone...Inhaling a deep breath, Ciel thinks to himself,

 _Sebastian's gone. He isn't with me anymore...which means the death waiting for me is..._

He reaches to touch his eye-patch, muttering,

"It's useless...wrong."

His gaze falls back on the burning city in the distance:

 _The Hatred...The Pain...they're burning out. Everything is burning...burning away..._

Meanwhile, Coraline was staring out into nothing the entire time, her mind wandering back to another boat she took to leave something behind...and start something new...

Flashback

 _It would've been but a few weeks after her father's funeral, and her discovery of the ones responsible for her great tragedy, when Coraline, just barely ten years of age, would pack all that she could into her father's red leather bookbag and ready herself for the journey of a lifetime to escape her enemy's eyes, while searching for what truly made her who she was..._

 _The time was early morn for the sleepy port of Majora Village, with only a few sail boats docked in for later, while one large import/export freighter was just finishing up loading its shipments to deliver to North America, as directed by its captain, a young chap with long, grizzly brown hair and a thick beard, green eyes and a tanned-pale complexion, wearing the iconic hat and uniform, colour-schemed white, dark blue and forest green with black boots._

 _"Alrigh', men, that's the last of it. Let's get ready to shove ou'!"_

 _"...Excuse me, sir?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _He looks down, and sees a young girl with long red hair tied back in a ponytail, big blue eyes, wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers, a red sweater and a dark green raincoat standing in front of him._

 _"Oh. Hello there. (Small smile) Yer that little lass that sometimes hangs here with Roth, righ'? Somethin' I can help ya with?"_

 _"Yes...Please le' me come on your ship."_

 _The captain was taken aback by the request:_

 _"What's tha'? You want to leave here, all by yourself no less?"_

 _"Aye, sir. I hafta leave Majora right away...I can' stay here anymore, or people, good people like Roth, will be in danger. I know I look too young fo' solo travel, but I have to do this by myself, get stronger on my own."_

 _She reaches into her bookbag on her shoulder, and pulls out a small roll of bills to present._

 _"I dunno if this is enough, but I am willin' to pay for my way..."_

 _The bearded brunette lets out a breath, before bending down to the little girl's level with a kind but firm expression._

 _"Listen, Coraline, was it? You seem like an honest young lass, bu' I can't just let you onto me ship withou' some sort of adult present. Nevermind ole Roth for second, wha' would yer folks say if they saw ya tryin' to get a ride outta of the country?"_

 _"...I wish I knew, but I can't since they're both dead."_

 _The captain flinches in surprise from the serious and depressed-toned answer, but Coraline wasn't done._

 _"But my father's death...was no accident." She looks up with a fierce stare:_

 _"Someone killed 'im, and that someone will eventually come for me, which is why I can't afford to mull abou' in this blast place. I have to leave. The longer I stay, the longer people will be in danger because of me. I can', and won't let that happen."_

 _"Uh..."_

 _"If you won't help me, then I'll just take my money elsewhere and keep askin' until someone does. I don't care how hard the journey will be: I'll take the challenge head-on!"_

 _...The brunette was speechless by the little body of determination, but then smiles with a chuckle and guffaws,_

 _"Good lord, and I though' me men were brave souls...Alrigh'. Ya convinced me, little lass: Roth's gonna have my head when he finds out, bu' I'll take ye aboard me ship."_

 _Coraline's blue eyes sparkled with happiness:_

 _"Really? Thank you, thank you!"_

 _Ruffling her hair, the captain straightens up before taking her hand to lead her up the gangplank while adding,_

 _"But, I expect ye to be a good girl and do as I tell ye so that you stay safe during the sail. Same goes for me crew."_

 _"Yes, sir!"_

 _(Hoooonk...)_

 _Soon, the freighter was on its way out to sea, leaving Majora's shores behind, now with an extra passenger aboard, standing at the back railing to watch her old home become smaller and smaller as the distance increased. Her face was calm and passive, and she silently calls out,_

 ** _...Goodbye, Majora...Goodbye Father, Mother._**

 ** _I hope I'll see you again someday, when I'm older, wiser, and stronger._**

 ** _A Croft t' be proud to be._**

End of Flashback  


 _...I think I've succeeded for the most part...But home: It feels so far away right now._

Coraline turns around from the railing to stare at Ciel's form, a small and slightly sad smile on her face.

 _But being with him, and everyone else inbetween...made any homesickness easier to bear...which makes the end just all the more sad._

"...Hm?"

She then feels a stare on her own person, and turns to look above, spotting Undertaker looking down at her from the upper deck, beckoning one of his long fingers for her to come up to him.

 _He, hasn't left yet? Why?_

"...Undertaker."

He turns around to see the approaching redhead, who moves until she was standing on his right leaning on the railing and looking outward...There's a pause of silence, before she says,

"I would've thought you'd be in London by now...but you're still here. Is there something else you need to tell?"

"...You've had quite an exciting adventure here in this world, haven't you, little poppet?"

Smiling wryly at the question dodge with another question, Coraline answers with a nod,

"Yes, I have...I got to meet so many wonderful people from different walks of life, including you, Undertaker...I'm just sad that it's gonna end so soon."

"Heeheheh, you say that as if you believe your role has exhausted out...but you're wrong."

"Huh?"

Undertaker turns to smile at the young redhead mysteriously, and places a hand on her shoulder before telling her,

"In fact, your mere presence in London will surely stir up the fates of many selected individuals in what's to come...including, a certain young earl's..."

"Uh...! Undertaker..."

He only pats the wide-eyed girl's shoulder a few times before turning to move out of sight, calling over his own,

"I don't know what exactly will happen, mind you, but I wish you luck all the same. I'll see you around...Coraline."

With that, the reaper was gone, leaving the redhead alone to collect herself in light of his odd message.

 _...My presence...will change fates?_

Speaking of England's capital, we now move into the bulk of the great city, which was now under siege from the powerful fire, the smoke thick and billowing overhead in a haze to cover the true sky, the orange glow highlighting the scrambling bodies rushing to evacuate their homes for safer ground. Some people weren't so lucky, including a mother who died on the street from smoke inhalation, leaving her young baby to cry all alone for help...

The one who discovered them, however, couldn't offer much except a halfhearted soothe before the infant would join their parent in death.

"Oooh, you're hurting. I well understand. I'm sorry, but I'm simply not at liberty to finish you off right now..."

With that, Grell stood up, and began walking out of the alleyway, noting the damage of the burning city.

"So much to do..."

He frowns upon hearing the distant roar of the demon hound responsible for the blaze:

"Ugh, that's revolting."

Turning down a new street, the reaper's heeled shoes click echoes down on the cobblestone, while his red coat is highlighted by the embers dancing in the wind...

Up in Buckingham Palace, specifically, Victoria's bedroom, Ash speaks with her on current events.

"Majesty. The holy flame has begun the salvation of your land."

"Ah...I see."

He turns from the window to look at the young girl nestled under her bed covers:

"Isn't it wonderful? We shall finally be greeting the unpolluted England of the new century."

Ash's smile turns upside down when his ears pick up on sounds of grimace from Victoria.

"Something wrong, your majesty? Ever since we returned from Paris, you seem to be in poor health..."

"Ash, (sits up) come. See this: It hurts."

The angel approaches the bedside as Victoria unbuttons her nightgown, and pulls it down to reveal the part of her body (covered by a cap-sleeve slip) that has been replaced with the flesh of her deceased husband, Albert, the skin now a sickly, muted and splotchy mahogany...

"It hurts so much..."

"...Forgive my touch."

Ash gently prods the contrasting skin making up Victoria's torso, upper arms and shoulders, only to discover,

"His body is beginning to rot."

Removing his soiled glove (it immediately bursting into an evaporating blue flame after being tossed), the angel readies to help his mistress correct the problem.

"Please allow me to perform a cleansing."

But knowing what that would entail, Victoria immediately protests, too attached to Albert's heart (symbolically and literally) to let it go.

"No! I cannot lose him! Please, leave me this, at least: Leave me his body, just as it was."

"But your majesty..."

"He doesn't need to be cleansed. He's perfect just as he is...Please do something for me, Ash: Save him for me."

" _You smell..._ "

Victoria freezes, and looks up to see Ash glowering down at her with disdain.

" _...You are, unclean._ "

...Moments later, the Angel is seen taking flight from the palace in direction of the growing blaze in the main city.

"Yes, she might've been the Queen, but she's only human, and a foolish human at that. How terribly sad for Her Majesty. The pain and all the tears that fell on this corrupt land. Their Genesis, was when humans were divided into male and female..."

A tear falls from his eye:

"We can show great mercy...but still, the humans can't be saved... _No Salvation._ "

...Back inside the room, Victoria sits alone on her bed, abandoned by her Angel to face the weight of her sorrowful end...

"My dear Albert, is falling down~...  
Falling down,  
Falling down..."

A fat, bloody tear falls from her eye:

 _...Could what she said have been true?_

 _(Flash)_

 _"...Your body and spirit, regardless of any blind, childish beliefs you've developed, are rejecting the fusion and it's slowly killing you."_

 _(Flash)_

 _Then this means...my efforts were for naught._

A bitter smile graces her lips as she concludes,

 _I truly am a disgrace to my predecessors...and to Albert._

 _Oh Albert...I'm so sorry, and I shall accept your scolding when we meet again._

"Al-bert, my dear is falling down~,

my,

cherished,

husband."

Ciel's POV

 _...I'm going to die...soon. Will it be on this ship, or somewhere else?_

"...Ciel?"

I turn to see Coraline approach me from behind, her face also struck with an expression of, clarity and puzzlement.

"Where did you wander off to just now?"

"The upper deck. Undertaker, had something important to share with me, regarding my presence in this world."

I raise a brow of confusion:

"Your presence? I don't understand..."

"Believe me, we're in the same vote, even after hearing him out...But nevermind me: What do you want to do now that, (looks outward) well now that that's blazing?"

I think for a moment...but could find no answer. Suddenly, we felt the boat wobble, and it began to turn away from its original direction.

 _Uh! We're...turning course? (Glare) No...No, we can't!_

Coraline saw my forming expression, and nodded firmly, understanding the unspoken decision before we scrambled to find the captain and inquire about what's going on.

"What are you doing?"

"Why is the ship turning?" He says to us matter-of-factually,

"We can't go back to London when it's in that shape, now can we? We're just going to have to do circles around here."

I wasn't pleased with such a plan:

"But why?! I mean we're practically already there, aren't we?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to budge, and Coraline pointing out another vessel heading course for London that was close enough to us, our option was fairly clear.

"Fine. We'll get on that one. Get us a rowboat!"

"For a little boy and his lass? Now tell me, why should I even bother? Now if there's money change in hands..."

"Rutty fool! I have to return to London!"

I shocked myself from how...determined I sounded:

 _But do I want to, really? For what?_

 _In the end, I didn't kill Her Majesty...no, I couldn't kill her..._

 _Though Coraline was right: Killing the Queen, as she is now, would do nothing to satisfy my Hatred..._

 _Coraline..._

 _(Flash)_

 _"If I let go of this Hatred...then the person I've been since that day disappears with it, along with my love for Coraline! I can't lose either!"_

 _"It's not me. It's not me!"_

 _"I won't lose, my Hatred, or Coraline!"_

 _(Flash)_

 _If I let go of my Hatred, and of Coraline, then I don't exist...but, then..._

"Who stands here now? Who am I?"

"Oi, wake up, kid! I am a busy man, you know, so maybe you should-uh?"

I let out a barely humourous laugh at all that's come to pass and where I am now, prompting the captain and Coraline to each ask,

"Bloody hell...what's wrong with ya; are ya mad?"

"Ciel, are, you okay?"

I slip off my family ring, deciding that it had no place on my thumb anymore, and was only useful as a tool of pay...But someone else saw it as more, and stopped me from giving it away as what would be seen as carelessly.

(Grab)

"Wait...don't."

"Huh?"

I turn to stare at Coraline in disbelief for her action...which shifted to dumbfoundment, when she takes the ring and slips it beside hers onto her necklace with her family seal on it, tucking it all away down her t-shirt before reaching into her bag to pull out a reasonable-sized sack of money!

 _Guh! When did she-?!_

"Here, sir. Will this do as payment?"

The captain takes the sack to look inside, widening his eyes a bit when he sees the coins.

"Uh! Y-Yeah, this'll do well! Good lord, where does a lass like you get this much money?!"

"Never you mind. Now, kindly point us to a rowboat."

He does as she asks, and we're soon paddling away in a rowboat to the other freighter heading for London.  
Along the way, I asked between pants of exertion from rowing one side as hard as I'm able,

"When, the hell, did you acquire, that money, and when, were you going to, tell me about it?"

"Had it, ready, since before, we first left, the manor. Tanaka, prepped it for me, incase we needed it. Didn't ask why, just took it. I meant, to tell you, but I wanted to, wait for the right moment..."

 _She never ceases to surprise me..._

After a bit, we caught up to the freighter and climbed aboard to ride until we docked into the main canal.  
We were the first to walk off the gangplank to shore, but were also met with trouble.

"Look, here they come! Are you a Frenchman?"

 _What the hell?_

One man wearing a green jacket tries to grab my shoulder, but I shove him off:

"Let go! What're you doing?!"

"You bloody Frenchmen! You started this fire in the first place, didn't you?!"

"You wanna start a war with England, don't you?!"

 _Uh! War...like Lau said...Oh no...!_

I try to set the records straight with these misguided fools, as does Coraline:

"Now wait just a moment: I am not Fre-"

"Whoever's telling you these lies are-huh?"

We stop when our ears pick up on the sound of someone struggling, and turn to see a man being roughed up badly to the ground by another near a woman.

"Quickly, men: Another Frog!"

"Stop it, please! Just stoooop!"

 _What is this? What are they doing?_

"This has to be the Angel's doing."

I turn to Coraline, who had a serious glare on her face as her irises return to normal from her power glow.

"It's like what happened at the Curry Competition: Their Auras have become corrupted according to the designs set in the treatise...and there might be more victims than this. We shouldn't stay here; it's best to keep moving."

"Uh...right."

Rushing up the steps to the main streets, my vision would be met with the blazing hues of the destruction underway.

"Uh...! Such a fire!"

Buildings were being swallowed by smoke, while civilians scrambled to escape. Some weren't as lucky, either trapped fighting thanks to that damned Angel's influence, or were sunken with grief over lost loved ones...

To put it in one word, it was Chaos.

"Watch it!"

I snapped out of it when Coraline yanks me out of the path of people running for their lives, both our bodies slamming into a brick wall before steadying ourselves.

"Hah, hah, damn, that was close...To think the city is in this much array already...I hope everyone's okay, our friends, I mean."

I nod absentmindedly, trying to shake away this new rise of terror in my being...but with great difficulty.

 _Where am I? Is this Hell?_

"...Ciel."

I turn to my beloved, who nods while swallowing a lump in her throat:

"I know...I'm scared too. But no matter what we're seeing, right now, we have to block it out, and keep moving...It's the only way we'll be able to reach the manor, assuming it's still standing."

"...Okay."

Gripping her hand tightly, I let Coraline lead us down the road ahead...As we slowly moved along, doing our best to ignore the damage and, growing dead, I hear her mumble,

"...I think I know who started this fire...and he didn't, no, still doesn't want to."

"Huh?"

Her Aura Sight activates, and because we had skin-to-skin contact, I could see what she saw in the flames: A strange static of dark energy that seemed...pained...

"His Aura Essence is released in each draw of fiery breath, and right now...he's in pain. He's struggling, fighting to be himself, but he's being prevented by them."

 _Him? Fire breath...Uh!_

 _...Pluto._

"...Can he be saved?"

She doesn't answer for a moment...but then replies in accordance to the uncertainty of this new situation,

"...I don't know."

No POV

Unbeknownst to the two teens...they were being watched by Ash from atop one of the more stable, fire-damaged buildings.

"Ah, they're here...So the boy and girl have made their way back to London. Huh, impressively done. Tell me, what do you think of the view?"

His address, was towards a second supernatural wearing a uniform contrasting his...

Back below, Ciel and Coraline kept walking down the blazing, hazy streets, when the sound of crumbling stone caught their attention...

Next thing they knew, a piece of building foundation was about to crush them...until:

"Watch out!"

(Crash...)

A certain maid with cherry-red hair comes to the rescue, tackling them down and away from its path in time...!

"Oooh, you both must have a death wish, sir, miss! Ah...A-Ah, master! Miss Coraline!"

The teens were just as surprised to see her:

"Mey-Rin?! What are you doing here?"

"Thank goodness you're alright! Uh...is everyone else from the manor okay? Where's Pluto?"

Mey-Rin scrambles to a stand and replies frantically,

"O-O-Oh dear! I'm so very sorry, my lord! I know it's my duty to protect the estate, but I...I just-"

Rising to his feet with Coraline, Ciel holds a hand out to stop the maid's panicked rambling.

"Calm down. You're not in any trouble; just tell us why you're here."

With tears welling up in her eyes, Mey-Rin utters,

"It's...It's Plu-Plu."

"What abou-Wait...Does it have anything to do with why Coraline is sensing his energy in this fire?"

At the same time the maid tearfully conveys what happened before the teens returned to the city, we turn back to Ash as he continues to converse with...Sebastian.

"What are your thoughts?"

With a calm glare on his features, the demon replies,

"...Next to the Great Fire of 1666, this one...well, it seems to burn rather slowly."

"Indeed, you're right: This city is so unclean, it takes time to burn filth. It won't be long until London is utterly purified...Even so..."

(Fwoosh)

Ash extends his arms in time with the fire's latest uproar:

"Good shall prevail. This fire shall burn everything out, and then at long last, a cleaner land will be able to emerge...The door will be open, to a new century!"

Sebastian says nothing, turning his attention down to the burning streets, his focus being on one Soul caught in the thick of this chaos.

 _It seems that checkmate is fast-approaching._

 _What will you do with your pawns, and your Queen...master?_

Moving along, we find ourselves in Trafalgar Square, where atop Nelson's Column, was Pluto, still in his true form and releasing torrents of fire from his jaws, his collar glowing an ominous arctic white-blue in accordance to the Angel's influence.

Down below, Bard reloads and readies to fire his rifle again, after trying and failing to subdue the hound.

"Damn tranquilizers don't work. (Turn) Say, Snake, you think any of your more poisonous buddies might be able to slow 'im down, even a little?"

Said footman looks into a gardener bag he was able to snag to carry his serpents in before leaving the manor, and shakes his head at the chef.

"None of 'em are strong enough, and the hound's too high..."

Finny mutters Pluto's nickname with worried eyes cast on his distant form, and Bard turns eyes on him to ask,

"So, you really think we did the righ' thing chasin' Pluto all the way out here? The reason we were 'ired in the first place was to protect the estate, ain't it?"

He looks back up to where Pluto is with a grim expression:

"Doesn't look like there's anythin' we can do 'ere..."

"The house itself wasn' what I wanted to protect."

Bard and Snake look at the gardener in surprise, and he explains with a serious expression,

"I wan' to protect the relationships in it, all the good times we had in i' together. It's also why I ran inside to save Emily and Wilde for you, Snake..."

"Uh...Finny..."

"For us to have tha'...everyone, everyone has to live, including Pluto!"

...The three men were soon joined by Ciel, Coraline and Mey-Rin.

"Master! Miss Coraline!"

"Rogue, Smile!"

Bard scolds the maid for leading the teens to the square:

"Wha' were you thinkin' bringing them here?"

"They said to; it's not my place to say no! Plus...Coraline, said Pluto was in pain..."

"What?"

Ciel and Coraline look upward to where the raging demon hound was:

"Uh! Pluto!"

"(Sheen) Oh Pluto...what has that Angel done to you...?!"

Up above the small group, Ash lets out a laugh at their distraught faces, and says to Sebastian,

"An ironic world, isn't it? You fought against me for your master's sake...and now here you are, standing beside me watching his little tragedy play out..."

"...I cannot act at the moment. Not without my master's order, and for now, for a little while at least, I have no master to follow."

Yet as he said that, his mind recalls some words said to him by a mysterious woman from beyond.

 _(Flash)_

 ** _"Funny, I would've thought a creature of your caliber would have more faith in your contractor than this. He did get this far, didn't he, heheh, with help from my old friend's daughter, of course..."_**

 _(Flash)_

 _...That woman. Who, and whatever she is...she knows something about the appending checkmate._

 _But what?_

Ash's voice cuts into Sebastian's pondering:

"Through all of this, I thought to myself, I might not mind joining forces with you. We could rule the newly-reborn world: The new world, when it springs clean from the fire."

The demon frowns in distaste from such a proposition:

"And how would that work? I thought I was the epidemy of the uncleanliness you so detest."

"When you look at them closely, all things are two sides of the same coin. Morning and Night, Male and Female, Light and Darkness...But when they are put through the purifying flames, they become one. They return to the essential existence beloved of the Father."

"You utter doll...Another artificial thing to satisfy your hunger for power?"

The Angel's response...came out double-toned, as he, or they, unbutton their shirt, to reveal a set of woman's breasts!

" _No?...Is there something else you want? If you hunger, I can come to you as a woman as well..._ "

Sebastian only narrows his eyes in disgust, before focusing his attention back below, as Ciel asks the servants,

"What are you up to here?" Finny hesitantly replies,

"Well, it's just...we wanted Pluto to be how he was. (Bow) We're sorry."

Bard holds up his gun as he adds,

"And I've already run ou' of tranquilizer darts..."

"Are you idiots? You have real bullets, don't-"

"Wait...There is a way to save Pluto!"

Eyes fall on Coraline, who cancels out her second sight with a determined glare:

"It won't be an easy task...but if I can get up there on his back, I can use my Aura Projection ability to cancel the collar's power long enough that it can be broke off. Doing that should snap him out of it."

She turns to meet Finny's eyes and adds,

"Your superstrength will be enough to get up there and to snap that blasted leather in two. Finny, can I count on you for this task?"

He could only stare speechless at the redhead for several seconds...before he nods vigorously with just as fierce an expression, then turns to run with her towards the Nelson's Column, much to the protest of the others.

"Wha-?!" "Finny!"

"Coraline, no!" "It's too dangerous; come back, you two!"

The calls fall on deaf ears, as the pair sped on, desperate to try and rescue their friend.

"(Both) Hang on, Pluto!"

Meanwhile, the Angel and Demon spectate with shocked expressions by this turn in events, the former thinking to themselves frantically,

 _...No...No! Could it, be, that she can-Impossible!_

 _There's no way the human is that strong...right?_

Coraline's POV

 _Gotta get up there. Gotta try. Gotta at least try and save Pluto!_

 _He's still fighting; I know there's a chance!_

I sprinted with Finny all the way to the foot of the column, stopping to catch my breath while looking up at the fire-breathing hound with determination and pity.

"...Coraline?"

"Hm?"

I turn to my friend as he asks hesitantly while also getting his breathing under control,

"As, much as I don' wanna ask...what happens if this plan doesn't work?"

"Uh-mm...Then I'm afraid Plu will meet a very grizzly end...(Shakes head) But we can't think about that: We need to focus on Try, because right now, we still have a window of opportunity as long as he's still fighting."

"(Nod) Righ'...We have to try."

Minds set, Finny moves to hoist me into his arms bridal-style so he could take us both up.

"Hang on tigh', miss."

"Okay."

(...LEAP)

Focusing a good deal of his strength into his leg muscles, he then jumps the highest he's ever gone into the air, reminding me of when Sebastian hopped off the Tower of London to Lau's boat.

 _That seems like so long ago now...I wonder: Are you watching this all unravel now, Sebastian?_

Though he stumbles slightly, Finny lands almost perfectly smooth onto the column platform near Pluto's left hind leg, he too distracted by his inner turmoil to sense us. I motion my friend to put me down, and we turn to meet eye-to-eye in a firm nod, before starting our dangerous climb up the demon hound's fur.

"Hah...hah...Okay, so far, so good. Take it slow and steady..."

 _Don't worry, boy. You'll be free soon; just hang on._

We make it onto Pluto's back, and struggle to stay aboard when he jerks a little:

"Whoa!" "Ah!"

The hound stills, and I turn to Finny to gesture forward:

"Come on!"

Slowly, we pull-crawl ourselves forward, pausing each time Pluto jerked and jived...until after a few grueling minutes, we make it to his collar!

 _Yes!_

I shield my eyes from the bright shine of energy, its colour similar to my own Aura Power but with more white.

 _Oooh yeah, this is the bulk of the Angel's power, alright..._

 _If only I had sensed this sooner before now. Maybe this could've been prevented._

 _(Sigh) But too late to dwell on such thought: I have a task to do._

"(Sheen) Here we go..."

I focus my Soul Energy into my eyes and hands, reaching glowing palms towards the collar...until I gripped the leather hard.

(Bzzzzzzztttttt)

"Aaaaaargh!"

As expected, I was met with heavy resistance from the collar's power, its energy sparking at me into my veins like a very low-level lightning bolt. Finny cries out my name in worry, but I held my ground, refusing to let up and lose my demon hound buddy to that damned Angel!

"Rrrr-gggh...I, won't, q-quit...!"

 _I, won't, lose, to that, freak, Ash-Angela!_

 _THEY...WON'T...WIN!_

Blocking out the pain, I let out a roaring outcry, before releasing a giant wave of my Aura onto the collar!

(POW, bzzz-zzz-wobble...)

The energies collide...before mine prevails, wiping out the arctic white-blue shine! I bellow out,

"Now, Finny!"

He lunges forward and takes hold of the collar from his side, before bending the edge two ways as hard as he can.

"Hrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhh, PLUTOOOO!"

(...SNAP)

The leather breaks in two with an echoing snap akin to a giant stick, and the collar flies off of Pluto's neck, falling fast into the inferno below to be destroyed...He stops expelling his flaming breath, and stiffens with shock, his Aura cooling to normal levels again, as evident by his red irises dimming down to their calm glow once again...

Finny and I dare not make a sound, and just turn to one another with stunned expressions, which quickly shift into beaming grins.

 _...We did it. We saved Pluto! He's free; Pluto's fre-UGH!_

(Pulse...)

Unfortunately, that burst of power had drained my strength considerably, and it hit me pretty hard, blurring my vision and weakening my grip on the fur.

 _Oh...no...!_

The next moment seemed to play in only the slowest of motions, as I felt my body tilt over the side, grip lost. I tried to reach for Finny's outstretched hand, but our fingers slipped past eachother, and I fell down, down off of the demon hound on a one-way course for the ground below!

 _Is this...the end?_

...

...But Lady Luck was still on my side, when about halfway down, there came a less vicious and frantic-sounding howl, before I was snatched up by my shirt by Pluto, saving my life!

 _Ah!...Pluto..._

He held onto me firmly with his teeth, determined not to let me go until he landed on the ground. Once he'd done that, and I let out the big breath I was holding, I crane my neck weakly to meet the demon hound's eyes with an exhausted and grateful smile.

"Hah...P-Pluto...thank you. Glad to see you're back to your old self again."

He rumbles a mixed growl and whimper of happiness and concern, as Finny slides down off his back to rush up and hug the hound's head, happy tears in his turquoise eyes.

"(Sniff) Good boy...good boy! Oh, Pluto, you're okay! You're back!"

Once he had calmed a little, he focused on taking me from Pluto's hold:

"Coraline...we did it. Are you okay?"

Nodding with a pant and smile, I reply quietly,

"I'm, okay, Fin...I just need, to rest for a few minutes. Thank you, for tryin' a chance at crazy with me..."

We both laugh a little, and he sets me down with my back against Pluto's side, he now laying calmly on his stomach...

"Coraline!" "Finny!"

"Finny, Rogue!"

It was then Mey-Rin, Bard, Snake and Ciel rush to meet with us, their faces set in shock and worry for our conditions.  
The chef glances up at Pluto with wary surprise:

"...Is he...?" I nod firmly:

"Yes...Pluto's fine now. With the collar gone, he's no longer being manipulated by a spiked beast."

I feel the demon hound shift with a whimper, and he gently nudges me followed by a quick lick of his tongue, his ruby eyes filled with regret. I pet his fur and chide soothingly,

"Oh Plu, it's okay...Shh, it's alright, boy. None of this was your doing; it wasn't your fault. You were being controlled by Them...They're to blame, not you. I promise."

 _So help me, if I meet that Angel freak's face again...they're dead._

I snap out of my growing violent thought as Ciel comes to kneel in front of me, taking one of my hands into both of his with a firm and relieved expression.

"...You are a complete and utter maniac. What the hell were you thinking? You almost died."

I chuckle a little from his halfhearted scold and smirk a bit before replying,

"Tell me somethin' I don't know. If this keeps up, I might have to file a lawsuit against Death for all these close-calls."

He and everyone else sweatdrop with light groans (even Pluto) from my stupid joke, before he leans down to envelop me in a hug, whispering fiercely,

"You, are not allowed to die on me, understand?"

I lean into his warmth, breathing in his scent while whispering back,

"Loud and clear...but you'll have to continue on without me, nonetheless."

"Huh?"

Ciel pulls back to look at my now serious face, as I tell him,

"With Pluto free from the Angel's control, the fire no longer has fuel and will burn itself out...This is the time to go after Victoria."

"What?"

"I know I said before that taking out a puppet won't do much...but still, she's one of the objects of your vengeance that needs to be eliminated...I wish I could accompany you, but I'm currently in no condition to do so...Ciel...you'll have to go on without me."

The servants and Snake look at us confusingly, but I give them a look that said 'I'll explain later', which they'd nod at just as my boyfriend spoke up again, his voice toned soft and in disbelief.

"But...I can't just-" I interrupt him sternly:

"Yes, you can. This is your revenge after all: Has been since day one. This is still your game, Ciel."

I take his hand void of any rings...and slip his family blue diamond back onto his thumb where it belonged after taking it off my necklace.

"The King hasn't lost all his moves yet. Play to the end; don't stop until the White Queen and her double-bodied Knight are in checkmate!"

"Uh...Coraline..."

We stare at one another wordlessly for a moment...until he nodded firmly, making me smile.

 _Sebastian...wherever you are, get ready, for soon, your name will be called._

Ciel and I then share a deep, tantalizing kiss, putting all of our emotions into it, and part while whispering 'I love you' in the most endearing way. Linking my blue diamond ring with his (I put mine back on too), I say to him,

"Remember: Never say goodbye...and think of me when you look at the gem, just as I'll think of you..."

"(Nod) I won't...and I promise."

With that, I watch my boyfriend take off for elsewhere after giving his servants the order to watch over me, which they'd agree to with no hesitation. A smile is on my face for his burning spirit and reignited desire.

 _Good luck, Ciel, my love...Good luck._

No POV

As Ciel began his now solo trek to meet with his vengeance, and Coraline settles herself more comfortably against Pluto to rest, with Finny and Snake sitting on either side of her while Mey-Rin and Bard stood near, Ash-Angela readjusts their uniform while glaring seethingly down at the exhausted redhead.

"Grrh...That, girl. That, damn, human girl...!"

 _How?! How in the name of the Heavens did she succeed in overthrowing my power?!_

They snap out of their brooding thoughts to the tune of a melodious chuckle, and turn to see Sebastian smirking in amusement from the scene that unfolded.

"My my. What an unexpected turn..."

 _Well done, Miss Coraline. It seems I underestimated you..._

 _Thank you for opening a new path for the young master._

He turns to face the Angel with a small grin:

"It seems she's robbed you of your 'fire power'. Must be quite embarrassing to be disarmed by a human, and a young one at that..."

Ash-Angela grinds their teeth...but then lets out a short laugh with a sneering smile.

"I suppose I'm willing to admit that much, but no matter. It will be quite a while before this fire burns itself out, plenty of time to cleanse the filth away from this city..."

They glance down in the direction Ciel left:

"He's everything I would expect from someone who'd employ a demon such as you. Though not unfeeling, thanks to her influence, he's definitely ruthless, a Soul forever beyond redemption. What surprises me is that the girl didn't try once to rob you of him...but perhaps it comes from her unusual respect and challenge to supernatural power. If only her powerful Soul could be saved..."

The angel faces the demon again:

"As I said before, you and I should join."

But they would find Sebastian gone...

"(Narrows eyes) So that's it, then: No matter how much time goes by, Angels and Demons will be forever on opposite sides of the coin."

Back below in the square near the column, Coraline's spiritual strength returns high enough that her second sight could detect Auras close by.

"...Hm?"

She peers up to the exact rooftop Ash-Angela was standing on, spotting their figure with a soundless gasp before narrowing her eyes.

 _So...you were watching this while time, were you, freak?_

She then hears Pluto emit a low, hateful growl, and pivots her head to see his eyes glaring up at the Angel too.  
Smiling proudly, Coraline reaches to pet the demon hound's snout while muttering,

"You see the truth now, don't you, Pluto? Good boy..."

"Truth? About wha', Miss Coraline?"

She turns back in front of herself to point to the rooftop for Finny:

"About the prying eyes up-Uh..."

But she would find that the Angel was gone...Lowering her arm with a puff of air, she says,

"Nevermind now; they're gone...and we should all start making ourselves scarce from this area soon, before the fire boxes us in."

Bard asks,

"Bu' where do we go?"

Standing up with a weak wobble and refastening her bag strap onto her shoulder, Coraline replies thoughtfully,

"Well...if I remember my basic fire safety correctly, the best strategy to dodge a fire is heading to the nearest water source. The only one I can think of right now...is the River Thames."

The redhead turns to look up at the column:

"Okay. We're in Trafalgar Square...so we need, (turns left) to go this way. Hope you guys are prepared to walk, 'cause it's gonna be several hours before we meet the river, less if we run."

Mey-Rin steps up to place a hand of concern on Coraline's shoulder:

"We'll be fine, miss, bu' what about you? You're barely standing up, yes you are."

"I'll be fine; I just need to pace myself. Worst comes to worst, (wry smile) one of you can carry me like a rag-doll. So, you all with me?"

The servant trio replies with salutes,

"We're with you, Coraline!"

Snake adds,

"(Hiss) We're with you too, Rogue, (Reg. Voice) says Emily, including me."

"As am I."

The group jumps and looks behind Pluto, to see the elder steward from Phantomhive House in full form.

"Tanaka!"

He smiles at them before turning his eyes to the demon hound:

"Now, Pluto: It may be best to forgo your true form for now unless absolutely necessary. Stay close, and help us all reach the River Thames."

Pluto nods firmly, and shifts back into his human form, which thankfully for the females of the small group was clothed in his simple suit. At that, Coraline gestures an arm forward in the direction of the long strip of water.

"Alright, everyone, let's go!"

By this time, Ciel had reached one of the square's fountains, where a single horse was left forgotten at. He uses the structure barrier to climb aboard the mare, before signalling it to move out.

"Let's go!"

Letting out a whinny, the horse gallops off, with the young earl as its passenger.

 _Now...all I can do is run._

 _If I'm going to die, I'll die with the Soul he craves, (glances at his ring) the Soul that she believes in._

 _Only then...only then I can regain my Pride._

Eventually, he reaches the gates of Buckingham Palace, and slides off the mare before walking up to meet the guards.

"I am the Earl Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. I request to see-uh..."

He stops himself, when he realizes the two guards weren't listening, but just staring off into space with the most vacant of expressions. And walking inside, Ciel would notice the same story played out for another troop of the castle guards.

"...Time is standing still. Or perhaps, their, Auras are frozen...? A trap?...No time to decide that!"

The young earl quickly rushes to the upper corridors where Victoria's room would be...

But, when he reached close enough to the opened door, and his ears pick up on the foreboding melody of the carnival tribute to 'London Bridge', he knew subconsciously all was not right with the former Queen of England...

He slowly makes his way in...and would find Victoria's corpse laying on her bed!

"Your Majesty!"

Ciel could only stare with a wide eye at the lifeless irises of the woman-child...which would be broken by a screech from a passing maid. That sound would awaken the castle from its strange spell, and two guards rush towards the room's entrance.

"What's this?!"

"What happened?!"

They spot Ciel exiting the bedroom:

"Who's that?!"

He just kept running, while the maid reveals what she saw:

"It's Her Majesty...!"

(Bong, bong, bong...)

A warning bell rings, putting all the castle guards on high alert in light of this new tragedy.

"The Queen's been murdered!"

"Who did it?!"

"Who's responsible?!"

"(Collective) Who is the murderer?"

Unfortunately, Ciel only escaped as far as one of the ballrooms, before he was circled by ten armed guards!  
He stands silent for a moment, before making himself known:

"I am Ciel, the Earl Phantomhive, as my father was!"

"Phantomhive? You mean to say the Queen's Guard Dog has turned against her?"

"I've cast off that title, and no, I'm not the one who killed Her Majesty."

"You think to talk your way out?!"

The guards cock their rifles, but Ciel smirks unafraid:

"...No. I'm certain I can't. (Frown) But still, no matter what you do to me, I will not be stopped now!"

(BANG)

...

...A shot is fired, going right through the bluenette's left side, much to his shock:

 _I'm hit...bleeding...This is, my death._

 _This is...my Soul._

He falls to the floor hard on his front, and as the guards close in, the young earl reaches to rip off his eye-patch, his covenant symbol...returning to full light!

"N-No...No, forget it."

Crimson blood flows out of his wound, staining the blue of his clothing while forming the shape of the Faustian seal on the ground, as Ciel shakily pushes himself onto his hands and knees, determined to not end his life this way.

"I...I won't end here! Not like this!"

(Sheen...)

The blood red symbol glows...and the boy hears the demon's voice speak to him at long last.

"I see that you've awoken, _young master._ "

He does not see him, but smiles knowing the demon was near...

"Fire!"

The rifles go off, sending balls of iron through a misty cloud of gunpowder...but not a one made contact with the young earl's body, thanks to his butler, who caught every single bullet inbetween his gloved fingertips...!

"You came, back."

Sebastian turns to smile at Ciel:

"It is exactly as you said, master."

"Uh...!"

"You won't end. Not here, not now."

The demon then swiftly sends the bullets back at the guards, killing all but one!  
His focus turns back on Ciel shortly afterward:

"Master, (bow) I ask your forgiveness for taking an unauthorized leave."

"What, was so important?"

"Oh, I was seeing to the preparations of the Last Supper..."

The boy could only stare at the demon, as the latter continued:

"Spicy...bitter, but sometimes sweet. It's a multifaceted meal, indeed, brazed to perfection..."

The demon's smile curves into one of most darkest desires:

"Thanks to you, this Last Supper will be delicious. I will be able to enjoy the ultimate Soul."

Ciel turns his body some so he could cover his wound, and flashes a grim smile at Sebastian before forming a firm expression.

"I order you: Take me right now to this Angel of Massacre!"

"Yes, sir."

The single surviving guard could only stand frozen, as the demon takes the earl into his arms before starting his way out of the palace.

"Y...You can't be human...!"

Sebastian pauses, and sends a shivering gaze at the guard, who flinches while the former calmly replies,

"Oh no. Indeed, I'm not. (Smirk) I'm simply, _one hell of a butler._ "

(Dash...)

The pair are soon rushing through the burning streets of London, and along the way, their ears catch the muffled pants and shouts of Coraline, the servants and Pluto traveling to the River Thames.

"This way, pass that shop!"

"Arf, arf!" "Watch the flames!"

"We can do it, yes we can!"

Ciel looks up at Sebastian, and asks with a slight trace of uncertainty,

"Can they do it?"

Biting back a quiet chuckle, the demon butler replies with a half-smile,

"Assuming they all move in the right direction and are careful of the fire damage, I believe they should reach the Thames in good time."

Grimacing a bit from his now bandaged wound, the young earl smiles grimly and muses,

"Well, at least with Pluto no longer under the Angel's control, this fire lost its fuel...He can redeem by leading them...leading _her_ to safety..."

He looks at his blue diamond ring, the embers making the gem glow, the colours reminding him of a certain girl with red hair and eyes a blue of equally mysterious shade to his own...

"I want her to live...so that when we do see eachother again, she can regale as many stories as possible, to pass the time of eternity...It's beginning."

...On another street empty of life, the corpses of victims unlucky in their escape attempts from the fire's path, suddenly release a dark energy ringing with the pained screams of the deceased. Their destination?

The unfinished Tower Bridge, where the Angel responsible for this city's turmoil was currently roosting.

"Aaa-aaaah...It's coming to me: The despair of the Unclean must ultimately be transformed into the Divine Hope!"

They absorb all of the Soul Power, and their body is wrapped in an ethereal white glow.

" _And it feels...good._ "


	52. Ch 51 (Final): That Croft, Dimensional

"Master...prepare yourself."

It's been about a few hours since Sebastian and Ciel left Buckingham Palace in wake of the death of Victoria, Former Queen of England, to hunt down the true mastermind of the young Phantomhive's tragedy turned conquest for vengeance: Ash Landers/Angela Blanc, an Angel of origins that may have once been divine, but were lost to an insane desire for something that can never be achieved...

The demon and contractor pair were now beginning their gradual sail down a section of the River Thames in a simple gondola, the concrete street edges strewn with multiple dead bodies of victims from the massive fire still burning throughout London. The water was darkly clouded from ash and damage debris, highlighted by dancing embers...and a lone, pure-white feather.

Ciel lets out a hitched breath upon seeing the feather, before asking Sebastian,

"Where is it we are going?"

The demon butler replies as they pass under the arch of a small bridge,

"There are several bridges referred to as 'Devil's Bridge', because supposingly they were made by demons..."

On the other side in the distance, stood the incomplete architectural structure where we last saw Ash-Angela...

"And then, there is the Tower Bridge, which in all likelihood the Angel instructed Her Majesty to build."

...As they closed in near the bridge, one could see that iron and stone weren't the only building materials used: At the bottom of the major pieces making up the foot ends, projections of skeletal faces were protruding from the brickwork, letting out chilling moans and screams as if one were listening to the tortured Souls of Hell!

"Human sacrifices...! How could anyone ever consider this to be a holy bridge?!"

Sebastian comments after the horror-struck young earl,

"One can go too far...at which point, Good becomes worse than Evil."

Once the gondola was tied off to a pole of a nearby dock, he prepares to move out to where the angel was waiting.

"Master. Could you please wait here for me?"

But Ciel was determined to see through his revenge right to the end:

"I'm coming with you."

"If I may be clear, you'd be holding me back."

"I see. So you're saying you can't handle him if you're fettered down?"

The raven-haired demon smiles at the taunt, and bows while replying to the bluenette,

"If you would so prefer, you shall have the best view in the house, my young lord."

With that, he takes Ciel to hold under one arm while using his other to pull himself upward a ladder in the start of the long climb to the top of the Tower Bridge...where standing on one of the exposed support beams, the angel drinks in the view that was the glowing orange of the city under flames.

"It's burning. The Queen's dream. The humans...(Delighted shudder) At last, the great and noble day our Father cometh. We have our signs: There is blood and fire and smoke...You can see it too. I know you do."

They were addressing the arriving Sebastian and Ciel, who move to stand on an exposed support pipe opposite of the angel. The young earl then asks,

"Why did you kill the Queen?" Ash-Angela frowns as they answer,

"...Her eyes became clouded."

"Her eyes?"

"They should've been firmly fixed on the future, but held captive by the past, they dulled and rotted, so I had no other choice: I had to purify her...especially after young Croft poisoned her mind with those slandering words."

Ciel stiffened some to attention on that accusation:

"What? How did Coraline 'poison' the Queen's mind?"

"By opening it to the harsher reality I wanted to shield Her Majesty from...That girl..."

The white-suited angel clenches their black-gloved fist in accordance to a boiled anger towards a certain redhead.

"She has a rather unseemly habit in using the truth as a weapon..."

A Few Hours Prior...

"Hah, hah, hah, we're making good time, you guys! If we keep this pace, we should reach the Thames in the next hour or so..."

At the same time Ciel would discover Victoria's body, Coraline had led the Phantomhive servants with Pluto through a good portion of London to escape the city's destruction. As they turn a new corner, however, the group would discover they weren't the only living bodies still wandering the flaming brick and concrete...

"Coraline?! Is that you?!"

Up a few feet ahead a new street, was Alois, along with everyone else of the Trancy household, Soma, and Agni!  
Said young redhead lets out a gasp from seeing them, before rushing to hug the teens in relief:

"Alois! Soma!"

They squeeze her back, and part so Coraline could flash a relieved smile to everyone else.

"I'm so glad you're all alright, but what are you guys still doing in London?"

Alois goes first in regaling his tale:

"This crazy fire wound up spreading to my manor, so we had no choice but to evacuate. Probably wasn't smart to come here, but I was curious of how bad it was down here."

"Fair enough. (Turn) And I'm guessing you and Agni had to bail the townhouse, Soma?"

The Indian prince nodded:

"Afraid so. We were then trying to help some civilians who were being attacked by some crazies who mistook them for Frenchmen of all things when we ran into Alois and his servants. We all decided to move as one group after that...What about you, and where is Ciel and Sebastian?"

"Well..."

Coraline gives a quick explanation of what was discovered in Paris on top of the secret treatise designed by Victoria and her angel...

"What?! Full-scale war?!"

"And it was the Queen and her butler who brought this fire to the city?!"

The much larger group was on the move again, and Coraline nods in confirmation with a serious glare to the stunned earl and prince.

"That's correct: The Angel manipulated Pluto to set the city on fire as part of their conspiracy plan to make it look like France and England are going to war, on top of the Fentanyl drug trade. But that's all a cover for the real plan to basically kill off a good portion of the country's population deemed 'unworthy' for the new century coming."

Alois sputters,

"That's insane!"

"I know, right? Still...I don't think Victoria was intending for this level of destruction, but after submitting to having her Soul purified and her body combined with her deceased husband's, she became no more than a tool for Ash-Angela's design."

"Yeah, that's another thing I don't quite understand: Ash Landers is, also this Angela Blanc?"

Coraline nods to the confused Soma:

"To put it as simply as possible based off of what I could see in their Auras, Ash and Angela are two identities of a single Mind, Body and Soul."

"You mean like, split personalities?"

"It's a little more complicated than that. Have you ever heard of the term, Hermaphrodite?"

The prince shakes his head, but Agni then speaks up:

"That is a being who is biologically male and female, is it not?"

"Right as rain, Agni. It's the only possibility that makes the most sense...Hold up."

The redhead signals everyone to a stop when she spots Pluto in a standstill on all fours and growling at something ahead.  
She moves to stand on the demon hound's right, eyes narrowed in suspicion:

"What is it, boy? Is it...them?"

A huff and nod from Pluto told Coraline the whole story, and with her own growl, she calls out to the smoky atmosphere,

"Show yourself, you white-winged freak! Or are you too much of a coward to meet a human teenager's eyes?"

...A minute passes, before she's answered by a line of pure-white feathers shooting down into the concrete like daggers just a foot away from her and Pluto's bodies! The rest of the group tenses on alert, including Bard and Mey-Rin who ready their rifle and twin handguns respectively, before the angel makes their appearance from the air, landing several feet opposite the young girl and demon hound.

...

...No sound is made for another few minutes, amplifying the crackling of the flames surrounding, before the redhead addresses Ash-Angela with a sardonic smile.

"Well, look who decided to stop hiding behind their puppets and put on a brave face while revealing their true colours. I was kind-of hoping you'd be dead by now, but then again, I suppose we can't always get what we want..."

The angel's expression was set stoic but with anger burning in their purple irises:

"Funny, I was having similar thoughts about you..."

"If you're here to scare me or end me, then you may as well quit wasting time. Neither plan will change the fact that your orchestration is doomed to fail."

Coraline gestures her arms out as she then asks more seriously,

"Lemme ask you something though, since you're here: What exactly was this whole mess suppose to prove?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me loud and clear. What is this proving? Oh wait, I bet it's something stupid and obvious like the human race is a hopeless case or, maybe you're trying to achieve an impossible goal of a world where Darkness doesn't exist and Light rules. Am I getting warm; my guesses hitting the nail with the hammer?"

Ash-Angela grinds their teeth in irritation from the young teen's tone, while the demons from Trancy House hold back their laughter and amused smiles at the scene, the Triplets whispering,

"She's certainly a one-of-a-kind human..."

"Indeed. Back-talking an angel with no shame?"

"Quite gutsy of her..."

Getting back to Coraline, she then lectures in a strong tone,

"This is likely going to go over your head, but I'm gonna go ahead and say it anyway: First of all, we humans already know we're a lost cause, but accept that and focus on living to the fullest. How else could our species have lived for so long? And second, Good and Evil is just a load of crap made up by Society that has nothing to do with what Light and Darkness are. They don't exist on opposite Black and White sides: They are parts of a murky, gray mass that cannot be divided no matter what anyone tries. To live in a world of 'Just Light' or 'Just Darkness' would mean living in a false, misguided reality!...Surely even someone as insane as you can understand that."

"...I'm not about to stand here and be told off by an unclean nuisance that shouldn't be in this world at all."

Not liking how the angel was speaking to Coraline, Alois and Soma rush to her side to defend her.

"Hey! Who do you think you are talking to her like that, you douche?!"

"Yeah, Coraline has a heart of gold with every right to be here, unlike you who seeks to hurt the lives of many!"

She smiles at their words, and gently claps their shoulders before telling them,

"Thanks, you guys. But it's fine: Their words can't hurt me if they don't mean a damn thing other than nonsense."

Turning her blue irises back to Ash-Angela's purple, the redhead then says to them dryly,

"If this is all you stopped here for, you may as well leave. Go now, and meet your end by the hands of my boyfriend and his butler."

"Hmph. We shall see who will truly meet their end soon enough..."

With that, the angel turns to exit the area...but pauses when another voice calls to them.

"Wait!"

That voice would belong to Finny, who walks up until he was standing on Pluto's left side, a sad frown on his face.

"I hafta know...Are you really this Ash, and Angela?"

Coraline mutters the gardener's name with a pitying expression, recalling his fleeting crush on the former Barrymore maid. An extremely faint flash of regret passes over the angel's purple irises, before they turn to face Finny with a neutral expression to answer in the voice of Angela,

"Does this answer your question, young man?"

"So...so it's true. You lied to me, Angela: Lied abou' who you are, wha' you are, wha' you stand for. All of it was a big lie to cover up somethin' insane!...And no' only tha'..."

Finny clenches his fists in anger, his face contorting to reflect said emotion:

"You tried to use one of my best friends, like 'e was no more than a tool. _A monster_. Jus' like those bastards who hur' me and tried t' turn me into a weapon for their own uses!"

The demon hound turns his head to stare at the gardener with surprise for his words, them whimpers with worry when he sees the young man's turquoise eyes flash orange!

" _You...I'll make you regret wha' you've done, you lyin' Angel!_ "

Finny then moves to sprint at Ash-Angela to attack them, but was stopped by Pluto, Coraline, Alois and Soma, who held him back from moving another step further.

"No, Finny!"

"Don't!"

"The freak's not worth your time!"

The angel sends a mocking smile at their struggling forms, before spreading their wings to take flight from the city streets for the direction of the Tower Bridge...Once they were gone, Finny cools down from the rise of emotions in his blood, and asks a touch heatedly between pants,

"Why, did you lo' stop me?"

As everyone else of our large group catches up, Coraline replies softly but sternly,

"Because like Alois said, that hermaphrodite fool isn't worth your attention. It's the people you care about that matters, the lives you're fighting to protect."

"Uh...Coraline..."

Pluto then slowly moves to stand up on his two feet, slightly towering over Finny with a serious expression somewhat out of character to his usual demeanor...before he envelops the younger male in a tight hug, to which the gardener, after getting over his shock from the gesture, would return just as strong.

"...Thanks, Plu; I needed tha'."

The demon hound huffs with a small grin, and as they part, Coraline directs the group back on track.

"Okay, now that they're gone, shall we continue on to the Thames?"

Everyone else nods, and they all move out in a mass jog, determined to escape the city's destruction and show its causer just how ill-affect their goals really are...

Present

Ash-Angela holds back the urge to belt out a growl of frustration, opting instead to state with a frown of displeasure,

"As soon as I finish the two of you off...the girl will be next, along with those fools who are following her."

Ciel grits his teeth in anger from the angel's words:

 _...That's not going to happen. I won't let him-or, them, so much as touch Coraline!_

He snaps out of his brooding thoughts as he's set down to sit on a stack of steel sheets amongst other building materials.

"This may be uncomfortable, but I believe it will offer you the best vantage."

"Indeed."

Sebastian straightens to a stand, ready for his next command:

"Master...your orders now."

The young earl reaches to pull off his eye-patch, tossing it to the wind before obliging the demon.

"My orders are: Kill the Angel now!"

His covenant seal glows in time with the fushia gleam in Sebastian's irises, who bows on one knee while replying,

"As you wish, _my young lord._ "

The angel speaks up again:

"This great bridge will soon be completed, and then Eastern London will be safe from impurity. I am an Angel with a solemn duty..."

They turn to face the approaching demon:

"No demon may be allowed to pass through this gate. I'll deal with you. (Pulls out sword) I shall purge you: You will be pure...pure as the driven snow!"

At that threat, the battle begins, with Ash-Angela leaping to cut down Sebastian with their sword, but would only scrape metal with the latter's spotless silverware. They pause on the second clash, before Sebastian feels something grasping his ankles, and looks down to see the shadowed figures of pained Souls the angel stole immobilizing him! Ciel calls his butler's name, as the demon feels the energy close in over his body...

Meanwhile, in another part of London, we catch up with the Grim Reaper of Red, Grell Sutcliff, as he moves to stand up among numerous dead bodies releasing their dark energies.

"Ugh, so much work to do..."

Feeling another presence, he turns to see Undertaker sitting calmly on some stone steps of an abandoned building, holding up his beautifully-dangerous death scythe (one of the classic styles made from a silver-shining metal, with an extremely long and sharp, curved blade, and decorated with black thorny roses surrounding a skull on top) between his hands.

"Wasted effort is one of the privileges of youth, isn't it?"

Grell bristly replies,

"What do you mean, 'wasted'?"

"You see all of tha' black matter? It's made up of the Joy and Agony that belong to the Dead. You see, it's what humans call, 'The Heart', though I suppose the Little Poppet would see it mo' as part of the Human Soul's 'Central Core'. These 'Hearts' or 'Core Pieces' have been extracted from their Souls. They can barely be called Souls now. I doubt they can be stored in the Reaper's Library anymore..."

Bending down with a hm over one body, the red-clad reaper wonders,

"Speaking of little Coraline, I hope she's alright, wherever she is now. She's one of the few humans I like...Anyway, why should something a 'heart' or 'core' matter?"

He readies his twin scissor death scythe to collect the cinematic record filing out...however:

"Uah! I don't understand; the record's blank!"

Yes: It would seem that this dark-hued energy streaming from the scattered deceased contained the essence that gave light to the record of a person's life. Without it, any reels extracted by a reaper offered only a transparent nothingness, reflecting that of an empty shell...

That missing essence of those Souls, was currently being used by the manipulative angel to restrain Sebastian to the spot atop the unfinished Tower Bridge.

"...What is this?"

"Oooh...this feels lovely. It's so...ooh yes..."

The shadows pass over Ash's image, and meld away to reveal Angela's:

"It feels good. Nicer than anything a human has touched before."

Sebastian scowls in disgust from how perverse the angel's tone came out:

"An Angel that revels in impurity... _You've fallen._ "

The latter does not deny such, calling out from the cloud of darkness using Ash's voice as the dominant again,

"Impurity is not something I am personally able to enjoy...but..."

They shoot out a few feathers at the demon, who ducks in a dodge as the former finishes using Angela's voice,

"Nevertheless, the despair it brings endows me with a certain amount of power..."

Outside the black void, Ciel watches with wide eyes as some of the dark mass gathers in the air above the bridge, forming the dreaded cult symbol his skin was marred by years ago!

...A sight which would not go unnoticed by other sets of eyes lost in London's destruction, as they finally reach the edge of the River Thames, specifically, the more grassy shoreline near the thin strip of forest where the events surrounding Trinity's Soldiers led by Bishop, and the dark creatures they procured to this dimension took place.

Coraline was the first among some to stop and bend over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath, feeling tired but triumphant.

"Hah...hah...We made it. We should be fine out here near the river. Worst case, we'll swim to safety."

"Arf, arf, arf!"

"Hm?"

She straightens up to the tune of Pluto's barking:

"What now, Plu?"

Following his gaze, the young redhead nearly has a heart attack when she sees the ominous symbol in the sky hovering over the distant Tower Bridge.

"Oh...my...god..."

 _The cult symbol...That explains why some of the dead was releasing raw energies from the core of their Souls._

 _It's gotta be that Angel's doing..._

Everyone else looks to the skies with their own expressions of shock, with Bard and Mey-Rin muttering,

"Bloody hell..."

"Th-Th-That doesn' look good at all, no it doesn'...!"

Finny's voice was caught in his throat, while Alois and Soma ask aloud in freaked, bated whispers,

"What is that?!"

"Is that the angel's doing?"

Agni froze up, while the Triplets, Claude and Hannah stiffen with glares at the spectacle, the latter two commenting with distaste,

"Clearly the work of a Fallen..."

"Indeed. How unsightly..."

"Oh my, this is a rather frightening sight, isn't it?"

Everyone looks down from the sky to the river's edge, to see Lau and Ran-Mao docking off in a small rowboat!  
Coraline gasps, but then rushes to hug the two fugitives with a smile:

"Lau! Ran-Mao! You're both alright!"

"Haha, it's good to see you too, dear Coraline."

Parting from the sibling pair, the young redhead then asks,

"But I don't understand: What are you two still doing around here? I would've thought after the drug conspiracy fiasco, you'd be sailing out of the country to escape the eyes of the authorities..."

Lau replies with his usual calm smile,

"Well, it's a little hard to go about that plan with your main ship currently at the bottom of the Thames. And I certainly don't wish to miss the action Britain still has to offer...Though, this kind of action I can do without; too dramatic and destructive."

Coraline almost laughs at the Chinese man's comment, nodding in agreement with a grim smile.

"Same..."

"By the by, if you were curious about the dear Madam's whereabouts, she, her niece and their maid have made it to the city border where the fire's not reaching."

That made the young teen perk up, as well as the two listening young noble boys:

"Really?"

"Lizzie, her Aunt and Paula are safe?"

"They made it out of this new hell hole?"

Lau chuckles a bit at their excited attitudes and replies,

"That they did. In fact, we saw them hurrying down the road in a carriage as we rode downriver, didn't we, Ran-Mao?"

The young assassin nods silently, and Coraline drops to the ground in a sitting position while sighing in her hands from overwhelming relief.

"That's good...Everyone else is okay..."

"But you seem quite troubled, dear Coraline. Something you'd like to share?"

She looks out to the dark waters of the Thames with a frown and replies to the former Opium dealer,

"I am troubled, Lau...because, it feels like the beginning... _The beginning of the end._ "

 _Ciel...Sebastian...please be okay._

Back up top the unfinished and misnamed 'holy bridge', some of the shadows began closing in around Ciel's form, as Ash-Angela utters in ecstasy,

"Ooh yes...I'm growing stronger by the minute. But what should I do next; what do you think? (Chuckle) I still have so many options. I haven't given up on you, you know."

By 'you', they meant Sebastian, who replies with a frown and narrowed eyes over his shoulder behind him,

"So sorry, but you aren't my type. You're much too enamored by your own twisted designs."

"If you refuse to accept me in my lunar form of a woman, (shift) then I will assume a man's form, and be the sun."

The angel licks the tip of their blade in almost a sensual manner:

"Do you see my light? It will penetrate you; it will pierce even the darkest depths of your heart."

"You have no tact, do you?"

The sword is raised high, before releasing a ring of white light from the blade, causing the demon to turn away slightly with lidded eyes from the brightness...

"The final judgement is now approaching. Hear me, demon: Your chest shall be the sheath for my sword!"

The angel's expression twists into a crazed smile, before they lunge forth, and slice off Sebastian's arm!

"I will jam it into the hilt!"

Ciel sees the bloodied appendage soar through the air over the black void, and calls out the owner's name with worry...

(Step, step, step)

At this time, two more familiar reapers come to join Grell and Undertaker at the one street...

"So, someone is plundering Souls..."

"Geez, what a way to create more work!" Grell exclaims,

"Will! Ronnie!"

The no-nonsense brunette mutters,

"While the taking of Souls is necessary province for reapers...on just this one occasion, I'm willing to take on an unpaid overtime."

Ronald grins, looking back at some of the other more regular reapers that arrived for the big job ahead, before turning back up front to toss something to a certain red-clad individual.

"Hey, Grell, catch!"

Said reaper holds out his hands, and catches noneother than his custom-made chainsaw death scythe, making him extremely happy.

"Ha-haaaa! Tonight will be deadly, (pose)!"

William addresses the other unknown workers:

"You're all expected to take out a good number. (Faint smile) The after-party will be a business expense."

(...Drip)

Despite the blood now leaking from his severely-injured left arm, Sebastian maintained a smirk on his face, even if slightly irritated and pained. Ash-Angela then says to him,

"It's true I have given you pain, but I suggest you consider it a blessing, for pain is indeed a pleasure, and you cannot hope to truly experience one without the other."

"Oh, is that so?"

The angel's face contorts into that twisted smile again, and we hear the Ash Landers version of their hysterical laughter ring, as they lunge to try and stab the demon, who shifts quickly to one side to dodge...

"Sebastian!"

He turns his irises behind him, and sees the shadows that were surrounding Ciel:

 _No...Master...!_

The demon's imagination envisions the young 'King' sitting on his throne...but rather than a pile of dead 'pieces' at his feet, it was only a few faces representing past enemies, the area surrounded by a barrier, blocking the living 'Pawns' that stood around looking in, with the 'True Queen' gazing longingly at the 'King'...

 _...Well, the enemy's only lost his Queen and the more destructive Pawn._

 _The game isn't over yet...No: Not until I hear the final call._

"You allow yourself to be distracted during our fight?! Who do you think you are?!"

(...Ping, ping, ping, ping)

Suddenly, before Ash-Angela could comprehend it, small bursts of light firework against the binding shadows, forcing them to fall back! The angel gaped in shock, while the demon formed a smirk...

(Vwrreeeeeee...)

And this twist was thanks to the work of the Grim Reapers, who were cutting down and eradicating the fragmented, corrupted Souls of the victims from the fire. Grell and Undertaker could hardly contain the thrill they felt as their chainsaw and traditional death scythes sliced through the dark masses, cat-like grins on their faces, while William maintained a cool, straight line, focusing diligently on the task at hand. Ronald was a mix of the two dominating demeanors, his smile noticeable but not over the top, as he runs his lawnmower over the dark energies.

Gradually, the black shadow lines began dissipating, which meant the fuel source for the symbol in the sky was lost, and it too started to fade away in a sparkling mass of glittery smoke...

Down at the one area of the River Thames, the large group of city refugees watched as the cult mark slowly vanished from view, with Coraline letting out a breath with a hopeful smile.

 _The energy is being overcome...The Grim Reapers!_

 _They must be collecting, or possibly destroying the Souls of the mass death toll..._

 _There's still hope...and yet-_

"Why aren't I feeling happier, about it all turning around?"

 **"Because of how you'll be having to leave it all behind, perhaps?"**

"Uh...!"

The young redhead jumps in her sitting position on the ground, and turns to the right where she heard the addressing voice, only to rise with a gaping moth at seeing,

"...Xion."

This time, the mysterious being was fully-true view, cloak hood down and showcasing her appearance, right down to her long purple ponytail with acid green tips, and her golden-yellow irises...Everyone else stood on alert to the new face, murmuring in cautious and intrigued tones,

"Whoa...!" "Who's she?"

"Where'd she come from...?"

"Does Coraline know 'er?"

"I've never seen a woman with pitch-black skin before..."

Xion glances at the curious faces with an amused smile, before she walks over to stand on Coraline's right side, both looking outward to the blazing streets and hazed Tower Bridge.

 **"...This is a rather depressing sight."**

"Yeah, it is...This isn't at all how I pictured my time in this world was going to end. I mean, sure, adding everything from the beginning, the good, and the bad, I knew deep inside that the final outcome for Ciel's quest wouldn't be pleasant, and that I can't stay in this world forever...but, still..."

 **"You wanted a bit more time with everyone, to give eachother some form of closure...him especially."**

Coraline's eyes well up a little with tears as she confirms Xion's guess:

"(Sniff) Mhm...This ending, feels so wrong. Too chaotic. There's still some people I've connected with spread throughout in and outside London, people, that I can't talk to. And Ciel...this ending doesn't suit his revenge: I know deep inside his heart, he wants to deliver the final blow. (Grit) But thanks to that deranged Angel, he has to rely on Sebastian to get the job done, which is fine in some aspects, but not fair at all. For him to just watch it all end and not have full control of the trigger...like I had it..."

Clenching her fist to calm herself, the redhead goes on:

"It may have hurt a little after the euphoria passed...but it was freeing. I...I want that for Ciel. I want him to feel that lift, before he and Sebastian fulfill the other part of their deal, so that when the end comes, he isn't weighed down."

Xion stares at Coraline's form with surprise from the speech:

 **"Cora..."**

"I won't be selfish and wish to take him to my world so he can live his life without a devil's ties. I'm better than that, not to mention respect Sebastian too much to screw him over like that, (chuckle)...Still, I wouldn't object to seeing their faces, together with everyone else, just once more..."

 **"Well, who said that it's too late to make that possible?"**

...Coraline turns to look at Xion with shock from the casual question:

"...Xion...A-Are you saying...that..."

Letting out a small laugh, the woman smirks slightly and replies,

 **"Yes, dear...there is a way to change this world's ending."**

"How?"

 **"Simple: All we have to do is combine our power, and do a mass summoning of all the beings in this realm who hold a place in your heart, into the Realm Between."**

Xion looks up at the distant Tower Bridge with a small frown:

 **"Although, we'll also need to place the Fallen One in an Infinity Seal if we're to summon them out of this world..."**

"Infinity Seal?"

 **"Yes. That will require a significant amount of energy from the two of us on top of the summon. We will be quite winded afterwards, and there's a slight chance of fatality on your end, given you're human...Are you prepared for that?"**

Coraline bites her lip a bit nervously...before taking a deep breath in and out and nodding with a serious expression.

"If it means we can form a better ending...yes. I'm prepared to take the risk."

 **"Alright...In that case..."**

Xion holds her hands out to the young redhead, arms crossed over:

 **"Form the same position my arms are in, and take my hands."**

Coraline does as the older female says, and the positioning catches everyone's attention, with Soma asking in a call,

"What is going on, Coraline? What are you and that strange lady doing?"

She calls back,

"It's not something I can really explain...but whatever happens next, I need every single one of you to trust me, and not interfere in any shape or form. Understand?"

Though reluctant, the large group of humans, demons and demon hound nod, making Coraline nod back with an appreciative smile.

"Thank you...Now then, (turn) I'm in your capable hands, Xion. What do we do now?"

 **"We focus our energies through our veins, envisioning an intertwine. Once that's fulfilled, knowledge of the incantation will automatically be transferred to your mind from mine, and we just go through the motions until we, and everyone else, is in the Realm Between."**

"Okay, sounds easy enough...Let's do this."

Drawing in matching deep breaths, the two beings block out their surroundings, shutting their eyes in the deepest of concentration...

A few bated minutes later, it happens.

(Sheen...)

A ring of of mixed acid green and fiery orange light sparks around their bodies in a large circle, matching somewhat to the glow emitting from the odd tattoos on Xion's body, while dark purple energy formed a linking chain with the ice blue power manifesting from Coraline's body! The audience gasps, but heed the young teen's warning to remain still, as they listen to the following words conveyed from her and Xion's mouths.

 **" _Neither can live, without the other..._ "**

" _They both stand tall, yet need eachother..._ "

 **" _Light, will always beget to Darkness,_ "**

" _Just as Darkness will be drawn to the Light..._ "

Both open their eyes at the same time, revealing ice blue and dark purple/golden as they call together,

" _ **U** n **i** t **e** d **E** t **e** r **n** a **l**!_ **"**

The ring of light glows brighter, as does the linking chain of mixed ice blue and dark purple, and as the women continue to chant those words in a mantra...there came a new development outside their focus.

"Rr?"

(Sheen...)

Pluto's body becomes wrapped by a soft ring of that same colour-mixed light making up the energy chain, before there's a shifting whoosh, and he vanishes from sight!

"Ah! Pluto!"

(Sheen...)

"Huh?"

Just as Finny reaches a hand out in the direction of the demon hound's previous spot, the same phenomenon occurs for him, slowly spreading to everyone else of our large group!

"Huh?!" "Whaaaah!"

"By the gods...!"

"What the bloody hell is this?! Claude?!"

"Uh!" "Wha-!?" "Gh!"

Soon, everyone of that party is gone in a flash of light, leaving just the two women behind and busy as bees with their work, the younger determined to see this ritual through...

Lizzie's POV

It's been several hours since Auntie An, Paula and I left as fast as we could from London in a carriage to escape the fire, and we eventually stopped by a large field of pretty bluebells near a stream to collect ourselves and allow the horses to rest. As the seconds continue to grow, so did my worry for certain people I know who might still be struggling to leave the city.

 _Ciel...Coraline...Soma...Alois..._

 _I really hope you and everyone else inbetween are okay._

 _Please be safe so we can meet again when this danger passes..._

"...Are you alright, my lady?"

I snap out of my thoughts to Paula's voice, and turn to see her and Auntie with a sad smile.

"I'll be okay once this craziness is over...Hm?"

That's when something truly strange happened: My body was surrounded by a soft and, beautiful light of blue and purple!

"Wh-What the-?!"

Auntie An and Paula could only stare at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths, before the same thing begins happening to them!

"Oh!"

"Good heavens!"

 _What's happening?! And why...does this light, feel so familiar?_

I would get my question answered, when the three of us suddenly vanish from here, to somewhere I cannot even begin to describe...

(Shift)

Undertaker's POV

As if this little event in London wasn't entertaining enough, shortly after I and my fellow reapers dispatched the ruined Souls of the Deceased, my body was enveloped in a pretty and very familiar ring of ice blue light, mixed with a strange purple, along with Grell, Will and Ron.

"Awoh! What's happening now?! What is this?!"

"Boss, what's going on?!"

"Oh good grief...as if this job wasn't taxing enough, now it seems we're being pulled into that young one's business, again."

I chuckle at Willy's comment, knowing he was secretly intrigued by the Little Poppet's power...just as I've been, since the start of her journey in this world.

"Heheheheh, seems we're goin' on a little trip, boys."

 _See you soon, little Coraline..._

(Shift)

Sebastian's POV

 _Ah...it seems the reapers have eliminated the Souls damaged and manipulated by the Angel.  
_

 _Heh, now they lost their major source of power._

Said subject of my thoughts curses as the shadows disappear:

"Blasted reapers! How dare they interfere with our sacred ceremony!"

I mock with a smile,

"Yes, what a pity. I suppose we're all going to miss out on that 'purity' of yours. (Smirk) So now then, shall we continue with our fight?"

The angel sneers and retorts,

"Huh. I had hoped to spend longer with you...So much for that."

They then proceed to try and whistle for whom I'm assuming would be that dog, Pluto, obviously forgetting what a certain young lady had done earlier. I use that as another opportunity to belittle their strategy and overconfidence:

"You seem to be suffering from short-term memory: If I recall, Miss Coraline and Finny freed Pluto from your control prior to now?"

The angel gasps, and I sense the young master smirk in a sardonic fashion similar to my own. I muse to myself with a quiet chuckle,

 _My young lord chose an excellent 'Queen'. One not even this 'White Knight' can overcome..._

"Rrrrgh, it's useless...!"

I snap my eyes back on the angel, as they mutter hatefully and feverishly,

"Everyone is useless. Useless, useless! I must purify them all! I must PURIFYYYY!"

Quickly deducing what their intent would be, I whirl around to rush towards the young master.

"My lord!"

"TASTE THE FLAMES OF HEEEEEELLLLLLLL!"

The angel launches upward in flight, and releases a torrent of their feathers in a blitz attack!  
I scoop up the young lord, prepared to use my body as a shield...but then:

(Sheen)

"Hm?" "Huh?"

Both mine and his body are surrounded by a barrier of sorts, made from two distinct tones of colour, the dominant being a very familiar shade of light blue.

 _What's this?_

"...Sebastian?"

I pull back slightly from the young master so we could face one another, and see that his expression was set in surprise like mine.

"What, is going on?"

"...I'm not entirely sure myself, my lord."

My ears then pick up on a sound akin to very thin glass breaking into tiny pieces, and turn around with the young master in arm to watch the feathers meant to pierce us begin to disintegrate before our very eyes!

"Uh! The feathers...!"

"This barrier's energy is destroying them..."

"AAAGH!...Argh, n-no!"

Our eyes turn to the air, and in another twist to this whole battle, the angel freezes in midair as their body is enveloped in the same light as we, only this brand was obviously sparking pain, particularly in those specific regions of their wings.

"Aaaaargh! N-Not, this, again! How, dare, t-that mortal, interfere!"

 _Mortal? Wait...could this be the work of...?_

My young lord's sudden chuckling told me he was drawing the same conclusion, and focusing away from the ensnared angel, I turn to him as he muses with a smile looking down,

"So...you aren't quite ready to let me go, are you, darling?"

It was my turn to laugh a little in amusement:

 _Aah, Miss Coraline. I should've known..._

"Well Sebastian, it seems Coraline has something else in mind for the end."

"Indeed. (Glances up) It is also apparent that she's not quite finished making trouble for the Angel..."

Just before said being vanishes from sight in a flash of light, I caught the faint form of a binding seal I haven't seen for centuries.

 _Oh my. An Infinity Seal, is it? That requires a substantial amount of power..._

 _I wonder: Could the second beat of energy in this light, be sourced by that unknown woman?_

"Uh! Sebastian, they're gone!"

"Not to worry, my lord...I have a feeling we'll be meeting their face again shortly, just on a different battlefield."

He looks at me confused, but then understands my meaning a few seconds after, nodding firmly...It was then the blue/purple barrier brightened over our bodies, and I feel the beginning of a placement shift, indicating my lord and I were about to experience our change in location.  
Shutting my eyes with a smirk, I sigh in a mix of amusement and very light irritation from the young lady's interruption.

 _As I've said before, she's such a troublesome little human...but I suppose she adds a flare of entertainment._

 _...Alright, Miss Coraline: Bring us to the final stage._

(Shift)

No POV

"(Blink) U-Uh...Huh?"

Ciel and Sebastian would be among the last to arrive in the mysterious Realm Between: The area of said space was strange to say the least, no more than a mass flat-ground of white, while the atmosphere held a rainbow of mixed, hued colours, like something out of a lucid dream. The young earl was no longer in his butler's arm, but standing near him, both appearances showing...no signs of injury?

"Uh...!"

Ciel places a hand over his side where the bullet entrance wound he received at Buckingham Palace previously was in wonder.

"...My wound...is gone. (Turn) Uh; S-Sebastian, your arm...!"

The demon looks down at himself, and sees that his left appendage was intact, like it was never cut off to begin with! His red irises widen, as he lifts his left hand to view:

"...Goodness, one twist after another..."

"...Ciel! Sebastian!"

"You guys are here too?!"

They turn behind themselves to the calls, and would meet the sight of everyone else who was caught in the enveloping light that summoned them to this place, rushing towards the two. Lizzie would reach first, wrapping her arms around her cousin's shoulders in a well-meaning hug:

"Ciel! You're here too; you're okay!"

"L-Lizzie! What on earth?!"

She quickly steps back from him with a watery smile of relief, as Soma and Alois rush to lightly clap the bluenette's back, just as happy to see him.

"Ciel, I'm so glad to see you, my friend!"

"About time you got here...wherever, here is..." Eyes cast to the surrounding space, and Bard asks aloud,

"Yea', does anybody go' a clue where the heck this is?" Snake pipes,

"Wherever it is, it sure ain't London, (Reg. Voice) says Keats."

It would be Undertaker who provides an answer:

"Heheheh, well now, my friends, this happens t' be the Realm Between."

Faces turn to his form, and Madam Red asks,

"Realm Between? Just what is it exactly?"

"To put it simply, dear madam, this is the place one ends up when they become lost en route between worlds. A safe place of rest and refuge, if you will."

Before anyone could ponder up more questions:

(...Sheen...)

That same ring of green-orange light manifested a few yards in front of the group, followed shortly by the beings responsible, still cloaked in their individual binding energies, but no longer chanting those strange words. Voices murmur in awe from the sight, some muttering Coraline's name while others were curious of Xion's presence...

The spotlight would then shift from the two ladies to another few yards in front of them, as the angel is summoned to this place, putting a good number of people on alert.

"Ah!" "Awoh!" "Wha-?!"

"The Angel!" "What're they doin' here?!"

Of course, unlike the others, Ash-Angela wasn't brought on good whims, as evident by the sparks of blue/purple light keeping their body in place with very little chance of movement...which would drop even further, when Coraline and Xion's combined energies manifest into an infinity symbol made from ice blue/dark purple/black power shaped as chains, which they'd release while crying out,

" _ **B** I **N** D **!**_ "

(POW, shoooom...Bzzzzt)

"Aaaaaaaggggh!"

The chained infinity shoots forward, before meeting its mark with the angel, pinning them in midair like a pushpin on paper...With that accomplished, the rest of the power surrounding the casters disappears, leaving them to slowly let go of eachother's hands with matching huffs of exhaustion.

 **"Hah, hah, hah...Whoo boy, that took alot more power than I predicted. (Turn) You holding up okay, Coraline?"**

"Hah...hah, a little nauseated, but otherwise glad, t' be, breathin'..."

"Cora!"

"Hh...Huh?"

Two two turn around to see the large number of faces who witnessed the spectacle they performed quickly approach, the more anxiously-spirited blurting out questions like,

"Are you okay?!" "What happened?!"

"What'd ya just do?!"

Coraline smiles weakly and holds up a hand in a calming gesture:

"I'm, alright, you guys. Just superwinded...I'm, glad you're all here, and safe..."

Lizzie places her hands on the redhead's shoulders with a worried expression:

"Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're about to drop and not get back up."

"I'm fairly sure, Liz. I just, unleashed more of my Aura than intended, for the summoning and sealing."

 **"If she were any other human, that would be a different story."**

The girls focus on Xion, who states with her arms folded in a matter-of-fact fashion,

 **"The Aura of a regular Human Soul may have a unique strength, but it usually isn't too powerful for tasks such as these. If Coraline wasn't an Aura Reader, the Summon Spell and Infinity Seal would've killed her instantly after conjuring."**

A wave of winces and cringes pass through, and said redhead mutters with a chagrin,

"Oh wow, then I really took a gamble, didn't I?"

 **"That you did...but it was a worthwhile gamble."**

Xion glances over where Ash-Angela's barely-struggling form was with narrowed eyes:

 **"The Fallen One needed to be removed before they could invoke anymore damage. (Grin) And the Infinity Seal does more than preventing the being bound within from moving..."**

She snaps her fingers, the sound echoing through the dimensional space, before the energy chains gleam briefly, and the angel's facial features shift to frame an asymmetrical image of both the butler and the maid! Everyone gasps, and Grell nearly jumps into William's arms, opting instead to grab his arm in fright.

"Aaaoh! Good lord, their face...!"

 **"The Seal also locks away virtually all of their strength and power, leaving them in their rawest form."**

Ash-Angela finally speaks, their voice no longer able to hide the dual identity anymore than their physical appearance could now, rage and discontent ruling their tone.

"You...You damn creature! It was your presence I felt pushing against mine since that filthy human's entrance!... _You knew_...You  knew she would interfere; you sent her to London deliberately, didn't you?!"

Xion feigns ignorance with a taunting smile and a finger tapping her chin:

 **"Did I~? Huh, that's strange: I don't recall any such ideas in my mind at the time. I merely wanted her landing in a safe-enough realm. I never imagined she would cause that much 'mischief'..."**

The angel growls angrily while the pitch-black woman belts out a cruel laugh, before Coraline cuts in with a tired smirk.

"Maybe she did and maybe she didn't; doesn't matter to me. I'm glad I landed in the alternate London and got to throw a monkey wrench into your plans. By the by, I'd rather be a filthy human than a deranged hermaphrodite lost in dichotomous insanity."

"Grrh, wretched child...!"

It was the young redhead's turn to chuckle, before she turns attention to Lizzy's next question.

"Cora...is, that...?"

"Yes, Liz: They were Her Majesty's right-hand butler, while also 'guising as a maid from time to time. Long story short, they're responsible for the fire, among other crimes."

The blond girl lets out a gasp behind her hands with wide eyes:

"Oh, how terrible...!"

"Exactly why despite the risk, I combined my Aura Power with Xion's abilities to pull this off...To protect that London from total annihilation, as well as the people I care about..."

"...That's truly why you did this?"

Coraline turns to the approaching Ciel with a nod and smile:

"Yeah, or at least half of my reason...I've become so used to putting other's lives before mine, it's practically in my blood. But, then again..."

She looks down at her palm as she pulls out her special necklace to look at the bronze seal, the Phoenix shining from behind the C.

"I suppose it's been an inherited trait for the Croft Family. Probably why this crest carries such an important motto: A chosaint é, a breathe."

"And, what does that mean in English?"

"Heh...To protect, is to breathe."

Ciel makes a sound akin to surprise, while Coraline's lips remained upturned, and Xion sighs with a mused expression,

 **"Statements like those, you're truly Mathias's daughter..."**

"You knew Miss Coraline's father, Miss, Xion, was it?"

She focuses her irises to meet Sebastian's and replies,

 **"Oh yes. I've actually come to befriend quite a few generations of the Crofts. They're a part of the few types of humans who aren't so pretentious about the strange and unexplained...Something I'm sure a gentleman like yourself would know about, (glance) among others..."**

The demon smiles mysteriously with a glint in his red eyes:

"Heh, that I do...and am I correct to assume this other half of reason for yours and Miss Coraline's actions has to do with the Angel and my young master?"

 **"Astute as usual, Dark One, though I expect no less based on my observations of that England. (Turn) Coraline?"**

The young redhead nods, and focuses her attention on Ciel with a serious and well-meaning expression.

"Ciel...the second part of my reason, was to give you the same chance at revenge that I had."

"What?"

"After everything you've been through, since that horrible day it was first ignited, you deserve to have full control over the final trigger. Be the one to end this game on your terms."

The bluenette stared at Coraline in shock from her words:

"...You did all this, for me?"

"Heh, well what did you expect from your 'Queen'? Much like your 'Knight', it's a part of my duties to do all that I can to carve out the best route possible to 'checkmate'...Well, that and I'm not letting that angelic bastard off easy for screwing us and countless other lives over."

Ciel's lips form an amused smile as he pulls the girl before him into a hug with a chuckle, and whispers into her long, red hair,

"You crazy, crazy girl...Thank you." She whispers back,

"You're welcome...I, trust you still have your gun on your person?"

"Yes."

"Good...I dunno if it'll be enough, to be honest, but I have a feeling Xion won't let you take those steps alone to face Ash-Angela, so, either way...Are you ready?"

"...I am."

The two teens part, and focus their vision on Xion who gestures in the direction of the trapped angel.

 **"If you'll follow me then, Earl Phantomhive...the Fallen One shall meet their end. (Glance) I trust you will be accompanying your master, Dark One?"**

"(Bow) Indeed, Miss Xion. I will follow the path which my master takes, until the very end."

 **"Of course. (Turn) As for everyone else, I recommend staying here at a safe distance from the sealed incase the unexpected occurs. You especially, Coraline, since you're still recovering strength from earlier."**

Coraline nods, leaning into the secure hold of Lizzie and Paula with a small smile, and in that event, Ciel and Sebastian begin to follow Xion towards the last connector of the young earl's tragedy.

Ciel's POV

 _...This is it, truly. My final move...I never imagined this would be how it ends...but, then..._

I look over at Xion's form as I continued to walk forward:

 _Perhaps this is what she meant, by her message about endings having no certainty, and many paths to reach it..._

 **"...You seem to be deep in thought, Earl Phantomhive."**

"Hm?"

I snap to it come her address, and she glances down at me with a knowing smile:

 **"Thinking about our last encounter, I take it?"**

"Um, yes, I was...Did you, know that this would be the outcome, and that we would meet again, outside the mind?"

 **"Mm, more of a hunch with a few well-educated guesses, but yes: I knew that your world was going to receive a rewrite in its pages...What do you think of it so far?"**

We stop just a couple feet away from the angel, and taking a look at their barely-writhing form, I felt a new wave of satisfaction fill my veins.

"Hmph...(Small smirk) Well, I do like the new view of the Angel."

 **"Heha, I thought you would. (Glance) Similar thoughts for you, Dark One?"**

Sebastian nods, he too sporting a dark smile:

"Indeed. I find their new position to be a very satisfying sight..."

"U-U-Unclean...Filthy...! S-Stagnated s-s-spirits!"

Our expressions shift into frowns as the angel wheezes out their insults again, Xion's being more annoyed out of the three of us.

 **"Okay, I think we've all heard our fill of that broken record..."**

She then snaps her fingers, activating her powers and creating a black band that strapped around the angel's throat, choking them quiet.

 **"(Grin) Much better. Anyway, Earl Phantomhive...may I see your gun for a moment?"**

"Uh...alright."

I reach into my inside suit pocket to pull out my revolver, and slowly hand it over to the woman of mysterious origins.  
She turns it over in her hand a few times, peering at it with an almost nostalgic smile.

 **"Aah, a revolver. Now here's a model I haven't seen for some time..."**

Xion then clicks the cylinder open, fixating her yellow irises on the ammunition, before sending a spark of dark purple energy from her pointer finger to one bullet, wrapping it in a hazy glow...With that done, the cylinder is clicked back into place, and the gun is handed back to me. Looking at it, I ask,

"What, exactly did you do?"

 **"I infused my shadow power into the next bullet-to-fly, making the weapon lethal for virtually any supernatural creature. A further guarantee that your next move, will be the final one you need to make, for your revenge to become reality..."**

I gaped a little at Xion in awe, who only smiles at me, before I turn to meet Sebastian's eyes, recalling my last order.  
Sensing my pause, he smiles encouragingly at me and merely says,

"Whether you wish for me to continue your order is up to you, my lord...You now have two effective options at your disposal."

...I take a moment to think...before my choice became clear.

 _This moment, is mine. I will be the one to pull the final trigger._

"...I have it from here, Sebastian...but be prepared if this somehow does not work the way it should."

"(Bow) As you wish, my young lord."

As I shift my hold on my revolver so it was gripped in both of my hands, I hear Xion address the angel again in a tone between serious and mocking.

 **"This must be quite the irony for you, Fallen One! You sought to bring an unjustified purgation to the humans of that world, (grins and gestures) yet it will be this young man, who becomes your 'Angel of Death'."**

Said addressee cringes with eyes wide and reflecting a mix of their insanity...and fear. The area falls silent, as I raise my arms, gun at ready with an impassive expression, but reflecting every emotion I've built since that first day in my contrasting irises, Hatred being the strongest...

As I squeezed the trigger, I thought to myself fiercely,

 _...Father...Mother..._

 _This checkmate, is for both you as well._

(...BANG)

The energy-coated bullet flies, and pierces right into the accursed angel's heart, who lets out a strangled gasp, before slumping forward...dead...

 _...It's done...They're finally dead, all of them._

My arms remained outstretched in a shooter's stance, breathing in and out slow and deep, my stare fixated on the new corpse in front of me, like I and it were the only two things existing. I was so out of it, I barely registered to Xion's next actions:

 **"Now, to make doubly sure this pathetic example of life cannot return in any way or form..."**

Another finger snap echoes, before a gateway of sorts opens a few feet away behind the angel corpse leading to...who-knows-where.

 **"Dark One...if you won't find it an imposition, would you please display your calling card? I fell that your power will be a good contributor to this banishment."**

"Certainly, Miss Xion."

I glance over and see Sebastian removing the glove covering the covenant symbol on the back of his left hand, and as it glows, Xion reaches one of her hands in front of me to hover over his while performing strange, intricate gestures, before focusing up front with that hand outstretched in a commanding stance.

 **"With life now extinguished, I cast this shell, into Abyss!"**

(Gleam)

The infinity symbol glows in time to a projection of Sebastian's covenant, which shoots outward to slam against the seal, and send the corpse backwards into the gaping wormhole, never to be seen again...

A few minutes of deafening silence passes after the wormhole closes, and once I soaked the whole situation in, my grip vanishes from my hands, leaving the revolver to drop to the ground with a echoed clank, myself following shortly after as I lose feeling in my legs and drop to my knees. I hear Sebastian ask for me in concern, but I was busy registering the weight that was slowly seeping from my skin, my emotions high and muddled.

 _...It's over...My revenge is complete; done forever, and will only be but a memory._

 _And I...I did it all on my own: The last move was all my own..._

 _My parents. Hm...I may have said that I returned to Phantomhive House for myself, but let's face it: I lied._

 _I lied to cover, that tiny part of me, that wanted to avenge the unjust end of their lives._

My teeth and fists clench as I feel my eyes water the slightest:

 _Grh, no...I mustn't cry. Neither tears nor revenge can bring back the dead._

 _They only help to release...Besides, Father, and Mother, would want me to be strong..._

"...Ciel?"

I finally snap out of my daze to the sound of Coraline's voice, before feeling her embrace me gently from behind.

"You okay?"

"...I'll be fine. I'm just, letting it all sink in."

"Yeah...I know the feeling..."

My voice suddenly comes out sounding a bit more vulnerable than it usually does when I ask her,

"...Tell me something: Do you think, that they are proud of what I've done, how far I had to go these last few years?"

I feel her press a smiling kiss against the side of my head before replying softly,

"If they're anything like my folks, then yes, they'll be incredibly proud of their son for making it to his goal."

We move to stand on our feet, just as the others slowly approach to form the mass again, their expressions a mix of shock, worry and impassive. Coraline then says to me,

"Besides...parents can only protect their children from the world for so long. At some point, we need to learn how to protect ourselves and stand on our own two feet. Heh, mind you..."

She leans back slightly to wrap her arms around Lizzie and Alois's shoulders, her hands taking Soma's and Snake's.

"It doesn't hurt to have some good people to turn to when things get rough. Gives you several good reasons to live, you know? Hell, the fact that your mind was able to protect itself from insanity long enough for Sebastian's arrival proves just how strong you really are, and became since then."

I widen my eyes slightly at her characterization, letting the words sink in:

 _Huh...she's not wrong._

Next thing I knew, I'm enveloped into a group hug from those five, taking me by surprise!

"W-What are you lot do-"

"Oh Cieeel...you did it!"

"It was scary to watch, but I knew it would turn out right for you, my friend!"

Alois follows Lizzie and Soma's exclaims, muttering near my ear,

"Way to shoot, Ciel; good on you...Guess you beat me first, hm?"

Once the shock wore off, I sigh through my nose in exasperation from their display, before letting it go just for this moment and relax into the hold of my friends and lover.

 _...I guess they really have made it all worthwhile, in a way...The Pain, isn't as noticeable now._

No POV

After a little bit, the small group of teens part from their warmhearted huddle as Xion mutters to herself,

 **"Glad that mess has been eradicated, and just in the nick of time too..."**

"What do you mean by that?"

She looks over in William's direction before answering his question:

 **"Well, let's just say whether you and your men had done your deeds involving those poor, damaged spirits or not, the Fallen One's goal of opening a bridge, not to mention a mass extermination of most of the human population would still find a way to become reality, and not just for that dimension's England."**

Coraline quickly clued into where Xion was going in her logic:

"(Gulp) Are you saying, that angel could've spread their chaos to other worlds if the gateway was created?"

 **"The possibility was eminent..."**

A shudder passes through the redhead and several others before the pitch-black woman adds,

 **"Thankfully, everything fell into place with perfect time and everyone played their contribution before it could really explode."**

"My, you truly do speak as if you knew this was how it was to turn out..."

She eyes Lau with a light smirk:

 **"Indeed I do, Mister Lau, but as I've said, not to every certain extent. I merely made the right call in my choice to guide Coraline to your world's path..."**

"So it really was you I heard before I first woke up in that world..."

Xion turns to meet Coraline's blue irises with a more sober smile:

 **"Yes. I found you adrift in this, the Realm Between, and decided that you could use a more experienced hand. I also knew you would bring some well-needed TLC to their dimension...But now that the danger has been eliminated, it's time for you to return to your world, Coraline."**

That took everyone aback, including the redhead, and Xion explains,

 **"Right now is your only real window of opportunity before the true dimensional gateways heal over completely from their scars left by Trinity and the Fallen's recent activities. After that, chances become all the more scarce and almost next-to-impossible, at least for mortals such as yourself...Plus, I think your siblings are becoming rather antsy for your return."**

"Uh...that's right: My brothers...my sister...Oh god, I can't even begin to imagine how, worried they must be. Do you know how long it's been, since I first..."

Coraline couldn't finish, feeling her anxiety rising quickly, but thankfully, Xion knew what she was asking.

 **"Your world and the alternate London, while contrasting in different time periods, are not too far off in terms of time zones. About a two-month difference, I believe. So while you've spent close to a year in the latter, it's only been more than half a year since you first dropped out from the former. But don't just take my word for it..."**

The pitch-black woman then snaps her fingers, before a new gateway to other dimensions opened a few yards in front of her and the group...It then fades from showing a billowing silver substance, to that of a bird's eye view of a coastal shoreline blanketed by sand edged by wood debris dividing it from green grass, rock formations bordering left and right, the salty waters shelling gently onto the land, with an odd statue sitting smack-dab in the middle of the yellow-tan grain, shaped like a diamond.

Coraline would recognize the location in an instant:

"(Hitched gasp)...Crystal Cove..."

Ciel turns his head to look at her in light surprise:

"That's your home?"

"Y-Yeah, or at least outside the main city...Looks like it's approaching summertime there too..."

Lizzie and Finny were in awe of the natural beauty:

"Wooow, it's so pretty...!"

"I've never seen waters tha' blue befo'. An' the sand...like somethin' ou' a tale abou' an island...!"

Xion smiles at the descriptions and comments,

 **"It is a sight, isn't it? The communities are just as beautiful and unique, having quite an, open-book judgement to the world's otherwise unexplained, even with a few Negative Nancys here and there...But anyway."**

The scene billows out, and reconstructs into a home's hallway, where three very familiar young people stood outside a room while preparing to head out. They too would tug at Coraline's heartstrings:

"...Freeman...Gwen...Tony..."

The Scene...

"Freeman...you ready to go, amigo?"

The boy with coarse, short black hair turns to glance at his older brother and sister, the second holding a blue/white checkered blanket and the third a large wicker picnic basket as well as a medium-sized cooler bag coloured light green. He then focused his attention back to the opened room, distant in his tone.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs...I just, need another minute..."

Gwen smiles sadly and sympathetically before replying,

"Alright," then starts making her way down the hall to where the main staircase would begin...

Meanwhile, Tony steps to Freeman's side and places a hand on the latter's shoulder with a soft sigh, knowing what was on his mind.

"Fratello...you need to stop beating yourself up like this. Staring into her room's not gonna bring her home faster."

"I know...but I can't help it. I want her to come home so bad; this waiting's driving me nuts."

"(Sad chuckle) It's driving all three of us nuts, believe me...But Cora wouldn't want us to go crazy: She'd want us to continue like it's all normal, you know?"

Freeman nods numbly, and Tony claps his back while adding a bit more positively,

"This is a good thing, going to the cove: We're getting out of the house and away from these walls."

"Mhm..."

As soon as the taller teen moved along to join the only girl in the home downstairs, Freeman reached a hand to grip the side of the door frame tight, head bowed as he tried to steady the rise of emotions he's built since the sibling closest to him vanished before his eyes.

"...Coraline...Damn it, when are you comin' home? It's been months since you, got sucked into that wormhole thanks to those Trinity assholes...Too long in my opinion. Heh, can't even begin to count how many times I wished to find them, so I could beat the living hell outta 'em...But no."

A lone tear falls from his left eye, glistening against the green surrounded by brown in his iris.

"That wouldn't be enough, wouldn't do a damn thing. I know, because that mass search with Detective Johnson wasn't enough. Praying, doesn't feel like enough...I just-mph!...(Deep breath) I just want you home, to see your face in the morning, to laugh with you in town and the city, to sit on the back porch and watch the sky erupt with stars in the darkness before we head to bed. I've done my best to cope, and Gwen and Tony have been helping me, as well as eachother...b-but I dunno how much more I can take. Please...if you can hear me somehow, please don't take any longer than you must. Come home, sis."

With that, the young teen wipes his eyes and closes the bedroom door, before slowly making his way down to join his other two siblings...

Coraline's POV

...Just watching how hard my older sister and brother fought to stay strong, while Freeman was inching closer to breaking down...it tore my heart up, and made my eyes well up with tears.

 _Freeman...brother...To make you wait for so long. I'm so sorry._

 _Gwen, Tony, you too; I-I'm so sorry...!_

I covered my face with my hands to stifle the sobs that were beginning to come out of my throat, prompting concern from a number of the people here with me.

"Coraline?" "Cora?"

"What's the matter, Rogue?"

"Wha's wrong?" "Oh dear, are you alright?"

"(Muffled) Oh god, what the hell kind of sister am I?"

I hear a collective 'huh?', before I removed my palms from my face with a sniffle, trying to stop myself from crying and speak in a less emotionally-hushed tone.

"I've been gone, for so long, and they're hurting, Freeman especially...They tried to look for me, but couldn't: I was, too far out of their radar. (Sad smile) Heh, it amazes me how they haven't gone full-blown paranoid..."

Xion smiles sympathetically at me and reaches out to wipe a stray tear from under my eye while chiding,

 **"Now don't you go blaming yourself for what was out of your control. Besides, they learned to be strong during troubling times through all the experiences they shared with you before you fell through dimensions..."**

"(Sniff) Yeah, that's true..."

 **"At least this way, you'll have an entertaining tale to regale once you're home."**

I smiled a bit happier at the thought, taking a step closer to the portal door that was once again reflecting the living image that was the shores of my hometown/city.

 _That's right...I can finally go home, where they're waiting for me..._

 _Oh, but-_

"Then, that means..."

I turn around to face my newfound friends with a saddened expression of realization.

"...That means I'll be, leaving you all."

A somewhat bitter smile forms on my lips as I mutter with a dry laugh,

"Oh man...Alot of time may have passed, but, (Looks down) it still feels like I'll be heading home too soon. (Looks up) But I know that I can't just, turn my back on my life in my own dimension. I can try, but there would forever be a part of me that's never truly happy...I'm gonna miss you all to pieces, but I have to go."

Everyone bops their heads up and down with understanding expressions, some smiling, others frowning, and others still remaining impassive...It would be Lizzie who broke the quiet hum of silence with a hushed sob as she launched herself into my open arms for one more hug.

"Oh Coraaa...! (Sniff) I'm gonna miss you so much; you were a real sister to me, a sister I needed..."

I squeeze her to me just as tightly and reply,

"I know, Liz, I felt it too...Don't forget everything I've taught you, and be the lady you want, not what you're told."

"R-Right..."

As we parted, I reached my hands to squeeze Paula's and Madam Red's, chiding,

"And while I'm gone, you two can fill in for me, as the big sister and mother figures she needs, 'kay?"

"Ah, (smile) yes, of course, Lady Coraline."

"Uh...a mother...(Smile) Right...Take care of yourself, dear."

Smiling with a nod, I would then turn around to hug both Soma and Agni:

"I hope you two continue to prosper in London, or wherever you wish to let your paths roll."

"Thanks, Coraline..."

"We wish you a good journey home, young one."

Next on the list was Alois, who hugged me just as emotionally as Lizzie did:

"I...I know you have to go, but I wish you weren't...!"

"I know, Alois, I know...but remember that I'm not the only good soul to turn to. You've got more people in your life now, people who will notice if you're missing or in distress...All you have to do is look."

"...I will. That much I'll remember to try."

Then came Lau and Ran-Mao:

"Oh dear, you're truly leaving us then, dear Coraline? Well, it's been fun knowing you."

"Heh, same, Lau...You take care of yourself. You too, Ran-Mao."

"...We will."

And after them would be the Grim Reapers, starting with Grell. I couldn't help but smile in amusement and sympathy when I spot a bit of black smudging around the red-clad reaper's eyes.

"Aw, Grell, don't tear up on my account. Your makeup is starting to run."

I pull out a handkerchief I acquired a long time back from the manor and reach up to wipe under his glasses, causing him to laugh a little.

"It's your sweetness over little things like this that I'll definitely miss the most. Haaah, why can't there be more human girls like you in the world, dearie?"

My smile shifts to a smirk as I postulate in a joking way,

"Because of there were more girls like me, the male half of the human population wouldn't survive."

That brought a spurt of laughter for us and a few listening ears, before we share a hug and I gently chide,

"Anyway, you and a few other fabulous women we both know will just have to take over for me."

"Huh?"

"Continue to be best person you are, Grell, in both your masculine, and feminine light. Leave London in reckoning of your potential on both sides of the gender pool, and prove just how strong women are in every dynamic."

"Auh...Oh, Coraline...(Sincere smile) I shall."

As soon as we part, Ronald reaches out a hand from his place beside Grell to ruffle my red hair a little in a playful manner.

"And you head on back home to leave the humans of your world in reckonin'!"

"(Giggle) You got it, Ron."

I then meet the trademark phosphorescent green irises of William, before reaching out a hand from him to shake.

"It's been a pleasure to get to know you, Mister Spears, and, (sheepish smile) forgive me if I may have caused alot of mischief for the Grim Reaper Realm."

He reaches out to take my hand politely, replying neutrally,

"It's been rather interesting to meet you as well, Miss Croft...I'll admit, you've become one of the least irritating humans to know."

"Heh, coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment."

My next addressee would be our fourth reaper, Undertaker, who practically engulfs my smaller body into his black robes.

"(...Muffled) Gee, if I'm anymore swallowed by your robes, I might not be able to leave at all."

"Heehehee...as much as a tiny part of me wants that t' be possible, it's best that you return to where you'll be safer and enjoy life to the fullest."

"Yeah...Hey, promise you'll continue to bring a more positive air to the concepts of death for those who need it?"

"You bet...Safe travels, Little Poppet."

My next move would be to say my farewells to the Triplets, Thompson, Timber and Canterbury, Hannah and Claude, giving each of them a quick hug before saying,

"And it's been real cool to meet you five. You made every visit to the Trancy Manor all the more interesting like its owner...I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank you, and one other man here, for not making me into your next meal."

They all smile in amusement from my second sentence, their eyes flashing their demonic fushia irises, making me beam slightly with a closed-mouth laugh. I then move to the servant quartet and Snake, deciding on a group hug this time.

"And you lot better keep on bringing life to the Phantomhive House, no matter where it ends up, okay?"

"We will, Miss Coraline!"

"You take care of yourself..."

"We'll miss you, yes we will!"

"(Hiss) None of us will ever forget you, (Reg. Voice) says Wilde and neither will I."

"Ho, ho, ho..."

Once they parted from me, my body would pivot down right to kneel in front of Pluto, taking his face gently into my palms.

"Take care, Plu, and be a good friend for everyone you know who will be good for you. Remain free and wild like the demon hound you are."

Pluto whiles slightly with a sad smile, before nuzzling his face into the side of my neck affectionately, leaving me to pat his back in a friendly way...

My second-to-last person to speak with, would be Sebastian:

"And you...Sebastian. Wherever you go next, I hope you'll still be one hell of a butler."

"Heh, naturally, Miss Coraline. (Bow) It's been a pleasure to have you in my master's company."

Finally, came the one person who would be the hardest to say farewell to: Ciel...I weaved through some bodies to his proximity again, his mismatched irises looking into my blue, his face carrying an unreadable expression contrasting my now watery smile.

"...Ciel...I don't even know how to begi-"

(Lunge, hug)

"Uh!"

But he doesn't let me finish my sentence, launching forward to engulf me in the tightest hug yet. I hear a couple hushed gasps of surprise...while I remained frozen, unsure of what to do.

"C...Ciel..."

"...Please don't go."

His quiet plea snapped me out of my daze, and I stared down at his slightly shaking form in shock from how, fragile he sounded, before I hugged him back and kissed his hair with a sad frown.

"I really wish that was possible...but, you and I both know I can't live a full life in that England, love...And besides..."

We parted a little so we could meet eachother's eyes again, keeping our bodies joined in a loving manner as I smiled grimly with tears building up.

"I think we also both know that even if I was to try and stay with you longer in your dimension..."

My thumb gently brushes under the eye holding the covenant symbol as I finish with a hushed tone and catch in my throat,

"... _we wouldn't have that much time left._ "

He draws in a sharp breath as his pupils shrink in realization...before resolving for an expression of dull anger...and defeat.

"...You're right... _The final bell has rung._ God, I hate how right you are...!"

"Heh, believe me, the feeling's mutual...But hey."

I reach out to tilt Ciel's chin back up while chiding,

"Just as I've said before, while we may part now, this won't be the end for us. I refuse to believe that. I will keep you in my heart forever, until the day we meet again...even if it means the next life. I love you, Ciel...and always will."

He stares at me for a moment in awe...before pulling me in for one of our breathtaking kisses, using his tongue to map out my mouth once more while we squeezed one another close, like we were the only two souls in this place...

Our shortness of breath would be enough of a message of how passionate and intense the romantic gesture was, and he cups my cheek while leaning his forehead on mine to mutter back just as sincerely,

"I love you too, Coraline...and no matter what, I will wait for the day I can hold you in my arms again, for as long as it takes..."

I feel his ringed thumb rub my own as he adds,

"Even if it means I'll be waiting for you at the Gates of Hell."

"I sure hope so. It'd be a real pain in the ass scouring the grounds of that place for you."

We both chuckle a little, before pecking eachother's lips one more time...and I slowly move backwards, until our blue diamond rings unhook from one another.

 _See you in the next life...Ciel Phantomhive._

I turn away with great reluctance, holding back my tears, as I made my way to the portal door, pausing a few inches away to meet Xion's eyes.

"At least I know we'll meet up again sometime...Thank you, Xion, for guiding me to that place."

 **"No problem. See you around, Cora, and tell the others I said hi."**

"I will."

I send a wave with a smile over my shoulder, and the group waves back, before I focus back up front with a deep breath, eager to land on familiar ground.

 _Alright, guys...I'm comin' home._

And everything vanishes in a spiral of light, as I pass forward to my own world, ending my little adventure across dimensions.

* * *

 _The End_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...or is it?_

* * *

...Wow. What, a, ride.

This story was so much fun to write, and I'm glad you could all come along to enjoy its progress like I did.

...Now, I'm sure most of my more observant readers have paid close attention to what's above...

And yes: While this story has ended, at the same time, it's only begun! :D

I had planned on doing a sequel for this little number for a while, and I shall fulfill...buuuut, it may be some time beforehand. :p

Don't worry; I won't be like those movie producers who wait like, a year (at least I hope I won't...lol). I just wanna have some time to take a step back and recharge my ideas on this particular anime, while also focus on other possible projects.

In the meantime, keep your eyes sharp on my profile, for I'll soon post the new appending plot to look forward to in this story turned book series.

For now, see you 'round, and thank you so much for taking the time to read!


End file.
